


Cronache dall'Eden

by Fall11



Series: Progetto Eden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euthanasia, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Character Death, Outdoor Sex, Slow Build, Wolf!Derek, post 3x24, versatile!Sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 410,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles e Derek vengono rapiti da un'organizzazione segreta di studiosi e ricercatori che hanno unito la medicina, la tecnologia e la magia per perseguire i propri scopi. I due, contro la propria volontà, vengono messi in una sorta di coma farmacologico, e da quel punto in poi sono costretti a vivere in una realtà alternativa di stampo medievale (come se fossero in una sorta di sogno eterno) insieme a migliaia di altre persone rapite come loro e provenienti da ogni parte del mondo.<br/>Senza via di fuga e costretti ad adattarsi e a subire dei condizionamenti in quanto cavie di esperimenti più o meno sociologici, Stiles e Derek impareranno loro malgrado come diventare persone diverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Libro 1 - Definisci - Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvertimenti di varia natura:** questa storia è ambientata  dopo la fine della 3b (cioè al termine dell’arco narrativo della Nogitsune) e non tiene conto di cos’è successo dopo.  
> È scritta dal punto di vista di Stiles ed è una Sterek con uno _slow build_ talmente _slow_ che se non siete pazienti è meglio che lasciate perdere.  
>  Altro avviso importante: nel 99% di questa storia, di tutti i personaggi di _Teen Wolf_ troverete solo Stiles e Derek, gli altri sono invece assenti. Come ho scritto nell’intro, Stiles e Derek vengono rapiti e grazie a uno stato di coma magico vengono portati in un mondo alternativo: ne viene che per questioni logistiche Stiles e Derek intrecceranno delle relazioni d’amicizia e complicità con un nutrito gruppo di personaggi nuovi – mica potevano stare da soli e non parlare con nessuno XD Quindi siate consapevoli che in questa fanfiction i personaggi nuovi fioccano, e talvolta il loro ruolo è quasi paritario a quello di Stiles e Derek.  
>  C’è un lieto fine per Stiles e Derek (come sempre in ogni mia storia), ma preferisco non anticiparvi di che tipo: all’inizio ero indecisa sullo scrivere o meno dei salti nel futuro per farvi leggere degli sprazzi su come finirà tutto, ma poi ho scelto di proseguire in modo lineare e farvi scoprire solo alla fine se mai Stiles e Derek torneranno nel mondo reale o se resteranno nell’Eden per sempre. Comunque aspettatevi del dramma e la morte di personaggi secondari – la seconda soprattutto è una cosa proprio logica, vista la trama, è un dettaglio da cui non si può fuggire.  
> È presente la tematica dell’eutanasia e ci sono riferimenti al suicidio, anche se tuttavia la storia non ha propriamente dei toni cupi.  
> Com’è strutturata la storia? In Libri, proprio come una saga fantasy.  
> I Libri sono cinque e ognuno di essi prende il nome da una delle fasi di una metodologia di [_problem solving_](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Problem_solving), la DMAIC (nella pagina su Wikipedia che vi ho linkato trovate la spiegazione).  
>  Ne viene che i Libri si chiamano _Definisci_ , _Valuta_ , _Analizza_ , _Migliora_ e _Controlla_. Ogni Libro è suddiviso in più capitoli (per ora circa 4-6 capitoli per ogni Libro), composti fra le novemila e le dodicimila parole ciascuno – almeno finora. Quindi se vi farete quattro conti capirete che alla fine questa storia verrà una BOMBA da oltre duecentomila parole (tipo un mega tomo da più di mille pagine stampate). [ **Edit di marzo 2016** : no scherzavo, è diventata il doppio, **400mila parole** , quindi molto di più che un libro di mille pagine, uccidetemi].  
> Per smaltire quello che finora ho scritto, ho deciso di postare per intero i primi tre Libri – _Definisci_ , _Valuta_ e _Analizza_. Gli ultimi due Libri  li devo ancora scrivere, quindi non arriveranno dopodomani o la settimana prossima, ma in tempi umani spero prima della fine dell’anno, visto che non si tratta di scrivere esattamente noccioline XD  
> Il titolo _Cronache dall’Eden_ si rifà ai tipici titoli da saga fantasy.  
>  Ultimo appunto doveroso: ho immaginato la trama di questa fanfiction dopo aver visto l’anime di [_Sword Art Online_](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sword_Art_Online) e letto il manhua di [_½ Prince_](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C2%BD_Wangzi): ne ho preso solo l’idea di persone reali che si ritrovano bloccati a vivere dentro una realtà alternativa (nel caso dell’anime restano bloccati dentro un videogame con ambientazione medievale), il resto è drasticamente diverso – compresa la motivazione sull’essere rimasti bloccati dentro un mondo alternativo.  
>  Per ultimissima cosa, mi scuso per gli errori che troverete, se certe volte resterete WTF perché un nome di cosa o persona risulta cambiato rispetto a prima e se ci sono delle incongruenze: lavorando su una quantità simile di parole, vuoi per stanchezza, vuoi per distrazione sono sicura che mi sarà scappato qualcosa a via di rileggermi da sola (e i nomi sono tra l’altro delle cose che spesso ho cambiato durante la stesura).  
> Buona lettura!

  


 

**Definisci – Valuta – Analizza – Migliora – Controlla**  


**Definisci:** [The calling](https://youtu.be/QxaDoc7yyRA), [I'll find a way](https://youtu.be/RDKxL0FyV5g)

 

M. Stilinski  
Uomo  
Umano  
17 al momento dell’Inserimento  
Bianco – origini polacche  
Ebreo non praticante  
A  
Stati Uniti, California, Beacon Hills; territorio del Nemeton  
Istruzione media superiore – Beacon Hills High School  
Padre vivo, sceriffo  
Madre morta, demenza frontotemporale  
Branco McCall, alpha Scott McCall (fondatore, Alpha Originale, ancora nessun successore) – assenza di adulti, branco multi specie; attuale emissario dottor Alan Deaton, ex emissario del branco Hale, alpha Talia Hale – deceduta  
Amico d’infanzia dell’alpha; ha rifiutato il Morso; futuro emissario?  
Posseduto da una Nogitsune generata durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale dalla kitsune Noshiko Yukimura – lo spirito oscuro ha duplicato il suo corpo, che è stato trapassato con una katana dalla kitsune Kira Yukimura, figlia di Noshiko, e Morso dall’alpha Scott McCall; una volta ripresa la sua forma da mosca, è stato imprigionato in un’urna fatta con del legno del Nemeton  
Incapace di maneggiare un’arma o praticare combattimento corpo a corpo  
Resistenza e forza fisica inferiore agli standard  
Capacità di _problem solving_ superiore agli standard  
Mancanza di empatia nei confronti delle persone esterne alla propria cerchia; irrispettoso delle regole; tendenza alla disobbedienza e a mentire

 **Obiettivo** : Trovare un soggetto che gli faccia da ponte con la comunità Eden, possibilmente esterno al suo branco, solo allora si potrà procedere ad apportare migliorie al soggetto principale in questione tramite condizionamenti, per potere poi procedere con la fase successiva.

 

 

Da quando l’intera faccenda della Nogitsune si era conclusa, Stiles si sentiva perennemente costretto a stare chiuso fra quattro mura, in posti in cui poteva essere sempre osservato – o _controllato_.

Suo padre aveva sempre faccende da fargli sbrigare a casa, oppure Scott aveva continue proposte per del divertimento _a casa_ – come giocare ai videogame, o guardare un film tutti insieme – e quando non c’era niente in programma, all’improvviso la gente che lo circondava si scambiava delle occhiate sapute e circospette e dal nulla s’inventava per lui qualcosa da fare che lo costringesse a casa.

Stiles comprendeva benissimo le paure e le apprensioni di suo padre e dei suoi amici, ma stare chiuso sempre negli stessi posti lo stava rendendo pazzo. Era pure probabile che ormai scambiassero i suoi scatti di rabbia come conseguenza al trauma subito, quando in realtà un bella parte era anche dovuta alla mancanza di libertà.

Era alquanto frustrante vedere di continuo come tutti lo fissassero come se fosse sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro, o come se avessero _paura_ di lui.

Stanco di non potere neanche guidare la jeep senza alcun accompagnatore, quel giorno decise di mentire a Scott dicendogli che sarebbe rimasto in casa a preparare la cena – e quindi poteva benissimo lasciarlo solo per andare a portare da mangiare a sua madre all’ospedale – per poi attaccare al frigorifero un post it giallo con cui annunciava a suo padre che si era appena lanciato in una nuova straordinaria avventura: _fare la spesa_.

Erano settimane che Melissa si presentava di colpo sulla soglia di casa Stilinski annunciando che per sbaglio aveva preparato da mangiare in più – _seh_ – o per errore aveva comprato roba a cui Scott o lei erano allergici – _seh_ – e che quindi se lui e suo padre ne volevano approfittare erano i benvenuti.

Stiles aveva sviluppato un’insana voglia di ingozzarsi di porcherie giusto per ripicca.

Non riuscì nemmeno a sentirsi in colpa quando mise in moto e lasciò il garage, anzi sentì le spalle rilassarsi man mano che la jeep avanzava lungo la strada. Non mise su della musica solo perché era stanco di sentirne a pacchi tutte le volte che era costretto a stare in camera sua.

Parcheggiò sul retro di un piccolo supermercato e sbadigliando si procurò un carrello per fare compere. Iniziò a percorrere le corsie fra uno scaffale e l’altro stando chino sul manico del carrello, su cui teneva le braccia mollemente appoggiate; sorrise pigro beandosi del senso di onnipotenza casalinga che dava fare la spesa da soli, e atteggiandosi come un gatto capriccioso e annoiato cominciò ad afferrare snack dolci e salati, lasciandoli cadere nel carrello.

Sbuffò infastidito quando sentì il cellulare avvertirlo della ricezione di un messaggio, e con un gesto lento, restando curvo sul carrello, controllò veloce chi lo stesse cercando.

Era Scott, ma a quanto sembrava nessuno ancora si era accorto della sua assenza, piuttosto l’amico gli stava raccontando delle ipotesi di Deaton sui proiettili trovati nel loft di Derek.

Derek adesso risultava ufficialmente _rapito_.

Scott qualche giorno fa, preoccupato perché Derek non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi, era andato al loft e aveva trovato dei segni di lotta e quei proiettili. Né Scott né lui ne erano rimasti entusiasti.

Chris Argent era ancora in Francia, Isaac era andato con lui e a quanto sembrava voleva stabilirsi lì – più volte Stiles lo immaginava rivolgere il dito medio a tutto il continente americano, con espressione impassibile quanto sarcastica. L’unica opzione era stata quella di rivolgersi a Deaton, nella speranza che ne sapesse quanto Argent di proiettili e armi da sparo.

Deaton però aveva fatto notare a Scott che comunque non era in grado di dirgli se Derek fosse ancora vivo o meno.

"Chiediamo aiuto a Lydia? Le facciamo toccare i proiettili?" concludeva il messaggio di Scott.

Stiles storse il naso, non rispose e rimise il cellulare in tasca; mise nel carrello un barattolo di gelato alla menta e cioccolato e si avviò verso lo scaffale degli utensili di plastica e dei tovaglioli.

Deaton non avrebbe potuto limitarsi a dare una risposta diretta, invece di insinuare altri dubbi atroci del cavolo?

Stiles capiva bene come mai Scott si sentiva così incerto sul coinvolgere Lydia o meno: l’ultima volta che lei aveva percepito qualcuno prossimo alla morte, Allison era rimasta uccisa. Farle provare a sentire se Derek era defunto o meno non era una richiesta propriamente delicata.

Stanco, si fermò davanti al ripiano dei cucchiai di plastica; si guardò attorno per controllare che non ci fossero dei commessi nelle vicinanze – o delle telecamere puntate su di lui – e cominciò a testare dei pacchetti di posate: li piegò per vedere se si spezzavano con facilità – sarebbe stato fastidioso se il cucchiaio gli si fosse rotto a metà in mano non appena lo avesse infilato nel gelato duro – e dopo aver distrutto con discrezione tre confezioni, decretò la marca di posate di plastica vincitrice.

Lanciò un pacchetto da dieci cucchiai bianchi nel carrello e avanzò verso la cassa.

Arrivato in fondo alla corsia, si accigliò: aveva avuto l’impressione di aver notato alla periferia della sua visuale qualcuno fissarlo con insistenza. Proseguì a passo appena più lento, poi si voltò di colpo guardarsi alle spalle, ma non vide nessuno; l’ambiente era invaso da una stupida canzone pop trasmessa dalla radiolina che aveva il commesso alla cassa, non c’era alcun suono prodotto da altri clienti – nessun rumore di passi o lo stridere di un carrello – _strano_. Inspirò a fondo scrollando la testa e andò a pagare.

Dopo una lotta passiva-aggressiva con il cassiere – sarebbe stato più veloce lui a fare il conto, o Stiles a impacchettare? Risposta: Stiles aveva perso miseramente – Stiles caricò la spesa nella jeep e mise in moto per andare al belvedere.

Fissò la strada per tutto il tragitto, lasciando che lo scorrere dell’asfalto e il succedersi dei semafori e dei cartelli stradali gli svuotassero la mente per un po’.

Una volta parcheggiato in un posto carino nel belvedere – abbastanza lontano però da dove di solito si appostano le coppiette per fare sesso – si stiracchiò contro il sedile, si munì di gelato e cucchiaio e cominciò a mangiare, pensoso.

Quando era stato posseduto dalla Nogitsune, stare da solo con i propri pensieri non era stata una bella esperienza, ma adesso gli stava mancando. Negli ultimi giorni aveva desiderato parecchio potere pensare senza delle voci di sottofondo, fissando qualcosa che non fosse una delle pareti di casa.

Lasciò sciogliere in bocca una grossa cucchiaiata di gelato perdendosi nelle proprie riflessioni mentre lo sguardo gli vagava sugli alberi circostanti.

Derek era stato di sicuro prelevato dal loft con la forza, e doveva essere stato ferito con proiettili di strozzalupo – e si sperava non in modo mortale. _Chi_ lo aveva preso e _perché_ era la domanda. Di certo si trattava di gente umana, visto che avevano usato delle armi e non della forza bruta – o zanne e artigli – e c’era un’alta possibilità che si trattasse di cacciatori, ma _quali_ di preciso? E perché proprio Derek?

Avevano da poco perso Allison, era un pugno allo stomaco anche solo immaginare che un altro di loro li avesse lasciati. Non era il massimo del tatto cercare l’aiuto di Lydia, ma forse era davvero la loro unica opzione.

Infilzò il cucchiaio nel gelato restante – per tenere la posata ferma lì – e sospirando rassegnato posò il barattolo sul cruscotto. Non sarebbe stato facile rintracciare i rapitori di Derek. E nessuno ne sarebbe uscito indenne – quella ormai era una costante nelle loro vite.

Alzò lo sguardo passandosi una mano sulla fronte e proprio in quel momento dei rumori lievi catturarono la sua attenzione. Alzò lo sguardo e vide riflessi sullo specchietto retrovisore due SUV neri dai finestrini oscurati fermarsi dietro alla jeep; sorpreso, sbarrò gli occhi e posò subito le mani sul volante, ma notò che un altro SUV si era aggiunto ai due precedenti, e di fronte a lui c’era solo un dirupo.

Pensò che la gente che aveva buone intenzioni non provava a circondare qualcuno con dei mezzi simili.

Strinse i denti e cercò di rimettere in moto, con la vaga idea di provare a fuggire facendo retromarcia e colpendoli più volte con la jeep, ma della gente con il viso coperto – indossavano delle casacche nere e larghe con dei cappucci molto ampi – scese dai SUV cominciando a intonare quelli che sembrarono dei versi in una lingua dal suono antico, sconosciuta a Stiles.

Imprecò quando si accorse che l’obiettivo di quel canto era tenere ferma la jeep e fare aprire da soli gli sportelli.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile, tuttavia non poteva mica arrendersi e stare fermo lì facendosi prendere senza nemmeno prima provare a combattere: con una sorta di ringhio gutturale, si lanciò fuori dalla jeep, cercando di correre verso gli alberi; si accorse troppo tardi che quella sorta di canto magico aveva anche reso le sue gambe pesanti, e prima ancora che potesse fare un secondo passo – se non poteva correre, almeno camminare… _qualcosa_ doveva pur farla – sentì il dolore di una puntura.

Ormai terrorizzato quanto arrabbiato, si voltò a fissarsi la spalla e vi vide attaccata un’iniezione-proiettile: gli avevano sparato del sonnifero.

Desiderò urlare un insulto o una maledizione in direzione di chiunque lo stesse catturando, lo desiderò davvero _tanto_ , ma nello stesso attimo in cui aprì bocca sentì il proprio corpo cadere preda di un profondo torpore.

Crollò a terra e chiuse gli occhi vagamente cosciente di aver preso una bella botta in testa durante la caduta, facendosi male da solo. Un classico.

 

 

 

Riprese i sensi sentendosi del tutto debole, privo di forze e molto, _molto_ assonnato.

Si accorse all’istante che tutti i suoi arti tranne il braccio sinistro erano assicurati con delle grosse cinghie alla sorta di lettino su cui era sdraiato – non poteva vederle, ma nel vago tentativo di dare degli strattoni fiacchi per alzarsi e liberarsi era riuscito a percepirle.

Il lettino doveva avere delle ruote, lo stavano trasportando da qualche parte, e il leggero venticello del movimento di trasporto gli fece intuire di essere vestito solo di una sorta di tunica ospedaliera e che… _Dio_ , gli avevano messo _un catetere_. L’ambiente attorno a lui era illuminato poco e probabilmente con delle luci al neon; la temperatura non era né troppo calda né troppo fredda.

Le persone che circondavano il lettino e che lo stavano trasportando erano sei, vestite come chirurghi e con una mascherina sulla bocca; quando notarono che lui era cosciente si scambiarono delle occhiate, ma non si mostrarono infastidite, né preoccupate.

Stiles cercò di parlare, di porre delle domande, ma si sentì la bocca molle e la lingua pesante; intuì che di certo era così che lo volevano: incapace di parlare e di muoversi.

Ancora non si fermavano, e lui ne approfittò per voltare appena la testa di lato e guardare cosa c’era intorno a loro: sbarrò gli occhi e sentì il fiato mozzarsi in gola dal puro terrore e dall’ansia quando vide che la stanza che stavano percorrendo era piena di lunghissime file di teche di plexiglass dentro cui c’erano sdraiati dei _corpi umani_.

Ogni corpo aveva delle flebo attaccate e sulle teche c’erano disegnati in nero e rosso dei simboli strani; c’erano anche dei tubi collegati e Stiles intuì che fosse per far circolare dell’aria pulita dentro, perché quei corpi non sembravano respirare in modo artificiale. Sembravano _dormienti_.

Nel panico, provò a dimenarsi non riuscendoci, e quando cercò di parlare tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca furono dei mugolii indistinti e fiochi. Li vide fermarsi davanti a una teca vuota, e intuì subito che fosse _per lui_.

Aprì la bocca più che poté, si accorse che stava piangendo per la frustrazione, rabbia e paura, ma ancora una volta non riuscì a muoversi o a produrre alcun suono.

La sorta di chirurghi che lo circondavano, lo sollevarono insieme alla parte superiore del lettino su cui si trovava, per porlo dentro la teca con tutto il materassino e le cinghie che lo assicuravano a esso. E nonostante lui continuasse a piangere con espressione furiosa aprendo e chiudendo la bocca a vuoto, gli fecero delle iniezioni di chissà che roba.

Una dei medici gli mise una mano sul volto, appena sotto la mandibola, in un gesto che risultò l’imitazione di un freddo tocco di conforto e rassicurazione.

«Va tutto bene, signor Stilinski» gli disse inespressiva e atona, e da ogni sillaba trasudò all’istante che l’inglese non era la sua lingua madre: aveva un accento straniero pesante e dall’origine non molto comprensibile.

«Ha avuto l’onore di essere selezionato per il Progetto Eden» proseguì a informarlo, mentre gli altri continuavano ad armeggiare sul suo corpo e sulla teca in cui lo avevano infilato. «Il nostro è un progetto finanziato da oltre quarantatre paesi di tutto il mondo, il cui scopo è conoscere meglio il mondo sovrannaturale per capire come in futuro stabilire con esso una convivenza alla luce del sole».

Se Stiles fosse stato in grado di parlare, le avrebbe risposto acido "E per farlo rapite delle persone e le mettete in coma senza il loro consenso?!"

«I soggetti selezionati come lei» aggiunse la donna, «vengono sottoposti a un trattamento speciale frutto di precedenti studi incrociati fra medicina, tecnologia e magia: a livello tecnico i soggetti sono in una sorta di coma farmacologico, ma in realtà la loro mente e la loro coscienza vengono portate in un mondo alternativo in cui tutti i soggetti da noi selezionati vivono insieme».

«In questo mondo» continuò, sollevando il braccio di Stiles e portando alla sua attenzione la parte interna dell’avambraccio, «potete percepire tutto quello che in vita finora avete percepito, per questo la riproduzione del vostro corpo nel mondo alternativo è fedele all’originale e immutabile – nessun soggetto è sottoposto all’invecchiamento – e tutti e cinque i sensi seguono l’esperienza accumulata nella vita reale. Di conseguenza, potrebbe per favore guardare il suo avambraccio? Le abbiamo tatuato la data in cui lo stiamo inserendo nel progetto, in questo modo potrà anche ricordarla nel mondo alternativo e avere un senso del tempo che sta trascorrendo lì».

In nero sulla sua pelle adesso c’era scritto un mese e un anno.

Stiles non seppe se andare più nel panico per tutte le informazioni che gli stavano dando, per il fatto che lo avessero perfino tatuato contro la sua volontà, o per il fatto che l’ultima volta che era stato sveglio mancavano più di dieci giorni alla fine del mese, ma a quanto diceva il tatuaggio erano già al mese successivo: per quanto tempo lo avevano tenuto incosciente?

Quando la donna fu certa che Stiles avesse fissato il tatuaggio, procedette ad assicurare l’ultimo polso libero al lettino con una cinghia, e poi a preparare l’ago per una flebo. «Per qualsiasi altra informazione o spiegazione» aggiunse, «si ricordi che può consultare un manuale facendo questo movimento» fece un cenno secco con la mano destra, da sinistra verso la parte opposta, come se stesse scacciando via un insetto, «e all’istante comparirà una schermata su cui potrà consultare il manuale e tenere conto delle sue risorse».

«C’è un particolare importante che vorrei sottoporre subito alla sua attenzione» gli disse, puntando con freddezza lo sguardo nel suo. «Abbiamo inscenato un tragico incidente con la sua jeep, rendendo il suo cadavere irriconoscibile ed eliminando le nostre tracce, e al momento lei non si trova più in California. Per il mondo lei è morto, nessuno verrà mai a cercarlo».

Stiles provò quantomeno a serrare appena la mandibola e arricciare il naso piangendo, per mostrarle quanto fosse profonda la sua furia e disperazione.

«Il mondo in cui lo stiamo mandando si chiama Eden ed è stato fondato quarantadue anni fa. Per studiare meglio il comportamento e la psicodinamica del mondo sovrannaturale e degli umani vicino a esso, agli inizi abbiamo forgiato l’Eden come un mondo medievale povero e con poche risorse, per osservare come i soggetti avrebbero reagito e come si sarebbero evoluti in assenza di beni necessari e gerarchie sociali, ed è più o meno questo l’ambiente in cui si ritroverà non appena termineremo il trattamento in corso».

Stiles cercò di protrarre il collo all’indietro mostrando i denti, per rivolgerle una sorta di ringhio animalesco come quelli che a volte aveva visto fare ai licantropi, ma non ci riuscì molto.

«Un’ultima cosa» lo avvertì, mentre a quanto sembrava tutti gli altri suoi colleghi avevano finito di prepararlo e ora erano fermi attorno a lui, in attesa. «Nel suo caso, lo stiamo mandando nell’Eden con già una missione a carico che dovrà svolgere al più presto, pena l’espulsione dall’Eden tramite morte istantanea».

Stiles la fissò con più disgusto e rabbia possibile, giusto per mostrarle un’ultima volta cosa ne pensava di quello che gli aveva detto finora.

Lei finse di non aver notato la sua espressione. «Benvenuto ufficialmente nel Progetto Eden, signor Stilinski, le auguriamo buona permanenza».

Gli infilò un ago nel braccio e fu l’ultima cosa che Stiles vide prima di chiudere gli occhi cedendo alla sonnolenza e all’indebolimento.

 

 

 

Scattò a sedere annaspando, come se fosse appena tornato in superficie dopo aver rischiato di annegare, e sentendosi sudato; come prima cosa si guardò le mani contandosi le dita.

 _Dieci_.

Con ancora il fiato corto, notò come adesso indossasse dei vestiti poveri di un’altra epoca: un paio di pantaloni marroni di stoffa robusta e un po’ ruvida, una casacca leggera bianca e una sorta di gilet di pelle marrone consunta che si chiudeva con dei lacci.

A occhio doveva trovarsi all’interno di una foresta, alle radici di un albero dalla chioma larga e folta che gli stava dando dell’ombra. Dalla luce che filtrava dalle fronde, intuì che dovesse essere su per giù tarda mattinata; la temperatura era calda ma sopportabile, e tutto intorno si sentiva solo il cinguettio degli uccelli e il ronzio degli insetti.

In un’altra situazione, il bambino che c’era in lui si sarebbe esaltato all’idea di stare in un simile bosco da fiaba.

Gli tornò in mente che gli era stato detto che in quel mondo avevano tolto dei beni di prima necessità: sospirando rassegnato quanto ancora un po’ impaurito e circospetto, si mise in piedi per andare alla ricerca di un ruscello.

Scoprì di non essere debole come quando lo avevano addormentato, e distorcendo il volto in un’espressione di rabbia, si chiese se avessero già chiuso la teca in cui lo avevano messo.

Vagò alla cieca cercando di tendere l’orecchio il più possibile, nella speranza di captare del rumore di acqua corrente, mentre con disperazione con la mente percorreva veloce i possibili modi in cui suo padre e gli altri del branco avrebbero potuto provare a cercarlo.

Davvero avevano reso il cadavere che avevano messo al posto del suo così irriconoscibile da rendere impossibile identificarlo perfino per un licantropo alpha?

Magari erano riusciti a prendere in giro suo padre, ma Scott? Aveva dei sensi super sviluppati, in qualche modo avrebbe potuto intuire che quello non era il corpo di Stiles… ma comunque quei tizi sembravano abituati ad avere a che fare con dei licantropi: Stiles, sbuffando amareggiato, si disse che c’erano poche possibilità che Scott avesse capito il trucco, perché di sicuro quei tipi avevano fatto in modo che neanche un licantropo si accorgesse dello scambio di corpi.

Il fatto che ci fosse un corpo con cui fare lo scambio, tra l’altro, implicava che ci fosse un cadavere, un _morto_ da usare: forse dovevano avere ucciso di proposito qualcuno simile a lui – stessa altezza, stesso peso, stesso incarnato e colori – per usarlo, e ciò era un pensiero alquanto inquietante, ma per quanto a Stiles dispiacesse per il tizio in questione, la sua priorità più che altro era salvare la pelle a se stesso.

Forse Lydia poteva essere una possibilità: lei di certo non aveva avvertito la sua morte – perché in effetti _non_ era morto – e forse quel dettaglio avrebbe attirato i sospetti del resto del branco…

A parte questo, gli avevano mentito o meno quando gli avevano detto che non si trovava più in California? L’accento forestiero della donna poteva essere stato solo un trucco per convincerlo di non trovarsi più negli Stati Uniti.

E poteva svegliarsi da solo? E una volta svegliato, quante possibilità aveva di uscire completamente da solo dalla teca in cui era chiuso e dal posto in cui si trovava prima che la sorveglianza lo beccasse?

Magari, se fosse riuscito a trovare altre persone che si svegliassero con lui, nello stesso momento…

Come evocato dai suoi ultimi pensieri, Stiles intravide fra gli alberi che qualcuno si stava dirigendo molto piano verso di lui, _a cavallo_.

Quando notò che la figura non era sola e che c’era anche un’altra persona con un altro cavallo, l’ansia di trovarsi _rapito_ e in un posto sconosciuto, con due persone che non conosceva che stavano avanzando verso di lui _a cavallo_ , si trasformò in paura quasi irrazionale, spingendolo a mettersi a correre per scappare.

Sentì a malapena una voce femminile acuta alle sue spalle urlare "Ehi!" prima di accelerare.

La corsa campestre, però, nella vita reale non era il suo forte – aveva una pessima resistenza – e di conseguenza non lo era neanche lì: a parte il fatto che si ritrovò subito sfiatato, inciampò clamorosamente su una grossa radice che sporgeva dal terreno, cadendo a terra di faccia e facendosi pure male.

Mentre mugolava dolorante e si voltava facendo leva sui gomiti, sentì i cavalli farsi vicini, e rassegnato guardò in faccia i suoi inseguitori.

Erano due donne, potevano avere su per giù la stessa età – più di venticinque anni, meno di trenta – e lo stavano fissando con aria indagatrice, ma non sospetta.

Entrambe indossavano quella che a occhio sembrava una specie di divisa militare nera, anche se non molto formale – in particolare risaltava la giubba a doppio petto che si chiudeva con una fila di alamari in pelle nera e metallo grigio, sul cui braccio destro, all’altezza della spalla, c’era una sorta di emblema ricamato in bianco – avevano con sé parecchie armi e un portamento che trasudava la disciplina a cui erano state sottoposte per usare suddette armi.

Quella più vicina a Stiles era fra le donne più alte che lui avesse mai incontrato; aveva la pelle pallida e molto ricca di lentiggini, un viso spigoloso che ne accentuava l’aria severa, gli occhi verdi e i capelli biondi chiari e boccolosi raccolti in una coda sulla nuca.

L’altra era più bassa, anche se di certo non minuta, il suo incarnato era chiaro ma non pallido, e i capelli neri e particolarmente folti erano di un taglio molto corto e scompigliato che metteva in evidenza i lineamenti morbidi del suo volto e gli occhi grandi rotondi e celesti.

«Ti sei arreso?» esordì la bionda, con tono derisorio velato di sarcasmo, scendendo da cavallo.

«Cosa vuoi?» le domandò secco, senza rialzarsi da terra.

Lei storse il naso mostrandosi seccata, afflosciò le spalle. «Sei americano» _decretò_.

Stiles restò stupito da quell’affermazione, scrollò la testa boccheggiando. «Cosa?»

«Solo i maschi americani bianchi fanno simili entrate in scena: si atteggiano da machi indomiti non disposti ad arrendersi e poi dicono cose come» proseguì con tono cupo, basso e virile, «"Cosa vuoi?"»

«Ripeto, cosa vuoi?» insisté lui.

«Ti informo che sono davvero molto razzista nei confronti degli americani, nella fattispecie degli statunitensi». Poi sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto, ostentando rassegnazione. «Sei nuovo, vero? Ti hanno appena Inserito».

Stiles, invece di risponderle, si limitò a fissarla negli occhi, inespressivo.

Lei sospirò di nuovo. «Io sono Marjorie, lei è Theodora» indicò con un cenno della testa l’altra ragazza, «e non parla anche se potrebbe farlo: cerca di fartelo stare bene, o ti taglierò la gola» minacciò, mortalmente seria.

Le replicò sbuffando una risata amara e sarcastica. «Ricevuto. Mi chiamo Stiles». La udì borbottare sottovoce "Gli americani e la loro abitudine _del cazzo_ di dare dei nomi _a cazzo_ per fare i fichi". «Cosa volete?»

Marjorie roteò gli occhi. «Aiutarti a orientarti. E ringrazia il fatto che non ti abbia risposto "La tua virtù e il tuo sangue"». Consegnò le briglie del proprio cavallo a Theodora, che nel frattempo era scesa anche lei dalla sella, e si sedette a terra di fronte a Stiles, anche se a debita distanza; Theodora si allontanò a piedi con i cavalli.

«Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?» gli chiese sospettoso.

«Perché non hai altra scelta?» sbuffò con tono annoiato. «Ti hanno detto come richiamare quello che noi chiamiamo la finestra dell’account personale, vero?» Accennò con la mano lo stesso movimento che gli aveva mostrato la dottoressa.

Lui annuì poco convinto.

«Richiama la finestra» lo invitò, «e puntala verso di me: ti mostrerà il mio nome, cognome e la Confraternita o Compagnia di cui faccio parte».

Seppur esitante, Stiles accontentò la sua richiesta.

All’istante, comparve all’altezza del suo petto quella che sembrava la scheda aperta di un browser con accesso veloce a più siti web.

«Puoi muoverla a mezz’aria alzandola o inclinandola usando le mani» lo avvisò Marjorie, rivolgendo il palmo della mano verso l’alto come a indicargli di mettere la mano sotto la finestra e spingere all’insù.

Stiles lo fece, rivolgendo la finestra verso la ragazza.

Sopra la testa di lei comparve il suo nome e cognome, _Marjorie Bertrand_ , e sotto un’altra scritta, "Confraternita della Misericordia, Sorella Maggiore". A seguito, c’era una serie di quadrati colorati che arrecavano delle scritte in bianco – roba come "Donare", "Scambio contatti" e cose simili.

Stiles si accigliò, più incuriosito che sospettoso. «Cosa vuol dire "Confraternita della Misericordia, Sorella Maggiore"?»

«La prima è la Confraternita a cui appartengo, il secondo è il mio titolo: sono la leader».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico, come a mostrarsi per nulla impressionato.

Lei roteò gli occhi. «In questo mondo» gli spiegò, «spesso per aiutarsi a vicenda ci si organizza in Confraternite o Compagnie. La valuta dell’Eden sono le monete d’oro, d’argento e di bronzo, ma sono solo virtuali» fece un cenno col mento verso la finestra di Stiles. «Come puoi vedere lì puoi controllare quanti soldi hai nel tuo conto virtuale».

Stiles intuì che la finestra funzionasse più o meno come un tablet, e premette un dito sulla casella in alto che portava il nome di "Banca".

Si aprì una pagina con più voci, Stiles si concentrò solo su quella che diceva "Saldo attuale". Era a zero.

Le sopracciglia gli scattarono verso l’attaccatura dei capelli. «Come mai sono al verde? Come possono pretendere che io sopravviva qui senza darmi almeno un paio di monete di default o di… _benvenuto_?» concluse storcendo il naso.

«Questo è il loro modo carino di dirti di muovere il culo e guadagnarti da vivere» gli rispose senza mezzi termini. «Tutti noi qui siamo oggetti di studio: decidono che tempo che fa e se fare piovere o meno giusto per vedere che effetto ci fa vedere il raccolto rovinato o il bucato da rifare. Non ti danno neanche un soldo perché così possono osservare cose come… se sei tentato a rubare o meno, cosa sei disposto a fare per la fame, se ti cerchi subito un lavoro e che tipo di lavoro sei disposto a fare».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Questa è una forma di tortura» sentenziò sicuro.

Marjorie ghignò sarcastica. «Sei un tipetto crudo e diretto, vero?»

Lui per tutta risposta ponderò veloce sulla situazione. «Quindi avete creato delle Confraternite e delle Compagnie per inventarvi dei lavori?»

Lei annuì. «E per aiutarci a vicenda, e anche per trasmettere i mestieri ai nuovi venuti, per "venderli" o "donarli" a chi vuole essere tuo apprendista o successore. Vedi» continuò gesticolando. «Tu puoi anche fare delle richieste a voce, del tipo che ti rivolgi vago al cielo e dici "Quanto mi costa imparare a coltivare un campo per bene?" Dopo non molto ti arriva la risposta via posta elettronica – dipende da quanto tempo gli scienziati pazzi che ci osservano impiegano a mettersi d’accordo sul prezzo da imporre. Alle volte il prezzo ha un costo reale in monete, tipo due monete d’oro, tre d’argento e quattro di bronzo; altre ha il costo di un’azione, per esempio sgozzare un agnello». Stiles deglutì a stento, e lei gli rivolse un’occhiata mortalmente seria. «Altre volte, invece, il costo è uccidere una persona».

Stiles boccheggiò. «Stai scherzando?»

«Una ventina di anni fa i nostri predecessori hanno chiesto quanto costava avere dell’acqua corrente, giusto per provare a vedere cosa avrebbero chiesto in cambio e se ne valeva la pena: la risposta è stata "Dieci di voi devono uccidere il proprio partner"».

Stiles si passò una mano tremante sul volto. «Tutto questo è pazzesco».

«Devi essere pronto a ricevere da un momento all’altro una richiesta simile, o essere la persona che qualcuno deve uccidere: prima o poi qui capita a tutti, è la prassi».

«Perché lo fanno?!» sbottò arrabbiato.

«Perché sono degli scienziati, degli studiosi e dei ricercatori, e sono finanziati da un numero incredibile di paesi diversi. Sperimentano su di noi, ci _condizionano_ , osservano le nostre reazioni e come ci evolviamo in un ambiente non contaminato e da costruire» spiegò pacata e atona. «Noi li chiamiamo gli Osservatori, perché ci osservano come degli stalker» ironizzò, «e abbiamo solo una vaga idea di cosa se ne fanno di ogni risultato che ottengono».

«La tizia che mi ha steso ha detto che lo fanno per dare inizio a una convivenza alla luce del sole fra gli umani e la gente sovrannaturale».

Marjorie sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «E tu ci credi? Da più di trent’anni la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto si occupa di scrivere ogni singola cosa che succede in questo mondo: hanno una biblioteca di pubblico accesso dove raccolgono le storie delle persone Inserite. È la nostra memoria collettiva, l’unico vero tesoro nazionale che riconosciamo: è così che man mano possiamo capire gli schemi degli Osservatori, perché li abbiamo registrati e possiamo notare come si ripetono, riusciamo a interpretarli».

«E cosa avete dedotto finora?» domandò, sentendosi strisciare addosso un orribile sospetto.

«Forse è vero, studiano _anche_ come integrare il mondo sovrannaturale a quello umano, ma studiano pure come _neutralizzare_ il sovrannaturale o renderlo più forte. O _utilizzarlo_ » precisò. «E i mezzi e i tipi di condizionamento che usano sono diversi: finora abbiamo individuato almeno una ventina di gruppi di ricerca differenti, ognuno fissato su una certa specie o su certi casi sovrannaturali, ma non escludiamo che in realtà siano molti di più, visto che al progetto partecipano oltre quaranta paesi».

«E nessuno è mai riuscito a svegliarsi?» le chiese col cuore in gola.

«Credi che altrimenti a quest’ora saremmo ancora qui?» ribatté scettica.

Si passò le mani sul volto e si scompigliò i capelli. «E nessuno è mai venuto a cercarvi?»

«Non siamo rintracciabili, non sappiamo nemmeno fisicamente in che parte del mondo siamo dormienti, e comunque… siamo tutti morti».

Stiles deglutì a fatica. «Com’è possibile che questa… questa _cosa_ vada avanti da ben quarantadue anni? Non hanno mai attirato i sospetti di nessuno?»

«Si sono evoluti e perfezionati con il tempo» sottolineò lei, «la tecnologia e la medicina di quarantadue anni fa non era la stessa di adesso, ma per loro è facile sostituire dei pezzi vecchi con quelli nuovi: nel giro di pochi anni i nostri corpi _cedono_ , quindi basta togliere un morto e mettere un vivo» concluse con nonchalance.

Stiles si sentì scosso da un brivido freddo. «Cosa vuol dire che i nostri corpi _cedono_?»

Marjorie afflosciò le spalle e divenne di colpo seria, si avvicinò a lui e per un lungo attimo sembrò comprensiva quanto malinconica. «Stiles, lo sai che qualsiasi corpo in coma dopo un certo periodo di tempo subisce dei danni irreversibili, vero?»

Lui annuì a sguardo basso.

«Dipende anche da _come_ è finito in coma, che danni ha avuto e se ha delle infezioni più o meno gravi, ma comunque da un certo punto in poi, anche se ci si risveglia, ormai il corpo… è assai danneggiato» gli spiegò, con cautela e delicatezza.

Stiles strinse le labbra e inspirò a fondo dal naso, prima di porle la domanda definitiva. «In quanto tempo la condizione di uno di noi diventa irreversibile?»

«Nel corso del tempo abbiamo stimato che dipende anche dalle condizioni in cui ci hanno preso, se durante la cattura siamo stati feriti in modo grave o meno, ma di solito un umano resta reversibile fino a circa un anno e mezzo o due di permanenza, mentre una creatura sovrannaturale due anni o due anni e mezzo».

 _Stiles aveva preso un colpo in testa_. E ignorava quanto fosse stato grave. «Cosa succede, dopo?»

«Beh, in genere loro ti fanno sempre la cortesia di dirti quando il tuo corpo non è più reversibile – è l’unica concessione che ci fanno – e dopodiché… vivi fino a quando il tuo corpo non cede da solo» sospirò triste. «La magia e la medicina che ci mantengono in vita e alimentano questo mondo stressano moltissimo i nostri corpi, li consumano: a seconda dello stress subito e dallo stile di vita che si conduce qui, includendo gli anni in cui si è reversibili, nell’Eden gli umani vivono circa dieci-dodici anni, e le creature sovrannaturali circa undici-tredici anni».

In pratica gli restavano altri dieci anni di vita, se gli andava bene.

Stiles pensò a suo padre, che era rimasto da solo e stava piangendo la sua morte, non sapendo che in realtà lui era vivo ed era diventato il soggetto di un simile esperimento folle. Pensò ai suoi amici e come alla perdita di Allison adesso si fosse aggiunta la sua. Pensò a tutti i progetti che aveva fatto per il futuro, tutte le sue speranze, a come ogni cosa che in vita avesse fatto e detto adesso fosse andata in fumo perché non aveva più senso, non potevano più condurlo verso un obietto: era _morto_ e costretto a vivere in un mondo non suo, dove degli scienziati avrebbero condizionato il suo comportamento.

Forse lo avrebbero costretto a uccidere.

Si accorse che era nel pieno di un attacco di panico e che delle lacrime gli stavano rigando il viso solo quando vide Marjorie stringergli le mani sulle spalle e dirgli con fermezza e pacatezza di guardarla in faccia.

«Sono qui per aiutarti a orientarti, ok? Riuscirai a cavartela. Respira con me. _Puoi ancora lottare_ ».

Avrebbe voluto mandarla al diavolo e dirle che non capiva come avrebbe potuto cavarsela, ma tornare a respirare in modo regolare era una priorità.

Tornò più o meno in sé sentendosi la testa girare, lei gli porse una borraccia d’acqua invitandolo piano e atona a bere a piccoli sorsi.

«Se rinunci a restare lucido» gli disse inespressiva, «se rinunci ai principi che hai avuto nella vita reale, se smetti di pensare che comunque le persone che _là fuori_ ti amano ti vorrebbero ancora vivo e attivo, la dai vinta agli Osservatori».

Le replicò aspro. «Mi è un po’ difficile essere positivo».

«Da queste parti è l’unica cosa a cui ti puoi attaccare per sopravvivere» incalzò spiccia. Poi aprì la finestra del proprio account personale. «Riapri la tua».

Stiles notò stupito e perplesso che la sua era scomparsa.

«Se non la chiudi tu, svanisce da sé dopo venti secondi» gli spiegò. «Ti invio della roba per iniziare a farti ingranare».

La fissò dubbioso. «Non credo che ti potrò facilmente… ripagare?» concluse incerto.

Marjorie scosse la testa. «È quello che fa la mia Confraternita: lavoriamo _anche_ come cacciatori di animali per rifornire di carne e pelli gli altri abitanti dell’Eden, ma usiamo grandissima parte del ricavato per aiutare i nuovi Inseriti. È la nostra _missione_ ».

Stiles si accigliò. «Perché proprio _cacciatori_? Lo eravate anche nella vita reale? Cacciatori di… sovrannaturale?» Aprì il proprio account.

«Io sì, ma la grandissima parte dei miei confratelli e consorelle no. Cacciamo perché si guadagna bene e perché ci aiuta a mantenere alto il numero di animali uccisi: ammazzare una creatura è un prezzo molto quotato quando si fa una richiesta agli Osservatori» gli disse con sarcasmo, tenendo lo sguardo sul proprio schermo mentre digitare qualcosa. «Cediamo un numero di uccisioni ai nuovi Inseriti, per permettere loro di fare degli acquisti. Accetta la donazione che ti ho inviato» lo esortò con un cenno della testa.

Stiles notò subito che sotto il nome di Marjorie c’era il tasto "Offerta" che si illuminava a intermittenza. Ci premette sopra un dito e subito dopo comparve un messaggio che lo informava del fatto che Marjorie Bertrand gli aveva appena donato tre monete d’oro e l’uccisione di venti animali. Anche se esitante, accettò l’offerta.

«Premi anche sul tasto "Scambio contatti"» lo invitò, «così potremo sempre scambiarci messaggi grazie alla sorta di posta elettronica dei nostri account».

Stiles lo fece, tanto valeva la pena farlo; subito dopo non restò stupito di notare che sullo schermo c’era anche una casella "Mercato".

«Cosa posso comprare da _qui_?» chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Alcuni beni che si possono reperire solo comprandoli da lì, e altre piccole cose utili come dei vestiti o degli oggetti… ma per quest’ultimi ti consiglio di arrivare in una contea e visitare il suo mercato per fare acquisti» aggiunse, «perché lì si trova roba fatta dalla gente del posto che costa _solo_ denaro e anche meno, rispetto al mercato virtuale».

Stiles annuì. «Hai qualche suggerimento su cosa comprare?»

«Qui i cavalli non si accoppiano, quindi non si riproducono, perché sono il nostro unico mezzo per spostarci su grandi distanze, quindi gli Osservatori hanno pensato bene di limitarli» commentò sarcastica. «Ti conviene comprare un cavallo e l’abilità di saperlo cavalcare».

Sospirando, Stiles cercò nel mercato virtuale la sezione dedicata al bestiame; poi sbuffo esasperato: c’erano decine e decine di specie fra cui scegliere. «Come cazzo faccio a sapere quale mi è più utile?!»

Marjorie roteò gli occhi, si alzò e andò alle sue spalle; cliccò al posto suo su una specie. «Questo qui costa poco ed è buono per viaggiare. Più in là magari te ne comprerai un altro. Ora puoi scegliere il colore del manto, il sesso e se dargli un nome».

Stiles deglutì a stento, perché non si poteva dire che non vedesse l’ora di ammazzare decine di animali, considerando come il cavallo più economico gli stava costando _dieci_ uccisioni di animali.

Optò per un manto bruno con delle chiazze bianche agli zoccoli e sul muso; scelse che fosse un maschio e lo chiamò Roscoe come la sua jeep – che di certo doveva essere andata completamente distrutta. Sentì Marjorie sbuffare per il nome, ma non le prestò ascolto.

Non appena effettuato il pagamento, davanti a loro a mezz’aria ci fu una sorta di baluginio o _interferenza_ : per qualche secondo in quel punto tutto sembrò disfarsi in una marea di pixel, che quando tornarono insieme composero magicamente il cavallo di Stiles, _vivo_.

E senza sella e senza briglie.

Stiles era esterrefatto. «Perché diavolo non ha una sella?»

Marjorie lo fissò scettica. «Credevi davvero che fosse compresa nel prezzo?»

Lui inspirò a fondo, spazientito. «No, mi sembra logico» borbottò, tornando a cliccare all’interno del mercato virtuale.

Una volta comprata tutta l’attrezzatura – che comparve all’istante sul cavallo – che gli costò quasi un quarto della somma che aveva ricevuto in dono, Marjorie lo invitò a comprare una borraccia, un coltello da caccia e una sacca di piccole dimensioni, dicendogli che presto si sarebbero recati a una fonte d’acqua per rinfrescarsi e che fino all’arrivo alla prossima contea lo avrebbero aiutato lei e Theodora a nutrirsi.

Alla fine, tutto quello che rimase a Stiles furono ottantatre monete d’argento e cinquantasei di bronzo.

L’abilità di cavalcare gli costò altre cinque uccisioni di animali, e Stiles cominciò a sentirsi grato a Marjorie: si chiese come se la cavassero gli Inseriti nuovi che non incontravano nessuno della Confraternita della Misericordia e che _dal nulla_ , senza averlo mai fatto nella vita reale, dovevano uccidere con armi di fortuna degli animali.

Fare una cosa simile, e soprattutto guardare gli occhi di una creatura innocente prima di toglierle la vita, ti cambiava. Era diverso di comprare la carne a un supermercato. Chi li osservava indubbiamente puntava anche a questo, a vedere come reagivano a quelle uccisioni. Si sentì disgustato.

Theodora tornò da loro con gli altri due cavalli mentre Stiles montava in sella al suo.

«Non te l’ho ancora chiesto» esordì Marjorie con tono neutrale, salendo anche lei a cavallo, «ma… sei completamente umano? Non ti ho visto reagire in maniera inumana quando sei scappato da noi».

«Sì, umano al 100%» annuì. «Voi due?» chiese curioso.

«Siamo entrambe umane, ma Theodora ha il dono di saper spostare e maneggiare i metalli».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso furbo e stupito. «Come Magneto?»

«Più o meno. È un tipo di strega» precisò. «Qui c’è qualsiasi tipo di creatura tu possa immaginare… e qualsiasi tipo di _persona_ » concluse con tono cupo.

«Lo sospettavo» commentò sarcastico, cominciando a seguire le due a cavallo, stando al fianco di Marjorie. Theodora si stava mantenendo poco davanti a loro: sembrava essere concentrata sull’ambiente circostante, distante da loro.

Gli avevano detto che dopo la tappa al ruscello sarebbero andati alla contea più vicina per dargli un posto dove dormire per ora, e in tutta onestà Stiles si sentiva curioso di vedere com’era organizzata lì la civiltà.

«Ti hanno mandato qui con già una missione a carico?» gli domandò. «Alcune volte lo fanno, ma il conto alla rovescia per portare tutto a termine non scatta fino a quando per la prima volta non ti rifocilli: abbiamo stimato che è l’unico vantaggio che ti danno».

«Sì» si accigliò, «ma non mi hanno detto cosa».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Lo scopriremo quando arriveremo al ruscello. Ti invieranno un messaggio nel tuo account».

«Quarant’anni sono tanti» osservò Stiles, «dubito che agli inizi tutto fosse strutturato come una sorta di MMORPG con realtà virtuale allegata».

«Te l’ho detto: hanno proceduto per tentativi ed errori. Grazie a quello che negli anni ha raccolto la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, sappiamo che al principio comunicavano con gli Inseriti facendo comparire scritte incise sui tronchi d’albero o su delle pietre» gli raccontò. «Poi man mano che la tecnologia si è evoluta hanno preso ispirazione dai videogiochi».

Stiles sapeva che la domanda che stava per fare era un po’ delicata, ma tuttavia non riuscì a esimersi dal porla. «Da quanto tempo sei qui?»

Marjorie sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico, e senza guardarlo si rimboccò fino al gomito la manica sinistra; gli mostrò l’interno dell’avambraccio, dove c’era tatuato un mese e un anno.

_Era lì da nove anni._

Stiles boccheggiò. «Mi dispiace» le disse con tono incerto e roco.

Lei scosse la testa. «Mi sono sempre considerata ufficialmente morta a partire dal giorno in cui mi hanno comunicato che la mia condizione non era più reversibile. Ora attendo che il mio corpo si disfi da sé».

Lui si morse un labbro dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione. «In quanti siamo qui dentro?»

Marjorie continuò a non guardarlo, fissando davanti a sé e sospirando. «Sei certo di essere pronto a volere una risposta? Perché è un tantino… _stupefacente_ ».

«Siamo quasi mille o giù di lì?» azzardò col cuore in gola.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «L’ultima volta che quelli del Drago Scarlatto hanno fatto un censimento eravamo poco più di tremila e duecento».

Stiles si immobilizzò e il suo cavallo si fermò. Non respirò per un lungo secondo, restando con gli occhi spalancati verso il terreno. Marjorie si fermò a qualche passo da lui, attendendo che si riprendesse.

Quando Stiles esortò Roscoe a camminare di nuovo, Marjorie riempì con le proprie parole il suo silenzio denso di sconvolgimento.

«Lo so» gli disse senza guardarlo, «ricordo anch’io quello che ho provato la prima volta che ho saputo in quanti eravamo. Ti chiedi come abbiano fatto a rapire così tante persone, e soprattutto capisci che se siamo in così tanti e nessuno si è accorto della nostra scomparsa, vuol dire che hanno coperto davvero bene le loro tracce, che i nostri cari ci credono davvero _tutti_ morti. E che nessuno verrà mai a cercarci».

«Avete mai provato a cercare di svegliarvi?» domandò speranzoso.

Scosse la testa. «Esistono un paio di Confraternite che cercano di continuo soluzioni, ma ancora non hanno trovato niente. E di solito chi muore non torna mai a provare a liberarci, segno che quello che dicono nel manuale che ci forniscono è vero: se muori qui, muori proprio, è la loro regola».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Come si muore qui? Oltre perché il proprio corpo non regge più, intendo».

«In genere in tre modi» e cominciò a elencare stendendo un dito della mano per ogni punto elencato. «Per ferita mortale, per infezione mortale o perché _loro_ vogliono farti morire e quindi staccano la spina».

«E le malattie?»

«Solo quelle infettive, perché il contagio è una cosa che non sono ancora riusciti a riprodurre in questa realtà virtuale. E stessa cosa per i veleni: se il tuo corpo non ha mai sperimentato un veleno mortale – anche perché a quest’ora non saresti vivo – non riesce a riprodurre qui gli effetti di un simile avvelenamento, perché non ricorda _com’è_ essere avvelenati. Quindi» e agitò le mani come se fossero i piatti di una bilancia, «qui puoi avere la polmonite e la febbre a quaranta, perfino la diarrea, ma puoi scopare quanto vuoi senza beccarti l’AIDS o sifilide!» concluse con _trionfante_ sarcasmo. «Ovviamente, però, stiamo tutti trattenendo il fiato per il giorno in cui riusciranno a riprodurre qui anche il contagio».

«Mi sembra logico» le ribatté sul suo stesso tono. Poi divenne serio. «Ho sperimentato più volte il siero paralizzante di un kanima: pensi che mi ritornerà utile?»

«Uhm, credo di sì» ponderò ciondolando la testa. «Ci sono dei kanima da queste parti, li hanno Inseriti prima che trovassero un padrone, ma non si trovano in nessuna delle Contee Indipendenti».

«Buono a sapersi» ironizzò. Fu in quel momento che del rumore d’acqua catturò la sua attenzione.

Marjorie lo vide all’erta e fece un cenno in avanti col mento. «Siamo vicini».

Stiles proseguì con ansia quel poco di tratto che restava da fare: stava diventando estremamente consapevole della mancanza di risorse che c’era in quel posto, di come _non ci fosse l’elettricità_ , l’acqua corrente o il necessario per mantenere il cibo inalterato. Se non avesse incontrato le ragazze non avrebbe nemmeno avuto il denaro necessario per portare con sé dell’acqua. Non avrebbe saputo nemmeno _che fare_.

Quando arrivarono al ruscello, per una seconda volta Stiles restò incantato dall’ambiente: tutto intorno era quasi interamente coperto di muschio, e il suo odore era forte nell’aria, e lungo le rive dove non c’era muschio c’erano grosse pietre grigie che sbucavano dal terreno; l’acqua era molto più limpida di quanto si aspettasse e il fondale era ciottoloso; gli alberi lì nei pressi erano molto rigogliosi e rendevano l’ambiente fresco e ricco di ombra. Sembrava davvero di essere dentro lo sfondo di una fiaba.

Lasciarono i cavalli ad abbeverarsi e pascolare, e si chinarono sulla riva del ruscello per bere e riempire ognuno la propria borraccia.

Lo stomaco di Stiles, però, in risposta all’acqua brontolò per la fame; lui fece una smorfia dall’imbarazzo.

«È solo naturale» lo rassicurò Marjorie, invitandolo con grandi cenni ad andare a sedersi accanto a lei sotto un albero, «tecnicamente non mangi _da giorni_. Vieni qua, spizzica qualcosa prima che ti vengano i crampi». Aprì la sacca che aveva con sé e ne prese più cose avvolte in strofinacci dall’aspetto pulito.

Erano pane e quella che sembrava della carne essiccata e salata.

«È roba buona» lo informò Marjorie, porgendogliene dei pezzi dopo averli tagliati. «La carne la teniamo da parte per quando durante il viaggio non riusciamo a cacciare: è aromatizzata con delle erbe che mascherano il suo odore agli animali predatori» s’indicò il naso, «così hanno una scusa in meno per attaccarci».

Stiles assentì masticando: la carne era dura e forse un po’ troppo salata per i suoi gusti, ma doveva essere una conseguenza che faceva parte del suo processo di mantenimento, e tutto sommato era buona. Non è che poi da quelle parti potesse pretendere chissà che roba da mangiare.

Marjorie lo fissò di sottecchi, sembrò sia sospettosa che dubbiosa. «Stiles… ricordi che ti ho detto che il tuo corpo percepisce solo quello che nella vita reale finora ha percepito, vero?»

«Sì» rispose perplesso, a bocca piena.

«Vale anche per il cibo: se ti sembra per esperienza o intuito che una cosa debba avere un certo sapore, secondo i tuoi sensi avrà _quel_ determinato sapore» scandì con attenzione.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo verso ciò che stava mangiando; deglutì a fatica. «Anche questo è buono a sapersi» borbottò. Poi sospirò stanco, provando a cambiare discorso. «Theodora non mangia con noi?»

Lei abbozzò un ghigno furbo e gli indicò con un cenno del mento di guardarsi alle spalle. «È impegnata a procurarci la cena».

Quando si voltò restò a lungo con la fronte aggrottata a osservare la scena che gli si parò davanti.

Theodora era accovacciata su una delle pietre più grosse che c’erano lungo la riva, e stava… _pescando_. In modo alternativo. _Molto_ alternativo.

Stiles prima non lo aveva notato – era stato impegnato a notare _altro_ – ma la giubba di Theodora all’altezza della vita aveva un sacco di buchi disposti lungo la circonferenza. Al momento, da ogni buco spuntava una catena di metallo che terminava con una sorta di punta di freccia molto appuntita; ogni catena si muoveva a mezz’aria e circondava Theodora come un _amichevole_ serpente a sonagli ai suoi ordini. Erano _cinque_ e ogni tanto una di loro scattava in acqua e riemergeva con pesce infilzato.

Marjorie sorrise divertita dell’espressione di Stiles. «Le porta nascoste sotto la divisa, avvolte attorno alla vita in modo lento. Sono quasi a tutti gli effetti i suoi animaletti domestici».

Stiles abbassò il tono della voce. «Se mi è lecito chiederlo… _perché non parla_?»

Lei sospirò diventando seria quanto dispiaciuta. «Ha fatto voto di non parlare più. Tutti noi qui abbiamo alle spalle delle _vite particolari_ e delle _esperienze particolari_ , dove "particolari" a volte è un eufemismo» sorrise sarcastica. «Ed è per questo che siamo stati selezionati dagli Osservatori, perché siamo particolari. Io sono fortunata, mi hanno preso solo perché la mia famiglia da decenni intreccia il proprio sangue con quello dei licantropi – pur essendo dei cacciatori abbiamo sempre avuto legami stretti con questa specie – ma Theodora… diciamo che gli Osservatori sono rimasti affascinati da tutt’altro tipo di dettaglio particolare della sua vita, rispetto al mio».

«Che dettaglio?» le domandò, perplesso quanto incuriosito.

Marjorie mandò giù l’ultimo boccone di pane, fissandolo negli occhi inespressiva. «E tu?» deviò il discorso. «Secondo te, per quale dettaglio sei stato scelto?»

Scrollò le spalle. «Il branco a cui appartengo è molto giovane e multi specie… forse perché il mio migliore amico è un Alpha Originale?» ipotizzò dubbioso.

Lei fece cenno di no con la testa. «Avrebbero preso lui, non te. E non penso che sia perché fai parte di un branco multi specie: qui ne abbiamo tanti come te. _Tipo me_ ».

«Non capisco cosa mai avranno visto di "speciale" in me, allora» sbuffò torcendo il naso.

Lei lo guardò come se stesse riflettendo sulle opzioni. «Sei capace di fare qualcosa di particolare? Ti è _successo_ qualcosa di particolare?»

Stiles deglutì a stento. «Sono stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro».

Lei sospirò come se nulla fosse. «Ok, allora abbiamo trovato il motivo per cui ti hanno preso».

Lui però ne fu scettico. «Come può essere l’essere stato posseduto una cosa più importante di essere un Alpha Originale?»

«Theodora è qui _perché è stata posseduta_ » sottolineò. «Hai idea di quanto dal punto di vista psicologico possa essere intrigante osservare il comportamento di una persona _sopravvissuta_?» disse con una certa amara ironia. «Quello che vi è successo ha cambiato la vostra vita, l’ha capovolta e messa a soqquadro. Le vostre _priorità_ , soprattutto, sono cambiate».

Stiles deglutì di nuovo a fatica. «Quindi mi pungoleranno di continuo per vedere come reagisco?»

«Può darsi» considerò atona, osservando Theodora con uno sguardo che trasudava senso di protezione. «O magari hanno in serbo per te qualcos’altro: dipende anche da che tipo di spirito sei stato posseduto».

«Era un trickster. Millenario» scandì a sguardo basso, serrando la mascella.

«Quello di Theodora era uno legato alla natura, pieno di vendette che non gli appartenevano. È una lunga storia» tagliò corto, agitando una mano e chiudendo così il discorso. «Il punto è che in genere loro si divertono molto a osservare il comportamento di gente come voi. Non abbiamo una precisa idea di cosa se ne fanno dei dati che raccolgono in questo caso specifico, ma scoprirai di non essere l’unico da queste parti ad avere avuto a che fare con spiriti oscuri».

«Magra consolazione» biascicò sarcastico.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Forza, controlla se hai ricevuto della posta» lo esortò spiccia.

Stiles sospirò stanco e si preparò al peggio: cosa lo avrebbero costretto a fare gli Osservatori, tanto per cominciare?

"Sei stato Inserito insieme a un’altra persona che conosci. Dovete incontrarvi entro il secondo tramonto a partire da oggi, o entrambi verrete espulsi dall’Eden".

Basito, lesse il messaggio a voce alta.

«Vi vogliono insieme» ponderò Marjorie, riflettendo con sguardo vago mentre stendeva le gambe davanti a sé e incrociava le caviglie. «O pacchetto unico da due elementi, o niente».

Stiles si morse il labbro, frustrato. «Hanno preso Scott» sentenziò sicuro. «L’Alpha Originale di cui parlavo» chiarì, quando vide che lei lo stava fissando con aria interrogativa.

Marjorie scosse la testa. «Non esserne così tanto certo. Tu e lui siete minorenni?»

«Sì».

«E vivete ancora con i vostri genitori?»

«Sì».

«E quando ti hanno preso eri da solo?

«Sì».

«Allora non credo proprio. Eliminare così di colpo due minorenni a distanza ravvicinata avrebbe destato troppi sospetti» gli fece notare. «Per prendervi avrebbero dovuto inscenare due morti diverse nel giro di qualche settimana, e in più è risaputo che i genitori non si danno pace se un figlio muore giovane: avrebbero avuto alle calcagna troppa gente con la voglia di investigare e capire come potesse essere successa una cosa simile».

Stiles deglutì a stento pensando a suo padre. «Ma se non è una persona interna al branco…»

Marjorie aprì il proprio account personale, iniziò a muovere le dita come se stesse scorrendo una lista. «Sarà qualcuno di esterno: siete un branco di gente sovrannaturale, ne avrete incontrate di altre persone come voi nella vostra vita, no? Avranno preso qualche vostra conoscenza, rapendolo in modo diverso dal tuo» ipotizzò, con lo sguardo sullo schermo; aveva la fronte aggrottata, da come muoveva gli occhi doveva stare leggendo veloce qualcosa.

«Non capisco come possano pensare che sia facile trovare qualcuno, che non sai nemmeno chi è, in un posto in un cui non sei neanche mai stato!» sbottò Stiles, passandosi le mani sul volto. «Voglio dire, è…»

Si fermò sentendo il respiro mozzarsi in gola, perché se si parlava di _rapire_ , conosceva qualcuno che era scomparso di recente…

«Derek…» mormorò, atono e incredulo.

Al suo fianco, Marjorie si sbatté forte una mano sulla coscia, trionfante. «Ah! Derek! _Derek Hale_! A circa una giornata di cammino da qui! _Trovato_!» Poi, non sentendolo aggiungere una sola parola, si voltò perplessa verso di lui. «È lui il Derek che hai appena nominato, giusto? Derek _Hale_ » scandì bene.

Stiles boccheggiò sentendosi impallidire, non sapeva nemmeno cosa chiederle prima. «Da quanto tempo è qui? Come avete fatto a trovarlo?!»

Lei indicò con un cenno vago lo schermo. «Siobhán, una mia consorella, mi ha mandato un messaggio riportandomi l’Inserito che lei e Diego hanno trovato oggi, cioè questo Derek che a quanto pare conosci. Vedi» gli spiegò, «in questo periodo del mese noi della Misericordia pattugliamo in modo fitto la foresta, perché gli Osservatori rilasciano un sacco di Inseriti in questi giorni e di solito lo fanno sempre qui fra gli alberi… è per questo che io e Theodora ti abbiamo trovato, eravamo qui di proposito».

«È solo che non capisco… _perché_ Derek?» borbottò incredulo.

Marjorie si accigliò. «E io non capisco perché stai reagendo così: questo Derek è una persona pericolosa? Se è così _devi_ farcelo sapere: devo avvertire i miei confratelli e proteggere la mia gente».

Lui scosse la testa sorridendo isterico. «È brusco e fa scelte spesso avventate e sbagliate, ma è uno dei buoni, non uno dei cattivi».

«Allora che c’è?» incalzò un po’ spazientita.

«Derek finora ha avuto una vita di merda!»

«E dov’è la novità?» gesticolò indicando l’ambiente circostante. «Qui tutti abbiamo avuto o stiamo avendo una vita di merda» commentò pacata quanto convinta.

Stiles non smise di ridere isterico. «È solo che… non penso che Derek si meriti anche questo?» concluse incerto.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Nessuno di noi si merita _questo_. Allora, com’è questo Derek? Di cosa devo avvisare Siobhán?» Le sue dita tornarono sullo schermo.

Stiles la fissò assottigliando lo sguardo, scettico. «Per caso Siobhán adesso sta interrogando Derek su di me come tu stai facendo con me su di lui?»

«Ovvio» gli rispose senza battere ciglio. «Dobbiamo confrontare le informazioni che ci date, verificare che persone siete: non vi conosciamo, siete appena arrivati qui, e noi dobbiamo proteggere la nostra gente» sottolineò decisa.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte, stanco. «Comprensibile» sospirò. «Derek è più vecchio di me di circa sei-sette anni».

«E quanti anni hai tu di preciso?»

«Diciassette. Lui è uno degli unici tre elementi rimasti di un grande branco che per decenni ha vissuto nella mia città – Beacon Hills, California» proseguì a informarla. «Per un po’ è stato un alpha, poi il suo branco si è… disfatto» deglutì a fatica, scegliendo di fornire di proposito a Marjorie meno dettagli possibili, anche perché quelli erano fatti di Derek, non suoi, «e lui ha rinunciato al suo stato di alpha per guarire sua sorella minore, che stava morendo». Spero che quest’ultimo fatto riuscisse a colpire abbastanza Marjorie da convincerla che Derek non fosse un assassino. La vide inarcare un sopracciglio continuando a digitare quello che forse era il riassunto di ciò che le stava raccontando.

«È molto raro che un alpha sia disposto a rinunciare al proprio stato» commentò asciutta.

«Derek è una calamita per fatti rari e tragici» le replicò sullo stesso tono. La osservò leggere qualcosa. «Che dice Siobhán?»

Marjorie chiuse con un gesto secco il proprio account. «Derek le ha riferito pressappoco le stesse cose che tu ci hai detto su di te».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Io e Derek veniamo in pace, abbiamo già le nostre rogne».

Lei scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Devo proteggere la mia gente» ribadì.

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Io e Derek non siamo dei serial killer psicopatici».

Marjorie gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «Chi ti dice che fra di noi non ci siano serial killer _non_ psicopatici?»

Stiles di riflesso si strinse nelle spalle, indietreggiando inconsciamente contro un tronco d’albero. «Si può essere dei serial killer _non_ psicopatici?»

Marjorie gli replicò sorridendo compiaciuta e cantilenando. «Qualcuno qui lo è».

«Beh, uhm» si schiarì la voce, notando di sottecchi come Theodora stesse sorridendo fra sé e sé – quasi ghignava. «Anch’io da posseduto ho ucciso delle persone. E non sono psicopatico».

«Robetta» sospirò stanca. «Non sai proprio con chi stai parlando».

Osservò Theodora radunare delle pietre e dei rami secchi, sembrò armeggiare per preparare un fuoco. «Già, non so proprio chi siete e dove sono di preciso» mugugnò.

Marjorie gli diede delle pacche consolatorie sul braccio. «Tranquillo, ragazzino: domani incontrerai il tuo Derek e poi potrete essere confusi in due. Sarà più divertente!» Non aiutò il fatto che il suo tono fu sarcastico.

Sospirò esausto delle proprie preoccupazioni e decise di svuotare per un po’ la mente guardando come Marjorie puliva i pesci mentre Theodora preparava una piccola pentola.

Il suo stomaco brontolò di nuovo per la fame. Beh, almeno una parte di lui era carica di aspettativa per qualcosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nomi dei personaggi originali a volte li ho scelti per il loro significato, altre perché mi piacevano e basta, tipo il caso di quelli presenti in questo primo capitolo XD  
> [Marjorie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marjorie%20) deriva da Margaret, cioè Margherita. Proviene dal latino _margarita_ (perla), passato poi per il francese antico e arrivato infine all’inglese. Ma il personaggio in realtà non appartiene a nessun paese anglofono XD  
> [Siobhán](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siobh%C3%A1n) facendo un giro un po’ lungo alla fine corrisponde più o meno al nostro Gianna/Giovanna. Si pronuncia [così](https://youtu.be/2zW-aAOB1E8) (esatto, niente di come ci si aspetta XD)


	2. Libro 1 - Definisci - Capitolo 2

 

I pesci che Theodora aveva preso avevano una brutta faccia, erano verdastri con il corpo sottile e delle pinne che si aprivano come ali di una libellula, ed erano ricchi di lische dallo spessore di un ago, ma il sapore della loro carne era assai _delicato_.

Stiles pensò che il buon profumino che avevano emanato durante la cottura avesse aiutato il suo senso del gusto a illudersi che fossero dei pesci davvero buoni, e che a sua volta l’odore buono fosse dovuto alla vista delle erbe che Theodora aveva messo in pentola, ma scelse di non farci troppo caso e di saziarsi e basta.

«Dobbiamo ridurre il fuoco per la notte e sistemarci per dormire a turno almeno un’ora» gli disse Marjorie, mentre rimettevano tutto a posto dopo aver mangiato. «Io e Dora pattugliamo la foresta senza sosta da un paio di giorni, ormai, abbiamo bisogno di rimetterci in sesto o non saremo in grado di condurti sano e salvo da Derek in tempo».

«Grazie per quello che state facendo» biascicò lui.

Lei scrollò le spalle – era una cosa che faceva davvero spesso. «È la nostra missione».

Theodora sbadigliò e si rannicchiò su di un fianco, quasi acciambellandosi come un gatto nella cuccia di coperte che aveva creato; Marjorie consegnò a Stiles il proprio mantello da viaggio, per usarlo per coprirsi, e andò a sedersi più vicina al fuoco.

«Posso prendere un turno di guardia» si offrì Stiles.

«Senza offesa» le rispose atona, fissando le fiamme e non lui, «ma non sei allenato, non hai completamente orecchio per i rumori della foresta, e da quanto posso intuire non sai combattere: preferiamo essere noi a guardarci le spalle a vicenda».

Stiles storse la bocca, ma dovette darle ragione. «Comprensibile» mugugnò. Stava per stendersi, quando gli balenò in mente un particolare. «Ma… qui si sogna?» le domandò esitante. «Cioè, in teoria siamo già dentro un sogno, quindi mi chiedevo… quando si dorme si sogna?»

Marjorie sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «No, facciamo dei sonni senza sogni. Ci hanno tolto la possibilità di sognare. Non lo trovi tragicamente poetico?» osservò aspra.

«Già» borbottò, stendendosi e usando un braccio piegato per cuscino, restando rivolto verso il fuoco perché preferiva non guardare il buio della foresta pieno di cose sconosciute. Senza fare rumore, pianse a lungo frustrato, addormentandosi serrando forte la mascella.

 

 

 

Fu svegliato da qualcuno che gli posò una mano sul braccio, scuotendolo piano ma con decisione.

«Sorgi e splendi, Bell’Addormentato» lo salutò la voce roca di Marjorie, «dobbiamo incamminarci per andare a incontrare il tuo Principe Azzurro».

Ancora a occhi chiusi, Stiles si passò le mani sul volto. «Potrei anche cominciare a imparare a odiarti».

«Ho dovuto convivere con di peggio» gli replicò cantilenando ironica.

Si rinfrescarono al ruscello e riempirono le loro borracce – Marjorie prima con gesti e termini crudi lo invitò ad andare a fare i propri bisogni qualche albero più in là – e infine salirono di nuovo a cavallo.

Stiles si appuntò come le due ragazze avessero con sé solo lo stretto necessario per campeggiare, ed ebbe cura di memorizzare tutti gli attrezzi e utensili che loro avevano e che di certo lui avrebbe dovuto procurarsi al più presto, se quella era la vita che lo aspettava da ora in poi.

Entrambe avevano dei pugnali nascosti negli stivali – Stiles intravide appena uno scintillio metallico che gli fece intuire quel dettaglio – e mentre Theodora sembrava solo armata delle sue catene, Marjorie aveva con sé una spada e un arco.

Quello che era ricamato sulla manica delle loro giubbe doveva essere il simbolo della loro Confraternita, uno scudo dagli angoli tondeggianti al cui interno c’era un giglio bottonato nero su campo bianco. Stiles era onestamente curioso di saperne di più su quelli della Misericordia e su cosa facevano.

Durante i tratti in cui non poterono galoppare ma andare al passo, Stiles ne approfittò per stare al fianco di Marjorie e porle delle domande su quel mondo.

Scoprì che gli Osservatori avevano risolto il problema della barriera linguistica che sarebbe di certo sorto fra tutti gli Inseriti in maniera abbastanza semplice: ogni Inserito percepiva come se tutti gli altri parlassero la sua lingua madre.

«Per me parlate tutti francese, per esempio» gli aveva detto Marjorie, con un sorriso compiaciuto.

Dovevano aver operato una sorta di incantesimo di traduzione istantanea, o roba del genere.

Altro particolare di cui lei lo informò fu che la terra dell’Eden non aveva confini esterni stabiliti perché era letteralmente impossibili tracciarli: si estendeva più in lungo che in largo e gli abitanti avevano calcolato che aumentava di circa un paio di miglia all’anno – per accogliere più Inseriti – e su un lato, quello occidentale, si estendeva pure il mare; una volta però arrivati all’ultima linea di alberi che c’era nell’ultimo tratto abitato, o nell’ultima striscia di mare, si aveva come la sensazione di camminare o navigare in tondo, perché misteriosamente si tornava sempre sui propri passi, non si andava mai avanti.

«È come se ci trovassimo su un grosso pezzo della costa ovest del tuo continente, hai presente?» provò a spiegargli Marjorie. «Solo che non sappiamo di preciso il punto in cui inizia e in cui finisce, e quello esatto in cui si trova».

Al suo interno, l’Eden era diviso in Terre Libere – dove si trovavano dei villaggi – Contee Indipendenti e un Regno.

Le Terre Libere erano pezzi di terra fra una foresta e l’altra: erano abitate solo da piccoli gruppi di persone che avevano deciso di stare per conto proprio formando dei piccoli branchi o comunità, colonizzando terre fertili non occupate prima del loro arrivo.

Le Contee Libere erano delle vere e proprie città circondate da mura, erano in buoni rapporti fra di loro ma erano l’una indipendente dall’altra. Ognuna aveva le proprie regole e in genere tutte si appoggiavano soltanto a un Consiglio composto dai Fratelli e Sorelle Maggiori delle Confraternite e dai leader delle Compagnie che risiedevano sul posto. Era il Consiglio a decidere in maniera democratica come distribuire le risorse accumulate e come punire chi disturbava la quiete della contea commettendo dei crimini.

«Solo un paio di contee hanno delle vere prigioni» gli spiegò Marjorie, «perché perlopiù crediamo che sia uno spreco dare da mangiare a chi non rispetta la vita, o chiudere dietro le sbarre chi ha braccia per poterci aiutare a coltivare la terra: abbiamo poche risorse, le centelliniamo bene».

Stiles intuì. «Condannate a morte gli omicida e al lavoro forzato gli altri tipi di criminali?»

«Grosso modo sì» annuì. «Spingiamo i ladri e i truffatori a riparare a quello che hanno fatto. E quello che ognuno di noi ha fatto nella vita reale, resta nella vita reale: conosco sicari e assassini che qui conducono una vita onesta e proteggono la nostra gente, perché essere qui _ti cambia_. Gli _Osservatori_ ti cambiano» calcò bene le ultime parole con tono solenne.

«E comunque» proseguì Marjorie, distogliendolo dalle riflessioni in cui si stava insinuando, «voglio che tu sappia una cosa, prima che tu lo scopra nel momento sbagliato» disse seria. «A proposito dei condannati a morte…» e rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui. «Noi della Misericordia siamo anche dei _boia e cacciatori di taglie_ , Stiles: le Contee Indipendenti si rivolgono a noi quando un assassino è scappato dalle loro mura e vogliono che riportiamo indietro _solo_ la sua testa. E uccidiamo gli omicida catturati dalla stessa contea quando le persone più vicine alla vittima non se la sentono di ammazzare il colpevole».

Stiles distolse lo sguardo e deglutì a stento: ora si spiegavano un mucchio di cose sul comportamento di Marjorie e Theodora. In tutta onestà, però, Stiles non sapeva se essere in diritto di giudicarle o di avere una presa di posizione nei confronti della Misericordia, visto il mondo e la situazione in cui si trovavano. «E cosa ne fate dei soldi che guadagnate?»

«Li usiamo per aiutare i nuovi Inseriti a orientarsi, li sfruttiamo per migliorare i modi con cui proteggere la gente dell’Eden. _Non dettiamo legge, proteggiamo solo le persone_ , è una delle nostre regole» sottolineò con tono pacato.

«E cos’altro fate?» le domandò, mantenendo lo sguardo su come si muoveva la coda del cavallo di Theodora, che camminava davanti a loro.

Lei inspirò a fondo, non c’era più traccia di sarcasmo nella sua espressione. «Alle volte le persone qui si stancano, si _esauriscono_. Questa che facciamo non è vita, Stiles, più del 70% della popolazione dell’Eden è _già morta_ perché la sua condizione non è più reversibile, e _a volte_ » continuò con voce appena incrinata, «le persone qui decidono che non vogliono più saperne niente, che gli Osservatori li hanno condizionati e studiati fin troppo, o che ormai non hanno più nulla da perdere, e quindi… ci chiedono di ucciderli…»

Con lentezza, Marjorie estrasse dal proprio stivale destro un pugnale dalla lama sottile e triangolare; glielo mostrò con cautela rivolgendo l’impugnatura verso di lui. «Questo è il tipo di lama corta da cui prendiamo il nome, la Misericordia: un tempo nel mondo reale veniva usato per concedere il colpo di grazia alle vittime di ferite mortali sui campi di battaglia, per non fare soffrire loro una lunga agonia».

Stiles strinse forte le labbra e assentì, come a lasciarle intendere di aver osservato bene il pugnale, e lei lo rimise a posto. «Perché non si uccidono da soli?» chiese atono e un po’ scosso, sentendosi la testa girare.

Stavolta lei riprese il solito tono sarcastico. «Gli Osservatori hanno studiato un modo interessante per osservare la natura umana presente qui dentro: ogni cinque del mese è il Giorno del 5x1. Sai cosa significa 5x1?»

Stiles scosse la testa con un cenno di diniego, ma il brillio che c’era negli occhi di Marjorie gli procurò un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. «No».

«Significa che quel giorno, da mezzanotte a mezzanotte, la tua vita vale cinque monete d’oro e chi ti uccide potrà averle» scandì bene e con tono affilato. Stiles sbarrò gli occhi. «E se hai un ruolo sociale particolare, come il titolo di Sorella Maggiore» proseguì Marjorie, «per quel giorno hai pure una cazzo di taglia a più zeri sulla testa!» cantilenò.

Stiles boccheggiò. «Questo è… è…»

«Diabolico? Crudele? Non dirlo a me: quel giorno la mia capoccia vale duecentocinquanta monete d’oro!» ghignò aspra. «Ma nessun cane mi ha mai presa! E Raleigh, il Fratello Maggiore del Drago Scarlatto» fece un lungo fischio di falso apprezzamento, «lui vale _il doppio_ di me! Ma dubito che lo prenderanno mai». Lo disse però con estrema _fierezza_ , e Stiles sentì Theodora sbuffare un sorriso.

«Ma la gente abbocca?» domandò, stupito e perplesso.

«Se abbocca?» sbuffò una risata sarcastica e nasale. «Esistono _intere Compagnie_ , gilde di assassini che spendono il proprio tempo per prepararsi a questo giorno e assediare le Contee Indipendenti! Aiutiamo i nuovi Inseriti come te proprio per evitare che per disperazione e fame diventino come loro!»

Stiles deglutì a fatica. «E quanto tempo è passato dall’ultimo 5x1?» chiese giusto per farsi un paio di calcoli.

«Una settimana scarsa. Te l’ho detto, in questo periodo pattugliamo spesso le foreste in cerca di nuovi Inseriti, perché gli Osservatori ne rilasciano abbastanza dopo il 5x1, per pareggiare di nuovo il numero di abitanti, visto quanta gente viene uccisa».

«È come se fossimo un gioco per loro» sibilò fra i denti.

Marjorie scosse la testa e schioccò la lingua. «Non è come, _lo siamo_. Siamo il loro gioco preferito». Poi sospirò e la sua espressione diventò seria. «Comunque, come avrai intuito, chi sceglie di proposito di morire, di solito aspetta il 5x1 e contatta la nostra Confraternita, perché in questo modo può andarsene lasciando almeno qualcosa per chi ha ancora speranza – delle monete d’oro».

«Potreste pur sempre aiutarli a riavere speranza, invece che aiutarli ad ammazzarsi» ribatté aspro.

Lei scosse di nuovo la testa. «Non è così facile come sembra, Stiles. Sei stato posseduto, lo sai cosa significa vedere la propria vita gestita da qualcuno di crudele senza potersi ribellare, quindi non giudicare gli altri… E si tratta pure di persone dalle condizioni irreversibili, condannate alla non-vita: non aiutiamo mai a uccidersi chi è ancora reversibile, tranne rare condizioni come malattie infettive gravi o in stato troppo avanzato oppure ferite mortali che portano una lunga agonia prima di una morte inevitabile» specificò seria.

Stiles ancora una volta strinse i denti fissando il terreno che scorreva sotto gli zoccoli di Roscoe, perché davvero… non aveva il diritto di giudicare nessuno quando proprio lui stesso era stato a un passo dal soddisfare la Nogitsune e suicidarsi.

«Comunque» sospirò Marjorie, «questo era per evitarti strane reazioni, qualora tu dovessi sentire qualche simpaticone chiamarci "Boia" o "Messaggeri della Morte"».

«Capisco». Mantenne lo sguardo basso.

Lei sospirò ancora. «Spero che tu non sia mai costretto a uccidere qui, Stiles, anche se so che è una speranza inutile».

Stanco dell’argomento pesante, Stiles provò a voltare pagina. «E del Regno che mi dici?»

Lei si mostrò oltremodo annoiata. «Essenzialmente si può riassumere con "c’è un dittatore e vuole conquistare tutto l’Eden, e non è neanche sottile nel farlo"».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Che senso ha in una vita simile conquistare delle terre e fare il dittatore?»

«Beh» sottolineò, senza smettere di mostrarsi annoiata, «se è per questo, che senso ha ammazzarci fra di noi?»

Stiles scosse la testa sospirando forte: non poteva darle torto.

«A parte ciò» aggiunse Marjorie, «per qualsiasi altra tua curiosità puoi sempre consultare il manuale: è una sorta di Wikipedia con delle informazioni striminzite sull’Eden, basilari ma utili». Lui assentì, lei gli rivolse un ghigno. «E guarda il lato positivo: fra non molto riabbraccerai il tuo Principe Azzurro».

«Non è…!» sbuffò forte, infastidito. «Sai cosa? Da adesso in poi cercherò di non abboccare più alle tue provocazioni».

Lei replicò agitando una mano, come se nulla fosse. «Fai come vuoi».

Ripresero a cavalcare veloci e per un lungo tratto per forza di cose non parlarono più.

 

 

 

Prima del tramonto si fermarono; Stiles aiutò in silenzio Theodora a preparare l’accampamento – andò molto per intuito, anche se perlopiù seguì la direzione degli sguardi della ragazza – mentre Marjorie era a caccia.

Mangiarono un paio di lepri arrostite sul fuoco, e fu informato che fra un paio di ore Siobhán e un altro della Misericordia di nome Diego li avrebbero raggiunti con Derek.

Stiles era abbastanza scosso e agitato dagli ultimi fatti riguardo l’Eden che Marjorie gli aveva rivelato: era stanco, ma non spossato e non aveva una briciola di sonno o voglia di addormentarsi. Passò il turno di guardia di Theodora facendole tacita compagnia leggendo il manuale.

Per prima lesse la voce della Confraternita della Misericordia, anche se non trovò altro che un riassunto di quello che Marjorie gli aveva detto. Per curiosità lesse com’erano di solito strutturate le Confraternite.

Il Fratello o Sorella Maggiore non era il membro più anziano in assoluto, ma il _depositario_ del sapere dalla Confraternita e una guida, colui che aveva il compito di tenere uniti tutti i confratelli e organizzare il lavoro della confraternita.

Ogni confratello veniva fin da subito molto responsabilizzato, perché dal momento della sua entrata nella Confraternita aveva la possibilità di diventare il prossimo Fratello o Sorella Maggiore. Alla morte del leader, infatti, per tradizione in tutte le Confraternite era sempre l’ultimo elemento arrivato a prendere il suo titolo, affinché tutto il sapere andasse sempre fra le mani della persona più giovane, forte e longeva della Confraternita, non a quella più prossima alla morte.

Considerando che nei fatti così a turno _tutti_ almeno una volta diventano dei possibili eredi del titolo maggiore, ogni membro della Confraternita poteva esercitare il peso della responsabilità di essere una futuro leader e maturare al passo con gli altri, vivendo in un ambiente in cui tutti erano pari.

Questo fece riflettere Stiles su come lì la vera età di una persona fosse relativa: Marjorie dimostrava circa meno di trent’anni, ma era lì da _nove_ anni, quindi in realtà doveva essere prossima ai quaranta. Stiles avrebbe potuto anche incontrare qualcuno che dimostrava diciassette anni come lui, ma in realtà ne aveva ventisette. E in più si viveva per un periodo di tempo assai limitato. Poteva capire perché le Confraternite agissero in questo modo.

Incuriosito dalla chiacchiere di Marjorie, andò a spulciare la voce della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto.

Si chiamava così perché la biblioteca che custodiva era universalmente riconosciuta come un tesoro, e nel mito i draghi di solito stavano di guardia ai tesori, e spesso erano raffigurati come delle creature sagge.

Quelli del Drago Scarlatto, come chi nell’Eden svolgeva dei lavori per il sociale, erano pagati ogni giorno direttamente dagli Osservatori, e in più ogni tanto ricevevano delle offerte dagli abitanti del posto. Si occupavano di fare censimenti, di appuntare gli eventi successi nell’Eden, di raccogliere le storie più particolari ed elaborare statistiche su cui basarsi per delle ricerche o trovare delle soluzioni a dei fatti. L’accesso alla biblioteca era libero.

Trascrivevano i bestiari che i cacciatori ricordavano, ma non solo: trascrivevano anche i _film, i telefilm, i libri e i fumetti_ che gli Inseriti ricordavano, affinché tutti avessero ancora dei libri da leggere, e quelli della Compagnia dei Cantastorie potessero andare in giro a raccontare nelle piazze i film, visto che lì non c’era il cinema – e gli Inseriti più vecchi logicamente non conoscevano i film più recenti. In pratica, quelli del Drago Scarlatto svolgevano un lavoro sociale a tutto tondo, ma visto che la biblioteca – che era un _fottuto castello_ – era un tesoro da proteggere erano anche dei combattenti molto addestrati.

Il loro simbolo era un drago di bronzo che circondava un cerchio rosso scarlatto stringendolo fra le zampe. Il Fratello Maggiore attuale si chiamava Raleigh Simmons, ma come nel caso della Confraternita della Misericordia non c’erano informazioni precise sul leader – tipo la sua specie.

Stiles chiuse la finestra dell’account personale e sospirando si appoggiò di schiena al tronco dell’albero vicino a cui era seduto. Si concesse un momento per svuotarsi la testa di tutte le domande, le paure e ansie che aveva in quel momento per chiedersi _come diavolo stesse reagendo Derek_.

Se non altro almeno Stiles adesso sapeva perché Derek era stato rapito e dove fosse finito. Peccato che né Cora né gli altri del branco lo sapessero.

Derek era una persona spesso avventata, uno che prima uccideva e poi poneva domande: chissà come avevano fatto Siobhán e Diego a convincerlo a stare calmo e a seguirli. C’era stato dello spargimento di sangue? Probabile.

Dopo tutte le volte che Derek era stato manipolato, Stiles credeva davvero che non si meritasse di stare in un posto dove sarebbe stato condizionato e pungolato solo per vedere le sue reazioni. Al momento era pure in compagnia di persone che "graziavano", e lui aveva "graziato" Paige e… non doveva essere esattamente esaltante per Derek stare accanto a persone che andavano in giro a concedere l’eutanasia.

Vide Theodora andare a svegliare piano Marjorie, che le rispose con un mugolio d’assenso stanco; non appena quest’ultima fu ben desta, Theodora si sdraiò sotto le proprie coperte, facendosi piccola, e chiuse gli occhi.

Marjorie sbadigliando andò a sedersi accanto al fuoco, poi osservò Stiles: arricciò il naso e con un cenno brusco lo invitò a sedersi accanto a lui.

«Problemi a dormire?» gli chiese mormorando piano, probabilmente per non disturbare Theodora.

«Stamattina quando mi sono svegliato e mi sono accorto che niente è stato un incubo è stato un po’… traumatizzante».

Marjorie annuì con un mormorio d’assenso. «Conosco la sensazione». Poi gli rivolse un mezzo ghigno furbo. «Tu e Derek andate d’accordo? Non è che gli devi dei soldi, vero?»

Stiles accettò la sua offerta di alleggerire l’argomento sbuffando un sorriso. «No, non gli devo dei soldi. È solo uno che ho conosciuto in circostanze infelici, e continuiamo ad aiutarti in situazioni tragiche, così… è come se sapessi tutto e niente di lui, capisci?» Lei annuì di nuovo, vaga. «Conosco i fatti più drammatici della sua vita e lui conosce i fatti più drammatici della _mia_ vita, ma nessuno dei due sa davvero _come vive_ l’altro; ma ora siamo entrambi bloccati qui, in un posto in cui non conosciamo nessuno, in una situazione estrema e pericolosa».

«E sappiamo che di certo gli Osservatori trarranno grande gioia nello studiare come reagirete a questa convivenza forzata» aggiunse Marjorie, cupa.

«Già» assentì Stiles.

«Guarda il lato positivo» sospirò lei, «siete qui insieme, la stragrande parte degli Inseriti viene portata qui da sola. Tu stesso in questo momento di certo non sai quanto fidarti di me e Dora» affermò sicura ma senza risentimento, «ma sai comunque che di Derek puoi fidarti, no?»

«Beh, sì» mormorò.

«È già qualcosa» concluse per lui, scrollando le spalle.

Poi Stiles preferì tornare ad alleggerire l’atmosfera come aveva fatto prima Marjorie. «Quindi…» si schiarì la voce, «sei francese o di un paese francofono?»

«Francese» e fece un cenno della testa verso Theodora. «Lei, invece, è greca, quindi cerca di chiamarla con una T più dura, non» e mise la lingua fra i denti mostrandogliela in maniera eccessiva, « _Fffffsssfffiodora_ , non è mica americana» _sputacchiò_.

Stiles si asciugò un occhio col dorso di un paio di dita. «Certo che ti stanno davvero sul cazzo gli americani».

«Puoi dirlo forte» ghignò.

«Non so se voglio sapere perché… Com’eri nella vita di tutti i giorni, prima di arrivare qui?» domandò incuriosito.

Lei scrollò le spalle, rispose con aria annoiata. «Mi piaceva truccarmi con colori scuri. Mi mancano i miei trucchi, soprattutto la mia matita nera per gli occhi. E il rum e coca. E le Marlboro».

«Ognuno ha le sue priorità» commentò asciutto.

Lei si toccò i boccoli con aria fiera. «Però qui riesco lo stesso a procurarmi un sacco di olii buoni per capelli: non mi piace per niente non avere capelli sani, lucenti e forti» arricciò il naso. Stiles assentì più che altro per farla contenta acconsentendo – non sembrava il tipo a cui piaceva essere contraddetta.

«Sono una grande appassionata di musica metal, mi piaceva andare ai concerti a pogare. Non mi piacciono i colori pastello perché mia madre da piccola insisteva sempre col mettermi vestiti _carini e dai colori chiari_ » elencò vaga. «Non ho mai avuto gonne, ma possedevo una porche nera. Mi manca guidarla. La mia famiglia caca soldi».

Su quell’ultima affermazioni, Stiles tossicchiò ridendo perché sentì della saliva andargli di traverso.

«È vero» insisté lei, seria, «la mia famiglia è ricca da far schifo». Poi sospirò rassegnata. «Solo non so se a loro manco davvero».

«Non avevi un buon rapporto con loro?» indagò cauto.

«Non proprio… diciamo che non sono stata una figlia perfetta: mi piaceva la _caccia_ » gesticolò come a indicare che si stava riferendo alla caccia sovrannaturale, «perché mi piace l’esaltazione e l’eccitazione dell’inseguimento e della ricerca di tracce, e mi piace catturare _i cattivi_ , e in più mi piace molto lo sport, volevo provare a diventare una schermitrice o una tiratrice con l’arco professionista, quindi volevo entrare nell’Arma, perché così avrei unito le due cose insieme, capisci?» gesticolò. «Da me spesso l’Arma sostiene e promuove gli atleti… ma i miei preferivano che perseguissi l’ _altra_ attività di famiglia, che diventassi un avvocato».

«Ah» esalò Stiles.

«Già, _ah_ ». Storse il naso. «Odio fottutamente gli avvocati».

Stiles stava per aprire bocca e replicarle, ma lei all’improvviso si immobilizzò e alzando una mano gli fece cenno di tacere.

Stiles si mise subito all’erta, ma non sentì nulla di strano intorno a loro, ma come aveva detto Marjorie, lui non aveva l’orecchio allenato. Quando di sottecchi vide una delle catene sottili di Theodora strisciare a mezz’aria – senza che la proprietaria si muovesse o aprisse gli occhi – per attorcigliarsi piano e silenziosa attorno al polso di Marjorie – come a dare tacita conferma che aveva sentito anche lei qualcosa – Stiles si sentì in diritto di deglutire a stento e di essere terrorizzato.

Marjorie accennò ad alzarsi e subito la catena di Theodora lasciò il suo polso; poi, sfoderando la spada, Marjorie si guardò intorno con un ghigno sulle labbra. «Perché non vi fate avanti?» chiese con tono canzonatorio.

Stiles sussultò quando vide una catena di Theodora guizzare davanti ai suoi occhi porgendogli un pugnale come se fosse viva, ma si riprese all’istante accettando l’offerta, mettendosi subito in piedi ma restando dietro Marjorie.

Dalle ombre, di fronte a loro, emersero cinque uomini armati, che li circondarono.

Non apparivano molto più vecchi delle ragazze, ma sembravano aver sofferto di più la vita all’aperto, o forse vivevano girovagando da più tempo di Marjorie e Theodora. Non indossavano una divisa, ma ognuno di loro portava sulla giubba una toppa cucita alla meglio, su cui era raffigurato uno scudo dagli angoli spigolosi al cui interno c’era una X bianca su campo nero. Il fatto che quel simbolo fosse in qualche modo speculare a quello della Misericordia non fece presagire a Stiles niente di buono.

L’uomo più vicino a Marjorie, dai capelli biondi scuri e una barba corta ma folta, la salutò con un ghigno sfacciato.

«Il 5x1 è finito per questo mese, James» esordì Marjorie, con tono cauto ma carico di sospetto, «cosa ti porta di notte da queste parti?»

«Non far finta di non saperlo» le rispose sbuffando un sorriso sornione, «dopo il 5x1 per noi è tempo di una raccolta facile di risorse: mandano tizi nuovi e sprovveduti a bizzeffe, ci vuole poco per prenderli e derubarli».

Lei fece una smorfia triste. «Uh, povero ciccio, sono così dispiaciuta di vedere che i tuoi sensi da cacciatore si sono affievoliti così tanto da costringerti a una "raccolta facile"?»

James le mostrò i denti, irritato. «Non osare darmi del rammollito, non proprio oggi quando ho perso cinque dei miei per colpa di una _cagna_ nuova!»

«Oh, quindi i nuovi arrivati non sempre sono così sprovveduti! E brucia quando viene fatta fuori gente propria, eh?»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo delle tue regole, solo delle mie, lo sai» le replicò asciutto, «come sai anche che andrò sempre a caccia della tua fottuta testa» e anche se lontano con la punta della propria spada fece un cenno vago verso la gola di Marjorie.

Lei però sorrise sfacciata. «Povero biscottino bruciacchiato, non hai portato con te dei mannari, vero?» James si perplesse, e Stiles con lui. «Perché io porto _sempre_ con me dei mannari».

A quelle parole, una figura _piombò dall’alto dal nulla_ , piazzandosi a terra fra Marjorie e James con un ruggito acuto e _felino_.

«Ne avessi avuto uno con te, avrebbe sniffato prima i miei rinforzi» gridò Marjorie, ridendo nel caos scatenato da quell’arrivo improvviso e avanzando verso James nel chiaro tentativo di attaccarlo.

Stiles provò a fissare meglio _chi_ era arrivato di _felino_ , ma una catena di Theodora lo sorprese alle spalle: si allacciò a più giri intorno alla sua vita e lo strattonò all’indietro fino a farlo andare a sbattere contro un albero di schiena, in un angolo al riparo.

«Ehi!» protestò offeso, ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcos’altro sentì un ruggito familiare e vide avanzare nel buio un paio di occhi che brillavano di blu. « _Derek_ » mormorò, stupito quanto sollevato.

Pochi secondi dopo, Derek avanzò nella lotta accanto a una ragazza dal naso adunco e i capelli castano rossicci ricci – che teneva in mano una sorta di lancia – e la lotta diventò parecchio violenta e _sanguigna_.

Vedere come Theodora combatteva usando le sue catene era ipnotico: a tratti sembrava una sorta di Ursula della _Sirenetta_ della Disney in versione steampunk, però con dei tentacoli particolarmente lunghi, vivi e dalla punta appuntita e letale, che usava sia come fruste che come pugnali volanti.

Marjorie duellava con James con un impeto e una violenza incredibile, mentre la tipa dai capelli rossicci – che per esclusione doveva essere Siobhán – combatteva usando la lancia come un bastone che si rigirava fra le mani con espressione fredda e letale.

Poi c’era il _coso felino_ che doveva essere un mannaro, che era minuto ma combatteva come un gatto indemoniato soffiando e sibilando. E c’era pure Derek che… che, beh, _faceva Derek_ e lottava pure lui.

Stiles si limitava a stare nel suo angolino tenendo puntato in avanti il pugnale che gli aveva dato Theodora, e si sentiva parecchio patetico, ma non è che potesse fare molto, e non era neanche il caso di fare la cheerleader e urlare incoraggiamenti.

Dopo un paio di lunghi minuti in cui pensò circa tre volte "Moriremo _tutti_ ", la lotta si fermò con il suono di qualcuno che veniva _strangolato_.

Theodora aveva una catena intorno al busto e le braccia di un uomo, un’altra attorno al collo di suddetto uomo e un’altra ancora attorcigliata alle gambe di un tizio che era terra di schiena, e costretto a stare in quella posizione dal piede che il felino mannaro gli teneva premuto fra le scapole ringhiando. Siobhán aveva messo a terra un altro uomo, che ora aveva la schiena contro un albero e la punta della sua lancia puntata contro il cuore. Derek aveva la mano artigliata stretta attorno alla gola di uno che teneva bloccato contro un tronco. Marjorie guardava in cagnesco James, ma nessuno dei due si muoveva più.

Stiles, sullo sfondo, continuava a stare in piedi in un angolo con il pugnale puntato verso il nulla.

«Ti suggerisco di ritirarvi e di lasciarci in pace» sibilò Marjorie a James. « _Per la centesima volta_ ».

Lui arretrò di un passo e fece un cenno ai propri compagni, che bruscamente vennero rilasciati dagli altri e si affrettarono a raggiungerlo. «Non finisce qui» minacciò.

«Lo dici sempre» gli replicò Marjorie, ridendo sarcastica.

Tutti si rilassarono solo quando il felino mannaro tornò umano decretando «Se ne sono andati davvero». Il gruppo rinfoderò armi e artigli.

Stiles restò col pugnale in mano.

Derek riprese il suo aspetto umano e si avvicinò a passi incerti verso Stiles.

Stiles l’osservò accigliandosi, chiedendosi se anche lui stesso con addosso vestiti di un'altra epoca sembrasse un po’ _strano_ come Derek.

Derek, aggrottando la fronte, fissò prima Stiles, poi il pugnale ancora puntato in avanti, poi Stiles e poi di nuovo il pugnale. «Stai bene?» chiese atono, in direzione della lama.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e abbassò il pugnale. «Più o meno. Tu?»

«Più o meno» ripeté incerto.

Passò un interminabile secondo denso di impaccio e imbarazzo, in cui Stiles poté percepire quanto tutti gli altri li stessero osservando _giudicandoli tanto_. «Quindi, uhm» farfugliò, «strano incontrarci qui, vero?»

Derek sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Marjorie ghignò ironica. «Quale incontro caloroso».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Stai zitta, ti prego». Poté notare di sottecchi come Theodora stesse sogghignando. Non avrebbe più pensato che quando combatteva era strafica.

Per fortuna, a rompere l’atmosfera goffa ci pensò il felino mannaro, che si avvicinò di scatto a Stiles porgendogli la mano sfoggiando un sorriso largo e radioso.

«Ciao! Io sono Diego e sono un margay mannaro, tu sei Stiles l’umano, vero?» si presentò entusiasta.

Era minuto e più basso di Stiles, poteva avere la sua stessa età se non di meno, e aveva dei lineamenti latini, pelle olivastra compresa, e i capelli neri corti lucenti e arruffati.

Per certi versi gli ricordò di com’era Scott prima del Morso.

Stiles ricambiò un po’ sorpreso la sua stretta di mano calorosa. «Beh, sì, sono io» replicò impacciato.

«È sempre bello per me incontrare un umano» continuò Diego, «qui c’è un sacco di roba, ma umani-umani ce n’è sono pochi, e io sono cresciuto in un branco che stava parecchio isolato, quindi, sai com’è!» gesticolò.

Stiles annuì anche se non sapeva per niente com’era – gli parve educato farlo – e poi Diego aveva degli occhioni tondi enormi e sembrava brutto deluderlo.

«Ops!» esclamò di colpo Diego, guardando verso Siobhán. «Dimenticavo, lei è Siobhán!» La ragazza fece un vago cenno di saluto con la mano verso Stiles.

Dopo Diego tornò a guardare Stiles, e sottovoce e con aria complice ed esaltata gli disse «È irlandese ed è una _druida_ : quant’è fica questa cosa? _Irlandese_!» rimarcò, e agitò forte le braccia come a sottolineare ancora quanto fosse fico.

Stiles annuì di nuovo, inespressivo. «Fichissimo» mormorò.

«Diego» sospirò Siobhán esasperata, «non stressare Stiles ponendogli mille domande come al tuo solito: è arrivato qui da poco».

Diego afflosciò le spalle.

«No, ma non c’è problema» lo rassicurò Stiles.

Lui però abbozzò un sorriso scrollando le spalle. «No, ha ragione, sarai stressato. Tanto ne abbiamo di tempo per parlare!» e si allontanò agitando una mano. «Vado a recuperare i cavalli!»

Stiles osservò Marjorie avvicinarsi a Derek per presentare se stessa e Theodora, ringraziandolo in modo affettato di averli aiutati contro James e chiedendogli come stesse.

Derek scambiò un paio di parole con Marjorie lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate rapide e nervose a Stiles, come se fosse in ansia; lei lo notò e, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla con fare annoiato lo invitò pure ad allontanarsi da lei.

Non appena Stiles vide Derek incamminarsi verso di lui, lui voltò le spalle e lo precedette avanzando in un angolo sicuro, a qualche metro dal retro del gruppo, anche se quasi al buio.

Quando furono faccia a faccia, Stiles sbottò passandosi una mano fra i capelli, sorridendo isterico e frustrato. «Non mi aspettavo davvero che nella vita prima o poi mi succedesse una cosa simile».

«Sei stato bene finora con quelle due?» gli domandò Derek, atono, inespressivo e diretto puntando gli occhi nei suoi, racchiudendo così in quella sola frase più domande – ti hanno fatto male? Ti hanno minacciato? _Ti fidi di loro?_

«Per adesso tutto bene» rispose con il suo stesso tono, «ma tanto non è che avessi altre persone a cui rivolgermi o sapessi dove altro andare… Tu?»

«Stessa cosa. Credi davvero che questo fantomatico Progetto Eden esiste da così tanti anni?» Ci fu dello scetticismo asciutto nelle sue parole, fu come se stesse più che altro chiedendo a Stiles se credeva che il progetto in sé esistesse sul serio o meno.

«Ho visto _file_ di corpi dormienti e chiusi in delle teche simili a bare di plexiglass, prima che gli Osservatori mi Inserissero qui» gli raccontò Stiles, «il posto in cui in questo momento si trova il mio corpo non è stato di certo costruito dall’oggi al domani…»

«Io ho visto poco, mi hanno sedato in maniera pesante».

«Probabilmente perché sei un mannaro, avranno deciso che fosse meglio prevenire che curare» commentò Stiles, sospirando stanco. «Io e Scott sapevamo _solo_ che eri scomparso, che forse eri stato rapito» gesticolò verso di lui. «Stavo riflettendo se fosse il caso di chiedere aiuto a Lydia per trovarti, quando hanno preso anche me».

Derek serrò la mascella. «Non sono stati _loro_ a prendermi, almeno non in modo diretto».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Allora chi?»

Lui parlò mostrando appena i denti, nello sforzo evidente di reprimere della rabbia. «Kate. Kate Argent».

«Cosa?» quasi urlò. «Ma è morta!»

Derek scosse la testa ridendo isterico. «Per niente. Quando Peter le ha squarciata la gola l’ha accidentalmente trasformata in un mannaro. In un _giaguaro_ mannaro».

Stiles si passò le mani sulla faccia più volte, biascicando una lunga sequela di imprecazioni. «Com’è potuto succedere?! Abbiamo visto il suo funerale!»

«Non è solo il Morso di un alpha che può trasformarti in un mannaro, può succedere anche con un graffio molto profondo» rispose frustrato.

«Perché cazzo Peter deve combinare sempre casini e trasformare gente a caso?!» sbottò agitando forte le braccia.

«Non dirlo a me» sibilò Derek. «In Messico esiste una famiglia di cacciatori che ha dei legami stretti con gli Argent, i Calavera» gli raccontò. «La matriarca Araya è venuta a controllare se Kate fosse davvero morta, e quando ha notato che le erano già spuntati gli artigli ha preso il suo corpo e l’ha chiuso al sicuro, nell’attesa che riprendesse del tutto i sensi e si suicidasse come di solito fanno i cacciatori Morsi».

Stiles si accigliò. «E questo tu come lo sai?»

«Kate ama parlare molto, ogni volta che mi tiene prigioniero» rise aspro. «Mi ha raccontato di come si è liberata uccidendo gli uomini di Araya, e come durante la sua fuga qualcuno l’ha contattata dicendole che le avrebbe dato una grossa cifra, se fosse riuscita a prendermi e consegnarmi vivo a lui».

Stiles intuì e sbarrò gli occhi. «L’hanno contattata quelli del Progetto Eden».

Derek annuì. «A questo punto penso di sì. I Calavera comunque hanno seguito le sue tracce fino a Beacon Hills, hanno fatto irruzione nel loft per interrogarmi – ma io non sapevo nemmeno di chi stessero parlando, hanno chiamato Kate "la loba" – ma poi lei ha fatto irruzione e mi ha preso».

«Poi lei ti ha portato dal compratore» aggiunse Stiles ipotizzando, «ma invece è rimasta fregata: vi hanno _presi entrambi_ ». Sentì una morsa di terrore e rabbia intorno ai polmoni. « _Kate è qui_ , hanno Inserito pure lei. Poco fa il tizio che ci ha attaccato parlava di come oggi ha perso cinque dei suoi uomini per colpa di una "cagna nuova"».

«Di tutto ciò _questa_ è l’unica cosa che non mi meraviglia affatto» commentò Derek monocorde.

Stiles appoggiò la schiena contro un tronco e scivolò a sedere a terra passandosi di nuovo le mani fra i capelli. «Ci hanno preso e tolto dal mondo reale in tempi e modi differenti per non destare sospetti».

Fu il turno di Derek di accigliarsi. «In senso?»

«Io non sono stato ufficialmente rapito: prima di addormentarmi mi hanno detto che hanno inscenato un incidente mortale con la mia jeep. Là fuori mi credono _morto_ » lo informò, fissando il terreno e deglutendo a stento.

Su di loro cadde un silenzio freddo e impacciato, rotto solo dai loro respiri forti. Erano entrambi dolorosamente a corto di parole. Infine, Derek si accovacciò di fronte a lui.

«Che facciamo?»

Stiles scosse la testa. «Non ne ho idea. Siamo sicuri al 100% di poterci fidare di _loro_?» fece un cenno verso le spalle di Derek, come a indicare il resto del gruppo. «Davvero non è possibile svegliarci? E anche se riuscissimo a svegliarci… di certo saremmo _deboli_ , legati alle teche con delle cinghie, dentro un laboratorio con della sicurezza fitta, da soli e… non sappiamo nemmeno in che parte del mondo siamo!» rise sarcastico. «Ed è probabile che tutti ci credono _morti_. Nessuno verrà a cercarci, non possiamo sperare in possibili aiuti esterni».

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte, sembrava sempre più stanco. «Magari l’unica cosa da fare è parlare con quelli che hanno già provato a scappare da qui, controllare se c’è una falla in questo fantomatico progetto…»

Stiles replicò atono e inespressivo. «In più di quarant’anni nessuno è mai riuscito a scappare».

«E se questo è quello che vogliono farci credere gli Osservatori?»

«Non lo so, non lo so!» sbottò, passandosi di nuovo le mani sulla faccia, quasi graffiandosi gli zigomi. «L’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è che Lydia potrebbe avere percepito che non siamo morti sul serio, perché è una _banshee_ , ma ora che ci penso, la morte che hanno inscenato per me non è di tipo sovrannaturale, quindi forse… _Non lo so_ » ripeté frustrato.

«Possiamo sperare» mormorò Derek.

Lui rise isterico e sarcastico rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo. «Già, _sperare_ ».

Trascorsero dei lunghi attimi senza parlare – Stiles fissando le stelle, Derek fissando il terreno – prima che Derek sospirasse e rompesse il silenzio. «Questa è stata una serata piuttosto movimentata. Meglio tornare all’accampamento. Hanno detto anche a te che domani c’incammineremo verso "la contea più vicina"?»

Stiles confermò annuendo. «Almeno lì in teoria potremo attrezzarci per _sopravvivere_ qui» commentò asciutto.

Derek assentì sbuffando e poi si rialzò da terra, Stiles lo imitò e a passi lenti tornarono dagli altri.

«Tutto ok?» chiese loro Marjorie, inarcando un sopracciglio vedendoli arrivare un po’ scossi.

«Sì» le rispose Stiles vago, ciondolando la testa.

Lui e Derek si accomodarono intorno al fuoco insieme agli altri, a esclusione di Diego, che se ne stava _abbarbicato_ attorno a un ramo basso di un albero come un grosso felino pigro, sbocconcellando una mela. Intorno nessuno sembrava sorpreso di quella sua posa.

Marjorie spiegò a Stiles e Derek che li avrebbero accompagnati al mercato della contea per cercare dei lavori con cui mantenersi nel frattempo che decidevano dove sistemarsi e che impiego scegliere sul serio, e che comunque in quei primi giorni sarebbero stati ospiti presso il dormitorio della Misericordia.

La contea in questione si chiamava _Namasté_.

Stiles ne fu perplesso. «Ma non è un saluto indiano?»

Marjorie scrollò le spalle. «Chi l’ha fondata ha pensato che un nome così fosse di buon auspicio o roba simile, per quanto ne so. Tra l’altro l’ha creata e battezzata la stessa persona che ha fondato la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, la prima Sorella Maggiore: la contea si estende tutta intorno al castello che è la loro sede».

Stiles aveva letto che la sede principale della Misericordia era nella contea accanto, la Contea delle Arance, e si appuntò di chiedere prima o poi a Marjorie se per caso fosse stata fondata da un fan incallito di _The O.C._ , perché… ci poteva stare.

Diego interruppe le sue riflessioni richiamandolo. «Ehi, Stiles!» sorrideva e stava steso di pancia sul ramo, tenendo una gamba a penzoloni.

Lui gli rivolse un’espressione interrogativa, invitandolo a dirgli pure cosa voleva.

«Mi domandavo… visto che sei umano, magari tu ne sai di più di sport, visto che nessuno dei nuovi Inseriti finora è riuscito a rispondermi…» Sembrava pieno di aspettativa ed eccitato.

«Magari sei stato solo molto sfortunato, dimmi pure» lo esortò, a questo punto alquanto incuriosito.

Lui si sistemò meglio sul ramo, ansioso. «Sono stato Inserito sette anni fa, quando avevo sedici anni, ma ricordo che era previsto un Mondiale di Calcio in Brasile: sai chi l’ha vinto?»

Fu una domanda del tutto innocente e assai semplice, ma il peso contenuto in ciascuna parola che la formulò schiacciò Stiles soffocandolo.

Perché Diego era stato preso quando era perfino _più giovane di lui_ , e lì erano così _isolati dal mondo esterno_ da non sapere neanche chi avesse vinto i Mondiali di Calcio – o forse nessuno dei nuovi Inseriti aveva avuto voglia di rispondere a un ragazzo fin troppo vivace come Diego – e altra gente come Diego era lì e si era ritrovata di colpo a smettere di seguire le proprie passioni e i propri hobby, o non aveva mai saputo come fosse finito un telefilm o una trilogia di libri.

Stiles deglutì a stento e si sforzò di rispondergli con un sorriso amichevole. «La Germania. Ha vinto la Germania».

Lui fece un mugolio dispiaciuto. «Che cosa triste, speravo vincesse una squadra sudamericana. Io sono venezuelano» aggiunse, a mo’ di spiegazione.

«L’Argentina è arrivata seconda» precisò, con voce incrinata.

Diego sospirò imbronciato. «Ci siamo andati vicini… Che cosa triste».

Stiles trasse un respiro tremante, si accorse di stare stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia e che di sottecchi Marjorie lo stava osservando accigliata e preoccupata.

«Stiles, tutto bene?» gli chiese lei.

Lui si costrinse di nuovo a sorridere e agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Sì, ho solo bisogno di un po’ d’aria lontano dal fuoco» e si alzò in fretta allontanandosi.

Camminò forse per una decina di metri, alla cieca e illuminato solo dalla luna, e quando si fermò alzò gli occhi al cielo notturno, respirando a fatica. Il pensiero che le stelle fossero finte purtroppo non lo aiutò.

Non restò sorpreso quando sentì dei passi dietro di lui, per poi vedere la figura di Derek alla periferia della sua visuale.

«Forse un giorno…» sospirò Stiles, sorridendo sarcastico. «Forse un giorno sarò come Diego: chiederò come nulla fosse a un nuovo Inserito se ha visto _Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza_ e come gli è sembrato, perché io non ho avuto neanche la possibilità di vederlo».

«Stiles…»

«E sarà _normale_ » ripeté ridendo isterico. «Sarà _fottutamente_ normale, e magari un giorno smetterò di chiedermi se Scott ha visto tutta la saga per commemorarmi, visto che mi pensa morto. E se mio padre _beve_ pensando a me».

«Stiles» gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

«Non riesco a credere che ci sia successa una cosa simile. _Non ci riesco_!»

Si voltò verso Derek e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio a terra, facendosi pure male con delle pietruzze; continuò a ripetere cantilenando "Non ci riesco!" anche quando Derek si inginocchiò di fronte a lui. Stiles artigliò le mani nella casacca di Derek e disse ancora "Non ci riesco!" fino a quando non scoppiò in un pianto forte pieno di furia, nervosismo e frustrazione.

Derek lo lasciò fare posandogli le mani sulle spalle.

Stiles non seppe quantificare quanto tempo passò a piangere mentre Derek stava lì immobile, alla fine percepì un principio di mal di testa e si sentì _svuotato e desolato_.

«Non sei solo, ok?» mormorò Derek piano e cauto, quando lo vide placarsi. «Qualsiasi cosa ci aspetti da adesso in poi… io non lascerò te, tu non lascerai me. Troveremo un modo».

«Un modo per fare _cosa_?» gli domandò roco e scettico.

« _Qualsiasi_ cosa ci serva» replicò vago e scrollando le spalle.

Stiles scelse con cura di accettare quella risposta.

«Torniamo dagli altri» lo invitò Derek, sospirando e stringendo un po’ di più le mani che gli teneva sulle spalle, «le ragazze erano preoccupate, e Diego si è dato la colpa del tuo stato: ti accorgerai come me che, da come reagisce, è difficile credere che in realtà ha ventitre anni» aggiunse con un sorriso.

Stiles suo malgrado rise. «Grazie» biascicò sottovoce, rialzandosi. Lui in risposta scrollò le spalle come se niente fosse e s’incamminò per primo.

Stiles si chiese come stesse reagendo in realtà Derek a quell’isolazione forzata e alla perdita di _tutto_. Quando si rese conto che in realtà Derek _più volte_ nella vita aveva già perso tutto e ricominciato da capo, non si sentì più sorpreso di come Derek stesse sembrando reagire con più forza e rassegnazione di lui. Ne fu solo amareggiato.  
  
  
  
  


Quello che meravigliò di più Stiles del cavallo scelto da Derek non fu il fatto che il suo manto fosse _nero_ come la sua vecchia Camaro, con una macchia bianca sul muso, ma che lo avesse chiamato _Patch_.

Derek Hale aveva chiamato la versione animale della sua Camaro _macchia_.

Stiles si ritrovò a sbuffare una risata nasale.

Aveva dormito un po’ meglio rispetto alla notte precedente, forse perché si sentiva più sicuro adesso che aveva accanto qualcuno di conosciuto, e la cavalcata fino a Namasté si rivelò piuttosto piacevole, almeno nel paesaggio.

Nei tratti in cui non andarono al galoppo, scambiarono con il gruppo altre chiacchiere ricche di informazioni.

Derek e Stiles avevano precedentemente concordato fra di loro di avvisare Marjorie della presenza di Kate: anche se ancora di quel mondo ne sapevano poco, non era giusto omettere la pericolosità di Kate, quantomeno quelli della Misericordia meritavano di sapere che fosse un’assassina psicopatica con un background da cacciatrice, e ora pure un cazzo di _giaguaro mannaro_.

Marjorie accolse la notizia arricciando il naso e la bocca in un’espressione da una che è stanca di avere gatte da pelare, e ringraziandoli procedette ad aprire la finestra del proprio account personale per inviare un’email ai suoi confratelli per avvisarli di Kate.

La Confraternita della Misericordia era ancora di pattuglia per cercare i nuovi Inseriti e aiutarli – nuovi Inseriti come Kate – e già Kate aveva ucciso degli uomini di James: era meglio che da adesso in poi si muovessero con più attenzione verso i nuovi Inseriti biondi e di sesso femminile che avrebbero incontrato nella foresta.

Derek chiese di saperne di più su James e i suoi uomini.

«Sono la Compagnia del Raccolto» gli rispose Marjorie, storcendo la bocca. «Si fanno chiamare così perché "raccolgono", se capisci cosa intendo…»

«Raccolgono monete d’oro» biascicò Stiles, « _vite umane_ ».

Lei assentì. «Esatto. Sostanzialmente sono un largo e nutrito gruppo di banditi omicida, ne fanno parte sia uomini che donne, sia umani che creature sovrannaturali. La loro unica regola è non uccidere chi fa parte della Compagnia».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Non capisco cosa può guidare delle persone a fondare delle Compagnie simili quando esistono già le contee che si aiutano a vicenda per soddisfare i bisogni primari».

Siobhán intervenne con la stessa espressione solenne che spesso Stiles vedeva sul volto di Deaton. «È la paura e l’avidità a guidarli» parlò fissando davanti a sé, monocorde. «In verità sono persone che temono in maniera costante che prima o poi le risorse che abbiamo finiranno, o che non verranno soddisfatti nel momento del bisogno. Così _accumulano_ o cercano dei lussi, roba che qui non è facile permettersi, ma che ricorda loro la bella vita che facevano nel mondo reale».

«Per esempio?» incalzò.

Diego rispose con un ghigno largo. « _Cannabis_. Non ho nemmeno fatto in tempo a farmi il mio primo spinello, un po’ posso capirli!»

Marjorie roteò gli occhi. «Tanto non è che su di te avrebbe avuto effetto».

Lui protestò corrucciato. «Avrei potuto provare a metterci un po’ di strozzalupo!»

Lei rise sarcastica. «Già mi vedo i titoli sui giornali: "Giovane adolescente muore avvelenato al suo primo tentativo di drogarsi". Glorioso, non è vero?»

Diego le replicò con una smorfia che sembrò il grugno di un cinghiale; Theodora ridacchiò.

«Tanto» aggiunse Marjorie, con un ghigno malizioso, «sono convinta che la prima volta ti avrebbero spacciato _origano_ , e tu non ti saresti neanche accorto della differenza, l’avresti fumato tutto contento credendoti strafatto per autosuggestione».

Diego _squittì_ indignato, mentre stavolta Theodora rise apertamente; Stiles vide di sottecchi che Derek come lui stava provando a non ridere.

Siobhán li guardò per niente colpita, e inespressiva riprese a parlare. «Comunque, tornando a quelli del Raccolto, loro perseguono tutto ciò che è un lusso: droghe di ogni tipo, vini pregiati, buon cibo esotico… Sono tutte cose di cui le contee non si preoccupano molto, perché perlopiù preferiamo coltivare ciò che ci nutre, e le vendite di prodotti fra contee ci permette di comprare dagli Osservatori le droghe leggere che ci servono per guarire gli umani al momento del bisogno».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Quindi, per riassumere, la Compagnia del Raccolto ammazza persone per non avere una vita _noiosa_?» asserì sarcastico.

Diego gli rivolse un largo sorriso ironico. «È solo gente che non sa divertirsi con poco e vuole rovinare la festa agli altri! Ehi, a proposito!» Spinse il proprio cavallo a introdursi fra quelli di Stiles e Derek. «Il prossimo fine settimana a Namasté c’è la festa araba: ci andiamo assieme? Eh? _Eh_?»

L’espressione perplessa di Derek fu talmente acuta da essere ilare. «Cos’è una festa araba?»

Marjorie fissò la sua faccia e poi gli rispose sorridendo divertita. «L’Eden è multi etnico quanto multi specie: alla gente piace non dimenticare le proprie origini e la propria terra, visto che di base ci hanno già tolto la nostra lingua» storse il naso, «quindi periodicamente organizziamo delle feste a tema all’aperto, almeno a Namasté. Le persone di una certa etnia o origine si riuniscono e preparano del cibo e dei balli tipici della loro tradizione. Per tutti».

Diego sembrava entusiasta. «Luigi è riuscito a produrre dei _datteri_!»

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Chi è Luigi?»

Marjorie rispose con espressione annoiata. «Un esaltato».

Siobhán la rimproverò con lo sguardo. «Il leader della Compagnia degli Agricoltori di Namasté: sono quelli che si occupano di coltivare la terra; c’è una Compagnia degli Agricoltori per ogni contea, insieme formano una lega, e si scambiano semi e abilità ricevute dagli Osservatori».

Diego non sembrò meno esaltato di prima. «Luigi dice che il suo prossimo obiettivo sono le _noci di cocco_!»

Siobhán roteò gli occhi alzandoli al cielo. «Luigi tratta la frutta, la verdura e gli ortaggi come se fossero livelli di un videogioco da scalare».

Marjorie rise divertita. «Beh, un po’ è così: più prodotti riesce a produrre, più guadagna; più guadagna, più semi e abilità riesce a comprare. Vorresti biasimarlo?» Lei le rispose sbuffando seccata.

«Allora» insisté Diego, tornando a rivolgersi a Stiles, «ci venite alla festa araba?»

«Beh» Stiles scrollò le spalle, «sembra _interessante_ » assentì, e lo pensava davvero: i loro battibecchi lo avevano incuriosito. Derek, da parte sua, scrollò le spalle con aria vaga, ma Diego lo interpretò come un sì, perché sorrise soddisfatto.

Dopodiché ripresero a galoppare veloci, e quando gli alberi si fecero sempre più radi e all’orizzonte cominciò a stagliarsi una grande muraglia merlata, Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi.

Una volta usciti del tutto dalla foresta, si fermarono all’inizio di una grande strada sterrata che portava a quella che sembrava uno degli ingressi a ciò che c’era oltre la muraglia.

«Queste sono le mura di cinta di Namasté» spiegò loro Marjorie, «proteggono gli abitanti dalle varie Compagnie di assassini e dai ladri vagabondi. La loro costruzione delle mura delle contee è costata molto ai nostri predecessori» aggiunse cupa, «e costa altrettanto molto a noi ogni qualvolta che vogliamo allargarle per aggiungere un terreno da coltivare al loro interno».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «È un lavoro abbastanza imponente e impressionante da svolgere in una manciata di decenni e in queste condizioni» osservò.

Marjorie sorrise furba. «Non se compri ogni pezzo di muraglia in un mercato virtuale e poi ti compare come ti si è materializzato l’altro giorno il cavallo» precisò. Le sopracciglia di Derek scattarono all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Su, andiamo!» li esortò a seguirla al galoppo fino al portone gigantesco.

Sulla muraglia, proprio ai lati della porta, c’erano due piccole torri di pietra – _torri di guardia_ – da cui uscì un piccolo drappello di cinque uomini, non in divisa ma comunque armati.

Marjorie li salutò con un sorriso e agitando le braccia, e loro riconoscendola la salutarono allo stesso modo e si apprestarono a sollevare la grata di ferro che c’era prima del portone e poi il portone stesso.

Quando finalmente ebbero accesso a cosa c’era oltre le mura, Stiles sentì il fiato mozzarsi in gola.

Stiles non aveva mai lasciato Beacon Hills se non per qualche breve gita per andare al mare quando era ancora un bambino, non aveva mai visto delle coltivazioni dal vivo, né pensava che mai nella sua vita avrebbe visto quelli che al momento davanti ai suoi occhi sembravano dei campi sterminati carichi di frutta e verdura, che coloravano il panorama come una scacchiera multicolore.

Non restò stupito di vedere come anche Derek accanto a lui fosse ammutolito.

Quando però procedettero a proseguire lungo la strada sterrata che attraversava i campi e portava verso quello che, almeno da lontano, sembrava una piccola di città con case di pietra di un’altra epoca, il paesaggio si arricchì di nuovi dettagli.

L’aria, oltre a essere carica di profumi diversi, era piena di ronzii di insetti che Stiles non aveva mai sentito in città, e qua è là lungo la strada c’erano carretti trainati da cavalli o asinelli, carichi di ceste di vimini vuote o piene di prodotti. L’ennesimo tocco caratteristico era dato dalle persone che nei campi con vestiti e strumenti di un tempo lontano lavoravano la terra o raccoglievano frutti.

«La Confraternita della Fonte ci aiuta con le irrigazioni» gli spiegò Siobhán, «è formata da streghe e stregoni che sanno manipolare l’acqua e trovarla, e si occupano di costruire pozzi o trasportare con la magia l’acqua dove c’è più bisogno».

Stiles assentì restando sempre più silenzioso dalla meraviglia. Intuì che grazie al modo con cui gli Osservatori con la giusta retribuzione rendevano tutto possibile, la contea era riuscita a coltivare _qualsiasi_ cosa – anche se comunque senza dubbio faticando, perché ce n’era di lavoro da fare a mano.

Stavano avanzando a passo lento – forse gli altri avevano capito che lui e Derek trovavano piacevole guardarsi lì intorno – quando furono sorpresi da una voce maschile cha attirò la loro attenzione.

«Namasté, gente!»

Stiles si voltò verso la direzione di quella voce, e vide che al limitare di un campo di pomodori rossi a grappolo c’era un ragazzo che sorridendo agitava ampiamente le braccia in loro direzione.

Non sembrava molto più vecchio di Marjorie, aveva i capelli castani raccolti in una sorta di chignon – dovevano essere abbastanza lunghi – e una barba fitta. Da come era vestito più che altro sembrava un boscaiolo in mezzo ai pomodori.

Stiles vide le ragazze e Diego sorridere di rimando cantilenando "Namasté", per poi dirigere i cavalli verso il tipo; lui e Derek li seguirono.

«Ehi!» esordì il ragazzo. «Avete portato gente nuova?»

Marjorie annuì. «Sono nuovi Inseriti». Si rivolse a loro due. «Stiles, Derek, lui è Luigi. Luigi, loro due sono Stiles e Derek» li presentò.

Si chinarono dai cavalli per stringere la mano di Luigi – aveva una stretta forte e calorosa – e si scambiarono dei saluti cordiali.

«Anglofoni?» chiese Luigi con aria sinceramente curiosa.

«Californiani» rispose Derek.

«Tutti e due? Quindi vi conoscete? Vi hanno Inseriti in coppia?»

«Sì».

«Wow» esclamò sorpreso, «è raro che Inseriscano una coppia di fidanzati!»

Dietro di loro, Theodora sbuffò un sorriso divertito, Marjorie scoppiò invece proprio a ridere.

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «A dire il vero non stiamo insieme. Ci conosciamo e basta».

Luigi mise le mani avanti. «Ah, chiedo scusa!»

«Non c’è problema» minimizzò Stiles, con voce un po’ strozzata. Di sottecchi notò che Derek stava guardando da tutt’altra parte.

«Convenevoli a parte» sospirò Luigi, avvicinandosi a un carretto lì accanto, «stavo per portare ai fornai incaricati per la festa araba i primi datteri raccolti, ma suppongo di poter dare una piccola porzione a _qualcun altro_ » e facendo l’occhiolino porse a Siobhán un cesto piccolo quanto una mano, pieno zeppo di datteri che emettevano davvero un buon profumino.

Lei spalancò la bocca, sorpresa. «Sono già pronti da mangiare?» In risposta lui annuì soddisfatto. «Oh, grazie».

Diego allungò il collo e una mano verso il cestino. «Oh! _Datteri_!» squittì deliziato, ma Theodora gli schiaffeggiò la mano, guardandolo con aria sorpresa e severa, indicando con un cenno del mento prima Luigi e poi Siobhán. Marjorie rincarò la dose fissando Diego come se fosse stupido.

« _Oh_ » sospirò Diego afflosciando le spalle, Siobhán però si schiarì la voce.

«Puoi prenderne se vuoi. _Uno solo_ » precisò, mortalmente seria. Diego accetto l’offerta tornando a sorridere.

«Grazie» ripeté Siobhán a Luigi, abbozzando un sorriso; lui sembrò _gongolare_.

A quanto sembrava, da quelle parti la gente si corteggiava con della frutta.

«A parte questo» sospirò Luigi, guardando in direzione di Stiles e Derek, «se come prima sistemazione nella contea avreste voglia di aiutarmi con i trasporti» fece un cenno vago verso il carretto, «ve ne sarei davvero grato: avrei bisogno di una mano».

«Ci penseremo» lo assicurò Derek, anche se Stiles non sapeva se sul serio se la sentiva di stare lì a sole a trasportare roba pesante.

Si salutarono con un altro coro di "Namasté" – Stiles intuì che nella contea dovevano salutarsi in quel modo, se lo appuntò – e proseguirono verso il centro abitato.

La parte più popolata della contea a occhio doveva trovarsi al centro dei campi coltivati, e man mano che si avvicinarono a quel punto, le case e le costruzioni varie si fecero sempre più fitte.

Quando le chiacchiere della gente in strada divennero più forti e le abitazioni si susseguirono in modo stretto dando vita a strade – su cui si affacciavano anche botteghe e ostelli – Stiles si sentì percorso da un brivido di eccitazione, perché… erano davvero in una città di altri tempi, di quelle che aveva visto solo in film storici con dame e cavalieri. Certo, questo comprendeva anche l’olezzo proveniente dagli animali, ma era solo un piccolo particolare in quello scenario così pittoresco.

Una volta entrati in un largo piazzale nel cui centro c’era un grande pozzo, Marjorie si voltò verso Stiles e Derek rivolgendo loro un sorriso complice quanto scherzoso e caloroso.

«Benvenuti nella Contea di Namasté. Vi auguriamo un piacevole soggiorno».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Theodora ho scelto come diminutivo Dora perché ho letto che è quello usato in Grecia, e mi sembrava logico che Marjorie avrebbe scelto quello al posto di Thea, usato molto di più negli USA che tanto non le piacciono XD  
> Il [margay](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopardus_wiedii) è un adorabilissimo (almeno nell’aspetto) animale appartenente alla cosiddetta famiglia dei grandi felini selvatici; vive perlopiù proprio nella zona da cui proviene Diego, cioè la parte nord del Sudamerica. È un felino purtroppo vicino a diventare a rischio di estinzione (ciò mi ha portato a immagine i margay mannari come molto rari). Da lui Diego ha preso la passione di arrampicarsi sugli alberi come un acrobata ([esempio](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/70/a3/4f/70a34f8cc46b1f3d884f330e91900e8c.jpg) di un’acrobazia da margay).  
> Ho voluto sfruttare la scena finale della 3b con Derek e Kate: mi ha dato modo di spiegare come Derek è stato preso dagli Osservatori, e di conseguenza mi è sembrato naturale Inserire anche Kate.  
> Yep, Luigi è italiano XD


	3. Libro 1 - Definisci - Capitolo 3

  


 

Si divisero in due gruppi: mentre Marjorie e Diego restarono con Stiles e Derek per mostrare loro dove lasciare i cavalli e più o meno come orientarsi nella contea, gli altri andarono a rintracciare un’altra squadra della Misericordia che era arrivato a Namasté con altri tre nuovi Inseriti, e a preparare il necessario per il viaggio di ritorno nella Contea delle Arance.

Mentre assicuravano i cavalli a una trave robusta, accanto a un grosso abbeveratoio, Marjorie spiegò loro cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi.

«In pratica siete assolutamente liberi di _fare_ quello che volete e _andare_ dove volete» specificò, scandendo bene le parole. «Vi abbiamo portati qui perché era la contea più vicina, per darvi modo di rifornirvi e, se volete, cercarvi un lavoro fisso, ma per il resto» scrollò le spalle, «se lo desiderate potete anche vivere per conto vostro nella foresta, o come vagabondi, o vedere come ve la passate in altre contee: sta a voi scegliere cosa fare».

Stiles e Derek si scambiarono un paio di sguardi, prima di risponderle.

«Senza dubbio» disse Derek neutrale, «tanto per iniziare vorremmo stare in un posto sicuro, per avere tempo per riorganizzare le idee». Stavano avendo la possibilità di dormire sotto un tetto e fra delle mura che li avrebbero protetti da pericoli che ancora non conoscevano bene: non era un’offerta da rifiutare.

«Come preferite» esalò Marjorie. «Fino a quando non ruberete o ucciderete qualcuno potrete restare qui quanto volete. Andiamo a mangiare un boccone» con la mano fece loro cenno di seguirla, «poi vi porterò a vedere dove potrete dormire fino a quando non troverete una sistemazione fissa».

Durante il tragitto, Stiles non smise di guardarsi intorno per metà meravigliato ed esaltato e per metà preoccupato quanto in soggezione: era come stare dentro un libro fantasy, era impossibile non restare impressionati, stupiti ma anche intimoriti da come quella gente si era _attrezzata_ – portando la civiltà in un posto dove fino a qualche manciata di decenni fa non c’era – ma allo stesso tempo l’eccitazione di stare in un luogo simile finiva a pezzi nel momento in cui ricordava che per quanto non fossero prigionieri a Namasté, di certo comunque erano prigionieri di quel mondo.

Stiles osservò incuriosito la bottega di un vero fabbro, e come un paio di porte dopo, seduta su un gradino c’era una donna che ricamava – a occhio quello su cu era seduta era l’ingresso di una sartoria. Le strade erano molto _vive_ , piene di gente che camminava chiacchierando tenendo sottobraccio o in spalla una sacca di tela a mo’ di borsa – e tutti indossavano vestiti d’epoca e mantelli. Le costruzioni erano in pietra grigia e grossa, e sulle botteghe e sugli ostelli svettavano insegne di legno intagliato. Così come ogni tanto si sentiva la puzza dei cavalli, si poteva anche annusare qualche buon profumino che usciva dalle taverne e da un paio di forni, e si notava l’assenza dello smog.

Senza smettere di fissare tutto a bocca aperta, Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, notando solo in quel momento come si stagliavano all’orizzonte un paio di torri larghe, basse e merlate che dovevano appartenere a un castello non molto lontano da lì – erano abbastanza vicini da vedere solo parte delle torri, non tutto il resto.

Marjorie lo pungolò su un fianco con un gomito. «Quello è il castello del Drago Scarlatto, la sede principale della Confraternita nonché la biblioteca che custodiscono» lo informò.

«È…» biascicò incerto, «interessante» non trovò altre parole migliori. Lei sbuffò una risata nasale.

«Vado al castello a salutare i ragazzi!» annunciò Diego, con un sorriso luminoso. «Mangerò con loro!» e si congedò agitando una mano e squagliandosela alla svelta.

Marjorie sospirò ostentando pazienza. «A volte non so se è un bene o un male il fatto che sia così legato a gente del Drago Scarlatto».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Perché?»

«Come tutte le Confraternite siamo entrambe delle organizzazioni di stampo paramilitare, quindi per certi versi c’è sintonia fra di noi, ma abbiamo obiettivi diversi, _preserviamo cose differenti_ » sottolineò bene, «in ultima battuta, a volte possiamo _capirci_ ma _non essere d’accordo_ su come agire davanti a un problema».

«Capisco» borbottò Derek, mentre Marjorie rallentava il passo in direzione di un locale.

«Questa è una delle locande migliori della contea» li informò, puntando un dito verso l’insegna – _Al Pony Nero_.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Perché proprio _pony nero_ ».

«Non lo so» gli rispose lei, con tono cupo quanto sarcastico, «l’attuale proprietaria ha ricevuto l’attività in regalo dopo aver lavorato lì dentro per un paio di anni. Per quanto ne so, passa di mano in mano già da due decenni».

Stiles distolse lo sguardo e deglutì a fatica. In pratica, il nome di quel locale era tutto ciò che era rimasto di una persona che circa vent’anni prima aveva vissuto nell’Eden fino a quando il proprio corpo aveva ceduto. Era una cosa… _misera_.

La locanda all’interno aveva un grosso camino dirimpetto all’ingresso, e tre file verticali di tavoli e panche fatte di legno molto robusto e un po’ rovinato da graffi. Su di un lato c’era una porta che doveva portare alla cucina e forse alla lavanderia, e dall’altro c’era una scala che portava una balconata interna – Stiles intravide altre porte al piano di sopra, dovevano essere quelle delle stanze in cui dormire. C’era odore di vino e di spezzatino; lo stomaco di Stiles gorgogliò e Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica inarcando un sopracciglio; lui mise le mani avanti come a scusarsi, anche se con poca convinzione.

«Namasté!» sentirono cantilenare una voce femminile alla loro destra.

Si voltarono entrambi in quella direzione e videro venire verso di loro una donna dalle forme generose e il viso pieno, che teneva fra le braccia una cesta con delle piccole scodelle di terracotta sporche di cibo. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una cuffietta di stoffa bianca, ma da un paio di riccioli sfuggiti alla presa si poteva vedere che erano castani; non dimostrava più di quarant’anni.

«Namasté, Ludmila!» la ricambiò Marjorie con un sorriso. «Questi sono Stiles e Derek» li presentò. Loro ricambiarono la donna con un salutò mugugnato e un cenno impacciato della mano – Stiles – e un mezzo sorriso costipato – Derek.

«Sono dei nuovi Inseriti» aggiunse Marjorie.

«Oh» sospirò Ludmila, «accomodatevi pure a un tavolo. Vi porto subito da mangiare! Offre la casa, naturalmente!» Diede delle pacche veloci ma affettuose alle spalle di Derek e Stiles e poi la videro andare verso la cucina.

Loro due rimasero un po’ sorpresi e perplessi da quel comportamento, ma Marjorie si limitò a indicare loro un tavolo libero a cui sedersi insieme.

«È buon costume offrire un pasto caldo a un nuovo Inserito che arriva nella contea» spiegò loro Marjorie. «Sappiamo tutti come ci si sente all’inizio, è un gesto naturale divenuto tradizione offrire qualcosa da mangiare» scrollò le spalle.

Derek assentì come a lasciare intendere che aveva capito, Stiles invece non riuscì a smettere di guardarsi intorno: se c’era un particolare che avevano in comune tutte le persone non assassine che finora avevano incontrato nell’Eden, era il senso della condivisione. Lì la gente era portata a condividere tutto, da quello che poteva vedere: offrivano cibo, acqua e consigli come nulla fosse; forse perché sapevano fin troppo bene com’era perdere tutto di colpo.

Restarono in silenzio per un po’, mentre Marjorie digitava qualcosa sulla finestra del proprio account personale e loro due si guardavano intorno o fissavano il tavolo. La stanchezza della lunga cavalcata stava cominciando a farsi sentire.

Quando Ludmila tornò da loro accompagnata da un altro cameriere, portando scodelle piene, posate di legno, bicchieri e una brocca d’acqua, Stiles quasi mugolò di piacere alla vista dello spezzatino con patate. Osservò Marjorie pagare il proprio conto usando l’account personale come quando gli aveva donato delle monete d’oro, e poi iniziarono a mangiare a grossi bocconi.

Stiles provò a ignorare ancora una volta come i sapori che sentiva fossero delle suggestioni frutto di ricordi ed esperienze passate.

«Quindi» mugugnò Stiles a bocca piena, «per adesso possiamo stare nel vostro dormitorio?»

Marjorie scrollò le spalle. «Abbiamo un piccolo dormitorio in ogni contea, con circa cinque posti per dormire: li usiamo come rifugi per i nuovi Inseriti» spiegò. «Quello di Namasté è custodito perlopiù da Diego e Siobhán».

Derek assentì. «Però sta a noi cercare un modo di essere indipendenti».

«Esatto» sospirò lei. «Qualunque cosa intendiate fare, però, vi consiglio di mettere prima da parte un po’ di grana, per potervi muovere meglio e… perché no, visitare le altre contee e decidere dove sistemarvi. Nel manuale troverete in genere quanto pagano giornalmente gli Osservatori per ogni tipo di lavoro; il guadagno ricavato da ciò che si produce comunque resta al produttore. È così che siamo riusciti a progredire» concluse, reprimendo male un rutto.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Suppongo che comunque le cifre incassate siano basse…» Con i mezzi di trasporto che avevano e le tempistiche tipiche di un ambiente simile, l’economia doveva essere piuttosto lenta.

«In effetti viviamo molto di più di quello che guadagniamo con le vendite, che con lo stipendio che ci danno gli Osservatori: quello è solo un incentivo molto minimo, giusto per avere qualche moneta in saccoccia». Bevve un sorso di vino. «Per arrivare a ricevere poco più di una moneta e mezza d’argento al giorno, si deve fare parte di una Compagnia o di una Confraternita, e più è alto il tuo ruolo all’interno di essa, più guadagni».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Tu quanto ricevi dagli Osservatori?» chiese diretto.

«Due monete d’oro al giorno, ma perché ho superato il primo quinquennio di carica. Tutti i Fratelli e le Sorelle Maggiori ricevono una moneta d’oro al giorno».

«Ma la tua testa ne vale duecentocinquanta» obiettò Stiles, perplesso.

Ghignò compiaciuta. «Perché sono duecentocinquanta volte più fastidiosa del normale».

Derek interruppe lo scambio di battute intromettendosi con espressione pensierosa. «Quindi il modo più veloce per guadagnare una somma discreta è far parte di una Compagnia o di una Confraternita?»

«Esatto» gli rispose Marjorie, annuendo a bocca piena; deglutì. «Crediamo che sia un modo poco sottile da parte degli Osservatori per promuovere la cooperazione e allo stesso tempo vedere come lavoriamo insieme».

«In pratica» mugugnò Stiles atono, fissando la propria scodella, «non esiste nessun nostro comportamento che non sia frutto di un loro condizionamento».

Marjorie emise un lungo mormorio pensoso. «È vero che a certe cose non puoi ribellarti perché ti sono necessarie per vivere – per esempio, non puoi evitarti di frequentare certe persone ed essere influenzato da loro, nonostante non sia _mai_ un caso se gli Osservatori ti fanno finire in un determinato posto, accanto a certe persone – ma questo non vuol dire che tu non possa vivere ogni giorno a modo tuo».

L’osservazione di Marjorie, però, aveva insospettito e reso perplesso Stiles, e notò che anche Derek al suo fianco si era irrigidito.

«Che vuol dire che non è mai un caso quando gli Osservatori ti fanno finire in un certo posto?» chiese Stiles, atono.

Lei sospirò, posò il cucchiaio e gli parlò cauta. «Stiles… l’Eden è limitato, ma è _vasto_ , e nonostante tutto ti hanno fatto materializzare _proprio_ nella foresta più vicina a Namasté. Sappiamo per esperienza che roba simile non è mai un caso».

Derek s’intromise, monocorde e con la posa rigida. «Non è neanche un caso che _voi_ siete state le prime persone che abbiamo incontrato?»

Lei mise una mano avanti. «Onestamente, questo non posso dirlo con certezza, perché potrebbe anche darsi che vi abbiano messo dove noi eravamo di pattuglia solo perché così avreste avuto un aiuto a orientarvi, perché a Namasté avreste potuto arrivarci anche da soli, presto o tardi – è pur sempre la contea più prossima alla foresta in cui vi trovavate» sottolineò. «Quello che non so è se per caso gli Osservatori volessero che incontraste proprio _noi_ perché credono che interagire con qualcuno del nostro gruppo in qualche modo vi influenzerà».

«Influenzerà a fare cosa?» insisté Derek.

«Non lo so» sospirò stanca. «Non conosco con precisione le vostre storie personali, non posso fare ipotesi… e non voglio rischiare di influenzarvi stando indirettamente al gioco degli Osservatori. Quello che è certo è che loro vi vogliono a Namasté».

«Potremmo pur sempre lasciare la contea oggi stesso» sibilò Stiles, rabbioso e frustrato.

Lei scosse la testa portando alla bocca un bicchiere di vino. «Non è così che funziona, Stiles. Puoi lasciare un posto, ma prima o poi troveranno sempre il modo per riportarti lì. È un classico».

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Hai idea di cosa ci possa essere di così importante qui da motivare la nostra presenza?»

Lei sorrise sarcastica quanto malinconica. «Credo che Raleigh vi risponderebbe che il motivo è la cosa più magica che si trova nell’Eden: _le persone_ » con il bicchiere in mano indicò l’ambiente circostante. «Vi hanno mandato proprio a Namasté perché è qui che secondo loro c’è la gente che potrebbe influenzarvi di più, quella che potrebbe rendere l’esperimento che siete davvero interessante».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale scettica e amara. «Quindi l’unica soluzione è cucirsi la bocca e non parlare con nessuno?»

Marjorie aggrottò la fronte, infastidita e stanca. «Non impedirti di interagire con gli altri, rischieresti solo di impazzire. Cerca solo di essere cosciente che il loro condizionamento è sempre presente, ma sei _tu e solo tu_ a scegliere quale opzione seguire fra quelle che ti si parano davanti».

«Più facile a dirsi che a farsi» obiettò duro.

«Imparerai» esalò malinconica. «Tutti abbiamo imparato, prima o poi». Rovinò la solennità del momento ruttando di nuovo.

In quel momento Stiles sentì e intravide qualcuno correre verso il loro tavolo, e alzò gli occhi; era una ragazza più o meno adolescente – o forse appena ventenne – che si fermò davanti a loro riprendendo fiato a fatica.

«Namasté! Diego mi ha detto che vi avrei trovati qui!» Li salutò con sorriso cordiale e agitando la mano con un cenno vago. La sua voce sembrava quella di _uno scoiattolo_.

A parte quel dettaglio così ilare da essere sconcertante, aveva dei tratti che rivelavano le sue origini indiane, una statura minuta dalle forme molto piene e un viso rotondo contornato da lunghi capelli neri ondulati, folti e lucenti; il nasino a patata le conferiva un’aria affabile.

Ciò che però attirò l’attenzione di Stiles fu che indossa quella che dall’aspetto sembrava una divisa.

Portava dei pantaloni marroni dello stesso tono e materiale del gilet che indossava, e una casacca con cappuccio il cui colore ricordava quello delle pergamene antiche. Sul petto del gilet c’era ricamato un simbolo che lasciò pochi dubbi a Stiles sull’appartenenza di quella ragazza.

Era un drago di bronzo che circondava un cerchio rosso.

Marjorie le rivolse un sorriso affettuoso. «Ehi, Bhanuja!»

«Ehi» ripeté lei, agitando di nuovo la mano, impacciata, e protraendosi a presentarsi a Stiles e Derek porgendo la mano. «Sono Bhanuja!»

Loro la ricambiarono dicendole i loro nomi con dei sorrisi cortesi.

«Sono della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto» aggiunse, aveva ancora un po’ il fiato corto, «posso farvi qualche domanda?»

La guardarono un po’ perplessi perché sorpresi, ma lei sembrò giungere alla conclusione sbagliata, perché li fissò afflosciando le spalle. «Giuro che non voglio vendervi niente» li rassicurò.

Marjorie sbuffò una risata nasale.

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «No, è che… siamo un po’ sorpresi. Cosa vorresti chiederci?»

Bhanuja si tolse la tracolla dalla spalla e si accomodò di fronte a loro. «Sapete già di cosa ci occupiamo noi del Drago Scarlatto?»

Le assentì, Derek ciondolò invece la testa, come a dire "più o meno".

«Facciamo anche delle statistiche per provare a interpretare il comportamento degli Osservatori e prevenire le loro mosse» proseguì Bhanuja, «e i risultati sono disponibili per tutti. Per questo organizziamo anche dei censimenti, e pensiamo sia utile raccogliere dei dati basilari sui nuovi Inseriti – con il loro consenso, ovviamente – per controllare per esempio cose come se nel tempo l’età minore dei nuovi Inseriti aumenta o diminuisce. Giuro che sono solo pochissime domande, non appunterò nemmeno il vostro nome».

Stiles si voltò a scambiare uno sguardo con Derek che assentì scrollando le spalle. «Va bene» le rispose infine, e lei gli rivolse un sorriso radioso aprendo subito la propria tracolla.

Ne prese un’agenda che senza dubbio era stata fatta a mano – era semplice e la carta era gialla, ma Stiles la trovò interessantissima – e a sorpresa una _penna stilografica_ dallo stelo blu scuro. Stiles fissò quest’ultima accigliato, ma Bhanuja sembrò non notarlo, partendo subito con le domande.

Chiese loro roba abbastanza semplice e neutrale, tipo se fossero umani o creature sovrannaturali – non volle sapere nel secondo caso di che specie fossero – il loro continente di provenienza e se nel loro paese d’origine fossero considerati minorenni o meno. Alla fine li ringraziò e cominciò a soffiare sull’inchiostro fresco, anche se Stiles non sapeva se ciò fosse davvero una cosa utile.

«Potete venire a consultare la nostra biblioteca in qualsiasi momento dall’alba al tramonto» li informò con tono pratico ma non freddo, «vi basterà solo dichiarare la vostra identità all’ingresso. E ah! Purtroppo non prestiamo nessuno dei nostri libri, spiacente» scrollò le spalle. «Un’ultima cosa: per le nostre ricerche e per i nostri studi comparati ci è molto utile sapere anche le storie personali degli Inseriti, ma è una scelta esclusiva di ogni Inserito decidere se raccontarci i fatti propri o no… quindi, se volete, potete venire da noi al castello quando volete per sostenere un’intervista molto più approfondita di quella che vi ho appena fatto, ma vi garantisco che non sarà mai resa pubblica senza il vostro permesso: vi avranno accesso solo i membri della Confraternita, per poter proseguire le nostre ricerche e avere nuovi dati».

«Ok» sospirò Stiles, «ci penseremo» anche se non sapeva se lui o Derek avrebbero avuto quantomeno _voglia_ di pensarci.

Lei conservò le proprie cose e si alzò dal tavolo. «Va bene! Grazie ancora e arrivederci!» si congedò.

«È una brava ragazza» commentò Marjorie sospirando, «a volte sembra un cartone animato, ma è una brava ragazza».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Capisco».

Marjorie si alzò dal tavolo e li invitò a fare altrettanto. «Andiamo, vi mostro i punti più importanti della città e poi vi porto al dormitorio».

Indicò loro dove ogni settimana si teneva un mercato a cui partecipavano dei commercianti di altre Contee Indipendenti, e dove andare per rifornirsi d’acqua in maniera gratuita. Li portò a vedere dall’esterno l’edificio dove si riuniva ogni sette giorni il Consiglio di Namasté, e suggerì loro i posti dove andare per acquistare a buon mercato altri vestiti e altri beni di prima necessità.

Quando passarono di fronte al portone aperto del castello del Drago Scarlatto, lo sguardo di Stiles indugiò a lungo sulle bandiere con l’emblema della Confraternita che sventolavano sulle torri e dalle finestre del primo piano, e sui confratelli in divisa che armati facevano la guardia all’ingresso. C’erano _infinite cose_ dentro quelle mura che Stiles voleva sapere, delle informazioni che forse potevano essere vitali, e lui voleva metterci le mani sopra. Al più presto.

Quando giunsero alla meta erano ormai stanchi morti.

Il dormitorio aveva l’aspetto confortevole di una locanda e allo stesso tempo quello solido e sicuro di una base militare. Appena entrati c’era un grosso camino, un tavolo e delle panche, e poi di lato una scala di pietra che portava alle camere da letto – tre doppie e tre singole.

Stiles e Derek scelsero una stanza doppia senza neanche prima consultarsi – semplicemente non era il caso di dormire separati, non quando nonostante tutto erano ancora in una terra sconosciuta.

Marjorie scambiò i suoi contatti con Derek, li ringraziò ancora per le informazioni che le avevano dato su Kate e, invitandoli a contattarla pure nel caso avessero bisogno di qualcosa – oppure a chiedere pure a Diego e Siobhán, custodi del dormitorio – li salutò dicendo loro che comunque si sarebbero rivisti nel fine settimana.

Non appena lei chiuse la porta, Derek crollò a sedere su un letto, e Stiles si appoggiò allo stipite di una finestra, fissando dall’alto la strada su cui si affacciava l’edificio, senza vederla realmente.

«Che facciamo?» chiese Derek, atono.

Gli rispose senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo. «Non lo so. Di solito sono sempre io quello che ha piani su piani da svolgere, ma stavolta non so proprio come scappare da qui» sbuffò una mezza risata sarcastica.

«Possiamo pur sempre andare a parlare con quelli che stanno provando a studiare un modo per farlo» propose Derek, _poco convinto_ ; Stiles dal riflesso sul vetro della finestra lo vide passarsi le mani sul volto.

«Sto cominciando sempre più a pensare che sia inutile… _Quarantadue anni_ e la gente non è _mai_ riuscita a scappare. _Quarantadue anni_ e _nessuno_ nel mondo reale sa dell’esistenza del Progetto Eden. Credo che questo più di qualsiasi altra cosa ci dia delle risposte» biascicò monocorde quanto amaro. «E anche se riuscissimo a svegliarci… loro ci osservano, pensi che non siano costantemente preparati ad addormentarci di nuovo? Sanno sempre prima di noi quando stiamo per svegliarci, hanno di certo occhi e orecchie ovunque».

«E quindi?» sbottò Derek, anche se in modo quieto.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e andò a sedersi sul letto disposto parallelo a quello di Derek, sistemandosi di fronte a lui. «E quindi abbiamo due anni scarsi di tempo per scovare l’impossibile?» esalò incerto e inespressivo. «Quando mi hanno rapito ho sbattuto forte la testa, Derek» lo informò atono, e lo vide irrigidirsi, «non ho idea se ci siano state delle conseguenze serie, se il mio corpo è stato danneggiato. Non ho idea di _quanto durerò_ , ciò che è certo è che, a meno che tu non venga ferito mortalmente, io morirò prima di te».

Derek strinse i bordi del materasso fino a rendersi le nocche esangui, puntando lo sguardo in basso. «Non c’è niente di accettabile in tutto questo».

«Forse è proprio per questo che tu in parte hai già cominciato a rassegnarti, vero?» non lo disse con risentimento, o con tono pungente, ma comunque vide Derek immobilizzarsi, come punto sul vivo.

Stiles sospirando si stese di schiena sul letto; rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Non ti sto accusando di niente, Derek, solo ormai so che hai la tendenza ad adattarti in maniera passiva a ciò che di tragico ti succede intorno».

Ne aveva di reazioni di Derek nel mondo reale con cui fare comparazioni: da come aveva reagito alla scoperta che Peter aveva ucciso Laura, a come si era comportato dopo la fuga di Boyd ed Erica, cercandoli _da solo_ con Isaac e con evidente amarezza; da come aveva sfoggiato un silenzioso controllo che trasudava furia e rassegnazione dopo la scoperta che Jennifer era il darach, a come aveva affrontato Stiles stesso quando era posseduto.

Lo stile di Derek nell’affrontare le cose era rassegnarsi a esse in maniera amara e poi cercare un confronto diretto di petto, infelice e scornato. _Il primo passo era sempre la rassegnazione_. L’adattamento alla nuova situazione era poi quasi un obbligo categorico, il prezzo per agire senza essere appesantiti dal dolore per cui si lottava – più era leggero, più poteva avanzare veloce verso la contromossa.

«Questo però non significa che non voglio tornare a casa» obiettò Derek, frustrato.

Stiles continuò a fissare il soffitto. «Lo so. Sto solo dicendo che stai maturando della rassegnazione, e magari è quello che ci vuole: potrebbe rendere più distesi entrambi, aiutandoci a schiarirci le idee». Sospirò. «Al momento, l’unica soluzione che mi viene in mente è che qualcuno nel mondo reale arrivi a scoprire il Progetto Eden, _ma come_?» Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio. «Avevo pensato che magari con Lydia hanno commesso un passo falso, che lei potrebbe accorgersi che non siamo morti, ma… come dicevo prima, gli Osservatori hanno occhi e orecchie ovunque, forse dicendo ciò ad alta voce ho bruciato la nostra unica possibilità».

«Non credo davvero che non avessero provveduto a coprire questo dettaglio fin dall’inizio» osservò Derek, «non sarà la prima volta che hanno a che fare con qualcuno che ha legami con una banshee».

«Questo è vero» borbottò Stiles. «Anche se sperare non nuoce?» chiese dubbioso. Derek non rispose.

Stiles espirò a fondo e si stese meglio, a stella marina. «Rifletti. Può darsi che ci hanno Inserito insieme proprio per questo, perché sapevano che tu ti saresti rassegnato e ciò avrebbe aiutato entrambi a stare meglio, a renderci più rilassati».

«Gli Osservatori operano condizionando» biascicò Derek. «Io condiziono te. Tu condizioni me».

«Esatto» sospirò Stiles. «Mi sa che è così che funzioneremo da ora in poi, condizionandoci a vicenda. Temo che siamo legati. E _questo_ è, tipo, _catastrofico_ ». Lui si limitò a rispondergli con un mormorio di assenso.

«Quindi» continuò Stiles, girando la testa per guardare Derek in faccia, «qual è il piano per ora? Adattarci per rilassarci e provare a schiarirci le idee?»

Derek scrollò le spalle, e fu lo specchio della rassegnazione. «Più o meno».

Stiles tornò a fissare il soffitto, inespressivo. «Andata».

 

 

 

Il primo passo fu procurarsi un lavoro, perché senza quello avrebbero dovuto approfittare dell’ospitalità della Misericordia a oltranza, e non era onesto, e altrimenti non avrebbero potuto neanche procurarsi dell’eventuale attrezzatura per viaggiare.

La sera a cena discussero con Diego e Siobhán che tipo di offerte lavorative c’erano nella contea, oltre alla proposta che Luigi aveva fatto loro, ma Siobhán consigliò loro di cominciare con qualcosa di semplice e piccolo e magari di prestare servizio in più posti, perché così avrebbero potuto osservare in modo diretto come si lavorava a Namasté, e se nel caso desiderassero diventare degli apprendisti presso qualche bottega.

Derek finì comunque per accettare la proposta di Luigi – e Stiles pensò che fu anche per sfogare lo stress, dato tutta la forza fisica e resistenza che avrebbe dovuto impiegare per il trasporto dei prodotti dei campi – mentre Stiles grazie a Diego trovò un posto come aiutante presso la locanda di Ludmila e un altro in una taverna di nome _La pipa di Tokien_ , che perlopiù era attiva dal tramonto il poi.

Da quando Claudia era morta, Stiles e suo padre avevano sempre dovuto cavarsela da soli in casa, e più Stiles era cresciuto, più aveva dovuto affrontare spesso in solitudine la consapevolezza che una volta tornato da scuola avrebbe dovuto cucinare per sé e pulire la casa, perché con i turni che aveva suo padre non sempre riuscivano a incontrarsi all’ora dei pasti. Aveva maturato dell’autonomia in maniera un po’ più precoce rispetto agli altri bambini e adolescenti, ma almeno in quella situazione infelice ciò giocava a suo favore: poteva aiutare davvero alla locanda e alla taverna.

Diego, inoltre, gli aveva chiesto se poteva mandargli gente della Compagnia dei Cantastorie: i nuovi Inseriti erano sempre a conoscenza di film e libri che le persone dell’Eden non avevano ancora visto o letto, e i Cantastorie davano sempre delle ricompense a chi dedicava loro il proprio tempo per raccontare trame nuove da poter impiegare nei propri spettacoli.

Stiles trascorse la sua prima mattinata nella cucina del _Pony Nero_ a pelare patate mentre raccontava i primi due film di Captain America a un ragazzo che lo ascoltava prendendo appunti con furia e concentrazione. Fu ridicolo, ma il tizio _lo pagò_ e gli chiese quali altri genere di film di solito vedesse nel mondo reale, e se poteva mandare da lui i suoi colleghi di Compagnia esperti in quei generi. Stiles gli rispose "Perché no?" scrollando le spalle.

Derek gli inviò un messaggio avvisandolo che sarebbe rimasto a mangiare ai campi, e Diego trascinò Stiles a mangiare con lui "la focaccia più buona della contea"; si sedettero in un angolo ombreggiato della piazza centrale, masticando mentre osservavano quelli della Compagnia dei Cantastorie montare un piccolo palchetto per l’esibizione di quella sera.

Diego parlava in modo vivace e senza sosta, gli indicava dei passanti e gli raccontava annedoti, e Stiles provava a non lasciarsi trascinare dalle sue parole, perché sapeva che gli Osservatori non volevano altro che lui _interagisse con gli altri e che venisse influenzato_ , ma allo stesso tempo credeva che da lì a poco sarebbe impazzito, se non avesse parlato con qualcuno. Si ostinava a replicare a Diego annuendo di tanto in tanto, ed era certo di emanare irritazione, ma comunque Diego sembrava ignorare la cosa con serenità.

_La pipa di Tolkien_ era una taverna che aveva alle spalle quindici anni di attività, e finora alla sua guida si erano susseguiti due gestori. L’attuale proprietario – che aveva ricevuto il locale in regalo dal suo predecessore morto – era un licantropo nerboruto di nome Oscar, di origini tedesche e dai capelli rossicci. Si era presentato a Stiles in maniera molto pratica, ma non spiccia, educata ma non farcita di cordialità inutile. Aveva un modo di porsi molto diverso da Ludmila, ma considerando come quest’ultima sorridesse a tutti i clienti per poi passare il tempo in cucina a borbottare irritata, Stiles a pelle pensava di preferire nettamente l’atteggiamento schietto e diretto di Oscar.

Per quanto la _Pipa di Tolkien_ fosse più viva e rumorosa della locanda, il lavoro lì si rivelò meno frenetico perché la gente andava lì per rilassarsi e intrattenersi, non per nutrirsi in fretta per tornare a lavoro o ripartire, e la mancanza di stress nell’aria rendeva Stiles più calmo.

Passò la serata a pulire tavoli e lavare piatti, e quando tornò al dormitorio della Misericordia all’istante crollò di faccia sul letto.

Derek nel letto accanto era già che dormiva, e aveva l’aria esausta. Stiles non lo svegliò, e quel giorno finirono col non parlarsi.

I giorni successivi furono più o meno uguali: Stiles e Derek si parlarono poco, e Stiles non tardò a capire che fosse perché in sostanza ognuno di loro era chiuso nella personale rielaborazione di tutto ciò che avevano perso.

Stiles non sapeva che dire a Derek, perché non sapeva nemmeno che dire a se stesso, ormai. E di mattina in mattina il risveglio non mancava mai di essere un puntuale pugno allo stomaco, perché era la conferma che quello che stava vivendo non era un incubo, ma la realtà.

Al _Pony Nero_ l’atmosfera frenetica rendeva Stiles un fascio di nervi, e in tutta onestà lui stava aspettando ormai una scusa per mollare il posto e lavorare fisso da Oscar.

Diego non lo lasciava mai da solo, lo portava sempre a mangiare con lui, anche se perlopiù mangiavano all’aperto o alla _Pipa di Tolkien_. Nei giorni successivi al primo, ai pasti spesso si unirono a lui e Diego altre persone, come Siobhán, oppure Bhanuja e un altro tipo del Drago Scarlatto di nome Ismail.

Ismail era un umano di colore, sembrava nei suoi primi vent’anni ed era uno che parlava gesticolando molto e citando spesso Martin Luther King, nonostante girasse con due spade a lama corta attaccate alla cintura. Nei confronti di Diego e Bhanuja si atteggiava come un fratello maggiore accomodante e paziente, laddove Siobhán alzava gli occhi al cielo, e tutto sommato sembrava un tipo a posto.

Intanto, Derek continuava a restare quasi tutto il giorno ai campi. Stiles lo immaginava sollevare ceste cariche di frutta serrando la mascella con espressione passiva-aggressiva.

Dopo il quarto giorno, osservando le piccole abitudini di Ludmila e dei ragazzi del gruppo, Stiles si rese conto di una cosa: quelli della Misericordia non erano ben accolti nella locanda. Erano accettati come clienti, Ludmila comprava la selvaggina cacciata da loro senza battere ciglio e li salutava come fossero sempre i benvenuti, ma in realtà lei sfoggiava con loro solo sorrisi di circostanza e ricchi di falsità.

Ludmila aveva sempre fretta di disfarsi della presenza di quelli della Misericordia, e quando loro erano lì lei sorridendo lanciava occhiate calcolatrici intorno, come a controllare in quanti stessero notando la presenza dei ragazzi.

Da parte loro, i ragazzi della Misericordia di rado stavano più del necessario alla locanda, e oltre a Marjorie il primo giorno, nessuno di loro aveva _mai_ mangiato lì.

Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Marjorie: "Qualora tu dovessi sentire qualche simpaticone chiamarci _Boia_ o _Messaggeri della Morte_ ".

Stiles si morse un labbro e di sottecchi osservò Diego e Bhanuja, seduti poco più in là accanto a lui a sbocconcellare una focaccia mentre discutevano animatamente di sport nazionali asiatici. Tutto il loro gruppo era seduto a un tavolo e una panca sistemati appena fuori l’ingresso della _Pipa di Tolkien_ , in attesa che iniziasse il suo turno di lavoro, e Ismail era seduto di fronte a lui, impegnato a pulirsi le dita sporche di olio.

Stiles richiamò la sua attenzione, provando a non coinvolgere nella sua domanda gli altri due – non aveva voglia di rattristarli.

«Ehi». Ismail alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con aria interrogativa. «Correggimi se sbaglio» aggiunse Stiles, «ma… a Ludmila non stanno molto simpatici quelli della Misericordia, vero?»

Lui in risposta arricciò il naso abbozzando un sorriso triste. «In molti hanno dei pregiudizi nei confronti della Misericordia, per via di quello che fanno… in alcuni casi si tratta pure di roba alimentata dalle superstizioni» sospirò stanco. «Luigi dice che la gente spesso evita quelli della Misericordia come nel mondo reale in molti evitano i becchini».

Stiles ciondolò la testa. «Capisco il paragone e da dove nasce questo atteggiamento, ma per me resta senza senso».

«Anche per me» assentì lui. «Soprattutto perché trovo molto ipocrita che poi queste persone piene di pregiudizi si servano da loro quando hanno bisogno di selvaggina e pelli di animali, ma tant’è…» scrollò le spalle. «Purtroppo è un modo di pensare così radicato da rendere il numero di confratelli della Misericordia abbastanza basso: sono poco più della metà di noi del Drago Scarlatto, ma per quello che fanno dovrebbero essere almeno il doppio».

Stiles storse il naso. «A quanto pare, la gente stupida è davvero ovunque».

Lui scrollò le spalle con un sorriso. «Non è stupida, è solo ignorante. Ha bisogno di essere educata. Anche perché la strada non è mai l’odio: come diceva Martin Luther King, "Fateci quello che volete e noi continueremo ad amarvi"».

Gli replicò aggrottando la fronte. «Non pratico il sadomaso». Lui si limitò a rispondere sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, portando alla bocca dell’acqua da bere.

Diego e Bhanuja sembravano ancora impegnati a discutere di _croquet_ , quindi Stiles pensò di approfittare di quel momento per chiedere a Ismail altre informazioni più delicate, ricordando come Marjorie gli avesse detto anche qualcosa a proposito di assassini e sicari che ora proteggevano le contee: voleva sapere se per caso nei dintorni c’era qualcuno con un passato simile. Così, per prudenza.

«Uhm» esordì incerto e grattandosi la nuca, «a proposito di non-violenza: Marjorie diceva che stare qui cambia molto le persone, che ci sono assassini che hanno smesso di… _assassinare_ » gesticolò vago.

Ismail gli rivolse un sorriso sornione. «Vuoi sapere la storia di uno di loro, o vuoi sapere se in questi giorni hai già _incontrato_ uno di loro?» intuì. «Sei un tipo fin troppo curioso».

«Beh, entrambe le cose?» rispose, stringendosi le spalle come a scusarsi. «Sono nuovo di queste parti, il concetto di "assassino redento per il bene superiore" su di me non ha alcuna presa».

Ismail scosse di nuovo la testa ridendo, sembrò ostentare pazienza. «Conosco due persone così» gli disse, stendendo due dita mentre con l’altra mano, enorme e dalle dita lunghe, giocava col bicchiere. «La prima è la Guardia Personale del mio Fratello Maggiore, la seconda è un mio confratello ed è un wendigo».

Stiles lo fissò inespressivo per un lungo secondo. «Hai idea di quanto questo mi lasci con dei dubbi terrificanti sulla tua Confraternita?»

Lui osò _ridere divertito_. «Sono brave persone».

«Beh, uno di loro _mangia_ brave persone» precisò secco.

«Le _mangiava_ » lo corresse, puntando un dito verso di lui con fare sentenzioso e deciso. «Ha una nuova dieta, adesso».

«Ed è una cosa davvero possibile?» argomentò scettico.

Ismail sospirò con aria stanca. «Vedi… era da sempre che gli Osservatori cercavano di Inserire dei wendigo, ma come puoi immaginare finora non avevano mai ottenuto successo».

«Non stento davvero a crederlo» biascicò Stiles inespressivo.

Lui proseguì facendo finta di non averlo sentito. «Ogni volta che Inserivano un wendigo, veniva ucciso perché non appena arrivato cominciava a nutrirsi di persone, spesso non gli si dava neanche il tempo di parlare: lo si uccideva e basta. E credimi» mise le mani avanti, «posso ben capire la paura delle contee: si tratta di _cannibali_ , non mangiano altro tipo di cibo, è la loro natura».

«Ma hai detto che la sua dieta è cambiata» obiettò perplesso.

Lui annuì. «Isobel, la Sorella Maggiore da cui il mio Fratello Maggiore Raleigh ha ereditato il titolo, nei suoi anni di carica ha provato a fare degli studi e delle ipotesi, per provare a integrare i wendigo che ci mandano, e Raleigh ha provato a mettere a frutto le sue ricerche chiedendo che il prossimo wendigo Inserito non fosse ucciso, ma catturato e portato in un luogo sicuro».

Stiles non era meno perplesso di prima. «Non riesco però a capire come fa allora a sopravvivere senza cibo…»

Ismail gli mostrò un piccolo sorriso furbo e trionfante. «Perché _non ha_ smesso di nutrirsi. Le ipotesi di Isobel si sono rivelate valide: un wendigo può sopravvivere se si nutre di animali carnivori su cui è stato sparso del sangue umano».

Stiles ebbe un’immagine mentale di quel pasto e a stento represse la voglia di rimettere. «Oh _Dio_. Questo è disgustoso e non dovevamo discuterne a pranzo».

Lui scrollò le spalle, divertito. «Me l’hai chiesto tu».

«A parte ciò» tossicchiò un paio di volte battendosi una mano sul petto, «quindi adesso… non è più pericoloso?»

«È stato un processo molto sofferto» puntualizzò Ismaael, «perché anche se Logan – il wendigo – ha accettato subito la proposta di Raleigh, il suo corpo ha impiegato un mese ad accettare il suo nuovo tipo di dieta, ma adesso sono quattro mesi che non aggredisce nessuno, nemmeno per sbaglio. Ed è l’attuale erede del titolo di Fratello Maggiore, perché è l’ultimo arrivato» aggiunse con un sorriso soddisfatto.

«Scommetto che questo rende _felici_ un mucchio di persone» borbottò Stiles.

«Puoi dirlo forte!» sbottò. «È solo che… non capisco: _quante volte_ una persona deve dimostrarti di essere cambiata prima che tu lo _accetti_? C’è chi è disposto a perdonare un assassino a sangue freddo, ma non uno che ha ucciso per nutrirsi».

«Forse perché a volte le motivazioni di un omicidio fanno più paura di un omicidio in sé?» ipotizzò Stiles. «Uccidere degli umani per nutrirsi è inquietante, ammetterai che il ribrezzo è giustificato».

«Può darsi, ma comunque Logan è entrato nella Confraternita _apposta_ per lavorare per la società, per proteggere il nostro tesoro, ma per molti quello che fa non è ancora abbastanza, e tutti noi pensiamo che ne stia soffrendo più di quanto dia a vedere». Scosse la testa, triste. «Prima, nel mondo reale, non era così: camminava alla luce del sole e, anche se era consapevole di essere un mostro, nessuno lo guardava come se lo fosse. Ora lo guardano _tutti_ come se fosse un mostro, apertamente».

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo diventando di colpo malinconico. «Conosco un paio di cose sull’essere considerati dei mostri e sull’essere un mostro».

Ismail lo guardò comprensivo. «Hai conosciuto mannari che si consideravano a torto dei mostri?»

Scosse la testa. «No. Diciamo che per un breve periodo della mia vita non sono stato del tutto… _umano_ ».

Lui inspirò a fondo annuendo. «Capisco. Ma non devi giustificarti: quello che è successo nella vita reale, resta nella vita reale, qui è la regola. A meno che tu non voglia proprio il contrario».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Credo che prima o poi dovrò averci a che fare con quello che mi è successo nella vita reale, visto che mi sa che è per questo motivo che sono stato Inserito».

«Averci a che fare sì, ma non sei costretto a raccontarlo a chiunque» sottolineò Ismail, «quindi in parte è come se restasse nella vita reale».

Quella conversazione era diventata troppo pesante, Stiles non intendeva proseguirla, ma… gli mancava _parlare_ con le persone, e Ismail era semplice e affabile, e per quanto bruciasse che così facendo faceva il gioco degli Osservatori non riuscì a fare a meno di aprire bocca e lasciare _esplodere_ i suoi pensieri e le sue ansie.

«Facevi parte di un branco? Ti manca mai la tua famiglia?» gli chiese atono, perché lì la gente sembrava comportarsi come se la realtà non le mancasse, come se dovessero solo muoversi avanti e basta. Poteva essere irritante, certi momenti.

Ismail abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Conoscevo il sovrannaturale per vie traverse, vivevo con mia madre e quattro fratelli più piccoli di me. Da quando avevo tredici anni lavoravo in un pub frequentato da… parecchia gente poco raccomandabile, diciamo» sorrise di nuovo al ricordo. «Alcune gang usavano dei licantropi come corrieri, perché sono veloci, a prova di proiettile normale e sanno sniffare subito quanto sia pure la coca che devono trasportare. Conoscevo la "fauna" del posto, spesso mi sono prestato come _informatore_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte intuendo un dettaglio. «Non hai finito la scuola?»

Lui scosse la testa. «No, ho mollato il liceo a metà. Non mi piaceva studiare e avevamo difficoltà a mantenere i miei fratelli, che però al contrario di me amavano studiare, così ho lasciato perdere, per mettere soldi da parte per loro, per il college» spiegò come se nulla fosse.

«Ma adesso lavori… in una _biblioteca_ » evidenziò Stiles, perplesso.

Ismail sorrise furbo. «Ho detto che non mi piace studiare, non che non mi piace leggere e che non ho un’ottima memoria, o che non sappia scrivere velocemente» specificò. «So riassumere molto bene, mi bastano pochi secondi per memorizzare ogni singolo dettaglio di una scena: è roba che porto con me dai miei anni come informatore e che è utile se vai in giro a raccogliere dati per conservarli. E proteggere i miei confratelli è come continuare a proteggere i miei fratelli».

Stiles storse la bocca, dispiaciuto di aver toccato con forza un punto così delicato. «Ti mancano davvero tanto» affermò sicuro.

Lui annuì. «Ma potrei mai rinunciare al resto della mia vita chiudendomi solo nel pensiero triste di quanto mi mancano? No! Per andare avanti mi chiedo "Loro sarebbero fieri di me in questo momento?" e provo a migliorarmi. Non penso che a loro piacerebbe vedere che sto rinunciando alla mia vita».

«A volte qui non riesco nemmeno a pensare a cosa fare di me stesso» ammise Stiles, sarcastico, «figurati pensare se mio padre sarebbe fiero di me».

Ismail assentì come se lo capisse. «Perché devi ancora assestarti. Devi trovare un posto dove stare meglio, una ragione per muoverti e andare avanti. Qui se stai fermo, se non trovi qualcosa in cui mettere il tuo impegno, _ti spegni_. Devi andare avanti» lo incoraggiò.

All’improvviso, Stiles capì che forse tutta quella gente che a Namasté si comportava come se non stesse vivendo dentro un sogno artificiale e non fosse cavia di un esperimento sociale lo infastidiva solo perché al contrario di lui loro avevano degli impegni e delle motivazioni per andare avanti – dei lavori, dei progetti, il desiderio di aiutare i nuovi Inseriti e quello di aiutare gli altri in generale.

Stiles inspirò a fondo stendendosi all’indietro contro la panca, e stropicciandosi gli occhi nel vano tentativo di non mostrare quanto fossero lucidi per il magone che aveva in gola. Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide Ismail sorridergli con comprensione.

«Ricorda cos’altro diceva Martin Luther King» aggiunse Ismail.

«Cioè?» biascicò ironico quanto inespressivo.

«"Ogni uomo deve decidere se camminerà nella luce dell'altruismo creativo o nel buio dell'egoismo distruttivo". Vai avanti, Stiles, trova dove mettere il tuo impegno e vai avanti» sorrise incoraggiante.

«Beh» sospirò, «tanto per cominciare, potrei smettere di puntare il mio impegno verso quella bigotta di Ludmila».

Ismail rise scuotendo la testa.

«Su una nota più leggera» riprese Stiles, assumendo un’espressione più ironica, «chi è l’altro elemento assassino della tua confraternita?»

Sul manuale, alla voce "Confraternita" aveva letto che la Guardia Personale del Fratello o Sorella Maggiore era scelto da quest’ultimi, ed era in genere considerato da molti il combattente più abile e/o forte della Confraternita; seguiva il leader nei suoi viaggi proprio come una vera guardia del corpo, ed era a tutti gli effetti il suo braccio armato.

E Raleigh aveva scelto come sua Guardia Personale una persona _assassina_. Dire che era _interessante_ era poco.

« _Linda_ » rispose Ismail gesticolando. «Lei è… un tipo intimidatorio più o meno sullo stile di Marjorie e Theodora, hai presente?» Stiles annuì e lui proseguì la descrizione. «Solo che Marjorie ti guarda come se di te non potesse fregargliene un cazzo, Theodora come se fosse un gatto che pensa che sei un idiota, Linda invece… ti guarda costantemente come se da un momento all’altro avrà la conferma che ammazzarti potrebbe essere un’ottima idea».

«Ah» esalò inespressivo.

«Non conosco la sua storia personale» continuò Ismaael, «ma nella contea è conosciuta come una che picchia a morte gli uomini che osano trattare male le donne, ed è risaputo che nel mondo reale uccideva stupratori». Abbassò di più la voce con aria cospiratoria. «All’inizio pensavo che fossero solo pettegolezzi messi in giro dagli uomini che aveva preso a botte, ma quando gliel’ho detto lei ha preso il registro dov’è appuntata la sua storia e mi ha indicato la riga dov’è scritto che uccideva stupratori, _sorridendo compiaciuta_ ».

«Questo è abbastanza inquietante» borbottò Stiles.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Siamo una Confraternita abbastanza particolare. E non hai ancora conosciuto Raleigh!»

«Non vedo l’ora» mormorò inespressivo. E non fu del tutto una bugia.

 

 

 

Lavarsi senza acqua corrente era… _complicato e irritante_. Nel dormitorio avevano una stanza usata soltanto per lavarsi, dove tenevano un’enorme tinozza da usare come vasca, e riscaldavano l’acqua da usare nel camino principale. Così, oltre a dovere aspettare che l’acqua fosse calda al punto giusto, si doveva _trasportare_ l’acqua. E poi non è che ci fossero grandi possibilità di risciacquarsi. E l’acqua trasbordava cadendo _ovunque_.

Stiles si era ormai rassegnato all’idea che avrebbe sempre un po’ puzzato.

Quella sera, dopo essersi lavato e aver sistemato la stanza per i bagni, si accoccolò sul letto in attesa che Derek tornasse da lavoro. Nei campi si stava fino a quando c’era luce naturale, ma poi si procedeva a sistemare i prodotti raccolti per bene dentro i fienili e i magazzini usando delle lampade a olio o delle fiaccole: Derek poteva anche tornare _dopo_ di Stiles.

Quando lo vide entrare, Stiles si tirò a sedere facendo leva sui gomiti, ed esordì diretto con un «Possiamo parlare?»

Derek sembrò colto di sorpresa e perplesso, ma annuì asciugandosi la faccia sudata con la manica della casacca che indossava; si sedette sul proprio letto in attesa che Stiles proseguisse a parlare.

«Ci stiamo evitando, vero?» biascicò con un punta di imbarazzo.

Derek si limitò a replicargli espirando a fondo e afflosciando le spalle, a sguardo basso.

«Non possiamo continuare così, Derek» sospirò stanco. «Non so cosa dire per fare stare meglio te _o_ me, ma c’è pure da aggiungere che forse in questi giorni sono stato un po’ egoista?» disse incerto. «Tipo, non ho pensato che l’ironia della sorte vuole che Kate ti perseguiti anche _in un altro mondo_?» sottolineò impacciato, vedendo di sottecchi come Derek irrigidì la mascella. «O che non sono solo io fra noi due quello che in passato è stato manipolato o condizionato a fare qualcosa e che adesso si trova dentro un esperimento in cui sarà condizionato da Osservatori senza faccia né nome?»

«Non è una situazione facile per nessuno dei due» commentò Derek asciutto.

«Sì, ma… in tutta onestà, se in questo posto dovessi stare fermo a pensare solo a me stesso, credo che già domani sarei più che a fondo nel lato più distruttivo di me. _Credo_ ». Gesticolò nervoso a sguardo basso. «Non sono abituato a importarmene di gente che non conosco, posso essere curioso delle loro storie personali, ma può anche non fregarmene un cazzo di loro come persone, perché… non sono miei _amici_. Qui non ho Scott a dirmi che non posso uccidere Jackson solo perché è un kanima: ho solo te, quindi posso… _importarmi di te_?» chiese impacciato, alzando appena lo sguardo verso di lui. «Può importarmi di te, senza che sia strano e nessuno dei due pensi che da qualche parte gli Osservatori battano le mani contenti e fieri di noi? Possiamo parlare in modo normale?»

Derek fissò un punto del pavimento a lungo, restando con la fronte aggrottata, prima di rispondergli. «Sì».

«Oh, bene» esalò Stiles con finto tono distratto, dando delle pacche immotivate alle coperte del proprio letto. «Quindi, pensavo… possiamo mangiare insieme domani?»

«Certo» concordò Derek, anche se non sembrò molto convinto.

Stiles provò a intavolare un discorso. «Come ti trovi a lavoro? A volte hai l’impressione che gli altri siano… _invadenti_?»

Derek lo guardò perplesso. «Non proprio. È vero che Luigi e gli altri mi chiedono sempre se voglio uscire con loro la sera, e che Diego molto spesso mi ronza intorno raccontandomi annedoti, ma penso che sia perché sanno cosa vuol dire essere appena arrivati qui».

Stiles annuì mordendosi un labbro. «Diego lo fa anche con me, la cosa di ronzarmi intorno, dico. Cerca sempre di coinvolgermi in quello che lui e gli altri fanno e, voglio dire» si grattò la testa, « _lo so_ che non lo fa per essere fastidioso, capisco il principio, ma il più delle volte finisco col dirmi che così facendo, interagendo lui, faccio il gioco degli Osservatori, e non mi va. Così mi irrita» confessò, sentendosi un po’ in colpa.

«Forse basta solo che tu gli dica in modo chiaro che vuoi un po’ di spazio anche se apprezzi il pensiero» gli suggerì Derek. «Non perché Diego è così ingenuo da non accorgersi che hai bisogno di spazio, ma perché in realtà è iperprotettivo: è cresciuto in un branco molto piccolo e dai legami molto stretti» gli spiegò, «è estremamente abituato all’idea che in un gruppo bisogna prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro e proteggersi a vicenda».

«Non lo sapevo» mormorò Stiles, sentendo un’altra fitta di senso di colpa al petto.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non credo che sia un argomento che con lui viene spesso a galla: con me ne ha parlato perché da alcuni suoi atteggiamenti ho intuito che è cresciuto in un branco-famiglia, come me, e dopo un semplice scambio di battute leggere me ne ha parlato».

Stiles inspirò a fondo abbracciando le ginocchia al petto. «Mi sto rendendo conto che, da come si muovono qui le persone, è facile dimenticare che anche loro possono provare delle malinconie forti, perché le vedi sempre _andare avanti_ ».

«Forse non vanno così tanto "avanti" come credi» sospirò Derek, «forse qui continuano a camminare accanto agli stessi fantasmi che li accompagnavano anche nel mondo reale». Alzò lo sguardo verso Stiles, serio. «A questo punto, non penso che Diego ti abbia detto come mai fa parte della Misericordia».

Lui scosse la testa. «No».

«Il suo branco era piccolo e l’unico formato da margay mannari in tutto il Venezuela, vero, ma con loro c’era _un umano_ , suo zio» gli raccontò. «È stato colpito da una malattia degenerativa incurabile che ha reso impossibile trasformarlo in un mannaro senza danni permanenti, e riusciva a non stare in agonia solo se sotto forti dosi di morfina. Una notte si sono svegliati di colpo per il suono di uno sparo: lo hanno trovato in camera propria, con un buco alla testa. Si era suicidato».

Stiles si morse forte il labbro sentendosi gli occhi lucidi; ebbe dei flash degli ultimi giorni di vita di sua madre.

Derek continuò parlare. «Diego vuole aiutare gli altri come non ha potuto aiutare suo zio, non vuole che l’agonia e la disperazione li porti a uccidersi in malo modo e da soli. Cammina con un fantasma, non sta andando poi così avanti come sembra all’apparenza».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Forse dovremmo camminare anche noi con i nostri fantasmi» mugugnò con amara ironia.

Derek face scattare gli artigli di una mano, li guardò pensoso. «Potrebbe essere una soluzione».

Fissò il tipo di malinconia che Derek aveva negli occhi e, con una sequenza di pensieri e associazioni mentali così veloce che per un lungo secondo gli fece girare la testa, arrivò a intuire ciò che Derek stava pensando. «Non starai pensando mica di unirti alla Misericordia?» boccheggiò incredulo.

Lui esalò a sguardo basso. «Non ho mica _criticato_ il fatto che Diego cammini con i suoi fantasmi».

«Ma non vuol dire che debba farlo anche tu, visto che sappiamo entrambi che non è mica una cosa sana!» sbottò irritato. «Derek, vuoi andare sul serio in giro a fare quello che hai fatto a _quindici anni_ per la tua prima ragazza?»

Lui storse il naso e serrò la mascella. «Non voglio nemmeno sapere come fai a saperlo».

« _Peter_ ».

«Un classico» sbottò atono.

«Non puoi davvero volere questo, Derek».

«Forse lo voglio proprio perché ho imparato a quindici anni _com’è_ » replicò duro. «Quelli della Misericordia _aiutano le persone_ , soccorrono i nuovi Inseriti e proteggono i piccoli villaggi autonomi i giorni del 5x1… non sto dicendo che sto andando a unirmi a loro, ci sto solo riflettendo sopra, ma vuoi biasimare davvero la mia voglia di _rendermi utile_?» concluse con un pizzico di amarezza e frustrazione.

Stiles afflosciò le spalle. «Ascolta» gli disse con tono più basso e calmo, «tu qui sei l’unica persona di cui mi importa: puoi biasimare _me_ se mi preoccupa vederti indugiare in qualcosa che ti porta a scavare in brutti ricordi?»

Derek si limitò a continuare a fissare il pavimento, e Stiles lo interpretò come un silenzio-assenso.

«Ci sto solo riflettendo sopra» borbottò infine Derek.

«Lo so» esalò Stiles, per niente convinto e tanto per chiudere la discussione. Poggiò il gomito su un ginocchio e posò il mento sul palmo della mano. «E, uhm» aggiunse con poca nonchalance, «alla festa araba… ci andiamo?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non so… non è che possiamo proprio stare qui e non fare mai _niente_ ».

Stiles assentì piano: Derek non sembrava il tipo da avere una grande vita sociale, ma lì non c’erano neanche piccole cose con cui intrattenersi da soli. «Niente libri, niente TV, luce scarsa… Rischiamo di uscire fuori di testa a breve. Penso che fra non molto mi mancherà pure sentire il ticchettio di un orologio».

Derek grugnì il proprio assenso.

«È solo che…» sospirò Stiles, «a volte temo che Diego, Bhanuja e gli altri potrebbero prendere il posto del branco e… è un pensiero che mi irrita» ammise.

«Comprensibile» mormorò Derek.

«Ma non possiamo davvero stare da soli» affermò con una buona dose di rassegnazione. «Quindi… andremo alla festa araba?»

Derek rispose annuendo, e poco dopo Stiles storse il viso in un’espressione di puro fastidio.

«Che c’è?» gli chiese Derek, perplesso e allarmato.

Lui sbuffò seccato. «Odio fottutamente quando mi viene da pisciare: qui farlo è _un’impresa_!»

Derek scoppiò in una risata isterica, ma considerando che era la prima volta che Stiles lo vedeva ridere così, lo prese come un passo avanti.

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo, per la pausa pranzo Stiles si sentì un po’ goffo e in imbarazzo a stare in piazza ad aspettare Derek, ma si erano detti che si sarebbero incontrati lì perché era più breve e rapido che incontrarsi al dormitorio per poi andare a mangiare alla _Pipa di Tolkien_ , quindi Stiles provò a stare lì cercando quantomeno di non attirare troppo l’attenzione altrui.

Quando vide entrare in piazza un carretto guidato da Luigi, si sentì sollevato.

Sul retro intravide della roba verde ammucchiata e tre persone: un ragazzo, una ragazza e Derek.

Non appena il carretto fu fermo, Stiles si avvicinò facendo un saluto impacciato con la mano, e Luigi in maniera calorosa gli presentò gli altri due – lui e Derek invece si scambiarono un piccolo cenno con la testa.

«Guarda quanto sono belle!» esclamò Luigi, indicandogli la piccola piramide di angurie dalla forma allungata che c’era sul retro del carretto. «Sono le prime che raccogliamo, le ho portate qui per assaggiarle!» Nello sguardo aveva così tanto entusiasmo da mettere soggezione.

Stiles annuì cercando di essere convincente. «Uhm, sì, sembrano appetitose». Intravide Derek sorridere scuotendo la testa.

Luigi comunque era troppo preso dall’entusiasmo da notare la sua perplessità; Stiles l’osservò prendere una delle angurie, posarla su un muretto basso della piazza e poi cercare qualcos’altro sul carretto: una sorta di sciabola molto corta.

Con un gesto preciso e sicuro, Luigi spaccò l’anguria a metà, e alla vista di tutta quella polpa rossa e gocciolante, Stiles non poté fare a meno di annusare l’aria, riempiendosi le narici dell’odore zuccherino tipico dell’anguria. Mentre Luigi scambiava degli sguardi soddisfatti con gli altri, Stiles si rabbuiò per un lungo attimo pensando come quell’odore fosse solo frutto di suggestione, ma le sue suggestioni vennero interrotte dal suono di altri colpi di sciabola: Luigi divise metà anguria a grossi spicchi, che cominciò a distribuire ai presenti.

«Assaggia! Assaggia!» l’esortò Luigi, porgendogli uno spicchio. «Dimmi se è buona!»

Stiles dubitava che il suo senso del gusto gli avrebbe lasciato percepire l’anguria come poco saporita, visto l’ampio modo in cui i colori del frutto lo avevano suggestionato, ma non se la sentì davvero di fare il guastafeste, considerando quanto Luigi e gli altri della sua Compagnia avevano di certo lavorato sotto il sole per coltivare quella roba.

Accontentò Luigi mentre Derek faceva lo stesso, e in effetti l’anguria era _ottima_.

«È davvero buona» riferì a Luigi, con un sorriso.

Lui gli rivolse un’espressione luminosa e contenta. «Già, del resto poi, quando si produce qualcosa da soli, è sempre migliore di quella comprata da altri, perché c’è la _soddisfazione_ di essere riusciti a farla, no?» commentò compiaciuto.

E su quella frase Stiles si morse il labbro, intuendo quello che forse doveva essere nell’Eden il segreto per provare ancora piacere nel mangiare e nel percepire le cose in generale: quello che dava ancora un odore e un sapore alle cose era la soddisfazione in sé di essere riusciti a farle, la cura e la dedizione che si erano messe nel processo.

Quell’anguria era così buona perché Luigi e quelli della sua Compagnia l’avevano coltivata con amore e con impegno assoluto, era per questo che era così bella a vedersi, e di conseguenza così saporita.

Sorrise un po’ commosso e continuò a mangiare.

«Qui a Namasté è la prima volta che seminiamo e raccogliamo angurie» gli raccontò Luigi a bocca piena. «Se il ricavato della loro vendita ai mercati delle contee vicine sarà abbastanza buono, potremo finalmente dedicarci al nostro super obiettivo, quello _definitivo_!» proclamò, con un brillio negli occhi che lo fece somigliare a un _gamer_ delirante prossimo alla battaglia con un super boss.

«Cioè?» chiese curioso, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Gli rispose dopo un attimo di suspance, con aria solenne. « _Cacao_ ».

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi. «Mi stai dicendo che qui non avete il _cioccolato_?!»

Luigi assentì con aria misera. «Lo so, quarantadue anni di lutto! Ma i semi costano davvero una cifra astronomica, per non parlare di quanto costa il cacao in polvere…» poi si riscosse. «Adesso però siamo a un passo dal poter provvedere!» concluse esaltato.

Stiles sospirò comprensivo.

Finirono l’anguria scambiando altre chiacchiere, poi si separarono per andare a mangiare in posti diversi, dandosi appuntamento a più tardi in quello stesso posto.

Mentre camminavano verso la taverna, Stiles urtò scherzosamente e con affetto la spalla di Derek con la propria. «Ti piace lavorare con Luigi e gli altri. Ho visto quanto eri rilassato quando siete entrati in piazza».

Derek trattenne male un sorriso. «È qualcosa di abbastanza semplice, rispetto a quello a cui siamo abituati».

«In effetti sì» sospirò Stiles, «qua non ci sono continue minacce sovrannaturali da sventare. Cioè, ci sono delle minacce, ma sono di _altro tipo_ » si corresse. «La vita qui per certi versi è meno complicata».

«E nessuno deve nascondere la propria natura» aggiunse Derek.

«Già» esalò, guardandosi intorno: si chiese quanti umani ci fossero in quella strada in quel momento, e che tipo di creature sovrannaturali lo circondassero, dato che tutti preferivano stare con i propri tratti umani. A nessuno importava davvero sapere se eri umano o no – Stiles aveva scoperto soltanto il giorno prima che Bhanuja era un _ghepardo mannaro_ – e si accorse che in fin dei conti non importava neanche a lui, se non per mera curiosità "scientifica".

«Quindi, un punto a favore per l’Eden?» mugugnò Stiles.

Derek assentì, anche se mostrando della velata rassegnazione. «Un punto a favore per l’Eden» ripeté.

Qualsiasi tipo di lato positivo andava bene pure di avere un po’ di sollievo.

Stiles entrò nella taverna precedendo Derek di un passo e salutando Oscar, dicendosi che alla lista delle cose positive poteva anche aggiungere che da oggi in poi avrebbe gustato il cibo senza più deprimersi, anche se era ancora lunga la strada per adattarsi davvero a quella nuova vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bhanuja è un nome indiano di origine hindu che vuol dire "fiume" oppure "nascita del sole".  
> Ho pensato di rendere Bhanuja un ghepardo mannaro perché mi piaceva l’idea che il suo lato animale fosse un felino che vive dalle sue parti (cioè il sud dell’Asia). Nella fattispecie, Bhanuja *è* un [ghepardo persiano](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acinonyx_jubatus_venaticus), specie purtroppo quasi prossima all’estinzione, ma non che il [ghepardo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acinonyx_jubatus) in generale se la cavi bene (sulla scala dello Stato di Conservazione risulta "Vulnerabile"). Visto che gli Osservatori amano introdurre nel Progetto Eden individui particolare, mi è sembrato logico che guardacaso volessero anche Bhanuja, legata a un animale ormai raro (e stesso discorso vale per Diego).  
> Ismail è un nome di origine ebrea, qui nella sua versione araba. O islamica. In teoria dovrei averlo azzeccato, altrimenti me ne scuso. In italiano corrisponde a [Ismaele](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ismaele_\(nome\)).


	4. Libro 1 - Definisci - Capitolo 4

 

Il cuore della contea era illuminato a giorno da miriadi di torce sparse per le strade e da un paio di grossi falò; le taverne erano chiuse, ma le botteghe che vendevano prodotti locali erano aperte, e anche se fra la folla qualcuno ogni tanto spingeva troppo, tutta la gente sembrava su di giri e con la voglia di fare festa.

Le varie Compagnie e i commercianti avevano fornito agli organizzatori della festa araba i mezzi adatti e i prodotti giusti per indire quella serata, portando così nella contea l’aria delle loro terre natali per una notte – Bhanuja aveva spiegato a Stiles che a turno ogni etnia indiceva una festa una volta al mese – e in ogni angolo si potevano vedere e annusare i colori e i profumi dell’oriente arabo.

Gli abitanti e gli ospiti non si erano limitati solo ad esporre banchetti con del cibo e delle bevande tradizionali, ma avevano anche organizzato in giro per la contea angoli pubblici in cui si potevano prendere brevi lezioni di balli tipici come la danza del ventre, e la Compagnia dei Cantastorie si stava prestando per narrare su un palco delle storie e delle leggende arabe. Al centro della piazza principale della contea era pure stata allestita una sorta di pista da ballo, su cui la gente si scatenava danzando a ritmo di canzoni sconosciute a Stiles ma indubbiamente di lingua araba.

Stiles si accigliò. «Perché sto sentendo una lingua diversa dalla mia?» chiese, indicandosi l’orecchio e rivolgendosi a Diego, che strattonandolo per una manica lo stava trascinando in avanti fra la folla – Stiles ogni tanto si girava per controllare che Derek li stesse ancora seguendo guardandosi attorno perplesso quanto costipato, tenendo Siobhán a braccetto.

Diego gli sorrise. «Perché i tizi che cantano _non sono arabi_ , ma _conoscono lingue arabe_ : l’incanto sulla lingua scritta e parlata si rompe se ne parli o ne scrivi _con intenzione_ una diversa dalla tua, o se sei poliglotta» gli spiegò, continuando a guidarlo fra la folla.

«Dove stiamo andando?» chiese Derek, urlando quel tanto che bastava per sovrastare il rumore della folla in festa.

«Al banco dei tè e degli infusi! Marjorie ci ha dato appuntamento lì!» rispose Diego indicando con un gesto vago un punto davanti a loro.

Per fortuna, dopo non molto arrivarono alla meta, trovando Bhanuja in compagnia di Marjorie, Theodora e un’altra ragazza che Stiles non conosceva – era strano vederli tutti senza divisa e con abiti più casual, anche se sempre poco moderni, e nessuna delle ragazze indossava una gonna.

Bhanuja stava osservando con occhi pieni di curiosità come un uomo al banco stava preparando quello che Stiles intuì essere tè marocchino alla menta, ma quando li vide arrivare li salutò agitando ampiamente le braccia. «Namasté!» trillò, saltellando.

«Namasté» biascicò Stiles, annuendo un po’ incerto all’uomo del banco che gli chiese se desiderasse anche lui del tè. Era da quando era uscito dal dormitorio che della gente dai tratti arabi e con dei banchetti lungo la strada gli piazzava davanti agli occhi roba da mangiare e da bere _gratis_ , e temeva che di quel passo sarebbe tornando al dormitorio rotolando sulla pancia, ma non che non comprendesse l’eccessivo entusiasmo con cui quelle persone festeggiano le proprie origini ricordandole in quel modo.

«È fantastico, vero?» gli disse Bhanuja, con gli occhi brillanti. «Ogni mese aiutiamo sempre qualcuno a non avere nostalgia di casa, ci sosteniamo a turno!»

«La festa più noiosa è quella statunitense» sottolineò Marjorie con sarcasmo. «È solo una sorta di fiera da McDonald’s».

A Stiles andò di traverso un sorso del tè che stava bevendo. «Namasté anche a te, Marjorie» la salutò sul suo stesso tono, quando finì di tossire.

«Namasté a voi» gli replicò con aria annoiata, facendo un cenno delle testa sia a lui che a Derek. «Vi trovo bene. Siete riusciti a orientarvi e a potere fare delle compere? Vi siete comprati delle mutande? Perché con quanto poco si riesce a lavarsi qui rispetto a quanto si suda, potere indossare delle mutande pulite è come rinascere» li assicurò _seria_.

Stiles ringraziò il fatto che non stesse bevendo. «Sto cominciando ad avere un debole per i tuoi consigli» ironizzò aspro.

«Mettiti in fila» borbottò lei. Non sembrava di buon umore, ma prima che Stiles potesse chiederle che aveva, lei indicò a lui e Derek la ragazza accanto a lei. «Questa è Linda» la presentò spiccia.

Per un attimo, Stiles provò la sensazione che gli occhi gli stessero per uscire dalle orbite.

Non si aspettava di certo di incontrare per la prima volta Linda "l’assassina" in quel modo.

Era difficile intuire le sue origini, perché aveva dei lineamenti misti – occhi scuri dalla forma allungata, pelle olivastra, labbra grandi e piene e fisico atletico – così come era difficile capire la sua età – più vecchia o più giovane di Marjorie? – ma in cambio la sua aura intimidatoria era perfettamente percepibile al primo sguardo. Aveva il fascino letale di chi sembra che faccia il sicario per guadagnarsi da vivere, il che nel suo caso in parte poteva pure essere vero.

Linda li squadrò dalla testa ai piedi – il laccio di cuoio con cui teneva i capelli neri legati a coda alta ciondolò appena, guidato dal peso delle pietruzze dai colori caldi e dalle tonalità molto scure che c’erano ai capi – prima di porgere la mano prima a Stiles, e poi a Derek. Non appena però il suo palmo tocco quello di Derek, lei assottigliò gli occhi rivolgendo a Derek un accenno di ghigno soddisfatto – o forse sadico – e fissò Derek illuminando le iridi di rosso.

Era un _licantropo alpha_.

Stiles s’irrigidì sorpreso e preoccupato, nonostante gli altri intorno a loro non sembrassero per niente allarmati di quella mossa. Accanto a lui, però, Derek si immobilizzò altrettanto, e con la mascella serrata sostenne per un paio di secondi lo sguardo di Linda, illuminando gli occhi di blu. Quella sorta di contest di resistenza fra licantropi per fortuna però si concluse nel giro di poco: Derek e Linda si lasciarono la mano con espressione pensosa, anche se Linda non aveva smesso di sorridere compiaciuta – Derek era più difficile da leggere, al momento.

L’unica cosa che trattenne Stiles dal mormorare a Derek di dirgli il significato di quello scambio di sguardi, fu che gli altri mannari presenti e Linda stessa lo avrebbero sentito.

Diego si rivolse a Marjorie, corrucciato. «Ma cos’hai? Ti _annuso_ irritata».

Dal canto suo, lei stava sorseggiando del tè con espressione passiva-aggressiva. «Ho litigato con Raleigh».

Stiles vide che Bhanuja emise un piccolo "oh" dispiaciuta, Siobhán alzò lo sguardo al cielo inespressiva, Theodora scrollò le spalle come a dire "che ci vuoi fare?" e Linda sbuffò una risata nasale scuotendo la testa.

Siobhán si mise a visionare degli eleganti bicchieri da tè di vetro, alti e decorati in argento, in vendita accanto a delle teiere di metallo più lunghe che larghe, interamente incise con strani arabesque. «E stavolta perché?» chiese con aria annoiata.

Lei bevve un lungo sorso di tè facendo parecchio rumore, poi le rispose fissando la folla. «Il villaggio indipendente presso cui era ospite è stato attaccato da un drappello della Compagnia della Resistenza; io sono intervenuta con i miei ragazzi, ma lui non ha voluto lasciare la casa in cui era se prima non avesse recuperato tutti i libri che aveva con sé».

Siobhán la guardò come una madre che ostenta pazienza. «È a capo di una biblioteca, cos’altro vorresti aspettarti da lui?»

«Più amore per la sua vecchia pellaccia da avvocato americano di ‘sto cazzo» borbottò atona.

Siobhán e Theodora si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi sospirarono stanche.

Ismail interruppe quella strana conversazione avanzando verso di loro trascinando dietro di sé un ragazzo dall’aria reclutante. Era molto pallido, con una zazzera di capelli biondo sporco che gli adombrava gli occhi castani; aveva spalle larghe e i muscoli in evidenza, anche se coperti dai vestiti. Non poteva essere molto più vecchio di Stiles.

«Scusate» esalò Ismaael, «ma ho impiegato un po’ a farlo andare oltre la soglia del castello» puntò un pollice all’indietro verso l’altro ragazzo, seccato.

Bhanuja sporse il labbro in un broncio e strattonò per la manica il tipo biondo, per costringerlo a stare al suo fianco. « _Logan_! Avevi promesso che stavolta saresti venuto!»

_Logan_. Logan _il wendigo_.

Stiles non riuscì a non fissarlo morbosamente curioso quanto _preoccupato_.

Logan per tutta risposta si guardò intorno come se stesse insultando tutta la folla circostante usando lo sguardo. «Alla gente non piace quando vado in un posto in cui si mangia: si chiede se sono venuto a mangiare anch’io».

Bhanuja si mostrò indignata. «Non mangi nessuno da oltre _quattro mesi_ : la gente dovrebbe smetterla di aspettarsi di vederti arrivare con un braccio sanguinante che ti pende dalla bocca!»

«Grazie per l’immagine mentale vivida e a colori» borbottò Stiles, monocorde.

Marjorie roteò gli occhi sorridendo divertita, e s’intromise con tono leggero. «È bello vederti qui, Logan!» gli porse la mano per salutarlo.

Stiles lo vide _sorridere felice_ fissando la mano di Marjorie, e per un intenso e terrificante attimo pensò che fosse perché aveva visto del _cibo_ , poi si ricordò delle parole di Ismail e di come forse _nessuno_ volesse porgere la mano a Logan, e si sentì molto in colpa.

Logan strinse la mano di Marjorie e lei continuò a parlare. «Sono felice di poter finalmente vedere un wendigo integrato nella nostra comunità».

Lui le replicò emanando impaccio. «E io sono felice di non sentire l’urgenza di mangiarti, perché mi sei simpatica».

Bhanuja sospirò paziente passandosi una mano sulla faccia e lo strattonò di nuovo a sé, mormorandogli di non parlare così spesso delle sue urgenze di mangiare umani.

«Voglio del cuscus!» annunciò Marjorie all’improvviso, con l’espressione di una bambina petulante. «È il mio piatto preferito di sempre, andiamo a cercare un banchetto che lo vende».

Linda sembrò illuminarsi di colpo, indicò una direzione. «Ne ho intravisto uno di là».

«Oh, bene!»

«Noi facciamo degli acquisti» disse Siobhán, riferendosi a lei stessa e Ismail – stavano acquistando dei bicchieri dal banco del tè e degli infusi. «Poi vi raggiungiamo».

Camminarono verso il banco del cuscus mentre Diego stava fra Stiles e Derek, indicando loro dei dettagli della fiera e raccontando annedoti con entusiasmo, mentre davanti a loro Bhanuja teneva a braccetto un ancora reclutante Logan, impegnato a insultare in silenzio con lo sguardo ogni passante. Marjorie e Linda chiacchieravano, ma più che altro la prima sembrava esaltata all’idea di riempirsi la pancia.

Quando Diego si allontanò per andare per un attimo a impicciarsi allegro in una conversazione fra Logan e Bhanuja, Stiles attirò l’attenzione di Derek sbattendo piano la spalla contro la sua. Derek lo guardò interrogativo.

«Ma cos’è stato quello scambio di sguardi con Linda?» sibilò Stiles sottovoce.

Lui scrollò le spalle con aria di sufficienza. «Credo che volesse avvertirmi che è un’alpha solo perché _può_ farlo».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Licantropi!»

«TU!» risuonò nell’aria.

Lo sguardo di Stiles schizzò verso Marjorie: la vide avanzare in direzione un banco puntando un dito verso qualcuno, e la sua intera posa trasmetteva furia. «Tu!» urlò di nuovo. «Tu lo sapevi che il cuscus è il mio piatto preferito, e sei qui apposta per farmelo andare di traverso!»

Una voce maschile dal tono solenne quanto pieno di meraviglia le rispose ignorando la sua accusa. «Marge! Ti trovo bellissima stasera, quanto un terrificante incendio boschivo!»

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e provò subito a inquadrare meglio quel tipo.

Era un uomo dall’età indefinita fra i trenta e quarant’anni, dai tratti orientali – cinesi? Giapponesi? Coreani? – più alto di Marjorie – doveva sforare i due metri – e dal fisico prestante. Quello che però spiccava di più della sua persona era che… non poteva essere un comune umano, non poteva esserlo davvero, perché _emanava eleganza_ in maniera del tutto sovrannaturale, da come subito risaltava come il suo corpo fosse curato e allenato a come sorrideva e guardava Marjorie, passando da come stava in una posa composta e precisa dietro un banale banchetto di cuscus tenendo un mestolo in mano.

Dovette fare la stessa impressione a Derek, perché Stiles lo vide subito fissare quell’uomo tenendo le iridi illuminate di blu, come se lo stesse _scansionando_.

Stiles non aveva mai incontrato una creatura sovrannaturale dalla presenza così forte da essere percepita anche dagli umani.

Marjorie, da parte sua, non sembrava per niente affetta da quel tipo. «Tu» incalzò ancora, voltandosi poi verso Linda, «e _tu_ » indicò anche lei, « _tu_ lo _sapevi_ , mi hai guidata qui _apposta_! Mi hai _tradita_!»

Linda si limitò a guardare il cielo stellato ostentando nonchalance.

«Questa è una congiura per rovinarmi il cuscus!» sibilò Marjorie.

«Marge» le disse il tizio orientale, sorridendo adorante e paziente, «ho partecipato alla festa con del cuscus proprio perché _so_ che è il tuo piatto preferito! L’ho fatto _per te_!»

«Non sei neanche arabo!»

«Ma ho vissuto in Tunisia per un incredibile ammontare di tempo, e la mia ricetta personale del cuscus è così buona che ha fatto _commuovere_ la commissione della festa araba al primo assaggio, così mi hanno invitato a partecipare!»

«Questa è appropriazione culturale indebita e corruzione sfacciata! E comunque sei americano!» insisté lei.

«Non proprio. Se dovessi scegliere, direi che sono giapponese».

«Hai vissuto gli ultimi tuoi decenni negli Stati Uniti, quindi sei americano, stai zitto!»

«Ma Marge…»

«Non chiamarmi Marge: non sono una cazzo di Simpson!»

« _Perla_ , allora» la chiamò adorante e sorridente.

Lei inspirò a fondo dal naso emettendo un lungo lamento di frustrazione. « _Questa_ è una cosa che hai pianificato!»

Lui si mostrò corrucciato. «È vero, ma c’eravamo appena _rappacificati_ quando ho pensato di farlo. È stato dopo che abbiamo bisticciato perché non ti ho detto che mi ero rotto due costole e perforato un polmone, ricordi?»

«Perché sei un’incredibile testa di cazzo! A volte mi dico che preferisco ucciderti io che continuare a chiedermi quando qualcos’altro lo farà al posto mio!»

«Ma sono guarito subito, non te saresti neanche accorta se Linda non avesse fatto la spia! E ti ho fatto il cuscus, ne vuoi? L’ho fatto proprio perché ti piace tanto: vivo solo per poterti rendere felice».

«No, tu vivi solo per farmi dannare e farmi venire l’acidità di stomaco e i capelli bianchi! Quando imparerai ad avere più cura del tuo cazzo di culo peloso?!»

Lui sorriso malizioso. «Ora, mia perla, mi tocca correggerti: sai benissimo che il mio sedere è perfettamente glabro».

Marjorie assottigliò gli occhi e lo fissò con furia, lui sostenne il suo sguardo continuando a sorridere compiaciuto. Alla fine, lui le porse una piccola scodella colma di cuscus, lei la afferrò con forza, girò sui tacchi e andò via a grandi passi infilandosi un cucchiaio di cibo in bocca.

Salvo poi tornare indietro e dirgli a bocca piena e arrabbiata che «Il cuscus è ottimo, ma ciò non vuol dire che questo round l’hai vinto tu!»

Lui sorrise raggiante. «Tutto quello che vuoi, mia perla».

Stiles osservò Marjorie marciare via sentendosi… _confuso_.

«E poi dicono che sono io quello strano» borbottò Logan.

Il tipo sembrò notarli proprio in quel momento: si rivolse loro allargando le braccia, sorridendo cordiale. «Oh! Voi due dovete essere i nuovi Inseriti che non ho ancora conosciuto! Venite, venite!» fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi tornando a riempire scodelle di cuscus.

«Namasté, Fratello Maggiore!» trillò Bhanuja, mentre Logan salutava l’uomo con un cenno del capo.

E Stiles si sentì _gelare_.

Quello… quello era…

«Raleigh. Raleigh Simmons» si presentò, porgendo loro prima la mano e poi una scodella piena ciascuno.

Era il Fratello Maggiore dalla Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto. Quello che aveva per la prima volta integrato nell’Eden un wendigo e poi l’aveva preso nella propria Confraternita. Quello che aveva un’assassina di stupratori licantropo alpha come Guardia Personale. Quello che era a capo della biblioteca tesoro nazionale dell’Eden.

E che probabilmente andava a letto con Marjorie.

Ora si spiegavano un mucchio di cose. O forse anche no.

Derek pronunciò il proprio nome atono e con espressione neutrale, Stiles invece biascicò il suo nome quasi a fatica.

Raleigh lo guardò interrogativo, anche se sorridendo.

«No, è che…» Stiles provò a inventarsi una scusa, «con un nome simile mi aspettavo qualcuno di più… occidentale?»

Lui sorrise bonario. «Nella mia lunga esistenza ho avuto molti nomi, ma questo è l’ultimo che adottato prima di finire qui, e ho pensato di tenerlo. Comunque» sospirò guardandoli entrambi, cordiale, «benvenuti nell’Eden, terra multi etnica e multi specie in cui, di conseguenza, si riesce a sopravvivere solo se ci si fa i fatti propri!» annunciò con allegra nonchalance.

A Stiles quasi andò di traverso il primo boccone di cuscus che stava facendo.

«Grazie» mugugnò Derek, perplesso.

Raleigh riempì delle scodelle anche per Bhanuja e Linda – Stiles preferì ignorare perché non servì anche Logan – e Stiles e Derek si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e ne approfittarono per congedarsi dicendo che andavano a fare un giro da soli.

Non appena furono abbastanza lontani, Stiles non perse tempo. «Che razza di creatura è Raleigh?!» chiese a Derek, sbottando. «Voglio dire… l’ho percepito pure _io_ che non è umano!»

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Ho provato a vedere se ha un’aura, ma credo che sia abbastanza forte e allenato da saperla tenere costantemente a bada. Ho poche idee su cosa sia».

«Ok, esponile» lo esortò, riempiendosi la bocca di cibo, perché anche se Raleigh era una creatura ignota, di certo sapeva come fare bene del cuscus.

«Penso che sia qualcosa di molto…» sembrò cercare con cura la parola da usare, « _antico_ ».

«Quindi qualcosa di appartenente a delle leggende davvero molto vecchie?»

«Non proprio in quel senso, o forse _non solo_ : credo che sia molto vecchio come età».

«Vecchio quanto?»

Derek strinse forte le labbra assottigliandole, prima di rispondere. «Di _secoli_ ».

Stiles boccheggiò, poi trasse dei respiri profondi riflettendoci sopra. «Pensi che sia un _drago_?»

Derek lo fissò inespressivo, per nulla colpito.

«Ehi» protestò Stiles, sulla difensiva, «è il Fratello Maggiore di una Confraternita che si chiama _Drago Scarlatto_!».

«Non può essere un drago» gli replicò sarcastico. «È una specie _estinta_ ».

«Cos..?! Aspetta, vuoi dire che un tempo i draghi esistevano davvero?!» chiese sorpreso.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Il punto è che non può essere un drago».

Stiles gli pungolò il petto con un dito. «Mi stai solo prendendo in giro, vero? I draghi non sono _mai_ esistiti».

«Non è comunque un drago» evitò ancora una volta di dargli una risposta diretta. _Bastardo_. «Ma non può essere niente di pericoloso, se ha un ruolo così importante». Poi sembrò riflettere. «Il suo odore è… _intenso_ ».

«Di cosa sa?» domandò curioso.

« _Terra_. Terra asciutta ma non arida, sa di terra compatta ma anche di terra appena arata. Personalmente, non ho mai sentito una cosa simile in vita mia, ma in qualche modo è familiare».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Domani chiederò lumi a Bhanuja».

«Oppure» aggiunse Derek con un sorriso furbo, «potresti fare la persona matura e non chiedere in giro che creatura è: non ne discutevamo proprio l’altro giorno a pranzo di come qui a nessuno importi a quale specie appartiene il proprio vicino di casa?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo e sbuffò seccato e sconfitto, tornando a mangiare con aggressività il cuscus – era davvero buono, cazzo.

Per una buona mezz’ora girovagarono per le strade da soli, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a dei banchetti di vendita di manufatti arabi – su curiosa richiesta di Stiles – e accettando offerte di bicchieri colmi di infusi rinfrescanti e dissetanti. Era un po’ come stare dentro una fiera che era anche una grande festa cittadina, e in tutta onestà Stiles non ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che era andato a vedere un evento simile; forse da bambino, quando ancora sua madre non stava male, e quel pensiero lo velò un po’ di tristezza e malinconia.

Derek si voltò a guardarlo interrogativo, ma lui scrollò le spalle abbozzando un sorriso, minizzando; Derek continuò a fissarlo fino a quando non fu convinto che fosse davvero "niente". Quello fu il momento in cui Stiles notò come l’uno stesse diventando sempre più ricettivo alle emozioni dell’altro.

Rifletté anche come quella nei fatti fosse la prima volta che era con Derek non per combattere qualche minaccia, ma semplicemente _per distrarsi_ , per uscire insieme, ed era strano: Derek era una compagnia silenziosa, attiva solo tramite espressioni facciali, ma non era noioso, perché comunque stava concedendo a Stiles tutte le tappe che voleva e non sbuffava, anzi spesso indugiava con sguardo curioso su qualche oggetto esposto. Era strano sì, ma piacevole.

Alla fine, vennero raggiunti da Diego e Bhanuja, che accaldati e raggianti li costrinsero ad andare con loro verso la piazza centrale, da dove proveniva della musica orientale ballabile e un gran caos.

«Venite a ballare!» li esortò Bhanuja.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sei certa di volermi vedere ballare?» Tutti facevano sempre finta di non conoscerlo quando alle feste lo vedevano ballare – perché tendeva a muoversi _troppo_ e in maniera esagerata, dicevano – e di solito a lui non importava, ma non si sentiva ansioso di farsi evitare proprio lì che conosceva solo pochissime persone.

Bhanuja obiettò aggrottando la fronte e indicando un punto fra la folla. «Non puoi essere peggio di loro».

Le sopracciglia di Stiles schizzarono all’attaccatura dei capelli; al suo fianco, Derek aveva un’espressione perplessa quanto ironica.

Il loro gruppetto era radunato tutto insieme, e più o meno l’intera contea presente in piazza stava facendo finta di conoscerli. Logan stava provando impacciato e poco convinto a ballare in stile robot – il risultato era assai patetico – al suo fianco Marjorie si muoveva girando su se stessa sculettando a ogni passo, mentre Linda le dava sculacciate a ritmo del pezzo che c’era di sottofondo, e accanto a loro, a dispetto della musica veloce, Siobhán e Luigi stavano facendo la loro versione del ballo della mattonella chiusi nel loro mondo fatto di sguardi timidi. Sullo sfondo c’era Ismaael, addormentato su una panca e con la faccia schiacciata sul tavolo; aveva la bocca aperta.

«Certo che voi sapete come fare festa» commentò Stiles, atono e sarcastico.

«Eddai, vieni!» lo strattonò Bhanuja sorridendo; lui cedette, non prima di trascinare con sé Derek afferrandolo per un braccio.

Una decina di minuti dopo, si ritrovò coinvolto in una strana tarantella e dopo in un girotondo, e non trovò affatto assurdo _ridere_.

Aveva perso il suo intero mondo, ma forse in fondo poteva trovare ancora cose per cui sorridere.

 

 

 

Dal giorno successivo in poi, fu come se una fitta cappa di nebbia grigia si fosse sollevata dalla testa di Stiles, e ora gli fosse più facile respirare. Il risveglio era ancora la parte più dolorosa della giornata, perché ogni mattina era la conferma che niente fosse in incubo, ma lui e Derek si parlavano di più e adesso aveva più battute e scherzi da scambiare con i ragazzi, e per quanto Stiles fosse ancora molto malinconico e ricco di rabbia repressa nei confronti degli Osservatori, si sentiva anche molto più leggero.

Forse anche prossimo alla totale rassegnazione.

Contribuiva al miglioramento del suo umore anche l’aver lasciato il lavoro alla locanda a favore di quello alla _Pipa di Tolkien_ : i ragazzi della Misericordia venivano più spesso a trovarlo quando era di turno, dato che Oscar non aveva pregiudizi nei loro confronti, e Stiles si sentiva più rilassato, perché era in un ambiente più confortevole e trasparente.

La notte non lavorava mai alla taverna, salvo una volta in cui Oscar organizzò una "Serata Guns N’ Roses".

La Compagnia dei Musicanti da sempre si occupava di recuperare e conservare la musica moderna del mondo reale – in una situazione simile potere essere davvero moralmente di aiuto ascoltare ancora la propria canzone preferita. Negli anni erano riusciti a procurarsi degli strumenti e raggruppare persone disposte a non cantare nella propria lingua madre, e vivevano esibendosi su richiesta – più o meno come quelli della Compagnia dei Cantastorie. Oscar aveva ingaggiato dei Musicanti per cantare solo canzoni dei Guns N’ Roses ed era impossibile che per quella notte la taverna non facesse il pieno.

A essere sinceri, a un certo punto Stiles temette che il locale fosse sul punto di _crollare_ da quanto la gente stava pogando, e non ci fu niente di più strano di vedere persone con vestiti medievali scuotere forte la testa e ballare a ritmo di rock. Fu un’ _esperienza_.

Inoltre, Derek passò la serata alla taverna in compagnia di Siobhán e Diego, e Stiles credette che ciò che portò Derek lì fu il fatto che quando si erano incontrati nell’Eden non avevano passato una sola notte separati, anzi la sola idea dava… _ansia_. Erano tutto ciò che avevano.

Nonostante gli impegni lavorativi e le piccole briciole di vita sociale, però, Stiles provava uno strano senso di irrequietezza e vuoto insieme, che non era dovuto a quanto gli mancassero le persone care del mondo reale – quello era un altro tipo di vuoto. Ismail aveva ragione: doveva assestarsi, trovare un modo per impiegare il proprio tempo, qualcosa che lo motivasse sul serio a vivere giorno dopo giorno, e fare il tuttofare in una taverna non era il genere di motivazione che faceva per lui.

C’era anche in più la questione _economica_ : quelli della Misericordia erano molto generosi e Luigi non mancava mai di spedire Derek a casa con dei prodotti del campo regalati, ma non potevano davvero approfittare ancora per molto della loro gentilezza, soprattutto perché presto o tardi ci sarebbero stati altri nuovi Inseriti a Namasté, delle persone spaesate che avrebbero avuto più bisogno di aiuto rispetto a lui e Derek.

Dovevano trovare un posto dove stare, o da affittare, ma avevano ancora raggranellato poco, investendo molto in beni che tuttavia erano necessari – come i vestiti. L’unica soluzione per guadagnare tanti soldi in poco tempo era quella di unirsi a una Compagnia o una Confraternita.

Sebbene a Stiles ancora non fosse per niente convinto dell’idea di Derek di unirsi a quelli della Misericordia, di per sé stava sempre più accarezzando l’idea di entrare a far parte di una Confraternita. Quella del Drago Scarlatto sembrava una scelta quasi scontata, considerando i legami che stava sviluppando con Bhanuja e Ismail, e in tutta onestà era davvero curioso di mettere le mani su tutti i libri che c’erano dentro quel castello.

D’altra parte, però, aveva il sospetto che fin dall’inizio l’obiettivo degli Osservatori fosse stato quello di condurlo proprio verso quelli del Drago Scarlatto, dato che era proprio a Namasté che si trovava la biblioteca che custodivano. Non poteva essere un caso che lo avessero portato lì e che avessero messo sulla sua strada i ragazzi di quella determinata Confraternita.

Stiles non voleva fare il gioco degli Osservatori, ma era curioso e aveva bisogno di soldi. Si sentiva davvero indeciso e frustrato.

Tre giorni prima della luna piena, Marjorie inviò sia a lui che a Derek un’email con cui li avvertiva e li informava sugli effetti del plenilunio sugli abitanti dell’Eden, e di come erano organizzati a Namasté per prevenire gli effetti collaterali più pesanti.

Nella contea, in fondo ai campi sul lato est, c’era un piccolo palazzo con tante celle rinforzate a prova di mannaro: su richiesta, i mannari che durante la luna piena avevano problemi a mantenere il controllo potevano passare la notte lì, sorvegliati da squadre di gente della Misericordia. Era un ambiente sicuro e protetto e ogni ospite veniva immediatamente liberato al sorgere del sole.

Di solito nell’Eden, erano solo i mannari che nel mondo reale avevano avuto problemi a mantenere il controllo durante plenilunio ad avere problemi anche lì per quella notte; poteva però succedere che anche un mannaro ben addestrato e maturo potesse inaspettatamente perdere il controllo durante le prime notti di luna piena nell’Eden, per via del troppo stress o della sofferenza psicologica.

Marjorie voleva che sia Stiles che Derek fossero coscienti che potevano chiedere aiuto per chiudere in cella Derek per quella notte come prevenzione, o che comunque Stiles poteva domandare a Siobhán della polvere di sorbo per proteggersi.

Entrambi erano diventati molto silenziosi dopo la lettura di quel messaggio, e Derek si era irrigidito per un lungo attimo; Stiles pensò che per un licantropo la cui intera famiglia era morta bruciata viva perché _rinchiusa_ in un posto non era una bella prospettiva essere rinchiuso per la luna piena.

Tuttavia, Derek annunciò atono che ci avrebbe pensato, magari parlandone prima con Luigi, che era un licantropo senza branco come lui, e che poi avrebbe dato la sua risposta a Marjorie.

«… sempre se tu sei d’accordo» concluse Derek, fissando Stiles di sottecchi.

Lui gli rispose guardandolo interrogativo e aggrottando la fronte.

«Sei _tu_ quello che potrebbe avere a che fare con me, qualora dovessi perdere il controllo» aggiunse Derek atono, anche se Stiles percepì tutto il suo nervosismo.

«Fai solo quello di cui senti il bisogno» cercò di rassicurarlo Stiles con tono neutrale; lui si limitò ad annuire.

Alla fine, Derek lo informò inespressivo che credeva che sarebbe bastato fargli passare la notte in camera _ma_ dentro un cerchio di polvere di sorbo, giusto per cautela, e Stiles assentì andando a procurarsi da Siobhán il necessario per quella serata.

Nell’Eden non c’erano modi molto pratici per calcolare l’ora e il sorgere del sole e della luna con estrema precisione, e nella Contea perlopiù ci si rivolgeva alle quattro meridiane verticali attaccate alle mura dei palazzi più alti, incise su delle lastre di marmo chiaro. Esisteva però la Compagnia degli Astri, formata da persone che nella vita reale perlopiù erano stati degli appassionati di astronomia, non degli astronomi veri e propri, ma che si erano impegnati lo stesso a studiare il cielo del’Eden, a controllare le sottili differenze che c’erano con il cielo del mondo reale e a segnalare alla popolazione sovrannaturale quando si apprestava a succedere qualche fenomeno particolare che avrebbe potuto influenzare loro. Dopotutto, l’Eden era una terra in cui le fasi lunari potevano avere un’importanza fondamentale, considerando la natura dei suoi abitanti.

Il palazzo in cui si riuniva il Consiglio di Namasté era caratterizzato da un campanile – oltre che da una delle meridiane verticali – e all’incirca due ore prima del sorgere dalla luna piena la campana suonò per dei lunghissimi minuti.

A quel segno, tutte le attività commerciali vennero chiuse e ogni lavoratore si ritirò a casa. Mentre Stiles tornava al dormitorio dalla _Pipa di Tolkien_ , deglutì a fatica notando come della tensione sottile stesse avvolgendo tutta la contea: gli abitanti camminavano a passo svelto e con le spalle rigide, i passanti evitano di guardarsi negli occhi ed era certo che anche gli umani stessero assorbendo la frustrazione di tutti i mannari.

Era diverso che stare in una città del mondo reale dove solo in piccola parte la popolazione era sovrannaturale: nell’Eden la luna piena era un evento mensile di importanza rilevante, perché la percentuale di cittadini di natura sovrannaturale era altissima.

Siobhán sarebbe rimasta al dormitorio, mentre Diego sarebbe andato a fare la guardia al palazzo con le celle, perché non aveva problemi da molti anni con la luna piena. Ismail aveva inviato un messaggio a Stiles.

"Nel caso questa notte tu dovessi restare da solo perché Derek preferisce stare in cella, sappi che puoi venire da noi al castello della nostra Confraternita. Abbiamo dei dormitori, e io e Bhanuja in pratica viviamo qui da sempre, ma lei per questa notte vuole stare chiusa in cella, quindi sono da solo e non c’è problema se vuoi farmi compagnia.

Ti pregherei solo di non accennare a Bhanuja che ti ho detto che passerà la notte in cella, è un argomento delicato: lei fa finta di niente, ma nelle ultime settimane sta soffrendo molto perché gli Osservatori l’hanno avvisata che la condizione del suo corpo nel mondo reale non è più reversibile; ha scelto di rinchiudersi perché non si sente molto emotivamente stabile. Noi stiamo cercando di sostenerla assecondando la sua voglia di distrarsi.

Fammi sapere presto se ti va di venire al castello!"

Stiles aveva declinato l’offerta ringraziandolo però di cuore, e poi si era morso forte un labbro dandosi dell’idiota. Sapeva che di certo non avrebbe mai saputo interpretare bene determinati comportamenti di Bhanuja e capire cosa le stesse passando sul serio per la testa, sia perché la conosceva da pochissimo, sia perché forse lei aveva ricevuto quella notizia prima che loro due si conoscessero, ma si diede lo stesso dell’idiota per non aver _capito_. E in sostanza bruciava anche che, mentre magari lui pensava che lei e Diego erano fastidiosi perché cercavano troppo di coinvolgerlo nei loro discorsi a pranzo, Bhanuja in realtà nel frattempo aveva a che fare con pensieri simili e nonostante tutto ciò non la fermava dal tentativo di provare a integrare Stiles nella contea per farlo sentire meglio.

Quella era proprio una situazione del cazzo.

Nel dormitorio, nella camera in cui dormivano, Stiles con gesti affrettati e mani un po’ tremanti mise in una sacca di tela del cibo che poteva essere mangiato a morsi – un paio di mele, formaggio tagliato a pezzetti e del pane – perché Derek non voleva portare con sé dentro al cerchio di polvere di sorbo nessun oggetto tagliente che lui stesso potesse lanciare addosso a… _Stiles_ , qualora perdesse il controllo.

Aggiunse una borraccia d’acqua, chiuse il sacco e si voltò verso Derek, che stava preparando in un angolo della stanza delle coperte a terra su cui passare la notte, dato che non era pratico né sicuro includere il letto nel cerchio – era attaccato alla parete, e sapevano che Derek era anche in grado di sfondare dei muri con i pugni.

Consegnò il cibo a Derek e poi osservò incerto il punto in cui avrebbe dovuto chiuderlo e bloccarlo.

«Ehi» lo richiamò Derek, «andrà bene. È solo una precauzione».

Stiles assentì poco convinto.

Derek si sedette sulle coperte, Stiles inspirò a fondo e cominciò a tracciare il cerchio con la polvere. Non appena concluse il lavoro, notò subito come le spalle di Derek si erano irrigidite.

«Amico, non penso che sia stata una buona idea» borbottò Stiles, accigliato, «e se l’essere bloccato qui dentro non facesse altro che irritarti di più, sollecitando così la tua parte animale?»

«Preferisco così che non avere alcuna barriera o restrizione» gli rispose atono.

«Avremmo potuto anche passare entrambi la notte alle celle» osservò Stiles, «sarei rimasto con te, fuori dalla tua porta».

Derek arricciò il naso. «Già, sarebbe stato fantastico immaginarti in un posto pieno zeppo di mannari fuori di sé e aggressivi».

«Ma sono ognuno nella propria cella!» obiettò. «Ci hanno detto che è un posto sicuro!»

«Preferisco verificare di persona, prima di dire che un posto è sicuro».

Stiles roteò gli occhi.

Derek sospirò stanco. «Ascolta… è solo che non mi piace l’idea di passare lontano da te la luna piena nell’Eden: cerca di capire, sei l’unico legame che ho con il mondo reale, e questo è un posto pieno di mannari… preferisco essere con te, nel caso dovesse succederti qualcosa».

Quella confessione spinse Stiles ad afflosciare le spalle espirando a fondo; indietreggiò fino a sedersi sul letto di Derek – il più vicino al cerchio di polvere di sorbo. «Non sei l’unico a essere ossessionato da pensieri simili, sai?» mugugnò, slacciandosi piano gli stivali. «Certi momenti, mentre sono a lavoro, vengo colto dall’ansia: mi chiedo se stai bene, se ai campi è successo qualcosa di brutto di cui ancora non so niente… Siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo». Portò i piedi sul letto e abbracciò le gambe piegandole verso il petto.

«Ma stai meglio, rispetto a quando siamo arrivati qui?» gli domandò Derek, neutrale.

Lui annuì appena. «Più o meno. Tu?»

«Anch’io» scrollò le spalle.

Stiles stava cercando un altro argomento per continuare quella conversazione, quando sentì alzarsi l’ululato di svariati animali. Si voltò di scatto verso la finestra: il cielo era ancora chiaro e la luna era appena visibile, ma i mannari della contea stavano reagendo in quel modo – almeno i canidi.

Si girò a guardare Derek e lo vide a testa china, che si stropicciava forte gli occhi con la punta delle dita. «Tutto ok?» gli chiese.

Derek trasse un lungo respiro tremante, aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa verso di lui. Aveva le iridi _blu_. «Sì, è solo che… sentire tutti questi ululati…»

«Ti innervosisce?»

Lui scosse appena la testa, sorridendo malinconico. «No, tutt’altro. Sono dei semplici _richiami_ , segnalano la loro presenza e che stanno bene. Un’intera città che ulula per rassicurarsi è qualcosa di… _forte_ ».

«E struggente» aggiunse Stiles. «È qualcosa che porta con sé un sentimento forte e struggente, e quelli come te lo percepiscono nell’aria» intuì.

Derek assentì. «Non è come essere un branco, ma non è neanche come essere qualcosa meno o più di un branco. E per via del numero di elementi è _intenso_ ».

«Ma tu stai bene?» incalzò Stiles.

«Sì, sono solo un po’ schiacciato dalle sensazioni provate». Scrollò la testa come a scuotersi con forza, e quando riaprì gli occhi le sue iridi erano tornate del loro colore umano.

Stiles andò a sciacquarsi le mani in una bacinella piena d’acqua che tenevano in stanza, perché intendeva sgranocchiare qualcosa per passarsi il tempo, e tornò a letto tenendo sulle gambe incrociate un paio di mele. «In questi giorni con Luigi hai parlato solo della luna piena?» domandò a Derek, soppesando un frutto sul palmo della mano.

Derek a propria volta aprì il sacco di tela con il cibo per imitarlo. «No, fra lui e gli annedoti che mi racconta Diego ho raggranellato parecchie informazioni». Incise la mela con un morso.

«Del tipo?» incalzò, affondando poi i denti nel frutto.

«Hai sentito parlare del "Regno"?» ribatté Derek aggrottando la fronte. Gli rispose annuendo incuriosito, e lui continuò a parlare. «Il Re ha stretto un patto con gli Osservatori, e ora l’unico modo in cui può morire è per mano altrui, per assassinio: vive qui da oltre trent’anni».

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi. «Che cazz… Com’è possibile una cosa del genere?»

Derek aveva sul viso una finta espressione seria intrisa di sarcasmo. «Gli Osservatori hanno trovato interessante il suo operato, così, quando il suo vero corpo si stava disfacendo nel mondo reale, gli hanno fatto una proposta: se era disposto a calcare a oltranza il suo ruolo da Re, loro avrebbero reso la sua coscienza parte dell’incantesimo che forma l’Eden e che ci tiene qui».

Stiles boccheggiò confuso. «Quindi… non ha più un vero corpo ma solo una sorta di spirito immortale?»

«Più o meno. Ormai non esiste più nel mondo reale, ma solo nell’Eden, e fino a quando agirà come un Re, sarà immune dagli ordini degli Osservatori. L’unico modo per liberarsi di lui è ucciderlo».

«Non capisco…» mormorò Stiles, fissando confuso i morsi scavati nella sua mela, «cos’ha di speciale il suo Regno che gli Osservatori vogliono mantenerlo?»

Derek deglutì un boccone. «Vuole unificare l’Eden. Pensa che l’Eden è abitato da individui troppo diversi fra di loro, visto che apparteniamo tutti a specie diverse, quindi per mantenere l’Eden forte e farlo sopravvivere a lungo vuole unire tutte le risorse e tutte le terre in un unico Regno».

Stiles sbuffò sarcastico. «Non suona per niente come se volesse in realtà comandare solo lui e basta, vero?»

Derek assunse un’espressione seria, guardò Stiles dritto negli occhi. «È interessato a mettere le mani sulla biblioteca del Drago Scarlatto».

Stiles s’immobilizzò. «Perché? Vuole distruggerla?»

Fece cenno di no con la testa. «Vuole privatizzarla, _possederla_. Del resto, quella biblioteca contiene in sé tutto quello c’è da sapere sull’Eden». Sorrise sarcastico. « _Tantum possumus quantum scimus_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Eh?!»

Lui lo guardò ostentando pazienza, un po’ seccato. « _Sapere è potere_ , una delle massime di Francesco Bacone».

Sospirò stanco. «Non mi chiederò più perché i libri che ti vedo leggere hanno sempre un aspetto così _antico_ ».

Derek sospirò più forte di lui. «In breve, il Re vuole la biblioteca perché è una fonte di potere. Ormai sono un paio di decenni che la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto prova a tenerlo con discrezione lontano da Namasté».

«Ha provato ad attaccare direttamente la contea?»

«No, è molto più sottile di così». Mise da parte il torsolo e prese l’altra mela. «Predica sull’unione, fa in modo che le risorse dei piccoli villaggi indipendenti si esauriscano per spingerli ad annettersi al suo territorio… Luigi dice che di certo ha traffici loschi che gli permettono di lanciare accuse false in grado di scatenare guerre contro le terre libere, ma è Linda a capo delle indagini, lui non ne sa quasi niente».

Stiles con il dorso della mano si asciugò del succo di mela che gli era scivolato dall’angolo della bocca. «Non so da che parte cominciare a dire che questo è inquietante. Cioè» specificò, «gli Osservatori stanno deliberatamente mantenendo quest’uomo libero e semi immortale per vedere _l’effetto che ci fa_?»

«Non è solo questo» aggiunse Derek, «cosa pensi che succederà quando qualcuno riuscirà a ucciderlo e il suo trono resterà vacante?»

Stiles fu percorso da un brivido. «Qualcun altro prenderà il suo posto, possibilmente chi lo ha assassinato: mi chiedo allora come mai sia ancora vivo» osservò gelido.

«Predica bene» sospirò Derek. «La gente qui è piuttosto cosciente di quanto le risorse per poter sopravvivere siano limitate. Certo, sono limitate anche nel mondo reale, ma l’essere su una terra molto più _vasta_ rende questa preoccupazione dormiente, almeno in maniera parziale» scrollò le spalle. «Chi ha paura o chi si sente troppo debole per stare da solo cade facilmente preda di certe prediche sull’unione».

«Vorrei dire che trovo questo Re talmente inquietante da superare qualsiasi standard» commentò Stiles, «ma poi ricordo che abbiamo conosciuto anche Gerard Argent».

«E sua figlia è lì fuori» aggiunse Derek, facendo un piccolo cenno della testa verso le sue spalle, come a indicare cosa c’era oltre le mura della contea.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Certi momenti preferisco non pensarci». In un mondo come quello, Kate aveva molte più scuse per dare fondo alla propria follia omicida, e forse gli Osservatori volevano proprio questo, studiare le sue reazioni più oscure incoraggiandole.

«Il Re non è l’unico a cui gli Osservatori hanno concesso un privilegio simile» l’informò Derek, atono.

« _Cosa_?!» sbottò boccheggiando e sbarrando gli occhi.

«Ci sono alcuni che credono davvero che ciò che stanno facendo gli Osservatori sarà utile in futuro» continuò Derek, «che questo "sacrificio" sia necessario per potere un giorno costruire una nuova società in cui gli umani e le creature sovrannaturali potranno convivere in maniera pacifica alla luce del sole» le sue parole furono intrise di sarcasmo affettato. «Non sono propriamente una Compagnia o una Confraternita, più che altro si atteggiano come una _setta_ : si fanno chiamare i _Devoti Sacrificali_ ».

«E sono _tutti_ semi immortali?» chiese Stiles, sentendo la testa girargli.

«No, per fortuna, solo la loro leader, tale Lucinda» espirò forte. «Luigi dice che si comportano come dei Testimoni di Geova particolarmente aggressivi».

«Cosa fanno?»

«Vivono al di fuori delle Contee Libere, spesso campeggiano nelle foreste, ma non si sa dove sia di preciso la loro sede principale. Cercano sempre di convincere chiunque a vivere nell’Eden senza opporsi al condizionamento degli Osservatori, per facilitare il loro operato, quindi non sono in buoni rapporti con tutti» ironizzò.

« _Quanto_ sono aggressivi?» domandò Stiles.

Derek espirò a fondo. «Per quanto mi ha raccontato Luigi, di solito cercano sempre di attaccare sia quelli della Misericordia sia quelli del Drago Scarlatto. I primi perché aiutano le persone a lasciare l’Eden prima del tempo, sostenendo il loro suicidio e rovinando così i piani che gli Osservatori avevano per studiare queste persone» ostentò un dispiacere falso, «i secondi perché raccolgono dati per capire e prevenire le mosse degli Osservatori, rovinando così anche loro i piani di ricerca».

Stiles si passò _di nuovo_ la mano sulla fronte. «Non mi meraviglia che abbiano reso la loro leader semi immortale».

«Questo è un mondo ricco di pericoli» osservò Derek, con sguardo vago e tono quieto quanto monocorde, e poi alzò gli occhi per puntarli in quelli di Stiles, «e non c’è una via di fuga. _Non c’è_ ».

A quell’affermazione, Stiles strinse i pugni, ma non si irrigidì più di tanto, né replicò piccato, perché purtroppo più passava il tempo più aveva conferme su quanto fosse impossibile scappare.

Stiles aveva sperato di avere qualche buona notizia sulle Compagnie che da anni provavano a svegliarsi dall’Eden, ma non aveva saputo nulla di positivo: aveva chiesto a Diego informazioni sulla Compagnia della Resistenza, quella a cui Marjorie aveva accennato durante la festa araba, ma era rimasto basito dal modo in cui agivano. "Resistevano" agli Osservatori cercando di portare il caos e rifiutando l’idea di organizzarsi in contee, villaggi e regni per sopravvivere. Secondo loro, l’anarchia e il caos avrebbe portato gli esperimenti degli Osservatori a fallire, e di conseguenza l’unica soluzione sarebbe stata quella di svegliare le cavie. Erano violenti e aggressivi, _molto_ violenti e aggressivi.

C’erano altri che per risvegliarsi provavano a sperimentare droghe sempre più forti, per sovra-stimolare di proposito i sensi e la coscienza, sviluppando dipendenze che li rendevano sempre più imprevedibili e pericolosi – di base, chi faceva ciò, aveva già provato delle droghe nel mondo reale.

In sostanza, nell’Eden erano ormai tutti rassegnati a sprofondare sempre più giù prima di morire.

«Ciò però non vuol dire che ci dobbiamo comportare assecondando gli Osservatori» borbottò Stiles, a sguardo basso e serio quanto nervoso. «Non posso stare qui e vivere il resto della mia vita, _gli ultimi dieci anni della mia vita_ , senza fare _qualcosa_ ».

«Puoi sempre unirti a una Compagnia o una Confraternita» suggerì Derek, serio e atono.

« _Lo so_ » sbottò Stiles. «È solo che così facendo mi sembra di fare il gioco degli Osservatori. Tu hai smesso di riflettere sopra al fatto di unirti alla Misericordia o meno, vero?» gli chiese con un sorriso triste. «Perché hai già preso la tua decisione».

Derek rispose abbassando lo sguardo e storcendo appena la bocca.

«Non è che non ti capisco» aggiunse Stiles, «perché come ho già detto sento il bisogno anch’io di rendermi utili, è solo che mi spaventa a morte l’effetto che potrebbe avere su di te questa scelta, temo quali parti di te potrebbe scuotere o riportare a galla».

«Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione» scandì bene Derek, deciso, «ma credo che saprò cavarmela».

Stiles assentì a fondo assentendo. «Quindi… hai già parlato con Marjorie?»

Lui scosse la testa. «Non ancora, ma lo farò presto: fra non molto ci sarà il prossimo 5x1, avranno bisogno di rinforzi».

Stiles serrò la mascella e si trattenne dal dire che non gli andava l’idea di sapere Derek fuori dalla contea impegnato ad avere a che fare con degli assassini proprio la sera in cui tutti erano pagati per uccidere: Derek era il suo unico vero legame con il mondo reale, l’unica persona di cui lì potesse sul serio fidarsi, e non voleva perderlo, lo voleva al sicuro, ma non aveva neanche voglia di discutere con lui finendo così col perderlo in altri modi. In più, l’osservazione di quanto ormai fosse vicino il prossimo 5x10 gli aveva appena fatto notare da quanto tempo ormai fossero nell’Eden: quando erano appena arrivati, dall’ultimo 5x1 era passata una settimana scarsa.

Stiles provò a smorzare l’atmosfera, anche se non riuscì a non sprizzare sarcasmo da ogni sillaba. «Non vedo l’ora di vederti con la loro divisa nera». Derek sospirò ostentando pazienza, ma non aggiunse nient’altro.

Dopodiché, trascorsero buona parte della serata e della notte a parlare insieme delle informazioni che singolarmente avevano raccolto sulle Compagnie e Confraternite dell’Eden, fino a quando non si addormentarono stanchi in posizioni scomposte.

Quando Stiles si svegliò perché dei raggi del primo sole del mattino lo avevano colpito sulle palpebre, non restò sorpreso di vedere come lui e Derek avessero dormito l’uno rivolto verso l’altro, senza però dare le spalle alla porta.

Osservò Derek rilassato per qualche secondo, poi inspirò a fondo e, stando ancora mezzo sdraiato sul letto, si protrasse fino a dare una manata secca sulla linea di polvere di sorbo, per spezzarla e liberare Derek.

Per un attimo si chiese se quello fosse stato un gesto simbolico.

 

 

 

Stiles era ancora abbastanza indeciso sull’unirsi o meno alla Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, soprattutto perché a volte la domanda di cosa mai volessero ottenere gli Osservatori portandolo su quella strada gli procurava un brivido freddo.

Gli Osservatori lo avevano fatto materializzare proprio vicino a Namasté, contea fondata dalla stessa persona che aveva fondato quella Confraternita e luogo in cui sorgeva la famosa biblioteca dell’Eden – e da quello che aveva capito era anche _l’unica_ biblioteca dell’Eden. Sembrava che lo stessero spingendo in qualsiasi modo a diventare un confratello, e quello era un dettaglio sospettoso.

E Stiles tra l’altro non amava fare quello che gli altri gli dicevano di fare.

Vinto comunque dalla curiosità decise di fare almeno una visita al castello.

Chiese a Oscar di poter prolungare un po’ la propria pausa pranzo e da solo si recò alla biblioteca. Restò appena un po’ amareggiato e malinconico quando si rese conto che ormai riusciva a camminare per la contea in solitudine senza perdersi: più quelle strade per lui diventavano familiari, più il ricordo delle vie di Beacon Hills perdeva luce, vivacità e calore.

Il castello, per quello che ne sapeva Stiles, era quasi interamente una biblioteca; Diego, che c’era stato più volte dentro, aveva raccontato a Stiles che gli unici posti che dentro quelle mura non erano infestati da libri erano i dormitori dei confratelli – ma solo perché all’interno delle sezioni della biblioteca ognuno aveva un proprio posto dove scrivere, leggere e fare ricerca – e le cucine. Anche se non sempre.

L’edificio sorgeva nel punto più alto della contea – che era costruita intorno a esso – e anche se si limitava a spiccare sulle altre case, non le sovrastava propriamente. Giunto davanti all’entrata, Stiles si aggiustò sulla spalla la tracolla che aveva con sé e si fermò per un attimo ad osservare da vicino il castello con più occhio per i particolari.

Era costruito in pietra grigia, e più che estendersi verso l’alto si espandeva in largo, ed era del tutto privo di tetti a punta; le torri erano alte ma non imponenti, larghe e tonde e dalla merlatura quadrata. Doveva essere ispirato ai primi castelli medievali europei: era spoglio di decorazioni architettoniche esterne ed era miglia lontano dal somigliare al tipico posto dove abitava la principessa di una favola. Sembrava più che altro una solida ma confortevole fortezza abitata perlopiù da soldati. O un luogo leggendario dove trovare un drago a difesa delle mura.

Stiles s’incamminò verso il gigantesco portone a doppia anta di legno provando a scorgere delle facce familiari nel drappello di confratelli e consorelle che erano lì di guardia. Non ebbe però bisogno di sforzarsi troppo, perché entro pochi secondi vide qualcuno sbracciarsi per attirare la sua attenzione chiamandolo con voce allegra.

«Stiles, fratello!» lo salutò Ismail, stringendogli la mano in maniera calorosa quanto virile – Stiles notò di sottecchi come tutti i membri presenti della Confraternita lì intorno tenessero le proprie armi a vista, Ismail incluso.

«Ehi» lo ricambiò Stiles, abbozzando un sorriso e sentendosi un po’ in soggezione, perché la soglia di quel portone in qualche modo emanava _solennità_ , e i compagni di Ismail, anche se non avevano un’espressione propriamente fredda, tenevano comunque una posa formale.

«Cosa ti porta qui?» gli domandò, col suo solito entusiasmo quieto ma sincero. «Hai finalmente deciso di accettare la mia proposta di visitarci?»

«Beh, sì» annuì Stiles, cominciando a sentirsi un po’ più sicuro, se non altro per quell’accoglienza, «e mi piacerebbe in particolare fare una ricerca».

Ismail gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Vieni pure da questa parte» lo invitò, «prima di farti entrare dobbiamo registrare il tuo nome e quando sei entrato». Gli indicò un punto che stava appena dopo la soglia del portone, lungo il corridoio breve ma simile a un tunnel molto alto che doveva portare all’ingresso vero e proprio del castello: c’era una scrivania di legno dall’aspetto scuro e massiccio, dove due consorelle erano già impegnate a far firmare un grosso libro a un altro visitatore. «È solo una semplice prassi per tutelarci».

«Certo» assentì, «lo trovo logico» prima che però potesse aprire di nuovo bocca per commentare oltre quel dettaglio, qualcosa di molto lungo e duro, simile a un bastone, gli bloccò il passaggio in maniera così brusca e veloce da colpirlo allo stomaco e fargli pure male, abbastanza da fargli emettere un mugolio di dolore e protesta.

Sì massaggiò la pancia indietreggiando accigliato, guardando meglio cosa lo avesse colpito: una spada dentro un fodero. Chi era il pazzo che aveva pensato bene di bloccargli il passaggio con una _spada_?!

«Philip» si lamentò Ismaael, seccato, «che _cosa_ stai facendo?»

Stiles alzò di più lo sguardo, verso il proprietario della lama, ritrovandosi davanti un ragazzo più basso di lui, dal viso tondo, la faccia da ragazzino e i capelli castani chiari tagliati in un modo che lo facevano sembrare appena uscito da un film sui Beatles. Vestiva un’espressione altezzosa come se fosse un abito più che perfetto per lui.

«Non ti sei assicurato prima di controllare chi è» rispose Philip, atono, rivolgendosi solo a Ismail come se Stiles non ci fosse.

«È un mio amico» gli ribatté Ismail, e sembrava sinceramente stupito di quell’obiezione. « _Lo conosco_ , mica faccio entrare _chiunque_ nel castello».

«Ero rimasto al punto in cui _anche tu_ rispettavi la procedura» insisté ancora privo di tono.

Ismail stava per controbattere, ma Stiles gli sbatté piano una mano sul braccio, non volendo creare tensioni proprio durante la sua prima visita alla biblioteca. «Andiamo, Ismail, controlla chi sono davvero e procediamo» disse paziente.

Ismail espirò stanco e fece un cenno con la testa verso Philip. «Forza, perché non controlli tu?»

Solo allora Philip si voltò verso Stiles, guardandolo con espressione annoiata. «Nome?» gli chiese.

«Stiles Stilinski».

Philip aprì il suo account personale, lesse se il nome pronunciato da Stiles combaciava con quello che compariva sopra la sua testa e richiuse la finestra con un gesto secco. «Può andare» biascicò con la faccia di chi sta facendo un grossissimo favore a qualcuno, seccandosi, e girò sui tacchi andando via all’istante, lasciandoli lì senza aggiungere altro.

«Grazie tante» sbottò Ismail, scocciato ma non innervosito e agitando le braccia in direzione di Philip; poi si voltò verso Stiles. «Dai su, andiamo a registrarti».

Stiles aspettò che le due consorelle alla scrivania appuntassero il suo nome e gli facessero firmare il libro delle visite, prima di chiedere lumi a Ismail. «Ma qual è il problema di quel tipo?» domandò infastidito, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Lascialo perdere» sospirò scuotendo la testa. «Philip non ce l’ha con te, ma con _me_ : gli brucia che Raleigh mi abbia scelto come Castellano alla morte del mio predecessore, perché voleva lui questo ruolo». S’incamminarono verso il grande cortile che si vedeva alla fine del corridoio a tunnel.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, incuriosito. «Cosa fa un Castellano?» Finora non gli era capitato di sentire di Confraternite che ne avessero uno, ma del resto il Drago Scarlatto era l’unica organizzazione ad avere un _castello_.

Ismail abbozzò un piccolo sorriso fiero che intenerì un po’ Stiles. «Protegge e custodisce il castello, _questo_ castello» specificò. «Mi occupo di pianificare la manutenzione dell’intera struttura e della cura delle sezioni e dei libri, ma conosco anche tutti i passaggi segreti di questo posto e calcolo sempre come proteggere queste mura in caso di assedio o attacco. Guarda» infilò una mano oltre il colletto della casacca d’ordinanza ed estrasse da lì sotto una catena bronzata, da cui pendeva quella che aveva l’aria di essere una chiave molto artistica di un forziere misterioso – sembrava molto vecchia, era di ottone ed era decorata con tre diaspri rossi dalla forma tondeggiante ma irregolare.

«Ovviamente» aggiunse Ismail mostrandogliela, «questa non è davvero la chiave del castello» sorrise, «ma è il simbolo del mio ruolo» sorrise fissando ammirato la chiave nella propria mano.

«È molto bella» commentò Stiles, sorridendo a sua volta e sincero – quell’oggetto aveva sul serio un certo fascino antico. Ripresero a camminare verso il cortile, a passo lento.

Ismail rimise la chiave a posto. «Philip è uno dei pochissimi cacciatori della nostra Confraternita» lo informò, «perché di solito qui i cacciatori umani preferiscono un ruolo un po’ più "attivo", diciamo, roba come quella della Misericordia» spiegò gesticolando. «Ma lui appartiene a una grande famiglia britannica di cacciatori…»

«Ah, è inglese?» lo interruppe di colpo Stiles, sarcastico e inarcando un sopracciglio. «Con quei capelli alla Beatles non lo avrei mai detto».

Ismail scosse la testa ridendo e continuò a parlare. «Comunque, i suoi parenti, da come ne parla lui, sembrano essere imparentati con Giles di _Buffy_ » ridacchiarono insieme, complici. «E quindi» proseguì Ismail, sospirando, «lui si sente un pezzo grosso, uno che secondo lui dovrebbe meritare il ruolo di Castellano per via della sua _brevissima_ esperienza nel mondo reale come cacciatore: aveva appena "debuttato" quando lo hanno preso e portato qui».

«In pratica è uno stronzo» commentò Stiles inespressivo.

Ismail ciondolò la testa. «Non proprio: è affidabile e in effetti sa come fare il suo lavoro, è solo che è troppo presuntuoso e invidioso».

Entrarono nel cortile e per un lungo attimo Stiles restò con il fiato mozzato in gola.

Il cortile era un larghissimo dodecagono regolare circondato da portici, tappezzato di erba verde e cespugli che emanavano un profumo fresco che sapeva appena di agrumi; era percorso da sentieri piastrellati di pietra bianca e costeggiati da panche di marmo. Appena sotto l’arco di ogni portico c’erano delle targhe di marmo con delle indicazioni – _Mannari, Spiriti, Magia…_ – che probabilmente stavano a dire verso quale macro-sezione si andava da quella parte.

«Purtroppo ti posso accompagnare fino a qui» gli disse Ismail dispiaciuto, «perché sono di guardia, ma comunque ti basterà seguire le indicazioni» puntò un dito verso una delle targhe, «che troverai all’entrata di ogni sala, per capire dove andare. Oppure potrai chiedere aiuto a uno dei miei confratelli: ci riconoscerai dalla divisa» sorrise incoraggiante.

«Grazie» biascicò, sentendosi di nuovo andare in soggezione davanti a tutta quella… _roba_.

«Se mi dici cosa vuoi cercare, ti guido fino al primo ingresso» lo spronò Ismail.

« _Banshee_ » rispose, sentendosi la bocca un po’ secca.

Ismail gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse piano a seguirlo fino a un’arcata sotto cui c’era scritto _Spiriti_. «Dopo essere entrato nella prima sala, quella con le informazioni generali, cerca la porta che conduce alla sezione dedicata agli spiriti femminili, e da lì quella dedicata alle banshee» gli spiegò.

«Grazie».

«Di niente!» gli diede un paio di pacche affettuose sulla spalla. «Ci vediamo, fratello!»

Stiles l’osservò allontanarsi e poi si guardò intorno più volte, spaesato quanto incuriosito, facendo ribalzare lo sguardo da un viso all’altro delle persone lì presenti che leggevano o chiacchieravano fra di loro a voce molto bassa. Infine si riscosse e seguì le direttive di Ismail.

Una volta entrato nella prima sala, non riuscì a smettere facilmente di camminare col naso per aria e la bocca aperta, sbattendo in modo goffo contro chiunque e mormorando delle vaghe scuse: quel posto aveva finestre alte e strette come quelle delle antiche cattedrali, e ogni tre file di scaffali di libri – fatti di legno massiccio e scuro – c’era una fila di tavoli a cui persone comuni e confratelli e consorelle leggevano o scrivevano – con _piume e inchiostro_ oppure _penne stilografiche_ , su _pergamena_ – e il silenzio lì sembrava intriso di magia.

Si sentiva in parte fuori posto e in parte anche nell’unico posto dove mai avesse ragione di essere. Era sconcertante.

Trasse un paio di respiri profondi e cercò la porta con la scritta _Spiriti femminili_ ; si ritrovò in una sala più grande della prima, percorsa da una balconata interna su cui dovette salire, perché una targa gli indicò che la sezione delle banshee era al piano di sopra.

Una volta arrivato alla meta, si ritrovò col fiato corto – e non seppe se fu perché aveva camminato davvero tanto oppure perché quell’ambiente e la sua atmosfera gli toglievano davvero il fiato – e si guardò intorno assai confuso e con un leggero mal di mare.

Da dove poteva cominciare adesso che era lì?

C’erano montagne di libri, _oceani e intere catene montuose di libri_ per essere più precisi, perché l’intero castello o quasi era un biblioteca, e Stiles pensava che quegli scaffali lo stessero fissandolo con la faccia di una liceale saputella annoiata, dicendogli "Banshee, eh? E da dove vuoi che iniziamo? Dal colore dei capelli o da che shampoo usano di solito? Dall’odore del loro sudore o dalle frequenze delle loro urla?" e Stiles non sapeva che rispondere.

Camminò ciondolando impacciato lungo una corsia, sperando di imbattersi in un confratello o in una consorella per chiedere aiuto – possibilmente senza che gli scoppiassero a ridere in faccia e senza rivolgergli sguardi di sufficienza – e quando vide una fila di tavoli da lettura e intravide di sottecchi che uno dei posti era occupato, rilassò le spalle, sollevato.

Si irrigidì di nuovo quando vide che si trattava di _Logan_.

Girò sui tacchi e tornò dietro lo scaffale.

Era davvero dura non avere pregiudizi nei confronti di un wendigo: Stiles sentiva il suo istinto di sopravvivenza pizzicarlo ovunque per spingerlo a scappare, ma i ragazzi si erano mostrati a proprio agio intorno a Logan, e Bhanuja sembrava tenerci molto al fatto che tutti lo trattassero bene… Stiles si sentiva un po’ in colpa a ripensare ai modi gentili che gli altri avevano verso Logan, soprattutto se ricordava i dettagli su di lui che Ismail gli aveva raccontato la prima volta.

Inspirò a fondo e s’incamminò verso il ragazzo.

«Ehi!» esordì Stiles, sforzandosi di sorridere, e agitò una mano in segno di saluto.

Logan alzò piano lo sguardo dalle pergamene su cui stava scrivendo in bella grafia con una penna stilografica dallo stilo di un color rosso bruno, e puntò gli occhi nei suoi aggrottando _appena_ la fronte, in un’espressione _appena_ interrogativa. Le sopracciglia di Derek erano molto più comunicative.

«Uh» continuò Stiles, «strano incontrarci qui!»

Logan perse quel poco che finora aveva espresso. «Ci vivo» replicò monocorde, chinandosi di nuovo a scrivere sulla pergamena.

«Mi stavo chiedendo» insisté Stiles, con tono un po’ stridulo, «se per caso tu potessi indicarmi _dove_ cercare un dettaglio ben preciso sulle banshee».

Lui rialzò lo sguardo, sembrò imitare un robot. «Che ti serve?»

«Credo, uhm, qualcosa su _come_ percepiscono la morte di qualcuno prima di urlare. _Credo_ » rispose, non molto sicuro.

Senza fare rumore, Logan si alzò dal tavolo e gli indicò di seguirlo con un gesto della mano appena accennato. Stiles lo seguì impacciato, notando per la prima volta come fossero completamente _da soli_.

Logan lo portò sulla soglia di una corsia distante una decina di metri dal punto di partenza, poi alzò la mano come a dirgli di aspettare. «Vado a prendere un attrezzo» lo informò privo di espressioni. E Stiles si augurò che non fosse un coltellaccio da macellaio per provvedere alla preparazione di un carpaccio di Stiles.

Quando lo vide tornare con una robusta scala di legno molto alta, si sentì di nuovo molto in colpa.

Logan poggiò la scala all’interno di binari ingegnosi che la rendevano scorrevole lungo lo scaffale, e poi con il braccio indicò tutta la corsia a Stiles. « _Qua_ ».

Stiles si guardò in lungo e largo, non capendo. Per un attimo si chiese se magari fosse il caso di ironizzare domandando dove fossero allora Qui e Quo.

«Quello che cerchi» specificò Logan atono. « _Qua_ ».

«Ah!» esalò, e diede delle pacche alla scala fissando la miriade di tomi presenti sui due scaffali altissimi della corsia, sentendosi per l’ennesima volta sperduto e confuso. «Grazie. Grazie anche per la scala». Logan non rispose, si voltò e fece per andarsene.

« _E_!» lo fermò Stiles, con una vocetta acuta di cui provò vergogna. «Potresti aiutarmi a orientarmi un altro po’?»

Logan afflosciò le spalle, si voltò verso di lui e tornò indietro guardandosi intorno come aveva fatto quella sera alla festa araba – cioè provando a insultare tutti, oggetti inanimati e persone assenti comprese, con la forza dello sguardo. Si avvicinò a Stiles, e con espressione seria quanto perplessa, tenendo la fronte aggrottata scandì bene e atono «Mangio persone».

Più che un’affermazione sembrò una semplice e onesta domanda posta a scopo informativo a un bambino ingenuo – "Lo sai che mangio persone, vero? Perché mi stai intorno?"

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Beh, nessuno è perfetto» e cercò di ostentare nonchalance appoggiandosi alla scala, scordandosi però che era scorrevole e finendo così quasi con la faccia a terra – si salvò per un pelo, anche se ormai la sua dignità di fronte a Logan era andata persa, _pazienza_.

Logan inspirò a fondo e lo fissò con espressione più rilassata, anche se sembrò chiedersi mentalmente che razza di creatura fosse Stiles. «Cosa cerchi di preciso?»

Stiles espirò a lungo e si passò una mano fra i capelli. «Forse è meglio raccontarti tutta la storia» si rassegnò. «Vedi, io ho un’amica banshee e, visto che gli Osservatori hanno inscenato la mia morte, mi stavo domandando se fossero riusciti a raggirare anche lei».

Logan gli rispose all’istante. «Hanno già imparato come imbrogliare le banshee» e nel frattempo che Stiles boccheggiava incredulo sentendo l’ultima speranza scivolargli dalle mani, Logan prese la scala, la spostò sui binari dello scaffale frontale e cominciò ad arrampicarcisi sopra.

«Isobel, la Sorella Maggiore che ha preceduto Raleigh, era molto affascinata dagli spiriti» gli spiegò Logan con tono pratico, mentre sembrava intento a cercare un libro in particolare su un ripiano poco sopra la testa di Stiles. «Di conseguenza si è interessata anche a un fenomeno particolare successo qui a delle banshee, che si è dipanato nel corso di quasi un decennio». Estrasse un volume da una fila e cominciò a scendere giù.

«È roba che qui è successa quasi vent’anni fa, ma credo risponda alla tua domanda» proseguì Logan; aprì il libro e scorse veloce le pagine. «Isobel a distanza di pochi mesi ha registrato le cronache di due banshee che in due contee diverse hanno abortito un urlo, dovuto al fatto che avevano percepito che un loro amico fosse morto». Rivolse il libro verso Stiles e puntò il dito verso un paragrafo, come a dirgli di leggere lì.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Com’è arrivata poi a dire che gli Osservatori hanno trovato un modo per raggiare le banshee?»

«Perché successivamente, a distanza di poco, il fatto si è ripetuto» gli rispose Logan – e sembrò abbastanza coinvolto da quella spiegazione, _affascinato_. «Vedi, quella volta le banshee hanno _abortito_ l’urlo, ma quando è successo di nuovo, hanno urlato sul serio, anche se immediatamente dopo si sono rese conto che non era morto nessun loro caro. La terza volta che è accaduto, invece, dopo l’urlo sono rimaste convinte che qualcuno a cui tenevano non ci fosse più».

Stiles era sempre più perplesso, inquietato e incuriosito. «Come hanno fatto?»

Logan scrollò le spalle. «Gli Osservatori hanno fatto quello che qui fanno di continuo: hanno _sperimentato_ , fino a quando non hanno ottenuto un risultato perfetto. Il particolare che ha notato Isobel» proseguì Logan, «è che i tizi che all’epoca sono stati trovati morti dopo i tre tentativi – perché in effetti dopo che le banshee hanno urlato qualcuno è morto, anche se non erano delle persone legate a loro – non erano mai degli individui _davvero_ interessanti: lo sai che qui in grandissima parte abbiamo dei passati piuttosto particolari o _siamo_ particolari, no?» Stiles annuì. «Loro invece no, rispetto agli altri Inseriti erano abbastanza… _sciapi_ » esalò scrollando le spalle. «In cambio, però, avevano una straordinaria somiglianza fisica con i tipi che le banshee credevano morti, cioè le persone care per cui hanno urlato».

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi. «Gli Osservatori hanno usato delle _esche_?»

Logan annuì. «Più o meno. A via di sperimentare hanno scoperto che se prendono un individuo che somiglia per fisico e per indole alla persona che vogliono fare credere morta e lo mettono in contattato sia con la banshee sia con la presunta vittima, riescono a confondere la banshee, che finisce per urlare per la persona sbagliata».

«Quindi» riassunse Stiles, basito, «hanno preso un povero tizio che mi somigliava, lo hanno messo nelle vicinanze mie e della mia amica e poi lo hanno ucciso? E così lei ha creduto che fossi io e ha urlato?»

«Sì».

«Ma non ricordo nessuno che mi somigliasse così tanto!» obiettò.

Logan scrollò la testa. «Basta che abbia la tua stessa statura e i tuoi stessi colori, e qualche tuo modo di fare o essere» sottolineò. «Poi mettono l’esca in contatto con voi in maniera molto sottile: qui nell’Eden, per esempio, alle esche facevano fare sempre i venditori. Anzi, mi correggo: li condizionavano fino a spingerli verso quel ruolo. Se hanno fatto assumere con l’inganno questo tizio presso un luogo in cui voi due andate spesso, non hanno avuto neanche bisogno di farvi conoscere in maniera esplicita».

Stiles chiuse il libro e si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Quando mi hanno preso… ero stato da poco in un supermercato… alla cassa c’era un ragazzo castano alto più o meno quanto me, ora che ricordo… _Dio mio_ , hanno ucciso _lui_!» Non aveva idea di chi fosse quel ragazzo, non conosceva neanche il suo nome, ma era comunque una cosa _orribile_.

Restarono un paio di secondi in attonito silenzio, poi Logan scrollò le spalle, impacciato. «Mi dispiace, la tua banshee non sospetta che sei vivo».

Stiles sbuffò scuotendo la testa e gli restituì il libro. «Non avevo comunque molte speranze. Grazie però di avermi dedicato il tuo tempo, anche se adesso non mi va molto di leggere qualcos’altro su questa faccenda».

Logan annuì appena e risalì le scale per mettere il libro a posto.

Stiles osservò come Logan si muoveva con attenzione: sembrava essere meno robotico quando si trattava di cose che gli piacevano, e i libri, o quantomeno quelle ricerche, dovevano piacergli sul serio. «Sembri molto ferrato su questo argomento» commentò vago, cercando di intavolare una conversazione.

Logan scese l’ultimo scalino e scrollò le spalle. «Sono ricerche di Isobel. Mi piace leggere cos’altro ha studiato la persona che per prima ha pensato di integrare un wendigo in una contea».

Stiles assentì vago. «Già, chissà quante altre pensate così… _innovative_ » "e pazzoidi" aggiunse col pensiero, «ha avuto».

«Non così tante» gli replicò, ciondolando appena la testa. «Sei statunitense» affermò di colpo.

«Uh?» si sorprese Stiles. «Te l’hanno detto?»

«No, è che…» si indicò l’orecchio, «anche se c’è l’incantesimo di traduzione simultanea, dopo qualche tempo, se presti attenzione cominci a percepire la _cadenza_ tipica della lingua madre del tuo interlocutore».

«Ah. Interessante» rispose sincero, anche se entrambi sembravano abbastanza goffi in quella discussione. «Tu invece di dove sei?»

«Sono canadese».

«Uh. Quindi giochi a hockey? Si spiega il tuo fisico…»

«Non tutti i canadesi amano l’hockey».

Stiles mise una mano avanti. «Hai ragione, scusa, ho ragionato per stereotipi».

Lui replicò atono. «Però a me piace».

«Ah».

«Ci giocavo spesso, anche se non a scuola: non facevo parte della squadra del liceo».

«Come mai?»

«Vedere i miei compagni correre così tanto emanando parecchia adrenalina mi faceva venire voglia di mangiarli. Ho pensato che non fosse il caso».

«Mi sembra giusto» assentì Stiles inespressivo. Poi si schiarì la voce. «E quindi, uhm, questo è quanto. È stata una conversazione molto costruttiva». Logan assentì di rimando. «Devo però tornare a lavoro».

«Hai già mangiato?»

«Sì. Tu? Cioè» si corresse Stiles, «non lo voglio sapere davvero. Ma non nel senso che temo tu abbia mangiato un uomo. Cioè…. Uhm, tipo?» concluse incerto.

«Ho già mangiato anch’io» gli rispose, più confuso che persuaso.

«Bene. Allora… ci vediamo?»

Si salutarono agitando tutti e due una mano e fu abbastanza patetico.

Stiles voltò le spalle e andò via a grandi passi imprecando a mezza bocca contro se stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh mi è piaciuto chiamarlo così semplicemente in onore del personaggio omonimo di [Pacific Rim](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Rim_\(film\)) XD  
> Per il castello del Drago Scarlatto avevo in mente un’idea ben precisa di come doveva essere, ma non mi venivano bene le parole per descriverlo, così ho cercato alcune foto per aiutarmi. Sostanzialmente, nel caso lo avessi descritto davvero da cani, è tipo una via di mezzo fra [questo](http://www.medievality.com/images/castles/bodiam-castle.jpg) e [questo](http://bna-art.s3.amazonaws.com/www.bootsnall.com/articles/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Belmonte-Castle.jpg).  
> Le canzoni che ho associato a questo Libro sono due: [The calling](https://youtu.be/QxaDoc7yyRA) e [I'll find a way](https://youtu.be/RDKxL0FyV5g).  
> 


	5. Intermezzo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota iniziale** : fra un Libro e l’altro troverete un Intermezzo, cioè un breve o brevissimo capitolo dal punto di vista di Derek in cui si ha uno sprazzo di come lui ha vissuto alcuni eventi accaduti nel Libro, o in cui ci sono degli episodi particolari che gli sono successi ma che non si sono visti perché il resto della storia è dal punto di vista di Stiles.

 

Derek pensava che il lavoro nei campi lo stesse tenendo occupato nel migliore dei modi, almeno per il momento: era ripetitivo e non complicato, dopo un po’ diventava perfino meccanico, un ottimo esercizio per svuotare la mente.

Lì la vita era piuttosto semplice, così tanto che Derek non sapeva quanto fosse sano cercare di restare lucidi. Forse una volta persa la ragione tutto sarebbe stato più facile.

Aveva trascorso gran parte della propria esistenza a lottare contro persone che volevano fargli del male soltanto per ciò che era – una creatura sovrannaturale – ora invece era in un mondo in cui a nessuno fregava qualcosa che lui fosse un licantropo: al massimo alla gente andava di fargli del male per ragioni molto più _banali_ , tipo per soldi o per avere risorse.

Era sconcertante, da fare venire voglia di ridere isterici, ma non era abituato a essere minacciato di morte per tutt’altro motivo che l’essere un licantropo.

Ce n’erano di cose a cui doveva abituarsi, quello non era l’unico dettaglio bizzarro.

Per esempio, doveva abituarsi all’idea che non poteva sul serio combattere il nemico.

Finora aveva sempre avuto la possibilità materiale di lottare contro la persona o la _cosa_ che gli aveva fatto male, ora no. Adesso poteva solo limitarsi a raccogliere pomodori. E non era neanche una cosa così ridicola perché gli serviva sul serio.

Era morta Paige e lui aveva lottato contro il proprio dolore; era morta la sua famiglia e lui aveva di nuovo lottato contro il proprio dolore e anche contro il senso di colpa; era morta Laura e lui aveva lottato contro Peter e Kate; erano morti Erica e Boyd e lui aveva lottato contro Deucalion e il suo branco e contro il darach. Non era mai stato fermo dopo aver subito una perdita, non si era mai fermato, si era sempre mosso veloce impacchettando in fretta la propria sofferenza per caricare meglio i pugni con cui farsi spazio per andare avanti.

Adesso invece gli toccava stare immobile: non aveva corpi da picchiare, gente contro cui ringhiare, corse da provare a fare per raggiungere l’obiettivo… _niente_. Gli Osservatori erano ovunque, ma erano anche avversari intangibili e invisibili. E ciò non era snervante, solo desolante.

Derek non vedeva l’ora di impacchettare il senso della perdita della propria vita – del mondo reale – e poi fare l’unica cosa che ormai poteva fare: andare avanti.

Si chiedeva quante altre volte ancora avrebbe perso Cora, se magari quella fosse la volta definitiva. Però Cora ce l’aveva fatta per anni senza lui, quindi magari per lei non sarebbe cambiato niente non averlo. Meglio così.

Certi altri momenti, invece, si preoccupava così tanto per Stiles da provare delle vertigini. Quel ragazzino era appena uscito fuori da un periodo nero in cui era stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro, e ne portava ancora dei segni evidenti addosso, e ora si ritrovava prigioniero di un mondo alternativo dove sarebbe stato condizionato e manipolato. Derek era estremamente cosciente del fatto che se voleva restare sano e lucido, doveva fare restare sano e lucido Stiles, perché Stiles era l’unica cosa che lo legava ancora al mondo reale, l’unica persona con cui ricordare cose, fatti e persone che entrambi conoscevano nel mondo reale, l’unico di cui potesse sul serio fidarsi. Peccato che Stiles in quel momento fosse vulnerabile e stesse ancora raccogliendo i cocci di ciò che rimaneva di lui dopo essere stato posseduto.

C’erano attimi in cui la preoccupazione diventava _terrore_ , e Derek doveva sedersi da qualche parte e coprirsi la faccia con le mani _artigliate_ e respirare a fondo per calmarsi. _Inspirare_ ed _espirare_ , _Inspirare_ ed _espirare_ , _Inspirare_ ed _espirare_.

Forse era davvero meglio affogare nella pazzia e basta.

 

 

 

Luigi e gli altri compagni dei campi erano forse anche molto più empatici di quanto dessero a vedere, e non solo perché erano dei mannari come lui e quindi capaci di annusare le sue emozioni.

Provavano sempre a coinvolgerlo nelle loro attività extra lavorative, a rallegrare le giornate raccontando annedoti divertenti. Nessuno parlava di quella che era stata la propria vita nel mondo reale, e Derek pensava che fosse per non fare ricordare _a lui_ la propria vita nel mondo reale.

Non erano però invadenti nei suoi confronti, o troppo appiccicosi, semmai erano iperprotettivi, e Derek sapeva come apprezzare degli atteggiamenti sottili fatti di cuore.

Una delle poche cose che però a Derek piaceva sul serio era come stessero cercando di abituarlo a _non nascondersi_.

Derek non aveva _mai_ usato gli artigli in pubblico, _mai_ flashato gli occhi a qualcuno in pubblico, _mai_ ringhiato in pubblico, _mai_ trasformato in pubblico, _mai, mai, mai_.

La sua vera natura non è era mai stata per gli occhi di tutti.

«Non usare le cesoie, usa pure gli artigli!» gli aveva detto la prima volta Luigi, e Derek… era rimasto a lungo attonito.

Lì i mannari usavano gli artigli per sbucciare la frutta in pubblico e per cacciare animali nella foresta che poi vendevano alle contee. E nessuno batteva ciglio. Gli umani sembravano abituati a parlare a voce bassa e normale quando volevano farsi sentire da un amico mannaro che si trovava distante di qualche metro da loro o al piano superiore di una casa, e non era raro che per questioni pratiche chiedessero in modo aperto l’aiuto della forza di un licantropo o del suo fiuto.

Se due persone si stuzzicavano con ironia e una delle due o entrambe alla fine in maniera giocosa flashavano gli occhi, nessuno si allarmava o diceva qualcosa. L’altro giorno Luigi lo aveva preso in giro con leggerezza, e alla fine di una battuta invece di strizzare un occhio gli aveva rivolto con un sorriso furbo i suoi occhi gialli da beta. Davanti a tutti. E Derek era rimasto fermo a guardarlo come un baccalà.

Sua madre, quando era piccolo, gli diceva sempre che queste cose non si facevano, perché gli umani _non sapevano_.

Derek cominciò pian piano a lasciarsi andare e per la prima volta si chiese se finora non avesse vissuto a metà: era sempre stato in mezzo a degli umani non a conoscenza del sovrannaturale – era andato pure a scuola con loro – e di conseguenza aveva passato moltissimo tempo a _nascondersi_ , e per quanto Peter da ragazzino gli ripetesse che il Morso era un dono ed essere un licantropo qualcosa di magnifico, ogni tanto c’era stato un pensiero che lo aveva pungolato… se era così magnifico, allora perché nascondersi come se fosse una cosa brutta o di cui vergognarsi?

Con gli anni poi quel pensiero era stato sopperito dalla rabbia verso i cacciatori e la diffidenza verso gli umani, ma ora che altre persone erano entrate nella sua vita e che infine si trovava lì nell’Eden, gli stava tornando in mente quanto fosse ingiusto nascondersi come dei veri mostri che si vergognano del proprio aspetto.

Perché in fin dei conti, se una creatura sovrannaturale non si mostrava agli umani era per paura di essere additata come un brutto mostro, qualcosa di orrendo da cui stare lontani.

Nell’Eden nessuno aveva paura di lui perché era un licantropo, e questo a tratti lo preoccupava – come affrontare allora gli avversari? – ma non lo faceva sentire sul serio _disarmato_.

Dopo i primi giorni in cui imparò a lasciarsi andare a usare gli artigli nella vita quotidiana, Derek sentì la crescente esigenza di _non smettere di farlo_. Gli faceva apprezzare il suo corpo da punti di vista a cui non aveva pensato prima d’ora, rendendolo più sicuro e quindi più forte.

E ne aveva bisogno eccome di essere più forte.

 

 

 

Fra le cose che Stiles non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere c’era anche che sul carretto al ritorno dei campi la gente amava cantare il peggio della musica pop Anni Novanta.

A Derek spesso toccava stare nel ben mezzo di un medley confuso dei "migliori" successi di Britney Spears: non era esattamente un bello spettacolo.

Dopo l’ennesimo ritorno in città in "fanfara", però, Derek con un pizzico di malinconia si congedò in modo ufficiale dall’allegra truppa dei campi, ringraziò di cuore Luigi per l’opportunità che gli aveva dato e s’incamminò verso il dormitorio sicuro di ciò che voleva fare.

Sapeva che quella sera Marjorie era in pausa a Namasté.

L’idea di Derek sarebbe stata quella di fare una richiesta più formale, un po’ più… ricca di _pathos_ : non era un tipo teatrale, ma c’era in ballo una scelta importanza che avrebbe avuto un certo peso sul suo futuro, e si era aspettato qualcosa di meglio che Marjorie impegnata a mangiare una mela a grandi morsi tenendo un piede sul tavolo.

«Ok» gli mugugnò lei in risposta, a bocca piena e per nulla impressionata.

Sullo sfondo c’era Siobhán impegnata a fare la maglia – stava facendo la sciarpa _numero nove_ per Luigi, e da quel che Derek aveva capito lei era pure la rammendatrice ufficiale della Confraternita.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Non mi chiedi le mie motivazioni?»

Marjorie scrollò le spalle. «Necessitiamo di manodopera e comunque imparerai le regole durante l’apprendistato veloce che dovrai fare: se non avrai lo stomaco di continuare, ti fermerai da solo. Prima o poi».

«Quello che è successo nella vita reale, resta nella vita reale» s’inserì Siobhán, senza alzare gli occhi dai ferri. «Ognuno qui ha la propria storia, la racconta agli altri solo se lo vuole».

«Oh» mormorò Derek, non molto convinto.

Marjorie si asciugò col dorso della mano il succo di mela che aveva all’angolo della bocca; rivolse a Derek un ghigno soddisfatto velato di _sadismo_. «Bene. Ho un nuovo erede».

«Lunga vita all’erede» cantilenò Siobhán, atona e proseguendo il suo lavoro.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Perché, di solito quelli nuovi non durano da voi?»

Marjorie l’indicò con un dito scoppiando a ridere. «Mi piaci! Mi piaci tantissimo! Magari non scapperai come gli altri tre che ti hanno preceduto».

Siobhán sospirò paziente. «Speriamo».

Lo sperò anche Derek.


	6. Libro 2 - Valuta - Capitolo 1

**Valuta:** [This is our legacy](https://youtu.be/ybwqUv7l6no), [I can get it back](https://youtu.be/Q2jZZagHhQw)

 

 

Seduto sul proprio letto, Stiles con un silenzio pieno di amara rassegnazione scorreva nell’account personale la lista delle taglie per il 5x1.

Quel giorno purtroppo era arrivato, e Stiles si chiedeva come fosse possibile che gli Osservatori giocassero a fare gli dei di quel mondo fino a quel punto, fino a mettere sulla pubblica piazza – o almeno in quella del mercato virtuale – l’elenco dei nomi delle persone che valevano più di cinque monete d’oro.

C’erano circa un centinaio di individui appuntati: c’era scritto il loro nome, la specie a cui appartenevano, il titolo – se ne avevano uno – il posto in cui vivevano – se avevano radici da qualche parte nell’Eden – e infine quanto valevano.

Delle persone che conosceva aveva visto svariati nomi, fra cui quello di Raleigh, quello di Marjorie e – con una stretta al cuore – quello di Luigi. Tutti i leader delle Confraternite o delle Compagnie erano automaticamente inclusi nella lista. I dettagli che però lo colpirono furono due.

Il primo fu che Marjorie non aveva una casa, anche se ciò era prevedibile: ormai sapeva che in pratica _nessuno_ della Misericordia stava davvero fermo in un posto; si spostavano sempre per pattugliare le foreste e aiutare le contee, al massimo custodivano a turno i dormitori, ma era raro che qualcuno di loro abitasse sul serio da qualche parte.

Il secondo fu che i nomi erano elencati in ordine decrescente: in basso all’ultimo posto c’era quello che valeva di meno – dieci monete d’oro – e in alto sull’ultima riga quello che valeva di più, e il nome in cima era quello di Raleigh – _cinquecento monete d’oro_.

Quando aveva commentato quell’ultimo particolare davanti a Siobhán, lei gli aveva replicato con solennità "Credimi, Raleigh vale perfino molto di più di quanto pesa. Personalmente, penso che come creatura abbia un valore inestimabile".

Stiles si domandava _cos’è_ però che fosse inestimabile: il _tipo_ di creatura che Raleigh era, o tutto _il sapere e l’esperienza_ che aveva? – dato che era qualcosa di molto antico.

Si sentiva attratto dal mistero che Raleigh portava con sé, e lo preoccupava il modo in cui lui stesso evitava di risolvere suddetto mistero: sarebbe stato facile sapere che tipo di creatura era Raleigh – bastava solo _chiederlo_ a uno qualsiasi dei ragazzi – eppure Stiles non faceva alcuna mossa, si teneva lontano dalle vie dirette che avrebbero potuto portarlo dritto a una risposta, e non sapeva quanto ciò fosse un atteggiamento inconscio.

La verità in fondo era che aveva dei _sospetti_ sulla natura di Raleigh, ed era pure probabile che perfino Derek ormai sapesse la verità su Raleigh - del resto, la sua specie era pure scritta anche nella lista delle taglie, e lui aveva addirittura evitato di leggerla - ma Stiles taceva e stava lontano perché aveva paura. Paura che fosse troppo presto per parlare con uno come Raleigh, e paura che gli Osservatori lo stessero condizionando, che volessero proprio che lui gli parlasse. Di certo per influenzarlo e convincerlo a fare _qualcosa_.

Il rumore della porta che si apriva lo scosse da quelle riflessioni: chiuse l’account personale e osservò Derek entrare con espressione mesta.

In fondo, l’umore amaro di Stiles era anche dovuto _a Derek_. A _una scelta_ di Derek, per essere più precisi.

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e guardò Derek dal basso verso l’alto, soffermandosi sui particolari bianchi e di metallo della sua divisa nera nuova di zecca. Si morse la lingua per evitare di dire ad alta voce che trovava ironico che adesso Derek portasse su di sé un simbolo simile a quello sfoggiato dagli Argent – il giglio bottonato.

Stiles esordì salutandolo inespressivo. «Salve, raggio di sole».

Derek si limitò a sospirare forte rivolgendo lo sguardo al soffitto.

«Lo sai che non smetterò mai di dirti quanto penso che questa sia una pessima idea» aggiunse Stiles.

Lui gli diede le spalle e allacciò forte le stringhe della sacca che avrebbe portato con sé. « _Ti conosco_ » esalò atono.

Il 5x1 sarebbe iniziato la mezzanotte di quel giorno, per poi finire alla mezzanotte successiva. In quel lasso di tempo il servizio di messaggistica degli account personali sarebbe stato disattivato: non ci sarebbe stato alcun modo per comunicare con mezzi veloci e sicuri. Come se non bastasse, la luce naturale sarebbe stata ridotta del 40% – sarebbe stato come vivere un giorno invernale particolarmente buio.

A partire dall’alba del giorno prima, alcune contee – fra cui Namasté – erano solite offrire riparo ai viaggiatori o ai vagabondi dell’Eden, previa però un accurato controllo sulla loro identità, per essere certi di non accogliere fra le proprie mura un lupo travestito da agnello. La Confraternita della Misericordia sorvegliava questi controlli e scortava i Banditi fuori dalle contee.

«Chi sono i Banditi?» aveva chiesto Stiles a Siobhán.

«Le persone che hanno tradito la fiducia della contea in cui vivono» gli aveva risposto solenne. «C’è un limite al numero di volte in cui una comunità può perdonarti per avere agito in modo violento arrecando danno a degli innocenti, o per esserti impadronito in maniera illecita di qualcosa che appartiene a tutti. Se perseveri nella violenza e nel crimine o commetti un atto davvero grave, vieni bandito dalla contea».

I Banditi venivano marchiati a fuoco con una B e poi rilasciati fuori dalle mura delle contee esclusivamente il Giorno del 5x1, senza cibo, acqua o armi da portare con sé per difendersi; visto che avevano tradito la loro comunità, dovevano imparare fin da subito a sopravvivere senza alcun aiuto della comunità. Non c’era più possibilità di essere di nuovi accolti.

La Misericordia quel giorno, oltre a essere impegnata nei controlli e nelle scorte di Banditi, andava in giro ad aiutare gli abitanti dell’Eden che avevano deciso di suicidarsi, e inoltre aiutava i vagabondi e i piccoli villaggi indipendenti a proteggersi.

Era un lavoro enorme e loro confratelli erano pochi: ogni aiuto era ben accetto, di conseguenza Derek era stato subito accolto.

Marjorie aveva sottolineato più volte che Derek non avrebbe dovuto aiutare nessuno a togliersi la vita fino a quando non si sarebbe sentito pronto a farlo, ma Stiles non era certo che Derek avrebbe seguito quel consiglio.

Derek a un tratto sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Apprezzo il modo in cui non stai insistendo per aiutarci fuori dalla mura».

Gli replicò inespressivo. «Uno di noi due deve pure avere la concezione di quanto sia dura restare da soli se l’altro muore».

Derek irrigidì la posa, ma non si voltò a guardarlo. «Voglio solo poter fare qualcosa».

Stiles incrociò forte le braccia al petto. «Non ti sto fermando. Ma non sto neanche smettendo di essere irritato». A essere sinceri, però, il motivo principale per cui Stiles non si era offerto volontario per le pattuglie nella foresta era la sua totale mancanza di addestramento: era frustrato dall’essere impotente, ma non era neanche stupido, sapeva che lì fuori non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di sopravvivere.

Qualcuno bussò piano alla porta. «Ragazzi? Sono Bhanuja».

Stiles espirò a fondo. «Entra pure».

Visto che i confratelli della Misericordia per quel giorno sarebbero stati tutti impegnati, Stiles sarebbe stato ospite del castello del Drago Scarlatto; Bhanuja era venuto lì a prenderlo come avevano concordato il giorno prima.

Stiles desiderò un po’ prendere Derek a pugni quando lo vide sospirare sollevato davanti alla prospettiva di vedere Bhanuja portarlo in un posto fortificato.

Mancava ormai poco al crepuscolo, Derek sarebbe andato con Diego a unirsi al drappello per scortare i Banditi – aveva pure trascorso gli ultimi cinque giorni a conoscere meglio la foresta nei dintorni con Marjorie e Siobhán – e quindi per loro due era giunta l’ora di separarsi.

«Volete che vi lasci un altro paio di minuti da soli?» chiese Bhanuja con cortesia e apprensione.

«No» esalò Stiles, secco e atono.

Nello stesso attimo in cui però aprì bocca anche Derek. «Sì» sospirò stanco e un po’ incerto.

Si fissarono negli occhi rivolgendosi le proprie migliori espressioni sarcastiche – Stiles assottigliò perfino gli occhi – e sullo sfondo Bhanuja agitò una mano in cenno di saluto. «Vi aspetto fuori dalla porta» li informò, con la sua vocina da scoiattolo.

«Stiles» esordì Derek, con tono cauto ma fermo, «per favore, stai attento».

«Hai idea di con chi stai parlando?» ribatté inespressivo.

«Tentare non nuoce» ciondolò la testa.

Stiles roteò gli occhi alzando lo sguardo al cielo.

«Dico sul serio, Stiles» rimarcò Derek. «Fai attenzione e cerca sempre di fare quello che ti dice Ismail. È il Castellano».

« _Lo so_ , è solo che…» si passò le mani fra i capelli, nervoso e afflosciando la propria posa. «Non potresti restare, _per favore_?» lo supplicò. «Ho solo te e tu hai solo me: non possiamo fare gli egoisti e fregarcene di aiutare gli altri, salvandoci così la pelle?»

«Non è così che funzionano le cose, e lo sai» gli replicò, severo ma non pungente.

«E io che credevo che le cose funzionassero fino a quando si resta vivi» sbottò sarcastico.

« _Stiles_ ».

Lui si passò una mano sulla fronte e sorrise amaro. «Per caso hanno portato proprio _te_ qui nell’Eden con me per farmi da Grillo Parlante e spingermi a fare cose che non voglio?»

«Anche tu preferisci renderti utile qui».

«Sì, ma in qualcosa che non vada di pari passo con delle tendenze suicide» biascicò, passandosi più volte entrambe le mani sul volto. «Torna sano e salvo, _per favore_ » sospirò infine, con voce incrinata.

«Farò del mio meglio» gli ribatté, a sguardo basso e per nulla convinto.

A quelle parole, Stiles emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione passandosi forte le mani sul viso e fra i capelli, poi prese la propria sacca e uscì dalla stanza, anche se non prima di urtare la spalla di Derek con la propria a mo’ di saluto.

Le strade di Namasté erano quasi deserte, la gente si affrettava a rientrare a casa – e probabilmente a barricarsi – e ogni tanto dei passanti rivolgevano a Stiles degli sguardi penetranti e carichi di sospetto.

«Qual è il loro problema?» borbottò Stiles, l’ennesima volta che qualcuno lo fissò torvo.

Bhanuja abbozzò un sorriso triste. «Durante il 5x1 la paranoia aumenta di colpo: sei fra gli ultimi arrivati, in moltissimi non sanno ancora se possono fidarsi di te, se per caso stanotte… farai _qualcosa_ ».

«Del tipo cosa?» ribatté sarcastico. «Andarmene in giro ad ammazzare gente con espressione psicopatica? Grazie, ma quello l’ho già fatto più volte nel mondo reale, e non l’ho trovata un’esperienza entusiasmante, sono a posto così». E si premurò di dire tutto a voce alta e chiara, per farsi sentire bene dai presenti sulla strada e per insospettirli di più e spaventarli di proposito, perché dopotutto non aveva dimenticato come essere uno stronzo – il fatto che non avesse tecnicamente mentito e che tutti i mannari passanti quindi credettero a quelle parole fu solo una chicca in più.

Bhanuja non conosceva la sua storia personale, ma tuttavia rimase imperturbabile – ma del resto lei era quella che aveva un wendigo per confratello. «Vedrai che con il tempo migliorerà superare un 5x1. Certo» sospirò stanca, «certe sensazioni restano e sono uguali ogni mese, ma si impara ad affrontarle con più forza».

«O con più rassegnazione» aggiunse Stiles.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Qualsiasi cosa qui ti aiuti a sopravvivere è valida».

Mentre continuavano a camminare verso il castello, Stiles notò che Bhanuja aveva assicurati sui fianchi una coppia di pugnali a lama lunga. Nell’Eden i mannari non avevano problemi a sfoderare pubblicamente zanne e artigli, era raro vedere uno di loro armato – e Bhanuja era un ghepardo mannaro, e in tutta onestà Stiles moriva dalla voglia di osservarla correre, perché le volte in cui nella vita quotidiana l’aveva vista scattare per cambiare direzione di colpo o abortire in gesto, gli era sembrato di assistere quasi più l’opera di un prestigiatore che al movimento di una creatura sovrannaturale.

«Come mai sei armata?» le chiese curioso. «Per oggi non ti fidi dei tuoi soli mezzi?»

Lei ciondolò la testa. «Più o meno. Possono fare comodo, ma comunque è la prassi per noi confratelli del Drago Scarlatto sapere usare almeno un’arma umana, per difendere noi stessi e i nostri libri».

«Quindi hai imparato qui a usare _quelli_?» indicò i pugnali.

Lei sorrise e diede dei colpetti affettuosi all’impugnatura di una delle lame. «Sì, Linda è stata la mia maestra. Al contrario di me, non è nata mannara e da giovane ha imparato presto come usare delle lame corte e dei coltelli da lancio: gli artigli non posso lanciarli, ma _questi piccolini_ sì!»

Stiles provò a prolungare l’atmosfera leggera aggiungendo qualche battuta. «Ti ha insegnato anche come essere una mangiatrice di uomini?» Linda aveva una _certa_ aura.

Bhanuja aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò perplessa. «Linda è lesbica» affermò, diretta ma cauta.

Lui boccheggiò. «Ah. Non lo sapevo» mise le mani aventi.

«Beh» sospirò Bhanuja, «non che non sia una mangiatrice di donne, comunque».

«Lo immaginavo» commentò esalando. Sentì un cavallo venire in loro direzione a passo lento; alzò lo sguardo.

Era Raleigh, in sella a un bellissimo cavallo dal manto di un intenso color caffè e dalla criniera nera. Indossava la divisa della Confraternita e un mantello da viaggio con cappuccio, e aveva con sé una spada che Stiles non riuscì a guardare bene per via del mantello, ma che comunque sembrava di foggia molto elegante.

«Namasté, Fratello Maggiore» lo salutò Bhanuja, con un sorriso un po’ triste.

Lui la ricambiò con affetto, senza scendere da cavallo. «Namasté, Bhanuja. Stiles» salutò anche lui con un cenno della testa e un sorriso cordiale; Stiles replicò allo stesso modo.

«Linda vi sta aspettando al portone» li informò Raleigh, «vi consiglio di non farla attendere» marcò con ironia.

«Fai attenzione, lì fuori» biascicò Bhanuja.

Raleigh si chinò appena verso di lei, posandole una mano sulla guancia, e il suo sorriso non smise di essere pieno di affetto e tenerezza. «Tornerò da voi, Bhanuja, non è questo il modo in cui incontrerò la mia fine». Lei assentì non molto convinta. «Ci vediamo all’alba di dopodomani!» li salutò congedandosi.

Bhanuja lo osservò andare via sospirando forte.

«Va con quelli della Misericordia?» intuì Stiles, sorpreso.

«Raleigh è un combattente formidabile, ha un’esperienza _millenaria_ » Stiles provò a non mostrarsi basito da quella piccola informazione, lei continuò a parlare, «quindi effetti ha senso che durante il 5x1 metta le sue abilità a servizio dei più deboli, però… è ormai molto vecchio, _molto antico_ » sottolineò con gli occhi lucidi, «e anche se facciamo tutti finta niente, lo abbiamo notato come i suoi riflessi sono diventati più lenti negli ultimi mesi: purtroppo presto toccherà anche al suo corpo cedere, vorremmo solo che la sua progressiva debolezza non anticipi questo momento con l’aiuto di una ferita grave».

Stiles ricordò degli sprazzi del litigio fra Marjorie e Raleigh, e comprese finalmente perché Marjorie fosse così _arrabbiata_. Vide Bhanuja tamponarsi gli occhi con il dorso delle dita, le circondò piano le spalle con un braccio e lei si lasciò stringere in silenzio fino a quando non arrivarono al castello.

Arrivati al portone vide che in effetti c’era ad attenderli Linda, insieme ad altri confratelli che facevano la guardia e a Philip.

La vista di Philip non migliorò l’umore di Stiles, che si voltò verso di lui ostentando freddo sarcasmo. «Questa volta non controlli personalmente chi sono?»

Lui, piuttosto che rispondergli a parole, aprì il proprio account personale fissandolo negli occhi inespressivo; mosse lo sguardo solo per leggere il suo nome, e poi richiuse la finestra. «Puoi entrare» concluse atono, andando poi dalle altre guardie, impegnate ad accogliere altre persone.

Linda inarcò un sopracciglio sospirando ironica. «Beh, che dire? _Interessante_ ». Bhanuja scrollò la testa e le spalle sospirando forte, come oltremodo seccata.

«Andiamo al dormitorio, forza» li spronò Linda, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Stiles e stringendogliela appena; per quanto Linda fosse intimidatoria quanto Marjorie, quel piccolo gesto irradiò in Stiles del tiepido e piacevole conforto.

Attraversarono il cortile recandosi verso l’entrata del portico in fondo a destra, l’unica a non essere contrassegnata con delle indicazioni; entrarono in un grande corridoio di pietra che richiamava l’atmosfera di un vecchio monastero europeo, e quello che Stiles intravide dalle porte aperte delle stanze rafforzò ancora di più quell’immagine: nell’aria c’era un odore che ricordava quello della colla e il motivo era che in quelle stanze i confratelli si adoperavano per trasformare le pergamene scritte a mano in libri. Tra l’altro, grazie ai colori delle loro divise, ricordavano davvero dei monaci.

Si fermarono di tanto in tanto solo per dei brevi secondi, per salutare qualcuno che le ragazze conoscevano, e poi arrivati in fondo al corridoio salirono delle grosse scale di pietra che – a giudicare dalla loro curvatura – portavano alle stanze in cima a una delle grossi torri cilindriche del castello.

«Questa è la stanza di Ismail» lo informò Linda, quando infine aprì una della lunga serie di porte di legno pesante di fronte a cui arrivarono. «Oggi non dormirà un granché: passerà gran parte della giornata sul cammino di ronda, quindi ha preferito cederti il suo letto».

«Grazie» biascicò Stiles, un po’ incerto, guardandosi intorno. La stanza sembrava quella di un collegio molto antico, con solo i mobili strettamente necessari e un’unica finestra, ma qua e là c’erano tocchi di colori scuri e caldi che richiamavano la personalità di Ismail. E il letto sembrava confortevole.

«Vado a ultimare i preparativi per la chiusura del castello» esalò Linda, «ci vediamo più tardi». Li salutò con un sorriso agitando la mano.

Stiles si sedette con un tonfo sul letto, Bhanuja chiuse la porta e si accomodò sulla sedia posta alla scrivania rivolta verso la parete.

«Questa mi sembra ancora una situazione irreale» biascicò Stiles monocorde. «Cioè, doverci barricare in un posto perché chiunque ha il via libera per ucciderci… non avrei mai creduto che al mondo potesse succedere una cosa simile».

Bhanuja annuì piano, triste. «Lo so. È come essere sanguinanti in un mare pieno di squali affamati».

«Ma col tempo migliorerà, eh?» motteggiò mugugnando sarcastico, stendendosi all’indietro sul materasso. La vide di sottecchi scrollare le spalle.

Restarono in silenzio giusto una manciata di secondi, dopo Bhanuja aprì bocca per fargli con timidezza una proposta. «Ti andrebbe di vedere un po’ il castello?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo e si mise a sedere. «Perché no?»

Una volta usciti dalla stanza, Bhanuja gli indicò la porta per i bagni e il lungo corridoio-passerella che collegava quella torre a quella del dormitorio femminile. Poi scesero di nuovo verso le stanze dove avveniva l’impaginazione.

Bhanuja gli spiegò che lei in particolare si occupava di impaginazione e rilegatura, molto di rado andava in missione per raccogliere delle cronache, però portava avanti un paio di ricerche basandosi sui dati raccolti da altri confratelli. Nella fattispecie provava a capire che schemi c’erano dietro agli animali domestici presenti nell’Eden.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Perché proprio gli _animali domestici_ e non, tipo, quelli da allevamento?»

«Perché a quelli domestici ci si _affeziona_ : voglio capire perché ci danno degli animali a cui legarci così e che ci tengono compagnia».

Conoscendo il sadismo degli Osservatori e il modo in cui usavano gli affetti fra gli individui, non trovò nulla da obiettare.

La cucina era enorme e dotata di un camino e di un forno a legna; ci lavoravano persone che non facevano parte della Confraternita. Stiles guardandola ebbe per l’ennesima volta l’impressione di essere dentro un film storico.

Durante il tour passarono anche per un paio di grandi sale usate per gli allenamenti – c’erano bersagli fatti di panno e paglia, e piccoli materassi fatti forse dello stesso materiale – e per finire Bhanuja lo portò in cima, al cammino di ronda a trovare Ismail.

Il Giorno del 5x1 al castello accoglievano un piccolo numero di persone che erano arrivate a Namasté in cerca di un rifugio – solo quelle che non potevano stare da nessun’altra parte per mancanza di spazio, e dopo aver verificato che non avessero con sé delle armi o oggetti adatti per innescare un incendio o un’esplosione – e dopo porte e finestre venivano chiuse a _chiunque_ per ventiquattro ore. Il castello da biblioteca diventava una fortezza nonché un buon punto di osservazione per quello che accadeva lungo le mura di Namasté.

Se la contea fosse stata invasa, il castello sarebbe diventato la sua roccaforte.

Trovarono Ismail appoggiato a uno dei merli, intento a osservare una mappa stesa sul muro mentre un altro dei confratelli gli diceva qualcosa indicando dei punti; attesero che quella conversazione finisse e il confratello andasse via e poi si avvicinarono.

«Ehi» li salutò Ismail, con il solito calore.

«Grazie per il letto».

«Ma figurati» gli sorrise gesticolando, «tanto in questo giorno la mia stanza rimane sempre vuota!»

«Come vanno le cose?» domandò Bhanuja, apprensiva.

«Beh, come al solito noi e quelli della Misericordia abbiamo sventato un paio di attacchi: c’erano tipi della Compagnia del Raccolto che stavano cercando di stare nascosti per poi tentare una scalata delle mura nel cuore della notte, ma niente di nuovo» scrollò le spalle, mesto.

Stiles resto perplesso. «Ma non avete delle guardie alle mura?»

«In teoria sì» gli rispose ciondolando la testa, «ma in pratica non contano molto. Lo sai quant’è grande la contea, e puoi immaginare quanta poca gente addestrata a combattere ci sia: essere delle creature sovrannaturali non significa essere automaticamente dei lottatori».

Stiles assentì sospirando: in effetti, Scott per esempio mancava di tecnica a volte, agiva solo per istinto, non era un vero combattente.

«Ogni tanto riusciamo a reclutare qualcuno per fare la guardia» aggiunse Ismail, «e Luigi e i suoi passano tutto il giorno a fare la ronda per i campi per sicurezza, ma siamo comunque in pochi e a volte pecchiamo di inesperienza: proveniamo da un’epoca moderna, quindi, escluso i cacciatori e qualche appassionato di strategia di combattimento, ne sappiamo poco di come muoverci durante un giorno simile».

«Già» sospirò Stiles, provando a ironizzare, «al massimo qualcuno avrà dell’esperienza guadagnata con paintball».

Ismail ridacchiò assentendo. «Più o meno».

Stiles sospirò soffermandosi per un lungo secondo a guardare il panorama: c’era un leggero venticello e il cielo era limpido, anche se violaceo per la sera che stava calando, e da lì era possibile vedere tutta la contea. Gli edifici e le strade circondavano il castello somigliando a una vecchia scacchiera di pietra irregolare e tutto intorno si estendevano i campi. Nonostante quel giorno fosse infausto, quello era uno spettacolo mozzafiato, e Stiles era consapevole di essere, anche se sfortunato, un privilegiato: nel mondo reale ormai più nessuno poteva ammirare paesaggi simili che sapevano di un tempo lontano.

«È fantastico, vero?» commentò Ismail sorridendo comprensivo, cogliendo i suoi pensieri. «Scorci e piccole cose di questo genere sono i lati positivi di questa situazione che di tanto in tanto mi rendono il cuore più leggero».

Stiles gli sorrise a sua volta, malinconico. «Lo prendo come un consiglio da tenere in considerazione».

Bhanuja interruppe la loro conversazione strattonato Stiles per una manica, con affetto. «Rientriamo, fra non molto serviranno la cena alla mensa!»

Si congedarono da Ismail e scesero dal cammino di ronda, avviandosi verso uno dei posti del castello che Stiles non aveva ancora visitato: la sala della mensa.

Durante il cammino, Bhanuja non smise neanche un attimo di indicare a Stiles alcuni quadri o arazzi che negli anni erano stati regalati alla Confraternita e che ora davano mostra di sé sulle mura del castello: alla gente rapita e portata nell’Eden mancavano anche i propri hobby, fra cui la pittura e la tessitura, e certe volte qualcuno, per ringraziare la Confraternita di alcune grosse ricerche portate a termine, regalava delle opere commissionate a queste persone che nell’Eden avevano fatto dei loro hobby dei lavori eleganti e prestigiosi.

Stiles osservò con un sopracciglio inarcato delle opere post moderne e di ispirazione impressionista: era quantomeno bizzarro vedere lì dei lavori simili, dato che si trovano in un _castello medievale_ , era un po’ come vedere nelle mani dei confratelli del Drago Scarlatto delle penne stilografiche, ma indubbiamente erano dei dettagli che avevano il loro fascino.

La sala mensa con i suoi lunghissimi tavoli di legno costeggiati da panche di egual lunghezza ricordò a Stiles un po’ Hogwarts, anche se in una versione un po’ più austera – probabilmente perché lì nessuno aveva meno di quindici anni e in buona parte i confratelli avevano tecnicamente più di vent’anni – e nell’aria c’era un buon profumino di stufato e di minestrone. Stiles nel mondo reale era molto dipendente dai cibi surgelati: si chiese come sarebbe stato assaggiare un minestrone fatto con verdure fresche, anche se sapeva che i suoi sensi per principio glielo avrebbero fatto sembrare di certo molto più buono che nella realtà.

Stiles seguì l’esempio di Bhanuja: prese uno dei vassoi che si trovavano impilati all’ingresso della sala e poi andò a mettersi in fila dietro di lei in fondo alla stanza, al tavolo principale dove distribuivano il cibo.

Una volta riempite scodelle e bicchieri di coccio, andarono in cerca di un tavolo; Bhanuja individuò subito un paio di posti liberi di fronte a Linda e Philip e lo portò a sedersi lì.

Nonostante nessuno lì lo stesse guardando male, Stiles si sentiva parecchio uno scroccone a starsene lì a mangiare cibo gratis – nei fatti la sua presenza era dovuta più che altro alla simpatia che Bhanuja e Ismail nutrivano per lui: nel mondo reale avrebbe approfittato di una situazione simile, ma lì era _diverso_ perché sapeva quanto tutti faticavano per coltivare o allevare il cibo e guadagnarselo. In tutta onestà non vedeva l’ora di trovare un lavoro più sostanzioso per evitare costanti sensi di colpa.

Poi il suo stomaco gorgogliò dalla fame, vide Linda ridacchiare di sottecchi e con una smorfia decise di dare un taglio ai sensi di colpa e iniziare a mangiare.

Come prevedibile era tutto _ottimo_. Si sentì però anche un porcello, perché non era ancora abituato a mangiare con posate e scodelle di una consistenza, un peso e una forma diversa da quella che avevano nel mondo reale – lì perlopiù era tutto in coccio, legno o rame – e il più delle volte finiva per sbrodolarsi, e una cosa era farlo quando era solo in presenza dei ragazzi, un’altra davanti a _un’intera Confraternita_. Dopo un suo quarto fallimento, Linda con molto senso pratico gli venne incontro dandogli dei suggerimenti su come impugnare il cucchiaio, mentre Philip lo guardò inespressivo – ma non per questo non giudicante.

Per tutto il pasto Bhanuja parlò con Linda delle sue ricerche con tono entusiasta; Linda si limitò ogni tanto ad annuire e fare qualche commento molto sintetico, ma sembrò che la stesse ascoltato sul serio. Stiles fu quasi rapito da quella lunga conversazione – o forse fu ipnotizzato da come ondeggiavano a ogni momento della testa di Linda le perline ai capi del laccio di cuoio con cui teneva i capelli legati a coda alta. Si domandò se per caso gli studenti del college parlassero così durante la pausa pranzo.

Lui non sarebbe mai andato al college.

Philip, dal canto suo, stava mangiando con la grazia e la noia di un vero lord inglese. Osservandolo meglio, Stiles si rese conto che in lui il contrasto fra l’età che dimostrava e quella che aveva sul serio si notava molto più che negli altri: Philip aveva la faccia e il corpo di un adolescente, ma il modo in cui guardava le persone e la maniera in cui si muoveva esprimeva una sicurezza e una decisione per niente tipica di un ragazzino. Nella realtà Philip doveva essere _un uomo_ , e Stiles non sarebbe stato per nulla sorpreso se avesse scoperto che in realtà aveva trent’anni o poco più.

Del resto, il contrasto fra l’età che si dimostrava e quella reale era uno dei particolari più inquietanti dell’Eden. E un giorno quel particolare avrebbe incluso anche lui – _un corpo da diciassettenne e una mente e un’età reale da ventisettenne_ , sarebbe successo, _se non fosse morto prima_.

Linda lo riscosse dalle sue riflessioni cupe. «Ho sentito che il tuo amico Derek si è unito alle fila della Misericordia» gli disse neutrale, anche se Stiles notò qualche accenno di ironia nel tono della sua voce.

Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Mi tocca chiedertelo: hai qualche problema con Derek?» ribatté, cercando di suonare neutrale quanto lei, ma si accorse di essere stato un filino pungente. E ciò le fece allargare il sorriso che stava sfoggiando.

«Penso solo che sia un individuo _interessante_ : è un omega con una grande presenza e mi sembra abbastanza forte, e questi sono elementi che possono tornare utili da queste parte. E io sono una donna molto pratica» scrollò le spalle con noncuranza.

Stiles la fissò scettico ostentando noia. «Pensi di poter _usare_ Derek?»

Lei si finse in modo palese oltraggiata. «No! Ma credo che in caso di indagini congiunte fra la mia Confraternita e la sua, le sue doti potrebbero farmi comodo».

Bhanuja le rivolse un’occhiata esasperata, ma lei le rivolse un mezzo broncio infantile borbottando «Ho detto solo la verità!»

«Che tipo di indagini?» chiese Stiles curioso, fissandola aggrottando la fronte.

Linda gli rispose agitando un cucchiaio di legno in sua direzione con fare dispettoso, sorridendo compiaciuta. «Niente che ti possa dire, se non fai parte della mia Confraternita».

Stiles sospirò roteando gli occhi.

Bhanuja rivolse un’altra occhiata ammonitrice a Linda; Philip continuò a mangiare con aria annoiata e senza fare alcun rumore.

«Hai mai, uhm» biascicò Bhanuja, rivolgendosi a Stiles con un’occhiata di sottecchi, «riflettuto se unirti o meno a una Compagnia o a una Confraternita?» e fu ovvio che le sue parole fossero piene di speranza.

A volte, quando mangiavano tutti insieme alla _Pipa di Tolkien_ , Stiles percepiva in modo netto come i ragazzi desiderassero renderlo partecipe del loro mondo a tutto tondo, come desiderassero includerlo ulteriormente nei loro discorsi. Stiles non era un confratello, e per giunta era ancora indeciso sul ruolo da prendere all’interno della contea, ma una parte di lui lottava ancora contro tutti quei segnali poco sottili che lo stavano portando verso la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto.

«Sì, ci ho pensato» ammise, fissando la scodella ormai quasi vuota e rimescolando gli ultimi pezzi di verdura rimasti, «anche se sono ancora un po’ indeciso. Credo però che ormai mi manchi poco a prendere una decisione definitiva». Non voleva davvero superare l’intero primo mese nell’Eden senza aver concluso _nulla_.

«Oh» esalò Bhanuja, o meglio _squittì_ : sembrò più entusiasta che demoralizzata da quella indecisione. «Se ti va, dopo cena ti posso portare a visitare una delle nostre sezioni: c’è qualcosa in particolare che ti interessa?» e con quella proposta completamente a sproposito non sembrò _per nulla_ che stesse cercando di condurlo sulla strada del Drago Scarlatto a suon di libri interessanti.

Dovette notare anche Philip quanto suonò falsa, perché alzò lo sguardo dal proprio vassoio e fissò Bhanuja dritto in faccia, inespressivo; lei lo guardò confusa e gli sillabò sottovoce "Che c’è?", ma lui non le rispose e tornò a mangiare.

Stiles represse a stento un sorriso intenerito. «Beh, ne so ancora poco della geografia dell’Eden» e rifletté per qualche secondo. «Per esempio, ammetto che non so nulla riguardo le altre Contee Indipendenti».

«Uh» s’intromise Linda, mandando giù un boccone e intromettendosi agitando il cucchiaio, «è facile imparare qualcosa sulle Contee Indipendenti, ti basta sapere solo che sono sette» bevve un sorso d’acqua, deglutì e continuò cominciando a elencare i nomi con le dita. «Namasté è dove ci troviamo, ed è la contea dei raccolti: la nostra economia si basa perlopiù sui prodotti dei nostri campi. Poi c’è la Contea delle Arance, che come si può intuire dal nome è specializzata nella coltivazione degli agrumi e in alberi da frutto in generale, ma non solo: più della metà dei suoi campi sono coltivati a cereali, e ciò la rende la contea maggiormente responsabile del sostentamento di noi Contee Indipendenti».

Bhanuja assunse un’espressione sognante. «I fornai della Contea delle Arance sono i migliori!»

Stiles la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ci credo».

Linda proseguì col suo elenco. «Poi ci sono Shellshelter e Neptune che sono le contee site vicino al mare e che si occupano di pesca e prodotti marittimi in generale» stese altre due dita, «Mithril che è detta anche la Contea Miniera e che è la fonte dei nostri metalli» chiuse le mano e stese di nuovo due dita, «e per finire le contee montanare che si occupano di bestiame, la Contea delle Ande e Lunense – quest’ultima è specializzata anche in marmo, per le nostre costruzioni».

Bhanuja la guardò aggrottando la fronte. «Questa è una descrizione molto stereotipata».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Sono una donna molto pratica» ripeté, «e poi così è molto più facile ricordare quali sono le Contee Indipendenti».

«Non mi dispiacerebbe poterle visitare, in futuro» mormorò Stiles, pensoso.

Bhanuja assentì con forza. «Fare parte di una Confraternita potrebbe aiutarti a viaggiare molto» sottolineò _con foga_.

Philip intervenne atono. «Prima dovrebbe almeno prendere un paio di lezioni di autodifesa».

Stiles si rivolse verso di lui, perplesso. «Come fai a essere così sicuro che io non sappia difendermi».

Gli rispose con aria non meno annoiata di prima. «Sono cresciuto imparando svariate tecniche di combattimento: il combattimento è una disciplina che plasma e trasforma il corpo, e per chi la conosce è facile individuare chi non l’ha mai praticata, basta osservare i movimenti del corpo altrui».

Stiles si ritrovò a fissarsi dalla testa ai piedi, chiedendosi quanto fosse _ovvio_. «Però so come cavarmela con una mazza da baseball» obiettò, anche se non molto convinto.

«Sul serio?» gli ribatté monocorde e inespressivo, lasciando però trapelare al contempo come lo stesse _sfottendo apertamente_.

«Sì!»

«Quindi sei un umano che fa parte di un branco, ma sei solo capace di difenderti con una mazza da baseball?»

Stiles a quel punto si sentì in diritto di assumere un’espressione altezzosa quanto la sua. «E tu quindi trovi il fatto che io non mi sia mai allenato a combattere una mancanza eclatante?»

«No. Lo trovo solo stupido».

Linda aveva il dorso di una mano premuto contro la bocca e stava provando in malo modo a nascondere quanto stesse ridacchiando – per motivi che Stiles non capiva – e Bhanuja accanto a lui emanava agitazione.

Stiles inspirò a fondo, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca per ribattere Bhanuja gli posò una mano sul braccio. «Andiamo a prendere qualcosa di digestivo da bere?» propose con un’allegria forzata.

Stiles diede un’occhiata veloce al proprio vassoio, e considerando che ormai aveva finito il pasto assentì secco; si congedò da Linda e Philip con un cenno del capo, scavalcò la panca e seguì Bhanuja al tavolo in fondo, presso cui distribuivano delle bevande.

Bhanuja gli offrì un piccolo cucchiaio e bicchiere di coccio pieno di un liquido tiepido, in cui galleggiavano pezzi di agrumi spellati e dei petali rosa e fuxia.

Stiles annusò curioso il contenuto del bicchiere: aveva un odore fresco e un bel color porpora scuro; l’assaggiò e poi schioccò più volte la lingua e le labbra per assaporare meglio il retrogusto: era buono, sembrava un’aranciata fatta in casa extra aromatizzata con roba strana. Al secondo sorso, per un pelo riuscì a non ruttare in maniera clamorosa in faccia a Bhanuja – beh, quanto meno era _efficace_.

«Non capirò mai che problema ha Philip» commentò Stiles, posando il bicchiere svuotato sul tavolo accanto a quello in cui distribuivano bevande – c’erano cumuli di bicchieri sporchi lì, doveva servire per quello.

«Non è un cattivo ragazzo» sospirò Bhanuja, «solo che indubbiamente è molto preparato e questo lo porta a esagerare le piccole incompetenze che vede negli altri».

«Da quanto tempo è qui?» chiese incuriosito.

Lei aggrottò la fronte, pensosa. «Non lo so, non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Era qui quando sono già arrivata, e mi sembra di capire che lui e Linda siano stati portati qui più o meno nello stesso periodo: sono sempre stati pappa e ciccia» gli spiegò, «e qui è facile che le persone Inserite nello stesso periodo leghino fra di loro per empatia».

«E da quanto tempo è qui Linda?»

«Quasi dieci anni».

«Oh» esalò Stiles, afflosciandosi. Questo voleva dire che ormai Linda era prossima alla morte, e non era una cosa bella di cui parlare o da far notare.

Per la mente di Bhanuja doveva essere passato lo stesso pensiero, perché Stiles la vide trarre subito un grosso respiro come per scrollarsi e poi cambiare di colpo argomento. «Ti va di aiutarmi a portare da mangiare a Ismail e alla sua squadra?» chiese con leggerezza un po’ forzata.

Stiles le annuì abbozzando un sorriso.

Andarono nelle cucine dove si apprestarono a lavorare con gesti veloci: Bhanuja si mise al tavolo raccogliendo un grosso cumulo di strofinacci puliti, e diede a Stiles delle istruzioni; Stiles prendeva il cibo, lei lo sistemava con ordine negli strofinacci che chiudeva per bene, formando tanti piccoli fagottini che infilava in dei grossi sacchi di tela marrone. A occhio tutta quella roba sarebbe bastata per una ronda di dodici ore per un piccolo gruppo di persone.

Per ultimo, Bhanuja preparò un sacco a parte con del contenuto che risultò un filo inquietante: dalla piccola stanzetta dove tenevano la carne prese quello che sembrò un animale a quattro zampe spellato ma non eviscerato, e poi con attenzione aggiunge una piccola boccetta panciuta di coccio chiusa con un tappo di sughero – facendo attenzione ad avvolgerla bene in della stoffa, affinché non si rompesse al primo urto.

Dopo qualche attimo, Stiles si rese conto che quello doveva essere il pasto per Logan. Deglutì a fatica e fissò con impegno il soffitto fino a quando Bhanuja non gli disse che potevano avviarsi verso il cammino di ronda.

In effetti nel drappello di Ismail trovarono anche Logan, che accolse il sacco per lui con un sorriso appena accennato e molto impacciato, e poi in silenzio si allontanò di molto dagli altri, sedendosi a terra e rivolgendo loro le spalle. Gli altri invece cominciarono subito a passarsi i sacchi per condividere il cibo.

Ismail notò come Stiles stava fissando le spalle di Logan tenendo la fronte aggrottata.

«Non gli piace farsi guardare mentre mangia» lo informò Ismail, a bassa voce e con tono comprensivo, «e non puoi dargli tutti i torti: usa i _denti suoi_ » mostrò i denti indicandoseli, «ed è uno spettacolo molto cruento e sanguinolento vederlo mangiare carne e viscere crude lacerandoli con sola la bocca».

«Uh» commentò Stiles vago, sentendosi un po’ nauseato da quell’immagine mentale che gli aveva regalato.

Salutati i ragazzi di guardia, Bhanuja lo strattonò appena per la manica, con un faccino carico di apprensione.

«Preferisco sempre trascorrere questa giornata tenendomi impegnata: ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia mentre impagino? Non ti ho ancora fatto vedere come marchiamo e decoriamo le copertine in pelle e tessuto!»

Poteva comprendere bene quell’esigenza di Bhanuja, e del resto non è che avesse altro da fare lì al castello, quindi assentì sorridendo e la seguì lungo i corridoi di pietra.

Bhanuja non era l’unica che durante il 5x1 desiderava tenersi occupata: trovarono altre cinque stanze relegate all’impaginazione illuminate a giorno da lampade a olio, in cui gli occupanti lavoravano chini su dei tavoli con espressione concentrata.

Per prima andarono da una ragazza di nome Yumiko, impegnata a ultimare le copertine di un paio di libri. Yumiko era una giovane donna di indubbie origini orientali, teneva i capelli raccolti all’insù in uno chignon allentato e indossava un grembiule di pelle morbida; all’apparenza sembrava essere nei suoi primi vent’anni.

Stiles restò a lungo a guardare affascinato come scriveva su una copertina un titolo e il nome dell’autore con degli eleganti caratteri medievali dal leggero tocco moderno.

Dopo si recarono nel piccolo laboratorio dove era solita lavorare Bhanuja, e Stiles si sedette al tavolo accanto a lei osservandola lavorare mentre man mano gli spiegava quello che faceva e gli raccontava degli annedoti.

L’odore della colla usata era solo appena invasivo e non del tutto spiacevole, e la luce delle lampade dava all’ambiente un’atmosfera confortevole, tant’è che Stiles ricordò di colpo perché si trovava lì e non al dormitorio della Misericordia solo quando udì tre lunghi rintocchi di campana.

L’espressione di Bhanuja s’incupì subito. «È mezzanotte» biascicò triste, «le ventiquattro ore del 5x1 sono appena iniziate».

Seguì un intenso minuto di silenzio in cui Stiles fissò come Bhanuja stesse insistendo in maniera inutile, con sguardo vuoto e malinconico al contempo, a rendere un foglio più liscio di quanto già fosse.

Stiles non voleva davvero pensare a cosa stesse succedendo fuori dalle mura di Namasté, non voleva davvero pensare a Derek impegnato con spirito da martire a proteggere dei perfetti sconosciuti – e con Kate Argent _là fuori_ – quindi provò a intavolare una conversazione.

«Uhm, quella che abbiamo sentito era la campana del palazzo del Consiglio della Contea?» chiese, con voce un po’ incerta. «Perché ho notato che c’è anche un altro edificio con un campanile, anche se più piccolo e modesto…»

Bhanuja sospirò e sembrò destarsi dai propri pensieri tristi. «Sì, la campana era quella. L’altro edificio di cui parli è quello che chiamiamo la "Casa della Commemorazione"» gli spiegò. «Non so se l’hai notato, ma qui non abbiamo cimiteri…»

Stiles annuì, e si chiese com’è che fosse riuscito a passare da un argomento cupo a un altro ancora più infelice. Bhanuja proseguì a parlare.

«È perché quando nell’Eden una persona muore il suo corpo _svanisce_ : è come se la sua figura si de-pixellasse, si disfa in un mare di pixel che sembrano coriandoli, che però non cadono a terra, scompaiono anche loro».

Stiles accennò un sorriso amaro e sarcastico. «Come se fossimo sul serio dentro a un videogame».

«Già» sospirò stanca. «Scompare la persona e tutto ciò che aveva addosso in quel momento, quindi a noi non resta niente delle vittima: non abbiamo delle vere tombe su cui piangere, e comunque apparteniamo tutti a culture diverse, con riti differenti per i propri morti, quindi tempo fa si è deciso di optare per la costruzione di una semplice "casa"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita. «Non è una chiesa, né un tempio, è solo una sala in cui puoi stare in silenzio a commemorare in privato i tuoi morti quando ne senti il bisogno. Puoi portare dei fiori da appoggiare alle mura, o accendere degli incensi o dire una preghiera, o anche soltanto stare lì seduto per conto tuo a parlare con chi non c’è più. È un luogo di raccoglimento di cui sentivamo umanamente bisogno».

«Comprensibile» mormorò Stiles, malinconico. Si diceva sempre che chi muore non ci abbandona mai, ma non avere un briciolo di posto in cui commemorare o "parlare" con chi non c’era più doveva essere frustrante e logorante.

Quel loro momento troppo denso di tristezza fu interrotto dal rombo di un tuono.

«Cosa diavolo…» biascicò Stiles, stupito, perché un temporale durante la notte del 5x1 era solo la ciliegina sulla torta, e non in senso buono.

Bhanuja sospirò rassegnata guardando le prime gocce d’acqua bagnare i vetri delle ante. «Gli Osservatori fanno piovere spesso durante il 5x1».

«Trovano simpatico peggiorare ulteriormente la visuale e rendere più faticose le fughe?» sbottò sarcastico.

«La cosa ti sorprende?» gli ribatté atona.

«Per niente» si passò una mano sulla faccia. Si andava sempre di male in peggio.

Nonostante tutto, però, ripresero con il lavoro di rilegatura, e Stiles apprezzò come Bhanuja coprì il rumore della pioggia battente con le proprie chiacchiere incessanti, passando da un argomento all’altro forse in maniera un po’ forzata, ma comunque non troppo stridente.

«Penso che sia il caso di andare a fare rifornimento di colla» esalò Bhanuja, quando a occhio e croce doveva essere circa l’una di notte, fissando il fondo del grosso barattolo di coccio ormai vuoto. «La procedura per farla è un po’ più puzzolente della colla stessa» avvertì Stiles, recuperando con concentrazione le ultime gocce di colla con un pennello, «non so se ti va di venire con me di là in laboratorio…»

«Scherzi?» ribatté ironico. «Quando mi ricapita di vedere fare della colla?»

Lei sbuffò un sorriso sul suo stesso tono, posò gli attrezzi e, una volta munita di una torcia guidò Stiles verso l’altro laboratorio.

«Tu ci vedi al buio?» le domandò Stiles, più che altro per curiosità; per tutta risposta le si voltò verso di lui, mostrandogli nella penombra le iridi illuminate di giallo e il riflesso della luce della torcia su un accenno di zanne – stava sorridendo dispettosa.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Come non detto». Ora si spiegava perché lei avesse consegnato la torcia a lui lasciandolo però camminare alle sue spalle.

Dopo un paio di metri, inaspettatamente incontrarono Linda e Philip. Stiles notò subito come Philip avesse assicurate sulla schiena due armi a lama – erano incrociate, le impugnature facevano capolino dalle sue spalle – e come Linda avesse perso la sua aria esuberante. Stiles aveva dimenticato che Ismail l’aveva descritta come una che "ti guarda costantemente come se da un momento all’altro avrà la conferma che ammazzarti potrebbe essere un’ottima idea".

Bhanuja si fermò davanti a loro sporgendo il labbro come se fosse dispiaciuta quanto seccata. «State facendo una ronda?»

Philip le rispose privo di tono come al solito. «Abbiamo gente nuova nel castello, la prudenza non è mai troppa».

«Fate così ogni volta! Sono tutte persone che abbiamo già controllato _prima_ , non è carino mostrarsi così diffidenti!»

«Questa è la nostra _casa_ » incalzò Linda, seria, «hai idee di quante persone in vita mia ho visto fare del male a qualcuno che aveva offerto loro una casa?»

Stiles suo malgrado si ritrovò a concordare. «Spiacente, ma sono d’accordo con loro» esalò.

Bhanuja espirò sbuffando e storcendo la bocca, ma non aggiunse nient’altro. Fu pochi secondi dopo che sia Stiles che Philip notarono come le due mannare presenti aggrottarono la fronte voltandosi quasi all’unisono verso la finestra.

«Avete sentito qualcosa?» chiese subito Philip.

«Qualcuno sta chiedendo aiuto» biascicò Bhanuja, preoccupata.

«Voce femminile. Giovane» aggiunse Linda, con espressione ferrea. «Non credo che sia udibile da quelli sul cammino di ronda: troppo distante».

«Questo è strano» commentò Philip.

Stiles d’istinto si mosse per aprire la finestra, ma Philip lo bloccò stringendogli il braccio con una presa dolorosa.

«Tutte le porte e tutte le finestre devono restare chiuse da dopo la mezzanotte» disse Philip e Stiles, perentorio, «come da procedura».

Stiles puntò un dito verso la finestra, irritato. «Ma c’è qualcuno che ha bisogno di aiuto là fuori!»

Philip lo fissò apertamente seccato. «Per questo non sarai _tu_ ad aprire questa dannata finestra» e agitò una mano indicandogli il fondo del corridoio – o forse lo stava solo mandando a quel paese con britannica eleganza, «allontanati da qui. Di almeno cinque metri» ordinò secco, per poi prendere uno degli attrezzi che aveva legati alla cinta – un cannocchiale.

Stiles roteò gli occhi sospirando forte, ma si rese conto che era meglio cedere, dato che lì era l’unico non addestrato.

Camminò a passi molto veloci, poi quando pensò di essere abbastanza lontano si fermò e premette la schiena contro il muro, distante dalla finestra più vicina. Vide Philip aprire la finestra con attenzione, poi dopo qualche secondo saltare sul davanzale per poi accucciarvisi, e infine guardare fuori in basso col cannocchiale mentre al suo fianco le ragazze tendevano l’orecchio e gli indicavano delle direzioni.

Dopo qualche attimo, considerando che nessuno dall’esterno aveva sparato o lanciato verso di loro cose come _archetipi di fumogeni_ , si riavvicinò svelto al gruppetto. «Che succede?»

«Questa dannata pioggia è troppo rumorosa e offusca la visuale» commentò Philip fra i denti; Stiles, notando come stesse aumentando il numero di volte in cui Philip usava la parola "dannato", si ricordò che se per gli americani tutto era "fottuto", per gli inglesi tutto era "dannato", e a quanto sembrava non c’era incantesimo traduttore che potesse fermare la professione di questa dannazione.

«Ho difficoltà a sentire da dove viene questa voce» si lamentò Bhanuja, frustrata e con le iridi gialle.

Linda, da parte sua, sfoderò le zanne, acuì la luce rossa delle sue iridi e sembrò mettersi ancora di più in ascolto. « _Di là_ » indicò infine a Philip.

Lui seguì pronto la direzione, e qualche secondo dopo annunciò monocorde e con precisione ciò che vide. «Due giovani donne, bianche, non vedo tracce sovrannaturali su di loro, o almeno non le vedo da qui».

«Sono della contea?» incalzò Linda.

Lui scosse la testa continuando a guardare col cannocchiale. «Non riesco a vedere bene le loro facce».

Bhanuja si mordicchiò un labbro. «Sono vicine alle porte delle cucine, possiamo offrire loro rifugio facilmente e con poco sforzo».

« _Troppo poco sforzo_ » sottolineò Philip, continuando a guardare col cannocchiale, «non ti viene il dubbio che possa non essere un caso che si trovino proprio vicino alle nostre porte?»

«Potrebbe essere una trappola» mormorò Linda, mortalmente seria.

Philip serrò di colpo la mascella. «Oppure no» richiuse subito il cannocchiale. «Tre uomini bianchi armati di lame in vista. Hanno ucciso una delle due» annunciò, saltando giù veloce e allo stesso tempo sguainando una delle proprie spada, _una sciabola_.

Sia Linda che Bhanuja emisero dei ringhi bassi e lunghi, e i loro volti cominciarono a mutare.

«Chiudi la finestra» ordinò Linda a Stiles, con tono da alpha, prima di mettersi alle calcagna di Philip insieme a Bhanuja.

Stiles per un lungo attimo si sentì confuso e non seppe cosa fare di se stesso, si passò con foga la torcia da una mano all’altra e solo _poi_ chiuse l’anta aperta. Biascicò apprensivo "Aspettatemi" e cercò di raggiungere i tre ragazzi.

Linda nel suo aspetto da mannara, sebbene avesse gli stessi tratti che Stiles aveva visto in Cora – e i tratti di alpha di Scott – era _paurosa_ : appariva a tutti gli effetti come una predatrice dalle intenzioni omicida, e Stiles si aspettava che da un momento all’altro dagli artigli o dalle zanne le sarebbe colato del sangue giusto per fare scena.

Bhanuja, però, attirò di più la sua curiosità _scientifica_ : di base trasformata non differiva di troppo dai licantropi, ma le sue orecchie anche se più grandi non erano a punta come quelle dei lupi, ma tondeggianti e pelosette, e in più la sua pelle era coperta di chiazze nere rotonde come quelle dei ghepardi.

Philip, dal canto suo, stava avanzando con uno sguardo glaciale da assassino ed era armato fino ai denti: aveva sfoderato anche la seconda spada che aveva con sé, che era più corta e larga della prima, ma per certi versi simile a una sciabola.

Giunti alla porta d’uscita verso l’esterno delle cucine, Philip l’aprì con attenzione, e poi Linda afferrò la torcia di Stiles e l’espose alla pioggia, _spegnendola_.

«Ehi!» protestò Stiles.

«Non attirare l’attenzione!» ringhiò lei. «Resta qui e non ti muovere. Stai nascosto» ordinò.

Stiles li osservò allontanarsi da lui serrando la mascella e mordendosi un labbro. Non c’era niente che potesse fare con quella pioggia assordante che rendeva pure difficile riuscire a vedere l’ambiente circostante; l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente da fare fu impugnare il coltello che Marjorie gli aveva fatto comprare e che teneva sempre nascosto su di sé e stare nascosto cauto dietro la porta socchiusa.

Attese per dei lunghi minuti qualsiasi segno del ritorno dei ragazzi, imprecando di tanto in tanto a mezza bocca usando i loro nomi, e quando finalmente sentì l’inconfondibile suono di piedi che affondavano in delle pozze d’acqua si sentì sollevato e rilassò le spalle.

«Aprite, vi prego!» sentì urlare una voce femminile. «Mi manda la Guardia Personale della Confraternita!»

Doveva essere stata Linda a dire a quella ragazza di usare il proprio titolo, per avere un lasciapassare; Stiles si sentì sicuro e aprì rapido la porta.

A qualche passo da lui vide due ragazze, di cui una col fianco _lacerato e sanguinante_ e un’espressione moribonda sul viso, mentre l’altra la teneva in piedi facendola appoggiare a sé.

Stiles sibilò un’imprecazione e avanzò per aiutarle.

Con delicatezza spinse quella delle due ferita a sostenersi a lui mormorando rassicurazioni, ed ebbe appena il tempo di vedere come per una frazione di secondo il viso della ragazza accompagnatrice sembrò mostrare del sollievo, poi la punta di una spada spuntò dal ventre di lei e dalla sua bocca cominciò a gocciolare del sangue. La spada venne sfilata da dietro con un suono viscido: pochi secondi e il corpo della povera ragazza svanì in una manciata di pixel, come se fosse _niente_. Una vita scomparsa per sempre _così_.

Stiles esalò un "no" e con orrore cercò di indietreggiare veloce portando con sé l’altra ragazza, che ormai sembrava a un passo dal perdere i sensi, e sempre più terrorizzato vide finalmente in faccia l’uomo che doveva aver ucciso la ragazza trapassandola con una spada: stava camminando deciso verso di lui rivolgendogli un ghigno sfacciato.

La ragazza fra le braccia di Stiles pesava, e il sangue, la pioggia e il sudore gli fecero scivolare dalla mano il coltello.

Si udì un ringhio feroce e poi dalla pioggia fittissima emerse qualcuno: Linda saltò alle spalle dell’uomo, circondandogli la vita con le gambe e affondandogli gli artigli nelle spalle, e in una frazione di secondo affondò le zanne sul lato del collo di lui, strappandogli con violenza e decisione _un pezzo di carne_.

Linda saltò giù dal tipo prima che si disfacesse in pixel, sputò ciò che aveva morso e con la manica della casacca si asciugò in fretta il sangue che le sporcava il mento e la bocca.

«Portiamola dentro» disse a Stiles, urlando per sovrastare il rumore della pioggia e indicando la ragazza ferita, «sento ancora il suo cuore battere, ma è debole!»

Stiles assentì, ma riuscirono solo a provare a sollevare il corpo: vennero assaliti da altri _tre_ uomini.

«Portala dentro!» gli ringhiò Linda con furia gelida, prima di cercare di bloccare il passaggio agli aggressori, ma non riuscì a essere abbastanza veloce: uno degli uomini si avvicinò abbastanza da dare a Stiles un manrovescio, poi strattonò la ragazza verso di sé e la pugnalò al petto. Il corpo svanì subito.

Linda atterrò l’assassinò con un calcio. « _Rientra_ » ordinò a Stiles.

«Dove sono Bhanuja e Philip?» chiese nel panico.

«Porta le tue chiappe pallide dentro e sbarra dall’interno quella cazzo di porta!» e strappò la gola con i denti a un altro tizio.

«Non sbarrerò niente fino a quando non sarete di nuovo tutti al sicuro!» insisté.

«Fai entrare un cazzo di assassino figlio di puttana _a casa mia_ per via della tua testardaggine e giuro che ti ammazzo!» ringhiò, con le iridi rosse più che mai.

Per fortuna in quell’attimo Stiles vide Philip e Bhanuja correre verso di loro. Il lato negativo di ciò era che erano _inseguiti_ da altri due tizi e avevano con loro un peso: Bhanuja teneva intorno al collo il braccio di un ragazzino che poteva essere poco più giovane di lei, aveva una spalla sanguinante.

Qualcosa era andato davvero molto storto, perché era palese che nella contea fossero entrati degli assassini.

Philip stava provando a coprire le spalle di Bhanuja, per portare il ragazzino al sicuro, ma erano in inferiorità numerica e in pessime condizioni per via della pioggia. Stiles si sentì sempre più inutile.

Raggiunse però l’apice del sentirsi impotente quando vide che infine uno degli aggressori riuscì a tagliare la gola al ragazzino che stavano cercando di salvare.

Vide la disperazione e la rabbia di Bhanuja, tutto l’aiuto andato perso e tutta la speranza sprecata. E solo perché degli uomini ritenevano giusto uccidere per soldi: si guadagnavano da vivere con crudeltà, cinque monete d’oro per ogni vita tolta, calpestando i diritti e la dignità altrui come se fosse solo polvere. E lui era lì che non poteva fare altro che assistere impotente a quell’orrido spettacolo.

Sentì montare dentro di sé una rabbia oscura, simile a della nebbia grigia come cenere, che si diffuse in lui invadendo ogni angolo del suo essere. E poi ancora tanta frustrazione, il bisogno impellente di dovere fare qualcosa, di dovere _dimostrare_ qualcosa e di avere il controllo della situazione. Era così arrabbiato da sentirsi gelido e leggero, come _vuoto_ , e all’improvviso nel giro di un solo attimo seppe cosa fare.

Si rialzò in piedi e impugnò di nuovo il coltello, avanzò con passo deciso e incurante della pioggia fitta e battente, e quando uno degli uomini provò a sbarrargli la strada lo colpì in pieno con una gomitata al plesso solare. Il suo obiettivo era il tizio che si stava accanendo su Bhanuja, quello che aveva ucciso il ragazzino.

A mente lucida e con estrema freddezza, una volta giunto alle spalle dell’uomo, con un gesto sicuro infilò il coltello nel lato del collo, _uccidendolo_.

Quando l’uomo svanì in una pioggerellina di pixel, l’espressione confusa e basita di Bhanuja lo scosse.

_Cosa aveva appena fatto_? Non se lo chiese terrorizzato o sconvolto, solo… non capiva _come_ l’avesse fatto. Forse ci avrebbe pensato dopo a sconvolgersi.

Di sottecchi, vide Philip fissarlo perplesso e sorpreso per qualche secondo, poi affondò una delle spade nel corpo di un altro aggressore.

Le guardie sul cammino di ronda dovevano finalmente essere riusciti a vedere cosa stava succedendo a ridosso del castello a dispetto della pioggia, perché Stiles vide schizzare al suo fianco Ismail, Logan e altri due ragazzi.

«Tu torni dentro» sibilò Philip all’orecchio di Stiles, con freddezza e artigliandogli forte una mano sulla spalla.

«Ma…» cercò di protestare.

«Sei fuori di te. Torna dentro» rincarò, con una rabbia sottile che a Stiles ricordò Chris Argent.

Deglutì a fatica ed eseguì l’ordine di Philip.

Grazie ai rinforzi, nel giro di pochi minuti riuscirono a debellare l’attacco.

Linda, gloriosamente sporca di sangue, con la mascella serrata e uno sguardo pieno di furia gelida afferrò per la caviglia l’unico aggressore ancora vivo e mezzo tramortito e lo trascinò dentro al castello come se fosse uno straccio.

Una volta dentro la cucina e al riparo dall’acqua, tutti i mannari ripresero i propri tratti umani, anche se Linda mantenne le iridi rosse. Ismail scambiò uno sguardo proprio con lei, che dovette interpretare quel gesto come un permesso a procedere con quello che aveva intenzione di fare, perché Stiles subito dopo la vide premere forte uno stivale al centro del petto dell’aggressore, inespressiva.

«In quanti siete e come avete fatto a entrare». Non fu una domanda, e il tono fu chiaro e freddo come il ghiaccio.

Il tipo per tutta risposta emise dei gemiti di dolore.

Linda gli diede un calcio nelle palle.

«In quanti siete e come avete fatto a entrare» ripeté, sopra i lamenti più forti dell’uomo. «O giuro che te lo taglio con gli artigli. E non credere che io non abbia mai fatto una cosa simile per di meno».

«Eravamo in tredici» le rispose fioco e roco. «Abbiamo avuto l’aiuto da parte di un paio di persone Inserite solo da qualche mese: nei due precedenti 5x1 hanno ottenuto rifugio qui a Namasté, hanno osservato quali lati delle mura sono meno custoditi. Ci hanno aiutato a scalare per venire all’interno».

«Dove sono gli altri?» incalzò Linda.

«Non lo so, una volta entrati alcuni di noi sono andati per conto proprio, l’obiettivo comune era solo quello di entrare».

Linda inspirò a fondo e si rivolse verso Ismail. «Dice la verità».

Ismail assentì solenne. «Va bene».

Lei aspettò che l’uomo si rilassasse convinto di avercela fatta, prima di chinarsi veloce per affondare gli artigli proprio dritti sul suo cuore, uccidendolo.

Stiles si sentì un po’ scosso dall’intensità cruenta di quella scena: era la prima volta che assisteva a un interrogatorio così sanguinolento. Il suo branco a Beacon Hills aveva avuto delle ragioni per uccidere, ma non lo aveva mai fatto, anche se del resto era pure vero che non avevano mai vissuto in un ambiente del genere e con pressioni simili.

_E aveva ucciso anche lui quella sera._

«Quanti uomini ci sono ancora a piede libero?» chiese Ismail, serio e pragmatico.

«Credo sei» gli rispose Linda.

«Con questa pioggia è improbabile che qualcuno tenti di dare fuoco alle case per fare uscire gli abitanti, com’è successo l’ultima volta che abbiamo avuto degli invasori» osservò Ismail, «ma è anche vero che esistono più modi per stanare delle persone: dobbiamo scovarli prima che uccidano qualcun altro».

Linda assentì. «Andrò a cercarli».

«Porta Philip e Logan con te» aggiunse Ismail, rivolgendole un’occhiata apprensiva.

Lei annuì un’altra volta, poi girò sui tacchi e uscì di nuovo sotto la pioggia, seguita a ruota da Logan e Philip.

Un confratello chiuse per bene la porta che dava verso l’esterno, e solo in quel momento, quando finalmente il rumore della pioggia fu attutito, Stiles si permise di sconvolgersi e vomitare l’anima ai propri piedi.


	7. Libro 2 - Valuta - Capitolo 2

 

Bhanuja e Ismail aiutarono subito Stiles a rimettersi, sostenendolo e passandogli degli strofinacci puliti con cui pulirsi la bocca; lasciarono il resto agli addetti alla cucina e poi con delicatezza e attenzione aiutarono Stiles ad arrivare fino alla stanza di Ismail, senza mai porre domande, solo mormorando di tanto in tanto qualche incoraggiamento.

Stiles si sentì abbastanza patetico: era un momento di crisi, avevano subito un attacco e perfino i mannari avevano i vestiti un po’ squarciati e sporchi di sangue, e lui – che aveva solo un piccolo taglio al labbro per via del manrovescio ricevuto prima – invece di essere di aiuto aveva _vomitato_. Decisamente quello non era uno dei suoi momenti migliori.

Una volta arrivati in camera, Stiles si sedette con un tonfo sul letto e strinse con nervosismo i pugni nella casacca di Bhanuja, per attirare la sua attenzione. «Ti è sembrato di annusare qualcosa di strano in me?» le chiese con voce roca e a sguardo basso. « _Qualsiasi_ dettaglio… qualsiasi odore insolito addosso a me… _Dimmelo_ ».

Bhanuja lo fissò preoccupata e perplessa, per poi scambiare uno sguardo con Ismail, che si avvicinò a lui porgendogli un bicchiere.

«Tieni» offrì a bassa voce, «è un infuso di menta leggero che di solito uso per sciacquarmi la bocca, se mangio roba dal sapore troppo intenso e persistente» e gli passò anche un piccolo catino.

Stiles accettò il bicchiere e si sciacquò la bocca per bene – fece anche un paio di gargarismi – e in effetti dopo si sentì più rinfrescato; vide con la coda dell’occhio che Ismail stava cercando nell’armadio un paio di pantaloni puliti da dargli.

Rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo a Bhanuja. «Hai sentito niente?» insisté.

Lei si mordicchiò un labbro. «In effetti, per un momento, mi sei sembrato un po’… _strano_ , ma non così tanto da spaventarmi… cioè» provò a spiegarsi meglio, «mi sono preoccupata, ma i miei istinti non ti hanno indicato come una minaccia».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale amara. « _Non_ una minaccia, eh?» scosse piano la testa.

Ismail si accovacciò ai suoi piedi. «Stiles, fratello, che ti è successo?» gli chiese neutrale, anche se emanò ansia.

«È solo che…» cercò di trovare le parole adatte; Bhanuja si sedette al suo fianco e gli posò una mano sul braccio. «Qualche tempo prima che gli Osservatori mi prendessero, sono stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro, e… poco fa mi sono comportato di colpo come _lui_ » spiegò a fatica e a sguardo basso.

Ismail espirò a fondo e aggrottò la fronte. «Fratello, non devi farti problemi a parlare di queste cose con noi, perché siamo qui per aiutarti». Stiles vide di sottecchi Bhanuja concordare annuendo.

«E poi» aggiunse Ismail, «non pensare di essere l’unico umano nell’Eden a essere stato posseduto: ne conosco un paio, so che è dura e frustrante sentirsi condizionati dagli Osservatori dopo essere stati manipolati da uno spirito – è come rivivere degli incubi. Ma non farti mai problemi a parlarne con noi» concluse posandosi una mano sul petto con solennità.

«Possiamo anche indirizzarti verso delle persone che hanno avuto il tuo stesso problema» aggiunse Bhanuja, «se magari ti senti più a tuo agio a discuterne con chi ha vissuto la tua stessa esperienza. Per esempio, potresti parlare con Theodora» si corresse ciondolando la testa, «cioè, non proprio _parlare_ perché lei ha fatto voto di silenzio, ma comunque! Ci siamo capiti, no?»

Stiles annuì abbozzando un piccolo sorriso divertito. «Sì, so di Theodora, ma ammetto che finora neanche mi era passato per la testa di parlarne con qualcuno…» si stropicciò gli occhi con forza, stanco. «Poco fa però mi è sembrato davvero di essere di nuovo _lui_ » mugugnò agitato e preoccupato. «So che gli Osservatori di certo mi stuzzicheranno puntando al mio passato, e mi sto chiedendo se mi abbiano fatto qualcosa, se in qualche modo… non so, se magari lo hanno fatto _tornare_?» chiese con voce un po’ stridula, irrigidendosi.

Ismail scosse la testa storcendo la bocca. «Uhm, non credo sia possibile: non mi risulta che qua nell’Eden abbiano mai fatto una cosa simile».

«Beh, c’è sempre una prima volta» gli ribatté sarcastico, anche se non pungente.

Ismail non era convinto. «Io la vedo così: è stato un momento di crisi e pericolo e i tuoi istinti ti hanno fatto reagire attingendo a un comportamento e una posa che hai assunto di recente» ipotizzò. «È normale imitare d’istinto un comportamento che non ci appartiene, certo, questo è un caso infelice» specificò, «però è normale».

Stiles espirò a fondo. «Voglio pensare che sia così».

Lui gli sorrise incoraggiante dandogli delle pacche affettuose sul ginocchio. «Vedrai che _è_ così!» Si rimise in piedi. «Io devo tornare di guardia, posso lasciarvi?» si rivolse sia a Stiles che a Bhanuja.

Entrambi annuirono con più o meno forza.

Quando Ismail chiuse la porta della stanza dietro di sé, Stiles afferrò i pantaloni che lui gli aveva posato sul letto, e Bhanuja si mise in piedi rivolgendogli le spalle, per lasciarlo cambiare.

«Credo che dovresti sul serio parlare con Theodora» insisté lei.

«Ci penserò» esalò finendo di stringere i nodi delle braghe. «Puoi girarti» mugugnò.

«O se proprio vuoi sentirti più sicuro» aggiunse Bhanuja, con un pizzico di entusiasmo, «puoi parlarne con Raleigh: lui ha moltissima esperienza, ti saprà dire con più certezza se è il caso di preoccuparsi o meno».

Stiles storse la bocca, pensoso: Bhanuja al loro primo incontro aveva detto a lui e Derek che potevano scegliere se sostenere o meno un’intervista approfondita con qualcuno della Confraternita, per fornire loro altri elementi per le loro ricerche, ma finora nessuno dei due aveva davvero vagliato quell’ipotesi; fornire la propria storia con un’intervista sarebbe stato un ottimo mezzo per scoprire di più quanto in effetti gli Osservatori c’entrassero con il suo comportamento inusuale.

«Rifletterò anche su questo» concluse sospirando. «Ora che si fa?»

Bhanuja prese una delle lampade a olio presenti nella stanza. «Personalmente ho bisogno di tenere la mente occupata, mentre sono in attesa del ritorno dei ragazzi» arricciò nervosa le dita con cui non reggeva l’oggetto. «Vorrei tornare a fare la colla…»

Le rivolse un lieve sorriso comprensivo. «Vengo con te». Era il minimo che potesse fare per ringraziarla di averlo sostenuto e ascoltato. Bhanuja gli sorrise sollevata e gli passò la lampada.

Era chiaro che la ragazza non intendesse dormire fino al rientro di Linda, Logan e Philip, ma comunque Stiles era abituato a passare delle notti insonni per scrivere dei saggi scolastici o per stare dietro alle nuove minacce sovrannaturali giunte a Beacon Hills, quindi pensò che non gli avrebbe pesato molto.

Prepararono il collante chiacchierando in maniera casuale delle loro strane abitudini di annusare appieno l’odore della colla, o anche quello della benzina, e quando tornarono al laboratorio di rilegatura una ragazza dai capelli rossicci di nome Milla bussò alla loro porta per chiedere un favore.

Aveva finito di trascrivere gli ultimi film di 007, quelli con Daniel Craig, facendone una serie di racconti, e le avrebbe fatto piacere avere un loro parere prima di farne una bella copia; era disposta a leggerli per loro a voce alta.

Accettarono la proposta, anche perché era un buon modo di passare la nottata mentre rilegavano libri; Milla sorrise a entrambi molto grata.

Stiles trovò in un certo senso _divertente_ leggere di come quei film fossero diventati dei racconti, e non solo perché per iscritto certi dettagli delle scene d’azione sembravano più pazzi o assurdi che a vederli al cinema, ma soprattutto perché il cambio da pellicola filmica a pagina scritta era in sé qualcosa di bizzarro.

Nell’Eden non si poteva andare al cinema o vedere la TV, potere leggere su carta i nuovi film era un passatempo interessante – per non impazzire – e Stiles si ripromise di provare ad assistere a una delle recite della Compagnia dei Cantastorie: quello sì che sarebbe stato _esilarante_. Tra l’altro, i Cantastorie lo stavano pagando bene: per loro riuscire a mettere le mani su un film ancora non trascritto dal Drago Scarlatto voleva dire avere più pubblico pagante, perché meno persone conoscevano la trama, più spettatori accorrevano ad assistere allo spettacolo, quindi a raccontare film a un Cantastorie si guadagnava bene.

Esauriti i film di 007, però, Milla si congedò da loro sbadigliando, e Bhanuja dovette arrendersi al fatto che, sebbene riuscisse a tenere ancora gli occhi aperti, era troppo stanca e aveva la mente offuscata, così tanto da commettere sempre più piccoli errori, quindi Stiles la aiutò a rimettere a posto il laboratorio.

Era già passata l’alba e dalle finestre entrava la prima luce del mattino, quando sentirono un gran rumore di passi affrettati mentre erano impegnati a chiudere per bene i vasetti di colla.

Bhanuja corse veloce fino alla porta d’ingresso del castello, Stiles la seguì a ruota.

Quando arrivarono alla meta trovarono Ismail che dava già istruzioni incalzanti per chiudere il portone, e Linda, Logan e Philip in piedi e con la schiena appoggiata al muro, nel tentativo di riprendere fiato e tamponarsi con le mani un paio di ferite.

Avevano tutti e tre l’aria molto stanca, i vestiti lacerati in più punti e delle macchie di sangue addosso, ma sembravano abbastanza _interi_ e soprattutto erano _vivi_.

Stiles vedendoli rilassò le spalle e sospirò sollevato; Bhanuja emise un singhiozzo e corse ad abbracciare Linda premendo la faccia contro il suo petto; lei le rispose sorridendo intenerita e arruffandole con affetto i capelli.

Non appena Bhanuja si voltò verso Logan, lui del tutto inespressivo agitò la mano a mo’ di saluto, come a dire in modo patetico che stava bene ed era lì; Bhanuja tirò su col naso e strizzò anche lui in un abbraccio, per poi afferrare Philip per un polso per costringerlo a unirsi anche lui alla stretta – lui l’accontentò, mostrandosi solo appena _annoiato_.

Stiles aspettò rispettosamente che Bhanuja finisse di salutarli tutti e che Ismail ascoltasse un breve rapporto da parte di Linda, poi si avvicinò al gruppetto.

«È andata bene?» domandò a Linda.

Lei sospirò esausta scrollando le spalle. «Li abbiamo presi tutti, ma non sappiamo quante vittime hanno fatto nel frattempo: i cadaveri svaniscono sempre e la pioggia ha lavato via l’odore del sangue, e in più non abbiamo mezzi di comunicazione e non possiamo certo chiedere alle persone di aprire le loro porte sprangate per noi per sapere se da loro manca qualcuno all’appello…» concluse con del velato sarcasmo.

«Immagino» sospirò Stiles.

«Ne sapremo di più dopo la mezzanotte. Ora abbiamo bisogno di un bagno caldo e di riposare un po’ per potere riprendere a fare la guardia» mugugnò, stropicciandosi la faccia.

Bhanuja intervenne quasi pigolando. «Dopo aver finito di lavarvi venite in camera di Ismail: vi faremo trovare da mangiare».

Linda le sorrise con affetto. «Grazie, tesoro».

Muniti di un paio di cesti di vimini, Stiles e Bhanuja racimolarono nelle cucine delle pagnotte, del formaggio, della carne secca e delle brocche di acqua potabile, e portarono tutto in camera. Del resto, avevano fame anche loro perché non avevano fatto ancora colazione.

I ragazzi li raggiunsero non molto tempo dopo; Philip sembrò che in realtà avesse poca voglia di stare in mezzo a loro, e fu il primo ad addormentarsi dopo essersi sistemato a mangiare in un angolo sul pavimento, in compagnia di due grossi cuscini – a Stiles ricordò un gatto pigro e schizzinoso.

Stiles si sistemò a terra lasciando che le ragazze prendessero posto sul letto, e Logan s’incastrò ai piedi delle ragazze. Sfiniti com’erano crollarono subito nel sonno.

Quando Stiles aprì gli occhi, dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra ritenne che a occhio doveva essere il primo pomeriggio. Vide di sottecchi che Linda era seduta sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera e la testa di Bhanuja – ancora dormiente – in grembo; aveva il proprio account aperto.

Stiles si tirò su a sedere. «Ehi» mormorò in saluto – gli altri dormivano ancora.

«Ehi» gli replicò lei.

Stiles, dal movimento degli occhi di Linda intuì che doveva stare leggendo qualcosa. «Che guardi?» chiese curioso, visto che i mezzi di comunicazione erano bloccati ed era impossibile inviare o ricevere email.

«La lista dei nomi con una taglia resta online durante il 5x1» gli rispose a bassa voce, «e viene aggiornata in tempo reale. Stavo controllando se manca qualcuno che conosco».

«E?» incalzò.

Lei strinse appena le labbra. «Leo è stato appena sostituito dal nome di Gina: era il leader della Compagnia degli Astri».

«Oh» esalò, aprendo a propria volta il suo account per scorrere la lista. «Non pensavo che qualcuno della Compagnia degli Astri potesse essere visto come un pezzo grosso, cioè» si corresse, «come uno che potesse valere abbastanza da fare gola». Scorse la lista rapido, fino ad arrivare al nome di Gina: il titolo di leader della Compagnia degli Astri al momento valeva cento monete d’oro.

«Leo valeva un poco di più di quanto vale ora Gina» lo informò Linda, «perché aveva accumulato dell’esperienza e quindi la sua taglia era aumentata, ma sai com’è: è pur sempre un mucchio d’oro, e quindi la gente lo vuole» concluse sarcastica, chiudendo la finestra con un gesto secco.

«Mi dispiace» biascicò Stiles, anche se sapeva che erano parole inutili.

Linda scrollò le spalle, ma si vedeva che la cosa l’aveva toccata eccome. «Era una brava persona. Mi fa rabbia perché fare del male alla Compagnia degli Astri è una vigliaccata: vivono a ridosso della Contea delle Ande, sulle montagne – è un ottimo punto d’osservazione – e il loro palazzo-osservatorio è una buona roccaforte, ma non sono dei combattenti come noi bibliotecari, perché sono gente molto pacifica» calcò bene le ultime parole. «Non sono specializzati, o almeno non tutti, ma fanno del lavoro per l’intero Eden: il nostro cielo è quasi lo specchio del cielo reale, ma alle volte gli Osservatori accelerano degli eventi astronomici o li spostano nel tempo, e loro ci avvisano, considerando gli effetti che possono avere su noi mannari… quindi mi fa rabbia che qualcuno pensi che dell’oro valga più di quello che fanno per tutti» concluse con tono duro, anche se sempre a bassa voce.

«Sto cominciando a pensare che non è vero che col tempo ci si abitua a sopportare un 5x1» osservò Stiles, amaro.

«Beh» sospirò Linda, «che a un certo punto quest’ambiente ti indurisce abbastanza da renderti più facile superare emotivamente un 5x1 è vero, solo che non tutti i giorni qui sono uguali, si possono avere dei periodi più grigi, e quando un 5x1 capita proprio lì in mezzo non è il massimo» osservò con pungente ironia.

«Non stai passando un bel periodo, quindi?»

Gli rispose cominciando a sfilarsi piano dalla presa di Bhanuja. «Diciamo che sono in attesa di risultati che ancora non arrivano, questioni che non mi portano da nessuna parte. E mi sto seccando» rispose vaga.

Annuì comprensivo non indagando oltre.

«Riprendo a fare la guardia» gli disse, allacciandosi una spada alla vita e infilando un paio di pugnali negli stivali – prima di stendersi sul letto li aveva lasciati sulla scrivania. «Avvisa tu gli altri quando si risveglieranno».

«Va bene» assentì, osservandola uscire facendo pochissimo rumore.

Restò per qualche attimo seduto a fissare il nulla, poi sospirando tornò a sistemarsi sul giaciglio di fortuna che aveva messo a punto per dormire sul pavimento. La sua mente tornò con angoscia verso Derek un paio di volte, poi riprese sonno esausto dalle proprie preoccupazioni.

 

 

 

Al suo risveglio Philip e Logan non c’erano più, mentre Bhanuja dormiva ancora sul letto, scomposta e supina.

Stiles emise un grugnito fioco provando a far scrocchiare le ossa della schiena – dormire sul pavimento di pietra aveva i suoi dolorosi lati negativi – e si stropicciò gli occhi notando che si sentiva come quando ci si riprendeva da un mal di testa colossale – intorpidito, appesantito e con una leggera sensazione di soffocamento.

Si alzò piano per aprire la finestra, per prendere una piccola boccata di aria fresca, ma storse il naso e la bocca quando si rese conto che non poteva farlo, non fino a mezzanotte. Per distogliere la mente da pensieri claustrofobici, aprì l’account personale per scorrere di nuovo la lista con le taglie, sedendosi sul davanzale della finestra.

Non c’erano stati cambiamenti rispetto a quanto aveva visto prima di riaddormentarsi, e ormai stava calando la sera – forse fra non molto sarebbe stata l’ora di cena.

Sospirò massaggiandosi il naso stringendolo fra due dita; nel mondo reale, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto prendere parte per finta a un assedio, nell’Eden però era tutt’altra storia. Forse il suo se stesso di qualche tempo fa, quello prima della possessione della Nogitsune, lo avrebbe trovato ugualmente _eccitante_ , terrificante sì, ma eccitante. Ora al massimo riusciva a cogliere la bellezza oggettiva di vivere in un ambiente di stampo medievale.

Si appoggiò di schiena contro lo stipite, osservando con amara rassegnazione come le ultime luci del giorno stavano abbandonando il cielo. Quello era un mondo cinico, in cui nessuno organizzava delle invasioni per impossessarsi dei prodotti che c’erano nei campi siti oltre delle mura di protezione, semmai decidevano di invadere per uccidere degli innocenti e ottenere dell’oro. L’oro valeva più del cibo da quelle parti.

Si domandò fino a che punto il suo essere avrebbe assorbito tutto il cinismo di quel mondo virtuale, visto che di suo era già abbastanza acido e sarcastico, e quale sarebbe stato il risultato finale. Ciò che era sicuro era che alla fine sarebbe cambiato come persona, _di nuovo_.

Dopo non molto Bhanuja si svegliò mugolando versi indistinti e rotolandosi sul letto, e dopo qualche attimo aprì gli occhi, lo salutò con un "ehi" sussurrato e poi restò a lungo ferma in silenzio ad abbracciare e coccolare il cuscino con espressione pensosa e malinconica.

Sembravano entrambi parecchio storditi, o forse nessuno dei due aveva voglia di fare qualcosa, considerando che ormai non c’era molto altro da fare dentro al castello. Rimasero in un confortevole silenzio fino a quando i loro stomaci non cominciarono a gorgogliare per la fame; decisero di recarsi alla mensa.

Una volta giunti nella sala, Stiles scelse di mettersi nel vassoio qualcosa di molto leggero da digerire – memore della fine che aveva fatto il suo pasto la sera prima – e poi lui e Bhanuja cercarono Philip e Linda per sedersi con loro.

Trovarono Linda china sul tavolo, con la fronte premuta contro il braccio, che sbadigliava di continuo in maniera vistosa e lamentosa. Al suo fianco, Philip non aveva un colorito propriamente sano, però si stava atteggiando da nobile inglese come alla cena precedente.

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non sei proprio stanco?»

Lui gli rispose con aria appena infastidita. «Sono un cacciatore, sono stato addestrato fin da bambino a superare notti come questa».

Stiles provò a non ridere del fatto che disse "Sono un cacciatore" come gli alpha di Beacon Hills tendevano a dire "Sono un alpha" – Scott compreso. Comunque, Stiles di Philip apprezzava il fatto che stesse accanto a dei mannari senza battere ciglio, mostrando di non avere pregiudizi – merce rara, quando si trattava di cacciatori.

A fine pasto, Linda si protrasse verso Bhanuja e, rivolgendole un sorriso affettuoso e comprensivo, le diede delle piccole pacche sul braccio. «Ancora un paio di ore e sarà finita» l’incoraggiò; lei assentì mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.

Dopodiché Linda si stiracchiò stendendo le braccia verso l’alto, e lei e Philip si alzarono per rimettere i vassoi e scodelle sporche sui tavoli appositi e tornarono a pattugliare il castello.

Stiles si rivolse a Bhanuja per porle una domanda con un pizzico di sincera curiosità. «Linda è la tua ragazza?»

Lei si mostrò sorpresa. «Uh? No, no!» scosse la testa, anche se abbassando lo sguardo. «Per me lei è come una sorella maggiore. A me piacciono solo i ragazzi» aggiunse intrecciando le dita, con l’aria di una che voleva dire che in realtà le piaceva nello specifico un singolo ragazzo. Stiles annuì vago abbozzando un sorriso, preferendo non cogliere l’evidente occasione di stuzzicarla un po’. Dopo decisero insieme di trascorrere il tempo rimasto leggendo.

Bhanuja portò Stiles nella sezione in cui tenevano i libri da leggere: c’erano sia trascrizioni di libri reali fatte più o meno a braccio, che fatte più o meno a memoria o più o meno riassuntate – per esempio, c’erano quelle di Harry Potter – ma anche le trascrizioni di film e telefilm, e di fumetti e manga. Per alcuni titoli erano presenti più versioni, ognuna scritta da un confratello diverso.

Stiles fu curioso di provare la versione di Philip de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , sia per via di Philip in sé, sia perché era incredibilmente breve rispetto alla versione originale, e ciò era quantomeno bizzarro.

Tornati in camera di Ismail per sistemarsi a leggere, accesero delle lampade a olio e si sedettero entrambi sul letto – Bhanuja verso la testiera, Stiles ai piedi del materasso.

Fu così che Stiles scoprì che a quanto sembrava Philip amava fare dei grandi classici dei riassunti in cui con tono serio e solenne ridicolizzava tutto e tutti, spargendo per bene la sua abitudine britannica di dannare o maledire ogni cosa. Durante la lettura Stiles si ritrovò più volte a passarsi una mano sul volto cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.

Faceva buio pesto già da un bel pezzo quando finalmente sentirono il rintocco della campana del palazzo del Consiglio della Contea: il Giorno del 5x1 era _finito_.

Bhanuja respirò a fondo portandosi una mano sul cuore, e poi aprì veloce la finestra del proprio account. «Fra poco Ismail darà il permesso ufficiale di aprire porte e finestre».

Stiles assentì mettendo da parte il tomo che leggeva e aprendo a sua volta il proprio account. Puntò subito gli occhi verso la casella della posta: _le vie di comunicazione non erano più bloccate_.

Tutta la preoccupazione per Derek che era riuscito con forza a mettere da parte o porre come debole rumore di sottofondo, calò su di lui come della nebbia densa, pesante e soffocante, offuscandogli un po’ la vista e rendendogli faticoso respirare.

"Dove sei?" inviò a Derek. Non gli chiese neanche come stesse, tanto se rispondeva voleva dire che più o meno era intero, meglio essere coincisi e diretti.

Pochi secondi dopo, sia lui che Bhanuja ricevettero un messaggio da parte di Ismail, nella sua veste ufficiale di Castellano; li avvisava che potevano aprire porte e finestre. Si udì provenire dal corridoio un gran rumore di passi, gente che si affrettava ad approfittare all’istante del permesso ricevuto, e poi la voce di Philip: lo udirono gridare perentorio e appena seccato.

«Aprite le finestre e fate arieggiare questo dannato castello».

Non che Stiles potesse dargli torto: per ventiquattro ore gli unici usci aperti erano stati quelli che davano sul cammino di ronda, sorvegliati dalle guardie.

Bhanuja spalancò la finestra e si sporse appena fuori per respirare a fondo dell’aria fresca; la temperatura dentro alla stanza cambiò di colpo, facendo rabbrividire un po’ Stiles, ma non fu spiacevole, anzi ciò lo fece tornare un po’ in sé, scrollando dall’ansia che stava provando.

Alla centesima volta che controllò la propria posta, vide infine una risposta di Derek.

"Siamo abbastanza lontani da Namasté, ci siamo spostati costantemente per allontanare gli assassini dai villaggi usando Marjorie e Raleigh come esche. Sto bene, tu?"

Stiles espirò a fondo rilassandosi e afflosciando le spalle.

"C’è stato un imprevisto, ma stiamo tutti bene. Ti aspetto". Non si dilungò a raccontargli cos’era successo, tanto sapeva che Raleigh era con lui e di certo Ismail stava per inviargli un rapporto via email – e infatti non ricevette alcuna replica da parte di Derek, non gli chiese ulteriori spiegazioni.

Vide che anche Bhanuja era impegnata a scambiare dei messaggi veloci con qualcuno – forse con gli altri della Misericordia – e non la disturbò, affacciandosi anche lui dalla finestra. Osservò dall’alto come un mare di piccole luci – torce infuocate – invase a poco a poco le strade della contea: erano persone che uscivano fuori dalle proprie case per prendere aria, o controllare i danni subiti, ma in qualche modo era anche una scena che dava pace.

Linda entrò nella loro stanza senza bussare, si diresse a passo di marcia verso il letto slegandosi i capelli con un gesto fluido, e si stese di faccia sul materasso emettendo dei lunghi grugniti dalla stanchezza. Dopo non molto, Ismail e Logan li raggiunsero: il primo con pazienza spostò gli arti di Linda per ricavarsi un posticino su cui dormire, mentre l’altro si raggomitolò ai piedi del letto.

Philip doveva essere in camera propria, a dormire il sonno dei giusti lontano da loro plebei.

Stiles e Bhanuja ripresero a leggere, in attesa di sentire il suono delle campane che annunciavano il rientro delle truppe di volontari usciti per soccorrere chi non viveva o non si trovava al momento all’interno di una contea.

Tecnicamente attesero davvero a lungo, perché era _l’alba_ quando sentirono le campane rintoccare, ma visto che Stiles aveva avuto già la conferma che tutti stavano bene non furono delle ore davvero pesanti e soffocanti.

Dopo il primo rintocco, Linda si svegliò di colpo, Stiles e Bhanuja posarono i libri e tutti e tre si scapicollarono verso l’ingresso del castello, lasciando indietro i ragazzi.

Le campane suonavano ancora, quando uscirono all’aperto, e le luci fredde dell’alba avvolgevano i profili delle case in modo morbido. Le strade erano abbastanza piene di persone che parlavano fra di loro rassicurandosi, ma Stiles si fece spazio con forza seguendo le ragazze.

Quando arrivarono nella piazza centrale, videro dei cavalli entrare dal lato opposto.

Per prima Stiles scorse Marjorie e Raleigh, in sella l’una accanto all’altro e con l’aria molto stanca e qualche traccia di sangue sui vestiti; poi qualcun altro con la divisa della Misericordia e infine, proprio quando Stiles stava per cominciare a imprecare a mezza bocca contro Derek che non si faceva ancora vedere, lo scorse.   
Era in sella a Patch, il suo cavallo nero, e sembrava pure lui esausto; non portava il mantello da viaggio, aveva la giubba slacciata che mostrava come la casacca bianca che indossava sotto fosse un po’ lacerata, e sulla tempia aveva un rivolo di sangue.

«Derek!» lo chiamò Stiles, sentendosi i polmoni stringere, tant’è che la voce gli suonò stridula.

Lo sguardo di Derek diventò all’istante più acuto, e Stiles lo vide rivolgere di scatto la testa in sua direzione.

Stiles lasciò perdere le ragazze e corse verso di lui; lo vide fermare il cavallo e poi smontare dalla sella.

Stiles era _davvero stanco_ di essere preoccupato e in ansia per Derek, così esausto dal non potere comunicare con lui durante un assedio, e ormai da troppo tempo l’idea che Derek fosse il suo unico legame con il mondo reale gli circondava i polmoni stringendoglieli forte… Agì senza rifletterci o dare chissà che peso alle proprie azioni: abbracciò Derek premendo la fronte contro la sua spalla, tenendosi rigido e stringendo i pugni – appena posati sulla schiena di Derek – fino a quando non sentì Derek ricambiare piano la sua stretta. Solo allora, quando si rilassò, notò che durante l’abbraccio aveva spinto Derek a indietreggiare; si chiese se Derek avesse indietreggiato per la sorpresa o perché lui l’aveva travolto in un momento di debolezza. Forse entrambe le cose, ma non aveva importanza, non quando erano di nuovo faccia a faccia.

«Stai bene?» gli domandò Derek, a voce bassa e con tono preoccupato.

Lui annuì scostando un po’ la testa dalla sua spalla.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Hai un taglio sul labbro» osservò perplesso.

Scrollò le spalle. «Piccolezze. Sono intero, comunque. Tu?»

«Tutto a posto».

L’atmosfera diventò di colpo carica di imbarazzo intorno a loro. Stiles però non voleva staccarsi da Derek, perché erano _settimane_ che non aveva un contatto fisico con qualcuno di caro, giorni e giorni che non abbracciava suo padre o Scott, ed era una cosa che gli faceva _male_ e lo stava notando ora che aveva appena abbracciato Derek. Loro due non erano per niente abituati ad abbracciarsi, ma Stiles era esausto e ne aveva bisogno: contò un paio di battiti del proprio cuore, poi spezzò la propria indecisione e tornò a stringere forte Derek; stavolta lui lo ricambiò con più decisione.

Stiles si ritrovò a sbuffare una risata isterica sentendosi gli occhi umidi. «Credo che in questo momento sembriamo due idioti».

«Ti importa?»

«No. Non sul serio».

Premette di più il viso contro la spalla di Derek e si concesse di stare stretto a lui ancora un altro po’, in silenzio.

 

 

 

Qualche ora dopo, erano al dormitorio della Misericordia.

Derek si era lavato e poi aveva dormito un po’, mentre Stiles aveva deciso di dedicarsi un po’ alla cura di Patch nelle stalle.

In quelle settimane Stiles aveva scoperto che non era proprio il caso di appiattire l’ippica definendolo uno sport per "signorine": prima di tutto perché i cavalli facevano davvero _montagne di cacca_ e c’era un sacco da pulire, poi perché pulire un cavallo, curarlo e curare anche l’attrezzatura con cui cavalcarlo era un lavoro _pesante_ , non per gente che teneva alla propria manicure o alla propria estetica in generale.

Siobhán e Diego avevano insegnato a lui e Derek come trattare e pulire i loro cavalli, ma Stiles comunque pensava ancora che era più facile capire cosa non andasse nella sua compianta jeep che in un cavallo. Comunque, almeno lui e Roscoe sembravano sempre più in sintonia, ed era un cavallo poco capriccioso, e questo era già tanto. Patch invece era più malleabile nelle mani di Stiles, che in quelle di Derek, ma forse doveva essere perché percepiva la natura da predatore di Derek.

Finito di rimettere a posto l’attrezzatura di Patch, Stiles sospirò e sorridendo con tenerezza andò ad accarezzare il muso di Patch; il cavallo era molto stanco, e sembrava stare apprezzando le sue cure – soprattutto il cibo e l’acqua.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo quando vide un’ombra sull’uscio della stalla: era Derek, appoggiato di fianco alla porta e con le braccia conserte. Non era più pallido né sporco di sangue, ma aveva sul volto ancora un paio di segni della lunga giornata precedente; indossava la divisa di riserva dalla Misericordia – l’altra doveva averla mandata a rammendare – anche se teneva la giubba slacciata sopra la casacca bianca. Era un po’ paradossale, ma nonostante quegli abiti d’epoca e il loro taglio formale, Derek sembrava _più giovane_ con quel look, anche se forse quello era dovuto anche al fatto che lì non c’erano prodotti da spalmarsi sui capelli per modellarli a piacimento, quindi sia lui che Stiles erano costretti a lasciarli asciugare alla meglio.

Ciò a Stiles alle volte dava da pensare se magari ora dimostrava dodici anni al posto di diciassette, visto che non poteva più ingellarsi i capelli all’insù sul davanti. Era un brutto colpo per la sua virilità, come lo era il fatto che lì capelli, barba, unghie e peluria corporea in generale _non crescevano più_ , quindi oltre a dover portare lo stesso taglio di capelli in eterno, non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di avere una barba. Derek era fortunato, gli bastava tenere quella che aveva e non rasarsi mai.

Stiles per un attimo guardò di sottecchi Derek che lo osservava in silenzio dalla porta, poi decise di rivolgergli la parola con tono ironico.

«È da un po’ che vorrei chiederti una cosa…» indicò il cavallo inclinando la testa verso il suo muro, e fissò Derek inarcando un sopracciglio, interrogativo. « _Patch_?»

Lui per tutta risposta lo guardò inespressivo.

«Andiamo» sbuffò Stiles, sorridendo, «è il classico nome che si dà a un coniglietto da compagnia che ha una chiazza nera sull’occhio!»

«È un nome» gli replicò atono.

«Ma da _coniglietto_!»

«Hai chiamato il tuo cavallo come la tua jeep» ancora una volta parlò privo di inflessioni.

«Beh, è stato un modo per commemorarla, un passaggio di testimone!»

«E perché Roscoe è un nome da jeep e Patch è invece un nome da conigli?» incalzò inespressivo.

«Perché Patch porta alla mente "coniglietti carini"».

«Porta alla _tua_ mente "coniglietti carini"» lo corresse Derek. «La tua mente deve essere un posto davvero _particolare_ ».

«Vogliamo parlare della mente di uno che chiama un cavallo con un nomignolo puccioso?»

«Vogliamo parlare della mente di uno che dà un nome alla propria jeep?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo fissandolo assottigliando gli occhi, pungente, ma Derek non ne fu affatto colpito.

Alla fine Stiles decise di scrollarsi sospirando forte, tornando ad accarezzare il cavallo. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Derek abbozzare un sorriso scuotendo appena la testa.

Passano qualche secondo in un silenzio piacevole, prima che Derek cercasse di intavolare una conversazione, trasudando impaccio senza però mostrare delle emozioni – cosa forse possibile solo a lui. «Bhanuja mi ha scritto che hai avuto un crollo, anche se non ha voluto raccontarmi i dettagli».

Stiles respirò a fondo afflosciando le spalle, mantenne lo sguardo su Patch, continuando ad accarezzarlo. «Durante l’attacco ai piedi del castello, io… ho deliberatamente ucciso uno degli assalitori». Derek non batté ciglio. «Non è un dettaglio che ti perplime?» aggiunse con ironia stridente.

«Da quando siamo qui ho sempre pensato che fosse solo una questione di tempo, che presto o tardi entrambi avremmo ucciso un altro essere umano per sopravvivere» rispose schietto, anche se a sguardo basso.

«Tanto senso pratico mi colpisce» sospirò, sullo stesso tono di prima.

«Qui ci sono regole e stili di vita diversi da quelli del mondo reale» sottolineò Derek, «qui se non uccidi vieni ucciso, e la gente non ammazza per potere, o almeno non sempre, ammazza _per sfamarsi_ : non credo che sia un’azione che puoi fermare, perché nell’Eden è peggio di essere in guerra. Le guerre succedono per avere delle risorse in più, per potere, qui invece… ruota tutto intorno alla sopravvivenza, è facile diventare animaleschi».

«Quindi ti sei arreso a uccidere?» gli domandò teatrale.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Se qualcuno mi attacca con l’intenzione di farmi fuori e non posso liberarmene facendogli semplicemente perdere i sensi, non penso sia utile perdere tempo a riflettere su morali che nell’Eden non esistono» scandì ogni parola con attenzione e il giusto peso. «Non ucciderò mai per il gusto di farlo, ma in _questo mondo_ non posso negare che l’unico modo per difendere me stesso e degli innocenti spesso è uccidere».

«Non hai ucciso Jennifer, né Kate» precisò Stiles, ma fu solo un’osservazione, non un’accusa.

«Chi ha detto che non ho mai pensato di farlo. E ho ucciso Peter. Una volta».

Stiles ricordò come Derek in effetti fosse sembrato sul punto di strangolare Jennifer, la notte in cui si erano confrontati per la prima volta nel suo loft.

«Nel mondo reale» continuò Derek, «esistono modi per farla pagare a gente come loro, esistono più modi per _proteggerci_ da loro, ma _qui_?» Scrollò la testa con una smorfia amara. «In tutta onestà, pensi che in questo posto sia il caso di lasciare Kate viva?»

«Mi chiedo ancora perché mai gli Osservatori hanno voluto portarla qui» ribatté per tutta risposta.

«Forse per osservare meglio come si evolve la psicopatia nei mannari» biascicò Derek, sarcastico. «Proverò _sempre_ a rispettare ciò che mi ha insegnato mia madre, a essere un predatore e mai un assassino, ma questo non vuol dire che io non debba difendere al meglio me stesso e degli innocenti».

Stiles cercò di alleggerire l’atmosfera, gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso ironico. «Perché non sei stupido».

Derek sbuffò una messa risata amara a sua volta. «Già». Poi sospirò e a passi cauti si avvicinò a Stiles; si appoggiò di schiena al palo di legno più vicino a lui e gli parlò cauto, con voce morbida. «Cos’è successo di preciso, Stiles?»

Lui si fissò ad accarezzare piano il muso di Patch; rispose a sguardo basso, biascicando. «Bhanuja, Linda e Philip erano andati a cercare di salvare delle persone attaccate da dei tizi vicino al castello, io stavo di guardia alla porta delle cucine che dà verso l’esterno» iniziò a raccontare, inespressivo. «Alla fine però tutto è stato inutile, perché hanno fatto fuori tutte e tre le persone che stavamo cercando di salvare, e la prima è stata uccisa davanti ai miei occhi e… ho osservato come gli aggressori stessero cercando di avere la meglio sui ragazzi, si stavano _accanendo_ e… mi sono sentito davvero tanto arrabbiato» si umettò le labbra, nervoso.

«Erano violenti, si atteggiavano come se fossero padroni di tutti» continuò Stiles, «li osservavo combattere e notavo proprio come si credessero padroni delle vite degli altri, come se avessero loro tutto sotto controllo… Credo di aver pensato per un singolo secondo che volevo mostrargli com’era quando ero _io_ ad avere il controllo della situazione in mano» deglutì a fatica, «cioè, non lo so, non ricordo tutto in maniera chiara, so solo che a un certo punto mi sono mosso con una determinazione _non mia_ , con un modo di fare _non mio_ e ho infilato il coltello nel collo di uno dei tizi, uccidendolo. Ho desiderato davvero tanto ucciderlo e l’ho fatto, in un solo attimo».

Derek lo aveva ascoltato con attenzione, senza tradire alcuna emozione. «Cos’è che più ti turba di quello che è successo?»

«A pari merito il fatto che _non_ mi turbi avere ucciso un uomo e come mi è sembrato agire come quando ero posseduto dalla Nogitsune» esalò stanco. «Pensavo che magari in un secondo momento avrei cominciato a sconvolgermi sul serio per aver tolto la vita a qualcuno, ma _non sta succedendo_ : ho deliberatamente deciso di uccidere qualcuno e non me ne sto pentendo».

«Se tu non lo avessi ucciso, lui avrebbe ucciso te o gli altri, o comunque sarebbero stati gli altri a uccidere lui» evidenziò Derek, «eravate sotto attacco, loro avevano già ucciso tre innocenti».

«Lo so, ma perché non sto avendo alcuna _reazione_?» sbuffò, allontanandosi di qualche passo dal cavallo e gesticolando. «Una persona normale dovrebbe essere scossa al posto mio. Io ho vomitato e poi… _basta_. È come se dopo pochi secondi avesse smesso di pesarmi avere ucciso».

«L’Eden ti cambia».

«E se invece ci fosse ancora qualche parte della Nogitsune dentro di me?» insinuò con voce bassa e incrinata, evitando lo sguardo di Derek. «Ho agito come _lei_ ».

«Stiles» lo richiamò Derek, con voce bassa e calma, ferma. All’istante, Stiles si rese conto di sentire uno strano tepore sulle braccia: abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto che Derek aveva stretto piano le mani proprio lì, e solo allora fu cosciente che stava tremando un po’ e che non aveva il respiro regolare; la vista delle mani di Derek riuscì in qualche modo a calmarlo, spingendolo a rilassare le spalle – le aveva inconsciamente strette così tanto che gli fecero male quando le distese.

Derek continuò a parlargli con tono sicuro e pacato, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Non sei in un posto reale, ma ti assicuro che quello che stai vivendo lo è. Sei ancora tu, io sono con te e siamo al sicuro. Respira piano e a fondo, insieme a me». Stiles fece più volte come detto, e Derek riprese a parlare solo quando lo vide stare meglio.

«Tecnicamente siamo in un sogno, per gli Osservatori sarebbe doppiamente difficile gestire la Nogitsune qui: non credo proprio che stiano facendo strani giochetti con lei, soprattutto perché è impossibile che si impadronisca di nuovo di te, no? È imprigionata, _al sicuro_ e nel mondo reale» osservò, sempre mantenendosi cauto e serio, calmo.

«Perché mi sono comportato come quando ero posseduto, allora?» chiese con voce roca.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «A dire il vero credo che la soluzione sia abbastanza semplice: eri in un momento di pericolo e la tua mente ha deciso di adottare il comportamento più adatto alla situazione; ti ha fatto assumere un atteggiamento che ancora ricordi bene, qualcosa che poteva essere efficace sul momento».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «Ismail ha detto la stessa cosa, ha usato quasi le tue stesse parole».

Derek sospirò e replicò sul suo stesso tono. «Si vede che è un uomo saggio».

Lui si lasciò andare a una mezza risata, Derek respirò a fondo rilassato e lasciò la presa sulle sue braccia per stringergli piano le mano sulle spalle.

«Sei salvo dalla Nogitsune, ok? La abbiamo sconfitta» gli ricordò.

Stiles annuì piano, e solo allora Derek separò le proprie mani da lui.

«E a te, invece» chiese Stiles, con tono neutrale, «com’è andata questa giornata del cazzo?»

Gli rispose sbuffando una risata bassa, nasale e sarcastica. « _Splendidamente_ ».

«Immagino».

Derek si passò le mani sia sulla faccia che sui capelli, sembrò più esausto di quanto lo fosse un momento prima. «Non ho idea di quanti uomini e donne ho dovuto uccidere in queste due notti per salvare altre persone» biascicò. «Non li ho contati. Ero troppo impegnato a essere arrabbiato e nauseato e a osservare il cinismo generale, credo» esalò.

«Abbiamo usato Marjorie e Raleigh come esche, capisci?» continuò Derek, sorridendo sarcastico. «Cavalcavamo verso i villaggi abitati che da lontano vedevamo attaccati – e in genere la tattica che usano gli assassini è quella di appiccare fuoco alle case dall’esterno, così gli abitanti se vogliono avere una possibilità di sopravvivere devono uscire fuori – e loro due si mettevano in mostra: gli assassini li notavano, si facevano un paio di conti e… visto che valgono una montagna di monete d’oro preferivano lasciare il villaggio e correre dietro loro due! Ho perso il conto, ma mi pare che abbiamo usato questa tattica di distrazione almeno _cinque_ volte».

«Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto assistere a questo».

Derek scrollò la testa e tornò a incrociare le braccia sul petto. «L’ho voluto _io_ , e comunque presto o tardi avrei saputo come vanno le cose durante il 5x1 e a quel punto avrei scelto lo stesso di entrare nella Misericordia».

«Non saremo più gli stessi dopo questo giorno» commentò Stiles atono.

Derek scosse la testa. «No, non lo saremo mai più. La scorsa notte ho anche concesso la _grazia_ per la prima volta, sai?» lo informò, senza più alcuna traccia di ironia o sarcasmo nella voce.

« _Derek_ …» esalò dispiaciuto.

«Un povero uomo è stato ferito mortalmente prima che lo raggiungessimo, gli altri erano impegnati…» gli raccontò, «ho visto subito che stava agonizzando, ho solo trovato naturale chiedergli se desiderava che lo finissi. Mi aspettavo un sì o un no, ma ha risposto "Ti prego". Così ho preso il pugnale della Confraternita e poi… Poi ho dato le cinque monete d’oro che valeva alla sua compagna».

Stiles gli rivolse una smorfia di sofferenza e comprensione. «Marjorie ti aveva detto che avresti dovuto farlo solo quando ti saresti sentito pronto: avresti potuto chiedere a qualcun altro…»

«Non ho creduto né giusto né opportuno farlo soffrire ancora un minuto di più solo perché io ero indeciso se fare o meno una cosa che ho già fatto in passato».

«Ti ha fatto male?»

«No» e sembrò abbastanza sicuro nel dirlo. «Solo che come te mi aspettavo che dopo me lo avrebbe fatto. E invece niente. L’Eden ti cambia, o forse sto cambiando io e basta».

Stiles espirò a fondo, a lungo e rumorosamente, e poi abbracciò Derek con un movimento un po’ più fluido e meno impacciato della volta precedente. Stavolta Derek ricambiò subito la stretta.

Stiles si chiese se fosse umanamente possibile andare avanti per settimane, o magari mesi, senza ricevere del contatto fisico come conforto o rassicurazione: più abbracciava Derek, più capiva quanto gli stessero mancando gli abbracci di suo padre e quelli di Scott, o anche un minimo tocco come una mano sulla spalla o una banale pacca sulla schiena. Il contatto fisico con Derek lì era, tipo, _tutto_.

«Supereremo anche questa» mormorò a Derek, roco. Lui gli rispose con un mormorio di assenso all’orecchio.

«Non so ancora come» aggiunse Stiles, «ma supereremo anche questa. _Insieme_ ».

 

 

 

La _Pipa di Tolkien_ riaprì i battenti solo nella seconda metà di quella giornata, in tarda serata, anche se in mattinata Stiles aveva inviato a Oscar un breve messaggio chiedendogli come stesse e se gli invasori avessero arrecato danni alla taverna.

Il locale non aveva ricevuto neanche un graffio, ma Oscar aveva provato a proteggere delle vicine di casa che erano state attaccate e aveva subito una brutta ferita alla spalla sinistra. Quando Stiles andò a lavorare lo trovò che i massaggiava il punto dolente, perché ancora tardava a guarire del tutto, ma Oscar lo rassicurò abbozzando un sorriso e scompigliandogli i capelli.

«Stai tranquillo, figliolo». E quelle parole e quei gesti fecero vibrare a colpi di nostalgia certe corde del cuore di Stiles, che si ritrovò ad avere gli occhi lucidi per qualche istante.

La serata lì fu abbastanza quieta e poco affollata, forse perché la gente stava preferendo leccarsi le ferite stando chiusa fra mura familiari, e Stiles perlopiù passò il tempo ad osservare sorpreso e un po’ perplesso come Oscar stesse programmando una serata karaoke per il fine settimana imminente.

Oscar, con un boccale di birra in mano, gli spiegò che dopo il 5x1 trovava utile organizzare qualcosa con cui la gente potesse divertirsi e stare spensierata per un bel paio di ore, e credeva che l’atmosfera goliardica creata dal karaoke potesse servire all’umore di parecchie persone, e in effetti non è che avesse tutti i torti.

«Sto pensando di unirmi a una Confraternita, quindi forse lascerò questo lavoro» ammise Stiles, a voce bassa e con lo sguardo puntato verso la lista di canzoni che lui e Oscar stavano aggiornando – la Compagnia dei Musicanti preferiva sempre sapere prima di un ingaggio quali potevano essere le canzoni richieste durante una serata karaoke.

Oscar alzò gli occhi verso di lui, ma non sembrò meravigliato o seccato. «Non è un problema, sapevamo entrambi che eri qui solo di passaggio».

«Lo so, è che mi dispiace andare via» mugugnò. «Mi sto trovando davvero bene qui, e tu mi hai accolto senza alcun pregiudizio, non mi hai mai messo a disagio e da quel che ho capito ciò è merce rara da queste parti…»

Oscar abbozzò un raro sorriso. «Ho solo aiutato te come sono stato aiutato io all’inizio, ragazzo, spero solo che questo ti serva in futuro come esempio per i prossimi nuovi Inseriti».

Lui annuì un po’ impacciato. «Lo terrò a mente». In una terra che sapeva essere così ricca di violenza e di cinismo, con gente avida e spesso ricca di pregiudizi inutili, persone generose e altruiste come Oscar, Luigi e altri elementi del loro gruppetto provocavano a Stiles un magone in gola, soprattutto perché loro a Stiles _davano, davano e davano ancora_ , e lui sperava di poterle ricambiare, un giorno.

Poco dopo la normale ora di cena, una parte dei ragazzi più Derek vennero a mangiare lì in taverna. Oscar gli diede il permesso di unirsi a loro, tanto il locale era quasi vuoto.

A essere più precisi si trattava delle _ragazze_ più Derek: Bhanuja se ne stava seduta al lato più estremo del tavolo a mangiare con gusto con bocconi a volte un po’ troppo grossi, Theodora mangiava facendo di tanto in tanto dei mugolii di apprezzamento per dire che stava gradendo parecchio il cibo, Marjorie masticava con aria stanca tenendo la faccia poggiata contro una mano, e Linda ogni tanto le offriva la propria spalla come cuscino.

Informarono Stiles che Ismail era stravaccato sul proprio letto a dormire dopo aver fatto un lungo rapporto della giornata a Raleigh, Siobhán era insieme a Luigi, Diego era ad arrampicarsi nel frutteto per scaricare l’adrenalina che ancora aveva in corpo – gli avevano spiegato che a quanto sembrava i margay mannari avevano assorbito dai margay veri la passione per l’arrampicamento – mentre Philip era chiuso in camera sua, probabilmente a sorseggiare tè della sera guardando la contea dall’alto della finestra e chiedendosi come quei dannati plebei avrebbero fatto senza di lui.

«Sapete cosa mi manca a volte?» chiese Linda a bocca piena. «La _coca cola_. Un bel bicchierone di una bibita gasata ricca di calorie, zuccheri e caffeina». Theodora mugolò il proprio assenso.

«A proposito di caffeina» aggiunse Marjorie con tono pigro, «a me invece manca il caffè, ma non quella brodaglia che fate voi americani» e agitando il cucchiaio indicò Stiles e Derek seduti di fronte a lei, seccata e arricciando il naso, «una cosa più europea, come lo facciamo _noi_. Che poi, perché cazzo chiamate _latte_ una cosa che è tipo caffellatte allungato con schifezze?! Il latte è _latte_ , quello è un’altra cosa!» protestò.

Stiles la fissò perplesso. «Non credo di capire quello che stai cercando di dire».

Derek al suo fianco stava ridacchiando. «Credo che il senso di quello che vuole dire si sia perso un po’ con la traduzione automatica, poi ti spiego».

«Seh» brontolò Marjorie, «spiegagli cos’è il vero caffè! Mettigli un po’ di vera cultura in zucca!»

Bhanuja s’intromise sorridendo speranzosa. «Però, se i progetti di Luigi andranno in porto, presto potremmo bere della _cioccolata calda_ ». Theodora stavolta oltre a mugolare roteò gli occhi come a dire che sarebbe stata una vera _goduria_ e lo apprezzava davvero _tanto_.

Linda assentì. «Questo sì che è un vero pensiero positivo».

«Parlando di progetti…» s’inserì Stiles, deglutendo un grosso boccone di carne e pane, «io e Derek volevamo chiedervi dei consigli» scambiò uno sguardo con Derek e lui annuì come a dirgli di proseguire pure a parlare. «Ora che stiamo cominciando a mettere da parte qualche soldo, ci piacerebbe acquistare una casa tutta nostra o anche un piccolo appartamento, qualcosa di modesto e pratico, considerando i nostri stili di vita…»

Derek ormai faceva parte della Misericordia, il che voleva dire che in futuro avrebbe trascorso poco tempo a Namasté – era ironico come ciò ricordasse il rapporto che negli ultimi anni Derek aveva avuto con Beacon Hills – e Stiles se avesse scelto di entrare in una Confraternita più o meno avrebbe seguito la sua stessa linea.

«Sapreste indicarci da che parte iniziare?» concluse Stiles incerto.

«Beh» rispose subito Bhanuja, bloccando Linda che stava per aprire bocca, «se entri anche tu a far parte di una Confraternita, potreste avere perfino abbastanza soldi per ottenere una vera e propria casetta tutta vostra!» osservò con eccessivo entusiasmo. Ci teneva davvero tanto al fatto che Stiles entrasse nel Drago Scarlatto, e ormai era abbastanza chiaro che lei fosse un tipetto _territoriale_ con gli amici e che non amava stare da sola.

Linda sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «La contea sta per terminare un accordo con gli Osservatori che le permetterà di espandere di una decina di chilometri il proprio territorio: almeno tre quarti di terra saranno riservati ai campi di cereali, e vogliamo costruire un pozzo d’acqua nuovo» precisò, «ma senza dubbio ci sarà spazio per qualche modesta abitazione, se vi basta una stanza sola».

Derek assentì pensoso. «Sì, credo che qualcosa in pietra con un camino e due letti potrebbe andare, più ovviamente lo spazio per i nostri cavalli». Stiles annuì a sua volta.

Linda scrollò le spalle. «Allora credo che ci saranno pochi problemi, ve la caverete spendendo poco».

«Ma…» si accigliò Stiles, «come funziona qua l’ _edilizia_?»

Lei ridacchiò divertita. «Di certo le avrai viste le varie costruzioni che sono presenti nel mercato virtuale, no?» Lui fece cenno di sì con la testa. «Ti basta inserire le dimensioni che vuoi che abbia l’edificio, e ti calcolano il preventivo, e poi quando acquisti ti si materializza dove vuoi, un po’ come succede con i cavalli».

«L’arredamento poi è una spesa a parte» specificò Marjorie, «ma il camino ovviamente è già incluso nel prezzo della costruzione, se chiedi di averlo».

Stiles sospirò sollevato. «Mi sembra tutto abbastanza pratico e veloce».

«Ah» aggiunse Marjorie, come se si fosse ricordata all’improvviso di un dettaglio, «a proposito di cose pratiche e veloce: per l’acquisto della casa vi conviene unire i vostri conti personali. Non che non possiate comprare tutto mettendo ognuno la vostra quota» sottolineò, «però è una procedura più complicata, soprattutto quando si tratta di grosse cifre».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «E come facciamo a unire i nostri conti correnti?»

Lei scrollò le spalle, rispose con aria indifferente. «Beh, il metodo più veloce e indolore è quello di dichiararvi sposati».

_Inspiegabilmente_ , al suo fianco Theodora cominciò a tossire: qualcosa le era andato di traverso. Stava _ridendo_.

Stiles notò che lui e Derek avevano entrambi un’espressione perplessa e un po’ confusa.

«Cioè, ma…» chiese Stiles, umettandosi le labbra, «tipo con un rito civile…? Di preciso come ci si dichiara marito e moglie qui? O marito e _marito_ …» Vide Linda voltarsi da un’altra parte e portarsi una mano sulla fronte. Quella conversazione stava prendendo una piega sempre più imbarazzante, anche se non per Marjorie, che sembrava perfettamente a suo agio.

«Nah» replicò Marjorie, agitando una mano, «niente riti, noi siamo gente pratica! Anche perché mica è facile stare al passo con tutte le religioni e credenze varie che qui sono presenti! Vi basta aprire il vostro account, cliccare sulle vostre informazioni personali e poi dichiararvi sposati tipo come si fa su Facebook!» gesticolò ampiamente. «Poi sta a voi scegliere se preferite che sia un’informazione pubblica o meno. Io la tengo privata».

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi, e notò che pure Derek era sorpreso. «Tu sei _sposata_?!»

Lei lo guardò come se le avesse rivolto una domanda molto stupida. «Sì».

«E con chi?»

«Con quello spilungone americano idiota che tenta di farsi passare per giapponese solo perché ha la _faccia_ da giapponese, e nel tempo libero ama fare il bibliotecario e provare ad ammazzarsi».

_Raleigh_. Marjorie non solo andava a letto con Raleigh, c’era pure _sposata_.

«Ah» esalò Stiles, un po’ stordito. Aprì il proprio account e andò a controllare quanto detto da Marjorie, trovando davvero il campo "Relazioni" come su Facebook. «Ma poi si può divorziare in qualsiasi momento senza problemi?» s’informò, sempre più perplesso; vide Derek aprì il proprio account con un’espressione identica alla sua.

«Beh sì» bofonchiò Marjorie, portando un cucchiaio pieno di cibo alla bocca. «Sono cazzi vostri come gestite la vostra relazione».

Stiles si rivolse a Derek, tenendo la fronte aggrottata. «Sono una persona brutta e cinica, se penso che in effetti potrebbe farci comodo?»

Derek si mostrò sarcastico. «Non sarà la cosa peggiore che abbiamo mai fatto».

Bhanuja s’illuminò, rivolgendo loro un sorriso radioso e portandosi le mani unite al petto. «Oh, ma quindi state insieme nella vita reale?»

«Cos…? _No_!» sbottò Stiles, incredulo; al suo fianco Derek fece una smorfia di dolore un pelo esagerata. «Sarebbe solo una cosa… _per finta_ ».

Lei afflosciò le spalle, _dispiaciuta_. «Oh. Sarebbe stato così _romantico_ … Vi avrei organizzato una festa: non ho ancora visto sposarsi nessuno qua nell’Eden. In India facciamo delle belle feste _enormi_ » gesticolò in maniera esagerata.

«Ho presente» biascicò Derek vago, non meno confuso di prima.

«Quindi…» sospirò Stiles cantilenando e voltandosi verso Derek, «ci sposiamo?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Beh, se ci fa comodo, direi di sì».

«Eh, tanto danno più, danno meno… un matrimonio non potrà mica ammazzarci» osservò Stiles sarcastico.

Un paio di quieti click dopo la loro relazione fu ufficializzata.

Linda scoppiò a ridere in modo sguaiato dando pugni sul tavolo. «Questo è stato il matrimonio più bello che io abbia mai visto!»

Bhanuja aprì il proprio account e poi batté le mani contenta. «Oh, mi è arrivata la notifica del vostro matrimonio!»

« _Cosa_?!» esclamò Stiles stridulo.

Marjorie gli rispose masticando con aria annoiata. «Al cambio di una relazione, tutti i contatti dei soggetti coinvolti vengono avvisati tramite una notifica che parte in automatico».

In quell’istante, un grosso vassoio carico di boccali di birra venne posato al centro del tavolo; Oscar diede delle pacche calorose sulle spalle di Stiles e Derek. «Congratulazioni, ragazzi. Offre la casa».

Stiles era _basito_ , senza parole. Derek era pietrificato.

Non appena Oscar se ne andò, Marjorie s’impossessò con aria avida di uno dei boccali, e sorridendo sfacciata rivolse il pollice all’insù a Stiles e Derek. «Birra gratis! Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi!» Theodora annuì con forza, anche se inespressiva, e prese un boccale per sé.

«Dai, facciamo almeno un brindisi!» li esortò Bhanuja, sorridente.

Stiles poggiò la fronte contro il tavolo. «Penso di voler morire».

Diego, con una tempestività incredibile, con aspetto scarmigliato e il fiato corto fece irruzione nella taverna, sorridendo raggiante. «Perché voi ragazzi non mi avete detto niente che stavate per sposarvi?!» gridò, a beneficio di chi non ancora nel raggio un chilometro non sapeva la lieta novella.

Derek sospirò stanco passandosi le mani sulla faccia, Stiles rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto invocando pietà.

Indubbiamente li attendevano delle lunghe giornate.


	8. Libro 2 - Valuta - Capitolo 3

 

Dopo aver trascorso almeno ventiquattro ore a ripetere a ogni conoscente nell’Eden che lui e Derek non si erano sposati- _sposati_ ma sposati solo per questioni pratiche, Stiles si decise a sostenere l’intervista approfondita con la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto.

Marjorie non si concedeva un periodo di riposo da oltre quaranta giorni, e in effetti si notava quanto fosse stanca e prosciugata di energie, quindi Derek sarebbe partito presto per sostituirla nei lunghi giri di perlustrazione nelle foreste site fra le Contee Indipendenti. Stiles preferì affrettarsi a fare l’intervista, perché pensò che Derek sarebbe stato più tranquillo se l’avesse fatta quando lui era ancora presente a Namasté – o almeno Stiles credette che al posto di Derek, lui avrebbe gradito essere presente per non morire di ansia e apprensione, dato che non era un’impresa emotivamente facile raccontarsi nei dettagli a uno sconosciuto.

Stiles spiegò a Oscar che avrebbe staccato prima da lavoro, e così, poco prima di pranzo, una volta uscito dalla taverna si avviò verso il castello.

Dopo non molto vide camminare davanti a sé Marjorie, con indosso la divisa della Confraternita e in spalla una grossa tracolla di pelle che aveva l’aria di essere una porta documenti – o pergamene. Stiles si avvicinò a lei a passo cauto, per non coglierla di sorpresa, e la salutò.

«Ehi!» lo ricambiò Marjorie; sembrava già stare molto meglio, forse la prospettiva del riposo stava allentando la tensione che aveva accumulato dentro di sé.

«Dove stai andando di bello?» chiese curioso.

Lei diede delle pacche alla tracolla. «Devo portare della roba all’avvocato americano» rispose ironica e con aria annoiata.

«Anch’io sto andando al castello».

«Bene» sospirò lei, prendendolo a braccetto. «Fammi compagnia» s’impose con leggerezza, strappandogli una risata sbuffata.

Giunti all’entrata, nessuna guardia chiese conferma delle loro identità – Stiles pensò che sarebbe stato oltraggioso chiedere l’identità della moglie del Fratello Maggiore – anche se comunque entrambi firmarono il registro delle entrate.

«Che devi fare qui?» gli domandò Marjorie, quando arrivarono nel cortile a forma di dodecagono.

«Pensavo di fare l’intervista approfondita che mi aveva proposto Bhanuja un mesetto fa, quella per aiutare le loro ricerche…» rispose un po’ goffo, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

«Uh, bello! Lascia che ti accompagni ai loro uffici di raccolta dati, allora!» gli propose gesticolando. Stiles la seguì un po’ intimorito, ora che quel momento delicato era arrivato.

Marjorie a passo sicuro lo guidò verso un corridoio breve, al cui ingresso c’era la targa "Raccolta e Analisi Dati". Aveva un’aria più spartana e neutrale rispetto ad altri luoghi del castello e c’erano delle porte solo di un lato, dall’altro c’era una fila di finestre molto alte; ricordava in qualche modo la sala di attesa di un ospedale.

Tutte le porte erano chiuse, e Marjorie gli stava dicendo di accomodarsi pure su una delle panche a ridosso delle finestre e aspettare pazienza che qualcuno uscisse da una delle stanze, quando la porta in fondo si aprì. Ne uscì una coppia formata da un uomo e una donna, non più vecchi di quarant’anni, e inaspettatamente _Raleigh_.

Marjorie fissò suo marito assottigliando gli occhi, e aspettò che gli altri due fossero andati via prima di marciare verso di lui con aria infastidita. «Perché non mi hai detto che eri qui? Stavo per andare nel tuo ufficio!»

«Marge!» esclamò lui, _deliziato_. «Anche oggi ti trovo splendente e letale come la lama di Excalibur!»

Lei agitò una mano in aria. «Fotte sega! E non chiamarmi Marge! Dimmi perché non mi hai avvisato: stavo per farmi _tutte_ le scale di quella fottuta torre!» gesticolò verso l’alto.

Lui assunse un’espressione assai dispiaciuta. «Stavo per farlo! Ismail purtroppo è dovuto andare via stamattina presto per aiutare d’urgenza un confratello a Lunense, così ho dovuto sostituirlo di corsa!»

«Uhm, diciamo che ti credo». La sua espressione si ammorbidì appena. «Non è successo nulla di grave a Lunense, vero?»

Lui scosse la testa in cenno di diniego, sorridendo anche se più serio. «No, si è trattata solo di un banale contrattempo, ma era necessaria la presenza di Ismail, tutto qui».

«Meno male» sospirò, e si voltò verso Stiles. «Lui è venuto qui per un’intervista» disse spiccia.

Stiles si avvicinò e porse la mano a Raleigh. «Salve! Beh, se posso essere utile…»

Raleigh gli strinse la mano in modo sicuro, saldo e caloroso. «Ogni dettaglio, anche se minuscolo, ci è sempre utile per tentare di capire le intenzioni degli Osservatori e ammortizzare i loro colpi: grazie infinite per esserti offerto volontario» gli sorrise affabile. Stiles assentì timidamente stringendo le labbra.

«Andiamo» aggiunse Raleigh, «seguitemi nel mio ufficio personale».

L’ufficio del Fratello Maggiore era sito in cima a una delle torri, e man mano che salirono Stiles restò sempre più stupefatto del panorama della contea che si vedeva dalle finestre. In più era giorno e non era più il 5x1, quindi il castello era pieno di attività vivaci ed era affascinante osservare i confratelli spostarsi per i corridoio con in mano dei particolari anacronistici – tipo le penne stilografiche.

Arrivati alla meta, Raleigh gli chiese con cortesia di attendere un attimo fuori dalla porta mentre lui discuteva con Marjorie, e Stiles lo fece, anche se comunque la sua natura curiosa lo portò a cercare di origliare. Riuscì a captare solo alcune frasi all’inizio, Marjorie che diceva "Si stanno avvicinando a Mithril. Sta cominciando a essere un problema" e Raleigh che replicava solenne "È _sempre_ stato un problema".

Tutto ciò suonò abbastanza… _infausto_.

Si allontanò dalla porta quando li sentì camminare verso di lui, e quando li vide uscire salutò Marjorie provando a fare finta di niente. Raleigh lo invitò a entrare dentro.

Stiles non restò stupito di vedere quanto lo studio fosse pieno di libri, più che altro lo colpì quanto fosse tutto in ordine e che non ci fosse odore di polvere o di umidità, solo qualche traccia di inchiostro fresco. Le parti di muro non coperte da scaffali erano tappezzate di mappe dell’Eden e dei suoi territori abitati in particolare; la scrivania e le sedie erano di legno scuro intagliato in maniera elegante – e non erano molto massicce come forma – e c’erano due sole finestre, entrambe molto larghe e con la parte superiore ad arco. La prima era situata dietro la scrivania e nei fatti altro non era che una vetrata interamente colorata – c’era raffigurato il simbolo della Confraternita – mentre l’altra era al centro della parete a sinistra della scrivania, ed era una normale finestra. Accanto a essa, su un piedistallo c’era una scultura di metallo di medie dimensioni: un drago alato di bronzo che circondava una sfera di diaspro rosso abbracciandola con le zampe.

«Accomodati» lo invitò Raleigh, con tono cortese e affabile.

Stiles respirò a fondo per scuotersi un po’ da tutta la solennità che permeava la stanza, e si sistemò su una delle due sedie di fronte alla scrivania.

Raleigh si munì di un bel block notes che indubbiamente era stato creato a mano e di una penna stilografica che catturò subito l’attenzione di Stiles: lo stilo era della stessa tonalità del diaspro rosso e i dettagli erano in bronzo; era un oggetto che senza dubbio era stato creato con molta cura per i particolari – c’erano piccole incisioni sui bordi di bronzo – e Stiles decretò che quella doveva essere _la_ penna, quella che impugnava solo il Fratello Maggiore.

«Prima che iniziamo» esordì Raleigh, sempre con aria affabile ma serio, «vorrei che tu tenessi ben presente alcune cose: tutti i dati sensibili che ti riguardano resteranno fra te e me. È mio obbligo e dovere professionale e umano non divulgare il nome o i nomi della persona legata alla storia che alla fine scriverò» indicò il block notes. «Non verrà scritto il tuo nome, né la tua città di provenienza, soltanto la tua nazionalità. Dove sarà necessario, ci accorderemo per modellare la storia in modo tale che renda meno facile capire che è legata a te. Sei libero di raccontarmi _solo_ quello che vuoi. La tua storia sarà letta e analizzata _soltanto_ da noi confratelli: le persone esterne alla Confraternita potranno solo vedere la tua storia sotto forma di dato statistico. Sei d’accordo su questo?»

Annuì sospirando. «Sì».

Gli sorrise accomodante. «Allora cominciamo».

Raleigh guidò l’intervista con estrema eleganza e molto tatto, mostrandosi pratico ma cordiale, tanto che a Stiles sembrò più che altro di sostenere una conversazione, anche se piuttosto intensa.

Per prima cosa, Raleigh gli chiese dove abitasse nel mondo reale, se fosse maggiorenne o meno e da quanti elementi fosse composta la sua famiglia; lo vide appuntare veloce la morte di sua madre e che età aveva lui quando era avvenuta, e poi la professione di suo padre. Gli chiese del suo stato di salute fisica e psichica, del suo grado di istruzione, che tipo di scuola frequentasse e se in particolare era appassionato di qualche disciplina. Gli domandò dei suoi hobby, se praticasse sport o delle arti marziali.

Infine, gli chiese del suo incontro con il mondo sovrannaturale, e Stiles cominciò dalla notte in cui Peter Morse Scott.

Raleigh lo ascoltò annuendo di tanto in tanto e prendendo appunti, lo interruppe solo un paio di volte giusto per saperne di più di alcune cose – come lo stato di alpha di Scott e le spiegazioni che gli avevano dato a proposito del Nemeton. Non fece alcun commento, né sembrò spazientirsi quando certe volte Stiles esitava prima di parlare di un determinato evento.

Quando però giunsero a parlare della morte del darach, Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e iniziò a intrecciare le dita delle mani.

«Quello che però nessuno di noi sapeva, neanche Deaton, era che riattivando il Nemeton abbiamo liberato uno spirito oscuro che era imprigionato sotto le sue radici» biascicò Stiles, a sguardo basso. «Il rito per riattivarlo, inoltre, aveva lasciato quella che Deaton ha definito "un’oscurità intorno al cuore" in ognuno di noi, ma a quanto pare in me ha lasciato tracce più forti, perché lo spirito oscuro liberato ha deciso di possedere proprio me».

Vide Raleigh posare la penna sulla scrivania e diventare di colpo molto più serio. «Che _tipo_ di spirito oscuro?»

Stiles si sentì la bocca asciutta. «Una _volpe_ ».

« _Nogitsune_ » scandì lui in replica, e alle orecchie di Stiles ogni sillaba suonò con cadenza giapponese, come quando la madre di Kira pronunciava delle parole nella propria lingua madre.

«Sì» esalò sorpreso, più che altro dalla posa di Raleigh, non del fatto che avesse indovinato subito: non pensava esistessero molti tipi di spiriti oscuri che erano delle volpi.

Raleigh stese la schiena all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, con un atteggiamento meno formale ma non certo meno solenne o elegante. «Credo che ti abbiano parlato di come gli Osservatori non fanno mai materializzare a caso un nuovo Inserito in un determinato posto…»

«Sì» assentì Stiles, ansioso, «i ragazzi mi hanno detto che pensano che gli Osservatori mi abbiano indirizzato verso Namasté perché qui c’è qualcuno o qualcosa che loro voglio io incontri».

«La cosa buffa è che io oggi non dovevo essere _qui_ » aggiunse Raleigh, discorsivo, «è stata una mera casualità che Ismail sia dovuto partire e che quindi io abbia dovuto sostituirlo… o forse si è trattato di un caso costruito ad arte dagli Osservatori».

Stiles _intuì_ , deglutì a fatica. «Gli Osservatori volevano che io parlassi con _te_. _Cosa_ sei?»

Lui sorrise, comprensivo però, non derisorio. «Non te l’hanno ancora detto?»

«Non l’ho chiesto a nessuno, io…» sospirò forte. «Ammetto di avere sempre avuto dei sospetti sulla tua natura, e in un certo senso mi _seccherebbe_ se avessi ragione, non so come spiegarmi meglio…»

«È comprensibile, Stiles» assentì, «sei stato posseduto: non è un’esperienza piacevole».

«Mi è sempre sembrato di percepire qualcosa di _familiare_ in te» mormorò Stiles.

Raleigh assentì di nuovo. «Anch’io fin dall’inizio ho avvertito qualcosa di familiare in te. Ora ne conosco le ragioni».

Stiles si morse il labbro inferiore, nervoso, poi si decise a dire quello che ormai dava per certo. «Sei una _kitsune_ ».

Raleigh annuì ancora una volta e poi gli _mostrò_ che aveva ragione: le sue iridi si illuminarono di arancione come quelle di Kira e intorno al suo corpo comparve la sua aura.

Scott gli aveva spiegato che solo lui, con la sua vista da lupo, riusciva a vedere l’aura di Kira, ed era come una sorta di armatura di fiamme a forma di volpe che avvolgeva la ragazza, di colore arancione e con una sola coda. Raleigh, però, a quanto sembrava era in grado di mostrare la propria aura anche a occhi umani, e decisamente la sua non era come quella di Kira: aveva _nove_ code ed era _dorata_ , brillava in modo incredibile e la bellezza e la forza che emanava stava spingendo Stiles a _commuoversi_.

Raleigh fece svanire i suoi tratti da kitsune e Stiles si tamponò con una manica un paio di lacrime che gli erano sgorgate dagli occhi.

«Sei molto diverso dalle kitsune che conosco» biascicò Stiles, roco.

«Sono una delle kitsune più anziane al mondo» gli disse come se nulla fosse, «sono molto, molto, _molto_ vecchio» cantilenò, «e questo influenza la mia aura».

«Che tipo di kitsune sei?»

« _Terra_ ».

«La mia amica Kira è una kitsune del tuono» mormorò.

«Uhm, continua a raccontarmi come sono andate le cose» lo spronò Raleigh con delicatezza, «così alla fine potremo trarre delle somme».

A dire il vero, Stiles si sentiva più leggero; proseguì la narrazione degli ultimi fatti successi a Beacon Hills senza ulteriori interruzioni.

Alla fine, Raleigh prese una bottiglia quadrata di vetro decorato, che sembrava piena di una bevanda alcolica, e un paio di bicchieri; riempì quest’ultimi e ne porse uno a Stiles. «Tieni, ti aiuterà a distenderti».

Accettò l’offerta. «Grazie». Bevve convinto che fosse del whiskey o roba simile.

_Invece no_.

«Ma è _tè_!» esclamò, per certi versi _scandalizzato_.

Raleigh bevve un lungo sorso prima di rispondergli con aria tranquilla. «Ho pensato fosse una soluzione ideale: ho spesso bisogno di distendermi, ma se usassi dello scotch adatto a me sarei perennemente ubriaco, quindi bevo tè fingendo che sia scotch, e _funziona_. Solo che come conseguenza devo andare spesso in bagno». Bevve un altro sorso. «Bevi, bevi che funziona!» l’esortò sorridendo convinto.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte, sospirando incredulo e un filo infastidito, ma l’accontentò.

Un paio di lunghi sorseggiamenti dopo, Raleigh posò il bicchiere sulla scrivania, sospirò forte e accavallò le gambe. «E quindi hai incontrato Noshiko» sembrò perdersi per un attimo nei ricordi. «Sono suo _zio materno_ ». Aggrottò la fronte. «Credo. Forse suo _nonno paterno_. È passato _davvero_ un mucchio tempo, non ricordo più il nostro grado di parentela, purtroppo».

Stiles ribatté inespressivo, anche se sarcastico. «Comprensibile».

«Noshiko è sempre stata una donna molto vivace, una mente brillante ma volubile, ed è un suo difetto essere un po’ troppo incline alla vendetta» schioccò la lingua con disappunto. «All’epoca ho avuto notizie della Nogitsune, del fatto che lei l’avesse evocata, e devo dire che storicamente parlando quello è stato uno dei momenti più critici che la comunità delle kitsune abbia attraversato» guardò Stiles negli occhi. «Sai bene quanto la Nogitsune sia pericolosa, saperla sulla Terra ci ha scossi e preoccupati: puoi assicurarmi che adesso è di nuovo imprigionata e in mani sicure?»

«Sì» rispose senza ombra di dubbio. Notò che non gli aveva domandato dove si trovasse ora la Nogitsune, ma era facile intuire il perché dell’assenza di quella richiesta: gli Osservatori potevano ascoltarli, non era prudente che sentissero un’informazione simile.

Raleigh sospirò sollevato e iniziò a giocherellare con la penna stilografica. «Questo è tutto ciò che conta». Batté una volta la punta della penna contro la scrivania. «Allora!» tornò a sorridere. «Torniamo a noi! Chiedimi pure quello che vuoi».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, pensoso. «Secondo te perché gli Osservatori volevano che ti incontrassi?»

«Penso che la risposta sia molto semplice» gli disse, continuando a gesticolare con la penna, «posso mettere la mia esperienza di kitsune al tuo servizio, posso aiutarti a comprendere meglio i postumi della possessione della Nogitsune e ad affrontarli meglio».

«Questo lo capisco, ma…» obiettò perplesso, «perché ho l’impressione che ci sia molto di più sotto?»

«Perché _senza dubbio_ c’è molto di più sotto» affermò con decisione. «Qualsiasi possessione ha delle conseguenze, e quella subita da parte di una Nogitsune non è certo un’eccezione alla regola».

«Che tipo di conseguenze?» incalzò Stiles, preoccupato.

«Beh… uhm, posso provare a sondarle in maniera leggera ponendoti qualche domanda?» indagò con tono cauto.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Sì, certo».

«Uhm…» ci rifletté sopra fissando la penna che aveva fra le mani. «Cominciamo da questo particolare» esalò e rialzò lo sguardo verso Stiles. «La Nogitsune ha mai provato a parlarti nella sua lingua?»

«Intendi il giapponese?» Raleigh annuì. «Sì».

«E tu lo comprendevi?»

«Non ne capivo una parola: non ho mai studiato giapponese».

« _Tuttora_ non sai comprendere il giapponese?» specificò serio.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso. «A dire il vero non ci ho mai provato… Cioè, non capisco: che vuoi dire con _tuttora_? Se non l’ho mai studiato, non è che sia cambiato qualcosa…»

«Capirai… Rimediamo, facciamo un tentativo». Raleigh tolse il tappo alla penna stilografica, aprì il block notes su una pagina bianca e scrisse una singola riga in quello che doveva essere giapponese. «Prova a leggere» lo invitò, girando il blocco e spingendolo in sua direzione.

Stiles fissò il foglio giusto un paio di secondi, prima di sbuffare seccato. «È inutile, non so leggerlo!»

Raleigh scosse piano la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non ci stai provando sul serio».

«Come posso leggerlo se non conosco nemmeno un quarto delle basi del giapponese?! Non è neanche scritto con caratteri occidentali!» sbottò.

Raleigh non fece una piega. «Tu prova».

«Ma _come_?!»

«È un tuo _diritto_ saper leggere, parlare e scrivere il giapponese, Stiles» gli disse estremamente serio fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Fu uno sguardo abbastanza penetrante da fare sciogliere ogni sua protesta.

«Un mio _diritto_?» mormorò confuso.

Raleigh annuì solenne. «Ti spetta di diritto».

«Perché?» quasi balbetto, non meno sicuro di prima.

«Perché _lei_ ha preso la tua lingua, quindi è un tuo diritto prendere la sua».

«Ma _lei_ non è più dentro di me» sottolineò titubante.

Raleigh sorrise enigmatico. «Ma sappiamo entrambi che vivrà per sempre nei tuoi ricordi. Prendi da lì il tuo diritto».

Alquanto inquietato, Stiles respirò a fondo e tornò a fissare il foglio scritto.

Osservò ogni singolo carattere ripetendosi le parole di Raleigh, cioè che era un suo diritto saper leggere il giapponese, perché se la Nogitsune aveva preso la sua lingua, lui poteva prendere la sua.

Non sapeva di preciso in virtù di cosa questo in effetti fosse un suo diritto, non capiva come ciò potesse davvero succedere – come poteva _appropriarsi_ di un lingua? – ma riusciva a comprendere il succo della questione: se la Nogitsune era entrata nel suo corpo e con prepotenza aveva utilizzato la sua lingua, perché mai Stiles come risposta, come contrattacco, non poteva prendersi con forza la lingua che parlava lei?

_Come_ farlo però? Ed era possibile? Stiles fissava i caratteri giapponesi e respirava a fondo concentrandosi e _sforzandosi_ di leggere, di _capire_ , perché era vero, era un suo diritto.

E poi, forse proprio quando fu sul serio convinto del tutto che era un suo diritto, la scritta diventò finalmente leggibile.

Sbarrò gli occhi, basito. «"Mi piacciono i gattini"? Mi hai fatto spremere le meningi per farmi leggere che ti piacciono i gattini?!» boccheggiò.

Raleigh scrollò le spalle, per niente scalfito. «È pur sempre una valida informazione su di me, e ho pensato che potesse alleggerire l’atmosfera».

Stiles si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Tu sei completamente suonato!»

Lui lo indicò con la penna, sorridendo soddisfatto. «Ma ha _funzionato_!»

«Credo di aver bisogno di altro tè» borbottò sarcastico.

«Subito!» lo servì all’istante.

Stiles roteò gli occhi ma afferrò il bicchiere pieno che lui gli passò. «Non capisco, però… com’è potuto succedere?» domandò ancora confuso da quell’intera faccenda.

Raleigh riprese la posa sciolta e semiformale di prima, giocherellando con la penna. «Diciamo che sta a te scegliere se vuoi _davvero_ saperlo o meno» scandì bene la frase. «Vedi» sospirò, «di certo gli Osservatori ti hanno indirizzato verso di me perché sanno che posso aiutarti ad approfondire questo "effetto collaterale"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita, «credo che loro siano molto interessati ad osservare e studiare una tua possibile evoluzione in tal senso. La domanda però è: tu _vuoi_ dare loro questa possibilità?» E per la prima volta Stiles vide sul viso di Raleigh un vero sorriso malizioso da _trickster_ , ed era inquietante, ma non proprio in senso brutto: non era viscido e pauroso, era qualcosa di sibillino e appena un po’ oscuro e di conseguenza _incredibilmente affascinante_.

«Beh, non posso ammettere di non essere curioso di sapere che tipo di brutture mi ha lasciato addosso la Nogitsune».

Raleigh agitò un mano in cenno di diniego. «Non si tratta di qualcosa di _brutto_ » sottolineò, «ti garantisco che non si tratta di qualcosa che può danneggiarti, o fare del male a chi ti è vicino. Hai la mia parola». Si portò una mano sul cuore. «Però questo non vuol dire che non si tratta di qualcosa che può _cambiarti per sempre_ , e una volta che sai cos’è non puoi certo dimenticarlo e tornare indietro».

Stiles lo fissò aggrottando la fronte e assottigliando lo sguardo. «E tu mi stai offrendo la possibilità di _non_ saperlo?»

«Esatto. Nella tua vita non cambierà nulla se non lo saprai. Ma d’altra parte, saperlo potrebbe esserti utile. A te la scelta» agitò le mani come se fossero i piatti di una bilancia, «vuoi o non vuoi dare agli Osservatori la soddisfazione di vederti evolvere? Vuoi o non vuoi sfruttare questi effetti collaterali? Sei libero di pensarci per tutto il tempo che vuoi».

Stiles provò più volte ad aprire bocca per ribattere qualcosa, ma riuscì soltanto a boccheggiare e a gesticolare nervoso.

«Bevi altro tè» gli suggerì Raleigh, lui obbedì in automatico non sapendo che altro fare.

«Ho già avuto degli atteggiamenti _strani_ in questi giorni» sbuffò infine Stiles, posando con forza i bicchiere vuoto sulla scrivania. «Ho temuto più volte di essere di nuovo posseduto dalla Nogitsune: non posso _non_ sapere, lo devo alla mia salute mentale!»

«Ma devi alla tua salute mentale anche prevenire di essere manipolato e condizionato una seconda volta» precisò Raleigh. «Forse gli Osservatori si aspettavano che avremmo iniziato a collaborare fin da subito, ma io voglio darti qualcosa che loro non ti daranno mai: la possibilità di scegliere» calcò bene le ultime parole. «Tu riflettici sopra con cura, prenditi il tuo tempo, e sappi fin da adesso che qualsiasi sarà la tua risposta io la accetterò».

Stiles provò a ironizzare. «Perché sei una brava persona?»

Lui gli rivolse lo stesso sorriso da trickster di prima. «Non sono una _brava persona_ , Stiles, sono una _persona buona_ ».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «E che differenza c’è?»

Raleigh inspirò a fondo e accavallò di nuovo le gambe stendendosi indietro verso la sedia. «Le brave persone sono quelle dalla morale d’acciaio, che si attengono sempre e comunque alle regole, quelle per cui tutto è o bianco o nero e che ci tengono a mostrare sempre di essere bianchi, di essere "quelli che fanno la differenza", quelli che nonostante tutto vogliono essere "la goccia nel mare". In pratica» esalò solenne, «come direbbe la mia meravigliosa Perla, sono i giusti e coraggiosi di ‘sto grandissimo cazzo».

Stiles trattenne male una risata, tossicchiò.

«Le brave persone» continuò Raleigh, «nel momento più opportuno, non faranno mai la cosa sbagliata anche se è a fin di bene, perché secondo loro bisogna sempre essere ligi e attenersi alle regole, bisogna sempre essere onesti e trasparenti. Anche se questo può distruggere la vita di una persona o costare quella di centinaia di innocenti. Le persone buone, d’altra parte» trasse un respiro profondo, «sono quelle come me: come direbbe la mia adorabile Perla, personalmente non me ne frega un cazzo delle regole».

Stiles provò a fermare un’altra risata.

«Le brave persone» proseguì Raleigh gesticolando, «sono quelle che non vogliono piegare le regole, le persone buone sono quelle che sanno _quando_ piegare le regole, quelle cattive sono invece quelle che le piegano _sempre_. Non sono una brava persona, Stiles» sorrise malinconico scuotendo la testa, «credimi, perché altrimenti non sarei qui».

«A dire il vero me lo chiedo come sei finito qui» considerò Stiles, curioso, «se non sono indiscreto» mise una mano avanti. «Cioè, voglio dire: mi sembri una creatura molto, molto potente, quindi non capisco come hanno fatto a catturarti…»

Lui sorrise comprensivo. «Posso capire la tua curiosità, è lecita» annuì. «Devo contraddirti su un punto, però: non mi hanno catturato, _ho permesso loro_ di catturarmi».

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo e stupito. « _Cosa_? Perché?!»

«Sono una persona buona, quindi hanno approfittato del fatto che ho un cuore» rispose, sorridendo ancora nostalgico.

«Vedi, Stiles» iniziò a raccontargli, senza smettere di giocherellare con la penna, «come ormai sai sono in vita da lunghissimo tempo: è molto difficile uccidermi e sono immune da qualsiasi malattia, ma ciò vuole dire anche che per me trovare della compagnia e degli affetti è assai difficile» esalò con velata sofferenza. «L’esistenza di creature come noi kitsune è molto solitaria: sappiamo essere molto devoti agli umani che amiamo, e adoriamo viziarli proprio perché sappiamo quant’è breve la loro vita a confronto alla nostra, quindi capita che preferiamo non intrecciare mai delle relazioni, amichevoli o amorose che siano, per evitare di soffrire in eterno la loro scomparsa».

«Di tanto in tanto però cedete» constatò Stiles, «Noshiko, per esempio, ha ceduto almeno due volte, che io sappia». E dall’ultima volta era nata Kira.

Raleigh assentì. «Infatti qualche volta ho ceduto anch’io. Diciassette anni fa, vivevo a Washington» sorrise al ricordo. «Lavoravo come avvocato presso un meraviglioso studio associato. Ora, io non avevo una compagna, ma i miei soci erano sposati e le loro mogli avevano dato loro delle adorabili bambine, delle perfette e bellissime creature innocenti di cui ero lo zio preferito. Gli Osservatori lo _sapevano_ ».

«Cos’hanno fatto?» chiese Stiles, sentendosi gelare.

«Un giorno hanno rapito le bambine non appena sono arrivate a scuola, agendo in modo tale che nessuno si allarmasse all’istante per loro scomparsa, e subito dopo mi hanno contattato presentandosi: mi hanno spiegato del Progetto Eden, che sapevano _cosa sono_ , e che se non fossi venuto con loro con le buone, loro avrebbe ucciso le bambine».

Stiles restò in silenzio stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia.

«Non ci ho pensato neanche due volte» aggiunse Raleigh sorridendo malinconico. «Sono una creatura che ha attraversato più epoche e osservato più rivoluzioni, ho collezionato più esperienze che cuori spezzati – e non tutte le esperienze sono migliori di un cuore spezzato – mentre loro avevano solo sei e otto anni e una vita ancora da vivere: ho scelto di regalare loro un futuro, è stato il mio ultimo dono da zio».

Stiles si morse un labbro, si sentiva gli occhi lucidi. «Non è stato affatto giusto».

«Perché pensi che faccio parte della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, Stiles?» chiese con un sorriso da trickster. «Per mettere loro i bastoni fra le ruote e fargliela pagare: non credo affatto ai loro obiettivi».

«Non credi che siano obiettivi utili o fattibili, o non credi nella loro limpidezza?»

Raleigh ciondolò la testa. «Entrambe le cose. Nella mia lunga esistenza ho sempre calcolato molto bene a quali persone rivelare la mia vera natura, perché di volta in volta ho preso in considerazione un dettaglio che forse molti esseri sovrannaturali trascurano: quando espongo me stesso a un umano, espongo anche l’intero mondo sovrannaturale» fece un cenno vago, come a indicare l’ambiente circostante. «Non sono due cose che posso scindere: se svelo la mia natura, svelo anche che altre centinaia e centinaia di creature esistono davvero e non appartengono solo al mito, e _le metto in pericolo_ ». Fissò Stiles in faccia con una sottile freddezza. «Certe volte mi sono pentito di essermi rivelato a un umano, e ho dovuto _uccidere_ per proteggere tutti quanti. Rimedio sempre ai miei errori, soprattutto se gravi».

Stiles si sentì scosso da un brivido immaginando quello che Raleigh poteva aver fatto. «Quindi non credi proprio che gli umani e le creature sovrannaturali un giorno potranno convivere alla luce del sole».

Lui scosse la testa. «No, non ci credo per niente. Se nel mondo reale gli uomini tuttora hanno perfino difficoltà a sapere convivere con il fatto che esistono etnie e credi diversi da quelli a cui appartiene un singolo individuo, come potrebbero mai accettare che esistono _specie_ differenti dalla loro? E riguardo la limpidezza delle intenzioni degli Osservatori…» sospirò teatrale, «beh, indurre allo stato di coma migliaia di persone e poi manipolarle credo che vada ben oltre il concetto di piegare le regole a fin di bene» e alzò la testa verso il soffitto, sorridendo inquietante. «Non sono delle persone buone, né delle brave persone, sono solo una massa di cattive, _cattive_ persone» cantilenò.

Poi Raleigh, continuando a fissare il soffitto, con estrema soddisfazione pronunciò una frase in giapponese che Stiles non riuscì a capire – fu colto di sorpresa, non era concentrato – ma che a naso doveva essere qualche detto giapponese sulla vendetta.

Raleigh sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo verso Stiles, riprendendo il suo atteggiamento da amichevole ed elegante professore universitario. «Torniamo a noi, Stiles!»

Lui scrollò appena la testa per riprendersi da quel brusco cambio d’umore. «Hai detto che sei qui da diciassette anni? Mi avevano detto che qui le creature sovrannaturali vivono al massimo per tredici anni…» disse perplesso.

«Già» sospirò, «da questo punto di vista sono un’altra piccola meraviglia da osservare: il mio sistema immunitario a quanto pare è parecchio solido, forse proprio per la mia anzianità – noi kitsune più siamo vecchie, più siamo forti – e quindi sto durando un po’ di più del previsto!» esclamò con amara soddisfazione.

Stiles ricordò di colpo le parole di Bhanuja: "Anche se facciamo tutti finta niente, lo abbiamo notato come i suoi riflessi sono diventati più lenti negli ultimi mesi: purtroppo presto toccherà anche al suo corpo cedere".

Raleigh stava per _morire_.

Stiles deglutì a fatica.

«Non essere triste per la mia sorte, Stiles» sorrise Raleigh, intuendo il motivo della sua improvvisa tristezza, «guardiamo il lato positivo: ho vissuto _davvero_ a lungo».

Il problema era che una creatura antica come lui meritava quantomeno una fine dignitosa, non una morte da prigioniero con le ali tarpate. Comunque, Stiles provò ad agganciarsi all’ironia di Raleigh, se proprio era un suo piacere allentare l’atmosfera. «Amico, in pratica sei qui da quando sono nato: puoi prendertela con me, se vuoi, dato che la mia venuta al mondo ti ha portato così sfiga».

Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa. «No, non credo che me la prenderò con te, e poi mi sei simpatico, sai?» sfoggiò un piccolo ghigno furbo. «Perché siamo simili».

«Uh?» si sorprese. «In che senso?»

«Beh, secondo te perché la Nogitsune ti ha scelto?»

«Perché ero quello più facile da ottenere?» ipotizzò con sarcasmo. «Perché ero quello con la mente più debole? Perché ero "l’umano insospettabile"?»

Raleigh scosse la testa continuando a sorridere.

«Allora, perché…» deglutì a fatica, cercando di mostrarsi ancora strafottente anche se aveva paura di ciò che stava per dire, «perché ho in me un’oscurità più grande e più forte di quella che c’è di solito nelle persone?»

Raleigh ciondolò la testa. «È vero che _tutti_ abbiamo una parte oscura dentro di noi, più o meno grande, più o meno forte, ma sbagli a pensare che la Nogitsune abbia messo radici in te sfruttando questo: le stavi bene come un guanto perché avete la stessa natura da _trickster_ , da volpe».

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e distolse lo sguardo, provò inconsciamente a farsi indietro sulla sedia.

Raleigh però sorrise incoraggiante cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Sei un essere caotico, vero, Stiles? Non c’è nulla di male in questo, sai? Non c’è niente di male nel guardare qualcosa di perfetto, liscio e ordinato e desiderare volerlo rendere imperfetto, disordinato e sgualcito, anche solo per vedere l’effetto che fa».

«Non provo particolarmente piacere nell’incasinare le vite altrui» disse sulla difensiva.

Raleigh assentì, e inclinò la testa di lato continuando a sorridere e fissare Stiles. «Ma scommetto che ti piace confondere le persone, rigirare i discorsi a tuo favore… riscrivere le regole, scompigliare le tesi altrui… e non ti piace ricevere ordini».

Stiles si schiarì la voce e si risistemò sulla sedia, un po’ nervoso. «Questo non mi rende simile alla Nogitsune».

«No, ma ti rende simile a quello che nei fatti lei è: _una volpe_ ». Raleigh l’osservò comprensivo e forse un filo preoccupato, prima di aggiungere altro. «Penso che tu riusciresti a vivere meglio con te stesso se accettassi di abbracciare la tua volpe interiore: non temere alcune tue tendenze o atteggiamenti soltanto perché ti ricordano della Nogitsune, perché nei fatti non c’entrano niente con lei, sono vere parti di te e basta. Erano tue già prima del suo arrivo nella tua vita».

«Non è facile non… _associare_ » ammise biascicando a fatica.

«Immagino. Anche se, e spero che tu lo prenda come un complimento da parte di una volpe millenaria, penso che nel momento in cui ti schiuderai al mondo diventerai una splendida volpe» sorrise con dolcezza.

Stiles non sapendo che altro fare annuì a testa china stringendosi nelle spalle e assottigliando le labbra.

«Allora» sospirò Raleigh, muovendosi per alzarsi, «penso che per ora sia tutto: ci aggiorniamo quando prenderai la tua decisione?»

«Sì, solo…» si umettò le labbra, «sto anche riflettendo sull’unirmi meno al Drago Scarlatto» bofonchiò, guardando esitante Raleigh.

Lui continuò a sorridere come prima. «Ciò _non_ mi meraviglia». Si alzò dalla sedia e prese da una delle librerie quello che sembrò l’incrocio fra un volantino e un memo fatto su pergamena; glielo porse. «Questo è quello che ci aspettiamo dai nostri confratelli, gli obblighi e i doveri da rispettare. Ti invito a consultarli con cura».

«Grazie» mormorò Stiles, prendendo il foglio e alzandosi dalla sedia.

Raleigh all’improvviso si accigliò come sorpreso, fissando un punto della scrivania; scostò con la mano un gruppetto di documenti non perfettamente allineati, scoprendo così un piccolo pacchetto grande quanto un pollice, quadrato e incartato come un dono con carta da pacchi e spago.

«Oh» esclamò Raleigh raggiante, «un regalino per me! Chissà chi me lo avrà lasciato!»

Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono verso l’attaccatura dei capelli: non è che ci volesse un genio a capire chi mai aveva messo lì quell’oggetto, considerando che prima di lui era entrata nella stanza solo Marjorie.

Raleigh scartò con aria curiosa il pacchettino: era una boccetta di vetro piena di inchiostro.

«È di quello resistente all’acqua» spiegò Raleigh a Stiles, indicando l’etichetta sul tappo e sorridendo con tenerezza. «È molto utile per le missive da trasportare sotto la pioggia». Dall’espressione di Raleigh, piena di dolcezza e affetto, si capiva bene che sapeva che era opera di Marjorie.

«Un bel regalo» commentò Stiles, vago.

«Già» esalò Raleigh, tornando a lui e mettendo l’inchiostro da parte. «Quindi, ti congedi?»

Stiles annuì. «Sì. Ci penserò bene» gli strinse la mano.

Lui ricambiò la stretta con calore. «Ci sentiamo, allora! E grazie ancora per il tuo aiuto».

«Grazie a te per la conversazione… _illuminante_ » calcò l’ultima parola con una leggere ironia. Raleigh sorrise scrollando la testa.

Non appena lasciato il castello alle spalle, Stiles si sentì sia stordito che vuoto, e anche pieno di nostalgia.

Si mordicchiò un labbro; non sapeva se magari si stesse affezionando fin troppo a quelle mura e a quelle torri.

 

 

 

Stiles accarezzava malinconico Patch mentre Marjorie con una mappa in mano stava finendo di riferire a Derek e Diego quale zona avrebbero dovuto perlustrare.

Ismail lo aveva di nuovo invitato a trascorrere al castello il tempo che non sarebbe stato con Derek, e Stiles si era ritrovato ad accettare l’offerta con sincero piacere. Il problema era che passare cinque giorni senza Derek non sarebbe stato per nulla facile.

Al contrario del vero medioevo, loro potevano comunicare in maniera tempestiva grazie alle email, ma questo non voleva dire che Stiles fosse meno in ansia.

«Stai attento, ok?» mugugnò a Derek, quando lo vide avvicinarsi a lui e al cavallo.

Derek sospirò assicurando alla sella una sacca. «Lo so. Siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo» mormorò inespressivo ma con una certa malinconia nello sguardo.

Stiles ribatté a sguardo basso, bofonchiando e gesticolando. «Non colpire per poi porre domande come facevi a Beacon Hills».

«Ho abbandonato questo stile da un pezzo».

«Ed è stata una grande fortuna per tutti» sospirò forte e alzò la testa per guardarlo in faccia. «Abbi cura di te, va bene?» lo supplicò, anche se fu recalcitrante nel farlo. «Ho bisogno di saperti vivo per poter restare sano di mente in questo posto».

«Non credere che non valga la stessa cosa per me» e si voltò verso di lui e fece una cosa che per un attimo stupì Stiles: gli posò una mano sul lato della testa, infilando le dita fra i suoi capelli; fu un gesto a metà strada fra lo scompigliargli i capelli con affetto e una carezza molto impacciata.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso sbuffato a sguardo basso, poi l’abbracciò, rilassandosi per qualche attimo a occhi socchiusi mentre si stringevano un po’ goffi.

«Tornerò» gli _promise_ Derek, mormorando al suo orecchio.

Stiles assentì contro la sua spalla. «Aspetterò te per dare una risposta a Raleigh».

Derek gli diede un’ultima pacca sulla spalla e infine sciolsero l’abbraccio.

Osservò a lungo il drappello di cui faceva parte Derek allontanarsi dalla piazza per poter uscire fuori da Namasté, almeno fino a quando non trasalì per il suono di un sospiro forte. Si voltò e vide Bhanuja, che lo guardò dispiaciuta.

«È davvero un peccato che io non possa organizzarvi una cerimonia» pigolò lei.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte, provando a infondersi della pazienza. «Bhanny, quante volte devo dirtelo che io e Derek non stiamo insieme in _quel senso_?» Alle sue spalle sentì Marjorie e Linda ridacchiare; rivolse loro un’occhiata torva, ma per tutta risposta le due si sistemarono una per ogni suo fianco, mettendolo in mezzo e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, spingendolo così a camminare con loro.

«Andiamo» lo esortò Linda, «abbiamo una bella serata da organizzare: ti faremo dimenticare di essere un triste giovane principe in pena per il suo cavaliere concubino andato in guerra».

«Grazie davvero, Linda» borbottò inespressivo ma sarcastico, «non trovo davvero le parole adatte per esprimere quanto io ti sia grato».

Sperò almeno che non lo convincessero a smaltarsi le unghie.

 

 

 

Inaspettatamente, la serata partì molto meglio del previsto.

Quella sera, nella piazza della contea, due Cantastorie avrebbero narrato _Il grande Gatsby_ nella sua versione cinematografica, e le ragazze avevano intenzione di assistervi.

Fu così che Stiles si ritrovò in mezzo a una vivace piccola carovana composta da Marjorie, Theodora, Linda, Bhanuja, Ismail, Logan e perfino Raleigh.

I Cantastorie per le loro esibizioni allestivano sempre un palco dove al massimo potevano stare insieme due o tre persone, e altro non era che una sorta di pedana rialzata illuminata tutto intorno da lampade a olio dalla forma a bolla – viaggiavano con un grosso carro, in cui tenevano tutto il necessario e il loro guardaroba.

Bhanuja gli spiegò che di solito i Cantastorie si servivano di una o più persone se dovevano narrare un film – dipendeva pure dal genere – per creare una certa atmosfera incalzante alternando le voci, nel tentativo di riprodurre l’incedere della pellicola. Vestivano sempre con abiti dai colori neutrali e privi di particolari, in modo che tutta l’attenzione del pubblico fosse rivolta solo alle loro voci e alle loro espressioni.

Si sedettero a terra su delle coperte grandi e morbide che Raleigh aveva portato per loro, e Stiles per la prima volta assisté alla narrazione di un film. Fu strano, ma in senso buono, anche se all’inizio trovò un filo ilare come le due tizie Cantastorie si atteggiassero sul palco in modo decisamente teatrale, ma dopo i primi minuti si abituò anche a come descrivevano gli scenari e talvolta anche gli abiti dei personaggi, per non far perdere agli spettatori nessun dettaglio del film.

Stiles apprezzò anche che al posto dei pop corn e della coca cola ci fosse del croccante di mandorle e nocciole e una sorta di vin brulé: i Cantastorie spesso e volentieri erano seguiti da piccoli venditori ambulanti, che armati di banchetti, calderoni e spatole riempivano di profumi dolci le piazze dove avvenivano gli spettacoli. Stiles sgranocchiò soddisfatto un grosso pezzo di croccante alle nocciole.

Purtroppo Stiles aveva solo mezza serata libera, perché quello era il giorno del karaoke alla _Pipa di Tolkien_ , ma tutta la truppa fu più che felice di seguirlo alla taverna per proseguire lì la nottata mentre lui lavorava.

Quando entrarono nel locale c’era già un bel gruppetto di gente impegnato a fare il coro mentre un tizio sul palchetto intonava con poca voce _We are the champions_ dei Queen. Non smetteva mai di stupirlo il contrasto fra quell’ambiente medievale e certi dettagli anacronistici.

Mentre il gruppo si sistemava intorno a tavolo, lui corse ad allacciarsi un grembiule per poi ritornare e memorizzare i loro ordini.

«Avete visto Philip?» chiese Ismail aggrottando la fronte. «Mi aveva garantito che questa volta ci avrebbe degnato della sua _nobile_ presenza».

«Prima di entrare l’ho visto infilarsi in un vicolo buio qui all’angolo, insieme a un tizio» biascicò Marjorie con tono annoiato e voce roca. «Credo che ci raggiungerà fra non molto, il tempo di finire di fare un pompino a quel tipo».

« _Marjorie_ » squittì Bhanuja, stringendosi nelle spalle e _arrossendo_ , e controllando con delle occhiate veloci se qualcuno la avesse sentita.

«Beh, non ho mica detto una cosa brutta» le replicò Marjorie, indifferente e scrollando le spalle. «Philip è un uomo adulto e gli piace tanto il sesso, e non ne ha mai fatto un mistero. E comunque non è il tipo che ama vivere la propria sessualità nell’ombra».

«Sì, ma dirlo così non è… _bello_ » bofonchiò Bhanuja.

Linda le diede delle pacche sulla testa come se fosse un cucciolo. «Sei un pochino troppo ingenua, tesoro» le disse con affetto.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e roteò gli occhi, preferendo allontanarsi prima che quella conversazione degenerasse ulteriormente.

Mentre era al banco delle botti ad attendere che Oscar riempisse i boccali per la combriccola, Stiles si soffermò a guardare come Marjorie e Raleigh si comportavano in pubblico: non erano la classica coppia in cui l’uno non sa staccare le mani dall’altro, anche se stavano vicini non erano mai appiccicati; l’unico particolare che si notava era che di tanto in tanto Marjorie posava una mano sulla spalla o sul fianco di Raleigh, un gesto fatto con faccia inespressiva che però trasudava "Mia, questa è tutta roba mia".

Stiles servì i ragazzi e poi si spostò veloce a prendere degli ordini ad altri tavoli, anche se comunque riuscì lo stesso a "godersi" lo spettacolo successivo: Ismail trascinò Logan con sé verso il palco per cantare _Black or White_ di Michael Jackson.

Fu una scena un tantino penosa: Ismail, entusiasta, cantava tenendo con una mano lo spartito per entrambi, mentre con il braccio libero circondava le spalle di Logan, che aveva una faccia per nulla convinta; se Logan cantava con particolare trasporto facendo anche _facce_ e molleggiando su se stesso, Logan biascicava ogni tanto qualche parola e sembrava guardarsi intorno chiedendosi chi mangiare per prima fra i presenti.

Al tavolo del gruppo, Raleigh osservava i suoi ragazzi sorridendo _fiero_ e soddisfatto, mentre le ragazze erano in piedi e agitavano le braccia urlando esaltate.

A un tratto Stiles sentì Linda urlare «Se fossi etero vi lancerei il mio reggiseno!»

Marjorie replicò con «Io vi lancerei il mio, se avessi abbastanza tette da portarne uno!»

Quantomeno il resto degli avventori erano divertiti.

Durante il secondo giro di birra del gruppetto, Philip finalmente li degnò della sua presenza, sedendosi con aria annoiata accanto a loro. Subito dopo Marjorie annunciò a Linda che voleva essere la sua Lady Gaga, e lei le ribatté che allora sarebbe stata la sua Beyoncé, e ciò le portò a correre verso il palco per cantare _Telephone_.

L’arrangiamento della canzone era fatto alla meglio, ma era comunque molto ballabile, e anche se non c’erano microfoni le due ragazze chiusero le mani a pugno per fingere di averne uno in mano. Com’era prevedibile cominciarono anche a ballare scuotendo forte i fianchi e le tette: la folla esplose in incoraggiamenti e fischi di apprezzamento. Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono verso l’attaccatura dei capelli.

«Le mie donne sono incredibilmente piene di energia!» commentò Raleigh, sorridendo orgoglioso.

«Se lo dici tu…» esalò Stiles, tornando a lavoro. Pochi secondi dopo, mentre consultava la posta per controllare se Derek gli avesse scritto, vide un messaggio di Theodora – che era lì presente al tavolo.

"Sono contenta di aver fatto voto di silenzio".

Stiles si portò una mano alla bocca nel vano tentativo di coprire una risata clamorosa.

A fine esibizione Marjorie e Linda tornarono al tavolo facendo discorsi da ubriache, anche se ubriache non lo erano affatto – Marjorie aveva una soglia di tolleranza all’alcol _altissima_ , Linda era una _mannara_.

«Sono contenta di averti conosciuta, sorella!» esclamò Linda.

«Oh, anch’io!» annuì Marjorie. «Fossimo nel mondo reale, mi piacerebbe portarti a un concerto degli AC/DC per poi fumarci insieme un cannone grosso così!»

«Mi piacerebbe un sacco, anche se non capirei una parola di quello che dici perché parlo solo spagnolo!»

Stiles inspirò a fondo e andò avanti.

Il resto della serata proseguì senza altri scossoni: fu una nottata davvero molto allegra e vivace, e in effetti servì a sollevare l’umore a molti come previsto da Oscar.

Quando ormai il locale era quasi del tutto svuotato e c’erano solo un paio di persone intente a cantare delle ballate Anni Ottanta extra malinconiche – loro sì che dovevano essere ubriachi – Stiles vide Marjorie e Linda confabulare con Bhanuja. Sembrava che le prime due stessero incoraggiando l’altra, che si mordicchiava nervosa un labbro, ma dopo un paio di sorrisi e delle pacche sulla schiena si convinse a fare quello che le stavano suggerendo.

Stiles osservò Bhanuja andare al palco proprio mentre lui si concedeva una pausa e andava a sedersi accanto a Ismail.

Bhanuja fece la sua richiesta ai Musicanti, e dopo non molto partirono le prime note.

Stiles aggrottò _tantissimo_ la fronte: era _Call me maybe_ di Carly Rae Jepsen.

All’istante, una delle catene di Theodora scattò a stringersi attorno alla vita di Logan, attirandolo a sedersi di fianco alle ragazze, e Marjorie gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Ascolta, ascolta!» lo esortò con forza e sorridendo _diabolica_.

Lui la guardò perplesso. «Sì, ascolto».

«Ascolta _bene_!» lo raccomandò.

Sul palco, Bhanuja cantava con la sua vocina da scoiattolo, molleggiando sui piedi e sforzandosi di non mostrarsi impacciata, mentre Linda alle spalle di Marjorie la incitava a gesti e sillabando cose come "Così, _cazzuta_! Vai, canta!"

Nonostante la pelle di Bhanuja fosse scura, era più che visibile che le sue gote stavano andando a fuoco. Stiles però apprezzò il suo sforzo di nascondere l’imbarazzo.

«Ditemi che non lo stanno facendo sul serio» biascicò Ismail, _in pena_.

Philip, seduto di fronte a lui, lo fissò inespressivo incrociando le braccia al petto e accavallando le gambe. «No, lo stanno facendo sul serio».

Stiles si chinò in avanti, poggiando la fronte sul tavolo. «Credo che morirò d’imbarazzo indiretto».

Raleigh gli diede delle pacche sulle spalle. «No, no! Osserva: è uno spettacolo meraviglioso, una giovane ragazza che si dichiara senza timori!» esclamò entusiasta. Stiles decise di non prestargli ascolto.

Quando quella tortura finì, Bhanuja tornò al tavolo piena di aspettativa e sorridendo un po’ intimidita. Marjorie, Linda e Theodora fissarono Logan come se fossero dei cecchini.

«Allora» chiese Bhanuja a Logan, a sguardo basso e portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, «ti è piaciuta la canzone?»

Logan si guardò intorno, confuso. «Uh, sì?»

«Quindi…»

«Quindi?»

Marjorie decise di intromettersi e gli diede una lieve gomitata sul fianco. «Quindi la chiami?»

Lui la fissò più confuso di prima. « _Chi_?»

Bhanuja afflosciò le spalle e dal tavolo si alzò un coro di sospiri lamentosi e del rumore di mani schiaffate sulla faccia – Philip però restò intento a fissare inespressivo la parete di fronte a lui, sorseggiando birra.

Dopodiché la serata cominciò del tutto a sfumare, e Marjorie assonnata e petulante convinse Raleigh a portarla al castello _a cavalluccio_.

Stiles aveva ancora un po’ da fare prima che Oscar chiudesse ufficialmente la taverna per quella sera, e il gruppo lasciò indietro Philip affinché lo scortasse al castello una volta finito il lavoro – del resto, lui era stato l’ultimo ad aggregarsi al loro tavolo.

Stiles aveva pensato di aprire bocca per protestare contro quella scorta, ma poi aveva riflettuto su come in effetti non fosse mai stato in giro di notte per la contea, un posto che nei fatti ancora non conosceva bene, e quindi tacque e diede la buonanotte ai ragazzi.

Quando tutto fu pronto per la chiusura, Oscar li salutò consegnando loro una fiaccola per muoversi con più facilità per le strade illuminate solo dalla luna, e loro si avviarono verso il castello.

Agitato sia dal silenzio di Philip, sia dall’atmosfera notturna sconosciuta, Stiles nell’immediato cominciò ad agitare la torcia per illuminare ogni dettaglio dell’ambiente circostante a ogni passo, fino a quando Philip non gli tolse il bastone infuocato dalle mani, sbuffando esasperato e seccato. Stiles si schiarì la voce, ma non gli chiese scusa.

Stiles doveva ammettere che in fondo la contea a quell’ora aveva il suo fascino: la luce bluastra notturna non dava alle case un profilo _troppo_ inquietante – come aveva immaginato – e perlomeno non c’era nessun rapace a mettergli ansia addosso con i suoi versi.

Proprio quando ormai camminava con le spalle rilassate, udì alla sua sinistra uno schianto e una sorta di strillo animale acuto.

Gridò a propria volta in maniera poco virile aggrappandosi di scatto a Philip – gli artigliò le mani sulla spalla e sul braccio – e rimase stordito quando tutto ciò che vide fu un gatto correre via sorpassandoli.

Si voltò piano verso Philip e lo trovò per nulla colpito.

«Un gatto ha fatto cadere un vaso» biascicò Philip, monocorde. «Puoi far tornare il tuo cuore nella cassa toracica, se vuoi, non credo sia previsto un altro attacco felino in nottata».

Stiles si schiarì la voce e si staccò da lui dandogli una lisciata veloce alla casacca che gli aveva sgualcito. Ancora una volta non gli chiese scusa, tornarono a camminare.

Se aveva urlato per un nonnulla, però, era colpa del silenzio di Philip, quindi onde evitare ulteriori magre figure decise di provare a intavolare una conversazione.

«A volte penso che ti manchi giusto un paio di occhiali per completare il tuo look» esordì Stiles, ironico e derisorio, «non so se capisci cosa intendo… Ti ci vedo a spingerteli indietro sul naso dopo ogni affermazione».

Philip gli replicò continuando a camminare e a guardare dritto davanti a sé. « _Li avevo_ , indossavo le lenti a contatto solo durante gli allenamenti e la caccia, ma gli Osservatori trovano difficile replicare nell’Eden degli occhiali, quindi hanno pensato di togliermi senza il mio permesso questo mio piccolo difetto con un’operazione laser».

«Ah» esalò Stiles, non sapendo se mostrarsi dispiaciuto o meno.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Non erano comunque la parte più incisiva del mio look, non è che mi abbiano mai aiutato a farmi sentire meno fuori posto» osservò con indifferenza.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso. «Ti senti fuori posto?» Per la prima volta lo vide abbozzare un sorriso sarcastico, anche se comunque rivolgendo sempre lo sguardo dritto davanti a loro.

« _Qui_ no, nel mondo reale _sempre_. Penso di poter dire che l’unico neo dell’essere qui è non potere avere il mio corpo maturo, _da uomo_ , ma per il resto credo di essere una delle poche persone a trovarsi meglio qui che nel mondo reale».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Andava così male lì per te?»

«Non è che andasse propriamente male» rispose, col tono annoiato di una persona a cui ormai il passato scivola addosso come se nulla fosse, «è che ero sempre fuori posto. Avevo l’aspetto di un sapientone, ma non ero certo il primo della classe e ho sempre avuto un’avversione verso i classici della letteratura; ho l’aria da _perfettino_ , ma sono un tipo disordinato; la mia famiglia è dedita a sport individuali come la scherma, ma io volevo fare sport di squadra; la squadra di calcio della mia scuola non mi ha mai voluto, i giocatori mi hanno allontanato dicendomi che con la faccia da piccolo nobile che ho sarebbe stato meglio se mi fossi dato _al polo_ ». Respirò a fondo rendendo lo sguardo più acuto. «E infine per mio padre purtroppo sono sempre stato troppo omosessuale: ogni volta che mi beccava a guardare un ragazzo, gli piaceva costringermi a vestirmi come una ragazza e a sfilare sui tacchi davanti ai suoi uomini, per farmi capire quanto per uomo fosse umiliante atteggiarsi come una femmina».

Stiles assentì sarcastico. «Certo che tuo padre ne capiva davvero tanto di identità sessuale e sessualità».

«Da questo punto di vista non è mai stato una mente brillante» sottolineò sul suo stesso tono. «Qui posso dedicarmi al tipo di studi che preferisco, fare gioco di squadra e scoparmi chi voglio alla luce del sole: credo di poter dire che questi finora sono stati i migliori anni della mia vita».

«Peccato solo che saranno così brevi» osservò Stiles, stavolta sinceramente dispiaciuto.

Philip per tutta risposta sorrise di nuovo sarcastico. «Non so neanche quando finiranno, se non prima del previsto per un umano».

Stiles lo guardò interrogativo.

«Pensi che io mi sia fatto catturare da loro facilmente?» gli chiese Philip. «Non mi sono arreso, li ho fatti faticare prima di crollare a terra. Ho riportato ferite gravi. A volte la spalla sinistra mi fa male senza alcun motivo».

Stiles deglutì a fatica. Almeno lui non aveva dolori e poteva sperare di non avere preso una botta troppo forte alla testa. «Sei un tipo abbastanza battagliero e orgoglioso» commentò, cercando di ostentare leggerezza.

«Sono molto fiero di ciò che sono e delle tradizioni della mia famiglia» disse deciso. «Noi Blackwood abbiamo sempre protetto la gente, sono orgoglioso nella nostra morale e del nostro codice, così come di tutte le tecniche di combattimento che mi sono state trasmesse e che sono nostre da secoli: mio padre poteva anche essere un dannato bastardo – spero che a quest’ora sia già morto – ma sono fiero della mia famiglia e di essere un cacciatore; porterò sempre avanti ciò che sono».

«Penso che tu sia un buon cacciatore» gli concesse con ironia.

Philip gli rivolse un’occhiata inespressiva. «Detto da te è un complimento».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale scuotendo la testa e si fermarono davanti al portone del castello.

Consegnarono la fiaccola alle guardie, lasciandosi guidare da quel punto in poi dalla luce delle lampade a olio disposte all’interno dell’edificio – nel fine settimana spegnevano molto tardi le luci. Erano entrambi diretti verso il dormitorio maschile, quindi in modo tacito percorsero ancora una volta la stessa strada insieme.

«Posso farti una domanda?» esordì Stiles, un po’ in ansia, mentre camminavano lungo un corridoio.

«Tanto me la porrai lo stesso se ti dirò di no» gli rispose Philip, annoiato.

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Ti si legge in faccia».

«Ah. Comunque!» e iniziarono a salire delle scale. «Hai presente la notte del 5x1, quando ho ucciso l’aggressore di Bhanuja?» domandò Stiles, titubante e con tono vago. Lui assentì. «Tu mi hai fissato perplesso, e dopo mi hai detto che non ero in me. Volevo una tua opinione su quello che è successo».

Se quello era stato un derivato degli effetti collaterali della Nogitsune come Stiles sospettava, credeva che sarebbe stato utile sentire le osservazioni di una terza persona, vista la possibilità di scelta che gli stava dando Raleigh.

Philip aggrottò appena la fronte e rallentò il passo, pensoso. «Vuoi la mia opinione da osservatore semplice, o la mia opinione come osservatore esperto in arti di combattimento?»

«Uhm, entrambe le cose?»

Erano giunti in cima alle scale, e la prima porta era quella della stanza di Stiles; rimasero in piedi lì fuori, proseguendo a parlare abbassando il tono di voce.

Philip assunse un’espressione seria. «Devi sapere che esistono delle mosse molto semplici per liberarsi di un aggressore, anche se si è esili o del tutto fuori allenamento» gli spiegò con attenzione. «Sono piccole cose che purtroppo non tutti sanno, ma che sono estremamente utili per difendersi; tipo cercare di cavare gli occhi del tuo avversario» e si puntò due dita verso i propri occhi, «o colpirlo forte ai genitali o al plesso solare, oppure usare il gomito» si portò una mano su di esso, «perché è la parte più dura del corpo umano e una gomitata ben piazzata può fare un danno enorme con il minimo sforzo».

Guardò Stiles dritto negli occhi. «Tu non mi sei mai sembrato il tipo da sapere queste cose. E ricordo che quella sera a cena hai detto di non esserti mai allenato a combattere: non hai nemmeno mai seguito un corso di autodifesa, vero?»

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, mai seguito uno».

«Eppure quella sera ti sei fatto strada dando a un tizio una gomitata al plesso solare» sottolineò Philip, scandendo bene ogni parola della frase.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo inspirando a fondo e umettandosi le labbra. «Quindi è stato davvero _strano_ ».

«Cosa ti è successo?» gli domandò pacato.

«Non lo so di preciso» sospirò stanco. «Posso solo dirti che ero davvero arrabbiato e che mi sentivo impotente, e… forse sono impazzito del tutto e ho attinto a istinti a cui non dovevo attingere?» concluse con sarcasmo pungente e ridendo isterico di se stesso.

Philip però non fece un piega, si limitò a fissarlo interrogativo.

«Sono stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro, tempo fa» gli spiegò Stiles, «un trickster, e credo sia il motivo per cui gli Osservatori mi hanno ritenuto abbastanza importante da portarmi qui».

Philip non si mostrò scosso da quella rivelazione, e per certi versi Stiles gliene fu grato. «È probabile che tu in quel momento abbia per istinto preso in considerazione come questo spirito si sarebbe comportato al posto tuo» osservò neutrale.

Stiles sospirò passandosi le mani sul volto. «Sì, probabile. Anche se Raleigh ha accennato ad altro, dicendo però che spetta a me decidere se voglio sapere tutta la verità o meno».

«Se non te l’ha detto subito vuol dire che non è niente di pericoloso o davvero oscuro» lo informò subito Philip, sicuro.

Stiles annuì. «È quello che ha detto anche lui. Sta a me scegliere. Sto valutando le mie opzioni, e avevo dei sospetti riguardo questo fatto, quindi ho chiesto una tua opinione…» gesticolò vago.

«Quella mossa quella notte non è stato qualcosa da te» sottolineò Philip, «in quel momento ti ho visto per la prima volta come un combattente, se ti può interessare» aggiunse.

«Uhm» si passò una mano sulla nuca, «grazie?»

«Era quello che volevi sapere» scrollò le spalle.

Stiles sorrise pieno di rassegnazione. «Peccato che ora io sia più inquietato e ansioso di prima».

«Fidati della parola di Raleigh: se non ti ha avvisato di stare attento, vuol dire che non è nulla di davvero oscuro».

«Ha anche detto che mi cambierà la vita».

«E i cambiamenti ti spaventano?»

«Se non sono io a farli, spesso» ammise Stiles, scrollando le spalle.

«Prendila così: non sono sempre una cosa negativa» gli ribatté Philip ironico, seppure inespressivo.

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale e si passò una mano sulla fronte. «E credo che con questo possiamo concludere la serata».

Philip annuì. «È stata una buona nottata. E un’intensa conversazione interessante» valutò, cercando lo sguardo di Stiles con il suo.

«Già» esalò, sostenendo il suo sguardo senza nemmeno capirne il perché.

«Buonanotte, Stiles» gli augurò Philip, un secondo prima di interrompere il contatto visivo e girare sui tacchi per andarsene.

«Buonanotte, Philip» lo ricambiò, cercando subito la maniglia della porta.

Non appena entrato nella stanza, invece di cercare subito una lampada da accendere alla luce della luna, si soffermò a trarre un lungo e lento respiro profondo.

Era stato davvero _intenso_ , e non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.


	9. Libro 2 - Valuta - Capitolo 4

 

Stiles non poteva dire di trovarsi male al castello del Drago Scarlatto, tutt’altro, ma dormire lontano da Derek gli metteva addosso troppa ansia: quando succedeva riusciva a prendere sonno a fatica e faceva sogni troppo vividi e movimentati che lo lasciavano spossato al risveglio. Almeno durante la giornata non aveva grossi problemi, perché i ragazzi gli ronzavano sempre attorno.

Lui e Derek si scambiavano dei messaggi più o meno ogni paio di ore, anche se Derek era abbastanza laconico.

"Siamo fermi per mangiare". "Siamo al lago". "Stiamo ripartendo" e un clamoroso "Ho dormito".

Stiles a un certo punto gli replicò "Sono andato in bagno", sperando che il sarcasmo sottinteso in realtà fosse invece molto più che evidente.

Loro due erano ancora parecchio impacciati quando si trattava di rassicurarsi a vicenda, perché quella situazione li stava costringendo a fare evolvere in fretta il loro rapporto – dato che l’uno aveva solo l’altro – e ciò certi momenti frustrava Stiles e lo portava a essere inutilmente pungente, cosa che non era di alcun aiuto.

Non aveva più la dieta di suo padre da controllare, o Scott da stuzzicare con il suo sarcasmo: gli restava solo Derek, e stava cercando di scenderci a patti. Si accorse però che se prima gli _importava davvero_ di Derek, ora stava cominciando a volergli _davvero bene_.

Quello che però gli dispiaceva di più in quei giorni era che Derek si sarebbe perso la Festa Mediterranea.

Mancavano ormai meno di due giorni alla festa, e spesso a Namasté arrivavano carri di mercanti provenienti dalla Contea delle Arance, luogo in cui si coltivavano molto di più i prodotti tipici delle terre bagnate dal Mar Mediterraneo, e per le strade si respiravano profumi nuovi, frizzanti e freschi.

Perfino Oscar era di buon umore – lui che era sempre così neutrale – perché diceva che ciò voleva dire che mancava un mese alla Festa Baltica, e Stiles poteva ben capirlo: l’Eden era un vero calderone di culture diverse, era facile perdere o dimenticare i sapori e gli odori della propria casa, quindi era sempre una gioia festeggiarli; era probabile che Oscar avrebbe rappresentato la Germania a suon di birra, e Marjorie avrebbe gradito molto.

Stiles non sentiva ancora la mancanza della California, ma credeva che comunque sarebbe stata solo una questione di tempo, prima che la nostalgia per la propria terra avrebbe colto anche lui.

Per la pausa pranzo era andato ad aiutare Luigi a consegnare delle casse di pomodoro da sugo – sempre da utilizzare per la festa – e adesso aveva lo stomaco che brontolava per la fame. S’incamminò verso la strada in salita che portava al mercato: di solito lì si potevano trovare delle versioni medievali dei venditori ambulanti di cibo da strada, e Diego gli aveva scritto raccomandandogli di andare a farci una capatina, perché nei giorni che precedevano una festa di solito sfoggiavano cibo da strada tipico nei paesi festeggiati.

Curioso e affamato, seguì la scia di un pesante odore di cibo unto e formaggio stagionato, gemendo di piacere quando notò la grande varietà di cibo strapesante e calorico fra cui poteva scegliere. Mentre cercava ancora di decidersi, gli passò accanto una ragazza che allegra gridava il prezzo dei mazzi di basilico che vendeva – li teneva su un grosso cesto di vimini che portava al braccio – e che quando vide Stiles gli sorrise e, forse per pubblicità, sorridendo gliene mise veloce un piccolo ciuffetto dietro l’orecchio, proseguendo poi a camminare.

Stiles sorrise a sua volta, prese il rametto e ne respirò a fondo il profumo intenso, sentendosi sempre più di buon umore. A qualche passo da lui, vide un’altra ragazza con un grosso cesto al braccio, stavolta qualcuno che conosceva: Theodora era impegnata a contemplare delle melanzane che le stava proponendo un tizio – gli ortaggi erano dentro a uno di quei cesti alti con gli spallacci, quelli adatti per essere caricati sulle spalle come uno zaino.

Stiles osservò come Theodora guardava con un sorriso malinconico la melanzana che aveva fra le mani. Gli pizzicò il cuore, perché non era giusto che si arrivasse a sentire la mancanza del _sapore delle melanzane_.

Si avvicinò a lei salutandola con un sorriso e un "Ehi" mormorato, lei lo ricambiò agitando una mano.

«Queste violette tonde hanno un sapore dolce e non piccante» la avvisò il venditore, «se ti servono anche quelle più scure e dalla forma allungata dimmelo che te le procuro: coltivo pure loro». Lei gli rispose con un sorriso cortese, facendo però cenno di "la prossima volta".

«Ok!» le replicò lui.

Stiles aspettò che lei pagasse il conto e che il tizio si rimettesse il cesto in spalla e si allontanasse, poi la invitò a mangiare con lui. «Ti andrebbe di consigliarmi cosa comprare da mangiare qui fra la roba che conosci?»

Lei annuì contenta – era più entusiasta del solito – e lo strattonò per una manica verso un banchetto. Acquistarono due pezzi di quella che venne descritta loro come una focaccia, unta d’olio e coperta di erbe aromatiche, cipolla e pomodoro, e poi andarono a consumarli all’ombra, sedendosi a gambe incrociate su una panca, l’uno rivolto verso l’altra.

Stiles ormai sapeva che Theodora per comunicare usava perlopiù la messaggistica istantanea, quindi masticando aprì il proprio account personale, riducendolo a una finestrella piccola, per poter conversare con lei. «Hai comprato le melanzane per preparare qualcosa per la festa?» le chiese.

Lei assentì e digitò sulla schermata per rispondergli. "Per l’occasione vorrei preparare per voi la moussakà con la ricetta di mia nonna".

«Ho l’impressione che anche per questa festa tornerò a casa con una ventina in più» ironizzò lui.

Theodora sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro. "Tanto ci sarà anche da ballare: i nostri balli folkloristici sono parecchio movimentati, ne avrai di calorie da consumare".

«Speriamo!» esalò. «A parte questo… cercavo proprio te» biascicò.

Lei lo fissò interrogativa e fece un altro boccone.

«Prima che mi portassero qui ho subito una possessione da parte di uno spirito oscuro, forse l’avrai già sentito mentre lo raccontavo a Marjorie…» Lei annuì. «Ecco, sto avendo ancora dei problemi a regolarmi qui. Cioè» provò a spiegarsi meglio, «stanno sorgendo quelli che Raleigh ha chiamato degli "effetti collaterali" che posso sfruttare – per esempio, ora se voglio riesco a capire il giapponese, che in realtà non ho mai studiato – ma al momento sono molto confuso e in ansia, e Ismail e Bhanuja mi hanno consigliato di parlarne con te» concluse bofonchiando a sguardo basso.

Theodora lo aveva ascoltato con attenzione, masticando; deglutì e poi scrisse veloce. "Qual è stata di preciso la tua esperienza?"

Stiles le raccontò tutto mentre finivano di mangiare. Le parlò di come lui, Scott e Allison avevano riattivato il Nemeton liberando così accidentalmente la Nogitsune, di come la possessione aveva cominciato a manifestarsi con disturbi del sonno e come tramite delle mosche da posseduto aveva guidato un tizio a uccidere dei giovani licantropi e a rapire Kira; le disse come la Nogitsune era riuscita a ricaricarsi, di come lo aveva ingannato sfruttando la malattia e la morte di sua madre, della tortura di Scott con la spada dell’Oni, dello sterminio della banda di criminali giapponesi, del rapimento di Lydia e la morte di Allison.

Quando giunse alla fine del racconto si sentì sia stanco sia più leggero: era stato emotivamente sfiancante, però Theodora non aveva fatto commenti – come Raleigh, del resto – e sapeva che lei lo avrebbe _capito_.

"In alcuni punti la tua storia è uguale alla mia" gli scrisse.

«A te che è successo?» le domandò, a questo punto curioso.

"Nella mia famiglia si tramanda il dono di sapere manipolare un elemento fra legno, fuoco, terra, metallo e acqua, siamo uno dei vari tipi di streghe e stregoni che si possono incontrare. Non siamo in grado di fare degli incantesimi, però, o di scagliare maledizioni o roba simile".

«E vivete insieme come una congrega?»

Lei agitò una mano come a dire più o meno. "La mia famiglia è la fondatrice della città dove vivevo, nei fatti a livello sovrannaturale eravamo i padroni della città, e molti di noi avevano ruoli di spicco, tipo sindaco, direttore del giornale cittadino, una carica alta all’interno della Polizia…"

«Diciamo che potevate controllare facilmente tutto ciò che accadeva all’interno del vostro territorio» osservò Stiles.

Lei annuì. "Eravamo una congrega molto potente e dalle origini molto antiche, il che si collega alla mia possessione: ha radici proprio alla fondazione della congrega".

«Che successe?»

"Anche noi avevamo una nostra sorta di Nemeton, ma i padri fondatori della mia congrega lo hanno reso sacro in maniera errata: hanno scelto l’albero più vecchio che cresceva nel bosco e poi, invece di onorarlo con costanza per renderlo negli anni un nostro punto focale, lo hanno tagliato per dare al ceppo rimasto la forma di altare incidendolo".

Stiles aggrottò. «Che io sappia non è questa la procedura che hanno usato con il Nemeton di Beacon Hills: il nostro è stato segato solo di recente, dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale».

"Infatti ci sono state delle conseguenze. I fondatori credevano che così avrebbero acquisito più forza, perché hanno forgiato un altare sacrificale facendo un sacrificio, rinunciando a un albero antico, ma è andato tutto decisamente male".

«Credo di poterlo immaginare» commentò sarcastico.

Theodora gli rivolse una smorfia sul suo stesso tono e proseguì il racconto. "All’interno della congrega i bambini non crescevano ignari dei poteri della famiglia, anche se li acquisivano solo al compimento del sedicesimo anno di età, quello che però non sapevano fino al momento giusto è come si svolgevano i riti per ingraziarci gli spiriti della natura e avere più forza".

«Fammi indovinare» disse Stiles amaro, «è roba macabra?»

"Sacrificavano degli animali sull’altare intagliato al centro del bosco. Talvolta anche dei bambini umani".

«Ah, però!» esalò inespressivo.

"L’altare di suo non era nato in maniera limpida, tant’è che parte della vitalità dell’albero usato era rimasta attaccata alla sue radici, anche se malconcia. I sacrifici oscuri fatti su di esso hanno poi fatto tutto il resto: il sangue delle vittime, assorbito nel corso dei secoli dal legno, in modo oscuro ha trasformato quella vitalità in… vita. L’altare è diventato un essere oscuro senziente".

«Ed è arrivato _a te_?» chiese accigliato e inquietato.

"Ha agito come una sorta di spirito della natura oscuro, perché in parte era come se fosse lo spirito redivivo dell’albero: ha cercato vendetta per tutto il sangue sparso, e per crudeltà ha pensato di agire servendosi dell’essere più giovane e innocente presente nella congrega. Che in quel momento storico ero io: avevo nove anni".

Stiles si passò le mani sulla faccia, sconvolto. « _Oh mio Dio_ ».

"L’altare ha usato parte dell’energia ottenuta durante gli ultimi sacrifici per darmi i miei poteri in anticipo alla prima luna piena, poi ha cominciato a raccontarmi la sua storia e a spiegarmi i suoi piani nel sonno, sotto forma di incubi, costringendomi a non dire a nessuno che avevo già i miei poteri: ogni volta che provavo a parlare e avvisare gli adulti, lo spirito si impadroniva del mio corpo e mi faceva comportare male con i miei compagni di scuola, mi faceva spifferare i segreti dei miei amici… è riuscito a isolarmi, a condannarmi alla solitudine".

«I tuoi non l’hanno trovato per nulla strano?»

"Lo spirito è stato attento, mi ha fatto agire come se fossi una bambina ribelle ma in maniera progressiva, quindi non sono sembrava una posseduta che necessitava di un esorcismo" scrisse con un’espressione particolarmente sarcastica. "Il peggio comunque è venuto dopo, perché da posseduta ho cominciato a minacciare gli adulti usando i loro segreti: prima li ho costretti a fare delle cose non molto piacevoli, dicendo loro che altrimenti avrei detto a tutti di come tradivano i consorti, o di come ricevevano delle tangenti; poi ho cominciato a usare i loro segreti più oscuri, tipo i sacrifici umani".

«Tortura psicologica» mormorò Stiles.

"È stato a quel punto che si sono resi conto che ero posseduta, ma ormai era troppo tardi: li ho uccisi tutti".

Stiles respirò a fondo passandosi di nuovo le mani sul viso. «Come hai fatto a liberarti di lui?»

"Mia nonna, la leader della generazione corrente, lo ha pregato di liberarmi offrendo la propria vita: si è suicidata con un pugnale, stesa sopra di lui".

Stiles si ricordò della _ricetta della nonna_ e tutto prese un significato abbastanza forte da fargli sentire la testa scoppiare e gli occhi diventare lucidi. Tirò su col naso un paio di volte e restarono per un po’ in silenzio.

Theodora aveva sterminato la propria intera famiglia, e considerando la predisposizione dello spirito per la tortura psicologia, era probabile che la avesse fatta accanire sui corpi, o che la avesse spinta a compiere delle uccisioni violente e sanguinolente, dando dell’agonia a tutti. Stiles si rifiutò di chiederle se avesse avuto dei fratelli o delle sorelle, bastava già sapere che aveva eliminato anche i propri genitori.

«Come hai fatto poi ad andare avanti? Cioè, intendo materialmente» specificò, «emotivamente non oso nemmeno immaginare come sia stato…»

"Beh, tuttora nel mio paese sono una ricercata. Diciamo che ho vissuto di espedienti: per un po’ ho vissuto in strada, e lì mi sono resa conto che grazie ai miei poteri era facile rubare gli spiccioli che i passanti avevano in tasca. Da lì a diventare una ladra mercenaria di gioielli il passo è stato breve".

Aveva scritto quell’ultima parte con uno strano sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra; Stiles, sospettoso, abbozzò un ghigno. «Dimmi un po’, che tipo di gioielli rubavi?»

"Quelli storici fruttavano di più. Non ero ricercata solo dalle Forze dell’Ordine: ero una ladra i cui servizi erano molto richiesti".

«Immagino» ridacchiò Stiles. Una strega dei metalli sapeva come attirare a sé dell’oro senza il minimo sforzo.

Diventò un po’ più seria. "Non è stato per niente facile crescere così, e tutt’oggi i miei traumi non mi hanno abbandonata, ma ho provato a sfruttare fino al midollo tutto quello che questa brutta esperienza mi ha lasciato: ho usato i poteri ottenuti troppo presto per procurarmi da vivere, ho utilizzato il modo in cui lo spirito mi faceva fingere e recitare per raggirare chiunque durante un furto, ho preso tutta la furia e la disperazione provata e l’ho usata per schiaffeggiarmi allo specchio ogni giorno in cui ho creduto di non farcela più. Perché non importa quanto sia enorme e orrendo quello che mi è successo, la mia singola vita non può essere meno importante dei miei traumi e dei miei incubi, sono molto di più di ciò che mi è successo. Non posso darla vinta a quello spirito ancora una volta, o almeno non al suo ricordo".

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo mordicchiandosi un labbro, aveva gli occhi lucidi, anche se sorrideva. «Ho l’impressione che tu ti sia divertita molto a fare la ladra» provò ad alleggerire l’atmosfera.

Theodora scrollò le spalle. "Non me ne sono mai pentita. Lo so che rubare è sbagliato – mica rubavo ai ricchi per dare ai poveri – ma per anni è stato anche il mio unico gioco: ero ancora piccola, una bambina e poi una ragazzina. Anche se mi sono sempre rifiutata di rubare armi o altro che potesse provocare la morte di persone innocenti".

«Comincio a capire anche da dove provenga il tuo rifiuto di usare la voce» aggiunse Stiles, portandosi una mano sul collo per indicare le corde vocali.

"La mia voce è stata sfruttata per torturare i miei familiari, ho aperto bocca per rivelare segreti non miei – non si trattava del tutto di brave persone, ma da ignara ho voluto loro del bene e comunque uccidere in quel modo diciamo che non mi è sembrata la soluzione adatta – quindi ho pensato che ormai tanto valeva rinunciarci: offro quotidianamente la mia voce in sacrificio alla Natura, per mantenermi forte".

«Lo trovo un tipo di sacrificio molto più sano» commentò ironico inarcando un sopracciglio; ridacchiarono insieme.

Poi Theodora riprese a scrivere. "Tornando alla tua domanda iniziale, personalmente credo che tu dovresti sfruttare questi effetti collaterali: potrebbero aiutarti a essere più forte. E poi la vedo anche come una sorta di rivalsa contro lo spirito che ti ha posseduto: lui si è preso i tuoi pezzi e li ha usati senza chiederti il permesso, ora tu prendi i suoi pezzi che si è lasciato dietro e li usi a piacimento".

«Non so nemmeno quanto mi saranno utili questi pezzi» borbottò perplesso, «e a essere sinceri temo un po’ che confrontarmi con essi possa essere un po’… _troppo_ per me».

Lei scrollò le spalle. "Non lo saprai mai, finché non ci provi. Continuo a sostenere la mia tesi: prendi il toro per le corna, e poi spingilo ad andare dove _tu_ vuoi".

Espirò a fondo. «Ci proverò».

Lei sorrise comprensiva.

«La mia pausa sta finendo, devo tornare alla taverna» la avvisò dispiaciuto. «Ma ti ringrazio moltissimo per la conversazione».

"Figurati, per così poco. Ti manderò un invito per la cena prima della festa!"

Le sorrise grato. «Ok, e grazie ancora!»

Theodora si alzò dalla panca andando via per prima e si congedarono con un cenno della mano.

Stiles riprese il piccolo ciuffo di basilico che aveva messo da parte e ne annusò a fondo l’odore un’altra volta; lo trovò calmante e rigenerante.

Nelle ultime ore aveva già fatto lo stesso ragionamento che gli aveva detto Theodora, ma aveva avuto delle incertezze. Adesso però la sua decisione finale aveva quasi del tutto preso forma.

Trasse un grosso respiro profondo, e più risoluto di prima si avviò a finire il turno di lavoro.

 

 

 

Il giorno della Festa Mediterranea si ritrovarono quasi tutti a cenare insieme al dormitorio della Misericordia, mancavano solo Derek, Diego e Siobhán, impegnati ancora nella loro missione di perlustrazione di routine.

Theodora cucinò lì la sua moussakà, riempiendo tutta la casa di un buon profumino, e già solo quello bastò a saziare Stiles; poi insieme agli altri ne mangiò due pezzi e fu proprio satollo.

Quando uscirono dal dormitorio, vennero travolti dall’atmosfera di festa.

Marjorie alzò le braccia al cielo, raggiante. «Voglio mangiare fino a stare male! È la mia festa!»

Stiles la fissò accigliato. «Tecnicamente è la Festa Mediterranea».

«Sì, ma io sono francese, quindi è la mia festa!» Circondò le spalle di Theodora con un braccio. «Vieni, mia Guardia, è anche la tua festa!» e a passo trionfale la trascinò con sé, precedendo tutto il gruppo mentre sullo sfondo Raleigh la osservava deliziato come al solito.

La Festa Mediterranea era un trionfo di profumi freschi e odore di frittura, di sapori di mare e di sapori provenienti dalle Alpi. Nell’aria si diffondevano delle allegre tarantelle e il suono di tamburelli.

Quando entrarono nella piazza, Stiles vide che agli angoli c’erano sistemati più fuochi su cui cuocevano degli animali infilzati con uno spiedo, e circolava del vino in abbondanza. Marjorie, ovviamente, come prima cosa si avventò su quello, e tornò distribuendo boccali pieni di buon vino rosso.

Svariate porzioni di paella, pasta, pizza e carne arrostita dopo, Stiles stava cercando di non entrare in un coma indotto dal troppo cibo e di divertirsi con gli altri in balli ricchi di saltelli e girotondi. Era un lavoro sporco, ma qualcuno doveva pur farlo.

Stiles sostò a lungo presso l’angolo del teatro dei burattini italiani mentre le ragazze si divertivano a provare vestiti del Carnevale di Venezia, e poi marciarono pimpanti verso le bancarelle di oggettistica inutile ma bella nel frattempo che Raleigh distribuiva loro arance e mandarini.

Marjorie ormai era talmente ubriaca da richiamare l’attenzione degli amici avvisandoli che "Devo dirti una cosa" e a "Cosa?" replicava con un rutto in faccia, come la grande signora che era; Raleigh la teneva per mano con affetto, sorridendo e stando attento che non si perdesse nella folla ciondolando o che non si sentisse male; lei borbottava che anche se voleva tanto bene a Theodora non voleva andare a vedere il teatro greco antico, perché "doveva essere una lagna".

Durante la passeggiata fra le bancarelle, Stiles vide Luigi impegnato ancora una volta a comprare qualcosa di carino per Siobhán.

Bhanuja _misteriosamente_ ubriaca anche lei – Stiles la teneva per mano come se fosse la sua sorellina – puntò un dito verso Luigi, ridacchiando in maniera infantile. «Guadda, guadda! Sha compando cose pe cotteggiare Sssiobhán!»

Stiles soppresse un sorriso, intenerito dai modi di lei. «Bhanny, non si indicano le persone».

«Shì, lo sho! Però, uh, checcarini! Sssiobhán pensa che noi non ce n’è accoggiamo che le piasce essere cotteggiata!» ridacchiò di nuovo. «Noi shappiamo tuuuuutto! Noi furbi! Io furba!»

Ma che roba le avevano messo nel vino per farla ridurre _così_?!

«Tu devi proprio bere dell’acqua» esalò Stiles, sospirando e fermandosi a un banco per prenderle da bere.

«Pecché nessciuno mi cotteggia?» brontolò, prendendo con entrambe le mani il bicchiere che le offrì. «Logan non mi vuole cotteggiare, non capishe».

«Prima o poi capirà» la rassicurò.

Lei sembrò rifletterci sopra, salvo poi decretare tutt’altro. «Pensho di dover fahe pipì».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Andiamo a vedere se Linda è ancora lucida, così ti accompagna lei».

Trovarono Linda non molto dopo, seduta su una panca distante qualche metro da uno dei punti di ritrovo dove della gente stava ballando. Marjorie era addormentata a bocca aperta, teneva i piedi in grembo a Raleigh e la testa sulle ginocchia di Linda.

«Se ti do il cambio come cuscino di Marjorie, potresti accompagnare Bhanuja al bagno?» le chiese.

«Certo!» Meno male che sembrava in sé.

Fu così che Stiles finì col sedersi accanto a Raleigh, nell’attesa che le ragazze tornassero.

Era strano ritrovarsi in mezzo a una festa solo con Raleigh, perché di tutto il gruppo era quello che dimostrava più anni – sembrava come finire all’angolo di una stanza con uno degli zii durante la festa di compleanno di qualcuno – e Stiles si sentì in dovere di provare a conversare per sopprimere l’impaccio che doveva emanare.

«Poco fa io e Bhanuja abbiamo visto Luigi comprare dei bracciali per Siobhán» esordì vago. «Bhanuja ha detto qualcosa a proposito di un rito di corteggiamento».

Raleigh sorrise annuendo. «Quei due si scambiano regali da un bel pezzo ormai. Credo che non abbiano ancora ufficializzato la loro relazione perché amano indugiare nello scambio di regali».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Non capisco, però… qui è proprio tradizione fare tipo come i vecchi tempi e _corteggiarsi_?» Ricordò che Marjorie aveva lasciato un regalo per suo marito nascosto sopra la scrivania, ma loro due erano già sposati…

Lui scosse la testa addolcendo il sorriso che sfoggiava. «Non proprio. Diciamo che più che altro nasce da qualcosa che _piace_ fare» gli spiegò. «Vedi, nell’Eden non tutti possono permettersi di togliersi degli sfizi e acquistare per sé degli oggetti non proprio utili o se utili di buona qualità, quindi fare un regalo è un’azione che si arricchisce di significato: vedi il bisogno o il desiderio di qualcuno e lo soddisfi o lo esaudisci».

«Oh» esalò Stiles, sorpreso. «Quindi qui i regali servono per _esprimere_ qualcosa?»

Raleigh annuì, sorridendo con un pizzico di malizia mentre cercava qualcosa nelle proprie tasche. «Sì, _anche_. È un po’ diverso dal fare regali nel mondo reale: è meno un pensiero e più una dichiarazione d’affetto. Noi facciamo regali ai nostri cari, agli amici… agli _amanti_ » sottolineò l’ultima parola infilando in una delle tasche della giacca di Marjorie un sacchettino di stoffa allacciato con cura.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, ironico. «E in caso di scambi di regali prolungati diventa "corteggiamento"?»

«Esatto».

«E suppongo che fra amanti si possa anche non smettere mai di corteggiarsi».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Perché no?» e diede delle pacche affettuose alle caviglie di Marjorie.

Linda interruppe quel momento tornando da loro con Bhanuja – che sembrava un po’ più sobria, anche se ciondolava assonnata stropicciandosi gli occhi. Stiles notò che Linda stava fissando un punto con ironica concentrazione.

«Che guardi?» le domandò aggrottando la fronte.

«C’è un bel faccino che arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo ogni volta che lo sorprendo a guardarmi». Sfoggiò un sorriso predatore.

Stiles vide che in effetti più in là c’era una brunetta dai capelli molto corti che stava palesemente provando a mostrarsi interessata a una conversazione di gruppo – di sottecchi osservava ancora Linda.

«Che carina» aggiunse Linda, civettuola, «è tutta rossa. Forse si vergogna perché pensa ancora di essere etero».

Stiles si finse per nulla colpito. «Vorresti sconvolgerle la vita dando una botta al suo mondo, o vorresti dare una botta a lei e basta?»

Lei si portò una mano al petto atteggiandosi scandalizzata. « _Stiles_ , quanto sei volgare, stasera! Mi credi una donnina così poco fine?»

«Credo solo che sei un tipo che sa sempre ottenere quello che vuole».

Linda sorrise compiaciuta roteando appena i fianchi.

«Andate pure a godervi quel poco che ancora resta della serata» s’intromise Raleigh, «ci penso io a badare a queste due» li rassicurò – Bhanuja sbadigliando si stava raggomitolando alla meglio accanto alla testa di Marjorie.

Sicuri di lasciare le ragazze in buone mani, abbandonarono la panca e si divisero andando ciascuno in una direzione diversa.

Stiles aveva visto Ismail trascinare Logan verso la zona della città dove erano stati allestiti dei banchi con i latticini – Logan aveva mugugnato che tanto non poteva mica _mangiare_ , Ismail aveva ribattuto che quantomeno poteva pur sempre guardare e annusare – e aveva intenzione di raggiungerli più che altro per curiosità: aveva sentito che c’erano degli agnellini, voleva vederli, non ne aveva mai visto uno dal vivo.

Theodora, invece, doveva essere da qualche parte attaccata a dei cesti di melanzane, per quanto poteva saperne Stiles.

Mentre cercava di trovare i due ragazzi, finì però coinvolto in un tarantella: delle tipe lo videro passare accanto a loro e senza tanti complimenti risero e lo trascinarono a ballare. Stiles non disse di no, perché in fondo era divertente. Peccato che un paio di girotondi dopo perse il senso dell’orientamento.

Districatosi dai balli folkloristici, provò a ritrovare la via infilandosi in un vicolo buio a caso.

Quando all’improvviso sentì dei gemiti soffocati s’irrigidì e fu percorso da un brivido freddo: ricordò all’istante quanto fosse facile per qualcuno approfittare della confusione di una festa per fare del male a un innocente. Accelerò il passo e si fermò solo quando vide in maniera più chiara cosa illuminava la luce lunare in fondo alla stradina.

Quella non era esattamente una scena di violenza, e per fortuna che c’era quasi buio, perché in realtà si trattava di Linda "impegnata" con la ragazza di prima.

Linda doveva essere così presa da non averlo sentito arrivare, o forse conoscendola non gliene importava proprio di essere sorpresa e vista.

Non erano svestite, però avevano gli abiti allentati, soprattutto la tipa sconosciuta: Linda la teneva contro il muro e con le gambe allargate, aveva la gonna raccolta all’insù e dal movimento del braccio di Linda era chiaro cosa le stesse facendo con la mano fra le gambe, così com’era chiaro cosa la ragazza le stesse palpando sotto la casacca. La scena era esplicita, c’erano suoni di schiocchi languidi e sospiri, e Stiles dei momenti così li aveva visti solo in dei film porno, fu per lui naturale sentirsi sorpreso ma anche eccitato, ma quello che provò un istante dopo fu tutt’altro.

Si rese conto che in effetti quella era la prima volta che provava qualcosa di simile da quando era arrivato nell’Eden. Proprio lui che si masturbava due volte al giorno quando poteva farlo.

C’era qualcosa di _sbagliato_. Cos’era successo ai suoi istinti? Dov’era finita la sua libido? Era strano, era…

Sentì una mano stringersi con fermezza sulla sua spalla e una voce conosciuta dirgli all’orecchio «Andiamo via».

Si voltò e Philip allacciò piano una mano intorno al suo polso, guidandolo verso la luce, fuori dal vicolo. Stiles non protestò; si accorse che stava respirando in modo irregolare solo quando Philip calmo gli posò le mani sulle braccia e lo invitò a respirare con lui.

Erano lontani dalla folla che ballava; quando Stiles si riprese si appoggiò di spalle al primo muro più vicino.

«Come facevi a sapere che ero lì?» gli chiese Stiles con voce roca, passandosi una mano sul volto.

«Durante una festa so sempre dove sono le ragazze» rispose inespressivo.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso e confuso. « _Come_?»

«Sono un cacciatore, so come seguire delle tracce o rintracciare delle persone».

Non roteò gli occhi solo perché era ancora un po’ scosso. «Quindi mi hai seguito mentre mi hai visto andare per sbaglio dov’era Linda?»

Non rispose a quella domanda. «Credo di sapere cosa ti è preso» disse serio. «Ti sei accorto che non pensi al sesso da un pezzo».

Stiles s’irrigidì e si coprì la faccia con una mano, non proferì parola.

«È normale» aggiunse Philip, «è successo anche a me. Succede a molti».

Ribatté con voce incrinata dal nervosismo. «Sono qui da _oltre un mese_ e non me ne sono mai accorto prima! Com’è possibile che non ci abbia mai fatto caso?! Mi è capitato di provare dell’attrazione, ma non…» si umettò le labbra, agitato e imbarazzato. «Come fai a dire che è naturale e non qualche roba indotta dagli Osservatori? Come faccio a sapere che non stanno giocando anche con la mia cazzo di libido? Perché fidati: per come sono fatto io non è normale che non ci pensi per così tanto tempo!» Quello era qualcosa di _intimo_ , si sentiva _violato_ al pensiero che avessero manipolato o condizionato anche quella parte di lui.

Philip non fece una piega, era ancora calmo come prima. «È normale che accada perché fa parte della _tua natura_ : sei in una situazione critica, i tuoi istinti ti portano di più a pensare alla sopravvivenza, non ad _altro_. E stai vivendo un trauma e ti mancano delle persone e la tua casa: sei _depresso_ , è logico che la tua libido ne risenta».

Stiles scosse la testa a sguardo basso, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

«Stiles» gli disse con voce ferma, «fidati della mia parola: gli Osservatori non stanno provando a incasinarti la testa giocando con i tuoi istinti. Non appena sarai psicologicamente più rilassato, il tuo corpo si lascerà andare di più. _È normale_ » insisté.

Stiles restò a fissare la strada ai propri piedi per qualche attimo, traendo dei respiri profondi; infine, rialzò lo sguardo. «Ok, allora… è solo questione di tempo?» Se poco fa si era eccitato, forse stava già iniziando a essere più rilassato.

Philip annuì. «Esatto, solo questione di tempo».

Si passò un altro paio di volte le mani sul volto e poi si staccò dal muro. «Grazie» biascicò roco.

Philip sospirò e gli strinse di nuovo una mano intorno al polso. «Vieni» lo invitò, trascinandolo con sé senza prima aspettare una risposta, e Stiles lo lasciò fare, mentre con la mente cercava ancora di mettere in ordine quelle ultime scoperte.

Philip camminò precedendolo, portandolo in un altro punto di raduno non molto lontano da lì. Ora che la Festa Mediterranea in sé stava scemando, i Musicanti posizionati in quel posto stavano suonando pezzi molto più moderni e ricchi di strumenti a percussione, trasformando quella piccola piazzetta in una sorta di pista da discoteca all’aperto dal gusto tribale.

«Fidati, non vuoi che io balli con te» borbottò Stiles, guardandosi intorno, nervoso.

Philip gli rivolse un’espressione annoiata, gli afferrò le mani portandosele sui fianchi e poi mise le proprie braccia attorno al collo di Stiles. «Non puoi essere così stupido da non sapere seguire i miei movimenti».

Dopo qualche movimento impacciato e parecchie volte che Philip gli diede colpetti sul mento per spingerlo a non guardare i propri piedi, finalmente Stiles si sciolse un po’.

Philip ne approfittò per avvicinarsi di più a lui e ballare parlandogli all’orecchio. «Ciò che rende il sesso intenso è il fatto che coinvolge _tutti e cinque i sensi_ » gli spiegò con tono pratico e sciolto. «Questo però nell’Eden è un dannato problema: i nostri sensi qui seguono le nostre esperienze passate nel mondo reale, calcano la scia delle impressioni che abbiamo, quindi per certi versi, se si è troppo coscienti di questo particolare è più difficile eccitarsi. Mi segui?»

Stiles annuì, anche se non si stavano guardando in faccia.

«Qui dei piccoli dettagli vengono persi» continuò Philip, e il suo tono di voce cambiò, diventando più caldo, e cominciò a scandire le parole più piano. «Per esempio, se accarezzo dei capelli, non so dire se sono morbidi davvero soltanto perché lo sembrano alla vista».

Stiles fu parecchio cosciente di come le mani di Philip dietro la sua nuca fossero a pochi millimetri dai suoi capelli.

«E non posso dire se l’odore naturale di qualcuno è solo frutto di quello che io immagino possa essere solo guardando il suo aspetto» proseguì Philip, e Stiles immediatamente si focalizzò su come la punta del naso di Philip gli sfiorasse l’orecchio.

«E stessa cosa si può dire del senso del gusto» aggiunse Philip, «posso baciare qualcuno e non essere mai certo che quello sia il suo vero sapore». L’attenzione di Stiles si spostò sulle labbra di Philip, che gli solleticavano la pelle a ogni parola che pronunciava.

«Quindi» continuò Philip, «tolti il tatto, l’olfatto e il gusto, cosa resta?»

«Udito e Vista?» rispose sentendosi la bocca asciutta.

Stavolta Philip avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio con fare esplicitamente sensuale. «I _suoni_ » gli disse con tono più basso, «puoi davvero credere all’intonazione della mia voce e al suono del mio respiro». Poi si allontanò appena da lui e lo guardò dritto negli occhi posandogli una mano sul collo. «Così come puoi credere davvero a quello che vedi».

E Stiles vide in modo semplice, diretto e bruciante tutto quello che Philip voleva fare con lui; glielo vide scritto chiaro nello sguardo, in un solo attimo.

Philip si riavvicinò al suo orecchio. «L’hai _sentito_?»

Stiles deglutì a fatica. « _Sì_ ».

« _Bene_. Fanne buon uso, quando il tuo corpo si sarà rilassato del tutto». Allentò piano la presa intorno al collo di Stiles e si allontanò da lui a piccoli passi lenti all’indietro, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi; gli parlò inespressivo ma con ancora la stessa intensità di prima nello sguardo. «Ismail è qualche metro dietro di te. È ora di tornare a casa. Buonanotte, Stiles».

Stiles si girò e vide che in effetti Ismail e Logan erano più in là che parlottavano fra di loro – non dovevano aver visto lui e Philip – e quando si voltò di nuovo verso Philip vide soltanto le sue spalle svanire fra la piccola folla.

Sentendosi un po’ sperduto, Stiles respirò a fondo a bocca aperta passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Si sentiva non solo eccitato, ma anche _elettrizzato_ , un po’ come se avesse ricevuto una microscossa elettrica a ogni ricettore sensoriale e grazie a ciò ora potesse _sentire_. Non si era mai sentito così _vivo_ da quando era nell’Eden, era un’emozione così forte che quasi ne era commosso.

Non aveva mai considerato quanto il senso del piacere potesse fare sentire così _carichi_.

Ismail lo raggiunse e lo fissò perplesso, aggrottando la fronte. «Tutto ok?» gli chiese apprensivo.

«Sì» annuì sorridendo un po’ isterico. «Ho solo appena ripreso in mano una parte dei miei istinti».

 

 

 

L’unica cosa che rincuorava davvero Stiles della missione di Derek era che, visto che Derek era ancora sostanzialmente un "novellino", lo avevano mandato in una zona tranquilla, dove di solito non stazionavano mai drappelli di gente pazza come quelli della Compagnia del Raccolto o della Resistenza. O i Devoti Sacrificali.

Stiles sapeva che prima o poi Derek avrebbe perlustrato luoghi più pericolosi – soprattutto quando sarebbe stato necessario cercare dei nuovi Inseriti – ma per adesso preferiva aggrapparsi a quel piccolo sollievo.

Derek lo avvisò di prima mattina che ormai sarebbero tornati a Namasté entro qualche ora, e Stiles lo aspettò con ansia.

Era nel dormitorio in compagnia di Marjorie e Theodora, quando sentì il rumore dei cavalli che si avvicinavano; uscì di corsa seguendo le ragazze.

Derek sembrava solo molto stanco del viaggio, si notava che gli mancano almeno un paio di ore di sonno, ma non era pallido e non aveva addosso segni di aggressione. Stiles lo osservò scendere da Patch mentre sullo sfondo le ragazze salutavano Siobhán e Diego abbracciandoli con affetto.

«Ehi» esordì Stiles, agitando con impaccio una mano, mentre al loro fianco proseguiva ancora un rincontro più caloroso e disinvolto del loro.

«Ehi» ripeté Derek, guardandolo aggrottando la fronte, come se gli stesse costando fatica salutarlo.

«Quindi… com’è andato il viaggio?»

«Te l’ho scritto nelle email» gli ribatté incerto.

«Già. Fa caldo oggi, eh?» incalzò Stiles, inespressivo.

Derek si portò una mano sulla fronte.

«E vieni qui spesso?» rincarò Stiles. «Non ci sono più le mezze stagioni, vero?»

Derek lo afferrò per il retro del colletto della giacca e lo trascinò dentro al dormitorio. Fu allora che abbracciò Stiles, dapprima rigido, poi un po’ più rilassato quando sentì Stiles ricambiare la stretta.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Sono contento di vedere che stai bene» mormorò roco contro la spalla di Derek.

«Sono contento anch’io di vedere che sei intero». Fu privo di tono, ma Stiles poté sentire contro l’orecchio lo sbuffo di un sorriso ironico, e sorrise a propria volta.

«So come essere coordinato e non inciampare e calcolare bene una scivolata. A volte». E su quelle note piene di "affetto" sciolsero l’abbraccio, restando in piedi a guardarsi in faccia.

Stiles vide Derek muovere appena le narici.

«Sei in ansia. Devi dirmi qualcosa?»

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e intrecciò le dita con fare vago. «Ho preso la mia decisione riguardo la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto. Voglio farne parte».

Derek annuì, non si mostrò sorpreso. «Lo sospettavo».

«E mi farò anche dire da Raleigh quali sono gli effetti collaterali della possessione della Nogitsune» aggiunse con voce più bassa, tutto di un fiato.

A quelle parole, Derek si irrigidì e le sue sopracciglia scattarono verso l’alto.

«Che c’è?» sbuffò Stiles, seccato.

Gli rispose con dell’ironia pungente. «Credo che adesso sia il mio turno di essere preoccupato per le tue scelte».

Stiles gli replicò piccato. «Vuoi per caso che io passi il resto della mia vita qui senza fare un cazzo, impazzendo perché mi sento inutile?»

«Non sto criticando la tua scelta di entrare nella Confraternita, sto disapprovando quella di conoscere gli effetti collaterali». Non aveva alzato la voce, ma la sua espressione era stata dura.

«Non è qualcosa che nei fatti ti riguarda» sentenziò irritato, puntandogli un dito contro, per poi battersi la mano sul petto. « _Miei_ gli effetti collaterali, _mio_ il diritto di conoscerli».

Derek si mostrò apertamente sarcastico – nessuno dei due stava alzando la voce, e per certi versi era un dettaglio preoccupante. «Hai mai riflettuto sul fatto che probabilmente sei l’unico essere umano sopravvissuto alla possessione di una Nogitsune? Ti hanno portato qui come se tu fossi una rarità, _per studiarti_ , e vogliono vedere proprio questo, gli effetti collaterali. _Loro_ » puntò il dito contro il soffitto come a indicare gli Osservatori, «vogliono osservare come ti comporterai, la tua possibile evoluzione, trattandoti come una fottuta cavia da laboratorio. E tu glielo stai lasciando fare».

«Non m’importa» sibilò arrabbiato. «Voglio sapere quali sono questi effetti, voglio _usarli_ : è un mio diritto, dopo quello che ho passato».

«E siccome io ti ho visto _com’eri_ » gli replicò Derek sul suo stesso tono, «siccome sono stato fra le persone che ti hanno cercato e inseguito _per giorni_ quand’è successo, lascia che ti dica che a me invece _importa_ ».

«Tu mi hai visto, ma non sai com’è stato dall’interno».

«So perfettamente bene cosa si prova quando ci si rende conto di essere stati usati per uccidere degli innocenti».

E Stiles irrigidì la mascella e si morse il labbro per sforzarsi di non replicare, perché in quell’attimo il suo impulso era quello di ribattere a Derek con qualcosa di molto pungente e meschino, perché stavano litigando e Stiles voleva solo avere ragione e farla finita con le domande da porsi. Inspirò a fondo e stringendo i pugni uscì dal dormitorio; alle sue spalle sentì Derek sbottare a bassa voce e arrabbiato "Cazzo".

Aveva bisogno di aria. E spazio. Soprattutto di spazio. E di non vedere nessuno per un paio di minuti.

Gli altri non c’erano da nessuna parte, non erano nemmeno entrati nel dormitorio: era probabile che Diego col suo udito da mannaro li avesse sentiti, e che tutti insieme avessero deciso di lasciarli da soli.

Stiles andò nella stalla; rilassò le spalle quando vide che Patch era stato portato lì. Lo calmava sempre poter accarezzare Roscoe e Patch: erano molto ricettivi al suo umore – quando lo percepivano giù di morale, cercavano la sua faccia col proprio muso – e ciò lo stava portando a riconsiderare i pregi dell’avere un animale da compagnia. Da piccolo aveva avuto degli animali un po’ "esotici", tipo un boa, non esattamente qualcosa _da coccolare_ ; forse un gatto sarebbe stato meglio.

Patch doveva essere stato sistemato nel proprio box da Diego, stava mangiando. Roscoe era nel box accanto; Stiles incrociò le braccia sopra il bordo della porticina che bloccava il cavallo all’interno e Roscoe venne subito ad annusarlo.

Stiles restò per dei lunghi minuti a fissare Roscoe, tenendo la guancia premuta contro un braccio.

Non si mosse quando vide di sottecchi una figura entrare nella stalla.

Derek si avvicinò a lui a passi cauti ma fermi; diede una carezza a Patch, che si era affacciato dal box per salutarlo, e poi appoggiò il fianco alla porticina, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Fissò Stiles, inespressivo ma con una posa molto più rilassata di prima; Stiles invece fissò Roscoe, sentendosi pieno di malinconia.

«Non mi piace litigare con te» mugugnò Stiles, continuando a non guardarlo. «Dopo mi sento frustrato e mi sale l’ansia. E mi sento solo in questo mondo» ammise rauco.

«Non piace neanche a me» esalò Derek, spostandosi ad appoggiare anche lui le braccia sul bordo della porticina, mettendosi al fianco di Stiles; prostrasse un braccio per accarezzare Roscoe, Stiles l’osservò farlo.

«Anche a me importa di te» aggiunse Stiles. «Tipo, _sempre_ » bofonchiò.

«Almeno posso essere presente, quando affronterai materialmente questi effetti collaterali?» gli chiese Derek, piano e con tono rassegnato.

Annuì. «Ok».

«Ok» ripeté Derek.

Per una manciata di minuti restarono in silenzio a guardare e accarezzare Roscoe, sbuffando di tanto in tanto dei sorrisi inteneriti. Poi Derek decise di parlare.

«Com’è andata la Festa Mediterranea?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Penso che mi sia piaciuta di più di quella araba?» rispose incerto. «Non so, forse perché adesso sono più rilassato e mi fido di più dei ragazzi… Mi è dispiaciuto che tu non ci fossi».

«Alla prossima potresti non esserci tu, magari sarai impegnato con una missione della Confraternita» osservò Derek.

«Non credo: ho letto sul volantino che mi ha dato Raleigh che ti fanno allenare e preparare per quaranta giorni, prima di mandarti a raccogliere le tue prime cronache».

Derek assentì. «Mi sembra appropriato. Io non ho avuto molto tempo per prepararmi, mi è mancato».

Stiles si voltò appena verso di lui, per guardarlo. «Sai… credo di essermi divertito davvero alla festa, per la prima volta. Intendo la prima volta da quando siamo qui» specificò. «Finora, ogni volta che ho fatto qualcosa con i ragazzi non sono riuscito a godermela fino in fondo, perché poi alla fine mi sono sempre sentito dei sensi di colpa addosso: ripensavo a papà, al branco, a tutto quello che c’è a Beacon Hills…» si strinse nelle spalle, «mi chiedevo se stessero ancora soffrendo per la mia morte mentre io nel frattempo… _ridevo o ballavo_ , e come ti ho già detto una volta _brucia_ vedere i ragazzi prendere il posto del branco, ma…» inspirò a fondo, esausto da quella confessione, « _devo andare avanti_ , e non posso buttare via i pochi anni di vita che ancora mi restano. Penso di doverlo anche alle persone che _là fuori_ mi vogliono bene».

Derek non stava guardando lui, fissava il cavallo, ma assentì comprensivo. «Penso ancora a Cora. La penso _ogni giorno_ , ma questo non può tenermi legato al passato: abbiamo troppo poco tempo ancora da vivere» esalò. «Spero solo che chiunque sia rimasto indietro nel mondo reale abbia perdonato i miei errori».

Fu il turno di Stiles di annuire. «Lo spero anch’io. Spero anch’io che tutti abbiano perdonato i guai che ho portato, i danni che ho arrecato… Penso che sia sempre meglio ricordare i propri morti in maniera pacifica, è più sano… L’ho notato con mia madre» deglutì a fatica, «a volte la ricordavo con rabbia perché ero furioso che mi avesse lasciato _così presto_ – ero un _bambino_ – ma ho scoperto che ricordarla con serenità mi dava molto più conforto».

«Loro sono forti» mormorò Derek, con tono rassicurante, «credo che stiano riuscendo a cavarsela senza di noi».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso nostalgico. «Lo credo anch’io. O almeno preferisco pensarlo anch’io».

Derek sbuffò un sorriso, gli posò una mano su lato della testa e, come aveva fatto prima di partire, affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli per dargli qualcosa a metà fra una carezza impacciata e una scompigliata di capelli affettuosa.

Il sorriso di Stiles si allargò. «Non sono Roscoe».

«Oh, lo so. Lui è più ragionevole di te».

Stiles gli diede un piccolo pugno scherzoso sulla spalla e poi finirono con l’abbracciarsi in modo caloroso.  
«Mi importa di te» gli mormorò Stiles all’orecchio, «mi importa davvero».

«Non ha mai smesso di importarmi di te» fu la replica sicura, e Stiles tirò sul con naso e premette di più la faccia contro la spalla di Derek.

Gli aveva appena fatto male, ma non in modo brutto.

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo, Stiles si avviò al castello con l’impressione di lasciarsi qualcosa alle spalle, ma non fu una sensazione spiacevole.

Al portone trovò di guardia Ismail e Bhanuja, e quest’ultima, quando lui li informò che era lì per parlare con Raleigh, gli rivolse un largo sorriso carico di speranza.

Ismail lo scortò fino allo studio di Raleigh, bussò per primo, annunciò al Fratello Maggiore che Stiles era venuto a parlargli e poi lo lasciò accomodare dentro, andando via dopo un breve scambio di pacche amichevoli sulle spalle.

Raleigh si alzò dalla sedia posta dietro al proprio tavolo e si protrasse a stringere la mano di Stiles. «È un piacere rivederti! Accomodati pure!» lo invitò.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e si guardò goffamente intorno. «Uhm, sì. Grazie». Si sistemò sulla sedia a sinistra della scrivania.

Raleigh rimise il tappo alla propria penna stilografica e spostò da parte l’agenda su cui stava scrivendo e i libri che aveva con sé. «Devo dedurre che sei venuto a darmi una risposta?» gli domandò incoraggiante.

«Beh, sì». La voce gli uscì flebile. «Ho avuto modo di rifletterci e parlarne con altre persone che mi hanno dato la loro opinione a riguardo, e sono giunto a una conclusione» borbottò a sguardo basso.

«Ovvero?» lo spronò con gentilezza.

Si sforzò di rispondere guardandolo in faccia, sicuro. «Voglio entrare nella Confraternita, e voglio anche sapere tutta la verità sugli effetti collaterali della possessione della Nogitsune».

«Va bene» gli replicò Raleigh, con espressione calma e un sorriso sereno: nessuna traccia di entusiasmo, eccitazione o soddisfazione, soltanto _quieta accettazione_ , e forse fu proprio per questo che Stiles finalmente riuscì a _crollare_.

Non lo aveva ammesso del tutto neanche a se stesso, ma aveva avuto una fottuta paura di dire di _sì_ , e non poteva neanche dare davvero torto a Derek, perché così facendo si stava sul serio arrendendo a piegarsi a ciò che volevano gli Osservatori, ma cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare?

Voleva impegnarsi in qualcosa per sentirsi utile e non impazzire in quel mondo, Raleigh sembrava averlo accettato e a Stiles già bastava solo questo: in silenzio e con la mascella rigida, pianse isterico e inespressivo.

«Ehi» mormorò Raleigh comprensivo, alzandosi e andando a sedersi di fronte a lui con passi cauti. «Lo so che è spaventoso dovere scendere a patti col fatto che a volte è necessario fare ciò che gli Osservatori vogliono, lo so che ti sta sembrando una sconfitta» gli strinse piano le mani sulle ginocchia, « _ma non lo è_ , fidati. Diventerai più forte, e non so dirti quando e in che forma, ma ti assicuro che grazie a ciò riuscirai ad avere la tua personale vendetta contro di loro».

Stiles annuì asciugandosi le lacrime in modo brusco con il dorso della mano, e tirò su col naso. Inaspettatamente, Raleigh si mosse verso di lui e l’abbracciò.

Stiles molto di rado condivideva il proprio spazio personale con persone che conosceva così poco, ma quella stretta fu un po’ _paterna_ e lui in quel momento aveva bisogno proprio di quello; si lasciò andare e trasse dei lunghi respiri profondi, calmandosi meglio.

Infine, Raleigh si separò da lui dandogli delle pacche leggere sul braccio; prese la stessa bottiglia dell’altra volta e gli verso da bere. «Bevi, bevi, che ti rilasserà!» lo esortò sorridendo.

Stiles mormorò un ringraziamento e trasse un sorso, sicuro che fosse tè.

Cominciò a tossire all’impazzata. «Ma è whiskey!»

Raleigh era _deliziato_. «Sì, l’ho ricevuto proprio stamattina da parte di un donatore misterioso! Non è buonissimo?»

«Pensavo fosse tè. Sto morendo» rantolò, portandosi una mano sul petto. E altro che "donatore misterioso": doveva essere stata Marjorie.

Lui agitò una mano, minimizzando con un sorriso sulle labbra. «Oh, sei un adolescente: sono certo che di nascosto hai bevuto alcolici peggiori!»

«Mai tracannati come fossero tè, però» ironizzò sfiatato.

Raleigh procedette come se nulla fosse. «Veniamo alla parte interessante della conversazione!» Tornò a sedersi dall’altra parte della scrivania e riprese la penna, giocherellandoci mentre parlava gesticolando. «Immagino avrai letto dell’addestramento e di tutto l’apprendistato che ti aspetta…»

Stiles annuì. «Sì, i quaranta giorni in cui dovrò imparare come usare al meglio i vari tipi di inchiostro, le sigle tipiche della Confraternita, il sistema di classificazione, come rilegare i libri, come interagire con le persone per raccogliere le cronache…»

Raleigh assentì a propria volta. «E soprattutto come difenderti. Dovrai imparare a usare almeno un’arma. Ma a ciò» e assunse un’espressione più maliziosa, «aggiungeremo un altro tipo di allenamento, che riguarda strettamente gli effetti collaterali di cui parlavamo poco fa».

«Sono tutto orecchie» esalò Stiles, un filo sarcastico; posò con forza sulla scrivania il bicchiere di whiskey ormai svuotato e si mise in posizione di ascolto.

«Come saprai» iniziò a spiegargli e a elencargli, agitando le mani con eleganza, «esistono spiriti che non necessitano di un corpo e nemmeno lo vogliono, spiriti che hanno già un corpo – come me e come le banshee – e spiriti incorporei che hanno bisogno di un "contenitore" mobile e parlante – come la Nogitsune o alcuni spiriti della Natura». Stiles fece cenno di sì con la testa, Raleigh proseguì.

«Ora, qual è una delle ragioni principali per cui uno spirito incorporeo necessita di un corpo umano?»

«Per spostarsi?» ipotizzò Stiles, incerto.

Raleigh scosse la testa. «No».

Stiles ci rifletté su. «Per ragioni ambientali? Cioè, tipo, per capire meglio il campo in cui vuole agire…»

Raleigh annuì sorridendo. «Più o meno. Prendiamo per esempio la Nogitsune» si rigirò la penna fra le dita continuando a fissare Stiles. «È uno spirito molto, _molto_ antico, che però ha vissuto lontano dall’Uomo e dalla sua Civiltà, quindi in effetti di base non sa nulla della quotidianità degli umani: non conosce la loro lingua, né la loro cultura, non sa come si relazionano… sa tutto solo in modo molto vago perché li osserva da una lunga distanza, da un altro piano di esistenza. E in più» aggiunse serio e freddo, «se vuole non farsi notare e ingannare le persone care che circondando l’individuo di cui decide di possedere il corpo, _deve_ conoscere la sua storia personale, i suoi segreti, le sue abitudini e i suoi affetti».

Stiles deglutì a stento, ricordando come la Nogitsune in effetti sapeva _tutto_ di lui e lo usava anche per fare del male alle persone a cui lui teneva – come _Melissa_. «Sì, ho presente cosa ha fatto» ribatté con amara ironia.

«Ciò che creano gli spiriti incorporei come la Nogitsune» proseguì Raleigh, «è una sorta di canale fra essi e la persona posseduta, una strada mentale che percorrono ogni volta che vogliono agire sfruttando il suo corpo: osservano quello che c’è lungo quella strada e agiscono di conseguenza» spiegò con attenzione. «C’è solo un piccolo particolare» disse con un pizzico di malizia, «qualcosa che _resta_ quando lo spirito lascia libero il corpo posseduto, un dettaglio che l’umano vittima a volte percepisce, ma che spesso reprime o preferisce ignorare, perché gli ricorda troppo lo spirito e ciò può essere sconcertante, traumatizzante».

Stiles sentì la bocca seccarsi. « _Cosa resta_ di preciso?»

«La strada che la Nogitsune ha costruito da lei a te _non è a senso unico_ , Stiles: puoi percorrerla anche tu e in direzione inversa».

Stiles smise di respirare, restò basito e a bocca aperta per dei lunghi secondi. «Cosa…? No!» scosse la testa. «È assurdo…»

«Ti parlava in giapponese perché dava per scontato che tu lo capissi, visto che potevi sfruttare le _sue_ conoscenze» gli ricordò con fermezza, mettendo a posto quel tassello di puzzle che Stiles si rigirava fra le mani da quando Raleigh aveva insistito a fargli leggere qualcosa in quella lingua.

Stiles sorrise isterico stringendosi nelle spalle e indietreggiando di riflesso verso lo schienale della sedia. «No, non è possibile… me ne sarei accorto… non ho represso nulla…»

«Ne sei sicuro?» incalzò Raleigh.

Si ricordò della notte del 5x1, di come aveva agito con mosse di autodifesa che in realtà non conosceva, e prima di allora non aveva mai considerato quanto una pugnalata in quel punto del collo potesse essere così mortale…

«È possibile che io abbia sfruttato questo canale in maniera inconscia in momenti di pericolo?» chiese Stiles inespressivo.

«Sì».

«L’ho represso» decretò atono, chinandosi in avanti e coprendosi il volto con le mani.

«Capisco che possa essere scioccante scoprire che una parte di un essere che detesti e che ti ha manipolato sia ancora dentro di te…» commentò Raleigh, «ma vorrei che tu prendessi in considerazione il fatto che questa è una risorsa che puoi sfruttare» puntualizzò, sicuro e deciso. «Lui non c’è più in te, ma tu ricordi come si è mosso in te – lo ricorderai sempre – e grazie a ciò puoi sfruttare il canale che lui ha creato. È un tuo diritto attingere a lui, visto come lui ha attinto a te».

Stiles si sentiva scosso e confuso. «Cosa… che tipo di risorse potrebbe mai offrirmi?» chiese incerto, non osando ancora rialzare lo sguardo.

«Beh, oltre alla conoscenza del giapponese direi che c’è molto altro ancora». Sospirò e accavallò le gambe, stendendosi all’indietro contro lo schienale con aria ironicamente solenne. «Stiamo parlando di uno spirito millenario che vive nutrendosi di caos, quindi un esperto di strategia di attacco e di difesa. E di assedio. Non un semplice combattente, un _guerriero_ » precisò, calcando la parola con durezza, «e basilarmente una kitsune, una kitsune del vuoto. E qual è l’arma più usata dalle kitsune?»

Gli rispose atono. «La katana».

Raleigh assentì. «Se tu lo vuoi, in quaranta giorni potrai diventare un soldato, o un generale. O un samurai. O un ninja. Puoi diventare quello che vuoi, perché puoi impadronirti di _qualsiasi_ abilità appartenente alla Nogitsune».

«Anche se non è più in me?» Era stordito.

«Certo. Come la Nogitsune si ricorderà sempre di te, tu ti ricorderai sempre di lei, e nei tuoi ricordi lei _vive_. E ti dirò di più: il fatto che tu al momento sei in realtà dormiente è di aiuto, perché potrai più facilmente accedere al tuo subconscio, a tutte quelle piccole cose della Nogitsune che sono rimaste lì».

«Dovrei _voler_ ricordare» evidenziò Stiles, serrando le labbra.

«E tu _vuoi_ ricordare?» gli ribatté Raleigh, fermo ma con delicatezza. «Come ti ho detto poco fa, non so come potrai un giorno vendicarti degli Osservatori, ma in cambio posso dirti che _questa_ è la tua occasione per vendicarti della Nogitsune: impossessati delle sue cose, prendi ciò che più ti piace di lei senza chiedere prima il permesso» e sottolineò le ultime parole con il suo sorriso da trickster.

Stiles incrociò il suo sguardo con il proprio. « _Voglio_ ricordare» sentenziò, «perché _non_ voglio dimenticare il prezzo che ho pagato. E i prezzi che voglio fare pagare».

Per la prima volta Raleigh si mostrò apertamente soddisfatto; assentì. «Devo avvisarti, però, che i miei metodi possono essere un po’… _spartani_ ».

«Non importa» scosse la testa, deciso. «Anche se credo che Derek vorrà essere presente, quando succederà».

Scrollò le spalle. «Non c’è problema». Sospirò assumendo un’espressione solenne. «Quindi sei pronto a diventare ufficialmente il mio erede, Stiles?»

Sì morse il labbro e poi rispose. «Sì».

«E di preciso cosa vuoi che faccia di te?»

«Mi basta diventare un combattente».

Raleigh sfoggiò di nuovo quel suo sorriso malizioso, inquietante ma non del tutto spiacevole. «Credo che possiamo puntare anche più in alto. Farò di te un _leader_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Più info sulla moussakà [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moussak%C3%A0).  
> Le canzoni che ho associato a questo Libro sono due: [This is our legacy](https://youtu.be/ybwqUv7l6no) e [I can get it back](https://youtu.be/Q2jZZagHhQw)  
> 


	10. Intermezzo 2

 

Stiles gli aveva appena scritto "Sono andato al bagno", e Derek stava stentando a capire _quanto_ fosse un messaggio ironico: fissava il testo tenendo il sopracciglio inarcato, indeciso fra controbattere chiedendo se si fosse lavato le mani o ignorarlo.

Del resto, erano stati entrambi abbastanza laconici in quei giorni, e Stiles era un tipo senza filtri che diceva sempre tutto quello che gli passava per la testa: poteva averlo detto solo perché _era Stiles_ ed era solito lasciarsi sfuggire informazioni imbarazzanti senza rendersene conto.

Richiuse l’account personale sospirando rassegnato.

Era ormai sera; lui, Diego e Siobhán avevano già cenato e ora se ne stavano attorno al fuoco, ognuno attendendo a proprio modo che iniziassero a fare i turni di guardia.

Diego ciondolava a _testa in giù_ da un albero, con le braccia a penzoloni e un accenno di broncio sul viso: era a lutto perché si stava perdendo la Festa Mediterranea.

Siobhán stava facendo la sciarpa _numero undici_ per Luigi, e Derek non aveva mai visto qualcuno lavorare a maglia in maniera così _minacciosa_ come lei – dava l’impressione che i suoi ferri fossero costantemente pronti per essere usati come armi improprie.

Derek non si sentiva davvero a disagio, solo ogni tanto un pochino fuori posto. Era abituato a proteggere le persone, a fare la parte del "soldato", il contorno però stavolta era molto diverso dal solito.

L’ultima volta che aveva campeggiato all’aperto in una foresta era stata quando era ancora un adolescente, prima però di scoprire che la riserva di Beacon Hills non era solo un luogo adatto per esplorare la natura, ma anche il posto più giusto per esplorare di nascosto _un corpo e una bocca altrui_ senza venire disturbati.

C’era anche da dire che le foreste dell’Eden erano molto più selvagge di quelle che lui aveva visitato nel mondo reale; erano più misteriose e ricche di elementi che finora non aveva avuto l’opportunità di vedere dal vivo – come certe specie di animali, piante o insetti – e solleticavano piacevolmente il suo lato mannaro.

Derek non era mai stato libero di essere se stesso all’interno di una foresta e di notte, _libero di essere un lupo_ : aveva sempre dovuto stare attento ai cacciatori, e dopo la fuga con Laura da Beacon Hills per anni aveva vissuto lontano da veri spazi aperti e verdi, per mantenere un profilo basso e non rischiare di essere notato dalle comunità locali di cacciatori.

Potere finalmente essere del tutto un mannaro di notte in una foresta, espandere a tutto tondo in mezzo al verde i suoi sensi come un predatore, era _spiazzante_. Non ce n’era bisogno, ma avrebbe potuto _ululare_ se proprio lo desiderava, e nessun umano ignaro il giorno dopo avrebbe detto che la notte precedente era stato strano sentire un ululato, perché non c’erano lupi in California.

Avrebbe potuto andare a caccia senza la paura di essere cacciato a propria volta per ciò che era.

Era disorientante, anche se non quanto il potere comportarsi da mannaro sulla pubblica piazza usando gli artigli per svolgere faccende quotidiane.

Ogni tanto si sentiva un po’ in colpa nei confronti di Stiles: Derek nell’Eden si stava scoprendo più libero, rispetto a lui, e di conseguenza Derek fra loro due era quello che si stava ambientando con testa e cuore più leggeri. Forse però quello poteva essere un punto a loro favore, perché sentirsi moralmente meglio di Stiles lo aiutava a essere un supporto più solido per lui.

A volte aveva l’impressione di essere un ponte per Stiles: con la sua grande capacità di rassegnazione e il modo in cui stava accettando il nuovo tipo di libertà che poteva avere, stava fungendo per Stiles da trainante e da collegamento verso il futuro e anche verso gli altri.

Quel pensiero di conseguenza lo portava a chiedersi se per caso gli Osservatori avessero voluto portarlo nell’Eden con Stiles proprio per quello, perché sapevano che avrebbe sollevato Stiles. Era un’ipotesi che gli dava i brividi e lo nauseava un po’.

A parte quello, però, c’era pure da aggiungere che non era abituato a messaggiare con qualcuno. Lui e Cora erano tipi da poche parole, e non è che sua sorella via cellulare amasse lanciarsi in resoconti delle proprie giornate, ma ora con Stiles era tutt’altra storia: non poteva evitare di stare in continuo contatto con lui.

_Cosa_ scrivergli però?

Era la prima volta che erano lontani perché lui era in missione; non stava morendo d’ansia, ma comunque parlare via messaggi con Stiles era una _necessità_. L’uno aveva bisogno di sapere sempre se l’altro stava bene.

Solo che era parecchio complicato dirselo.

Diego allungò un braccio verso di lui e gli pungolò la spalla con un dito. «Parli poco». Fu quasi un’accusa petulante.

Derek storse il naso e la bocca in un’espressione stanca. «Sto cercando ancora di ambientarmi» biascicò.

Siobhán sollevò appena lo sguardo dai ferri da maglia e rivolse a Diego un sorrisetto ironico. «Magari, se smetterai di chiedergli di chiacchierare, durerà di più rispetto agli altri».

Diego sbuffò e incrociò le braccia sul petto, mettendosi sulla difensiva – e sempre restando a testa in giù, Derek ne era sul serio colpito. «Non è che gli altri tre siano andati via per colpa mia» brontolò.

«Altri _tre_?» si stupì Derek. «Quando è stata allora l’ultima volta che avete avuto un nuovo membro?»

«Circa due anni fa» rispose Siobhán, tornando a sferruzzare. «Nessun altro è durato dopo di me».

Derek rimase meravigliato anche da quell’informazione. «Non sapevo che prima di me fossi tu l’erede».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Ormai tendevo a dimenticarlo anch’io».

«Ma come mai gli altri sono andati via?» chiese, a quel punto incuriosito.

Diego gli rispose elencando con le dita e ciondolando più forte dal ramo, come se si stesse cullando per autoconsolarsi. «Il primo ha chiesto di essere sciolto dai propri doveri dopo il primo 5x1 passato con noi: diceva che non riusciva a smettere di sentire le urla della gente in pericolo o assassinata. Il secondo, invece, non riusciva a smettere di _vomitare_ dopo aver concesso per la prima volta una grazia, richiesta perché il tipo soffriva di una grave infezione non più curabile. Il terzo è scappato via perché Marjorie l’ha fatto piangere».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, sarcastico. «Secondo te, vale la pena che io sappia perché Marjorie l’ha fatto piangere?»

«Nah» scosse la testa, «è stato troppo patetico».

«Quello che facciamo noi non è roba per cuori coraggiosi e nobili di animo ricchi di buone intenzioni» commentò Siobhán, con del sarcasmo intriso di malinconia, «è roba per stomaci forti e fegati resistenti. Ci chiamiamo "Misericordia", ma non facciamo quello che facciamo perché siamo _misericordiosi_ e buoni: lo facciamo solo perché sappiamo che al contrario di altri siamo in grado di farlo».

Era amaro ammetterlo, ma Siobhán aveva ragione.

«Non sono mai stato un cuor di leone» affermò Derek con della vaga ironia.

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso complice e caloroso. «Penso che tu sia soltanto una testa calda dallo spirito troppo infuocato. E con noi sei in buona compagnia».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso. «Posso essere un po’ impulsivo».

«Puoi, eh?» rimarcò lei, ridacchiando.

«Ma tu sei di Namasté» insisté Diego, puntandogli in dito contro con una certa ironia, «o meglio, gli Osservatori ti hanno piazzato lì, quindi non puoi dire di non essere un cuor di leone: lo sai cosa di dice della gente di Namasté?» gli chiese scherzoso.

«No» sorrise incuriosito.

«Che sono persone che affrontano con grande coraggio le avversità, e sono dotate di parecchio senso pratico e una forte volontà!»

Siobhán inarcò un sopracciglio sfoggiando un mezzo ghigno sarcastico. «Dimentichi che dicono anche che sono solo un mucchio di hipster del cazzo che si sentono chissà chi solo perché hanno la biblioteca del Drago Scarlatto. E che sono pure una massa di bigotti ficcanaso carichi di pregiudizi».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, ironico. «Mai stato un hipster».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Hai ancora tutto il tempo per diventarlo».

«La parte sui pregiudizi è vera» borbottò Diego, tornando a dondolarsi forte. «A Mithril tutti mi guardano male perché lì fissano storto _qualsiasi forestiero_ , ma a Namasté non appena vedono la mia divisa si _scansano_. Si salvano in pochi».

Siobhán sbuffò una risata nasale. «Un giorno di questi, Ludmila ci tirerà addosso dell’acqua santa. E magari anche qualche treccia di aglio, giusto per sicurezza».

Derek trattenne una risata. «Non siamo vampiri».

«La gente ignorante non lo sa» esalò lei, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. «Quando mi chiedono _cosa_ sono, dipende da chi ho davanti, mi piace rispondere che sono un vampiro».

A quel punto, Derek rise in modo aperto.

Spero che Stiles nel frattempo stesse ridendo anche lui.

 

 

 

Quella per Stiles era stata l’ultima serata di lavoro alla _Pipa di Tolkien_ , anche se per adesso era solo Derek a saperlo.

Il giorno dopo Stiles sarebbe andato a parlare con Raleigh e sarebbe entrato della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, e a essere sinceri non è che Derek stesse esattamente trattenendo il fiato dall’emozione. Ma non che potesse avere sul serio voce in capitolo.

Derek con Diego e Siobhán aveva passato la nottata alla taverna, a bere qualcosa e chiacchierare mentre con la coda dell’occhio non smetteva di osservare Stiles che si muoveva fra i tavoli.

C’erano attimi in cui Derek vedeva Stiles sorridere, e di colpo si sentiva a casa.

Oscar aveva organizzato con i Musicanti una serata Anni Settanta; l’atmosfera era stata piacevole e frizzante, ma ora che si era fatto molto tardi il locale si era quasi svuotato, e Stiles sedeva al fianco di Derek tenendo la faccia poggiata di lato sulle braccia, incrociate sopra il tavolo. Emanava malinconia, doveva essere triste all’idea di smettere di lavorare per Oscar – Derek poteva capirlo, era stato un po’ così anche lui con Luigi.

Derek stese la schiena all’indietro contro la panca e mise il braccio lungo il tratto del bordo dello schienale occupato da Stiles.

Siobhán, seduta un tavolo più in là, gli rivolse un’espressione scettica inarcando un sopracciglio, e poi con un cenno della testa indicò la posizione del suo braccio. Lui la guardò interrogativo.

Lei sospirò esasperata, aprì il proprio account e Derek intuì che stesse per inviargli un messaggio.

"Un po’ meno territoriale, magari?" gli scrisse.

Derek si accigliò e poi fissò il proprio braccio: beh, forse un po’ di ragione ce l’aveva. Si voltò a guardarla, scrollò le spalle e _non_ tolse il braccio. Siobhán lo guardò come a dirgli "Fai un po’ come di pare".   
Derek, d’altro canto, non poteva neanche dare torto ai propri istinti: quando era tornato a Namasté, si era subito accorto che su Stiles il suo odore si era indebolito, che ora su di lui c’erano anche delle tracce forti di altre persone.

Nel mondo reale, l’odore delle persone per lui era sempre stato un dettaglio come un altro, anche se uno di quelli che teneva maggiormente presente quando voleva rintracciare qualcuno o capire le sue origini. Nell’Eden, però, gli odori personali erano più forti, più _pungenti_ , per via dei lunghi viaggi a cavallo che si intraprendevano e dell’impossibilità di lavarsi ogni volta che lo si desiderava – era molto più pratico lavarsi solo quando era utile e necessario. Questo non voleva dire che lì un odore personale era qualcosa di propriamente sgradevole: si notava solo di più, e per i mannari diventava un vero e proprio tratto _molto_ distintivo di un umano.

L’odore di Stiles per Derek era diventato _importante_.

E non lo era soltanto perché era _di Stiles_ : era importante perché rivelava il suo vero stato psicofisico, ma anche soprattutto perché era l’ _unico_ odore _reale_ per Derek, il solo che ricordasse dal mondo reale.

Derek non avrebbe mai saputo se le altre persone nell’Eden avevano davvero l’odore che lui credeva di sentire, perché era frutto di una _suggestione_ , un’idea che il suo senso dell’olfatto formava prendendo in considerazione l’aspetto della persona che guardava, ma l’odore di Stiles, invece… quello lo ricordava da prima, non era un’illusione.

L’odore di Stiles voleva dire "casa" perché era tutto ciò che poteva annusare del mondo reale.

Le volte in cui aveva abbracciato Stiles e aveva potuto respirarlo a fondo, aveva sentito il proprio cuore andare a pezzi per la nostalgia e poi subito dopo tornare intero.

In maniera sempre meno inconscia si era reso conto che gli piaceva che Stiles portasse addosso anche il suo odore, come succedeva quando si era un branco e per conseguenza naturale sui propri vestiti c’era sempre un pizzico di odore dei compagni di branco. Lo faceva stare meglio.

Era stato fastidio abbracciare Stiles e scoprire su di lui tracce persistenti di odori che non appartenevano a nessuno di loro due, quindi ora voleva tenere il braccio dietro di lui sullo schienale, ok?

Stiles interruppe le sue riflessioni emettendo un brontolio e fissandolo seccato e assonnato, senza alzare la testa dalle braccia. «Vorresti per cortesia non pensare a qualsiasi cosa ti sta facendo fare quella faccia?» si lamentò.

«Ammesso che io stia capendo sul serio quello che vuoi dire» gli replicò, per nulla colpito dalla sua protesta, «perché mai la mia faccia dovrebbe infastidirti così tanto?»

«Perché» e si stiracchiò raddrizzandosi, «sono troppo esausto per provare a interpretare i tuoi stati d’animo. Non ho voglia di discutere di nuovo com’è successo oggi» aggiunse un po’ preoccupato.

Lui scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non stavo pensando a quello che farai domani. O almeno non del tutto».

Stiles sospirò oltremodo rassegnato stropicciandosi gli occhi.

Derek provò a correggere il tiro. «Ascolta… non voglio proteggerti. Nel senso che non voglio metterti sotto una campana di vetro e impedirti di fare qualsiasi cosa, se è quello che stai pensando: voglio darti la possibilità di imparare a proteggerti da solo e di essere quello che sa come rimettersi in piedi anche senza l’aiuto di qualcuno. Voglio darti la possibilità di diventare l’ _uomo_ che vuoi essere, Stiles» sottolineò, «perché sappiamo entrambi che purtroppo resterai nel corpo di un adolescente. Ma anche se non finirai il liceo, anche se non andrai al college e non avrai mai il tuo primo appartamento e le tue prime tasse da pagare, non sarò mai io quello a toglierti la possibilità di diventare un uomo. Ok?»

Stiles annuì a sguardo basso, deglutendo a fatica.

«Quindi…» continuò Derek, «non voglio essere la persona che ti protegge, voglio essere quella che ti _sostiene_ , e se tu vuoi proprio fare _questo_ … ti _sosterrò_ » sospirò forte, «sarò lì presente per te».

«Voglio sostenerti anch’io» biascicò Stiles, senza guardarlo.

Derek assentì. «Lo stai facendo».

«Ma comunque non ti piace la mia scelta».

«Come a te non è piaciuta la mia di entrare nella Misericordia: siamo pari» ironizzò.

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale scuotendo la testa. «Ti fidi di Raleigh, almeno?»

«Una creatura come lui arriva all’età che ha solo se è _astuta_ , e spesso essere astuti vuol dire anche essere _ambigui_ » sottolineò Derek, anche se con tono neutrale. «Mi viene un po’ difficile pensare che lui voglia allenarti personalmente solo perché è una persona buona: ti ha _scelto_ , ti ha _voluto_ come erede quando poteva anche farne a meno, e in ciò vedo anche dell’egoismo, la volontà di scaricarti tutto addosso o di plasmarti come più gli farà comodo».

«A dire il vero, il fatto che lui mi abbia scelto e voluto mi fa… _piacere_ » ammise Stiles con voce roca. «Apprezzo l’idea che si fidi di me a scatola chiusa».

«O magari è soltanto un opportunista».

« _Sta per morire_ » puntualizzò. «E sta avendo l’occasione di lasciare la Confraternita nelle mani di qualcuno che sente affine a lui: puoi biasimarlo?»

Derek ironizzò amaro. «Già, suppongo a qualcuno doveva pur sempre lasciare la patata bollente».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Ti fidi almeno di me?»

Gli rispose serio ma sarcastico. «Sì. E so già che ciò sarà la mia fine».

Lui roteò di nuovo gli occhi e agitò ampiamente le mani come per dirgli che stava esagerando.

«Mi fido di te, Stiles» esalò, stavolta davvero serio. «Credo solo che sia un peccato che tu sia diventato una cavia. Non mi piace vederti piegato al volere degli Osservatori. Non mi piace vederti _umiliato_ ».   
«Non piace neanche a me vederti trasformato in una cavia, Derek» gli ribatté sul suo stesso tono, «e ancora meno mi piace vederti umiliato. Ma questo è ciò che voglio e… per quello che vale» esitò e distolse lo sguardo, la voce gli s’incrinò appena, «grazie per la possibilità di maturare che mi stai dando. Finora mi sono state tolte un mucchio di possibilità, quindi… grazie di avere pensato a _questo_ » concluse impacciato.

Lui assentì stringendo le labbra.

«E per la cronaca» aggiunse Stiles, traendo un respiro profondo e alzandosi dalla panca, «anch’io mi fido di te». Si allontanò andando in direzione di Oscar, forse per salutarlo, ma non prima di rivolgere a Derek un sorriso.

Per Derek fu ancora una volta come tornare a casa.


	11. Libro 3 - Analizza - Capitolo 1

**Analizza:** [See what I've become](https://youtu.be/lWDYAJ2-Y1E), [The way](https://youtu.be/oN2Xs-MvxLw)

 

 

Raleigh non era stato chiarissimo su come avrebbero proceduto, aveva solo detto a Stiles che avrebbe provato psicologicamente a spronarlo a usare le abilità della Nogitsune. Gli aveva dato un appuntamento a una delle sale di allenamento del castello, dicendogli che Derek poteva venire con lui.

Stiles era molto ansioso di potere indossare la propria divisa da confratello, perché aveva sempre pensato che un giorno avrebbe seguito le orme di suo padre: ora che era nell’Eden, almeno in quel modo avrebbe potuto dire che _una_ divisa in vita sua l’aveva indossata. Purtroppo, però, doveva essere interamente cucita a mano, quindi ci sarebbe voluto un po’ prima di averla fra le mani, ma comunque per quel giorno era meglio andare vestiti comodi e leggeri agli allenamenti.

Quando quel giorno lui e Derek arrivarono al castello, subito una delle guardie li scortò fino alla sala stabilita, mentre un altro confratello andò ad avvertire Raleigh del loro arrivo.

La sala era più lunga che larga, grandissima e con una fila di finestre disposte a distanza ravvicinata e l’una dopo l’altra, molto alte e presenti solo sul lato più lungo destro – si entrava a sinistra. Gli attrezzi erano stati spostati tutti in un angolo, e c’era una strana aria solenne che stava rendendo Stiles nervoso.

Lui e Derek si erano parlati poco quella mattina, e tuttora si stavano scambiando solo poche parole di circostanza: erano entrambi agitati.

Dopo un’attesa lunga almeno una decina di minuti, Raleigh entrò nella sala seguito da Linda.

Mentre Linda era nella sua divisa da consorella – e stranamente aveva con sé una spada legata sulla schiena – Raleigh era vestito in modo leggero, con una mise che sembrava la versione medievale di quella moderna per andare in palestra, con tanto di casacca leggera senza maniche.

Era la prima volta che Stiles poteva osservare bene il fisico di Raleigh: all’apparenza dimostrava un paio di anni in meno rispetto a Peter Hale, ma aveva dei muscoli ancora più ben definiti dei suoi; senza gli abiti comodi e larghi della Confraternita si vedeva bene che era un _combattente_.

Dopo i saluti, Raleigh si rivolse a Linda e Derek. «Potreste sistemare i tappeti mentre scambio quattro chiacchiere con Stiles?» chiese; Derek non sembrò molto entusiasta della richiesta, ma la eseguì lo stesso andando ad aiutare Linda. Raleigh li ringraziò con un sorriso cortese e poi si rivolse a Stiles.

«Via le scarpe» lo istruì, togliendosi anche le proprie. Poi, mentre Stiles metteva da parte le proprie calzature, Raleigh sfoderò la katana che aveva con sé, slacciò il fodero con cui la teneva assicurata alla schiena per toglierselo di dosso, e si mise a parlare con Stiles tenendo la lama rivolta verso il basso.

«Quello che faremo è provare a stimolare i tuoi istinti, per spingergli ad attingere alle abilità della Nogitsune». Gli fece cenno di seguirlo verso il centro del tappeto che era stato steso; Linda e Derek andarono a sistemarsi in piedi con le spalle rivolte alle finestre.

«Ascolta attentamente le mie parole, Stiles» proseguì Raleigh, «perché proverò a condurti a piccoli passi verso un _certo_ stato mentale, che ti porterà a percorrere meglio il canale che lega le memorie tue a quelle della Nogitsune». Lui annuì. «Non sarà indolore, sarà… _dura_ » lo avvertì, ma questo glielo aveva già ripetuto più volte. «Sei pronto?»

Annuì di nuovo inspirando a fondo.

Raleigh iniziò a parlare continuando a tenere la katana rivolta verso il basso, in una posa morbida. «La Nogitsune ha finto di essere te, giusto?»

«Sì».

«A cosa le è servito?»

«A creare più caos e dolore e nutrirsene».

«Cosa ha sfruttato per ottenere ciò?»

«Scott, il mio migliore amico».

«Non _chi_ , ma _cosa di te_ ha sfruttato» lo corresse; Raleigh stava mantenendo un tono leggero e discorsivo che cozzava con la pesantezza di quel momento, e ciò in qualche modo stava cominciando a dare sui nervi a Stiles.

«Ha sfruttato quello che sapevo su Scott. Ha provato a prevedere come si sarebbe comportato in base a ciò che io so di Scott».

«Quindi ha rovistato senza il tuo permesso nel rapporto che c’è fra te e Scott e ha ottenuto le informazioni che voleva».

«Sì».

«La Nogitsune è andata a scorrere i tuoi ricordi, ogni tua interazione con Scott, ha osservato nella tua mente le reazioni che ha avuto Scott in determinati momenti e poi ha agito di conseguenza».

«Esatto».

«Si può dire che ha approfittato dei momenti che conservavi con più cura. Ha attinto alle immagini della storia della vostra amicizia e ha strappato via le pagine che più le interessavano. Si può dire che in qualche modo ha sporcato la vostra storia con le sue mani».

Più che sentire come stava serrando la mascella, Stiles sentì il ringhio ammonitore di Derek; di sottecchi vide Linda premere una mano sul petto di Derek, per tenerlo fermo sul posto.

Raleigh non diede cenno di aver udito Derek, proseguì. «Per fingersi te ha preso la tua faccia, i tuoi ricordi, le tue relazioni… ha rovistato ovunque, ha toccato con le sue mani ogni cosa. Cos’altro ha preso da te?»

«I miei segreti».

«Che tipo di segreti?»

«Segreti… _di famiglia_. Roba di cui neanche Scott era a conoscenza. Nessuno sapeva che _io_ sapevo».

«Li ha usati per fare cosa?»

«Distrarre. Distrarre la madre di Scott. Creare incertezze».

«Cos’altro ha fatto con la tua faccia?»

«Ha ucciso…»

Raleigh lo bloccò. «All’interno della cerchia delle tue relazioni, intendo». La voce di Raleigh aveva preso una sfumatura inquietante: adesso sembrava sarcastico, o forse derisorio. O era un’impressione di Stiles?

«Ha rigirato una spada degli Oni che era infilzata nel corpo di Scott» biascicò a sguardo basso, serrando i pugni, «mentre lui era cosciente. Lo ha guardato in faccia mentre lo faceva. E ha rapito Lydia, la mia amica banshee, chiudendola in un posto non molto bello per poi inseguirla in una sorta di tortura psicologica».

Derek ringhiò più forte, e Stiles con la coda dell’occhio vide che Linda ora lo tratteneva con entrambe le mani _artigliate_.

«Non sta funzionando, sta solo per avere un attacco di panico!» sibilò Derek sottovoce.

«Andrà bene» replicò Linda, secca.

«Non senti come batte il suo cuore e che razza di emozioni sta emanando?!» insisté Derek.

Raleigh continuò imperterrito, avvicinandosi e mettendosi faccia a faccia con Stiles, e stavolta fu _apertamente derisorio_ , lo fu davvero. «Quindi adesso nei peggiori ricordi di persone a te care c’è la _tua faccia_ mentre fai loro del male. La Nogitsune ha visto quali tue relazioni poteva usare e le ha prese insudiciando tutto».

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, sentì la mascella dolergli da quanto la stava serrando.

«Si è presa tutto, Stiles» incalzò Raleigh, «ha toccato qualsiasi cosa tu avevi di caro e ora non esiste più una cosa bella che non sia stata rovinata, e soltanto perché lei ha voluto indossare la tua faccia. Dimmi un po’, da adesso in poi Scott vedrà sempre e solo te quando sogghignerai sarcastico o lo minaccerai per scherzo? Oppure rivedrà in te la Nogitsune? E Lydia si allontanerà da te, se proverai a parlarle in un _certo modo_? Nei momenti più dolorosi di chi ami, ora c’è la tua faccia» scandì bene.

«Si è presa tutto» ripeté Raleigh, «si è presa la tua innocenza facendoti uccidere, si è presa i tuoi segreti e li ha rivelati in maniera inopportuna, e per finire ha macchiato ogni relazione che ritenevi sacra. E la cosa più incredibile è che queste macchie resteranno lì dove sono _per sempre_ : la Nogitsune non ti darà indietro più niente. Cosa ti è rimasto, Stiles?»

Si udì di nuovo Derek ringhiare. «Basta così».

«Cosa ti è rimasto, Stiles?» insisté Raleigh. «Cosa c’è di solo tuo dentro di te, ora? È finita e tu non sarai più come prima. È finita e, anche se provi a rimettere ordine nella tua testa, tutto ormai è sporco in modo indelebile. È finita e non hai davvero modo di fargliela pagare, perché è uno _spirito_ , non ha un corpo e più che tenerlo imprigionato cos’altro puoi fargli? _Niente_. Non esiste un modo per farlo soffrire. È finita e ora hai _niente_ fra le mani. Sei vuoto proprio come la Nogitsune è il vuoto, e ciò vale a dire che comunque lei ha vinto e tu hai _perso_ ».

Stiles sentì Derek ringhiare il suo nome, poi vide gli occhi di Raleigh illuminarsi di arancione e dopo… Dopo Stiles si accorse di stare provando talmente tanta rabbia da non riuscire a respirare, l’unico modo per riprendere aria era impugnare la katana che Raleigh aveva in mano e _colpire_ , perché col cazzo che aveva perso: era lui ad avere la situazione sotto controllo, non la Nogitsune.

Si mosse veloce: con una mano strappò la katana dalla presa di Raleigh e la rigirò per caricare un colpo in sua direzione. Il colpo venne parato perché _dal nulla_ Raleigh si ritrovò con un’altra katana in mano.

Raleigh mantenne gli occhi arancioni e gli sorrise compiaciuto. «Avanti, mostrami la tua faccia, volpe umana».

Stiles non se lo fece dire due volte. Caricò un altro colpo e iniziarono a duellare veloci e senza sosta.

Muovere la katana era… _facile_ , era come se fosse il prolungamento di un suo arto, ed era pure semplice parare le mosse di Raleigh e leggere i suoi movimenti. Il ritmo del combattimento poi… era intenso, e il rumore delle lame che si scontravano faceva _cantare_ il sangue di Stiles: quel suono richiama in lui qualcosa di _antico_ che sapeva di vecchie battaglie; lo caricava e lo esaltava. Voleva solo combattere, combattere e combattere, imporre il proprio controllo alla situazione, dimostrare che non aveva perso, che aveva ancora qualcosa anche se non sapeva di preciso _cosa_ e ciò lo rendeva disperato.

Forse fu proprio questa disperazione a distrarlo abbastanza da fare riuscire a Raleigh a farlo cadere a terra e disarmarlo.

La caduta scosse Stiles, si sentì di colpo _scarico_ e finalmente prese sul serio coscienza di ciò che aveva fatto. Si fissò le mani tremanti.

_Aveva usato la katana come solo una kitsune poteva fare._

Confuso, alzò lo sguardo verso Raleigh, che avanzò verso di lui tenendo la lama rivolta in basso e con sul viso un’espressione molto più morbida e comprensiva.

«L’abilità di sapere usare una katana in questo modo prima era solo della Nogitsune» gli disse Raleigh, solenne, «ora è anche _tua_ ».

Stiles sentiva ancora addosso gli strascichi dell’agitazione e della frustrazione di prima, e l’aggiunta della consapevolezza di avere adesso fra le mani quel potere incredibile gli provocò un senso di vertigine.

«Stiles!» lo chiamò Derek, che finalmente libero da Linda poté correre da lui. Si buttò a terra inginocchiandosi dietro Stiles, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e poi gli chiese sottovoce di respirare insieme a lui, più volte, per calmarlo.

Quando Stiles fu più quieto e il suo respiro diventò più regolare, sentì Derek sospirare forte sollevato e stanco, e poi abbracciarlo da dietro spingendolo piano ad appoggiare la schiena contro il suo petto.

Stiles trasse ancora un paio di respiri lenti e profondi stringendo le mani sulle braccia di Derek, che premette il viso nell’incavo del suo collo – Stiles poté sentire all’orecchio come Derek annusò a fondo il suo odore, forse per calmarsi a propria volta.

Restarono fermi così a lungo, in silenzio, fino a quando Raleigh non li interruppe inginocchiandosi di fronte a Stiles; Linda rimase in piedi alle finestre, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

«L’unico motivo per cui questo duello è durato solo un paio di minuti» esordì Raleigh, «è perché il tuo corpo non è sufficientemente allenato: hai l’abilità e l’esperienza necessaria per usare una katana, ma il tuo corpo non sa reggere a lungo il ritmo di uno scontro simile, né sa muoversi in modo davvero fluido».

Stiles sbuffò una risata sarcastica e isterica. «Questo vuol dire che in breve tempo posso diventare una sorta di samurai?»

«Un samurai, un ninja, un soldato…» scrollò le spalle Raleigh, «puoi diventare quello che vuoi, adesso che puoi accedere alle abilità della Nogitsune».

Stiles si morse il labbro. «E sono l’unica persona al mondo in grado di potere usare l’abilità e l’esperienza di una Nogitsune?»

«Esatto».

«Gli Osservatori mi hanno voluto qui per questo».

«Sicuro» esalò Raleigh, «ma ricordati che oggi tutto questo è accaduto alle tue condizioni, non a quelle degli Osservatori: è stata una tua scelta, sei stato tu a volerlo».

Stiles annuì piano. «Lo so. Ti sarò sempre grato per avermi dato la possibilità di scegliere».

Raleigh abbozzò un sorriso malinconico e gli strinse una mano sulla spalla. «Mi dispiace se ti ho ferito».

Lui scosse la testa. «Mi hai avvisato più volte che mi avrebbe fatto male. Qual è il prossimo passo?»

«In quaranta giorni proveremo a rifinire il tuo stile di combattimento» gli rispose serio. «Ti sottoporrai a una routine di esercizi quotidiani, ti allenerò io e…» sembrò rifletterci sopra, «chiederò a qualcuno di darti una mano. Comunque vadano le cose, senza dubbio ne uscirai un grande schermidore».

«Proprio quello che sognavo da piccolo» ironizzò Stiles amaro; sentì Derek sbuffare un sorriso contro il suo orecchio.

«Terremo questo segreto» aggiunse Raleigh. «Certo, la gente noterà subito che dal nulla hai imparato a maneggiare la katana, ma in futuro cercheremo di dare sempre risposte evasive a chi ci chiederà come sia successo».

«Perché questa mossa preventiva?» domandò Derek, sospettoso.

«Stiles in questo momento è il mio erede, e sappiamo quanti nemici ha la nostra Confraternita» sospirò Raleigh, stanco. «La Nogitsune è una faccenda delicata che potrebbe essere usata contro Stiles a livello psicologico – non è raro che a una persona sadica faccia gola poter fare dei giochetti mentali con qualcuno che è già stato manipolato una volta – quindi vorrei evitare problemi in tal senso».

«Capisco» esalò Derek; Stiles sentì la stretta delle sue braccia farsi appena più forte intorno a lui.

«Credo che per ora sia tutto» esalò Raleigh, e diede a Stiles delle piccole pacche affettuoso sul braccio. «Vai pure a riposare nella tua stanza qui al castello» lo invitò, con un sorriso caloroso.

Stiles si umettò le labbra e concordò annuendo; Derek si scostò da lui per fargli spazio, anche se gli restò accanto quando entrambi furono di nuovo in piedi.

Poi Stiles guardò la katana che Raleigh aveva in mano; era molto diversa da quella che aveva sfoggiato all’inizio dell’incontro: l’impugnatura era rossa e aveva dei dettagli in bronzo molto curati ed eleganti, l’intera arma sembrava gridare il nome di Raleigh. «È _questa_ la tua katana? Cioè, quella che usi di solito… quando abbiamo cominciato avevi quella che ho preso io…»

Raleigh abbassò lo sguardo sulla katana, rivolgendole un sorriso tanto malinconico quanto carico di affetto. «Sì, questa è la _mia_ katana. L’aveva Linda, me l’ha passata al volo quando ti sei impossessato di quella che avevo in mano».

Derek fissò Raleigh assottigliando appena gli occhi. «Avevi calcolato tutto, eh?»

«Non volevo che qualcuno si facesse del male» gli rispose senza fare una piega.

Linda sospirò forte e, avviandosi verso la porta per uscire, urtò di proposito la spalla di Derek con la propria. «Andiamo, _tuo marito_ sta benone».

E su quell’ultima battuta sia Derek che Stiles si strinsero un po’ nelle spalle e si schiarirono la voce a turno.

Una volta congedati da Raleigh, Stiles guidò Derek fino alla camera che gli avevano assegnato al castello.

Stiles aveva spiegato al proprio Fratello Maggiore che non c’era bisogno di procurargli una stanza, perché tanto fra qualche mese lui e Derek sarebbero riusciti a mettere da parte abbastanza oro per comprarsi una casetta tutta loro, ma Raleigh aveva insistito dicendogli che gli avrebbe fatto comodo, soprattutto in momenti di crisi o emergenza come i Giorni del 5x1, e Stiles non aveva potuto dargli torto, considerando come le ultime volte aveva approfittato della gentile ospitalità di Ismail.

Stiles notò come, durante tutto il percorso compiuto, Derek provò a nascondere la propria curiosità e meraviglia verso l’interno del castello – anche se le sue sopracciglia comunque scattarono verso l’alto di fronte ai dettagli più anacronistici come certi quadri dallo stile impressionista o alcune opere post moderne.

Non appena entrati nella stanza, Stiles crollò di schiena sul letto con un tonfo, sospirando forte; Derek si accomodò sulla sedia posta accanto alla scrivania, vicino alla finestra.

Rimasero per qualche attimo in silenzio, poi Stiles si decise a rivolgere a Derek una domanda che gli pesava parecchio sullo stomaco. «Quando…» esitò, si umettò le labbra e voltò la testa di lato, verso Derek. «Quando ho usato la katana, sono sembrato di nuovo posseduto, vero? Somigliavo alla Nogitsune…»

Lui gli rispose serio. «A dire il vero, non è che abbia mai visto la Nogitsune maneggiare una spada…»

Stiles distolse appena lo sguardo da Derek. «Ricordo quando ne ho impugnata una, quando ho rigirato quella che era nello stomaco di Scott, alla clinica di Deaton…»

«Non era lo stesso tipo di lama» osservò Derek.

«Era comunque una spada» sottolineò lui, atono.

«Stai dicendo che ti pesa riusare una spada, anche se in modo diverso?» ipotizzò Derek con cautela.

Stiles scosse la testa contro il cuscino. «No, non proprio. Quando ho usato la katana ho più che altro sentito l’esaltazione che ha provato la Nogitsune nel corso dei secoli quando ne ha usata una per combattere… ho percepito la sua esperienza e l’ho canalizzata, nient’altro» precisò. «Quel momento legato a Scott è una cosa che mi è venuta in mente _dopo_. Voglio solo sapere se ti ho ricordato la Nogitsune…» concluse flebile e puntando lo sguardo da tutt’altra parte rispetto a Derek.

Derek espirò a fondo, prima di rispondergli. «Un po’ sì» ammise sincero, «ma non mi ha inquietato. Non ho avuto paura di _quello_ ».

«Allora di cosa?» incalzò ansioso e preoccupato.

«Ho avuto paura di cosa ti avrebbe fatto sapere col senno di poi come stavi agendo».

Stiles non parlò per una manciata di secondi, passandosi entrambe le mani sul volto mentre soppesava ciò che gli era appena stato detto. «Sto bene… Cioè» ritrasse, «è _pesante_ , perché ho percepito chiaramente che _voglio_ del potere e mi _piace_ averlo, proprio come alla Nogitsune piace il potere e vuole averlo: siamo _uguali_ in questo senso. Ed è qualcosa che mi turba, perché si tratta della parte più oscura di me».

«O forse no» lo corresse Derek, «cosa c’è di male nel desiderare di essere più forti? E nel godersi la sensazione di aver superato un proprio limite?»

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Detta così, non sembra proprio una cosa brutta…»

«Perché _non lo è_ » sottolineò Derek. «Tu e la Nogitsune non siete uguali, siete _simili_ : a entrambi piace il potere, entrambi lo desiderate, ma in modo diverso e per ragioni differenti. Tu non vuoi il controllo di una situazione solo perché ti va di averlo. Tu non vuoi più potere solo perché così potrai ottenere tutto ciò che vuoi e senza limiti».

«Non puoi esserne sicuro» biascicò Stiles, «non conosco nemmeno io stesso la parte più oscura di me».

«Dimentichi che ti ho visto nei tuoi momenti peggiori» gli replicò, sicuro.

Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, inespressivi, fino a quando Stiles sospirò forte e rivolse gli occhi al soffitto. «Raleigh dice che sono una "volpe umana", che devo» curvò le braccia nell’atto di stringere qualcuno, « _abbracciare la mia volpe interiore_ » bofonchiò sarcastico.

Derek abbozzò un sorriso. «Non credo che abbia tutti i torti».

Stiles si voltò verso di lui inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico. «Pensi che io somigli a una volpe?»

Gli ribatté cercando invano di non fare allargare il proprio sorriso divertito. «Solo a una particolarmente fastidiosa».

Lui espirò forte. «Quanto sei simpatico» borbottò, anche se non era davvero infastidito dalla sua battuta.

«Quando ero piccolo» iniziò a raccontare Derek, e sembrò che ciò che stava ricordando lo stesse divertendo molto, «avevo l’abitudine di associare un "animale interiore" a ogni persona. Mi dicevo che se io "dentro" ero un lupo, allora anche gli umani potevano avere dentro di loro un animale. Quindi… il nostro postino era una lepre». Stiles ridacchiò sommessamente.

«E una vecchia signora amica di mamma era una tartaruga» aggiunse Derek; poi puntò lo sguardo in quello di Stiles. «A te avrei di certo associato una volpe».

Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro. «Ti ci vedo a farlo».

Sorrisero insieme scuotendo la testa e distogliendo l’uno lo sguardo dall’altro.

«Grazie per esserci stato» mormorò Stiles, con tono più serio.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Era naturale che ci fossi».

«Puoi restare con me?» gli chiese con voce debole e tono morbido.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, un po’ stupito. «Sì?» rispose incerto, guardandosi intorno perplesso. «Credo di poter restare qui mentre riposi».

«No, intendevo… _in generale_ » si corresse con voce fioca. «Puoi restare con me?» ripeté, deglutendo poi a fatica.

Derek accennò un lieve sorriso, annuendo. «Certo. Resterò finché vorrai».

Stiles scelse di sdrammatizzare. «Io invece credo che resterò con te anche quando non mi vorrai più, perché questo è il tipo di volpe molesta che sono».

Derek sospirò ironico. «Non avevo dubbi a riguardo». Poi tornò a osservare la stanza, come se stesse soppesando l’ambiente circostante. Diede un paio di pacche ai braccioli della sedia. «Comunque, penso davvero di potere restare qui, la sedia non mi sembra così scomoda» considerò.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso. «Stai scherzando, amico? Non esiste, vieni qua» si scostò per fargli posto sul letto, accanto a sé.

Derek lo fissò scettico.

«Andiamo!» lo incoraggiò Stiles, agitando un braccio per fargli cenno di alzarsi e avvicinarsi. «Abbiamo fatto di peggio che dormire insieme!»

«Tipo sposarci?» borbottò Derek, tuttavia accontentandolo e stendendosi vicino a lui sospirando forte. Entrambi si sistemarono subito supini.

Stiles sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Quella è stata una pensata _geniale_. E pratica».

«Mi sorprende che in giro non ci siano scommesse su quando ti chiederò il divorzio».

«Ma no, dai! Nessuno vuole fare piangere Bhanuja!» E ridacchiando dispettoso stese una gamba sopra quelle di Derek.

Lui lo ammonì inespressivo. «Adesso non ti allargare».

Stiles stese _anche_ il braccio addosso a Derek – di traverso sul suo petto.

«Sono solito fare scattare gli artigli e le zanne nel sonno, se faccio sogni troppo vividi» lo avvertì Derek con nonchalance.

«Non ti credo».

«Fossi in te, mi scosterei».

«No» e sorridendo chiuse gli occhi sistemando meglio la testa contro il cuscino.

In compagnia del lieve rumore del respiro di Derek e del calore che emanava il suo corpo, si addormentò pacifico e rilassato come neanche credeva fosse ancora possibile.

 

 

 

Stiles era molto curioso di sapere chi mai avrebbe aiutato Raleigh ad allenarlo, soprattutto perché dubitava che si trattasse di qualcuno esterno alla Confraternita, dato che i motivi della sua improvvisa abilità con la katana dovevano restare segreti, quindi doveva essere qualcuno che già conosceva, ma _chi_?

Alcuni giorni e svariate ore di allenamento e praticantato dopo il primo giorno che aveva impugnato una katana, Stiles si stava preparando all’incontro con il nuovo allenatore mangiando delle arance a colazione – erano un regalo di Luigi, e un’alternativa molto più pratica del _succo_ di arancia.

Derek era uscito dal dormitorio molto presto, avvertendolo però che sarebbe ritornato prima che lui si recasse al castello, e quindi Stiles era in sua attesa, curioso.

Quando lo sentì rientrare, si liberò subito della scorza degli agrumi e si pulì le mani con uno strofinaccio; lo vide rientrare nella loro stanza con un oggetto molto lungo avvolto in una tela di juta: possibile che avesse un _bastone_ avvolto lì? Che doveva farci? Utilizzarlo per _picchiarlo_?

Stiles non gli diede il tempo di parlare, aggrottò la fronte e puntò il dito contro l’oggetto misterioso. «Che cos’hai lì?»

Derek roteò gli occhi, sospirando e ostentando pazienza. «È una cosa che ho fatto fare per te» biascicò con falsa indifferenza; con un gesto veloce tolse la tela e rivelò cosa nascondeva.

Era una katana. Con tanto di fodero e le stringhe per portarla assicurata alla schiena.

Stiles boccheggiò, le sopracciglia gli schizzarono all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Per _me_?»

Lui lo fissò sarcastico. «Pensavi davvero di continuare a usare quella che hai ottenuto in prestito dalla Confraternita?»

Si passò una mano sulla nuca. «No, è che… credevo che magari un giorno ne avrei comprata una io? Cioè» si corresse, «non che non ti sia grato per il pensiero, è che non credevo che ne avrei avuta una tutta mia così subito, o che tu ci avresti _pensato_ » bofonchiò. Era attonito, non stava osando neanche _toccarla_.

«Mi sono fatto consigliare da Raleigh» gli spiegò Derek, «gli ho chiesto come dovevo domandare che fosse al mastro spadaio, a seconda il tuo stile… Provala» lo esortò, un po’ impacciato, allungando la spada verso di lui.

Stiles sospirò e con attenzione strinse le mani sul fodero, fatto di legno laccato nero. Con lentezza, circondò l’impugnatura con una mano e la tirò verso l’alto per sfilare la lama dalla sua protezione.

Per qualche attimo, osservò il proprio riflesso sull’acciaio, poi il suo sguardo si spostò più sopra; la guardia era argentata e nella parte interna, quella rivolta verso l’impugnatura, c’era inciso il kanji che stava per "se stesso" – il cinque riflesso al contrario. Stiles accennò un sorriso: doveva essere stato un dettaglio voluto da Derek. L’impugnatura era di pelle bianca e sopra, come in tutte le katane, vi era intrecciata una fascia di un altro colore, in questo caso si trattava di cotone nero.

Stiles posò il fodero sul tavolo, inspirò a fondo e veloce rigirò un paio di volte la katana fra le mani. «È _perfetta_ » disse a Derek, sorridendo.

Derek sorrise a propria volta abbassando lo sguardo, era _compiaciuto_.

Stiles gli diede uno spintone scherzoso sulla spalla. «Come hai fatto a farmi questa sorpresa?! Non mi sono neanche accorto che mancavano soldi dal nostro conto!»

«Ho pagato il mastro spadaio in selvaggina» rispose fiero, «e Marjorie e Raleigh sanno come mantenere un segreto».

«Marjorie?» si sorprese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Sì, Raleigh mi ha saputo dare dei consigli solo su come avrebbe dovuto essere la katana, poi mi ha indirizzato verso Marjorie per farmi dire meglio a chi rivolgermi: è stata lei a regalargli la sua katana».

«Ah» esalò meravigliato, anche se adesso si spiegava perché Raleigh guardasse in _quel modo_ la propria spada.

Derek annuì. «Per il loro matrimonio si sono scambiati delle armi: Raleigh le ha donato la spada che lei usa sempre, lei la katana. Ma, comunque» si schiarì la voce, prendendo un tono più ironico, «ho pensato che, se proprio devi fare questa _cosa_ , tanto vale che io ti sappia in giro con in mano una spada di cui sono certo. Una che sono sicuro possa davvero esserti di aiuto».

Stiles sorrise sul suo stesso tono. «Ma che gentile». Rinfoderò la katana e se l’allacciò in spalla.

Derek cambiò espressione, diventando più serio. «Stai attento» gli raccomandò.

« _Sempre_. Stai attento anche tu. E _grazie_ » scandì bene l’ultima parola, cercando di andare via prima che gli occhi gli diventassero lucidi – sentiva già un magone in gola – ma Derek lo fermò, anche se con leggerezza.

«Dai un nome a ogni cosa, non vuoi darne uno a _lei_?» lo canzonò.

Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro sorridendo. «Suggerimenti?»

«Non saprei» scrollò le spalle. «Quella di Kira ha un nome?»

«Sì. _Colpo di fulmine_ ».

Derek arricciò appena il naso.

Lui sogghignò. « _Lo so_ : considerando il rapporto che c’è fra lei e Scott, è una cosa da smielati dal cervello fottuto, non da cazzuti armati».

«Un nome che sia _più tuo_?» propose Derek.

Stiles inspirò a fondo vagando con lo sguardo verso il soffitto. «Uhm… L’uso della katana è qualcosa che ho canalizzato ed è in qualche modo legato alla parte più oscura di me, ma che voglio usare con consapevolezza, quindi… magari _Black Self_?»

Derek sorrise annuendo. «Questo sa molto più di te».

Gli sorrise anche lui. «Ora è meglio che vada, Raleigh mi starà aspettando».

«Ci vediamo a pranzo».

Stiles assentì e uscì di corsa dal dormitorio. Rallentò solo quando giunse davanti al castello, e solo allora si permise di cullarsi nella tenera e calda sensazione che gli aveva dato ricevere un regalo da parte di Derek. Stiles nemmeno ricordava più quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui, nel mondo reale, qualcuno gli aveva donato qualcosa di utile, che gli servisse davvero: ricevere qualcosa di pensato apposta per lui era un’emozione che aveva dimenticato. E poi nell’Eden i regali avevano in significato molto più profondo di quello che avevano nella realtà, e sapere che in quel mondo a Derek importava davvero di lui era… beh, era _tanto_ e _qualcosa_.

Giunto all’ingresso, salutò le guardie e si chiese quando per lui avrebbe smesso essere strano non dovere più firmare il libro delle visite, anche se in gran parte il castello per lui era già "casa".

Andrò dritto nella sala degli allenamenti dove ormai di solito incontrava Raleigh – era sempre vuota e disponibile per loro.

Salutò il Fratello Maggiore con un ghigno e puntò il pollice verso la katana che aveva in spalla. « _Sapevi_ e non mi hai detto niente, eh?»

Raleigh sorrise. «Sono un galantuomo e una persona di parola, che vuoi farci?»

«Grazie anche a te, per questo regalo».

Lui scosse la testa. «L’idea è stata tutta di Derek, io gli ho solo dato un paio di consigli. La trovi ben bilanciata per te?»

Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo malizioso e veloce sfoderò la katana, attaccandolo come risposta.

Raleigh parò il colpo con un sorriso soddisfatto. «Immagino che la risposta sia sì».

Duellarono per un paio di secondi, poi Stiles fece cenno di fermarsi. «Dov’è l’altro allenatore misterioso?» chiese curioso.

«Oh, sta per arrivare» gli rispose sibillino. «Non ho dovuto neanche faticare tanto per convincerlo ad accettare la mia proposta».

«Non capisco però perché mai necessito di un _secondo_ allenatore…» osservò perplesso. «Sei una kitsune _millenaria_ , cos’è che non puoi insegnarmi?»

«L’ _eleganza_ » ribatté serio.

«La _cosa_?» incalzò Stiles, scettico.

«L’eleganza» e fece un cenno con la mano, _elegante_ , appunto.

«Ne sei proprio convinto?»

«Assolutamente».

«Se lo dici tu» bofonchiò sarcastico.

«Stiles» sospirò Raleigh, anche se sorridendo, «io e te combattiamo alla stessa maniera perché l’origine della nostra abilità è la stessa, e io _ho_ una mia eleganza, ma mi è difficile farla sorgere in te, perché il tuo modo di porti stuzzica il mio, rendendolo più grezzo».

«E com’è che combattiamo io e te, se non con eleganza?» chiese aggrottando la fronte.

«Con _violenza e forza_ , di conseguenza tu quando combatti sei _brutto_ ».

«Non vedo come questo possa essere un dettaglio di fondamentale importanza» disse Stiles, sarcastico.

«Ha importanza perché _la bellezza è potere_ » replicò Raleigh, scandendo bene le ultime parole. «Cos’è più spaventoso in battaglia: un guerriero che usa la propria arma come se fosse il mannarino di un macellaio, con gesti crudi e storcendo la propria espressione a ogni colpo, o un combattente che ruota la propria lama con fluidità e non lascia che il proprio volto si deformi a ogni fendente?»

Stiles ci rifletté sopra. «Uhm, forse la seconda opzione è quella più… _inquietante_?» concluse insicuro.

Raleigh per tutta risposta sorrise stranamente deliziato. «La mia Perla è una combattente che mantiene i propri boccoli bellissimi e perfetti perfino durante una carneficina: non lo trovi _magnificamente_ inquietante?»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Senza dubbio».

«La bellezza, la _vera_ bellezza, spaventa le persone, Stiles» gli spiegò, con un sorriso appena velato di malizia. «Quando resti sorpreso dalla bellezza di qualcosa, che fai?»

«Rimango senza parole?» rispose incerto.

«E poi?»

«Non so, mi…» agitò le mani, «mi… uhm, mi _blocco_?»

« _Esatto_! La vera bellezza _paralizza_! È così _terrificante_ che paralizza! Una bellezza non è tale se non è spaventosa: se non ti toglie la parola, il fiato e la facoltà di muoverti non è una vera bellezza!» sentenziò _entusiasta_.

Stiles ne fu un po’ turbato, ma comprese le sue argomentazioni. «Quindi vuoi che io usi la katana in modo più elegante per essere più spaventoso?» riassunse.

Raleigh annuì solenne. «Perché la bellezza è potere».

Una voce maschile priva di tono li interruppe. «A me la reginetta del ballo della mia scuola è sempre sembrata un’idiota capace di maneggiare soltanto una limetta per le unghie, _e nient’altro_. Giusto per dire».

Stiles si voltò verso la porta e vide _Philip_ appoggiato di fianco allo stipite, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Era in tenuta _ginnica medievale_. E con la propria sciabola sulla schiena, insieme alla seconda spada che spesso aveva con sé.

Raleigh rivolse a Philip un sorriso. «Lo sai che non stavo parlando di bellezza fisica».

«Lo sai che amo cogliere ogni opportunità per dimostrare al pubblico quanto i tuoi discorsi siano sempre almeno al 50% strambi».

Il sorriso di Raleigh non si affievolì. «Stiles, ti presento il tuo secondo maestro».

«Lui?» boccheggiò Stiles.

Philip chiuse la porta e avanzò verso di loro con fare annoiato. «Non esserne così sorpreso. La katana, dopotutto, nasce come _sciabola_ » e sottolineò l’ultima parola sfoderando la propria lama.

«Quindi _tu_ » disse Stiles, indicando Philip con la katana, «saresti _più elegante_ di _lui_?» puntò la spada verso Raleigh.

«Philip è di una bellezza _abbacinante_ quando combatte» precisò Raleigh, sempre più esaltato da quella situazione.

Stiles aveva visto Philip usare la sciabola solo in un’occasione non molto felice, e sotto la pioggia per giunta, quindi non è che potesse dare una propria opinione in merito. Poco convinto, scrollò le spalle. «Mi fido di voi» si arrese.

Raleigh batté le mani. «Bene! Vi lascio pure iniziare da soli, allora! Buon proseguimento!»

Stiles lo salutò con un cenno della mano, Philip sollevando il mento in sua direzione, inespressivo.

Una volta rimasti a tu per tu, Stiles provò a capirne di più di quello che Philip già sapeva. «Che ti ha detto Raleigh di me e sulla mia neonata abilità con la katana?»

«Non molto» scrollò le spalle, «solo che dipende da una cosa che ti è successa nel mondo reale e che stai esplorando qui, e che spettava a te raccontarmi l’intera storia».

«Non gli hai detto che ti ho già raccontato _mezza_ storia?» domandò confuso.

«Ho finto di non sapere».

«Perché?»

«Perché non sapevo se tu volessi che altri sapessero che io _so_ » rispose con naturalezza.

«Ah» esalò Stiles, sorpreso.

«È la tua storia» sottolineò Philip, serio, «tocca solo a te decidere a chi narrarla».

«Io, uhm» mugugnò, un po’ impacciato, «apprezzo il pensiero».

Philip sospirò rivolgendo gli occhi al soffitto. «Spero che tu sia più disinvolto con la katana, che con le parole».

Stiles protestò sbattendo piano e in modo infantile la katana contro la sua sciabola. «Smettila di fare il coglione, tanto non lo sei davvero. Lo sappiamo entrambi».

Per qualche attimo sostennero lo sguardo, e fu intenso anche se poco decifrabile, poi Philip riprese a parlare.

«Quindi devo dedurre che la tua improvvisa passione per la katana sia dovuta allo spirito trickster che ti ha posseduto?»

Stiles annuì, il suo umore s’incupì. «Era una Nogitsune, della stessa famiglia delle kitsune. Una kitsune del vuoto, diciamo».

«Questo spiega la katana» assentì, «stai canalizzando quello che hai imparato da questo spirito, vero?» ipotizzò.

«Più o meno» ciondolò la testa.

«Ok» sospirò Philip, togliendosi di dosso l’altra spada e il fodero vuoto. «Fammi vedere che sai fare» si mise in posa e allungò un braccio, muovendo la mano come a invitarlo a farsi pure avanti.

Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Duellare con _Black Self_ in effetti era dieci volte meglio di quando usava una delle katane prese in prestito dalla Confraternita: Stiles notò che riusciva a muoversi in modo più fluido, anche se dubitava che i suoi movimenti fossero belli come quelli di Philip.

Raleigh aveva ragione: Philip quando combatteva era _bello_. Incantava, e ciò era davvero terrificante – come un cobra che si innalza da terra elegante e ipnotico prima di scattare sulla preda. Era rapido e silenzioso, non mostrava mai alcuna espressione sul volto, un avversario difficile da leggere e per questo in un certo senso _intrigante_.

Stiles si rese conto che lui, al contrario di Philip, mentre combatteva faceva un sacco di versi _poco aggraziati_ , storceva molto la faccia quando caricava i colpi e a confronto a Philip doveva sembrare che avesse in mano un grosso coltellaccio e fosse pronto per scannare un pollo, al posto di una spada nel mezzo di un duello. Oggettivamente non doveva essere un bello spettacolo.

«Basta così» si fermò infine Philip, e non aveva nemmeno il fiatone.

Stiles si chinò a riprendere fiato posando la mano libera su un ginocchio. «Ti sei fatto un’idea?»

«Sei davvero _grezzo_ » e lo disse come se Stiles gli avesse appena sputato nel tè delle cinque.

«Scusa tanto se non mi sono mai allenato in previsione di potere un giorno sfruttare le abilità di uno spirito oscuro e psicopatico che mi avrebbe posseduto».

Lui non fece una piega. «Abbiamo molto da lavorare, ma penso che tu sia abbastanza malleabile».

Stiles continuò a stuzzicarlo, anche se con leggerezza. «Tu invece ti sei allenato fin da bambino, vero?»

«Ovvio» rispose annoiato, «sono un cacciatore». Avrebbe mai potuto non ripeterlo? «Sia da bambino che da ragazzo sono sempre stato fra i primi dieci migliori schermidori del mio paese. La mia arma era la sciabola».

«Ma non mi dire» ribatté ironico.

Philip non si lasciò scalfire. «So anche usare le quattro armi principali delle arti marziali, perché ne ho praticate molte».

«Cioè?»

«Il dao» con un cenno della testa indicò la sua seconda lama, che era a terra, quella che sembrava una sciabola corta e insolitamente larga, «il gun, qiang e il jian».

«Potresti spiegare a un comune mortale come me cosa sono le ultime tre cose? Con parole povere, per favore» lo prese in giro Stiles, con ironia pungente.

«Il gun è un tipo di bastone, il qiang un tipo di lancia e il jian è un tipo di lama dritta, una spada» rispose spiccio e atono.

«Considerami colpito».

«Davvero?» e gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante e caldo.

Stiles per qualche secondo faticò a staccarsi dai suoi occhi. «In un certo senso» rispose vago.

Philip inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cercherò di convincerti anche in altri sensi» biascicò. «Ora, vediamo di cominciare» roteò la sciabola. «Raleigh lavorerà sulla tua resistenza e forza fisica, io sulla qualità dei tuoi movimenti. In meno di quaranta giorni dovremmo riuscire finalmente a vedere che spadaccino c’è sotto queste presunte mentite spoglie» e con un cenno del capo lo indicò dalla testa ai piedi.

Stiles si finse oltremodo offeso, si portò una mano sul petto. « _Queste_ mentite spoglie stanno collaborando con la parte interiore di me per offrire al mondo la versione nerd di uno spadaccino: non ferire i loro sentimenti».

«Ti ferirò altro se non ti sbrighi a metterti in guardia» replicò indifferente.

Stiles sospirò roteando gli occhi, ma lo accontentò.

Philip iniziò subito a correggergli delle pose e a suggerirgli come non farsi leggere dall’avversario; era un maestro autoritario ma non pesante: non sembrava mai aspettarsi chissà che immediato miglioramento da Stiles dopo una spiegazione, ma comunque era percepibile che se Stiles avesse fallito a oltranza lui avrebbe perso la pazienza con una furia gelida.

Stiles però non falliva, assorbiva ogni consiglio e insegnamento come se nulla fosse: era come se la guida di Raleigh prima e quella di Philip dopo non servissero altro che a indicargli qualcosa che era sempre stato sotto il suo naso, e ora che poteva vederla la utilizzava tranquillamente.

Philip però non lo stava sorprendendo solo come allenatore, anche se Stiles si disse che quella non avrebbe dovuto essere una vera sorpresa: Philip mentre usava la sciabola, spoglio di qualsiasi maschera e con indosso solo la sua personale carica di combattente, era molto più che bello, era _affascinante_. Avevo lo stesso tipo di fascino delle fiamme danzanti di un falò: era _caldo_ , non del tutto rassicurante e la sua presenza si espandeva.

E lo sguardo di Stiles di tanto in tanto guizzava sulle braccia scoperte di Philip – indossava una casacca senza maniche – a come i muscoli si flettevano a ogni movimento.

Stiles deglutì a fatica: quell’attrazione era un particolare che aveva accantonato di recente. Chiese di fare una pausa per bere dell’acqua – posati su un tavolino accanto a una finestra c’erano una brocca e un paio di bicchieri.

Provò a fare una conversazione che non c’entrasse con gli allenamenti, per alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera. Il tatuaggio di Philip con la data in cui era stato Inserito era scoperto: era una data di _dieci anni prima_. Philip era nell’Eden da ancora prima di Marjorie e di Ismail, ecco anche perché gli bruciava non essere stato scelto come Castellano.

Stiles indicò il tatuaggio di Philip con un cenno del mento. «Quindi quanti anni hai davvero?»

Philip soppesò il suo sguardo, prima di dargli una risposta. «Ventotto».

«Uhm» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire. Per uno prossimo ai trent’anni non doveva essere facile vivere in un corpo da adolescente. Non che fra dieci anni la stessa sorte non sarebbe toccata a lui.

Philip gli rivolse un’occhiata sibillina di sottecchi – stava bevendo anche lui. «Sono troppo vecchio per i tuoi gusti?»

«Ho avuto professori molto più vecchi di te».

«Non intendevo questo. Mi riferivo alla tua inclinazione verso gli uomini più vecchi di te, considerando l’età di tuo marito».

A Stiles andò un sorso di traverso; tossicchiò e si tamponò la bocca con il dorso della mano, Philip con noncuranza gli passò un piccolo asciugamano. «Grazie» mormorò roco. «Io e Derek però non siamo sposati- _sposati_ ».

«L’ho sentito dire. È comunque un bell’uomo» osservò, sempre senza mostrare alcuna emozione.

«Questo è vero, però, uhm…» gesticolò Stiles, impacciato, «perché stiamo sostenendo questa conversazione?»

Stavolta Philip abbozzò un sorriso velato di malizia. «Ti ho chiesto se sono troppo vecchio per te».

Flirtare era un tipo di gioco in cui Stiles non aveva ancora avuto l’opportunità di avere un ruolo in vita sua. E ciò rendeva tutto ancora più interessante. Voleva provarci un pochino, giusto per vedere com’era.

Cercò di sopprimere il sorriso gigante che si sentiva sulla faccia – era una bella sensazione essere desiderati – e con un po’ di goffaggine articolò una replica. «So che da queste parti, viste le condizioni in cui viviamo, la vera età anagrafica non è un problema».

«Così pare» esalò Philip, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e impugnando di nuovo la sciabola. «Riprendiamo da dove eravamo rimasti?»

«Così pare» ripeté Stiles, imitando il suo tono di voce: dipendeva da che tipo di punto volevano ricominciare.

Philip gli rivolse mezza occhiata complice e lo attaccò senza preavviso; Stiles parò il colpo ghignando soddisfatto.

Da quel momento in poi, l’allenamento proseguì con un ritmo serrato e intenso; a Stiles sembrò di sostenere una lunga conversazione con Philip – in cui si dicevano le peggiori porcate a colpi di spada, _e con classe_ – e trovò anche esaltante come la passione di Philip per la scherma solleticasse la sua. Lo stimolava a dare di più, ad apprendere di più e diventare ancora più bravo e veloce.

Stiles non seppe quantificare quanto tempo passarono così, con Philip che gli faceva notare i suoi errori solo con delle occhiate, ma alla fine riuscì a stare quasi al passo col suo maestro.

In un attimo in cui incrociarono le spade spingendo l’uno verso l’altro, si ritrovarono faccia a faccia a pochi centimetri, e Philip ne approfittò per parlargli sottovoce.

«È eccitante combattere senza esclusione di colpi, vero? Sentire il ritmo del duello crescere a ogni fendente, il cuore che batte forte per l’ansia di subire una ferita ma anche per l’esaltazione della battaglia» elencò veloce, «il corpo che _brucia_ e la testa che _gira_ se ci si ferma per un attimo… e poi» rallentò la parlantina, «quel _suono_ nella tua mente… È strano, vero? A volte durante un duello si ha l’impressione di seguire il suono di tamburi immaginari che si sentono solo nella propria testa…»

«È vero» gli concesse, rapito dalla sua voce e dal suo sguardo.

«E ti senti costretto a seguire il loro ritmo, ma non è una sensazione spiacevole, non ti senti un loro schiavo. Più che altro li prendi come un incitamento. Ti fanno ribollire il sangue e sanno di antico, di tribale. Ti caricano di adrenalina».

E infine Philip si avvicinò di più al suo viso, protraendosi oltre le loro spade incrociate; abbassò di più la voce. «Prova a scaricare bene tutta l’adrenalina che abbiamo accumulato insieme, quando sarai solo. Scaricala ripensando a quello che abbiamo fatto oggi» e si allontanò di colpo camminando all’indietro, lasciandolo piacevolmente stordito e con il fiato bloccato in gola.

«Per oggi abbiamo finito» aggiunse Philip, ostentando indifferenza e rivolgendogli le spalle mentre rinfoderava la sciabola. «In serata ti scriverò un messaggio per dirti quando sarò di nuovo libero».

«Ok» esalò Stiles, cercando di imporre alla propria testa di smettere di girare.

Philip aveva una mano sulla porta e stava per aprire bocca per salutarlo, ma Stiles lo fermò, fingendosi impegnato a rinfoderare la katana.

« _Tu_ ti scaricherai pensando a quello che abbiamo fatto?»

Philip gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante. «Lo faccio spesso». Breve pausa. «Arrivederci, Stiles».

«A buon rendere» lo salutò con sfacciata ironia.

Philip chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, Stiles scosse la testa ridendo e alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto.

Era facile flirtare, e molto più divertente di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Era un tipo di gioco a cui poteva stare.

Quello sarebbe stato un mese davvero interessante.

 

 

 

**Trentacinque giorni dopo.**

Per tradizione un confratello poteva comprarsi una penna stilografica solo al termine dei propri quaranta giorni di apprendistato, anche perché solo allora avrebbe accumulato il denaro sufficiente per farlo.

Stiles quella mattina aveva osservato a lungo la propria penna, tenendola posata sul tavolo mentre batteva le mani soddisfatto e in maniera infantile. Derek lo aveva osservato sospirando e scuotendo la testa.

Le stilografiche si potevano acquistare solo al mercato virtuale, e ognuno poteva prenderla personalizzandola a piacimento. Stiles ne aveva acquistata una dallo stilo azzurro come lo era stata la sua compianta jeep, e con i dettagli in argento.

Dopo lunghe giornate passate a studiare e a imparare i metodi ottimali per raccogliere delle cronache, dopo essersi riempito fino al midollo di odore di colla per rilegatura, ma soprattutto dopo estenuanti e sudati allenamenti con la katana, finalmente per Stiles era giunto il momento di partire per la sua prima missione.

Il 5x1 era stato la settimana precedente: Stiles e Linda dovevano andare prima a Lunense e poi alla Contea delle Arance per parlare con i nuovi Inseriti e trascrivere le loro testimonianze. Era solo un compito di routine, Linda lo avrebbe accompagnato giusto perché era la sua prima volta, ma di solito i confratelli non andavano in due per missioni simili.

Stiles era grato per la presenza di Linda: aveva l’impressione che altrimenti si sarebbe fatto cogliere dall’impaccio.

Derek non era a Namasté perché era impegnato a perlustrare un tratto di foresta vicino alla Contea delle Arance, ma si sarebbero incontrati proprio lì per tornare a casa insieme.

Tra l’altro, al ritorno avrebbero potuto comprarsi la casetta tanto desiderata: il Consiglio aveva giunto un accordo con gli Osservatori, le mura della contea sarebbero state allargate, quindi ora ci sarebbe stato più spazio e loro avevano anche abbastanza oro per potersi permettere quella spesa.

Stiles era ansioso di potere avere uno spazio che fosse soltanto suo e di Derek: era grato all’accoglienza che le due Confraternite avevano dato loro, ma ogni tanto la coabitazione con persone che nei fatti si conosceva poco poteva diventare frustrante; spesso Stiles aveva paura di offendere per sbaglio gli altri, mentre lui e Derek non si facevano problemi a mostrare l’uno all’altro i lati peggiori di sé. La schiettezza pungente era alla base del loro rapporto.

Con indosso la divisa della Confraternita nuova di zecca – e che profumava ancora di _vero_ pulito, evento raro da quelle parti – stava ultimando di preparare Roscoe per il viaggio, assicurando alla sella delle sacche.

Non restò molto sorpreso quando vide Philip entrare nella stalla senza annunciarsi, inespressivo.

In quelle settimane la relazione fra loro due non è che avesse preso chissà che piega, perché non avevano fatto nessun passo avanti verso qualche direzione: eri fermi in quello stallo fatto di scottante intensità che li vedeva flirtare con ironia e un pizzico di sarcasmo, e per alcuni sarebbe stato frustrante, ma a Stiles _piaceva_.

Durante gli allenamenti c’erano stati degli attimi in cui nella sua testa aveva visto lui e Philip mollare a terra le spade per afferrarsi per le maglie o per il colletto e spingersi fino al muro, per potersi divorare meglio la bocca e il collo a vicenda mentre l’uno strofinava il proprio corpo addosso all’altro. Quelle erano state fantasie incredibilmente piacevoli, anche se delle volte Stiles si chiedeva se si stesse cullando troppo nel fatto che Philip non cercasse _mai_ di toccarlo: evitava di mettergli le mani addosso, se non era strettamente necessario farlo, e non invadeva il suo spazio personale a meno che l’intero corpo di Stiles non si protraesse verso di lui o Stiles lo fissasse in un _certo modo_ ; per quanto Stiles avesse poca esperienza in fatto di relazioni e flirt, era abbastanza sicuro che ciò volesse dire soltanto due cose. O anche Philip come lui amava stare in quella situazione di stallo e non andare oltre – perché pure per lui era solo un gioco eccitante e basta – o non lo toccava perché lo _rispettava_ , e ciò poteva essere interpretato in molti più modi. Dei modi più _seri_.

Comunque, in quel momento Philip era lì, e lo salutò con un cenno della testa.

Stiles rispose allo stesso modo, ma con l’aggiunta di un piccolo ghigno e allacciandosi il mantello da viaggio. «Sei venuto ad augurarmi buona fortuna?» aggiunse ironico.

«Sono venuto a darti _questo_ » gli replicò atono, lanciandogli un sacchetto di stoffa chiuso con un laccio.

Stiles lo prese al volo aggrottando la fronte, e curioso lo aprì subito senza neanche prima chiedere spiegazioni: era un cannocchiale di ottone, con la parte finale più grossa rivestita in pelle marrone – probabilmente per facilitare la presa. Stiles notò che vi era stata inciso il kanji di "se stesso".

Era un _regalo_ , qualcosa che Philip aveva fatto costruire apposta per lui e che poteva essergli utile, e per un lungo istante Stiles provò una sorta di dolore sordo al petto, ma un _dolore buono_ , perché quel dono era una cosa bella, solo che…

«Non posso accettarlo» mormorò, tuttavia mantenendo lo sguardo sul cannocchiale che aveva fra le mani.

Philip restò indifferente e appoggiò il fianco alla porta del box di Roscoe. «Perché?»

« _Lo so_ cosa vogliono dire qui certi tipi di regali…»

«Derek ti ha regalato una katana» osservò Philip.

Stiles provò a replicare, ma lui scosse la testa sorridendo scettico.

«Non osare dire cose come "Ma Derek è _Derek_ " o "Sì, ma è _diverso_ "».

Stiles sbuffò impacciato e frustrato – voleva proprio dire _quello_ : Derek mica gli aveva fatto un regalo per _corteggiarlo_ , lo aveva fatto per… _affetto_. «Cosa vuoi che ti dica allora?»

Philip scrollò le spalle. «Voglio solo che accetti il regalo. Non sono diverso da Derek, sai?»

«Sì» insisté piccato.

Philip si avvicinò al suo viso e gli ribatté mormorando sottovoce e sorridendo. «Sì, siamo dannatamente la stessa cosa. Sei tu che non vuoi ammetterlo. O forse non ci sei ancora arrivato».

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» bofonchiò a sguardo basso, sentendo in modo netto come il suo viso si stesse chiazzando di rosso – probabilmente in modo _bruttissimo_.

«Scelgo di assecondarti solo perché Linda ti sta aspettando» gli sussurrò di rimando, stringendo le mani sui lembi del mantello di Stiles per dargli una sistemata non necessaria. Poi si avvicinò di nuovo, fino a fare sfiorare la punta dei loro nasi, e Stiles sentì il suo respiro contro il suo. «Fai buon viaggio» gli augurò, prima di separarsi da lui indietreggiando e fissandolo negli occhi fino a quando non giunse alla porta; dopo girò sui tacchi e andò via.

Stiles incrociò le braccia premendole contro la sella di Roscoe e ci posò la fronte. «Sono in un casino» si lamentò pigolando; il cavallo sbuffò in risposta, e lui gli replicò sarcastico. «Grazie per aver sottolineato l’ovvio, ti manda Isaac per caso?» Stavolta Roscoe _nitrì_.

Stiles scosse la testa roteando gli occhi, assicurò il cannocchiale alla cinta e montò in sella.

Linda lo stava attendendo nella piazzetta, e quando lo vide arrivare lo salutò con uno strano sorriso saputo.

Stiles la osservò salire sul proprio cavallo, mostrandosi sarcastico e inarcando un sopracciglio. «Tu _sapevi_ del cannocchiale» sentenziò sicuro. Linda e Philip erano _amiconi_ : lei lo chiamava _Lip_.

Lei schioccò la lingua. «Già».

«Perché diavolo non mi hai avvertito?» sbottò infastidito.

Linda rise. «Avrei dovuto _avvisarti_ che stavi per ricevere una _sorpresa_?»

«Mi sono sentito in imbarazzo!» protestò.

Lei schioccò di nuovo la lingua e sospirò puntando lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé. «Gli uomini saranno sempre e solo degli idioti senza speranza» commentò vaga, poi fece un cenno al proprio cavallo. «Andiamo, Betty!»

Stiles spinse Roscoe a seguirla. «Guarda che non ho ancora finito!» sbuffò, ma Linda senza voltarsi a guardarlo agitò una mano come a dire "Seh, seh". Si arrese a parlarle meglio quando avrebbero superato il centro abitato della contea.

Giunti ai campi, dato che non andavano ancora al galoppo, Stiles posizionò il cavallo accanto al suo. «Dico sul serio» insisté, «non ho ancora finito».

Linda sorrise derisoria e dispettosa. «Cos’altro vorresti sapere?» gli domandò, ciondolando appena il capo; le perline ai capi del laccio di cuoio con cui teneva i capelli legati a coda alta ondeggiarono, dandole per un attimo l’aria di una semplice ragazza alla moda con la passione per gli accessori, solo con un bel po’ di autostima in più rispetto alle proprie coetanee.

«Philip è, tipo, serio?» gesticolò Stiles con una mano, goffo. «Cioè fa sul serio?»

«Cos’avevi creduto finora?»

«Non lo so!» sbottò. «Mi era sembrato di capire che fosse un tipo più propenso a farsi _storie_ , piuttosto che ad avere _una_ storia!»

«Beh, in genere lo è».

«Pensavo che stesse flirtando con me solo per il puro gusto di farlo» borbottò Stiles, «o che comunque volesse al massimo una sana pomiciata. E per tua informazione» aggiunse puntandole un dito contro, «sono abbastanza uomo da ammettere che non avrei mica detto di no a una sana pomiciata».

Gli ribatté ironica. «Sono felice di saperlo».

«Non avevo idea che lui intendesse _questo_!»

«Uhm» disse pensierosa, «credo che neanche lui all’inizio intendesse _questo_ , è successo e basta».

Stiles fece una smorfia arricciando il naso. «L’ho illuso?»

Linda sbuffò una risata nasale. «Illudere Lip?»

«Sì, in effetti mi è suonato ridicolo subito dopo che l’ho detto» bofonchiò.

«Non ho mai visto Lip così» gli confessò con un sorriso malinconico, «qui non ha mai fatto regali di questo tipo a qualcuno, e per quanto ne so nel mondo reale non ha avuto l’occasione di avere una vera relazione. Lo vedo felice di cogliere questo momento, quindi, se ti può servire, credo che sia davvero serio. E sincero».

La fissò inespressivo ma sarcastico. «Perché questo non complicata la mia vita proprio _per niente_ ».

Linda sospirò sorridendo. «Goditi anche tu il momento, Stiles: la vita qui è incerta e breve!»

«Sto ancora cercando di capire cosa voglio farmene di questa informazione!»

«Vivila e basta!» lo esortò, schioccando la lingua e spronando Betty ad andare al galoppo, verso una delle porte della mura della contea.

Stiles espirò a fondo scrollando la testa e imitò Linda.

Quel viaggio stava iniziando in maniera davvero complicata.


	12. Libro 3 - Analizza - Capitolo 2

 

Non appena superarono le porte di Namasté, Stiles inviò un messaggio a Derek per avvisarlo che aveva appena lasciato la contea, e poi lui e Linda galopparono per un paio di ore.

A Stiles erano state date delle mappe, ma comunque ogni tanto si fermarono per qualche minuto perché Linda ci tenne a dargli qualche dritta su come orientarsi meglio lungo il percorso che collegava Namasté a Lunense – gli suggerì di appuntarsi mentalmente la posizione di una grossa roccia dalla forma quasi conica, e anche dove cresceva l’unica chiazza di cespugli dalle bacche rosse molto visibili da usare come punto di riferimento.

La pausa più lunga fu al fiume per abbeverare i cavalli, poi proseguirono ancora per un po’, fino a quando non decisero di accamparsi per la notte. Linda fece scattare gli artigli e andò a cacciare la cena, Stiles preparò il fuoco.

La sera calò in modo repentino, e presto i loro volti vennero illuminati soltanto dalle fiamme su cui arrostirono una lepre.

Dopo aver finito di spolpare un osso, Stiles si soffermò ad ascoltare i rumori della foresta. Raleigh lo aveva avvertito che adesso che aveva cominciato a percorrere il canale pieno di ricordi e conoscenze che legava lui e la Nogitsune, presto avrebbe iniziato in maniera naturale ad attingere anche ad altre abilità dello spirito oscuro, come quella di sapere riconoscere determinati suoni in battaglia – spade che venivano sfoderate da nemici alle sue spalle, dardi che scattavano in sua direzione – o saper distinguere dentro una foresta i suoni prodotti dalla natura da quelli prodotti dall’uomo.

Tendendo l’orecchio si accorse di potere sentire bene la presenza di almeno due rapaci notturni di specie diversa, un animale di taglia piccola che si nascondeva – forse un predatore notturno, ma di quelli innocui per loro ma non per le loro provviste – e le fronde degli alberi che seguivano la brezza della notte. Nessun umano in avvicinamento.

Linda lanciò un osso nel fuoco e gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa. «Che succede?»

Lui scosse la testa. «Niente. È la prima volta che _sento davvero_ la foresta» quasi mormorò, inconsciamente timoroso di disturbare la natura. «Intendo con le nuove esperienze che ho canalizzato» si spiegò meglio.

Linda assentì – lei era stata una dei suoi insegnanti durante l’apprendistato, a un certo punto gli era sembrato opportuno includerla nel segreto legato alle sue nuove abilità. «Immagino che sia un po’ come quando io sono diventata un licantropo».

«È stata dura?»

«Non nell’immediato perché _sapevo_ più o meno come sarebbe cambiato il mio corpo e come si sarebbero evoluti i miei sensi, ma _dopo_ …» sbuffò una risata nasale dal suono brutto, e si sciolse i capelli dando uno strattone a uno dei capi del laccio con cui li teneva legati. «Dopo è stato un inferno: sono diventata un licantropo e un’alpha nello stesso momento, è stato un po’ troppo da gestire per me, visto che ero sola».

«Quindi le notti di luna piena sono state un incubo» ipotizzò Stiles.

«Già!» si riallacciò i capelli in una coda più bassa e morbida, in modo che non le desse fastidio quando appoggiava il capo contro il tronco a cui era seduta a ridosso.

«E come hai fatto a ottenere il controllo di te?» chiese curioso.

«A dire il vero non l’ho mai ottenuto» rispose schietta, «o almeno non nel mondo reale: è _qui_ che ho imparato a contenermi e a non dare di matto durante la luna piena».

Stiles era un po’ confuso. «Questo è un po’ strano…»

«Non proprio. È stato Raleigh ad aiutarmi. Ha saputo di me e che erano tre mesi che mi facevo rinchiudere nelle celle contenitive e che ormai stavano sempre più faticando a tenermi dentro – diventavo una _bestia assetata di sangue_ in quelle notti – e mi ha contattata. Mi ha detto che pensava che fossi abbastanza caparbia da sconfiggere la mia parte animale, e che se ci fossi riuscita mi avrebbe offerto a occhi chiusi il posto di Guardia Personale nella sua Confraternita, perché credeva che fossi abbastanza forte da potere ricoprire quel ruolo».

Stiles non fu più convinto di prima. «E insisti col dire che niente di tutto questo sia strano?»

Linda abbozzò un ghigno. «Raleigh è stato il primo uomo a dirmi che sono caparbia e forte davanti a un pubblico: perché mai non essere intrigata da una persona così? Alla luna piena successiva mi sono sforzata di restare lucida, giusto per vedere se lui sarebbe stato di parola. Spoiler: Raleigh non mi ha mentito, lo pensava sul serio» ridacchiò.

«Lo posso ben vedere» osservò ironico, accennando alla divisa che lei indossava.

«E poi mi ha dato _questo_ » estrasse dal proprio stivale destro un pugnale e lo mostrò a Stiles. «Viene dato a ogni Guardia Personale del Drago Scarlatto, è il nostro simbolo».

Oggettivamente, dei tre oggetti legati alla Confraternita che aveva visto finora – la chiave di Ismail, la penna di Raleigh e ora quello – quel pugnale era il più bello: l’impugnatura di bronzo era molto lavorata, e al centro c’era il classico diaspro rosso tenuto fra le zampe di un drago alato.

«È bellissimo» sussurrò Stiles, sinceramente ammirato.

Linda sorrise rimettendo il pugnale a posto _con affetto_. «Posso chiederti un favore, Stiles?» gli domandò, con la voce all’improvviso velata di malinconia e pure un po’ incrinata.

«Sì» rispose incerto. «Cioè, se rientra nelle mie possibilità, perché no?»

Lei sorrise di nuovo e scosse la testa. «Tranquillo, rientra nelle tue possibilità eccome». Trasse un respiro profondo. «È inutile girarci attorno: Raleigh sta peggiorando».

Stiles annuì a sguardo basso: capitava che si chiedesse se per caso Raleigh lo avesse spinto ad allenarsi con Philip soprattutto perché _non aveva più le forze di una volta_.

«Lui mi ha attirata alla Confraternita tendendomi una trappola» continuò Linda, sempre sorridendo triste, « _sapeva_ che se mi avesse detto quelle esatte parole io mi sarei intestardita ad avere il controllo di me durante la luna piena: lo ha fatto perché mi voleva come sua Guardia, e mi ha ottenuta» ridacchiò. «Nonostante tutto, però, non mi ha mai davvero usata o manipolata, mi ha sempre rispettata, e per me a volte è stato un fratello maggiore con le lettere minuscole, altre un _padre_ ».

Poi Linda proseguì alzando lo sguardo – lucido – per puntarlo in quello di Stiles. «Voglio che come Guardia i miei ricordi siano legati solo a lui, voglio servire solo lui fino alla fine… Nulla di personale, è solo che sono molto possessiva verso quel poco che mi resterà di lui, quindi quando verrà il tuo tempo potresti per favore sciogliermi dai miei doveri e sceglierti un’altra Guardia Personale?»

«Certo» le rispose accorato, «guarda che ti capisco bene, non devi giustificarti».

Linda si tamponò gli occhi col dorso di un dito. «È solo che… voglio essere soltanto la _sua_ Guardia, lo sono dal mio ingresso nella Confraternita, e la Confraternita è la mia famiglia, ma lui per me è come _un padre_ , e di papà ce n’è solo _uno_ » abbozzò un sorriso tremulo, «e non voglio sostituirlo».

«Ti capisco, tranquilla» la rassicurò, commosso a sua volta. «Ti prometto che lo farò, ti scioglierò solo dai tuoi doveri di Guardia, potrai portare avanti tutte le ricerche e le indagini che vuoi, non ci metterò mai becco» aggiunse con ironia, per stemperare l’atmosfera.

«Grazie» biascicò. Dopo gli rivolse un sorriso comprensivo. «Non ti spaventa l’idea di diventare Fratello Maggiore?»

«Beh, in effetti sì» ammise, «ma sapevo delle condizioni di Raleigh ancora prima di entrare nella Confraternita, quindi in parte sono già abituato a questa idea…» la voce gli si spezzò sull’ultima frase: non era facile parlare della futura perdita di Raleigh, soprattutto non adesso che stava imparando a conoscerlo. Raleigh era il sole pazzo di marzo della Confraternita.

«A essere sincera» gli disse con un po’ di amarezza, «credo che gli Osservatori ti abbiano guidato verso Raleigh anche per questo: vogliono vedere come sarà la nostra Confraternita sotto la guida di una persona che ha con sé le abilità e l’esperienza di una Nogitsune».

«In effetti è una possibilità che non escluderei» esalò, amaro quanto lei. «E già che siamo in argomento: credi che Ismail la pensi come te sull’essere Castellano?»

«Non ne abbiamo mai parlato in modo aperto, ma credo che lui viva il suo ruolo in modo diverso dal mio: lui è il Castellano solo da pochi anni» gli spiegò. «Quando Gloria, la precedente Castellana, ci ha lasciato è stato un brutto colpo per me e Raleigh: è andata via perché il suo corpo ha ceduto, ma non è mai una bella cosa perdere una compagna d’armi e consorella, soprattutto quando si crea un forte legame di collaborazione».

«Immagino» assentì Stiles.

«Io e Raleigh vogliamo molto bene a Ismail, ma fra noi tre mancano gli anni di esperienze condivise e di complicità che io e Raleigh avevamo con Gloria: abbiamo sempre cercato di non farlo pesare a Ismail, ma penso che in definitiva in qualche modo sia un dettaglio che _si avverte_ ».

«Non credo proprio che Ismail si senta sul serio escluso da voi» la rassicurò.

«Lo so, però mi dispiace… Comunque» sospirò, «è per questo che credo che non ti chiederà di essere congedato: sento che lavorerete molto bene insieme» sorrise incoraggiante.

«Qualche consiglio su a chi chiedere di farmi da Guardia?» le domandò con leggera ironia.

Lei rise. «Non chiederlo a Lip, perché potrebbe _picchiarti_ : lui ha sempre voluto il posto di Castellano, non di Guardia!»

Stiles rise ricordando il suo primo incontro con Philip. «Oh, lo so!»

«Sono stata io a proporre a Raleigh di scegliere fra lui e Ismail, ma alla fine ha vinto Ismail perché…» sembrò cercare le parole adatte per spiegarsi meglio, «è il meno _freddo_ fra i due. Lip a volte si comporta troppo come un soldato che deve eseguire gli ordini, o quelli che pensa siano implicitamente tali, a ogni costo: mi preoccupa quando fa così».

«Dev’essere un effetto dell’allenamento da cacciatore che gli è stato impartito» osservò.

Lei concordò annuendo. «Lo credo anch’io. Tornando all’argomento "Guardia"» sospirò riflettendoci sopra, «ti consiglierei di scegliere qualcuno con cui viaggi bene: il Fratello Maggiore e la sua Guardia viaggiano spesso insieme, ci deve essere molta complicità e fiducia fra loro due. Devi essere certo che chi sceglierai sia qualcuno che ti coprirà le spalle _sempre_. Non scegliere Bhanuja» aggiunse subito e con tono fermo, «non ha i nervi d’acciaio che servono per questo ruolo, e lo dico con affetto».

«Lo so» assentì, «è più un tipo da scrivania».

«Già» sospirò Linda, e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Comunque vada, stai tranquillo che di certo nessuno di noi ti lascerà da solo i primi tempi».

Stiles accennò un sorriso grato a sguardo basso: poteva ben vederli tutti intorno a lui a cercare di aiutarlo e sostenerlo, chi inespressivo – Philip – e chi invece accorato – Bhanuja. Vedere nella sua mente nel momento di bisogno i loro volti al posto di quelli del branco di Beacon Hills stava cominciando a fare sempre meno male.

«Credo che sia il caso di riposare» le disse sospirando. «Stenditi, faccio il primo turno».

«Grazie» gli mormorò, sciogliendosi i capelli e stendendosi su un fianco accanto a lui.

Stiles portò una mano sull’impugnatura di _Black Self_ e iniziò la sua veglia guardandosi intorno e concentrandosi sui rumori della foresta.

Certe volte era davvero _terrorizzato_ all’idea che presto sarebbe stato alla guida del Drago Scarlatto, ma poi pensava anche a quanto fosse grato a tutta la fiducia che gli stava dando Raleigh: in quanto Fratello Maggiore avrebbe anche potuto chiedergli di aspettare, di unirsi alla Confraternita _dopo_ la sua morte per rendere _Logan_ il suo erede, eppure aveva scelto lui. Forse perché lo aveva visto davvero simile a lui.

_Sapere è potere_ , e lui avrebbe avuto fra le mani la responsabilità di custodire la conoscenza dell’Eden, quella biblioteca che tutti ritenevano così importante. E forse quello era il vero tipo di potere che aveva sempre desiderato.

Era felice che in molti lo vedessero come una buona guida, lo faceva sentire più sicuro di sé e una persona più in grado di stare al mondo senza fare danni.

Sperava che questo potesse rendere suo padre orgoglioso di lui, anche se non lo avrebbe mai saputo: sarebbe diventato un _leader_ e in qualche modo avrebbe realizzato le aspettative che di certo suo padre aveva sempre avuto su di lui.

Sarebbe diventato un Fratello Maggiore e chiunque avesse osato fare del male alla sua gente avrebbe saggiato _Black Self_ sulla propria pelle.

 

 

 

Ripartirono di mattina presto e nel giro di poco tempo la strada si fece in salita e gli alberi si diradarono lasciando posto a un paesaggio dove predominava il colore bianco – rocce bianche, sentieri sterrati bianchi, solo ogni tanto trovarono qualche tocco di verde grazie a dei pini silvestri e delle betulle.

A mezzogiorno circa l’umore di Stiles s’incupì: la strada stava diventando sempre più accidentata, Roscoe sembrava aver bisogno di bere ma lì non c’erano corsi d’acqua – gli cedette un po’ di quella che aveva nella borraccia – e in più lui stava cominciando ad avere fame.

Linda gli rivolse un largo sorriso che sembrò echeggiare la poca sottile accusa di essere un novellino, e gli disse che non potevano fermarsi perché sarebbe stata solo una perdita di tempo: ormai erano vicini alla meta.

Svariate imprecazioni dopo, finalmente cominciarono a vedersi da lontano le mura di Lunense.

Erano _bianche_.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Sono fatte di ciò che penso io?» chiese perplesso.

Linda sorrise. «Già. Blocchi di marmo bianco grezzi, direttamente dalle cave di monte di Lunense: gli abitanti ci mettono il materiale e poi ci pensano gli Osservatori a spostarlo per innalzare le mura».

Nel mondo reale il marmo bianco era _pregiato e costosissimo_ : Stiles con sadismo si divertì a immaginare quanta gente si sarebbe strappata i capelli urlando allo spreco.

Giunti abbastanza vicini a uno degli ingressi, Stiles vide le gigantesche colonne di marmo in stile tempio greco che erano poste ai lati dell’enorme porta.

Pur rimanendo inespressivo, portò le sopracciglia all’attaccatura dei capelli. « _Questo_ non è per nulla pretenzioso, eh?»

Linda sogghignò. «I lunensi amano dare una forte impressione di sé».

«Non lo avrei mai detto».

Si fecero identificare dalle guardie e infine entrarono.

Se Stiles al primo ingresso a Namasté era rimasto sorpreso dai campi coltivati, qui restò meravigliato dagli sterminati pascoli recintati. C’erano perlopiù bovini e ovini da latte, macello e lana, e apparivano molto curati, grassi quanto bastava e per certi versi _teneri_ ; si udiva forte il rumore dei loro campanacci e i loro muggiti e belati, e anche se come era naturale si sentiva l’odore pesante degli animali non era qualcosa di disturbante – forse un po’ perché ormai Stiles si era abituato alle condizioni igieniche non sempre ottimali dell’Eden per via della mancanza di acqua corrente e di risorse in generale, e un po’ perché comunque si trattava soltanto di ciò che il suo olfatto _supponeva_ di dover sentire.

Qua e là c’erano dei piccoli rifugi per i pastori – ne vide un paio affaccendati a mungere delle mucche, altri a tosare delle pecore – costruiti in blocchi di pietra massiccia e dal tetto robusto e circondati da un paio di grossi alberi dalla chioma folta per fare ombra; c’erano tre pozzi d’acqua sparsi per i pascoli.

Linda indicò con una mano le cime delle montagne che si vedevano oltre il centro abitato della contea. «Questa è una delle entrate più comode, perché dall’altro lato, oltre a essere poco praticabile per via dei monti, ci sono le cave: c’è troppa polvere, è poco sano e molto fastidioso attraversarle» lo informò.

Stiles si guardò intorno mal celando il proprio stupore. «Non so, considerando quello che già mi hai detto delle altre Contee Indipendenti, ho l’impressione di essere dentro un libro fantasy in cui in ogni regno l’economia ruota attorno a una sola risorsa specifica…»

Lei rise scuotendo la testa. «Beh, più o meno _è_ così, ma grazie a queste specializzazioni e agli scambi di merce restiamo molto uniti».

Stiles non vedeva l’ora di visitare anche le altre contee, ormai era troppo curioso.

La contea in sé era abbarbicata parzialmente sul fianco di una grande montagna, quindi era tutta in salita e molto, molto caratteristica: le strade era poco larghe – una volta entrati nel centro abitato, dovettero scendere presto da cavallo – lastricate in pietra e costeggiate da edifici di due o tre piani tutti sistemati l’uno dopo l’altro, ricchi di balconi che traboccavano fiori. Nella costruzione delle case era presente del legno nei punti in cui di solito a Namasté c’era del metallo, e a Stiles sembrò che lì la popolazione fosse di numero abbastanza inferiore rispetto a Namasté – le strade non erano molto popolate – ma che in cambio tutti sembrassero molto più affabili e ansiosi di parlare con gente nuova, a confronto alle persone che lui aveva incontrato finora.

Stiles e Linda vennero ospitati nel dormitorio della Misericordia lunense, poi andarono a mangiare in una taverna pagando con della cacciagione presa da Linda durante l’ultima parte del viaggio.

«Tu ti occuperai di parlare con i pastori» lo istruì Linda, mentre coprivano di formaggio spalmabile delle fette di pane. «Il mese scorso gli Osservatori hanno pensato bene di testare i nervi degli allevatori lunensi facendo scoppiare un’epidemia fra le pecore: dobbiamo registrare i nuovi sviluppi ed eventualmente trovare dei riscontri con degli eventi passati».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte e replicò a bocca piena. «Perché devono essere così _stronzi_?»

«Ah» esalò sarcastica, «non chiederlo a me! A parte questo» e cambiò tono, assumendone uno velato di malizia, «cerca di parlare con un certo Rico, così lo conosci anche tu: lui e Diego flirtano in modo così impedito da essere imbarazzanti».

Stiles non riuscì a trattenere una risata sorpresa e per poco non gli andò un boccone di traverso; bevve dell’acqua. «Non potremo limitarci a fare gli amici supportivi e basta?»

«Non ho mica intenzione di stuzzicarli» protestò, fingendosi innocente.

Lui la fissò scettico.

Linda agitò una mano come a spazzare via la questione. «A ogni modo, se ti chiederà di Diego – e lo farà – prova a raccontargli in maniera più o meno casuale delle cose che piacciono a Diego, così magari si decide a fargli un regalo per corteggiarlo!»

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Ci proverò».

Lasciato il locale, Linda andò a parlare con i nuovi Inseriti e lui rimontò a cavallo per recarsi di nuovo ai pascoli.

Si fermò al primo pozzo che vide, perché notò che intorno c’erano raccolti dei pastori che prendevano dell’acqua. Si presentò come un confratello nuovo – dal castello cercavano sempre di avvertire quando in una contea stava per arrivare un confratello o una consorella, per evitare furti di identità e impostori – e fu subito accolto con domande apprensive e curiose su come stesse e su come si trovasse; poi cominciarono a parlargli delle perdite che aveva subito il loro gregge e l’atmosfera non fu più così leggera e piacevole.

Uno degli allevatori gli disse che ipotizzava che quella fosse stata una mossa da parte degli Osservatori per spingere l’intera contea a focalizzarsi solo sul commercio del marmo, e Stiles non poteva dargli torto: alla fine erano stati costretti a chiedere una cura agli Osservatori e il prezzo chiesto era stato la rinuncia a spostare più avanti le mura della contea in direzione dei pascoli, a favore dell’espansione verso la montagna, dove si potevano creare altre cave.

Gli Osservatori avevano l’abitudine di giocare a fare gli dei onnipotenti forgiando a piacimento il destino degli abitanti dell’Eden, e Stiles si domandava se per caso gli esperimenti sociali come quelli fatti a Lunense non fossero altro che delle prove di attacco a una popolazione svolto in scala ridotta da rifare poi nel mondo reale. L’Eden in fondo non era solo un laboratorio aperto per testare le creature sovrannaturali, nei fatti lì si poteva testare _l’umanità_. Era un’idea che gli metteva i brividi.

Terminato di scrivere tutto, i pastori si ostinarono a riempirgli la borraccia con l’acqua del loro pozzo, dicendo che era più pura – e non è che potesse dargli torto: anche alla taverna l’acqua servita gli era sembrata particolarmente cristallina – e a regalargli una caciotta alle noci – che aveva un aspetto davvero buono, e forse valeva la pena appestarsi la sacca di puzza di formaggio per lei.

Tornò a cavallo e si spostò verso il centro dei pascoli, dove c’erano le capre. Giunto nei pressi di un rifugio, agitò un braccio in segno di saluto e per attirare l’attenzione delle persone presenti.

«Ehi! Sono del Drago Scarlatto» gridò amichevole, «c’è un certo Rico lì?»

Gli allevatori lo ricambiarono allo stesso modo, poi un ragazzo avanzò verso di lui.

Era poco più basso di Stiles, sembrava qualche anno più giovane di lui e aveva un aspetto abbastanza… _particolare_ : aveva un undercut che lasciava i capelli – nerissimi – presenti sulla parte superiore della testa abbastanza lunghi da essere legati in un codino da cui sfuggivano parecchie ciocche; la sua pelle era olivastra e gli occhi neri erano di un taglio a mandorla, ma quello che attirava di più l’attenzione era com’era vestito, perché nonostante i tessuti semplici e poveri degli abiti che portava era conciato come un _pastore punk_. I tatuaggi e i piercing alle orecchie e alla narice erano dei tocchi anacronistici che lo rendevano ancora più fuori da _qualsiasi_ mondo.

«Ehi» lo salutò il ragazzo, sorridendo affabile, «sono io Rico. Cosa posso fare per te?»

Chissà perché, ma Stiles lo aveva sospettato che fosse lui. Sorrise e scese da cavallo. «Sono Stiles» si presentò, allungando un braccio verso di lui. Si strinsero la mano.

«Oh! Diego mi ha parlato di te!» esclamò, allargando di più il sorriso, e già questo bastò a Stiles per capire la _portata della situazione_. «Sei il marito di Derek, vero? L’altro tipo nuovo che ultimamente viene sempre qui con lui».

«Uhm sì, più o meno» biascicò, e provò a spostare la conversazione su altri lidi, prima di dovere spiegare di nuovo che lui e Derek non erano sposati- _sposati_. «Sono qui per sapere come vanno le cose».

«Uh sì». Rico si lanciò in una narrazione abbastanza vivace e ironica degli ultimi fatti successi ai pascoli e di come andassero le vendite, e Stiles appuntò tutto annuendo fra una risata sbuffata e l’altra.

«Ti va di vedere dei piccoli di capra nana?» gli chiese infine Rico, entusiasta.

«Perché no?»

Rico gli fece cenno di seguirlo; lui legò Roscoe, scavalcò la staccionata e si lasciò guidare.

Andarono sul retro del rifugio. «Ho vissuto a New York per tutta la vita» gli spiegò Rico mentre camminavano, «prima di venire qui non avevo mai visto dal vivo degli animali da allevamento, quindi so che incontrarne alcuni è… _un’esperienza particolare_ » concluse rivolgendogli un sorriso complice.

Annuì sorridendo a propria volta. «Sì, capisco cosa intendi». Già per lui stare a contatto con Roscoe era qualcosa di stranissimo ma bello, vedere un animale oggettivamente carino ma mai visto dal vivo doveva essere qualcosa di ancora più _bello_.

La meta fu un recinto di dimensioni più ridotte e dalla staccionata più alta, più fitta e rinforzata delle altre.

«Le capre sono fottutamente intelligenti e delle _arrampicatrici_ » gli spiegò Rico, sorridendo _deliziato_ , «e siccome queste sono appena arrivate, le stiamo mantenendo un po’ qui per acclimatarle». Aprì piano in cancelletto e lasciò entrare Stiles.

« _Oh mio Dio_ » mormorò Stiles, capendo per la prima volta perché la gente passasse così tanto tempo su YouTube a guardare video di cuccioli. «Sembrano _così morbide_!» Si accovacciò a terra per accarezzarle e le caprette lo circondarono subito, curiose e belanti.

Rico rise. «Attenzione che quella marrone è una piccola bastarda: ha il vizio di salire in testa alle persone!» lo avvertì.

Stiles sorrise divertito e continuò a fare i grattini a una capretta nera a macchie bianche. Era confortevole come prendersi cura di Roscoe. Forse aveva davvero bisogno di un gatto.

Rico era rimasto a osservarlo stando appoggiato pigramente al cancelletto. «Quindi… uhm, Diego per ora è alla Contea delle Arance con Derek, eh?» chiese, _per nulla_ disinvolto.

Assentì. «Sì, sono più o meno lì intorno, dovrebbero rientrare a Namasté fra circa cinque giorni».

Rico annuì a propria volta, a sguardo basso. «Non ci vediamo da un pezzo. Una ventina di giorni. Ventidue, a dire il vero».

_Quanto_ capiva Linda in quel momento. «È un peccato che non possiate incontrarvi nel suo tempo libero per colpa della distanza» provò a parlargli con nonchalance, «Diego è uno che si annoia facilmente. Al dormitorio di Namasté non fa altro che provare a intrattenersi parlando a tutti di calcio». Stava cercando in modo sottile di mettergli in testa un’idea…

«Davvero?» mugugnò Rico.

«Già. È così dispiaciuto di non avere visto i Mondiali di Calcio in Brasile. Chissà come si divertirebbe se potesse avere un pallone…» Ok, quella era stata una mossa forse un po’ troppo diretta, ma magari così Rico si sarebbe dato una mossa a fargli un regalo: la situazione era davvero _drammatica_.

In risposta ricevette una lunga serie di smorfie pensose e un «Uhm, sì. Già».

Stiles sospirò, diede un ultimo saluto alla caprette e si alzò da terra. «Devo ultimare il mio giro per i pascoli prima che cali la sera, meglio che vada, adesso».

«Certo» gli rispose biascicando, sembrava ancora perso nei propri pensieri.

Rico lo riaccompagnò alla staccionata principale accanto alla strada, a cui aveva legato Roscoe, si scambiarono i contatti personali – e in quell’occasione Stiles ne approfittò per chiedere in breve a Rico _cosa_ fosse, presentandosi però prima come umano: era un _caracal mannaro_ ; chissà se quando si trasformava aveva i ciuffi lunghi sulle orecchie… – e si salutarono dicendosi che si sarebbero risentiti presto.

Si affrettò a parlare con gli altri gruppi di pastori che vide per i pascoli e, soddisfatto dalla sua prima raccolta di cronache, ritornò verso il centro della contea.

 

 

 

Passata la notte al sicuro all’interno del dormitorio della Misericordia, la mattina dopo partirono molto presto alla volta della Contea delle Arance.

Quando si fermarono alla porta alle mura di Lunense prima di uscire, Stiles si stiracchiò e sbadigliò a lungo, borbottando un paio di imprecazioni contro la levataccia che aveva dovuto fare; di sottecchi vide Linda ridere di lui; le rivolse il dito medio.

Usciti dalla contea cavalcarono a lungo facendo una sola tappa per abbeverare i cavalli. Presto si lasciarono alle spalle l’aria frizzante della montagna e la sua brezza fresca, e Stiles sentì sempre più bisogno di togliersi il mantello da viaggio.

Fra le Contee Indipendenti quella delle Arance era la più prossima alle due che si affacciavano sull’oceano, quindi il suo clima era più caldo di quello di Namasté. Nell’Eden tra l’altro bastava una sola giornata di viaggio a cavallo per ritrovarsi in un clima del tutto diverso da quello che ci si era lasciati alle spalle: a quanto sembrava agli Osservatori era piaciuto ricreare più climi ed ecosistemi possibili in un unico spazio ristretto.

Il tratto di percorso di quel giorno trascorse senza intoppi ed ebbero anche modo di passare la notte vicino a un laghetto e di cenare con dei pesci presi da Linda.

La notte fu placida, con per sottofondo il leggero rumore delle acqua del lago e della fauna lacustre. Stiles si sentì abbastanza ritemprato quando dopo l’alba ripartirono.

Da quel punto in poi seguirono un sentiero all’interno di una foresta fatta di pecci e faggi; quel posto profumava di _verde_ e umido, alcuni tronchi erano ricoperti di muschio a chiazze e il sottobosco era ricco di felci.

Galoppavano da almeno un’ora quando Stiles cominciò a percepire qualcosa di strano; fece rallentare Roscoe, e Linda l’imitò con Betty.

Stiles spinse il cavallo a voltarsi indietro, si guardò attorno. «C’è qualcosa di strano» mormorò a Linda, «lo senti anche tu?»

Lei annuì piano, circospetta. Se lo percepiva anche lei che era un licantropo alpha, allora doveva proprio essere vero.

«La natura è molto più che silenziosa, è _nascosta_ » osservò Stiles. «Teme qualcuno».

Gli occhi di Linda si illuminarono di rosso. « _Predatori_ » sussurrò atona.

Stiles serrò la mascella. «Deve esserci una trappola per noi più avanti, per bloccarci».

Linda scosse la testa. «Ci hanno sentito fermarci e sono diventati impazienti. Stanno venendo, li sento». I suoi artigli scattarono.

Stiles sfoderò _Black Self_. «In quanti sono?»

«Cinque. Sono veloci, ci stanno per circondare».

Non è che potessero scappare anche se a cavallo, non in due contro cinque, non senza sapere chi fossero e se ci fossero altri complici ad aspettarli più avanti.

Nonostante tutto, Stiles si sentì incredibilmente _freddo_.

Linda parlò ad alta voce mostrando le zanne. «Penso che sia ora di smetterla di giocare e farsi avanti, no?»

E poi, subito dopo, Stiles sentì alle proprie spalle una voce femminile familiare.

«Ciao, tesoro. Notizie su dove posso trovare Derek?»

_Kate Argent_.

Stiles inspirò a fondo, irritato e nervoso, e voltò il cavallo per guardarla in faccia.

Kate aveva gli occhi illuminati di verde e i tratti del viso mutati per la trasformazione in giaguaro.

«Dovresti cambiare trucco» biascicò Stiles, sarcastico, «questa tonalità di blu sulla pelle non ti dona».

Lei gli rivolse una smorfia derisoria. «Che ci fai con una _katana_ in mano?»

«Affetto gente per cena. Tu che ci fai con zanne e artigli?» Si guardò veloce attorno: quelli con Kate erano tre uomini e una donna, tutti mannari di vario tipo da quello che poteva vedere, e tutti – Kate compresa – avevano cucita sui vestiti una toppa con un simbolo ricamato: uno scudo dagli angoli spigolosi al cui interno c’era una X bianca su campo nero.

Kate era entrata a far parte della cazzo di Compagnia del Raccolto. Stiles non poteva dirsi sorpreso.

«Ritocco dei bei faccini» gli rispose Kate senza colpo ferire. «Ripeto: dove-è-Derek?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Che ti frega, tanto mica è stato lui a portarti qui».

Lei emise un ringhio. «Accidentalmente ho avuto una seconda possibilità e con un corpo più forte, e quando ho deciso di tornare a Beacon Hills per rimettere in sesto la mia famiglia cosa ho scoperto? Che _voi ragazzini_ avete ucciso Allison. E poi per colpa di Derek mi ritrovo fuori dal mondo».

Stiles le rispose sibilando fra i denti. «Tu non ne sai un cazzo di com’è morta realmente Allison».

«Era con voi quando è successo, e tanto mi basta».

«Non hai davvero idea di cosa stava facendo quando è morta, perché tanto è qualcosa che non capirai mai» sottolineò furente e gelido.

«Dimmi dov’è Derek. Sento il suo odore addosso a te, quindi siete insieme» incalzò sarcastica e senza muovere un muscolo.

«Se vuoi uccidere Derek» scese da cavallo e si rigirò veloce la katana fra le mani, «credo che prima dovrai passare sul mio cadavere». Linda saltò giù da Betty ringhiando.

Kate abbozzò un piccolo ghigno. «Potrebbe essere anche fin troppo facile farlo. Del resto, ho un conto in sospeso anche con te: c’eri anche tu quando _lei_ è morta».

«Ti consiglio di tacere, se non vuoi irritarmi oltre».

Kate ringhiò ancora più forte e gli si scagliò addosso. Linda si avventò sugli altri.

Kate sembrava non avere paura di parare i colpi della lama con le braccia, probabilmente perché ormai confidava nella sua guarigione prodigiosa da mannara, ma questo non voleva dire che comunque non fosse sorpresa di vederlo combattere in quel modo, e ciò era a favore di Stiles. E lui era una volpe umana, sapeva come giocare sporco e usare le gambe sfruttando qualche mossa che gli aveva insegnato Philip: con i piedi riuscì a colpirla un paio di volte sul retro dei polpacci e la vide storcere il naso, infastidita.

«Non sai ancora combattere bene usando gli artigli, vero Kate?» la schernì. «Sei troppo abituata a impugnare fucili e pistole, peccato che qui le armi da sparo non ci sono». Lei ringhiò arrabbiata e frustrata.

Stiles aveva trascorso gli ultimi dieci giorni del suo apprendistato duellando _anche_ con Linda, perché lei era un’alpha con dell’esperienza sul campo ed era l’ideale per imparare a difendersi da solo anche da un mannaro: per quanto Kate fosse stata cresciuta allenandosi come una cacciatrice, si vedeva che le armi che ora aveva in mano – gli artigli, le zanne e la forza sovrannaturale – le erano del tutto ancora estranee e non sapeva sfruttarle appieno; a confronto a Linda era una principiante.

Kate provava a colpire con violenza, ringhiando e distorcendo il volto e dando fondo alla propria aggressività: era _orrenda_ a guardarsi, priva della grazia felina che apparteneva all’animale a cui avrebbe dovuto somigliare. Non aveva alcun potere su Stiles.

A un tratto però Kate riuscì a procurargli un piccolo taglio sul mento e l’odore del suo sangue dovette arrivare al naso di Linda, perché la sentì ruggire il suo nome; di sottecchi la vide indietreggiare, Stiles intuì la sua mossa: camminò indietro rapido a sua volta e veloci si scambiarono i posti.

Linda aveva bisogno di una pausa da quello scontro multiplo, lui invece ne aveva bisogno una da quel singolo incontro troppo intenso.

Stiles notò che Linda doveva aver fatto fuori uno dei quattro tizi, perché mancava all’appello, e gli altri erano tutti feriti – c’erano tracce di _morsi_ sui loro corpi, perché Linda era una che amava combattere con le zanne e finire i propri avversari strappando via la loro gola con i denti.

Approfittò del momento di confusione che provarono i suoi tre avversari vedendo quel cambio di persona improvviso, e con sicurezza trapassò il petto di uno di loro; il suo corpo svanì subito in mille pixel. Stiles non provo _niente_ : quel tipo aveva scelto di fare parte della Compagnia del Raccolto, non meritava i suoi ripensamenti o i suoi sensi di colpa.

I due rimasti ancora in piedi erano molto più bravi di Kate a gestire gli artigli, ma erano meno forti; ciò che li rendeva pericolosi era che stessero facendo squadra attaccandolo insieme. Stiles si lasciò sprofondare un po’ di più negli istinti oscuri _non suoi_ e contrattaccò freddo, preciso e sicuro perfezionando ogni mossa grazie ai consigli ricevuti da Philip. Permise ai due uomini di avvicinarsi di più al suo spazio personale e poi li sorprese sfilandosi un pugnale dalla manica destra e pugnalando con la mano sinistra il collo di uno, e approfittando dello stupore dell’altro gli diede una ginocchiata allo stomaco.

Scomparso anche l’altro cadavere, sentì Linda pronunciare di nuovo il suo nome, e notando che non si udiva nessun altro rumore si affrettò a bloccare l’ultimo uomo rimasto contro un albero, premendogli un piede contro il petto e puntandogli il pugnale alla gola.

Quando finalmente si voltò a vedere cosa fosse successo, vide che Linda teneva Kate ferma restando alle sue spalle: le teneva i polsi bloccati dietro la schiena con una mano, mentre l’altra era artigliata sopra il cuore di Kate, e le sue zanne le sfioravano la gola di lato.

«Ora» disse Linda con voce da alpha, «voi due potreste anche illuminarmi la giornata facendomi la cortesia di lasciarvi uccidere, ma credo anche che potrei permettervi di andare via se in cambio mi diceste un paio di cosette…» insinuò.

Kate provò ad aprire bocca con espressione sarcastica. Linda affondò le zanne nella sua spalla e le portò via un piccolo pezzo di carne, per poi sputarlo. Kate ruggì di dolore.

«Possiamo discutere, adesso?» domandò Linda con nonchalance.

«Cosa cazzo vuoi sapere?» sibilò Kate fra le zanne.

«Quanti altri di voi ci sono qui intorno?»

«Soltanto un altro gruppo più a sud. Sono in tre».

Linda soppesò la risposta per qualche secondo, poi fissò Stiles negli occhi, solenne, ma non annuì, segno che dovevano liberarli e non ucciderli: se ogni volta avessero ucciso qualcuno dopo avergli estorto un’informazione e si fosse saputo in giro, nessuno avrebbe più voluto trattare con quelli del Drago Scarlatto.

Come da procedura, si limitarono a ferirli in maniera grave prima di rilasciarli, per rallentarli e impedire loro di seguirli di nuovo. Poi li lasciarono a terra e rimontarono a cavallo.

Kate alzò il viso da terra e rivolse a Stiles uno sguardo carico di furia. «Lo sai che troverò Derek comunque, vero?» lo minacciò.

Le ribatté monocorde. «Tu prega che non sia prima _lui_ a trovare _te_ ». Spinse Roscoe e a voltarsi, e insieme a Linda ripartì al galoppo verso la Contea delle Arance, e verso Derek.

 

 

 

Stiles e Linda corsero senza fermarsi per forse una ventina di minuti, poi si fermarono solo per pochi attimi per inviare dei messaggi e ripresero il viaggio senza fermarsi _mai più_ e senza smettere di andare al galoppo. Era stato necessario avvertire gli altri confratelli in viaggio del loro incontro e degli altri membri del Raccolto presenti a sud, e in più avevano informato anche quelli della Misericordia, affinché li cacciassero.

Stiles sapeva che Derek sarebbe stato avvisato all’istante dai propri compagni che suo marito era stato attaccato, quindi non aveva perso tempo: gli aveva scritto personalmente di Kate e che non era stato ferito.

Lui e Linda rallentarono e si fermarono solo quando giunsero di fronte alla porta di uno degli ingressi alla Contea delle Arance.

Linda si abbassò a dare una pacca a Betty – entrambi i loro cavalli erano abbastanza provati – e rivolse a Stiles uno sguardo seccato e stupito. «Ora posso perdere tempo a chiedertelo: che cazzo vuole quella cagna da tuo marito?»

Stiles scosse la testa sospirando stanco. «Si chiama Kate Argent. È una lunga storia e non è giusto che sia io a raccontarti i dettagli, ma per farla breve ti basta sapere che Kate era una cacciatrice umana, e anni fa ha provato a sterminare l’intera famiglia di Derek _bruciandola viva_ , eliminando sia licantropi che umani». Vide Linda strabuzzare gli occhi e fare una smorfia sbalordita. «Sono sopravvissuti in quattro, ora sono solo in tre… ma comunque, il succo è che Kate è un’assassina, adesso è un giaguaro mannaro e a quanto possiamo vedere non ha mai smesso di essere ossessionata su Derek e sulla sua famiglia».

Linda storse il naso. «Il classico caso di cacciatore a cui il brivido della caccia piace così tanto da dargli alla testa spingendolo a dare la caccia _a tutto_ ».

Stiles assentì mentre osservava le guardie alla porta consultarsi prima di farli passare per poi cominciare a sgombrare loro la strada. «A rifletterci bene, non credo che Kate sia propriamente psicopatica, anzi direi che è _molto lucida_ : ama la caccia in modo estremo, quindi non mi meraviglia sapere che è entrata nella Compagnia del Raccolto».

«Le si addice» commentò Linda, sarcastica.

«Direi proprio di sì».

Le mura di cinta della Contea delle Arance avevano la struttura abbastanza semplice – molto più simile a quella di Namasté e senza i dettagli pretenziosi di quelle di Lunense – e Stiles provò con tutto se stesso a non canticchiare mentalmente la sigla di _The O.C._ quando vide la porta d’ingresso aprirsi per loro. _Fallì_.

Era stato così perso nella propria frustrazione e ansia che si era però scordato della meraviglia che seguiva sempre l’entrata in una contea – il paesaggio del territorio che precedeva il centro abitato.

Sapeva già che lì si coltivavano in particolari agrumi e cereali, ma la grande distesa di agrumeti che vide riuscì lo stesso a sorprenderlo: era una sterminata massa di foglie verde scuro brillanti dalla forma allungata, da cui si affacciavano frutti rotondi che coglievano tutte le sfumature del giallo e dell’arancione.

Gli agrumeti erano divisi per tipo ed erano separati l’uno dall’altro da stradine sterrate più strette della via principale che collegala la porta delle mura di cinta al centro abitato della contea. Era tempo di raccolto a quanto sembrava, perché il posto era abbastanza pieno di gente che armata di scale, ceste di vimini e cesoie tagliava via i frutti dai rami.

Linda si soffermò a scambiare un saluto con una sua conoscenza, e Stiles ne approfittò per chinarsi ad accarezzare un asinello che era pronto a trasportare un piccolo carretto carico di cesti di agrumi.

Tornarono ad avanzare a passo un po’ più lento, mangiucchiando gli spicchi di mandarino che avevano ricevuto in regalo.

«Prima che ce ne andiamo devo proprio portarti a vedere i campi che ci sono dall’altro lato» gli disse Linda a bocca piena, «le spighe di grano sono mature, ma so che non c’è ancora stata la mietitura: ti piacerà vederle» concluse con un sorriso.

Almeno le cose belle da vedere non mancavano mai in quel mondo che altro non era che una prigione.

Se Namasté era la classica città medievale costruita intorno a un castello, e Lunense si sviluppava in salita lungo il fianco di un monte, la Contea delle Arance invece sembrava più che altro un villaggio molto popoloso: gli edifici non erano a più piani e l’uno accanto all’altro come a Namasté, c’erano solo case singole ben distanziate, le strade erano larghe e anche se sterrate erano ben mantenute e c’era presente una sola meridiana – era orizzontale su base ottagonale di pietra chiara, ed era posta in quella che a occhio doveva essere la piazza luogo di ritrovo degli abitanti.

La loro prima tappa fu la Caserma della Misericordia, se non altro per aggiornare tempestivamente i confratelli lì presenti del loro incontro nella foresta.

La Caserma più che essere la sede della Misericordia era il suo dormitorio principale: non era un palazzo, ma solo una semplice casa di pietra a due piani dall’aspetto un po’ più rinforzato – non era neanche un edificio austero – perché serviva solo come sede nominale e per riunirsi in caso di emergenza, dato che nessun confratello aveva una casa vera e propria – era molto spesso in giro per le foreste e per le contee.

Qualche metro prima che si fermassero di fronte alla stalla, Stiles vide Derek uscire dalla sede: aveva l’aria preoccupata ed era fremente, e quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Stiles invece di rilassarsi sembrò diventare ancora più ansioso; andò verso di lui a grandi passi e Stiles scese da cavallo per andargli incontro.

Stavolta fu il turno di Stiles di indietreggiare di qualche passo perché travolto dall’abbraccio di Derek.

Percepire il corpo di Derek distendersi all’istante non appena furono stretti, provocò in Stiles un’emozione dolce e calda: sentì il proprio cuore finalmente rallentare il ritmo dei battiti e le spalle smettere di essere rigide; fu uno dei conforti più intensi che avesse mai ricevuto dopo aver superato un momento difficile.

Derek rimase a lungo fermo con il profilo del naso premuto contro la tempia di Stiles, e lui non osò allontanarsi, anzi si lasciò cullare dal suono del respiro di Derek per sciogliere ancora di più i nervi, e gli posò una mano sulla nuca.   
Non aveva mentito a Kate: lei avrebbe dovuto passare sul serio sul suo cadavere prima di fare del male a Derek, perché Derek era ormai tutto ciò che aveva, e se anche avesse dovuto lottare usando solo la forza della disperazione, lo avrebbe protetto. Avrebbe protetto tutto ciò che gli restava della vita a Beacon Hills, quella beata ignoranza che non avrebbe mai più avuto indietro insieme alla possibilità di difendersi senza uccidere: Derek era l’unico ponte che lo collegava a tutto ciò, a quello che era stato e che in fondo non avrebbe mai rinnegato.

Inspirò a fondo l’odore di Derek schiacciando la fronte contro la sua spalla e poi ruppe il silenzio mormorando una rassicurazione. «Sto bene».

Derek si allontanò appena da lui, gli fissò con aria critica il taglio che aveva sul mento. «Sei ferito».

«È solo un graffio» biascicò, sentendo tutto lo stress di quelle ultime ore cominciare a pesargli sulle spalle; si mosse per stropicciarsi un occhio, ma Derek gli afferrò il mento per osservare meglio la ferita.

«Ti sei disinfettato?» chiese sospettoso.

Stiles deglutì a fatica. «Uh. Ancora no. Non ho avuto tempo» ammise. Era di fondamentale importante pulire sempre anche il minimo taglio, dato che nell’Eden per un’infezione si poteva morire.

Derek sospirò ostentando pazienza, gli strinse piano una mano attorno al braccio e lo invitò a seguirlo. «Vieni, ci pensiamo subito» accennò a un suo confratello di pensare a sistemare Roscoe.

«Non sono un bambino, sai?» protestò, seppure obbedendogli. «Non mi sono sbucciato un ginocchio giocando a nascondino» borbottò sarcastico mentre entravano nella cucina.

Derek per tutta risposta prese un cesto pieno di bottigliette di vetro e garze e fissò Stiles inespressivo, emanando al contempo un sarcasmo pari al suo. «Fai il bravo e siediti sul tavolo, così lo zio Derek pensa alla bua».

Stiles roteò gli occhi ma lo accontentò, sistemandosi sul lato più vicino alla finestra.

Derek prese una garza pulita, la immerse in una ciotola d’acqua presa dal pentolone che bolliva sul fuoco del camino e cominciò a pulirgli il taglio con delicatezza; Stiles gli fece spazio allargando le ginocchia, e lui si sistemò fra le sue gambe.

«A volte penso che l’universo stia cercando di dirmi qualcosa con Kate» biascicò Derek, con del sarcasmo asciutto, «solo che non riesco a capire _cosa_ ».

«Probabilmente l’universo ha le tue stesse capacità comunicative: hai provato a parlargli muovendo le sopracciglia?» ribatté ironico.

Derek si fermò a rivolgergli un’occhiata inespressiva, poi sospirò e passò a disinfettare la ferita. «Quello che volevo dire è che sembra che non esista mondo in cui Kate non voglia uccidere la mia famiglia».

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e strinse appena le ginocchia contro i fianchi di Derek. «Mi dispiace. E mi dispiace anche non aver potuto eliminarla: non era la situazione ideale».

«La uccideremo la prossima volta» gli ribatté atono e sicuro, fissando il taglio e non propriamente Stiles.

Lui gli posò le mani sulle spalle, accarezzandogliele roteando i pollici in un gesto consolatorio. «Ehi» lo richiamò con un sussurro, «sto bene».

Derek abbassò lo sguardo sulla boccetta di disinfettante che doveva chiudere, sbuffò un mezzo sorriso aspro. «Io no».

Stiles espirò forte allacciandogli le braccia al collo. «Sono qui. Sono qui» gli mormorò più volte all’orecchio, e Derek ricambiò la sua stretta circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia.

In quel mese erano diventati davvero bravi a lasciarsi andare e a concedersi tutto il calore umano di cui avevano bisogno: adesso era semplice e naturale toccarsi e invadere l’uno lo spazio personale dell’altro, era una cosa che rendeva Stiles felice. Sarebbe impazzito se non avesse avuto qualcuno da abbracciare così.

Quando Stiles sentì che ormai entrambi avevano assorbito tutto il conforto che era loro necessario, si allontanò appena da Derek e gli posò una mano sul lato del collo; gli sorrise. «Ehi, non sono mai stato qui, ti andrebbe di fare un giro insieme non appena finirò di raccogliere le cronache?» gli propose. Ormai erano tutti e due quasi al termine delle loro missioni, avrebbero potuto concedersi un paio di ore da soli, prima di rientrare a Namasté.

Derek annuì a sguardo basso.

«Bene» esalò Stiles, poggiando la propria fronte contro la sua. Magari sarebbero riusciti a ricavare qualcosa da quella visita alla Contea delle Arance.

 

 

 

Stavolta toccò a Stiles occuparsi dei nuovi Inseriti che si erano stabilizzati nella contea. Chiedendo un po’ in giro di loro ne trovò un paio nei propri posti di lavoro: pose loro le stesse domande che Bhanuja aveva fatto all’inizio a lui e Derek e aggiunse anche che se volevano in un secondo momento potevano raccontare al Drago Scarlatto tutta la propria storia.

Incontrò l’ultima nuova Inserita presso il piccolo laghetto artificiale in cui le lavandaie della contea facevano i panni. Lei si disse subito disponibile a narrargli la sua vita nel mondo reale, e si accomodarono sotto un albero nei pressi della sponda affinché Stiles potesse scrivere meglio.

Stiles ricordava i suggerimenti che gli avevano dato durante l’apprendistato – non forzare la mano, non mostrarsi troppo curiosi o si rischiava di apparire morbosi e ambigui, atteggiarsi in modo affabile ed essere empatici ma non troppo, per non farsi coinvolgere – solo che in alcuni punti gli fu difficile non essere curioso di saperne di più, e in alcuni istanti si ritrovò a guardarsi intorno impacciato mentre la tipa spargeva qualche lacrima ricordando un episodio della propria vita. Strinse i denti e cercò di essere il più professionale possibile.

Non appena finito inviò un messaggio a Linda, che gli diede appuntamento alla Caserma.

Quando giunse alla meta la vide accanto ai loro cavalli, ritemprati e di nuovi sellati. «Vieni» lo invitò con un sorriso, «ti porto a vedere i campi!»

Stiles conservò la penna stilografica e le proprie note nella sacca e montò su Roscoe, curioso e sorridendo eccitato.

«Allora…» esordì Linda, rivolgendogli un’occhiata di sottecchi e sfoggiando un sorrisetto furbo, «tu e Derek?»

Stavano proseguendo a passo spedito ma lento verso i campi coltivati; Stiles si umettò le labbra e si schiarì la voce, prima di risponderle. «Stai alludendo a qualcosa?»

«Ovvio!» esclamò, guardandolo come se fosse stupido, e divenne poi di nuovo maliziosa. «Quando siete arrivati qui non eravate così… _intimi_ ».

Stiles la fissò inespressivo.

«Andiamo» obiettò Linda, «all’inizio sembrava che foste più a vostro agio a scaccolarvi in pubblico che ad abbracciarvi!»

«Non che in effetti non fosse così…» mugugnò Stiles.

«E allora?» incalzò lei.

La guardò sospettoso. «Me lo stai chiedendo per raccogliere informazioni da dare a Philip?»

Linda sporse il broncio come a supplicarlo.

Lui schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa. «Nah, non funziona!»

«Peccato» esalò lei, fermando Betty al limitare dello sbocco di una strada.

Stiles la imitò e alzò lo sguardo: quello che vide lo meravigliò e lo spinse ad abbozzare un sorriso. «Wow» mormorò, invitando Roscoe ad avanzare di più verso il campo coltivato che si stagliava davanti a loro.

«Già» esalò Linda ironica, «e io che prima di vedere ciò pensavo che simili paesaggi esistessero solo nelle pubblicità dei biscotti e in quelle dei prodotti naturali dai prezzi esagerati».

Era una larga distesa di spighe dorate che ondeggiava piano seguendo la brezza fresca che soffiava: somigliava a un mare che si muoveva in modo lento e calmo, e in più il movimento provocava un continuo e piacevole fruscio.

Il confine del campo era marcato da una linea di grossi ulivi, che sorgevano l’uno a qualche metro di distanza dall’altro, e alle loro radici crescevano papaveri e campanule blu.

«Non ho sempre un mare da osservare a lungo per rilassarmi» mormorò Linda, nostalgica, «quindi provo a ovviare a questa mancanza guardando le spighe ondeggiare».

Stiles espirò a fondo chinandosi di più verso il collo di Roscoe, per appoggiarsi a lui mentre si distendeva meglio in avanti. «Credo di capire quello che vuoi dire. È calmante».

Lei sbuffò un sorriso comprensivo. «Sapevo che ne avevi bisogno. Tu e Derek state meglio?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Dopo Kate, non c’è mai di stare meglio. Sono meno in ansia, ma temo di sapere cosa stia passando per la testa a lui. Proverò a parlargli più tardi» sospirò raddrizzandosi. «Sei abituata a stare vicino al mare?» le domandò aggrottando la fronte, collegandosi alla sua precedente affermazione. «Non sono mai riuscito a capire bene le tue origini, hai i lineamenti misti…» Linda aveva il fisico morbido e sensuale delle donne del Sudamerica, e la pelle olivastra e gli occhi neri e grandi dalla forma allungata.

«Sono cresciuta sull’Atlantico, in Colombia» rispose arricciando il naso – non doveva stare ricordando qualcosa di piacevole, «ma ho sangue peruviano e caraibico, da parte di mia madre. Da parte di mio padre biologico non ho idea, so solo quello che ipotizzava mamma, cioè che fosse arabo, anche se non so di preciso di _dove_ ».

«Sudamerica, eh? Un po’ l’avevo intuito, anche perché dicevi di parlare spagnolo, solo che Linda non mi sembrava un nome molto… _ispanico_ , diciamo» gesticolò.

Lei rise scrollando la testa. «Non sei l’unico a insistere col farsi chiamare con un soprannome, sai? Il mio vero nome è Brunilda. Brunilda Escobar. Linda è l’anagramma dell’ipocoristico Nilda».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Devi proprio odiarlo questo nome».

«Puoi giurarci» sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica, «me l’ha dato mio padre adottivo».

La guardò assottigliando gli occhi. «Lo sai che mi stai rendendo sempre più curioso della tua storia, vero?»

Linda ricambiò il suo sguardo con ironia, schioccò un paio di volte la lingua per esortare Betty a fare retromarcia e andare via e Stiles la seguì a ruota.

«È una storia cruenta e un po’ splatter» gli disse con tono giocoso.

«Fantastico: è proprio il tipo di storia che preferisco» insisté, scherzoso quanto lei.

Lei scosse la testa ridendo e mordicchiandosi un labbro, poi iniziò a raccontare, mentre camminavano di nuovo verso il centro abitato.

«I miei bisnonni materni sono nati in Perù e vi sono rimasti fino ai loro vent’anni circa, poi si sono spostati ai Caraibi. Sai» sospirò malinconica, «erano in cerca di fortuna, e a quei tempi nelle Antille si cercava molto di fare riprendere l’economia sfruttando il turismo: volevano aprire un’attività tutta loro».

«Posso ben immaginare» le annuì, calcolando a mente il periodo storico – probabilmente un decennio compreso fra il Primo e il Secondo Dopoguerra.

«Non andò davvero molto bene, perché comunque a fine mese guadagnavano né più né meno di ciò che avrebbero ottenuto continuando a vivere in Perù, o almeno è questo quello che mia nonna ha sempre raccontato a mamma…» si perse per un attimo nei ricordi, sorridendo malinconica. «Mamma diceva che nonna teneva ben conservate le foto dei bisnonni agghindati con gli abiti tipici del loro paese, e che spesso provava a cucirle dei vestiti simili per trasmetterle in qualche modo le loro tradizioni… chissà che fine hanno fatto quelle foto…»

«È un peccato che tu non abbia più visto quelle foto…» osservò con un sorriso triste e comprensivo.

Lei fece cenno di no con la testa. «Non le ho _mai_ viste» specificò, «la nonna a diciotto anni sposò un uomo del luogo, fecero le loro valigie di cartone e spago e partirono alla volta della Colombia, dove poco più di un anno dopo nacque mamma».

«Devo presumere che neanche loro ebbero fortuna?»

«Esatto» sospirò, indicandogli di fermarsi fuori da una taverna – c’era una staccionata apposta per legare i cavalli e un abbeveratoio. «I nonni fecero una vita di stenti e alla fine morirono per dei mali banali: con le cure giuste avrebbero potuto sopravvivere, ma senza soldi…» scosse la testa. «Mamma a sette anni restò completamente da sola, provando a sopravvivere per la strada grazie a degli espedienti e dell’elemosina».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Com’è che ha avuto te? E com’è che è venuta a contatto col mondo sovrannaturale?»

«Questa è la seconda parte della storia delle mie origini» gli rispose con un sorriso un po’ più oscuro del solito. «Te ne parlerò mentre mangiamo: sai che qui fanno la _pizza_?» Aprì la porta della taverna.

« _Pizza_?» chiese sbalordito, seguendo Linda e annusando l’aria in maniera vistosa. In effetti, c’era profumo di pizza.

«Dovranno pure usare in maniera efficiente tutta la farina che producono da queste parti, no?» gli fece l’occhiolino.

Stiles vide il grosso forno a cupola fatto di mattoni che c’era in fondo al locale, osservò le pale di legno entrare e uscire da lì dentro cariche di pizze cotte e crude e sentì l’acquolina in bocca.

«Mi hai avuto alla prima volta che hai detto "pizza"» mugugnò.

Si accomodarono a un tavolo di legno un po’ isolato dagli altri e subito un cameriere venne a servirli, informandoli di quali pizze servivano quel giorno. Stiles lasciò che Linda lo consigliasse pure, e lei ordinò per entrambi con l’aggiunta di un paio di boccali di birra.

Da quello che poté vedere sui taglieri di legno usati per piatti che c’erano agli altri tavoli, la pizza lì non era propriamente quella americana, e forse anche per ottimizzare le risorse: somigliava di più a quella italiana, c’erano meno condimenti e sembrava piuttosto semplice, ma considerando che ormai Stiles pensava che non avrebbe mai più mangiato una pizza in vita sua non se lamentò affatto.

«Quindi…» si rivolse a Linda, «dicevamo di tua madre…»

Lei annuì riprendendo a parlare. «Visse per la strada insieme ad altri orfani per circa tre anni, poi Escobar, un signore della droga che viveva in zona, la vide: lui pensò subito che lei da grande sarebbe diventata un bel bocconcino» scandì le ultime parole con un sarcasmo amaro e inquietante.

Il cameriere li interruppe portando loro da bere; Stiles pensò di mandare giù un lungo sorso. «Era un pedofilo?» chiese cauto e rauco.

Linda ciondolò la testa. «Beh, aspettò che mamma avesse il menarca e compisse almeno quattordici anni, ma comunque dopo cominciò a _usarla_ e a offrirla in dono ai suoi compagni» spiegò con ostentata freddezza. «Mamma faceva parte di questo piccolo harem di sette giovani donne che Escobar usava per i suoi festini: erano ragazze di cui usufruiva solo lui e chi fra i suoi uomini o colleghi secondo lui ne era degno. Le manteneva pulite, nutrite e fisicamente sane, perché altrimenti non sarebbero state più attraenti – impartiva loro pure lezioni di ballo, per renderle più seducenti – ma non è che loro potessero usare la parola "no"» sottolineò scura in volto.

«Considerando il modo in cui venivano utilizzate» ipotizzò Stiles, «Escobar non restò entusiasta quando tua madre restò incinta, suppongo…»

«Beh, sì e no: per lui ormai mamma era "troppo vecchia" – stava per compiere ventiquattro anni – e in fondo così poteva assicurarsi che chi avrebbe preso il suo posto avrebbe ereditato il suo bel faccino… La sua idea era quella di crescermi per inserirmi nell’harem».

«Che bastardo schifoso…» mugugnò Stiles.

«Il problema fu che mamma cominciò ad avere un crollo di nervi dopo l’altro, non appena partorì: sopportare l’idea che ormai il suo futuro fosse quello di venire abusava e stuprata era un conto, ma sopportare che quel futuro spettasse anche a me era un altro… non fu più la stessa, so com’era prima di avermi perché me lo hanno raccontato le altre ragazze dell’harem che mi hanno cresciuta insieme a lei» scrollò le spalle, anche se si vedeva che ciò l’aveva ferita più di quanto dava a vedere.

«Divenne sempre meno lucida?» chiese Stiles, con voce flebile.

«Cadde sempre più nella depressione: fino ai miei otto anni ricordo ancora che mi parlava, che mi raccontava di nonna, mi intrecciava i capelli e mi diceva che visto i miei occhi dal taglio medio orientale forse mio padre biologico era il tizio arabo che pagava Escobar in diamanti, ma dopo…» trasse un respiro lungo e tremante, a sguardo basso, «cominciò a _regredire mentalmente_ , e dovetti essere _io_ a prendermi cura di lei insieme alle altre ragazze. La depressione alla fine la consumò abbastanza da farla spingere a trascurarsi: si lasciò morire quando io avevo dodici anni».

Seguì qualche attimo di silenzio in cui sorseggiarono birra, poi il cameriere venne a servire loro degli enormi spicchi di pizza su dei taglieri, e Linda riprese a raccontare strappando dei morsi con forza, e a bocca piena.

«Comunque, a quel punto progettai la mia vendetta. C’era un branco di licantropi composto da soli uomini che circolava intorno a Escobar… erano un gruppo di corrieri e trafficanti efficienti…» insinuò.

Stiles annuì, a bocca piena anche lui – la pizza però era _davvero buona_. «Sì, Ismail me l’ha detto che i mannari spesso vengono impiegati così».

«Raccontai alle ragazze dell’harem del mio piano per farmi aiutare» proseguì Linda, «così loro durante delle "sedute" riuscirono a estorcere delle informazioni sui punti deboli dei licantropi, su come _diventare una di loro_ e su come _indebolirli_ … Escobar voleva mettere all’asta la mia verginità non appena avessi compiuto quattordici anni, e due anni potevano passare in fretta…»

Stiles _intuì_ , la guardò sorpreso e in un certo senso _orgoglioso di lei_. «Sei riuscita a circuire _un alpha trafficante di droga_? Come diavolo hai fatto?!»

Linda sorrise fiera. «Le ragazze hanno "convinto" dei colleghi umani di Escobar a procurare loro della polvere di sorbo e della strozzalupo: erano fra quelli non consapevoli dell’esistenza dei licantropi, quindi non hanno posto loro domande, hanno solo regalato loro quello che volevano per dei pompini in più e del sesso anale…» ghignò cattiva. «Da parte mia, quando il mio quattordicesimo compleanno è stato prossimo, ho cominciato a sedurre l’alpha, dicendogli che per me sarebbe stato un onore darmi a un essere forte come lui, magari durante una notte di luna piena, quando era più _selvaggio_ …»

A quel punto, Stiles provò un brivido freddo; inarcò un sopracciglio. «La luna piena? Ti sei fatta Mordere durante la luna piena? È… è stata una mossa un po’ _pericolosa_ » borbottò confuso.

Lei continuò a ghignare. « _Lo so_ , ma volevo ottenere un _certo effetto_. Una volta rimasta sola con l’alpha, l’ho indebolito e gli ho aperto la bocca per spingermi a Mordermi, e all’istante l’ho bloccato con della polvere di sorbo. E poi a distanza l’ho colpito con un coltello da lancio, uccidendolo. La luna piena ha accelerato la mia trasformazione, in pochi minuti avevo già gli artigli: ho liberato le ragazze dicendo loro addio e come ultima richiesta mi sono fatta bloccare da loro dentro la villa di Escobar. Nessuno ha avuto più una via d’uscita».

«Li hai uccisi tutti» biascicò, in parte sorpreso, in parte intimorito e in parte anche orgoglioso.

«La luna piena ha avuto la meglio su di me, mi sono trasformata in una bestia assetata di sangue e ho sterminato l’intera banda. La mattina al risveglio ero quasi nuda e tutte le mura erano sporche di _rosso_. Peccato che non ricordo nei fatti cos’è successo e come li ho uccisi: non ero in me» e scrollò le spalle come se nulla fosse.

«Dopo sei uscita dalla villa ed è iniziata la tua fama di assassina di stupratori?» le domandò Stiles.

Linda rise divertita. «Dovevo pure usare tutto questo potere, dopo averlo ottenuto: ho pensato di impiegarlo al meglio. E onestamente» trasse un sorso di birra e scrollò di nuovo le spalle, «non mi pento di tutti gli uomini che ho ucciso negli anni successivi. Chiamami "mostro", se vuoi, ma nel mio passato non c’è una singola cosa che non rifarei».

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Non credo che tu sia un mostro».

Lei lo fissò sorridendo curiosa. «Non credi che uccidere dei criminali invece che assicurarli alla giustizia sia mostruoso?»

«Quant’è diverso da quello che facciamo qui nell’Eden?» obiettò sicuro.

«Nell’Eden ci sono regole differenti per sopravvivere, rispetto a quelle che ci sono nel mondo reale».

«Questo non vuol dire che nel mondo reale a volta non sia necessario uccidere per potere sopravvivere. Ma a ogni modo» sospirò, «il vero punto è che nell’Eden siamo _tutti_ dei mostri, chi più chi meno». Si portò una mano sul petto. « _Io_ sono un mostro: per sopravvivere annego come se nulla fosse negli istinti di uno spirito oscuro omicida e psicopatico, e sai cosa? Ora come ora posso dirti con sicurezza che non ho più voglia di rinnegare le parti più oscure di me, perché necessito di loro. Devo essere una volpe umana? E allora che sia, anche perché in effetti lo sono _sempre_ stato».

Linda inclinò appena la testa di lato e gli mostrò un sorriso affettuoso velato di malinconia. «Non sei propriamente un mostro, Stiles».

Lui scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «No, lo sono. Chi più, chi meno, qui lo siamo _tutti_. È anche l’unico modo per restare sani».

«Capisco quello che vuoi dire, afferro la mostruosità che c’è di certo dentro ognuno di noi, solo…» gesticolò alla ricerca delle parole più appropriate, «diciamo che fra te e Kate la persona che è propriamente un mostro è lei?»

Ciondolò la testa soppesando le sue parole. «Te lo concedo».

Soddisfatta, lei gli diede un piccolo calcetto affettuoso alla gamba da sotto il tavolo.

Terminarono il pasto fra battute scherzose e sorrisi complici; quell’ultima conversazione però aveva dato a Stiles modo di riflettere meglio anche sopra un’altra cosa.

«Qui nell’Eden c’è qualcuno che fa tatuaggi?» domandò a Linda, mentre slegavano i cavalli.

Lei aggrottò la fronte, pensosa. «A Shellshelter c’è un tatuatore, e non solo perché un paese di marinai» aggiunse sardonica, prima che lui potesse aprire bocca per fare la battuta che gli era venuta in mente in proposito. «Negli anni avere un tatuatore qui si è rivelato utile: può essere "terapeutico", perché alcuni richiedono i suoi servigi per decorare o nascondere il tatuaggio che ci hanno fatto gli Osservatori sul braccio – alcuni lo fanno per cercare di dargli un aspetto meno da "marchiatura da carcerati", altri per togliersi dalla vista quanto tempo gli resta da vivere…»

Stiles assentì. «Scelte di vita» commentò.

«Alcune Compagnie e Confraternite tra l’altro preferiscono che i confratelli si tatuino il proprio simbolo: la Misericordia era così, prima dell’arrivo di Marjorie, difatti lei ha un giglio bottonato tatuato sulla scapola destra, ma quando è diventata Sorella Maggiore ha voluto "eliminare questa pacchianata", tanto per usare parole sue». Sorrisero insieme. «Pensi di tatuarti?» chiese curiosa.

«Ho sempre avuto paura degli aghi» esalò, salendo a cavallo, «ma ormai ho ben altro di cui avere paura, e penso che la mia soglia della tolleranza al dolore sia aumentata… Quindi sì, credo di volermi tatuare».

« _Cosa_ e _dove_?» sorrise entusiasta montando su Betty.

«Lo scoprirai presto» cantilenò con aria dispettosa.

Aveva solo bisogno di tatuarsi ciò che aveva finalmente accettato, tutto qua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosità su come ho scelto il nome Lunense: deriva dal [marmo di Carrara](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmo_di_Carrara), che gli antichi romani chiamavano "marmo lunense". Nel proseguo della storia vi accorgerete anche le Contee Indipendenti hanno una forte influenza "italiana" (Lunense stessa somiglia a una piccola di città di montagna italiana, per come l’immagino nella mia mente, o al massimo una cittadina montanara tipica del cuore dell’Europa). Questo perché mi è piaciuto favorire le mie origini italiane :)  
> Maggiori info sul caracal [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caracal_caracal), se cercate con Google Immagini i cuccioli vi accorgerete che somigliano a dei pokemon! Sono tanto pucci! Ammetto che stavolta l’animale non c’entra nulla con le origini del personaggio: l’ho scelto solo perché mi piace XD  
> [Info](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brunilde_\(nome\)) sul nome Brunilda, e per la cronaca: prima ho scelto che si chiamasse Linda, poi ho cercato da dove potesse derivare XD  
> Per il cognome Escobar, invece, mi sono ispirata a quello di un signore della droga colombiano [realmente esistito](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pablo_Escobar).


	13. Libro 3 - Analizza - Capitolo 3

 

Derek aveva dato appuntamento a Stiles alle soglie del mercato della contea; Stiles lo raggiunse rimboccandosi fino ai gomiti le maniche della casacca color pergamena e dandosi un’aggiustata al gilet di pelle marrone – l’emblema della Confraternita ricamato sul taschino di stoffa all’altezza del cuore era in parte il distintivo che spesso aveva sognato di avere.

Vide Derek impegnato con un ragazzo – da lontano sembrava che gli stesse dando delle indicazioni – e rallentò il passo per dargli tempo di finire di parlare, prima di raggiungerlo.

Derek oltre a pattugliare le foreste era diventato uno degli addetti alla raccolta delle richieste di _grazia_ , ma non nel senso che procedeva a uccidere: andava a trovare chi aveva contattato la Misericordia per chiedere di essere ucciso durante il prossimo 5x1 o in futuro; ascoltava le persone, controllava se era davvero ciò che desideravano, o le aiutava a stendere meglio l’accordo per la propria morte in futuro.

Alcuni chiedevano alla Misericordia di stringere dei patti, di terminare la loro agonia nel caso un giorno venissero feriti mortalmente e la gente più vicina a loro non riuscisse a _finirli_ ; oppure, in caso di infezioni gravi e mortali – e se riuscivano a resistere fino alla data stabilita – di venire da loro a ucciderli durante un 5x1, per consegnare poi l’oro ai propri cari. Altri ancora chiedevano di essere uccisi durante un 5x1 nel caso ormai non restasse loro più niente: Derek gli aveva raccontato la storia di una donna licantropo che aveva chiesto alla Misericordia di essere graziata durante un 5x1 nel caso l’umano a cui era legata morisse prima di lei.

L’Eden era un mondo in cui a un certo punto non si viveva più per se stessi o perché si desiderava raggiungere un obiettivo, _si viveva per gli altri_ , per non lasciarli da soli: quando ormai mancavano pochi anni alla propria fine e tutto era stato già fatto e detto, che senso aveva restare vivi quando la persona che finora era stata costantemente al proprio fianco non c’era più? Quello non era il mondo reale, era una gabbia e un laboratorio per esperimenti in cui tutti erano cavie, che senso aveva sopportare ancora di essere manipolati e sfruttati se non si aveva più accanto nemmeno la persona amata?

Quelle erano domande che inquietavano molto Stiles, perché sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto calcolare anche lui la propria morte, soprattutto una volta diventato Fratello Maggiore: una volta giunta la sua fine, si sarebbe fatto uccidere durante un 5x1 per consegnare la propria taglia alla Confraternita? Quello era poco ma sicuro, non voleva morire invano o senza lasciare niente, ma a _chi_ chiedere di pugnalarlo al cuore? E sapeva che doveva trovare un ruolo da dare a Derek in tutto quello, ma _quale_?

E Derek sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere alla sua morte? Personalmente, Stiles non sapeva dire quanto sarebbe uscito intero da un’ipotetica perdita di Derek.

Quando infine raggiunse Derek, lui dovette vedergli in volto che stava facendo pensieri cupi, perché lo guardò interrogativo aggrottando la fronte.

Stiles sospirò scrollando la testa. «Niente, la stanchezza e lo stress mi portano a riflettere su roba triste». Aveva imparato presto a non mentire: nell’Eden non era certo facile essere dei bugiardi, con tutti quei mannari presenti.

«Possiamo sempre tornare all Caserma, se hai bisogno di riposare» gli propose.

Stiles scrollò la testa e abbozzò un sorriso. «Nah, ho voglia di passare un po’ di tempo con te» e s’incamminò precedendolo e urtando in maniera amichevole la sua spalla con la propria. Ed era vero: _necessitava_ di stare un po’ con Derek, soprattutto dopo l’incontro con Kate.

«Come vuoi» esalò lui, rassegnato ma non molto convinto.

Si inoltrarono nel mercato, e finalmente Stiles si sentì abbastanza rilassato da potere osservare tranquillo l’ambiente circostante.

La Contea delle Arance era più umile di Namasté. Stiles stava notando che l’unico posto davvero affollato era il mercato, dove però perlopiù si vendevano cibi e altre risorse essenziali; c’era pochissimo spazio per il commercio di accessori superflui o beni un po’ più lussuosi, e la gente vestiva con abiti fatti di tessuti non pregiati ma comunque molto resistenti – abiti da gente che coltiva e viaggia spesso, tant’è che le divise di Stiles e Derek saltavano all’occhio quasi un po’ troppo.

Linda gli aveva detto che gli abitanti della Contea delle Arance erano delle "formichine laboriose", e il fatto che fossero fra i principali fornitori di cereali dell’Eden voleva dire che non erano affatto poveri, dovevano essere modesti solo per indole – laddove invece i lunensi amavano pavoneggiarsi con colonne di marmo giganti alle loro porte – ed erano quieti e poco propensi alle chiacchiere con i forestieri – mentre invece i lunensi si attaccano agli sconosciuti come cozze allo scoglio e li riempivano di caciotte – ma comunque erano buoni come i lunensi ed educati e disponibili quanto loro. Tra l’altro nessuno finora aveva rivolto occhiatacce a Derek per la sua divisa, né Stiles aveva udito bisbigli seccati rivolti a quelli della Misericordia: non doveva essere una contea molto piena di pregiudizi.

Derek e Stiles si soffermarono a comprare dei panini rotondi in una panetteria che aveva attirato la loro attenzione per il gran numero di clienti – e in effetti lì dentro tutto aveva un aspetto molto buono – pensando di offrire per cena al dormitorio quanto comprato, e nell’attimo in cui Stiles infine aveva abbassato la guardia e dimenticato un po’ delle sue ansie, arrivò la domanda di Derek.

«Kate ti ha detto qualcosa?» e ostentò nonchalance, continuando a camminare al suo fianco.

Stiles sospirò stanco grattandosi la faccia e stringendo di più al petto il sacco con i panini – portava sempre un sacco di juta in più con sé, quando pensava di fare delle spese, tenendolo piegato e pronto per l’uso dentro la propria borsa a tracolla. «Secondo te?» ribatté trasudando dell’ironia asciutta.

«Mi cerca» affermò sicuro.

Stiles annuì. «È entrata nella Compagnia del Raccolto» lo informò, anche se di certo ormai Derek doveva averlo dedotto, per via di quello che lui e Linda avevano riferito alla Misericordia, «e a quanto pare è convinta che Allison sia morta per colpa di, uhm…» era sempre un po’ difficile proferire il nome di chi ormai stavano lasciando sempre più indietro, «del branco di Beacon Hills, diciamo, e ti cerca perché crede che sia colpa tua se adesso si trova qui».

Derek fissò la strada davanti a sé proseguendo a camminare; sorrise sarcastico e amaro scrollando la testa. «C’è stata mai una volta in cui Kate non mi abbia cercato con dei propositi?»

«Dovremmo considerare al più presto un piano per catturarla e ucciderla» considerò Stiles, atono. «Credi che suo fratello sappia che lei è viva?» e aggrottò la fronte, perplesso.

Derek scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Quando mi ha tenuto prigioniero, ha blaterato di come non avesse ancora il pieno controllo della sua trasformazione, e che volesse mostrarsi a Chris solo quando avrebbe avuto tutto sistemato, per invitarlo a rimettere in sesto la loro famiglia insieme».

«Beh, allora è un bene che gli Osservatori l’abbiano presa: immagina la "felicità" di Argent non appena l’avrebbe vista arrivare con una simile proposta. Quell’uomo è già tanto se non ha problemi di fegato a via di tenere nascosto suo padre e badare a lui».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa e confusa.

«Me l’ha detto Scott» gli spiegò Stiles, spiccio. «Tengono Gerard chiuso in una sorta di… boh, clinica per pazzi sovrannaturali o roba del genere? Non riesce più a muoversi in maniera indipendente, comunque».

Derek sorrise sarcastico. «Scott non me l’ha detto. Come al solito».

«Certe abitudini sono dure a morire» ironizzò Stiles. «A parte questo, Kate non mi sembra molto pratica con la lotta con gli artigli: ha avuto un paio di problemini a tenere il passo con me».

«Stiles» gli disse con tono stranamente paziente – ma anche ironico, «tu hai dalla tua le abilità di uno spirito oscuro _millenario_ , non le canalizzi e gestisci ancora del tutto bene, ma credi sul serio che una persona normale possa essere capace di stare al passo con te sul serio?»

«Kate _non è_ normale» obiettò.

«Non mi stavo riferendo alla sua psicopatia» roteò gli occhi, «ma al fatto che ha dalla sua solo l’allenamento da cacciatrice, e quindi a confronto alla Nogitsune ha pochi anni di esperienza sul campo».

«Raleigh ce la fa» incalzò Stiles, sicuro.

«Non conta, ha quasi la stessa età ed esperienza della Nogitsune».

«Philip».

«Non conta nemmeno lui, perché si è allenato con Raleigh, e stare qui l’ha portato ad accumulare in modo concentrato più esperienze con il sovrannaturale di quante Kate ne abbia di certo fatte. Ed è sicuro che da qui a pochi mesi sarai in grado di batterlo a duello».

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro riflettendoci sopra: a essere sinceri era ancora molto più vicino che di un paio di mesi a battere Philip. «Mi stai dicendo che sto per diventare lo spadaccino più forte dell’Eden?»

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata sarcastica ma non pungente – sembrò anzi un po’ velata di affetto. «Pensa un po’ più in grande».

Stavolta Stiles si morse il labbro per bloccare il ghigno largo e orgoglioso che stava sentendo sorgere sul suo volto. « _Del mondo_ ». La Nogitsune aveva _amato_ dire che non poteva essere uccisa perché era una creatura millenaria, e ora Stiles poteva dire che non poteva essere sconfitto perché aveva dalla sua l’esperienza e le abilità di una creatura millenaria: era senza dubbio una cosa molto _fica_.

«Credo di desiderare un video documentario sulla mia evoluzione» considerò Stiles, ghignando malizioso, «titolo: "Diciotto anni e spadaccino", oppure "Da nerd a boss in quaranta giorni", o anche "Quaranta giorni per una katana"».

Derek si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Non smetterò mai di chiedermi perché sto ancora con te».

«Ehi» protestò, fingendosi oltremodo offeso, «non dovresti dire così: sono una persona meravigliosa che non smette mai di migliorarsi, diventerò anche molto di più che lo spadaccino più forte del mondo. ‘Spetta che ti faccio vedere una cosa…» gli passò in fretta il sacco con i panini e si fermò a un banco di arance.

Ne comprò tre belle grosse. «Guarda com’è migliorata la mia coordinazione oculo-manuale!» invitò Derek a osservarlo – che sospirò esasperato incrociando le braccia al petto.

Stiles, entusiasta, prese a lanciare in aria i frutti atteggiandosi a giocoliere, e non sbagliò nemmeno una mossa. Infine, con fierezza, si preparò a concludere la messa in scena lanciando l’ultima arancia delle tre più in alto e provando ad afferrarla dietro la schiena.

«E adesso guarda come…» allungò una mano alle proprie spalle, pronto per la presa, ma l’orgoglio provato si affievolì subito quando vide la mano di Derek afferrare il frutto al posto suo, con un piccolo ghigno dispettoso sul volto.

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e si mostrò sarcastico. «L’avrei presa» borbottò atono, «non potevi fidarti di me?»

Lui sorrise impenitente, incidendo con gli artigli la buccia dell’arancia, a spicchi. «Non quando si tratta di cibo. Theodora mi ha detto che le hai scritto per avere consigli su come pescare, perché ancora non riesci a cacciare».

Stiles assottigliò gli occhi, seccato. «Per essere una che ha fatto voto di silenzio, parla fin troppo».

Derek continuò a sorridere scuotendo la testa, gli passò il frutto inciso. «Posso chiedere a Marjorie di darti qualche lezione di tiro con l’arco» gli propose.

Stiles accettò l’arancia e gliene passò una con la buccia ancora intera, conservando la terza e ultima nel sacco con i panini che Derek gli restituì. «Per il gusto di sentirmi dire a ogni piè sospinto di andare a farmi fottere perché sono americano?» Con le dita cominciò a togliere via la buccia, che tagliata in quel modo si staccò via dal frutto con facilità.

Derek ghignò tenendo gli occhi sull’arancia per sé che stava incidendo con gli artigli. «Esistono passatempi peggiori».

«Ci penserò» rispose, mettendosi il primo spicchio di agrume in bocca.

Ripresero a passeggiare per il mercato mangiando e pungolandosi di tanto in tanto, fino al momento in cui Stiles non si sentì abbastanza sciolto per affrontare un determinato argomento.

«Sentì» esordì; deglutì l’ultimo boccone di arancia e si pulì le mani alla meglio sui pantaloni – Derek aveva già finito di mangiare, «quando torneremo a Namasté potremo finalmente comprarci una casa, no?»

Lui assentì con aria perplessa, forse sorpreso da quella domanda.

«E mi stavo chiedendo» proseguì Stiles, fermandosi in un angolo libero della strada, lontano dalle bancarelle, «tu sei…» gesticolò ansioso, evitando lo sguardo di Derek, «tu sei davvero certo di volere _una casa_?»

Derek lo guardò più confuso di prima.

«Cioè» provò a spiegarsi Stiles, «prima che ci portassero nell’Eden, non si può dire che tu avessi davvero una casa: fra Beacon Hills, New York e il Sudamerica sei stato parecchio in giro, non ti fermi sul serio in un posto da quando eri un ragazzo…» Vide Derek abbassare lo sguardo e stringere la labbra.

«E in fondo» aggiunse Stiles, «la vita per con un confratello della Misericordia è simile a quella che hai condotto finora: sempre in giro, senza mai una casa fissa». Mise le mani avanti. «Giuro che non me la prenderò con te se mi dirai che in effetti preferisci continuare così e non avere una casa, posso stabilirmi tranquillamente al castello, non ci sono problemi: tanto lì ho già una stanza».

Derek scrollò le spalle, anche se mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «Non mi dispiacerebbe avere un posto fisso, _stavolta_. Non nego che mi senta strano all’idea di averlo, però… non mi dispiace. Sempre se per te va bene, perché lo so che in effetti è una montagna d’oro sprecata, visto che io e te da ora in poi saremo sempre in giro e sarà raro essere tutti e due in casa nello stesso momento…»

«Guarda che per me va benissimo» lo rassicurò in fretta, agitando le mani, «e ho riflettuto anch’io sul fatto che sia uno spreco, ma del resto, cos’altro mai dovremmo farcene di tutto l’oro guadagnato?»

Lavorare in una Confraternita nell’Eden dava un’ottima sicurezza economica, permetteva di vivere bene e di risparmiare in modo facile, ma ciò implicava allo stesso tempo uno stile di vita semplice e frugale, perché si viaggiava spesso, quindi non è che avessero davvero l’urgenza di spendere in qualcosa.

« _Voglio_ una casa» mormorò Derek.

«E la voglio anch’io» sottolineò Stiles, sorridendo, «vuoi mettere lo sfizio di goderci i nostri difetti come coinquilini senza paura di offendere persone che conosciamo da poco ma da cui dipendiamo?»

Derek rise scuotendo la testa, poi divenne un po’ più serio. «Sei la _mia famiglia_ , non posso non volere una casa con te in questo posto».

Stiles concordò assentendo sul suo stesso tono. Non si erano mai detti in maniera implicita perché avevano iniziato a definirsi "famiglia", ma non ci voleva un genio per capirlo: l’uno era per l’altro l’unica persona nell’Eden in grado di dargli del senso di sicurezza, perché avevano già combattuto delle battaglie insieme nel mondo reale, si conoscevano e sapevano già quali erano i lati peggiori che l’altro poteva mostrare all’improvviso; erano "famiglia" perché l’uno era "familiare" all’altro, perché Derek sentiva il bisogno di avere un fratello, _una figura_ , che sostituisse Cora e dei compagni di branco che forse non aveva neanche mai realmente avuto, e Stiles aveva bisogno di non deludere e non fare arrabbiare Derek come non avrebbe dovuto deludere e fare arrabbiare suo padre, e di avere da lui il senno e il pizzico di coscienza in più che avrebbe potuto altrimenti solo dargli Scott, suo fratello.

Non erano un branco, erano una famiglia, e dato che avevano già perso le loro vere famiglie, a nessuno dei due andava di perdere quella che avevano appena costruito.

«Ok» esalò Stiles, «quindi compreremo una casa. _Insieme_ » sottolineò; Derek annuì. «La possiamo costruire vicino a un campo di grano?» chiese con un pizzico di impaccio. «So che suona troppo da cartolina da un paese felice e perfetto, una roba da cliché… _uhm_ » stava per dire "romantico", ma non è che c’entrasse poi così tanto. «Ma comunque» si schiarì la voce, «poco fa ho visto per la prima volta un vero campo di grano e l’ho trovato _calmante_ : non mi dispiacerebbe vederne uno ogni volta che mi affaccio dalla finestra. Sempre se per te va bene, ovviamente» concluse gesticolando con ampi cenni.

Derek fece un largo sorriso a sguardo basso. «Certo che va bene, non è un grosso particolare».

«Oh, bene» esalò, sentendo l’impulso di tergersi dell’immaginario sudore dalla fronte con una mano: perché mai quella conversazione doveva essere stata così sfiancante?

A toglierlo da quell’atmosfera densa di goffaggine ci pensò la vista di una bottega particolare: Stiles intuì dall’insegna incisa sul legno che doveva essere una sorta di cartolibreria medievale.

«Ehi, andiamo lì» esortò Derek tirandolo per una manica della giacca.

Non appena entrato, Stiles pensò che la sua Bhanny avrebbe avuto un orgasmo spontaneo a vedere tutta quella roba: era un posto in cui si vendeva tutto ciò che serviva per scrivere o per leggere meglio, ed era tutto prodotto in maniera artigianale del retrobottega – dalle porte aperte si potevano vedere un paio di giovani uomini che lavoravano seduti a dei banchi.

C’era di tutto, dalle boccette di inchiostro di vario tipo ai pennini per scrivere, dalla carta da lettere alla ceralacca, a delle agende rivestite in pelle dall’aria costosa a segnalibri in legno decorati a mano. L’odore di carta nuova presente nell’aria, poi, rendeva l’atmosfera ancora più _confortevole_ per Stiles.

Derek fissò Stiles incrociando le braccia sul petto con ironia. «Quindi siamo nel paradiso della tua Confraternita?» lo prese in giro.

Lui in risposta arricciò il naso e gli diede una gomitata scherzosa; non appena si avventurò per gli scaffali, vide però che anche Derek fece lo stesso, con aria curiosa.

Consultando veloce il proprio conto in comune con Derek, Stiles considerò che poteva permettersi di fare qualche spesa extra, e piuttosto che comprare qualcosa per sé decise di fare dei regali, perché tanto comunque presto o tardi sarebbe ritornato nella Contea delle Arance – e di conseguenza in quella bottega a rifare spese – ma intanto non aveva ancora avuto modo di mostrare la propria gratitudine e il proprio affetto ai ragazzi.

Comprò per Bhanuja e Linda un segnalibro ciascuno, fatto con una listarella di balsa che era stata lavorata con delle incisioni dipinte poi a mano, e dalla cui estremità pendevano dei fili di cotone colorati e intrecciati con dei ciottoli di fiume altrettanto colorati. Per Ismail e Logan prese delle boccette di inchiostro _verde_ , perché essere forniti di inchiostro nero, blu e rosso era un classico ed era normale per loro: una piccola chicca non sarebbe dispiaciuta – e poi Stiles era curioso di vedere la faccia che avrebbe fatto quell’impedito sociale di Logan quando gli avrebbe consegnato il pacchetto.

Sorrise con tenerezza quando aggiunse agli acquisti una boccetta di inchiostro resistente all’acqua di una tonalità di blu un po’ più chiara del solito – era per _Theodora_ – e un’altra rosso scuro per Raleigh.

Posò tutto sul banco dicendo al commesso che però prima di pagare voleva gironzolare ancora un po’, ma che nel frattempo poteva incartare pure quello che aveva già preso, e andò verso l’angolo dedicato agli oggetti in pelle e in stoffa.

Non successe apposta, non fu una cosa che cercò di proposito, lo sguardo gli cadde _lì_ e basta: c’era una cinghia per libri fatta di fasce intrecciate di stoffa robusta; non era propriamente particolare, ma era bella, con la fibbia d’ottone e la stoffa dello stesso colore della pelle del cannocchiale che gli aveva regalato Philip.

Sospirò incerto e la prese in mano per soppesarla. La vedeva bene con Philip, e non è che in realtà non si meritasse un regalo, solo che con _quel tipo_ di regalo personalizzato che lui gli aveva fatto, ora ricambiare il suo gesto aveva tutt’altro significato. Magari quella cinghia sembrata _troppo_ fatta apposta per Philip. La posò e girò sui tacchi tornando verso il banchetto degli inchiostri: meglio regalargli qualcosa di più semplice e che sembrasse meno un regalo "caloroso".

Poi si girò, fissò la cinghia posata triste-triste sul tavolo, tornò indietro e la riprese per osservarla ancora.

Era da idioti ormai dire che fra lui e Philip non ci fosse un rapporto un po’ più particolare rispetto a quello che aveva con gli altri – per esempio, non è che avesse mai desiderato saltare addosso a Ismail, per dire – e si sentiva un po’ in colpa a non regalargli qualcosa che testimoniasse quanto gli era grato per tutti gli insegnamenti che gli aveva dato con la sciabola e per il tempo che aveva voluto dedicargli, e che dicesse _anche_ quanto in effetti si sentiva _felice_ quando duellavano insieme, quanto era entusiasmante potersi allenare con lui.

Gli importava di Philip, forse non come a Philip importava di lui, ma comunque abbastanza da dire che sì, quella cinghia non poteva essere altro che per Philip. La strinse fra le mani, si morse un labbro e senza capire bene il perché si voltò a guardare Derek, impegnato a osservare della carta da lettere sul lato opposto della bottega.

Scrollò la testa e tornò al banco per unire la cinghia agli acquisti, poi andò a curiosare cosa stava facendo Derek.

«Visto qualcosa di interessante?» gli chiese, sporgendo la testa oltre la sua spalla.

Per tutta risposta Derek sorrise e allungò verso di lui un bastoncino quadrangolare di ceralacca di un bel rosso scuro dalla tonalità non cupa.

Stiles restò sorpreso di sentire all’improvviso un buon odore, poi annusò meglio e capì che era la ceralacca ad emetterlo. Era un profumo solo appena floreale, prevaleva di più un sentore di qualcosa simile al sandalo.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Perché è interessante?»

«Perché è un _dettaglio particolare_ » gli spiegò, rimettendo il bastoncino a posto nell’espositore di legno, e passando a guardare della carta da lettere. «Se qualcuno vuole scrivere un messaggio fingendosi te, può copiarti la grafia, o anche procurarsi il tipo di carta che usi di solito, ma la ceralacca _profumata_ con cui sigilli le lettere o poni il tuo timbro personale?» Scosse la testa. «Quello è un dettaglio troppo particolare per essere copiato».

Stiles rivolse un’occhiata all’espositore di ceralacca. «Potrei rivalutarla» ammise borbottando.

Derek sorrise divertito. «Hai finito gli acquisti?»

«Dammi ancora un attimo, mi manca un’ultima cosa. Se vuoi, puoi aspettarmi fuori».

Lui assentì. «Vado a comprare dell’altra frutta per stasera».

Stiles annuì di rimando e l’osservò uscire dal negozio. Poi corse subito al banco agitando le braccia. «Avete scatole… tipo» gesticolò in modo confuso, «scatole tipo per conservare tutto il materiale per lettere in un solo posto?»

Il commesso aggrottò la fronte, confuso per un attimo, poi gli annuì. «Uh, sì! Da questa parte» lo invitò a seguirlo.

Stiles prese una scatola rettangolare di legno di noce scuro non trattato, e dentro vi pose con ordine dell’inchiostro resistente all’acqua blu scuro, un pennino, le buste e la carta da lettera su cui Derek si era soffermato di più e per finire _la ceralacca profumata_ – fra tutte quelle esposte prese quella che gli aveva mostrato Derek.

Quando si rincontrarono fuori dalla bottega, Derek inarcò un sopracciglio con scetticismo quando lo vide con le braccia cariche di pacchetti.

«Ehi» protestò Stiles, «sono una persona molto generosa! Ero in vena di regali!»

Lo scetticismo di Derek non si affievolì.

«Toh» esclamò Stiles, secco, «ce n’è uno anche per te, è quello in cima» e visto che aveva le mani occupate, con un cenno del mento indicò il pacchetto.

Il volto di Derek perse ogni espressione. «Cosa?»

«Un regalo. Per te» scandì lui bene, un po’ canzonatorio.

«È…» provò a dire Derek, ma sembrò ripensarci e chiuse bocca. «È…» ritentò, ma si zittì di nuovo.

«È per te, sì» lo prese in giro Stiles.

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Non è quello che volevo dire. Lo hai fatto perché ti sentivi in dovere di ricambiare per la katana, non dovevi…»

«Cosa? No!» afflosciò le spalle sbuffando seccato. «Non posso farti un regalo solo perché _lo voglio_?»

Derek sembrò di nuovo incerto su cosa dire; sospirò e con aria un po’ impacciata prese il pacchetto dalla pila di regali. «Grazie» biascicò atono.

Stiles sorrise entusiasta. «Aprilo, dai!» lo esortò.

Derek sciolse lo spago con cui era stretta la tela leggera che copriva il regalo, e quando scoprì la scatola la guardò perplesso. Poi la aprì e per un lungo attimo osservò attonito il suo contenuto.

« _Ti piace_ » sentenziò Stiles, _gongolando_. Era una sensazione _fantastica_ vedere che quello che aveva comprato apposta per lui, _pensandolo_ , gli stava piacendo.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso e richiuse la scatola distogliendo lo sguardo. «Se ti dico che non dovevi, ti offendi, vero?»

«Ovvio!» ribatté seccato. «D’altra parte, però, visto che è una cosa così bella, se proprio non la vuoi me la tengo io, eh? Non mi dispiace affatto».

«Sei ridicolo» gli disse Derek, anche se tutta via stava stringendo la scatola sottobraccio con estrema cura. _Quanto_ scaldava il cuore vedere che Derek stava apprezzando il pensiero che aveva avuto per lui.

«Ok, però adesso» pigolò Stiles, triste, «portami via di qui, prima che decida di comprare tutta la bottega!»

«Sei ridicolo» ripeté Derek, rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo, e lo strattonò per un braccio per allontanarlo dal negozio.

«I tuoi modi sono sempre _gentilissimi_ » borbottò Stiles, ma non smise neanche un po’ di sentirsi felice.

 

 

 

Alla Caserma tutte le stanze erano occupate, quindi Stiles e Linda dovettero condividere il letto con qualcun altro – Stiles non ci tenne a sapere se Linda ci avrebbe provato con la ragazza che l’avrebbe ospitata, ma comunque era probabile che lo avrebbe fatto eccome.

Com’era ovvio, Derek divise il proprio letto con lui; Stiles non si sentì però in imbarazzo alla sola idea: quella ormai non era la prima volta che dormivano insieme, e aveva scoperto che anzi era confortevole passare la notte così vicino a Derek dopo che era successo qualcosa di… _forte_ – come quel giorno con Kate.

Stiles s’infilò per primo nel letto prendendo posto accanto al muro a cui un lato del materasso era rivolto. In maniera distratta si mise a osservare il soffitto ricordando le parole che gli aveva detto Kate.

«Che c’è?» gli chiese Derek con aria rassegnata; lasciò accesa solo la lampada a olio posata sul comodino e sollevò le coperte facendo l’atto di stendersi accanto a lui.

«Kate oggi mi ha detto una cosa riguardo agli odori che… uhm, detto come l’ha detto lei, è suonata un po’ inquietante».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, lo fissò restando seduto sul letto, al suo fianco. «Cioè?»

«Mentre mi chiedeva dov’eri, ha affermato certa "Sento il suo odore addosso a te, quindi siete insieme"».

Lui sembrò rassicurato dal fatto che si trattasse "solo" di quello: si stese sulla schiena con un mormorio pensoso, rivolgendo il viso al soffitto. «Non è un’osservazione così strana, per i mannari l’olfatto è un senso importante…»

«Ma nell’Eden non dovrebbe _non_ sentire il tuo odore?» obiettò. «Cioè» provò a spiegarsi meglio, «qui i sensi seguono le esperienze passate, dovrebbe solo _immaginare_ di sentire il tuo odore, quindi come fa a riconoscerlo addosso a qualcun altro?»

«Perché prima che gli Osservatori la portassero qui, da mannara ha potuto sentire il mio odore, quando mi ha rapito, e siccome per lei in quel momento ero una preda per istinto l’ha memorizzato».

«Quindi ha riconosciuto il tuo odore su di me perché si ricorda di com’è nel mondo reale» riassunse Stiles, facendo un paio di calcoli mentali.

«Esatto».

Stiles voltò la testa verso Derek, aggrottando la fronte incuriosito. «Allora tu sai riconoscere il mio odore?»

Derek stranamente sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «Sì».

«Perché stai ridendo?!»

«Perché so che se adesso ti dirò una cosa legata agli odori, comincerai a comportarti in maniera più assurda del solito».

«Tu provaci» lo sfidò cocciuto.

Derek sospirò e si voltò, stendendosi su un fianco, rivolgendosi così verso di lui. «Come ti ho detto, per i mannari l’olfatto è un senso importante…» Stiles annuì impaziente, «ma sai pure che qui le condizioni igieniche non sono il massimo…»

Aggrottò la fronte e arricciò il naso. «Mi stai per caso dicendo che voi mannari non seguite propriamente gli odori ma la _puzza_?»

Derek si passò una mano sulla faccia sopprimendo un sorriso che minacciava di diventare sempre più largo. «Non proprio. Qui non annusiamo _sul serio_ gli odori, li _immaginiamo_ , ma viste le condizioni in cui viviamo è logico immaginare che siano più _pungenti_ , più _intensi_ ».

«Oh» esalò Stiles, riflettendo. «Sto cominciando a sentire l’esigenza di lavarmi più spesso».

« _Lo sapevo_ ».

«Mi hai appena detto che per i mannari sono _fetente_ » protestò Stiles, «come pensavi che avrei reagito?»

Derek stava ridendo sul serio. «Non sto dicendo che _puzzi_ , solo che sentiamo il tuo odore in modo _forte_ : qui è normale non lavarsi bene tutti i giorni, lo sai. Passiamo giorni a viaggiare nella foresta! A cavallo!»

«Ok, puzzo davvero» decretò secco.

«No!»

Stiles provò ad alzarsi dal letto e sollevò le coperte, fingendosi oltremodo ferito. «L’ho capito, va bene? Sono così puzzolente da non essere degno di dormire nel tuo stesso letto. Mi sistemerò sul pavimento».

Derek gli posò con forza un braccio sul petto, per spingerlo di nuovo giù. «Resta dove sei» biascicò continuando a ridere. «Hai idea di che odore emanino i miei piedi dopo tre giorni di viaggio continuo? E devo sopportarlo fino a quando non rientro nel dormitorio. Ti assicuro che tu sei _niente_ a confronto».

Stiles ridacchiò passandosi una mano sul volto. «Buono a sapersi! Dio, quanto mi manca l’acqua corrente! E potrei uccidere per del deodorante spray!» Si girò a guardare Derek. Scoppiarono a ridere in modo isterico per dei lunghi minuti.

«Mi manca il water e il suo scarico» rantolò Stiles, quando cominciarono a riprendere fiato, «e l’acqua calda da ottenere senza mettere sul fuoco un paiolo».

«Vorrei un sapone che non sia simile a quello da bucato» aggiunse Derek.

Stiles annuì. «Odio l’odore del cazzo della marsiglia!»

«Mi manca il cibo _fritto_ ».

Stiles mugolò il proprio dispiacere. «Dio, le patatine da fast food!»

«Mi sono affezionato ai nostri cavalli, ma mi manca la mia auto e l’odore della benzina».

«A volte mi manca perfino la wifi» mugugnò Stiles, «capita che dentro una taverna o nel bel mezzo della foresta mi guardi intorno e mi ritorni in mente la solita domanda: qui c’è la wifi?»

«Vorrei poter mantenere il cibo più a lungo con l’uso del frigo» esalò Derek.

Stiles annuì di nuovo. «Io vorrei poter scegliere una canzone e ascoltarla in loop per tutto il tempo che voglio. Mi manca la mia musica». Sospirò diventando più serio e si voltò in direzione di Derek stendendosi su un fianco. «Ti rendi conto che dopo _mesi_ la prima volta che _ridiamo insieme_ è per questo?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Meglio che non ridere proprio».

Stiles annuì con un mormorio di assenso. «Devo dire che mi piace vederti ridere» ammise con leggerezza.

Lui sorrise e gli infilò le dita di una mano fra i capelli, in quel modo che a Stiles piaceva tanto – a metà strada fra una carezza impacciata e una scompigliata di capelli affettuosa. «Piace anche a me vederti ridere.

Stiles socchiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò di più a lui, insinuando piano un piede fra le sue caviglie. «Ho notato che quando mi abbracci annusi sempre tanto il mio odore: è perché a differenza degli altri odori ricordi esattamente com’è? Perché ti è di conforto?»

Derek premette piano il naso contro la sua tempia e Stiles lo sentì respirare a fondo il suo odore. «Sì. È uno dei miei pochi ricordi reali».

Che poi Derek avesse bisogno di quell’odore anche perché era il _suo_ e annusarlo era una necessità non fu opportuno che lo dicesse a voce alta: Stiles poteva ben intuirlo da solo, perché poteva comprendere Derek e quanto in realtà i suoi bisogni fossero simili a quelli che aveva anche lui.

«Mi importa di te» mormorò Stiles, accoccolandosi di più contro il corpo di Derek e posandogli una mano sul petto.

La mano di Derek restò fra i suoi capelli, un suo braccio si posò attorno al fianco di Stiles. «Lo so. Anche a me importa di te».

Stiles concordò con un mugolio, rimanendo a occhi chiusi, e si lasciò andare al sonno cullato dal calore e dal suono del respiro di Derek.

Gli sembrò di essere a casa al sicuro.

 

 

 

Il ritorno a Namasté fu tranquillo, per fortuna non ci fu alcun imprevisto.

Stiles si sorprese a pensare che quella fu la prima volta che lui e Derek viaggiarono insieme da persone allenate e preparate ad affrontare la foresta sia di giorno che di notte: fu strano ma bello sapere che ora al contrario dell’inizio potevano sul serio entrambi contare l’uno sull’altro per proteggersi da un possibile attacco.

Giunti alla contea, per prima cosa Stiles si lavò – perché adesso era molto più cosciente dei propri adori: _grazie, Derek!_ – e poi si recò al castello a consegnare le cronache raccolte agli addetti alle statistiche, fare rapporto a Raleigh e consegnare i regali.

Raleigh accettò il regalo con un sorriso enorme e felice, facendo sentire Stiles un po’ imbarazzato. Bhanuja invece gli buttò le braccia al collo e strillò a lungo al suo orecchio come avrebbe potuto fare solo una liceale esaltata per un nonnulla.

Logan, inespressivo, gli chiese "Perché?" e Stiles gli replicò altrettanto inespressivo "Perché mi andava" – pochi minuti dopo, Ismail gli scrisse che aveva appena visto Logan usare l’inchiostro verde per scrivere con particolare attenzione il titolo di una ricerca, con sulle labbra un sorrisetto timido ma felice.

Per ultimo, andò da Philip.

Dopo più di trenta giorni passati ad allenarsi insieme, Stiles ormai conosceva tutti i posti preferiti da Philip all’interno del castello: non fu difficile trovarlo al "suo" tavolo, seminascosto fra due scaffali di libri e accanto a una grande finestra.

Philip quando studiava e faceva ricerche era straordinariamente scomposto, come di certo non ci si poteva aspettare da lui, considerando l’aria snob che aveva: teneva le maniche della casacca rimboccate fino ai gomiti e il gilet slacciato – spesso anche tolto del tutto e abbandonato su una sedia – i capelli scompigliati sul lato destro e a volte qualche macchia di inchiostro sotto il mento o sulle braccia. Il tavolo poi era sempre in condizioni _disarmanti_ : una bottiglia di vetro piena d’acqua per quando aveva sete, ma che manteneva senza tappo; un numero di libri – che variava fra un minimo di tre a un massimo di sette – aperti e sparsi a ventaglio davanti a lui; la propria stilografica – nera con dettagli in argento – in compagnia di altri tre pennini; boccette di inchiostro di quattro colori diversi e tutte aperte e, per finire, montagne di fogli qua e là e in abbondanza.

A pensarci bene, Stiles trovava Philip attraente anche per quello, per quel contrasto fra il suo aspetto e il suo modo di fare e per come studiava.

Quel giorno aveva una sola macchia d’inchiostro, sopra il polso sinistro.

«Sono tornato» esordì Stiles, sedendosi davanti a lui e abbozzando un mezzo ghigno.

Lui lo guardò per nulla colpito. «Ho degli occhi per vederlo».

Stiles sfoggiò una smorfia sarcastica e poi fece scivolare sul tavolo, in sua direzione, il regalo impacchettato. «Questo è _per te_ ».

Il percorso del dono venne bloccato dallo spigolo di un libro.

Philip fissò il pacchetto _sinceramente sorpreso_ , poi allungò un braccio per afferrarlo.

Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio; Stiles osservò Philip rigirarsi fra le dita il minuscolo cartoncino che legato allo spago del regalo pubblicizzava da dove proveniva il contenuto.

«Cartoleria» mormorò Philip, tenendo lo sguardo sul pacco e sorridendo appena, quasi fosse _intimidito_.

«Già» esalò Stiles.

Philip espirò forte e si decise a scartare.

Stiles si sentì morire un po’ dentro quando vide le mani di Philip _tremare_ mentre scioglieva i nodi del pacco.

Quando Philip vide il regalo, Stiles pensò che stesse sorridendo come da ragazzo nel mondo reale non aveva mai fatto.

«Ottone. Marrone come il cannocchiale» considerò Philip a bassa voce.

Stiles si grattò la nuca, nervoso. «Non è… Non voglio che significhi qualcosa in _quel senso_ » specificò subito, «voglio solo che significhi _qualcosa_ e basta».

Philip aveva ancora lo sguardo basso, sfiorava la fibbia con le dita. «Lo so, Stiles. Non ti ho regalato il cannocchiale perché mi aspettavo qualcosa in cambio». Puntò lo sguardo verso il suo. «Non mi aspetto _niente_ da te, voglio che questo ti sia chiaro».

Stiles strinse le labbra e annuì.

«Voglio regalarti… _cose_ » continuò Philip, «ma il corteggiamento non è una raccolta punti, non mi aspetterò mai qualcosa da te solo perché ti ho fatto tot regalo. Il bello del corteggiamento è _dimostrare qualcosa_ durante un lungo percorso». Aggiunse allo sguardo un sorriso dolce. «Voglio dimostrarti che posso sollevarti, che posso farti sorridere».

«Uhm, _io_ ti ho appena fatto sorridere» notò Stiles.

«Già, tu mi fai sorridere» gli ribatté continuando a sorridere.

Stiles distolse lo sguardo traendo un respiro tremante. «Phil, non so se per me le cose cambieranno… quello che provo per te, intendo».

«Non mi aspetto niente da te» ripeté, e la sua espressione divenne di colpo molto più malinconia, perfino un po’ sofferta. «Voglio solo fare per te tutto ciò che è giusto. Spero che nella mia vita almeno le cose che faccio e farò per te siano quelle giuste».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Dio, non parlare _così_. Sembra quasi che tu sia a un passo dalla morte».

«E non è forse vero?» ribatté con amara ironia.

Lo guardò serio. «Hai dei sintomi? Il tuo corpo si sta disfacendo?»

Scosse la testa. «Non ancora». Ma comunque sapevano entrambi che come per Raleigh era una questione di tempo.

«Ok, ma non parlare _così_ lo stesso» borbottò Stiles.

«Fa male?»

«Dovrebbe non farmelo?» sbottò Stiles, sarcastico e sentendosi gli occhi lucidi.

«Mi dispiace se ti ferisce, anche se comunque questo vuol dire che di me ti importa».

Stiles sospirò forte e sentì l’esigenza di alzarsi dal tavolo. «No, guarda» disse, non meno sarcastico di prima, «sarei felice di vederti cadere giù per un dirupo».

Philip ebbe la faccia tosta di ridere mordendosi un labbro.

«Stiles?» lo richiamò, quando si era appena allontanato dal tavolo.

Si voltò a guardarlo rivolgendogli un’espressione interrogativa.

«Grazie per avermi dato un’opportunità» mormorò Philip.

Stiles annuì e a passi impacciati uscì da quella stanza.

Aveva la forte impressione che sarebbe finito all’inferno.

 

 

 

Il giorno in cui comprarono casa, Ismail e Diego li seguirono dicendo che ancora non avevano fatto il "rituale" nella nuova parte di terra ottenuta dalla contea.

In cosa consistesse questo "rituale" Stiles lo ignorava; si augurava comunque che non prevedesse di fare pipì ai piedi degli alberi per marcare il territorio.

Linda venne con loro per aiutarli a orientarsi meglio durante l’acquisto e per fornire delle dritte, e Stiles gliene fu grato, anche se sospettò che spesso quando messaggiasse stesse riferendo a Philip quello stavano facendo.

Giunti finalmente al termine dell’ultimo campo coltivato, osservarono da vicino tutte le querce che sorgevano davanti a loro: quello che era stato inglobato nella contea era un tratto della foresta di rovere che cresceva intorno a Namasté, quindi prima di procedere alla coltivazione e alla costruzione di case ci sarebbe stato da disboscare.

Linda fece appena in tempo ad aprire bocca e indicare una zona, che Ismail e Diego si fiondarono verso gli alberi, correndo come pazzi tenendo le braccia in aria e cantilenando esaltati "Terra! Terra! Nuova terra!"

Stiles li fissò strabuzzando gli occhi, Derek tenendo le sopracciglia inarcata fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.

Linda sospirò rassegnata. «È il loro rito» li informò annoiata.

«Ah» esalò Stiles scrollando le spalle. «Allora è tutto regolare».

Mentre Ismail continuava a correre in tondo e Diego si arrampicava sugli alberi come una scimmia, Linda consigliò a Derek e Stiles dove fare sorgere la casa – in base alla posizione del sole per avere più luce durante il giorno, e in base a quanto distavano dal pozzo d’acqua più prossimo – e come posizionare l’account personale per selezionare con il mirino virtuale il posto in cui la costruzione avrebbe dovuto materializzarsi.

Stiles e Derek scelsero di avere un camino, due finestre e una sola porta, e di iniziare l’arredo con due letti, un tavolo e due sedie. Il resto lo avrebbero comprato a poco a poco – il pezzo più urgente comunque sarebbe stato la tinozza per fare il bagno, secondo Stiles.

Ultimati tutti i preparativi nel mercato virtuale, Stiles stese in avanti il braccio destro, per posizionare meglio il mirino virtuale, e sorridendo emozionato si rivolse a Derek. «Insieme?» gli propose.

Derek inspirò a fondo, si mise dietro di lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. La mano libera andò verso il tasto dell’acquisto. «Al tre?»

Il sorriso di Stiles divenne ancora più largo; si sentì gli occhi umidi. «Uno… due… _tre_ ».

Derek premette l’ok per l’acquisto.

La casetta si materializzò davanti ai loro occhi, e Stiles sentì il respiro mozzarsi in gola.

Poi si scrollò e corse verso la porta ridendo felice ed esaltato, Derek lo seguì.

Sentirono Linda urlare alle loro spalle. «Lo sposo deve prendere in braccio la sposa prima di entrare!» Non le diedero retta.

L’interno era spoglio, _spartano_ , ma era la _loro casa_ , un posto intimo in cui sarebbero stati sempre al sicuro, qualcosa da chiamare _loro_.

Stiles, con un pizzico di isteria, si buttò sul pavimento e si stese di schiena, e ridendo agitò le gambe e le braccia come se dovesse fare un angelo di neve.

Derek lo guardò aggrottando la fronte ma ridendo. «Cosa diavolo stai facendo?»

«Oh, andiamo!» esclamò Stiles, alzando le gambe per usarle per colpire le sue e spingerlo a cadere.

Gli crollò quasi addosso e ne risero insieme, poi Derek si sdraiò al suo fianco, guardando anche lui il soffitto.

Stiles aveva un braccio posato lungo il petto di Derek; Derek aveva un braccio steso sul petto di Stiles.

«Questa è casa nostra» sussurrò Stiles, con voce rauca dall’emozione, e Derek gli rispose con un mormorio di assenso.

Avevano entrambi il volto rigato da un paio di lacrime. Nessuno dei due lo fece notare all’altro.

 

 

 

Stiles era ufficialmente un confratello del Drago Scarlatto ed erede di Raleigh da ormai due mesi, quando ricevette un invito formale da parte del Re.

Il Re invitò Raleigh a una "chiacchierata" in un luogo neutrale, chiedendogli di estendere l’invito al suo nuovo erede.

«Puoi anche rifiutarti» gli propose Raleigh, solenne e stando seduto con le gambe accavallate dietro la propria scrivania. «Non hai niente a che fare con lui».

«Per ora» sottolineò Stiles.

Raleigh annuì. «Vero. Ma tieni conto che di certo vuole incontrarti perché avrà sentito parlare di te. Sei pronto per un incontro simile?»

Ponderò cosa rispondergli. «Di solito di cosa parlate durante i vostri incontri?»

«Ci limitiamo a scambiarci delle minacce più o meno velate».

«Non voglio perdermelo. Verrò».

Mezza giornata dopo, Stiles si trovava già in viaggio a cavallo con Raleigh, Linda e altri quattro confratelli – Ismail rimase a Namasté a custodire il castello.

Quando era partito, Derek era in missione, quindi aveva potuto avvisarlo solo tramite email, anche se gli aveva lasciato in aggiunta un messaggio scritto su un foglietto posato in bella vista sul tavolo di casa: "Non uscire fuori di testa. Tornerò presto".

Tutto ciò che Stiles sapeva riguardo gli incontri fra il Re e Raleigh era che si trattavano di tentativi di trattative da parte del Re, che periodicamente amava illustrare a voce a Raleigh quanti villaggi indipendenti negli ultimi tempi avessero chiesto la sua protezione, segno che le Compagnie più avide e violente stavano diventando più forti, quindi gli sembrava il caso di estendere questa sua protezione alla Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto.

Com’era ovvio, Raleigh rifiutava sempre l’offerta.

Stiles del Regno non sapeva moltissimo, conosceva solo l’insigne – un unicorno rampante dorato su uno scudo squadrato per metà rosso e per metà giallo, e Stiles aveva trovato subito strano che il Re non avesse usato qualcosa di più _feroce_ e meno _carino_ di un unicorno, come per esempio un leone, o un grifone – come comportarsi in caso incrociasse la propria strada con quella di drappelli di suoi soldati – rispondere vago se gli ponevano domande, non accettare provocazioni, non permettere loro di mettere mano sulle cronache raccolte – e dove fosse situato geograficamente il Regno – a sud dell’Eden.

Raleigh però gli aveva riferito che gli avrebbe fatto un riassunto dettagliato sul personaggio che era il Re, durante il viaggio, per fargli capire meglio il vero significato delle parole che si sarebbero scambiati nel corso dell’incontro.

Una volta addentrati in un tratto di foresta che li costrinse a rallentare perché non c’erano dei veri e propri sentieri, Stiles ormai in preda a una curiosità crescente si affiancò a Raleigh – Linda era in testa al drappello con altre due confratelli.

«Allora… questo Re?» esordì Stiles.

Raleigh sorrise fissando davanti a sé. «Il suo nome è Warren. Da quando ha ottenuto il suo titolo cerca di farsi chiamare Warren I, ma noi lo ignoriamo, e ti consiglio di fare altrettanto se vuoi fargli notare che il suo stato non ha alcuna presa su di te».

«Servirà anche per infastidirlo a morte?» chiese Stiles, inespressivo ma sarcastico.

«Ovvio» assentì Raleigh, con il suo sorriso da trickster. «Sei un buon erede, Stiles».

Scrollò le spalle. «Faccio del mio meglio. Quindi è meglio evitare anche cose come "Vostra Maestà" e "Vostra Altezza"?»

«Certamente. E gli inchini: non esiste essere umano o sovrannaturale che debba inchinarsi davanti a qualcuno o qualcosa» dichiarò con un sorriso calmo. «Alcuni dicono che _siamo tutti_ re e regine, io invece amo credere che siamo tutti le divinità e i Signori onnipotenti del mondo personale che costruiamo con le nostre mani». Passò a indicare se stesso e Stiles. «Io sono un dio, tu sei un dio, quell’albero lì è un dio e quello scoiattolo là pure: a ognuno il mondo che crea. Questo vuol dire che _non esiste_ il dovere di inchinarsi davanti a qualcun altro. Ci si prostra solo davanti a se stessi per chiedersi perdono dei propri errori».

«Scommetto che Warren non apprezza questo modo di pensare» commentò Stiles, ironico e con un mezzo ghigno.

«Warren non apprezza _moltissimi_ modi di pensare, oltre che non apprezzare molte cose e persone, e in genere si tratta sempre di soggetti che a loro volta non apprezzano lui».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, pensoso. «Non capisco però come sia riuscito a diventare Re in questo posto. Voglio dire» si corresse, «com’è riuscito a imporre la sua figura? Non penso che sia il primo e ultimo ospite carismatico passato di qui…»

«Conosco la storia di Warren perché mi è stata raccontata da altri» gli rispose Raleigh, «ma comunque già solo osservandolo sarei riuscito lo stesso a capire com’è arrivato a essere ciò che è: ne porta bene i segni addosso, nei suoi atteggiamenti e nelle sue manie».

«Uhm, e com’è che ci è arrivato?» incalzò Stiles.

«Warren è un prodotto dell’odio, e i derivati dall’odio odiano. _Sempre_ » pronunciò con del gelido distacco che provocò a Stiles dei brividi. «Figliolo, ricorda sempre che la rabbia è per i disperati, il sorriso per chi è in grado di _accettare_ , l’amore per i coraggiosi e l’odio per i codardi. Se odi sei un codardo, non esistono eccezioni».

«Ne sei certo?» gli chiese inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico e ironico.

«Assolutamente. Quando si ama non si cercano motivazioni per farlo, si osa farlo e basta, ma quando si odia ci sono sempre… _scuse_ : si odia sempre per _questo_ o _quel_ motivo, e si cerca sempre di rafforzare il motivo per cui si odia, quasi ci si dovesse giustificare. Ma perché non si ha il coraggio di dire semplicemente che una cosa non piace? Perché si deve insistere sulla parola _odio_?»

«Perché fa fico?» borbottò Stiles, sarcastico.

Raleigh sbuffò un sorriso. «Non sei poi così lontano dalla verità: alcuni si vantano del proprio odio verso qualcuno o qualcosa per essere controcorrente e per "distinguersi dalla massa", per dimostrare di essere _diversi_ , e questo com’è ovvio non è neanche un atteggiamento sano» esalò scrollando la testa. «Quello che rende codardo chi odia è il fatto che in realtà l’oggetto del suo odio non è altro che un riflesso delle cose che odia di più di _se stesso_ : i propri difetti, i propri errori, i propri modi di essere, i propri pezzi mancanti, o delle parti della propria storia personale… Chi odia accampa scuse ed evita il confronto nascondendosi dietro l’assoluto che esprime la parola stessa: dire di odiare è sempre molto più facile di ammettere che qualcosa non ci piace».

Il sopracciglio di Stiles rimase inarcato. «Tu odi, Raleigh?»

«Ti sembro perfetto, figliolo?»

«No».

«Appunto» sospirò, ostentando rassegnazione. «Faccio fatica anch’io a scendere a patti con le parti di me che meno mi piacciono».

«E ciò da oltre mille anni, che grande capacità di sopportazione» sottolineò Stiles.

«Ammetto che a volte mi guardo allo specchio e mi faccio dei complimenti: è salutare» affermò Raleigh, estremamente serio.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa.

Raleigh agitò una mano come a minimizzare o riassestare il discorso. «Ricorda sempre, figliolo: l’odio è per i codardi. Ama, ama sempre, perché _questa_ è la cosa più coraggiosa che nella vita si possa fare. Ci vuole fegato per imparare ad amare qualcuno o qualcosa».

«Lo terrò presente» gli ribatté annuendo.

«Warren è un prodotto dell’odio» riprese Raleigh, «è nato perché delle persone lo guardavano e vedevano in lui i difetti che a ragione temevano di avere: lo vedevano debole perché _loro stessi_ erano deboli. Col senno di poi non fatico a immaginare Warren come il ragazzino dalla mentre brillante che viene preso di mira perché in effetti è migliore di altri».

«È stato una vittima di bullismo?»

«Bullismo proveniente da tutte le parti: bullismo a scuola perché gli altri volevano i suoi quaderni per copiare i compiti, bullismo all’interno del proprio branco perché era uno dei pochi umani e non era neanche _in forma_ , bullismo da parte dei suoi genitori perché era nato umano e senza sensi sovrannaturali».

«Un omega umano» mormorò Stiles, ricordando cosa gli aveva raccontato una volta Ethan a proposito della propria storia personale.

Raleigh ciondolò la testa. «Più o meno. Warren è un ragazzo basso e cicciottello, e dalle sue mani sudaticce possono materialmente scivolare delle cose, ma dalla sua mente non scivola _nulla_ ».

Stiles era un po’ perplesso. «Com’è passato da vittima a carnefice?»

«Essere portato qua nell’Eden è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso: anni di sopportazione lo hanno portato a desiderare della vendetta contro chi imponeva la propria forza. È solo… _scoppiato_ » schioccò le dita. «E per quanto riguarda il carisma, le persone traumatizzate come lui sanno bene come adattarsi ed essere camaleontiche per evitare altra sofferenza o parare dei colpi, e chiunque sopravviva a degli atti simili deve abituarsi poi a convivere per sempre con dei demoni interiori parecchio fastidiosi e rumorosi. Di conseguenza, si può uscire da tutto ciò o come una persona migliore o come una persona peggiore: non esistono vie di mezzo, e la personalità di suddette persone… si _espande_ » gesticolò con una mano. «Nel bene e nel male si diventa _più forti_ , si portano delle cicatrici invisibili addosso e si diventa degli esseri dall’aura _impressionante_ ».

«In poche parole» riassunse Stiles, atono, «Warren ha una personalità disturbata».

Raleigh sospirò rassegnato. «Noto che stai assorbendo da Philip la capacità di farsi beffe delle mie lunghe considerazioni» osservò; Stiles abbozzò un ghigno. «Comunque sì, Warren ha una personalità molto disturbata, ed è… disturbante, appunto. Vuole unificare l’Eden solo per avere in mano più potere e una scacchiera più grande con cui giocare. Vuole essere lui stavolta il burattinaio di turno».

«Quindi si è messo a predicare l’unione per il bene della sopravvivenza e la gente gli ha creduto?» ipotizzò Stiles.

«Esattamente. La gente qui ha bisogno di credere in qualcosa per potere andare avanti, è facile fare abboccare le persone parlando di salvezza. Non mi sorprende che nel mondo reale uomini senza né arte né parte s’inventino santoni e dirigano sette per impossessarsi dei beni altrui».

«Warren si atteggia a dio?»

«Si è nominato da solo re, non penso sia tanto meglio».

Stiles fece un mormorio di assenso. «E fin quando si comporterà come un re, gli Osservatori non lo faranno morire».

«Apprezzo la sconfinatezza del loro gusto per l’orrido» osservò Raleigh con leggerezza, «per guardare per anni un fatto del genere ci vuole stomaco, non posso che lodare tale resistenza psicofisica».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale scuotendo la testa.

Cavalcarono ancora per un’altra giornata – trascorrendo la notte all’aperto – arrivando in un lato di foresta molto fitto e dall’intenso odore di muschio e umido – il sottobosco era ricco di felci. Dopodiché Linda cominciò a indicare loro la strada a seconda dei suoni che sentiva.

Stiles sentì la propria ansia crescere in petto fino a soffocarlo, e quando infine videro un carro con le insigne del Regno, circondato da un drappello di soldati, poté almeno accantonare la paura di ritrovarsi quella parata di fronte all’improvviso. Trasse un lungo respiro, cercando di assumere una posa seria e sicura.

Gli unici a scendere da cavallo furono Raleigh e Linda, Stiles restò alle loro spalle a pochi passi da loro, in sella a Roscoe.

Un soldato andò a bussare alla porta del carro, annunciando a bassa voce il loro arrivo.

Stiles vide che Raleigh, con un sorriso sereno sulle labbra e con molta disinvoltura, iniziò a giocherellare con la propria katana, senza sfoderarla: erano movimenti lenti, pigri, ma un occhio allenato sapeva interpretarli con chiarezza come mosse di arte marziale, e del retro il fodero delle katane poteva essere utilizzato anche come un’arma – un bastone.

Stiles, non appena vide la porta del carro aprirsi, si raddrizzò su Roscoe.

Quello che vide subito dopo, in qualche modo lo inquietò più della descrizione stessa di Warren.

Il Re non sembrava affatto più vecchio di Stiles ed era più basso lui – la fronte a occhio doveva arrivare al mento di Stiles – e nonostante gli abiti regali – che anche se lussuosi a dire il vero erano molto pratici, niente strascichi o mantelli o robe simili – il suo aspetto non era molto… _sano_. Aveva il volto sudaticcio e la pelle pallida, il corpo robusto di chi è molto in sovrappeso ma non obeso, gli occhi tondi, sporgenti ed enormi dalle iridi celesti, e riccioli biondi dall’aspetto umido su cui era posata una corona con gemme blu e rosse.

Non era la sua stazza a inquietare o a dare di lui l’idea che non fosse sano, affatto, ma quanto trapelasse il fatto che non si curava. Stiles capì cosa intendeva Raleigh con il fatto che anche solo osservandolo si capiva come fosse arrivato dov’era: poteva immaginare bene come a scuola fosse stato vittima dei bulli per il suo aspetto e per quello sguardo da stralunato dovuto agli occhi grandi e a palla, così come poteva immaginare che la sua aria trascurata fosse dovuta al fatto che ora detestava muovere un dito e passava i suoi giorni seduto a fare richieste anche per delle piccolezze.

L’aria da adolescente svampito, in contrasto con la sua vera età, l’immortalità e il suo ruolo, lo rendeva ancora più disturbante.

«Salve, Raleigh» esordì Warren con voce melliflua, senza rivolgere nemmeno uno sguardo agli altri.

«Ciao, Warren» ricambiò Raleigh con tono informale.

«Hai portato con te il tuo erede» venne subito al sodo.

Raleigh girò appena la testa verso la propria sinistra, indicando Stiles.

Lo sguardo di Warren passò subito di lui, lo guardò pieno di aspettativa gelida.

Stiles si sentì in dovere di non aprire bocca e a limitarsi a sostenere il suo sguardo, aspettando che fosse Warren a rivolgergli per primo la parola, e ciò dopo qualche attimo spinse il re a serrare la mascella – il sorriso di Raleigh si allargò. Essere guardato in modo aperto e a testa alta e allo stesso tempo non degnato di una parola non era qualcosa che faceva bene all’umore di un re, a quanto si poteva vedere.

«E così sei Stiles» borbottò Warren, e non lo salutò nemmeno. «Ho sentito molte cose su te. Dicono che maneggi la katana come solo una creatura sovrannaturale potrebbe fare. Sei del tutto umano?»

«Sì, sono umano. Chiedi ai tuoi soldati mannari se ho mentito» rispose spiccio e inespressivo.

Ancora più seccato di ricevere ordini, Warren si voltò verso i propri uomini, che annuirono.

«E com’è possibile allora che tu possieda delle qualità così straordinarie?» aggiunse Warren, curioso ma aspro.

«È un dono che il Destino ha voluto farmi» rispose sibillino.

Raleigh li interruppe con ironia. «Warren, figliolo, mi hai fatto venire fino a qui solo per parlare con il mio erede?»

Lui gli replicò con un sorriso zuccherino. «Mi sembra giusto fare conoscenza con Stiles, dato che fra non molto ci lascerai».

Raleigh sorrise tranquillo. «Mi commuovere sapere che tieni così tanto alla mia esistenza da tenere conto di quanti giorni mi separano dalla morte».

«Tu ti starai certo preparando a quest’inevitabile evenienza, e così anch’io».

«Certo. Non insulterò la tua intelligenza, così come tu non insulterai la mia» assentì Raleigh, solenne.

«Forse Stiles al contrario di te potrebbe prendere in considerazione la mia generosa proposta di protezione».

«Forse _io_ » s’intromise Stiles biascicando, «sono dell’idea che offrire della protezione possa voler dire togliere della libertà».

Warren inarcò un sopracciglio. «La sicurezza di tutti e la condivisione equa delle risorse ha un suo prezzo».

«Non mi sembra che finora le Contee Indipendenti stiano penando tanto, nonostante non abbiano questa presunta sicurezza» constatò Stiles.

«Oh» e sorrise di nuovo zuccherino, «ma non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere in futuro, quali minacce potrebbero incombere su di loro».

«Warren» lo richiamò Raleigh.

«Sì?» gli rispose con tono vellutato.

Le iridi di Raleigh si illuminarono di arancione, rigirò velocemente fra le mani la katana infoderata e poi ne premette con forza la punta davanti ai propri piedi.

La parte di terreno in cui si trovava Warren, la sua carrozza e i suoi soldati vennero colti da una _scossa di terremoto_.

Gli uccelli scapparono in volo dagli alberi, vi fu un gran vociare di animali spaventati; gli uomini di Warren si guardarono fra di loro preoccupati, il Re invece sembrò sia furente che oltraggiato.

Raleigh non fece tornare gli occhi del loro colore naturale, ma assunse una posa meno formale e si posò la katana infoderata su una spalla. «Ricordati sempre una cosa molto importante, Warren» e il suo intero essere gridò la sua natura da trickster – dal sopracciglio inarcato al ghigno sulle labbra, dalle dita che si muovevano a ventaglio tamburellando sulla katana alle gambe appena divaricate.

«Ami spesso rinfacciarmi che sei nell’Eden da molto più di me» continuò Raleigh, «e questo è vero, ma io ero già vivo quando le grandi civiltà antiche sono sorte e poi andate in rovina, ho visto imperi cento volte più grandi del tuo regno nascere e morire, uomini conquistare con coraggio vette di montagne selvagge e poi sfruttare le vette raggiunte nel mondo della scienza per bruciare anni di vita passata, presente e futura. Ho visto le guerre mondiali da lontano, vivendo in beata solitudine in isole tropicali dimenticate dagli umani; c’ero l’indomani di Hiroshima e Nagasaki e c’ero per dire che in fondo la Guerra Fredda non è mai finita. E ho visto la nuova ondata di folle terrore portata dall’Undici Settembre, in nome di _cose_ che sono banali a confronto al mistero della vita. Conosco la natura degli umani, quindi conosco anche la _tua_ natura e le _tue origini_ ». Impugnò di nuovo la katana e veloce la posizionò come se volesse sfoderarla, mantenendola coperta e in orizzontale davanti a Warren.

«Tu puoi anche definirti un re» continuò Raleigh, «ma io sono un _dio_ , e non solo perché con il mio potere posso far crollare il tuo castello anche in questo preciso momento o mettere il tuo Regno in ginocchio, no… Sono un dio perché, con la forza di ciò che sono e di ciò che so, potrei mandarti in rovina, se lo desiderassi davvero. E ricordati anche di non sottovalutare mai i figli di un dio». Sfilò la katana dal fodero solo di pochi centimetri, fissò Warren come se volesse attaccarlo, ma infine la rinfilò di nuovo nella custodia. Voltò le spalle a Warren e s’incamminò verso il proprio cavallo.

Warren lo fissò furioso assottigliando gli occhi. «Stai bluffando, altrimenti lo avresti già fatto».

«Al contrario di te, figliolo» gli replicò inespressivo, «sono un essere che valuta la vita degli innocenti, e gli uomini che ti seguono alla cieca sono innocenti fino a prova contraria: non li seppellirò mai sotto le macerie del tuo orrido palazzo».

«Sei solo un codardo…»

Raleigh rise in modo quieto. « _Io_ un codardo? Cos’è che odi così tanto, figliolo? Essere debole o essere impotente? Hai mai provato a sopperire a ciò imparando l’arte della spada? Potrebbe esserti utile, un giorno. E non scordare mai di non sottovalutare i miei amati figli». Accennò a ripartire al galoppo e gli altri lo imitarono.

Stiles non si voltò a guardare indietro, ma poteva comunque sentire che non erano inseguiti: Warren non era stupido, non sarebbe stata una buona pubblicità per lui farli trovare morti dopo essere stato lui stesso a invitarli lì.

E così Raleigh stava evitando da anni un attacco diretto per evitare di provocare delle morti inutili – gli uomini al servizio di Warren erano diversi da quelli del Raccolto, non erano tutti degli assassini, erano solo dei credenti ciechi, e poi moltissimi abitanti del Regno non c’entravano nulla con il loro Re – ma non era difficile intuire che ormai una vera mossa fosse prossima, da parte di Raleigh o da parte di Warren.

O forse Warren stava aspettando la morte di Raleigh per approfittare della sua assenza, e aveva voluto vedere quanto fosse forte Stiles… quello era _molto_ probabile.

Comunque sarebbe andata, Warren era stato in grado di pungolare gli istinti della Nogitsune che aleggiavano dentro Stiles, quindi se proprio voleva una guerra… l’avrebbe avuta.


	14. Libro 3 - Analizza - Capitolo 4

 

Il tramonto era ormai prossimo, la mezzanotte che dava inizio a un nuovo 5x1 sarebbe presto arrivata.

All’interno della propria casetta, Stiles prese dalla sacca da viaggio lo specchietto che utilizzava per osservare meglio le ferite subite in posti più difficili da guardare in modo diretto, e andò davanti allo specchio più grande posto nell’angolo toilette.

Si spinse più indietro il cappuccio della divisa, si tirò verso il basso l’orlo della casacca e posizionò lo specchietto in maniera tale da vedere la nuca riflessa nello specchio più grande di fronte a lui.

Stava cercando di assicurarsi che il tatuaggio fosse guarito davvero bene.

Era il profilo della testa di una volpe, disegnato con tratto tribale. C’era una volpe dentro la sua testa, e lui lo aveva _accettato_ e adesso non temeva più di mostrarlo a tutti portando un segno – e un _avviso_ per gli altri – così evidente sulla propria pelle.

Il processo per tracciare quel disegno non era stato facilissimo da sopportare, ma in un certo senso Stiles si sentiva fiero di essere riuscito a superarlo. Non era stato nulla di peggio rispetto a molto altro che finora aveva subito.

Derek venne alle sue spalle, gli scostò la mano con cui teneva lo specchietto e con le iridi che brillavano di blu gli scansionò il tatuaggio. «Non c’è alcuna traccia di infezione, è guarito» gli mormorò atono.

Stiles guardò pensieroso il riflesso di Derek. «Non hai fatto alcun commento, né quando ho detto che volevo tatuarmi, né quando mi sono tatuato». Sentì lo sbuffò di un sospiro contro la nuca; gli procurò un brivido.

«Il tipo di disegno è stata una scelta abbastanza peculiare, avrei dovuto aggiungere qualcos’altro?»

Stiles si allontanò da lui per andare a rimettere a posto lo specchietto – la sacca era già pronta e posata sul tavolo. «No, non credo» esalò. «Hai già sistemato tutto per la tua partenza?» gli domandò, allacciando la fibbia della chiusura della borsa.

«Sì».

Quello era il loro _sesto_ 5x1. Ormai vivevano quel giorno con una strana calma: erano pieni di senso pratico, non così concentrati da non saper spostare la mente dal quadro generale ai dettagli in modo semplice, continuo e fluido, ma comunque seri e su piedi leggeri.

Stiles si voltò verso Derek e gli parlò a sguardo basso, assicurandosi il cannocchiale alla cinta insieme a un paio di pugnali. «Ti aspetterò a casa. Mandami un messaggio appena arrivi alle mura, così verrò qui ad attenderti».

«Stai attento».

«Sono _sempre_ attento. Stai attento anche tu. Perché _ti aspetto_ » rimarcò. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Derek a meno di un passo da lui; si appoggiò al tavolo di spalle, rilassò la posa e appoggiò in maniera calorosa una mano sul lato del collo di Derek. Lui gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, posarono l’uno la fronte contro l’altro e per un lungo attimo restarono così, a occhi socchiusi a respirare in silenzio la stessa aria, sussurrandosi in modo tacito mille cose e il loro contrario, e scongiurandosi di tornare a casa sani e salvi.

«Mi importa di te» mormorò Stiles roco, contro lo zigomo di Derek; lui gli annuì.

Stiles afferrò _Black Self_ e la propria sacca e, senza voltarsi mai a guardare di nuovo Derek, uscì di casa. Avevano scoperto in maniera implicita e silenziosa che era più facile quando era Stiles il primo ad allontanarsi, forse perché fra i due era quello che non andava mai via senza prima dire quello che pensava davvero, non lasciava nulla di non detto dietro di sé – preferiva non dare a Derek l’opportunità di provare del rimpianto.

Derek doveva ancora imparare a dire ad alta voce _quanto_ gli importava, ma andava bene così: avevano tempo, non moltissimi anni, ma comunque avevano tempo.

 

 

 

Non appena arrivato al castello, Stiles passò prima dall’ala della Raccolta Dati a prendere dei tomi, poi salì a posare le proprie cose nella sua stanza al dormitorio e infine raggiunse Philip al tavolo dove di solito studiava a faceva ricerche.

Philip si era fissato uno strano particolare: negli ultimi tre giorni all’improvviso le giornate erano diventate più corte, c’era meno luce solare.

Nell’Eden il cambio delle stagioni era dettato dagli Osservatori e non sempre era regolare o procedeva in modo diretto – a volte quei pazzi sadici amavano passare dalla primavera all’inverno, giusto per vedere che effetto avrebbe fatto loro e sui raccolti – quindi Stiles poteva capire perché mai Philip fosse così sospettoso.

Il fatto che questo stesse accadendo con l’avvicinarsi di un 5x1, però, li stava mettendo entrambi un po’ in ansia.

L’unico modo per prevedere le mosse degli Osservatori era analizzare i dati degli anni passati, controllare se, come e quando un simile fenomeno si fosse già verificato e con quali conseguenze.

Considerando il modo brusco in cui le stagioni potevano succedersi, non era però facile trovare qualcosa di simile negli annali. Dopo una giornata di ricerca a vuoto, avevano deciso di partire dalle basi: avevano notato che in previsione di un fenomeno che coinvolgeva tutto l’Eden, gli Osservatori cercavano di Inserire in maniera preventiva dei soggetti che corrispondessero unicamente a una sola tipologia.

Super luna? Più mannari Inseriti.

Siccità? Più creature dipendenti dall’acqua Inserite.

Se avessero trovato qualche differenza fra le tipologie di Inseriti nel periodo attuale rispetto al passato, avrebbero potuto quantomeno verificare il loro sospetto.

«Potrebbe essere solo un cambio di stagione a cazzo» mugugnò Stiles poco convinto, aprendo un nuovo libro da consultare.

«Dici?» gli replicò Philip, inespressivo eppure scettico.

«Ci voglio credere» esalò. Si stropicciò gli occhi. «Non abbiamo trovato niente che ci sia sul serio di aiuto, finora, e i mannari non stanno percependo nulla di anomalo nell’atmosfera».

«Non mentire» biascicò atono, tenendo lo sguardo basso sulle pagine che scorreva. « _Tu_ stai percependo qualcosa, e non per via di ciò che hai assorbito dalla Nogitsune, ma perché sei un tipo sempre in malafede e sospettoso come me».

Stiles sospirò stanco. «Ok, questo te lo concedo, altrimenti non sarei nemmeno qui ad aiutarti a fare questa ricerca pazza dell’ultimo momento, ma…» si voltò distratto verso la finestra. E aggrottò di colpo la fronte. «Ma che ora sarà?»

Philip, inespressivo, fece l’atto di osservare l’orologio da polso che _non_ possedeva. «La mia meridiana portatile dice che è circa l’ora del tramonto».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Ok, Signor Simpatia, e da _quanto tempo_ è il tramonto?»

Lui si arrese ad alzare finalmente lo sguardo verso la finestra. Divenne di colpo serio. « _Questo_ è strano» disse quieto. Si alzò dal tavolo. «Contatta Ismail e digli delle nostre teorie: a _te_ darà ascolto».

«Dove stai andando?» si sorprese Stiles.

«A prendere una dannata clessidra».

Stiles lo inseguì scrivendo veloce a Ismail; si fermarono solo quando arrivarono davanti alla porta del posto in cui nel castello tenevano conservati con cura degli strumenti per calcolare il tempo e lo spazio, come le clessidre.

Trovarono la porta _aperta_.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo ed entrarono con cautela.

Nella penombra videro Logan seduto con la schiena poggiata contro il muro; aveva fra le mani una delle clessidre per calcolare trenta minuti – Stiles la riconobbe per il colore della sabbia, Bhanuja gli aveva insegnato a distinguere quelle che tenevano nel castello – e al posto delle unghie aveva _artigli_.

Logan non aveva altri segni da wendigo addosso, ma il suo sguardo era un po’ perso come quello di un animale spaventato e all’erta.

«Logan, amico» lo richiamò Stiles con cautela, mentre Philip accanto a lui si guardava veloce attorno per controllare se lì ci fosse qualcosa fuori posto, «stai bene?»

Lui gli rispose rauco, con gli occhi fissi sulla clessidra. «Non sto sentendo il sole tramontare».

«E così sei venuto qui per controllare da quanto tempo non sta tramontando?» gli domandò Stiles.

Lui annuì.

«E da quanto tempo?» incalzò Philip.

«Un’ora e mezza. Quasi due, ormai. A questo punto non penso che scenderà la notte» biascicò atono ma spaventato.

Stiles deglutì a stento.

«Contatto Bhanuja» esalò Philip, aprendo il proprio account. «Lei saprà come calmarlo».

Stiles si accovacciò con attenzione davanti a Logan, anche se a qualche passo di distanza. «Perché ti preoccupa così tanto che non calerà la sera?»

«Sono un predatore, prediligo la notte» parlò un po’ a fatica. «Anche se non caccio più ho _bisogno_ della notte, necessito di stabilità».

Stiles annuì comprensivo.

Philip si appoggiò di spalle allo stipite della porta, sembrava quasi essersi messo di guardia, e forse era proprio così – se qualcun altro avesse visto Logan in quelle condizioni, non avrebbe giocato alla sua causa da wendigo perfettamente integrato nella società, perché in quell’attimo in effetti metteva un po’ paura.

«In teoria i mannari dovrebbero essere quelli più affetti da un fenomeno simile» considerò Philip, «avrebbero dovuto essere i primi a percepirlo, ma questa è una serata di crisi in previsione del 5x1, è facile essere distratti, e in più tutti siamo abituati a come qui il tempo segua i capricci degli Osservatori: non tutti sono sospettosi come noi due».

«E perché Logan lo sta invece sentendo?» ribatté Stiles, perplesso.

«Anche lui come i mannari è un predatore notturno, ma il suo nuovo tipo di dieta e la continua mancanza di caccia a un umano a quanto pare lo rende più suscettibile a tali fenomeni: rispetto agli altri sente molto di più che stasera la notte non lo aiuterà a cacciarlo».

Stiles tornò a guardare Logan, che aveva smesso di essere impaurito, era solo molto scosso e preoccupato. «Quindi» mormorò Stiles, «se proprio Logan, predatore notturno, dice che il sole non tramonterà…»

Philip annuì e continuò per lui. «Vuol dire che non tramonterà davvero».

Si udirono dei passi affrettati lungo il corridoio di pietra; Stiles alzò la testa di scatto e vide Bhanuja e Ismail entrare nella stanza.

Bhanuja si inginocchiò subito accanto a Logan e iniziò a parlargli in modo quieto, rassicurandolo che ora lo avrebbe accompagnato a mangiare e sarebbe stato immediatamente meglio.

Ismail fece cenno a Stiles e Philip di seguirlo fuori. «Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese apprensivo, anche se sembrò molto composto.

«Il sole non tramonterà» ripeté Stiles. «Logan è nel panico perché riesce a percepirlo. Presto cominceranno a sentirlo anche gli altri mannari».

Ismail trasse un respiro tremante passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Non prevedo nulla di buono. Non sappiamo nemmeno _quando_ il tempo si è fermato: come faremo a calcolare l’arrivo della mezzanotte e l’inizio del 5x1?!»

«Di certo le comunicazioni verranno bloccate» osservò Stiles, «possiamo aiutarci controllando _quando_ la posta virtuale verrà bloccata».

«Sì, ma la venuta dell’oscurità finora è sempre stato un ottimo preavviso, così come l’arrivo dell’alba» borbottò Ismail, frustrato. «Non avremo più alcun vantaggio… Avviso Marjorie di spargere la voce presso la Misericordia, e Linda di avvisare le guardie alle porte della mura della contea. Io mi occupo del castello e di chiedere ai confratelli di avvisare più gente possibile a catena via posta. _Voi_ continuate le vostre ricerche» li guardò con attenzione, «abbiamo bisogno di capire e prevedere cos’altro gli Osservatori intendono fare».

Stiles annuì. «Conviene anche iniziare a usare delle clessidre» propose.

Tornarono indietro nella stanza dov’erano prima, la trovarono vuota – Bhanuja e Logan dovevano essere già andati via. Stiles e Philip si procurarono una clessidra da un’ora ciascuno, Ismail ne prese due e poi mise mano su un’altra più grande da ventiquattro ore; le girarono.

«Manderò qui qualcun altro a stare di guardia dandogliene una delle mie» considerò Ismail, «così potrà sincronizzare con quella che ho appena avviato tutte quelle che distribuirà a chi ne vorrà una».

«Noi proseguiamo le ricerche» mormorò Philip.

Si salutarono con cenni veloci e ognuno prese la propria strada.

Stiles sbuffò frustrato sbattendo la propria clessidra sul loro tavolo. «A questo punto non possiamo nemmeno dare per scontato che il 5x1 durerà soltanto un giorno». Si affrettò a scrivere un messaggio a Derek.

"Il sole non tramonterà oggi, ne ho appena avuta la conferma. Stai attento, e per capire quando inizierà il 5x1 controlla quando la posta verrà bloccata".

«Non è solo questo il problema» aggiunse Philip, «la mancanza di oscurità renderà i mannari sempre più nervosi e facilmente suscettibili, specie se ancora giovani o se hanno imparato da poco a controllarsi».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla faccia. «E proprio durante un 5x1, giorno in cui si è spronati a uccidere: fantastico».

"Marjorie mi ha appena avvisato" gli scrisse Derek. "Cerca di non uscire dal castello".

"Ti scriverò ogni ora, fino a quando le comunicazione non verranno interrotte". Almeno così avrebbe potuto dare a Derek una minima idea del tempo che passava.

«Da dove cominciamo?» chiese a Philip, restando in piedi e poggiando le mani sul tavolo pieno di libri.

«Finora non abbiamo trovato nulla di anomalo fra i nuovi Inseriti: sembra che attualmente nell’Eden sia presente più o meno la stessa percentuale per ogni specie, e non è meno diminuita o aumentata l’età media di Inserimento».

«E cosa potrebbe dirci questo dato?» ponderò Stiles.

Philip scrollò le spalle. «Forse vogliono testare questo fenomeno su più persone diverse possibili: l’assenza di tempo e soprattutto la mancanza della notte non è qualcosa che affligge solo i mannari, influenza anche gli umani. E negli umani lo stress può generare violenza e depressione».

«Quindi questo è un test di resistenza» commentò Stiles.

«Probabile. Dobbiamo stimare quanto potrà mai durare».

Stiles alzò piano lo sguardo verso Philip, per puntare gli occhi nei suoi. «E tu pensi che riusciremo a farlo?»

Gli rispose mortalmente serio. «Non ne ho idea» disse, ma echeggiò come un "Penso di no".

 

 

 

Stiles si risvegliò con un sapore di saliva stantia in bocca, la guancia schiacciata contro un libro aperto e un dolore sordo al collo per via della posizione storta: si era addormentato sul tavolo, leggendo.

L’ultimo messaggio che aveva inviato a Derek era stato abbastanza patetico: "Ho fame". Poi le comunicazioni era state interrotte dagli Osservatori.

Lui e Philip ormai cercavano negli annali della biblioteca qualche indizio da circa quattro ore – o almeno prima che crollasse erano quelle le ore segnate dalla sua clessidra – insieme ad altri tredici confratelli mandati da Ismail e sparsi per il castello a sfogliare tomi sull’argomento.

Non avevano trovato assolutamente neanche un briciolo di indizio.

Stiles non era neanche andato a cena, da qui l’ultimo messaggio a Derek. _Davvero_ patetico. Se qualcosa fosse andato storto, Derek lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre come "Colui che aveva fame", che cosa _profonda_.

Emise un lieve lamento e poi di colpo sbarrò gli occhi, voltandosi a guardare la propria clessidra.

«Te l’ho girata insieme alla mia» mormorò Philip inespressivo, seduto di fronte a lui e impegnato a leggere l’ennesimo volume polveroso.

«Grazie» disse rauco.

Philip prese la brocca d’acqua e riempì un bicchiere da bere, glielo passò. Stiles lo prosciugò in un paio di lunghe sorsate, grato.

«Brancoliamo ancora nel buio» annunciò Philip, monocorde.

«Non avrei potuto avere un risveglio migliore» biascicò Stiles, sarcastico.

Vennero interrotti da qualcuno che svoltò l’angolo di uno scaffale e venne verso di loro con un vassoio carico di roba fra le braccia.

«Bhanuja mi manda a darvi da mangiare» spiegò loro Logan, a sguardo basso e un po’ impacciato.

Sul vassoio c’era del pane, dei pezzi di formaggio, le posate, delle mini scodelle coperte da dei coperchi di coccio e perfino dell’acqua e dei bicchieri: se Logan non avesse avuto la forza sovrannaturale dalla sua, Stiles dubitava che ce l’avrebbe fatta a portare tutta quella roba. Bhanuja sapeva essere abbastanza entusiasta quando si trattava di nutrire gli altri.

L’odore di spezzatino arrivò al naso di Stiles e il suo stomaco gorgogliò. «Grazie» pronunciò in maniera particolarmente sentita. Iniziò a mettere i libri da parte, rapido; Philip lo imitò rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso divertito.

«E…» aggiunse Logan, sempre tenendo gli occhi puntati sul pavimento, «volevo anche ringraziarvi per come mi avete aiutato nella stanza degli strumenti di misurazione».

Stiles agitò una mano. «Non dirlo nemmeno, amico! Dai, siediti con noi» lo invitò ad accomodarsi al capotavola.

Logan si guardò più volte attorno con gesti secchi, come se si stesse domandando se Stiles si era rivolto proprio a lui, e infine si sedette.

«Stai meglio?» gli chiese Stiles a bocca piena.

Lui annuì. «Anche se mi sento ancora un po’ irrequieto».

«Come del resto credo lo siano tutti i predatori notturni dell’Eden» sottolineò Philip, «è solo naturale».

Logan accolse il sottile incoraggiamento grattandosi la nuca ed evitando di guardarli in faccia.

Stiles deglutì un grosso boccone di pane e carne. «Tutto bene in cima al castello?»

Logan assentì. «Non abbiamo avvistato nulla di strano finora dal cammino di ronda».

«C’è della luce naturale, anche se fioca» osservò Philip, «rispetto agli altri 5x1 sarà più facile osservare l’ambiente circostante, e gli assassini potranno contare di meno sull’effetto sorpresa nascondendosi nell’oscurità».

«Vedi, questa è una cosa che non capisco» esalò Stiles, frustrato. «Di solito quella del 5x1 è una giornata dal cielo cupo seguita da una notte piovosa, per rendere difficile vedere i nemici e assordare le creature sovrannaturali con lo scrosciare interrotto dell’acqua, quindi perché proprio ora hanno deciso di _non_ togliere la luce e di _non_ fare piovere?»

«Beh, senza dubbio è sospetto» ribatté Philip, «ma credo che l’effetto che ha la mancanza dell’oscurità sui mannari e su qualsiasi altra creatura legata alla notte sostituisca appieno il buio prolungato e la pioggia battente».

«Questo è vero, ma ho comunque l’impressione che continui a sfuggirci qualcosa…»

«Isobel…» pronunciò Logan, e poi richiuse bocca quando vide Stiles e Logan fare scattare le teste verso di lui. Si schiarì la voce. «Isobel, in una parte di uno degli annali curati da lei, ha scritto un evento particolare legato alla pioggia…» Logan aveva letto _qualsiasi_ cosa avesse scritto Isobel in vita.

«Cioè?» lo spronò Stiles.

«Circa ventisei anni fa, in tutto l’Eden ha piovuto interrottamente per venti giorni, e il decimo giorno è stato quello del 5x1».

Stiles ci rifletté sopra. «Ma il tempo non si è fermato, giusto?»

«Sì, il sole ha continuato a sorgere e tramontare».

«Questo però» specificò Philip, pensoso, «non vuol dire che l’atmosfera non fosse cupa».

«Lo è stata eccome cupa» sottolineò Stiles, «e per venti giorni».

«Una pioggia simile porta comunque delle conseguenze: danneggia il raccolto, provoca delle piene» elencò Philip, «rende impraticabili le strade, può generare allagamenti o frane e danneggia i nostri edifici, non così resistenti all’umidità. Provoca un’alta condizione di stress, martella sui nervi in modo continuo».

«Proprio come la mancanza di oscurità irrita tutti…» considerò Stiles. «Pensi che ci sia una connessione?»

Philip agitò un dito in cenno di no, ma si mise a cercare un libro in particolare fra quelli posti sul tavolo. «Non esattamente, ma mi sta facendo ricordare una cosa… Durante i venti giorni di pioggia c’è stato un 5x1: niente è casuale quando si tratta degli Osservatori, quindi se il 5x1 è caduto proprio a metà di quel periodo è di certo perché volevano testare qualcosa». Si rivolse a Logan. «Per caso hai letto anche quanti nuovi Inseriti sono sopravvissuti fra quelli mandati dopo quel 5x1?»

«Solo tre».

«Solo _tre_?» si stupì Stiles.

Logan scrollò le spalle. «Non è difficile da immaginare: nell’Eden erano tutti nervosi e stanchi, mentre i nuovi Inseriti erano soli e immersi nell’acqua, e se umani suscettibili a infezioni».

«E» incalzò Philip, mentre scorreva veloce delle pagine, «il numero di morti durante quel 5x1 è stato superiore rispetto agli altri precedenti?»

«Di circa il 25%» gli rispose prontamente, e prima che Stiles potesse di nuovo ripetere a pappagallo la risposta aggiunse «ma alcuni sono morti a seguito a delle infezioni non curate bene per via della pioggia, o peggiorate per il fango».

«Quindi» ipotizzò Stiles, «possiamo dire che peggiori sono le condizioni ambientali, più alto sarà il numero di morti?»

«Questo è un test» continuò Philip, «gli Osservatori stanno avendo modo di osservare su più specie qual è l’effetto dell’improvvisa mancanza della notte, _ma_ guardacaso proprio in questo tipo di giorno particolare». Voltò la pagina trovata verso Stiles e Logan: indicò loro una riga, riportava dei dati statistici. «Negli ultimi tempi il periodo di pausa fra un 5x1 e un Inserimento è diminuito».

«Proprio come per farci abbassare la guardia negli ultimi tre giorni hanno man mano fatto arrivare prima l’ora del tramonto» realizzò Stiles. «Metteranno dei nuovi Inseriti. _Oggi_ ».

Logan per la prima volta si mostrò _scandalizzato_. «Non possono farlo. I nuovi non sanno niente di questo mondo. Non sanno del 5x1. Non sono abituati a _niente_ ».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Gli Osservatori puntano proprio su questo: vogliono vedere se resisteranno».

«Questa resta comunque un’ipotesi» puntualizzò Philip.

«Un’ipotesi molto realistica» insisté Stiles. «Durante il 5x1 in genere siamo tutti più sospettosi e propensi a saltare alla gola del primo individuo strano o _sconosciuto_ che ci passa accanto, ma oggi che in più siamo carichi di stress e paure per la mancanza di oscurità?» Scosse la testa sarcastico schioccando la lingua. «Oggi la gente ucciderà a vista senza neanche prima porre delle domande a chi ha nel proprio mirino. Questa è la condizione ideale per testare i nostri istinti omicida».

Logan afflosciò le spalle e li fissò inespressivo. «Possiamo tornare sul fatto che questa è solo un’ipotesi?»

Sia Philip che Stiles distolsero lo sguardo sospirando forte e rassegnati.

Logan annuì. «Ok, non torniamoci».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte, frustrato. «Non possiamo nemmeno contattare quelli della Misericordia».

«Non possiamo contattare _nessuno_ che si trova fuori dal castello» puntualizzò Philip.

E ciò provocò in Stiles un lampo di genio. «Ma noi possiamo andare _fuori_ dal castello!»

Philip lo guardò scettico. «E chi speri di trovare? Sono tutti sbarrati dentro casa».

«E se gli Osservatori avessero fatto materializzare dei nuovi Inseriti _dentro_ la contea?» incalzò Stiles, sicuro della sua idea.

Philip aggrottò la fronte. «Perché dovrebbero farlo? Non l’hanno _mai_ fatto».

«Forse lo faranno proprio perché non l’hanno mai fatto. E perché di solito, quando si vede della gente in giro per la contea durante un 5x1, spesso di tratta di invasori. Specie se sono facce sconosciute» insinuò. Ogni sconosciuto quel giorno rischiava di essere scambiato per un invasore.

Philip divenne molto più serio. «Questa non è affatto una buona premessa. Andiamo da Ismail».

Si alzarono rumorosamente dal tavolo e a passi rapidi risalirono le scale della torre per andare sul cammino di ronda, dov’erano appostati di vedetta Ismail e altri loro confratelli.

Stiles esordì senza usare mezzi termini. «Dobbiamo andare fuori dal castello».

Ismail lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. « _Cosa_?»

Philip rivolse lo sguardo al cielo roteando gli occhi, e fece un breve riassunto di ciò che pensavano.

Al termine, Ismail li guardò preoccupato. «Gente, non posso mandarvi fuori dal castello: è una mia responsabilità mantenervi al sicuro, non posso rischiare la vostra incolumità solo per un’ipotesi».

Stiles sporse il braccio oltre le mura, indicando con un cenno vago i piedi del castello. «Avete visto nulla di strano finora qui sotto?»

«No» gli rispose Ismail, «ma questo vuol dire anche che non ci sono nuovi Inseriti per le strade della contea, quindi che senso ha mandarvi lì?»

«Potrebbero essere nascosti per la paura» obiettò Stiles.

«Così come potrebbero essere nascosti degli assassini» ribatté Ismail.

Stiles lo guardò supplicante. «Ismail, per favore…»

«Stiles è l’erede» disse Philip, «la sua parola non conta?»

«Sì, ma…»

«E in fin dei conti tu non puoi materialmente impedirci di uscire fuori» incalzò Philip. «Possiamo andare solo noi tre, ci prendiamo questa responsabilità. O possiamo anche andare sulla parola di Stiles, se lui vuole».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Certo che lo voglio».

Ismail trasse un respiro profondo, come per infondersi pazienza. «Va bene. Ma posso lasciare andare solo voi tre. Cercate di mettervi nei miei panni».

«Lo capisco» lo rassicurò Stiles.

«Alla prima anomalia che noterò da quassù, vi manderò Linda e qualcun altro. Cercate di restare visibili da qui».

«Ok».

Girarono sui tacchi e s’incamminarono alla volta dell’uscita secondaria del castello. Almeno Stiles e Philip quel giorno avevano deciso di mantenere le spade con loro, considerando che giornata era, Logan invece… beh, lui non aveva un gran bisogno di armi.

Dissero alle guardie che stazionavano lì che avevano il permesso di Ismail per uscire, poi Philip aprì la porta con cautela, senza fare rumore, e uscirono circospetti.

«Ismail non può neanche inviarci delle indicazioni dall’alto» borbottò Stiles. «Che facciamo, ci conviene dividerci?»

Philip lo fissò serio. «Credi che le tue abilità nuove saranno in grado di mantenerti all’erta e di percepire dei pericoli, se sarai solo?»

«Sono già stato solo in missione nella foresta. Posso farcela».

«Allora disperdiamoci» esalò Philip, accennando agli altri due con la testa in che direzione andare. «Ognuno faccia un giro di perlustrazione della zona e poi ritorni qui per decidere insieme cos’altro fare».

Stiles si voltò e percorse con una camminata veloce la strada davanti a sé fino ad imbattersi in un incrocio. Rallentò, guardingo tese l’orecchio e poi proseguì a destra – sulla sinistra sarebbe finito sul tratto già coperto da Philip.

Nei mesi passati aveva già avuto occasione di affrontare situazioni incerte e di evitare dei pericoli con scaltrezza, nascondendosi bene non appena sentiva degli estranei avvicinarsi a lui e Roscoe, e riuscire a salvarsi la pelle da solo lo aveva reso molto più sicuro di sé e delle proprie capacità. Adesso però era un’altra storia, perché sentiva sulle proprie spalle il peso invisibile della probabilità di essere attaccato da un momento all’altro.

La costante luce aranciata del tramonto, tra l’altro, stava cominciando a dargli sui nervi. Di quel passo non sarebbe più riuscito a trovare un tramonto poetico.

Dopo non molto, iniziò pure a sudare per l’ansia, pur restando all’erta e sicuro.

Finora non aveva sentito rumori strani, se non qualche suono o scalpiccio attutito proveniente dall’interno delle case; ogni tanto era pure successo di sentire il cigolio di una finestra che si apriva appena, perché un incauto abitante aveva sentito il suo passaggio e voleva vedere chi era.

Gli stava sembrando di essere in quelle strade inquietantemente deserte da ore, poi sentì più persone correre e urlare.

«Fermati!»

E dopo un _ringhio minaccioso_.

Sfoderò la katana e corse all’impazzata in direzione delle voci.

Giunto sul posto, rallentò in scivolata quando restò un po’ sorpreso di ciò che vide.

Un gruppo di cinque persone armate alla meglio – chi con i propri artigli e le proprie zanne, chi con dei coltelli e delle spade dall’aspetto rudimentale, chi con dei _ferri da camino_ – ne stavano circondando altre due: una giovane donna e un ragazzino.

La prima poteva essere nei suoi primi vent’anni, portava dei pratici vestiti da viaggio maschili e aveva i capelli neri, molto lunghi, mossi e scompigliati; i suoi occhi erano di un blu così acceso e intenso da contrastare molto con la carnagione pallida. Teneva le braccia allargate in posa d’attacco, ma in realtà stava proteggendo il ragazzino, che stava dietro di lei con aria impaurita e supplicante. Lui non poteva avere più di quindici anni, era mingherlino con i capelli biondo scuro e gli occhi nocciola, stringeva nei pugni il retro della giacca della ragazza.

«Che cazzo sta succedendo?» chiese Stiles, attonito. I tipi armati erano facce conosciute – non sapeva i loro nomi, ma almeno una volta li aveva visti in giro per la contea – mentre gli altri due non aveva idea di chi fossero, ma non sembravano sul serio _minacciosi_.

Vide di sottecchi Philip e Logan raggiungerlo.

L’uomo a capo degli assalitori gli rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla ragazza. «Li abbiamo visti dalle nostre finestre aggirarsi di soppiatto nel nostro isolato. Devono essere degli invasori».

A quell’accusa, la ragazza _ringhiò_ mostrando zanne, artigli e iridi illuminate di _blu_. Era una mannara che aveva ucciso un innocente.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ok, ma su che base dite che sono degli invasori?»

«Non li abbiamo mai visti prima d’ora! E se non sono degli invasori, perché mai stavano provando a nascondersi?»

La ragazza bloccò le parole di Stiles sul nascere e gli rispose fra le zanne. «Ti ho già detto che non abbiamo nemmeno idea di dove ci troviamo! Siamo stati materializzati in un’apparente città deserta con tutte le porte sbarrate: come altro avremmo dovuto comportarci?!»

«Quello che dici non ha senso!» insisté l’uomo. «Non ci si materializza dentro una contea dalle porte chiuse».

«Non so nemmeno che cazzo sia una contea! E abbassa quell’arma: il ragazzino è _umano_!»

«Hai gli occhi _blu_ , hai già ucciso una volta un innocente, perché dovremmo crederti?»

« _Silenzio_ » pronunciò Philip. Fu un ordine non urlato, ma detto in modo forte, sicuro e chiaro.

Per fortuna tutti gli diedero retta.

Stiles sospirò un po’ più sollevato. «Vi hanno appena mandati qui?» chiese neutrale alla ragazza.

«Sì».

«Questo è impossibile» sbottò l’uomo armato. «Sta mentendo».

Stiles si rivolse a Logan e agli altri mannari presenti. «L’avete sentita mentire?».

Logan scosse la testa in cenno di diniego, altri mormorarono "no".

«Potrebbe essere allenata a mentire!» insisté il tipo.

Philip, con un cenno secco, aprì il proprio account e pose la finestra verso la ragazza. Stiles era accanto a lui, poté vedere che il suo nome era _Magdaléna Breška_.

Philip le rivolse una domanda, monocorde e inespressivo. «Il tuo nome è Magdaléna?»

«Sì» rispose stranita.

«Hai i capelli scuri?»

«Sì». Era sempre più confusa.

«Il tuo cognome è Blackwood?»

«No!»

«Dimmi una bugia».

«Sto capendo perfettamente che sta succedendo e dove vuoi andare a parare» gli disse sarcastica.

Philip non fece una piega, piuttosto si rivolse verso il gruppetto. «L’avete sentita contraddirsi?»

Qualcuno mugugnò no, altri fecero una faccia scornata e perfino un po’ delusa.

«Bene» sospirò Philip, chiudendo la finestra con un gesto secco. «Direi allora che il caso è chiuso».

Stiles, Philip e Logan restarono fermi immobili a fissare il gruppo fino a quando i tizi non decisero di arrendersi e arretrare, tornando alla propria abitazione.

Stiles rilassò la posa e si voltò verso gli altri due presenti rinfoderando la katana. «Venite, vi portiamo al sicuro».

A rovinare l’attimo ci pensò un piccolo drappello di suoi confratelli guidati da Linda, che corse da lui con gli artigli in mostra e le iridi rosse.

«Ragazzi!» li richiamò Linda, con voce da alpha e un tono carico di apprensione ma anche di una sottile minaccia rivolta agli sconosciuti.

Magdaléna tornò subito a proteggere il ragazzino.

Stiles stese le braccia rivolgendo un palmo verso Linda e l’altro verso la ragazza. «Ehi, ehi! Calma, va tutto bene».

«Ismail e gli altri hanno visto della lotta dall’alto» gli spiegò Linda, «mi hanno mandata ad aiutarvi».

«Va tutto bene» ripeté Stiles, «loro due sono solo dei nuovi Inseriti. Sono spaesati e li hanno appena scambiati per degli invasori, quindi cerchiamo di non spaventarli ulteriormente: giù gli artigli». E dopo un attimo di esitazione tutto il drappello ritrasse i propri tratti da mannaro.

«È tutto ok» disse di nuovo Stiles a Magdaléna. «Oggi qui nell’Eden è il Giorno del 5x1, cioè chiunque può ricevere cinque monete d’oro per ogni vita che toglie, per questo tutte le porte sono sprangate e chiuse a chiave e tutti sono così sospettosi e in malafede».

Lei lo guardò scettica. «E perché dovremmo fidarci di voi?»

«Sei una mannara, puoi sentire le nostre emozioni. Fidati dei tuoi istinti» le suggerì, sperando di averle detto la cosa giusta.

Magdaléna li osservò tutti per un lungo secondo, mentre il ragazzino si affacciava da dietro di lei guardandoli incerto, e infine annuì lentamente. «D’accordo».

Linda strinse una mano sulla spalla di Stiles. «Voi tre accompagnateli al castello, noi vi diamo il cambio: perlustreremo la contea in cerca di altri nuovi Inseriti».

Stiles annuì, fissò lei e gli altri andare via e accennò a Magdaléna e al ragazzino di seguirli.

Magdaléna non sembrava molto convinta, però – Stiles poteva ben capirla – e camminava tenendo in maniera protettiva un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzino.

«Siete sorella e fratello?» le domandò incuriosito.

Lei scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Ci siamo solo materializzati vicini, non ci conoscevamo prima. Non proveniamo neanche dallo stesso stato».

Stiles assentì comprensivo. In una situazione del genere, qualsiasi persona sana di mente avrebbe pensato di unire le forze per sopravvivere, anche se si trattava di accordarsi con uno sconosciuto, e qualsiasi persona buona avrebbe difeso il più debole.

Magdaléna gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa e un po’ pungente. «Non ti sei fatto problemi per i miei occhi blu» constatò sicura.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso malinconico. « _Mio marito_ ha gli occhi blu».

«Uhm» annuì lei.

Proseguirono in silenzio, e una volta solcata la soglia dell’uscita secondaria del castello, trovarono Bhanuja con un’espressione carica di ansia e apprensione in volto e _armata_ di kit di pronto soccorso e coperte. «State tutti bene? Si è fatto male qualcuno?»

Stiles osservò Logan rassicurare Bhanuja dandole dei buffetti goffi sopra la testa, poi prese una coperta e sotto lo sguardo attendo di Magdaléna la passò al ragazzino.

Subito dopo arrivarono altre consorelle, che si attrezzarono subito per curare dei graffi marginali del ragazzino e spiegare con attenzione a lui e Magdaléna dov’erano e cosa stava succedendo.

Stiles si mise in disparte, si sedette a terra poggiando la schiena contro il muro, e si passò le mani sul volto. Philip si sistemò al suo fianco.

«Questo non fa presagire nulla di buono» esordì Stiles. «Loro due li abbiamo salvati per un pelo e si trovavano _dentro_ alla contea: ti immagini come sarà la situazione nella _foresta_? Quanti ne potranno sopravvivere?»

«Sono troppo cinico se rispondo "pochi"?»

«No, sei solo molto realista» brontolò stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«E la giornata è ancora lunga» rincarò Philip, «la mezzanotte sì e no sarà passata soltanto da tre ore».

« _Meraviglioso_ » sibilò sarcastico, «davvero _meraviglioso_ ». Inclinò la testa all’indietro sbattendola più volte piano contro il muro, a occhi socchiusi, e poi espirò forte nel vano tentativo di scrollarsi un po’ di ansia da dosso.

Solo allora un pensiero lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno: non avevano mai chiesto a Logan di seguirli, lui si era accodato a loro di _sua sponte_ , senza porre mai alcuna obiezione.

Non seppe se restarne stupito: capiva bene perché mai Logan lo avesse fatto, quello che lo sorprendeva era la naturalezza con cui aveva agito al loro fianco, pur essendo un tipo abituato a stare da solo e ad agire per conto proprio. O forse era solo una loro impressione che fosse un tipo solitario – del resto Philip, al contrario di quanto si potesse pensare dall’aria che aveva, era uno che preferiva il gioco di squadra.

Era stato facile stare con lui. Lo avrebbe tenuto in considerazione.

 

 

 

Quel 5x1 si rivelò il più pesante che Stiles avesse passato: procedette a fare turni di perlustrazione per la contea, dormicchiando di tanto in tanto nel primo posticino libero che trovava, fosse anche sul pavimento di pietra.

Trovarono un solo altro nuovo Inserito, e calcolando quanti in media di solito gli Osservatori ne rilasciavano nei pressi di Namasté, dispersi nella foresta di querce dovevano essercene almeno altri cinque o sei.

Doveva essere terrorizzante aprire per la prima volta gli occhi in un mondo nuovo e sconosciuto – dopo essere stati _rapiti_ per giunta – ed essere subito circondati da assassini, persone che ti credevano un assassino e in più vedere come il cielo non cambiasse _mai_.

Stiles ringraziò il fatto che almeno quella sorte non fosse toccata a lui.

Le ore della giornata lo logorarono con il loro trascorrere lente, e quando la clessidra più vicino a lui venne girata per la diciottesima volta, Stiles iniziò a controllare sempre più spesso e con nervosismo crescente se la posta elettronica fosse stata sbloccata – pensava che sarebbe stato quello il segno della conclusione del 5x1.

Invece, alla fine, la giornata non riprese dal tramonto.

Quando ormai pensava di essere sull’orlo di un esaurimento nervoso, Stiles vide da una delle finestre il cielo mutare veloce, come se stesse guardando in maniera accelerata una video ripresa del tramontare del sole e del passare della notte. Vide la luna calare rapida e subito dopo l’alba arrivare.

A bocca aperta, scosso e incredulo, scorse rapido la posta elettronica: era sbloccata.

"Sto bene. Ti prego, dimmi che stai bene anche tu" inviò a Derek all’istante.

"Sono già sulla strada di casa" fu la risposta.

Stiles udì le campane della contea suonare per annunciare la fine del 5x1. Si alzò dal pavimento su cui era seduto e si fece spazio fra i confratelli affaccendati, andando a passi veloci verso la porta del castello – dal corridoio udì che la stavano spalancando.

Gli altri erano impegnati ad aprire porte e finestre e ad abbracciarsi sollevati, lui voleva solo tornare a casa: non si fermò nemmeno a dare spiegazioni a chi preoccupato lo guardò chiedendogli come stava o cosa stesse succedendo.

Una volta fuori dal castello, corse a perdifiato fino a casa.

Col fiatone, aprì la porta con forza eccessiva e poi si guardò intorno un po’ spaesato: tutto era per come lo aveva lasciato, eppure sentiva che qualcosa fosse fuori posto, perché in effetti _mancava un pezzo_.

Si sedette con un tonfo sul letto chinandosi verso le ginocchia e passandosi le mani sul volto, e si mise in attesa dell’arrivo del pezzo mancante.

Non appena udì del rumore di zoccoli contro il sentiero sterrato, si precipitò fuori dalla porta.

Vide Derek in sella a Patch, aveva in volto la stessa espressione carica di ansia che doveva avere anche lui.

Derek fermò il cavallo, scese e dopo… Stiles venne travolto dall’abbraccio di Derek, finì con l’indietreggiare dentro casa. Derek chiuse la porta con un calcio e poi alla cieca camminò di spalle fino al letto più vicino, sedendosi e portando Stiles giù con sé.

Stiles non si separò da lui, anzi si sistemò meglio all’istante mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Circondò con le braccia la testa di Derek e lo sentì premere la guancia e il naso sulla sua spalla e alla base del suo collo.

Stiles aveva il fiatone e non sapeva neanche il perché. Era stanco ed esausto, aveva consumato le ultime forze fisiche e mentali per correre fino a casa, ora voleva solo lasciarsi andare e _fare qualcosa_ , tipo piangere in silenzio per la frustrazione e stringere Derek fra le braccia.

Sentì la casacca inumidirsi all’altezza del petto: stava piangendo anche Derek.

Permise a Derek di respirare a fondo il suo odore fino a quando non fu lui stesso a dirgli di scostarsi. Derek fece leva con le mani contro il materasso per spostarsi indietro e poi gli accennò di stendersi con lui; slacciarono gli stivali e li calciarono via, infine si sdraiarono su di un fianco, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro.

Stiles insinuò un piede fra le caviglie di Derek, lui gli infilò le dita di una mano fra i capelli invitandolo a poggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo restarono così in silenzio, l’uno cullandosi nel suono del respiro dell’altro, ma comunque infine riuscì a sentirsi molto più rilassato e piacevolmente assopito.

Pigramente si allontanò di poco per posare la testa sul cuscino e guardare Derek in faccia; con gesti lenti gli accarezzò la spalla e il braccio. «Hai saputo dei nuovi Inseriti?» chiese con voce roca.

Derek annuì appena e rispose con tono stanco. «Dopo avere incontrato il primo, abbiamo capito cosa stava succedendo. Ne abbiamo trovati tre, ma due avevano già subito delle ferite gravi e non ce l’hanno fatta».

«Quindi in definitiva nella zona di Namasté quanti ne avete recuperato?»

«Solo uno». Stiles si immobilizzò. «In teoria dovrebbero essercene altri» continuò Derek, «ma se non ci siamo imbattuti in loro finora…»

«Vuol dire che non ce l’hanno fatta e i loro corpi sono svaniti prima che voi poteste vederli» concluse Stiles per lui. «Non credo che nel resto dell’Eden abbiano avuto più fortuna».

«Ismail ha scritto a Marjorie che ne avete trovati tre all’interno della contea» e gli posò una mano sul fianco, accarezzandolo come a volergli trasmettere conforto.

«Già, ma li abbiamo salvati per un pelo» sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «La gente della contea di per sé è nervosa durante un 5x1, ma l’aggiunta del tramonto bloccato ha peggiorato il loro umore: hanno assalito subito i nuovi Inseriti credendoli dei tipi sospetti, perché si aggiravano di soppiatto per le strade».

«Immagino però che la sfortuna di essere eliminati subito per un disguido simile sia successo a molti altri, questa giornata».

«Lo penso anch’io» esalò Stiles, voltandosi dall’altra parte e alzandosi dal letto con un grugnito stanco. Versò dell’acqua in due bicchieri di coccio e ne passò uno a Derek, che si mise a sedere sul letto; si appoggiò di spalle al tavolo, restando frontale a Derek.

«Sto cambiando molto» mormorò Stiles.

Derek lo guardò interrogativo.

«Come persona sto cambiando molto» specificò. «Prima non me ne fregava un granché dell’esistenza della gente che non conoscevo, ora l’empatia mi logora dentro fino a uccidermi. Certe volte mi importa così tanto degli altri che mi sento la testa scoppiare» mugugnò piatto e a sguardo basso.

«Te ne fai una colpa?»

«No, vorrei solo avere meno emicranie» sbuffò sarcastico.

«Non è una colpa cambiare» gli disse Derek, neutrale. «Viviamo in un mondo alternativo dove la vita ha un senso e un peso diverso da quelli che ha nella realtà, è normale che ciò ci cambi».

Stiles alzò appena lo sguardo verso di lui. «Anche tu sei diventato più empatico?»

«No, solo più propenso ad ascoltare e più freddo dinnanzi alla morte» biascicò caricando ogni sillaba di rassegnazione. «Se non sentissi ragioni e non mi comportassi come un chirurgo davanti a una fine certa, non potrei restare nella Misericordia».

Stiles abbozzò un lieve sorriso, affettuoso ma nostalgico. «In effetti prima non eri così».

Derek annuì con un pizzico di ironia. «Avevo la tendenza ad agire prima e porre domande poi, o perdere la testa davanti a una morte o una minaccia di morte. A volte ci perdevo anche me stesso».

Stiles si protrasse verso di lui e gli accennò di passargli il bicchiere svuotato. «Non è che tu non mi piaccia, adesso. Forse ti preferisco» pronunciò le ultime parole con leggerezza.

Derek gli consegnò il bicchiere, le loro dita si sfiorarono e i loro sguardi si incrociarono. «Non mi dispiaci neanche tu così, e credo anch’io di preferirti come sei ora».

Stiles si sentì percorso da un brivido caldo; si riscosse sospirando forte e voltandosi verso il tavolo per posare i bicchieri. «Buono a sapersi» bofonchiò, giusto per dire qualcosa e tenersi occupato.

«Diego mi ha raccontato che Rico gli ha regalato il pallone ufficiale di Brasile 2014» lo informò Derek all’improvviso, con un sorriso pieno di malinconia eppure dolce.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Gli sarà costato una montagna d’oro».

«O forse solo un grosso e grasso agnello castrato, chissà» scrollò le spalle con ironia. «E poi era un’occasione importante, non è stato solo il suo primo regalo da corteggiatore: era il compleanno di Diego».

«Uh» mormorò Stiles. «Non sapevo che compisse gli anni».

«Qui non tutti si sentono molto in vena di festeggiare i compleanni» ciondolò la testa con espressione comprensiva, «e anche Diego non è che ci tenga molto…» Aggrottò la fronte e fissò Stiles. «Quand’è il tuo compleanno?»

Stiles sbuffò una risata amara e scosse la testa. «No, amico! Non intendo festeggiarlo».

«Ok» assentì Derek, «non organizzeremo alcuna festa, ma… sapere almeno quando congratularmi con te per essere sopravvissuto per un altro anno ancora?» chiese con leggerezza.

Gli strappò un sorriso, ma scosse la testa. «No, amico. Lascia perdere, davvero».

«Posso sapere però almeno quando sei nato?» insisté più serio di prima, ma con nello sguardo uno strano misto di tristezza e speranza.

Stiles deglutì a fatica: erano tutto ciò che avevano, ma l’uno non sapeva nemmeno quando era nato l’altro. «8 aprile 1998» scandì in modo meccanico e a sguardo basso.

Derek annuì di nuovo. «Sono nato il giorno di Natale» ricambiò, fingendosi serissimo in maniera così palese da provocare a Stiles una mezza risata.

«Certo che sei stato un vero regalo!»

«Puoi ben dirlo».

Stiles si sedette con un tonfo sul letto, accanto a Derek, e indietreggiò aiutandosi con le mani fino ad appoggiare la schiena contro il muro su cui premeva la fiancata del materasso. Per qualche attimo si perse nei ricordi delle solite cose che faceva per il suo compleanno: gli auguri di Scott accompagnati da pacche fraterne sulla schiena e il pomeriggio passato a bruciarsi gli occhi davanti a un videogame, e il pranzo o la cena con suo padre, che alla fine concludeva la giornata sempre con qualcosa che avrebbe detto sua madre se fosse stata ancora con loro – ed erano sempre parole che facevano male a Stiles, si avvolgevano attorno ai suoi polmoni e glieli stritolavano, ma quando poi allentavano la presa e di loro restava solo l’eco gli facevano anche bene.

Non avrebbe mai più festeggiato così, non se la sentiva ricordare a ogni futuro compleanno cosa aveva fatto in quelli passati quando era ancora a Beacon Hills.

«Non voglio davvero festeggiare» mormorò atono, fissando il pavimento di pietra davanti al letto.

Derek assentì posando una mano sopra il suo ginocchio e accarezzandoglielo con dei piccoli movimenti del pollice. «Ok. Ti va di dormire un po’?» gli propose.

Stiles annuì e poi piano gli afferrò il retro della giubba della divisa per toglierla – nella foga non se l’era ancora tolta. Derek lo lasciò fare aiutandolo muovendo le braccia, ed infine tornarono a sdraiarsi come prima.

«Gli altri sanno che sei qui?» gli domandò Derek, allacciando un braccio sul fianco di Stiles.

Lui sbadigliò e poi rispose. «Non penso che per loro non sia facile intuirlo».

«Avverti almeno uno di loro» lo spronò. «È stata una giornataccia, meglio evitare di dare inutili preoccupazioni».

Stiles brontolò scornato ma dovette dargli ragione: inviò veloce un messaggio a Ismail e poi tornò ad accoccolarsi contro Derek. «Bentornato a casa» mormorò vicino al suo collo.

Derek strinse appena la mano che teneva sul suo fianco. «Bentornato a casa anche a te».

 

 

 

Stiles, Philip e Logan erano impegnati a scrivere un dettagliato resoconto con analisi dell’ultimo 5x1, trascrivendo cos’era successo, qual era stato l’effetto degli eventi sugli abitanti della contea e se ciò poteva essere comparato con altri fatti successi in passato.

A metà di una loro seduta, Ismail venne da loro a informarli per dove ciascuno di loro sarebbe partito per raccogliere delle cronache nell’Eden.

Philip aveva ricevuto l’incarico limitandosi ad ascoltare Ismail restando sopra la scala – stava cercando e sfogliando dei tomi sui dei ripiani alti di uno scaffale – mentre Logan al fianco di Ismail annuiva quieto a tutto ciò che veniva detto. Stiles era seduto a ricaricare la propria stilografica.

«Non posso andare lì» disse Logan all’improvviso, piatto e puntando un dito sulla mappa che Ismail aveva dispiegato davanti a loro. Aveva indicato un punto quasi a metà strada del percorso che avrebbe dovuto fare per la missione.

Ismail fissò la mappa aggrottando la fronte, poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa. «Ah sì! Scusa, fratello, hai ragione! Scambierò la tua missione con quella di Milla».

Stiles ne restò confuso. «Perché Logan non può andare lì?» Da come ne stavano parlando non sembrava che si trattasse di un capriccio.

«Perché lì c’è gente che mi ammazzerebbe a vista» rispose Logan, atono. «Così per evitare problemi di solito mandiamo qualcun altro in quella zona».

A Stiles la situazione non fu meno chiara di prima. «Non capisco perché mai della gente vorrebbe ammazzarti a vista».

«Perché mangio animali».

«Anch’io» sottolineò Stiles.

«Ma tu potresti vivere con una dieta vegetariana, io no».

«E che c’entra?!» Era molto più che perplesso.

Philip, dalla scala, s’inserì nella discussione con tono annoiato, senza voltarsi a guardarli. «Quella è la zona dei vegani estremisti, ce l’hanno con Logan perché caccia».

Stiles boccheggiò. «Ma se non mangia animali, mangia persone!»

Logan annuì.

«E quindi» aggiunse Stiles, sbalordito, «per ovviare al problema e non farti mangiare neanche delle persone vogliono _eliminarti_?»

Logan assentì di nuovo. «Sono pure venuti fino alle nostre mura a protestare, quando si è sparsa la voce della mia nuova dieta».

«Rispettano la vita a esclusione della tua, quindi» biascicò Stiles, sarcastico. «Fortuna per loro che non c’ero ancora quando sono venuti a protestare, o mi sarei affacciato dalla torretta di guardia a guardarli prendendo a morsi una grossa coscia di pollo».

Ismail abbozzò un sorrisetto. «Almeno non sono tanti, si tratta solo di un piccolo villaggio: in queste condizioni è difficile mantenersi di soli prodotti vegetali, sono un gruppo di umani e… beh, più passa il tempo più i loro corpi diventano deboli contro le infezioni, rispetto a quando vivevano nel mondo reale».

Stiles lo fissò per nulla colpito. «Oltre a volere Logan morto, finora hanno provocato altri danni?»

«Non sono mai riusciti a introdursi nelle contee, non li lasciamo passare perché temiamo i disordini che potrebbero creare soprattutto nei nostri allevamenti» gli spiegò Ismail, «ma qualche tempo fa hanno attaccato un apicoltore di uno dei villaggi delle Terre Libere. Non è andata a buon fine, in molti di loro non sapevano di essere allergici alle api».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Non c’è mondo in cui la gente non provi a farsi i fatti propri e basta».

Philip scese dalla scala e osservò la mappa con espressione pensosa. «A parte questo, non puoi fare passare Milla da lì, resta un posto pericoloso».

Ismail lo guardò stupito. «Ma se è lo stesso percorso che facciamo da _anni_!»

«Ci sono stato il mese scorso: le ultime piogge hanno resto il terreno meno stabile».

Ismail sbuffò stanco. «Andiamo, Philip, sono già mesi che ogni volta che indico un percorso a qualcuno tu salti fuori dicendo che non è sicuro. Lo so che ti piace contraddirmi e _perché_ , non è un mistero, adesso però dacci un taglio».

Philip serrò una mascella. «Ti sembro il tipo da scherzare sull’incolumità dei propri confratelli?»

«Mi sembri il tipo di persona che non se la fa passare facilmente se gli brucia aver perso un posto» gli replicò seccato.

Philip aprì bocca per rispondergli, poi ci ripensò e storse le labbra; Stiles notò che le mani gli _tremarono_. Non disse più nulla, prese un paio di tomi e andò via.

Logan sullo sfondo sembrava un cagnolino bastonato.

«La sua voglia di contraddirmi sta diventando stancante» borbottò Ismail, ripiegando la mappa. «Ultimamente è peggiorato».

Stiles sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non credi però che abbia reagito in modo strano?»

Ismail riprese la propria sacca e si voltò a guardarlo, serio e un po’ infastidito. «Ascolta, so che fra te e Philip c’è un _certo_ rapporto, ma sappiamo entrambi quanto l’invidia sia un suo grosso difetto…»

«Non sono immune nemmeno io all’invidia o alla gelosia». Ripensò ai suoi battibecchi con Isaac, a come pensava che stesse usurpando il suo posto accanto a Scott. «So riconoscere quando un certo atteggiamento deriva da questo oppure no».

«Finora nessuno dei confratelli è tornato da una missione dando conferma di quanto dice lui» obiettò Ismail, «quindi non ci sono prove di ciò che ipotizza. Per me vuole contraddirmi e basta per dimostrare di essere migliore di me».

«Non ne sono convinto. Gli parlerò» esalò esausto.

«Buona fortuna, allora» mugugnò Ismail, sarcastico. «Vado a consegnare altre direttive» si congedò con aria seccata.

Stiles si stropicciò forte gli occhi, poi rassegnato tornò a guardare Logan. «Da che parte è andato Philip?»

Lui con faccia triste gli indicò la propria destra.

Lo trovò davanti a uno scaffale, impegnato a rimettere a posto dei libri mentre teneva sottobraccio quelli che aveva ancora con sé.

«Ehi» gli mormorò Stiles, «che succede?»

«Niente di rilevante».

«Secondo la _tua_ opinione o secondo quella che tu _pensi_ sia la _mia_ opinione?»

Philip si stava ostinando a guardare solo i tomi davanti a sé. «Non sto avendo delle buone giornate» rispose un po’ pungente. «Qualcuno con del sarcasmo come il tuo dovrebbe sapere come si diventa ad avere ripetutamente a che fare con delle giornate storte».

Stiles appoggiò il fianco allo scaffale. «Lo sai che con me puoi parlare, vero? Non funziona se sono solo io a vomitarti addosso le mie preoccupazioni riguardo la Nogitsune».

Philip sbuffò una risata stanca. «Può funzionare magnificamente, se prediligo il ruolo dell’ascoltatore».

« _Phil_ » lo richiamò Stiles, e lui a quel punto fu costretto a voltarsi. Non aveva per niente un’espressione serena. «Sei nervoso. Che sta succedendo?» ripeté.

«Nulla che io non sappia gestire».

«Quindi vuol dire che qualcosa _c’è_ ».

Philip si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Mi passerà, solo… dammi spazio».

«O tregua?» inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico.

«Entrambe le cose? Senti… tutti a turno abbiamo dei periodi pesanti, stavolta sta accadendo a me».

«Con tutto il tempo che passiamo insieme, mi sembra strano non avere notato finora la fonte di tutto questo tuo stress» puntualizzò Stiles, sicuro.

«Sono un cacciatore, sono bravo a nascondere le mie emozioni».

«Verrà mai il giorno in cui la smetterai di usare "Sono un cacciatore" come scusa?» Il suo tono esasperato però strappò una risata bassa a Philip. «Phil…» lo richiamò di nuovo.

Lui sembrò abbassare per un attimo la guardia, alzò una mano e fece per posarla sul viso di Stiles, salvo poi ritrarla con uno sbuffo di rassegnazione.

«Guarda che puoi toccarmi» gli disse Stiles.

Lui abbozzò un ghigno triste scuotendo la testa. «Non esserne così certo».

Stiles roteò gli occhi, gli afferrò la mano e se la piazzò sulla guancia. «Toh».

Philip lo fissò per nulla impressionato. «Questo sì che è stato un gesto pieno di _phatos_ ».

«Zitto e toccami».

Gli rivolse un sorrisetto malizioso e carico di sottintesi. «Sicuro?»

«… L’hai capito cosa intendo».

Lui sospirò stanco e si arrese; si avvicinò facendo restare solo qualche centimetro di vuoto fra i loro nasi, e con lo sguardo incrociò il suo con affetto, accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli. «Presto andrà meglio. starò bene» mormorò, ma sembrò perlopiù una promessa che fece a se stesso, senza nemmeno crederci molto sul serio. Poi si protrasse un po’ più in alto e Stiles per istinto abbassò la testa.

Philip gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, premendo le labbra abbastanza a lungo sulla pelle da lasciare lì il segno di una miriade di parole non dette. Non fu propriamente tenero, solo una calda rassicurazione che in qualche modo ricordò a Stiles che Philip non era un adolescente come lui, era un _uomo_ e a volte nel modo in cui si poneva nel proteggere gli altri la sua esperienza traspariva.

Se erano così tanto simili, probabilmente anche a Philip a volte importava così tanto degli altri da sentire la testa scoppiargli.

«Se mai ti andrà di parlarne, io sarò qui» gli sussurrò Stiles.

Lui annuì poco convinto, gli diede un altro bacio veloce sulla fronte e poi voltò le spalle e s’incamminò verso il loro tavolo.

Stiles non sapeva dire se per caso Philip si fosse cacciato in un guaio, ma che nascondeva qualcosa era poco ma sicuro. Il difficile però era capire _cosa_.

 

 

 

Dopo l’ennesima giornata di ricerche negli annali, giunta l’ora di pranzo Stiles riordinò quanto scritto finora con Philip e Logan e andò da Raleigh, per consegnarli la prima parte del lavoro da fargli revisionare prima di trascriverlo in bella e rilegare il tutto.

Era la prima volta che partecipava attivamente a un’analisi che sarebbe finita in un libro della biblioteca – finora aveva solo raccolto dati – e si sentiva abbastanza esaltato dall’idea. Era pure abbastanza soddisfatto del lavoro che stavano svolgendo, e tutto sommato con Philip e Logan si poteva operare in modo abbastanza quieto e pacifico.

Bussò allo studio di Raleigh e in attesa del permesso per entrare si sistemò meglio addosso la sacca portadocumenti. Non ottenne risposta e stranito bussò di nuovo: sapeva per certo che Raleigh fosse nello studio, quella mattina si erano incrociati nella stessa ala del castello e Stiles gli aveva detto che più tardi sarebbe passato da lui.

Alla terza volta che posizionò le nocche nell’atto di bussare, sentì tossire forte dall’altra parte della porta.

Preoccupato, girò il pomello ed entrò chiamando il nome di Raleigh.

Lo trovò seduto e riverso sulla scrivania, sembrava che non riuscisse a smettere di tossire.

«RALEIGH!» Corse a sollevarlo con attenzione per fargli appoggiare le spalle contro lo schienale della sedia, e quello che vide subito dopo lo fece raggelare: sui fogli della scrivania c’erano piccole gocce di sangue. All’angolo della bocca di Raleigh c’era del sangue. Almeno però non tossiva più.

«Chiudi la porta, per favore» gli chiese Raleigh, abbozzando un sorriso nonostante stesse rantolando e fosse pallido come un cencio.

Stiles esitò stringendo i denti, ma poi lo fece: se Raleigh preferiva non essere visto in un momento simile, lo avrebbe accontentato.

«Cosa ti sta succedendo?!» sibilò sottovoce, passandogli uno dei suoi fazzoletti di stoffa da viaggio che aveva nella sacca.

Raleigh si pulì con cura e con gesti lenti. «Il mio corpo infine si sta disfacendo dall’interno. Sono arrivato alla mia meta finale».

Stiles restò immobile a fissarlo.

«La mia natura sovrannaturale cercherà di ripararmi» aggiunse Raleigh, «ma credo che durerò al massimo altri venti giorni. Forse meno di quindici, dipenderà da quanto sono ancora forti i miei poteri di guarigione».

«Quindi il tuo corpo guarendo da solo ti spingerà ad agonizzare a lungo?»

«Più o meno» rispose con una serenità sconcertante. «Non volevo che qualcuno di voi mi vedesse così. Mi dispiace essermi fatto sentire, Stiles».

A Stiles girò la testa, si appoggiò di schiena alla scrivania stando rivolto verso Raleigh, nascondendosi il volto fra le mani per dei lunghi secondi.

Lo sapevano tutti che Raleigh stava per morire, ma questo non voleva dire che fossero pronti a sopportare di vederlo andare via. E quella era la prima volta che Stiles vedeva nei fatti qualcuno morire lentamente perché il proprio corpo cedeva. Si sentiva attonito, frustrato e lacerato allo stesso tempo.

«Marjorie lo sa?» fu la prima cosa che chiese, con voce roca.

«Non ancora. I sintomi fisici sono iniziati stamattina, questo è stato il secondo attacco di tosse».

«Glielo dirai presto?»

Raleigh sorrise amaro e per la prima volta Stiles lo sentì parlare con voce incrinata. «Non è che possa evitarlo». Lo vide aprire il proprio account e poi digitare un messaggio; Stiles nel frattempo gli versò dell’acqua da bere.

Il sole splendeva fuori dalla finestra, dal corridoio si sentivano dei rumori attutiti e dei passi, dentro la stanza regnava un silenzio assurdo: il contrasto fra l’atmosfera e quello che stava succedendo era snervante.

Stiles gli porse l’acqua. «Ti terrò compagnia fino a quando lei verrà». Marjorie era a Namasté, logico che sarebbe corsa al castello.

«Grazie» mormorò Raleigh, prendendo il bicchiere con _due mani_. Si stava indebolendo a vista d’occhio. Trasse un paio di sorsate. «E Stiles?»

«Sì?»

Gli posò con affetto una mano sul braccio. «Devi mantenermi un paio di promesse» gli disse col sorriso sulle labbra.

Stiles scosse la testa, si sentì gli occhi lucidi. «Non iniziare a parlare come se stessi per morire _ora_ ».

«Ma ormai non abbiamo più molto tempo, no? Lasciami almeno parlare come un padre che sta lasciando suo figlio, non rovinare questo momento per me» gli chiese con leggera ironia.

Sentire la parola "padre" fece inondare abbastanza i suoi occhi di lacrime da farlo piangere, ma tuttavia si asciugò in fretta il viso col dorso della mano; tirò su col naso. «Cosa vuoi che ti prometta?»

«Proteggi sempre la Confraternita e mantieni sana la vita all’interno di essa». Stiles annuì subito.

«E ricorda, Stiles» aggiunse, «non odiare: non generare mostri con il tuo odio, non diventare un mostro limitandoti sempre a odiare senza affrontare mai perché qualcosa non ti piace. Nel bene e nel male, ama sempre: l’odio è per i codardi».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso amaro e forzato. «Avrei comunque preferito sentirmelo ripetere da te ancora un altro po’».

«Lo so, figliolo, ma se ti può consolare sappi che ho amato molto la mia vita: sono fiero di ciò che ho fatto, fiero di tutti i miei figli».

Stiles si morse con forza un labbro provando inutilmente a trattenere le lacrime: non sarebbe stato accanto a suo padre quando sarebbe morto, non avrebbe sentito le sue ultime parole e non si sarebbe assicurato che avesse una fine serena, e ora vedersi sfuggire dalle dita l’unica figura paterna che lì poteva avere era un po’ _troppo_.

La porta dell’ufficio si spalancò con violenza: Marjorie entrò con espressione sconvolta e distrutta. «Akio!» singhiozzò.

Raleigh continuò a sorridere. «Mi dispiace, mia perla: avevo promesso a me stesso che avrei fatto di tutto per andarmene _dopo_ di te, perché so quanto fa male una perdita e non volevo questo per te. Il mio corpo però mi ha deluso. Potrai mai perdonarmi?»

Lei esplose in singhiozzi forti e brutti, corse da lui e si chinò ad abbracciarlo restando all’impiedi. «Il mio bellissimo Akio…» la udì mormorare Stiles, prima di voltare le spalle e chiudere piano la porta dello studio dietro di sé.

Non se la sentì si scrivere subito ai ragazzi per avvisarli, aveva tutt’altro pensiero in testa.

Attraversò il centro abitato della contea avanzando a passo spedito e senza fermarsi mai, urtando per sbaglio un paio di passanti. Stava continuando a piangere, ma si asciugò le lacrime con le mani, con gesti così bruschi da sentirsi gli zigomi bruciare.

Superò il primo tratto dei campi del raccolto e poi svoltò per la stradina-scorciatoia che portava a casa sua.

Quando entrò vide che Derek stava quasi ultimando di prepararsi per andare in missione: lo aveva trovato per un pelo.

«Stiles, cosa…?» gli chiese, sorpreso e preoccupato.

Lui per tutta risposta afferrò Derek stringendo i pugni nella sua giacca e gli parlò a testa china. «Raleigh ha avuto i primi sintomi fisici: ormai non gli resta molto».

Derek restò pietrificato per un lungo attimo, poi gli posò le mani sulle braccia. «Mi dispiace…»

Stiles scosse il capo, perché non era solo questo quello che voleva dire. «Succederà anche a noi, presto o tardi. Solo che se accadrà in modo naturale, sarò io il primo andarmene, capisci? Perché sono _umano_ ».

Derek non replicò, ma Stiles sotto le sue mani lo sentì trattenere il fiato.

«E mi dispiace dovere andare via per primo?» continuò in modo incerto. «Forse perché so che è da una vita che le persone ti lasciano?» Scosse la testa. «Non lo so, è solo che… mi fa male pensare che, dopo tutti quelli che hai visto morire, vedrai morire anche me. E mi dispiace anche doverti lasciare qui da solo. Non voglio lasciarti da solo ad affrontare tutto questo. Ma dopo…» esitò appena, «dopo penso anche che per un caso fortuito potrebbe succedere il contrario, che potresti essere tu il primo a morire, e allora io cosa farei? Andrei fuori di testa, e credo anche che potrei morire di dolore?» azzardò. «Non importa se siamo in un universo alternativo, _tu sei il mio mondo_ e non so se potrei tollerare di perderti, quindi credo di potere dire di conoscere almeno un quarto di ciò che passerai tu quando io me ne andrò… e quindi… sento il bisogno di chiederti scusa, di dirti che mi dispiace arrecarti questo dolore, che se fosse per me non ti lascerei mai».

Derek gli circondò il viso con entrambe le mani. «Stiles, credo che tu conosca molto più che un quarto di quello che potrei passare se dovessi perderti» gli disse con attenzione. «E dispiace anche a me se ti farò soffrire con la mia morte. Anch’io preferirei non lasciarti mai».

Stiles posò la fronte contro la spalla di Derek e si lasciò andare in un singhiozzò forte, pieno di rabbia e frustrazione, stringendo di più i pugni. Derek gli mise una mano sulla nuca, e lui per calmarsi si lasciò cullare dal suono del respiro di Derek.

«Scusami per questa scenata» biascicò roco, allontanandosi infine da lui e rilasciando la presa sulla giacca.

Derek gli accarezzò i capelli scuotendo la testa. «Piuttosto è strano che tu non sia crollato così prima. Non che crollare sia solo una cosa negativa…»

«Sono tutte cose che però dovevo dirti» precisò Stiles.

«E mi fa piacere che tu sia riuscito a dirmele. E che io te le abbia dette».

Stiles trasse un respirò tremante e abbracciò forte Derek, che ricambiò la stretta con la sua stessa forza.

«Non fraintendermi» mormorò Stiles, «ma sono felice che ci sia proprio _tu_ qui con me». Non sapeva davvero quanti altri al posto di Derek avrebbero resistito, quanti si sarebbero lasciati affondare da lui o avrebbero affondato trascinando giù anche lui.

«Sono felice anch’io che ci sia proprio tu con me» gli disse di rimando.

E Stiles osò crederci davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho scritto _Winter Sun_ mi sono divertita molto a gestire l’effetto che fa sui mannari la mancanza di luce/oscurità, quindi mi è piaciuto metterne anche qui una pizzicata :D  
>  Le date di nascita di Stiles e Derek sono approssimative, calcolate alla buona con dei dati raccolti da altri fan.  
> Akio è il vero nome di Raleigh, nel caso non si fosse capito…  
> 


	15. Libro 3 - Analizza - Capitolo 5

 

I primi sintomi di Raleigh erano stati seguiti da una luna piena: nei mannari legati a lui le emozioni per la sua prossima perdita erano state amplificate, e se la notte si erano sfogati con ringhi frustrati e ululati luttuosi, il giorno dopo invece erano tutti spossati dalla violenza con cui avevano espresso le proprie emozioni, e in più profondamente malinconici.

Stiles in tarda mattinata era stato a lungo con Bhanuja: lei non solo era la più sensibile del gruppo, tendeva anche ad assorbire le emozioni degli altri fino a farle proprie, quindi era giunta al calare della luna madida di sudore, incredibilmente taciturna e chiusa a riccio.

«Non mi piace dovere ricordare che non abbiamo scelta riguardo ai nostri corpi» aveva detto a Stiles, rannicchiata nel proprio letto. «Mi hanno portata qui quando ancora non sapevo nemmeno se mi andava di avere una famiglia, di avere dei figli – non ci avevo mai riflettuto sopra. E sai cosa? Nel momento in cui mi hanno tolto questa scelta, mi sono accorta di volerli dei figli».

L’unica cosa che potevano fare era _accettare_ : accettare di avere un tempo assai limitato, accettare che il proprio corpo non sarebbe invecchiato, accettare di non potere più tornare nella propria terra e accettare di non potere tornare dalla propria famiglia o crearne una. Tolte queste opzioni, restavano solo quelle imposte dagli Osservatori.

In momenti come quello, Stiles ricordava in modo soffocante che sarebbe morto nel corpo di un diciassettenne e che né lui né suo padre avrebbero mai visto l’uomo che poteva diventare, e gli veniva solo voglia di urlare fino a farsi male alla gola.

Lasciata la stanza di Bhanuja con sulle spalle una cappa di tristezza fitta e grigia, percorse a passi lenti il corridoio del dormitorio femminile del castello. Si fermò solo quando sentì il sibilo di un coltello scagliato contro qualcosa – o qualcuno – provenire da una camera dalla porta socchiusa. Era quella della stanza personale di Linda.

Con apprensione, spinse la porta ad aprirsi del tutto, e all’istante vide alla periferia della sua visuale un pugnale andare a conficcarsi sul muro, non molto lontano dal lato sinistro della sua testa. Deglutì a fatica. «Linda?» esordì con tono incerto, quasi pigolando.

«Non c’è l’ho con te» sbuffò lei, seccata, «ma neanche con la mappa che sto colpendo».

Linda era seduta con i piedi sulla scrivania, posta contro la parete, e se ne stava rivolta di lato a lanciare pugnali contro una mappa dell’Eden attaccata al muro. Anche su di lei erano visibili i segni di una pessima luna piena.

Stiles assottigliò lo sguardo, incuriosito, e lesse i punti colpiti sulla mappa: erano tutti siti intorno a un’unica contea. « _Mithril_?»

Gli replicò con voce stanca, roca e carica di sospetto. «Sta succedendo qualcosa lì, ma non capisco bene _cosa_ ».

Stiles sapeva delle sue indagini di Linda – _tutti_ lo sapevano che lei indagava, e non perché lei non sapesse essere sottile, ma perché sapeva che la sua fama di segugio assetato di sangue poteva farle un favore se la precedeva – quindi non impiegò molto a capire di _chi_ si trattava. «Warren?»

Lei soppesò sul palmo della mano un altro pugnale. «Vorrei potere risolvere questa faccenda prima che Raleigh ci lasci, ma mi sa che non sarà possibile». Scagliò con forza la lama e fece di nuovo centro.

Stiles ricordò quello che Linda gli aveva detto durante il suo primo 5x1 – "Sono in attesa di risultati che ancora non arrivano, questioni che non mi portano da nessuna parte. E mi sto seccando" – ecco a cosa si riferiva all’epoca. Entrò del tutto nella stanza, chiuse la porta e andò ad appoggiarsi di schiena alla scrivania, vicino alla finestra e rivolto verso Linda. «Che cos’hai su di lui?»

Scrollò le spalle. «Non molto. Warren finora ha agito solo nelle Terre Libere, impossessandosi di villaggi indipendenti: taglia loro le risorse con delle scuse, innesca delle contese che sfociavano in "accordi di pace" che prevedono l’annessione del villaggio in questione al Regno, ma anche se abbiamo delle prove non è che possiamo organizzare un attacco o roba del genere». Lo guardò amareggiata. «Noi Contee Indipendenti non abbiamo mica degli eserciti, e solo una minima percentuale di noi è addestrata a combattere».

«Quindi l’unico atto possibile sarebbe una "piccola missione" per assassinare il Re» ipotizzò Stiles.

Linda sbuffò una risata sarcastica. «Più facile a dirsi che a farsi: è circondato da persone che _credono_ in lui, gente disposta a sacrificarsi per la sua causa, e la fede cieca dà più forza della voglia di cambiare, credimi. E l’aura di santità che gli hanno dato gli Osservatori concedendogli l’immortalità non ci aiuta».

«Non si può uccidere un santo» commentò Stiles, sarcastico.

«Esatto» annuì lui. «Il punto è che credo che purtroppo abbia finalmente deciso di fare il grande passo: attaccare in maniera passiva una contea».

«Iniziando da Mithril?»

«Già! I soldati del suo esercito non possono entrare in nessuna delle contee per degli accordi prestabiliti decenni fa, ma questo non vuol dire che non possano aggirarsi intorno a esse…» gli spiegò. «Warren è furbo, agisce sempre e solo usando i suoi soldati, per potere dire in caso che lui non c’entra niente, che punirà i soldati disciplinati perché non è stata una sua idea, ma fatto sta che i problemi che di volta in volta terminano con un’annessione nascono sempre dai suoi soldati…»

«Che tipo di problemi?»

«Warren agisce in modo metodico, ma cercando di fare sentire la sua presenza: conquista sempre i territori limitrofi all’ultimo che ha conquistato, prosegue in modo lineare» gli disse gesticolando. «Così, i vicini di casa dell’ultimo territorio annesso, _sanno_ che lui sta per arrivare, sentono come la sua presenza si sta espandendo verso di loro: è una tecnica per fare pressione».

«Ed trattandosi di piccoli villaggi, non possono fare niente contro un esercito intero» osservò Stiles.

«Esatto! Ma non solo questo: i villaggi sono più modesti di noi contee, se togli loro i vicini a cui vendere la propria merce, o la possibilità di percorrere ancora liberamente un tratto che li porti al fiume più vicino o alla strada più facile per una contea in cui fare dei buoni affari, li _soffochi_ , li intrappoli come topi».

«Tra la pressione di sentire il Regno avvicinarsi, tra la mancanza di risorse, al primo scontro con i soldati… _scoppiano_ » riassunse Stiles.

«Già… Warren è un codardo: conquista terre come un bullo e senza sporcarsi le mani di sangue. O almeno non troppo» si corresse. «Le scuse usate sono sempre abbastanza misere: degli abitanti del villaggio che sono stati inospitali con dei suoi soldati stanchi, una delle donne che non vuole accettare il corteggiamento di un soldato e ciò sembra un pregiudizio contro il Regno… delle dispute banali, insomma».

«Fomentate però dalla paura» sottolineò Stiles.

«Warren avanza così da quasi quindici anni, ormai» sospirò Linda, stanca. «Dopo aver stabilizzato il proprio Regno e preso con sé tutte le terre i cui abitanti lo hanno seguito di propria spontanea volontà, ha cominciato l’espansione, e non si è mai più fermato».

Stiles ricordò la conversazione fra Raleigh e Marjorie che mesi prima aveva origliato.

"Si stanno avvicinando a Mithril. Sta cominciando a essere un problema".

"È _sempre_ stato un problema".

«E ora» biascicò Stiles, «a via di proseguire sempre dritto, è giunto alle porte di Mithril».

«Le strade che collegano Mithril alle altre contee sono ancora libere, ma quelle che la collegano alle Terre Libere _pullulano_ di soldati» lo informò. «Mithril è una contea di minatori, il tratto di montagna che prossimamente voleva unire al proprio territorio è _già_ stata occupato dal Re, perché vicino a un villaggio di recente annesso al Regno: non possono più espandersi e questo è un _grosso_ problema!»

«Meno montagna, meno materiale da trovare e vendere. E anche meno territorio da abitare, e la popolazione di una contea è _sempre_ in aumento» considerò Stiles.

«La prima mossa è stata fatta, hanno tagliato loro le risorse: abbiamo bisogno di sapere come li minacceranno per costringerli a piegarsi ad un’annessione, e dobbiamo saperlo prima di subito: Mithril per il Re potrebbe non essere altro che una _fucina per fare armi_ ».

«Con tutto quel metallo a disposizione, non gli sarà difficile dichiarare guerra alle Contee Indipendenti: senza l’appoggio di Mithril, le nostre munizioni saranno scarse, perché non siamo soldati».

«La guerra _sta_ per cominciare» borbottò Linda, cupa, «e noi sappiamo già da dove partirà, ma non sappiamo _come_ ».

«Di questo passo credo proprio che uno scontro diretto con Warren sarà inevitabile» esalò stanco.

Linda afflosciò le spalle. «Avrei voluto fare andare via Raleigh in pace» mormorò. «Avrei voluto fargli chiudere gli occhi con la consapevolezza di lasciarci al sicuro».

«Mi dispiace» le disse sincero, posandole una mano sulla spalla. «Serve a niente rassicurarti che comunque in futuro avrai tutto il mio appoggio?» Le sorrise con affetto.

Lei inclinò la testa e con una faccia triste e buffa poggiò la guancia contro la sua mano. «Lo so che non mollerai e porterai avanti questa battaglia passiva-aggressiva, è solo che… è _dura_ ».

Stiles aprì bocca per replicarle, ma lei aggrottò la bocca e alzò una mano per fargli cenno di non parlare, mettendosi in posizione d’ascolto. Subito dopo, il rumore di passi che lei aveva di certo sentito, lo udì anche lui.

«È Philip» sussurrò Linda, alzandosi dalla sedia e andando ad aprirgli prima che bussasse – e non aveva una buona faccia: Philip non doveva stare emanando emozioni rassicuranti. «Cos’è successo?»

Lui aveva l’aria sconvolta, era pallido e con gli occhi lucidi. «Milla è morta» rispose con voce roca.

« _Cosa_?» esclamò Stiles con voce stridula.

Linda aprì subito il proprio account e scorse l’elenco dei suoi contatti. «Non c’è…» mormorò incredula. «Milla non c’è più, è stata eliminata dal sistema… quindi è morta».

Stiles deglutì a fatica. «Quand’è successo?»

«Dev’essere accaduto da poco» gli rispose Philip, passandosi una mano sul volto. «È tutto il giorno che controllo il suo nome in lista… Fino a mezz’ora fa c’era». Stava _tremando_ , come l’altro giorno durante la discussione con Ismail.

Stiles ricordò che Philip _aveva avvertito_ Ismail.

«Ismail non mi ha ancora contattata» biascicò Linda, non meno scossa di Philip. «Devo andare da lui: Milla era da sola, dobbiamo organizzare una squadra di ricerca per controllare se i suoi averi sono rimasti da qualche parte, per capire _com’è_ morta…»

Quando si svaniva, scompariva anche quello che si aveva addosso, quindi ogni confratello aveva l’istruzione di distanziare da sé la propria sacca prima di morire – e se era possibile – per lasciare agli altri degli indizi su cosa gli fosse successo.

«Vuoi che ti accompagni?» le domandò Stiles.

Lei gesticolò vaga. «No, io… andrò da sola» mugugnò senza guardarlo. Tradotto significa che _voleva stare da sola_.

La morte di una consorella, del resto, era paragonabile a quella di un elemento del branco per un mannaro, e Linda _era_ una mannara. E Stiles stesso non sapeva bene come sentirsi in quel momento: sconvolto? Arrabbiato? Confuso? Addolorato?

Nella sua testa una miriade di dettagli su Milla lo martellarono all’impazzata: i suoi capelli rossicci, la sua passione per 007… Faceva _male_.

Quando rimase da solo con Philip, alzò lo sguardo e lo vide ancora più scosso di prima.

«Phil, non è colpa tua» provò a rassicurarlo.

Lui scosse la testa sorridendo sarcastico. «Non puoi saperlo».

«Tu avevi avvertito Ismail».

«Forse avrei dovuto essere più convincente».

Non sapendo che altro dirgli per confortare _entrambi_ , Stiles lo abbracciò, e Philip si aggrappò a lui con forza.

Stiles lo sentì tirare su col naso; strizzò gli occhi facendo scendere sul viso qualche lacrima di rabbia: forse non avrebbe imparato mai ad accettare di essere impotente contro la morte.

 

 

 

La sacca di Milla venne ritrovata, ma le sue agende non c’erano più. La zona intorno era così priva di tracce da fare subito pensare che in realtà prima ci fossero e che qualcuno le avesse tolte: una volta legato un grosso ramo pieno di foglie dietro un cavallo affinché strisciasse a terra, era facile cancellare le orme degli zoccoli o quella di un paio di stivali. Il cavallo di Milla, tra l’altro, era introvabile.

La missione di Milla era quella di raccogliere novità su come gli allevamenti nella Contea delle Ande stavano migliorando dopo un’epidemia, se ormai la ripresa fosse del tutto cominciata, quindi niente di troppo speciale.

Qualcuno aveva però attaccato Milla perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto modo di avere quelle informazioni sul bestiame, e Milla lo aveva reputato abbastanza pericoloso da difendere le proprie cronache anche a costo di morire. O almeno così sembrava all’apparenza.

Nell’Eden c’erano soltanto pochi gruppi di persone che non avrebbero mai avuto accesso diretto a quanto raccolto e protetto dentro la biblioteca: qualsiasi individuo legato al Regno, i banditi, la Compagnia del Raccolto e la Compagnia della Resistenza.

Il Regno e la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto non erano affatto in buoni rapporti: potevano entrare dentro il castello solo dei _popolani_ appartenenti al Regno, e soltanto dopo aver chiesto in anticipo il permesso per farlo.

I banditi perdevano il diritto a consultare i libri della biblioteca dopo aver tradito la contea di appartenenza, qualsiasi essa fosse fra le Indipendenti.

Le due Compagnie citate, invece, essendo portatrici di caos e morte era naturale che dovessero stare lontane dal castello – non potevano neanche entrare in nessuna delle Contee Indipendenti.

Linda pensava che i banditi e le Compagnie non potevano avere ragione di volere sapere come procedeva la ripresa degli allevamenti, ma il Regno poteva invece avere un buon motivo per ottenere quell’informazione: la Contea delle Ande era il primo rifornitore di carne delle Contee Indipendenti, e in caso di guerra la mancanza di cibo avrebbe giocato a favore del Regno. Linda ipotizzava che Warren avesse voluto informarsi come mossa preventiva.

Una mossa che però era stata un po’ troppo violenta, secondo Stiles: avevano attirato troppo l’attenzione così, e lui aveva l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano sotto… E poi il Regno finora non aveva mai attaccato in modo diretto la Confraternita.

Linda credeva che forse adesso avrebbero cercato di impossessarsi di informazioni sul raccolto della Contea delle Arance, per verificare quanto grano ci fosse immagazzinato per la prossima stagione fredda, e di conseguenza Ismail aveva ordinato che da quel momento in poi in quella direzione i confratelli avrebbero viaggiato a due a due.

Per quanto riguardava le missioni nel resto dell’Eden, invece, i confratelli avrebbero viaggiato da soli, ma sulla via del ritorno, se due confratelli si fossero trovati in zone diverse ma vicine, si sarebbero incontrati per rientrare insieme a Namasté. Almeno così riducevano i rischi, e tanto solo quando rincasavano avevano già con sé le cronache raccolte.

Quella settimana nel castello la vita non fu né facile né felice.

Ismail e Philip non erano propriamente in rotta, ma si evitano, e quando erano nella stessa stanza emanavano così tanto nervosismo da potere essere percepito anche dagli umani. Logan diceva che puzzavano anche di senso di colpa. In maniera tacita si rimproveravano a vicenda e rimproverano anche se stessi, e il lutto che si respirava in maniera massiccia nel castello non li aiutava di certo a scendere a patti e a provare a discutere di ciò che era successo.

L’atmosfera era così pesante che Stiles si sentì sul serio sollevato quando gli fu affidata una missione.

Dovette andare a Shellshelter, terra di canaglie più o meno simpatiche e pescatori sarcastici e sornioni.

La particolarità delle due contee che si affacciavano sull’oceano era il fatto che avevano delle mura di cinta soltanto su tre lati, perché tanto sul quarto lato ci pensava una sterminata massa d’acqua a proteggerle.

Il Regno non aveva ragione di possedere una flotta, visto che era sito nell’entroterra, e lo stesso si poteva dire del resto delle contee. Costruire una nave tra l’altro era molto costoso, quindi non c’era neanche la tentazione di farlo, e l’oceano dell’Eden col suo essere infinito era molto più difficile da esplorare della terra, un ambiente più ostico e pericoloso – le uniche isole conosciute erano quelle frontali a Neptune, il piccolo arcipelago pacifico e autonomo delle Langkawi: il gioco non valeva la candela. Nessuno avrebbe mai attaccato Shellshelter e Neptune via mare.

Il clima di Shellshelter era più freddo di quello di Neptune: talvolta in inverno addirittura fioccava un po’. Nonostante Shellshelter avesse un aspetto più grezzo e modesto rispetto a quello dell’altra contea marittima, era quella specializzata nella cattura di pesci dalle carni più pregiate e in crostacei, e ciò nei fatti faceva di essa l’unica contea che produceva qualcosa di più "lussuoso". Stiles poteva inoltre testimoniare che i salmoni e i granchi di Shellshelter erano davvero _ottimi_.

Shellshelter puzzava di pesce sottosale e rum, era ricca di taverne dai nomi pirateschi ed era abitata da gente molto dedita al commercio e sempre pronta a giocare al ribasso. Somigliava a una qualsiasi vecchia città portuale che si poteva vedere in un film sui pirati – le insegne incise nel legno cigolavano un po’ mentre pendevano dai loro sostegni, seguendo la direzione della brezza marina, e i locali erano illuminati da lampade a olio attaccate alle travi del tetto – solo meno cupa e con gente più giovane e molto meno propensa ad uccidere per dell’oro. A Shellshelter c’erano solo marinai e gente di mare, non assassini.

Non era poi neanche un caso se il tatuatore di Stiles abitava lì – l’ambiente diceva già tutto.

Gli abitanti di quella contea erano però anche persone affabili ed estremamente estroverse, dirette e rumorose; erano poco inclini a fidarsi di qualcuno, vero, ma molto rispettosi di chi faceva il proprio lavoro, quindi nessun confratello del Drago Scarlatto lì aveva avuto dei problemi.

Stiles tornava da Shellshelter sempre abbastanza carico di energia e sorridente, forse perché pensava che se non avesse trovato un posto in cui stare a Namasté, lì si sarebbe trovato bene: tra bastardi dentro ci si capiva.

Dopo una giornata e mezza trascorsa sul mare, Stiles ripartì al galoppo, risalendo la strada che portava verso le montagne rossastre di Mithril.

Stiles non era mai troppo entusiasta di andare a Mithril, perché i suoi abitanti erano sempre molto sospettosi e non erano neanche sottili nell’esserlo. In teoria Stiles avrebbe potuto dare appuntamento a Logan appena fuori dalle mura, ma aveva deciso di entrare nella contea per il puro gusto di infastidire tutti con la sua presenza.

Loro erano un popolo di minatori specializzati nell’estrazione di ferro, rame e braunite – quest’ultimo fondamentale per ottenere dell’acciaio di qualità, utile per creare delle buone lame, come quella di _Black Self_ – e in una terra dove l’oro non era trovabile erano molto gelosi delle proprie risorse, e spesso _un po’ tirchi_. Erano molto diffidenti e Stiles credeva che gli Osservatori mandassero lì tutti quelli che nel mondo reale volevano stare per i fatti propri e usavano i messaggi al posto delle chiamate telefoniche da almeno più di dieci anni.

Erano anche dei lavoratori instancabili, e al di là della loro diffidenza non erano spocchiosi o davvero bruschi, solo volevano avere meno a che fare possibile con i forestieri, e grazie tante. Certe volte Stiles immaginava l’abitante tipo di Mithril come il ragazzo che su un mezzo pubblico sta con gli auricolari e se gli chiedi un’informazione ti fissa inespressivo per dirti quanto lo stai seccando.

In definitiva, per lui che era abituato a porre un mucchio di domande e pungolare tutti, non era il massimo stare a Mithril. A pensarci bene, però, Derek invece sarebbe stato benissimo a Mithril.

La contea in sé però aveva un indubbio fascino. Prima di arrivare ad essa la foresta di pini marittimi che circondavano Shellshelter si diradava in modo repentino, lasciando posto a una natura più arida e una vegetazione che cresceva a macchie ed era molto più _spinosa_ e grassa di quella che la precedeva – qua e là sorgevano anche dei cactus di varia forma. Le mura di protezione erano _scavate nella roccia rossa_ , tanto da ricordare le pareti rossastre di un canyon, e le porte erano in acciaio massiccio. Oltre a esse non si estendevano dei campi di coltivazione, ma dei recinti in cui venivano curati e allevati dei cavalli – essenziali per il trasporto di quanto estratto nelle miniere – e delle mucche, anche perché lì non era molto facile coltivare qualcosa.

L’arrivo nel centro abitato però era la parte che più stupefaceva i nuovi visitatori: a Mithril sembrava di essere nel _Far West_. La struttura della città era proprio simile a quella di quel periodo, solo che i saloon erano meno "divertenti": circolava dell’alcool e fungevano sia da taverna che da ostello, ma non c’era la baldoria che di solito si vedeva nei film sui cowboy, e questo secondo Stiles era un vero peccato.

Logan lo stava aspettando davanti al dormitorio che la Misericordia aveva a Mithril – Stiles pensava che fosse molto significativo il fatto che fra il dormitorio e gli edifici circostanti ci fossero un paio di metri di distanza – dando delle pacche goffe ma affettuose a Reed, il suo cavallo dal manto di un bruno rossiccio, che si stava rinfrescando a un abbeveratoio.

Aveva avvisato Logan di avere fatto una pausa prima di raggiungere le mura di Mithril, quindi non sarebbe stato necessario fermarsi all’interno della contea, avrebbero potuto ripartire subito – del resto, Stiles voleva solo fare uno sfregio agli abitanti e basta.

«Namasté!» salutò Logan scendendo da cavallo, facendo attenzione a cantilenare con molta gioia la parola, e con voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da più persone possibili – gli piaceva molto fare notare il suo essere un forestiero.

«Namasté» bofonchiò Logan, di certo ignaro dei pensieri di Stiles, e guardandosi intorno come un cane pronto a mostrare i denti e a sbranare, come faceva tutte le volte che si sentiva a disagio in un ambiente. «Sono contento di potermene finalmente andare». Gli passò una nuova scorta di acqua potabile.

Stiles accettò l’offerta: con tutta quell’aridità ne avrebbe proprio avuto bisogno da lì a poco. Guardò dubbioso Logan. «Spero che tu non stia pensando che qui ti guardano tutti male perché sei un wendigo».

Lui salì a cavallo. «È il motivo per cui in genere tutti mi guardano _così_ » mugugnò a sguardo basso.

Stiles sospirò rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo. «A Mithril non ti serve essere un wendigo per essere guardato storto: _tutti i forestieri_ vengono fissati in questo modo».

«A me sembra che, proprio oggi che ci sono io, l’intera popolazione sia particolarmente _intensa_ nel dimostrare la propria malafede» obiettò Logan.

Stiles osservò l’ambiente circostante aggrottando la fronte: di solito a Mithril esprimevano la diffidenza nei suoi confronti fissandolo dritto in faccia, ma quel giorno più di un paio di persone avevano evitato il suo sguardo. «Beh, Warren sembra pronto a bussare alle loro porte, non possiamo biasimarli se sono così suscettibili…» ipotizzò fosse questa la ragione di quella stranezza.

«Se lo dici tu» gli concesse, avviandosi verso la porta d’uscita dalla contea più vicina a loro e precedendolo.

Stiles lo seguì appuntandosi mentalmente di consigliare a Ismail di chiedere un favore alla Compagnia degli Astri: la loro sede si trovava nel punto più alto di osservazione conosciuto nell’Eden, e in genere usare i loro mezzi per _spiare_ una contea non era qualcosa di molto _carino_ da fare – illegale no, ma comunque restava una mossa poco bella – ma se a Mithril per caso stavano nascondendo qualcosa di losco, quello sarebbe stato l’unico modo per scoprirlo. Ora che Warren era prossimo a fare una mossa contro una delle Contee Indipendenti non era poi così grave chiedere alla Compagnia degli Astri di fare un’eccezione alla regola.

Lasciata dietro di loro la contea, le spalle di Logan si rilassarono, e Stiles sbuffò seccato quando si accorse che si era alzato del venticello: era abbastanza debole da non fischiare, ma anche sufficientemente forte da sollevare della polvere, e gli zoccoli dei cavalli contro il terreno peggioravano la situazione; fu costretto a piegare a triangolo un grosso fazzoletto e a legarselo attorno alla testa per coprire il naso e la bocca, e vide Logan imitarlo.

Circa un’ora dopo il vento da caldo e secco diventò più fresco e umido, la terra da rossastra passò a essere bruna, la vegetazione tornò a infittirsi e presto poterono camminare all’interno di una pineta – "Sono pini del Colorado" aveva specificato una volta Linda.

Stiles si abbassò il fazzoletto sul collo con un sospiro si sollievo. «Felice di potere respirare di nuovo» si lamentò atono.

«Ho bisogno di andare a caccia» annunciò Logan, flebile e inespressivo, guardando da tutt’altra parte rispetto a Stiles.

«Ok, amico» annuì, cercando di mostrargli il più possibile quanto per lui non fosse un problema, «lasciami pure il tuo cavallo, io preparo l’accampamento».

Logan assentì appena, scese da Reed, prese dalla propria sacca una boccetta di coccio ben chiusa con un tappo di sughero e una volta assicurati i propri averi alla sella schizzò via verso il folto della foresta.

Stiles emise un lieve sbuffo d’apprensione e smontò da Roscoe, iniziando a impostare le loro cose e un fuoco per la notte.

Logan si vergognava ancora di farsi vedere mentre mangiava, e se da una parte andava bene non mostrarsi in modo aperto perché in effetti non era una scena per tutti i tipi di stomaci, dall’altra evidenziava che si vergogna di come si nutriva, e ciò voleva dire che nei fatti si vergognava di ciò che era.

Logan era in continuo contrasto con la propria natura, e Stiles sapeva capire quanto ciò non andasse bene: mesi fa aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle quanto poteva essere utile – e anche più salutare – accettare le parti più oscure di sé. Sembrava che niente riuscisse a fare capire a Logan che le persone che gli stavano accanto lo accettavano e speravano che anche lui potesse accettarsi, e questo a Stiles dispiaceva, perché Logan era una persona buona.

Acceso il fuoco, si accoccolò alle radici di un albero, passò una carota a Roscoe e si dedicò a nutrire se stesso con del pane e della carne essiccata. Logan tornò quando ormai era quasi buio, mostrandosi quieto e un po’ impacciato come tutte le volte dopo aver mangiato.

Stiles non aveva ancora sonno, e Logan sembrava piuttosto sveglio, quindi non avrebbero cominciato presto i turni di guardia. «Che tipo di ragazzo eri nel mondo reale?» esordì, cercando di intavolare una conversazione.

Logan scrollò le spalle. «Non penso che fossi molto diverso da ora. A parte che lì mangiavo persone».

«Sì, ma» esalò Stiles, «voglio dire, noti che qualche tuo atteggiamento è cambiato da quando sei nell’Eden?»

Lui alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, sembrò rifletterci sopra, inespressivo. «Sono sempre stato introverso, e per me era imbarazzante parlare con le persone o rapportarmi con loro, perché le vedevo come cibo».

Stiles ciondolò la testa, comprensivo e ironico. «Beh, ammetto che mi sentirei in imbarazzo anch’io a parlare con una bistecca».

Logan abbozzò un piccolo sorriso, rivolgendo lo sguardo sulle ginocchia piegate contro il petto, che sbatteva piano l’una contro l’altra – aveva degli arti davvero lunghi, potevano fare il paio con quelli di Stiles. «Avevo diciannove anni quando gli Osservatori mi hanno preso, ma frequentavo ancora al liceo: non andavo molto bene a scuola, ho perso qualche anno… non mi piaceva davvero parlare con le persone, e spesso finivo con l’essere brusco per allontanarmi da loro, quando mi mettevano fame, quindi non ero molto ben visto, diciamo».

«E ti sarebbe davvero piaciuto entrare a fare parte della squadra di hockey su ghiaccio» ricordò Stiles con un sorriso malinconico.

«Già. Non avevo degli amici».

«Forse è per questo che ogni tanto sembra che tu non sappia come comportarti con noi?» ipotizzò Stiles.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle fissando il fuoco. «Probabile? Prima di venire nell’Eden mi sono sempre sforzato di non provare a capire le persone, perché se le avessi comprese, poi nutrirmi mi avrebbe fatto ancora più male. Ora sto cercando di capirvi, e a volte voi provate e pensate molte più cose di quante ne provo e ne penso io, ed è… difficile comprendervi».

Stiles sentì una fitta di dispiacere al cuore. «I tuoi genitori sapevano che avevi problemi a nutrirti in modo sereno?»

«Ne ho parlato un paio di volte con loro» ammise piatto, «mi hanno detto che ogni tanto capita che un wendigo nasca con degli istinti a nutrirsi un po’ più deboli degli standard, ma che ci avrebbero pensato loro a rendermi più forte e ad _aggiustarmi_ ».

«Non sei fatto male, Log» obiettò Stiles, aggrottando la fronte. «E anche se confesso che mi inquieta l’idea che esistano creature come te che si nutrono di essere umani, questo non vuole dire che siate _sbagliati_ : un lupo è _sbagliato_ perché mangia altri animali? – e non è che un lupo che sbrana una lepre sia meno disgustoso di te quando mangi» sottolineò. «Non è neanche un essere che puoi rendere vegetariano, lo uccideresti. Non posso ucciderti solo perché la tua natura ti impone di nutrirti in un certo modo, anche se quel modo è cannibale».

Logan sembrò sforzarsi di farsi più piccolo. «È solo che… i miei genitori amavano molto cacciare e non ho mai conosciuto altri wendigo come me…» mormorò. «Raleigh mi ha detto che i wendigo si dividono in due grandi categorie: quelli che provano rimorso e quelli che _non_ ne provano. In vita sua ha conosciuto wendigo che per sopravvivere si nutrivano solo di cattive persone, perché a loro dispiaceva uccidere innocenti per fame. Credo che i miei genitori appartenessero alla seconda categoria».

Stiles annuì. «Vedi? Raleigh ti ha detto che non sei l’unico: non sei un’anomalia, non sei sbagliato».

Lui scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Forse ho solo bisogno di ancora un po’ di tempo per abituarmi a questa nuova situazione. Tu com’eri nel mondo reale?» disse goffo e tutto di un fiato.

Stiles accettò il suo tentativo di cambiare discorso. «Ero l’umano del mio branco» sbuffò un sorriso nostalgico. «Avevo diciassette anni quando mi hanno preso. Ora ne ho diciotto, ma non che questo qui conti sul serio» esalò forte lanciando un rametto nel fuoco. «Ero… uhm, forse un po’ meno complicato di adesso? Oddio, sono stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro, quindi avevo la testa abbastanza incasinata, ma ero più… _semplice_ , direi: non ho mai fatto un corso di autodifesa, non sapevo nemmeno impugnare una pistola o una spada, non avevo idea di come combattere o… _essere un leader_. Ora sto per diventarlo» deglutì a fatica.

«Raleigh è il Fratello Maggiore più longevo della storia della nostra Confraternita» gli disse Logan, «è logico quindi che la gente sia molto affezionata a lui, perché è qui da _molto tempo_ , sta lasciando un forte segno del suo passaggio… posso capire se temi il confronto con lui, ma è stata una sua scelta accettarti nella Confraternita: non ti fidi della sua opinione?»

Stiles si grattò la nuca. «Lo so che Raleigh ama sempre sottolineare che in fondo possiamo dire di no alle scelte che gli Osservatori sembrano imporci – ha dato anche a me la possibilità di dire di no – ma resta il fatto che prenderò il suo posto senza un vero merito: lo occuperò solo perché sono l’ultimo arrivato, e questa altro non è che un’opportunità creata apposta per me dagli Osservatori». Trasse un respiro tremante. «Le mie nuove abilità non sono mie sul serio, e la mia futura posizione non è qualcosa che mi sto guadagnando da solo: non sono il più forte e il più brillante di voi ragazzi, sto per ottenere questo ruolo solo per un caso fortuito e artificioso».

«Non posso contraddire le tue obiezioni» replicò Logan, «sappiamo entrambi che si diventa Fratello Maggiore solo per questione di fortuna». Quel ruolo per poco non stava ricadendo _proprio su Logan_. «E tra l’altro è una "fortuna" spesso creata ad arte dagli Osservatori, però forse come hai fatto tua la scelta che ti ha dato Raleigh, puoi fare tua la scelta di che tipo di leader essere». Si voltò a guardarlo. «Per gli Osservatori sono solo stato un ennesimo tentativo, non avrebbero mai potuto predire come mi sarei comportato, perché non hanno mai davvero interagito in modo diretto con me, _al contrario di Raleigh_. Gli Osservatori non possono predire che tipo di leader sarai, _Raleigh sì_ » e il suo sguardo sulle ultima parole diventò più sicuro e diretto.

Stiles si passò stancamente una mano sulla fronte. «A volte _credo_ nelle parole di Raleigh, e la fiducia che mi sta dando mi rende più sicuro di me: sapere che vuole darmi questa responsabilità mi rende fiero e mi fa sentire più forte… ma altre volte» ammise, «tipo adesso che Raleigh sta per morire e il momento di prendere il suo posto è quasi arrivato, temo che magari sto peccando di superbia, o che mi sto gasando troppo, perché in fin dei conti fino a qualche mese fa ero solo un banale ragazzo umano» la voce gli si incrinò su quella frase.

«Chissà, magari essere stato un banale umano, in mezzo a questa marea di creature sovrannaturali, sarà la tua carta vincente».

Stiles rise isterico. «Potrebbe anche darsi» esalò ironico; si stropicciò gli occhi. «Penso che schiaccerò un pisolino. Fai tu il primo turno di guardia?» gli chiese. La discussione aveva preso delle sfumature pesanti, aveva urgente bisogno di staccare.

«Ok» annuì piano.

Stiles si stese su un fianco rivolgendo la schiena a Logan. Si asciugò un paio di lacrime di ansia e frustrazione e poi si rilassò sperando che il sonno lo cogliesse subito.

 

 

 

La notte era passata tranquilla, forse un po’ più fredda del previsto, ma niente di insopportabile. Stiles inoltre si era sentito più sicuro nel dormire con qualcuno di fidato accanto, e poi quando viaggiava da solo la sera si annoiava, finiva sempre con l’aprire il proprio account e messaggiare di continuo con Derek – se lo trovava in vena di scrivere frasi abbastanza articolate – o con Bhanuja – che era un fiume di parole. Oppure apriva la pagina del mercato virtuale e giocava da solo a _Ok, il prezzo è giusto_.

Era piacevole potere stare con Logan, almeno quel viaggio di ritorno si stava rivelando più leggero.

Erano in marcia da quella mattina presto e ancora non erano usciti del tutto dalla pineta, mentre il sottobosco dava già qualche segno di cambiamento: fra non molto avrebbero giunto il tratto di percorso in cui i sentieri erano costeggiati da cespugli fatte di erbe aromatiche, e le querce avrebbero presto preso il posto dei pini, segno che Namasté si faceva più vicina.

Lui e Logan non galoppavano molto veloci e stavano a distanza ravvicinata, quindi notò subito quando gli occhi di Logan all’improvviso diventarono due sfere di luce bianca opaca.

«Che succede?» gli mormorò, rallentando Roscoe quando lo vice fermarsi.

Gli occhi di Logan non mutarono, ma lui non ebbe neanche il tempo di accennargli di mettersi in ascolto, perché a quel punto lo sentì anche Stiles: erano inseguiti, ed erano almeno in tre e a cavallo.

Stiles imprecò fra i denti e ripartì al galoppo, Logan lo imitò. «Chi pensi che possano essere?» gli urlò, cavalcando non molto distante da lui.

Logan gli rispose gridando a sua volta. «Non è nello stile della Compagnia del Raccolto inseguire in modo così aperto qualcuno: loro _cacciano_ , hanno maniere più silenziose».

«E i soldati di Warren non si lascerebbero indietro le tracce di una corsa simile» aggiunse Stiles. «Sono quelli della Resistenza?» Sentì il sibilo di una freccia e all’istante scostò una spalla per non essere colpito: pensò prima a ringraziare le abilità della Nogitsune e _poi_ a imprecare. « _Frecce_? Chi cazzo sono?!»

Logan mostrò la doppia fila di denti affilati da wendigo. « _Devoti Sacrificali_ : l’arco è la loro arma preferita, e sanno come usarlo in sella e in movimento».

Stiles sbraitò sarcastico. «Siamo inseguiti dai cazzo di Testimoni di Geova incazzosi? Proprio la bella notizia che stavo aspettando!»

Altre frecce vennero scagliate contro di loro, le evitarono per un pelo, anche se una provocò un taglio sul braccio di Logan.

«Strozzalupo o altri veleni?» domandò subito Stiles.

«No, per fortuna la punta non doveva essere stata impregnata di qualcosa: non sento odori particolari».

«Si stanno facendo più vicini, hanno una visuale più nitida» notò Stiles, voltandosi appena, «di questo passo potrebbero anche decidere di colpire i cavalli per rallentarci».

«Non possiamo restare senza mezzi per una fuga veloce».

«Che facciamo allora?» incalzò Stiles, frustrato.

Logan sembrò rifletterci sopra per qualche attimo. «Se sono mannari ormai sono abbastanza vicini da sentirci…» Si voltò a guardarlo, serio. «Mi fido della tua reazione» gli disse, e fu strano sentirlo affermare ciò con i suoi tratti mostruosi da wendigo, tant’è che per un attimo Stiles fu terrorizzato ed esaltato insieme da quello che mai pensava di fare Logan.

In pochi secondi, vide Logan mettersi in piedi sulla sella con velocità sovraumana, per poi voltarsi verso i loro nemici e infine _tuffarsi in avanti_.

«LOGAN!» urlò Stiles rallentando di colpo, sconvolto ma _eccitato_ dalla prospettiva dello scontro corpo a corpo. «Questo è stato diversivo del cazzo!» Sfoderò la katana legata sulla schiena e spinse Roscoe a voltarsi indietro. «Mi è piaciuto!»

A quella velocità di _volo_ e grazie anche all’effetto sorpresa, Logan riuscì a prendere in pieno uno dei tre e a squarciarlo a morte con gli artigli.

La corsa di tutti dovette arrestarsi: scesero dai cavalli e la piccola battaglia cominciò con una pioggia di frecce all’indirizzo di Roscoe e Reed; Stiles sibilò altre imprecazioni deviando i dardi con la katana. Erano già intenzionati a tagliare la loro via di fuga.

I loro assalitori erano rimasti in due; Stiles adocchiò l’arciere – femmina – e avanzò verso di lei evitando un altro fiotto di frecce scagliate in modo multiplo e a rapida successione.

La donna appariva come una che aveva superato i trent’anni da un pezzo, aveva dei lunghissimi capelli biondo cenere e un fisico longilineo e molto magro che accentuava di più la sua aria da elfo. La determinazione cieca che aveva nello sguardo era inquietante.

Logan non si era sbagliato: quei tizi portavano sui vestiti il simbolo dei Devoti Sacrificali – un sole giallo con all’interno disegnato un occhio stilizzato.

Stiles si avvicinò abbastanza alla donna da spingerla ad abbandonare l’arco e passare alla spada che portava legata alla cinta. Logan nel frattempo s’impegnò a mettere fuori gioco l’altro uomo.

La donna lo attaccò per prima, sfoggiando sulla faccia un disgusto pari alla determinazione che mostrava. «Usi la katana. Sei il nuovo erede di Raleigh?»

Stiles rise strafottente rispondendo al suo attacco. «Vedo che si parla molto di me in giro, spero che vengano dette solo cose belle! E tu sei?»

« _Lucinda_ » gli replicò fra i denti, mentre continuavano a duellare.

«La leader della setta, eh? Non mi sembri poi così in gamba con la spada come lo sei con l’arco…» la prese in giro.

«Se speri di riuscire a fermare il grande operato degli Osservatori…» lo minacciò, ma non riuscì a finire la frase, perché Logan la interruppe.

«Intanto io sono riuscito a fermare lui». Teneva le braccia del tipo bloccate dietro la schiena e gli stringeva una mano artigliata intorno alla gola.

Il duello si fermò di colpo; Stiles fissò Lucinda assottigliando gli occhi – era furiosa e oltraggiata. «Credo che tu sappia cosa ti tocca riferirci a questo punto, no?» Le domande di routine del Drago Scarlatto in questi casi: c’erano altri drappelli nei pressi? In quanti erano?

Lei lo fissò sdegnata. «Noi siamo disposti a sacrificarci per un Bene Superiore».

Stiles provò a ribatterle qualcosa, ma lei lo precedette riprendendo l’arco e scoccando una freccia contro il cuore del compagno, _uccidendolo_. Logan osservò attonito il corpo svanire fra le sue mani.

«Siete solo un mucchio di psicopatici» l’accusò Stiles, serrando la mascella.

«Non m’interessa molto l’opinione di chi invece che coltivare sacrificandosi, distrugge» e con quell’ultima battuta drammatica risalì veloce sul proprio cavallo bianco e andò via.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Sono disposti a uccidersi o essere uccisi pur di non divulgare informazioni su di loro: sono proprio pazzi!» sbottò, incredulo e seccato.

Si aspettava una replica da parte di Logan, e sentendolo restare in un silenzio sospetto si voltò a guardarlo. Lo vide vicino a Reed, stava fissando con occhi sbarrati e la bocca spalancata la propria sacca legata alla sella.

Stiles notò che su un punto della tela era conficcata una freccia e attorno alla punta si stava allargando una chiazza _rosso sangue_.

Logan slacciò la borsa con mani tremanti e gesti affrettati. «Si è rotta» mormorò con voce incrinata. «La mia boccetta con il sangue umano si è rotta».

Stiles si sentì raggelare. «Ma non la tenevi protetta con uno strofinaccio legato intorno?» domandò flebile.

Lui annuì, confuso. «Lo avrò stretto male e si sarà sciolto aiutato del movimento del cavallo… è colpa mia».

«No, Logan, è anche colpa mia: avrei dovuto deviare tutte le frecce e tenerle lontano dai cavalli». Cercò di avvicinarsi a lui e di mettergli una mano sulla spalla, ma lui si allontanò di colpo stringendosi nelle spalle, a sguardo basso e stendendo un braccio in avanti, come a dirgli di non avanzare oltre.

«Oggi non mi sono ancora nutrito, sto per avere fame: non puoi stare con me».

«Log, _non posso_ lasciarti da solo» sbuffò stupito.

Lui scosse la testa e si mise le mani sul viso, sembrò sul punto di graffiarsi da solo. «Sei una tentazione troppo forte… non ho altre scorte con me, e so correre più veloce di te. Devi andare via e portare Reed con te».

«Ti ho detto che _non posso_ ».

E ora Logan stava cominciando a piangere _dalla paura_. «E io non posso rischiare di uccidere te, non dopo tutto quello che ho passato per non fare del male agli umani… l’inizio della dieta mi ha fatto _male_ ». Il terrore stava avendo la meglio su di lui.

«Se ti lascio da solo finirai col nutrirti della prima persona che per sua sfortuna passerà da qui, e dopo probabilmente ti ammazzerai tu stesso, perché non sopporterai di averlo fatto» gli sottolineò. « _Non posso lasciarti da solo_ ».

Lui scosse la testa, continuando a fissare qualsiasi punto tranne Stiles, e infilandosi le mani fra i capelli.

Stiles sospirò con forza, e con decisione fece quei passi che lo separavano da lui e gli strinse le mani sulle spalle. «Logan, _guardami_ » gli chiese. Lui esitò, ma quando la presa di Stiles divenne appena più stretta lo accontentò.

«Sei mio _fratello_ e questo è un casino che abbiamo fatto _insieme_ : tu avresti dovuto conservare meglio la boccetta, io avrei dovuto proteggere meglio i cavalli. Non ti lascio indietro, risolveremo questo casino _insieme_ ».

«Ma _come_?»

Inspirò a fondo per riordinare le idee, ma non tolse le mani di dosso a Logan. «Il problema è che non abbiamo più il sangue, ma tu puoi cacciare ancora».

«La carne degli animali predatori non mi sazia senza il sangue umano».

«Lo so, però…» e si umettò le labbra, «sono _umano_ e ho del _sangue_ ».

«Stiles, no…» lo supplicò Logan, piangendo di più.

«Mi farò solo un taglio!» lo rassicurò.

«Non voglio che tu faccia questo per me! Me ne serve molto di più che una goccia!»

«Allora farò un taglio un po’ più profondo! Logan, può funzionare! Vai a caccia, prendi un animale e poi portalo qui: io ci farò gocciolare la ferita sopra e il gioco sarà fatto!»

«Tu sei debole di stomaco… il sangue va posto direttamente sopra la preda _sventrata_ …»

«Mi girerò dall’altra parte mentre lo faccio!»

«Questo non è un buon modo per donare del sangue, rischi un’infezione».

«Sterilizzerò il pugnale con il fuoco, e poi siamo vicini a casa e comunque dobbiamo riprendere a correre presto, visto che potrebbero esserci altri Devoti Sacrificali nei paraggi: andremo veloci e mi farò curare subito».

«Non è un buon piano…»

«Logan, durante l’assalto mi sono fidato di quello che stavi per fare: adesso non puoi fidarti di me?» gli chiese serio ma accorato.

Lui trasse un respiro tremante, e dopo qualche secondo finalmente assentì.

Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Bene. Vai a caccia, io preparo il fuoco». Logan annuì debole, indietreggiò e poi corse via, fra gli alberi.

Stiles sperò che stesse andando sul serio a caccia e che non stesse _scappando_.

Inviò veloce dei messaggi a Derek, Ismail e Marjorie per informarli dell’attacco e dello sviluppo poco piacevole che c’era stato, spiegando anche a che distanza da Namasté dovevano più o meno trovarsi; dopo iniziò i preparativi per sterilizzare la lama.

Accendere un fuoco e stare fermi sul posto era davvero un grosso rischio, considerando che non sapevano se ci fossero altri Devoti Sacrificali lì vicino, ma non c’era altra soluzione: doveva _salvare_ Logan prima che la fame avesse le meglio su di lui. Mancava ancora quasi una giornata intera di viaggio per arrivare a Namasté, e se Logan non si fosse nutrito sarebbe impazzito prima di arrivare alle mura delle contea, oppure appena varcata la soglia del centro abitato i suoi sensi sarebbero stati così tanto stimolati da tutti gli umani presenti da spingerlo a compiere una carneficina. Non era il caso.

Passò il pugnale sopra la fiamma con cura, provando a infondersi sicurezza e coraggio, e quando vide Logan tornare con un animale morto, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Stiles non guardò nemmeno che tipo di animale fosse, per non arricchire di dettagli l’immagine mentale cruda che avrebbe avuto da lì a poco. Logan posò la preda a terra, e mentre lui la squartava, Stiles procedette al taglio.

Cercò nella propria mente un po’ della freddezza della Nogitsune. S’imbatté nel ricordo in cui si tagliava lo stomaco con il kaiken – _la coda_ – di Noshiko. Utilizzò la determinazione provata in modo indiretto in quell’attimo lontano per tracciare nel presente con il pugnale una riga sul dorso del braccio sinistro.

Tenendo la faccia rivolta in alto, posizionò la ferita sopra l’animale e poi la maltrattò un po’ con le dita per farla sanguinare di più; strinse i denti per il dolore.

«Basta così» mormorò Logan, con tono vuoto.

«Vado a fasciarmi» sussurrò Stiles di rimando.

Ogni confratello quando andava in missione portava con sé un piccolo kit di pronto soccorso: Stiles prese il suo e si sedette ai piedi di un albero, poggiando la schiena contro il tronco, e si disinfettò e fasciò sentendo di sottofondo i rumori viscidi di carne lacerata e masticata. L’odore di sangue nell’aria era molto forte.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un paio di punti sul taglio, ma quello era il male minore.

Non parlò subito con Logan, perché visto che si vergognava così tanto di come si nutriva sarebbe stato controproducente dirgli qualche altra parola di rassicurazione, o anche soltanto provare a stemperare l’atmosfera.

Attese di sentire il rumore d’acqua che segnalava che Logan si stava lavando e ripulendo la bocca e le mani, e si voltò a guardarlo solo quando lo sentì camminare verso di lui.

Logan si accovacciò di fronte a Stiles e fissò mortificato il suo braccio fasciato – aveva il volto ancora umido di lacrime. «Mi dispiace».

Stiles scosse la testa. «Abbiamo sbagliato entrambi, e _questo_ » s’indicò la ferita coperta, «è nulla a confronto a vederti sprofondare di nuovo nel tuo tipo di fame: nessuno vuole perderti».

Lui tirò su col naso a sguardo basso.

« _Dio_ , vieni qua» esalò Stiles esausto, allargando le braccia per stringerlo a sé; Logan ricambiò subito l’abbraccio e Stiles sentì gli occhi diventargli lucidi.

«Dobbiamo ripartire subito» aggiunse Stiles con voce roca, appena si separarono. « _Veloci_ ».

Spensero il fuoco e raccolsero le proprie cose in tutta fretta, e una volta tornati in sella si misero al galoppo senza voltarsi mai indietro.

 

 

 

Arrivarono alle mura stanchi di stare all’erta ed emotivamente provati. Non appena affacciati sui campi che precedevano il centro abitato, Stiles inviò dei messaggi per avvisare che erano appena rientrati, che erano al sicuro.

Derek non era a Namasté, ma sarebbe rientrato fra non molto, ma Marjorie era al castello per via di Raleigh, e lei per via del suo allenamento da cacciatrice sapeva curare bene le ferite e fare dei punti di sutura.

Come previsto, all’ingresso del castello trovarono Ismail e Marjorie, che consegnarono Roscoe e Reed agli addetti alle stalle e portarono subito Stiles nell’infermeria, dov’era già pronto un calderone d’acqua calda con delle pezze e degli attrezzi sterilizzati.

Stiles ripeté un’infinità di volte che stava bene, mentre lo costringevano a sedersi su una sorta di lettino-barella molto alto e Logan sullo sfondo aveva un’aria miserabile.

«Stai zitto» borbottò Marjorie brusca, controllando se avesse qualche sintomo di febbre. «Derek potrebbe uccidermi, se dovesse succederti qualcosa».

E a quell’affermazione Stiles afflosciò le spalle e rimase in silenzio lasciandosi medicare. La lozione alcolica che venne passata a più riprese sul taglio bruciò abbastanza da fargli stringere i denti, e invece di urlare cercò di prendere aria.

Marjorie lo fece stendere, in modo tale che il braccio posasse su una superficie piana e rigida mentre lo cuciva, e Stiles per tutto il tempo guardò dall’altra parte e ringraziò il fatto che lei avesse una mano leggera.

«Abbiamo finito» disse Ismail rivolgendosi a Logan, con un piccolo sorriso. «Guarda» indicò il taglio cucito, «non è una ferita così brutta» provò a rassicurarlo. Si percepiva in modo netto quanto Logan si stesse sentendo in colpa.

Logan fissò i punti neri, dubbioso.

«Amico» esalò Stiles, «è tutto sotto controllo, adesso. Siamo entrambi ufficialmente salvi» gli sorrise. Lui annuì poco convinto.

Marjorie stava buttando nel calderone di acqua bollente posto dentro al camino gli attrezzi usati, per poi ripulirli più tardi; teneva i capelli ben raccolti all’insù, era pallida e aveva delle occhiaie molto marcate. Il sistema immunitario sovrannaturale di Raleigh stava prolungando molto la sua agonia: un giorno riusciva a camminare, altri due li passava a letto tossendo sangue. Stiles si incupiva al pensiero di cosa lei stesse passando a guardare Raleigh perdere la vita così giorno dopo giorno.

Si udirono nei passi nel corridoio; Stiles distinse subito il ritmo dell’andatura di Derek; si rimise a sedere sul lettino.

«Sto bene» esordì deciso, stendendo il palmo della mano destra in avanti verso Derek, senza dargli il tempo di dire qualcosa.

Derek sospirò rassegnato, avanzò verso di lui fissandolo scettico. «Sei stato assalito».

«Ma abbiamo vinto!» obiettò.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Hai dovuto tagliarti».

«Non è nulla di grave, non mi sono mica rotto un osso!» protestò.

Derek fissò la ferita. «Ti hanno dovuto dare dei punti».

Anche Stiles finì per fissarla; arricciò il naso con una smorfia di disgusto. « _Dio_ , dovevi proprio ricordarmelo?»

Derek sorrise soddisfatto, e alle sue spalle Ismail e Logan ridacchiarono anche loro; almeno l’atmosfera diventò meno tesa.

Marjorie consegnò a Derek delle garze per fasciare il braccio di Stiles e coprire i punti per mantenerli puliti, e Ismail invitò Logan a seguirlo nel proprio studio per avere un resoconto dettaglio sull’intera faccenda accaduta.

«Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare» mugugnò Stiles; entrambi stavano osservando il lavoro che facevano le mani di Derek attorno al suo braccio.

Derek scosse la testa. «Hai fatto un buon lavoro. Logan non avrebbe mai perdonato se stesso se ti avesse fatto del male, e sarebbe finito col sprofondare in un vortice di fame e uccisioni senza ritorno, e poi chissà di quante altre persone si sarebbe nutrito».

«Spero solo che non veda tutto questo come un passo indietro» mormorò Stiles.

Derek finì di annodare la fascia, alzò lo sguardo e infilò le dita fra i capelli di Stiles. «Potrebbe essere anche il contrario. Ha avuto modo di mostrarti il lato più oscuro di te e tu non sei scappato: forse adesso si fida ancora di più di te».

Stiles inclinò la testa contro la mano di Derek, socchiuse gli occhi. «Vedremo».

Derek si chinò verso di lui e premette piano il naso fra il collo e l’orecchio di Stiles, annusando il suo odore, e Stiles si rilassò seguendo il suono del suo respiro e posandogli una mano sulla nuca.

Rimasero fermi così fino a quando Derek si ritrasse piano e all’improvviso, con sul volto l’espressione di chi aveva sentito qualcosa alle proprie spalle.

Si voltarono a guardare verso la porta e trovarono Philip sull’uscio, che però sembrava sul punto di allontanarsi – Marjorie non c’era più: _quando_ era andata via? Non l’avevano sentita uscire.

«Scusate» biasciò Philip, «ero solo venuto a vedere come stava Stiles».

Stiles si sentì dispiaciuto, perché sapeva _cosa_ aveva appena visto Philip, ma nessuno dei due poteva farci niente. «Sto bene, grazie» mormorò, abbozzando un sorriso triste.

Philip gli sorrise allo stesso modo e indietreggiò annuendo. «Bene. Ci vediamo più tardi».

«A cena» concordò Stiles.

Derek attese che i passi di Philip non si udissero più per parlare e rompere l’atmosfera malinconica caduta su di loro. «Dovresti parlare con lui e mettere le cose in chiaro» lo invitò, abbassando per lui la manica della casacca che era stata rimboccata fino al punto più alto possibile del braccio, per curare la ferita – fortuna che le divise della Confraternita erano molto larghe.

«Gliel’ho detto fin dall’inizio che non sapevo se ciò che provo per lui sarebbe cambiato… E lui dice sempre che non si aspetta niente da me» bofonchiò.

«Continua a farti _regali_ » puntualizzò Derek.

Stiles sospirò rassegnato. Dopo il cannocchiale, Philip gli aveva regalato una bella sacca da viaggio più resistente della sua e con più tasche. Poi un pugnale da caccia dall’impugnatura comoda, molto utile. E poi un _bellissimo_ tagliacarte che sembrava un pugnale dall’impugnatura gioiello – era argentata e decorata con dello smalto blu, e al centro della guardia c’era un cristallo azzurro e tre minuscole pietruzze di fiume blu; Stiles avrebbe potuto dare di matto se qualcuno avesse osato rompergli quel tagliacarte _pacchianamente fantastico_.

«Phil dice che fare dei regali durante un corteggiamento non è come una raccolta punti…» mugugnò Stiles, un po’ a corto di argomenti. «E lo so cosa vuol dire desiderare fare bei regali e avere un amore non corrisposto: hai presente Lydia? E com’ero con lei?»

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Sì, ho presente, e so anche che essere l’oggetto di un affetto simile fa stare bene, quindi posso capire se stai indulgendo un po’, ma…» Stava evitando il suo sguardo, ma non che Stiles fosse da meno. «Anche se non è tua intenzione, stai finendo col fargli male, e vedere che lo ferisci fa male anche a te».

«Anche se gli dicessi che deve smetterla, non è che i sentimenti hanno un interruttore» precisò Stiles, «non smetterà di certo di guardarmi così e di volermi da un giorno all’altro».

«Almeno potresti tamponare gli effetti» incalzò Derek, senza demordere.

Stiles emise un borbottio indistinto e si chinò per appoggiare la fronte contro il petto di Derek. «Posso provarci» promise vago.

«Bravo ragazzo» si complimentò Derek, con voce strafottente, anche se gli accarezzò la nuca.

Stiles posò le mani sui fianchi di Derek e assorbì ancora un po’ del suo calore e del suo conforto. Di sicuro sentivano entrambi sulle proprie il spalle il peso immaginario della _cosa_ che era in attesa di succedere fra loro due, e a volte li soffocava in modo doloroso, altre invece dava loro aria, e in quel momento Stiles stava preferendo avere aria.

Lasciò la sensazione di soffocamento per un altro giorno.

 

 

 

Raleigh aveva contatto Stiles scrivendogli via messaggio che doveva passargli le indicazioni per i vani segreti che si trovavano nello studio del Fratello Maggiore, e Stiles era stato entusiasta all’idea di scoprirli.

Venti minuti dopo, seduto di traverso sul letto di Raleigh, mentre lui se ne stava ben comodo sotto le coperte e con la schiena contro dei cuscini, il dettaglio più incredibile che Stiles aveva sentito era che, in un vano nascosto sotto il secondo cassetto della scrivania, Raleigh teneva la mistura di tè che usava al posto dello scotch.

«Credo che ti sarà assolutamente di aiuto» gli disse Raleigh, sorridendo serafico.

Stiles inspirò a fondo incrociando le braccia sul petto; lo fissò per nulla colpito. «Già».

A ogni modo, dopo per fortuna Raleigh passò a raccontargli dei particolari più importanti e succosi, come le dinamiche che all’interno del Consiglio della conta finora lo avevano tenuto legato – o distante – dagli altri leader presenti a Namasté.

«… ma non penso che tu avrai i miei stessi problemi con la Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita della Fonte» concluse Raleigh, serio. «Credo che la radice del suo astio nei miei confronti siano le mie origini giapponesi, visto che è coreana. Tu non dovresti avere problemi con lei».

«Potrei avere problemi con _altri_ membri: dimentichi che noi statunitensi, con la nostra immensa voglia di portare la democrazia ovunque, abbiamo parecchi problemi nel mondo» gli ricordò sarcastico.

Lui agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Compensate bene con la vostra infinita simpatia e l’importanza che date alla partecipazione».

«Apprezzo il tuo senso dell’umorismo» borbottò; il sorriso di Raleigh si allargò e lui finì col sorridere di più a sua volta scuotendo la testa. «Hai altri saggi consigli da darmi?»

Raleigh annuì solenne, anche se stava sorridendo ancora. «Ricorda che l’odio è per i codardi» gli ripeté. «Non generare mostri. Non diventarne uno».

«Non me lo dimenticherò» replicò con voce appena incrinata e un magone in gola.

«Mi è stato riferito quello che hai fatto per Logan» disse all’improvviso, e nel suo sguardo ci fu un piccolo luccichio di orgoglio che pungolò il cuore di Stiles.

Si schiarì la voce. «È stato solo umano farlo» mormorò Stiles.

«Anche avere molta paura e voglia di fuggire in una situazione simile è qualcosa di umano» sottolineò Raleigh.

«Non saresti rimasto deluso di me, se fossi scappato?»

« _Tu_ saresti rimasto deluso di _te stesso_ , se fossi scappato?»

«Sì».

«E questa è l’unica risposta che conta» esalò Raleigh, con una serena decisione.

«Sei un continuo enigma» sbuffò Stiles, anche se ridendo e scuotendo la testa.

«Sono una kitsune».

« _No_ , per favore _no_ » gemette Stiles. «Non metterti anche tu adesso a dire "Sono questo" o "Sono quello"».

«Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, ma dalla tua faccia sembra qualcosa di divertente: indagherò sulla faccenda» disse entusiasta.

Stiles si coprì il volto con le mani e grugnì il proprio dispiacere.

«Parlando di questioni purtroppo meno liete» continuò Raleigh, stavolta diventando serio davvero, «ho preso accordi con mia moglie per il mio addio. Abbiamo concordato che durante il prossimo 5x1 lei sarà l’ultima cosa che vedrò».

Quindi sarebbe stata Marjorie ad aiutare Raleigh ad andare via.

Stiles si sforzò di non farsi venire i lucciconi agli occhi. «Avresti il piacere che io ti sostituissi nelle squadre di pattuglia del 5x1?»

Raleigh sospirò pensoso. «Non voglio che mia moglie vada a caccia di assassini quella notte: sarà sicuramente molto provata, potrebbe mettere a repentaglio la sua vita e quella di molti. O potrebbe sfogarsi trasformandosi in un mostro. Non lo l’ho mai fermata dal fare qualcosa, ma stavolta potrei chiedere ai miei amici di farlo al posto mio, dato che io non ci sarò più. Merita di concedersi di vivere il proprio lutto».

Stiles provò a restare pragmatico. «In squadra quindi ci saranno due elementi in meno, il mio aiuto sarà necessario».

Raleigh aggrottò la fronte. «Ne sei sicuro? Le notti del 5x1 sono atroci e ricche di sangue, sanno di una follia disturbante che ti rimane impressa a vita nella mente, e lo so che in quel momento avrai anche tu la tua perdita da rielaborare: credi di essere pronto a questo?»

Si grattò la nuca. «Ci rifletterò sopra. Tu…» esitò, poi parlò con voce spezzata. «Tu sei pronto?»

Inaspettatamente, o forse no, Raleigh gli rivolse un sorriso tranquillo. «Mi sento _vittorioso_ , Stiles: la morte infine è l’unico nemico che non sono riuscito a sconfiggere, e ciò vuol dire che nella mia vita finora sono stato invincibile, sconfiggendo e superando ogni nemico e ogni ostacolo».

Stiles sorrise con gli occhi umidi. «Capisco. Sei il tipo che vede il bicchiere mezzo pieno».

«Tutt’altro, _è pieno_. La mia vita è stata straordinariamente piena».

Stiles annuì sorridendo e abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo cos’altro dire senza che dei lacrimoni gli rotolassero per le guance.

Venne salvato da qualcuno che bussò alla porta.

Era Bhanuja, aveva dei libri sottobraccio e un’espressione malinconica ma speranzosa sul volto: era il suo turno di passare un po’ di tempo con il proprio Fratello Maggiore, Stiles non glielo avrebbe tolto.

Stiles salutò Raleigh e uscì dalla stanza dopo aver scompigliato affettuosamente i capelli alla sua Bhanny.

Scese le scale che portavano al dormitorio maschile, vide Marjorie seduta sul davanzale di una grande finestra; non indossava la divisa della Misericordia, a favore di abiti meno formali, teneva uno scialle dall’aspetto morbido e confortevole drappeggiato intorno alle spalle e aveva l’aria esausta.

Stiles si avvicinò a lei a passi cauti – sapeva che, chi è in attesa della notizia della morte di un caro, quando sente dei passi veloci venire in sua direzione _trema_ – e le strinse appena una mano sulla spalla.

Quello che non si aspettava è che Marjorie lo avrebbe ricambiato allacciando a propria volta la mano intorno al suo polso, in una stretta appena più forte della sua: Stiles si chiese se con quel gesto Marjorie stesse assorbendo il suo conforto o ne stese dando a lui.

«Raleigh è con Bhanuja» la avvertì, accomodandosi anche lui sul davanzale, di fronte a lei.

Marjorie assentì portandosi una mano sul lato del collo, che stiracchiò.

Stiles le rivolse un sorriso ironico e triste. «Suppongo che sia inutile chiederti di dormire di più».

Gli sorrise allo stesso modo. «Sai com’è, non voglio perdermi nient’altro della sua vita». Lui annuì comprensivo.

Marjorie appoggiò la testa di lato contro la finestra, parlò con tono vago. «Pensi che sia strano vedermi così, in versione "vedova addolorata"?»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Stai per perdere la persona che ami, che altro dovrei aspettarmi da te?»

Si voltò verso di lui rivolgendogli un sorriso velato di sarcasmo, stringendosi di più nello scialle. «Lo so che la gente _parla_. So quello che si è sempre detto in giro su di me e Raleigh» disse a bassa voce con un pizzico di strafottenza, «che siamo _strani_ perché non abbiamo una casa tutta nostra e un vero letto matrimoniale, che io sono una vagabonda e che nei fatti passiamo poco tempo insieme. E che lui con me fa l’idiota e che io lo tratto male».

«Tu sei cruda e diretta con _tutti_ » precisò Stiles scettico, strappandole così una risata.

«La gente _non capisce_ , Stiles» esalò ancora sarcastica, «le persone vogliono vedere negli altri le storie d’amore da favola che sperano di avere o che sanno che non avranno mai, e quando tu deludi le loro aspettative… _parlano_ ».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non me ne mai fregato un cazzo di quello che dice la gente».

Lei ghignò fiera. « _Ottimo_ ». Poi la sua espressione si ammorbidì, colmandosi di malinconia. «Sai, Raleigh con me fa l’idiota perché a lui _piace la leggerezza_ : per un essere longevo come lui, la vita diventa pesante a un certo punto…»

«Chi non ha mai capito perché Raleigh sorride sempre, non ha mai capito un cazzo in generale» commentò Stiles.

«Eh! È una kitsune, uno spirito libero che ha attraversato secoli ed ere, sono cosciente di quanto gli costi legarsi a qualcuno, l’ho sempre saputo che lui mi vizia perché vede la mia vita umana come troppo breve a confronto alla sua, e che quindi mi adora e mi coccola a modo suo per darmi nel più breve tempo possibile tutto quello che lui ritiene necessario regalarmi… _ma_ » sospirò forte, «proprio perché sono cosciente di ciò, le sue cure a volte mi _irritano_ , perché di volta in volta hanno sottolineato quanto sarebbero stati pochi i nostri giorni insieme. Ma allo stesso tempo non mai voluto che lui smettesse di viziarmi, perché lo amo e sono contenta che lui abbia _scelto me_ ».

«In questa situazione, e per come siete fatti voi, non è così bizzarro provare sentimenti contrastanti» la rassicurò.

Lei scosse la testa ridendo con gli occhi lucidi. «Oh, puoi dirlo forte! Sono sempre stata indecisa se prenderlo a schiaffi o baciarlo!» Ridacchiarono insieme. «Lui è arrivato nella mia vita nel momento in cui avevo perso tutto ed ero arrabbiata come una bestia assetata di sangue, e… non ho impiegato molto a capire di aver trovato il mio _compagno_ ».

«Sai» gli raccontò nostalgica, «quando stavo ancora nel mondo reale, credevo che non mi sarei mai sposata: avevo una vita sessuale molto movimentata, ma lo stesso non si poteva di quella sentimentale» ironizzò. «A volte gli uomini mi sembravano noiosi rispetto ad altre cose che avrei potuto fare e _farmi_ , e a essere onesta mi sono sempre vista come una vagabonda: non credevo nemmeno che avrei vissuto sempre nello stesso posto, viaggiavo spesso per assistere ai concerti dei miei gruppi preferiti e ciò stuzzicava la mia voglia di libertà e alimentava i miei progetti per il futuro… immaginavo che presto avrei iniziato a spostarmi di frequente da un angolo all’altro del globo. Non mi sono mai vista ferma in un solo posto, o proprietaria di un indirizzo fisso».

«Poi gli Osservatori hanno rovinato i tuoi piani» continuò Stiles per lei, con amara ironia.

«Già! E dopo è arrivato Raleigh». Trasse un respiro profondo. «Lui per prima cosa è stato il mio _compagno d’armi_ » specificò gesticolando. «Fin dall’inizio abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco, lui apprezzava la mia grinta e la mia determinazione, io apprezzavo la sua forza e il suo senso della strategia… Al di là dei nostri battibecchi e dei punti su cui non siamo mai stati d’accordo, ci siamo sempre molto rispettati a vicenda: sono molto orgogliosa di lui, e lui è molto orgoglioso di me. So che posso avere sempre il suo appoggio, e lui sa che avrà sempre il mio appoggio». Rivolse uno sguardo intenso a Stiles. «Raleigh non è mio "marito"» affermò tracciando delle virgolette in aria con le dita, «è il mio "compagno"».

«Credo di aver capito che intendi» sorrise malinconico.

«Lui non mi ha mai privata della mia libertà, e l’ho sposato perché…» e sorrise fiera con gli occhi lucidi, «volevo vantarmi con il mondo che lui ha scelto proprio me. Alla faccia di tutti quelli che non mi hanno mai capita, senza mai averla desiderata sul serio ho avuto la mia favola» aggiunse con un sorriso più tremulo e commosso. «Ho avuto il mio cazzo di principe azzurro il cui vero nome è abbastanza pacchiano e principesco da significare "ragazzo brillante", uno che nel mondo reale è _schifosamente ricco_ e che qua è a capo della più grande e prestigiosa biblioteca del continente!» pronunciò ammiccando e con un ironico tono cospiratorio. Lei e Stiles ridacchiarono insieme.

«A parte gli scherzi» sospirò diventando più seria, «sono contenta che lui abbia scelto me: vive da oltre un millennio, ha conosciuto centinaia e centinaia di altre donne, ma ha sposato _me_ » s’indicò portandosi una mano sul petto. «Ho avuto l’onore di essere amata da una creatura dall’esperienza e dalla conoscenza _immensa_ , e sono contenta che anche lui consideri un onore essere stato amato da me. Solo che…» delle lacrime le rigarono il viso, se le spazzò via brusca col dorso della mano, «mi fa _rabbia_ vedere tanta bellezza, tanta conoscenza e tanta esperienza venire bruciata in nome di un presunto fottuto Bene Superiore. Ecco».

Stiles si asciugò un paio di lacrime con le dita. «Credo anch’io che Raleigh meriti molto di più che morire da cavia».

« _Tutti noi_ meritiamo molto più di questo» precisò lei, «ma…» e la sua espressione andò finalmente in frantumi e iniziò a piangere in modo copioso, « _lo amo_ , quindi penso che proprio lui meriti un po’ di più».

Stiles la spinse piano a protrarsi verso di lui, la circondò con le braccia e lei scoppiò in singhiozzi contro la sua spalla.

Nemmeno lui si trattenne oltre dal piangere forte, ma scelse di farlo in silenzio, concedendo alla disperazione di Marjorie di essere più forte della sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da dove ho preso il nome Mithril: [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mithril).  
> Il nome Shellshelter invece è una cosa che ho creato al momento: shell in inglese vuol dire conchiglia, mentre shelter rifugio; ho solo unito le due parole, divertita dal fatto che, almeno per me, Shellshelter non è facilissimo da pronunciare XD  
> Neptune invece ha un’origine molto più banale: in inglese è Nettuno, l’equivalente romano di Poseidone, il dio del mare.  
> Sulle Langkawi ci tornerò nel quarto Libro, ma posso anticiparvi che il nome prende spunto da [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Langkawi).  
> Nel caso a via di leggere nomi di alberi diversi ve lo steste chiedendo: _yep_ , ho cercato di associare a ogni contea un albero diverso; questo per dare l’impressione di come gli Osservatori hanno creato ecosistemi differenti per ogni zona, e per provare a fare visualizzare meglio al lettore che differenza c’è fra una foresta e l’altra. Quindi a Namasté c’è la [rovere](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quercus_petraea); nella Contea delle Arance si trova il [peccio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Picea_abies) e il [faggio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fagus_sylvatica); a Shellshelter c’è invece il [pino marittimo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinus_pinaster); a Lunense [pino silvestre](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinus_sylvestris) e [betulle](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betula_pendula); a Mithril il [pino del Colorado](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinus_edulis); e prossimamente a Neptune troverete la [sequoia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sequoia_sempervirens). Nella Contea delle Ande ve lo dico poi che c’è.  
> Ammetto che probabilmente qualche associazione è un po’ a cazzo per questione di altitudine del territorio: prendetela come "licenza poetica".  
> Che tipo di foreste ci sono nel resto delle Terre Libere? Lo ignoro anche io, non ci ho ancora pensato XD  
> 


	16. Libro 3 - Analizza - Capitolo 6

 

Stiles riusciva a dormire senza avere qualcuno accanto soltanto quando era in missione: la stanchezza dei lunghi viaggi a cavallo e la spossatezza generale lo sfiancavano abbastanza da farlo cadere nelle braccia di Morfeo non appena trovava un posto su cui appoggiare la testa. Per il resto, invece, aveva difficoltà a prendere sonno se non era in compagnia.

Per diciassette anni aveva dormito tranquillo e in solitudine nella propria stanza, ma l’Eden era diverso dal mondo reale, e la notte essere coscienti di avere accanto qualcuno di amico era confortevole.

Bhanuja gli aveva confessato che da quando era arrivata a Namasté aveva ripreso a dormire abbracciata a dei peluche – acquistandone un paio al mercato – e Stiles non aveva avuto nulla da obiettarle perché _capiva_.

Quella notte Derek era fuori della contea: la casa vuota pesava a Stiles, soprattutto in quel momento triste per la sua Confraternita, e aveva accettato l’invito di Bhanuja a condividere platonicamente un letto.

Dormì nella camera di Bhanuja, abbastanza sereno anche se ogni tanto si svegliò starnutendo perché i capelli di lei nel sonno gli solleticavano il naso, e il risveglio un po’ brusco dovuto a qualcuno che bussava alla porta con insistenza fu più piuttosto traumatico.

Stiles si azzardò ad aprire un occhio sputacchiando capelli. «Chi è?» domandò, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

«Linda. Apritemi, per favore». Suonò abbastanza seria da mettergli dell’ansia addosso.

Si alzò dal letto e andò da lei mentre Bhanuja prendeva coscienza mugolando; la lasciò entrare – notò che sembrava avesse indossato la divisa molto in fretta. «Cos’è successo, stavolta?» domandò rauco, portandosi una mano alla fronte e preparandosi già al peggio.

«È morto un altro dei nostri. Leo».

_Infatti_.

Bhanuja si tirò su a sedere, ma non parlò, restò attonita e con lo sguardo fissò sulle coperte.

Stiles si sedette ai piedi del letto e inspirò a fondo passandosi più volte le mani sul volto. Conosceva Leo meno di quanto conosceva Milla, in questi sette mesi si erano scambiati dei saluti per i corridoi del castello e qualche cortesia banale come "Mi passi quel libro?", ma questo non voleva dire che la sua perdita non lo stesse colpendo, perché la Confraternita era una grande famiglia e Leo di conseguenza era un suo _fratello_.

«Sappiamo più o meno quanto tempo fa è accaduto?» domandò Stiles.

«Da quando è morta Milla, Ismail controlla spesso la lista dei suoi contatti, per verificare lo stato di ogni confratello» gli spiegò Linda, «e lui ipotizza che non sia morto più di quaranta minuti fa».

«Anche lui era da solo in missione come Milla?»

«Sì, era sulla via che collega Neptune a Shellshelter, aveva portato a termine il suo compito e stava per incontrare una consorella per tornare a Namasté insieme». Stiles notò quanto fosse ben visibile che Linda stava nascondendo sotto una maschera di serietà e professionalità quanto fosse _scossa e furiosa_. Era un’alpha e un altro elemento del suo branco era stato ucciso: era oltraggiata, fremeva per avere vendetta.

«Quindi Leo aveva con sé le cronache raccolte a Neptune» ipotizzò Stiles, «e in quella contea non c’è nulla di particolare che possa servire alle Contee Indipendenti durante una guerra contro Warren, se non delle braccia in più per combattere… Noi ci aspettavano un altro attacco intorno alla Contea delle Arance: siamo sulla strada sbagliata».

«Non capisco cosa vogliano con questi attacchi» disse Linda fra i denti. «Sono mosse troppo… _vistose_ , sembra quasi che vogliano attirare l’attenzione, più che arrecarci danno».

«E se fosse un diversivo?» propose Stiles.

«E da cosa?»

Non le seppe rispondere; si passò una mano fra i capelli, nervoso. «Mi vesto e poi vi raggiungo: siete nello studio del Castellano?»

«Sì» mormorò, e girò sui tacchi per andare via, non prima di rivolgere un’occhiata rassicurante a Bhanuja.

Stiles raccolse in fretta le proprie cose per andare nella sua stanza a indossare la divisa.

«Devi proprio andare?» gli chiese Bhanuja con vocina piccola e triste. Non doveva proprio avere voglia di restare da sola.

Le sorrise malinconico. «Scusa, Bhanny, ma con Raleigh che sta male, tocca a me prendere un paio di decisioni…» si chinò a baciarle la fronte con affetto. «Tornerò appena posso, oppure libererò Linda per te». Lei annuì quieta.

Lasciato il dormitorio femminile, Stiles si mosse in fretta per rendersi presentabile.

Nello studio di Ismail trovò sia Linda che Philip, e non restò sorpreso di vedere che quest’ultimo stava discutendo con il Castellano.

«Ramona ci ha scritto che è già stato sul posto e ha ritrovato la sacca di Leo» stava sibilando Philip, «si può sapere per quale dannata ragione _tu_ vorresti andare là?»

«Non proteggo soltanto la nostra _casa_ , proteggo anche la nostra _famiglia_ » puntualizzò Ismail, poggiando le mani sulla scrivania e sporgendosi verso Philip, che era in piedi dall’altro lato. « _Due_ membri della nostra famiglia sono stati uccisi: come puoi pensare che io voglia restare qui e non andare a vedere di persona cosa diavolo sta succedendo?»

«Appunto, sei il dannato _Castellano_ : in un momento simile vorresti davvero andare a zonzo da solo?»

«E tu pensi che gli assassini siano ancora là, pronti per uccidermi?» incalzò Ismail, scettico.

«Di sicuro saranno ancora in un punto qualsiasi di una delle strade che hai intenzione di percorrere per andare là» precisò Philip, «e tu potresti offrire loro su un dannato piatto d’argento l’occasione di fare fuori il nostro Castellano».

Ismail lo guardò sarcastico. «Perché se il Castellano fossi tu non ti lasceresti uccidere, vero?»

«Ragazzi…» provò a intromettersi Stiles.

«Vuoi proprio andare lì?» sbottò Philip. «Bene! Ma _io_ vengo con te, che ti piaccia a no».

«Fai un po’ come ti pare, fammi pure da guardia del corpo, se vuoi».

«Se avete finito di provare a dimostrare chi c’è l’ha più lungo» li fermò Linda, seccata e un po’ acida, «avrei anch’io la mia da dire». Si voltò verso Ismail, scettica. «Sei sicuro di volere andare sul posto?»

Lui la fissò afflosciando le spalle. «Sei dalla parte di Philip» affermò infastidito.

«No, sono dalla parte della sanità mentale: Ismail, non puoi negare il fatto che in questa situazione sia pericoloso andare in giro da solo per motivi futili» obiettò, «perché è evidente che siamo sotto attacco».

«E abbiamo già quello che ha raccolto Ramona» aggiunse Stiles, «non potresti fidarti di più di quello che ha trovato lei?»

«Ma sono le stesse cose che abbiamo trovato sulla morte di Milla» insisté Ismail, «cioè _aria fritta_. Lo sapete che sono bravo a scovare informazioni e a farmele dare, facevo questo nel mondo reale: permettetemi di andare a Neptune a fare qualche indagine».

Stiles sbuffò sarcastico. «Come se tu ci tenessi sul serio ad avere il permesso per farlo: sappiamo tutti che ci andrai lo stesso».

«Ho le mie motivazioni» gli ribatté.

Stiles con la coda dell’occhio vide che Philip, con espressione sarcastica, aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla: era probabile che si fosse appena trattenuto dal dirgli dove potesse ficcarsi le sue dannate motivazioni, nel modo più _british_ possibile, ovvio.

«Non lascerai il castello senza una scorta» gli disse Stiles, serio, «e questo è un _ordine_ , siamo intesi?» concluse puntando lo sguardo nel suo.

Lui esalò forte. «Ho capito, mi arrendo a portare Philip con me».

Concordarono sui preparativi per il viaggio e infine tutti e quattro uscirono dallo studio, ognuno sfoggiando un grado diverso di stress e fastidio.

Stiles però aveva ancora dei strani sospetti su Philip, lo raggiunse.

«Ehi» gli mormorò, posandogli una mano sul braccio e invitandolo con dei cenni ad appartarsi con lui in un angolo in penombra del corridoio.

Philip sospirò stanco; stava evitando di guardarlo in faccia. «Volevi dirmi?»

«Come mai eri anche tu nello studio?» In teoria lui all’interno della Confraternita era solo un semplice confratello, non aveva dei ruoli principali come Stiles, Linda e Ismail.

«Ismail non è l’unico a tenere sempre d’occhio la lista dei contatti» biascicò stanco, «e quando me ne sono accorto ero a colazione con Linda: l’ho seguita da lui».

« _Cosa_ mi stai nascondendo, Phil?» scandì bene.

« _Niente_ ».

«Hai appena sbottato rispondendo troppo veloce: dovresti allenarti di più, un vero cacciatore saprebbe mentire meglio» lo schernì.

Philip espirò a fondo e si passò una mano sul volto; sorrise amaro. «Ascolta, Stiles… devo solo riuscire a mantenere la situazione sotto controllo un altro po’, devo…» deglutì a fatica. «Lasciami scortare Ismail e poi ti dirò tutto».

«Perché non raccontarmi tutto _ora_?» insisté irritato.

«Perché Ismail ha fretta e questa è una storia lunga _dieci anni_. Io…» Esalò tremante, posò le mani sul viso di Stiles e lo spinse a guardarlo negli occhi. «Devo proteggerti, lo capisci?» sembrò quasi supplicarlo.

«No, non capisco» sbuffò.

Inaspettatamente, Philip premette le labbra contro le sue, in un bacio casto e asciutto quanto intenso.

A Stiles si mozzò il fiato in gola, perché in quell’attimo comprese ciò che lui voleva dirgli sul serio con quel gesto.

«Ho bisogno di sapere che mi credi» mormorò Philip. «Voglio solo proteggerti: mi credi?»

«Sì» sussurrò roco.

Philip abbozzò un sorriso malinconico a mo’ di saluto e si allontanò da lui a passo veloce.

Stiles era attonito: quello era stato un _addio_ e non andava affatto bene.

Se proprio Philip sembrava disposto a morire pur di non rivelare il suo segreto, Stiles avrebbe trovato altri modi per scoprire cosa nascondeva.

Serrando la mascella marciò agitato, frustrato e sicuro di sé fino al dormitorio maschile.

Sì fermò e bussò a una porta.

Logan gli aprì con dei pessimi capelli da uno che si era appena svegliato e uno sguardo da gufo che avrebbe di certo intenerito Bhanuja. Non appena focalizzò Stiles meglio, gli rivolse un’espressione confusa e interrogativa.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per aiutare Philip» esordì Stiles, diretto.

Lui gli rispose altrettanto diretto, anche se inespressivo. «Ok».

 

 

 

Mezzogiorno era quasi prossimo, quando Ismail e Philip lasciarono il castello al galoppo.

Il piano era abbastanza semplice: entrare nella stanza di Philip e rovistare senza limiti e senza rispetto della privacy.

Per loro fortuna, un giorno Ismail aveva confidato a Logan uno dei suoi segreti da Castellano, nel vano tentativo di farlo ridere all’idea degli scherzi che avrebbero potuto fare – inutile dire che non aveva funzionato.

Il castello aveva un mucchio di segreti che servivano a tenerlo al sicuro – passaggi segreti, vani nascosti, stanze misteriose e chiavi che all’apparenza non aprivano alcuna porta – e per tradizione solo il Castellano era a conoscenza di tutti questi misteri, ma non venivano tramandati: toccava a ogni singolo Castellano eletto scoprire da solo tutti quei segreti, perché ciò lo avrebbe messo a confronto con il castello in sé e se avesse vinto contro di lui allora avrebbe potuto dirsi un buon custode.

Ismail aveva rivelato a Logan che esisteva _una_ chiave delle camere del dormitorio femminile che era in grado di aprire _tutte le porte_ delle stanze del dormitorio maschile, e viceversa ce n’era una di quello maschile che apriva tutte le porte di quello femminile. Ma non era mai la stessa: la proprietà magica "da _passepartout_ " passava come d’incanto da una chiave all’altra – all’interno dello stesso dormitorio – a ogni nomina di un nuovo Castellano: sotto il periodo di carica di Ismail, quella in grado di aprire tutte le serrature dei maschi era la chiave della stanza di Bhanuja.

Quindi Stiles fece bello Logan e lo mandò in missione da Bhanuja senza sentirsi neanche un po’ in colpa.

Recuperato il _passepartout_ magico, si fiondarono in camera di Philip.

La buona notizia fu che Philip era abbastanza disordinato, quindi eventualmente al ritorno – _se mai_ fosse tornato – non avrebbe notato molto che avevano frugato tra la sua roba. La cattiva notizia fu che proprio perché Philip era disordinato sarebbe stato ancora più difficile trovare qualcosa d’interessante e nascosto.

«Rimbocchiamoci le maniche» esalò Stiles. «Conoscendo il tipo che è, mira subito a provare a trovare vani nascosti o doppi fondi» consigliò a Logan; lui gli annuì silenzioso e si mise a lavoro.

Stiles pensò di iniziare dedicandosi alla piccola libreria che c’era incassata sopra la scrivania, togliendo per prima i libri per controllare se dietro di loro ci fosse celato qualcosa. Si mosse in fretta, ma si fermò poco prima di posare le dita sulla rilegatura dell’ennesimo tomo che stava sfilando dal ripiano.

Era _Il Signore degli Anelli_. E pure una versione abbastanza grossa.

Philip aveva scritto una versione molto breve e parodistica de _Il Signore degli Anelli_.

Spostò rapido lo sguardo sui titoli successivi; notò una copia di _Cuore di tenebra_ di Conrad. Philip non amava molto i classici, soprattutto quelli con cui a scuola dovevano avergli rotto di continuo le scatole.

Tornò a fissare _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , ma non lo prese; batté le nocche di un paio di dita contro la copertina posteriore. Non suonò come un libro _pieno_.

«Logan» chiamò, prendendo subito _Cuore di tenebra_ e passandoglielo. «Credo di aver trovato qualcosa. Prova un po’ ad aprire».

Logan sollevò la copertina del libro nello stesso attimo in cui lui fece altrettanto.

I due tomi all’interno erano stati _svuotati_ per essere trasformati in una sorta di scrigno. Erano pieni di piccole fiale di vetro chiuse con tappi di sughero; al loro interno c’era qualcosa di cartaceo.

«Ma cosa cazzo…» mugugnò Stiles, sedendosi sul letto per guardare meglio il contenuto dei libri. Logan lo imitò sistemandosi al suo fianco.

Stiles cominciò subito ad aprire i flaconcini per lasciarsi cadere sul palmo della mano i piccoli foglietti arrotolati che contenevano: sembravano delle annotazioni.

«Devo rimettere tutto a posto dopo che leggo?» chiese Logan.

Gli rispose stappando una boccetta dopo l’altra e tenendo la fronte aggrottata per la concentrazione. «No, fottitene». Tanto ormai non è che ci fosse molto da nascondere.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Ok».

Le annotazioni erano tutte contrassegnate da una data scritta in cima. La grafia era quella di Philip.

«Finora il biglietto più vecchio che ho trovato risale a circa sette anni fa» considerò Stiles. «Tu?»

«Qui il più vecchio è di dieci anni fa».

Stiles aggrottò ancora di più la fronte e fece una smorfia perplessa. «Cioè a quando Philip è stato Inserito?»

«Più o meno».

«Questo è strano…» borbottò, «non che tenere dei bigliettini nascosti così lo sia meno, ovviamente» commentò sarcastico. «Ma sai qual è il dettaglio che tocca proprio i vertici della stranezza? Il contenuto di questa sorta di appunti: sono tutte cose, tipo…» ne prese uno a caso per leggerlo, «quanti agnelli sono nati tre anni fa nella Contea delle Ande» ne afferrò un altro, «come debellare un parassita che cinque anni fa ha aggredito dei raccolti… ci sono pure delle informazione su dei mutaforma, ma niente che non si possa trovare visitando la biblioteca…» e si fermò colto da un’intuizione.

Logan notò che si era pietrificato. «Cosa pensi?» gli domandò atono.

«Queste sono _davvero_ informazioni che si possono ottenere consultando la nostra biblioteca, ed è evidente che non è roba che Phil ha fatto per sé, perché _vive_ nella biblioteca, quindi… E se non fossero annotazioni ma _messaggi_? Messaggi per chi non può entrare nella nostra biblioteca, intendo…»

Logan soppesò il suo sguardo per un lungo attimo. «Lo sai che con questo stai insinuando che Philip è una _spia_ , vero?»

Stiles si sentì un groppo in gola. «Sì, e mi _costa_ dirlo, ma guarda tutto questo!» indicò i foglietti srotolati che avevano in grembo.

«Ma se è una spia… perché tenere delle copie di quello che passa ai nostri nemici?»

«Non ne ho idea…» mormorò confuso, dispiegando un altro biglietto e leggendolo. «Guarda, alcuni per data hanno solo il mese e l’anno… vai a capire perché…»

Logan all’improvviso sembrò corrucciarsi mentre fissava un nuovo messaggio che aveva aperto. «Qui si parla di me».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Che dice?»

«Che in verità ho ancora problemi a gestire la mia fame».

« _Ma non è vero_!» Gli strappò il biglietto dalle mani per vederlo a propria volta. «Risale a otto mesi fa. Ma che cazzo… Phil _sa_ che non sei pericoloso».

«Ho trovato pure questo su di _te_ » aggiunse Logan, sempre più perplesso. «La data è di quattro mesi fa».

Stiles esitò appena prima di prendere il biglietto che gli porse, perché era terrorizzato all’idea di vedere nero su bianco le prove che Philip lo avesse tradito. Quando infine lesse l’annotazione, quasi boccheggiò.

"Stilinski è umano. La vera natura delle sue abilità resta conosciuta solo al marito e al Fratello Maggiore".

«Questo è _falso_ » mormorò stupito. «Phil _conosce_ la mia storia, sa _tutto_ della Nogitsune».

Ciò che Philip gli aveva detto prima di partire, gli echeggiò in mente. _Voglio solo proteggerti: mi credi?_

«Se queste sono davvero le copie di messaggi che ha passato a qualcuno» ipotizzò Stiles, sentendosi la bocca secca, «Philip ha mentito su noi due per proteggerci».

«Dalla stessa persona a cui ha dato queste informazioni?»

«Probabile? Non ci sto capendo più niente!» sbottò Stiles. «Perché cazzo ha delle copie?»

«Forse per ricordarsi quello che finora ha passato a questa persona?»

«Potrebbe darsi» concesse, sospirando stanco e mettendo via il libro-scrigno per riordinare le idee. Si passò le mani sul volto e i sui capelli, scompigliandosi. «Cerchiamo di avere un quadro generale sulla vita di Phil, magari così riusciremo a capire in che cazzo di direzione si sta muovendo… Allora» iniziò a elencare, «è un cacciatore proveniente da una famiglia britannica molto antica e prestigiosa, i Blackwood, e ciò vuol dire che forse è stato preso dagli Osservatori per via delle sue origini. E quando l’hanno catturato ha subito una ferita abbastanza grave da fargli male tuttora ogni tanto…»

Logan annuì continuando l’elenco. «Ed è stato Inserito dieci anni fa a Neptune».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sbalordito; parlò atono e quasi sussurrando. «Dove cazzo è stato Inserito?»

«A Neptune» gli ripeté, stranito dalla sua espressione.

«Leo è stato ucciso sulla via di ritorno da Neptune» gli ricordò Stiles; lui stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma lo fermò gesticolando. «Aspetta! Cos’altro sai su _dove_ e _come_ è stato Inserito?»

Logan corrugò la fronte, come se stesse provando a ricordare meglio i dettagli. «Una delle mie prime missioni è stata proprio a Neptune, e mi sono rivolto a Linda per sapere lì intorno in che punto avrei potuto trovare più facilmente dei predatori carnivori da cacciare… e lei mi ha detto di rivolgermi invece a Philip, perché lui è stato Inserito in quella zona e per tre mesi ha vissuto lì, prima di venire a Namasté».

«E appena è arrivato qui cos’ha fatto?»

Logan si umettò le labbra, nervoso – doveva essere giunto alla stessa conclusione di Stiles. «Si è unito alla Confraternita».

«È venuto qui sicuro di volere fare parte del Drago Scarlatto».

«Sì».

«Perché è probabile che qualcuno gli abbia detto di farlo» affermò Stiles, monocorde. Recuperò il bigliettino con le informazioni su di lui. «Linda stamattina ha detto che queste uccisioni sono troppo _vistose_ , che sembrano più volere attirare l’attenzione che arrecarci danni. E Leo è stato ucciso dove Phil è stato Inserito, a Neptune: volevano attirare la _sua_ attenzione» decretò serrando la mascella. «È stato un messaggio per lui».

«E cosa mai stanno cercando di dirgli?»

_Voglio solo proteggerti: mi credi?_

Stiles rilesse le annotazioni false.

«Semplice: se lui non si sbrigherà a rivelare il mistero sulle mie abilità, uccideranno altri confratelli» sorrise amaro.

Logan afflosciò le spalle diventando di colpo serio. «È Warren» sentenziò sicuro. «La persona misteriosa è Warren».

«Quale altro figlio di puttana potrebbe mai essere?» sbuffò sarcastico.

Warren non aveva possibilità di sapere a piacimento e con le giuste tempistiche se le Contee Indipendenti prosperavano o meno e quali problematiche c’erano all’interno di esse, per potere così pianificare dei futuri attacchi sfruttando le loro debolezze o trarne profitto; senza contare che rivolgersi al Drago Scarlatto per fare delle ricerche per risolvere i propri guai con certi tipi di mutaforma o delle epidemie nei raccolti, all’orgoglio di Warren _costava_ : avere una spia all’interno della Confraternita era stato comodo.

Logan scosse la testa. «Tutto questo è assurdo… voglio dire: Philip è sempre stato dalla _nostra parte_ ».

«Forse non sempre» sottolineò Stiles, aspro.

«Lo sai cosa intendo: ne ha avute di occasioni per arrecarci danni. E ha mentito per noi. _Perché_?»

«Non voleva nemmeno che Milla facesse _quel_ percorso» ricordò Stiles, «era già da un pezzo che insisteva con Ismail per fare cambiare strada ai confratelli che andavano in missione: lui _sapeva_ cosa stava per succedere, lo avevano già minacciato che avrebbero cominciato a uccidere… Come cazzo ha fatto a finire dentro questo casino?!» si disperò lamentoso.

«Ora è la fuori che fa da scorta a Ismail» sottolineò Logan, «e non ci vuole molto a capire che il loro prossimo bersaglio è il Castellano».

«E Phil vuole uccidersi prima che questo accada» esalò Stiles, esausto, «perché se lui muore, non avranno più nessuno da cui cavare la verità su di me». Si alzò dal letto, e agitato andò a piazzarsi di fronte alla finestra, nella vaga speranza che guardare il cielo lo rasserenasse. «Abbiamo bisogno di un piano».

«Non possiamo dire agli altri quello che abbiamo trovato» mugugnò Logan. «Cioè, buona parte di ciò che abbiamo fra le mani sono solo _supposizioni_ ».

Stiles scambiò uno sguardo scettico con lui per poi puntare gli occhi sulle fiale aperte.

«Beh, insomma» bofonchiò Logan, «mi sembra comunque evidente che non possiamo sganciare sulla Confraternita una bomba simile».

Stiles concordò sospirando. «Non lo deve sapere nessuno che pensiamo che Phil sia una spia. Soprattutto Linda: andrebbe fuori di testa».

«Quindi in questo piano figuriamo io e te» riassunse Logan, bizzarramente calmo. «Che facciamo?»

Stiles s’incamminò verso la porta. «Andiamo a raggiungere Phil e Ismail».

Logan si alzò da letto, non sembrò molto convinto, però. «Linda non voleva nemmeno che Ismail uscisse dalla contea senza scorta: tu sei l’erede, con che scusa vorresti uscire senza raccontarle la verità?»

«Semplice» schioccò la lingua e accennò a Logan di sbrigarsi a seguirlo, « _non_ le diremo che stiamo andando fuori da Namasté».

Lui si perplesse. «Questo è imbrogliare».

«Sono la "volpe umana", cos’altro vorresti aspettarti da me?» Scrollò le spalle e si guardò intorno circospetto per verificare che nessuno li stesse vedendo uscire dalla stanza di Philip. «Su, forza: mando un messaggio a Linda per avvisarla che stiamo andando a casa mia a prendere un oggetto a caso, e che per essere più veloci prenderemo Reed. Arrivati lì sellerò Roscoe e partiremo».

Logan non sembrò più convinto di prima. «Dici che non se ne accorgerà?»

«Per fortuna siamo nell’Eden: non abbiamo dei localizzatori addosso, e di certo le guardie alle porte della contea non hanno mica il compito di dirle chi entra ed esce da Namasté».

«Linda si arrabbierà molto».

«Useremo come scudo Bhanuja: le chiederemo di guardare Linda con occhioni da cucciolo».

Lasciarono il castello con più disinvoltura possibile, e saliti entrambi su Reed corsero subito a prendere Roscoe.

Una volta fuori dalle mura, Stiles sentì l’ansia e l’adrenalina spingerlo a trarre aria con dei respiri corti e veloci.

«Verso dove andiamo?» chiese Logan.

Stiles fissò il sentiero costeggiato da querce che c’era davanti a loro; esortò Roscoe a partire al galoppo e rispose urlando. « _Neptune_ ».

 

 

 

La foresta di grandi sequoie che circondava il lato terrestre di Neptune rendevano Stiles molto malinconico: gli ricordavano le sequoie secolari che sorgevano vicino la costa nord della California, non così lontano da Beacon Hills.

Neptune era meno cupa di Shellshelter, sapeva di oceano e libertà e per certi versi era la versione marittima di Namasté: era quasi multietnica come quest’ultima, con gli abitanti molto propensi all’esplorazione e pieni di voglia di conoscenza.

A conferma di ciò, era la contea in cui aveva la propria sede la Confraternita di Amalfi – che doveva il proprio nome a una delle vecchie Repubbliche Marinare italiane – la cui dedizione era rivolta alla continua esplorazione del mare che circondava l’Eden, per capire _quando_ si espandeva per ordine tacito degli Osservatori e che tipo di risorse poteva dare a tutti, e come usufruire della fauna e flora marina. I confratelli erano navigatori, esploratori e spesso persone che nel mondo reale erano stati biologi marini, e loro come quelli del Drago Scarlatto rendevano disponibili a tutti le proprie scoperte.

Per ovvie ragioni, erano gli unici in tutto l’Eden a possedere una vera flotta, anche se erano assolutamente pacifici, e dove quelli del Drago Scarlatto indossavano il rosso, loro portavano il blu – il loro simbolo era una rosa dei venti bianca su campo blu marino.

Erano i fondatori di Neptune e com’era logico avevano una forte influenza su di essa, ma comunque gli abitanti della contea erano tutte persone a modo e a posto: forse amavano un po’ troppo l’avventura e a volte avevano obiettivi troppo surreali – erano fissati con l’oceano, ma nemmeno quello del mondo reale era del tutto conosciuto – motivo per cui certi momenti sembravano un po’ sciroccati, ma il loro senso pratico e la loro creatività stemperava bene i loro difetti.

Non erano neanche in conflitto con quelli di Shellshelter, come a primo acchito si poteva immaginare, forse perché le due contee si compensavano a vicenda.

Philip era stato Inserito proprio fra quelle sequoie, segno che gli Osservatori avrebbero voluto per lui una vita a Neptune. Stiles si stava domandando con un groppo in gola se per caso gli Osservatori avessero voluto Inserirlo lì per osservare come si sarebbe comportato in una contea così libera e mentalmente aperta dopo essere stato represso e messo sotto pressione per una vita intera.

Era probabile che Philip sarebbe entrato a fare parte della Confraternita di Amalfi, e forse lì avrebbe vissuto davvero bene. Cos’era andato storto? Di fronte a che bivio lo avevano messo gli Osservatori? Philip dieci anni fa aveva scelto Namasté – una contea che non conosceva – al posto di Neptune, scrivendo così da solo il proprio destino, e il prezzo da pagare attualmente stava sembrando abbastanza caro.

Stiles e Logan si fermarono a un corso d’acqua per fare abbeverare i cavalli e per fare il punto della situazione.

«Non abbiamo trovato niente finora» si lamentò Stiles, frustrato, «ma non dovremmo essere così lontani dal punto in cui è morto Leo». Strinse i denti e cominciò ad arrampicarsi sull’albero più alto che vide nelle vicinanze. «Tu annusi niente di strano?» domandò a Logan, che stava soppesando con intensità l’ambiente circostante, segno che stava cercando di percepire qualche traccia con i propri sensi sovraumani.

«No, ancora niente» fu la deludente risposta.

Stiles testò un ramo per vedere se era abbastanza robusto, controllò se da lì si poteva avere una buona visuale e poi ci si sedette sopra a cavalcioni. Prese il cannocchiale e l’utilizzò per osservare dall’alto se nella zona ci fosse qualcuno o qualcosa di strano.

« _Ora_ Linda sa che non siamo più a Namasté» lo avvertì Logan, con un brontolio; doveva appena aver letto un messaggio da parte di lei.

«E sa dove siamo di preciso?»

«No. Devo dirglielo?»

«Meglio di sì, anche se comunque a Derek ho già detto dove ci troviamo. Ma non raccontarle _perché_ siamo qui. Sii conciso» lo raccomandò. Continuando a spiare la zona con il cannocchiale.

A un tratto, restò sorpreso di ciò che vide.

«Logan» chiamò serio, «vieni un po’ su a vedere» lo invitò.

Grazie alla sua agilità e forza da wendigo lui lo raggiunse subito; si posizionò su un ramo accanto a quello di Stiles e prese il cannocchiale che lui gli passò.

«Guarda lì» lo istruì Stiles, premendo piano sul suo braccio e sulla sua mano per indirizzarlo verso il punto voluto.

«È un’ _intera squadra_ di Devoti Sacrificali» mormorò Logan. «Di solito non si muovono in così tanti per le foreste».

«Per fortuna non vengono in nostra direzione» commentò Stiles, sarcastico, «resta però il fatto che noi cercavamo soldati di Warren, e invece stiamo trovando loro».

Logan scostò il cannocchiale dal viso e guardò Stiles con espressione pensosa. «E chi ci dice che non possano essere in combutta?»

«In effetti niente prova il contrario, ma neanche ce lo assicura» borbottò Stiles. «A parte ciò, dalla strada che stanno facendo, possiamo intuire che stiano uscendo da questa foresta».

Logan concordò annuendo. «Credo che stiano andando verso la Contea delle Ande: si dice che la loro base sia da quelle parti, sui monti».

«Quindi, se stanno tornando a casa, vuol dire che hanno già fatto quello che dovevano fare…» ipotizzò, scambiando con Logan uno sguardo pieno di ansia e preoccupazione. «Dobbiamo risalire il loro percorso, andare nella direzione da cui vengono. _Sbrighiamoci_ ».

Logan arrivò a terra con un solo lungo salto, lui dovette scendere di un paio di rami prima di potere saltare giù – ringraziò gli allenamenti con Raleigh, anche se gli tirarono parecchio i punti di sutura al braccio e fece una smorfia di dolore.

«Controllo se Linda mi ha risposto» lo avvertì Logan.

Stiles assentì e si avvicinò a Roscoe per tornare in sella; si fermò quando vide di sottecchi Logan fermo: aveva la fronte corrugata e un’espressione incredula, teneva il proprio account aperto davanti a sé e dai movimenti delle sue dita s’intuiva che stava scorrendo ripetutamente una lista.

Stiles sentì la propria bocca asciugarsi. «Log, non dirmi…»

Gli occhi di lui diventarono lucidi, gli tremò il labbro. «Il nome di Ismail… Il nome di Ismail _non c’è più_ ».

Stiles trattenne il fiato e irrigidì le spalle in modo inconsapevole, aprì il proprio account e cercò Ismail fra i propri contatti.

_Non lo trovò_.

«No… _questo_ non è possibile». Stiles scorse di nuovo la lista. «Non è potuto succedere». Non trovò il suo nome. «Non quando siamo così vicini…»

Anche quando era morta Allison erano stati a tanto così dall’uscire da quell’incubo e tornare tutti a casa. Non poteva essere vero che stava succedendo una cosa simile _di nuovo_.

Vide il volto di Logan rigarsi di lacrime, e davanti a quella dimostrazione di dolore dovette arrendersi: era proprio vero, era successo.

Si voltò verso l’albero e urlando frustrato prese a calci la radice; non seppe nemmeno dire quale forza fu a guidarlo, ma estrasse il pugnale dal fodero con cui lo teneva legato alla cinta e cominciò a usarlo affondandolo nel tronco, più volte e stringendo i denti, come se stesse sventrando qualcuno o qualcosa.

Udì la voce di Logan chiamarlo come se lo stesse sentendo da sottacqua, e poi un po’ più forte.

Quando tornò in sé, sentì il viso umido di pianto e vide la corteccia davanti a sé orrendamente mutilata.

Immaginò che dentro la sua testa in quel momento ci fosse una volpe dal manto nero con gli occhi pieni di soddisfazione e malizia. Non era brutta, anzi, ma era un po’ _strana_.

"Vuoi una mano?" gli stava dicendo la volpe.

"Sì, ma non ora" le rispose Stiles.

Poi si voltò verso Logan, che lo osservava preoccupato, e si asciugò in fretta il viso con la manica della casacca. «Dobbiamo trovare Phil» disse atono ma deciso.

«Sei in te?» gli chiese, diretto ma cauto.

Si limitò a muovere il capo in cenno di sì e salì in sella a Roscoe. Ripartirono veloci e senza più parlarsi, anche se Stiles notò come lo sguardo di entrambi scattasse _ovunque_ per cercare un qualsiasi tipo di traccia.

«Sento qualcosa» gridò Logan dopo che sembrò che cavalcassero da ore; arrestarono la marcia.

« _Cosa_ » replicò spiccio.

Gli occhi di Logan diventarono bianchi; Stiles lo vide concentrarsi di più mentre annusava l’aria, e dopo Logan incontrò il suo sguardo con la faccia di uno che sa che la risposta che sta per dare non sarà piacevole. «Sangue. Sangue _umano_. Parecchio».

Stiles serrò la mascella e verificò rapido se il nome di Philip fosse ancora in lista. «Credi di potere resistere?» Sapeva perché mai Logan fosse in grado di distinguere così bene quel tipo di odore.

Lui assentì. «Ho la mia fame sotto controllo».

Il nome di Philip c’era ancora. «Bene». Chiese l’account con un gesto secco. «Guidami alla fonte» lo invitò a precederlo.

Ripresero a cavalcare più veloci di prima, e dall’espressioni che stava facendo Logan, Stiles intuì che non stava annusando nulla di buono, o che adesso che si stavano avvicinando stava capendo che il sangue presente era davvero _tanto_.

«Qualcuno è stato torturato» urlò Logan sconvolto, voltandosi appena verso Stiles e senza fermarsi.

« _Cosa_?» esclamò col cuore in gola.

«Se l’odore di dolore, disperazione, frustrazione e sangue mi arriva _tutto insieme_ e _da una distanza simile_ … qualcuno deve avere sopportato della sofferenza per molto tempo, e non per una ferita accidentale».

«Quanto pensi che manchi ancora?»

«Non molto».

Ma a Stiles sembrò che fosse passata un’eternità quando Logan finalmente gli fece cenno di rallentare.

Stiles intravide i rimasugli di un accampamento di fortuna e poi…

«PHILIP!» Scese da cavallo e corse da lui seguito da Logan.

Philip probabilmente riusciva a stare in piedi solo perché era legato a un albero: i suoi vestiti erano pieni di strappi da cui si poteva vedere pelle _tagliata_ o _bruciata_. Doveva essere stato preso a calci e pugni, aveva un occhio pesto e il labbro spaccato, ma la cosa più tremenda era che la sua mano sinistra era libera, perché _l’avevano inchiodata al tronco con un pugnale_.

«Philip?» lo chiamò di nuovo Stiles, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e prendendogli con delicatezza il volto fra le mani; notò che per fortuna prima di correre Logan aveva preso con sé il kit di pronto soccorso.

Philip però aveva gli occhi chiusi.

«Philip!» chiamò di nuovo Stiles.

Lui aprì piano l’occhio più sano e, vedendolo, esalò rauco e flebile «Perché sono ancora vivo?»

Stiles gli replicò fra i denti. «Perché così posso guarirti e _poi_ essere io ad ammazzarti!»

«Vi ho traditi, Stiles».

«Perché cazzo pensi che io sia incazzato, allora?!» Stava piangendo frustrato, arrabbiato e _sollevato_.

Logan aveva già tagliato le corde – Stiles stava reggendo il corpo molle di Philip – lo interruppe. «Mi serve una mano per… _la mano_ » borbottò.

Stiles sibilò un’imprecazione e poi tenne ferma la mano di Philip, che stava già gonfiandosi per l’infezione. «Phil, ci sei? Al mio tre Logan estrarrà il pugnale».

«Ok» gli rispose debole.

Stiles trasse un respiro lungo e tremante e scambiò uno sguardo pieno di preoccupazione con Logan. Poi contò. «Uno… due… TRE!»

Fino a un secondo prima, Philip era sembrato senza più un briciolo di forza, ma all’istante iniziò a _strillare_ di dolore in maniera straziante e acuta, come se li stesse supplicando di _smetterla_.

Logan iniziò subito a fasciare forte la ferita per bloccare il flusso di sangue; Stiles aiutò Philip a sistemarsi a terra e lasciò che singhiozzasse contro il suo petto.

Stiles si sentì _distrutto_. Gli accarezzò la testa. «Sono stati i Devoti Sacrificali?»

«Sì. Hanno ucciso Ismail».

«Lo sappiamo, abbiamo visto che il suo nome è scomparso».

«Gli hanno tagliato la gola di fronte a me. Perché non volevo _parlare_ , e Ismail mi ha detto di continuare a non farlo».

Stiles chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli forte e sentì altre lacrime rigargli il viso. «Dio, Phil» mormorò con voce incrinata, «come cazzo hai fatto a finire in questo casino?! Sei stato una spia fin dall’inizio?»

«Solo per due anni, poi ho provato a fare il doppio gioco…»

«Chi altri sapeva di te nella Confraternita?»

Non ricevette risposta. Si scostò il viso di Philip dal petto e lo spinse a guardarlo in faccia. «Chi altri?» insisté.

Philip sorrise amaro. « _Nessuno_. E tu lo sai che non sono per niente bravo a giocare da solo e che me la cavo meglio in squadra, quindi ho fatto un casino».

«E quanti anni è lungo questo casino?»

«Otto».

Stiles sibilò un’altra imprecazione.

«Dobbiamo portarlo subito a Neptune per curarlo» intervenne Logan.

Philip artigliò con debolezza una mano attorno alla spalla di Stiles. « _No_. Lasciatemi morire qui».

«Sei impazzito?!» sbottò Stiles.

«Da quando so che Raleigh sta morendo non è mai stata mia intenzione dargli questa delusione» gli replicò rauco e abbassando la testa.

«Quindi piuttosto che deluderlo vorresti morire?!»

«Non voglio fare del male alla mia famiglia più di quanto gliene abbia già fatto».

«Phil…»

«Se fossi morto non ci sarebbe stata più una spia e quindi nessun altro con cui arrivare a voi».

«E credi che questo ci avrebbe reso felici?!»

«Come minimo sareste stati al sicuro».

Logan li guardò con preoccupazione crescente. «Non abbiamo molto tempo…»

«Phil» insisté Stiles, «sei stato egoista e hai scelto per conto tuo cos’era meglio per tutti, quindi adesso sono io che faccio l’egoista e scelgo al posto tuo cos’è meglio per te: verrai con noi».

Lui si limitò a replicare con una smorfia di dolore.

«Come spesso ami dire» aggiunse Stiles, «sei un cacciatore, e so che quelli come te sono allenati a fare cose disgustose come cucirsi da soli delle feriti e capire con precisione che si sono rotti. Dicci se hai qualche osso fratturato».

«Il femore destro» esalò. «E qualche dita del piede sinistro: non riesco a capire con precisione quante».

«Bene» sospirò Stiles, provando a infondersi calma ma non riuscendoci molto. «Almeno non hai nessuna costa che ti perfora roba: a quel punto sarei svenuto». Si rivolse a Logan. «Abbiamo bisogno di costruire una barella?»

Logan osservò incerto le condizioni di Philip. «Dovremmo poi trascinarlo a cavallo, rallentando così la corsa per evitargli scossoni, e perderemmo troppo tempo a chiedere a qualcuno di Neptune di raggiungerci fin qui con un carro…»

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Fasciamo bene la gamba usando un ramo come tutore e poi portiamolo in sella, sperando di non farlo peggiorare troppo».

«Almeno arriveremo più in fretta» considerò Logan, speranzoso. Poi si guardò intorno, come se stesse ricordando all’improvviso qualcosa. «Philip, dov’è il tuo cavallo?»

«Lo hanno ucciso per eliminare le mie tracce: speravano che sarei morto agonizzando a breve».

Stiles agitò le mani e boccheggiò nel tentativo di articolare una replica, ma non ci riuscì. «È meglio se cominciamo a fasciarti» concluse.

Lavorarono veloci ma con attenzione; Logan allertò dei confratelli della Misericordia che stavano nel dormitorio-sede di Neptune, dicendo loro che stavano arrivando con un ferito grave e di preparare quindi tutto il necessario; Stiles si occupò di inviare un paio di rassicurazioni e spiegazioni veloci a Linda e Derek.

Stiles salì per primo su Roscoe e poi Logan lo aiutò a issare sopra Philip. «Rallegrati, Phil» mormorò ironico, per provare a sollevarlo quando lo sentì gemere di dolore, «almeno potrai dire che una volta nella vita sei stato portato a cavallo come una vera damigella!»

Cavalcarono al galoppo per forse più di tre quarti d’ora, e inaspettatamente quando giunsero sulla strada principale per Neptune videro da lontano un carro, e quando uno di quelli che c’era sopra li vide, si mise in piedi a sventolare una bandiera nera.

Stiles si arrestò e usò il cannocchiale. «È la bandiera della Misericordia e hanno la loro divisa: sono dei soccorsi». Dopo aver letto il messaggio avevano pensato bene di andare loro incontro. Stiles gliene fu loro grato; rimise a posto il cannocchiale e ripartirono.

Arrivati al carro, immediatamente il tipo della bandiera e quello che guidava il carro scesero per aiutare Stiles a portare Philip giù dal cavallo.

«Abbiamo portato con noi un medico» lo avvisò uno dei due uomini, e Stiles si sentì ancora più sollevato.

Fecero stendere Philip sul retro del carro e una dottoressa cominciò all’istante a controllare le condizioni di Philip.

«Porto io Roscoe a Neptune» gli disse Logan, «tu sali sul carro con Philip».

Stiles non se lo fece dire due volte. « _Grazie_ ».

«Che ne pensi?» domandò Stiles all’orecchio della dottoressa.

Lei esitò, ma infine gli rispose. «Se gli Osservatori lo vorranno, se la caverà».

Ciò stava dire che le infezioni che aveva erano già _troppo_ gravi. Stiles si coprì il volto con le mani.

Durante la corsa verso Neptune, Stiles mantenne i denti così serrati da farsi male alle mascelle. Philip non parlò, e se ogni tanto gemette di dolore non fu di certo udibile per via del rumore del carro.

Le guardie poste di vedetta all’ingresso di Neptune spalancarono loro le porte non appena il carro fu visibile, quindi poterono procedere dritti verso l’infermeria del dormitorio della Misericordia.

Logan li aveva preceduti, lo trovarono già lì ad aspettarli.

Dopo di ciò, Stiles trascorse una delle ore umanamente più strazianti della sua vita: aiutò a mantenere bollente l’acqua del calderone usata per pulire le ferite e sterilizzare gli attrezzi, vide un via vai di panni _insanguinati_ , e insieme a Logan aiutò gli altri a tenere Philip fermo quando gli cucirono i tagli e quando gli _raddrizzarono_ il femore. Philip strillò disperato fino a ridursi in singhiozzi.

Quando lui, Logan e la dottoressa scesero in cucina per togliersi dalle mani le ultime tracce di _sangue_ , Stiles le chiese una diagnosi onesta.

«A quest’ora dovrebbe già delirare per la febbre, o almeno così capita nell’Eden» spiegò loro. «Gli Osservatori sono dei sadici, ma non così tanto: se una ferita è grave o è improbabile che con i mezzi che abbiamo a disposizione riusciremo a guarire il paziente… loro accelerano il processo, riducono l’agonia».

«Ma questo non è il caso di Philip» osservò Stiles, perplesso e preoccupato.

«No, non è il suo caso, ma presenta molteplici tagli, bruciature e fratture, per non parlare delle condizioni in cui è la sua mano, e noi viviamo in un posto in cui si può morire se una frattura non viene curata in tempo».

«Quindi in qualche modo gli Osservatori lo stanno aiutando a restare in vita mantenendo stabile l’infezione» commentò Stiles, sentendosi ancora più in ansia di prima.

La dottoressa lo guardò dritto negli occhi, seria e solenne. «C’è sempre un prezzo da pagare quando fanno qualcosa di simile. Tenetevi pronti».

Stiles deglutì a fatica e annuì. « _Grazie_ ».

Lei scosse la testa e agitò le mani. «È stato solo un mio dovere».

La dottoressa andò via avvertendoli che avrebbe controllato spesso la sua email, e quindi di avvertirla di ogni peggioramento o miglioramento, così sarebbe subito corsa da loro.

Subito dopo, una consorella della Misericordia portò a Stiles e Logan un catino e una brocca entrambi pieni d’acqua, per potersi sciacquare il viso e dissetarsi. A Stiles sembrò la cosa migliore dell’universo.

Stava provando a tenere premuto forte l’asciugamano sugli occhi per fingere che il mondo intorno a lui avesse cessato di esistere per almeno un paio di minuti, ma quando sentì due cavalli arrivare al dormitorio con un gran chiasso, in qualche modo capì all’istante di chi si trattava.

Linda, dopo il messaggio di Logan in cui la informava dove erano, aveva inviato a entrambi una lunga riga fatta di punti esclamativi e interrogativi, seguita da un "Sto venendo lì", quindi quando le avevano detto di Philip era già sulla strada da un bel pezzo, e Neptune era una delle contee più vicine a Namasté.

Derek invece era in missione a Shellshelter.

Quei due dovevano essersi incontrati a metà strada, _quale gioia_.

Stiles sentì l’insorgere di un’emicrania e gemette.

Decise di tenere l’asciugamano sugli occhi.

«Stiles!»

Quello era stato Derek.

« _Stiles_ ».

Quella invece era stata Linda.

Abbassò l’asciugamano e vide Derek con un’espressione a metà strada fra l’incredulità e la preoccupazione, e Linda… beh, Linda aveva la faccia di una che voleva picchiarlo a morte. E gli occhi rossi di chi ha pianto la morte di un amico.

«Posso spiegare…» esordì mettendo le mani avanti.

Linda gli replicò sarcastica. «Guarda che non sei un marito beccato con l’amante».

«Voglio dire…» provò, ma dopo vide come gli occhi di Linda si riempirono di lacrime e come il labbro le tremò. Raggirò il tavolo e andò ad abbracciarla.

Lei scoppiò in singhiozzi e si strinse a lui artigliando le mani sulle sue spalle. «Raleigh sta per morire e presto rimarrò la sola di quello che è stato il nostro terzetto originario, dei nostri confratelli sono stati uccisi, _Ismail_ è stato ucciso, Philip è in fin di vita e non si capisce più da che parte sta: non andartene _mai più_ via così! Potrei morire dalla paura e dal panico!»

Stiles ricacciò indietro le lacrime a fatica. «Scusami. Ti prometto che non lo farò mai più».

Alle spalle di Linda, vide Derek rivolgergli un’espressione ironicamente scettica da "Lo spero anch’io".

Logan li stava fissando facendosi piccolo nella penombra.

«Come mai non stai rimproverando Logan?» domandò Stiles a Linda, quando lei si separò da lui per asciugarsi gli occhi e il naso con un fazzoletto.

«Ma per favore» borbottò seccata, «come se non sapessi che sei stato tu a trascinartelo dietro. Lui ti avrà detto solo "Ok"». Il che in effetti era più o meno vero.

Derek si schiarì la voce. «Abbiamo bisogno di sapere della posizione di Philip» esordì serio. «Sono qui _anche_ in veste ufficiale: se Philip è davvero una spia, in base per conto di _chi_ lo è la questione potrebbe farsi molto preoccupante e riguardare _tutti_ ».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla nuca e fra i capelli. «Lo so eccome, ma nemmeno a me finora è tutto chiaro. Venite» esalò, «è meglio se andiamo a parlargli ora». Si soffermò però a fissare Linda in faccia. «Capisco che sei arrabbiata con lui, e parecchio, ma vacci piano» la prego, «c’è una cosa che non ti ho ancora detto: Philip non è in fin di vita perché semplicemente non ha avuto la meglio durante uno scontro. _È stato torturato_ ».

La vide trattenere il fiato per un attimo.

«Chi ha catturato lui e Ismail» continuò Stiles, «voleva delle informazioni dettagliate su di me, ma lui non ha voluto aprire bocca, così hanno ucciso Ismail davanti ai suoi occhi e poi lo hanno torturato in vari modi. Ha _anche_ delle ossa spezzate e gli hanno inchiodato una mano a un albero con un pugnale».

Lei a sguardo basso si passò più volte la mano sulla bocca e annuì debole. «Ok» sussurrò.

Stiles inclinò la testa di lato per fare a tutti cenno di seguirlo.

Philip era sdraiato a letto con la schiena sollevata da un paio di cuscini, era pallidissimo e madido di sudore; c’era una consorella della Misericordia con lui, gli stava rinfrescando il viso con una pezza umida d’acqua, ma quando Stiles la fissò per lasciarle intendere di concedere loro della privacy, se ne andò via quieta.

Derek si appoggiò sul muro frontale al letto ma vicino alla porta – Stiles pensò che fosse per controllare se qualcuno da fuori stesse origliando – Logan si sedette a terra in un angolo, piegando le ginocchia verso il petto, e Linda si piazzò dritta ai piedi del letto.

Philip evitò lo sguardo di lei.

Stiles le rivolse uno sguardo come a dirle di nuovo di dargli tregua, e lei alzò la testa al soffitto con occhi lucidi e un sorriso amaro.

Stiles si sedette sul materasso, accanto a Philip. «Dopo che tu e Ismail avete lasciato il castello, io e Logan siamo entrati in camera tua per provare a scoprire cosa stavi nascondendo. Abbiamo trovato i libri falsi con dentro i messaggi» gli spiegò, «da lì abbiamo cominciato a fare delle ipotesi e siamo partiti per Neptune. Potresti per favore raccontarci come sono andate le cose? _Dall’inizio_ ».

Philip deglutì a fatica un paio di volte; Stiles gli passò un bicchiere d’acqua e lo aiutò a bere un paio di sorsi. «Ok» esalò infine, «è solo… una storia abbastanza complicata».

«Sono stato Inserito quando avevo appena diciotto anni» iniziò a narrare, «e per una mera coincidenza, o forse no… magari sono stati gli Osservatori a volerlo… comunque, è successo che non sono stato trovato per prima da quelli della Misericordia, ma dai soldati di Warren».

Linda intervenne con tono perplesso. «Cosa ci facevano lì i soldati di Warren? Non è da loro andare di pattuglia nelle foreste limitrofe alle Contee Indipendenti…»

Lui sorrise amaro. «A distanza di anni, me lo sono poi chiesto anch’io. Mi sono risposto che forse cercavano dei nuovi Inseriti da adescare per i loro propositi, e in effetti hanno trovato _me_ » affermò sarcastico. «Mi hanno portato alle mura di Neptune, anche se dicendomi che quando volevo avrei potuto cercarli per parlare un po’, e mi hanno lasciato i loro contatti. A Neptune… mi sono trovato bene» ammise annuendo, «sentivo che lì si respirava un’aria simile a quella che avrei voluto sempre respirare, e accarezzavo l’idea di unirmi alla Confraternita di Amalfi, ma dall’altro lato… ero ancora in contatto con i soldati, e loro mi hanno perfino fatto incontrare Warren, _quale onore_ » biascicò sarcastico.

Stiles cominciò a realizzare. «Warren ti ha convinto della sua causa?»

«Avevo appena diciotto anni» ripeté rassegnato e amareggiato, «e all’interno delle famiglie di cacciatori i maschi vengono cresciuti e allenati per diventare soldati: ero una _tabula rasa_ , un soldato senza più un comandante o una vera causa, e lui era un re che parlava di unificazione e prospettive di pace e uguaglianza. Gli ho creduto e alla fine ho scelto di lasciare Neptune e avviarmi verso Namasté, per diventare una sua spia».

Stiles vide Linda mantenere lo sguardo basso. «E lo sei stato per due anni» aggiunse subito Stiles. «Cos’è cambiato poi?»

La voce di Philip si incrinò. «Nessuno mi ha mai accettato, non ho mai avuto una famiglia e la Confraternita… non mi hanno mai chiesto da dove venivo e chi ero prima di arrivare nell’Eden, a meno che non fossi io a volerne parlare. All’improvviso ho avuto delle sorelle, dei fratelli e una figura paterna…»

«Così hai iniziato il doppiogioco…» lo spronò Stiles a proseguire.

«Non si è trattato esattamente di un doppiogioco, perché l’unica persona a cui riferivo era _me stesso_ » sorrise sarcastico. «Mi sono appuntato tutto quello che avevo già passato a Warren, anche se ricordavo più o meno il mese e l’anno ma non il giorno, e poi ho iniziato a fare una copia di tutto ciò che gli dicevo, per tenere conto delle informazioni che gli davo e non rischiare di contraddirmi, perché gli dicevo mezze verità, e a volte delle bugie».

«Per tenerlo buono e depistarlo al tempo stesso».

«Sì, io… in cambio sapevo come si muovevano i soldati di Warren di nascosto all’interno delle foreste, quindi potevo consigliare ai confratelli che strade fare per evitarli, senza però dire loro il _perché_. Pensavo sempre che se fossi diventato Castellano, le cose sarebbero diventate più facili e avrei avuto tutto molto più sotto controllo… ma non avevo messo in conto Ismail» sorrise triste.

Adesso si capivano un mucchio di cose; Stiles si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Perché non ti sei rivelato subito con Raleigh o con Linda quando hai iniziato a fare il doppiogioco?»

«Perché non ho mai avuto una famiglia e temevo di perderli» gli rispose piangendo. «Perché non volevo fare loro del male e non volevo deluderli, quindi… mi dicevo che magari lo avrei fatto quando avrei avuto tutto più sotto controllo, ma poi non lo faceva mai perché mi _vergognavo_ , e più mi vergognavo più avevo paura di ferirli… e più mi incasinavo! Non sono mai stato bravo a giocare da solo…» si prese in giro aspro.

«Devo supporre che le cose si sono complicate ulteriormente?» constatò Stiles.

«Sì… Warren voleva Logan con sé».

Stiles si sentì raggelare, e di sottecchi vide Logan stringersi nelle spalle.

«Era interessato a sapere degli sviluppi della sua nuova dieta» continuò Philip, «se c’erano elementi che facessero scattare in lui una certa violenza o la voglia di nutrirsi di qualcuno: credo che volesse prenderlo con sé per usarlo come _un’arma_ » concluse con voce roca e flebile.

«E tu hai mentito, gli hai detto che era ingestibile».

Philip rise di se stesso e ciò dovette provocargli dei dolori, perché fece una smorfia di sofferenza. «Credo di avere esagerato con quello, perché Logan subito dopo ha cominciato ad andare in missione da solo ed era molto chiaro che aveva un ottimo controllo di sé, soprattutto se Raleigh si fidava a mandarlo in giro senza degli accompagnatori» sottolineò. «E _sapevo_ che sarebbe stato inutile mentire, che mi stavo giocando la copertura, ma umanamente parlando non potevo neanche dire a Warren "Ok, il wendigo è approcciabile, comincerò a raccontagli di te e a convincerlo a entrare nel tuo esercito": non potevo permettere che lo _usasse_ ».

«E poi hai mentito anche su di me» aggiunse Stiles.

Philip abbozzò un debole sorriso malinconico. «Voleva scoprire il tuo segreto e sfruttare le tue debolezze, e anche questa era una cosa che non potevo permettergli. Ma allora gli è stato chiaro che avevo cambiato fazione, e sono cominciate le minacce».

«Del tipo "Parla o uccideremo uno dei tuoi?"»

«Detto in maniera molto più sottile, ma sì. Conosco i luoghi dove a volte i soldati si nascondono, perché sono i posti che di solito utilizzo per passare messaggi a Warren tramite loro, quindi ho cercato di convincere Ismail a spostare dei percorsi, ma non ci sono riuscito…»

«E la morte di Leo vicino a Neptune è stato un messaggio più diretto» ipotizzò Stiles, «perché è stato proprio a Neptune che ti hanno trovato».

«Prima che Leo morisse, lo hanno costretto a inviarmi un messaggio dal suo account» raccontò con espressione vuota, «"Ricordati che così come qui ti abbiamo trovato, qui potremmo anche seppellirti": un modo poetico per dirmi che così come mi hanno "fatto" potevano anche "distruggermi", e che nei fatti quella era l’ultima possibilità-sbarra-invito a dire loro la verità su di te. Sapevo che stavano aspettando me, così ho scortato Ismail…»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Non mi è chiaro come mai invece hai trovato lì i Devoti Sacrificali».

«Non sapevo neanch’io che ogni tanto loro e Warren si scambiano dei favori» sbuffò Philip, «a quanto pare credono che quando lui unificherà l’Eden, si vivrà in pace e sereni, e quindi nessuno avrà più ragione di opporsi agli Osservatori».

«Gli psicopatici allucinati hanno trovato un altro psicopatico allucinato».

«In pratica sì, anche se i loro contatti non sono così frequenti. Warren li utilizza per tenersi le mani pulite, come nel mio caso: adesso è la mia parola contro la sua, perché nei fatti sono stati i Devoti Sacrificali a uccidere Ismail e a torturarmi, e non ci sono prove fisiche o testimoni pronti a dire che io in passato abbia sul serio parlato con lui o i suoi soldati».

«Questo è un fottuto casino» esalò Stiles. «Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare a sbrogliare la matassa: come reagirà la nostra Confraternita quando scoprirà ciò che hai fatto? Siamo sempre stati _molto uniti_ e portare il sospetto e il tradimento dentro le nostre mura… avrà degli _effetti_ , e proprio adesso che siamo vulnerabili perché Raleigh ci sta lasciando…» E si voltò a guardare Philip in faccia, con gli occhi lucidi. «E come possiamo punirti, Phil? Perché _dobbiamo_ punirti, ma _come_? E cosa ci costerà farlo?»

Philip stava piangendo, ma ricambiò il suo sguardo con sicurezza. «Sei l’erede, devi espellermi dalla Confraternita e bandirmi dalla contea, lo sai che _devi_ farlo».

Logan s’intromise con voce spezzata. « _Nessuno_ è mai stato espulso dalla nostra Confraternita».

Philip ghignò amaro. «C’è sempre una prima volta».

«Quindi» aggiunse Stiles, sarcastico, «dovrei aspettare la tua completa guarigione per poi buttarti fuori da Namasté il primo 5x1 che capita. Non appena ripreso. Così, direttamente in pasto ai lupi».

«Te l’avevo detto di lasciarmi morire, sarebbe stato più facile».

«Vuoi smetterla?!» strillò Linda. Fissò Philip furiosa e piangente. «Col cazzo che puoi morire, tu devi sopravvivere e poi _sopportare_ le conseguenze, proprio come noi stiamo sopportando le conseguenze di ciò che hai fatto! E la parte peggiore non è che posso capire la tua ingenuità iniziale, o che tu poi avessi paura di dirmelo o che ti vergognassi… No, la parte peggiore è che io ti avrei ascoltato e aiutato, perché tu sei mio _fratello_ , ma non me l’hai detto! E quindi tutto questo è successo per _niente_!»

Stiles provò a calmarla. «Linda…»

«VAFFANCULO!» singhiozzò lei, andando via dalla stanza e sbattendo forte la porta.

Nella camera regnò un silenzio desolante per un paio di lunghi minuti.

Alla fine fu proprio Philip a parlare, atono e spento. «Lo sappiamo tutti comunque che non guarirò».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. « _Questo_ è un altro dettaglio interessante: la dottoressa dice non ti stai neanche aggravando come di solito accade, e questo vuol dire che nel mondo reale gli Osservatori ti stanno aiutando a restare in vita, e la domanda è _perché_?»

Philip era attonito. «Loro non fanno mai nulla gratis».

Stiles ebbe un sospetto. «Hai controllato se ti hanno inviato un messaggio con qualche richiesta?»

Muovendosi con fatica, Philip aprì il proprio account. «Non ho nulla da parte loro» mugugnò stranito. «E se avessero mandato qualcosa a _voi_?»

Stiles non se lo fece dire due volte, controllò subito, e vide con la coda dell’occhio che lo fecero anche Logan e Derek.

«Non ho niente» disse Derek.

«Neanch’io» esalò Logan.

«Vado a cercare Linda» propose Derek, «magari a qualcosa lei…»

« _No_ » scandì Stiles. «Non c’è alcun bisogno di cercarla». Fissò la sua casella di posta, immobile. « _Io_ ho il messaggio».

Era la seconda volta che riceveva un messaggio da parte degli Osservatori – il primo era stato al suo Inserimento, per via della missione iniziale con Derek. Il loro nome del mittente era scritto in capslock e in grassetto – **OSSERVATORI** – e l’oggetto banalmente era "Messaggio per te". Dava quasi l’idea di essere una _phishing mail_.

Stiles trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo e lesse il contenuto.

«Stiles…» lo chiamò Derek, preoccupato.

Lui con la mano gli fece cenno di aspettare e rilesse il messaggio. Lo rilesse altre _cinque_ volte, poi chiuse l’account.

«Stiles» disse Philip, «per favore, spara» gli domandò con espressione stanca e rassegnata.

Stiles schioccò la lingua, serio ma emanando sarcasmo. «In pratica, il succo è che posso scegliere se condannarti a morte o meno».

Vide lo sguardo di Logan scattare verso di lui.

Philip non sembrò sorpreso dalla notizia. «Che opzioni ti hanno dato?»

«Se decido di espellerti e bandirti, o anche solo espellerti, non guarirai e fra quarantotto ore circa sarai morto. Se invece decido di perdonarti e tenerti nella Confraternita, guarirai».

Philip rise amaro inclinando di più la testa contro il cuscino. «Non puoi _non_ bandirmi».

«Perché?»

«Perché ho tradito la _tua_ Confraternita: sei un erede in un momento di crisi in cui il Fratello Maggiore sta per morire, _puoi_ dare ordini e se Raleigh ti contraddicesse… non darebbe una bella immagine di te».

«E tu pensi che Raleigh al posto mio ti bandirebbe?»

Lui lo fissò serio. «Ho vissuto dentro alla vostra casa per _dieci anni_ mentendovi e senza dirvi chi ero davvero: non credo che ci siano altre soluzioni».

Stiles gli replicò altrettanto serio. «Lo so perché pensi che meriti di morire: perché sei _sopravvissuto_. Pensi che non abbia provato anch’io una cosa simile nella vita, uhm? Credi che non mi sia mai successo di dirmi "Ok, visto che la soluzione più facile per porre fine a tutto è morire e già prima di me della gente è morta, allora uccidiamoci"? Beh, in tal caso ti suggerisco di ricordare meglio cos’ho vissuto prima di arrivare qui nell’Eden» concluse pronunciando l’ultima frase fra i denti.

«E non pensare che io non sia incazzato con te» continuò Stiles, «lo sono eccome, perché Linda ha ragione: avresti potuto parlarci e avremmo sistemato tutto, e forse così Ismail non sarebbe morto, ma ancora una volta _ti capisco_ , o meglio, c’è una parte di te che capisco. Perché lo so cosa vuol dire vergognarsi di essere deboli, lo so cosa vuol dire provare a fare la cosa giusta e vedere che va male, provarci di nuovo e vederla peggiorare, riprovarci e vedere che cadono altri pezzi… e ancora e ancora in una spirale infinita di errori e fottuti sensi di colpa. _Lo so_ » pronunciò con forza.

«Quindi, Phil» concluse, con nuove lacrime di nervosismo e rabbia che gli sgorgavano dagli occhi, «ti consiglio di imparare come me a convivere con i sensi di colpa, perché _ti perdono_ ».

«Stiles…» gli disse lui, singhiozzando e scuotendo la testa.

Lui scosse la testa a sua volta e agitò una mano in cenno di no. «E ora ho bisogno di un po’ di cazzo di _tempo_ ».

Si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla camera a passi affrettati.

Non conosceva bene il dormitorio, c’era stato solo un paio di volte durante delle missioni a Neptune, eppure riuscì lo stesso a trovare alla cieca un angolo vuoto e quasi in penombra in cui stare da solo a riprendere fiato.

Poggiò le mani contro il muro, come se si stesse trattenendo dallo sbattere la testa contro la parete, e restò lì fermo con gli occhi sbarrati a trarre dei respiri profondi con la bocca e a tirare su col naso di tanto in tanto. Dopo un po’ si sentì le guance gelare, perché ancora umide di lacrime.

Infine, distinse i passi di Derek dietro di lui.

Derek non gli parlò, si appoggiò di fianco al muro, incrociando le braccia con espressione neutrale.

Stiles ruppe il ghiaccio parlando atono. «Sai, a volte conto il numero di persone che ho visto andare via senza averci parlato un’ultima volta, e per andare via non intendo solo "morire", ma anche "partire". È un numero sorprendentemente alto».

«Posso immaginarlo» commentò Derek, con un velo di comprensione nella voce.

«E non si tratta solo di "parlare", ma anche di "perdonare"» proseguì Stiles, tenendo ancora le mani e il viso rivolti verso il muro. «Loro sono andati via senza che io prima potessi dire loro che, visto tutto quello che avevamo passato insieme, non me ne fregava più niente se in passato con me erano stati dei coglioni, se avevamo litigato o se mi avevano minacciato o… _altro_ …» Nella propria mente vide una lunga carrellata di volti che cominciò con Jackson e finì con Aiden, passando per Erica e Boyd. «A volte le persone muoiono o vanno via e tu ti chiedi "Ha avuto sul serio senso non concedere un perdono?" Quando alla fine tutto si riduce in cenere e non hai più occasione di vedere il viso di una persona, ha ancora importanza il motivo per cui non volevi perdonarla?» Deglutì a fatica. «Non ho voluto fare aumentare questo numero».

Derek gli parlò con tono morbido. «Non pensare che io non ti capisca».

Stiles non separò le mani dalla parete di pietra, ma si voltò a guardare Derek. «Mi ama abbastanza da rischiare di farsi ammazzare per me. E non mi ha mai chiesto nulla in cambio. Come avrei mai potuto lasciarlo morire?»

Derek gli accarezzò il volto e in quell’attimo finalmente Stiles si concesse di crollare e cercare conforto fra le sue braccia.

Derek lo strinse forte posandogli una mano sulla testa, lui soffocò un singhiozzo contro la sua spalla e pregò che quel momento soffocante passasse presto.

 

 

 

Dopo un paio di ore di pausa in cui tutti poterono riordinare le idee, Stiles e Linda si accordarono con calma sulla versione da dare a tutti riguardo ciò che era successo.

Loro due erano purtroppo erano gli unici a potere prendere una decisione sul campo: Ismail era stato il Castellano, il suo nome era quindi conosciuto ed era scomparso da _centinaia_ di liste contatti, e la gente voleva delle spiegazioni. Dovevano agire subito, e dopo uno scambio di mail con Raleigh, alla fine il Fratello Maggiore aveva concluso che "Quelle che saranno le conseguenze di ciò che è accaduto, le vivrai _tu_ durante il _tuo_ periodo di carica, Stiles: sarebbe egoistico da parte mia importi una mia scelta e consegnarti il lascito delle mie azioni".

Quello era un periodo critico: Raleigh stava per lasciarli e di conseguenza stava anche per smettere di emanare la sua influenza su tutto l’Eden – la biblioteca del Drago Scarlatto era importante per tutto il continente, e Raleigh di per sé era una persona dal grande carisma – e all’orizzonte le mosse poco sottili di Warren promettevano guerra.

Stiles non avrebbe potuto avere un predecessore meno indimenticabile e forte di Raleigh – e questo non giovava – e non avrebbe potuto ottenere la carica di Fratello Maggiore in un periodo meno promettente di quello – e neanche questo giovava.

Aveva odiato farlo, ma lui e Linda erano stati costretti a ragionare in modo molto "politico": l’opzione di essere del tutto onesti sulle vicende legate alla morte di Ismail metteva davanti a loro una prospettiva troppo crepata di incertezze e inquietudini per il futuro, quindi non avevano avuto altra scelta.

Stiles aveva trascorso i due giorni successivi a Neptune, facendo nei fatti da scorta a Philip insieme a Logan: volevano sia scongiurare che qualche possibile infiltrato di Warren finisse il lavoro che i Devoti Fedeli non avevano portato al termine, sia evitare che qualcuno parlasse con Philip e gli chiedessi lumi quando ancora Stiles e Linda erano occupati a rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi della faccenda a _loro_ piacimento e nel modo più diplomatico possibile.

Philip non sapeva ancora cosa loro due stavano combinando, avevano preferito dargli un quadro completo solo alla fine, e comunque aveva passato le giornate a provare a smaltire la febbre dormendo sotto l’effetto di blandi sedativi naturali somministratigli dalla dottoressa.

Stiles per lo più era stato al porto di Neptune, quando non era di guardia al dormitorio, seduto su delle passerelle a guardare il movimento del mare e a _rassegnarsi_.

Lì aveva conosciuto Silvia, la Guardia Personale della Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita di Amalfi.

Silvia nel tempo libero amava starsene appollaiata su una delle bitte del porto a intagliare il legno, e Stiles non sapeva come, ma lei sapeva rendere quell’hobby _minaccioso_ anche solo a guardarlo.

Silvia all’apparenza non sembrava molto più vecchia di lui – due o tre anni al massimo – e anche se minuta non era affatto esile: si notava che il suo corpo, seppure non eccessivamente muscoloso, era stato plasmato per fare cose come _strangolare_ e _castrare_. Portava i capelli rosso rame modellati in un pixie cut che lasciava la ciocca del ciuffo frontale a destra lunga fino alla spalla – le copriva l’orecchio destro, che era più sporgente di quello sinistro – e l’incarnato chiaro con una spruzzata di lentiggini sugli zigomi faceva risaltare sia il colore dei suoi capelli, sia gli occhi verdi dallo sguardo pungente. Indossava sempre una versione della divisa della Confraternita con dei pantaloncini corti – Stiles credeva che li avesse tagliati e ricuciti lei stessa – e quello che intagliava era… beh, erano dei piccoli animaletti marini o delle conchiglie che poi applicava a forcine o lacci di cuoio per capelli. Le sue consorelle ne andavano pazze.

Dopo la seconda volta che nell’arco della giornata si erano incontrati sullo stesso pontile, restando a qualche metro di distanza in silenzio e senza sapere l’uno il nome dell’altra, Stiles si era azzardato a salutarla con un cenno della testa, aspettandosi in risposta un’espressione da "Che cazzo vuoi?" e invece lei aveva aggrottato la fronte e gli aveva chiesto perplessa ma sincera «Saresti?»

Dopo le presentazioni iniziali, le aveva domandato se potesse metterlo in contatto con la sua Sorella Maggiore: visto che fra non molto sarebbe iniziata la sua carica avrebbe avuto il piacere di parlare con lei.

«Uhm» aveva biascicato lei, «è per via delle voci che circolano sull’avanzamento dei confini del Regno?»

Lui aveva scrollato le spalle. «Mi piace essere preparato e ascoltare l’opinione che ne hanno in merito gli altri leader. E poi, c’è _qualcuno_ che a quanto pare ha paura di me, e io sono intenzionato a dimostrargli _quanta_ ne dovrebbe avere».

Silvia si era congedata da lui regalandogli il piccolo polipo che aveva intagliato, e lui era rimasto come un idiota a fissarlo sul palmo della propria mano, perché era _carino_ e aveva perfino le ventose per ogni tentacolo.

I giorni di pausa, infine, erano terminati, e il polverone sollevato stava cominciando a diradarsi e ora non restava che parlare con Philip e tornare a Namasté.

Stiles avanzò verso la stanza di Philip proprio quando Logan ne stava uscendo.

Logan chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e guardò Stiles quasi _speranzoso_. «Torniamo a casa?» intuì.

Stiles annuì sospirando forte; Logan rilassò le spalle e si scostò per fargli spazio e permettergli di entrare per dargli il cambio.

Fino a quel momento Stiles si era limitato a fare la guardia restando fuori dalla camera: era da dopo l’interrogatorio concluso con il messaggio degli Osservatori che lui e Philip non si parlavano. Non fu quindi una sorpresa notare che Philip lo guardò stupito e attonito.

«Abbiamo bisogno di parlare di ciò che io e Linda abbiamo deciso di dire riguardo la morte di Ismail e l’aggressione a tuo carico, e di ciò che sarà» esordì serio.

Philip non proferì parola, assentì abbassando lo sguardo sul libro che aveva in grembo.

Pur non scoppiando di salute, Philip stava già _molto_ meglio – merito degli Osservatori: l’occhio che era stato pestato non era più gonfio e violaceo ma quasi normale e giallastro, le ferite si stavano cicatrizzando e la gamba prometteva di guarire bene e in fretta. Aveva ancora qualche problema alla mano pugnalata, ma era prevedibile che il processo di guarigione di quella ferita sarebbe stato più delicato e complicato.

Philip aveva passato quei giorni in camera, perlopiù seduto a letto in compagnia di uno dei libri che gli portava Logan – più o meno com’era posizionato adesso.

Stiles si sedette ai piedi del materasso, rivolto verso di lui. «Io e Linda abbiamo deciso di insabbiare la faccenda, con il benestare di Raleigh».

Lo sguardo di Philip scattò verso di lui, era sbalordito. « _Perché_?»

«Ragioni politiche, diciamo» rispose con un pizzico di sarcasmo. «La nostra Confraternita è fragile e vulnerabile in questo momento, non aiuterebbe di certo a sollevare gli animi dei nostri confratelli sapere di aver vissuto con un traditore, e _io_ , all’inizio della mia carica, non avrò certo bisogno di perdermi ad arbitrare discussioni fra te e loro o sedare dei tentativi di vendetta o ripicca» disse con durezza. «Non quando sarò impegnato a capire se Warren è già in marcia verso Namasté per conquistare il nostro castello. E non ho nemmeno bisogno che altre Confraternite e Compagnie dubitino della nostra unità o vadano in paranoia pensando che fra le nostre fila ci potrebbero essere altri traditori: ho bisogno di alleati, e non posso dare a Warren la soddisfazione di aver fatto scacco matto».

Philip trasse un respiro tremante, a sguardo basso. «Quindi quale sarà la versione ufficiale?»

«Tu e Ismail eravate impegnati a svolgere delle indagini sulla morte di Leo, e una squadra di Devoti Sacrificali si è fatta avanti catturandovi e mettendo finalmente in chiaro le loro intenzioni: stavano uccidendo tutti i confratelli del Drago Scarlatto che incontravano da soli per trovarne uno che potesse rivelare loro i miei punti deboli. Tu e Ismail vi siete rifiutati di parlare e…» sospirò stanco, «beh, e poi loro hanno ucciso Ismail e torturato te».

«È una mezza verità» disse Philip, anche se non suonò come un’obiezione.

«Conta che nei fatti non sminuisce il ruolo di Ismail: ti ha detto di non parlare lasciandosi uccidere, devo onorare il suo sacrificio» affermò sicuro ma con voce incrinata.

«È un pensiero che condivido» concordò Philip, quieto. «Alla fine, chi è a conoscenza della verità?»

«Siamo in pochissimi: te, io, Logan, Derek, Linda e… Raleigh».

Philip aggrottò la fronte. «Marjorie?»

Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Raleigh ha insistito affinché non le dicessimo niente».

«Non si è fidato della sua reazione» commentò Philip, sorridendo amaro.

«Probabile» esalò Stiles. «L’importante è che almeno una persona all’interno della Misericordia lo sappia, e attualmente Derek è l’erede di Marjorie, quindi basta e avanza».

«Dando la colpa solo ai Devoti Sacrificali, però, sarà come fare il gioco di Warren» osservò Philip, storcendo l’angolo della bocca.

«Non esattamente» lo contraddì. Lo guardò negli occhi, mortalmente serio. «Considerala un’opportunità per illuderlo di avere tutto sotto controllo».

Philip ricambiò il suo sguardo. «Conosco un paio di cose su di te e l’avere il controllo della situazione».

«Allora starai di certo immaginando bene ciò che intendo».

«Voglio una parte».

«Non avrei mai detto il contrario».

Stiles sospirò rilassando la posa, e provò a spostare la conversazione su un altro particolare. «Vorrei che tu tenessi sempre presente una frase che tempo fa, prima ancora che io e te ci conoscessimo, Ismail mi disse a proposito di Logan e di come la gente avesse dei pregiudizi su di lui». Vide Philip abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo. «Mi ha detto che non capiva _quante volte_ una persona debba dimostrare di essere cambiata prima che gli altri lo _accettino_. Credo che questo valga anche verso se stessi: quante volte dobbiamo dimostrare a noi stessi che siamo cambiati, prima di perdonarci?» Sospirò di nuovo. «Lo so che tu starai di certo sentendo il bisogno di _dimostrare_ , ma cerca di non esagerare nel farlo, perché abbiamo ancora bisogno di te, quindi non fare cazzate pur di farci vedere che non hai più intenzione di tradirci: non rischiare la tua vita per questo o per vendicarti da solo» precisò con decisione.

« _Ricevuto_ » mormorò Philip.

Stiles notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi, e considerando che anche i suoi si stavano inumidendo cercò di smorzare l’atmosfera. «Quindi, uhm… Ho visto che hai un nuovo cavallo. Bell’esemplare».

«Grazie».

«Apprezzo la cura per il dettaglio: il suo manto rispecchia il tuo cognome». Era _nero_.

«Più che altro l’ho scelto per fare _pendant_ con la mia stilografica».

«È vero, l’avevo dimenticato. E gli hai già dato un nome?»

«Bruto».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. «Come il cesaricida?»

«Esatto» esalò con una punta di soddisfazione.

«Non capirò mai il senso dell’umorismo britannico».

«Sono _scozzese_ , e il mio senso dell’umorismo almeno non ha bisogno di catastrofi o esplosioni pacchiane sullo sfondo per essere espresso».

«Fingerò di non capire che ti stai riferendo al nostro modo di fare cinema» borbottò rassegnato, ma comunque si sentì soddisfatto quando vide che gli avevo strappato un debole sorriso.

«Ho avuto un boa da piccolo» aggiunse Stiles. «Si chiamava _Vercingetorige_ ».

«Ne sono colpito» gli ribatté ironico.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Ero giovane e ingenuo: mi sembrava un nome _altisonante_ , fico…»

Si scambiarono dei mezzi sorrisi complici e divertiti, e Stiles provò finalmente la sensazione che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che in una maniera o nell’altra sarebbero riusciti a superare quello stallo. Poi l’espressione di Philip divenne di colpo di nuovo fragile e vulnerabile, e Stiles in qualche modo riuscì a _sentire_ cosa stava per arrivare.

«Sai» esordì Philip roco e con gli occhi fissi sulle coperte, «a volte immagino che in un’altra vita avrei finito la scuola e sarei riuscito a liberarmi della mia famiglia, magari sfuggendo alla sua presa continuando gli studi in America» sorrise malinconico. «E lì sarei riuscito a essere chi volevo davvero essere, e sarei stato libero di dedicarmi al tipo di studi e al tipo di sport che più mi piacciono, e a cacciare a modo mio. Probabilmente conoscendomi al termine degli studi avrei provato a restare a lavorare all’interno del college, _e poi un giorno_ » e faticò appena a proseguire, «durante un’indagine su una creatura che creava scompiglio nel campus avrei incrociato un giovane alpha e il suo migliore amico» sorrise triste.

«E questo tizio» continuò Philip, «questo migliore amico, questo ragazzo dieci anni più giovane di me, mi avrebbe _assolutamente fatto uscire fuori di testa nel peggiore e nel migliore dei modi_ , e visto che in questa vita immaginaria non esiste roba come l’Eden e gli Osservatori, lui prima di incontrarmi non avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione di avvicinarsi sul serio a _qualcun altro_ , e io sarei stato una persona migliore».

Stiles si sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Philip alzò lo sguardo su di lui; aveva gli occhi lucidi e sorrideva rassegnato.

«Sai, Stiles, in questa vita che non esiste avrei lottato per potere stare al tuo fianco, perché sarei stato più meritevole di avere quel posto…»

Stiles trasse un respiro tremante. «Non esiste essere meritevoli di stare accanto a qualcuno, Phil».

«Non ho il _diritto_ di lottare per avere quel posto, ok?» insisté con voce spezzata. «Perché pensavo che prima o poi avrei avuto il coraggio di essere una persona migliore, che avrei sistemato tutto, e invece per colpa mia sono morte delle persone. Quindi non ho il diritto di chiederti di darmi ancora l’occasione di dimostrarti cosa posso essere per te al tuo fianco».

Stiles scosse la testa e gesticolò mostrandosi oltremodo scettico, anche se aveva gli occhi lucidi e la voce roca. «E se io decidessi che non mi importa niente di quanto tu pensi di averne il diritto o meno?»

Philip lo fissò con una malinconia infinita. «Tanto ormai sappiamo entrambi che hai già assegnato a qualcun altro il posto al tuo fianco, quindi, _per favore_ , finiamola qui».

Stiles si passò più volte le mani sul volto e poi fissò il soffitto a lungo, inspirando a fondo mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo di sé e di respingere l’emicrania che stava sentendo sorgere. «Quindi… alzi bandiera bianca?» biascicò evitando il suo sguardo.

«Se vogliamo metterla così… _sì_ ».

Stiles strinse le mani sulle ginocchia e fissò attonito il pavimento per degli infiniti minuti, fino a quando Philip non ruppe il silenzio.

«Potresti lasciarmi da solo per un po’?» gli chiese atono.

«Ok» replicò flebile. «Sarò qui fuori dalla porta, se avrai bisogno di qualcosa» lo avvisò.

Uscì fuori dalla stanza a passi lenti, chiuse la porta e ci appoggiò la schiena. Poi ci sbatté pure un paio di volte la testa all’indietro mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore e sentendo gli occhi bruciare.

Finora aveva sperimentato solo un lato dell’amore non corrisposto, adesso stava scoprendo com’era stare dall’altra parte e… beh, non era per niente bello.

Ma forse ce l’avrebbero fatta, forse lui e Philip sarebbero riusciti a superare quel tipo di stallo. O almeno se lo augurava di cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni che ho associato a questo Libro sono [See what I've become](https://youtu.be/lWDYAJ2-Y1E) e [The way](https://youtu.be/oN2Xs-MvxLw).  
> 


	17. Intermezzo 3

 

Derek stava riscaldando dell’acqua nell’attesa che Stiles tornasse da Neptune: gli aveva inviato un messaggio poco fa, ormai non doveva mancare davvero molto al suo arrivo.

Accovacciato di fronte al camino, attizzava il fuoco provando a scrollarsi di dosso il senso di vuoto che sentiva. La casa era intrisa del tutto dei loro due odori insieme – il suo e quello di Stiles – ma quando Stiles non c’era Derek si sentiva un po’ misero a stare lì.

Avevano comprato quell’abitazione per avere un luogo di ritrovo tutto loro, un posto in cui stare da soli e ritrovarsi dopo dei lunghi viaggi e delle difficili missioni, e quando soltanto uno dei due poteva stare lì era un po’ come se quella casa perdesse il suo significato.

A Derek sembrava che l’interno di quelle quattro mura senza Stiles diventasse più freddo, più silenzioso e più ricco di spigoli.

Aggrottò la fronte restando sorpreso quando percepì un licantropo donna avvicinarsi alla casa. Si alzò dal pavimento e aspettò che bussasse – anche se vivano in un mondo a conoscenza del sovrannaturale era scortese aprire una porta senza dare al proprio ospite il tempo di annunciarsi e chiedere il permesso di entrare.

Aprì dopo i primi colpetti di nocche contro il legno, rimanendo un pizzico sorpreso quando vide davanti a sé Magdaléna, una degli ultimi nuovi Inseriti che era stata fatta materializzare dentro la contea durante lo scorso 5x1 – non si erano ancora parlati o presentati, ma era facile ricordarsi di lei, per via degli occhi dalle iridi di un blu particolarmente acceso e intenso che contrastavano con la carnagione molto chiara e i capelli nerissimi lunghi e ondulati; lasciava una forte impressione di sé.

«Namasté» gli disse, col tono incerto di chi ancora non è abituato a usare quel saluto. Teneva i polsini della casacca stretti nei pugni, aveva un aspetto calmo e cauto, ma emanava sia nervosismo che curiosità.

«Namasté» la ricambiò, rivolgendole un’espressione appena interrogativa, per spronarla a chiedergli pure cosa voleva.

«C’è Stiles?» domandò diretta, senza mostrare alcuna emozione.

Scrollò la testa. «Mi dispiace, è ancora in viaggio, ma dovrebbe arrivare fra non molto: è sulla strada del ritorno».

«Capisco» mormorò, evitando lo sguardo di Derek mentre con un gesto automatico si tirava di più le maniche verso il dorso delle mani e poi stringeva di nuovo i polsini nei pugni. «Avrei dovuto inviare un messaggio. Dimentico sempre che _posso_ farlo».

Derek sorrise comprensivo. «Agli inizi è facile dimenticarsi che nonostante l’atmosfera medievale abbiamo dei servizi di comunicazione anacronistici».

«No, è che anche nel mondo reale non avevo un cellulare o un indirizzo email» replicò atona.

«Ah» esalò Derek, sorpreso e un filo perplesso. «Vuoi entrare?» le propose, indicando l’interno della casa alle proprie spalle. «Posso esserti utili al posto di Stiles?»

Lei fissò i suoi occhi corrucciandosi appena, come se si stesse concentrando. «Sei il marito di Stiles?»

«Sì».

«Mi ha parlato di te» gli spiegò, «quando gli ho detto che avevo notato che per lui non erano un problema i miei occhi blu» e sottolineò quell’affermazione rivelando per qualche secondo il vero colore delle sue iridi.

«Oh» borbottò, sentendosi diventare di colpo un po’ impacciato – in qualche modo sapere che Stiles aveva parlato dei suoi occhi a qualcun altro gli stava facendo _cose_ allo stomaco. «Derek» si presentò, porgendole la mano.

«Magdaléna» lo ricambiò. «Alcuni mi chiamano Alena».

Assentì cogliendo la sottile concessione che gli stava dando. «Sei europea?» intuì.

«Slovacca».

«Io e Stiles siamo californiani» ricambiò l’informazione. «Vuoi entrare?» la invitò di nuovo.

Lei annuì, e anche se non c’era uno zerbino fece l’atto di pulirsi le suole delle scarpe; osservò l’interno della casa con sguardo curioso e silenzioso. Derek ebbe l’impressione che Alena fosse il classico tipo di persona che quando sta sulla difensiva perché si trova in un ambiente sconosciuto si mostra troppo calma o immotivatamente arrabbiata.

Derek le accennò di sedersi pure al tavolo. «Avevi intenzione di chiedere a Stiles qualcosa?»

Lei si sedette e intrecciò le dita. «Volevo sapere la sua opinione riguardo la Confraternita della Misericordia».

Lui sbuffò un sorriso accomodandosi di fronte a lei. « _Io_ ne faccio parte».

«Ah» esalò secco, rivelando per la prima volta un’emozione – sorpresa.

«Stai pensando di entrare a farne parte?»

Assentì piano. «Sto valutando le mie opzioni».

Derek non commentò quel dettaglio: Alena non aveva in sé alcuna posa da persona che assassinava per vivere – non era quindi un tipo pericoloso – ma aveva gli _occhi blu_ , e lui sapeva un paio di cose riguardo ai mannari non minacciosi che però hanno quel tipo di occhi.

«Posso rispondere io alle tue curiosità, se vuoi» le propose.

Lei ci rifletté sopra qualche secondo, ma infine annuì ancora una volta. «Grazie» mormorò.

Alena gli pose delle domande sulla vita all’interno della Confraternita e sulla loro etica – fu molto pragmatica e diretta, anche se non commentò nulla – e dal modo in cui indugiò sulle motivazioni per cui concedevano la grazia, Derek intuì altri dettagli su di lei. Per non parlare del pesante senso di lutto e nostalgia che emanò quando lui gliene parlò.

«Alcuni» esordì Derek, al termine delle sue domande, «vogliono entrare nella Misericordia perché in passato hanno visto delle persone care chiedere _pietà_ mentre stavano agonizzando, altri – _come me_ – vogliono entrare perché nel mondo reale già una volta hanno aiutato qualcuno a porre fine alle proprie sofferenze. È il tuo caso?» chiese neutrale.

Alena non esitò molto, annuì e rispose atona. «Ho ucciso il mio fratellino».

«Io la mia prima ragazza. Ero un adolescente».

«Io un po’ più piccola» aggiunse, fissando fuori dalla finestra e pizzicandosi un polsino. «Avevo undici anni. La mia famiglia era mista, solo io e papà eravamo dei mannari: eravamo tutti e quattro in macchina, abbiamo sbandato e siamo finiti fuori strada in un posto sperduto; papà ha subito delle ferite talmente gravi da morire sul colpo».

«Mi dispiace» esalò Derek, prima di ricordare quanto lo reputasse inutile sentirselo dire: per lui era sempre scioccante sentire di famiglie distrutte.

Lei ciondolò la testa, in una strana espressione a metà strada fra "Grazie" e "Sì, va bene. Ora andiamo avanti, però". «L’auto era capovolta, e su incoraggiamento di mamma ho atteso che le mie ferite si chiudessero e poi mi sono infilata sul davanti per prendere i cellulari di mamma e papà – i loro corpi erano bloccati – per chiamare aiuto, ma non c’era ricezione».

Derek per un lungo attimo immaginò una bambina dentro un veicolo ridotto a un cumulo di lamiere letali, che si muoveva fra dei corpi insanguinati e il cadavere del proprio padre nel tentativo di trovare un mezzo per chiedere dei soccorsi. Non respirò per alcuni secondi.

«Mamma è morta presto» aggiunse Alena, assentendo come se stesse dando a Derek una _rassicurazione_ , «ma prima di andare mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura del mio fratellino. Solo che dopo non molto non c’è stato più nulla di fare, quindi ho fatto come mi ha domandato lei: mi sono presa cura di lui e l’ho aiutato ad andarsene».

Anche se Alena era circondata da una fitta cappa di tristezza, non portava con sé l’odore del pentimento o del senso di colpa: era certa di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Era crudele e inquietante che una bambina avesse infine interpretato in quel senso il prendersi cura di un fratellino, visto che non sarebbe sopravvissuto, e rendeva molto l’idea del tipo di personalità che adesso Alena era: incasinata, falsamente distaccata, diretta.

Derek si umettò le labbra e deglutì a fatica. «Sei fuggita dalla macchina poi?» ipotizzò.

Lei scosse la testa. «No, _dopo_ ci hanno trovati». Derek evitò di domandarle _quante ore_ avesse trascorso dentro l’abitacolo schiacciato in compagnia dei corpi privi di vita dei suoi cari. «Per i miei parenti è stata un po’ dura insabbiare la causa della morte di mio fratello, ma ce l’hanno fatta. I miei zii mi hanno presa con loro, ma sapevo che mi chiamavano "la Figlia del Demonio" per quello che avevo fatto e perché sembravo sempre così calma, quindi dopo qualche anno sono scappata di casa. Ho vissuto di espedienti» concluse, non mostrandosi meno sicura di prima.

Derek ricordò il modo in cui era stata _accolta_ a Namasté. «Mi dispiace davvero che al tuo arrivo gli abitanti della contea ti abbiano attaccata e _insultata_ ».

«No, va bene. Cioè, col senno di poi _capisco_. Ora mi trovo bene qui. Molto meglio che nel mondo reale: ho un lavoro, un tetto sotto cui stare» elencò con le dita, «e a davvero poca gente interessa chi sono e da dove vengo».

Derek sorrise comprensivo. «Te l’hanno detto che ci sono un sacco di pregiudizi su noi della Misericordia? Ci chiamano "Boia" o "Messaggeri della Morte", e non con un bel tono».

Lei annuì arricciando il naso. «Me l’hanno raccontato, ma non sarà peggio di essere chiamata "Figlia del Demonio"».

Derek trattenne una risata isterica. «Credo di potere immaginare». Sospirò aprendo il proprio account. «Ti passo il contatto della mia Sorella Maggiore e della sua Guardia, per discutere ulteriormente con loro: il prossimo 5x1 è alle porte, non ci dispiacerebbe avere un aiuto» aggiunse.

«Grazie» gli disse, aprendo il suo account per prendere i contatti.

Dopo Alena inspirò a fondo e si alzò dalla sedia, lo ringraziò ancora una volta, si salutarono e lei andò via.

Derek la osservò allontanarsi mentre echeggiavano nella sua mente le parole di Siobhán; lei diceva che nella loro Confraternita non c’era posto per i cuori coraggiosi e gli animi nobili ricchi di buone intenzioni, ma solo per gli stomaci forti e i fegati resistenti, perché loro in fondo facevo molto più di quello che era giusto fare: facevano quello che le persone buone non erano in grado di fare, e non se ne pentivano.

Forse Alena si sarebbe trovata bene con loro.

Non molto tempo dopo, Derek finalmente udì lo scalpiccio di Roscoe lungo la stradina sterrata che portava a casa. Sorrise sollevato e andò ad aprire la porta; rimase sull’uscio a guardare Stiles portare il cavallo nella stalla per metterlo a riposare.

Chissà se a Stiles piaceva fissarlo a lungo da lontano man mano che si avvicinava a lui quando tornava a casa. A Derek piacevano quegli attimi in cui Stiles non era ancora cosciente del suo ritorno a Namasté, quando individuava Stiles fra la folla, magari impegnato a ridere e scherzare con gli altri, e poi si girava, vedeva Derek e il suo volto cambiava espressione: andava verso Derek deciso e sicuro, emanando sollievo e con in faccia un tipo di sorriso che rivolgeva _solo_ a Derek.

Vedere come il viso di Stiles mutava per lui, solo perché adesso era presente, era il conforto migliore possibile. Sperava che la cosa fosse reciproca, che anche a Stiles piacesse essere cosciente di essere l’artefice del suo cambio di umore in sua presenza.

Quegli ultimi giorni erano stati molto pesanti, e in vista del 5x1 e della morte di Raleigh li aspettavano giornate ancora più cupe. Derek salutò Stiles abbracciandolo forte, accogliendo il suo lieve gemito di sollievo e provando a fargli assorbire più calore possibile nel giro di pochi attimi, lo stretto necessario per farlo respirare in maniera rilassata.

«Bentornato» gli mormorò all’orecchio.

«Non vedevo l’ora di tornare» si lamentò Stiles, stanco; si separò da Derek e si grattò la testa entrando infine in casa.

«Suppongo che vorrai lavarti, ti ho preparato dell’acqua calda». Conosceva ormai molto bene le sue abitudini.

Stiles gli rispose annuendo grato e facendo il buffo verso di un animale morente.

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Ti lascio da solo, vado a fare rifornimento d’acqua» lo avvisò, prendendo un paio di botti e un carrello rudimentale che usavano per il trasporto di oggetti pesanti su lunghe distanze – Derek era abbastanza forte da potere portare le botti piene senza usare un cavallo.

« _Grazie_ » esalò Stiles, iniziando a togliersi gli stivali.

Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e andò via, permettendosi così a Stiles di avere della privacy mentre si lavava. Vivendo in una casa di una sola stanza, erano diventati molto pratici e non si facevano problemi riguardo la nudità propria o altrui, ma c’erano situazioni e situazioni, e vedersi _del tutto_ nudi prima di un bagno poteva creare una _certa_ atmosfera e Derek non sapeva se erano ancora pronti per arrivare _lì_.

Non è che a volte non immaginasse come fosse saggiare sotto il palmo delle proprie mani il calore dei fianchi nudi di Stiles, o quanto fossero forti le sue spalle, o che non fosse cosciente delle ondate di eccitazione che certi momenti Stiles irradiava in sua direzione: fingeva di ignorare perché al momento avevano bisogno di _altro_.

Non necessitavano di _passione_ ma di _affetto_ , di un tipo di calore più tenue e morbido, perché erano tempi difficili ed era molto più utile essere l’uno una solita presenza per l’altro.

Quando infine sarebbero stati pronti, sarebbero arrivati anche a _quel momento_ ; per ora Derek si accontentava del fatto che Stiles fosse _suo_ , e non perché lo possedeva, ma perché lo riconosceva come persona più vicina alla sua vera casa e al suo cuore. E stavolta era certo che _questa cosa_ fosse reciproca.

Si mosse di proposito con lentezza per permettere a Stiles di lavarsi con comodo, e quando tornò a casa e bussò Stiles gli disse di entrare pure: aveva finito, Derek lo vide seduto sul letto intento a sistemarsi la casacca per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte.

«Riposi?» gli domandò Derek, sciacquandosi le mani.

Lui assentì contro il cuscino. «Vieni?» e lo invitò ad avvicinarsi con un cenno della mano.

Non se lo fece dire due volte: si tolse le scarpe e si distese accanto a lui.

Si sistemarono entrambi su di un fianco, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro; Stiles infilò un piede fra le sue caviglie, lui insinuò piano una mano sotto la sua casacca, per posarla alla base della sua schiena nuda e togliergli un po’ di mal di schiena con i suoi poteri da licantropo. Stiles lo ringraziò con un gemito di sollievo soffiato contro il suo collo, che gli procurò un brivido di piacere.

Sentì in modo chiaro che Stiles era eccitato, come di certo Stiles sentì contro la propria coscia quanto _lui_ era eccitato, ma come molte altre volte precedenti quel particolare finì sullo sfondo, a favore dell’esigenza di conforto, tranquillità e _tenerezza_.

Al risveglio gli avrebbe parlato di Alena e avrebbero discusso meglio di ciò che era successo a Neptune e di come agire il prossimo 5x1, ma per il momento preferì stringere Stiles fra le sue braccia e lasciarlo addormentarsi perché, anche se purtroppo solo per poco, erano insieme e al sicuro.

E non c’era bisogno che glielo dicesse a parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho finito di scrivere questo capitolo, fossi stata una batterista avrei fatto un assolo per poi lanciare le bacchette in aria urlando gasata XDMigliora e _Controlla_ , che sono anche i pezzi più grossi e complicati.  
> Di _Migliora_ ho già abbozzato l’ossatura principale della scaletta, cioè i fatti principali che devono succedere, ma non ho ancora curato i dettagli perché man mano che ho scritto gli altri tre Libri mi sono state più chiare molte più cose – tipo come strutturare ed espandere certe dinamiche fra i personaggi e certi conflitti – quindi non avrei mai saputo in anticipo che mettere di preciso in _Migliora_. Quello che posso dirvi a riguardo è quello che comunque già si intuisce alla fine di _Analizza_ : _Migliora_ è incentrato su Stiles come Fratello Maggiore, ci sarà la nomina della nuova Guardia Personale e del nuovo Castellano, ci saranno più interazioni con la Confraternita di Amalfi (che al posto di un Castellano ha un Ammiraglio), e il rapporto fra Stiles e Derek si evolverà ancora.  
>  Di _Controlla_ , invece, non esiste ancora _nulla_. Ho bene in mente come fare finire questa storia, e l’atto finale è proprio _Controlla_ , ma mi è sempre stato impossibile dire con certezza *come* succederà *questo* e *quello* senza avere prima sott’occhio gli altri quattro libri, quindi la scaletta non esiste ancora perché finora non ho avuto il materiale per farla.  
> Questo è per dirvi quanta roba ho ancora da scrivere, e in caso vi steste chiedendo "Ma saranno tipo altre centomila parole?"… Probabile? *ride isterica e poi scoppia a piangere*  
> Spero tanto di potere mettere online gli ultimi due Libri entro la fine dell’anno, ma come potete vedere per via della quantità di roba da scrivere non posso davvero promettere nulla, se non che ci proverò :) Quello che è certo è che questa storia non resterà incompleta: porto sempre a termine quello che scrivo.  
> A chiunque abbia avuto la pazienza di arrivare a leggere fino a qui: grazie, spero per la salute della vostra vista che non abbiate letto da uno schermo luminoso, ma grazie per avere scelto di continuare di capitolo in capitolo. Ho ideato questa ff affinché fosse il mio parco giochi personale, mettendoci piccoli mondi che la me stessa bambina (ma anche adulta) vorrebbe tanto visitare, quindi… spero che questa storia finora vi sia piaciuta quanto a me sta piacendo scriverla.  
> Sul [mio tumblr](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/) vi terrò aggiornati su come procede la stesura; se avete dubbi, domande o curiosità da chiedermi potete contattarmi col mezzo che più vi aggrada: segnali fumo, messaggi privati su EFP, scrivendomi nelle recensioni, contattandomi su tumblr e non per ultimo usando dei comodi piccioni viaggiatori.  
> Namasté!
> 
> **Update dell'1 novembre** : ho avuto finalmente modo di scrivere per bene e nei dettagli la scaletta del Quarto Libro, e ne sono venuti fuori circa 8-10 capitoli, il che vuol dire il Libro sarà composto da almeno 80mila-100mila parole (quando già i primi tre insieme sono ben 152mila!) E poi ci sarà il quinto e ultimo Libro...  
> Quiiiindi, credo che PRIMA, quando finirò di scriverlo, metterò online il Quarto e penultimo Libro, e poi inizierò a scrivere il Quinto e ultimo. Il che sì, potrebbe dire che il Quinto Libro potrebbe slittare perfino a gennaio-febbraio, ma purtroppo più di tot parole al giorno non posso scrivere, sono umana XD  
> Ricapitolando: il Quarto Libro, sarà online spero prima di Natale, per l'ultimo, è probabile che ci risentiremo nei primi due mesi del 2016 :)
> 
> **Update del 4 novembre** :  
> Ho messo su fanmix; sono tutti pezzi strumentali di Zack Hemsey, 2 per ogni Libro.  
>  **Definisci:** [The calling](https://youtu.be/QxaDoc7yyRA), [I'll find a way](https://youtu.be/RDKxL0FyV5g)  
>  **Valuta:** [This is our legacy](https://youtu.be/ybwqUv7l6no), [I can get it back](https://youtu.be/Q2jZZagHhQw)  
>  **Analizza:** [See what I've become](https://youtu.be/lWDYAJ2-Y1E), [The way](https://youtu.be/oN2Xs-MvxLw)  
>  **Migliora:** [Vengeance](https://youtu.be/Lhv_yFMuwxs), [The home of a people](https://youtu.be/54KikmZaeFo)  
>  **Controlla:** [Mind heist](https://youtu.be/lCGlIjLT8OQ), [Waiting between worlds](https://youtu.be/4KNuo72QuYk)


	18. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Attenzione, avviso importante** : sto per postare soltanto i primi otto capitoli di _Migliora_ (cioè il quarto Libro), perché sono quelli che finora ho scritto e preferisco metterli online, dato che sono già ben 81mila parole (avete presente la mia _Green Heart – Blue Eyes_? Beh, quella per intero è 87mila parole, quindi già questi otto capitoli che sto postando sono quasi quanto quella storia XD)  
>  Di questo quarto Libro devo ancora scrivere circa 3-4 capitoli + l’Intermezzo (che è il quarto e ultimo!), e ciò vale a dire che ho circa altre 40-50mila parole da scrivere; spero di cuore di poterli pubblicare non oltre la fine di gennaio 2016. A questo punto, però, vuol dire anche che il quinto e ultimo Libro slitta a febbraio-marzo 2016.  
> Purtroppo ho avuto parecchie sfighe e molta stanchezza, in più la scaletta si è allungata parecchio e quindi i tempi si sono diluiti ulteriormente, mi dispiace :(  
> A parte questo, ecco a voi i primi 8 capitoli di _Migliora_ (cioè i capitoli 18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25). Potete leggere fino alla fine tranquilli, che tanto non c’è alcun cliffhanger!  
>  Per qualsiasi info o messaggio, potete anche cercarmi sul [mio tumblr](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/)!  
> Buona lettura!

  
**Migliora:** [Vengeance](https://youtu.be/Lhv_yFMuwxs), [The home of a people](https://youtu.be/54KikmZaeFo)

 

 

Stiles era nello studio del Fratello Maggiore a conservare in silenzio degli effetti personali di Ismail.

I Devoti Sacrificali prima di ucciderlo gli avevano messo al collo la sua borsa, affinché scomparisse con lui, ma gli Osservatori almeno avevano rispetto per gli oggetti che per tradizione appartenevano a una Confraternita: i simboli della Guardia e del Castellano, se scomparivano con un corpo ucciso, ricomparivano sempre sulla scrivania del Fratello Maggiore.

La chiave da Castellano era ricomparsa all’interno della sua scatola di legno, e a sorpresa anche la penna stilografica di Ismail, forse perché anche quella faceva parte delle tradizioni del Drago Scarlatto: alla scomparsa di un confratello, la sua penna veniva conservata per sempre in un archivio dello studio del Fratello Maggiore.

Stiles soppesò la stilografica sul palmo della mano: Ismail l’aveva scelta tono su tono col colore della propria pelle; gli strappò un sorriso sofferto. Con cura, Stiles arrotolò attorno alla penna un foglietto col nome e cognome di Ismail – affinché però restasse leggibile. Aprì il cassetto corrispondente all’iniziale del cognome di Ismail – Elamin – e con delicatezza depositò l’oggetto sul fondo, accanto a un altro discreto mucchietto di stilografiche.

Le sue dita poi si soffermarono sul cassetto della _S_ , come Simmons – il cognome di Raleigh – e come Stilinski: la stilografica originale di Raleigh era già lì, perché alla nomina di Fratello Maggiore si impugnava ufficialmente la penna del titolo e si conservava quella personale, e fra meno di quarantotto ore Stiles avrebbe dovuto mettere lì la sua.

Sospirò forte scrollandosi nel vano tentativo di togliersi un po’ di tristezza di dosso, e andò chiudere nel cassetto della scrivania la chiave da Castellano, non senza prima osservarla per qualche secondo mentre mentalmente ripassava veloce le motivazioni legate al nome della persona a cui l’avrebbe consegnata.

Non trasalì quando sentì qualcuno bussare allo stipite della porta aperta, ma poco ci mancò. Era Philip.

«Posso parlarti un attimo?» gli chiese.

Stiles gli replicò inespressivo; non ci voleva un genio per capire cosa volesse domandargli. «Prima togliti la fascia e fammi vedere se la tua mano è guarita, poi ti darò il permesso di venire con me fuori della mura stanotte».

Philip roteò gli occhi, tuttavia si avvicinò alla scrivania cominciando a togliersi la fascia. «Come ha reagito Derek quando gli hai detto che parteciperai alle squadre di pattuglia?»  
«Con un silenzio da costipato. Ma non è che possa fermarmi dal farlo».

«Un po’ ci speravo» esalò Philip sarcastico, e gli mostrò la mano. La ferita non era del tutto rimarginata, ma almeno non era più orrenda a vedersi: gli Osservatori stavano accelerando molto il processo di guarigione.

Stiles restò in piedi vicino alla sedia di Raleigh, di fronte a Philip, a cui rivolse uno sguardo critico. «Te lo ricordi cosa ti ho detto a proposito del dimostrarsi cambiati, vero?»

Gli replicò per nulla impressionato. «Stanotte non voglio uscire dalla contea per farmi uccidere, Stiles, tranquillo».

«Quanto sei in te, Phil?» gli domandò diretto. «Perché se vuoi venire con me, devo essere certo di potermi fidare della tua lucidità».

«Sono più lucido di uno specchio».

«Nell’Eden non abbiamo dei super prodotti smacchianti, quindi mi sa che non esistono specchi brillanti: riprova».

«Sono in me e ho _bisogno_ di andare fuori, stanotte» insisté più serio. «Stiles, _per favore_ ».

Lui si passò una mano sulla fronte e si massaggiò il naso. «Va bene, hai il mio permesso» si arrese. «Del resto, avrò bisogno di qualcuno con cui correre quando farò da esca al posto di Raleigh e Marjorie. Gli assassini soffriranno molto quando vedranno che Raleigh è fuori lista e che quindi non ci sono più cinquecento monete d’oro da guadagnare…» sorrise amaro aprendo il proprio account per aprire la lista di taglie, «chissà secondo gli Osservatori quanto vale la mia testa…»

Philip gli ribatté per niente divertito. «Lo scopriremo stanotte».

Stiles scorse la lista dall’alto verso il basso, più che altro per abitudine – lo faceva sempre prima di ogni 5x1, per verificare poi alla fine se qualche nome fosse stato cambiato – e aggrottò la fronte quando notò un dettaglio anomalo.

«Apri la lista delle taglie» invitò Philip, mormorando.

Lui lo fece, perplesso. «Cosa devo guardare, di preciso?»

«L’ultima riga».

_Angela Arellano, sirena, sei monete d’oro._

Le caselle del titolo e del posto in cui viveva erano vuote.

L’espressione che mostrò Philip non fu migliore della sua. «Non so da dove cominciare a dire quanto ciò sia preoccupante».

«Mancano meno di tre ore alla mezzanotte» sbuffò Stiles, frustrato, «una volta tanto non ci potevano dare un po’ più di preavviso? Chi cazzo è questa Angela?»

Philip lo fissò mortalmente serio. «Credo che tu stia trascurando un punto, Stiles… qui nell’Eden non abbiamo _mai_ avuto una sirena».

Quello era vero: fino a pochi secondi prima, Stiles stesso ignorava che le sirene esistessero sul serio. Fu percorso da un brivido freddo. «È una specie pericolosa?»

«No. Ma il loro potere? _Quello_ sì che potrebbe essere pericoloso eccome».

Stiles non si sentì per nulla rassicurato. «E sarebbe questo potere?»

«La _persuasione_ » gli rispose scandendo bene la parola. «Le sirene e i tritoni hanno il potere di persuadere _chiunque_ a fare o dire quello che loro vogliono, soltanto parlandogli o cantandogli».

Stiles trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo tornando a fissare il nome della ragazza e la sua taglia.

Valeva giusto una sola moneta in più rispetto agli standard: sembrava proprio un prezzo simbolico, non una cifra per cui accapigliarsi su chi dovesse ucciderla prima per incassare il malloppo.

«Non l’hanno messa in lista per fare notare quanto vale» mormorò Stiles, atono, «ma per fare notare _lei_ : l’hanno messa in svendita». Era in lista per dire a _tutti_ che avevano appena Inserito una sirena.

Philip indicò il nome della ragazza. «Chiunque riuscirà ad averla, avrà anche il suo potere».

Stiles chiuse la finestra e si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Cos’altro sai dirmi sulle sirene?»

Lui scosse la testa. «Non molto. Non è un tipo di creatura che mio padre mi ha fatto studiare approfonditamente: in Europa si può dire che non abbiamo sirene e tritoni» gli spiegò, «perché i nostri fiumi e i nostri laghi sono troppo inquinati per loro; si sa solo che ce n’è una piccolissima comunità in una delle isole del Mediterraneo, probabilmente in una poco popolata e con scarso turismo, perché temono costantemente di essere catturati».

«Quindi non sono esseri pericolosi per gli umani?»

«No, loro attaccano solo per difendersi, hanno…» si passò una mano sulla testa e assottigliò gli occhi, come se stesse provando a ricordare qualcosa concentrandosi. «Nei bestiari che ho studiato accennavano qualcosa a, tipo, denti da murena e aculei da pesce tropicale velenoso al posto degli artigli… ma non attaccano di proposito gli umani, perché gli umani nei secoli scorsi erano affascinati dalle loro leggende e li _cacciavano_ trattandoli come animali esotici rari da collezionare, quindi mantengono sempre un profilo basso perché vogliono essere lasciati dannatamente da soli».

Stiles uscì in fretta dalla stanza. «Dobbiamo trovare questa sirena prima che cada nelle mani sbagliate».

Philip lo seguì. «Vai da Raleigh?»

Assentì. «È abbastanza vecchio da potere avere assistito con i suoi stessi occhi al periodo di caccia alle sirene: dobbiamo sapere tutto il possibile su questo tipo di creatura».

Non appena svoltato l’angolo, videro Linda correre verso di loro.

«Stiles!» Era in ansia. «Raleigh ti vuole parlare».

Lui le mise una mano sulla spalla. «È per la sirena, vero?»

Linda assentì serrando la mascella, lui sbuffò frustrato e corse verso la stanza di Raleigh lasciando loro due indietro.

Non appena bussò alla porta del Fratello Maggiore, Marjorie gli aprì subito.

Raleigh era sul letto, seduto con la schiena contro dei cuscini; era pallidissimo e madido di sudore, tossiva all’impazzita e il fazzoletto che aveva in mano era sporco di sangue.

Stiles chiuse subito la porta dietro di sé e Marjorie tornò ad assistere Raleigh.

«Devi…» rantolò Raleigh, in direzione di Stiles, « _devi_ trovare la sirena».

Si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò le mani sulle braccia. «La troverò, hai la mia parola. Non permetterò a Warren di impossessarsi di lei».

Raleigh respirò forte. «Potrebbero prenderla anche quelli della Compagnia del Raccolto, per costringerla a cantare per attirare _intere masse_ verso di loro».

Neanche quell’ipotesi era molto bella. «Cosa mi sai dire sulle sirene?» gli domandò, pragmatico ma non brusco – sapeva quanto a Raleigh stesse costando parlare.

«Sirene e tritoni sono delle creature _magnifiche_ » esalò. «Sono esseri dalla bellezza _appariscente_ , così tanto che non è raro che per confondersi fra gli umani usino dei vestiti troppo larghi, delle parrucche o dei brutti trucchi: non vogliono essere notati».

«Oltre alla bellezza c’è qualche loro tratto particolare che potrebbe aiutarmi a distinguere subito questa ragazza?»

«Sì, nel buio…» deglutì a fatica. «Presto calerà la notte, quindi anche lei userà i suoi occhi come i mannari: le iridi di una sirena brillano della stessa tonalità delle acque a cui appartiene. A seconda delle sua provenienza, i suoi occhi potranno brillare come l’acqua cristallina dei Caraibi, o l’acqua scura dei mari freddi del nord» specificò, «o come l’acqua di un fiume, o di un lago…»

«Quindi» riassunse Stiles, «potranno brillare di una qualsiasi tonalità che va dal verde acqua al verde palude e dal blu piombo al celeste acqua marina?»

«Esatto! E hanno denti simili a quelli delle murene: sono capaci di dare morsi _estremamente dolorosi_ , e al posto degli artigli hanno aculei striati simili a quelli del pesce scorpione, e _stai attento_ , perché sono _mortalmente velenosi_ come i dardi dei molluschi gasteropodi marini tropicali!» lo avvisò apprensivo.

«Ok» annuì umettandosi le labbra, nervoso. «Attenzione ai denti e agli aculei».

Raleigh tossì un paio di volte e poi proseguì. «Se gli Osservatori vogliono cominciare a Inserire delle sirene, penso che faranno come hanno fatto con i wendigo: per prima Inseriranno elementi molto giovani, degli _adolescenti_ , perché sono più _malleabili e influenzabili_. Logan è stato l’ultimo ad arrivare e il più vecchio». E aveva diciotto anni all’epoca.

«Quindi dobbiamo cercare una ragazza di età compresa fra i quindici e i diciannove anni?»

«Temo che possano essersi azzardati a prendere anche qualche ragazzina delle medie» disse Raleigh, amareggiato. «Non hanno mai osato Inserire dei ragazzini molto piccoli o dei _bambini_ , perché è lampante che non riuscirebbero a restare sani di mente con lo scorrere del tempo – diventerebbero degli adulti nel corpo di un infante – ma vista la situazione, potrebbero avere fatto un’eccezione…»

Stiles mise quell’osservazione preoccupante da parte per restare lucido, e proseguì con le domande. «Se prova a _persuadermi_ di lasciarla stare, come faccio a svegliarmi dal suo incanto?»

«Con il _dolore_ , con la stessa tecnica che i mannari usano per restare lucidi: provocati qualche piccola ferita, prima di avvicinarti a parlarle» gli suggerì.

«Hanno qualche altro potere?» incalzò.

«Una straordinaria capacità di guarigione, non si ammalano mai e invecchiano molto, molto lentamente: superano facilmente e in ottimo stato i centoventi anni di età».

«E hanno delle necessità specifiche?»

«Hanno bisogno soltanto di due cose, per non morire» e stese due dita, «toccare dell’acqua almeno una volta ogni due ore, e dare sollievo alle anime sole: gli spiriti simili alla Nogitsune si nutrono di caos e dolore, le sirene e i tritoni invece si nutrono di _sollievo_. Hanno bisogno di cantare per i cuori sofferenti per potere sopravvivere, quindi non restare sorpreso se vedrai orbitare attorno a lei delle persone in pena o che sentono molto la nostalgia di casa: agirà come una calamita inconsapevole».

Stiles sospirò forte scuotendo la testa. « _Dio_ , i modi in cui Warren potrebbe allora usarla…»

«Non si tratta solo di questo, Stiles» aggiunse Raleigh. «Qualsiasi creatura dotata del potere della persuasione non è ben vista dalla comunità sovrannaturale, perché nei fatti condiziona mentalmente gli altri, ha il potere di obbligarli a fare ciò che vuole: aspettati molto diffidenza da parte di _tutti_ ».

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto, nervoso. «Non possiamo però tenerla prigioniera _a vita_ ».

«Ma ti chiederanno di farlo» asserì Raleigh, sicuro. «Sii forte e mostrati sicuro di te, prova a fare per lei quello che io ho fatto per Logan».

Lui scosse la testa sorridendo sarcastico. «Non potrò mai essere come te».

Raleigh gli sorrise con affetto. «Il tuo tempo di carica sarà molto diverso dal mio, Stiles: io sono stato un Fratello Maggiore in un tempo di pace, o meglio, in un tempo di guerra fredda, ma tu… tu lo sarai in un tempo in cui la guerra divampa, quindi sarai un Fratello Maggiore diverso da me eccome. In _questo tempo_ c’è bisogno di uno come _te_ ».

Stiles lo guardò in faccia mostrandogli apertamente gli occhi lucidi. «Ho paura, Raleigh» ammise sorridendo amaro. «Ho una fottuta paura».

«E va bene così, perché la paura è un sentimento sano: ci insegna a moderarci» gli sorrise incoraggiante.

«Fa male vederti andare via» mormorò con voce incrinata e le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

Raleigh continuò a sorridere e si puntò un dito alla tempia. «Mi avrai sempre _qui_ , nella tua testa. Scommetto che sentirai sempre riecheggiare nella tua mente i miei insegnamenti».

Stiles sbuffò una risata dal suono umido. «Già, ricorderò sempre di usare il tè al posto dello scotch».

«Vai a preparare una squadra di ricerche, adesso» lo esortò Raleigh, «dedicati ai vivi».

Stiles assentì e si lasciò guidare in avanti quando le mani deboli di Raleigh si posarono sulle sue spalle per spingerlo ad abbassarsi.

Raleigh gli baciò la fronte. «Vai in pace, Stiles Stilinski, Settimo Fratello Maggiore della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, hai la mia benedizione».

«Tengo a te come a un padre».

«E tu sei sempre stato uno dei miei figli».

«Addio, Raleigh» mormorò a sguardo basso, fissando le coperte del letto.

«Addio, Stiles».

Tirò su col naso guardando per l’ultima volta uno dei classici sorrisi sereni di Raleigh, e poi barcollando si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. Solo allora si ricordò che in effetti Marjorie per tutto il tempo era rimasta con loro, come una silenziosa spettatrice appoggiata di spalle al muro – di sottecchi la vide inespressiva ma col viso rigato di lacrime.

Philip lo stava attendendo a qualche metro fuori dalla porta, in piedi e a braccia conserte di fronte a una finestra.

«Tu lo hai già salutato?» domandò Stiles, rauco e asciugandosi le lacrime in modo brusco.

Philip annuì a testa china. «Stamattina. Avevamo entrambi bisogno di parlare da soli, e io necessitavo di non rimandare più».

Stiles assentì di rimando e non gli chiese nient’altro: poteva immaginare di cosa quei due avessero parlato, ed era giusto che lui non si impicciasse.

«Allora» esalò Philip, come a riscuotersi dai pensieri pesanti che lo avevano colto, «cosa pensi di fare?»

Stiles lo fissò negli occhi inspirando a fondo. «Ho bisogno di formare una squadra. Dobbiamo trovare la sirena. E al più presto possibile».

 

 

 

La parte facile fu assegnare eccezionalmente a Linda la protezione del Castello, quella difficile riuscire a organizzarsi.

Stiles chiese a Logan se gli andava di seguirlo, e lui non mosse alcuna obiezione: si munì di sacca da viaggio e mantello pesante e si unì alla squadra.

Stiles contattò subito Ling, la Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita di Amalfi. Non era detto che Angela fosse una sirena di mare, ma se così fosse stato, sarebbe stato una mossa logica Inserirla vicino alle due contee marinare. Bisognava pattugliare quelle zone, e Stiles sapeva già che Ling era solita mandare almeno una squadra fuori dalle mura di Neptune durante il 5x1, per aiutare la gente nelle vicinanze.

Ling gli scrisse che avrebbe spedito Silvia in perlustrazione, e che con lei ci sarebbe stato il marito di quest’ultima, Benjamin, il leader della Compagnia dei Pescatori di Shellshelter – _oh_. Beh, quella piccola sorpresa nuziale era più che benvenuta, dato che così almeno ci sarebbe stata una squadra per ogni contea marinara.

Stiles chiese anche alla leader della Compagnia degli Astri – Gina – se in via del tutto straordinaria per una volta potevano pattugliare in una zona un po’ più esterna al loro territorio, dato che di solito loro sostavano solo intorno al perimetro della loro Fortezza-Osservatorio, e aveva ricevuto una risposta affermativa. Quello era un territorio ricco di fiumiciattoli e fonti, sarebbe stato pure quello un buon posto per una sirena.

Le foreste di Namasté e della Contea delle Arance erano abbastanza coperte per via della Misericordia e del Drago Scarlatto, restavano quindi fuori Lunense e Mithril delle Contee Indipendenti, ma erano posti in cui una squadra della Misericordia poteva essere mandata facilmente, come facevano del resto per ogni 5x1.

Era improbabile che Angela si trovasse nelle Terre Libere, ai villaggi, perché lì per lei trovare dell’acqua ogni due ore sarebbe stato molto difficile – dato che non conosceva neanche il posto – e Stiles dubitava che gli Osservatori la volessero morta nel giro di due ore.

L’incognita era il Regno: l’avevano Inserita lì vicino a Warren? Stiles sperava proprio di no.

La Confraternita della Misericordia per quel 5x1 avrebbe fatto riferimento a Theodora e Siobhán, perché Marjorie sarebbe rimasta al castello con Raleigh, per aiutarlo ad andare via. Quello non era un bel momento neanche per loro.

Attorno al tavolo della stanza principale del dormitorio, stavano cercando di riassumere come avrebbero agito.

Non avevano delle esche da usare per spostare l’attenzione degli assassini dai villaggi ad altrove, e non sapevano nemmeno quanto oro sarebbe valsa la testa di Stiles: non era possibile dargli il ruolo di esca. Theodora e Diego avrebbero guidato delle pattuglie verso il sud dell’Eden – nelle zone limitrofe al Regno – mentre Derek e Siobhán sarebbero andati a nord.

Nel frattempo che la Misericordia sarebbe stata sparpagliata per tutto l’Eden, Stiles insieme a Philip e Logan avrebbe guidato la squadra di ricerca della sirena insieme a Silvia e Benjamin. Dividersi i compiti era l’unica soluzione.

«Diego ha già portato i Banditi fuori dalla contea» li avvisò Siobhán, stanca ma decisa, «siete pronti per uscire allo scoperto anche voi?»

Stiles scambiò degli sguardi con Philip e Logan e poi annuì. Si voltò per andare a prendere Roscoe fuori dal dormitorio della Misericordia – al supporto, a cui lo aveva legato, posto vicino a un abbeveratoio – e di sottecchi vide Magdaléna unirsi alla truppa di Derek: non lo sorprese vederla con la divisa nera della Confraternita, né osservarla muoversi accanto a Derek.

Intorno a loro nella contea stavano cominciando a spegnere le torce, e si sentivano i rumori di porte e finestre che venivano sprangate. Stiles si allacciò meglio il mantello da viaggio e diede della pacche affettuose a Roscoe, mentre Philip e Logan accanto a lui facevano più o meno altrettanto con i propri cavalli.

«Stiles» sentì Derek chiamarlo.

Stiles consegnò le briglie di Roscoe a Logan e gli andò incontro.

L’aria della sera era fredda e umida, il tocco immediato delle mani di Derek che gli circondarono il viso lo riscaldò fino al midollo. Accarezzò le braccia di Derek e premette la fronte contro la sua.

«Me la caverò» _promise_ Stiles, rauco e a voce basse.

«Non andare vicino ai villaggi» gli disse Derek, «lasciali a noi della Misericordia: occupati solo di trovare la sirena».

Lui annuì piano. «Tornerò da te».

Derek gli accarezzò gli zigomi muovendo i pollici, assentì a propria volta. «Torniamo _sempre_ l’uno dall’altro».

«Ti giuro che non farò cazzate».

«Ti credo» esalò, scoccandogli un bacio caldo e morbido sulla fronte.

Stiles lo abbracciò forte, saggiando a fondo il calore del suo corpo e permettendogli i respirare il suo odore premendo il naso alla base laterale del suo collo; poi si separarono e come sempre fu Stiles il primo a voltare le spalle andare via.

Salì in sella e si alzò il cappuccio del mantello della testa. «Andiamo alle mura» esortò Logan e Philip; partirono all’istante.

Furono gli ultimi a uscire da quella porta di Namasté; restarono a cavallo, rivolti verso la foresta. Stiles esalò tremante quando udì l’ingresso alle sue spalle venire sprangato.

Alla sua destra, Logan da sotto l’ombra del cappuccio del mantello illuminò gli occhi di bianco. «La foresta qui intorno è piena di gente ansiosa e minacciosa» li avvisò.

Philip replicò sfoderando la sciabola e con del sarcasmo asciutto. «Che vengano pure».

La luna era alta nel cielo, ma la sua luce era quasi del tutto oscurata da dei grossi nuvolosi e l’aria sapeva di tempesta. Stiles sentì il vento gelido cominciare a seccargli e irritargli le nocche delle mani e le labbra.

Erano al buio all’interno di un cerchio immaginario lungo il quale erano posti in modo sparpagliato dei lupi assatanati che loro non riuscivano a vedere bene.

«Dimenticate Dio» ironizzò Stiles, con finta espressione solenne, «dimenticate la pietà e dimenticate l’umanità. Non credo che nelle prossime ventiquattro ore ci sarà spazio per i buoni sentimenti».

E su quelle parole, sentirono da lontano le campane di Namasté rintoccare la mezzanotte.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo. «Addio, Raleigh» mormorò con voce bassa e incrinata. Tirò su col naso e ricacciò indietro le lacrime, sentendo accanto a sé gli altri due sussurrare i loro addii.

Serrò la mascella e si riscosse aprendo con un gesto secco il proprio account. «Vediamo quanto cazzo valgo» sibilò fra i denti; vide Philip e Logan fare altrettanto.

Stiles si accigliò nello stesso attimo in cui Logan espresse la propria sorpresa.

«Non ci sei. Il tuo nome non c’è».

Stiles scorse più volte la lista. «Non è possibile. Raleigh non c’è più, non è più neanche nella lista contatti, quindi sono diventato _io_ il Fratello Maggiore… forse mi metteranno in lista più tardi?»

Philip scosse la testa. «Gli Osservatori sono sempre preparati a tutto, non tardano mai a fare una mossa» sottolineò, «se il tuo nome non è comparso subito, vuol dire che non è in lista».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Non ho una taglia? Valgo cinque monete d’oro come tutti?... _Perché_?»

Philip lo guardò con lo sguardo velato di apprensione. «La sola spiegazione che mi viene in mente è perché gli Osservatori non vogliono l’attenzione degli assassini su di te: ti vogliono vivo, non morto».

Stiles inspirò dal naso serrando i denti. «Più vivo, più possono sperimentare su di me».

«Non che ciò abbia importanza per chi vuole vederti morto per altri motivi» puntualizzò Philip, «tipo Warren».

Stiles scrollò la testa nel piccolo tentativo di riscuotersi. «Penserò a quest’ennesima fantastica notizia più tardi. Ora è meglio muoverci».

«Allora» sospirò Philip, «qual è il tuo primo ordine ufficiale da Fratello Maggiore?»

Stiles intravide nell’oscurità della foresta tre paia di occhi di mannari brillare in loro direzione. Sfoderò la katana. «Preparate le armi, signori. Si va a caccia di sirene» incitò Roscoe a partire al galoppo e avanzò sicuro verso gli uomini che stavano minacciando di attaccarli; Philip e Logan lo seguirono.

Si liberarono degli aggressori solo con poche mosse, poi proseguirono senza voltarsi mai indietro.

 

 

 

Stiles non sapeva dire se ormai pattugliavano la foresta da un’ora o due, ma potevano essere anche _tre_.

Erano stati attaccati almeno una decina di volte, e se alcune volte erano riusciti a scappare facendosi spazio con i cavalli, altre erano stati rincorsi ed erano stati costretti a degli scontri corpo a corpo.

Non potevano perdere tempo ed energie con i loro aggressori, ma in pieno 5x1 era difficile non avere degli assassini addosso.

Le foreste pullulavano di gente più o meno ben organizzata che non aspettava altro che una vittima ignara passasse da quelle parti, e delle squadre della Compagnia del Raccolto pattugliavano il territorio correndo incontro a qualsiasi persona sconosciuta intravedessero fra gli alberi.

Ancora non pioveva, ma era prevedibile che da un momento all’altro avrebbe cominciato; e all’odore verde della foresta si era aggiunto un sentore di puzza di fumo: più in là degli assassini dovevano aver iniziato a bruciare dei villaggi per costringere la gente a uscire.

Dopo l’ennesimo attacco che li aveva costretti ad arrestarsi, Stiles scese da cavallo e si tamponò con una mano un taglio subito su un braccio, mentre di sottecchi osservò come Logan stesse serrando la mascella respirando forte mentre si assestava da solo un polso rotto, per farlo guarire in modo dritto.

Philip si stava stringendo con i denti una benda attorno alla mano sinistra. «Quanto pensi che abbiamo guadagnato finora?» domandò a Stiles, inespressivo ma sarcastico. «Dici che riusciremo a pagarci delle divise nuove? Dubito che tanto sangue sia lavabile».

Stiles aveva una mezza idea di avere già accumulato almeno cinquanta monete d’oro; storse la bocca. «Odio fottutamente il 5x1». Si voltò verso Logan. «Senti qualcosa di anomalo nei dintorni? Oltre all’odore di morte, sangue e fumo, intendo».

Logan assottigliò le labbra e scosse la testa. «No. Secondo voi che odore ha un sirena? Cioè» specificò, «credete che lo sentirò per come lo immagino, quindi tipo salmastro?»

Philip sospirò tornando in sella a Bruto. «Non penso… Ipotizziamo per un attimo che gli Osservatori la stiano trattando come un bocconcino messo in una gabbia di segugi, in cui i segugi siamo noi e tutto il resto dell’Eden» propose, «molti di noi hanno un olfatto sovraumano, quindi per attirare la nostra attenzione gli Osservatori avranno pure lasciato su di lei qualcosa che i ricettori dell’olfatto per esperienza recepiscano come… _acquifero_ ».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «È probabile. Se a noi hanno fatto vedere i tatuaggi sull’avambraccio, a lei avranno anche magari fatto annusare l’avambraccio, per fare ricordare al suo corpo di odorare in una certa maniera».

Logan sospirò stanco. «Gli odori legati all’acqua sono _centinaia_ , e non sappiamo nemmeno che tipo di sirena è? Oceano? Fiume? Palude?»

Stiles si mosse per rimontare su Roscoe. «Oceano potrebbe essere un’opzione troppo scontata, forse…» mugugnò. «Logan, magari la sentirai come di solito senti quelli di Amalfi: che odore hanno loro di solito per te?»

Lui ci rifletté sopra per qualche secondo, con gli occhi rivolti in alto. «Di gatto bagnato» decretò serio.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Non farti sentire da Silvia: vabbé che lei e Ling sono due tipi diversi di gatto mannaro, però è poco carino dire a delle signore che puzzano così» ironizzò.

Logan annuì inespressivo. «Me ne ricorderò».

Silvia era un gatto pescatore mannaro, e ciò aveva fatto ridere Stiles fino a quando lei non aveva tramutato la propria faccia per soffiargli contro, irritata – non era però colpa sua se era ilare l’idea di un gatto _pescatore_ che faceva parte di una Confraternita di naviganti.

Stiles non aveva ancora incontrato Ling di persona, sapeva soltanto che era cinese e che nella lista delle taglie era classificata come gatto di Biet mannaro – dalle mail che si erano scambiati era comunque sembrata una ragazza per niente formale e piuttosto affabile.

Era curioso che la Confraternita di Amalfi fosse guidata da _felini_ : a Stiles facevano venire in mente un piccolo branco di gatti randagi insidiati in un porto, sempre pronti a difendere la propria banchina-territorio. Almeno l’Ammiraglio, cioè la persona a capo della loro flotta, era un’umana – una cacciatrice di nome Hilma.

Stiles sospettava che incontrarle tutte e tre insieme sarebbe stato… _divertente_.

«A proposito di quelli di Amalfi» biascicò Philip, prendendo la propria bussola per osservarla, «credo che ormai fra non molto dovremmo incontrare la loro squadra».

Prima che le comunicazioni venissero interrotte, avevano concordato che dopo una prima perlustrazione entrambi i gruppi si sarebbero incamminati l’uno verso l’altro per incontrarsi a metà strada e per controllare come andassero le ricerche.

«Siamo nella direzione giusta?» chiese Stiles.

Philip inclinò appena la testa verso destra. «Spostiamoci più verso _qua_ » suggerì, rimettendo la bussola in tasca.

Logan si guardò intorno aggrottando la fronte. «Non pensate che sia strano non avere ancora incontrato nessun soldato di Warren?»

«Scommetto che li avrà mandati in giro in borghese, stanotte» borbottò Philip.

Stiles concordò annuendo e sospirando forte. «Ci sarà tanto da sporcarsi le mani, dubito che vorrà che la sua insigne si macchi di sangue in modo pubblico. Riprendiamo la marcia, forza» li esortò, stanco ma determinato.

L’ispezione proseguì quieta per un buon pezzo, poi la puzza di legno bruciato arrivò alle loro narici più forte e si udirono degli strilli acuti angoscianti.

La testa di Stiles scattò verso Logan. «Cosa senti?»

Gli tremò un po’ la voce, quando gli rispose. «Proviene da un villaggio qui vicino. Sono stati assaliti».

Stiles distolse lo sguardo e si umettò le labbra. «Non possiamo andare ad aiutarli, abbiamo una missione ben precisa. Ci penseranno quelli della Misericordia».

Logan annuì a testa china. «Lo so. È solo che è… _brutto_ sentirli». Lui era l’unico dei tre a essere dotato di udito sovraumano, a differenza di Stiles e Philip era tutta la notte che aveva un sottofondo fisso _orrendo_.

«Mi dispiace, amico, ma non possiamo proprio andare» mormorò Stiles.

«Lo capisco» assentì di nuovo.

Stiles impugnò le briglie di Roscoe per riprendere a muoversi, ma si immobilizzò quando ebbe l’impressione di sentire la foresta mettersi in ascolto. Un secondo dopo si pietrificò anche Logan.

«Cosa state sentendo?» sussurrò Philip, circospetto.

Stiles sputò fuori una mezza imprecazione quando si rese conto che ciò che stava arrivando alle sue orecchie era l’eco di un _vocalizzo_. «Tagliatevi. _Subito_ » ordinò, incidendosi veloce con il pugnale una piccola ferita sopra il polso sinistro.

«Dannato canto delle sirene» borbottò Philip, tagliandosi stringendo i denti.

Logan uso i propri artigli, affondandoli nel palmo della mano sinistra. «Cosa sta cantando? Non lo capisco».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, pizzicandosi la ferita per farsi più male e allo stesso tempo tendendo di più l’orecchio. «Non so… non distinguo le parole, ma a pelle mi sembra che stia cercando di dire a tutti di lasciarla da sola».

Philip li fissò entrambi perplesso. «Come fate a non capire le parole?»

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi. «Capisci quello che canta?»

«Sì, voi no? Come…» poi si ritrasse, afflosciando le spalle e sospirando forte seccato, come frustrato con se stesso. « _Ovvio_ che io la senta meglio di voi» bofonchiò infastidito.

Stiles lo guardò incerto. «Illuminaci?»

Gli rispose evitando il suo sguardo e con del sarcasmo asciutto. «Suppongo che sia perché le sirene hanno un legame _speciale_ con i cuori soli».

Stiles distolse lo sguardo a propria volta; vide Logan _arrossire_.

«Beh, questo è…» mugugnò Stiles, impacciato, « _buono_. Cioè, non buono che tu sia un cuore solo, buono a sapersi il perché noi non la sentiamo. Non che ciò però voglia dire che siamo sollevati perché al contrario di te non siamo cuori soli, ma…»

Philip lo spinse a tagliare corto rivolgendogli uno sguardo acuto e un’espressione per niente impressionata. «Ho capito quello che intendi».

«Ok. Fantastico».

Logan s’intromise con voce un po’ stridula. «Andiamo verso la sirena?»

Philip si mosse per primo. «Canta di essere lasciata in pace dai suoi inseguitori: qualcuno deve essere alle sue calcagna» li informò.

«Portaci alla fonte» lo istruì Stiles, accennandogli a precedere lui e Logan: almeno il fatto che lui riuscisse a capire le parole del canto della sirena poteva giocare a loro favore.

Corsero al galoppo guidati da Philip fino a quando fra gli alberi videro guizzare delle luci di colore diverso: occhi di mannari di colore blu, rosso e verde, e poi… un paio di iridi di un celeste brillante e limpido, molto meno freddo rispetto al blu tipico dei mannari: sapeva di _mare tropicale_.

« _Oceano_ » sentì dire a Logan; doveva avere annusato un odore salmastro.

Quindi era una sirena di mare, probabilmente di una zona molto calda.

Stiles dopo qualche attimo notò una cosa strana: erano quasi dietro gli inseguitori della sirena, ma loro non si erano neanche voltati a guardarli. Sembrava proprio che non li stessero _sentendo_.

Poi ebbe un’intuizione. «Siamo qui, coglioni!» sbraitò, provando a sovrastare il rumore dei cavalli.

«Sei impazzito?» gli chiese Philip, incredulo.

Stiles agitò un braccio in direzione dei cinque uomini che correvano a piedi davanti a loro – loro tre erano a cavallo, stavano per raggiungerli. «Non mi hanno sentito! Avranno dei tappi nelle orecchie!»

Philip abbozzò un ghigno cattivo. «Buono a sapersi». Rapido, si mise in piedi sulla sella, sfoderò un paio di coltelli da lancio e li mandò a conficcarsi nelle schiene di due assalitori.

La sorpresa fece arrestare il gruppo a piedi, dando così tempo a loro tre di raggiungerli per scagliarsi addosso a loro.

Stiles sbuffò frustrato quando vide un uomo riuscire ad afferrare la sirena – vide solo la figura di lei – e soffocare un suo strillo con un bavaglio. Diede un calcio a uno degli altri due uomini restanti e scese da Roscoe sfoderando la katana; in quell’attimo vide Logan rivolgergli uno sguardo gelido facendo un cenno verso le loro spalle.

Philip estrasse la sciabola dal tizio che aveva appena colpito a morte, e indietreggiò fino a Stiles. «Devo supporre che non siamo più soli?»

«Rinforzi» mormorò Logan.

L’uomo con la sirena era ormai scappato, e loro erano _circondati_.

Philip sfoderò anche il dao, impugnandolo con la mano sinistra; Stiles roteò la katana fra le mani e premette la schiena contro quella di Philip. A qualche passo da loro due, Logan mostrò denti e artigli da wendigo _ruggendo_ minaccioso.

«Sai, Phil» mormorò Stiles, ironico, «fin dal nostro primo allenamento ho sempre avuto l’impressione che prima o poi saremmo finiti così: gloriosamente schiena contro schiena a difenderci da un gruppo di nemici».

Lui gli replicò atono. «Porti sfiga» decretò.

Stiles per tutta risposta ghignò sbuffando un sorriso sarcastico. «Dio, siamo una barzelletta: un americano, un canadese e un inglese».

«Sono un dannato _scozzese_ » lo corresse Philip.

«Scusa se ci interrompo, ne riparleremo dopo» ribatté fra i denti, vedendo finalmente degli uomini decidersi ad avanzare verso di loro.

Logan ringhiò di nuovo, e i mannari del gruppo risposero allo stesso modo lanciandosi su di loro.

Stiles si separò da Philip per poter girare su se stesso mentre combatteva, e imprecò fra i denti quando notò che aveva davanti a sé due alpha. Sentì dietro di sé Philip tuonare a un "dannato" di andare a "dannarsi" da un’altra parte.

I loro nemici erano almeno una decina, e Stiles dovette eliminare uno degli alpha e menomare l’altro, prima di riuscire a rincontrare la schiena di Philip con la sua.

«Non portano il simbolo del Raccolto!» disse a Philip, voltandosi appena verso di lui.

«Riconosco queste dannate facce, ci ho avuto a che fare _in privato_ : sono soldati di Warren!» lo informò sicuro.

E _questo_ fece infuriare ancora di più Stiles. Caricò di più la katana e riuscì a uccidere il secondo alpha.

«GATTO BAGNATO!» urlò dal nulla Logan, fra i denti affilati da wendigo.

Stiles dovette ghignare in maniera davvero cattiva e sadica, perché vide il proprio avversario guardarlo _intimorito_. E poi delle frecce piovvero dall’alto sui loro nemici.

«Perdonate, gente» sospirò Stiles, teatrale e per nulla dispiaciuto, «ma è il nostro turno di avere dei rinforzi». Sentì dietro di sé dei passi felpati e leggeri da gatto, qualcuno stava prendendo una rincorsa: Stiles restò fermo indurendo il corpo e qualche secondo dopo delle mani piccole e femminili si strinsero sulle sue spalle per avere una leva per saltare più in alto e più avanti, superandolo. Osservò Silvia atterrare _sopra_ il suo avversario: gli spezzò il collo stringendolo _fra le cosce_. Poi si voltò a guardare Stiles con l’espressione di una gatta annoiata.

«Dovrai spiegarmi cosa intendete per "gatto bagnato"» esordì sospettosa.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Chiedi pure a Logan».

Si guardò rapido intorno e vide che Silvia aveva portato con sé un confratello e una consorella – armati di arco e spade – più altri tre tizi che dovevano essere della Compagnia dei Pescatori di Shellshelter, a giudicare dall’abbigliamento da pirata che indossavano e dalle scimitarre che usavano.

Stiles posò una mano sul braccio di Silvia, per invitarla a seguirlo. «Uno dei tizi ha preso la sirena ed è scappato, sono andati per di qua!» la avvisò.

Lei assentì e poi si voltò a urlare un nome. « _Ben_!» _Suo marito_. Uno dei Pescatori si liberò all’istante dei due avversari che aveva davanti – con un calcio e un colpo di scimitarra – e li raggiunse di corsa.

Benjamin in pratica era il classico californiano biondo e abbronzato con il corpo da surfista e i capelli da boyband, con _però_ un look da pirata con tanto di giacca lunga. Stiles non sapeva se stesse battendo Rico o meno, riguardo l’apparenza. A gesti esortò la coppia a correre dietro di lui.

Stiles si mosse veloce tagliando con la katana tutti i rami che rischiarono di sbattergli sulla faccia, e ringraziò l’agilità acquisita dalla Nogitsune che gli permise di evitare al volo parecchie radici sporgenti. Benjamin correva poco dietro lui, mentre Silvia stava al suo passo saltando come un gatto da un albero all’altro.

Quando finalmente intravidero l’uomo che trascinava via la sirena, Silvia balzò in avanti soffiando fra i denti minacciosa, atterrando davanti al tizio per bloccargli il passaggio: lui si voltò, ma Stiles e Benjamin a destra e sinistra si posero in attacco con le spade alle mani.

Stiles ghignò trionfante. «Ti suggerisco di toglierti i tappi dalle orecchie, amico» disse sarcastico, facendo con le dita il gesto di togliersi qualcosa da un orecchio.

La luce lunare ebbe modo di filtrare fino a loro oltre i nuvoli pesanti, e quello fu l’attimo in cui Stiles poté infine vedere la sirena in faccia.

_Dio_ , era una _ragazzina_.

Non poteva avere più di tredici anni, ma Raleigh aveva detto che le sirene invecchiavano molto lentamente, e ciò lo fece sperare che fosse un po’ più grande. Era _splendida_ , una magnifica ragazzina di colore dal corpo longilineo e da una grande massa di capelli ricci folti, lucenti e dall’aspetto morbido; il terrore le stava facendo tenere le iridi illuminare di celeste, ma aveva il volto rigato di lacrime e un bavaglio alla bocca.

L’uomo – il soldato di Warren – si tolse un solo tappo, e li guardò sprezzante continuando a tenere i polsi della ragazzina bloccati dietro di lei. «Ho precise istruzioni» li informò, «o _lei_ viene con me, o non sarà di nessun altro».

Stiles non si lasciò scalfire. «Quindi voi pensate di potere badare a una sirena?»

«Sapevamo che di certo avrebbero mandato una ragazzina, e guarda come l’abbiamo presa!» e sottolineò l’evidenza scrollando forte la sirena, facendola singhiozzare dal terrore e dall’umiliazione. « _Tu_ credi che sarà per noi così difficile tenerla con un bavaglio alla bocca?»

Stiles scosse la testa, ironico. «Mi sto solo domandando _quanto_ ne sapete a proposito delle sirene» e si abbassò posando le mani sulle ginocchia, incrociando lo sguardo della ragazzina con il proprio. «Angela, sono Stiles, sono il Fratello Maggiore della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto» si presentò in maniera tranquilla, ignorando di proposito il soldato, «e lei» indicò Silvia, «è Silvia, ed è la Guardia di una Confraternita di naviganti pronta a portarti in mare aperto prima di subito, ok?»

«Dacci un taglio!» sbottò il soldato.

Stiles continuò a fingere che lui non esistesse. «Angela, puoi mostrarci le tue _bellissime unghie_?» le domandò sereno ma fissandola negli occhi. La vide stringersi nelle spalle, preoccupata e mostrandosi recalcitrante in modo evidente.

Il soldato si accigliò. «Cosa cazzo vuoi dire?»

Stiles proseguì a parlare. «Lo so che ti avranno detto di fare attenzione e di non mostrarle a chiunque perché sono _delicate_ , ma… credo che questo sia il momento di fare un’eccezione alla regola, non trovi? Tu non appartieni a nessuno, no?»

«Vuoi smetterla di parlare in questo modo così inquietante e…» sibilò il soldato, sospettoso.

«Mostrami le tue unghie, Angela» la esortò Stiles.

Lei annuì appena facendo un debole mugolio di sofferenza, e dopo si udì un leggero rumore di _aghi_ che infilzavano della carne.

Il soldato imprecò forte e indietreggiò fissandosi lo stomaco, dove ora c’erano più buchi sanguinanti. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura, perché probabilmente alla fine aveva _capito_.

Stiles raddrizzò la posa. «Nessuno vi ha detto degli artigli velenosi delle sirene, vero?»

Lui non poté replicargli perché il veleno lo paralizzò facendolo cadere di peso a terra, e dopo impallidì e il labbro gli tremò come se si stesse sforzando di aprire bocca per prendere aria: le tossine dovevano avergli raggiunto i polmoni. Rantolò per qualche secondo e poi _morì_ disfacendosi in una pioggia di pixel.

Angela tremava e li stava guardando tutti impaurita e stretta nelle spalle; strattonò le mani per liberarle dalla corda, ma non si abbassò il bavaglio. Tenne le mani _artigliate_ davanti a sé, anche se basse e in una posizione più di difesa che di attacco – gli artigli erano degli _aculei_ lunghissimi e striati verticalmente, simili a quelli di un pesce scorpione.

Stiles cercò di parlarle con cautela. «Angela, siamo qui per offrirti un rifugio, ok? Vogliamo solo aiutarti».

Lei impigliò un aculeo nel bavaglio, per abbassassero, e gli rispose con voce flebile e spezzata. «Voglio solo svegliarmi e tornare a casa». La luce della luna si rifletté sui suoi denti aguzzi da murena, un dettaglio che stonò con il suo faccino spaventato.

«Lo so, vorrei anch’io svegliarmi e tornare a casa, ma non posso. Nessuno di noi può farlo, perché _non ci riusciamo_. Siamo prigionieri come te» le spiegò Stiles con attenzione.

«Volete usare il mio potere?»

«No» scosse la testa con decisione. «Non sei un oggetto, non possiamo e non vogliamo usarti, ma non possiamo lasciarti qui da sola: come hai già visto questo è un posto molto pericoloso, vogliamo offrirti un rifugio, lontano da chi potrebbe solo usarti. Ci stai?»

Lei li guardò incerta, e nell’attesa di una sua risposta si sentì tuonare e dei lampi illuminarono il cielo. Angela ne sembrò _terrorizzata_. «Non posso bagnarmi le gambe, si trasformeranno in coda! E non potrò più camminare!»

Le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere su di loro.

Stiles stese le mani in avanti. «Possiamo aiutarti» rimarcò. «Ritrai gli aculei e i denti aguzzi, lasciaci avvicinare e noi ti copriremo e ti porteremo da qualche parte al sicuro. Te lo prometto, Angela: non ti farò mai succedere qualcosa di brutto, mi credi?»

Lei singhiozzò, ma infine cedette annuendo; ritrasse gli aculei e di corsa tutti e tre si avvicinarono a lei.

Stiles si slacciò il mantello e Benjamin si tolse la giacca, per provare a fare un tettuccio su Angela, ma lei singhiozzò più forte sollevandosi la casacca per osservarsi la pancia: dall’ombelico in giù la pelle stava cominciando a _tingersi di rosso e indurirsi_. Dovevano stare spuntandole le _squame_.

Stiles imprecò; per fortuna almeno gli Osservatori le avevano messo una gonna. «Silvia, aiutala a togliersi la gonna». Poi si rivolse ad Angela. «Noi due non _guarderemo_ , ok? Ti faremo restare coperta. Mettimi un braccio intorno alle spalle… così, brava». Pioveva sempre di più, presto Angela non avrebbe più potuto reggersi sui piedi.

Silvia si mosse veloce abbassandosi mentre lui e Benjamin coprivano la parte bassa di Angela e la sostenevano con le braccia.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e pregò che gli altri fossero riusciti a debellare i rinforzi dei soldati di Warren, anche se non è che fosse molto pratico e conveniente stare al centro di una foresta con una sirena che purtroppo non poteva più camminare.

Si accorse che Angela stava avendo problemi a respirare; abbassò lo sguardo verso Silvia, interrogativo, e lei gli sillabò preoccupata "Fa fatica". Le gambe stavano faticando a unirsi per diventare una coda.

«Ok» sospirò Stiles. «Angela» la chiamò, «guardarmi. Andrà tutto bene, sei con noi e ci prenderemo cura di te, puoi rilassarti e trasformarti».

«Non mi sono mai trasformata lontana da pozze d’acqua e davanti a degli sconosciuti» pianse lei.

_Dio_ , doveva essere fottutamente umiliante per lei ridursi così e _mostrarsi in pubblico_.

«Ti proteggeremo noi» insisté Stiles, «tu respira e rilassati, ci penseremo noi a portarti in un posto sicuro. Saremo noi le tue gambe, ok?» cercò di rassicurarla accarezzandole i capelli ormai bagnati.

Lei annuì appena tirando su col naso, poi trasse dei respiri più lunghi e profondi e sembrò cercare di infondersi della calma.

Poco dopo Silvia sospirò sollevata. «Andata» avvisò i due ragazzi, facendo cenno di aiutarla ad avvolgere la coda con il mantello e la giacca.

Benjamin prese Angela in braccio, Silvia si tolse la propria giubba e la usò come ulteriore coperta per la parte superiore della ragazzina.

Stiles stava per aprire bocca e dire che andava a controllare cosa fosse successo agli altri, ma vide Philip e Logan correre verso di loro; Benjamin e Silvia portarono Angela al riparo sotto la chioma di un albero, lui raggiunse i suoi confratelli.

«Tutto ok?» chiese Stiles, apprensivo.

Logan annuì. «Il resto del gruppo sta cercando se ci sono altri uomini di Warren nella zona».

Philip fissò da lontano la ragazza in braccio a Benjamin, preoccupato. «Sta bene?»

«La pioggia ha stimolato la sua trasformazione: _ha la coda_ ».

Philip strabuzzò gli occhi – e Logan pure. « _Cosa_?»

«Ha la coda» ripeté Stiles, provando a scacciare dalla mente quanto fosse fottutamente ridicola quella situazione. «Non può camminare, quindi dobbiamo recuperare i cavalli e trovarle un riparo, e alla svelta!»

«Quando la sua coda si asciugherà, le sue gambe torneranno?» domandò Philip, pragmatico.

Stiles si accorse di _non saperlo_. «Chiedo» e impacciato tornò indietro.

«Avrei una domanda» esordì con cautela, rivolgendosi ad Angela. «Le tue gambe torneranno una volta che sarai asciutta?»

Lei annuì timidamente.

«E giusto per evitare altre preoccupazioni» aggiunse Stiles, «potresti confermarmi che non hai problemi a respirare sulla terraferma quando hai la coda?»

«Respiro normale».

«Bene. Quindi» gesticolò, «riassumendo, se ti bagni hai la coda, se sei asciutta le gambe».

«Sì».

«Fantastico. Grazie». Ritornò dai ragazzi. «Una volta asciutta, riavrà le gambe» confermò.

Proprio in quell’attimo, come per "migliorare" la situazione, la pioggia s’infittì arrivando a _rombare_ e tuonò di nuovo un paio di volte.

Logan si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Non possiamo trasportarla da nessuna parte in queste condizioni».

«Non sarà difficile issarla a cavallo» propose Stiles.

«Ma se saremo attaccati e costretti a fermarci, lei non potrà correre» sottolineò Philip.

«Allora che facciamo?» incalzò Stiles.

Philip sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Conosco un posto… una caverna non molto lontana da qui che usavo per scambiare messaggi con i soldati di Warren: non ci sarà nessuno ora che sanno che avrò svelato tutti i loro nascondigli a voi».

«Corriamo a controllare». Si rivolse a Logan. «Informa Silvia e Benjamin della nostra idea» gli ordinò.

Andarono veloci a recuperare i cavalli e poi Stiles seguì le indicazioni di Philip.

In effetti, trovarono il posto sgombro e dopo aver compiuto un paio di giri rapidi di perlustrazione decisero di tornare indietro e portare lì il gruppo.

Trovarono Angela già sul cavallo di Benjamin, con lui che la teneva forte.

Stiles urlò a loro che la via era libera e che potevano seguirli, cercando di sovrastare il rumore della pioggia.

Il terreno della foresta ormai era ridotto a fango, e quindi non fu facilissimo tornare alla caverna, ma dopo infinite imprecazioni riuscirono a raggiungere la grotta.

Quel posto era abbastanza spazioso e alto da fare entrare tutti loro e perfino tre dei cavalli – almeno grazie agli animali avrebbero avuto del calore in più. Logan e Philip si posizionarono all’ingresso per fare da guardia e nascondere meglio i cavalli restanti, mentre Stiles, Silvia e Benjamin aiutarono Angela a stendersi e coprirsi bene la coda.

La caverna era abbastanza profonda da rendere l’accensione di un fuoco fattibile: non sarebbe stato visibile da lontano, e sul fondo c’erano dei rami asciutti che Philip aveva accumulato in passato.

Benjamin accese il fuoco nel frattempo che Stiles cercava con scarso successo delle coperte fra la roba che aveva portato con sé in missione. Si morse un labbro quando si rese conto che ormai era tutto fradicio, non c’era nulla per asciugare Angela; quel particolare però gli fece tornare in mente un dettaglio riguardo Logan e la roba che _lui_ di solito portava con sé in missione.

«Logan?» lo chiamò, sicuro che tanto con il suo udito lo avrebbe sentito.

Subito dopo infatti lo vide entrare nella caverna scostandosi dalla fronte i capelli biondi zuppi d’acqua.

«Vai a nutrirti» lo invitò Stiles, cauto ma apprensivo.

Lui si guardò intorno, incerto.

«Tranquillo» lo rassicurò Stiles, «ormai abbiamo trovato Angela, e Silvia e Benjamin sono con noi. Vai pure».

Logan si arrese ad assentire e ad accontentarlo; uscì dalla caverna.

Stiles sospirò sollevato e tornò a guardare Angela: tremava come una foglia, Silvia con sguardo preoccupato la teneva stretta a sé.

Benjamin si avvicinò con discrezione a Stiles, gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Abbiamo bisogno di parlare di dove portarla» gli disse serio, accennandogli a spostarsi in un angolo più privato della caverna, lontano da Angela. Stiles concordò annuendo.

Si sedettero a terra, l’uno accanto all’altro.

«Nel frattempo che voi cercavate questa grotta» esordì Benjamin, «io le ho chiesto da dove viene: _Giamaica_ » scandì bene.

Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Bel posto».

«Questo vuol dire anche che è una sirena di mare, e ciò rende le cose più facili. Prima di partire ho parlato brevemente con Ling» gli spiegò, «e io e lei abbiamo concordato che se si fosse trattato di una sirena di mare, l’avremmo scortata fino all’arcipelago delle Langkawi».

Stiles annuì riflettendo veloce sulla situazione. «Mi sembra una soluzione ideale. Sono un territorio poco popoloso, pacifico e autonomo: nessuno le torcerà un capello lì».

Quelle isole erano delle terre circondate dal mare abitate in totale da _meno di quaranta persone_ , e solo gli abitanti di Neptune e Shellshelter avevano accesso a quelle acque: sarebbe stato come fare stare Angela all’interno di una delle Contee Indipendenti, ma con molta sicurezza in più, dato che non tutti avevano la possibilità di usare delle barche e che la gente delle isole era stata descritta a Stiles come una sorta di "gioiosa comunità hippie".

«Il problema» continuò Benjamin gesticolando, «è che attualmente non possiamo portarla lì: Warren ha pensato subito che potesse trattarsi di una sirena di mare, ha mandato tipo metà del suo esercito nelle foreste di Shellshelter e Neptune per scovarla! Ho già perso _tre_ dei miei uomini _solo_ per venire qui! Io sono un _cacciatore_ , ma non tutti i miei compagni sono addestrati a combattere, per quanto creature sovrannaturali…»

In quel momento Stiles si rese conto che gli occhi di Benjamin non dovevano essere _rossi_ solo per la stanchezza. «Mi dispiace, amico» mormorò rauco.

Lui si passò le mani sul volto, esausto. «Quando le acque si saranno calmate ti aiuterò a portarla alle isole, _lo giuro_ , ma per ora non posso portarla da noi: di certo le truppe saranno ancora stazionate lì e lei è una calamita per soldati, rischierei di perdere altra gente».

Stiles gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Lo capisco, amico. Troveremo un’altra soluzione».

Benjamin tirò sul col naso e assentì. «Posso aiutarti a scortarla fino a Namasté, se vuoi» gli propose. «Nei prossimi giorni ci organizzeremo per fare arrivare da voi dei carichi di acqua di mare, se le saranno necessari».

« _Grazie_ » mugugnò passandosi le mani sul volto. «In effetti non è che abbiamo altre opzioni. E per quanto riguarda l’acqua… non lo so, purtroppo sappiamo quasi niente sulle sirene».

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia. «Non dirlo a me, amico: quando ho visto gli aculei e il loro effetto… ho quasi avuto un collasso! Chi cazzo lo sapeva del _veleno_? Non abbiamo sirene in California, nelle Americhe stanno solo nei Caraibi: mai vista una di loro prima d’ora».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale amara. «A chi lo dici: ho scoperto della loro esistenza tipo mezza giornata fa. E riguardo il veleno… non penso che lei si sarebbe mai aspettata di usarlo un giorno per _uccidere_ qualcuno…»

Benjamin arricciò il naso, dispiaciuto. «Le ho domandato pure quanti anni ha: _dodici_ ».

Stiles rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi al corpo tremante di Angela e soffocò l’ennesima imprecazione contro un braccio. Benjamin annuì come a dirgli "Puoi dirlo forte".

La coda di Angela era perlopiù coperta alla meglio con le loro giacche e i loro mantelli, nella speranza che si asciugasse, e Stiles finora non aveva voluto guardarla in modo diretto, perché gli sembrava poco carino farlo – una sirena non era mica un animale allo zoo – però dal groviglio di tessuti faceva capolino la pinna caudale biforcuta e simmetrica: era semitrasparente, di un color rosso aranciato. A giudicare le squame che le aveva visto comparire sotto l’ombelico, anche il resto della coda doveva essere di quel colore – con qualche riflesso verde.

Alla luce naturale del fuoco, Stiles poté osservare meglio il viso di Angela: in lei non c’era davvero un dettaglio fisico che non fosse appariscente. I suoi capelli erano di un intenso castano molto chiaro, e i ricci anche se bagnati sembravano molto piccoli, fitti e morbidi; da asciutti slegati dovevano avere l’aspetto di una nuvola soffice in eterno movimento sulla sua testa. Il colore umano dei suoi occhi era il verde chiaro, in contrasto con la carnagione scura: le iridi risaltavano abbastanza da attirare subito l’attenzione su di loro. Una simile bellezza ed eleganza da apparire all’istante come indubbiamente sovrannaturale Stiles finora l’aveva vista solo in Raleigh, anche se comunque perfino di un livello un po’ inferiore rispetto a quello di Angela.

Le sirene dovevano vivere davvero parecchie nascoste per non farsi notare; si chiese da quante braccia Angela fosse stata strappata.

«Non sarà facile riuscire a farla integrare nell’Eden» mormorò Benjamin, triste, «è ancora una bambina a confronto a molti di noi, ma in tantissimi avranno dei pregiudizi su di lei per via del suo potere».

Stiles si passò una mano fra i capelli bagnati. «Lo penso anch’io: chissà in quanti la accuseranno di rubare o di volersi approfittare di qualcuno o di qualcosa… di nostro siamo una comunità molto sospettosa…»

«Alle Langkawi si troverà bene» esalò Benjamin, «là c’è gente estremamente tranquilla che vive solo di quello che dà loro il mare e le isole: una come lei l’accoglieranno più che bene».

«Speriamo» mormorò Stiles. Lui gli rispose con una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla.

Restarono per un bel pezzo in silenzio a provare a riscaldarsi, Stiles si appisolò perfino.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, scoprì che Silvia e Benjamin avevano dato il cambio a Logan e Philip, che ora erano all’interno della grotta.

Stiles si stropicciò gli occhi, considerò che dalla luce che filtrava fin lì doveva essere all’incirca metà mattinata, e poi consultò la lista delle taglie, per controllare se il suo nome fosse ancora assente e se qualche sua conoscenza purtroppo mancasse.

Non trovò alcun cambiamento.

Il suo nome non c’era ancora e non sapeva se fosse davvero un buon segno.

Angela era sveglia e accoccolata vicino a Logan; aveva ancora la coda, ma Stiles notò che era stata coperta da mantelli più asciutti e che quelli di prima erano stati messi accanto al fuoco ad asciugare.

Pioveva ancora, anche se meno forte di prima.

Philip in silenzio stava tagliando del pane; si rivolse a Angela, porgendole una fettina con espressione interrogativa.

Lei annuì. «Grazie» sussurrò flebile.

«Vuoi anche del formaggio?» le propose Philip.

Lei scosse la testa. «Sono pescetariana» biascicò, iniziando a mangiare a piccoli bocconi.

Stiles, Logan e Philip si scambiarono degli sguardi, perplessi e un po’ preoccupati.

«Ed è, uhm» mugugnò Stiles, «una tua scelta di vita, o ha a che fare con la tua natura?»

«Quelli come me hanno difficoltà a digerire i grassi animali. Animali della terraferma» specificò, con vocina piccola.

«Oh» esalò Stiles, calcolando mentalmente come risolvere la cosa: non sarebbe stato praticissimo fare arrivare del pesce a Namasté.

Logan cercò di essere incoraggiante a modo proprio. «Non è un grosso problema» le disse atono, annuendo, «anch’io ho una dieta particolare per via della mia natura».

«Uh» mormorò lei, fissandolo incuriosita.

Stiles provò a interrompere la discussione prima che Logan in maniera innocente rivelasse di essere un wendigo facendola scappare via urlando. «Ci sono altre cose che dobbiamo sapere su di te, per aiutarti ad ambientarti? Tipo, _quanto_ hai bisogno di stare a contatto con l’acqua? Nel senso, devi _nuotare_ spesso?»

«Devo _almeno_ bere acqua ogni due ore, e una volta al giorno devo farmi un bagno… _con la coda_ » aggiunse un po’ timida, «ma non è necessario che _nuoti_ , basta solo che rilasci la coda. Anche se potere nuotare mi fa stare meglio psicologicamente» ammise.

«La luna ha qualche effetto su di te?» l’interrogò con cautela.

«Non proprio» scosse la testa, «più che altro le sue fasi: durante il periodo di marea "più" bassa sono incline alla malinconia, viceversa in quello di alta marea più piena sono abbastanza iperattiva. Ma le maree si alternano in modo diverso a seconda del posto, non so come sono qui…» bofonchiò, sembrando abbastanza demoralizzata e preoccupata.

«Nell’Eden abbiamo delle persone che studiano il nostro cielo, la Confraternita degli Astri» la tranquillizzò Stiles, «sono certo che ti forniranno più che volentieri tutte le informazioni che vorrai sul nostro ciclo di maree».

«E non c’è proprio modo di tornare a casa?» domandò lei con voce incrinata.

Stiles vide Logan abbassare la testa e Philip distogliere lo sguardo, lui stesso sentì la gola stringersi.

Faceva male vedere una ragazzina dall’aspetto così giovane e fragile chiedere se era possibile tornare a casa.

«Mi dispiace» le rispose roco e sentendosi gli occhi lucidi, «ma finora nessuno è mai riuscito a tornare a casa o a risvegliarsi».

Angela puntò gli occhi a terra e gonfiò appena le guance mordendosi il labbro inferiore; si stava sforzando di non piangere, ma dei lacrimoni le sgorgarono lo stesso dagli occhi arrossati.

«Ma viviamo in comunità» aggiunse Stiles, cercando di sorriderle, «ci aiutiamo tutti a vicenda e aiuteremo anche te. Ti porteremo presto su un’isola, ok?» le sorrise di più, provando a incrociare il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Non ci sono mai stato personalmente, ma mi hanno detto che lì è davvero un bel posto dall’atmosfera tropicale, ricco di gente amichevole. Potrai nuotare _un sacco_ ».

«E resterò sempre… _bambina_?»

Stiles sentì Philip respirare a fondo col naso di colpo a quella domanda: fra i presenti purtroppo era quello che conosceva meglio quell’effetto collaterale.

« _Sì_ » esalò Stiles, «mi dispiace… qui nessuno invecchia».

Angela emise un lieve mugolio e si asciugò impacciata le guance col dorso della mano. «Mi manca il mio papà… A casa siamo solo io e lui…»

Proprio la stilettata al cuore di cui Stiles "necessitava". «Anche a me manca il mio, lo so cosa vuol dire immaginare che lui adesso sia solo a casa…»

Lei tirò su col naso. «Tu sei molto… _vecchio_?»

Stiles provò ad alleggerire l’atmosfera, le sorrise complice. «Secondo te, fra noi tre» indicò se stesso, Logan e Philip, «chi è il più vecchio?»

Angela li fissò con occhi curiosi. « _Tu_?» indicò Stiles.

Loro malgrado, sorrisero tutti e tre scuotendo la testa.

«Sono il _più giovane_ » le rispose Stiles, «diciotto anni» si portò una mano sul petto, «diciannove» puntò il dito verso Logan, «e… ventotto» concluse indicando Philip.

Angela si accigliò fissando Philip. «Lui sembra il più giovane».

Philip le replicò senza battere ciglio. «Perché sono il più bello».

Stiles e Logan sbuffarono delle risate nasali.

«Ma levati» ridacchiò Stiles, dandogli uno spintono quando lo vide ridere anche lui.

Benjamin rientrò e sembrò sollevato di vederli più distesi. «Stiamo meglio?» chiese.

Stiles scambiò uno sguardo complice con Angela ciondolando la testa e abbozzando la testa. «Un pochino meglio, dai» le fece l’occhiolino e lei sorrise mordendosi un labbro.

Stiles sospirò e diede delle pacche sulla spalla di Benjamin. «Ti do il cambio fuori, amico» esalò, «prima però possiamo discutere un attimo di alcuni rifornimenti che serviranno a Namasté?»

Lui capì l’antifona e assentì. «Certamente!» Seguì Stiles fuori dalla caverna, dove Silvia era ancora di guardia.

«Angela è pescetariana» esordì Stiles, guardando sia Benjamin che Silvia, «il suo corpo ha difficoltà a digerire i grassi animali: quanto vi sarà difficile portare a Namasté del pesce?» Trasportare della carne così delicata a cavallo e con quelle temperature non sarebbe stato facile.

Benjamin storse la bocca mentre ci rifletteva sopra. «Se lo mettiamo sotto sale a bordo dei pescherecci e per bene, direi che ce la potremmo fare, ma qualcosa in salamoia potremmo anche portartela».

«E delle alghe» aggiunse Silvia, «vicino alle Langkawi crescono delle alghe commestibili anche dagli umani: penso che le piaceranno».

«Avrete bisogno anche di acqua di mare?» indagò Benjamin.

«No, ha detto che necessità soltanto di fare una volta al giorno un semplice bagno con la coda, ma da quel che ho dedotto potere nuotare con la coda incide molto sul suo stato psicofisico… speriamo di riuscire a portarla presto alle isole». Si passò le mani sulla faccia, stanco. «E _grazie_ per tutto l’aiuto, davvero».

Benjamin gli strinse una mano sulla spalla. «Scherzi, amico? Siamo stati tutti dei nuovi Inseriti, sappiamo cosa vuol dire ricevere dell’aiuto nel momento del bisogno!»

«E in più» aggiunse Silvia, stringendosi nelle spalle e incrociando le braccia al petto, «non potevamo davvero lasciare cadere una sirena nella mani di Warren».

«E _questo_ » puntualizzò Stiles, guardando Silvia negli occhi, serio, «mi ricorda che ho davvero bisogno di parlare faccia a faccia con Ling, al più presto».

Lei assunse una posa più formale. «Quanto presto?»

Stiles accennò un ghigno sarcastico. «Prima lasciami nominare ufficialmente la mia Guardia e il mio Castellano, per potere mostrare a Warren le mie carte, e subito dopo ti dirò quando incontrarci. Probabilmente coinciderà con la visita di Angela alle Langkawi».

Silvia lo guardò sorpresa. «Hai intenzione di giocare a carte scoperte con Warren?»

«Sono un giocatore diverso rispetto a Raleigh: non ho la sua classe e non sono sottile come lui, ma sono una volpe come lui, anche se _oscura_ » precisò. «Quando mi muoverò, mi assicurerò che Warren non mi veda nemmeno arrivare».

Silvia soffiò scherzosa come una gatta. « _Mi piace_. Hai già un piano?»

«Cosa credi? Sono la volpe umana: _ho più_ di un piano».

«A proposito di piani» s’intromise Benjamin, guardando come la pioggia si stava man mano diradando, «che facciamo? Ci muoveremo quando la pioggia cesserà, o quando passerà la mezzanotte?»

«Io sarei più propenso per la mezzanotte» rispose Stiles, «in questo modo l’ambiente sarà giù più asciutto e rischieremo meno di fare brutti incontri per la via, e poi a quel punto i soldati di Warren si saranno già arresi…»

Benjamin concordò annuendo. «Saranno perlopiù accampati di fronte alle contee marinare nell’attesa che chiunque di noi abbia preso la sirena provi a portarla verso il mare».

«Andata» esalò Stiles, «finito il 5x1, partiremo per Namasté».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il [gatto pescatore](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prionailurus_viverrinus) (Silvia) è un felino selvatico purtroppo in pericolo di estinzione; è _molto_ irascibile e riservato, e anche un po’ ladro XD Lo vedevo bene con una consorella di Amalfi :)  
>  Il [gatto di Biet](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felis_bieti) (Ling, Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita di Amalfi), invece, è una sorta di sottospecie del [gatto selvatico](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felis_silvestris). Pur non essendo in pericolo di estinzione come il gatto pescatore, è però purtroppo classificato come vulnerabile – è raro e vive esclusivamente in Cina e lontano dai deserti.  
> Ling è un nome cinese sia femminile che maschile; a seconda dei caratteri con cui è scritto vuol dire sia "spirito, anima" che "campana, rintocco".  
> Nel caso vi andasse una rinfrescatina sulla Giamaica, eccovi [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giamaica) il link su Wikipedia con tanto di cartina geografica.  
> Se volete potete anche approfittarne per darvi una rinfrescata sulla storia delle [Repubbliche Marinare](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Repubbliche_marinare) e sul [Ducato di Amalfi](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ducato_di_Amalfi), da cui la Confraternita fondatrice di Neptune prende il nome.  
> Per tutta la costruzione della mitologia legata alle sirene e ai tritoni e a come sono fatti mi sono ispirata a più cose diverse miscelando qua e là qualche tocco mio, tipo il colore degli occhi – mi piaceva molto l’idea che riflettesse quello delle acque in cui vivono.  
> Il nome Angela è dovuto alla sua bellezza "angelica" (banale, lo so, ma mi piaceva XD).


	19. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 2

 

In attesa che smettesse di piovere e arrivasse la mezzanotte, Silvia provò a sollevare l’umore di Angela legandole i capelli con i lacci e le forcine decorate con gli animaletti marini che intagliava. Sembrò servire a qualcosa, perché la ragazzina la ricambiò con dei deboli e timidi sorrisi.

Fino al tramonto temettero che le gambe di Angela per quel giorno non sarebbero tornate – rendendo un po’ più faticosa la cavalcata verso Namasté – ma poi lei li avvisò che la coda stava cominciando a mutare: i ragazzi uscirono dalla caverna per darle un po’ di privacy, e Silvia l’aiutò ad asciugarsi le ultime tracce d’acqua e creò un paio di pantaloncini per lei strappando uno dei mantelli che erano stati messi ad asciugare vicino al fuoco.

Faceva quasi buio e non pioveva più quando finalmente Angela riuscì a rimettersi in piedi e ad affacciarsi dalla grotta; l’aria era ancora umida e sapeva di temporale, ma non prometteva ulteriori acquazzoni.

Dagli altri compagni di Benjamin ricevettero di tanto in tanto delle notizie su come andava nei paraggi – venivano a parlare con il loro capo e poi ripartivano per pattugliare la zona – e Stiles sempre più spesso controllò se nella lista delle taglie ci fossero stati cambiamenti.

«Sputa il rospo» gli disse Silvia, brusca ma non pungente e indicando con un cenno della testa l’account che Stiles teneva aperto. «Quanto vali?»

Lui sospirò stanco. «È questo il punto: non c’è una grossa taglia sulla mia testa, non sono in lista».

Silvia si perplesse e aprì il proprio account per controllare – non l’aveva fatto finora, doveva essere il tipo di persona che ama ricevere le brutte notizie solo alla fine. «È strano» commentò sottovoce e pensierosa. «Avrei scommesso su una taglia da almeno duecento monete d’oro».

Ling era in testa con trecento monete d’oro, seguita da Marjorie che ora ne valeva _duecentottanta_. «Hanno aumentato il valore di Marjorie» osservò Stiles, «non capisco perché…»

Silvia aggrottò la fronte. «Chi è l’erede attuale della Misericordia?»

«Derek» rispose subito, poi si corresse. «No, Magdaléna: è entrata giusto ieri».

Silvia richiuse l’account con un gesto secco. «A volte aumentano una taglia se sono interessati a osservare che tipo di leader può diventare l’erede attuale, ma forse non è questo il caso. Forse volevano solo compensare la tua assenza in lista».

«Probabile» mormorò. "O magari" aggiunse col pensiero, "avevano deciso di aumentare la taglia di Marjorie prima che Magdaléna si unisse ufficialmente alla Confraternita, e poi non l’hanno più diminuita. Vogliono che Derek diventi il Fratello Maggiore? _Perché_?"

Decise di mettere da parte quelle riflessioni, almeno per il momento, a favore di un turno di guardia, andando a fare compagnia a Benjamin fuori.

La stasi e la possibilità di sedersi solo sul suolo roccioso stavano ormai sempre più avendo la meglio sul fisico e sulla mente di Stiles, quindi la prese come una benedizione quando Silvia dall’interno della grotta annunciò che le via di comunicazione erano state sbloccate: il 5x1 era _finito_.

«Aspettiamo un altro po’» suggerì Benjamin, «giusto per dare il tempo agli animi assetati di sangue di calmarsi, e poi partiremo».

Stiles concordò annuendo e poi cominciò a inviare messaggi in massa dal testo breve.

Mandò a Linda, Marjorie, Bhanuja, Siobhán e Diego lo stesso testo con cui li avvertiva che la sirena era con lui, Logan e Philip, che erano in compagnia di Silvia e Benjamin e che per il momento avrebbero portato Angela a Namasté; erano nascosti e sarebbero partiti a breve, non erano feriti.

A Derek scrisse qualcosa di molto meno formale. "Sono con la sirena e i ragazzi. Sto bene, niente complicazioni fatali. Partiremo per Namasté fra poco".

"Qualche ferita non mortale a parte, sto bene. Sei molto distante dalla contea?" fu la risposta celere.

Stiles provò a fare dei rapidi calcoli. "Credo come minimo quattro o cinque ore di viaggio. Dipende da che velocità andremo, potrei arrivare lì anche per l’alba".

"Allora penso che arriverò prima di te. Ti aspetto a casa".

Stiles ebbe la tentazione di sfiorare con le dita quelle ultime quattro parole, si fermò solo perché lo schermo era immateriale; sospirò e pregò mentalmente che Derek arrivasse a casa loro sano e salvo.

Sarebbe stato facile per Angela comprare un cavallo – bastava che Logan le donasse un po’ delle uccisioni di animali che aveva sul proprio conto – ma non sapevano se gli Osservatori avrebbero deciso di fare piovere su di loro proprio durante il tragitto, quindi optarono per farla salire su uno dei loro cavalli.

Stiles la fece montare su Roscoe, avendo cura di farle posizionare le gambe entrambe su di un lato – per non avere troppe difficoltà in caso dovesse trasformarsi di colpo durante il percorso – e partirono quando ormai poteva essere passata l’una di notte.

Andarono veloci e si fermarono solo il tempo necessario per fare abbeverare i cavalli a dei ruscelli e fare riprendere loro fiato, e Stiles sentì la propria schiena ucciderlo lentamente con fitte di dolore dovute alla stanchezza.

Il cielo sopra di loro stava cominciando a schiarirsi quando finalmente intravidero da lontano le mura di Namasté.

Dovettero fermarsi per lasciare che aprissero loro le porte, e a Stiles l’attesa sembrò _infinita_.

Cavalcarono fino a davanti al castello, dove trovarono Linda, Bhanuja e un altro paio di consorelle in loro attesa – Stiles apprezzò il fatto che le ragazze avessero pensato fosse il caso che Angela venisse accolta solo da donne, viste le sue condizioni.

Stiles fermò Roscoe e subito Linda e Bhanuja lo aiutarono a fare scendere Angela da cavallo.

Dopo Stiles si chinò verso Angela e le posò una mano sulla guancia. «Ci penseranno loro a te, ok?» la rassicurò. «Puoi anche chiedere di Logan e Philip, se vuoi, hai i loro contatti. Io devo correre a vedere una persona».

«Va bene» annuì timida.

Le diede un buffetto sopra la nuvola di capelli ricci ormai asciutti e poi si voltò a salutare Silvia e Benjamin, ringraziandoli ancora una volta.

Solo allora si concesse di trarre un respiro profondo e fare l’ultimo tratto di corsa a cavallo che lo aspettava, quello verso casa.

Da lontano vide il camino fumare, Derek doveva avere messo dell’acqua a scaldare, e Patch doveva essere già stato sistemato nella piccola stalla.

«DEREK!» chiamò, rallentando quando fu vicino alla casa.

Derek uscì dalla porta emanando preoccupazione e ansia, e quando Stiles lo vide provò a scendere da cavallo, ma lui lo precedette spingendolo ad allacciare le gambe intorno ai propri fianchi.

Stiles strinse le braccia intorno al collo di Derek, e sentì subito una mano intrufolarsi sotto la sua casacca, sulla schiena, per togliergli tutto il dolore che sentiva: provò così tanto sollievo che gli occhi gli lacrimarono; mormorò una mezza imprecazione.

Restò per dei lunghi secondi con la faccia premuta sui capelli di Derek, ascoltando come Derek respirava il suo odore.

«Non sono l’unico dei due ad aver passato l’inferno di recente» mugugnò Stiles con voce rauca, «mettimi giù».

«Taci. Non ti ho mai sentito così stanco e pieno di dolori» fu la risposta secca e atona.

«Beh, trascorrere più di mezza giornata fermo dentro a una grotta e cavalcare per ore fa quest’effetto. Fammi scendere, sarai stanco anche tu».

«Due minuti» gli chiese Derek, tenendo la testa contro la base del suo collo.

«Ok» esalò Stiles, mugolando un altro po’ per il dolore che Derek continuava a togliergli.

Si lasciò andare al calore corporeo di Derek fino a quando lui non si decise a fargli poggiare i piedi a terra e separare la mano dalla sua schiena.

Stiles gli posò una mano sul lato del collo e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Stai bene?»

«Ora sì» mormorò, anche se sembrava abbastanza provato. «Sistemo Roscoe nella stalla, tu cambiati che hai i vestiti sporchi e ancora umidi di pioggia».

«Grazie» sussurrò a propria volta, allontanandosi da lui un po’ dispiaciuto.

Non appena entrato, vide che in un angolo c’era la divisa di Derek, lacerata in più punti e sporca di sangue: era sempre così, delle ferite di Derek vedeva solo il sangue sui vestiti, perché per fortuna guariva subito, ma ciò non voleva dire che notare quel sangue lo facesse stare bene, tutt’altro.

Aggiunse al mucchio anche la propria divisa chiazzata di sangue e procedette a dare una lavata alle ferite che aveva e a disinfettarsele con cura. Avrebbe pensato poi a farsi un bagno, per ora necessitava di stendere la schiena contro qualcosa di morbido.

Derek quando rientrò lo trovò già disteso sul proprio letto; lo raggiunse sdraiandosi accanto a lui.

Trascorsero dei lunghi minuti senza parlarsi, l’uno a percorrere le braccia e la schiena dell’altro con carezze calde di conforto e piene di mute rassicurazioni – _Sto bene, stai bene, siamo al sicuro, andrà bene_ – e Stiles in parte era tornato a casa anche per quello, per potere vivere quegli attimi.

Negli ultimi tempi a quei loro lunghi abbracci sul letto si erano unite carezze sul viso e sul collo dal sapore un po’ più intimo, e _piccoli baci_ nella parte interna del polso e lungo la mandibola, ed era qualcosa di _buono_ , qualcosa che infondeva in Stiles tutto il calore di cui necessitava, tutta la dolcezza, il balsamo per le ferite e la cura contro il dolore di cui aveva bisogno. Pensava che quell’intimità con Derek lo sollevasse perfino da sofferenze che nemmeno sapeva di avere.

Fuori dalle loro porte c’era una realtà fatta di sangue, violenza e avidità, Stiles era più che lieto di potere prendere il viso di Derek fra le mani e depositare baci lungo il suo profilo, promettendogli così in maniera implicita che avrebbe avuto cura di lui e di loro. Ricordarsi sempre che aveva Derek e che erano tutto ciò che avevano lo aiutava a restare lucido.

Non aveva saputo distinguere bene le parole del canto di una sirena perché il suo cuore non soffriva la solitudine, e quello… _quello andava bene_ , andava bene sul serio: sapeva che il motivo di ciò era _Derek_ , così come sapeva _di Derek_ ancora prima che il canto di Angela glielo confermasse. E ciò lo rendeva _felice_ e lo spingeva anche a essere prudente e a godersi piano, goccia dopo goccia, tutto il calore e tutta la dolcezza che quei sentimenti gli davano.

«Stai meglio?» gli domandò Derek a bassa voce, scoccandogli un bacio nella parte interna del polso.

Gli rispose sincero. «Raleigh _è morto_ , non so per quanto tempo non starò propriamente bene».

«È normale» gli accarezzò il volto; le dita percorsero la mandibola, indugiando infine sul mento; Stiles inclinò la testa per baciargli la mano, poi insinuò piano la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek, per scoccargli dei baci leggeri sotto l’orecchio.

Derek lo strinse più forte a sé. «Ti va di raccontarmi com’è andata con la sirena?» chiese neutrale, passando le dita fra i capelli più corti sulla nuca di Stiles.

Stiles si dedicò ancora per qualche secondo a baciargli il lato del collo fino a sotto il mento, godendosi appieno la piacevole sensazione che gli dava il percepire come il corpo di Derek si rilassava e riscaldava sotto il suo tocco. «L’inizio non è stato molto entusiasmante…» cominciò a narrargli.

Derek ascoltò tutta la storia senza smettere mai di accarezzarlo o togliergli via del dolore quando notava che qualche muscolo gli doleva ancora.

«Non dovremo aspettarci dell’entusiasmo da parte della gente di Namasté» commentò Derek alla fine, con rassegnazione e del leggero sarcasmo.

Stiles scrollò una spalla. «Non m’importa. Voglio dire, Raleigh ha portato nella contea una creatura che nessuno voleva, io che sono il suo erede mica posso esimermi dal fare altrettanto». Strappò a Derek una risata, che gli fece venire voglia di tornare a baciargli il collo. «A te com’è andata? Senza Marjorie è stata dura?»

«Non molto di più delle altre volte» esalò, passando una mano su e giù lungo il fianco di Stiles. «Quindi… sei il Fratello Maggiore, adesso». Fu un’affermazione velata sia di solennità che di preoccupazione.

Stiles assentì. «Un _leader_. Non sono mai stato un leader nel mondo reale. Sono una persona del tutto diversa da quella che ero prima dell’Eden».

«Non è detto che tu sia peggio».

«Sì, ma…» sospirò forte. «Mettiamo per ipotesi che dovessimo tornare nel mondo reale, quanto credi che mi peserebbe il fatto che ormai sono abituato a _uccidere_ chiunque mi attacchi o voglia farmi del male? E questa è solo la punta dell’iceberg, il dettaglio più evidente, poi c’è tutto il condizionamento che ho subito…» scosse la testa. «Ho diciotto anni, ma… non sono più un adolescente e credo che non sarò mai un giovane uomo… sono un _adulto_ e basta, e sono arrivato al punto in cui non mi frega più neanche di non potere vivere i miei primi vent’anni al college. Dovessi tornare nel mondo reale adesso, probabilmente _impazzirei_ » ammise flebile.

Derek annuì piano. «So cosa intendi… Non ho mai vissuto il mio lato mannaro così come faccio nell’Eden: mi sono abituato a usare i miei tratti da licantropo nella vita di tutti i giorni, _in pubblico_ , e a volte è una cosa che mi fa sentire…» esitò appena, « _vivo_ , e più forte e sicuro. Non so se riuscirei mai ad abituarmi di nuovo a vivere _nascosto_ ».

Stiles gli infilò le dita fra i capelli. «Non voglio che tu ti nasconda».

« _Questi_ » e fece scattare gli artigli proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, «non ti fanno più né caldo né freddo, vero?»

A onor del vero, Stiles non era neanche trasalito nel vederli così all’improvviso; sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro. «No!»

Derek lo fissò ironico. «Potrebbe rivelarsi un problema: lo sai che anche i tuoi nemici sono dotati di _questi_?»

«Chiediti se i miei nemici sanno anche che sono dotato di una katana». Gli schioccò dei baci sui polpastrelli.

Derek sospirò ostentando pazienza e ritrasse gli artigli; allontanò la mano da lui per accarezzargli la testa. «Allora… quale sarà la prima cosa che farai come Fratello Maggiore?»

«Credo che andrò a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Warren» rispose con malizia e un accenno di ghigno sul volto. «Voglio mostrargli che ho in mano le carte che lui vorrebbe avere».

Derek lo guardò con aria calcolatrice. «Quindi i miei sospetti su chi nominerai come tua Guardia e tuo Castellano sono confermati».

Stiles annuì in maniera infantile. «Mi conosci _così bene_ ».

«Ti diranno entrambi di no».

«Oh, _lo so_ » sorrise furbo. «Ma saprò come argomentare».

«E poi?»

«E poi… sto pensando di stringere una solida alleanza con un altro paio di Confraternite…»

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cos’hai in mente?»

«Vedi, in tutto l’Eden, l’unica vera Confraternita del tutto armata è la Misericordia» gli fece notare, «e questo non va bene, soprattutto ora che Warren sta per attaccarci. Abbiamo bisogno di unire le forze e formare qualcosa che possa eventualmente combattere al fianco della Misericordia…»

«Le Confraternite sono tutte pacifiche…» obiettò Derek.

«Sì, compresa la mia, ma siamo anche tutte pronte a difenderci se messe sotto attacco, e non penso sia il caso di venire colti impreparati…» insinuò.

Derek gli rivolse un sorriso fiero. «Te la caverai alla grande, sei un buon leader».

Stiles abbozzò una smorfia incerta. «Spero solo di meritare il supporto della mia gente».

Lui si protrasse più avanti per stringerlo a sé e baciargli il collo. «Meriti questo e altro». E Stiles sorrise contro i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca.

Si lasciò cullare dal lieve schiocco dei baci di Derek e dal suono del suo respiro caldo contro la pelle, rilassando abbastanza il corpo da permettere a Derek di muovere i suoi arti a piacimento: una gamba di Derek andò fra le sue, una mano lo spinse con delicatezza a inclinare di più il collo per dare più spazio ai baci, e qualche secondo dopo aver sentito gli schiocchi diventare più languidi e i respiri di Derek farsi più intensi, Stiles sentì attraverso il tessuto dei loro pantaloni l’erezione di Derek premere contro la sua coscia, e quella non era la prima volta che gli capitava di sentirla in momenti del genere.

Stiles adorava quando arrivavano all’istante in cui l’uno percepiva quanto era fisicamente eccitato l’altro e… _nessuno dei due lo faceva notare_ , vivevano l’attimo prendendo aria più a fondo, lasciando che la consapevolezza di quell’eccitazione e di quel desiderio reciproco li riscaldasse dall’interno facendoli sentire _vivi_.

Stiles adorava assolutamente che Derek gli facesse quest’effetto, così come adorava assolutamente che lui facesse quest’effetto a Derek e che per giunta nessuno dei due ne fosse imbarazzato: era normale, _umano_ , bellissimo e una pura benedizione.

Non lo frustrava neanche che non ci fosse una conclusione o uno sfogo, gli bastava che quell’eccitazione fosse lì fra loro due: in quel mondo c’era Derek che desiderava così tanto potere stare con lui da essere eccitato nello stargli accanto, e la stessa cosa valeva per Stiles a ruoli inversi ed era qualcosa di _fantastico_. Non gli importava di chiedere di più, perché tanto fino a qualche mese prima neanche sapeva che un giorno avrebbe avuto almeno quello.

Stiles premette di più la mano sulla nuca di Derek, per invitarlo a continuare a baciarlo, e inclinò la testa all’indietro contro il cuscino sorridendo, godendosi di più il momento.

Tanto Derek avrebbe smesso entro _tre… due… uno… stop_. Stiles lo sentì fermarsi e allontanare di poco la bocca dal suo collo; trasse un respiro profondo col naso e si sforzò di deglutire. Sentì Derek seguire con la punta del naso il movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo. Questo di solito _non_ succedeva.

Pochi secondi dopo gli arrivò un bacio di tipo diverso sul collo: sentì la lingua di Derek contro la propria pelle. Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e con il cuore in gola spinse ancora di più la testa di Derek verso di sé, per lasciargli intendere di non smettere, e sollevò una gamba per uncinarla sopra un fianco di Derek, per spingere i loro bacini a scontrarsi.

I baci di Derek diventarono pieni di _passione_ , e Stiles semplicemente di sentì _morire_.

Derek lo strattonò per portarlo sopra di sé, e Stiles non perse tempo a bloccare Derek sotto di sé, per ricambiare i suoi baci sul collo lasciandosi scappare dei mugolii quando le mani di Derek scorsero lungo la sua schiena e i suoi fianchi, cercando muscoli da _stringere_.

Premette piano fra i denti il mento di Derek e cercò di tornare per un attimo in sé: era _felice_ e in preda alla vertigini, gli sembrava di essere sull’orlo dall’avere un infarto eppure pronto a scoppiare in una risata contenta. Con il briciolo di lucidità guadagnata, guardò Derek negli occhi, e lui gli posò una mano sulla guancia.

«Lo sai che questo cambierà ogni cosa, vero?» gli mormorò Derek.

Lui annuì. «Solo…» gli tracciò il contorno della labbra con le dita, «promettimi che non ti soffermerai mai a pensare che _questo_ non è il mio vero sapore, e che _questo_ non è davvero come sarebbero le mie labbra e la mia pelle sotto il tuo tocco nella realtà. _Promettimelo_ ».

«Mi importa solo di _te_ , non del resto».

«Promettimelo» insisté Stiles.

«Te lo prometto».

«Te lo prometto anch’io» e premette le labbra contro le sue prima che potesse aggiungere altro.

Il primo bacio fu a schiocco, quasi un piccolo test; si scambiarono uno sguardo e Derek sollevò la testa verso di lui, per riprovarci di sua iniziativa. Stiles lo lasciò fare, e dopo una breve serie di altri baci a schiocco sempre più lenti, aprì la bocca per il loro vero primo bacio.

Derek gli mise le mani fra i capelli e lui intorno al viso, e di colpo si sentì _impazzire_. In fondo, aveva così tanto avuto bisogno di tutto quell’affetto, dedizione, desiderio, calore e passione che Derek gli stava dando con quel bacio che ora quasi gli veniva voglia di _piangere singhiozzando_.

Non riusciva nemmeno a credere che finalmente fossero andati oltre quel limite che si erano tacitamente imposti, non poteva nemmeno credere che finora si era perso tutto… tutto _quello_.

Si separò dalla bocca di Derek col fiatone; lo guardò negli occhi e lo vide piacevolmente sconvolto quanto lui; riprese a baciarlo.

Si baciarono e si baciarono ancora, leccando e mordendo le labbra, inclinando di più la testa per muoversi meglio, artigliando le mani fra i capelli e rubandosi sospiri e gemiti, fino a quando Stiles non sentì le gambe tremare per la stanchezza e la tensione, e Derek lo spinse a ribaltare le loro posizioni.

Anche se Derek non si limitò solo a quello: mosse con decisione il bacino contro il suo.

Stiles sbottò forte un’imprecazione inclinando la testa all’indietro; piegò le ginocchia verso il petto e allargò di più le gambe per invitare in maniera implicita Derek a rifarlo.

«Non credo che dureremo molto, se lo faccio…»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo! Derek, _ti prego_ …»

Gli importava davvero di avere il suo primo orgasmo con Derek solo perché si stavano strusciando l’uno addosso all’altro come ragazzini in calore? No, non gli importava davvero.

Il mondo reale per loro era ormai morto, all’uno restava solo l’altro: Stiles aveva bisogno di Derek come l’aria, non gli importava _come_ lo avrebbe avuto.

Iniziarono a muoversi in maniera scoordinata e all’impazzata, soffocando dei gemiti con dei baci, senza smettere mai di toccarsi e _supplicare_ di avere _ancora_. Come previsto, durò pochissimo: Stiles venne con un _singhiozzo_ , contro la bocca di Derek mentre gli teneva il viso fra le mani; guardò Derek spingere ancora i fianchi contro di lui per raggiungere l’orgasmo a sua volta, e per Stiles fu come se l’intero universo adesso avesse per lui un senso. Ora era più lucido, ora vedeva meglio. Ora era con Derek.

Osservò rapito Derek restare sospeso sopra di lui a scoccargli baci sui polsi a occhi socchiusi, col fiatone e accaldato. Era _perfetto_.

« _Questa_ » mormorò Stiles, roco e flebile, «è la cosa più importante che abbiamo, ok?»

Derek lo guardò negli occhi e non lo contraddì. «Ok».

 

 

 

Visto che Stiles era una persona _serissima_ quel tardo pomeriggio non ridacchiò affatto come un idiota le volte in cui Derek provò a spingerlo fuori casa mentre lui insisteva col baciarlo sulla bocca.

Non successe affatto. Nossignore.

Tornare a fare la persona adulta e responsabile era _pesante_ , Stiles sarebbe rimasto a letto con Derek ancora un altro po’.

Con indosso la divisa di riserva e la propria espressione decisa migliore, Stiles inspirò a fondo e avanzò verso l’entrata del castello.

«Namasté, Fratello Maggiore» gli disse una delle guardie al portone, seguita poi da un’altra che annuì in sua direzione mormorando poi il suo titolo a mo’ di saluto.

Stiles ricambiò i confratelli assentendo e sentendosi un groppo in gola. Sperò che quel titolo smettesse presto di fargli effetto.

Sapeva che lo attendeva la consegna ufficiale della _Penna_ , e a essere sinceri voleva sbrigarsi a farla per lasciarsela al più presto alle spalle, dato che sarebbe stato l’ennesimo momento strizza cuore.

Appena varcata la soglia del cortile a forma di dodecagono inviò un messaggio a Linda, avvertendola che era nel castello e chiedendole se poteva raggiungerlo davanti allo studio di Raleigh – non se la sentiva ancora di chiamarlo il _suo_ studio, anche perché non aveva nemmeno la chiave per entrarci.

Camminò a passi lenti, per dare tempo a Linda di consultare la posta e vedere che le aveva scritto – anche se sapeva che lei consultava la sua casella email molto spesso. Giunto davanti allo studio, inspiegabilmente restò fermo davanti alla porta, a fissarla stretto nelle spalle e con le braccia incrociate sul petto, come se al cospetto di quella stanza si sentisse sia in dovere di stare a testa alta, ma anche in diritto di starsene sulla difensiva.

Linda non tardò molto, arrivò a passi quieti alla sua sinistra, tenendo fra un paio di dita la chiave che gli porse con un sorriso comprensivo e malinconico – aveva gli occhi _arrossati_.

Non si parlarono, Stiles infilò la chiave nella toppa e trattenne il fiato fino a quando la porta si aprì rivelando l’interno dello studio.

Il primo pensiero che lo colpì fu che non avrebbe mai più dovuto aspettarsi di vedere qualcuno dietro quella scrivania, perché anzi da quel giorno in poi tutti gli altri si sarebbero aspettati di vederci _lui_ non appena entrati. Poi si chiese se il tocco e la presenza di Raleigh sarebbero mai svaniti da quella stanza, e se lui sarebbe mai riuscito almeno a lasciare fra quelle mura una sua impressione, un segno del suo passaggio.

Abbassò lo sguardo e aprì e fletté più volte le dita della mani, artigliandole, nella vana speranza di trovare qualcosa da dire. Non ci riuscì. Sentì Linda sospirare forte alle sue spalle.

«Lo sai che tocca a uno dei due assistenti del precedente Fratello Maggiore consegnare in modo ufficiale la Penna, vero?» gli domandò Linda.

Lui assentì, passando con aria distratta le dita sul bordo della scrivania – restando però in piedi e dal lato rivolto verso la porta. «Raleigh me l’ha spiegato». Insieme alla posizione di tutti i suoi nascondigli per il tè e per lo scotch.

«Bene» esalò lei, con un sorriso velato di pianto. «Dammi la tua penna, Stiles».

Si era portato solo quello con sé, la sua stilografica azzurra come la sua amata jeep e dai dettagli argentati. La prese dalla tasca, la fece roteare un’ultima volta fra le dita, la fissò e poi la porse a Linda.

Lei abbozzò un altro sorriso commosso mostrandogli un quadratino di carta arrotolato. «Mi sono già preparata il tuo nome». Con mani tremanti, Linda assicurò con dello spago il nome di Stiles alla penna, e poi aprì il cassetto dell’archivio delle penne dedicato alla lettera S, per conservarla.

«Posso vedere la stilografica di Raleigh?» domandò Stiles, un po’ esitante.

«Certo!»

Linda impiegò solo qualche secondo per trovarla; gliela mostrò e lui la prese per soppesarla sul palmo della mano e osservarla per bene.

I dettagli erano dorati, ma quello che risaltava di più era il colore dello stilo, un marrone molto scuro e intenso che ricordavano tre cose diverse che sapevano a modo loro tutte di Raleigh: il caffè, la cioccolata calda e la terra fertile.

«Sa proprio di lui» mormorò Stiles, sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi e riconsegnando la penna a Linda.

«Già» esalò lei, rimettendo l’oggetto a posto e chiudendo il cassetto. Poi si mise in punta di piedi, per protrarsi verso la cima dell’archivio a prendere una scatola di legno bruno lunga e sottile.

Linda si rivolse a Stiles con espressione solenne ma con un sorriso fiero negli occhi, aprì la scatola. «Impugna la tua penna e inizia il tuo periodo di carica, Stiles Stilinski, Settimo Fratello Maggiore dalla Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto».

 _Stilo rosso diaspro, dettagli in bronzo molto curati_ : la stilografica che poteva impugnare soltanto il Fratello Maggiore era _sua_. "Ne uccide più la penna che la spada", si diceva.

Stiles trasse un lungo respiro profondo per scrollarsi l’ansia di dosso e non tremare, e afferrò la penna dalla scatola con decisione. La roteò veloce fra le dita e fissò Linda negli occhi, seri.

«Manterrò la mia promessa» le disse, e con leggera ironia premette la punta del tappo della penna contro la fronte di lei. «Ti sciolgo da ogni obbligo e dovere di Guardia Personale».

Linda gli mostrò un sorriso grato, anche se con gli occhi lucidi. « _Grazie_ ».

Lui scrollò le spalle perché non sapeva davvero che altro dirle, anche perché per il momento stava provando troppe _cose_.

Stiles infine decise di raggirare la scrivania e picchiettare un dito sullo schienale della sedia del Fratello Maggiore. «Quindi…» considerò flebile, roco e impacciato, «suppongo che ora io debba, tipo, sedermi sul _trono_ ».

Linda sbuffò un sorriso e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Stiles, siediti, _per favore_ ».

L’accontentò subito sospirando; sistemò le braccia lungo i braccioli e agitò per bene schiena e sedere come per accomodarsi meglio. «Non c’è male come sedia» commentò atono, «mi sono seduto su di peggio».

«Puoi ben dirlo» le replicò sorridendo complice e sedendosi di fronte a lui, dall’altro lato della scrivania. «E quindi…» e annusò l’aria in maniera vistosa, gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso e poi assunse un’espressione da pornoattrice di serie B, «sento odore di stagione degli amori» proclamò, oltremodo seducente e portandosi le mani sui seni per metterli in evidenza.

Stiles lasciò cadere la penna sulla scrivania e mise le mani avanti chiudendo gli occhi. «Oh-mio-Dio» sillabò monocorde, «per me sei come una sorella maggiore e questo è stato davvero disgustoso da vedere: non farlo mai più, _ti supplico_ ».

«Ho solo detto la verità. E comunque sei diventato tutto rosso, _che carino_!» gli disse con vocina accondiscendente.

Riaprì gli occhi. «Beh, è un odore che sentirai spesso da oggi in poi, vedi di scenderci a patti!» borbottò imbarazzato. «E, fra parentesi, _pessimo_ tentativo di cambiare discorso».

«Senz’altro però ho cambiato il tuo umore» replicò soddisfatta e accavallando le gambe.

Stiles la osservò soppesando bene la sua espressione. «Non ti dispiace per Phil?»

Lei incrociò le braccia sul petto e scrollò le spalle, emanando una certa rassegnazione. «Non è che in realtà perfino lui stesso ignorasse chi avresti scelto… e a parte questo… io e Lip non ci parliamo da un pezzo».

«E intendi lasciare le cose così come stanno?» indagò cauto.

Linda sospirò arricciando il naso. «No! Questo è un mondo in cui si muore all’improvviso e presto, e sia io che lui ormai siamo agli sgoccioli, ci restano pochi anni da vivere: non mi va di restare in questa situazione di stallo, solo che…» esitò, sbuffò pensierosa facendo una debole pernacchia, «sono ancora molto, _molto_ arrabbiata con lui, ma lui è pur sempre il mio fratellino, il _mio_ Lip, quindi… le cose sono parecchio complicate».

«Spero che possiate risolverle presto» le augurò incoraggiante.

Lei schioccò la lingua. «Lo spero anch’io… è frustrante».

«Immagino» sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Senti, parlando di cose un po’ più serie…» esordì, e lei assunse subito una posa meno informale, «il mio nome non è sulla lista delle taglie, e la taglia di Marjorie è aumentata: che opinioni hai a riguardo?»

«Ieri ho avuto modo di parlare dell’assenza del tuo nome anche con altri confratelli» lo informò, «ne siamo rimasti tutti alquanto straniti soprattutto perché è la prima volta che gli Osservatori non mettono in lista il nome di un Fratello Maggiore, ma in linea di massima concordiamo tutti sul fatto che probabilmente è perché ti vogliono vivo per osservarti ancora più a lungo, quindi non vogliono dare degli incentivi agli assassini».

Stiles assentì sentendosi estremamente _freddo_. «È la stessa ipotesi a cui sono arrivato anch’io. E sull’aumento della taglia di Marjorie? Silvia mi ha detto che quando gli Osservatori vogliono studiare che tipo di leader diventerà un erede, aumentano la taglia del Fratello o Sorella Maggiore in carica, per aumentare le possibilità che venga ucciso e che l’erede salga al potere».

Linda assentì. «Vero, di solito è così. Stamattina Marjorie era un po’ più in sé e ne abbiamo chiacchierato…» gesticolò come a dire che nei fatti l’umore di Marjorie non era però propriamente stellare, e Stiles poteva ben capirlo, «e ha concordato sul fatto che in effetti potrebbe essere così».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ma l’erede attuale è _Magdaléna_ » obiettò.

«Sì, ma lei è entrata nella Confraternita giusto un solo giorno prima del 5x1, non ha nemmeno ancora svolto il suo apprendistato: da qui alla fine del suo apprendistato, se Marjorie dovesse morire, Magdaléna avrebbe tutti i diritti a rifiutare la carica dicendo di non essere pronta».

«E Magdaléna non mi sembra molto il tipo da fare il leader» aggiunse Stiles, riflettendo veloce sulla situazione.

«Già, e lo pensa anche Marjorie: è una brava ragazza, ma è troppo introversa per essere una guida. O almeno il tipo di guida che la Misericordia ha bisogno».

Stiles realizzò in quel momento una piccola verità. «Marjorie ha _sempre_ ritenuto Derek il suo unico possibile successore».

Linda scrollò le spalle. «Beh, considera che la Misericordia ha una grande penuria di membri e che prima di Derek erano _anni_ che nessuno si univa a loro: Marjorie è nell’Eden da giusto poco tempo meno di me, anche lei è agli sgoccioli, e deve pensare bene a chi lasciare la propria gente, quindi non mi sorprende che lei lo abbia visto fin dall’inizio come il suo successore. _Per mancanza di altra scelta_ ».

«Questo posso capirlo» sospirò stanco, «quello che mi preoccupa e perplime è _perché_ gli Osservatori vogliano fare di Derek un Fratello Maggiore, e non lo dico perché non credo in lui, ma perché quando gli Osservatori vogliono qualcosa, il mezzo con cui la ottengono non è mai indolore…» insinuò.

Linda sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Non credo che sia difficile capire in teoria quello che vogliono gli Osservatori da Derek, semmai è più difficile capire _esattamente_ cosa vogliono».

«E la teoria sarebbe?» incalzò Stiles.

« _Un’evoluzione_ » scrollò le spalle. «Derek non è mai cambiato da quando è qui. Cioè» si spiegò meglio, «ovvio che rispetto all’inizio adesso interagisce molto di più con noi e il vostro rapporto è cambiato, ma nei fatti _lui come persona_ non è cambiato. Qui tutti compiamo un’evoluzione rispetto a quello che eravamo nel mondo reale, e questa è una cosa che onestamente in lui non ho ancora visto finora».

Stiles considerò come lui stesso fosse diventato una persona diversa, e di come in effetti le persone che conosceva nell’Eden stando lì si fossero trasformate in qualcosa di diverso rispetto a ciò che erano nel mondo reale, restando fedeli a loro stessi, ma comunque _cambiando_.

Derek non era mutato, non sul serio.

«È vero» ammise, con più apprensione di prima, «e devono anche avere un obiettivo ben preciso da fargli raggiungere, e secondo loro farlo diventare un Fratello Maggiore potrebbe metterlo sulla strada giusta. Che tipo di evoluzione si aspettano da un licantropo come Derek messo nel posto di un leader?» si chiese accigliato.

«Non ne ho idea» mugugnò seria, «ma fossi in voi starei attenta: se gli Osservatori vogliono davvero qualcosa da Derek, faranno di tutto per ottenerla».

Stiles sdrammatizzò con del sarcasmo. «Mi aspetto già che il mondo domani crolli».

Gli replicò sul suo stesso tono. «In caso, ti suggerisco di scansarti».

Lui annuì solenne. «È quello che faccio di solito. Funziona _alla grande_ » concluse con enfasi per sottolineare quanto intendesse l’esatto contrario. Si stropicciò gli occhi e poggiò una guancia sul palmo di una mano. «E di Angela? Che mi dici di lei, sta bene?»

L’espressione di Linda si addolcì appena. «Ho assegnato delle stanze a lei e agli altri che l’hanno scortata – non potevamo farli riprendere subito il viaggio verso Neptune e Shellshelter, erano tutti parecchio esausti e scossi».

Annuì. «Hai fatto bene».

«A parte questo» e sporse il labbro come una bambina, «Angela è carina come un cucciolo di foca: possiamo tenerla?»

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Non è un randagetto, e non sono _così tanto_ come Raleigh: lui i randagi li cresceva pure – tipo Logan – io mi limito a raccoglierli».

Linda sospirò oltremodo rassegnata. «Lo sospettavo. A ogni modo, se la metti a suo agio inizia a parlare e non la _smette più_ : Silvia mi ha detto che non si è comportata così con voi, ma supponiamo sia stato per via dell’impatto…»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Mi sembra ovvio. Ti ha detto qualcosa di interessante?» Continuò ad ascoltarla tenendo la faccia pigramente appoggiata sulla mano.

«Ha chiacchierato un sacco con me e Bhanuja: Silvia ci ha dato le sue forcine _animalose_ e le abbiamo acconciato i capelli _per ore_. Non ho mai avuto una bambola da piccola, avevo molto da recuperare».

Stiles alzò gli occhi al soffitto pregando che qualcuno o qualcosa gli infondesse della pazienza. «Sei sicura che le abbia fatto piacere?»

Si mostrò offesa. «Ma certo, ti sembro così insensibile?! Dice che a scuola la prendono sempre in giro perché ha i capelli troppo "gonfi"» fece una smorfia di disappunto, «ma ha una carinissima predisposizione a prendere a pugni in faccia chi la offende» aggiunse _fiera_.

Stiles rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo al soffitto. «Presumo che il suo aspetto fisico attiri l’invidia di molti».

«Già, le ha fatto piacere che noi ragazze la stessimo viziando così tanto… Ci ha cantato _Parte del tuo mondo_ cinque volte di seguito e credo che per me sia stato qualcosa di simile a un’esperienza religiosa» disse seria portandosi una mano sul petto.

Stiles la fissò inespressivo. «Sono senza parole: avete fatto cantare a una sirena _vera_ una canzone de _La Sirenetta_ della Disney?!»

«Bhanny le ha chiesto se le andava di cantare per noi, e lei ci ha domandato di rimando se ci avrebbe fatto piacere ascoltare _Parte del tuo mondo_ , perché di solito nel mondo reale nessuno coglie l’ironia quando lei la canta» borbottò protestando. «Poi il suo canto ci ha rese _particolarmente felici_ e le abbiamo chiesto il bis. _Parecchi bis_ ».

Stiles si passò la mano sul volto. «Non riesco a capire _chi_ ha circuito _chi_ : voi ragazze potete per favore ricordarvi che è una sirena e ha il potere di persuadervi?»

Linda arricciò il naso. «Non è mica il tipo da corromperci con delle canzoni della Disney per convincerci a comprarle chili di dolci. O almeno credo» concluse incerta. «Cioè, io al posto suo lo farei» ammise tranquilla.

Stiles la guardò per niente impressionato. «Su questo non avevo dubbi».

«A parte ciò» proseguì Linda, diventando un pochino più seria, «quando le abbiamo detto che se voleva poteva offrirsi volontaria e sostenere un’intervista approfondita per la nostra raccolta dati, ci ha raccontato tuuuuutta la storia della sua vita: ti manderò il fascicolo in bella copia al più presto».

«Grazie. Ci sono punti salienti che mi puoi già anticipare?»

«Rispetto a moltissimi di noi finora ha vissuto una vita assai semplice» gli spiegò. «Sua madre era un’umana e faceva la guida subacquea per turisti, è morta in un incidente automobilistico cinque anni fa».

«Quindi ha ereditato la sua natura sovrannaturale solo dal ramo paterno?»

«Sì, suo padre è un tritone e dirige un centro massaggi ed estetica da sempre di proprietà della loro famiglia, che altro non è che la minuscola comunità di sirene e tritoni della Giamaica».

Stiles s’incuriosì. «Da quante persone è formata la loro comunità?»

«Togliendo i compagni umani, sono dodici persone. Angela dice che utilizzano come scusa la vita sana e i prodotti che usano per non dare nell’occhio con il loro aspetto troppo giovane e appariscente».

«Non è una copertura così cattiva» osservò Stiles, «se tra l’altro sono tutti parenti, non è così difficile per una persona ignara immaginare che in famiglia tutti dimostrano meno anni del dovuto solo per questioni genetiche ed ereditarie…»

«Già, peccato che gli Osservatori li abbiano scovati lo stesso» esalò Linda. «Ho chiesto l’età degli altri suoi parenti, in particolari dei cugini: lei era _l’unica_ adolescente della famiglia, l’avranno scelta per esclusione».

Stiles si passò _di nuovo_ le mani sulla faccia. «Sai qual è la cosa che più mi dà sui nervi di tutto questo? Che gli Osservatori sono andati a cercare una sirena da Inserire proprio perché sanno che i conflitti nell’Eden si stanno inasprendo: ci hanno dato in pasto Angela per vedere che effetto ci avrebbe fatto».

«Non è solo questo» aggiunse Linda amareggiata, «vorranno di certo vedere se il potere della persuasione è gestibile, e testare _quanto_ una sirena può essere leale a una fazione o delle persone che non appartengono alla sua famiglia: nel mondo reale il potere di una sirena, se usato come arma, potrebbe avere degli effetti devastanti e sconvolgenti. Immagina» gli disse preoccupata, «una sirena che canta e attira a sé un’intera etnia da _sterminare_ , oppure spinge un popolo a disarmarsi e obbedire a un dittatore… e con i mezzi tecnologici oggi a disposizione potrebbero inserire in modo subliminale il suo canto _ovunque_. Gli umani _nemmeno saprebbero_ di essere stati condizionati da una sirena, né tantomeno in questo modo verrebbero mai a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale».

«Non posso davvero biasimare le comunità di sirene e tritoni che vivono così nascoste» mormorò Stiles. «In questo momento la nostra priorità è proteggere Angela ed evitare che cada nelle mani sbagliate».

«Dobbiamo anche stare attenti a _quanto_ la proteggiamo, sai?» gli fece notare. «Ha _dodici anni_ , non possiamo metterla sotto una campana di vetro e toglierle qualsiasi libertà di scelta».

Stiles sbuffò frustrato. « _Lo so_ , lo so che le Langkawi per lei potrebbero essere come una _prigione_ , ma Angela sarà sempre sulla lista delle taglie, quindi chi la vuole saprà _costantemente_ dove lei si trova: non possiamo servirla a Warren su un piatto d’argento. Comunque vadano le cose, una volta che sceglierà un posto in cui stare, purtroppo non potrà più spostarsi da esso» gesticolò nervoso, «perché ne va della sicurezza sua e di quella della libertà di _tutto_ l’Eden».

«Ling è una persona a posto: potremmo chiederle di accogliere Angela nella Confraternita di Amalfi» propose Linda, speranzosa, «così sarà sempre protetta dal mare e allo stesso tempo potrà spostarsi ed esplorare l’oceano con la loro flotta».

Stiles considerò l’ipotesi per qualche secondo e assentì sospirando stanco. «È una buona idea, almeno così non si sentirà sempre bloccata in un solo posto».

«È crudele quello che le hanno fatto e il modo in cui l’hanno trattata finora» biascicò Linda, «voglio dire, hanno fatto _piovere_ innescando così la trasformazione: ha dovuto mettersi nuda di fronte a degli estranei in un posto che non conosce, è stato _umiliante_ ».

«E ha ucciso un uomo per salvare se stessa» aggiunse Stiles. «Auguriamoci che sia abbastanza forte come lo è sembrata finora, o potrebbe esplodere da un momento all’altro».

Linda espirò forte come a scrollarsi, e poi abbozzò un sorriso intenerito. «Ci ha chiesto di voi tre – di te, Lip e Logan, intendo. È rimasta molto impressionata quando gli ho detto che sei il nostro "capo"».

Stiles mise ironicamente le mani avanti. «Sono un uomo impegnato».

«Ho una mezza idea che questo non le impedirà di correre dietro a voi tre come una paperella con l’imprinting» sorrise maliziosa.

«Non stai rendendo le cose più facili, sai?» ribatté sarcastico.

Lei scrollò le spalle e si alzò dalla sedia. «Non è il mio stile semplificare le cose. Allora» esalò forte, «nominerai oggi i tuoi due assistenti?»

Lo stomaco di Stiles le rispose gorgogliando forte per via di un attorcigliamento da ansia. Linda inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Non una parola» la minacciò Stiles, «ma comunque sì, darò le cariche a breve».

Gli sorrise con affetto. «Ufficiosamente resto al tuo servizio, lo sai vero?»

Ricambiò il suo sorriso. «Non temere, non ti terrò mai fuori dai miei piani».

«Rimango in attesa di una tua mossa, allora».

«La vedrai presto».

Linda assentì indietreggiando verso la porta. «Allora… Namasté, Fratello Maggiore».

«Namasté, sorella».

Linda andò via chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle e lasciandolo per la prima volta da solo nel _suo_ studio.

Stiles fissò il _vuoto_ per qualche secondo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, poi rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto con gli occhi lucidi. «Raleigh» mormorò ironico ma con voce incrinata, «lo so che per alcuni versi sarà come se tu non te fossi mai andato perché le tue massime mi perseguiteranno sempre» roteò un dito vicino alla testa, «e ho pure intenzione di tatuarmene una perché sono masochista, ma… spero anche che tu a livello spirituale in qualche modo non te ne sia andato del tutto, perché… _ti prego_ , se faccio qualche cazzata, _fermami_ , dimmelo in qualche maniera, mandami un segno o roba simile e io… _Veglia su di me_ , ok? Ho bisogno di te. E _mi manchi_ » concluse con voce spezzata.

Si concesse un paio di singhiozzi quieti, poi si asciugò il viso traendo dei respiri profondi per calmarsi e infine, nelle vesti ufficiali di Fratello Maggiore, inviò due messaggi a due persone diverse.

Occupò l’attesa sbirciando fra i libri presenti sugli scaffali dello studio, e in seguito premendo ogni angolo e dettaglio della statua di bronzo e diaspro che raffigurava il simbolo della Confraternita, nella vana speranza che si rivelasse un pulsante per aprire un passaggio segreto. Sbuffò seccato quando le opzioni finirono e non si aprì _nulla_.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, era ancora impegnato a riprovare a premere gli artigli del drago. «Avanti!»

Logan fece capolino dentro con espressione assolutamente _confusa_.

Stiles ne fu _deliziato_. Gli rivolse un sorriso da Stregatto. «Su, vieni!» lo invitò gesticolando. «Siediti, siediti!» gli indicò le sedie di fronte alla scrivania, andandosi ad accomodare dietro quest’ultima.

Logan lo accontentò, e oltre a continuare a non proferire parola iniziò a guardarsi intorno atteggiandosi come un gufo.

«Logan» lo richiamò, «hai idea del perché ti ho chiamato?»

«Hai qualche comunicazione da darmi in veste ufficiale di Fratello Maggiore?» ipotizzò inespressivo.

«Più o meno. Devo darti una cosa».

«Una _cosa_?» e abbozzò uno dei timidi sorrisi che faceva sempre quando una persona per la prima volta lo salutava stringendogli la mano, o quando Stiles o i ragazzi gli facevano un regalo. Logan probabilmente sospettava che lui stesse per dargli qualcosa paragonabile a una caramella, _e invece_ … Stiles aveva l’impressione che Raleigh sarebbe stato _fottutamente_ fiero di lui per quella mossa.

Stiles sorrise come uno psicopatico. «Sì!» Senza distogliere lo sguardo da Logan, aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania, prese una delle due scatole di legno che c’erano all’interno – quella più lunga – e la posò davanti a Logan sbattendola forte. « _Questa_!»

A quel punto Logan si mostrò perplesso e intimorito: era stato un _trionfo_.

Logan fissò più volte prima Stiles e poi la scatola, fino a quando non si decise ad aprirla utilizzando solo un paio di dita. Poi fu il turno di fissare più volte prima Stiles e poi il _contenuto_ della scatola.

«Non puoi darmi questo» mugugnò Logan, puntando timidamente l’indice verso il _Pugnale della Guardia_.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Perché no?»

«Sono un wendigo».

«Lo so».

«Mangio persone».

«Lo so».

«C’è gente che mi odia tanto e vorrebbe uccidermi».

«Lo so».

«E tutti potrebbero parlare male di te perché stai scegliendo come tua guardia del corpo un _cannibale_ » e gli rivolse un’espressione incerta, «questo è un momento storico delicato: sei certo sia il caso di fare circolare simili pettegolezzi su di te?»

«Sono certo di _te_ , Log» sottolineò Stiles, «non me ne frega degli altri. Abbiamo viaggiato insieme e combattuto fianco a fianco, sono venuto a cercarti per le imprese più pazze sbucando dal nulla e tu non mi hai mai detto no – perché io mi fido di te e tu ti fidi di me – hai visto il peggio di me e non sei scappato – come quando dopo la morte di Ismail ho scorticato un tronco e tu hai dovuto chiamarmi più volte _per farmi riprendere_ – e credo che tu ormai possa dire che io non scappo davanti al peggio di te» riassunse serio e sicuro. «Perché mai non dovrei volere proprio te come mia Guardia?»

Logan guardò il pugnale con infinita malinconica, come una cosa che _voleva davvero_. «È solo che… mi dispiace se poi la mia natura ti creerà problemi a stringere delle alleanze…»

«Se sono persone a cui tu non piaci, non piacciono neanche a me, quindi non chiederò la loro alleanza a prescindere» scrollò le spalle. «Come hai già detto tu, questo è un momento storico delicato, quindi necessito di circondarmi di persone in grado di aiutarmi e di cui posso fidarmi: ho bisogno di te, Logan, credo nelle tue abilità e nella tua lealtà».

«E vorrei farti notare anche un’altra cosa» aggiunse Stiles. «Isobel ha cercato come una creatura come te potesse integrarsi senza pericoli nella società, Raleigh ha invece fatto in modo che le ricerche di Isobel si realizzassero. Ora permetti a me di chiudere il cerchio e di fare in modo che non solo una creatura come te sia integrata, ma che abbia anche un ruolo di responsabilità e di una certa importanza».

Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo pieno di suppliche silenziose e promesse implicite, poi Logan abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul pugnale, inspirò a fondo col naso e _annuì_.

«Ok, accetto l’incarico».

Stiles si lasciò andare a uno strillo di gioia un po’ stridulo, ma si ricompose subito schiarendosi la voce. «Puoi prenderlo ora, sai?» disse a Logan, che continuava a fissare il pugnale e sembrava ancora indeciso se toccarlo o meno.

Logan abbozzò un sorriso timido, prese il pugnale e lo infilò nello stivale, come di solito faceva Linda. Stiles sospettava che dopo in camera avrebbe trascorso dei lunghi minuti a osservarlo incredulo.

«Tra poco invierò a tutta la Confraternita un messaggio in cui annuncio la tua nomina» lo avvisò Stiles.

«Grazie» assentì impacciato.

«Grazie a te per avere accettato!» e gli fece cenno di potere andare.

Logan si congedò a gesti un po’ goffi.

«Puoi lasciare la porta aperta» gli disse Stiles, e lui lo accontentò, salutandolo poi un’ultima volta con un cenno della mano e sembrando per un lungo secondo incerto su che parte andare.

Quando Logan infine si scostò dall’uscio liberando la visuale sul corridoio, Stiles dalla sua scrivania poté vedere la figura che se ne stava appoggiata su di fianco contro lo stipite di una delle finestre – la seconda dopo il suo studio.

Stiles rivolse anche a lui un sorriso da Stregatto, accompagnato da un saluto con la mano.

Philip lo ricambiò sfoggiando la propria migliore faccia inespressiva che sottintendeva "Ti odio da morire".

«Entra pure!» lo invitò Stiles, a gran voce e scandendo bene le sillabe.

Philip sospirò rassegnato ed entrò nello studio. Non si sedette però, restò all’impiedi e poggiò la schiena contro la porta, incrociando le braccia al petto e accavallando le caviglie.

«Ho visto brillare l’impugnatura di un _certo_ pugnale addosso a Logan» esordì Philip, serio ma sarcastico, «e anche se guardacaso hai chiamato soltanto me e lui, voglio essere positivo e pensare che non è tua intenzione darmi _quella_ dannata chiave».

Stiles replicò al suo sarcasmo con una _posa_ sarcastica: aprì il cassetto della scrivania, prese la chiave dalla scatola e iniziò a giocherellarci soppesandola sul palmo di una mano. E posò i piedi sulla scrivania accavallando le caviglie.

«Stai scherzando» biascicò Philip.

«Sono _dannatamente_ serio».

Philip si separò dalla porta e si avvicinò alla scrivania, abbastanza da premerci i pugni contro. «Ci sono mille e una ragione per cui io non devo avere quella chiave, e altre mille e una ragione per cui _non la voglio_ ».

«E quali sarebbero queste ragioni?» incalzò Stiles. «Per caso roba che già so, tipo il fatto che ci hai traditi? O il tuo senso di colpa per la morte del Castellano precedente? Philip, non hai mai insultato la mia intelligenza, non cominciare a farlo ora».

«Beh, allora illustrami le tue ragioni per volermi».

«Ho bisogno di avere al mio fianco le abilità di un _cacciatore_ , e tu e Marjorie siete senza dubbi i cacciatori migliori che io abbia mai incontrato finora, e questa è solo _l’ultima_ delle ragioni» precisò.

«Vuoi altre ragioni?» proseguì Stiles. «Mi fido del giudizio di Raleigh, e tu eri la sua seconda scelta dopo Ismail, ti ha scartato solo perché – cito testualmente le parole di Linda – "A volte si comporta troppo come un soldato che deve eseguire gli ordini, o quelli che pensa siano implicitamente tali, a ogni costo", ma credo che ormai dopo quello che è successo hai smesso di comportarti come un soldato, vero?» gli chiese, solo appena un po’ pungente.

«Ho bisogno di avere al mio fianco le conoscenze che hai in quanto ex spia doppiogiochista» incalzò Stiles. «Ti faccio presente che tu eri quello che sapeva dell’esistenza della caverna in cui abbiamo nascosto Angela, e chissà quante altre cose sai. E anche se ormai la tua copertura è bruciata e di certo i soldati di Warren non andranno più in questi posti segreti, a noi _fa comodo_ conoscerli. E necessito di sapere dall’interno come si muovono e come pensano i soldati di Warren».

«E ultima ragione ma non quella meno importante» continuò Stiles, «mi fido di te perché già una volta hai deliberatamente accettato di rinunciare alla tua vita pur di salvare me e Logan. Ora fatti pure sotto e illustrami pure le ragioni per cui _non_ dovrei darti questa chiave» e lo sfidò con lo sguardo.

Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo tenendo la mascella serrata e restando immobili nelle loro pose, fino a quando Philip decise di rompere il silenzio.

«La cosa che odio di più è che stai giocando sporco» gli disse Philip con voce roca e un po’ incrinata, «sai _perfettamente_ che io in fondo _non posso non volere_ proteggere questo dannato castello. Perché è _tuo_ ».

«Non nego di non avere considerato anche questo» ammise Stiles senza nascondersi, «ma ciò non vuol dire che io non creda anche nelle altre ragioni».

«Ti detesto davvero tanto in questo momento. Questo è il ruolo che occupava l’uomo che è morto _per colpa mia_ , un ruolo che io _gli invidiavo_. Non hai idea di quante voci sto sentendo urlare dentro la mia testa».

«Volevi una parte in quello che voglio fare. Te la sto dando».

Sostennero di nuovo lo sguardo, inespressivi.

Infine, Philip espirò forte. «Dammi questa dannata chiave» si arrese.

Stiles gliela lanciò, lui la prese al volo.

Poi Stiles aprì l’account personale e preparò i messaggi multipli da inviare per avvisare della nomina di Logan e Philip. «Pensi anche tu che Logan sia rimasto fuori nei dintorni a origliare?» chiese a Philip, con finto tono distratto.

«Sì».

Inviò i messaggi e chiuse l’account. «Logan» chiamò Stiles ad alta voce, «puoi entrare adesso, se vuoi».

La porta dello studio si aprì piano e senza nemmeno cigolare; Logan si affacciò con la testa e quando vide che loro due non stavano accennando a rimproverarlo entrò del tutto e chiuse la porta, impacciato ma sollevato.

Stiles strofinò le mani l’una contro l’altra. «Bene, direi che ora siamo al completo!»

«Allora» sospirò Philip, incrociando le braccia sul petto, «qual è il piano?»

Stiles sorrise ostentando soddisfazione. «Gli sto appena dando inizio». Si rivolse a Logan. «Questo è il mio primo ordine per te: organizza una scorta, e necessito che voi due veniate entrambi con me». Il sorriso gli si allargò di più, in modo inquietante. «Ho voglia di andare a scambiare due chiacchiere con Sua Maestà di sto cazzo».

 

 

 

Lasciarono poco indietro gli altri tre confratelli che facevano parte della scorta, e avanzarono seguendo i rumori che rivelavano che Warren e il suo piccolo gruppo di soldati li stava attendendo nel solito posto in cui lui e il Fratello Maggiore del Drago Scarlatto di solito si incontravano.

Warren scese dalla propria carrozza non appena sentì i loro tre cavalli fermarsi lì vicino. Stiles non trovò che avesse un aspetto migliore rispetto all’altra volta, _anzi_.

Lui, Logan e Philip scesero da cavallo, ma solo Stiles avanzò verso Warren, tenendo in mano _Black Self_ , anche se infoderata.

«Warren» esordì Stiles, con un salutò che trasudò sarcasmo.

«Stiles! A cosa devo il tuo invito a parlarmi?» gli chiese con tono mellifluo.

«Beh, sai, a un sacco di cose» sorrise. «Prima di tutto, perché mi sembrava opportuno presentarmi ufficialmente, ora che sono in carica».

«Ho onorato la dipartita di Raleigh consumando dell’ottimo vino che è stato messo a stagionare in delle botti di rovere ancora prima che lui venisse Inserito» affermò, con tutta l’aria di uno che aveva stappato champagne alla notizia della morte del proprio nemico giurato.

«Spero che non si trattasse di rovere della foresta di Namasté, perché, non so» continuò a sorridere, «potrebbe venirmi voglia di procurarmi della pietra usando il tuo castello come cava».

«Sei coraggioso, Stiles» gli ribatté, con tono viscidamente accondiscendente, «è una qualità che posso apprezzare. Quando ne ho voglia».

«Mi auguro che quantomeno allora apprezzerai il mio coraggio nello spezzare le tradizioni, dato che per la prima volta sei stato _tu_ a essere costretto a scomodare le tue regali terga perché un Fratello Maggiore del Drago Scarlatto ti ha chiamato».

La mandibola di Warren _tremolò_. «Vieni al dunque, Stiles, cosa vuoi?» domandò con finta calma.

Stiles sorrise indifferente. «Niente di che, sono qui a dirti "Ciao" e a presentarmi come si deve, te l’ho già detto. Volevo solo cogliere l’occasione per fare qualche precisazione».

«Del tipo?»

«Se ci tieni così tanto a sapere _cosa_ sono, apri bene le orecchie perché sto per dirtelo, e lo dirò una volta sola». Vide la sua espressione impietrirsi di colpo e diventare seria.

«Sono umano» continuò Stiles, e poi lasciò che la sua espressione facciale calcasse di colpo il modo sarcastico con cui di solito si poneva la Nogitsune: il cambio fu così veloce e inquietante che notò che Warren fu tentato di fare un passo indietro. « _Ma_ nel mondo reale sono stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro millenario, _un trickster_ , ed è ancora nella mia testa» scandì le parole _sorridendo_. «Nello specifico sono stato posseduto da uno spirito che si nutriva di dolore e caos, una volpe oscura, una kitsune del vuoto, quindi possiamo dire che in effetti sono la versione _dark_ di Raleigh» ironizzò.

«E la cosa più fenomenale di tutte» aggiunse Stiles, «è che io sono _l’unica_ persona al mondo sopravvissuta a questo tipo di possessione, il che vuol dire che hai davanti a te una persona che è riuscita a _sconfiggere_ uno spirito oscuro millenario del genere! E ci _convivo_! È ancora _qui_ » si puntò un dito alla tempia. «Sarà _sempre_ qui» sottolineò con voce più bassa e roca. «E quindi, questo è il segreto per cui hai ucciso la mia gente».

Warren storse la bocca, stava tenendo le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. «Io non ho ucciso nessuno».

«Oh, certo, dimenticavo: non è mai colpa tua se gli altri interpretano male la tua volontà. Dura essere incompresi di questi tempi, eh? Soprattutto se si è un reggente».

«Cosa-vuoi-Stiles?» sillabò con una furia silenziosa.

Gli replicò con il suo stesso tono, solo un po’ più cupo. «Sono qui per dirti che non sono come Raleigh. Io non sono sottile, non mi vedrai mai giocare alla periferia della tua visuale: sono il tipo che gioca direttamente alle spalle dell’avversario. Non sono una brava persona».

«È una minaccia?»

«No, una semplice dichiarazione, la minaccia vera e propria deve ancora arrivare» specificò. «Vedi, Warren, io amo giocare a viso aperto, quindi te lo dirò apertamente: _non mi piaci_ » scrollò le spalle, «non c’è una sola cosa di te che mi piace o che ritengo un giorno lontano potrò almeno un po’ apprezzare. E suppongo che la cosa sia reciproca, visto che sul mio lato, dalla mia parte, ci sono tutte le cose che tu vorresti dal _tuo lato_ » sorrise con malizia.

«Volevi il wendigo, Warren?» chiese Stiles. «Beh, sorpresa, è dal lato sbagliato. Volevi la spia, Warren? Beh, sorpresa, è diventato un doppiogiochista e ora è dal lato sbagliato. Volevi la _sirena_ , Warren? Beh, sorpresa, anche lei è dal lato sbagliato. E questo lato sbagliato ha un nome che io trovo assolutamente terrificante: _libero arbitrio_ » scandì bene.

La mandibola di Warren tremò di nuovo. «Non ti conviene provocarmi, _ragazzino_ ».

«Ok, _primo_ » stese un dito, strafottente, «non ti sto provocando, ti sto solo mostrando le mie carte e dicendo la verità. _Secondo_ , non sono un ragazzino: nei fatti sono uno spirito vecchio di mille anni, un tipo di spirito che non si può uccidere, quindi chi è il ragazzino, adesso?»

«Ti suggerisco di allontanarti da me e andartene. _Ora_ » sibilò.

Stiles si avvicinò di più al suo viso; sentì i soldati di Warren sfoderare le loro armi e gli artigli e altri ringhiare; dietro di lui Philip sfoderò la sciabola e il dao mentre Logan mostrò gli artigli e i denti ruggendo.

«E io suggerisco a te, Warren» gli disse sottovoce, gelido, «di stare bene attento la notte quando dormi: sono un dio e tu hai fatto del male alla gente del mio mondo, quindi presto o tardi verrò dritto da te, perché hai presente la tua corona? _La voglio ai miei piedi_ ».

Stiles si allontanò di scatto da Warren sfoderando la katana e fissando bene i soldati alle spalle del re, sfidandoli con lo sguardo a fare pure una mossa, se ne avevano il coraggio.

Non lo fecero, Warren non diede alcun segnale per attaccare: del resto, non era opportuno per nessuno che quell’incontro finisse in un bagno di sangue.

Stiles, Logan e Philip indietreggiarono fino a salire di nuovo in sella ai loro cavalli; Stiles scambiò con Warren un ultimo sguardo pieno di minacce e poi partì al galoppo.

La guerra a chi avrebbe mangiato più pedine era appena iniziata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Della serie "Cose di cui potrebbe anche fregarvi poco", siccome non ricordavo più bene se era la lingua o la penna che ne uccide più della spada, ho googlato per scoprirlo e la risposta è stata _entrambe_. La versione con la spada in teoria è un’italianizzazione di _The pen is mightier than the sword_.  
>  Tutti contenti che finalmente Stiles e Derek ci sono arrivati? XD  
> Ho atteso con molta ansia il momento in cui avrei potuto scrivere di Stiles, Philip e Logan come trio, perché le loro scene insieme mi danno un sacco di "soddisfazione" in fatto di dialoghi XD  
> E cantiamo tutti insieme [Parte del tuo mondo](https://youtu.be/aI9L1o0oGhg)!


	20. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 3

 

Siccome Derek era un essere molto intelligente e pratico, durante l’assenza di Stiles aveva pensato bene di unire i loro due letti legando i piedi di legno con colla e spago robusto.

Stiles non se ne stava lamentando affatto, anzi ridacchiava mentre Derek gli teneva i polsi bloccati contro il cuscino, impegnandosi a divorargli il collo.

«Pensi di tenermi fermo ancora per molto?» chiese Stiles, divertito.

Gli rispose mugugnando al suo orecchio. «Sei andato a provocare Warren. Io dico che ne avrai molto più che ancora per molto».

Sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Ok» e allacciò le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Derek gli mordicchiò la base del collo e poi strinse appena fra i denti il suo mento; al mugolio di Stiles, rispose baciandolo sulla bocca e allentando finalmente la presa sui suoi polsi. Stiles ne approfittò subito per accarezzargli il viso e scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli, ricambiando il bacio ma imponendo un ritmo più lento e intenso ai loro movimenti.

La mano di Derek si posò sulla coscia di Stiles, invitandolo in maniera implicita a stringersi di più a lui, e poi scivolò piano su e giù lungo il suo fianco, fino a decidere di infilarsi piano sotto la sua casacca. Le loro bocche si separarono e Stiles si sentì le labbra umide e gonfie; abbassò subito lo sguardo per guardare come Derek gli stava scoprendo lo stomaco e il petto, spingendo sempre più su l’orlo della casacca. Derek stava fissando la sua pelle come se fosse la cosa che più desiderava al mondo, e ciò provocava a Stiles un senso di vertigine e gli faceva trattenere il fiato in gola.

Infilò le dita fra i capelli di Derek e osservò come la sua bocca cominciò a depositargli baci dagli schiocchi languidi sopra l’ombelico; Stiles si fissò su ogni minimo particolare, da come la bocca di Derek si aprì di più a ogni bacio mentre gli risaliva il petto, a come Derek guardò con attenzione ogni punto che baciava. Derek infine prese fra le labbra un suo capezzolo, e Stiles sospirò e mugolò lamentoso affrettandosi a sfilarsi del tutto la casacca per poi togliere di mezzo quella di Derek; gemette di _sollievo_ quando sentì il contatto pelle su pelle fra loro due, socchiudendo gli occhi e baciando ogni centimetro di Derek che trovò più vicino alla bocca nell’immediato – spalla, collo, mandibola e pure la bocca.

Stiles scorse con le mani tutti i muscoli della parte alta della schiena di Derek, beandosi di come entrambi non si facessero alcun problema a toccarsi e _palparsi_ : non era solo eccitante vedere come si fidassero l’uno dell’altro, era bello ed esaltante come si mostravano a vicenda il proprio apprezzamento, quanto all’uno piacesse guardare e toccare certe parti del corpo dell’altro. Stiles amava guardare come Derek _lo guardava_ , lo toccava e lo palpava, e Derek amava _essere guardato mentre lo faceva_ ; e la stessa cosa valeva a ruoli invertiti. La sicurezza di essere desiderati così tanto era intossicante.

Quando però Derek tornò a tormentargli la bocca con la propria, Stiles ritenne necessario un piccolo _time out_. «Possiamo fermarci un momento per parlare di una cosa?» esordì con voce bassa e roca.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico e ironico. « _Ora_?»

«Uhm, sì, visto che, tipo, riguarda quello che stiamo facendo» bofonchiò un po’ impacciato.

Lui assentì piano e mise un po’ più di distanza fra i loro visi. «Ok» mormorò.

«Avevamo detto che non ci saremmo mai fatti problemi riguardo a quello che _pensiamo_ di percepire con i nostri sensi» cominciò a spiegarsi, «ma…» iniziò a gesticolare, nervoso, «c’è un piccolo neo nel piano: non ho mai avuto un rapporto completo con un uomo» ammise diretto, «quindi ciò significa che il mio corpo, i miei sensi, non sanno per esperienza cosa si prova, e forse ci potrebbe essere qualche _intoppo_?» concluse incerto, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Credo che il tuo corpo in qualche modo _sappia già_ se qualcosa gli piace o meno».

«Sì» annuì vago e distolse lo sguardo, «e penso anche che ricordare in svariati porno quanto piacciono _certe cose_ agli attori» e vide di sottecchi Derek ridacchiare e scuotere la testa, «in qualche maniera mi aiuti, no? Purtroppo qui le cose funzionano anche per suggestione e impressione, quindi potrebbe anche andare bene… è solo che… e se il mio corpo si fissa che farlo mi debba fare male e basta? E se va il tilt e, tipo, non sento _niente_? Del resto non è che io sappia esattamente cosa dovrei sentire… cioè, ho avuto degli orgasmi, _parecchi orgasmi_ , ma non è che so com’è quando…»

« _Stiles_ » bloccò il suo fiume di parole sorridendo comprensivo.

Si arrese a tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. «Sì?»

«Non dobbiamo per forza avere un rapporto completo».

Lui sbuffò dispiaciuto e si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Non voglio che ci tolgano _anche questo_. Non saprò mai sul serio com’è baciarti, e ok, _mi ci sono rassegnato_ , ma non voglio privarci del sesso soltanto perché… _sono vergine e non ho esperienza nel mondo reale_ : non è giusto».

«Ci sono parecchi modi per fare sesso» sottolineò Derek.

«Ma io voglio _quello_ » obiettò seccato. «Nella mia vita ho, tipo, _sempre voluto_ potere arrivare un giorno a _quello_ , e ora posso tra l’altro averlo _con te_ e… _non è giusto_ se ci blocchiamo… Voglio _quello_ per noi…» mugugnò, abbassando lo sguardo e tirando su col naso. «E tu tra l’altro non stai muovendo alcuna obiezione, e questo mi fa pensare che tanto vergine in fatto di uomini non sei…» bofonchiò. Lo vide sorridere divertito. «Ok, me ne stai dando conferma» esalò.

«Possiamo arrivarci a piccoli passi» propose Derek, dandogli dei baci sul mento e sul profilo della mandibola. «Se il tuo corpo ci arriverà rilassato, calmo e sentendosi al sicuro, non credo che succederà qualcosa di così catastrofico come immagini» lo rassicurò sorridendo.

Stiles arricciò appena il naso. «Non abbiamo molte cose belle e buone qui… voglio che questa sia una cosa buona, che piaccia a entrambi».

Derek si mostrò ironicamente solenne. «Ti prometto che piacerà entrambi».

Lui tirò su col naso di nuovo, annuì. «Ok. Ma voglio davvero tanto fare sesso» rimarcò.

Derek premette piano una propria coscia contro la sua erezione. «Oh, _lo so_ , fidati».

Stiles non ci pensò nemmeno a mostrarsi imbarazzato, anzi mosse il bacino per strofinarsi un po’ di più addosso a lui. «Ci tengo che almeno fra noi due vada bene».

«Andrà benissimo» gli sussurrò, e posò le labbra sulle sue.

Stiles gli mise una mano sulla nuca e l’altra nella parte bassa della schiena; si avvicinò al suo orecchio, e anche se aveva un magone in gola al pensiero di ciò che stava per dire, sorrise con un velo di ironia. «Finché morte non ci separi?»

Non ci fu alcuna esitazione. «Finché morte non ci separi» gli ripeté.

A quella replica, Stiles esalò una mezza imprecazione e scattò per invertire le loro posizioni, per potere sentire e vedere Derek sotto di sé. Aveva bisogno di baciarlo, leccarlo e morderlo ovunque.

Gli diede i brividi notare con la coda dell’occhio come Derek lo stava osservando mentre lui si perdeva ad esplorare il suo corpo. Stiles si fissava a percorrere con la lingua le vene in evidenza sulle braccia di Derek, e lui respirava più a fondo; si soffermava a leccare le incavature fra i suoi addominali e l’intero corpo di Derek s’incurvava verso di lui; affondava piano i denti sui suoi pettorali e le unghie di Derek gli graffiavano appena la nuca; succhiava la pelle tesa del suo collo e Derek gli infilava le dita fra i capelli.

«Piccoli passi?» mormorò sulle labbra di Derek.

«Sì».

«Posso vederti completamente nudo?»

«Sì» esalò, sollevando la testa dal cuscino per andare incontro alla sua bocca e baciarlo con irruenza.

Via le coperte del letto, tolti con gesti febbrili tutti gli altri indumenti, rimasero solo loro due a mostrarsi in modo aperto quanto si desideravano. Stiles non si vergognò nemmeno di gemere senza ritegno quando sentì entrambe le mani di Derek stringersi sul suo sedere, o quando si sorprese a leccare lascivo l’interno coscia di Derek: si trattava di loro due insieme e non aveva _davvero_ tempo da perdere a vergognarsi di qualcosa.

Inginocchiato fra le gambe piegate e divaricate di Derek, incrociò il suo sguardo e gli baciò un ginocchio. «Puoi farmi vedere come più ti piace toccarti?» gli chiese con un sussurro roco.

Derek invece che rispondergli a voce cominciò a mostrarglielo subito.

Osservò nei dettagli come la mano di Derek si muoveva, tenendo la guancia premuta contro il suo ginocchio che baciava di tanto in tanto, oppure strofinando piano il viso contro la coscia di Derek. Voleva memorizzare bene quello che di solito dava più piacere a Derek, perché era voleva essere _bravo_ per lui, voleva dargli il meglio. Nel momento in cui un gemito di Derek lo portò a sospirare forte, gli diede un morsetto leggero sul ginocchio e si lasciò andare a toccarsi anche lui, portando una mano sulla propria erezione. Vide subito gli occhi di Derek fissarsi su quella mano.

Per alcuni attimi l’uno restò incatenato con lo sguardo a fissare come l’altro si masturbava, e fu _perfetto_ , poi la mano di Derek si posò sul braccio di Stiles per invitarlo a essere _lui_ a continuare a masturbarlo, e Stiles sospirò forte e si avvicinò a Derek, sistemandosi meglio affinché Derek potesse ricambiarlo.

Lo sguardo di Stiles cominciò a rimbalzare veloce dalla propria mano che si muoveva su Derek, alla mano di Derek che si muoveva su di lui, soffermandosi poi a guardare il viso di Derek, giusto il tempo di notare che anche lui stava facendo altrettanto. Poteva anche essere irreale, ma non aveva mai provato qualcosa di così forte e intenso in vita sua prima d’ora. Era sesso e adorazione e gli veniva voglia di _urlare_.

Ripeté il nome di Derek fino a gridarlo.

Venne sentendosi scosso come se un’ondata alta un paio di metri lo avesse preso in pieno, e si chinò subito a depositare baci sul viso di Derek, sussurrandogli incitazioni mentre continuava a masturbarlo. Non appena anche Derek raggiunse l’orgasmo, Stiles premette la bocca sulla sua, e si baciarono a lungo soffocando dei mugolii l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.

Derek gli rivolse un sorriso ironico. «Il tuo corpo è andato in tilt?» ebbe la sfacciataggine di chiedergli.

Stiles poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla. «Non come immaginavo» borbottò.

Derek sbottò una risata sfiatata e lui gli crollò del tutto addosso.

Si sentiva felice e completamente a posto con l’universo, ci avrebbe pensato più tardi a come invece l’universo non fosse a posto per niente.

 

 

 

Stiles era in attesa dell’arrivo di Gina, la leader della Compagnia degli Astri: le aveva chiesto se potessero incontrarsi per parlare faccia a faccia in privato da qualche parte – dove più le faceva comodo – e se potesse inviare qualcuno dei suoi compagni a illustrare ad Angela il ritmo della successione delle maree nell’Eden, per darle un’idea di come prossimamente avrebbe sentito reagire il suo corpo.

Gina gli aveva replicato con tono formale ma cortese che sarebbe venuta a Namasté di persona e che l’avrebbero accompagnata due suoi compagni. Stiles non ne era rimasto troppo sorpreso: era logico che i leader delle Compagnie e delle Confraternite dai ruoli più importanti volessero conoscere al più presto il successore di Raleigh.

Gina e la sua scorta sarebbero arrivati a Namasté al massimo prima di pranzo – e sarebbero rimasti ospiti nel castello per almeno un giorno o due – e Stiles stava consultando delle mappe che gli aveva dato Philip, nell’attesa che Angela venisse nel suo studio – le aveva inviato un messaggio per invitarla ad andare da lui.

Philip aveva appuntato su delle mappe dell’Eden i luoghi in cui di solito in passato aveva incontrato in privato i soldati di Warren: come era logico che quello non fosse materiale per gli occhi di tutti, dato che avevano insabbiato i suoi trascorsi da spia, quindi erano in pochi a potere maneggiare quelle informazioni per tracciare dei nuovi futuri percorsi per i membri della Confraternita che raccoglievano cronache. E non era nemmeno un lavoro molto pratico da fare.

Stiles stava bevendo parecchio tè di Raleigh. Quindi andava anche tanto in bagno.

Sentendo bussare alla porta, sospirò sollevato perché almeno avrebbe avuto una scusa per concedersi una pausa. Nascose subito le mappe nel cassetto della scrivania.

«Avanti!» esalò.

Angela entrò guardandosi intorno con occhi curiosi. Indossava una gonna lunga e una graziosa camiciola; Stiles notò che portava una fascia per capelli su cui su un lato era stato incollata una stella marina di legno, di certo intagliata da Silvia; sorrise intenerito.

«Namasté» lo salutò incerta.

«Namasté! Prego, accomodati!» la invitò pure.

«Grazie» mormorò di rimando, senza smettere di osservare l’ambiente circostante.

«Lo so» sorrise Stiles, «la prima volta che si entra qui dentro fa uno strano effetto».

Lei assentì. «Sembra di essere nell’ufficio del preside di una scuola antica».

Stiles ridacchiò. «Più o meno. Anche se mi suona parecchio bizzarro immaginarmi come un preside».

Angela scrollò le spalle. «Sei il capo».

«Fratello Maggiore» la corresse con un sorriso, «e ancora stento a realizzare di esserlo, ma comunque qui nessuno ti tratterà come se tu fossi a scuola» ironizzò.

«Lo spero».

«Uh» e sorrise di più a quella sua _precisazione_. «A parte ciò» sospirò recuperando tutte le pergamene con le informazioni che gli servivano e la storia di Angela che Linda aveva raccolto, «ho già letto tutto quello che hai voluto gentilmente dirci su di te» diede delle pacche ai fogli scritti, «e vorrei chiederti come ti stai trovando e anche spiegarti cosa succederà da adesso in poi».

«Sono tutti molto carini con me qui nel castello» gli rispose. Forse un po’ troppo sintetica.

« _Qui_ nel castello?» ripeté neutrale, ma intimamente sospettoso.

Angela si strinse nelle spalle e poi le scrollò. «Ieri Linda e Bhanuja hanno accompagnato Silvia a fare un giro al mercato, prima che andasse via con Benjamin, e mi hanno chiesto di andare con loro per approfittarne per visitare la contea» raccontò, e aggrottò appena la fronte. «Non mi è sembrato che la gente fosse molto contenta di vedermi».

«Uhm, e hai sentito anche qualcuno mormorare qualcosa di cattivo nei tuoi confronti?»

Angela abbassò lo sguardo e giocherellò a intrecciare le dita in grembo. «Un fruttivendolo ha detto al suo compare che aveva paura che lo convincessi a darmi gratis le sue mele. Fossi stata da sola, gli avrei dato un pugno in faccia, però c’era Linda».

«Quindi hai lasciato correre?»

«No, è che Linda gli ha detto in modo molto colorito dove poteva ficcarsi le sue mele».

«Ah» esalò, grattandosi la testa. Per certi versi non lo meravigliava che Linda non gli avesse riferito l’episodio, dato che se ne era _occupata_ da sola, semmai lo stupiva che esistesse ancora qualcuno della contea ignaro del fatto che non fosse saggio insultare una donna davanti a Linda.

«Mi dispiace per quello che è successo» e fu sincero.

Angela scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Papà mi ha sempre spiegato bene perché quelli come me e lui devono stare nascosti e cosa penserebbe la gente di noi altrimenti».

«Beh» sorrise amaro, «visto che ci troviamo in un mondo pieno di creature sovrannaturali, speravo che non si verificassero fatti simili, ma mi sbagliavo. Dovrei tornare al tempo in cui ero nel mondo reale e avevo meno fiducia nell’umanità» ironizzò.

«Ma i confratelli e le consorelle del castello sono molto buoni e pazienti con me» sembrò come se si sentisse in dovere di rassicurarlo, «Linda e Bhanuja mi fanno _sempre_ compagnia, e Logan mi sta prestando un sacco di libri e spiegando come vanno le cose qui».

Stiles sospirò grato alle sue consorelle e ai suoi confratelli. «Mi fa piacere sapere che qui ti trovi a tuo agio. A parte questo, però» e assunse un’aria cospiratoria, « _quanto_ sei brava a dare pugni?»

Lei mise il pugno destro davanti alla faccia, con un brillio fiero nello sguardo. «Papà mi ha spiegato che devo tenere il pollice fuori e mantenere il polso duro. E mirare sempre al naso, perché se lo rompo fa molto male».

Stiles annuì solenne. «Esatto! Che ne dici però se ti impartissimo qualche lezione di autodifesa?» le propose speranzoso. «Come avrai già notato, purtroppo l’Eden non è un posto molto sicuro» fece una smorfia dispiaciuta, «so che nel mondo reale grandissima parte dei ragazzi della tua età non ha molte nozioni su come difendersi da soli fisicamente, quindi capisco bene come mai tu non sei ampiamente preparata… credo però che sia opportuno riempire le tue lacune, visto che questo è un mondo _molto_ diverso da quello in cui sei abituata a vivere».

La famiglia di Angela era pacifica, tutta gente abituata a stare nascosta, non a combattere: era necessario che lei imparasse a difendersi da sola, anche per sentirsi più sicura di sé e in futuro potersi spostare da un posto all’altro con una scorta minima.

Lei ciondolò la testa, pensosa. «Non mi sembra una cattiva idea».

Stiles sorrise sollevato dalla sua mancanza di reticenza. «Philip è un esperto di arti marziali, se ti va potremmo essere io e lui i tuoi maestri».

«Ok» gli sorrise timida.

«Un’altra cosa: ti trovi bene con il cibo che ti stiamo dando?»

Angela annuì. «Solo, potrei avere un altro po’ di legumi? Mi aiutano».

«Senza dubbio!» Se lo appuntò su un foglio. «Parlando invece di quello che accadrà in futuro… Prima di tutto, stiamo aspettando la visita da parte di alcuni membri della Compagnia degli Astri» la avvisò. «Loro sono una Compagnia dedita allo studio del cielo dell’Eden: il nostro cielo è lo specchio di quello del mondo reale, ma i fenomeni astronomici qui si succedono e si susseguono a un ritmo _diverso_ da quello che conosciamo» le spiegò, «quindi loro studiano e osservano il movimento degli astri per informare la popolazione dell’Eden in tempo reale su che tipo di fenomeno devono aspettarsi, dato che moltissime creature sovrannaturali subiscono l’effetto della luna e di alcuni eventi particolari. Tipo _te_ » puntualizzò Stiles.

«Ho chiesto a Gina, la leader della Compagnia, di inviarci qualcuno che ti potesse spiegare come qui si succedono le maree» continuò Stiles, «lei si è detta disponibile e che in più ti fornirà tutto il materiale necessario affinché tu in futuro riesca in maniera autonoma a comprendere meglio che tipo di marea ti aspetta a breve».

Angela sembrò timidamente entusiasta di quella notizia. «Davvero?»

«Davvero» ripeté, sorridendo e annuendo. «Dovrebbero arrivare qui al castello a momenti. Per quanto riguarda invece il tuo futuro» proseguì, «stiamo aspettando che le acque si calmino un po’, ma è nostra intenzione portarti nell’arcipelago delle Langkawi». La vide aggrottare la fronte, perplessa.

«Sono delle isole assolutamente pacifiche» la rassicurò subito, «sia il loro clima che il territorio sono molto simili a quelli che si trovano ai Caraibi: abbiamo già chiesto al portavoce della loro popolazione se sono disposti ad accoglierti e ci ha risposto in maniera positiva».

Parlare con quel tizio via email era stato come discutere con un hippie strafatto, ma gli era sembrato molto sincero quando gli aveva detto che non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema, e che anzi erano lieti di accogliere una "sorella del mare" – parole sue.

Angela però si mostrò non molto convinta. «Ed è tanto lontano da qui?»

«Beh, abbastanza» ammise sospirando, «le isole si trovano di fronte a Neptune, una delle contee marinare. Ma lì sarai libera di nuotare quando e quanto vuoi» aggiunse con enfasi. «Potrai nuotare, andare a pesca e perfino trovarti un lavoretto molto creativo: nelle isole sono esperti nella produzione di gioielli e accessori fatti con tutto il materiale possibile che trovano in mare o nel loro entroterra» sorrise incoraggiante. «È un posto _davvero_ paradisiaco». Non c’era mai stato, ma credeva di potersi fidare ci ciò che Silvia e suo marito gli avevano raccontato.

Angela sembrò ancora titubante, e non è che Stiles si sentisse di darle torto: si trattava pur sempre di un posto che non conosceva, e che tra l’altro "minacciava" di surclassare il ricordo che aveva lei della _sua_ isola, della sua Giamaica e della sua _casa_. Sapeva bene com’era temere che l’Eden e i suoi abitanti rendessero meno vividi i ricordi legati alla propria terra e ai propri cari.

«Ok» biascicò lei infine. «In fondo, non mi sembra neanche questa una cattiva idea».

«Fantastico» sospirò. «Passiamo adesso ad alcuni dettagli che ci serviranno per quando potrai finalmente nuotare, per farti sentire a tuo agio» precisò cauto. «Spero che la domanda non ti crei dell’imbarazzo… dovranno essere delle persone _non_ dotate di coda ad accompagnarti in spiaggia e assicurarsi che la tua prima trasformazione in mare vada a buon fine, quindi sarai _sola_ con loro: come sei abituata a nuotare? _Nuda_? Cioè, senza alcuna copertura nella parte superiore del corpo?» chiese con attenzione. La vide esitare un po’, prima di rispondergli.

«Sì».

«E pensi che ti sentirai a tuo agio quando potrai nuotare con noi?»

Lei ci rifletté sopra mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Non ho mai nuotato con persone che non conosco, solo con la mia famiglia. Quindi… non so…»

«La tua prima nuotata avverrà alle tue condizioni» la rassicurò con tono tranquillo, «potrai scegliere _chi_ dovrà accompagnarti in spiaggia e _come_ dovrai essere vestita, quindi se pensi che questa seconda scelta potrà variare a seconda di chi deciderai di avere con te, sentiti pure libera di rifletterci sopra ancora per un altro po’, per noi non è un problema. Non dobbiamo essere noi a nostro agio con te, ma tu a tuo agio con noi» precisò.

Lei rilassò le spalle. «Ok. Grazie».

«Figurati, non devi neanche dirlo» le sorrise incoraggiante. «Facciamo così, allora…» riprese a prendere appunti, «chiederò alle sarte della Confraternita di cucire insieme a te un corsetto o roba simile di un tessuto che non ti dia fastidio in acqua, così in caso lo avrai pronto per l’uso, va bene?»

Lei annuì timida.

«Bene» assentì anche lui, sospirando. «Nel mondo reale ho avuto una bella dose di licantropi che restano nudi o che sentono l’impellente bisogno di strapparsi i vestiti di dosso, quindi adesso ne so qualcosa sulla nudità _improvvisa_ di origine sovrannaturale…» ironizzò, strappandole un sorriso.

«Facevi parte di un branco?» gli chiese curiosa.

«Sì, un branco multi specie. Eravamo tutti liceali» disse con espressione malinconica.

L’atmosfera stava rischiando di diventare troppo nostalgica, ma per fortuna qualcuno bussò alla porta; Stiles diede il permesso di entrare.

Philip si affacciò dall’uscio e sembrò considerare con lo sguardo che aria tirava lì dentro. «Gina e i suoi compagni sono arrivati. Posso farli accomodare?»

Stiles rivolse ad Angela un’espressione interrogativa. «Ti va di incontrarli subito?»

«Sì» rispose entusiasta.

Si voltò di nuovo verso Philip. «Ok, falli entrare pure».

Lui assentì e lasciò la porta socchiusa; subito dopo sentirono del rumore di passi e Philip che dava delle indicazioni con tono cortese.

Philip aprì la porta lasciando entrare per prima i tre ospiti, e Stiles per la prima volta vide qualcuno della Compagnia degli Astri.

Non essendo una Confraternita, i membri non indossavano una divisa, perché il loro gruppo non aveva una struttura paramilitare, ma portavano tutti sul petto una spilla di riconoscimento: un cerchio di bronzo formato per metà da un sole e per metà da una luna, entrambi con espressioni antropomorfe; l’occhio del sole era un piccolo turchese, quello della luna un lapislazzulo.

Erano vestiti con abiti modesti ma molto pratici per viaggiare, dai tessuti comodi per cavalcare a lungo, e tutti e tre avevano sulla spalla delle tracolle che sembravano cariche di libri e pergamene.

Stiles intuì che Gina doveva essere quella al centro, che stava un passo avanti rispetto agli altri. Dalla lista delle taglie, sapeva solo che era una druida, e in effetti aveva la stessa aria un po’ misteriosa tipica di Deaton e della Morrell – e che aveva un po’ anche Siobhán – ma sebbene nel suo abbigliamento non ci fosse qualcosa di eccentrico, il suo aspetto dava l’impressione che in realtà avesse poco della sobrietà dei due druidi che aveva conosciuto nel mondo reale.

Gina era una ragazza di colore che ad occhio doveva essere stata nei suoi primi vent’anni quando gli Osservatori l’avevano Inserita, portava un piercing ad anello sul lato sinistro del labbro inferiore e aveva i capelli _tinti_ : erano mossi e piuttosto lunghi, castani scuri con meches biondo platino, e il ciuffo che sulla destra le ricadeva sugli occhi era _blu_. C’erano parecchi orecchini molto piccoli ai suoi lobi e i suoi polsi erano interamente coperti di bracciali di fili di cuoio intrecciati, neri e marroni. A differenza degli altri due, oltre alla tracolla aveva con sé anche una piccola valigetta di legno più lunga che larga.

Gli altri due erano una ragazza e un ragazzo.

La ragazza era estremamente giovane – almeno nell’aspetto – non dimostrava più di quindici anni, e aveva un’aria molto fredda e mordace, addolcita solo appena dalla morbidezza adolescenziale che c’era nei suoi lineamenti. Aveva il naso piccolo e all’insù e gli occhi celesti dallo sguardo penetrante, e i capelli biondi liscissimi le arrivavano alla vita.

Il ragazzo, invece, era il meno formale dei tre: aveva la faccia di uno che aveva appena fatto due ore di viaggio al galoppo e dopo un’altra mezz’ora di corsa a piedi, e ne era ancora _sconvolto_. Non sembrava molto più vecchio di Stiles; aveva i capelli castani scuri corti e scompigliati, due grandi occhi nocciola a palla e le guance chiazzate di rosso – imbarazzo? Si sentiva un po’ fuori posto? – e teneva le maniche della casacca rimboccate fino ai gomiti. Fra le braccia aveva quelle che indubbiamente erano custodie tubolari per mappe; le reggeva come se fossero dei peluche.

Philip, vicino alla porta, li stava osservando tutti e tre con occhio comicamente critico, ma non era una novità: Bhanuja aveva informato Stiles di avere notato che, da quando Philip era diventato Castellano, fissava ogni sconosciuto che entrava nel castello come se gli avesse appena sputato nel tè.

«Namasté» esordì Stiles, con il sorriso più cordiale possibile e alzandosi per andare loro incontro. «Benvenuti nel nostro castello». Porse la mano a Gina. «Stiles» si presentò.

«Gina» lo ricambiò assentendo, «e grazie per l’accoglienza. I miei accompagnatori sono mia moglie Vicky» accennò alla ragazza, «e Charlie, il migliore dei cartografi della nostra Compagnia».

«Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza» strinse le mani degli altri, «questi sono il mio Castellano, Philip» lo indicò – lui si limitò a restare fermo alla porta, salutandoli agitando appena una mano e con sul volto la _briciola_ di un sorriso _falsissimo_ , così tanto da sembrare più che altro _disgustato_ dalla loro presenza, «e… Angela» sospirò, girandosi verso la ragazzina, che li guardava tutti con sguardo curioso restando seduta alla scrivania.

«Ciao» disse Angela, con voce un po’ stridula, forse per l’emozione.

Gina la guardò ammorbidendo l’espressione; si rivolse a Stiles accennando interrogativa alla valigetta, come a chiedergli il permesso di porgerla ad Angela; lui scrollò la testa in cenno affermativo.

«Abbiamo pensato di portarti questo» disse Gina ad Angela, posando piano la valigetta sulla scrivania e aprendola con delicatezza. Dentro c’era un _telescopio_. «Ti servirà per osservare tu stessa le fasi della luna, ti insegneremo a usarlo».

«È un regalo?» chiese Angela, meravigliata.

«Certo».

«Grazie!» esclamò, fissando l’oggetto sorridendo contenta.

«Charlie ha con sé anche delle mappe del cielo e delle tavole delle maree da mostrarti» aggiunse Gina, «penso che ti piaceranno molto».

Stiles colse la sottile richiesta di essere lasciati da soli. «Philip, accompagna pure Angela e Charlie in una stanza tranquilla a esaminare le mappe».

Philip assentì, anche se non molto convinto, e riaprì la porta. Angela prese la valigetta e salutò tutti sorridendo e ringraziandoli di nuovo, Charlie la seguì a ruota. Philip prima di chiudere la porta fissò Stiles serio, come se stesse cercando di trasmettergli col pensiero qualcosa sulla falsariga di "Se ti attaccano, fammi un fischio". Stiles annuì paziente, anche se dubitava fortemente che da lì a poco Philip non avrebbe mandato Logan in missione a spiare fuori dallo studio con il suo udito sovrannaturale.

«Prego!» sospirò Stiles cordiale, raggirando la scrivania per sedersi e indicando le sedie alle due ragazze.

Soltanto Gina si sedette, Vicky rimase all’impiedi accanto alla porta, sul lato del pomello per aprirla: non poteva essere nominalmente una Guardia, ma di certo si stava atteggiando come tale; Stiles ne prese nota.

«Ti sono grato per aver accolto la mia richiesta e per essere venuta a trovarmi di persona» esordì Stiles.

«Sono successe cose strane negli ultimi tempi» osservò Gina, neutrale, «i Devoti Sacrificali che decidono di attaccare il Drago Scarlatto in un modo che sa di spedizione punitiva, Warren che si avvicina alle mura di Mithril» elencò, «e per finire l’Inserimento di _una sirena_. Raleigh era una figura di spicco a cui in molti si rivolgevano quando avevano bisogno anche di una semplice opinione, e ci ha lasciato in tempi incerti. Ero curiosa di conoscere il suo successore».

Stiles assentì con un accenno di sorriso furbo. «Sei una buona osservatrice, ma non mi sarei aspettato niente di meno dalla leader di una Compagnia che detiene così tante responsabilità. Quindi» e puntò gli occhi nei suoi, «secondo te è stata una _spedizione punitiva_ ». Non pose il punto interrogativo alla fine di proposito.

«Lo è stata?» ribatté inespressiva.

«Quella che sto per darti è un’informazione estremamente riservata».

«Possiamo parlare davanti a mia moglie».

«Sei certa di volere che lei sappia qualcosa che altri potrebbero desiderare estorcerle con la forza?» le domandò serio.

Gina si voltò verso Vicky; si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi le tornò a guardare Stiles. «Sì».

« _Sì_ , è stata una sorta di spedizione punitiva, ma i Devoti Sacrificali sono stati soltanto gli esecutori: il mandante è stato Warren».

Ne seguì qualche attimo di silenzio in cui Gina ponderò la notizia inclinando appena la testa di lato. « _Questa_ è una novità, ma non posso dire che, considerando gli elementi in causa, mi meravigli».

«Stessa cosa vale per me» le concesse.

«La fonte?» gli domandò seria.

«Uno dei miei è sopravvissuto al loro ultimo attacco, quello che è costato la vita al nostro precedente Castellano: l’ho saputo da lui» rispose sincero. «Credevano che neanche lui ce l’avrebbe fatta, quindi hanno _parlato_ in sua presenza».

Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo pieno di staticità.

«Deduco che non mi dirai altro in proposito» osservò Gina.

«Devo proteggere il mio Castellano» le replicò impassibile.

Lei assentì. «Comprensibile. E…» gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante, «di preciso _cos’è_ che vuoi da me?»

Stiles sorrise furbo di nuovo. «Ho due _richieste_ e una _proposta_ da farti» scandì bene.

«Sentiamo» sospirò mettendosi in posizione d’ascolto a braccia conserte.

Vicky, sullo sfondo, finora non aveva detto una sola parola e non aveva mosso un muscolo: Stiles stava apprezzando la sua capacità di non intromettersi e comportarsi, almeno in quella situazione, prima come guardia del corpo e poi come moglie.

«Non ho ancora avuto modo di visitare la Contea delle Ande» esordì Stiles, «ne viene che non ho ancora visto la vostra Fortezza-Osservatorio, ma so in che punto strategico è sita, e soprattutto che sullo stesso monte è probabile che si trovi anche la sede dei Devoti Sacrificali: cosa sai dirmi su questo e su di loro?»

«Ci provocano abbastanza spesso» gli rispose, col tono freddo di chi sta pensando a come compiere un omicidio. «Spesso durante i 5x1 appiccano dei fuochi nei pressi della nostra casa: il mio predecessore è morto proprio per questo».

Questa era un’informazione di cui Stiles non era a conoscenza – sapeva che il tipo era morto qualche mese fa, ma finora non aveva saputo _come_ – ma poteva giocare a suo favore. «Hai un conto in sospeso con loro» decretò sicuro.

«Più che altro considera ciò solo come _l’ultimo in ordine cronologico_ dei conti in sospeso che hanno con la mia Compagnia» specificò con del sarcasmo gelido. «Immagino che a questo punto saprai come me quanto brucia quando cerchi di fare qualcosa per la comunità per semplice altruismo e invece ricevi in cambio _questo_ ».

«Ci puoi scommettere» le rispose atono.

«Io e i miei compagni siamo gente pacifica, ma loro continuano a portare il fuoco davanti alla nostra porta e hanno fatto entrare la morte dentro la nostra casa, quindi ammetto che stavo pensando di fare _qualcosa_ ».

Stiles la guardò soppesando la determinazione che lei aveva nello sguardo. «Hai scoperto dov’è la loro sede?»

« _No_ , ma ho usato il nostro telescopio più grande e potente per setacciare la zona, e visto che non ho trovato nessuna traccia di loro, suppongo che si trovino nel nostro unico punto cieco».

Stiles intuì. « _Dietro di voi_ ».

Gina annuì. «Con più precisione, in un posto abbastanza _basso_ da non essere coperto dal raggio del nostro telescopio, _e_ dietro di noi» gesticolò come a indicare i punti. «Il telescopio della cupola della Fortezza-Osservatorio è posizionato nel punto più alto possibile dell’edificio, com’è logico che sia, ma è fatto per guardare _in alto_ e non è di certo altamente tecnologico e molto mobile: possiamo rivolgerlo in basso fino a un certo punto, anche per ragioni architettoniche».

«Quindi i Devoti Sacrificali si trovano alle vostre spalle, ma più in basso» riassunse.

«Credo di sì».

«E finora cos’hai pensato di fare con quest’informazione?»

«Mandare i miei compagni al suicidio?» ribatté sarcastica. «Sappiamo difenderci e fra di noi ci sono molti druidi e un discreto numero di cacciatori, ma non siamo propriamente un esercito di combattenti: vorrei provare a distruggere la loro casa, ma non posso di certo rischiare la vita dei miei compagni mandandoli in missione alla ricerca del percorso che i Devoti Sacrificali fanno per arrivare alla loro sede».

«Quindi ti stai muovendo da sola» ipotizzò Stiles.

«Che altro potrei fare?»

«Ciò mi porta dritto alla mia proposta».

« _Spara_ » incalzò lei, con sottile aria di sfida.

«Warren ha un esercito, noi _no_. Warren ha delle alleanze, noi _no_ ».

Gina aggrottò la fronte, scettica. «Vuoi che formiamo un esercito?»

«Non proprio» la corresse. «Vedi, è innegabile che sia la mia Confraternita che la tua Compagnia siano ricche di elementi molto capaci di difendersi da soli – visto il tipo di nemici che abbiamo – e al momento del bisogno potremmo… diciamo _raggrupparli_?»

Non sembrò molto convinta. «Perché l’unione fa la forza?»

«O magari sono gli obiettivi comuni a rafforzare il gruppo» obiettò lui. «Voglio creare un’alleanza, una _Triade_ , una sorta di rete che raccolga tutte le informazioni che possano aiutare l’Eden a sopravvivere o a difendersi da nemici comuni – tipo gli Osservatori, Warren, i Devoti Sacrificali e qualsiasi altro agglomerato di psicopatici assassini che ti viene in mente» elencò con leggero sarcasmo. «Cosa ne pensi di creare un punto di incontro fra tutte le informazioni che provengono dalla Terra» indicò se stesso, «dal Cielo» indicò lei, «e dal Mare?»

Gina lo fissò negli occhi restando immobile. «Warren non ha una rete di informatori del genere».

Assentì. «Esatto. E la nostra continua esplorazione e raccolta dati non è qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarci soltanto in tempi di guerra: una collaborazione più fitta e tempestiva fra di noi potrebbe rivelarsi utile per lo sviluppo dell’Eden, in futuro».

Gina sospirò stringendo di più le braccia al petto e guardandolo critica. «Mi stai quasi comprando. Qual è la fregatura?»

«Avrai sempre il mio sostegno, ma non potrai chiedere il mio aiuto in caso in futuro tu volessi perseguire una vendetta personale che riguarda _solo_ la tua Compagnia».

Lei inspirò a fondo dal naso e si voltò verso Vicky; si scambiarono una lunga serie di sguardi, e infine Gina tornò a guardare Stiles. « _Comprata_ ».

Inchinò appena la testa sorridendo soddisfatto. «Ti avvertirò non appena ne avrò discusso anche con Ling, per stipulare un buon accordo per iscritto».

«Bene» concordò. «L’altra richiesta?» chiese spiccia.

«È una cosa che più che altro nasce da una mia osservazione: mi ero appuntato di consigliare a Ismail – il precedente Castellano – di chiedervi un favore, ma poi è successo quello che è successo…» divagò, Gina annuì comprensiva. «In sostanza: cosa si nasconde a Mithril? I suoi abitanti non mi sembrano molto ospitali negli ultimi tempi, o meglio lo sono molto meno del solito: direi quasi che non gradiscono sul loro territorio la presenza di esploratori e indagatori come noi del Drago Scarlatto…» insinuò.

Gina lo guardò calcolatrice. «Vuoi che li spiamo col nostro telescopio» affermò sicura.

«So che non è molto… _educato_ farlo» precisò Stiles con cautela, «ma Warren è vicino alle loro mura, e loro si atteggiano in questo modo così strano… è sospetto».

Gina ciondolò appena la testa. «Non sarà molto facile né trovare il momento giusto della giornata – per via della luce riflessa sullo strumento che potrebbe attirare l’attenzione – né l’angolazione appropriata per non farci sorprendere da lontano mentre lo facciamo, ma suppongo di poter fare uno strappo alla regola» considerò.

« _Grazie_ » calcò la parola con solennità.

Lei scrollò le spalle sospirando. «Abbiamo finito con le trattative?» chiese con ironia asciutta.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso divertito e soddisfatto. «Direi di sì». Le porse la mano. «È un piacere fare affari con te».

«Speriamo che lo sia ancora in futuro» gli ribatté sibillina.

«E grazie per il telescopio per Angela» aggiunse con tono più morbido.

«Non è stato nulla di che» scosse la testa, «ne costruiamo di continuo di più nuovi e innovativi, le ho solo dato uno appartenente alle nostre nutrite scorte: ho pensato che averne uno e imparare a usarlo le avrebbe fatto comodo».

«Beh, grazie comunque» insisté sorridendo. «Restiamo in contatto?»

«Restiamo in contatto».

Quando Stiles uscì dallo studio per accompagnare Gina e Vicky alle stanze in cui le avrebbero ospitate, trovò Logan appoggiato in modo _rigido_ allo stipite della finestra accanto; non aveva neanche una goccia di nonchalance addosso.

Stiles lo fissò per nulla impressionato.

«Sono qui di passaggio» biascicò Logan, atono e mentendo malissimo, dato che era _fermo_.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo al cielo roteando gli occhi e scelse di limitarsi a portare le ragazze a destinazione.

 

 

 

La vita da Fratello Maggiore era meno _avventurosa_ rispetto a quella da confratello semplice: da quando Stiles era entrato ufficialmente in carica non aveva compiuto neanche un viaggio, aveva solo letto e firmato scartoffie e riveduto le vecchie mappe dei percorsi, o approvato delle ricerche e delle analisi dati; ce ne sarebbe ancora voluto un po’, prima che potesse tornare a raccogliere cronache per conto proprio o allestire una propria ricerca comparata, perché in quel periodo stavano succedendo un mucchio di cose e in fretta, e ciò rendeva Stiles a tratti frustrato. Non era mai stato il genere di persona che sa sta stare ferma in un posto.

Gina e Vicky erano ripartite quella mattina per tornare alla Fortezza-Osservatorio, mentre Charlie sarebbe rimasto loro ospite ancora per qualche giorno per insegnare al meglio ad Angela tutto ciò che era necessario affinché si sentisse abbastanza autonoma nel predire le maree.

Stiles in quel momento era nel suo studio di Fratello Maggiore, in piedi ma chino sulla scrivania, e stava firmando un discreto numero di pergamene che gli stava passando Philip. Logan era accanto a loro, che lanciava occhiate nervose all’ambiente circostante; lui e Stiles erano quasi pronti per andare per la prima volta al Consiglio di Namasté in veste ufficiale.

«Non credi sia meglio che venga Philip, con te?» mugugnò Logan. «Sappiamo già che si lamenteranno perché stiamo ospitando una sirena, quindi non credo sia una buona idea sbattergli in faccia che abbiamo _anche_ un wendigo».

Philip lo guardò per niente impressionato. «Non ti sostituirò» affermò deciso.

Stiles passò a Philip l’ennesimo documento firmato, e replicò a Logan scorrendo veloce con lo sguardo la nuova pergamena da siglare. «Log, ti voglio con me _proprio perché sei un wendigo_ : nessuno di noi si vergogna di te, non voglio tenerti nascosto, e ci tengo a precisare che come siamo riusciti a integrare te, riusciremo a integrare anche una sirena».

«Non m’importa se gli altri pensano che vi vergognate di me» borbottò Logan, fissando tutto tranne loro due, «tanto lo so che non è vero».

Stiles sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Cerca di venirmi incontro, amico: _devo_ comportarmi come un politico, la mia causa attuale è l’integrazione delle creature "problematiche", quindi devo sfoggiarti in pubblico per illustrare la validità della mia tesi».

Logan aggrottò un po’ la fronte. «Diranno un sacco di brutte parole alle tue spalle».

«Nulla di nuovo sotto il sole» bofonchiò, mugolando soddisfatto quando si accorse di aver finito la roba da firmare.

« _Bhanuja_ » mormorò Logan dal nulla, inespressivo, e subito dopo sentirono bussare alla porta.

Stiles scambiò uno sguardo veloce con Philip – con cui si dissero quanto non fossero colpiti dalla rapidità con cui Logan sapeva riconoscere i passi della ragazza – e poi diede il permesso di entrare.

«Namasté!» trillò Bhanuja, entrando sorridente e recando al braccio un cesto di vimini col manico, pieno di mele piccole e rosse dall’aspetto appetitoso – il loro profumo dolce riempì subito la stanza. «Ho incontrato Luigi al mercato, ci ha regalato _queste_!» spiegò accennando alla frutta.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Come mai non le hai portate in cucina?»

Lei si dondolò sul posto con finta aria vaga. «Visto che sono un regalo per tutti, ho pensato di farle vedere prima al Fratello Maggiore, cioè _a te_ ».

Non è che ormai nel castello non si sapesse che Logan di sua sponte faceva spesso il piantone non richiesto davanti allo studio del Fratello Maggiore.

Stiles si grattò la nuca, guardando come Philip stesse fissando inespressivo il soffitto – forse stava invocando della pazienza insieme a una tazza di tè. «Molto carino da parte tua, grazie» le sorrise cordiale.

Logan stava sullo sfondo a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Ne vuoi una, Logan?» propose Bhanuja, speranzosa.

Stiles e Philip gli rivolsero uno sguardo _omicida_ , sfidandolo a dire di no.

Lui si schiarì la voce. «Uh, sì. Grazie» accettò quieto l’offerta.

Dopo Bhanuja si rivolse verso Philip, con espressione dispiaciuta. «Ho visto delle termiti nello scaffale D5 del secondo piano» lo avvisò.

Philip inspirò a fondo emanando rassegnazione e sarcasmo asciutto. «Questa è la mia vita da quando sono diventato Castellano» biascicò atono, «i miei più grandi nemici adesso sono _le termiti_ ».

Logan deglutì un boccone di mela. «E i topi in cucina».

«Ovvio» assentì Philip, «non dimentichiamoci dei topi. Ma neanche il dovere assistere a teatrini che sembrano usciti da commedie romantiche americane per adolescenti. Tipo quello che ho visto poco fa».

Stiles si sforzò di non ridacchiare, anche se subito dopo ebbe un capogiro. Gli altri lo guardarono confusi e preoccupati.

«Tutto ok?» domandò Logan.

«Sei sbiancato» mormorò Bhanuja.

Stiles trasse dei respiri profondi passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Sì, dev’essere qualcosa di passeggero… non ho mangiato molto a colazione». Anche se trovò un po’ faticoso ricordare cos’avesse mandato giù nello stomaco quella mattina, _strano_.

Vide di sottecchi che Philip e Logan si scambiarono una serie di sguardi; poi Philip prese un paio di mele dal cesto, e Logan accennò a Bhanuja di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.

«Ti aspetto all’entrata del castello» lo informò Logan uscendo dallo studio.

«Ok» esalò Stiles; quando la porta si chiuse alle spalle dei due ragazzi, si rivolse un po’ infastidito a Philip. «Che c’è?» sbottò sottovoce.

«Stai bene?» gli domandò Philip, posando uno dei frutti presi sulla scrivania di Stiles e conservando l’altro nella propria tracolla.

«Ho già detto di sì! Mi è girata solo un po’ la testa…» Sbuffò seccato quando Philip gli controllò la temperatura premendo una mano sulla fronte e i battiti posando le dita sul suo polso.

«Non mi sembri molto a posto» mugugnò Philip. «Da quanto tempo non ti fai una sana dormita per sistemare le mappe dei percorsi?» gli chiese sospettoso.

«Non è…» cominciò a obiettare.

Philip inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico.

«Ok» si arrese, «ultimamente dormo poco. Ma è anche l’ansia!» si giustificò.

Philip sospirò e di colpo sembrò sia preoccupato sia molto serio; gli parlò a voce molto bassa. «Stiles, ascolta: fra non molto sarà il tuo primo anniversario qua nell’Eden, e lo sai entro quanto tempo diventano irreversibili persone come me _e te_ che hanno ricevuto delle ferite più o meno gravi prima di essere Inserite?»

Abbassò lo sguardo e non gli rispose.

«Entro un anno e mezzo» disse per lui Philip. «Hai presente a che tipo di stress sono stato sottoposto qui nei primi due anni: sai in quanto tempo sono diventato irreversibile? _Tredici mesi_ » Gli picchiettò con forza un dito contro la spalla. «Non-devi-stare-sotto-stress» scandì bene, quasi sibilando. «Non abbiamo idea di quanto sia stato forte il colpo che hai preso alla testa, quindi non dare al tuo corpo altre scuse per peggiorare in maniera anticipata».

Stiles scosse la testa, sarcastico. «Tanto non è che cambi qualcosa».

Philip lo fissò severo. «Cambia la quantità di tempo che puoi ancora vivere qui, _la accorcia_ ».

Lui deglutì a fatica, non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento. «E di te cosa mi dici? Quanto ti resta?» Sentirlo respirare a fondo dal naso gli diede conferma ai suoi sospetti. «Il modo in cui ti hanno torturato, _quanto_ ha accorciato _ancora_ la tua vita?» Di suo Philip non aveva molte speranze di durare moltissimo, ed era probabile che gli ultimi eventi avessero peggiorato il suo stato.

«Ho chiesto agli Osservatori quanto mi sarebbe costata una diagnosi» rispose Philip, parlando piano e monocorde. «Mi hanno fatto pagare solo una cifra simbolica, una moneta di bronzo, forse per pietà» abbozzò un sorriso sarcastico. «Pensano che non mi restino più di altri otto mesi».

Stiles scattò con lo sguardo a fissare i suoi occhi, trovandoli lucidi quanto i suoi. Per un lungo attimo non riuscì a respirare.

«Non… _farlo_ » lo ammonì Philip a fatica, serrando poi la mascella.

Non fu difficile capire che si stesse riferendo a qualsiasi reazione come urlare, lanciare ingiurie o piangere.

«Non mi piace sentirmi impotente» mormorò Stiles roco, costringendosi a riprendere fiato.

«Non piace neanche a me» esalò sorridendo sarcastico.

«Devi dirlo a Linda».

Lui gli rispose di no con lo sguardo.

« _Devi_ » insisté Stiles.

« _Ci proverò_ ».

«E avverti me e Logan, quando avrai i primi sintomi fisici» aggiunse con voce incrinata.

«Ok» sussurrò. «Vado a occuparmi delle termiti» biascicò con tono più leggero.

Stiles assentì appena, lui si voltò e uscì dalla stanza.

Stiles sentì l’insorgere di un’emicrania lancinante; provò a trarre dei respiri profondi e a _calmarsi_ , riuscendo però soltanto a sorridere isterico e versare qualche lacrima.

Ricordò le parole di Linda su quanto fosse dura per il trio a capo della Confraternita superare la perdita di uno del terzetto, e si domandò come lui e Logan avrebbero mai potuto farcela. Non è che lui avesse mai visto sul serio qualcun altro al suo fianco come Castellano: erano sempre stati loro tre, da ancora prima della sua carica ufficiale.

Come avrebbero fatto lui e Logan a raccogliere i loro pezzi e andare avanti? Philip li aveva coperti e aveva rischiato la propria vita per loro, e loro lo avevano trascinato via dall’Inferno che si era creato da solo…. e per cosa? Per guardarlo morire ugualmente solo qualche mese dopo?

Quanto altro ancora poteva essere crudele la vita nell’Eden?

Si asciugò in fretta il viso e cercò la bottiglia di scotch nascosta nello scaffale a destra dietro due grossi tomi; bevve un paio di lunghi sorsi a canna, si tamponò la bocca con la manica e respirò a fondo ancora un altro paio di volte.

Non appena si accertò di avere più controllo delle proprie emozioni, indossò il mantello, si allacciò la katana addosso e si avviò all’uscita del castello.

Logan però si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava; lo guardò apprensivo, ma attese che fossero a debita distanza dal portone d’ingresso prima di abbassarsi per parlargli vicino all’orecchio. «Che è successo?» mormorò circospetto.

Stiles deglutì a fatica, gli rispose senza guardarlo in faccia. «Abbiamo bisogno di parlare delle condizioni di Phil» sussurrò di rimando, atono. Lo vide di sottecchi irrigidirsi.

«Quanto gli resta?» Era logico che lo avrebbe intuito subito.

«Non più di altri otto mesi» disse roco e un po’ sfiatato, evitando ancora di guardarlo in faccia, perché non era il caso di vedere l’uno sul volto dell’altro della sofferenza, non in pubblico e non in quel momento, anche se non fu difficile percepire quanto Logan ne fosse rimasto scosso – lo vide guardarsi intorno _confuso_.

«Ne riparleremo più tardi, ok?» aggiunse Stiles, stringendo appena una mano sulla sua spalla, per esortarlo a seguirlo verso l’edificio in cui erano attesi. Logan annuì impacciato.

Camminarono l’uno accanto all’altro in silenzio, evitando appena di scontrarsi con i passanti. Anche se comunque più tardi non è che avrebbero avuto molto altro da aggiungere.

L’impotenza aveva un gusto acido che portava a stringere i denti facendoli stridere, e come l’acido era logorante.

 

 

 

Il palazzo in cui si riuniva il Consiglio era stato descritto da Marjorie a Stiles come un’architettura di ispirazione normanna e spagnola dell’Ottocento. La facciata frontale era composta da portici e su una delle due piccole torri era ospitata una delle campane di Namasté – l’altra si trovava nella Casa della Commemorazione – e sull’altra c’era una meridiana verticale.

Escluso gravi momenti di crisi, il Consiglio si riuniva una sola volta al mese e vi partecipavano tutti i leader delle Compagnie e Confraternite presenti nella contea. Si discuteva di quale festa organizzare il mese successivo e a chi affidare l’organizzazione, o altre cose meno liete come _chi_ bandire e _perché_ – si votava per alzata di mano dopo averne discusso in modo aperto. Si faceva il punto delle risorse e si stabilivano degli aiuti da indirizzare dove era necessario. E si discuteva anche delle problematiche sorte nella contea, come delle buche nella difesa di Namasté durante il 5x1 o _la presenza di una sirena_.

Stiles dubitava altamente che quell’ultimo argomento non sarebbe saltato fuori.

La discussione del Consiglio era diretta e arbitrata ogni volta da un leader diverso fra quelli presenti, che si alternavano succedendosi a ruota. Stiles era molto deluso che quello non fosse ancora il suo turno: non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse, almeno solo per il puro gusto di ordinare a caso di _tacere_.

Dato che la Confraternita della Misericordia aveva un dormitorio in ogni contea, e che nei fatti spesso e volentieri agiva su richiesta dei Consigli – per bandire o cacciare qualcuno – Marjorie cercava di essere presente a più riunioni possibili, altrimenti mandava comunque Siobhán o… _Derek_.

Col senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto essere quello il segno di quanto Marjorie vedesse Derek come il proprio erede, considerando che nemmeno Raleigh mandava Stiles ai Consigli al suo posto – non lo aveva portato con sé neanche almeno una volta, a favore di Linda o Ismail, ma in un certo senso era stato logico, considerando i loro ruoli.

Marjorie li stava aspettando sotto i portici, in compagnia di Siobhán; era appoggiata di spalle a una colonna e teneva le braccia incrociate strette sul petto. Era incredibilmente pallida e con delle grandi occhiaie molto scure, ma semmai sarebbe stato strano se non fosse stato così.

«Namasté» le salutò Stiles, mentre Logan al suo fianco si limitò a rivolgere loro un cenno del capo.

«Namasté» replicò Marjorie, con tono più asciutto e roco del solito. A Stiles mancò all’istante ricevere una sua battuta di circostanza.

Siobhán lo guardò un po’ preoccupata e un po’ ammonitrice. «Penso che testeranno la tua determinazione».

Le replicò inespressivo. «Li manderò a mangiare brioche come la migliore delle Marie Antoniette». Quello almeno riuscì a strappare una mezza risata aspra a Marjorie.

Subito dopo, udirono il rintocco di campana che li avvisava dell’inizio della riunione: entrarono nell’edificio.

La stanza di ritrovo era abbastanza ampia; c’era un grosso camino con accanto dei tavoli su cui c’erano posate delle brocche di acqua e di limonata corredati di bicchieri, e delle panche di legno da due posti ciascuna disposte a cerchio; il centro era libero, e Stiles osservò Luigi andare a sistemarsi proprio lì. Sospirò sollevato: almeno per quel giorno l’arbitro sarebbe stato qualcuno dalla sua parte.

Lui e Logan si accomodarono accanto a Marjorie e Siobhán; Stiles considerò con un pizzico di sarcasmo come i Consigli delle Contee dovessero essere le uniche riunioni di leader al mondo dove tutti presenziavano _armati_ , ma del resto, considerando che ne facevano parte anche dei mannari, non è che fosse molto saggio venire lì indifesi. Era comunque un dettaglio che già diceva molto.

La seduta venne aperta con un riepilogo delle risorse, e proseguì con la formazione della commissione della prossima Festa; dopo gli animi cominciarono un pochino a farsi tesi, perché si discusse di alcuni incidenti successi durante lo scorso 5x1, a cui tra l’altro Stiles non aveva assistito perché aveva avuto giusto un attimino le mani impegnate _altrove_. Marjorie tuttavia zittì tutti con una battuta-sbarra-sentenza cruda e cinica e la discussione finì lì.

Stiles però sentiva che _quel_ momento stava per arrivare, lo percepiva da come la Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita della Fonte lo stava fissando _malissimo_ da quando si era seduta sulla panca frontale alla sua. Quindi Raleigh aveva torto: non è che lei ce l’avesse con lui perché coreana, doveva avercela con quelli del Drago Scarlatto a prescindere.

Il suo nome era Amnok – Raleigh gli aveva spiegato che in realtà era un soprannome, preso dal fiume che segnava quasi tutto il confine fra la Corea del Nord e la Cina – e non sembrava molto più vecchia di Marjorie. Portava i capelli neri raccolti in una grossa treccia e aveva in sé la tipica bellezza elegante e sofisticata delle donne orientali – ma di quelle pronte e bacchettarti sulle mani con una canna di bambù. Indossava la divisa della Confraternita – nera e blu con un gilet lungo fino al ginocchio – in modo molto più composto e preciso di Stiles, e forse in un’altra sede e in un’altra situazione Stiles avrebbe apprezzato di più la sua aura autoritaria.

Stiles accavallò le gambe e iniziò a ciondolare il piede e a rigirarsi i pollici in grembo, facendo mentalmente il conto alla rovescia.

«Avrei qualcosa da aggiungere riguardo la sicurezza della contea» insinuò all’improvviso la voce di Amnok.

Stiles annuì sorridendo in sua direzione, rifiutandosi di dimostrarsi sorpreso. Lei a sua volta non fu stupita di vederlo già voltato verso di lei.

Luigi si schiarì la voce. «Sì?»

Amnok fissò Stiles, imperterrita. «Quanto altro tempo ancora resterà qui la sirena?»

Stiles provò a ricordare e a canalizzare tutta la seraficità che Raleigh avrebbe mostrato al posto suo. «La sirena ha un nome, _Angela_ » scandì bene, sorridendo, «e mi dispiace così tanto che le nostre prime parole siano su questo argomento, dato che non ci siamo ancora presentati». Al contrario di lei, gli altri leader di Namasté avevano almeno accennato a chiedergli il suo contatto per scambiarsi delle informazioni sulla contea in modo tempestivo, quando lui era diventato Fratello Maggiore: quella era davvero la prima volta che si parlavano.

«Resta comunque una sirena, e non credo che delle semplici presentazioni abbiano la priorità su delle questioni di sicurezza».

«No» la contraddisse Stiles, «resta comunque una _persona_ e, almeno dalle mie parti, è buona abitudine chiamare qualcuno per nome e non per specie, o per… _razza_ » sorrise zuccherino, «immagino che a te non faccia molto piacere essere chiamata "la coreana" o… "muso giallo"».

Lei inspirò a fondo col naso, ma non si mostrò scalfita più di tanto. «Quanto altro tempo ancora resterà qui la sirena, _americano_?»

«Preferisco _californiano_ o _statunitense_ » senza smettere di sorridere, «e credo che resterà qui per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario».

«Ci sono almeno dei piani per spostarla altrove?»

«Noi non _spostiamo_ le persone, dato che non sono dei pacchi» precisò Stiles, «pensiamo più che altro ad aiutare le persone a integrarsi, e nel caso di Angela a trovarle una casa che sia consona allo stile di vita più qualificato per lei».

« _Quando_ andrà via?» insisté.

Stiles lasciò emergere parte del freddo sarcasmo tipico della Nogitsune. «Parte del motivo per cui si trova qui è perché non vogliamo che finisca nelle mani sbagliate, tipo quelle del Regno» sottolineò, «quindi mi chiedo… quanto ti piace l’idea che questo suo potere, che ti spaventa così tanto, cada nelle mani di Warren?» Sentì di sottofondo i presenti borbottare preoccupati e irritati.

«Potremmo pur sempre sistemarla dentro un posto sicuro e basta» propose dura.

«Metterla in prigione?» riassunse in modo più crudo, sbottando una risata gelida. «È questa la tua grande soluzione?»

Scrollò le spalle, indifferente. «Almeno lì potremo tenerla sempre d’occhio e saremo sicuri che nessun altro la prendi».

Le rivolse un sorriso oscuro e ambiguo da trickster. «Sai, la bellezza dei Quattro Elementi è che possono aiutare e distruggere l’uomo in egual misura. Prendi l’Acqua, per esempio» considerò, «disseta, purifica e aiuta anche a fornire dell’energia, e ne viene che qui nell’Eden siamo tutti molto grati al lavoro che tu e la tua Confraternita fate, ma l’altra faccia della medaglia sono le alluvioni, gli straripamenti dei fiumi e dei laghi e… gli _tsunami_. Quindi, mi stavo chiedendo» e allargò di più il suo sorriso inquietante, «dovremmo aspettarci che tu da un giorno all’altro decida di organizzarti con i tuoi confratelli per fare abbattere sulle contee marinare uno tsunami abbastanza potente da spazzarle via? Del resto, che assicurazioni ho su come userete in futuro il vostro potere, perché mai dovrei permettervi di lasciarvi a piede libero?»

Amnok irrigidì la mascella e il borbottio della sala si fece più forte; Luigi s’impose chiedendo di fare silenzio.

«E quindi» esalò Stiles, quanto tutto tacque, «avrei una proposta da fare: chi è a favore dell’imprigionamento della Confraternita della Fonte per costringerli ad agire solo quando ci pare e piace?»

Stiles alzò la mano e altrettanto fece timidamente Logan; Marjorie fece scattare la propria mano in alto con un sorriso cattivo e sfacciato, Siobhán si accodò ostentando pazienza.

Nessun altro alzò la mano.

«E ora» continuò Stiles, abbassando la mano, «chi è a favore dell’imprigionamento di Angela?»

 _Nessuno_ alzò la mano, nemmeno Amnok, seppur guardandolo con odio.

Stiles sorrise soddisfatto. «Mi fa piacere che abbiate realizzato che imprigionare Angela creerebbe un ottimo precedente per buttare in gattabuia a prescindere _chiunque_ ».

Luigi rilassò la posa e trasse un respiro profondo. «Direi che con questo possiamo chiudere la riunione, per questo mese».

La sala proruppe in un misto di voci più o meno alte, e i presenti si alzarono dalla panche per disperdersi o raggrupparsi a campanello per parlottare.

Loro quattro si soffermarono sotto i portici.

Marjorie abbozzò un ghigno e gli sbatté in modo secco il dorso della mano sulla spalla. «Bella maniera di lasciare una prima impressione di te» si complimentò.

Sospirò scrollandosi di dosso un po’ di tensione – si sentiva anche accaldato, a essere sinceri. «Non mi piacciono i partiti presi».

«È stato però un bel rischio» sottolineò Siobhán.

Lui ciondolò la testa. «Ammetto che anzi mi aspettavo che qualcuno sarebbe stato lo stesso a favore dell’imprigionamento di Angela, ma mi consola sapere che quei tizi sono più intelligenti di quanto credessi». Aggrottò la fronte: aveva la vista un po’ annebbiata.

Vide Marjorie guardarlo con crescente apprensione. «Stiles, stai bene?»

«Sì, è solo…»

Siobhán non fu meno di Marjorie. «Stai sudando, sei pallido…»

Sentì Logan sostenerlo, perché stava _barcollando_.

Fece appena in tempo a vedere Marjorie allungare una mano verso la sua fronte per testargli la temperatura, perché poi la sentì esalare stridula un’imprecazione dallo spavento e dalla sorpresa mentre lui cadeva nell’oblio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina (leader della Compagnia degli Astri), che è un diminutivo, come nome ha come unica motivazione che mi piaceva l’idea di associare a un personaggio di colore un nome dal suono italiano, che in realtà può essere benissimo anche di origine ispaniche (Gina come personaggio ha sangue molto, ma molto misto).  
> Più info sul fiume Amnok [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiume_Yalu).


	21. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 4

 

Stiles riprese conoscenza provando un misto di sensazioni: in parte era come essere sottacqua, in parte come essere dentro una bolla di vetro, e in più si sentiva pure la testa piena di ovatta.

Vedeva in modo sfocato, ma riuscì a intuire di essere steso sul letto di casa; era madido di sudore e si sentiva soffocare dal caldo, respirare gli faceva dolere le coste e aveva uno strano dolore allo stomaco che gli dava della nausea; aveva sete e si sentiva la bocca molle.

«Stiles?» la voce di Derek, traboccante di preoccupazione.

Poco dopo lo vide anche entrare nella sua visuale e accarezzargli i capelli; gli stava anche tenendo la mano, ma non lo sentiva molto.

Stiles provò ad abbassare lo sguardo e notò che seduta ai piedi del letto c’era Marjorie: aveva l’espressione sconvolta ed era più pallida di prima. In piedi accanto a lei c’era quello che ricordò essere uno dei medici della contea.

«Che mi succede?» domandò a fatica.

Derek continuò ad accarezzarlo e gli rispose con cautela. «Non lo sappiamo».

Avesse avuto più forza avrebbe sbottato "Cosa?!", ma riuscì a malapena a boccheggiare.

Il medico indicò a Derek di fargli spazio, si presentò e con delicatezza cominciò a fargli domande: di preciso come si sentiva? Dove provava dolore? Ricordava di aver mangiato qualcosa di diverso dal solito o di avere avuto prurito per la puntura di un insetto?

Stiles rispose a tutto sentendosi sempre più confuso e ansioso, notando che nella stanza erano presenti altre persone con l’aria non meno scossa di quella di Marjorie: Logan, Philip, Linda e Bhanuja.

«Ti dirò tutte le informazioni che abbiamo raccolto finora sulle tue condizioni» gli disse il medico.

«Ok» mormorò flebile.

«Ho provato a individuare dall’esterno qualcosa che non andasse, ma anche se hai dei dolori ben precisi sembra che fisicamente dentro di te sia tutto a posto. Abbiamo controllato i resti di quello che hai mangiato ieri e oggi, e non abbiamo riscontrato nulla di anomalo» elencò, «abbiamo verificato anche se sul tuo corpo ci fossero piccole ferite o punture di insetti di cui magari non ti eri accorto, ma non abbiamo trovato niente. Hai la febbre _molto_ alta, ma non riusciamo a capire _l’origine_ : qui non ci si ammala per contagio, ma non comprendiamo da dove arrivi un’infezione simile».

Stiles stava cominciando ad avere sul serio paura. «Non puoi darmi almeno qualcosa di _generico_ per combattere l’infezione?»

«Il tuo corpo segue la tua memoria e quindi le malattie che hai avuto nel mondo reale» gli spiegò serio. «Per caso, sei mai stato così male o hai avuto sintomi simili e all’improvviso in passato?»

Stiles cercò di ricordare bene le volte in cui da piccolo era stato male, perché dalle medie in poi non aveva mai avuto della febbre così forte. «No, io… non credo di avere mai avuto qualcosa di simile». Sentì Derek al suo fianco trarre un respiro tremante.

Il medico lo guardò rassegnato, scambiò qualche sguardo con Marjorie e poi si arrese a parlare. «Questo significa che il tuo corpo non sta reagendo in base a qualcosa che ricorda, non sta ripercorrendo un tipo di infezione che hai avuto nel mondo reale… è qualcosa _di nuovo_ ».

Stiles ebbe difficoltà ad articolare ciò che stava realizzando. «Ma nell’Eden è _impossibile_ ammalarsi di qualcosa di cui non si è sofferto nel mondo reale…»

«E il tuo corpo non presenta i sintomi tipici del degrado, non sta reagendo così perché sta cedendo…» aggiunse il medico, «anche se a questo punto credo che ciò stia succedendo per una causa simile al degrado, cioè per via di uno _stimolo esterno_. Esterno _a questo mondo_ ».

Stiles capì la verità. «Gli Osservatori mi hanno fatto ammalare di proposito nel mondo reale» mormorò basito. « _Perché_?»

Derek si abbassò a dargli un bacio rassicurante sulla fronte, ma tremava. «Non lo sappiamo. Abbiamo atteso il tuo risveglio per porti delle domande e avere delle controprove, ma finora questa è l’unica teoria plausibile».

Anche se molto debole, Stiles provò a vedere se aveva ricevuto un messaggio da parte degli Osservatori. Non trovò nulla. «Questo non ha alcun senso: non ho mai parlato con loro, non ho mai chiesto niente… che prezzo potrei mai pagare loro per potere guarire se sono ridotto così?»

Marjorie lo guardò con ansia crescente, ma anche pensierosa. «Forse non è _a te_ che vogliono chiedere un prezzo per la tua guarigione… Derek?»

Lui gli rispose con voce spezzata. «Abbiamo già controllato tutti poco fa…»

«Ma poco fa nessuno di noi aveva almeno la certezza che Stiles avrebbe riaperto gli occhi» precisò, «funziona così, bastone e carota…»

Stiles udì appena che gli altri stavano controllando il proprio account.

«Non abbiamo niente tutt’ora» sentì dire a Philip.

«Derek» lo esortò Marjorie.

Stiles lo sentì allontanare piano le mani da lui, e con occhi appannati vide di sottecchi che Derek aprì il proprio account. E poi lo percepì immobilizzarsi.

Stiles con grande sforzo cercò alla cieca di posare una mano sul suo braccio. «Derek, cosa ti stanno chiedendo in cambio?»

Lui non gli rispose, si alzò subito dal letto togliendosi la giacca della divisa.

«Derek, non osare lasciarmi qui senza dirmi cosa cazzo vogliono da te!» esclamò tentando in tutti i modi di tirarsi su a sedere, fallendo.

Marjorie intervenne bloccando Derek posandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Non esci di qui fino a quando non lo dici» gli intimò ferma, anche se lui si stava rifiutando di guardare Stiles in faccia. «Derek, è un suo diritto saperlo».

Finalmente si voltò verso Stiles: sembrava distrutto, incredulo e confuso. «Devo uccidere tre persone, e devo essere io il primo ad attaccarle. Entro ventiquattro ore».

Stiles ne rimase basito per un lungo secondo, poi provò ad allungare un braccio verso di lui. «No, no, no, no! Derek, _no_! Non sei _mai_ stato un _assassino_!»

Lui per tutta risposta distorse il volto in una smorfia di rabbia, frustrazione e dolore, afferrando la propria sacca da viaggio. «Posso pur sempre diventarlo».

Stiles scoppiò a piangere sentendosi ancora più male. «Derek, _ti prego_!»

Sullo sfondo, Marjorie era pietrificata e sembrava fissare il vuoto.

Derek si avvicinò e gli circondò il viso con le mani. «Andrà bene, ok? Rintraccerò qualcuno della Compagnia del Raccolto, non sarà difficile».

«Non sarai _mai più_ lo stesso» singhiozzò Stiles, «Derek, per favore… hai sempre seguito quello che ti diceva tua madre, _essere un predatore ma non un assassino_ … è tutto quello che ti resta, ti prego…»

«No» mormorò, scoccandogli un bacio sulla fronte, «tutto quello che mi resta sei _tu_. Andrà bene, guarirai». Si scostò da lui.

«Derek, ti prego!» lo scongiurò di nuovo, piangendo.

Ma lui gli rivolse le spalle facendo cenno di no, e consegnò a Marjorie il proprio pugnale da confratello. «Non andrò in veste ufficiale» le disse con voce bassa e roca, «niente ricadrà sulla nostra Confraternita».

Marjorie accettò il pugnale assentendo. «Hai il mio benestare» biascicò atona.

«DEREK!» urlò con le poche forze che aveva.

Lui però non si voltò, anzi aprì la porta di casa per andare via. Impotente, Stiles osservò come Philip e Logan si tolsero veloci i gilet con l’emblema del Drago Scarlatto per poi posare sul tavolo il Pugnale della Guardia e la Chiave da Castellano; senza proferire parola uscirono anche loro, di certo per seguire Derek.

Stiles gridò ancora e provò con tutto se stesso a rialzarsi, ma Bhanuja e Linda comparirono nella sua visuale e lo costrinsero a stare a letto.

«Stiles» lo supplicò Linda, con il volto rigato di lacrime, «andrà bene, ok? I ragazzi sono andati con lui, lo fermeranno se gli verrà in mente di fare qualche cazzata».

«Non capisci» singhiozzò, «seguire gli insegnamenti di sua madre è tutto quello che gli resta! Lui non uccide se non per difendersi e proteggere gli altri! Gli farà _male_ e sarà una cosa che _non passerà_!»

«Stiles, per favore…»

«E tu» si rivolse rabbioso verso Marjorie, «perché cazzo non l’hai fermato?! Perché cazzo gli hai dato il tuo _fottuto_ benestare?!»

Gli replicò con la sua stessa rabbia, piangendo. «Non parlarmi così, ok?!» urlò con furia. «So perfettamente bene cosa vuol dire perdere la persona che ami, non hai alcun diritto di chiedermi di imporre la stessa sorte a un mio fratello! _Avrei ucciso cento uomini, se questo avrebbe voluto dire mantenere Raleigh in vita_!» Scagliò il pugnale di Derek sul tavolo e poi uscì dalla casa sbattendo forte la porta.

Nel silenzio che seguì, il medico – unico spettatore esterno – li guardò stretto nelle spalle. «Vado da lei e contatto qualcuno della Misericordia per avvertirli. Tornerò subito qui non appena Marjorie sarà raggiunta da una sua consorella».

«Grazie» mormorò Linda.

Quando restarono da soli, Linda provò di nuovo a spingerlo a letto: non faticò molto a farlo, perché tanto Stiles poteva percepire in modo netto quanto stava peggiorando in maniera progressiva.

«Non ci vedo più bene» biascicò appena.

Qualcuno gli toccò la fronte, forse Bhanuja, perché subito dopo la sentì parlare. «Scotta più di prima!»

«Hanno aspettato che Derek leggesse il messaggio per iniziare il conto alla rovescia e farlo peggiorare» sibilò Linda, «presto, prendi la bacinella con l’acqua fredda!»

Sentì che gli posarono una pezzuola umida e fresca sulla fronte, ma dopo qualche secondo cominciò a percepire l’ambiente esterno sempre meno.

«Stiles? Stiles, mi senti? _Ti prego_ …» riuscì a capire solo che era una voce femminile, nient’altro.

Tutto diventò fastidioso: le coperte, il pigiama, la pezza sulla fronte, il caldo, le luci… E aveva l’impressione di vedere il mondo attraverso un doppio vetro appannato. Sapeva di avere la bocca molle, ma era cosciente di aver iniziato a lamentarsi forte.

Voleva che qualcuno andasse a riportare Derek a casa, fu certo di averlo detto, ma non sentì bene come lo pronunciò. Disse anche un sacco di altre cose, tipo che voleva suo padre. E che qualcuno doveva andare a salvare Scott, perché comunque Scott ha sempre qualcosa da cui essere salvato.

Udì qualcuno dire "Sta delirando, non va bene".

Delle mani fresche gli toccarono il viso e il collo sempre con più frequenza, e a un certo punto – forse dopo una vita intera o magari dopo secoli – quando riuscì a focalizzare meglio la realtà circostante sentì una voce femminile roca chiamarlo e supplicarlo più volte.

Strizzò di pochissimo gli occhi e finalmente ci vide meglio.

Marjorie era seduta accanto a lui, gli stava accarezzando il viso e gli sorrideva sollevata, anche se piangendo sofferente.

«Ehi» gli mormorò.

«Mi dispiace» le disse fioco e sentendosi ancora abbastanza debole da non sapere muovere un muscolo.

Lei assentì tirando su col naso. « _Lo capisco_ » si limitò a dire. «Starai meglio presto, ok? Philip mi ha scritto che stanno tornando» lo informò.

«Derek» gemette nervoso.

«Ssssh, va tutto bene» lo tranquillizzò. «Non hanno subito ferite gravi. Torneranno fra un paio di ore. Riposati».

Avrebbe voluto porle qualche altra domanda, ma la stanchezza ebbe la meglio: era a letto forse da un giorno intero, ma gli sembrava di non dormire da ere; cadde subito nel sonno.

In uno stato di dormiveglia, percepì appena Linda dare il cambio a Marjorie; le due si scambiarono qualche parola che lui non riuscì a decifrare.

Infine, fu il rumore di cavalli a svegliarlo; provò a sollevarsi facendo leva sui gomiti, mugolando dalla frustrazione, ma Linda lo fermò rassicurandolo con tono dolce, dicendogli che a momenti sarebbero entrati.

Quando la porta si aprì ne seguì un lungo silenzio sorpreso, rotto soltanto da Linda che invocò _Santa Maria di Guadalupe_ sottovoce.

Era la prima volta che Stiles la sentiva chiamare il nome di un santo. Ma non è che non potesse capire la sua sorpresa.

«Quindi» mormorò Linda, «era _questa_ l’evoluzione che volevano vedere in Derek».

Logan e Philip erano… più o meno ok, sporchi di sangue e fango e con dei tagli non molto vistosi, ma Derek…

C’era _un grosso lupo nero_ ai piedi di Philip e Logan, e non poteva essere altro che…

«Derek?» chiese Stiles.

In risposta il lupo illuminò gli occhi di _blu_ e uggiolò.

Stiles allungò una mano verso di lui, sentendosi un magone in gola. «Dio, Derek…»

Derek guaì di nuovo e muovendosi piano e a testone chino salì sul letto di Stiles, accucciandosi e lasciandosi abbracciare.

Stiles riprese a piangere affondando la faccia contro il pelo, fregandosene del fatto che avesse le zampe e il muso sporche di fango e _sangue_. «È ferito?» chiese con voce spezzata.

«Sta bene» lo rassicurò Philip; si stava tamponando una ferita al braccio e aveva l’aria scossa. «Ipotizziamo che riprenderà il suo aspetto umano quando sarà sicuro che stai meglio».

«Mi dispiace, Derek» mormorò Stiles, stringendo di più le braccia intorno a lui. «Mi dispiace che abbiano voluto usare me per costringerti a fare _questo_. Mi dispiace che ti abbiano condizionato _così_ ».

Linda si avvicinò a loro con cautela. «Derek?» lo chiamò.

Il lupo per tutta risposta si premette di più addosso a Stiles, come per proteggerlo, ed emise un ringhio basso.

Linda non si fece impressionare, illuminò gli occhi di rosso. « _Derek_?»

Lui rilassò la posa e abbassò il testone guaendo.

Lei gli parlò con tono morbido. «C’è dell’acqua calda, che ne dici se ti aiuto a pulirti le zampe, così puoi stare sul letto quanto vuoi senza sporcare Stiles?»

Derek guardò Stiles uggiolando, lui lo grattò appena dietro le orecchie. «Vai tranquillo, lavati, tanto io ho ancora parecchio bisogno di dormire» lo rassicurò.

Non sembrò molto convinto, ma scese dal letto lo stesso seguendo Linda.

Bhanuja venne subito ad accompagnare Philip e Logan al castello per aiutarli a curarsi e disinfettarsi – Philip – e a pulirsi – Logan, che tanto guariva subito.

Marjorie aiutò Stiles a lavarsi piano le mani e la parte di collo che Derek gli aveva sporcato, e gli cambiò le coperte.

Linda riempì una tinozza e con l’aiuto di un panno ruvido cercò di pulire Derek; Stiles lo osservò subire la pulizia uggiolando e di tanto in tanto scodinzolando nervoso.

Quando finalmente fu asciutto e Linda gli diede il permesso di muoversi, Derek tornò sopra il letto; si distese al suo fianco e Stiles gli circondò la testa con un braccio.

Derek guaì un altro paio di volte, triste, Stiles mugolò delle rassicurazioni indistinte in risposta e poi si addormentò di nuovo, stavolta sentendosi più al sicuro.

 

 

 

Non seppe dire quanto tempo dormì; al risveglio si sentì molto, molto meglio, anche se parecchio stordito e un po’ fiacco. Percepì subito Derek ancora al suo fianco col suo aspetto da lupo.

Ricordava vagamente che quando Derek e i ragazzi erano tornati era notte, ma ora, considerando la luce che filtrava dalle finestre, doveva essere almeno il primo pomeriggio.

Sentì il fuoco scoppiettare nel camino e la presenza di qualcuno.

Si mosse appena grugnendo, frustrato dalla propria debolezza.

Vide Logan avvicinarsi subito per aiutarlo in modo tacito, posizionando un cuscino dietro la sua schiena per farlo sedere in modo comodo contro la testiera del letto. Derek uggiolò piano e assecondò la nuova posizione di Stiles posando la testa sul suo grembo; Stiles si chinò a premere piano la guancia contro le sue orecchie, gli scoccò un bacio sul pelo e poi si sollevò per cominciare ad accarezzarlo.

«Quanto tempo è passato?» chiese a Logan. Notò che la propria voce oltre che a essere impastata dal sonno era anche roca per il disuso.

«Da quando ti sei ammalato?» gli domandò di rimando, passandogli un bicchiere d’acqua.

«Sì. Grazie» accettò l’offerta prendendo il bicchiere con entrambe le mani.

«Quasi tre giorni, ormai».

Esalò un’imprecazione passandosi una mano sulla fronte; Derek echeggiò il suo sconforto uggiolando.

«Cos’è successo dopo che ve ne siete andati da qui?»

«Beh» Logan si grattò la nuca, «Derek aveva un mezza idea di dove James si trovasse, perché loro della Misericordia provano sempre a tenere d’occhio lui e la sua Compagnia… e sia Derek che Philip sono bravi a seguire delle tracce, quindi non ci abbiamo messo molto…»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «James? Il _leader_ della Compagnia del Raccolto?»

«Sì, lui».

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo su Derek, inspirando a fondo e passandosi le mani sul volto. « _Derek_ …» si lamentò esasperato. Lui replicò nascondendo di più la testa contro il suo grembo e agitando piano la coda spazzando le coperte.

«Non è stata una cosa troppo _cruenta_ » lo rassicurò subito Logan, «solo che quando li abbiamo scovati, non appena Derek li ha visti reagire scappando… non lo so, ha tipo cominciato a ruggire talmente forte da scuotere la foresta, e poi è diventato _così_ » indicò il lupo dalla coda alla testa. «All’accampamento di James erano in sette, Derek è stato abbastanza sbrigativo a raggiungere la sua quota, noi ci siamo occupati degli altri e poi… si è nascosto dentro un tronco cavo e non voleva più uscire. Philip gli ha parlato fino a convincerlo».

Stiles guardò Derek con aria critica. «Dovrai dirmi quello che ti è passato per la testa, lo sai, vero?»

Lui uggiolò di nuovo agitando la coda.

Logan lo guardò apprensivo. «Stai davvero meglio?»

«Sì» abbozzò un sorriso. «Puoi lasciarci da soli?»

«Certo» annuì, avviandosi subito alla porta.

«E… Logan?» lo fermò. « _Grazie_. Grazie per essere andato con Derek».

Lui si mostrò timido e si strinse nelle spalle per poi scrollarle; Stiles gli sorrise ancora una volta e lui andò via agitando la mano in cenno di saluto, impacciato.

Accarezzò piano la testa del lupo e incrociò il suo sguardo con il proprio parlandogli con dolcezza. «Potresti riprendere il tuo aspetto umano, per favore?»

Derek guaì rivolgendo la testa altrove e agitando la coda.

«Derek, ti prego… abbiamo bisogno di parlare» insisté piano.

Il lupo si arrese e con delicatezza lasciò il grembo di Stiles e saltò giù dal letto, andando verso un angolo in penombra della stanza.

Stiles girò la testa verso la parete contro cui poggiava il letto, intuendo che Derek desiderasse trasformarsi non visto: era la prima volta che transitava da animale a umano, non doveva sentirsi ancora del tutto a proprio agio a farlo davanti a qualcun altro – forse era pure un processo troppo mostruoso a guardarsi? Stiles non aveva neanche la minima idea se gli facesse fisicamente male.

Qualche attimo dopo sentì dei fruscii e il cigolio dell’anta dell’armadio che veniva aperta; intuì che si stesse rivestendo. Si voltò soltanto quando sentì i suoi passi scalzi farsi vicini al letto; Stiles allungò automaticamente le mani verso di lui, Derek gliele prese fra le sue sedendosi sul materasso, di fronte a lui.

«Mi dispiace» fu la prima cosa che gli disse Derek, con la voce roca per il disuso quanto la sua e accarezzandogli il dorso delle mani con i pollici.

«Per cosa?» gli domandò Stiles.

Lui sorrise amaro. «Per essere stato usato per condizionare me? Perché hai avuto una febbre infernale? Per averti fatto preoccupare? Scegli pure quello che vuoi».

«Derek, gli Osservatori ci stavano provando già da un po’» lo rassicurò, «hanno aumentato la taglia sulla testa di Marjorie con la speranza che qualcuno la facesse fuori: probabilmente credevano che diventare Fratello Maggiore in qualche modo ti avrebbe innescato il processo di trasformazione, o roba del genere».

«I licantropi capaci di trasformarsi in lupo sono visti come leader naturali e persone a cui chiedere consiglio» mormorò Derek, fissando le loro mani strette.

«Ecco, infatti» mugugnò Stiles.

«Mia madre ne era capace» aggiunse Derek, «diventava un lupo nero… come me».

Stiles sospirò sentendosi gli occhi lucidi, sgusciò le mani dalle sue per essere lui a potergliele accarezzare. «È a me che dispiace, ok? _Questa_ doveva essere una cosa bella per te, qualcosa di _importante_ , e ora è un ricordo sporcato con quello che ti hanno costretto a fare e…»

«Stiles» lo interruppe, con gli occhi lucidi a propria volta, «non riesce a preoccuparmene, ok? Non potevo guardare andare via _anche te_ , non stavolta che potevo fare qualcosa per impedirlo, anche a costo di _uccidere_ … non è che avessi altra scelta, _ti amo_ ».

Stiles trasse un respiro tremante e lasciò pure che le lacrime gli cadessero sul viso. «Ti amo anch’io, va bene? È solo che… mi dispiace che debbano approfittarsi di ciò e giocare con quello che proviamo, mi dispiace che i nostri sentimenti siano diventati uno strumento per torturarci e condizionarci, mi dispiace quindi che amarci ci faccia così male, ma _non_ mi dispiace amarci proprio quando ne abbiamo più bisogno».

Derek si protrasse verso di lui abbassandosi, abbracciandolo e premendo la testa sul suo petto; Stiles gli circondò la testa con le braccia e soffocò un singhiozzo frustrato contro i suoi capelli. Si mormorarono a vicenda "Ti amo" a ripetizione, stringendosi e dondolandosi appena sul posto, in un gesto di consolazione e autoconsolazione.

Derek si separò da lui soltanto per potergli prendere il viso fra le mani e guardarlo negli occhi. «Stiamo meglio?» gli chiese, incerto anche se più sollevato di prima.

Stiles annuì appena. «Stiamo meglio». Derek gli baciò la fronte.

«Non ho mai cercato una ragione per amarti» biascicò Stiles, mentre Derek teneva ancora le labbra sulla sua fronte, «non ho mai cercato una scusa o un motivo per cui farlo, semplicemente sento di farlo _e basta_ , e _mi piace_ , mi piace che sia così». Girò di poco la testa per baciargli una mano, sorrise malinconico. «Raleigh una volta mi ha detto che l’amore è per i coraggiosi, che ci vuole fegato per imparare ad amare qualcuno o qualcosa, ma non occorre una ragione per farlo. Come un atto di fede. Credo di aver capito cosa stesse cercando di dirmi». Derek si scostò e lui gli accarezzò il viso. « _La rabbia è per i disperati, il sorriso per chi è in grado di accettare_ » elencò piano, « _l’odio per i codardi e l’amore per i coraggiosi_ ».

«Neanch’io mi sono mai posto troppe domande. Ti amo».

Stiles gli circondò il collo con le braccia, sorrise commosso. «Io e te, _insieme_ , moriremo con questo mondo, ok? Finché morte non ci separi».

«Finche morte non ci separi» ripeté Derek, posando subito la bocca sulla sua.

Stiles si lasciò andare a quel lungo bacio ricco di tenerezza e dedizione. Ce ne voleva di fegato ad amare sapendo che ciò che si provava sarebbe stato usato per ferire la persona amata, ce ne voleva di coraggio a trovare spazio e tempo in quel mondo per dedicarsi a qualcuno e non solo a sopravvivere, e Stiles era felice che lui e Derek avessero avuto quel coraggio nello stesso momento e nello stesso posto.

Derek gli schioccò un bacio sulla tempia. «Hai bisogno di un bagno, ti farà stare molto meglio».

Stiles sorrise arricciando il naso. «Entrambi abbiamo bisogno di un bagno. Quindi direi che necessitiamo di comprare al più presto una tinozza per due».

Lui sbuffò un sorriso divertito. «Non credo che ne vendano».

«Con tutto il materiale porno che ho intenzione di fornire in futuro, quei guardoni degli Osservatori potrebbero anche regalarcene una».

Derek ridacchiò mordicchiandogli il mento. «Non mettere nelle loro teste strane idee, o cominceranno a chiedere sesso sadomaso fra gli Inseriti in cambio di benefici».

«Non mi suona come un piano così cattivo» borbottò.

Derek sorrise a labbra strette, gli schioccò dei baci veloci e ripetuti sul viso e sulle labbra e si alzò dal letto. «Ti preparo il bagno, ok? Hai bisogno di toglierti di dosso il sentore di giorni di febbre».

«Va bene» mugolò, strisciando sotto le coperte e stendendosi su di un fianco, per osservare Derek mentre armeggiava con la tinozza e l’acqua messa a scaldare nel camino.

Si era quasi appisolato, quando Derek lo invitò con attenzione ad alzarsi.

«Ce la fai a stare in piedi?» gli domandò apprensivo.

Stiles emise un lamento fioco. «Così e così» si arrese ad ammettere.

Derek lo aiutò a sostenersi e a spogliarsi e infine Stiles riuscì a mettersi a mollo. Dal lungo sospiro di sollievo che gli uscì dalle labbra, realizzò che forse Derek aveva ragione, ne aveva proprio bisogno.

Si sentì un po’ _offeso_ però, quando vide Derek sorridere un po’ troppo compiaciuto per il suo sollievo mentre ripiegava una pezza morbida.

«Non essere così soddisfatto di avere avuto ragione» bofonchiò.

Derek posò la pezza lungo il bordo della tinozza, proprio dietro Stiles, e lo spinse piano ad appoggiarci la nuca. «Una volta tanto che riesco a convincerti a fare quello che voglio, devo pure festeggiare, no?»

Troppo annebbiato dal senso di rilassamento, si limitò a rispondergli con una smorfia di fastidio, ma lui non smise di sorridere.

Stiles sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi e inclinando di più la testa all’indietro contro il bordo della tinozza; sentì Derek infilare piano una mano sottoacqua per togliergli il dolore alla schiena, e si lasciò cullare dalle sue cure per qualche attimo di pura benedizione.

Dopo Derek cominciò ad aiutarlo a lavarsi sul serio, e procedettero in silenzio e in modo pratico scambiandosi solo qualche indicazione. Quando Derek finì di lavargli la schiena, Stiles tornò a stendersi all’indietro poggiando la nuca sul bordo, e si stiracchiò come un gatto, anche se in uno spazio stretto; Derek portò di nuovo una mano sulla sua schiena per togliergli altro dolore, e con l’altra gli accarezzò il viso.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso. «Sei perfetto, lo sai?»

Lo fissò per nulla impressionato. «Lo dici solo perché mi sto comportando come se fossi il tuo centro benessere umano personale».

«Può essere» gli concesse ironico. Sbuffarono entrambi una risata bassa, e poi rimasero incantati a guardarsi in faccia; Derek gli accarezzava il viso con espressione persa, e Stiles non sapeva staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Fu solo naturale protrarsi piano l’uno verso l’altro per baciarsi sulla bocca.

Si baciarono abbastanza a lungo da spingere Stiles a toccare il volto di Derek, anche a costo di bagnargli i capelli, e sentendo l’atmosfera farsi più intensa, provò a spostarsi per baciare il mento e il collo di Derek, ma Derek sembrò più che altro deciso a dedicarsi a lui. Derek gli baciò il collo, e la sua mano sottoacqua dalla schiena scivolò lenta sul fianco, e poi sul basso ventre; Stiles inclinò la testa per fargli più spazio sul collo e posò una mano sul suo braccio immerso per invitarlo pure a proseguire.

Le dita di Derek circondarono la sua erezione con delicatezza, piano, per poi muoversi e stringersi più sicure quando Stiles sospirò forte e si lasciò sfuggire un paio di gemiti. Derek lo stava toccando guardandolo in faccia, con una determinazione calda e intensa nello sguardo, e Stiles si stava sentendo sull’orlo di un soffocamento piacevole.

Stiles sussurrò un "Ti amo", e subito dopo vide nell’espressione di Derek un attimo di esitazione; poi la mano sottoacqua si spostò, e Stiles sentì le dita di Derek provare a insinuarsi piano fra le sue natiche.

Piegò di più le ginocchia verso il petto e allargò le gambe, annuendo in direzione di Derek. « _Lo voglio_ » esalò, «puoi farlo, lo voglio».

Derek lo baciò sulla bocca e colse con attenzione e delicatezza il suo invito. Stiles gli artigliò una mano sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi ogni volta che Derek gli mormorò all’orecchio di rilassarsi; insisté col dire a Derek di proseguire pure tranquillo e ogni volta che un determinato tocco o una certa pressione gli piacque gli ripeté mille volte _quanto_ gli stava piacendo. Derek gli tempestava il viso e il collo di baci, ed era tutto così intenso, _dolce_ e _buono_ che Stiles aveva voglia di singhiozzare dalla contentezza.

Era così innamorato che avrebbe anche potuto morirne.

«Derek…» lo chiamò sfiatato, «Derek, potremmo _farlo_ … per favore?» lo supplicò speranzoso.

Lui smise di muovere le dita e gli baciò la fronte. «Sei sicuro? Sei un po’ debole in questo momento…»

«Ma sono rilassato, pronto e _sicuro_ … ti prego» insisté accarezzandogli il volto. «Andremo piano». Guardò come Derek deglutì a stento, per poi arrendersi ad annuirgli.

«Ok» mormorò, tornando a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Derek lo aiutò ad alzarsi dalla tinozza e poi lo circondò subito con un asciugamano largo per asciugarlo, ma Stiles con gesti impacciati costrinse entrambi a indietreggiare verso il letto. Derek lo distrasse baciandolo sulla bocca per tamponargli i capelli con una pezza prima che toccassero il cuscino, e una volta che Stiles fu disteso sul materasso, osservò Derek spogliarsi strattonandogli di tanto in tanto gli indumenti che aveva ancora addosso. Una volta del tutto nudo, Derek si inginocchiò sul letto e si abbassò verso di lui, e Stiles scattò subito ad attirarlo a sé con le braccia e con le gambe.

Derek riprese a divorargli il collo, lui mugolò in preda alla sensazione elettrizzante di sentire finalmente tutto il suo corpo premuto contro il proprio; cercò di coprire di baci la spalla di Derek, mentre tastava a piene mani i muscoli della sua schiena. Sentì la punta del naso di Derek e poi la sua lingua risalirgli il profilo del collo, poi un bacio sulla bocca e poi… di nuovo le sue dita dentro di lui.

Stiles inarcò la schiena singhiozzando altre suppliche. E allungando un braccio per toccare l’erezione di Derek. Lui però gli sussurrò delle tenere rassicurazioni all’orecchio, gli domandò di rilassarsi e gli promise che _sarebbe stato bello_.

Quando finalmente Derek cominciò a entrargli dentro, Stiles un attimo prima aveva temuto di avere ancora la febbre. Non che comunque dopo riuscì a evitare di delirare come se fosse febbricitante.

Derek spinse i fianchi contro di lui prima con cautela e assicurandosi di non fargli male, poi – man mano che i suoi gemiti si fecero più forti – con un ritmo sempre più sostenuto. Stiles lesse nello sguardo di Derek quanto si stava perdendo nel prenderlo così, e sentì se stesso urlare e invocare il nome di Derek come non aveva fatto mai.

E Derek… Derek cominciò a biascicare confuso contro la spalla e il collo di Stiles giuramenti e promesse che apparivano sconnesse nella forma, ma che avevano in sé tutto il senso dell’universo, e Stiles l’imitò facendo altrettanto e da lì a poco non riuscì a distinguere più _chi_ stava dicendo "ti amo" a _chi_.

Stavano facendo l’amore in preda a una lucida follia, e Stiles si sentiva _felice_. A fatica fra una spinta e l’altra, mentre tutto il suo corpo era scosso, riuscì a prendere il viso di Derek fra le mani e guardarlo negli occhi sorridendo. «Il mio bellissimo lupo…» mormorò.

Le iridi di Derek si illuminarono di blu e Stiles intravide un accenno di zanne nella sua bocca; Derek poggiò la fronte contro la sua costringendo entrambi a fissarsi negli occhi mentre dava delle spinte più forte, e nel giro di pochi secondi Stiles gemette forte e sfiatato raggiungendo l’orgasmo. Derek spinse giusto un altro paio di volte prima di seguirlo.

Non riuscirono a staccarsi subito l’uno di dosso all’altro, restarono fermi a riprendere fiato in una posizione scomposta, aggrappati stretti.

Per Stiles ormai il mondo là fuori non esisteva più, e l’unica cosa che contava era fra le sue braccia.

Derek strofinò piano il naso contro il suo collo, Stiles gli infilò le dita fra i capelli.

«Stiamo bene?» gli chiese Derek con un sussurro.

Stiles non esitò nemmeno. «Stiamo bene».

 

 

 

Una volta ripresosi, Stiles dovette arrendersi al fatto che il mondo non aveva smesso di andare avanti solo perché lui si sentiva a posto così.

Qualche giorno dopo la sua guarigione, con indosso la divisa del Drago Scarlatto, se ne stava appoggiato di spalle al muro della casa a osservare Derek che ultima i preparativi per andare in missione.

«Non mi piace che tu vada» disse a Derek, atono e inespressivo.

Lui si voltò appena verso di lui, ostentando scetticismo. «Non ti piace _mai_ che io vada».

« _Kate_ è la nuova leader della Compagnia del Raccolto, e sai questo cosa vuol dire? Che ha una scusa in più per darti la caccia» gesticolò nervoso. «Starà fomentando il gruppo parlando di come _tu_ hai ucciso il loro ex capo…»

Derek sorrise paziente e si avvicinò a lui, posandogli le mani sui fianchi. «Che venga pure a cercarmi».

Stiles sbatté la testa all’indietro contro il muro socchiudendo gli occhi. «Perché devo essere sempre io il più coscienzioso dei due?»

Lui gli rispose con tono divertito dandogli dei piccoli baci sul collo. «Più che altro credo che tu sia il più paranoico».

Stiles abbassò la testa per mostrargli quanto _non_ era colpito da quella battuta.

«Kate mi ha _sempre_ dato la caccia» sottolineò Derek, «e noi abbiamo _sempre_ cercato l’occasione giusta per eliminarla, e se ora ha delle truppe da poter guidare per scovarmi… beh, anzi la troveremo più presto risolvendo una volta per tutte il problema».

Stiles sospirò stanco mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, in uno strano accenno di massaggio. «Odio da morire il tuo senso pratico».

Lui provò a zittirlo con un bacio sulla bocca. E per qualche minuto ci riuscì, perché poi Stiles tornò a guardarlo preoccupato.

«Stai bene?... Cioè, voglio dire, dopo quello che hai fatto…»

Derek sospirò scrollando la testa. «Non ricordo quasi _nulla_ , Stiles. Ricordo l’attimo prima e quello che è successo a partire da dopo, ma durante… ero troppo fuori di me».

«Forse è meglio così».

«Non riesco a pentirmi di quello che ho fatto, loro erano dei _mostri_ e non avevo altra scelta, l’unica cosa che a volte mi spaventa è…» distolse appena lo sguardo, «se per caso in quei secondi sono stato un mostro _io_ per il _modo_ animalesco e cruento in cui li ho uccisi».

«Derek…» gli passò una mano sul collo.

«Ricordo il sapore del loro sangue sulle zanne e di aver visto le mie zampe sporche… e poi sono andato fuori di testa…» accennò un sorriso isterico. «Mi sono chiesto con che faccia sarei potuto tornare da te».

«Derek» lo richiamò serio, «vedo Linda mordere gente e poi sputare quello che ha strappato via, tipo, _tutti i giorni_ ».

«Ma da umana».

«Sì» assentì con un velo di sarcasmo, «da umana assassina psicopatica e _bestiale_ » specificò. «Mia sorella è un’assassina seriale di stupratori e una mordi-uomini, mio fratello un wendigo pentito e il mio compagno _un lupo_ in grado di uccidere, e _va bene così_ , lo accetto. Sei ancora il mio Derek, ok?»  
Lui esitò, ma alla fine annuì a sguardo basso. Stiles provò a convincerlo meglio prendendo il suo viso fra le mani e baciandolo fino a renderlo stupido.

Stiles sorrise contro le sue labbra. «Che ha dovuto dirti Phil per tirarti fuori da quel tronco? Che ti avrebbe trascinato via per la coda?»

Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa, ma il suo sguardo si velò di malinconia. «È un segreto».

«Ok» esalò rassegnato.

Trascorsero qualche attimo in silenzio a guardarsi in faccia, e poi all’improvviso Derek cominciò a picchiettargli un dito contro il naso, che Stiles arricciò subito sbuffando un sorriso.

«Smettila di toccarmi il naso!»

«Mi piace il tuo naso».

« _Oh mio Dio_ » sbuffò ridendo, «sei _disgustoso_ quando fai lo smielato!»

«Ma mi piace sul serio». Stavano ridendo entrambi.

«Smettila, sei davvero» gli baciò le labbra, « _davvero_ » un altro bacio, «disgustoso» un bacio più lungo e profondo.

«Torna non appena puoi» lo raccomandò Stiles con un sussurro, premendo la fronte contro la sua e accarezzandogli la nuca.

«Tornerò _sempre_ da te. Ti amo».

«Ti amo anch’io» mormorò Stiles di rimando e, sentendo crescere nel petto un senso di malinconia struggente, lo guardò uscire dalla porta e andare via.

Sorrise però quando si rese conto che stavolta era stato Derek quello ad allontanarsi per prima senza lasciare nulla di non detto dietro di sé.

 

 

 

«C’è un ospite per te» annunciò Philip, affacciandosi dalla porta dello studio dopo che Stiles gli aveva dato il permesso di entrare, anche se dalla sua espressione più che altro sembrò che lo stesse informando della presenza di un topo, chiedendogli implicitamente il permesso di stecchirlo.

Stiles, seduto dietro la scrivania, aggrottò appena la fronte. «È Charlie della Compagnia degli Astri?»

«Sì».

«Fallo pure entrare» sospirò gesticolando, «Gina mi aveva avvisato che sarebbe venuto».

Philip si mostrò _dignitosamente_ deluso. «Va bene».

Stiles si appuntò di inviare a Philip un messaggio, per dirgli con discrezione qualcosa del tipo "Evita di fare sempre l’asociale che non vuole gente a casa propria".

Philip aprì la porta per l’ospite e si defilò per lasciarli da soli; Charlie entrò con l’aria non meno sconvolta dell’altra volta e le guance chiazzate di rosso.

«Namasté» esordì Stiles, sorridendo cordiale nel tentativo di metterlo a proprio agio e indicandogli le sedie, «accomodati pure!»

«Namasté» lo ricambiò col tono incerto di chi è un forestiero della contea e non sa ancora bene in che situazione usare quel saluto; provò a tenere meglio in equilibrio le custodie tubolari che aveva con sé per allungare una mano verso Stiles e salutarlo, ma una gli sfuggì alla sua presa. «Ops».

Stiles l’afferrò al volo ringraziando per l’ennesima volta i riflessi acquisiti dalla Nogitsune. «Non c’è problema, posa pure tutto qua sopra» l’invitò, distendendo sulla scrivania la custodia presa.

«Grazie» esalò Charlie, posando piano le altre custodie e liberandosi della propria tracolla pesante che straripava di libri e pergamene.

«Hai fatto buon viaggio?»

«Abbastanza. Ho tenuto un profilo basso e ho acceso il fuoco solo se necessario, e non ho incontrato nessuno». Fece uno strano gesto con le dita vicino a un occhio, per poi ritrarre la mano confuso e imbarazzato, e Stiles intuì che quello doveva essere stato frutto di un’abitudine, perché probabilmente anche a Charlie come a Philip erano stati tolti _gli occhiali_. Philip gli aveva confidato che toccarsi gli occhiali era un’abitudine che nell’Eden lo aveva abbandonato a fatica, perché tornava a farsi sentire quando era molto stanco o stressato.

Stiles finse di non aver notato quel gesto. «Sono felice di sentirtelo dire, sia Gina che io speravamo che tu potessi arrivare a Namasté sano e salvo e non visto. Del tè?» offrì.

«Oh sì, grazie!» assentì con forza. «In effetti ho parecchia sete!»

Attese che Charlie svuotasse il bicchiere, prima di iniziare discorso. «Allora, Gina mi ha scritto che ti mandava a darmi quello che le avevo chiesto…» Frase un po’ troppo vaga, ma che comunque diceva anche molto.

«Sì!» Charlie posò il bicchiere e aprì una delle custodie; ne estrasse una mappa che srotolò abbastanza veloce e impacciato da far quasi cadere a terra una boccetta d’inchiostro.

Stiles prese anche quella al volo, domandandosi se prima di acquisire i riflessi della Nogitsune fosse _così tanto_ goffo e catastrofico.

«Scusa» mormorò Charlie, mortificato.

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso di circostanza mettendo via per precauzione anche il resto delle boccette. «Non ti preoccupare… dicevamo?»

«Ah sì! _Questo_ » indicò la mappa, «è un disegno di ciò che ho visto spiando Mithril: ho tracciato tutto ciò che vedevo fino a costruire una mappa».

«Sei davvero bravo, Charlie» si complimentò.

«Grazie» bofonchiò, grattandosi la nuca, per poi cominciare a puntare il dito su delle zone. «Qui c’è il centro abitato, qua le miniere, questa è la fascia degli allevamenti» tracciò un cerchio intorno alla contea, «qua c’è il dispaccio dell’acqua, ma _questo_ … questo è un punto che sembra _coltivato_ ».

Stiles ne fu perplesso. «Perché mai è strano? A Mithril non avranno dei veri e campi di raccolto, ma hanno comunque degli orticelli…»

«Beh» si mordicchiò il labbro, «non ha proprio le dimensioni di un orticello. Un orticello è _così_ » gli indicò un puntino per fare un confronto.

Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Quindi è un _campo_? E hai visto per caso da lontano che colora predomina? Tanto per capire su per giù che roba c’è…»

Charlie gli mostrò una buffa faccia preoccupata. «Beh, questo è il dettaglio che io e Gina troviamo preoccupante, perché il colore che abbiamo visto… è _blu violaceo_ ».

Stiles restò basito per un lungo attimo prima di sbottare incredulo. « _Strozzalupo_?»

 _Nessuno_ coltivava la strozzalupo nell’Eden, _però_ cresceva in natura ed era così che tutti se ne rifornivano, ma avere un _giacimento_ …

«Questo spiegherebbe perché il campo si trova in un punto così nascosto, e perché non vogliono ricevere visite» borbottò Charlie.

«V-voi» incespicò Stiles, ancora sconvolto da quell’informazione, «voi non siete riusciti a capire esattamente di che specie è, vero?»

«No, spiacente: dalla Fortezza-Osservatorio riusciamo a vedere soltanto il colore, ed è un po’ difficile definire la sfumatura precisa» ciondolò la testa.

«Per non parlare della forma dei petali» mugugnò Stiles. «Comunque, per sommi capi dev’essere una specie che può fiorire anche in campi aridi con clima caldo e secco, e pure abbastanza comune, una di quelle con cui un mannaro viene in contatto almeno una volta nella vita, altrimenti qui non avrebbe effetto su _nessuno_ ».

Charlie concordò annuendo. «Lo pensa anche Gina, ma purtroppo queste considerazioni non riducono di moltissimo le possibilità: al massimo scendiamo a dieci-quindici specie, fra quelle più comuni in natura e più frequentemente usate dai cacciatori nel mondo reale… Anche se quello che più ci preme sapere è contro _chi_ vogliono usare queste piante, e se Warren c’entra qualcosa come ipotizziamo».

«Warren è vicino alle loro mura» mormorò Stiles, «potrebbe avere benissimo minacciato gli abitanti di un pesante assedio, se non avessero coltivato per lui la strozzalupo».

«Il Regno non ha mura» aggiunse Charlie, «sarebbe stato molto più facile vedere lì un campo di strozzalupo, ma all’interno di una contea…» insinuò.

«Ce ne siamo accorti soltanto perché siamo stati sospettosi e abbiamo usato un telescopio potente». Provò a schiarirsi le idee. «Cosa ne pensa Gina?»

«Teme che se c’è davvero dietro Warren, per prima farà testare la strozzalupo ai Devoti Sacrificali, per tenersi le mani pulite, e solo _dopo_ la consegnerà ai suoi soldati».

«Probabile» borbottò Stiles, passandosi una mano sulla testa. «Qualche suggerimento su come liberarci della strozzalupo? Non possiamo rivolgerci ai Consigli delle Contee: rischieremmo di mettere le contee l’una contro l’altra, e Mithril è un territorio libero…»

Charlie si mordicchiò di nuovo il labbro. «Gina mi ha riferito di dire che potrebbe occuparsene la _Triade_ , ma non mi ha detto cosa intendeva con questa parola».

Stiles diventò di colpo serio. «Una marcia della _Triade_ su Mithril…» sussurrò. «Questo potrebbe essere un inizio col botto».

Le Confraternite e le Compagnie potevano agire rappresentando solo se stesse, non un territorio: non ci sarebbero state obiezioni se loro si fossero mossi.

«Devo comunque scrivere a Gina che credo sia il caso di contattare la Misericordia» continuò Stiles, aprendo il proprio account per inviare subito il messaggio, «c’è un dormitorio della Misericordia anche a Mithril, e questo vuol dire che Marjorie presenzia alle riunioni del Consiglio della contea, ma l’hanno esclusa da ciò che stavano facendo». Marjorie in effetti avrebbe avuto un eventuale diritto a chiedere l’aiuto della Triade.

Charlie fece un’altra faccina preoccupata. «Questo non finirà in maniera semplice e pacifica, vero?»

Stiles finì di inviare il messaggio a Gina e scrollò la testa. «Non credo proprio» biascicò cupo; poi sospirò cercando di ammorbidire l’atmosfera. «Fino a quando non riceverò risposta dalla tua leader e mi accorderò con lei, considerati pure ospite del castello: avrai bisogno di riposare, no? E sono certo che Angela sarà contenta di rivederti».

«Grazie» rispose impacciato e abbozzando un sorriso.

Stiles lo accompagnò a una stanza libera, e fu certo che quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima visita che avrebbe ricevuto quel giorno.

 

 

 

«Questa è guerra!» esordì Marjorie, sbottando furiosa e aprendo la porta dello studio di Stiles facendola sbattere forte all’improvviso. Non aveva neanche bussato e non aveva permesso a Philip di annunciarla – Stiles notò che nel fondo del corridoio c’era il suo Castellano che lanciava con lo sguardo dei pugnali nella schiena di Marjorie.

Stiles, dopo aver sussultato e _quasi strillato poco virilmente_ , si posò una mano sul cuore e provò a calmarsi. «Grazie per l’infarto, Marjorie, era tutto il giorno che aspettavo di averne uno» ironizzò amaro, e poi proseguì atono e inespressivo, «ora chiudi la porta, accomodati e discutiamo di una plausibile controffensiva».

Lei lo fece, sedendosi accavallando le gambe e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Ti rendi conto che una cosa del genere nel mondo reale equivale a un paese che di colpo si rifornisce di armi nucleari?!»

«Lo so» le disse paziente, rimettendo il tappo alla sua stilografica da Fratello Maggiore, «ma per quanto io sia statunitense, spero che tu non mi chieda di essere George W. Bush».

Lei lo ignorò. «La mia Confraternita non si impiccia mai dei fatti di una contea: anche se abbiamo un dormitorio sul territorio non andiamo mai a controllare cosa c’è in giro, perché "Non dettiamo legge, proteggiamo solo le persone" è una delle nostre regole» precisò piccata, «ma se partecipiamo ai Consigli è perché vogliamo aiutare la gente: come _osano_ escluderci?!»

«Avranno avuto paura, e non sappiamo ancora se c’entri Warren» provò a placarla.

«Chi altri potrebbe c’entrare?» sbottò agitando forte le mani in aria. «Babbo Natale?!»

«Questo è anche vero, tutti gli indizi puntano verso di lui. Lui Warren, non Babbo Natale» specificò, sentendosi per un attimo confuso – Marjorie aveva una forte presenza. «Cerca di capire, si saranno sentiti prossimi a un assedio…»

Lei sembrò trarre dei respiri profondi per calmarsi. «Il vero problema è che Mithril è un territorio libero, andare lì a chiedere conto della strozzalupo sarebbe un atto di occupazione».

«Vero» concordò Stiles, «ma ciò se viene fatto a nome di un’altra contea: e se fosse una Confraternita a farlo?»

Marjorie lo guardò calcolatrice. «Questa sarebbe un’ottima opzione, anche se poi la Confraternita in questione diciamo che non otterrebbe molte simpatie dalle altre contee».

«Esistono già Confraternite e Compagnie che hanno innegabilmente del potere e una certa egemonia» sottolineò. «Noi del Drago Scarlatto abbiamo dalla nostra il potere di _tutto_ il sapere dell’Eden e possiamo negarlo a chi vogliamo, e siamo i _fondatori_ di Namasté: questa contea è il _nostro_ territorio. E a me e ai miei confratelli non è mai importato molto avere le simpatie degli altri, non quando si tratta della libertà. Siamo quelli che hanno sotto il tetto un wendigo e una sirena».

Lei si mostrò perplessa e un po’ scettica. «Quindi vorresti essere tu ad attaccare Mithril?»

«Non proprio» sospirò, «diciamo che sto stipulando un’alleanza con un’altra Confraternita e con una Compagnia che si è già detta d’accordo».

«Quella degli Astri» realizzò Marjorie, con un ghigno furbo, «del resto, hai detto che è stata Gina a fornirti questa informazione».

«Già» assentì solenne quanto strafottente. «Il terzo elemento sarebbe la Confraternita di Amalfi, e poco fa ho già invitato Ling nella mia _umile dimora_ » allargò le braccia per indicare il castello, «e lei ha accettato con _molto_ entusiasmo».

Marjorie non ne fu per nulla impressionata. «Ling è _sempre_ entusiasta, lo scoprirai presto».

«Ci tengo!»

«Quindi» riassunse Marjorie, «farai questa alleanza e poi andrete tutti insieme a fare merenda a Mithril?»

«Non prima del tuo annuncio ufficiale su quanto ti senti esclusa dal Consiglio di Mithril perché hai saputo che coltivano strozzalupo senza dirti niente» precisò lui, con falsa innocenza.

Marjorie sorrise furba. «Vuoi che la Misericordia ti dia una scusa concreta per andare a fare toc-toc alle mura di Mithril».

«Esatto».

Lei sorrise come una psicopatica e riaccavallò le gambe in senso inverso. «Mi piacciono i piani folli! Quando si comincia?»

 

 

 

Stiles aveva concordato con Gina che Charlie sarebbe rimasto al castello in attesa di sapere della risposta di Ling alla proposta di alleanza: in caso di responso positivo, avrebbe firmato l’accordo in sua vece e avrebbero subito proceduto a organizzarsi per andare a Mithril.

Ling lo aveva avvisato di essere ormai a circa mezza giornata di viaggio da Namasté, in compagnia di Silvia, il suo Ammiraglio Hilma – di quest’ultima Stiles sapeva soltanto che era un’umana cacciatrice – e altri loro due confratelli.

Non si sentiva molto nervoso o intimorito all’idea di conoscere Ling, forse perché dalle sue email traspariva quanto fosse una ragazza affabile, anzi era curioso di conoscerla meglio. Pensava di cogliere l’occasione per proporle anche quanto gli aveva suggerito Linda a proposito di Angela, cioè domandarle se avrebbe avuto il piacere di farla entrare nella sua Confraternita: sarebbe stata una bella possibilità di vita in mare per la ragazzina.

A proposito di Angela, Stiles si stava recando proprio a trovarla: per lei era l’ora degli allenamenti con Philip.

Entrò nella sala dove mesi addietro si era allenato lui stesso e per un po’ restò col fianco appoggiato allo stipite della porta a osservare i due a piedi scalzi su un tappeto: Philip le dava indicazioni, lei annuiva seria-seria e poi provava a colpirlo. Gli venne da sorridere malinconico e intenerito.

Quando Angela si recò a bere dell’acqua, finalmente lo vide; gli corse incontro sorridendo.

«Ho imparato a spaccare un naso _anche_ con il gomito!» esclamò entusiasta.

Stiles si mostrò oltremodo colpito. « _Questa_ è una cosa fantastica, tutte le ragazze della tua età dovrebbero saperlo fare».

Lei gongolò. «È vero che fra non molto arriva Silvia?» chiese speranzosa.

Le passò con affetto una mano fra capelli vaporosi, tenuti all’indietro con un grosso fazzoletto ripiegato. «Sì, verrà con altre sue consorelle e confratelli: credo che potranno raccontarti molte altre cose ancora sul mare dell’Eden». Lei squittì entusiasta. «Vatti a fare un bagno, fra un’ora sarà la cena sarà pronta» l’esortò, con una pacca scherzosa sopra la testa.

Lei recuperò le proprie scarpe, salutò con un bacio sulla guancia sia lui che Philip e corse verso il dormitorio delle ragazze.

Stiles andò ad aiutare Philip a rimettere a posto il tappeto e gli attrezzi usati. «Mi fa piacere vederla essere felice per delle piccole cose» ammise, «forse la giovane età la sta aiutando…»

Philip storse appena la bocca. «Non saprei: so che spesso la notte chiede alle ragazze di potere dormire con loro. Si sveglia di soprassalto urlando, anche se in teoria qua nessuno sogna… Bhanuja l’ha sentita farfugliare confusa a proposito dell’uomo che ha ucciso».

Fu il turno di Stiles di arricciare le labbra. «L’ombra di un incubo?» ipotizzò.

«Credo che sia rimasta abbastanza traumatizzata dall’evento che adesso sia il suo subconscio che il suo corpo _sanno_ di dovere avere degli incubi, ma visto che le è impossibile sognare ne ha solo gli effetti fisici collaterali».

Stiles sospirò pensoso. «Chiederò a Siobhán qualche consiglio su una tisana rilassante per il sonno, magari qualcosa con degli ingredienti che Angela ha già assunto in modo diverso nel mondo reale».

Philip assentì. «Potrebbe essere una buona soluzione».

Finirono di arrotolare il tappeto e si appoggiarono alla finestra a bere dell’acqua.

«Ho visto come sei con Angela» commentò Stiles, sorridendo in modo dolce. «Di rado ti vedo così ben disposto verso qualcuno, sei molto attento e pieno di attenzioni verso di lei».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Come del resto siamo un po’ tutti con lei: è davvero _piccola_ , molti di noi non stanno a contatto con bambini o ragazzini da anni, mentre ad altri mancano i figlioletti, oppure i fratelli, i cuginetti, o i nipoti… Poi altri ancora, come me» continuò, fissando un punto lontano da loro sul pavimento, «non hanno avuto l’occasione di avere almeno dei nipoti, quindi… sai com’è, è facile guardarla e…» invece di terminare la frase scrollò di nuovo le spalle, divagando.

Stiles annuì veloce dandogli segno di avere compreso, sentendosi un magone in gola. Gli era sfuggito da quanto tempo in molti non erano in contatto con dei bambini, e che in effetti la presenza di Angela poteva suscitare certi ricordi o risvegliare alcuni desideri di maternità o paternità sopiti. Era una riflessione abbastanza soffocante, e applicata a Philip che ormai stava morendo diventava doppiamente ingiusta.

Gli tornarono in mente anche le parole di Raleigh a proposito delle sirene: "Hanno bisogno di cantare per i cuori sofferenti per potere sopravvivere, quindi non restare sorpreso se vedrai orbitare attorno a lei delle persone in pena o che sentono molto la nostalgia di casa: agirà come una calamita inconsapevole". Era pure probabile che Angela fosse dolce e carina con tutti perché percepiva quanto le persone che la circondavano lì avessero nostalgia di casa. E _questo_ era invece doppiamente triste, soprattutto considerando come Philip sentiva il suo canto e come Angela gli girellava intorno.

Provò a sviare la conversazione ponendogli una domanda che avrebbe seccato di sicuro Philip. «Hai provato a parlare con Linda? Per chiarirvi, dico». Evitò per un soffio di cadere nella discussione "Le hai già detto che stai per morire?"

All’istante lui assunse la sua solita aria annoiata. «Fermati qui, mi basta già Bhanuja che prova a farci sedere vicini alla mensa» biascicò.

Stiles non riuscì a trattenere una mezza risata nasale. «Andiamo, Phil!»

«Le sto solo concedendo tutto il tempo che vuole» obiettò.

«Lo sai che in mancanza di comunicazione spesso è facile confondere la concessione di tempo e spazio con il volere evitare una persona?»

«Pensi che io abbia il diritto di essere colui che fa il primo passo?» disse amaro. «Tocca a lei decidere se vuole riavermi nella sua vita o meno».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Sappiamo _tutti_ che lei ti rivuole nella sua vita. _Sei Lip_ , il suo fratellino». E Stiles per la prima volta gli vide le orecchie _arrossire_ : a quanto sembrava essere un _fratellino_ era l’unica cosa al mondo capace di metterlo in imbarazzo, ma che carino.

« _Ci proverò_ » promise per la seconda volta nell’arco di pochi giorni. «Magari fra una disinfestazione di termiti e l’altra» aggiunse con dell’ironia asciutta.

Stiles gli ribatté sullo stesso tono. «Non dimenticare i momenti in cui mi fai da maggiordomo personale».

«Sono il Castello» replicò per nulla scalfito, «è il mio compito assicurarmi di chi entra ed esce dal castello e che persone esterne alla Confraternita visitano il Fratello Maggiore».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Mio Dio, ora al posto di "sono un cacciatore" dirai sempre "sono il Castellano"? Ho creato un mostro».

Philip inespressivo alzò gli occhi al soffitto e fece per dargli le spalle e andare via, ma lui lo fermò.

«Phil?» lo chiamò più serio.

Invece di rispondergli inarcò un sopracciglio, interrogativo.

«Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per essere andato con Derek. _Grazie_ ».

Lui espirò forte fissando una finestra alla sinistra di Stiles. «Sappiamo entrambi perché l’ho fatto. Proteggo il tuo castello, proteggo anche il tuo compagno».

«Al posto tuo non tutti la penserebbero come te».

Philip trasse un respiro tremante. «Senti» e per la prima volta lo vide gesticolare un po’ impacciato, «possiamo evitare di ricadere in conversazioni che riguardino i miei sentimenti? Perché mi è bastata davvero quell’ultima volta a Neptune».

Sorrise amaro e ironico. «Non posso dimenticare i tuoi sentimenti quando _so_ che _tu_ non li hai dimenticati! _So_ che ti ho fatto male, non è dura solo per te, ok?»

«Ed è per questo che vorrei evitare conversazioni simili» insisté pacato, «perché fanno male a entrambi. Quindi… cerchiamo di comportarci in maniera normale e dignitosa, _da adulti_ , e non creiamo dell’inutile imbarazzo. Più di ogni altra cosa, ho sempre voluto non perderti, va bene?»

Stiles si umettò le labbra e si sforzò di non replicare; mandò giù a fatica delle scuse che forse avrebbero procurato più danno che bene a tutti e due, e si limitò ad assentire.

Philip annuì a propria volta. «Ci vediamo a cena».

«Ok» ebbe il tempo di mormorare prima di vederlo voltargli le spalle.

Osservò la schiena di Philip allontanarsi da lui e uscire dalla sala, poi si passò una mano sulla faccia inspirando a fondo. Gli echeggiarono in mente le parole di Philip.

"Sai, a volte immagino che in un’altra vita…"

«Già» sbottò con un sorriso triste e con gli occhi lucidi, «magari in un’altra vita».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilma è un nome in uso nella penisola scandinava; ha origini tedesche, infatti è una variante del nome tedesco Helma, che a sua volta deriva dal nome Wilhelmina (Guglielmina in italiano); significa più o meno "protettiva", "volontà di proteggere".  
> E sì, prima o poi si saprà cos’ha detto Philip a Derek per convincerlo a tornare da Stiles :P


	22. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 5

 

Da quando Ling era in carica non era ancora venuta personalmente a Namasté, e ora che stava per arrivare scortata dalla sua Guardia Personale, dal suo Ammiraglio e da altri confratelli, quella faccenda stava assumendo un po’ i toni da visita ufficiale.

La Confraternita di Amalfi aveva una forte influenza solo sulle contee marinare, ma era formata da persone dotate di un’indubbia conoscenza e di grandi abilità esplorative e _difensive_ : era importante lasciare una bella impressione sulla Sorella Maggiore.

Ling ebbe l’accortezza di avvisare Stiles quando il suo drappello fu prossimo all’arrivo alle mura, e Stiles pensò bene di andare elegantemente ad accoglierli fuori dalla porta d’ingresso alla contea da cui sarebbero entrati.

In sella ai loro cavalli, Stiles, Philip e Logan attendevano che Ling e i suoi si facessero vedere.

Logan si aggiustò il gilet con delle pacche goffe, inespressivo. «Questa è la prima volta che facciamo una cosa del genere. Sono a posto?»

Philip gli rispose atono. «Lo sei. E spero che questa oltre a essere la prima volta sia anche l’ultima».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Andiamo, Phil! Nelle contee marinare chiamano la Sorella Maggiore di Amalfi la _Duchessa_ : dovevamo pur dimostrare un pizzico di cavalleria!»

Lui diede un’occhiata breve a tutti e tre, se stesso compreso. «Noi non sappiamo cosa sia la cavalleria».

Logan aggrottò appena la fronte. «Non è, tipo, aprire la porta per una ragazza?»

Stiles intervenne sospirando. «Una mossa che dovresti ricordarti di fare in presenza di Bhanuja» osservò stanco.

La replica impacciata di Logan fu bloccata sul nascere dall’avvistamento degli ospiti all’orizzonte. Ebbero la decenza di zittirsi, visto che fra di loro c’erano dei mannari dotati di super udito.

Era una bella giornata di sole, quelli di Amalfi portavano mantelli da viaggio molto leggeri che sventolavano appena al moto dei cavalli, ma si riusciva a notare lo stesso il colore predominante più chiaro delle loro divise – il celeste polvere delle casacche che portavano sotto il gilet simile a quello del Drago Scarlatto.

Silvia come al solito portava dei pantaloncini corti, rinforzati per andare a cavallo.

Quando furono abbastanza vicini, Stiles poté identificare per esclusione Ling e Hilma, il suo Ammiraglio.

Hilma era molto… _vichinga_ , una giovane donna dal fisico giunonico e le spalle larghe; all’apparenza sembrava la più vecchia del terzetto – dimostrava più o meno la stessa età di Marjorie – e doveva avere i capelli biondi chiarissimi davvero molto lunghi, dato che li portava acconciati in una treccia che le circondava la testa come una corona; il suo viso era addolcito dalla forma rotonda degli occhi celesti, da come si guardava intorno un po’ sulla difensiva e un po’ intimidita e dalle guance chiazzate di rosso.

Ling era niente di quello che Stiles si era aspettato di vedere. Tanto per iniziare, aveva l’aria di una delle classiche liceali che salutano le proprie amiche strillando forte con troppa enfasi e saltellando, anche in luoghi pubblici.

Le sue origini cinesi erano molto evidenti dai suoi lineamenti, ma in lei il tipico fascino elegante e misterioso delle donne orientali era parecchio sporco di entusiasmo ed energia: al contrario di Hilma non era molto composta, la sua divisa era abbastanza stropicciata e la casacca era fuori dai pantaloni e aveva il colletto po’ storto, ma nell’insieme ciò le dava parecchio carattere in modo piacevole. Portava i capelli neri raccolti in uno chignon morbido da cui svolazzavano parecchie ciocche, e anche se era ancora in sella al cavallo si intuiva che doveva essere piuttosto bassa, anche se aveva un seno _molto_ prosperoso. A confronto a Silvia e Hilma, sembrava una ragazzina.

Dietro le tre donne, i due confratelli accompagnatori stavano osservando la propria Sorella Maggiore con la faccia di chi si aspetta un disastro da un momento all’altro. _Strano_.

Stiles ebbe conferma della sua prima impressione su Ling quando vide come lei li salutò.

«Namasté!» cantilenò con voce squillante e tono parecchio alto, agitando molto un braccio e rivolgendo loro un sorriso abbastanza luminoso da potere illuminare un’intera contea di notte.

«Namasté!» la ricambiò Stiles, sentendosi subito contagiato dalla sua solarità.

«Che carini!» esalò lei, affrettandosi a scendere da cavallo. «Siete venuti ad accoglierci!»

Stiles non ebbe il tempo di gongolare a quell’osservazione rivolgendo a Philip uno sguardo da "Te l’avevo detto", perché Ling dopo il primo passo inciampò a cadde rovinosamente di faccia contro la strada sterrata.

«SORELLA MAGGIORE!» esclamarono dietro di lei i suoi compagni, accorrendo ad aiutarla con espressioni che variavano fra il preoccupato e la rassegnazione.

Stiles boccheggiò e si affrettò a raggiungerla.

Ling si sollevò da terra sostenendosi a Hilma, nel frattempo che Silvia provvedeva subito a spazzolarle i vestiti con una mano – Stiles notò come le sbucciature alle mani e al viso le guarirono subito, era una mannara del resto.

«Scusatemi» esalò Ling, sorridendo come se nulla fosse e guardando Stiles, Philip e Logan, «anche se sono una gatta, purtroppo ho della goffaggine che continua ad attentare alla mia incolumità fisica!»

«Non c’è problema» le sorrise Stiles, «anch’io ho la mia buona parte di goffaggine» la rassicurò.

Lei strinse subito piano le mani sulle sue braccia, invadendo il suo spazio personale con semplicità e tuttavia senza suscitare un immediato fastidio – emanava anche fin troppa innocenza. «Sono _davvero_ contenta di conoscerti finalmente di persona! Silvia mi ha raccontato _grandi_ cose su di te!»

Stiles si schiarì la voce e scambiò uno sguardo proprio con la sopracitata, che sorrise furba. «Beh, spero cose grandi ma _belle_!»

«Ovvio! Oh» sospirò, guardando all’improvviso con occhio critico Stiles dalle spalle alla vita, « _adoro_ le proporzioni del tuo corpo, devono essere davvero belle da disegnare!»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Uh, grazie. Credo».

Lei continuò a stringergli un braccio con affetto e si voltò verso i propri compagni. «Lascia che ti presenti i miei accompagnatori! Penso che tu non abbia ancora avuto il piacere di conoscere il mio Ammiraglio, Hilma!»

«No, in effetti no» sorrise allungando una mano verso la ragazza bionda, anche se si sentiva un po’ stordito dai modi di fare di Ling.

«E questi sono Navid e Bernie!» aggiunse Ling, passando a presentagli gli altri due.

Stiles proseguì i convenevoli ricambiando la cortesia e presentando Philip e Logan, nel frattempo scesi anche loro da cavallo.

«Questi sono la mia Guardia Personale, Logan, e il mio Castellano, Philip».

«Tanto piacere!» trillò Ling, passando a stringere la mano ai due ragazzi, e soffermandosi su Logan con un sorriso sorpreso. «Oh! Il _wendigo_! Sono _tanto_ onorata di conoscerti!»

Logan, inespressivo quanto impacciato, lanciò delle occhiate a Stiles e Philip, sembrò chiedere loro _come_ reagire e allo stesso tempo come _staccarsi di dosso_ Ling. «Piacere mio» biascicò vago.

«Spero di poter chiacchiere per bene con te, più tardi!» proseguì Ling, entusiasta. «Ho così _tante_ domande da farti!» e sottolineò quanto fossero tante agitando le mani.

Logan le replicò atono e assai incerto. «Sicuro».

Stiles intervenne per distogliere l’attenzione da Logan – sapeva che la sua Guardia non era il tipo da amare avere il centro dell’attenzione. «Vogliamo raggiungere il castello?»

 _Questo_ sembrò portare l’entusiasmo di Ling a un livello ancora superiore. « _Oh, il vostro castello_!» si affrettò a tornare a cavallo. «Ho sempre desiderato molto vederlo!»

«Posso organizzare una visita guidata apposta per voi, se volete» propose Stiles.

«Davvero? Grazie!»

Stiles ebbe l’impressione che Navid e Bernie sullo sfondo stessero cercando di trasmettergli con lo sguardo e col pensiero "Ci dispiace davvero tanto".

Aperta la porta delle mura, Ling non appena vide stagliarsi di fronte a loro i campi coltivati sospirò meravigliata e avanzò di colpo precedendo tutti di sorpresa.

Stiles si schiarì la voce per destarsi dal mare confuso di energia che Ling aveva portato con sé, e cercò di affiancare il proprio cavallo a quello della Sorella Maggiore. «Suppongo sia la prima volta che vedi dei raccolti di una contea…»

«Finora ho potuto vedere solo gli allevamenti che ci sono nella Contea delle Ande» e si portò una mano sul cuore, «ci sono dei cuccioli _così carini_! Sono nell’Eden da quattro anni e Sorella Maggiore da quasi due anni» lo informò mentre continuavano ad attraversare i campi, «ma soprattutto da quando ho ottenuto la mia carica sono stata piuttosto impegnata, quindi non ho avuto modo di esplorare il resto del continente… qui succede _tanto_ e _molto in fretta_!»

Stiles assentì ironico e amaro. «A chi lo dici!»

«Ho avuto modo di visitare solo la Contea delle Ande, perché mi capita spesso di andare alla Fortezza-Osservatorio della Compagnia degli Astri, per chiedere loro un consulto sulle costellazioni e il movimento degli astri: ci servono per la navigazione».

«Comprensibile».

«Uh!» esalò all’improvviso, quasi facendolo sussultare. «È uva da tavola _quella_?» chiese indicando un piccolo vigneto.

«Credo di sì…» borbottò Stiles. «Aspetta che chiedo…» si guardò intorno veloce per individuare fra i contadini Luigi o uno dei suoi; per fortuna vide proprio Luigi e si fermò fischiando per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Namasté!» esordì Luigi, rivolgendosi cordiale al resto del drappello. «Ospiti dalla Confraternita di Amalfi?» intuì sorridendo.

Ling lo fissò stupita. «Hai dei capelli _bellissimi_!» esclamò con voce piena di meraviglia.

«Uhm, grazie» le replicò lui, un po’ preso in contropiede.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte provando a non ridere, ma… Ling sarebbe stata così per _tutta_ la visita? A giudicare dalla facce dei suoi compagni, probabilmente sì.

Il breve ma ilare incontro fra Ling e Luigi si chiuse con dei piccoli grappoli di uva bianca distribuiti agli ospiti, e Stiles per tutto il tempo temette che da un momento all’altro Ling avrebbe chiesto a Luigi di sciogliersi i capelli e ondeggiare la chioma lunghissima.

Quando ripartirono, Ling si voltò verso il suo Ammiraglio. «Hilma, saresti così gentile da appuntare che devo fare delle ricerche per controllare se è possibile coltivare dell’uva a Neptune?»

«Certo, Sorella Maggiore».

«Grazie».

Stiles osservò Hilma prendere dalla borsa qualcosa di simile a un blocchetto per appunti e fare quanto detto; si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Dicevamo?»

Ling si corrucciò perplessa. «Non ricordo, le costellazione o gli agnellini?»

«Le costellazioni?» azzardò Stiles.

«Giusto» assentì sorridendo, «le costellazioni sono un argomento _interessantissimo_ » gesticolò ampiamente, «non trovi anche tu incredibile che gli Osservatori abbiamo reso il nostro cielo lo specchio di quello del mondo reale? Però qui l’universo non esiste! E hanno già cambiato la Stella Polare _due volte_ in sette anni: questo è particolarmente stressante».

«Immagino» annuì vago.

Ling continuò su quella falsariga fino a quando non s’inoltrarono nel centro abitato: lì passò alle osservazioni sugli edifici.

«Credo che sia straordinaria la differenza che c’è fra questa contea e una marinara» affermò deliziata, «qui da qualsiasi parte ti giri vedi le torri del vostro castello, da noi invece in fondo a ogni strada puoi vedere il mare!»

«Penso anche che qui manchi l’aria salmastra» insinuò Stiles.

«Sì, ma qui c’è…» inspirò a fondo agitando una mano, «il profumo di _terra calda_ : lo trovo molto caratteristico!»

Giunti davanti al castello, trovarono Marjorie ad attenderli per un saluto a Ling. Quest’ultima, non appena la vide, lanciò un gridolino acuto gioioso e l’abbracciò saltellando; Marjorie la ricambiò con un paio di pacche sulla schiena, come se stesse complimentandosi con una cucciolotta.

Dopodiché, Ling restò per qualche minuto a osservare il castello dall’esterno a bocca aperta, illustrando a Stiles quello che sapeva sui tipi di merlatura diversa dei castelli europei del Medioevo. Stiles a quel punto non si chiese nemmeno perché lei avesse deciso di parlargli di quello dal nulla.

Una volta entrati, vennero raggiunti di corsa da Angela, che li aspettava in cortile per riabbracciare Silvia.

Stiles temeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se le personalità di Ling e Angela fossero entrate in risonanza, tuttavia per lui fu inevitabile presentare le due. Circondò le spalle di Angela con un braccio e si rivolse alla Sorella Maggiore.

«Ling, questa è Angela. Angela, questa è Ling, la Sorella Maggiore di Silvia».

Ling si portò le mani sul viso, mostrando di nuovo meraviglia. «Oh, anche i tuoi capelli sono _bellissimi_!» E questo Stiles se l’era aspettato.

Angela però apprezzò molto il complimento, dondolando un po’ sul posto – Stiles notò che si stava anche sforzando di non mostrarsi troppo contenta. «Grazie!» allungò una mano per stringere la sua.

«Sei davvero molto carina e hai un sorriso tanto dolce!» continuò Ling, prendendo la sua mano fra le proprie. «Sono indiscreta se ti chiedo di colore è la tua coda?»

«Rossa. Un rosso aranciato».

«Oh! Deve essere _così_ particolare! Spero di poterla vedere, un giorno! Ho così tante cose da chiedere anche a te!»

Lei sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro e accennando a nascondersi dietro il braccio di Stiles, anche se si vedeva che quelle attenzioni le piacevano.

«Magari più tardi potrete fare merenda insieme e parlare di come vive ognuna di voi il mare» propose Stiles, e proseguì rivolgendosi solo a Ling. «Nel frattempo che la nostra Angela ti ruba un po’ la tua Guardia, posso darti un mini tour del castello fino al mio studio?»

«Oh, certo!»

Stiles chiese a Logan di condurre pure il resto degli ospiti nelle loro stanze, mentre Hilma e Philip si accodarono a loro.

Ling, guardandosi intorno, afferrò subito il braccio di Stiles con abbastanza impeto da farlo barcollare; lui si riprese subito schiarendosi la voce e con discrezione aggiustò la presa per tenerla a braccetto con galanteria.

«È vero che questo castello sfida di volta in volta il nuovo Castellano?» gli domandò curiosa, quando cominciarono a incamminarsi; Hilma e Philip si tennero in coppia un po’ a distanza da loro, probabilmente per lasciare ai loro leader un po’ di privacy nel caso volessero parlare di accordi privati.

«Sì» le confermò Stiles, «ci sono dei passaggi segreti e dei dettagli particolari di cui solo il Castellano è a conoscenza, ma sono misteri che non vengono tramandati: spetta al Castellano in carica scoprirli da solo, misurandosi così con il castello stesso».

«Oh, è una cosa _davvero_ intrigante! Nel mondo reale purtroppo non ho mai visitato un castello occidentale, questa è la mia prima volta in tutti i sensi, lo trovo eccitante! E poi con questi particolari così _magici_!»

«Già» concordò ciondolando la testa, «fa un po’ Harry Potter».

Lei gli diede una pacca sul braccio con aria complice. «Personalmente amo definirmi una ragazza che crede nei Nargilli, quindi puoi immaginare quanto mi renda felice essere qui».

Sbuffò un sorriso. «Immagino».

All’istante, lei passò di palo in frasca. «Oh, un quadro impressionista! È così strano vedere dettagli anacronistici, così _affascinante_!»

Dopodiché, finì col parlargli della pittura, del colore porpora e di come i Fenici si procuravano questa sfumatura grazie a un mollusco, e a quel punto si voltò verso il proprio Ammiraglio.

«Hilma, potresti per favore appuntare che devo cercare se nel nostro mare ci sono molluschi simili? Così me lo ricordo».

«Certo, Sorella Maggiore».

«Grazie!»

Il percorso proseguì un po’ a rilento perché spesso Ling aveva annedoti più o meno storici da raccontare, agitando molto le braccia – rischiò spesso di urtare degli oggetti di valore, che Hilma salvò per un soffio, e ciò provocò a Philip un tic nervoso all’occhio.

Quando arrivarono allo studio di Stiles, Hilma aveva già appuntato per Ling ben altre tre ricerche da fare.

Ammiraglio e Castellano rimasero fuori dalla porta, Stiles fece accomodare Ling dentro; quando dopo aver chiuso la porta si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, strabuzzò gli occhi vedendola picchiettare con intento e concentrazione un dito contro la statua di bronzo e diaspro del drago.

«Apre qualche passaggio segreto?» gli domandò con buffa aria cospiratoria.

«Uhm, no».

«Oh, peccato! Appena l’ho vista ho pensato subito che potesse farlo».

«Non sei l’unica: lo credevo anch’io» la rassicurò. «Prego, accomodati» la invitò, prendendo le custodie di un paio di mappe che voleva mostrarle.

Lei si sedette e diede un paio di pacche ai braccioli. «Silvia mi ha riferito che hai delle proposte per la nostra Confraternita» venne subito al dunque, anche se con espressione curiosa e aperta.

«In effetti sì» esalò Stiles sistemandosi dietro la scrivania. «Qual è la tua opinione in merito all’avvicinamento di Warren a Mithril?»

Lei si strinse nelle spalle e premette i palmi delle mani sul sedile, ciondolando un po’ i piedi come se fosse una bambina pensierosa sopra una panca troppo alta per lei. «Devo essere sincera, se tu mi avessi posto questa domanda qualche anno fa, ti avrei risposto di non avere alcuna opinione: come avrai notato, alla mia famiglia piace molto esplorare» abbozzò un sorriso velato di timidezza, «indulgiamo molto nelle nostre ricerche, e ammetto che possiamo anche peccare di egoismo perché siamo parecchio concentrati sul mare, il nostro personale campo giochi, quindi» scrollò le spalle, «guardiamo poco a quello che succede sulla terraferma, perché è sempre alle nostre spalle».

«Capisco il vostro punto di vista» la rassicurò con un sorriso comprensivo.

Ling trasse un grosso respiro di rassegnazione. «Il problema sorge nel momento in cui mi tocca pormi questa domanda: quanto tempo ancora abbiamo prima che qualcuno approfitti della nostra abitudine di non guardarci alle spalle per sorprenderci?»

«Mi sembra un ottimo quesito» commentò Stiles.

Ling aggrottò appena la fronte. «Ho però l’impressione che tu abbia la risposta a questa mia domanda».

«Probabile» esalò, impugnando una delle mappe. «Hai detto di parlare e trattare spesso con la Compagnia degli Astri, devo dedurre che ti fidi della parola di Gina?»

«Sì» rispose senza esitare.

Srotolò la mappa. «Qualche tempo fa ho notato che gli abitanti di Mithril si comportavano in maniera abbastanza sospetta, così ho chiesto a Gina se poteva fare uno strappo alla regola e spiare con un telescopio potente cosa stava succedendo lì nella contea: _questo_ è quello che ha scoperto» le indicò un punto ben preciso sulla carta. «È un intero campo coltivato a strozzalupo».

Ling perse di colpo qualsiasi espressione; rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo fissando la mappa. «Quant’è grande?»

«Da così lontano è difficile stimarlo con precisione, ma Gina e il suo cartografo di fiducia ipotizzano che potrebbe essere all’incirca poco più largo di uno dei campi di Namasté che hai visto oggi».

Lei ponderò l’informazione non proferendo parola ancora per un po’. «Visto che lo tengono nascosto, pensate che ci sia dietro Warren» affermò sicura.

«Non abbiamo delle prove materiali, ma se fosse per loro uso e consumo almeno la Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita della Misericordia ne sarebbe a conoscenza, dato che partecipa alle riunioni del Consiglio della Contea».

«Questo è alquanto spiacevole» osservò atona e inespressiva.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, ironico e amaro. «Direi di sì. Un altro punto a sfavore di Warren è che so da fonti sicure che è lui la mano nascosta dietro gli ultimi attacchi alla mia Confraternita: i Devoti Sacrificali che hanno ucciso i miei confratelli e il precedente Castellano avevano preso accordi con Warren – la loro setta è favorevole all’unificazione dell’Eden».

L’espressione di Ling assunse una sfumatura severa. «La mia famiglia ha i suoi problemi con i Devoti Sacrificali».

Stiles assentì serio. «Ogni singola Confraternita e Compagnia interessata alle esplorazioni e alle ricerche ha dei problemi con loro».

«Il che vorrebbe dire che presto la mia famiglia potrebbe essere attaccata con della strozzalupo».

«Magari non in via diretta e aperta e non nell’immediato, ma… forse sì».

Ling trasse un respiro profondo indietreggiando verso lo schienale per mettersi più comoda sulla sedia. «La mia famiglia ha sempre considerato l’oceano un campo giochi, non un proprio dominio, e la nostra flotta un semplice strumento e non un oggetto di potere» fissò Stiles negli occhi, «ma io e te sappiamo che Warren la pensa in tutt’altra maniera».

Stiles annuì.

«Avere il dominio sull’oceano non sarebbe di certo fruttuoso per Warren» proseguì Ling, «ma detenere tutto ciò che si sa sull’oceano _sì_ » specificò. «Al momento sembra intenzionato a impossessarsi di tutta la conoscenza che c’è sulla terraferma mettendo le mani sulla vostra biblioteca, ma una volta raggiunto questo obiettivo, cosa ci dice che la sua sete di possesso sarà placata?»

«Non credo che Warren sia uno che ama accontentarsi» considerò Stiles.

«È avido, lo è sempre stato» scrollò le spalle, «e credo che la nostra flotta potrebbe fargli gola, e non perché gli sarebbe utile, ma perché di certo lo vede come un simbolo di potere».

«Questo è poco ma sicuro» concordò Stiles.

Ling lo guardò rassegnata e malinconica. «Non solo l’unica mannara della mia famiglia, devo proteggere i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle… Stiles, _cos’è_ che volevi propormi?»

La fissò deciso. « _Un’alleanza_ ».

Le illustrò le stesse cose che aveva illustrato a Gina, dalla rete di informazioni al supporto in caso di pericoli esterni comuni. Lei lo ascoltò tenendo una guancia poggiata sul palmo della mano, annuendo di tanto in tanto e senza porre domande.

«Lo trovo interessante» considerò pensosa fissando il soffitto. «Un’alleanza del genere non c’è mai stata nell’Eden, quindi ammetto che è un’idea…» abbozzò un sorriso appena malizioso, « _un pizzico avventurosa ed esaltante_ ».

«Lieto di aver catturato la tua attenzione» sospirò soddisfatto. «In tutta onestà, avrei sperato di potere discutere con te di questa alleanza in una situazione più… _distesa_ » accennò con la mano alla mappa di Mithril, come a indicare la condizione imprevista in cui erano, «ma Gina mi ha subito informato di quanto sta succedendo a Mithril, e sia io che lei abbiamo ritenuto opportuno agire in fretta. A dirla tutta, Gina avrebbe anche un’idea sull’esordio della Triade…» e passò a raccontarle di come pensavano di marciare su Mithril appoggiando la Confraternita della Misericordia, mostrandole il percorso da fare con un’altra mappa del territorio.

Ling ci rifletté sopra ondeggiando la testa di lato. «Non verrà visto come un atto di occupazione perché non deteniamo terre, ma ciò non vuol dire che in molti non ci vedranno come persone dotate di truppe armate che vogliono imporre la propria volontà e, in ultima battuta, il proprio domino in maniera implicita».

«Questo è vero» concesse Stiles, «possiamo solo sperare che gli abitanti di Mithril non ci opporranno forza e ci diranno perché stanno coltivando della strozzalupo, ma se nascerà uno scontro…» fece una smorfia di disappunto.

«È un rischio, ma anche se dovesse andare bene, si saprà comunque che abbiamo scoperto della strozzalupo grazie ai mezzi della Compagnia degli Astri» osservò, «in futuro le contee temeranno sempre di essere spiate, ci vedranno con sospetto…»

«O può darsi pure che impareranno a nascondere meglio ciò che coltivano» ipotizzò Stiles con cupa malizia. «Ammetto che comunque non ne usciremo esattamente gloriosi, ma quale altra opzione abbiamo?»

«Con un raccolto così grosso» aggiunse Ling, agitando la mano verso la mappa di Mithril, «possono costruire dei grossi fumogeni e lanciarli oltre le mura di protezione di una contea, uccidendo in un sol colpo un altissimo numero di mannari con poca fatica: non è che le vittime avranno grosso modo di disperdersi, visto che saranno in un campo chiuso…»

Stiles si rabbuiò. «Questo è qualcosa che non avevo considerato» ammise.

Ling assentì triste. «Con la strozzalupo che si trova in natura si possono costruire piccole armi o impregnare delle lame o la punta delle frecce, ma con un _intero raccolto_ si può lasciare correre la fantasia: dobbiamo impadronircene il prima possibile».

«Quindi sei d’accordo con il piano?» chiese conferma, serio.

«Purtroppo non abbiamo altra scelta» sospirò rassegnata. «Anche se dovremo poi concordare su un altro grosso dettaglio…» insinuò preoccupata.

«Quale?» si accigliò Stiles.

«Una volta messe le mani sul campo… _dovremo effettivamente raccogliere la strozzalupo e disfarcene_ » gesticolò come se avesse in mano una patata bollente.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Questo sarà difficile, dato che perfino la sua cenere può essere utilizzata per uccidere» commentò sentendosi la testa girare.

«E il fumo è letale per noi mannari» aggiunse Ling, «quindi non possiamo bruciarla, ma non possiamo neanche pestarla e sotterrarla, perché gli Osservatori di certo la faranno ricrescere utilizzando i semi, e non possiamo nasconderla da qualche parte essiccandola, perché è un’arma _enorme_ e non possiamo rischiare che qualcuno se ne impossessi».

«Beh» mugugnò Stiles, «ognuno di noi tre ha una roccaforte, potremmo dividere il raccolto in tre parti e nasconderlo al sicuro nelle proprie sedi…»

«Diventerebbe un segreto da tramandare» constatò lei, «quanto ti fidi dei tuoi e dei nostri successori?» chiese diretta ma dispiaciuta. «Non sappiamo che genere di persone ci saranno a capo delle nostre Confraternite nei prossimi decenni, dobbiamo trovare un posto dove il raccolto sarà al sicuro e irrecuperabile _per sempre_ ».

Stiles si morse il labbro. «Questo è vero…» borbottò, le concesse, soprattutto perché non è che lui fosse meno paranoico e malizioso di lei. «Hai qualche suggerimento?»

Ling fece un lungo mormorio pensoso. «Se vi fidate di me, possiamo affidare il raccolto all’oceano».

Sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso. «Buttare tutto in mare? Non c’è il rischio che si… _disperda_?»

«Possiamo…» sembrò pensarci ancora sopra. «Possiamo rendere la strozzalupo pesante miscelandola con della cera, ottenendo così dei blocchi di cera che metteremo in delle casse con dei pesi aggiunti: sarà più pratica da trasportare e saremo più sicuri che resterà a fondo» specificò. «E per il posto in cui buttarla… i Confini dell’Oceano credo che vada più che bene: nemmeno la mia famiglia è mai riuscita a calcolare quanto lì sia profondo il mare, è il punto massimo di estensione dell’oceano dell’Eden».

«Ma l’oceano dell’Eden non si allarga come la terraferma?» obiettò dubbioso. «Cioè, non succederà che nei prossimi anni il confine si sposterà più avanti riducendo così la profondità, visto che da quanto ho capito è sempre è solo il punto più estremo a essere il più profondo…» gesticolò.

«Non proprio» lo corresse, «l’oceano si allarga a un ritmo molto più lento rispetto alla terraferma, perché al contrario di quest’ultima non è abitato, quindi, considerando anche i mezzi che abbiamo per esplorare i fondali _ora_ , i nostri successori potranno imbattersi nelle casse di strozzalupo fra circa…» Stiles l’osservò fare dei calcoli mentali sillabando senza voce e fissando il soffitto, «sessant’anni direi, e da qui ad allora ti posso assicurare che la natura avrà fatto il suo corso coprendo le casse e rendendole irriconoscibili e introvabili, soprattutto se saremo solo io, te e Gina a sapere il punto esatto in cui si trovano, e quando questo giorno arriverà noi… beh, _noi non ci saremo più_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Fammi riassumere: raccogliamo la strozzalupo, la mettiamo sotto cera e dentro a delle casse e poi noi tre ci facciamo un viaggetto in barca e in stile Rose di _Titanic_ la buttiamo in mare?»

Ling s’illuminò all’improvviso. «Penso che tu possa essere un ottimo Jack».

Mise le mani avanti. «No, grazie. Preferisco vivere».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Tanto nel mio remake resteresti vivo».

Stiles sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. « _Titanic_ a parte, credo che questa possa essere una buona soluzione, se Gina sarà d’accordo» esalò. «Un suo rappresentante è ospite da noi, pronto a farle da mediatore, quindi in teoria potremmo procedere anche subito con lo stipulare gli accordi formali e scritti della nostra alleanza».

Ling abbozzò un sorrisetto. «Certo, procediamo pure».

Stiles si alzò subito dalla scrivania. «Mando il mio Castellano ad avvisare il nostro ospite, allora».

Non finse di non sapere con certezza che Philip fosse attaccato alla porta dello studio, ma neanche Philip da parte sua finse di fare altro che non fosse origliare: Stiles aprì la porta e lo trovò con le braccia conserte e appoggiato di fianco vicino allo stipite; si guardarono in faccia per niente impressionati.

Sullo sfondo, Hilma, seduta sul davanzale largo di una finestra, li guardò un po’ confusa.

«Vai pure a chiamare Charlie» disse Stiles a Philip, inespressivo.

«Sarà fatto» fu la replica monocorde.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e tornò nello studio lasciando la porta socchiusa. Si chiese distrattamente se per caso Philip fosse rimasto di guardia perché pensava che Ling potesse attentare alla sua vita urtando in maniera violenta e accidentale un oggetto contundente. Non che potesse dargli torto, però.

«È meraviglioso avere un Ammiraglio o un Castellano, vero?» sospirò Ling dal nulla, sorridendo contenta. «Sono come degli assistenti personali, ma con in un più un rapporto paritario!» gesticolò entusiasta. «Io non so cosa farei senza Hilma: il suo compito è occuparsi della nostra flotta, ma sa sempre consigliarmi dove focalizzarmi per prima! Penso a troppe cose, e lei sa sempre indicarmi da che parte cominciare!»

Stiles per un attimo immaginò Hilma singhiozzare sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi nel buio della propria stanza. «Beh, sì» commentò vago. Riflettendo invece su come andavano le cose all’interno del Drago Scarlatto, si appuntò di trattare meno Logan come un galoppino e corriere fra lui e Philip: lui chiedeva di andare a salvare Phil, e Logan andava, Phil chiedeva di andare a spiare-sbarra-sorvegliare Stiles, e Logan andava. Forse stavano un pochino esagerando.

Non appena Charlie giunse nello studio, Hilma e Philip si unirono alla riunione e cominciarono gli accordi ufficiali per stipulare l’alleanza – Charlie usò delle email per parlare velocemente con Gina.

Non fu una trattativa molto lunga, anche se il tempo di attesa delle rispose di Gina fu riempito da Ling che, gesticolando ampiamente, si dilettò a raccontare con aria cospiratoria annedoti su accordi di tregua e pace di secoli di storia del mondo reale. Stiles più volte dovette scrollare la testa per sentirsi meno confuso.

Notò che Ling aveva l’abitudine di aggiungere ogni tanto il suffisso –chan al nome di Hilma, e lo trovò abbastanza strano, sia perché nessuna delle due era giapponese, sia perché la reazione di Hilma era arrossire e spesso andare nel pallone per qualche secondo. Non erano legate però da un rapporto romantico, o almeno non ne davano l’idea da come si comportavano l’una accanto all’altra.

Quando finalmente giunsero alla firma finale, Stiles si sentì la testa pesante e la fronte scottare come se avesse la febbre; siglò il documento ufficiale sentendosi però anche molto realizzato e fiero di sé.

«E con questo» sospirò sorridendo soddisfatto, «direi che la Triade è appena nata». Ling saltellò battendo le mani.

Il giorno dopo avrebbero proceduto ad accordarsi con Marjorie e Theodora su come affrontare la contea di Mithril.

Stiles accompagnò personalmente Ling alla stanza in cui avrebbe soggiornato, tenendola a braccetto e assecondando il suo continuo bisogno di soffermarsi a osservare opere d’arte esposte lungo i corridoi di pietra.

«Credo che necessitiamo di un simbolo» bofonchiò Ling, unendo le dita delle mani in una forma geometrica senza lasciare il braccio di Stiles. «Che ne dici di un triangolo? È troppo banale?»

Stiles era troppo sfiancato dalla sua esuberante presenza per potersi opporre a qualsiasi sua proposta. «No, penso che vada bene».

«Potremmo fare tipo delle spille, da portare sul petto come simbolo della nostra alleanza… la base bruna come la terra, un lato celeste cielo e l’altro blu mare».

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea» borbottò esausto, fermandosi di fronte alla sua porta e aprendola per lei.

«Oh!» sospirò lei, guardando sorpresa l’intero della stanza e poi correndo a vedere il panorama dalla finestra, spalancandola. «Da qui si vede il mercato della contea!» trillò deliziata.

«Più tardi, se vuoi, posso mandarti qualcuno che ti accompagni a visitarlo» le propose.

«Oh sì, grazie!»

Prima di essere troppo stanco per farlo, inviò un messaggio a Philip per chiedergli di liberare Bhanuja dagli incarichi precedenti e mandarla da Ling: quelle due sarebbero andate più che d’accordo, probabilmente sarebbero perfino state capaci di dare al mercato un nuovo look.

Scrivere a Philip gli fece tornare in mente il particolare di prima; aggrottò la fronte. «Perché ogni tanto chiami il tuo Ammiraglio _Hilma-chan_?»

Lei dondolò come una bambina che aveva appena fatto una marachella e lo sguardo le si illuminò di malizia. «Perché la fa incespicare e diventare tutta rossa: è bello stuzzicarsi fra amiche!»

«Ah!» esalò, sbuffando un sorriso e passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Ci vediamo più tardi, vado a… riposare anch’io» la avvisò.

«Namasté!» lo salutò agitando una mano.

Uscito dalla stanza, Stiles si stropicciò parecchio gli occhi prima di incamminarsi di nuovo.

Avvertì sia Logan che Philip che stava uscendo dal castello e che non voleva essere disturbato per almeno un paio di ore, recuperò il mantello dallo studio e Roscoe dalla stalla e si avviò finalmente a casa.

Trovò sollievo nel venticello fresco che durante la breve cavalcata gli sferzò il volto accaldato.

Giunto a destinazione, sistemò Roscoe nel proprio box e diede un paio di pacche affettuose a Patch, e cominciando a slacciarsi il mantello aprì la porta di casa.

Vide Derek steso di pancia sul letto, sotto le coperte e con le braccia sotto il cuscino; si voltò a guardarlo quando lo vide entrare. «Ehi» lo salutò mormorando; aveva anche lui l’aria stanca.

«Ehi» lo ricambiò Stiles, lanciando il mantello su una sedia e posando la katana sul sostegno di legno apposito attaccato al muro. «Mi dispiace non essere stato qui quando sei tornato dalla missione». Era la prima volta che succedeva, Stiles era riuscito a malapena a scrivergli del ritardo mentre era ancora impegnato nel suo studio.

Derek scrollò appena le spalle. «Non è che tu non abbia una scusa valida».

Sospirò togliendosi il gilet e preparandosi dell’acqua per sciacquarsi il volto e le mani. «Mi dispiace ugualmente».

«Almeno avete finito con gli accordi?»

«Sì» mugugnò, tamponandosi il viso con un asciugamano. «Domani incontreremo Marjorie e Theodora per la seconda parte, per decidere come presentarci a Mithril».

Derek ironizzò asciutto. «Senza annunciarvi e senza bussare, ovvio». Gli strappò una risata bassa.

Stiles vide di sottecchi che nell’angolo vicino al camino c’era la divisa di Derek sporca _di nuovo_ di sangue fresco e con un paio di strappi, ma considerando che nessuno lo aveva avvisato di forti scontri diretti successi alla Misericordia e che Derek non ne stava parlando, decise di soprassedere. Sporcarsi le mani di sangue non era più una novità per nessuno di loro due.

Espirando a fondo si sedette sul letto e si chinò sulla schiena di Derek, strofinando il naso contro la sua nuca e respirando il suo odore. «Verrai con noi a Mithril?»

«Sì. Ne dubitavi?»

«Neanche un po’». Stiles con le dita abbassò il retro del colletto di Derek per avere a disposizione più pelle su cui depositare piccoli baci affettuosi. «Quando è stata l’ultima volta che abbiamo combattuto insieme?»

«Non c’è stata» borbottò Derek, con un velo di sarcasmo. «Per grazia ricevuta, non abbiamo mai combattuto sullo stesso campo, _finora_. Saremmo stati sempre distratti, altrimenti».

«Probabile» gli concesse, premendo la guancia contro la sua spalla. «Pensiamo di liberarci della strozzalupo miscelandola con della cera liquida per poi buttarla in blocchi nell’oceano, in un punto segreto» gli raccontò pensoso. «Saremo io, Ling e Gina a farlo, così nessuno saprà mai il posto esatto in cui la abbiamo nascosta».

«Ti sento un po’ ansioso» obiettò Derek, restando comodo sotto di lui.

«Non ho mai lasciato la California e non sono neanche mai stato al mare» gli spiegò malinconico. «Ero un bambino quando mamma si è ammalata, e le spese sostenute per lei diciamo che non hanno giovato molto alla nostra situazione economica: papà è rimasto l’unico a lavorare in famiglia, così le uniche vacanza che abbiamo potuto permetterci sono stati dei brevi campeggi non troppo lontani da Beacon Hills». Scrollò le spalle. «Ho imparato a nuotare in piscina, mi fa strano l’idea di ritrovarmi in mezzo all’oceano su una barca a vela: è un’immagine mentale che mi provoca un pizzico di angoscia, ma mi esalta anche».  
br>  
«Hai sempre avuto una strana reazione di fronte alle cose terrorizzanti» osservò Derek con ironia.

Stiles sbuffò una risata contro il suo orecchio. «Mi conosci così bene».

«Più che altro, mi dispiace per le ragazze: saranno costrette a sopportarti in uno spazio stretto».

Sorrise e protestò dandogli un leggero morsetto sul collo. «Mi sei mancato, idiota».

«Mi sei mancato anche tu» esalò divertito ma nostalgico, accennando a fare leva sui gomiti per voltarsi verso Stiles.

«No, resta così» gli chiese, «solo, togliti la casacca, voglio…» sospirò frustrato non sapendo come spiegarsi meglio, ma tanto Derek lo accontentò subito, sollevandosi appena per spogliarsi e tornando a stendersi sulla pancia per lui.

Stiles si sfilò veloce la propria casacca, abbassò le coperte fino ai fianchi Derek e poi si chinò a posare la bocca e le mani sulle spalle di Derek: aveva bisogno di quello, di toccare e assaporare in modo diretto la forza e la solidità della schiena di Derek, esplorandogliela tutta. Necessitava di ricordare quanto era forte Derek proprio quando lui era stanco, e di adorarlo per questo.

Passò le mani sul profilo dei fianchi, percorse lento con la lingua le linee cave fra i muscoli, succhiò piano le curve piene dei muscoli e si dedicò a lasciargli sulla pelle più baci possibili, umidi e dagli schiocchi languidi, cercando di rubargli parecchi sospiri, perché voleva Derek _eccitato_ : desiderava dargli piacere, farlo gemere e farlo stare bene.

Intrufolò la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek per baciarglielo, e lo sentì sospirare il suo nome. Sorrise soddisfatto mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Voglio farti… _cose_ » gli mormorò all’orecchio.

La voce di Derek suonò attutita dal cuscino, anche se fu percepibile quanto si stesse sforzando di non mostrarsi effetto dai modi di Stiles. «Come se tu non sapessi già che puoi farmi quello che vuoi».

Stiles sorrise di nuovo stampandogli un paio di baci veloci sotto la nuca. «Girati» gli chiese, scostandosi da lui per dargli spazio.

Derek si voltò e allungò subito le mani per toccargli il torso nudo, ma Stiles gli strinse piano i polsi per impedirgli di farlo, permettendogli però di infilargli le dita fra i capelli quando si abbassò a baciargli lascivo il petto e lo stomaco.

Stiles spinse le coperte di lato con gesti confusi, dedicandosi poi con più decisione a sciogliere i lacci dei pantaloni di Derek; quando afferrò i lembi dell’indumento per sfilarglielo, Derek alzò i fianchi per aiutarlo, insistendo con dei mugolii secchi a denudare Stiles veloce a propria volta.

Derek provò a tirarsi Stiles addosso per sentire il suo corpo nudo contro il proprio, ma Stiles non volle accontentarlo, preferendo concentrarsi a baciargli lentamente il basso ventre e l’anca, accarezzandogli piano la coscia percorrendone la lunghezza: arrivato al ginocchio, con la mano gli fece cenno di piegarlo verso il petto.

Allargò le gambe di Derek sistemandosi fra di esse e fissò lo sguardo sull’erezione di Derek. Stiles notò di sottecchi come lui col fiato corto lo stesse osservando guardare la prova di quanto fosse eccitato.

Stiles voleva toccare quella prova, e magari sentirne anche il calore e il peso sulla lingua. Derek era eccitato per lui, e Stiles era così felice e soddisfatto di potergli regalare un’emozione simile… posò la bocca attorno alla punta dell’erezione senza nemmeno pensarci due volte: sentì Derek esalare il suo nome e le sue mani scompigliargli di più i capelli.

Stiles non si soffermò a riflettere su come usare la bocca, seguì l’istinto e la voglia pressante di _leccare e succhiare_ , e mosse su e giù la testa lasciando che le mani di Derek accompagnassero i suoi movimenti. Si allontanò anche se non di molto soltanto quando Derek lo avvertì un po’ stridulo che stava per venire: portò Derek all’orgasmo masturbandolo con la mano, godendo appieno di come Derek gemeva e si lasciava completamente andare per lui.

Anche se sfiatato, Derek dopo cercò subito di toccarlo per farlo venire a sua volta, ma Stiles gli mormorò più volte no contro le labbra, baciandolo poi a lungo fino a quando non lo sentì placarsi.

Derek gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Perché non vuoi che ti tocchi?» si lamentò roco.

Stiles gli scoccò un bacio umido sulle labbra, con il naso gli percorse il profilo della mandibola sfiorandolo; gli diede un bacio languido sul collo ed ascoltò per qualche secondo i loro respiri caldi e irregolari, prima di parlargli all’orecchio mormorando. «Posso scoparti?» domandò, restando sorpreso di come il suono di quella parola cruda ma sussurrata provocò un brivido a entrambi.

La risposta di Derek arrivò con un sospiro tremante. «Sì» e poi le loro bocche si scontrarono con forza, per un bacio irruento e lascivo.

Non smisero subito di baciarsi, Stiles tenne a mantenere Derek bloccato sotto di sé fino a quando fra un bacio e l’altro non percepì Derek spingere il bacino contro il suo, con dei movimenti forse quasi involontari.

Stiles si sentì il cuore in gola soltanto quando arrivò il momento di inumidirsi un paio di dita in bocca, perché quello avrebbe reso tutto più reale e concreto; Derek dovette intuire il suo attimo di esitazione, dato che gli afferrò la mano e con un strattone brusco se la portò alla bocca per essere lui a leccargli le dita. Stiles guardò rapito come Derek a occhi socchiusi gli succhiò le dita tenendo la mano fra le due, e si lasciò scappare un’imprecazione sibilata, chinandosi poi a baciare la fronte e gli zigomi di Derek, sussurrandogli rauco quanto fosse magnificamente osceno.

Dopo Derek piegò le ginocchia verso il petto esponendosi a lui, e Stiles deglutì a fatica e con attenzione cominciò a insinuare piano le dita dentro di lui per prepararlo. L’attenzione andò all’aria quando notò le reazioni di Derek: iniziò a cercare con ossessione quei punti che se toccati facevano gemere Derek portandolo a inclinare la testa all’indietro, perché Derek era bellissimo da guardare quando provava piacere.

Derek riuscì a scuoterlo da quella ricerca solo posandogli una mano sul braccio e chiedendogli per la terza volta di entrargli dentro perché era _pronto_. Stiles, con le gambe di Derek premute sui fianchi e una propria mano sulla coscia di Derek, pensò che lui invece probabilmente non sarebbe stato _mai_ pronto a quel momento, ma andava bene così, era l’esatta emozione da vertigini che cercava e che voleva per entrambi.

Trattenne il fiato e cominciò a penetrarlo saggiando con cura quanto poteva affondargli dentro e man mano quanto piacere stavano provando. Nell’attimo in cui poté finalmente spingere come desiderava, si lasciò andare in modo quasi animalesco, sentendo le dita di Derek premere forte sulle sue spalle e su un suo fianco, probabilmente lasciandogli lividi.

L’odore pesante e pungente di sudore e sesso gli riempiva le narici, la presa che l’uno aveva sul corpo dell’altro era scivolosa per via della pelle umida, la loro pelle scontrandosi faceva schiocchi dai suoi osceni, e si stavano incitando a vicenda con parole volgari di cui Stiles non si vergognava neanche un po’… e Stiles era _felice_ , e pure _fiero_ di quanto stessero riuscendo a mostrare in modo aperto quanto piacere l’uno arrecava all’altro. Stiles desiderava così tanto fare godere Derek che temeva di morirne.

Guardò Derek venire sentendosi un sorriso largo stendersi sul suo viso, e si chinò su di lui premendo le mani sul cuscino, ai lati della sua testa, mentre spingeva le ultime volte necessarie a raggiungere l’orgasmo. Fissandolo negli occhi.

Nell’immediato delirio post orgasmo, strofinò il naso sulla guancia di Derek, biascicando roco e con poco fiato. «Tu non hai la minima idea di quanto ti amo… Ti amo così tanto che a volte ti guardo e mi chiedo in che modo possibile potrei mai dimostrarti tutto quello che mi passa per la testa quando ti osservo. Ti amo così tanto che potrei morire per te, e _so_ che tu potresti morire per me… quindi… _ti prego_ , non permettere mai che ti portino via da me con facilità, ok?»

Derek annuì febbricitante. «Ti amo» mormorò con tono non meno delirante del suo, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani per guidarlo in un lungo bacio sulla bocca. «Non me ne andrò via da te senza prima combattere e spargere del sangue, ok?»

« _Bene_ » esalò Stiles, dandogli un morso leggero sulla mandibola e riprendendo a baciarlo sulla bocca. «Manderò l’intero mondo all’inferno prima di permettere che mi portino via da te» gli promise a sua volta, suggellando tutto con un altro bacio impetuoso.

Derek cercò la sua mano per intrecciare le dita alle sue, e "finché morte non ci separi" stavolta fu tacito e implicito.

 

 

 

Il giorno della partenza per Mithril, Stiles non si sentiva ansioso o preoccupato, ma neanche carico di adrenalina: era solo pervaso da un senso di determinazione fredda ma non spiacevole. Era lucido davanti a una mossa pericolosa, e ciò lo portava a pensare a quanto ormai fosse diventato _vecchio_ : non aveva più diciotto anni, e forse non li aveva neanche mai avuti, sulle sue spalle premevano quaranta, cinquant’anni di vita in cui aveva assistito al meglio e al peggio di sé che l’umanità poteva dare.

L’Eden altro non era che un campione dell’umanità, del resto, quindi cos’altro avrebbe mai potuto vedere ancora nella vita?

Ling aveva suggerito di approfittare di quella partenza in massa da Namasté per portare Angela a Neptune. Di certo lo spostamento di una squadra così ricca di elementi portanti e di spicco avrebbe attirato l’attenzione dei soldati di Warren che si aggiravano in borghese per le foreste, e presto la notizia del loro viaggio sarebbe quindi giunta alle orecchie del Re: un piccolo drappello partito dallo stesso punto e che avrebbe viaggiato separato da loro avrebbe dato meno nell’occhio, i soldati si sarebbero concentrati sul gruppo di persone più grande.

Angela sarebbe stata portata a Neptune da Linda, Diego, Navid, un rappresentante della Compagnia degli Astri inviato da Gina e per finire Benjamin, che da sempre aveva tenuto a essere presente quando avrebbero dovuto scortare la sirena verso le Langkawi. Erano tutti tipi ben armati e dal portamento impetuoso e aggressivo: Stiles non voleva essere nei panni di chi avrebbe pensato di attaccarli.

Gina e i suoi compagni li avrebbero raggiunti a metà strada – scatenando così ancora più confusione in chi avrebbe osservato tutti quegli spostamenti di massa – e ormai i preparativi erano agli sgoccioli, tant’è che le truppe scelte erano già quasi tutti a cavallo, vicino alle mura per uscire dalla contea.

Linda stava legando per bene i capelli voluminosi e vaporosi di Angela, per poterli nascondere meglio sotto il cappuccio del mantello, ma la ragazzina sembrava estremamente malinconica – se ne stava ad accarezzare il muso del proprio cavallo mostrando un accenno di broncio.

Stiles ricordò che Angela aveva salutato Philip e Logan come se non dovesse più vederli – loro due, al contrario di Stiles, non sarebbero andati alle Langkawi dopo aver risolto la faccenda di Mithril – e sospirando spinse Roscoe ad avvicinarsi a lei.

Scese da cavallo e le sorrise con affetto pizzicandole il naso. «Che c’è? Sei preoccupata per il viaggio o triste perché ci vedrai di meno?»

Lei si ostinò a fissare il muso del cavallo. «Mi dispiace non potere più passare del tempo con voi».

«A turno cercheremo di farti visita il più possibile» le promise. «Lo sai che è per il tuo bene che ti stiamo portando alle isole: li potrai nuotare ogni volta che vuoi senza limiti, nutrirti in maniera per te più sana con del pesce fresco e in più sarai in un ambiente più simile alla tua Giamaica» le garantì.

Angela annuì poco convinta. «Non conosco ancora nessuno lì».

Stiles sorrise nostalgico e le sistemò dietro l’orecchio un ricciolo che era sfuggito all’acconciatura e si affacciava dal cappuccio. «So per certo che la popolazione delle Langkawi è molto amichevole, ti troverai bene». Tra l’altro, considerando come fra i poteri di Angela c’era anche fungere da balsamo per le anime sole e sofferenti, Stiles dubitava che esistesse sul serio un posto in cui lei non sarebbe stata ben accolta – almeno se solo la gente avrebbe lasciato da parte i pregiudizi sul suo potere di persuasione.

Lei assentì di nuovo vaga; le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, le mormorò che si sarebbero rivisti sull’isola e la lasciò alle cure di Linda, tornando in testa alla parata che si apprestava a uscire da Namasté.

Marjorie, impegnata a fare muovere un po’ il proprio cavallo nell’attesa della partenza, fece un cenno con la testa verso Angela. «Non mi sembra molto entusiasta».

Stiles storse la bocca. «Non credere che la sua assenza non sarà sentita al castello: vuoi per la sua natura, vuoi per i suoi modi di fare, vuoi perché è una _bambina_ e non ci sono bambini dalle nostre parti, si è fatta molto benvolere da tutti…»

Marjorie assentì pensosa. «Sei certo di non volerla ospitare al castello in maniera fissa?»

«E legarla a una Confraternita che vede il mare solo per sbaglio e con una sede lontana dalla costa?» scosse la testa sospirando. «Non credo sia una buona idea. Non possiamo toglierle il diritto di nuotare quando vuole e imporle di nutrirsi in prevalenza di pesce sotto sale e in salamoia: la terraferma non è la sua casa».

«Potreste pur sempre accompagnarla ogni tanto alle isole».

«Sarebbe un grosso rischio perché così sarebbe spesso esposta a degli attacchi, e in più col passare del tempo per Warren e chi altri è interessato a lei diventerebbe facile prevedere _quando_ di preciso la porteremo al mare: per loro sarà sufficiente osservarci per capirlo» esalò stanco. «E per il momento storico in cui siamo è pure un grande dispendio di energie preparare di continuo delle scorte per accompagnare un singolo».

«Lo capisco» assentì, «non è una scelta facile, ma è la più saggia» e sbadigliò vistosamente. «Meglio che ci diamo una mossa a partire, o mi addormenterò in sella!» bofonchiò, ordinando al cavallo di avanzare più avanti.

Stiles sorrise scrollando la testa, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo al cielo.

Qualcuno su un cavallo nero di avvicinò al suo fianco; Stiles percepì subito la presenza scura e solida di Derek.

«Come stai?»

«Sorprendentemente rilassato» gli rispose Stiles, avvicinando la testa verso di lui. «Forse perché una volta tanto nella vita so quello che sto facendo».

Derek aggrottò la fronte con espressione ironica. «Adesso si spiegano un mucchio di cose sul tuo passato».

Gli rispose con una smorfia d’irritazione infantile, ma sorridendo. «Guardiamo il lato positivo» gli disse scherzando, «quello che stiamo per fare entrerà a fare parte dei libri di storia dell’Eden: potremo dire di avere fatto storia, anche se non del nostro mondo».

«Ciò mi esalta in maniera indescrivibile» replicò Derek, asciutto.

Stiles scrollò la testa ridacchiando nello stesso momento in cui si alzò forte la voce di Marjorie. «Stiamo per aprire le porte! Tenetevi pronti!»

Derek si protrasse a schioccare un bacio sulla bocca di Stiles. «Vado in testa alla fila. Sii sempre vigile e abbi cura di te, ok?» gli mormorò serio.

Annuì. «Anche tu» e ricambiò veloce il bacio prima che Derek andasse via.

In testa avrebbero cavalcato quelli della Misericordia, con Marjorie, Theodora, Siobhán, Derek, Alena e altri cinque della loro Confraternita, di cui uno stregone del fuoco e uno della terra. Il fatto che Derek ora fosse in grado di trasformarsi in un lupo era stato deciso di tenerlo momentaneamente nascosto, per essere giocato come asso nella manica in caso di futuri attacchi a sorpresa: avevano fatto alcuni test con Linda, che era fra i licantropi alpha più forti dell’Eden, e Derek seppure un beta adesso riusciva a tenerle testa in combattimento; nella sua forma di lupo, tra l’altro, era almeno tre volte più forte e letale di un lupo normale. Portarlo in missione a Mithril quindi era molto più che è una questione di numero: insieme agli stregoni come Theodora e agli altri due, poteva essere un elemento determinante nel caso fosse scoppiata una lotta armata con gli abitanti della contea.

Ling aveva con sé Silvia e Hilma, più Bernie e altri quattro fra i migliori combattenti della sua Confraternita, che li avevano raggiunti a Namasté su suo ordine. Erano perlopiù mannari e cacciatori, e Ling aveva descritto il suo gruppo come gente "molto perseverante".

Gina li avrebbe raggiunti con Vicky e altri sette della sua Compagnia, quasi tutti druidi conoscitori dell’arte del combattimento corpo a corpo e che, se tutto fosse filato liscio, si sarebbero poi occupati di raccogliere la strozzalupo e miscelarla alla cera liquida per poterla trasportare – dato che erano fra i pochi a poterla maneggiare senza subire i suoi effetti. Nel frattempo, Gina e Charlie via email continuavano ad aggiornarli sui movimenti interi a Mithril grazie al telescopio, onde evitare di arrivare lì troppo tardi – sarebbe stato il colmo.

Stiles, da parte sua, aveva scelto Logan, Philip e altri sette dei suoi confratelli più portati a combattere o con poteri particolari che avrebbero potuto rivelarsi utili durante una lotta.

Volevano evitare uno scontro, soprattutto perché quello non erano il mondo reale e con tutte quelle creature sovrannaturali presenti ciò avrebbe voluto dire la distruzione _totale_ di Mithril, ma prevenire che quella strozzalupo venisse impiegata era di fondamentale importanza.

Quando la grata massiccia di acciaio posta all’ingresso venne sollevata e la porta fu spalancata, si alzò un polverone e si udirono parecchi nitriti, poi iniziò la cavalcata.

Per Stiles suonò come un colpo di cannone.

La guerra che Raleigh avrebbe voluto evitare, ma che lui suo malgrado era stato costretto a progettare, stava per cominciare.


	23. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 6

 

Avanzarono in modo spedito per tutta la giornata, fermandosi solo un paio di volte per fare abbeverare i cavalli. Era quasi il tramonto quando decisero di accamparsi e una parte della squadra andò a caccia.

La cena fu abbastanza quieta, e tutto sommato erano piuttosto tranquilli: era difficile che dei membri della Compagnia del Raccolto di passaggio pensassero di attaccarli, e stessa cosa valeva per dei soldati di Warren; erano un gruppo di creature sovrannaturali molto vasto e forte, capace di sentire da una lunga distanza il nemico e quindi pressoché impossibile da sorprendere. Non era plausibile che i loro avversari avessero già inviato delle intere truppe verso di loro, e per i gruppi di piccolo numero era un suicidio attaccarli.

Il giorno dopo, di mattina presto, avrebbero dovuto incontrare Gina e i suoi compagni, e nel frattempo Stiles via email si stava tenendo in contatto con la scorta di Angela diretta verso Neptune – finora non avevano avuto problemi.

Derek era seduto accanto a lui; Stiles lanciò verso il fuoco l’ultimo osso di lepre che aveva spolpato e si accoccolò su di un fianco, utilizzando le gambe di Derek come cuscino, che in risposta lo circondò con un braccio e abbassò la testa per insinuarla nell’incavo del suo collo e respirare il suo odore. Stiles socchiuse gli occhi, e dopo non molto percepì come una mano di Derek gli stava portando via i dolori della cavalcata con i poteri da licantropo.

Stiles gli posò una mano sulla nuca. «Stiamo bene?» domandò con tono assonnato.

«Più o meno» gli rispose contro il collo.

Gli diede delle pacche leggere sul capo. «Bene» esalò con un velo di ironia.

«Non essere impulsivo, quando saremo a Mithril» si raccomandò Derek.

«Posso prometterti che non sarò impulsivo, ma non posso garantire su quanto improvviserò, e lo sai che l’improvvisazione in sé è sempre un po’ spericolata».

«A volte mi chiedo perché ti amo così tanto» borbottò Derek con rassegnazione.

Stiles sorrise girandosi per poterlo abbracciare meglio. «Tanto non è una cosa per cui ho intenzione di lamentarmi».

La replica fu un lieve grugnito al suo orecchio che somigliò a una risata nasale.

«’notte» sbadigliò Stiles.

«Buonanotte» gli mormorò lui, scoccandogli un bacio sotto la mandibola.

Anche se non poteva sognare ed erano in un accampamento in compagnia di decine di persone, Stiles si addormentò sentendosi al sicuro e come se lì ci fossero solo loro due.

 

 

 

Al risveglio, coperte le tracce del fuoco acceso, ripartirono alla volta del luogo di ritrovo con la Compagnia degli Astri.

A quasi un giorno di distanza da Mithril, prima che la flora diventasse in prevalenza desertica, sorgeva un pino del Colorado abbastanza più vecchio degli altri, dal tronco che si ergeva dritto fino alla prima biforcazione e poi pendeva tutto su di un lato, verso Ovest. Sarebbe stato quello il luogo dell’appuntamento con la Compagnia degli Astri.

Giunti all’albero si arrestarono e Stiles controllò la propria posta, verificando cosa diceva Gina nell’ultimo messaggio che gli aveva inviato.

«Dovrebbero arrivare qui a momenti» decretò, in direzione di Ling e Marjorie.

Ling si guardava attorno piena di meraviglia e indicando di continuo ai propri confratelli rocce e piante grasse.

«Hilma-chan» richiamò il suo Ammiraglio, strattonandola per una manica, «al ritorno dobbiamo assolutamente prenderne alcune da portare con noi» additò a un cespo formato da cactus rotondi di varia dimensione, tutti somiglianti a dei ricci di mare e di dimensioni diverse, che crescevano l’uno appiccicato all’altro. «Potremmo riuscire a crescerle nel nostro balcone!»

«Certo, Sorella Maggiore».

Stiles immaginò l’entusiasmo di Bernie nel doversi trascinare dietro a cavallo affari spinosi, poi sospirò e si arrampicò sul pino ricurvo, guardando verso Mithril utilizzando il cannocchiale; subito dopo Philip lo seguì facendo altrettanto.

«Sembra tutto regolare» commentò Stiles, anche se non molto convinto. «Dubito però che ormai la nostra presenza non sia stata loro segnalata via posta».

«Non siamo stati seguiti» notò Philip, «ma la foresta ha molti occhi e molte orecchie, dotate per giunta di indirizzo email» sottolineò atono ma palesemente sarcastico.

«Una volta tanto i dettagli anacronistici potrebbero non giocare a nostro favore» sbuffò Stiles, voltandosi a puntare il cannocchiale in direzione opposta, fino a incontrare Gina e gli altri che cavalcavano verso di loro. «Stanno per arrivare» annunciò, scendendo giù con un balzo, imitato subito da Philip.

«Bene» esalò Marjorie soddisfatta, «così domani alle prime luci nel mattino potremo già essere nella contea!»

Presto il rumore dei cavalli fu abbastanza vicino da essere udito da tutti, e dopo non molto il gruppo fu ben visibile; Gina, Vicky e i loro compagni rallentarono e si avvicinarono a loro.

«Ben trovati» li salutò Stiles, allargando le braccia.

Gina scese da cavallo rivolgendogli un sorrisetto. «Grazie, fratello».

Stiles restò per qualche secondo sorpreso da come lo aveva chiamato, ma pensò che fosse una forma di cortesia, dato che avevano stretto un’alleanza. Provò ad andarle incontro allungando un braccio per stringerle la mano, ma Ling lo batté sul tempo correndo verso Gina strillando come un’adolescente esaltata.

Gina ricambiò il saluto con delle pacche un po’ impacciate e a un certo punto sembrò chiedere a Stiles _aiuto_ , ma comunque sembrò cavarsela bene.

«Ho delle cose da darvi!» esclamò Ling, saltellando e poi andando a cercare qualcosa nella sacca legata al proprio cavallo. «Ci tenevo tanto a darle a voi due nello stesso momento!»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, capendo che si riferiva anche a lui, _a lui e Gina_. «A _noi_?»

«Sì, ho chiesto a Benjamin la cortesia di passare da Neptune a prenderle prima di venire qui, così ve le avrei date!» Con parecchio entusiasmo, Ling consegnò a lui e Gina dei sacchetti grossi quanto una mano; erano di stoffa blu, grezza ma non troppo ruvida al tatto, e chiusi con un cordoncino molto spesso.

Stiles e Gina si scambiarono degli sguardi sorpresi e un po’ perplessi, poi lui incuriosito si decise a guardare il contenuto.

All’apparenza era una bella scatola di mogano dalla forma esagonale, con sul coperchio dipinto il simbolo della Confraternita di Amalfi – la rosa dei venti bianca su campo blu marino – ma Stiles intuì subito cosa fosse: spinse con le dita la chiusura di ottone sul lato frontale del coperchio ad aprirsi e sorridendo con malinconia guardò l’ago interno indicare il nord. Era una bussola.

Da quando era nell’Eden gli procurava sempre un leggero ma struggente senso di malinconia avere una bussola in mano, perché per quanto gli indicasse la direzione e quindi la strada di casa, in realtà non indicava assolutamente _niente_ , perché erano in un mondo irreale e l’ago non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli che strada prendere per tornare a Beacon Hills. Eppure, considerando i pochi mezzi che si avevano nell’Eden per viaggiare, restava lo stesso uno strumento di grande importanza.

E in più quella bussola era _davvero bella_ ».

Vide di sottecchi che Gina era attonita quanto lui. «È bellissima» disse Stiles a Ling, con voce incrinata; fece un colpetto di tosse. « _Grazie_ ».

Gina la ringraziò a sua volta, sorridendo e invitando Vicky a venire a guardare il regalo.

Ling sorrise soddisfatta dondolando un po’ sul posto. «Sono fatte da noi! Ne facciamo sempre qualcuna di riserva perché ci piace regalarle agli amici della nostra Confraternita: ho pensato fosse carino darvele!»

Stiles vide che alle spalle di Ling, Marjorie ne stava agitando una uguale ghignando e sillabando "Io ce l’ho da prima! Tiè!" accompagnando il tutto con un gesto molto crudo.

Lui provò a ignorarla. «È stato davvero un bel pensiero da parte tua, grazie» ribadì, guardando come Theodora stesse in silenzio picchiettando la punta acuminata di una delle sue catene sul fianco di Marjorie per dirle di smetterla. Non ebbe molto successo.

Terminati i convenevoli, salirono di nuovo a cavallo.

Prima di riprendere a cavalcare, Marjorie affiancò il proprio cavallo al suo. «Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta» lo avvisò seria. «Da questo punto in poi la vegetazione è sempre più scarsa: per le guardie sulle mura di Mithril sarà facile notarci da molto lontano».

«Che notizie hai dai tuoi confratelli del dormitorio di Mithril?»

«Notano che gli abitanti stanno sforzandosi di non mostrarsi in ansia, ma lo sono: non sanno ancora _quando_ arriveremo, ma in cambio sanno benissimo che siamo in viaggio verso di loro».

«Beh» sospirò Stiles, «è difficile per un gruppo come noi passare inosservato, e le foreste pullulano sempre di viaggiatori e corrieri pronti a spifferare notizie fresche agli altri. La domanda è se Warren avrà mandato dei rinforzi».

«Finora i miei non hanno visto arrivare nessuno» sentenziò Marjorie.

Gina avvicinò il cavallo al loro, intromettendosi guardando con aria solenne e severa il tratto desertico che li aspettava. «Confermo che dalla Fortezza-Osservatorio Charlie non hanno visto movimenti strani all’interno della contea, o almeno niente di abbastanza vistoso da essere visto da così lontano».

Stiles era scettico. «Credete davvero che Warren lascerà Mithril scoperta?»

«Perché no?» gli rispose Gina, con un velo di sarcasmo. «La contea sarà in balia delle nostre mani e della nostra volontà, e se le cose andranno davvero male o le gestiremo con della violenza, Warren sarà libero di accusarci di invasione e occupazione».

«Può darsi» concesse Marjorie, «in questo caso, perdere il raccolto della strozzalupo potrebbe fargli guadagnare molto di più di quanto potrebbe dargli la strozzalupo stessa».

«È un gioco di nervi» commentò Stiles, «chi scatta per primo, perde».

Gina inarcò un sopracciglio sospirando. «Che la pazienza sia con noi, allora».

Si scambiarono degli sguardi e poi ripartirono verso le mura della contea.

 

 

 

Stiles non aveva mai viaggiato verso Mithril facendo quel percorso: era il più lungo e impervio, ma anche quello più riparato dai venti carichi di sabbia desertica, perché più ricco di alberi – anche se comunque radi.

Non lo entusiasmò molto l’idea di dormire lì, soprattutto quando scoprì che la notte in quella zona era piuttosto fredda, ma si strinse nelle spalle e con un po’ di fatica si addormentò fra Derek e Logan – quasi tutti a turno dormirono raggruppati.

Al mattino ripartirono più ansiosi di quanto fossero stati la sera, e al di là di qualche parola su come stava procedendo il viaggio nessuno parlò molto.

Quando le mura della contea, simili alle pareti interne di un canyon, furono finalmente in vista, Stiles vide subito in cima ad esse un paio di scintillii, di certo il riflesso della luce del sole sui cannocchiali con cui le guardie stavano osservando la loro avanzata.

Stiles si voltò verso Gina. «Charlie dice che è ancora tutto normale?»

«Sì» confermò, «ed è da ieri pomeriggio che non entrano forestieri nella contea».

«A questo punto sapranno anche che vengono spiati in modo aperto dalla Fortezza-Osservatorio…» insinuò Stiles.

Gina scrollò le spalle. «Avremmo potuto fare di peggio. Tipo portare Angela con noi».

Stiles distorse il volto dalla frustrazione ma dovette darle ragione: fare cantare Angela sarebbe stato giocare davvero sporco e non avrebbe giovato alla loro reputazione – e in più non era bello usare Angela come un’arma – ma in effetti sì, avrebbero anche potuto farlo.

Arrivati alla porta d’ingresso, rallentarono e lasciarono che fosse Marjorie a parlare con le guardie.

Dall’alto della piccola torre di vedetta, ricevettero solo sguardi molto scuri, pieni di sospetto e ostilità: quantomeno stavano essendo molto aperti nel mostrare cosa pensavano di loro.

«Cosa vi porta qui in massa?» chiese una delle guardie, con voce forte, atona ma decisa.

«Non ci sono limiti predeterminati a quante persone alla volta possono entrare in una contea» obiettò Marjorie.

«A quanto vedo fra di voi c’è una rappresentanza di tre Confraternite e una Compagnia, e non di quelle che si occupano del commercio: non mi è lecito essere sospetto?»

Marjorie acuì lo sguardo, replicò secca. «Durante il 5x1 accogliete parecchia gente, molta più di quanto siamo noi e a vostro rischio e pericolo: non vedo perché mai non fare entrare noi oggi. Perlomeno avete già il vantaggio di sapere che noi non nascondiamo delle armi, _siamo_ armi».

«Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda: _cosa_ vi porta qui?» insisté irremovibile.

«Domande e risposte per cui è necessaria avere una garanzia che si sta dicendo il vero e si è seri. _Loro_ » con un cenno alle proprie spalle indicò la Triade, «sono la mia garanzia».

«Devo dedurre che non ci dirai _qui_ quali sono queste domande?»

Marjorie gli rispose con dell’ironia un po’ aspra. «Vuoi davvero che stiamo qui a discutere con me ai piedi del muro e tu in cima? Sono pure umana, non ho l’udito di un mannaro, ci toccherà sgolarci per continuare a parlare» e divenne più seria. «Ti suggerisco di lasciarci entrare, se non vuoi creare un precedente di mancato permesso all’entrata nella contea per motivi irragionevoli».

La guardia la fissò impassibile per qualche secondo, poi si ritrasse a scambiare degli sguardi con i compagni e a mormorare con loro. Non si affacciò a riferirle una risposta, ma il suono della porta che veniva aperta, associato al fatto che nessuno dalla torre di vedetta mostrò più la propria faccia, echeggiò come un "Entra e vai pure all’inferno".

Avanzarono al galoppo in silenzio e senza lasciarsi intimidire.

Nei recinti che precedevano il centro abitato non videro nessuno, solo gli animali lasciati apparentemente da soli, e ciò faceva presagire che la popolazione si stesse concentrando al centro della contea.

Quell’impressione fu giusta, perché arrivati proprio lì, nello spiazzale polveroso circondato da saloon e botteghe, trovarono un gran numero di persone ad attenderli, e non avevano delle espressioni amichevoli.

Marjorie scese da cavallo e fece un passo avanti, verso quella striscia di terra che sembrava un’ipotetica terra di nessuno fra le due fazioni.

Stiles riconobbe subito davanti alla folla Josh, il leader della Compagnia dei Minatori, un uomo muscolosi sui trent’anni e dalla pelle scura che sfoggiava una barba incolta.

Nell’attimo di silenzio che ci fu prima dell’inizio della discussione, Stiles pensò con ironia pungente che mancava solo un covone di paglia a rotolare seguendo il vento sullo sfondo, e poi l’atmosfera da duello nel _Far West_ sarebbe stata perfetta.

«Salve, Josh» esordì Marjorie, e nel tono della sua voce fu percepibile del sarcasmo asciutto. «Ti dirò, non mi sorprende quest’accoglienza».

Lui non la salutò nemmeno. «Hai portato con te un _piccolo esercito_ » le replicò duro ma inespressivo, «perché mai non dovremmo sentirci minacciati?»

«Mi correggo: non mi sorprende perché _so_ che avete qualcosa da nascondere» rettificò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Cerchiamo di andare dritto al punto, vuoi? _So_ del campo di strozzalupo, e a questo punto anche tu sai che io so».

«Devo supporre che avevamo ragione a pensare che la fonte della grande luce riflessa che vedevamo provenire dalla Contea delle Ande fosse il telescopio della Fortezza-Osservatorio?» ribatté Josh monocorde. «Ci stavate spiando?»

«Non prima che voi cominciaste a comportarvi come se la presenza dei forestieri vi urtasse più del solito» tenne a precisare Marjorie. «E col senno di poi direi anche che avevamo le nostre ragioni per spiarvi».

«Rimangono comunque fatti della contea, che non giustificano perché mai hai dovuto portare qui _loro_ » sollevò il mento in direzione della Triade.

Marjorie ghignò e a dispetto delle sue origini gesticolò come solo una vera liceale americana che sta mandando a quel paese la reginetta della scuola avrebbe potuto fare. «È qui che ti sbagli: c’è un dormitorio della Misericordia su questo territorio, faccio parte del Consiglio della Contea e quindi è un mio diritto essere informata su quello che succede qui».

«Si tratta solo di un semplice campo, abbiamo intenzione di usarlo per difesa, dato che i soldati di Warren ormai sono vicini alle nostre mura» incalzò lui, anche se Stiles notò che un tremolio alla sua mascella.

«Faccio parte del Consiglio per aiutarvi e lo sapete: se vi foste sentiti minacciati, vi sarebbe bastato soltanto chiedere aiuto alla mia Confraternita. Cosa ti fa pensare che non vi avremmo aiutato?»

«E al momento la tua soluzione è portare una truppa ben armata dentro casa nostra?» sbottò Josh.

Marjorie stava per aprire bocca e replicare più irritata di prima, ma Stiles intervenne scendendo da cavallo.

« _Marge_ » la richiamò con tono basso ma deciso.

Lei chiuse bocca con un _click_ ben udibile ed espirò forte dal naso, desistendo ma non facendo nessun passo indietro.

Stiles raggiunse il suo fianco e si rivolse a Josh. «Ascolta, lo so quanto questa nostra mossa sembri troppo aggressiva, lo so, e non è mia intenzione mentire e negare che in effetti _lo è_ » precisò. «Lascia però che ti spieghi il nostro punto di vista. _Nessuno_ nell’Eden prima d’ora ha mai coltivato un intero campo di strozzalupo, perché qui non siamo nel mondo reale, qui non siamo divisi in "umani" e "sovrannaturale"» gesticolò, «qui siamo tutti degli _Inseriti_ , delle vittime, quindi mi sembra logico essere sconcertati e allarmati dall’improvvisa scoperta che delle persone che in teoria dovrebbero essere solidali stanno in realtà _producendo armi alle nostre spalle_. L’Eden non è _mai_ stato in guerra, le Contee Indipendenti e le Terre Libere non hanno mai avuto alcun dissapore, mai uno scontro, quindi scoprire dal nulla che senza alcuna valida motivazione qui si sta coltivando della strozzalupo è _una bomba per tutti_ , ok?»

Josh lo fissò negli occhi, era irremovibile, ma il suo sguardo si stava sempre più riempiendo di paura. «Non hai idea di quello che potrebbe succederci se cediamo…»

«Forse è proprio perché abbiamo un’idea di ciò che potrebbe succedere che siamo qui» gli replicò Stiles, per nulla impressionato. «Andiamo, sappiamo che c’è Warren dietro tutto questo» lo vide abbassare appena lo sguardo ed espirare forte, «cosa vi farà se perderete il raccolto: taglierà le vostre risorse? Darà il via a un assedio?» elencò. «E vi siete mai fermati a riflettere su cosa perderà _il resto dell’Eden_ grazie alla risorsa che state dando a Warren?» sottolineò mortalmente serio.

«Siete impauriti e avete voglia di reagire con violenza a chi vi mette i bastoni fra le ruote – cioè noi – ed è comprensibile, ma _anche noi_ siamo impauriti e abbiamo voglia di reagire con violenza» specificò Stiles. «Io e i miei compagni non siamo qui per _potere_ , per conquistare qualcosa o dettare legge su quello che dovete fare o non fare. Siamo qui perché _anche noi_ abbiamo delle _famiglie_ da proteggere, delle intere contee e dei villaggi innocenti a cui pensare, quindi sarò brutale e onesto: non torneremo a casa fino a quando non saremo sicuri di avere sistemato le cose» precisò sicuro e scuro in volto. «Ci avete dato il permesso di entrare nella contea e noi stiamo ricambiando la cortesia evitando di marciare con la forza verso il campo di strozzalupo» tenne a evidenziare, «ma se ci toccherà usare la forza, _useremo la forza_ » scrollò le spalle ostentando freddezza e decisione.

Mithril era un territorio chiuso e una contea di minatori, non di combattenti: se la Triade avesse dato il permesso alle proprie streghe elementali di entrare in azione, l’intera contea si sarebbe trasformata in una trappola di fuoco, terra e metallo; sarebbe stata una tragedia orrenda a cui non volevano arrivare, ma tanto valeva essere chiari, anche perché portando in campo degli esseri sovrannaturali non era mica possibile proclamare di non essere venuti armati.

«Non ci importano le conseguenze di un ipotetico uso della forza bruta» continuò Stiles, «ciò che conta è che _quella roba_ non tocchi mai le nostre famiglie. Non costringerci a fare questo, non spingerci a creare un precedente simile: _siamo qui per aiutarvi_ » scandì bene. «Noi, Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, Confraternita di Amalfi e Compagnia degli Astri siamo qui soprattutto per dirvi questo: se avete bisogno di aiuto e sostegno, noi, _la Triade_ , siamo pronti a darvi una mano. E lo so che l’idea di un assedio da parte di Warren è spaventosa, ma possiamo offrirvi le nostre risorse e la promessa che non verrete lasciati da soli».

Josh esitò appena. «La vita qui per tutti noi diventerà un inferno non appena vi consegneremo la strozzalupo».

«E tu pensi che una volta consegnato a Warren il raccolto tutto tornerà come prima ed eviterete un’occupazione?» incalzò Stiles. «Andiamo, Josh» gli disse serio, «un’altra cosa che sappiamo bene è che Warren non si fermerà mai a chiedervi soltanto questo, il prossimo passo quale sarà? Chiedervi di usare il vostro metallo per creare armi impregnate con ciò che avete coltivato? Volete essere davvero complici di uno _sterminio di massa_?»

A quelle parole, dalla folla dietro Josh si sollevò un mormorio. Josh con la mano fece cenno a Stiles di attendere e si voltò a scambiare degli sguardi con gli altri compagni; c’era rabbia, risentimento ma anche paura e rassegnazione sui loro volti. Non sembravano molto convinti, ma dopo qualche attimo in cui Josh li fissò impassibile, cominciarono ad annuire.

Josh estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un anello pieni di chiavi. «Avremo bisogno di parecchio aiuto: Warren non sarà entusiasta dalla perdita del raccolto».

Stiles scambiò un’occhiata veloce di sollievo con Marjorie e gli diede una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla. «Lo so, amico, ma saremo con voi. _Grazie_ ».

Girandosi verso gli altri, Stiles vide che chi più chi meno stavano finalmente rilassando la propria posa; rivolse un sorriso rassicurante a Derek e poi s’incamminò al fianco di Josh, seguito da Marjorie, Ling, Gina, Hilma e Philip. Gli altri restarono in piazza.

«Cosa vi ha fornito Warren per il raccolto?» chiese Gina, fredda ma non indisponente.

«I semi e della terra fertile» rispose Josh scrollando le spalle. «Ci ha solo raccomandato di non mischiare i tipi di semi diversi». Quell’affermazione fece scattare le sopracciglia di Stiles all’attaccatura dei capelli: nel campo c’erano più tipi di strozzalupo? Vide Gina preoccupata quanto lui incalzare subito dopo con un’altra domanda.

«Non vi ha detto nient’altro? Tipo come si è procurato questi semi?»

Si stavano avvicinando a quella che dall’esterno sembrava una grande serra di legno a cielo aperto ma senza finestre per guardare all’interno.

«Non ci ha accennato da dove li ha presi» disse Josh, cominciando ad armeggiare con le chiavi per aprire la porta della presunta serra, «ma dei miei compagni, fra i soldati in borghese che ci hanno consegnato tutto il materiale, hanno riconosciuto delle facce» ammise. «Dei Devoti Sacrificali».

«Non mi sorprende nemmeno che ciò non mi sorprenda» borbottò Stiles.

Josh sospirò forte e aprì la porta, facendo subito spazio a loro per lasciarli entrare.

Non appena varcata la soglia, si poteva avere una visione molto più chiara di quanto fosse larga la serra: a occhio e croce si estendeva per circa _tre_ dei campi da raccolto di Namasté e questo… questo era _spaventoso_.

Davanti ai loro occhi c’era un enorme mare di bellissimi e letali fiori blu e viola pronti per essere colti per dare vita a genocidi.

Stiles era senza parole, si accorse di stare trattenendo il fiato; poi sentì Ling tossire forte e andare di corsa in un angolo piegandosi in due per vomitare.

«LING!» esclamò preoccupato, scattando verso di lei insieme a Hilma e con il terrore che avesse inalato qualcosa del campo che le avesse fatto male.

La aiutò a sostenersi e non sbattere la faccia a terra mentre era ancora scossa dai conati, Hilma le trattenne i capelli e le tamponò la bocca.

Ling era pallidissima, aveva il volto rigato di lacrime. «M-mi dispiace così ta-tanto» disse incespicando, «lo so che non è una reazione appropriata e non vi è di alcun aiuto… Sapevo che era un campo grande, ma non me l’aspettavo _così_ grande».

Stiles intuì il suo problema, trasse un sospiro di sollievo e le accarezzò la schiena. «Ling, è normale essere scossi, lo sono anch’io» la tranquillizzò. La Confraternita di Amalfi non aveva mai avuto dei grossi scontri con Warren, né aveva mai subito delle gravi perdite, e in più Ling pur essendo una brava stratega era una ragazza molto pacifica e dal temperamento docile: vedere con i propri occhi cosa avevano rischiato e fino a dove potessero spingersi delle persone per ottenere qualcosa, per lei doveva essere stato uno shock vero e proprio.

Stiles vide che Gina, con aria preoccupata, stava venendo verso di loro con Bernie – doveva essere corsa a chiamarlo – e la rassicurò con un cenno della mano.

Bernie con delicatezza prese in braccio la sua Sorella Maggiore e insieme a Hilma la portò lontana dalla serra, dopo che Gina diede loro dei consigli su cosa dare a Ling per farla stare subito meglio.

Non ebbero tempo di commentare la cosa, perché Marjorie si avvicinò a loro con espressione molto seria. «Credo che potremmo avere fra le mani un problema più grosso del previsto, seguitemi».

Stiles irrigidì la mascella e seguì le sue indicazione, insieme a Gina, Josh e Philip.

Marjorie li guidò verso l’angolo opposto della serra, dove spiccava un cespuglio molto piccolo di un tipo di strozzalupo anomala per via del suo colore: _giallo_.

Marjorie si rivolse a Josh. «Di questa specie questo è l’unisco cespo che avete?»

«Sì».

Stiles vide Gina sbarrare gli occhi e inginocchiarsi per cercare febbricitante qualcosa alla base del cespuglio; Philip era impietrito e sembrava emanare una furia gelida. Non era un buon segno.

«Scusate» biascicò Stiles, «sono solo un semplice umano: _cos’è_ di preciso questa pianta?»

Philip gli rispose atono. «Un tipo di strozzalupo quasi estinta, la più letale che esista».

Stiles assentì inespressivo. «Mi sembra un’ottima notizia. A titolo preventivo possiamo almeno ricavare un antidoto con quella che abbiamo qui?»

Marjorie sbuffò sarcastica. «È questo il punto, _non esiste_ un antidoto: l’unica soluzione è praticare al più presto e con precisione chirurgica un taglio molto profondo lungo il plesso solare» con il pollice accennò alla zona da incidere, facendo deglutire Stiles a stento, «in modo tale che evapori via dal corpo». Nel mondo in cui vivevano, in cui era impossibile ricevere dei soccorsi immediati, le probabilità di salvezza da quel tipo di avvelenamento erano quindi molto prossime allo zero. _No bueno_.

«Un ramo è stato reciso» annunciò Gina.

Stiles reagì di scatto, afferrando Josh per una spalla e spingendolo contro la parete della sera. «Perché cazzo hai fatto una cosa simile?!»

«Non avevo mai visto una strozzalupo così in vita mia» protestò Josh, scosso «non sapevo i suoi effetti e non ho ricevuto alcuna informazione a riguardo!»

Stiles sentì la proprie dita flettersi più volte per creare un pugno, ma Philip gli sbatté un braccio sul petto con un gesto secco, riportandolo alla realtà. Non c’era tempo da perdere in una scazzottata. E aveva promesso a Derek di non essere impulsivo.

«Quanti tipi di strozzalupo avete seminato?» domandò Gina, pragmatica e fredda.

«Con questa gialla tre» le rispose Josh. «L’intero campo ha completato la fioritura tre giorni fa. Warren ci ha chiesto subito un ramo di quella gialla, e glielo abbiamo consegnato».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Ok, ragioniamo: nell’Eden qualsiasi tipo di strozzalupo può avere effetto su un mannaro soltanto se nella vita reale suddetto mannaro ne è stato effetto, giusto?» Gina assentì veloce. «Dato che questa gialla è così rara, ci sono probabilità molto basse che i soldati di Warren becchino alla cieca il mannaro che ne è stato effetto in precedenza».

«A meno che» aggiunse Marjorie, «non sappiano già che proprio _quel_ mannaro che colpiscono ne è stato effetto».

Stiles gesticolò nervoso. «Dobbiamo subito spargere la voce: da questo momento in poi ogni mannaro non deve assolutamente dire a nessuno da che tipo di strozzalupo è stato effetto nel mondo reale».

«In genere questo è un tipo di informazione che nessuno dà» precisò Philip, «ma del resto» e indicò la pianta gialla, «anche quella è qualcosa che in genere non dovrebbe crescere così».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Cosa stai cercando di insinuare?»

«In biblioteca abbiamo l’elenco delle piante velenose o letali che crescono nell’Eden, e ogni _singolo anno_ lo rinnoviamo: la strozzalupo gialla non è _mai_ stata in quell’elenco» specificò scandendo bene l’ultima frase. «Per quanto ne sappiamo, questa è la primissima a fiorire nell’Eden».

Stiles vide gli altri allarmati quanto lui. «Una bizzarria alquanto sorprendente» biascicò atono.

«E c’entrano ancora una volta i Devoti Sacrificali» aggiunse Gina, rialzandosi da terra. «Fra il Regno e loro, sono proprio loro a essere più a contatto con la natura, quindi mi sembra lecito ipotizzare che i semi siano tutta opera loro: _dove_ hanno trovato però i semi di quella gialla?»

Stiles azzardò un’ipotesi e sentì la propria bocca asciugarsi. «Forse la domanda non è _dove_ , ma _come_ si sono procurati i semi» fece notare.

Marjorie si rabbuiò e aggrottò la fronte. «Pensi che per averli abbiano chiesto uno scambio agli Osservatori» realizzò.

«Solo gli Osservatori possono introdurre qualcosa di nuovo nell’Eden» sottolineò Stiles, «e questa» indicò la pianta gialla, « _è_ qualcosa di nuovo».

Philip fissò la pianta. «Mi auguro solo che gli Osservatori abbiano chiesto loro in cambio un paio delle loro dannate vite».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso sarcastico. «Di solito non siamo così fortunati, quindi mi sa di no».

«L’unica cosa che al momento possiamo fare» commentò Marjorie, «è sbrigarci a eliminare questo campo».

Gina assentì. «Chiamo subito i miei compagni druidi per iniziare a raccogliere» e si avviò all’uscita seguita da Josh.

Stiles sfoderò _Black Self_ , considerando di usarla a mo’ di falce; Marjorie si avvicinò a parlargli all’orecchio guardandosi attorno.

«Prima Lucinda semi immortale, ora i semi di strozzalupo gialla: a naso direi che gli Osservatori hanno una strana predilezione per i Devoti Sacrificali. Non mi sembra qualcosa di buono».

Stiles serrò la mascella e falciò un fascio di strozzalupo. «No, affatto».

 

 

 

I responsabili delle miniere e delle fonderie avevano messo subito a disposizione la propria attrezzatura per sciogliere la cera e preparare la strozzalupo per il trasporto, mentre i drudi della Triade e altri drudi di Mithril erano impegnati con la raccolta dei fiori.

Mentre Gina e Ling dirigevano i lavori – calcolando anche il percorso più sicuro da intraprendere per andare a Neptune e preparando a distanza l’imbarcazione da usare – Stiles e Marjorie stavano cercando di serrare le difese attorno a Mithril e trarre delle conclusioni dalle prese di posizione delle altre contee – avvenute dopo la diffusione della notizia ufficiale su ciò che era successo.

Da una parte c’erano Namasté, Neptune e la Contea delle Ande che avrebbero aiutato Mithril inviando dei sostentamenti quando necessario, ed era pure logico che fosse così, vista l’influenza che la Triade aveva su quelle contee.

La Contea delle Arance, saputo del problema con la strozzalupo, aveva messo a disposizione i propri apicoltori, inviando della cera a Mithril, ma aveva chiesto di restare neutrale in caso di uno scontro diretto con Warren, visto che era la maggior produttrice di cereali e voleva impegnarsi a mantenersi una risorsa per tutta la popolazione libera fino a quando non avrebbe più potuto essere altrimenti.

Shellshelter e Lunense, però, avevano avuto una reazione inaspettata: avrebbero sostenuto la Triade, _ma non Mithril_. Non avrebbero mandato alcun aiuto, né avrebbero inviato dei combattenti volontari nel caso Warren avanzasse verso Mithril.

Avevano temuto che le Contee Indipendenti avrebbero visto la Triade come degli usurpatori, invece ora si ritrovavano fra le mani la prima crepa in assoluto nei rapporti fra le contee.

Stiles stando in piedi osservò la mappa dell’Eden che c’era distesa sul tavolo del dormitorio della Misericordia, calcolando con lo sguardo per l’ennesima volta quanto Warren era ancora lontano da Mithril.

Si passò una mano sul volto. «Pensi che Warren avesse messo in conto una reazione simile da parte delle contee?» chiese a Marjorie. «Questo spiegherebbe perché non ci ha fermati mentre andavamo verso Mithril…»

Lei espirò forte, crollò a sedere su una sedia e posò i piedi sul tavolo accavallando le caviglie e incrociando le braccia sul petto. «In questi giorni mi sono tornate in mente due cose che Raleigh diceva spesso» disse ferma ma malinconia, «la prima è che Warren non sarà materialmente l’abitante più vecchio dell’Eden – Raleigh, per esempio, era _molto_ più vecchio di lui – ma senza dubbio è quello che vive qui da più decenni: al momento non esiste qualcuno che sia qui da più tempo di lui, ha visto come _chiunque_ di noi sia stato Inserito e ha osservato come le Contee Indipendenti sono nate e cresciute. Questo vuol dire che ha dell’Eden un tipo di conoscenza che non ha _nessun altro_ ».

Stiles considerò quell’osservazione rabbuiandosi. «Conosce bene la gente dell’Eden» mormorò.

Marjorie assentì. «La conosce fottutamente bene, meglio di te e me, meglio di _chiunque_ altro. Quindi per rispondere alla tua domanda… sì, è probabile che l’avesse messo in conto: magari non ci aveva puntato al massimo, ma sapeva che poteva succedere».

«Shellshelter e Lunense sono due contee abitate da gente particolarmente _leale_ » sospirò Stiles, «la prima è piena di vecchi diavoli buoni che nei fatti non smettono mai di chiedersi quando verranno colpiti alle spalle: sanno dare molto agli altri, ma col sospetto perenne che prima o poi verranno traditi. Mentre a Lunense… sono tutti dei gran lavoratori, gente molto aperta e affabile: un tradimento simile li avrà feriti, lo avranno trovato oltraggioso».

«Già» commentò Marjorie, aspra. «Non verranno di certo qui armati di catapulte e ariete da sfondamento, ma per quanto li riguarda, Mithril per loro può anche andare a farsi fottere, perché ha tradito _tutti quanti_ ».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Mithril ha solo avuto molto paura, so che questa non è una valida giustificazione» mise la mano avanti quando vide Marjorie tentare di replicare seccata, «ma non posso dire di non comprendere la loro paura».

«Questo è un completo disastro» gesticolò Marjorie, «e mi riporta alla seconda cosa che diceva sempre Raleigh: è meglio che nell’Eden non scoppi mai una guerra, perché qui ci sono troppe creature paragonabili a una bomba nucleare».

Stiles sentì l’esigenza di bere qualcosa di forte, ma si accontentò di un bicchiere d’acqua, anche se avrebbe voluto dello scotch. «Detto da uno che poteva scatenare terremoti a piacimento è… _tanto_ ».

«Viviamo in una sorta di medioevo» aggiunse Marjorie, «ma non siamo _esattamente_ nel medioevo. Gli scontri qui non avvengono con delle armi da sparo o con delle bombe, vero, ma abbiamo zanne, artigli, poteri di guarigione quasi illimitati, forza sovraumana, sensi sovrasviluppati e non dimentichiamoci dei poteri elementali: possiamo condurre delle singole battaglie nell’Eden, ma non portarvi la guerra, perché sarebbe _la fine_ ».

Stiles mandò giù un altro paio di sorsi d’acqua e si sedette di fronte a Marjorie. «Dobbiamo calcolare bene quali battaglie dobbiamo portare avanti, allora».

Marjorie usò il pugnale della Misericordia come bacchetta per indicare dei punti sulla mappa. «La risposta è molto semplice: le nostre battaglie sono solo _due_ ». Puntò la lama contro il Regno. «Una contro Warren» spostò il pugnale verso la Contea delle Ande, «e l’altra contro i Devoti Sacrificali. Né più, né meno».

«Due battaglie, due colpi?» osservò Stiles.

«Non credo che abbiamo abbastanza risorse per sostenere più di tre attacchi. Possiamo arrivare al massimo a quattro, se la Contea delle Arance deciderà di scendere in campo».

«Quindi si ripropone la mia vecchia idea di attentare alla vita di Warren con un attacco mirato…» commentò Stiles, atono.

Gli rispose seria. «Questa potrebbe essere l’idea del cazzo più grande dell’universo, ma anche la nostra unica soluzione».

«Tagliare prima una delle sue mani potrebbe aiutarci» suggerì Stiles, facendo un cenno col mento verso la Contea delle Ande. «Se eliminiamo per prima i Devoti Sacrificali, Warren resterà senza aiuti esterni».

Marjorie assentì pensosa. «Potrebbe essere un’ottima idea, anche perché grazie a Gina e ai suoi compagni abbiamo già parecchie informazioni a riguardo. Per ora, però, focalizziamoci su come rinforzare la difese di Mithril».

Stiles concordò bevendo altra acqua – e fingendo che fosse scotch. L’unica cosa buona di quegli ultimi due giorni era stato il fatto che Angela e la sua scorta erano arrivati a Neptune indenni e senza fare brutti incontri.

Marjorie propose di dare il via a Mithril dei corsi di combattimento corpo a corpo e di uso alle armi, per aiutare gli abitanti della contea a sentirsi più sicuri di sé e spingerli a non chiudersi a riccio dentro le mura: se non fossero più usciti dalla contea, l’avrebbero data vinta a Warren.

La Triade e la Confraternita della Misericordia avrebbero inoltre mandato costantemente delle pattuglie intorno al territorio di Mithril, per tenere i soldati di Warren lontano da lì, almeno il tempo di fare espandere la contea verso una direzione sicura e opposta al Regno.

Sarebbe stato stremante e quella continua sorveglianza sarebbe durata fino alla caduta di Warren, ma sia Stiles che Marjorie contavano di riuscire a conclude tutto entro un anno al massimo.

Alla termine della discussione, Stiles si sentiva la testa pulsare, e sia lui che Marjorie erano ormai abbastanza accaldati da avere giubba e gilet slacciati e capelli scompigliati.

«Avrei solo un’ultima domanda» biascicò Marjorie, roca ed esausta, «una volta che Warren sarà, diciamo, _deposto_ , che cazzo ne faremo del Regno?»

«Mi sembra un’ottima domanda» ironizzò amaro. «Ma penso comunque che sia logico che ci sarà un lungo periodo di transizione: molte terre che prima che Warren le conquistasse erano libere potranno tornare alla propria indipendenza, anche se di certo all’inizio arrancheranno un po’, visto che da un bel po’ non sono più abituate a disporre in modo autonomo e libero delle proprie risorse…» ipotizzò, «ma credo anche che alcune terre vorranno restare unite e continuare a essere un Regno».

Marjorie assenti. «Anche perché non dobbiamo scordarci che alcuni credono davvero nell’unificazione dell’Eden: quindi ci serve un nuovo Re che faccia da guida in questo periodo di transizione e che poi si occupi di ciò che resta della parte di Regno che vorrà restare unita. Di conseguenza, nuova domanda» e guardò Stiles dritto in faccia, seria, «chi cazzo ci mettiamo su quel trono?»

Stiles abbozzò un ghigno. «Non guardare me: io ce l’ho già un castello».

Lei roteò gli occhi.

«Scherzi a parte» esalò Stiles, «Warren non ha eredi e comunque col cazzo che affiderei il regno a un suo successore, e non possiamo di certo lasciare tutto in mano al suo esercito, e c’è anche da considerare che in fondo chi ucciderà Warren in un certo senso avrà diritto al suo trono…»

«Non credo però che la parte di popolazione fedele a Warren sarà così entusiasta di vedere la sua corona sulla testa di una persona estranea al Regno» obiettò Marjorie, sarcastica.

«Vero» le concesse, «ma se è qualcuno dalla forte personalità e che sa dimostrare di potere mantenere il Regno in pace e di non volere demolire ciò che desidera restare unito, il popolo potrebbe anche accettare questo nuovo Re» mugugnò, facendo nel frattempo dei calcoli mentali su chi proporre come candidato.

«Ok, tutto ciò è molto bello e interessante» gesticolò lei, «ma la domanda resta: chi mettiamo su quel cazzo di trono?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo, incrociando le braccia sul petto e vagando in tondo con lo sguardo per la stanza. Infine, i suoi occhi si fermarono su Marjorie. Le rivolse un sorriso da Stregatto.

Lei _intuì_. «Sei fottutamente inquietante, e la risposta è _no_ ».

«Andiamo, Marge» le sorrise affettuoso, «credo che Raleigh sarebbe stato deliziato nel vederti _Regina_ ».

Lei assottigliò le labbra e aprì e chiuse le mani come se volesse strozzarlo o picchiarlo selvaggiamente – o magari entrambe le cose. «Stai giocando sporco nel nominare Akio!»

«Nella nostra fazione sei fra quelli che è nell’Eden da più tempo, quindi hai una buona conoscenza del territorio» le ricordò, «e fai parte della Misericordia, quindi ne sai parecchio sulla sopravvivenza e su come fare da mediatrice, e sei una leader: mi sembri una buona opzione, e sono sincero nel dirlo».

Lei sospirò esasperata e irritata, ma con gli occhi lucidi. «Ti rendi conto di che razza di responsabilità vorresti darmi? Sono una Sorella Maggiore, _so_ che sono in grado di essere una guida, ma… un _Regno_? E dopo aver attentato al monarca precedente per giunta?»

«Lo sai che Raleigh sarebbe stato d’accordo con me…»

«E questo è ciò che mi fa arrabbiare di più!» sbottò.

Stiles continuò a sorriderle con affetto, ma notando che ormai lei si stava mettendo troppo sulla difensiva decise di retrocedere un po’. «Questa è solo la mia proposta, non la proposta della Triade» le ricordò, «e la strada è ancora molto lunga… tu intanto riflettici sopra».

Lei borbottò sottovoce qualcosa di indefinibile ma abbastanza simile a "Vai al diavolo, _americano_ ".

«Quello che deve preoccuparci di più nell’immediato» esalò Stiles, «è se qualcuno proverà ad attaccarci durante il trasporto della strozzalupo a Neptune».

Marjorie tornò seria. «Non ci conterei molto su un viaggio liscio come l’olio».

«Verranno da noi» asserì sicuro, «e io sarò lì ad aspettarli».

 

 

 

Stiles terminò di legare la propria sacca alla sella di Roscoe guardando di sottecchi come Marjorie stesse raccomandando Theodora, seria ma con apprensione. La Sorella Maggiore sarebbe rimasta a Mithril a controllare che Warren non attaccasse, la Guardia Personale sarebbe andata con la Triade a portare il carico di strozzalupo a Neptune.

Stiles si passò più volte le mani sul volto e si stropicciò gli occhi: quel viaggio sarebbe stato psicologicamente molto pesante, perché tutta quella strozzalupo poteva fare gola a _molti_.

Derek venne dietro di lui e gli massaggiò le spalle. «Non posso dirti di rilassarti perché sappiamo entrambi che è abbastanza irrealistico pensare che non saremo attaccati, ma posso invitarti a fidarti di più della forza e delle abilità delle persone che verranno con noi».

Stiles si voltò verso di lui mostrandosi apertamente esausto. «Da quanto tempo corriamo? Siamo qui da poco meno di un anno, ormai, e non abbiamo mai smesso di essere fisicamente o mentalmente in battaglia contro qualcuno o qualcosa, non ci siamo mai fermati» gesticolò nervoso. «E da un lato è una cosa positiva, perché finora ci ha aiutato a restare lucidi e sani e a non soffermarci troppo su quello che abbiamo lasciato a Beacon Hills, ma dall’altro…» boccheggiò non sapendo trovare le parole adatte. «Ho bisogno di una piccola tregua» ammise con voce incrinata.

Derek inspirò a fondo, lo afferrò per i lembi del gilet della divisa per strattonarlo più vicino a sé, e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Che ne dici se ci prendiamo un paio di giorni per restare per i fatti nostri alle Langkawi?» propose. «Potrei andare lì e aspettare con le ragazze il tuo ritorno dai Confini dell’Oceano».

Lui sbuffò dispiaciuto e incerto. «Non so se possiamo…»

Derek sorrise scettico. «Non sei stato tu a dire un attimo fa che hai bisogno di una tregua? Non credo che Philip e Logan in quarantotto ore di tua assenza riusciranno a fare implodere il castello».

Stiles alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso. «Non puoi saperlo, è di loro due che stiamo parlando» obiettò serio. «Temo che potrebbero decidere di prendere delle misure troppo estreme per combattere le termiti».

Derek ebbe la sfacciataggine di sorridere divertito. «Andrà bene. Non abbiamo mai preso una pausa dalle nostre Confraternite, _ne abbiamo bisogno_ ».

Lui ci rifletté sopra, un po’ imbronciato. «Se arriveremo a Neptune senza ferite gravi, la mia risposta sarà sì».

Derek gli mostrò la propria soddisfazione con un lungo bacio sulla bocca, poi ognuno andò a prendere posto all’interno della carovana.

Siobhán sarebbe rimasta a Mithril con Marjorie, a capo della spedizione ci sarebbe stata Theodora, con affianco il confratello in grado di usare il fuoco a piacimento. Derek sarebbe stato in fondo alla fila con Alena e un’altra consorella. Gina e Vicky più Stiles con Logan e Philip avrebbero viaggiato accanto ai tre carri su cui trasportavano le casse piene di strozzalupo, insieme al resto dei loro compagni e confratelli. I carri, invece, sarebbero stati guidati dalla Confraternita di Amalfi; Ling era seduta accanto a Silvia, che teneva le redini del primo carro, e sembrava fissare sospetta l’ambiente circostante, come se stesse ascoltando la risposta a delle domande.

«Siamo un bersaglio gigante» borbottò Gina, pensosa, quando Stiles in sella avvicinò il proprio cavallo al suo.

«Suppongo che è così che ci si sente quando non si possono usare dei furgoni blindati» ribatté sarcastico.

«Se ci attaccheranno con delle frecce come dei pellerossa, giuro che darò di matto» sbottò Gina, «vista la situazione non credo che apprezzerei l’ironia».

Theodora si voltò verso di loro, accennando con il capo e l’espressione del volto se erano pronti a partire; Stiles assentì.

Attraversarono la porta delle mura di Mithril sollevando un polverone, e adesso… adesso erano in attesa dei _lupi_.

 

 

 

Procedere lungo il tratto semidesertico fu la parte facile: anche se il terreno era imperfetto e non c’erano possibilità di abbeverare i cavalli – e soprattutto quelli legati ai carri necessitavano di bere – a livello psicologico fu un percorso meno ricco di tensione, perché era poco probabile che qualcuno li avrebbe attaccati lì; era un posto in cui era facile vedere con larghissimo anticipo un nemico avanzare, e ancora abbastanza vicino a Mithril per chiedere soccorsi.

Quando gli alberi si fecero più fitti e furono nella pineta vera e propria, fu invece tutt’altra storia.

Avevano calcolato di fare una sola fermata per dormire e tre tappe brevi per fare riposare i cavalli, perché era meglio essere carichi di energia in previsione di un attacco che farsi sorprendere sfiancati e con i cavalli stremati.

Per la notte di riposo, non andarono a caccia, preferendo dividere le scorte di cibo prese a Mithril, e Stiles dormì per non più di mezz’ora, anche se gli sembrò una vita intera visto che più che altro desiderava restare vigile: Gina lo aveva tratto in inganno sedendosi accanto a lui, contro la ruota del carro a cui faceva la guardia, cantando a bocca chiusa chissà che tipo di ninna nanna ipnotica da druidi che lo aveva steso; quando si era risvegliato, lei gli aveva rivolto un sorriso compiaciuto.

«Stai meglio ora, no?»

Invece di risponderle, Stiles aveva storto la bocca e sbuffato forte dal naso, seccato.

All’alba, nel silenzio che precedette l’arrabattare della truppa per riprendere il viaggio, Stiles respirò a fondo e ascoltò la natura con attenzione.

«Ho l’impressione che qualcuno ci segua» mormorò a Derek.

Lui annuì serio guardando alle loro spalle. «Anch’io. Vuoi che resti un po’ indietro a calcolare quanto questo qualcuno sia lontano da noi?»

«Solo se sei sicuro di non farti beccare».

«Ok».

«Stai attento».

«Ok».

«Smettila di dire ok».

«Ok».

Stiles roteò gli occhi dandogli uno spintone, e gli voltò le spalle non prima di vedergli un sorriso sulle labbra.

Un paio di ore dopo, con i pini del Colorado alle spalle e le grandi sequoie davanti a loro, Stiles non si sentì rincuorato quando all’ultima tappa per fare abbeverare i cavalli lesse un messaggio di Derek in cui gli chiedeva di mandare Alena da lui come supporto. Mormorò un’imprecazione e gli inviò Alena, aggiornando poi subito Theodora, Gina e Ling di ciò che stava succedendo.

Giunti quasi nel cuore della foresta di sequoie, Alena tornò da Stiles cavalcando veloce.

«Stiamo perdendo vantaggio» annunciò spiccia e mostrandogli con discrezione il contenuto della propria sacca: _i vestiti di Derek_ , doveva aver preso l’aspetto da lupo per confondersi meglio con la natura e spiare i loro inseguitori, e aveva pure dover chiesto ad Alena di mantenere il segreto e dirlo a Stiles in quel modo.

«In quanti sono?» le chiese.

«Sono almeno tre truppe, hanno l’emblema di Warren».

«Quanto tempo abbiamo ancora?»

«Derek pensa che di questo passo ci raggiungeranno entro meno di un’ora».

Imprecò forte e spinse Roscoe ad affiancare i cavalli di Theodora e Gina. «Abbiamo alle calcagna circa tre truppe di Warren, e stiamo perdendo terreno» le informò.

L’espressione di Gina si indurì. «Quanto distano?»

«Meno di un’ora, e siamo ancora troppo lontani da Neptune» sottolineò Stiles, «non possiamo arrivarci prima neanche accelerando il passo».

«Sarebbe anche un suicidio per i cavalli» aggiunse Gina, «e se perdiamo loro prima di varcare le mura, siamo spacciati».

«Quindi che facciamo?» incalzò Stiles. «Continuiamo a correre, o rallentiamo e combattiamo?» Vide Theodora voltarsi indietro per lanciare un’occhiata alla carovana, per considerare le sue condizioni; poi fece cenno di continuare a correre.

Gina annuì. «Anch’io direi di fare un tentativo: magari recuperiamo e con un ultimo scatto riusciamo a raggiungere Neptune».

Stiles concordò annuendo e voltò Roscoe per andare ad aggiornare Ling sul primo carro. In effetti uno scontro sarebbe stato troppo rischioso, ma Stiles ormai dubitava in un recupero: i cavalli erano sempre più stanchi, soprattutto per via del carico.

Meno di mezz’ora dopo, però, i soldati furono abbastanza vicini da essere ormai udibili anche dai mannari presenti; Stiles strinse la mascella.

«Dobbiamo metterci in posizione per difenderci, ormai non possiamo più evitarlo» gridò a tutti.

Theodora alzò il braccio per accennare alla carovana di fermarsi.

Il più velocemente possibile, posizionarono i carri in modo da poterli circondare; i rappresentanti della Confraternita di Amalfi salirono sul carico, pronto a difenderlo, e da loro partì un sibilo da felino irritato a cui si unì subito il ringhio dei mannari intorno a loro e per finire il suono delle lame sfoderate.

Stiles scese da cavallo e si pose davanti alla carovana, con al suo fianco Philip e Logan.

«Siamo pronti?» chiese Philip, inespressivo ma sarcastico, fissando la direzione da cui l’arrivo dei soldati era ormai udibile anche alle orecchie umane. In quel momento, Derek nel suo aspetto da lupo balzò verso di loro, sistemandosi ai piedi di Stiles e in posizione d’attacco, _ringhiando_.

Non appena i soldati furono visibili, in direzione della carovana piovvero delle frecce.

Si udì l’urlo furioso di Gina. «Ora mi avete fatto davvero incazzare!»

Derek saltò in avanti, provando a disarcionare il soldato in testa al gruppo, e Stiles, Logan e Philip scattarono all’attacco dietro di lui.

L’obiettivo era colpire i loro cavalli e costringerli a stare a terra, tenendoli però lontani dai carri e dai propri cavalli, di conseguenza loro della carovana non stavano tutti combattendo in sella: Stiles, Logan e Philip stavano cercando di seguire Derek attraverso le truppe di soldati, azzoppando i cavalli e disarcionando più gente possibile prima che arrivasse a Gina, Theodora e gli altri – il gruppo di difesa alle loro spalle.

Stiles avanzava agitando la katana e sentendo in petto un’infinita sensazione di disgusto, provocata non solo dall’idea di qualcuno che volesse mettere le mani su quell’enorme quantità di strozzalupo, ma anche per tutta quella violenza generata dal desiderio di possedere quest’arma velenosa: di sottofondo sentiva di continuo il rumore di carne lacerata da zanne e artigli, c’era un forte odore di sangue e lui stesso aveva mani e braccia sporche di rosso e si sentiva degli schizzi sulla faccia, e c’era pure un fortissimo sentore di violenza e rabbia nell’aria, di sicuro ben percepibile anche dagli umani.

Le due fazioni stavano mettendo a confronto la cupidigia e l’istinto di sopravvivenza, nelle loro forme più crude e aggressive, e Stiles per evitare di avere ripensamenti stava provando ad agire come se si trattasse di un 5x1, cercando anche di non guardare mai in faccia i soldati che uccideva.

Provava sempre a mantenersi vicino a Derek, Logan e Philip, e a restare sincronizzato con i loro movimenti per non perdere il ritmo della battaglia: se avesse perso il ritmo, forse avrebbe cominciato a pensare troppo, smettendo così di agire in maniera meccanica, e quello invece era il momento di essere più freddi possibili e _poco umani_.

Ogni tanto si voltava per controllare veloce come se la stavano cavando gli altri vicino ai carri: vide Gina affondare la propria lancia corta nel corpo di un soldato, mentre dietro di lei Vicky mordeva la giugulare di un altro tizio; purtroppo Stiles notò anche che, accanto alle due, un loro compagno si disfece in mille pixel; sopra un carro, Silvia si abbassò dalla cima di casse su cui era in piedi e con gli artigli squarciò la gola di un soldato che stava provando ad arrampicarsi verso di lei. Fu nell’attimo in cui Stiles verificò veloce la posizione del resto della Confraternita di Amalfi che si accorse che un soldato stava provando a sorprendere Bernie alle spalle.

«BERNIE!» urlò, afferrando rapido uno dei propri coltelli da lancio e tirandolo verso il soldato; lo colpì. Iniziò la corsa verso i due proprio mentre Bernie stava cominciando a barcollare tenendosi una spalla sanguinante, in cui c’era affondato un pugnale.

Stiles divelse il proprio coltello dal soldato, prima che scomparisse portandosi la lama con sé, e accompagnò subito Bernie sopra il carro in cui c’era Ling, che non appena li vide sgranò gli occhi ritraendo i tratti da mannara e li aiutò a sistemarsi fra le casse.

Stiles estrasse il pugnale da Bernie e lo annusò, provando a vedere se oltre all’odore di sangue sentiva qualcos’altro. «Sei umano?» chiese a Bernie col cuore in gola.

«Sì».

«Bene» esalò sollevato; si girò verso Ling. «C’era strozzalupo sul pugnale, presto avrà delle allucinazioni: tienilo fermo, fagli bere acqua e cura la ferita. Io tornò dagli altri».

«Stai attento» gli mormorò lei, pallida dalla preoccupazione e dall’ansia, «e _grazie_ ».

Le annuì a labbra strette e scese giù dal carro impugnando il pugnale impregnato di strozzalupo: lo usò per colpire i primi due soldati mannari che vide venire verso di sé. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di gioire sadicamente, perché vide altri due membri della Confraternita di Amalfi svanire in pixel. Imprecò con un sibilo forte.

Affondò _Black Self_ nello stomaco di un soldato e allo stesso tempo gli strinse una mano attorno al collo; si azzardò a guardarlo in faccia e inaspettatamente non provò altro che rabbia di fronte alla sua paura.

«Sei terrorizzato?» disse Stiles, sarcastico. «Questo è niente a confronto a quello che potrebbero provare le intere specie che il tuo capo potrebbe spazzare via dall’Eden grazie al carico che vi ha ordinato di rubarci. E non penso proprio che oggi tu e i tuoi compagnia stiate agendo _solo_ per cieca fedeltà a Warren, non questa volta almeno. Volete la strozzalupo?» e alzò la voce, urlando senza smettere di fissare l’uomo negli occhi. «DOVRETE UCCIDERCI TUTTI PRIMA DI METTERE LE MANI SULLA STROZZALUPO!»

Al suo grido si unirono le urla degli altri umani della carovana e i ringhi e sibili dei mannari: si fusero in un unico grido di rivalsa, vendetta e guerra che risuonò in tutta la foresta.

Stiles rigirò la katana nel corpo del soldato, uccidendolo, e si voltò ad affrontare un altro uomo che stava venendo verso di lui. La battaglia diventò all’istante ancora più sanguinolenta, ma la carovana era molto più carica.

Finalmente, nel giro di poco riuscirono a prevalere e sul campo rimasero solo una misera manciata di soldati che provarono a retrocedere. Stiles gridò allo stregone del fuoco di bloccarli con una barriera di fiamme guidate: gli uomini si fermarono di colpo urlando, stretti fra i membri della carovana e il fuoco.

«Theodora» chiese Stiles, impassibile, «solleva in aria uno di loro».

Una delle catene dalla punta acuminata di Theodora schizzò in avanti e si arrotolò ai piedi di un uomo a caso, alzandosi poi da terra per fare penzolare il tizio a testa in giù; il suo viso anche se capovolto, fu posto all’altezza della testa di Stiles.

Stiles gli parlò inespressivo. «Hai visto come ci siamo difesi e hai visto chi siamo, quindi apri bene le orecchie: riferisci a Warren tutto ciò, raccontagli di come la Compagnia degli Astri, la Confraternita di Amalfi e la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto hanno deciso di formare un’alleanza e che adesso combattono insieme. Parlargli di noi, della _Triade_ » scandì bene, «descrivigli di come abbiamo innalzato delle difese attorno a Mithril e di come vi stiamo lasciando vivi solo per potergli riferire questo messaggio. Chiaro?»

L’uomo annuì tremante.

«Rilascialo» biascicò Stiles, rivolgendosi a Theodora. Il tipo crollò a terra, la barriera di fiamme fu abbassata e subito i superstiti scapparono via di corsa, a piedi perché non avevano più i cavalli.

Derek si avvicinò a Stiles uggiolando e strofinando il muso contro una sua gamba; lui si accovacciò subito a terra, circondandogli la testa con le braccia.

«Stai bene, ti hanno ferito?» Lui guaì scuotendo la testa in cenno di diniego e agitando la coda.

Solo allora Stiles osò guardarsi attorno per controllare i feriti e calcolare le perdite: Gina e gli altri druidi erano già all’opera, stavano bruciando le piccole parti di strozzalupo che avevano tenuto come antidoto nel caso venissero attaccati durante il viaggio, e le stavano mettendo sui tagli subiti dai mannari; gli umani si stavano strappando i mantelli per bendarsi alla meglio delle ferite, nessuno però era a terra – a parte Bernie, che era su uno dei carri.

Stiles contò che all’appello mancavano _cinque_ persone. Cercò subito con lo sguardo dove fossero Logan e Philip, e dopo averli intravisti vivi e in piedi trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Poi, con gli occhi lucidi, affondò il volto sul pelo di Derek.

«È Derek?» sentì chiedere una voce piena di meraviglia ma anche incrinata dalla sofferenza.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e vide Ling, sporca di sangue e con il volto umido di lacrime. «Sì».

«Oh» esalò lei, accovacciandosi di fronte a loro due ma a distanza di qualche passo, osservando come Derek la osserva – l’uno curioso dell’espressione dell’altra.

«Mi dispiace se abbiamo tenuto segreta la sua capacità di trasformarsi in lupo» biascicò Stiles, «ma è una cosa che sa fare da molto poco e volevamo mantenerla come una sorta di arma segreta».

«Comprensibile» annuì lei, tirando su col naso.

«Quanti…» esitò e prese fiato. «Quanti dei tuoi sono…»

« _Due_ » lo fermò rispondendo subito. «Ma avrebbero potuto essere tre, se tu non avesse soccorso Bernie. _Grazie_ » gli occhi se le si riempirono ancora di più di lacrime.

Le sorrise triste e comprensivo. «Non c’è bisogno di dirmelo ancora, lo so che anche tu avresti fatto lo stesso per la mia famiglia».

Lei annuì tamponandosi un occhio col dorso di un dito. «Ma quanti altri sarebbero morti, se noi non fossimo riusciti a proteggere le casse? E oggi Warren vuole le casse, ma domani cos’altro vorrà? Dobbiamo fermarlo».

«Lo faremo al più presto» le promise.

Derek guaì e andò verso di lei, concedendole di abbracciarlo come un grosso peluche in un gesto di conforto.

Stiles li lasciò da soli e andò a verificare da vicino le condizioni di Philip e Logan; li trovò all’ombra di un albero, Philip stava provando a pulire una grossa ferita che Logan aveva sul braccio.

«È stato un licantropo alpha» disse subito Philip, prima che Stiles potesse aprire bocca per chiedergli proprio da chi o _cosa_ fosse stata inflitta la ferita. «Niente strozzalupo, né su lui né su di me. Tu stai bene?» Logan strinse i denti per il bruciore del disinfettante.

«Tutto ok» biascicò Stiles, esausto, «credo solo di puzzare troppo di sangue» aggiunse inespressivo ma sarcastico.

Logan arricciò più volte il naso annusando a fondo in sua direzione. «No, puzzi anche tanto di sudore» precisò serio e convinto.

Stiles represse una risata isterica. «Grazie» esalò.

«Dobbiamo ripartire al più presto» borbottò Philip.

Stiles concordò assentendo. «Il tempo di pulire almeno un po’ le ferite e ci rimetteremo in cammino. Sai per caso quanti uomini hanno perso quelli della Misericordia e la Compagnia degli Astri?»

Philip storse la faccia in un’espressione dispiaciuta. «Un compagno di Derek e due di Gina».

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto. «Consoliamoci dicendo che poteva andare anche peggio».

Lui lo guardò con aria critica. «Tu sei certo di stare bene?»

Aggrottò la fronte. «Sì, perché?»

«Ti ho visto agire in modo… _non tuo_ » pronunciò le ultime parole abbassando la voce.

Stiles vide Logan rattristarsi a quell’osservazione, ma li rassicurò subito entrambi scrollando la testa. «Ormai è una cosa che ha smesso di farmi effetto quando mi capita. Sono sempre io, sono _ancora_ io».

Li vide un po’ più sollevati, si scambiarono un paio di sguardi e di pacche rassicuranti e poi Stiles andò da Theodora a controllare quando sarebbero potuti ripartire; alla periferia della sua visuale vide Derek andare da Alena, di certo per riavere i vestiti.

Una decina di minuti dopo, riuscirono a tornare tutti in sella o in posizione sui carri – anche Derek tornò su Patch – e ripreso la corsa verso Neptune, stavolta senza più soste.

Stiles si sentiva ancora sotto pressione, ma credeva anche che ormai il peggio fosse passato e in più nessuno percepiva altri nemici nelle vicinanze. Essere però così vicini alla meta rendeva però paranoici, e in certi istanti Stiles temeva che di colpo qualche altro imprevisto atroce sarebbe piovuto loro addosso. Non faceva altro che cavalcare voltandosi di tanto in tanto indietro a guardare il resto della carovana.

A poco a poco, le sequoie più piccole lasciarono spazio a quelle più alte e secolari, e si addentrarono in un territorio più luminoso e dall’aria fresca e frizzante. Neptune era sempre più vicina.

Stiles pregò che i cavalli non cedessero proprio adesso e strinse i denti, pronto ad aumentare la velocità di corsa in caso di un agguato a sorpresa proprio in quell’ultimo tratto.

Non appena le mura della contea furono visibili, Ling si alzò in piedi sul carro e cominciò a sventolare una bandiera che avevano creato apposta per l’occasione: un pezzo di stoffa rettangolare blu legato a un bastone, un simbolo concordato con le guardie della mura di Neptune prima della partenza da Mithril, affinché aprissero loro subito le porte non appena l’avessero vista sventolare.

Stiles trattenne inconsapevolmente il fiato quando al galoppo varcò la soglia della contea, arrestando Roscoe solo quando ritenne di aver portato insieme a Theodora la carovana abbastanza avanti da fare spazio a carri che dovevano entrare. Poi si voltò a guardare indietro, attendendo col cuore in gola che le guardie nella torre di vedetta della mura dessero il segno per chiudere la porta.

Quando si udì il clangore della grata protettiva di ferro che si abbassava, precedendo di poco la chiusura della porta di legno e metallo, Stiles inclinò la testa all’indietro rivolgendo lo sguardo al cielo a occhi socchiusi, sollevato, poi sia lui che Theodora alzarono il pugno in alto ponendo ufficialmente fine al viaggio.

Si alzò un coro di voci urlanti e festose, a cui si unirono anche tante lacrime di commozione e _perdita_.

Nella confusione che seguì, Stiles vide delle guardie, altri confratelli di Ling e l’intera scorta che aveva accompagnato Angela accorrere verso di loro, sostituendo i cavalli dei carri con altri cavalli riposati, e distribuendo borracce d’acque e soccorsi per i feriti. Li invitarono pure a lasciare lì i loro cavalli, a riposo nei pascoli che c’erano dopo le mura della contea, perché avevano a disposizione altri carri vuoti con cui li avrebbero portati verso il centro abitato.

Stiles fu loro infinitamente grato di ciò: c’era ancora una bella cavalcata lunga che li separava dal dormitorio e dal Palazzo della Confraternita di Amalfi, i loro cavalli ormai erano al limite e se li avessero persi sarebbe stato solo un altro dolore in più – per non parlare del fatto di quanto nell’Eden costasse un cavallo e in che cosa consisteva il prezzo.

Sceso da Roscoe, venne travolto dall’abbraccio di Ling, e poco dopo Gina con poca esitazione si aggiunse per un commosso abbraccio a tre: era stata una missione frustrante, pesante, logora-nervi e purtroppo con delle perdite, ma alla fine ce l’avevano fatta, dimostrando anche a Warren, a tutto l’Eden e anche a _loro stessi_ che insieme potevano farcela e che la loro alleanza funzionava.

Sciolto l’abbraccio, Stiles scambiò delle pacche con Logan e Philip e poi andò in cerca di Derek; lo trovò subito anche se c’era una piccola folla, forse guidato da quello stesso strano sesto senso che gli faceva sempre percepire subito l’umore di Derek e come stava, o forse solo per caso.

L’uno andò incontro all’altro e si abbracciarono forte senza dirsi niente; Stiles sentì Derek respirare il suo odore, e lui respirò il suo. Erano esausti dalla fatica e dalle emozioni provate, barcollavano pure un po’, ma erano sopravvissuti, erano insieme ed era tutto ciò che contava.

«Suppongo quindi che adesso la tua risposta sia sì» gli disse Derek all’orecchio, con tono ironico anche se dalla sua voce trasparì bene quanto fosse stanco.

Stiles sorrise e annuì appena. «Aspettami pure alle Langkawi. Ci faremo una bella luna di miele».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel caso vi steste chiedendo se con wolf!Derek e la strozzalupo gialla io stia cercando di strizzare l’occhio alla quarta serie, sappiate che la risposta è sì. Che poi non mi andava proprio di non inserire wolf!Derek :P


	24. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 7

 

Avevano raggiunto il Palazzo della Confraternita di Amalfi grazie a grossi carri guidati e trainati da cavalli in maniera placida, e dopo la lunga corsa sfrenata e tutta la tensione provata era stato rilassante respirare sempre di più l’aria di mare man mano che si avvicinavano al lungomare della contea.

Stiles, Derek, Philip e Logan avevano condiviso il carro con Ling e Bernie, mentre Gina e Vicky stavano ai lati del cocchiere – un confratello di Ling.

Ling teneva in grembo la testa di Bernie, che sembrava aver superato la fase delle allucinazioni e sonnecchiava coccolato dalla propria Sorella Maggiore.

Era ormai consolidato che fosse un’abitudine di Logan rannicchiarsi ai piedi dei propri compagni per dormire: se ne stava accoccolato e mezzo steso sulle gambe di Stiles e Philip, mentre il grembo di Stiles era occupato dalla testa di Derek; Philip, in maniera molto poco da lord inglese, era crollato addormentandosi sulla spalla di Stiles.

Stiles, si era rivolto al cielo chiedendosi perché mai dovesse fungere da cuscino per tutti.

Almeno il viaggio era stato allietato dai racconti di Ling sulle costruzioni della sua Confraternita: con voce quieta e dolce aveva raccontato a lui e Gina – che non erano mai stati a Neptune – le origini e le motivazioni celate dietro a precise scelte edili e architettoniche della sua Confraternita.

Neptune nel suo aspetto calcava molto le prosperose città portuali italiane dell’Ottocento – grandissima parte delle facciate delle case erano dipinte di colori caldi e scuri come il rosso sangue, il verde bottiglia e l’ocra – ma la Confraternita di Amalfi nel suo sviluppo aveva colto spunti dalle più antiche civiltà di navigatori, in particolare dai fenici, dai greci e dai vichinghi.

Neptune aveva ben tre porti: uno era per le piccole imbarcazioni dedite ai tipi di pesca per cui non era necessario andare al largo della costa – quello in cui Stiles aveva trascorso il suo tempo durante la convalescenza di Philip – uno per i pescherecci e i velieri di piccole dimensioni della flotta di Amalfi, e il terzo per i velieri di grandi dimensioni della flotta.

La particolarità del territorio della contea era il suo grosso promontorio: Neptune era protetta dalle mura di cinta solo su tre lati, perché sul quarto c’era l’oceano, e in quel punto il muro si fondeva con la roccia del promontorio, che si estendeva come un uncino sul mare – da lontano ricordava un gigantesco drago marino dal corpo serpentesco. Gli ultimi due porti si trovavano proprio lì: la Confraternita di Amalfi aveva sfruttato la forma del promontorio per potere utilizzare l’idea dei Fenici di costruire due porti l’uno rivolto verso l’altro – all’interno della spirale formata dal promontorio – per proteggere le navi dal vento. Nella parte esterna di quella striscia di terra sul mare, invece, si trovavano i cantieri navali, sempre attivi per ogni genere di ritocco o riparazione alle imbarcazioni degli abitanti di Neptune.

Nel punto più estremo e più alto del promontorio sorgevano due edifici: il faro della contea e il Palazzo.

Risalendo il promontorio dalla terraferma, era il Palazzo che s’incontrava per prima, una costruzione che nella sua architettura rifletteva perfettamente la natura creativa e confusionaria dei confratelli – degli individui sempre pronti a passare da un argomento all’altro grazie a veloci ed estrose associazioni di idee.

Prima di tutto, da lontano a primo acchito il Palazzo ricordava le tipiche casette delle isole greche – che però erano di un’epoca posteriore a quella in cui i greci erano stati dei grandi navigatori – perché era bianco con i tetti a cupola blu. Ling aveva spiegato che quella era stata una scelta voluta per motivi ben specifici.

Durante la lunghissima occupazione ottomana della Grecia, durata dal Quattrocento all’Ottocento, l’unico modo che i greci avevano avuto per rivendicare la loro appartenenza era stato quello di dipingere le case di quei due colori, che rappresentavano il mare e la _libertà_ e che in seguito diventarono parte della loro bandiera nazionale. La Confraternita di Amalfi, come ideologia, in fondo non era altro che quello: mare e libertà – libertà non solo di esplorare, ma di trovare una via per vivere senza sentire l’oppressione degli Osservatori.

Se il castello del Drago Scarlatto si estendeva di più in largo, il Palazzo di Amalfi si protraeva invece verso l’alto – "Come gli edifici fenici" aveva precisato Ling – in molto squadrato, ma ammorbidito dai tetti blu a cupola e dalle finestre ad arco molto artistiche e dall’indubbia ispirazione araba – una strizzata d’occhio all’architettura del vecchio mondo arabo, luogo in cui un tempo sorgevano le città dei Fenici.

L’intera struttura era coperta di un intonaco bianco particolarmente luminoso, con le porte e le finestre circondate da stucchi decorativi color verde acqua, percorsi da decori dal sapore celtico che Ling indicò però come _vichinghi_. In tutte le porte del pianterreno, invece, risiedeva un tocco di Antica Grecia: avevano tutte delle mezze colonne da tempio greco poste ai lati, dai capitelli ionici che reggevano un finto architrave.

Da vicino e nella sua interezza, il Palazzo grazie alla brillantezza dell’intonaco e ai tocchi di colore che ricordavano l’oceano sembrava un edificio nato dalla spuma delle onde del mare.

Sul retro, invece, più prossimo al mare, era sito il faro – uno dei due presenti in tutto l’Eden, l’altro era a Shellshelter – imponente e massiccio, con gli stessi colori del Palazzo e sempre acceso grazie a un enorme braciere in cima.

A destra del promontorio, non molto più in là del confine marino della contea sorgeva un gruppo di tre enormi e maestosi faraglioni, e su di loro a dispetto di tutto crescevano ciuffi di flora verde, compreso un unico e stortissimo pino marittimo tutto proteso verso la terraferma. Era l’unica cosa, l’unico posto su cui gli abitanti di Neptune davano sfogo alle loro superstizioni: giravano storie orribili e strazianti di morte per annegamento intorno a quei faraglioni, gente che aveva deciso di raggiungerli a nuoto e che non ce l’aveva fatta, altri che avevano provato a soccorrerli ed erano morti con loro. E Ling sapeva essere particolarmente teatrale e suggestiva quando parlava di roba spaventosa.

Giunti dentro al Palazzo, Stiles aveva usufruito per prima cosa della comoda sala da bagno, dotata di un camino sempre acceso per riscaldare l’acqua, tinozze, bacinelle e asciugamano morbidi e puliti. Ling gli aveva suggerito di fare ampio uso degli olii che avrebbe trovato in una cesta vicino al camino: erano prodotti dalla Confraternita e derivavano da un alga particolare, erano rilassanti e facevano bene alla pelle – soprattutto se si passava tanto tempo solo il sole cocente riflesso sulla superficie del mare.

Stiles ne stappò scettico una bottiglia, e vedendo che l’odore non era male ne versò una dose generosa nella tinozza. Dopo qualche minuto che era immerso dovette ammettere che Ling aveva fatto bene a consigliarglielo: stava già molto meglio.

Pulito e asciugato, si vestì di un cambio leggero fornitogli da Ling, anche se una volta in camera si spogliò di nuovo per stare nudo sulle lenzuola fresche di bucato. Era accaldato e aveva ancora un velo di stanchezza sulle spalle, ma era in un ambiente molto confortevole e profumato, con per sottofondo il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sul promontorio e lo stridere dei gabbiani, e finì con l’addormentarsi quasi subito.

Si svegliò solo quando sentì qualcuno chiudere la finestra – i cardini cigolarono: aprì un occhio che gli lacrimò subito, e attraverso la visuale appannata intuì che si trattava di Derek; si rigirò nel letto e sbadigliò.

«Scusa» mormorò Derek, venendo a stendersi accanto a lui, «non ti sei svegliato neanche quando sono venuto a dormire con te, non pensavo che lo avresti fatto proprio ora. Non avevo però messo in conto la manopola e i cardini della finestra…»

Stiles mugugnò stropicciandosi gli occhi. «Non ti ho sentito entrare qui dentro?» si stupì. «Abbiamo dormito insieme?»

«Già, almeno un paio d’ore. Eri proprio _andato_ » e lo disse con un accenno di ghigno divertito, tant’è che Stiles si chiese mentalmente in che razza di posizione ridicola Derek lo avesse trovato.

«Non posso dirmi stupito» borbottò, lasciando che Derek nel frattempo gli sbaciucchiasse a piacimento le spalle, il collo e il mento. «Com’è che Angela non è ancora venuta a trovarmi?» si perplesse.

«Linda la starà di sicuro tenendo a bada» ipotizzò Derek, «sa che dormiamo sempre insieme, forse immagina che potremmo traumatizzarla».

Stiles ostentò stupore. «Pensa che stiamo facendo le _cosacce_?»

Derek si sollevò da lui facendo leva con i gomiti contro il materasso; lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Perché, non vuoi fare le cosacce?»

Stiles gli strinse le mani sulle braccia, come a tastargli in maniera cruda i muscoli. «No, no, le voglio fare!» Annuì in maniera infantile sporgendo il labbro. «Voglio fare _un sacco_ di cosacce. E poi devo dire che mi piace tanto questa posizione e questa visuale» sorrise sornione, «io comodo con un cuscino dietro la testa e tu sopra di me» tastò di nuovo i suoi bicipiti, « _adoro_ » pronunciò l’ultima parola con tono molto morbido.

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Sei un idiota».

Lui ridacchiò passando a toccargli i muscoli delle spalle. «Un idiota che stai per scoparti, però» tenne a precisare.

Derek si abbassò di colpo su di lui, puntando gli occhi nei suoi e strofinando piano il naso contro il suo. «E come vuoi che ti scopi?»

« _Forte_ » gli sussurrò di rimando, rivolgendogli uno sguardo intenso. «Ho bisogno del nostro tipo di violenza, non di quella degli altri».

In risposta Derek lo baciò con irruenza sulla bocca, stringendogli il mento con una mano per costringerlo a inclinare la testa di lato a suo piacimento. Fu lascivo e ricco di suoni umidi, Stiles ne amò ogni secondo e mugolò il proprio apprezzamento.

Derek lasciò la presa sul mento solo per potergli leccare e _succhiare_ il collo, lasciandogli di certo dei marchi rossi, strappando a Stiles dei sospiri forti e facendogli venire voglia di spingere il bacino contro il suo, ma lui gli bloccò i polsi contro il cuscino; andò più giù a percorrere con la lingua e prendere fra le labbra le ossa sporgenti delle clavicole, e lasciò libere le mani di Stiles solo quando fu troppo lontano da loro per poterle ancora tenere. Baciò e leccò il petto e il ventre di Stiles come se fosse cibo da mordere, di quello da lacerare con i denti per poterlo mangiare, di quello che si poteva gustare meglio solo se mangiato con le mani.

Ogni tanto Stiles sentì sulla pelle un accenno di _zanne_ che lo spinse a gemere.

Derek passò la lingua su ogni linea incavata che trovò sotto la bocca, e Stiles si perse a guardarlo, trattenendo il fiato quando lo sentiva inspirare a fondo l’odore della sua eccitazione, e tremando quando lo sentiva mugolare compiaciuto mentre leccava e succhiava la sua pelle per lasciargli altri marchi. Poi gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia per allargargli le gambe con un gesto brusco, e si chinò a percorrere con la lingua la lunghezza della sua erezione, e Stiles singhiozzò forte il suo nome.

Derek gli teneva fermi i fianchi con le mani grandi e forti, muoveva la testa su e giù per prenderglielo in bocca, succhiare o leccare, e ogni tanto di sottecchi gli rivolgeva quelle occhiate con cui sembrava dirgli "Ti sto facendo questo perché sei _mio_ e perché _so che ti piace_ " e Stiles si sentiva morire: voleva gemere ma la voce gli usciva strozzata. Affondava con violenza le dita nel materasso o stringeva le lenzuola per impedirsi di toccare la testa di Derek, perché quello era il momento in cui Derek poteva fargli tutto quello che desiderava, e non lui non voleva rovinarlo.

In un attimo in cui aveva gli occhi socchiusi e rivolti verso il soffitto, percepì un dito di Derek provare a insinuarsi dentro di lui mentre continuava a succhiarglielo: imprecò sfiatato e incoraggiò Derek a osare di più.

Derek lo preparò con le dita in modo veloce e bruciante, ordinandogli poi con voce bassa e roca di voltarsi; Stiles agì senza pensare, mettendosi a carponi e sussultando quando sentì la mano di Derek dargli uno schiaffo secco sul sedere per poi stringergli i glutei con le mani. Quando cominciò a entrargli dentro, Stiles per un attimo si scordò di respirare.

Incitò Derek ad andare più a fondo e più forte, artigliò le mani sulle lenzuola e sibilò delle imprecazioni alle prime spinte forti e secche; poi le imprecazioni e i sibili diventarono lodi mugolate rivolte a Derek, che per quanto potesse muoversi con violenza, ogni tanto si abbassò a baciargli con sensuale dolcezza la volpe tatuata sotto la nuca.

Poi Derek iniziò a spingere abbastanza forte da fare scivolare Stiles in avanti sul letto: Stiles si aggrappò alle lenzuola, ma le braccia ormai gli tremavano per lo sforzo e cedette crollando giù e poggiando la fronte sulle braccia; pregò Derek di non smettere e raggiunse l’orgasmo con un grosso sospiro tremante.

Derek gli afferrò i fianchi per tenergli il bacino sollevato ancora per un paio di spinte, il tempo di venire anche lui e poi baciargli di nuovo il tatuaggio e la spalla.

Stiles si terse il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso delle mano, e si passò veloce la mano sul volto per eliminare altre gocce che gli davano fastidio; si girò tornando a stendersi sulla schiena mugolando, e allargò le braccia per accennare a Derek di stringersi a lui.

Abbracciato Derek, sospirò e gli tempestò guancia, collo e spalla di piccoli baci a schiocco. «Ti amo» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, esausto ma con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Ti amo anch’io» gli mormorò Derek di rimando, dandogli un bacio sullo zigomo. «Quindi» aggiunse con tono più serio che però trasudò ironia, «cerca di non annegare prima di arrivare alle Langkawi».

Invece di rispondergli, Stiles ridacchiò mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

 

 

 

Stiles credeva molto nelle abilità di Ling come navigatrice – faceva parte della Confraternita di Amalfi, dopotutto – quello in cui però credevo molto meno erano le sue doti come insegnante.

Solo lui e Gina avrebbero seguito Ling fino ai Confini dell’Oceano, per buttare in mare le casse di strozzalupo in un punto che sarebbe rimasto segreto per sempre, e purtroppo nessuno di loro due ne sapeva niente di navi e navigazione.

Stiles sapeva a malapena riconoscere che il tipo di imbarcazione che avrebbero usato era un veliero, ma ignorava _che tipo di veliero_ fosse, per dire.

Ling, con molto entusiasmo ed energia, gesticolando aveva annunciato che ci avrebbe pensato lei a spiegare tutto loro su come dirigere un veliero, ma quando dopo dieci minuti di spiegazione aveva detto "… e la poppa è il culetto della nave!" Stiles e Gina si erano guardati inespressivi in faccia esprimendo in modo tacito le proprie perplessità. Sullo sfondo, Silvia aveva tenuto le braccia incrociate sul petto mostrandosi per nulla colpita, mentre Hilma aveva rivolto loro un’espressione _mortificata_.

Tenendo considerazione sia l’andata che il ritorno, a seconda del vento che avrebbero trovato, il viaggio sarebbe durato dai cinque ai sette giorni, e con un equipaggio così tanto ridotto sarebbe stato un suicidio partire ignoranti in fatto di navigazione: Stiles e Gina chiesero agli Osservatori qual era il prezzo per ottenere subito tali conoscenze, e la risposta fu duecentocinquanta monete d’oro a testa.

Stiles quasi svuotò il suo conto personale, per non pesare troppo sulla cassa comune della propria Confraternita – gli faceva male al cuore impiegare così i risparmi che Raleigh aveva lasciato loro, avrebbe preferito utilizzarli per ristrutturare il castello o creare nuove ale – anche se comunque sia lui che Gina ricevettero delle offerte sia da parte della Misericordia che dalla Confraternita di Amalfi stessa.

Concluso l’accordo e ricevuto quanto richiesto, Stiles si sentì molto più sicuro nell’affrontare il viaggio.

Parlando del veliero che avrebbero usato, invece… era una caravella di nome _Sandokan_ , con una pacchianissima tigre della Malesia di legno come polena, perché era abitudine della Confraternita di Amalfi dare a ogni imbarcazione della loro flotta il nome di un personaggio di fantasia legato al mare – facente parte del mito, della letteratura, della cinematografia o appartenente a un manga.

Stiles aveva apprezzato lo sforzo di Derek di non ridergli in faccia all’idea di lui che andava in mare con una nave di nome _Sandokan_ dotata di una polena simile.

La caravella aveva dimensioni assai ridotte rispetto ai soliti velieri che Stiles aveva visto nei film storici, e Ling gli aveva spiegato che era perché forse finora aveva visto solo brigantini – usati perlopiù dai pirati – e galeoni, mentre la caravella come tipologia era più vecchia di quest’ultimi ed era molto più contenuta nella lunghezza e nel peso, perché storicamente parlando era stata progettata nel periodo in cui erano iniziate le esplorazioni verso le Americhe e la circumnavigazione dell’Africa. In pratica, quest’ultimo dettaglio, la rendeva un’imbarcazione adatta a loro, perché era robusta ma molto veloce e con una buona capacità di carico, quindi adatta per un lungo viaggio con la stiva abbastanza piena di casse.

Le cabine erano site a poppa e purtroppo erano alte un metro e cinquanta, quindi Stiles – che era il più alto dei tre – avrebbe potuto starci solo se _molto_ piegato in avanti, ma almeno avrebbero avuto un posto ben coperto dove dormire. Anche se onestamente Stiles non è che stesse fremendo dall’emozione in vista di quei lunghi giorni di convivenza forzata in venti metri per sette di spazio. _Circondati solo dall’oceano_.

La mattina della partenza, indossò degli abiti più adatti alla navigazione che Hilma gli fece reperire e salutò Derek in camera: non voleva che loro due diventassero l’equivalente di una coppia che si sbaciucchia all’infinito all’aeroporto, sapeva che c’era quel rischio.

Infatti si ritrovò messo a carponi su Derek, che stava steso nudo sul letto e a malapena coperto dai fianchi in giù dal lenzuolo, mentre Stiles soffocava un sorriso contro la sua bocca baciandolo; il mantello da viaggio di Stiles ricadeva addosso a Derek come una tenda ed era fastidioso, ma comunque Stiles non riusciva a separarsi da quella bocca dalle labbra ormai lucide e gonfie.

«Trovo incredibilmente ingiusto che tu sia così sexy la mattina in cui devo lasciarti per andare a fare un viaggio infernale in mare» si lamentò sorridendo con malizia.

Derek gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e lo spinse ad abbassarsi verso di lui per baciarlo ancora sulla bocca. «Potessi scegliere, ti legherei a questo letto».

Stiles emise un gemito dalla frustrazione nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek. «Non dirmi queste cose _proprio ora_! Devo partire! Ling è una _mannara_ : la costringerò a sentire per giorni quanto sono arrapato!»

Derek sorrise ironico. «Su quali soavi e dolci note mi stai dicendo arrivederci».

Stiles sporse appena il broncio e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Sei un idiota. E ti amo».

Gli sorrise accarezzandogli il viso. «Ti amo anch’io. Fai buon viaggio».

Lo ringraziò con un ultimo lungo bacio e poi si sollevò da lui di colpo allontanandosi dal letto di scatto; afferrò la propria sacca e uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi a guardare Derek, o sarebbe tornato di nuovo a baciarlo.

Alla fine del corridoio del dormitorio maschile del Palazzo trovò Philip e Logan pronti a scortarlo fino al molo. S’incamminarono verso l’uscita.

«Hai ulteriori istruzioni per i giorni in cui sarai assente?» chiese Philip, pragmatico.

«Sì» gli disse serio, «annuncia che sono annegato e poi scrivimi per email che reazioni hanno avuto gli altri».

Logan aggrottò la fronte. «Bhanuja potrebbe piangere tanto».

Philip non si mostrò per nulla impressionato e ignorò quella prima parte della conversazione. «Hai idea di quanti giorni ti tratterrai alle Langkawi?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Credo due giorni o tre. Per favore, fai in modo che nessuno mi cerchi in quel periodo, a meno che non sia strettamente necessario: non voglio essere disturbato. _Ne ho bisogno_ ».

Philip assentì. «Vuoi che crei una scusa ufficiale per la tua momentanea irreperibilità?»

«Uhm» considerò pensoso, «sì».

«Tipo che hai una diarrea allucinante e che ti dividi fra il letto e il bagno delirando per la febbre?» suggerì atono.

Stiles storse il naso. «Magari qualcos’altro che mantenga integra la mia dignità».

«Ricevuto».

Usciti dal Palazzo, percorsero il sentiero lastricato di pietra che portava alla scala scavata nella roccia che conduceva al molo. Sul promontorio gli unici edifici erano il Palazzo e il faro, mentre i due porti e i cantieri navali erano delle strutture massicce che si ergevano in mare grazie a dei pilastri, abilmente costruite in legno e pietra dalle cave di Lunense e collegate al promontorio con moli e passerelle robuste.

Scesi al molo, Stiles si assicurò che non ci fosse nessuno intorno – era tarda mattinata, i pescherecci erano già rientrati all’alba – e poi afferrò Philip per un braccio per appartarsi con lui in un angolo, accennando a gesti a Logan di fare da palo.

Philip aggrottò la fronte. «Che succede?»

«Sto per darti l’opportunità di avere una tua rivalsa nei confronti dei Devoti Sacrificali» gli disse diretto. Vide subito che la sua posa s’irrigidì e la sua espressione divenne seria.

«Ascolta» continuò Stiles, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, «Gina e Vicky stavano facendo delle indagini per scovare la loro sede, ma finora non hanno trovato nulla. Voglio che tu oggi stesso parta con Vicky: al contrario di loro due, sei un cacciatore, _sai_ come trovare delle tracce e seguirle, potresti trovare qualche indizio che loro non hanno ancora scovato».

«D’accordo» ribatté con voce dura e meccanica.

«Tieni il contatto di Vicky» aprì il proprio account per passargli l’informazione via mail, «lei sa già della missione. Porta Logan con te alla Fortezza-Osservatorio, anche se sarete solo tu e Vicky ad andare sul campo: lui interverrà solo se necessario. Le persone informate di questa missione siamo noi tre leader, tu, Vicky e, dopo che glielo dirai tu, Logan».

«Come mai così tanta segretezza?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Chiamaci paranoici, ma negli ultimi tempi ci è parso che i Devoti Sacrificali siano ovunque come il prezzemolo e che sappiano stranamente troppe cose».

Philip a sguardo basso accennò una smorfia come a dire "Lo credo anch’io".

Stiles gli strinse appena entrambe le mani sulle spalle. «Ehi» lo richiamò piano, ma con affetto. «Ricordati quello che ti ho detto tempo fa: non devi dimostrare niente a nessuno, e tra l’altro hai tenuto in salvo Logan e me, quindi non devi dimostrare nient’altro neanche a te stesso. Rilassati e resta lucido» gli raccomandò.

«Ok» e assunse la solita faccia inespressiva velata di sarcasmo che voleva dire che stava per smorzare l’atmosfera con dell’ironia pungente. «Farò il bravo e andrò a fare il segugio con il mastino di Gina».

Stiles sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Vicky non è un _mastino_ mannaro, è un _cuon_ mannaro» specificò.

«Sempre di un canide si tratta. E comunque _mastino_ era un complimento».

In risposta si limitò a roteare gli occhi e voltare le spalle per raggiungere Logan e andare verso la caravella.

I confratelli di Amalfi stavano ultimando di completare il carico; Ling era già a bordo, li salutò entusiasta agitando un braccio. «Namasté!»

Stiles la ricambiò con un mezzo sorriso forzato e accennando un movimento con la mano, poi si girò a salutare con più convinzione Gina, pronta anche lei a salire sul veliero con accanto a sé Vicky.

«Ok» esalò Stiles, rivolgendosi a Logan e Philip, «siamo d’accordo sul fatto che Logan _non_ proverà a nascondersi nella stiva, vero?» chiese speranzoso.

Logan lo guardò sinceramente confuso. «Ma se invece te lo dico prima, posso farlo?»

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte, lamentandosi. «Volete smetterla? Cosa mai potrebbe accadermi? L’oceano appartiene solo alle contee marinare, _non esistono_ flotte nemiche né tantomeno giganteschi mostri marini» agitò le mani in aria, esasperato. «Il massimo che potrebbe succedermi è che Ling in un suo solito moto di troppo entusiasmo mi urti facendomi cadere in acqua!»

Su quell’ultima affermazione, Philip sembrò tornare a riflettere. «Sei proprio sicuro di non volere che Logan si nasconda nella stiva?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo aprendo e chiudendo le mani nella speranza di trovare qualcosa da dire. «Siete impossibili!» sbottò.

Logan da parte sua sembrò preda di strane considerazioni. «E se incontrate uno squalo bianco cattivo?»

«Logan» esalò Stiles, «gli squali dall’intelligenza umana esistono solo nei film!»

«Ma qui siamo nell’Eden, gli Osservatori possono creare di tutto» obiettò convinto.

«Allora non dare loro certe idee!»

Philip inarcò un sopracciglio. «Per l’occasione, potrebbero creare un kraken».

Stiles rivolse a entrambi un’occhiataccia. «Apprezzo molto il vostro incredibile sforzo di mandarmi in viaggio con la mente serena e sgombra da nefaste supposizioni» trasudò sarcasmo. «Avete qualche altra idea da dare agli Osservatori in questa assai lieta mattinata?»

Philip ebbe la faccia tosta di rispondergli scrollando le spalle, inespressivo. «No».

« _Bene_ » sbottò. Trasse un respiro per calmarsi e si voltò verso Logan. «Linda sta per tornare a Namasté, onde evitare di lasciare ancora il castello scoperto, tu invece seguirai le istruzioni che ti passerà Phil non appena sarò partito».

«D’accordo» assentì serio, anche troppo.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso. «Restiamo in contatto, tanto non avrò problemi di ricezione. Ci rivedremo presto».

«Fai buon viaggio» gli mormorò impacciato.

«Grazie» e si girò verso Philip, abbracciandolo sorridendo prima che lui potesse parlare; Philip ricambiò la stretta dopo un attimo di esitazione.

«Non fare cazzate» gli mormorò Stiles all’orecchio, «non farmi stare in pensiero. _Scrivimi_. Ci tengo alla tua pellaccia».

«Va bene. Buon viaggio». Stiles finse si non aver sentito il velo di commozione che ci fu in quell’augurio.

Salutò Vicky con un cenno della mano e un sorriso e risalì la pedana che portava sulla caravella.

Gina salì dopo di lui, ritrassero la passerella che collegava il veliero al molo e vennero slegati i cavi d’ormeggio. Tirarono su l’ancora e Stiles con il fiatone per lo sforzo alzò un’ultima volta lo sguardo verso Logan e Philip mentre la caravella cominciava già a muoversi.

Logan gli accennò un saluto con l’involontaria espressione da cartone animato triste, e almeno gli strappò un sorriso isterico.

Ling, al timone, alzò un braccio per puntarlo in direzione dell’orizzonte. «Verso i Confini dell’Oceano!» gridò, sovrastando lo stridere dei gabbiani.

Stiles si augurò almeno di tornare vivo da quei confini.

 

 

 

Dopo delle lunghe ore di manovre con vento e vele, Stiles scoprì che la navigazione poteva essere molto monotona, se in barca si era in tre, specie se due di questi tre non erano mai stati in mare prima d’ora ed erano un tantino chiusi nelle proprie menti perché _terrorizzati_.

Ling, terminato il lavoro per mettersi sulla giusta rotta, passò loro un unguento da usare come protezione solare – ma anche utile per riparare la pelle e i capelli dall’aria salmastra.

Stiles se ne spalmò subito una dose generosa sulla faccia: stava avendo l’impressione che il sole gli bruciasse le pelle, e non era bello.

«Ma non avevi detto che poi avrebbe fatto freddo?!» si lamentò con Ling, salda al timone.

«Ai Confini il mare somiglia alla parte nord del nostro Pacifico» specificò Ling, «più ci avvicineremo lì, più la temperatura scenderà!»

«Ma c’è _ghiaccio_?» le chiese perplesso. «Cioè, incontreremo iceberg? Te l’ho detto che non voglio fare Jack di _Titanic_ ».

Lei rise come se avesse fatto una battuta bellissima. «No, non c’è _così tanto_ freddo! Dovremo però essere prudenti e coprirci per bene: anche se voi umani non potete prendere dei malanni, l’ipotermia è una possibilità!»

«Grazie per questa rallegrante informazione» ribatté sarcastico.

Gina li raggiunse al timone osservando l’orizzonte tenendo la fronte aggrottata. «Non credete che gli Osservatori potrebbero provare a complicarci la vita?»

Stiles la fissò rassegnato e amareggiato. «Ti ci metti anche tu a parlare di mostri marini?»

Lei scosse la testa, anche se confusa. «Non so a cosa ti stai riferendo, ma più che altro parlavo di _tempeste_ » precisò.

Ling scosse la testa con decisione. «No, no, no!» esclamò. «Fra noi leader della Confraternita di Amalfi e gli Osservatori c’è un patto: ogni volta che dobbiamo intraprendere un viaggio in mare difficile, chiediamo agli Osservatori di farci la grazia di non avere un brutto tempo, e in cambio diamo loro una ciocca di capelli, oppure se il leader è un uomo con la barba, si rasa una parte di barba» e rivolse loro le spalle indicandosi la nuca; aveva i capelli raccolti in una crocchia morbida, e in effetti si notava come all’attaccatura dei capelli ci fossero delle ciocche _monche_ , dei capelli stranamente più corti.

Gina scambiò con Stiles uno sguardo sorpreso e malinconico, per poi rivolgersi a Ling. «Ti sei tagliata una ciocca stamattina?»

«Sì! E poi l’ho buttata in mare, come da rito!» e mosse una mano come se stesse buttando dei fiori in acqua.

«Barba e capelli non crescono nell’Eden» commentò Stiles, «tagliarli non sarà il prezzo più atroce che gli Osservatori possano chiedere, ma è comunque… _brutto_ , perché _d’impatto_. Mi dispiace».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «È già la quarta volta che lo faccio, la perdita di un po’ di capelli vale sempre la vita delle persone a bordo di una nave. Oh, guardate! Dei delfini!» indicò un punto alle loro spalle.

Sia lui che Gina andarono verso la poppa, incuriositi, anche se Stiles fu certo che anche Gina avesse visto come lui gli occhi lucidi di Ling: aveva colto i delfini come pretesto per non fare notare loro quando la rendesse triste tagliarsi dei capelli che non sarebbero mai più ricresciuti.

Il delfino era uno dei tanti animali che Stiles non aveva mai visto dal vivo, e non riuscì a non essere emozionato alla vista di quel branco: era un gruppo ben nutrito, saltavano molto in alto e stridevano mentre sembrava che giocassero fra di loro divertendosi un mondo.

«Stanno seguendo la nostra scia?!» chiese Stiles a Ling, sorpreso.

Gli rispose sorridendo. «I delfini sono dei nuotatori molto veloci, ma sanno anche essere molto pigri: a loro piace sfruttare l’onda fatta dalla chiglia di una barca o da una balena per spostarsi con meno sforzo!»

Stiles si voltò verso il delfino più vicino inarcando un sopracciglio. «Hai capito che…» venne interrotto da uno schizzo d’acqua che gli arrivò dritto in faccia, provocato da suddetto delfino. «Che bastardo!» sbottò, asciugandosi la faccia col dorso della mano, fra le risate delle ragazze.

I delfini continuarono a seguirli e a intrattenerli con il loro giochi per un bel pezzo, e ci fu qualcosa di commovente nel modo innocente e ingenuo con cui si avvicinavano a loro saltando liberi e stridenti: Stiles sentì più volte una fitta di tenerezza al cuore e gli occhi diventargli lucidi, e si ritrovò a dirsi che in fondo era ingiusto che tanta bellezza fosse solo falsa perché frutto di un mondo non vero.

Pranzarono forse un po’ prima del previsto, perché l’aria di mare aveva messo fame a Stiles e Gina, e fra un boccone e l’altro Stiles ne approfittò per inviare dei messaggi a Derek e gli altri.

Stiles diede il cambio al timone a Ling per farla mangiare più comoda, e lei andò a sedersi accanto a Gina, impegnata a bere dell’acqua.

«Sapete qual è la cosa più bella di essere soli in mezzo all’oceano?» disse loro Gina, tamponandosi la bocca col dorso della mano. «Potere parlare liberamente, sicuri che nessun mannaro indiscreto ti senta» si rispose da sola con un brillio di malizia negli occhi.

Stiles la guardò ricambiando la sua malizia. «C’è qualcosa di cui vorresti parlare?»

« _I nostri piani_ » rispose subito. «Finora abbiamo parlato poco di ciò che sarà _dopo_ , e non credo che possiamo permetterci il lusso di arrivare impreparati a un Regno senza più Re: potrebbero scoppiare rivolte fra i popolani».

Stiles assentì. «Ne parlavo giusto qualche giorno fa con Marjorie…» e illustrò loro la sua idea su come smantellare il Regno e porre un nuovo monarca sul trono.

«Ci sono molti ex villaggi liberi nel Regno» notò Ling, «ma non credo che vorranno tornare a essere dei semplici villaggi: alcuni di loro sono ormai abituati da oltre un decennio ad avere accesso a molte risorse perché annessi a un territorio più grande, e da questo punto di vista per loro l’unificazione è stata una benedizione» osservò saggiamente. «Non escluderei l’ipotesi della fondazione di nuove Contee Indipendenti».

«È vero» commentò Gina, «i villaggi che sono stati costretti a unirsi al Regno non proveranno certo molta simpatia per Warren, ma dopo così tanti anni avranno stretto parecchi legami con altre persone con cui hanno condiviso questa sorte, e sono abituati a condividere tutto: non mi sorprenderebbe vedere sorgere delle nuove contee».

Stiles ricordò mentalmente la mappa del Regno. «Considerando le dimensioni del Regno, penso che al massimo potrebbero venirne fuori due contee, non di più: tenete conto che lo zoccolo duro della popolazione, la gente che abita i territori intorno al castello fin da quando il Regno è sorto, vorrà restare unito».

Gina scrollò le spalle. «Per quanto mi riguarda, il Regno può restare tale se lo desidera, tanto altro non è che una contea con però un monarca, mi basta che cessino i loro desideri di espansione, anche se capisco che sarà qualcosa di difficile da estirpare» concluse con sarcasmo.

Ling si rabbuiò. «Sono quarant’anni che Warren predica l’unificazione dell’Eden e in molti lo seguono e credono alle sue parole: considerando anche la sua semi immortalità, per loro sarà come se noi avessimo ucciso il loro santo. Temo che si rivolteranno contro di noi».

«Posso capire il loro punto di vista» assentì Stiles, serio, «perché in effetti risulteremo come degli usurpatori, della gente che prova a comandare in casa altrui, ma d’altro canto, quale altra scelta abbiamo? Potremmo lasciare al popolo che vuole restare unito dentro al Regno la scelta di eleggere un nuovo leader, ma conoscendo la loro ideologia, che probabilità abbiamo che non scelgano qualcuno che riaprirà la guerra per riconquistare i territori persi?»

«Dentro al Regno al posto delle Compagnie e delle Confraternite ci sono i _Ducati_ » sottolineò Gina con sarcasmo, «avremo duchi, marchesi e conti a cui tenere a bada, frotte di duchesse e contessine che nel mondo reale sognavano di sposare il Principe Azzurro o almeno uno dei figli di Diana Spencer, e che ora che hanno ottenuto almeno un titolo vorranno tenerselo stretto».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico quanto lei. «Per quanto questa mi suoni come una prospettiva _inquietantemente inquietante_ , avrei una proposta, anzi, _un nome_ da farvi, qualcuno che potrebbe mettere tutta l’aristocrazia del Regno in riga con la sola imposizione di un…» stava per dire "rutto", «urlo, diciamo».

Ling lo guardò incuriosita.

Gina aggrottò la fronte, interessata. « _Chi_?»

Stiles sorrise. «Marjorie, se voi siete d’accordo».

Gina e Ling si scambiarono degli sguardi, poi Gina gli rivolse un ghigno. «Mostraci le tue ragioni per puntare su di lei» gli chiese.

Stiles fu ben lieto di farle notare come qualcuno abituato a essere il leader di una Confraternita che si occupava sempre di fatti così crudi potesse avere la mente abbastanza elastica e allo stesso tempo poco influenzabile per portare avanti il Regno. Marjorie era abituata a operare in momenti di crisi, e in più – e Stiles ci tenne a precisarlo – era una delle persone che più era stata vicina a Raleigh, un uomo che tutti avevano sempre rispettato e su cui tutti erano d’accordo: chi si era fidato di Raleigh, si fidava anche di lei, quindi quantomeno Marjorie come Regina sarebbe stata ben vista dalle Contee Indipendenti e avrebbe avuto il loro supporto, e non era roba da poco.

Inoltre era tangibile che Marjorie avesse assorbito parecchio del modo di vivere di Raleigh e della sua visione sulle cose importanti, e considerando che se Raleigh fosse stato in vita sarebbe stato una scelta scontata come Re, era logico che Marjorie fosse una scelta altrettanto scontata.

I loro tre nomi, invece, non erano neanche da considerare: quella sì che sarebbe stata una mossa che li avrebbe messi in cattiva luce con _tutti_ , avrebbero dato l’impressione di avere creato la Triade per unire le forze per conquistare l’Eden.

Gina ciondolò la testa. «È una proposta interessante» commentò, «ma del resto non è che abbiamo così tanti altri leader su cui puntare».

«Lei viaggia molto» sottolineò Ling, «e partecipa ai Consigli di _tutte_ le Contee Indipendenti: è quella che ha più conoscenze sul territorio ed è più abituata a trattare e a fare compromessi anche sotto pressione».

«Direi di tenere in caldo il suo nome e rifletterci sopra» aggiunse Stiles, strizzando appena gli occhi per rivolgerli al cielo, «tanto, con questo sole, potremmo anche farci venire nuove idee in preda a dei deliri».

«Io invece direi di passare al punto due della discussione» disse Gina, «cioè i Devoti Sacrificali. A proposito di idee difficili da sradicare» proseguì gesticolando, «possiamo anche attaccare e distruggere la loro base, ma non riusciremo _mai_ a eliminare l’idea che è giusto lasciare operare gli Osservatori e sacrificarsi per il cosiddetto "Bene Superiore"» con sarcasmo flette le dita in aria per tracciare delle virgolette.

Stiles annuì pensoso. «Attaccheremo loro per prima soltanto per potere tagliare una delle mani di Warren e coglierlo di sorpresa, perché nei fatti sono i Devoti Sacrificali a rifornirlo di… _manodopera per le faccende sporche_ » pronunciò con tono aspro. «Possiamo smantellare il Regno e contenere eventuali rivolte, ma mi rendo conto che non sconfiggeremo mai l’idea di base da cui sono nati i Devoti Sacrificali, soprattutto visto che gli Osservatori hanno dato loro la benedizione rendendo Lucinda semi immortale».

«Considera anche questo» aggiunse Gina, «se mettiamo noi qualcuno sul trono, siamo sicuri che se anche gli Osservatori dovessero proporgli l’immortalità, rifiuterà l’offerta, ma un successore di Lucinda?» scrollò la testa ghignando sarcastica. «Non se lo farà dire due volte!»

Ling si strinse nelle spalle e abbracciò le ginocchia, malinconica. «Non è neanche gente con cui possiamo trattare… Loro uccidono da sempre chi non la vede come loro e si impegna anzi a portare lo sviluppo e la conoscenza nell’Eden».

«L’unica cosa che possiamo fare è distruggere la loro base e scovare Lucinda» affermò Stiles, «i Devoti Sacrificali risorgeranno, e forse più feroci di prima, o magari più deboli, ma almeno nel frattempo avremo fermato Warren e rallentato le loro mosse. Un passo per volta» scrollò le spalle.

«Al di là dei modi usati dagli Osservatori» mugugnò Ling dal nulla, «voi credete che un giorno gli umani e le creature sovrannaturale potranno convivere insieme alla luce del sole?»

«Onestamente?» esalò Stiles. « _No_. Sono molto più giovane e inesperto di voi due, vero, ma ho visto umani dare di matto per ottenere la forza e il potere di guarigione che danno alcune creature, creando piani grazie a cui sono morte parecchie persone e molte altre hanno sofferto… quindi no, non ho fiducia in questo ideale, credo che gli umani cercherebbero di sfruttare e manipolare le creature sovrannaturali, e che anche quest’ultime a loro volta cercherebbero di sfruttare e manipolare gli umani per i propri lavori sporchi».

Gina assentì seria. «Sono anch’io abbastanza pessimista. E poi, siamo sinceri: finora nell’Eden che tipo di benefici ha portato questa convivenza, io non vedo chissà che miglioramenti» obiettò. «A dirla tutta, per quanto gli atti degli Osservatori siano orribili, siamo _noi_ a permettere che il 5x1 accada e abbia successo, e questo è un fallimento _per tutti noi_ : non è certo colpa degli Osservatori se uccidiamo per denaro, questo è un peccato che ricade direttamente sulle spalle dell’umanità, una mostruosità tutta nostra».

«Se viviamo ancora in un mondo in cui si uccidono i propri simili per dell’oro» puntualizzò Stiles, atono, «non credo che da qui a poco avremo la mente abbastanza aperta da potere convivere con il sovrannaturale».

Ling intristita, rivolse lo sguardo verso le onde. «È solo che mi piace vivere senza nascondermi. Mi piacerebbe che potessero farlo tutti».

«Lo capisco» le disse Stiles, abbozzando un sorriso nostalgico e pensando a Derek e a come utilizzava in pubblico i suoi artigli, «ma purtroppo… non è il tempo adatto, e non so quando mai lo sarà».

Su quelle note poco felici, chiusero la conversazione con un silenzio denso di malinconia, e poco dopo Ling andò in cabina a schiacciare un pisolino per potere stare di vedetta la notte.

Subito dopo il primo pomeriggio, la temperatura calò bruscamente; Stiles e Gina assistettero per la prima volta dal vivo a un tramonto sul mare: il cielo divenne arancione e viola, il sole si abbassò lento oltre la linea dell’orizzonte e rendendo il colore dell’acqua più scuro; dei gabbiani volarono su di loro mentre un altro gruppo di delfini – diversi dai precedenti per via di fasce grigie più chiare presenti sui loro fianchi – si avvicinarono a loro saltando molto in alto e facendo capriole in aria, tenendo loro compagnia per un po’ in quell’atmosfera magica ed evocativa. Fu uno spettacolo fantastico.

«Provi mai emozioni contrastanti guardando la natura dell’Eden?» mormorò Stiles a Gina, mentre era lei al timone.

«Tipo ora?» gli domandò di rimando, accennando con la mano al tramonto e ai delfini, con un velo di rassegnazione nello sguardo. «In montagna l’ambiente è diverso, ma capita» sospirò. «Ti guardi intorno, vedi della natura incontaminata e degli spazi aperti magnifici e ti si mozza il fiato in gola. Per un lungo attimo ti scordi di essere dentro una prigione e che in realtà dovresti odiare ciò che vedi».

«È triste anche pensare che nessuna di queste bellezze è vera» aggiunse Stiles. «E anche smettere di continuo di godersi dei bei momenti perché tanto sono solo illusioni».

«Da persona che è qui da un po’ più di te» gli disse Gina, con l’aria di chi stava per dare un consiglio, «ti posso dire che prima o poi si arriva al momento in cui l’Eden diventa il tuo paese. Chiami già le persone della tua Confraternita o della tua contea "la mia gente", vero?» gli chiese con un sorriso malinconico. Lui annuì a sguardo basso.

«E va bene così» proseguì lei, «solo che nel momento in cui qualcuno diventa "la tua gente", un territorio diventa "la tua casa", il tuo paese. È amaro, ma ci tocca arrenderci al fatto che almeno da questo punto di vista gli Osservatori hanno vinto» scrollò le spalle. «Del resto, io e te in questo momento non stiamo combattendo per proteggere la nostra gente e rendere libero il nostro paese? Niente di ciò che facciamo è per il mondo reale o per tornare a esso, stiamo facendo tutto per l’Eden, per il nostro nuovo paese».

Stiles fissò le onde, riflettendo sopra quel fatto per qualche secondo. «È una realizzazione che non mi rende nemmeno triste come tempo fa mi sarei aspettato».

Lei lo guardò con un sorriso comprensivo e nostalgico. «Benvenuto a casa, Stiles» gli mormorò.

Ricambiò il suo sorriso. « _Grazie_ ».

Ling uscì dalla cabina sbadigliando, con i capelli in disordine e una borraccia in mano. Poi sgranò gli occhi. «Oh! Un banco di stenelle!» esclamò deliziata, indicando i delfini.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. « _Stenelle_? E io che pensavo fossero delfini. Bene, anche oggi ho imparato qualcosa, e con questo vado a riposare» esalò, mentre le ragazze ridacchiavano. «Svegliatemi fra un paio di ore» e a testa _molto china_ si avviò sotto coperta, a scrivere a Derek prima di addormentarsi.

 

 

 

Venne svegliato da qualcuno che bussò alla porta in modo quieto ma persistente; aprì gli occhi e in preda a un attimo di disorientamento scattò a sedere, prendendo in pieno il soffitto con la testa.

«Cazzo di cabine dei Puffi!» sibilò forte, suscitando le risate di Gina dall’altra parte della porta.

«Sorgi e splendi, è ora di cena!» lo avvisò lei.

Mangiarono e il resto della serata trascorse in modo tranquillo, anche se Stiles sentì la mancanza di altri mammiferi marini simili ai delfini che venissero a giocare con la scia della loro caravella.

La sera scese in modo repentino; Ling consigliò loro di bere un paio di sorsi di rum per scaldarsi, e Stiles accettò l’offerta se non altro per sentirsi un po’ pirata.

Stiles avrebbe voluto prendere l’ultimo turno di vedetta, quello più vicino all’alba e quindi quello più buio, anche per fare riposare più serene le ragazze, ma Ling insisté col dire che fosse meglio che lo facesse lei, perché era già stata in mare di notte a quell’ora.

Col senno di poi, Stiles dovette darle ragione: scoprì che l’oscurità in mare era bella nell’eccezione che Raleigh preferiva di più, era _terrificante_. Il cielo stellato era splendido da guardare, perché le stelle sembravano diamanti puri su un velluto nero, ma il cielo e il mare intorno a lui erano ugualmente _nerissimi e sterminati_ , sembravano inghiottire ogni colore e ogni suono mettendo soggezione. A fatica riusciva a trattenersi dal controllare ogni paio di minuti se la sua lampada a olio fosse perfettamente accesa e integra.

Quando Ling gli diede il cambio, tornò in cabina tenendo inconsciamente la mano sul cuore per dei lunghi minuti.

Con la luce del mattino tutto andò meglio, anche se il sole sembrò scarseggiare: le nuvole erano un po’ più grigie rispetto al giorno precedente, ma non sembrarono promettere pioggia.

Dopo pranzo la temperatura scese ancora di più, tanto che Stiles indossò una casacca più pesante e ponderò se portare anche il mantello o meno, ma almeno furono rallegrati dall’avvicinamento di un gruppo di beluga molto socievoli: fecero capolino dalla superficie del mare con i loro testoni candidi, stridendo e provando più volte a schizzarli.

Stiles ridendo sputacchiò un po’ di acqua di mare. «Non so perché, ma spesso li confondo con i capodogli».

Ling agitò la mano sorridendo. «Nah! C’è poco da confondersi: il capodoglio è lungo quasi quanto questa caravella!»

Stiles s’irrigidì e fissò il profilo del veliero e poi l’acqua, facendo dei brevi calcoli mentali. «Speriamo di non incontrarne uno, allora».

Per tutta risposta, lei rise come se avesse detto qualcosa di divertentissimo. «Stiamo per avventurarci in acque molto profonde, _logico_ che incontreremo dei grandi cetacei marini!»

Le replicò con voce stridula. « _E me lo dici adesso_?!»

Gina sembrò provare piacere del suo spavento. «Moby Dick non era un capodoglio?»

Ling annuì seria-seria. «Spesso il capodoglio viene pure associato al Leviatano biblico».

«Bene, avete anche degli squali da aggiungere?» sbottò Stiles.

Ling non comprese il suo sarcasmo. «No, però ci potrebbero essere delle orche!»

Stiles agitò le mani in aria facendo dei versi di frustrazione incomprensibile e andò a cercare rifugio dalle prese in giro di Gina nella stiva, per bere un po’ di rum in solitudine.

All’avvicinarsi del tramonto, la superficie del mare diventò più liscia e grigia, quasi una distesa di mercurio appena increspata.

Ling, al timone, sbuffò stanca. «Speravo di riuscire ad arrivare ai Confini entro domani a mezzogiorno, ma c’è poco vento!»

«Beh» sospirò Stiles, «l’importante è arrivarci. E almeno siamo sempre in contatto con gli altri» sottolineò l’ultima frase indicando il proprio account aperto – stava scrivendo a Derek e gli altri.

Logan e Philip erano già arrivati alla Fortezza-Osservatorio, e Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale quando lesse un messaggio del suo Castellano.

"Credo che io e Vicky ci divertiremo un mondo a condividere i nostri silenzi e la nostra asocialità".

Gina lo guardò curiosa inarcando un sopracciglio. «Che succede?»

«Logan e Phil mi hanno scritto che sono arrivati da te» le rispose. «Phil è una persona molto riservata, quindi ironizzava sul fatto che andrà di certo d’accordo con Vicky».

Lei sorrise con dolcezza. «Vicky è una donna molto quieta, è raro sentirla parlare più che altro perché ha un mondo interiore molto ricco in cui ama passare tanto tempo: se dicesse sempre tutto quello che le passa per la testa, non so quante persone sarebbero ancora vive» concluse con un brillio di fierezza nello sguardo.

«Non sono mai riuscito a dedurre bene le sue origini» le disse Stiles, «è del Nord Europa?»

Gina ciondolò la testa. «Non proprio. Nella sua famiglia scorre sangue sia estone che russo, da bambina è cresciuta sul Mar Baltico, ma poi i suoi per lavoro si sono trasferiti in Norvegia, dove ha trascorso la sua adolescenza fino a quando gli Osservatori non l’hanno presa» gli raccontò. «La cosa buffa è che non sono io la più matura delle due: Vicky è _tre anni_ più vecchia di me» ghignò, «non si direbbe, ma fra le due è lei quella a cui piacciono le donne più giovani».

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Beh, sono il genere di cose che succedono qui nell’Eden!»

«È bello che voi due abbiate trovato il vostro partner qui nell’Eden» s’intromise Ling, sorridendo in modo dolce. «Non credo nelle anime gemelle» disse dondolando un po’, come se stesse valutando tuttora quell’ipotesi, «ma penso che al mondo per ognuno di noi ci sia una rosa di persone con cui, rispetto a tutte le altre esistenti, si ha più possibilità di essere compatibili, e prima o poi capita di incontrare almeno una di loro: proprio come esistono le persone con cui non si va d’accordo fin dal primo incontro, esisteranno pure quelle con cui condividere al meglio la propria vita, no?» si rivolse a loro due con un largo sorriso.

Stiles annuì ricambiandola.

Lei proseguì a parlare. «È un peccato che stare nell’Eden riduca così drasticamente le possibilità di incontrare i propri compagni di vita» sospirò per poi scrollare le spalle. «Sono andata via dal mondo reale prima di capire bene la mia sessualità, e da quando sono qui…» scrollò di nuovo le spalle, «non ci ho più pensato, o forse ho smesso di preoccuparmi chiedendomi se mi piacciono di più gli uomini o le donne, o se entrambi: ho avuto altri problemi da gestire e all’improvviso ho capito che non era un vero problema _chi_ mi piacesse, e che mi andava bene così» sorrise malinconica. «Solo… ormai ho capito che la rosa di persone con cui ero più compatibile è rimasta tutta nel mondo reale, sono stata sfortunata, ma spero che almeno loro che sono _là_ al contrario di me incontrino qualcuno con cui essere felici» concluse con un altro sorriso malinconico.

Sia Stiles che Gina le sorrisero supportivi e comprensivi, anche se subito dopo caddero in un silenzio dolceamaro.

Stiles non aveva mai riflettuto sul fatto che in effetti… _poteva succedere_ : dieci anni di vita in un posto erano pochi, tremila persone rispetto ai miliardi presenti nel mondo reale erano una cifra ridicola, quindi era probabile che in un lasso di tempo così ristretto non si riuscisse a trovare qualcuno con cui vivere una storia d’amore. C’era a chi non pensava, per esempio Linda non sembrava il tipo da guardare all’amore con malinconia, ma c’erano quelli come Ling che magari nel mondo reale non avevano avuto l’opportunità d’innamorarsi davvero, e ora non avrebbero mai saputo com’era esserlo.

E poi c’era chi era un "cuore solo" come Philip, a cui ormai restava poco da vivere e di certo non si sarebbe innamorato mai più di nessun altro che non fosse Stiles.

Togliere la possibilità d’innamorarsi era un’altra delle crudeltà commesse dagli Osservatori.

Quella sera passò in modo abbastanza monotono, e il turno notturno di vedetta di Stiles più che sembrargli spaventoso stavolta gli sembrò silenzioso in maniera assordante.

La mattina successiva, il cielo sopra di loro si rivelò grigio ma limpido, e Stiles fu costretto a portare il mantello e talvolta alzarsi il cappuccio sulla testa per ripararsi le orecchie dal freddo.

A un tratto, però, si abbassò brusco il cappuccio sulle spalle e tese meglio le orecchie: gli era sembrato di sentire qualcosa, tant’è che aggrottando la fronte fece pressione con le dita sul padiglione come per sturare il condotto uditivo.

Ling gli rivolse un sorriso stupito. «Riesci a sentirlo anche tu?»

«Che cosa?» chiese confuso e un po’ allarmato – percepiva un suono strano, e una Ling entusiasta non era sempre una buona cosa.

«Il canto della balena!»

«Il canto di _che cosa_?!» domandò con voce stridula.

Gina sbarrò gli occhi e si guardò intorno. «C’è una balena? _Dove_?»

Ling per un attimo sembrò concentrarsi per ascoltare meglio il suono. « _Là_!» indicò un punto alla loro sinistra. «Dovrebbe essere una balenottera azzurra! In questo periodo passano sempre da qui…»

Stiles la guardò boccheggiando. «Ma non è l’animale più grande del mondo?»

«Sì!»

«E tu ci hai portato dritti sulla sua rotta? _Sei impazzita_?!» gesticolò. A onor del vero, anche Gina sembrava un po’ pallida.

«Ma poverina sta per i fatti suoi!» brontolò Ling. «Mica ci attacca! Non appena rilevata la nostra presenza ci eviterà, e noi non proveremo di certo ad avvicinarci!»

«E ci mancherebbe!» sbottò Stiles. In quel momento, Gina lo strattonò per un braccio, puntando una mano verso la balena; Stiles si voltò a guardare e vide una gigantesca coda sollevarsi oltre la superficie dell’acqua, abbastanza lontana da non potere realizzare benissimo le sue dimensioni, ma anche abbastanza vicina da poterla vedere molto bene a occhio nudo.

« _Oh mio Dio_ » mormorò Stiles, portandosi una mano sul cuore. «Quant’è grande?!»

«Su per giù poco più di trenta metri» rispose Ling _allegra_ , «anche se per via della sua stazza è sempre stato difficile calcolare il peso standard di un esemplare, ma dovrebbe essere intorno alle centottanta tonnellate».

Stiles la guardò inespressivo. «Grazie mille per queste informazioni così rassicuranti. Mi sento molto meglio».

Gina, aggrappata al suo braccio, lo guardò perplessa. «Ma tu come fai a sentirla cantare?»

Stiles, mettendosi un po’ sulla difensiva, si coprì di nuovo il capo con il cappuccio. «Diciamo che accidentalmente ho guadagnato delle doti da canide…»

Ogni tanto, oltre a delle abilità tecniche della Nogitsune, acquisiva momentaneamente anche dei sensi più affinati o sovrannaturali, specie se il suo corpo era teso e concentrato sull’ascolto dell’ambiente circostante; era un po’ strano visto che in teoria Stiles restava pur sempre un semplice umano, ma Raleigh gli aveva garantito che non era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, che era sempre in sé e che in fondo era difficile classificare a priori gli effetti collaterali che stava vivendo, dato che lui era l’unico caso al mondo di umano sopravvissuto alla possessione di una Nogitsune.

A parte quello, però, la sua risposta vaga e il suo atteggiamento lasciarono intuire alle ragazze di non inoltrarsi sull’argomento, anzi Ling sembrò cogliere l’occasione per cambiare di proposito discorso.

«È fantastico il canto delle balene, vero?» disse entusiasta. «Parte da un singolo suono, un’unità che dura qualche secondo, e i gruppi di unità formano un verso vero e proprio, _una frase_! La canzone di una balena è composta da più temi diversi composti a loro volta da frasi, e ogni gruppo di balene ha una canzone diversa, al massimo quasi simile se due gruppi di balene si trovano nella stessa regione! Non è bellissimo che una creatura simile nella vita crei una canzone tutta per sé e che la canti sempre?»

Un po’ contagiato dall’entusiasmo di Ling, Stiles si riabbassò il cappuccio e si avvicinò al bordo della nave, in direzione della balena, provando a percepire di nuovo i suoi suoni. Si perse ad ascoltarla e si meravigliò quando stavolta non si spaventò quando la vide sollevare la coda fuori dall’acqua.

«Non c’è nessuna onda d’urto. Non ci sono schizzi d’acqua» mormorò stupito. In precedenza, era stato troppo in preda al panico per accorgersi di una cosa simile.

Ling sorrise gesticolando. «Questo è perché è un gigante gentile dal corpo perfetto! Non ha un corpo tozzo come tutte le altre balene, è longilinea come un sottomarino! La natura le ha dato un corpo assolutamente perfetto per nuotare veloce come una nave nonostante la sua stazza, e pur essendo così grande i suoi movimenti sono così precisi da non fare schizzi! Il migliore dei tuffatori umani impiega anni per raggiungere un risultato simile, lei invece non deve impegnarsi nemmeno!» ironizzò gongolando. La balena sembrò volere sottolineare la battuta con uno schizzo d’acqua dallo sfiatatoio.

Gina sembrò finalmente abbastanza rassicurata; si avvicinò a Stiles a osservare meglio il cetaceo. «È un contrasto strano: è una creatura enorme quanto un palazzo, ma invece di schiacciare ogni cosa ed essere implacabile e goffa è… solitaria, gentile ed elegante nei movimenti».

Stiles incrociò le braccia sul bordo della nave. «Già! Noi umani fatichiamo tutta la vita per fare qualcosa di perfetto che sembri artificioso, e poi la natura crea qualcosa del genere» indicò la balena. «Vivo da diciotto anni, ho visto tante cose, ma alla fine ho trovato la vera perfezione nella natura e _qui_ : ironico, vero?» concluse con voce velata di commozione e con gli occhi lucidi.

«Che la natura possa toccare le corde del cuore di un uomo più di quanto riescano a fare i suoi simili?» chiese Gina – anche a lei brillavano gli occhi. «No, non mi sorprende affatto».

«Nel mondo reale non ho mai lasciato la California» aggiunse Stiles, continuando a fissare la balena, «non ho mai visto spazi aperti, né ho mai avuto l’occasione di osservare la natura e vedere città diverse. Qua in meno di un anno ho visto un’infinità di cose, perfino alcune che non avrei mai immaginato di potere vedere un giorno, e paesaggi e modi di vivere di un’altra epoca…» gesticolò agitando appena una mano. «Mi sento addosso vent’anni di più, e non voglio certo rinnegare le bellezze dell’Eden che mi hanno conquistato: questo mondo è ormai _dentro di me_ , è la mia casa» sorrise asciugandosi una lacrima col dorso di un paio di dita.

«Credo che per me sia arrivato il momento di dire a voce alta una cosa» proseguì Stiles, « _non tornerò mai più da dove vengo_ : non tornerò mai più nel mondo reale, non tornerò mai più a Beacon Hills, _accetto che sia impossibile farlo_. Questo è il mondo, adesso» sentenziò con voce incrinata, «e non voglio impiegare gli ultimi anni di vita che mi restano soltanto a salvarmi la pelle e a pensare che sono dentro una prigione, voglio anche vivere appieno la rara possibilità di osservare tipi di bellezze e civiltà che altrimenti nel mondo reale non avrei mai visto».

« _Qui e ora_ » sospirò forte Ling alle loro spalle, al timone. «Vivere qui e ora è essenziale nell’Eden. Si rischia di impazzire se si pensa troppo al futuro!»

Gina gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Benvenuto a casa» gli disse di nuovo, e Stiles commosso si limitò ad annuire a sguardo basso, per poi rivolgere gli occhi al cielo.

In quel momento, Ling pensò di iniziare a cantare, con un vocalizzo che seppe di coro in una cattedrale e che precedette dei versi dall’incedere solenne ma dolce.

Sicuramente si trattava di una canzone che Stiles non conosceva, perché non riuscì nemmeno a riconoscerne la lingua, anche se dalla pronuncia dura di alcune sillabe intuì che doveva trattarsi del tedesco o di qualche lingua slava. La voce di Ling era morbida ma squillante, contrastava con l’atmosfera seria e quasi austera che richiamava alla mente quella lingua straniera e la canzone in sé, ma il tono di Ling riuscì anche a imporsi abbastanza da rendere quelle note piacevoli, avvolgenti ed evocative.

Sotto quel cielo grigio eppure luminoso e limpido, in quelle acque scure, fredde e incredibilmente profonde che ospitavano esseri dall’aspetto spaventoso per la loro mole, eppure innocenti ed eleganti, alle orecchie di Stiles quel canto sembrò un inno alla vita della natura, eterna e in continua evoluzione a dispetto della brevità dell’esistenza dell’uomo.

In fondo, lui altro non era un unico piccolo essere a confronto a tutto ciò che lo circondava e che stava vivendo. E aveva voglia di non perdersi un solo attimo di tutta quella bellezza, senza appiattirsi di continuo sull’idea di essere prigioniero e condannato.

«Mi dispiace» mormorò Stiles, rivolgendosi allo stesso tempo a niente e nessuno, ai luoghi amati del mondo reale e a quelli conosciuti nell’Eden, alle persone care del mondo reale e quelle dell’Eden che non avrebbe mai voluto deludere, «ma questa è la mia casa, adesso».

Vide di sottecchi che Ling prese la propria bussola, fece scattare il coperchio con un _click_ e poi la guardò: un piccolo ghigno deliziato si estese sul suo viso. «Prendete le vostre bussole!» li esortò.

Stiles e Gina lo fecero, aggrottando la fronte sorpresi e perplessi.

Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono verso l’attaccatura dei capelli, quando lui vide l’ago della bussola girare e tremare impazzito. «Che significa?!»

Ling sorrise sicura. «Diamo fondo all’ancora, compagni: siamo arrivati ai Confini dell’Oceano!» Allungò un braccio all’indietro, verso l’orizzonte. «Benvenuti alla Fine Di Questo Mondo!»

Stiles osservò il punto indicato deglutendo a fatica. «Quindi, anche se provassimo a navigare ancora, ci ritroveremmo sempre nello stesso posto nonostante il mare davanti a noi sembri infinito?»

Ling batté le mani, entusiasta. «Esattamente! Non trovate emozionante potere dire di essere _proprio_ alla fine del mondo?» _squittì_. «Ed è così _affascinante_!»

Stiles e Gina si scambiarono degli sguardi poco convinti.

«Beh» borbottò Stiles, «magari un pelo inquietante, però molto in fondo sì».

«Sbrighiamoci ad ancorarci» biascicò Gina ostentando pazienza.

Conclusa con attenzione l’operazione di ancoraggio, iniziarono a preparare i cavi e le assi per lasciare cadere le casse in mare. Già portare il carico fuori dalla stiva fu un lavoro di fatica pesante, e Stiles fu molto grato alla forza sovrannaturale di Ling.

Annodate le corde alle assi, cominciarono a calare piano la prima cassa nell’oceano, facendo attenzione a non andare troppo veloci, o si sarebbe spaccata una volta arrivata sul fondale. E considerando quanta catena aveva usato per ancorarsi, Stiles provava un po’ di vertigine a pensare alla profondità di quel tratto di oceano.

Nonostante lo sforzo e il fiatone, Stiles trattenne il fiato quando vide la prima cassa inabissarsi: tutti e tre si sporsero oltre il bordo della nave a guardare come pian piano scomparve oltre il pelo dell’acqua.

«Minacce di assedio, violenza» disse fra i denti Stiles, mentre legavano la seconda cassa, «terrore, panico… e poi tutto finisce così, buttato in mare. Pensavo che sarei stato sollevato, invece mi sento solo amareggiato».

«Se Warren avesse impiegato meglio il suo tempo» osservò Gina sarcastica stringendo un nodo, «ora non saremmo qui a gettare al vento ore di lavoro che gli abitanti di Mithril avrebbero potuto spendere per se stessi».

«Tutto finisce qui» sospirò Ling incoraggiante, «pensiamo solo a questo».

«È qui che ti sbagli» esalò Stiles, sollevando con lei la cassa, mentre Gina la spingeva piano con le mani per dare loro indicazioni su come muoversi, «perché finisce qui con la strozzalupo, ma per il resto… è proprio qui che comincia tutto».

Afferrarono tutti e tre la cima della corda e cominciarono a immergere la cassa. Dopo Stiles prese fiato chinandosi in avanti e posando le mani sulle ginocchia, imprecando mentalmente all’idea delle altre ventitre casse che ancora restavano.

Lavorarono in silenzio, sibilando delle imprecazioni di tanto in tanto e facendo qualche pausa per bere dell’acqua. Presto Stiles fu zuppo di sudore nonostante il freddo.

Una volta inabissata anche la venticinquesima cassa, restarono attoniti e con il fiato corto a fissare la superficie del mare, mentre su di loro ormai stava calando la sera.

«Ripetimi un po’ quante possibilità ci sono che venga individuato il punto esatto in cui le abbiamo buttate?» chiese Stiles a Ling.

«Beh, considerando il numero di giorni da cui manchiamo dalla terraferma, non sarà un segreto _dove_ siamo andati» rispose Ling, «basterà solo fare dei rapidi calcoli. Ma finora solo la mia famiglia ha osato esplorare i Confini dell’Oceano, tracciando tre rotte sicure più _questa_ » puntò il dito ai propri piedi, seria.

Stiles la guardò perplesso, intuendo qualcosa. «Stai dicendo che questa è una rotta _segreta_?»

Lei guardò sia lui che Gina un po’ sulla difensiva, ma comunque sicura di sé. «Diciamo che non è esattamente mia l’idea di nascondere ai Confini dell’Oceano cose che non devono finire nelle mani sbagliate: questa è una rotta che viene tramandata ai soli leader della mia famiglia, ci serve a questo, _nessun altro ne è a conoscenza_ ».

«Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con noi» la rassicurò subito Gina, comprensiva. «Del resto, siamo qui proprio perché ci fidiamo l’uno dell’altra».

«Il segreto di questa rotta morirà con noi» rincarò Stiles, «insieme a dove abbiamo buttato la strozzalupo».

«Grazie» disse loro Ling, un po’ impacciata.

Gina le sorrise con affetto. «Grazie a te di esserti fidata di noi condividendo questo segreto così importante per la tua famiglia».

Ling replicò con un mugolio indistinto, a sguardo basso, e Stiles le circondò le spalle con un braccio e con un sorriso le schioccò un bacio sulla testa.

«Credo che ora possiamo finalmente tornare a casa» esalò Stiles.

Ling sorrise rilassata. «Salpiamo l’ancora!»

Stiles, inespressivo, rivolse il dito medio verso il punto in cui avevano buttato le casse. «A mai più rivederci». Le ragazze scoppiarono in delle risate fragorose.

Disincagliata l’ancora, iniziarono le manovre per la partenza; cominciarono ad allontanarsi dai Confini quando ormai all’orizzonte era visibile un solo pezzettino di sole. In piedi e rivolto verso la poppa, Stiles provò un po’ di malinconia nel lasciare quel posto freddo ma anche colmo di una magia misteriosa e intrigante.

Ling tenne loro compagnia cantando fino a quando non fu del tutto sera e Gina fece il primo turno di vedetta.

La caravella venne avvolta da un silenzio che sapeva tanto di stanchezza, ma adesso che Stiles conosceva meglio cosa lo aspettava – dato che avrebbero fatto il percorso inverso – quella notte riuscì a dormire più tranquillo e trascorse il suo turno di vedetta meno in all’erta.

Il giorno successivo la temperatura tornò a essere più mite, anche se c’era un buon vento che sembrava garantire un rientro veloce e spedito alla terraferma. Rincontrare i beluga, poi, sollevò l’umore di tutti.

Il pomeriggio arrivò in modo sonnacchioso; Gina era al timone mentre Stiles era seduto a terra con Ling accoccolata al suo fianco. Stiles, ora che dopo giorni di convivenza erano tutti e tre molto più sciolti e con meno mura difensive attorno, ebbe voglia di intavolare una conversazione più personale.

«Com’erano le vostre vite nel mondo reale? Cioè, voglio dire» cercò di esprimersi meglio, «resto stupito perfino di me stesso quando penso a com’ero diverso nel mondo reale, spesso nell’Eden c’è una certa dissonanza fra il tipo di vita che si faceva prima e quello che si fa ora».

Gina sorrise maliziosa. «Da studente sei diventato professore?»

Lui sbuffò una risata nasale. «Più o meno! Angela dice che il mio studio le ricorda quello di un preside di una scuola antica! Beh, dopotutto, gli Osservatori mi hanno preso quando avevo diciassette anni ed ero ancora un liceale… Vivevo in una cittadina a nord della California, fondata dalla famiglia di Derek». Per un attimo si perse con malinconia a ricordare una notte in cui, sdraiati sul letto, Derek gli aveva raccontato le origini del branco degli Hale. «Era gente pacifica, anche se non ho avuto modo di frequentarla o conoscere il sovrannaturale fino a quando non sono diventato un adolescente: una cacciatrice ha quasi estinto il loro branco».

Ling al suo fianco si corrucciò, Gina fece una smorfia dispiaciuta.

«Brutta storia» biascicò Gina, «a volte purtroppo capita che un cacciatore deragli»

Stiles sorrise amaro. «Credimi la famiglia a cui appartiene lei è molto più che "deragliata", ma… comunque!» esalò, continuando a raccontarsi. «Sono cresciuto con mio padre, perché mamma ci ha lasciati presto per colpa di una malattia» si mantenne un po’ vago. «Papà lavora come sceriffo, e come potete intuire ho preso da lui» ironizzò; loro ridacchiarono.

«Per farla breve» proseguì Stiles con un sospiro, «quando avevo sedici anni il mio migliore amico è stato Morso da un licantropo, che guardacaso era lo zio di Derek – che era andato fuori di testa ed era sul piede di guerra – e da lì in poi si sono scatenati molti eventi e sono rimasto del tutto invischiato con il sovrannaturale, anche se papà al contrario di me lo ha saputo solo quando è stato rapito da un darach, perché noi in questi due anni in fatto di esseri strani non ci siamo fatti mancare niente» marcò le ultime parole con sarcasmo.

Gina fece una smorfia di comprensione. «I darach sono imprevedibili e molto vendicativi».

«Non dirlo a me» sbottò amaro. «A parte questo, poi abbiamo formato una sorta di branco multi specie in cui eravamo tutti ragazzi e tutti diversi: licantropi, umani, banshee, kitsune…» elencò cantilenando, «ma non per questo i fattacci hanno smesso di pioverci addosso… Abbiamo perso alcuni di noi, e sono stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro non molto simpatico… e poi, poco tempo dopo essere stato liberato, gli Osservatori mi hanno preso».

Gina lo guardò aggrottando la fronte, appena ironica. «Sei sicuro allora che sia stato l’Eden a darti vent’anni di più?»

Le rispose sorridendo e con la sua stessa ironia. «Forse? O magari finora ho preferito pensare così» concesse con leggerezza. Percepì Ling accoccolarsi di più al suo fianco, strofinando la guancia contro la sua spalla con affetto. «Tu?» chiese a Gina.

«Ammetto di avere avuto una vita molto più tranquilla della tua» sospirò malinconica ma sorridendo. «Sono australiana, nella mia famiglia scorre il sangue di _parecchie_ etnie, ma ne ricordo giusto meno della metà» ironizzò, «anche se da sempre siamo una famiglia di druidi» sottolineò con un po’ di più di serietà.

«Fin dai primi anni di liceo» continuò Gina, «ho sempre espresso il desiderio di stare un po’ lontana dal mondo sovrannaturale, ma non perché lo temessi o lo trovassi fastidioso» specificò subito, «soltanto perché avevo più voglia di concentrarmi sull’ _Arte_ : sapevo che erano due tipi di mondi che non si sarebbero mai amalgamati bene…»

«I tuoi ti hanno supportata?» le domandò Stiles.

«Sì, sono stati molto compresivi, anche se hanno insistito affinché imparassi almeno le nostre tradizioni e svariate tecniche di autodifesa» sottolineò, «e così dopo il liceo mi sono trasferita a Carlton, per proseguire gli studi all’Università di Melbourne. Ho passato lì gli anni più vivaci e colorati della mia vita» sorrise al ricordo. «Non era difficile incrociarmi per le strade: mi piaceva guadagnare degli spiccioli extra disegnando con dei gessetti opere classiche sui marciapiedi» si voltò verso di loro facendo l’occhiolino con aria complice. «Poi gli Osservatori mi hanno presa, e all’improvviso tutto quello che mi hanno insegnato i miei genitori mi è tornato utile, anzi alle volte ho desiderato che mi avessero insegnato più cose» concluse nostalgica.

«E come mai ti sei avvicinata proprio alla Compagnia degli Astri?» le domandò.

Ci fu un brillio di fierezza nello sguardo di Gina. «La mia famiglia da sempre si interessa agli effetti che gli eventi astronomici hanno sul mondo sovrannaturale».

Stiles sorrise comprensivo. «Capisco».

«Il mio sogno era studiare alla Shanghai Ocean University» s’intromise Ling biascicando, con la guancia premuta sul braccio di Stiles. «In Cina il mio branco era anche la mia famiglia, ma negli ultimi decenni siamo sempre stati un po’ chiusi verso il mondo esterno e in particolare il mondo degli umani, perché siamo gli unici gatti di Biet mannari rimasti… i miei non erano molto entusiasti all’idea che io mi allontanassi per studiare» confessò con voce più bassa, «ma io volevo viaggiare molto, visitare tante coste… con dei lavori part time mi sono pagata anche dei corsi di lingue europee, proprio perché sapevo quanto la Shanghai Ocean fosse internazionale, e da ragazzina ho preso molto presto il brevetto da sub. Ma poi gli Osservatori mi hanno portata via proprio quando mi stavo preparando per sostenere gli esami d’ingresso…»

Stiles le circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Sono felice di vedere però che almeno grazie alla Confraternita di Amalfi tu abbia in parte realizzato il suo sogno» le sorrise.

Lei abbozzò un piccolo sorriso triste. «Già, solo mi dispiace che così sembra che tutto sia rimasto in sospeso: non saprò mai se i miei avevano ragione a non volermi lasciare andare, o se con le mie forze ce l’avrei fatta…»

Gina aggrottò la fronte e schioccò la lingua, guardandola come se stesse dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze. «Non sarai diventata una biologa marina, ma sei a capo di una Confraternita che in pratica si occupa di questo: io direi che ce l’hai fatta eccome e che i tuoi avevano torto. Te la stai cavando benissimo».

Lei nascose un sorriso contro la spalla di Stiles, e lui sorridendo altrettanto le baciò la fronte.

Ling calcolò che ormai restava soltanto un giorno di viaggio, e decisero di trascorrere l’ultima notte in mare restando insieme allo scoperto a osservare il cielo stellato, seguendo le indicazioni di Gina e i suoi racconti sulle costellazioni.

La mattina dopo vennero salutati da un gruppo di stenelle che si divertì a esibirsi con salti molto alti e capriole in aria, e Stiles provò più volte la voglia di potere videoregistrare tutto. Alcuni momenti, desiderò anche potere condividere quello spettacolo con Derek.

Nel tardo pomeriggio cominciarono infine a deviare la rotta verso l’arcipelago delle Langkawi.

«Sapete che prendono il nome di un’isola della Malesia?» li informò Ling con entusiasmo, mentre girava il timone con energia. «Un’isola legata a una _maledizione_ » aggiunse con tono teatrale e _divertito_.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Che tipo di maledizione?»

«Si narra che circa duecento anni fa vivesse lì una bellissima e dolcissima fanciulla di nome Mahsuri» iniziò a raccontare gesticolando e con voce impostata per essere suggestiva. «Andò in sposa a un fiero guerriero di nome Wan Darus, che però molto presto dovette partire in guerra contro il Siam. Fu in quel periodo che Mahsuri fece amicizia con un giovane viaggiatore di nome Deraman. _Ma_ » marcò la parola con abbastanza forza e così all’improvviso che Stiles sussultò, «la moglie del capo villaggio era molto gelosa della bellezza di Mahsuri, così approfittò di questa amicizia per spargere dei pettegolezzi su di lei, e presto l’intera isola credette fermamente che lei fosse stata infedele al suo sposo, e Mahsuri venne condannata a morte».

«Fine?» chiese Stiles flebile e speranzoso.

« _No_! Mahsuri venne legata a un albero e pugnalata a morte più volte, ma non funzionò! Allora» incalzò solenne, «lei chiese di essere colpita con il pugnale sacrificale della sua famiglia: questa volta funzionò, ma dalla sua ferita uscì sangue bianco, segno della sua innocenza!» esclamò forte. «Con l’ultimo respiro rimastole in gola, Mahsuri maledisse l’isola augurandole sette generazioni di sventura!»

«Ma, uhm» borbottò Stiles, «non successe niente di che, no?»

« _Tutt’altro_!» gesticolò ampiamente e Stiles sussultò di nuovo. «Subito dopo l’isola venne attaccata più volte dal Siam e per decadi i suoi raccolti fallirono per i motivi più svariati! Si pensa che l’ultimo colpo di sventura sia stato lo tsunami del 2005, che anche se in forma minore colpì pure quest’isola!»

«Che storia interessante» commentò Stiles, un po’ stridulo, mentre alle sue spalle Gina si copriva la bocca con una mano per non ridere troppo forte delle sue espressioni, _la bastarda_. «Ma se è qualcosa di così… _sfortunato_ , diciamo, perché mai qui hanno deciso di chiamare l’arcipelago proprio così?»

«Perché è una storia _affascinante_!»

«Se lo dite voi…» borbottò per nulla convinto.

«Vedrai che ti piacerà molto l’arcipelago!» incalzò Ling. «È piccino, ma è bello come un perla!»

«Beh, diciamo che sono fiducioso» mormorò vago.

Le Langkawi erano tre isole disposte sul mare come se fossero ai vertici di un immaginario triangolo scaleno molto basso; erano state battezzate con gli anagrammi dei nomi italiani di altre tre famose Repubbliche Marinare: Pisa, Genova e Venezia – Sapi, Negova e Zenevia.

Zenevia era la più grande delle tre e la più abitata, ed era lì che erano diretti.

Non appena l’arcipelago cominciò a stagliarsi all’orizzonte, però, Stiles provò una stretta di malinconia al cuore: quello era stato un viaggio lunghissimo e per certi versi pesante, un’esperienza che prima d’ora non aveva mai fatto e che inaspettatamente per quanto lo avesse stancato non lo avevo mai logorato dentro, anzi si sentiva moralmente più carico di prima. E poi, aveva trascorso davvero molto tempo con Ling e Gina: sapeva che quelle due gli sarebbero mancate moltissimo.

Prossimi a Zenevia, Stiles inviò un messaggio a Derek e a tutti gli altri per avvisarli che stavano per prepararsi all’ancoraggio.

Da lontano l’isola ricordava un tipo di paesaggio che Stiles aveva visto soltanto in delle foto le volte in cui aveva cercato _Seychelles_ con Google, sognando di diventare ricco e concedersi una vacanza di lusso.

Intorno all’isola l’acqua era celeste e cristallina come lo diventano gli occhi di Angela quando si trasformava; la spiaggia era di sabbia bianca e costellata di enormi massi di granito levigati come ciottoli di fiume, e fra di essi si affacciavano delle palme che crescevano inclinate verso il mare. Sembrava qualcosa di irreale, un paradiso tropicale.

A Zenevia non c’era un porto e il fondale era troppo basso per fare proseguire la caravella oltre, quindi si sarebbero fermati a una certa distanza e poi Stiles avrebbe proseguito da solo con una scialuppa.

Finite le manovre di ancoraggio, videro da lontano le prime persone arrivare in spiaggia e agitare festose le braccia verso di loro; Stiles riconobbe subito Derek, Angela e Silvia.

Calata la scialuppa in mare, non restò altro che salutarsi, e Stiles si morse il labbro sentendosi gli occhi lucidi. Ling avrebbe riaccompagnato Gina al porto di Neptune, e lui non avrebbe rivisto quest’ultima per un po’; gli procurava un magone in gola essere il primo dei tre a sciogliere il gruppo.

«Grazie di tutto» mormorò a Ling, abbassandosi verso di lei per abbracciarla sorridendo commosso, «ci rivediamo quando rientrerò a Neptune».

«Fai una bella vacanza!» gli augurò lei.

Dopo, Gina ricambiò il suo abbraccio con una stretta affettuosa. «È stato un piacere viaggiare con te, fratello» gli disse con tono affettuoso.

«Lo è stato anche per me, sorella» ribatté con voce incrinata. Le salutò con un ultimo cenno della mano un po’ impacciato e poi con una corda scese verso la scialuppa.

Impugnati i remi, con per sottofondo il rumore metallico dell’ancora della caravella che veniva salpata, si concesse di spargere un paio di lacrime sorridendo, invaso da uno strano senso di libertà velato di malinconia.

Gli sembrava incredibile di essere riuscito a portare a termine una missione simile, di aver portato via la strozzalupo da Mithril senza atti di violenza o delle rivolte, e di aver infine intrapreso fino in fondo quel viaggio meraviglioso ammantato d’incanto che lo aveva portato a scoprire parti di sé che ancora non conosceva, e ad ammettere delle verità che dopotutto non erano così scomode e dolorose come aveva sempre pensato.

Era orgoglioso e soddisfatto come non lo era forse da anni, e ciò lo rendeva _felice_.

Quello era l’inizio di qualcosa di grande, perfino più grande di lui.

Non appena fu abbastanza vicino alla riva, Derek e Silvia si avvicinarono camminando in acqua per aiutarlo a portare e sistemare la barca sulla spiaggia, mentre sullo sfondo Angela saltella contenta agitando le braccia.

Stiles scambiò con Derek un bacio sulle labbra veloce e a schiocco corredato di un sorriso enorme e luminoso, e si affrettarono ad assicurare la scialuppa sulla terraferma.

Dopo ebbe a malapena il tempo di salutare Silvia per bene, perché Angela gli saltò addosso buttandogli le braccia al collo, urlandogli quanto era felice che lui fosse lì e che aveva un mucchio di cose da fargli vedere.

Libero dall’entusiasmo di Angela, si voltò verso Derek: gli allacciò le braccia al collo nello stesso attimo in cui lui gli strinse le mani sul retro delle cosce per spingerlo a saltargli addosso. Stiles sorridendo gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe e lo baciò sulla bocca, a lungo.

«Ti sento parecchio felice» gli mormorò Derek sulle labbra, sorridendo e tenendolo ancora sollevato e stretto a sé.

Stiles gli accarezzò il volto. « _Lo sono_. Avrei solo voluto che certi momenti tu fossi con me: mi sarebbe piaciuto condividere certi paesaggi e tramonti con te».

«Non importa, avremo quest’isola».

«Avremo sempre molto di più di quest’isola» lo corresse Stiles, e premette di nuovo la bocca sulla sua.

Stavolta non provò alcun dolore sordo al petto nel pensare che era a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono divertita molto a creare il Palazzo della Confraternita di Amalfi, spero che il risultato non sia troppo pacchiano XD Non ho riferimenti fotografici da darvi stavolta, perché ho fatto tutto da me. Posso darvi qualche info sui dettagli usati:  
> \- [Casette greche](http://www.federicapiersimoni.it/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/santorini.jpg), nel caso non le aveste presenti (i cenni storici sono veri)  
> \- Le finestre in stile arabo hanno [queste forme](http://img.freepik.com/vettori-gratuito/porte-e-finestre-arabe_23-2147502115.jpg?size=338&ext=jpg)  
> \- Qualche cenno sull’[arte vichinga](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arte_vichinga)  
> \- Il termine esatto per le "mezze colonne" presenti agli stipiti delle porte è _lesena_ , maggiori info [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lesena). E sul capitello a stile ionico maggiori info [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ordine_ionico) (in pratica il capitello, detto terra-terra, è quel coso in cima a una colonna, e in questo caso ha la forma di due spirali) (per gran parte di queste cose devo ringraziare il mio prof di Storia dell’Arte delle medie, un uomo appassionato di architettura antica capace di trasformare ogni lezione in un film di Indiana Jones)  
> Ovviamente, tutti i cenni storici sono veritieri. I Fenici per costruire i porti sfruttavano sempre i promontori o la presenza di isole disposte di fronte alla costa, proprio per avere due porti l’uno rivolto verso l’altro.  
> Avventurati anche tu in maggiori info sulla caravella [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caravella)! Ho faticato non poco per trovare un veliero adatto; prima avevo pensato a un [brigantino](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brigantino), che poi è anche la tipica nave da pirati, ma dubitavo potesse essere così facile da maneggiare per un equipaggio composto da sole 3 persone. Poi ho pensato anche a un [cutter](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cutter), ma non capivo bene quanto fosse fattibile. Poi mi è venuta tanta voglia di piangere dalla disperazione, ho cercato "velieri dalle piccole dimensioni" e ho scoperto un sito che mi ha illuminata, e in seguito mi sono data della scema, perché avrei dovuto ricordare che a scuola mi dicevano sempre che le caravelle di Colombo in realtà erano navi _molto piccole_ (in confronto al brigantino e al galeone lo sono eccome e di parecchio!)  
>  Info sugli animali citati (ed è subito SuperQuark) : [delfino comune](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delphinus_delphis), [stenella](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stenella), [beluga](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delphinapterus_leucas), [capodoglio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physeter_macrocephalus), [balenottera azzurra](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balaenoptera_musculus). E il [canto delle balene](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canto_delle_balene).  
> Altrettanto vera è la storia di Mahsuri! Qualcosa in inglese potete leggerla [qui](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahsuri), altre info le ho raccolte qua e là su internet sempre in lingua inglese.  
> Info su [Langkawi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Langkawi) (in inglese, ma sulla wiki italiana trovate una versione molto ridotta).  
> La canzone che ho immaginato stesse cantando Ling è [questa](https://youtu.be/M2LdF1RlSL0): il testo originale è in tedesco (dicono in molti con una pronuncia pessima, ma io non me ne intendo XD), qui lo trovate insieme a una traduzione in inglese (non seguo _Shingeki no Kyojin_ perché non rientra fra i miei gusti, però questa canzone mi piace).  
>  Info sul [cuon](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuon_alpinus), cioè Vicky.  
> Per l’aspetto delle Langkawi mi sono ispirata alle [Seychelles](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seychelles) e alle loro spiagge caratteristiche: [1](http://static.turistipercaso.it/image/s/seychelles-1/seychelles-1_28wnh.T0.jpg), [2](http://www.larosadeglieventi.it/public/image/Seychelles/seychelles%201.jpg), [3](https://viaggiandogratis.it/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/seychelles.jpg), [4](http://www.africapoint.com/images/safaris/big-cat-safari-dream-island-kenya-tanzania-seychelles/main/118965703.jpg).


	25. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 8

 

Dopo lo sbarco, Stiles fu accompagnato da Derek, Silvia e Angela dal capo villaggio, un uomo sui trent’anni di origini pakistane di nome Shabir, cioè l’hippie strafatto con cui aveva parlato via email.

In totale nell’arcipelago delle Langkawi abitavano _trentasette_ persone, e a Zenevia ce n’erano _tredici_ di queste.

In pratica era un luogo perfetto per vivere isolati e in santa pace per il resto dei propri giorni.

Zenevia aveva la forma vaga di un fagiolo e i suoi abitanti vivevano dalla parte opposta da cui Stiles era arrivato, in delle palafitte disposte in una laguna. Se a ciò si aggiungeva che tutti parlavano con tono lento e strascicato – come se avessero ricevuto una strana illuminazione religiosa da parte di un dio, o molto più semplicemente come se avessero _fumato erba_ – e che lo avevano accolto con delle collane di fiori, il quadro surreale diventava perfetto.

«Namasté, fratello della terraferma» lo salutò Shabir, quieto ma sorridente, unendo i palmi delle mani all’altezza del petto.

Stiles con un po’ di impaccio imitò il gesto. «Namasté, fratello… _isolano_?» pronunciò incerto. Alle spalle di Shabir, Silvia gli fece cenno di "quasi".

«È stato lieto il tuo lungo viaggio?» gli domandò Shabir.

«Uhm, abbastanza». Tutta quella seraficità gli stava mettendo un po’ d’ansia. E il profumo dei fiori delle collane gli stava pizzicando il naso.

«Ti abbiamo preparato dei vestiti puliti adatti al nostro clima, speriamo di aver fatto cosa gradita».

«Oh, sì, grazie» esalò, arricciando il naso nel tentativo di non starnutirgli in faccia.

«Saremo felici di averti come nostro ospite a cena più tardi» lo invitò.

«Ma certo» assentì. «Ora, se volete scusarmi, vorrei riposarmi».

«Ovvio» gli sorrise inchinandosi e indicandogli un paio di palafitte poste in fondo al molo che attraversava la laguna e collegava tutte le abitazioni – Stiles intuì che dovessero essere quelle costruite apposta per gli ospiti.

Angela si congedò abbracciandolo per l’ennesima volta. «Vado a cercare altri gusci di noci di cocco da intagliare con Silvia!»

Le sorrise con affetto. «Va bene, ci vediamo più tardi».

Poi, finalmente lui e Derek s’incamminarono verso la palafitta.

Stiles voltò le spalle a Shabir sfoggiando un sorrisetto falso, agitando la mano per salutare le persone che lungo il molo si affacciarono dalle proprie finestre per salutarlo festose. «Penso che questo sia stato il periodo più lungo in cui non ci siamo visti» disse a mezza bocca a Derek. «O sbaglio?»

«No, lo credo anch’io».

Stiles continuò a sorridere e salutare. «Ho così tanta voglia di scoparti, che temo che finirò con lo sfondare il pavimento della palafitta per farlo».

«Sai sempre come riservare per me le parole più dolci».

«Ti amo».

«Ti amo anch’io».

Entrati nell’abitazione, Derek all’istante afferrò il piccolo tavolo che c’era al centro e lo trascinò davanti alla porta per bloccarla dall’interno; poi Stiles ci si sedette sopra e strinse le mani sulla casacca di Derek per attirarlo addosso a sé e baciarlo sulla bocca.

Se il bacio sulla spiaggia era stato dolce e solo appena sensuale, quello fu invece lascivo, scoordinato, corredato di schiocchi umidi e pieno di desiderio. Stiles allargò di più le gambe per fare spazio a Derek e premere le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi, Derek gli posò una mano sulla nuca per guidare i suoi movimenti; Stiles ebbe l’impressione che non si separarono _per ore_.

Quando infine Derek staccò la bocca dalla sua, Stiles si sentì abbastanza instupidito; poi aggrottò la fronte, colto da un’improvvisa preoccupazione. «Puzzo parecchio, vero? Non mi lavo per bene da sei giorni…»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Vuoi che mi importi?»

Stiles ridacchiò divertito. «Dimenticavo che tu e i tuoi confratelli siete abituati a puzzare come caproni».

Lui protestò mordicchiandogli piano il naso.

«Ahio» si lamentò Stiles sorridendo.

«Mi piace il tuo naso».

«Non smetterà mai di sembrarmi ridicolo sentirtelo dire».

«Ma ti piace».

«Mi piace» confermò, scoccandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra che subito dopo divenne più profondo.

Derek si separò da lui sfilandosi la casacca e rivolgendogli un sorriso malizioso. «Diamoci una rinfrescata, se proprio ci tieni…»

Aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Cosa vuoi dire…?»

In risposta, Derek aprì una porta sul retro della palafitta: dava direttamente sul mare, oltre la soglia c’erano degli scalini di legno che affondavano nell’acqua.

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro, indeciso. «Non ci vedrà qualcuno?»

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Siamo in un’isola con _tredici_ abitanti, e Silvia e Angela sono lontane» obiettò.

Stiles sbottò un’imprecazione esasperata e si denudò veloce, scendendo i gradini prima di Derek.

Andando un po’ a largo con un paio di bracciate, si accorse che in effetti erano abbastanza lontani dal resto del villaggio – erano proprio in fondo al molo – e i pali delle palafitte aiutavano un po’ a nascondersi.

Stiles si rivolse verso l’orizzonte e per un lungo minuto si godette in silenzio il tramonto sul mare da quell’angolazione: sospeso nell’acqua, ammirò gli ultimi raggi del sole tingere di viola e arancio il cielo con delle palme di contorno.

«È uno spettacolo fantastico, vero?» gli mormorò Derek, raggiungendolo alle spalle nuotando silenzioso.

«Già…» si voltò sorridendo, «anche se ho visto cose altrettanto belle in viaggio! Ho visto dei delfini e dei beluga, hanno giocato con noi! E pure una balenottera azzurra!»

Derek sembrò preoccuparsi. «Che cosa siete andati a fare vicino a un animale così enorme?»

Stiles rise. «Era di passaggio! È stato _bellissimo_ vederla!»

«Ora somigli un po’ a Ling» commentò ironico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Devo preoccuparmi?»

Scoppiò a ridere. «No!»

«Di qua» lo invitò con un cenno della testa in direzione della palafitta, «c’è una piccola pedana attaccata a un palo».

Seguì Derek e restò un po’ sorpreso nel vedere che era vero; ci salì sopra, c’era a malapena spazio per due persone adulte e non era molto larga, e rimase comunque immerso nell’acqua fino al petto. «Credi che serva per fare dei tuffi con la bassa marea?»

«Probabile» gli rispose sospirando, e si sistemò davanti a lui e incastrando una gamba fra le sue.

Stiles appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro il palo, socchiudendo gli occhi e mugolando appena, scosso dal brivido provocato da quel poco di frizione fra il suo bacino e quello di Derek.

«Mi sei mancato» esalò Stiles, riaprì gli occhi e gli infilò le dita fra i capelli bagnati. «Sono felice di essere qui con te. Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte se non con te, mi credi?»

Lo sguardo di Derek si velò di dolcezza e malinconia, gli annuì sorridendo. «Vale la stessa cosa per me».

Stiles stava per ripetergli che lo amava, ma lui gli tappò la bocca con la propria.

Si baciarono cercando allo stesso tempo di sistemarsi meglio sulla pedana per essere ben stabili, Stiles allargò di più le gambe e Derek mosse di più il bacino verso il suo; Stiles gemette contro la sua bocca, gli circondò il collo con un braccio e affondò la mano libera sottoacqua, cercando di stringere fra le dita entrambe le loro erezioni.

Derek sospirò forte e iniziò a divorargli il collo, tenendo una mano artigliata sul palo di legno nel tentativo di mantenere entrambi ben ancorati, anche se stava faticando parecchio, perché non riusciva a smettere di spingere il bacino contro il suo.

Stiles si fissò a non lasciare in pace la bocca di Derek, e quando se ne separò fu solo per gemere al suo orecchio e sussurrargli quanto fosse bello con la luce del tramonto alle sue spalle, bagnato dell’acqua dell’oceano.

Quando Stiles sentì l’orgasmo vicino, allontanò la mano dalle loro erezioni per potersi stringere meglio sulle spalle di Derek e fissare il cielo dietro di loro. Venne guardando il sole inabissarsi oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, gemendo all’orecchio di Derek che non smetteva di agitarsi e strofinarsi addosso a lui.

Spinse piano Derek a voltare appena la testa di lato, tornando a circondargli l’erezione con una mano, e gli parlò sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra e il naso. «Guarda anche tu il tramonto, è bellissimo. Sai chi mi ricorda?» chiese sorridendo e con voce bassa e roca. « _Noi_ ». E su quella parola Derek venne con un gemito sfiatato.

Stiles posò la propria bocca sulla sua nello stesso attimo in cui lui gli posò una mano sulla nuca, e fra un bacio e l’altro iniziarono a ripetersi "Ti amo" sottovoce, ogni volta come se fosse un piccolo segreto rivelato.

Il rumore dell’oceano di sottofondo li cullò fino a quando non decisero di chiudere quel momento.

 

 

 

Gli abitanti di Zenevia mangiavano tutti insieme sulla spiaggia, a dei tavoli disposti a ferro di cavallo attorno a un braciere, e Stiles trovò strano pensare che in quel momento in effetti l’intera comunità dell’isola era riunita assieme: ciò rendeva la cena molto intima, gli diede molto l’idea di quanto quell’isola fosse a tutti gli effetti la casa dove viveva un’unica famiglia.

Nelle pietanze ci fu un’eccessiva presenza di cocco per i gusti di Stiles, ma in cambio il pesce abbondò eccome e ne fu felice per Angela, che di certo in quei giorni era finalmente riuscita a nutrirsi di pesce fresco e non più sottosale e sott’olio.

Dopo Shabir lo invitò a una breve escursione nell’entroterra per osservare degli insetti multicolore che uscivano dalle proprie tane solo di notte, attratti dal profumo dei fiori notturni tropicali, e Stiles lo trovò fantasticamente mostruoso: ne vide parecchi che somigliavano a dei _pokémon_.

Andò a dormire abbastanza presto, e non lo sorprese il fatto che Derek insisté per dormire con lui in forma di lupo: probabilmente aveva voglia di lasciargli il proprio odore addosso, ora che si erano ritrovati e lui di certo puzzava parecchio _di gatto_ per via di Ling, e con quell’aspetto era molto più facile farlo.

Stiles dormì profondamente abbracciato a Derek, utilizzandolo come se fosse un peluche gigante, e beandosi dello sciabordio delle onde che sentiva provenire da sotto il pavimento.

Il suo corpo era ancora in sintonia con la sveglia mattutina della caravella, quindi anche se avrebbe preferito dormire un altro po’ riaprì gli occhi abbastanza presto.

Derek era ancora un lupo: gli mormorò all’orecchio che andava a fare una passeggiata in riva al mare e uscì sul molo comune per andare sulla spiaggia.

Camminò lento a piedi nudi sulla sabbia, accarezzando di tanto in tanto i grossi monoliti di granito e immalinconendosi appena al pensiero che quelle rocce non avevano sul serio una lunga storia dietro: erano stati creati direttamente così dagli Osservatori. Scansò veloce quella riflessione e andò oltre, adocchiando una palma più grande delle altre che cresceva obliqua in direzione del mare, al punto da estendersi sopra di esso. Ci si arrampicò fino a essere sospeso sopra la superficie dell’acqua, si mise a cavalcioni sul tronco e si sdraiò in avanti, restando fermò lì sopra come un gatto pigro ad abbracciare il paesaggio con lo sguardo.

Era la prima volta che poteva godersi il mare in quel modo, la sua prima vacanza sulla spiaggia, e la quiete mattutina dell’oceano era molto diversa di quella che negli anni aveva ascoltato nella riserva di Beacon Hills le poche volte che si era azzardato a fare una corsa campestre all’alba. Socchiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia per restare in equilibrio sul tronco, beandosi di quella tranquillità salmastra.

Era così rilassato che non sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi.

«Vuoi che ti canti il tema di _Titanic_?» chiese una voce femminile inespressiva.

Stiles fece una smorfia seccata, abbassò lo sguardo e vide Silvia nuotare sotto di lui. «Grazie, ma no. Che avete voi ragazze di Amalfi con _Titanic_?! Ling lo cita spesso!» sbottò.

«Sarà perché ritrae uno dei più grandi disastri in mare…» ponderò.

«Figuriamoci se era per un motivo meno tragico e inquietante» borbottò, tornando a stendersi sul tronco. «Piuttosto» cambiò discorso, «come ti sembra Angela, in vista della nuotata di oggi?»

La ragazzina aveva voluto aspettare Stiles per concedersi la sua prima sguazzata con la coda da sirena.

«Meno tesa del previsto» gli rispose, «un pochino nervosa, ma è normale che ci sia un po’ d’ansia».

«E si sta trovando bene qui?» domandò apprensivo.

«Le piace» assentì vaga, «si sta divertendo molto e noto che ha ritrovato l’appetito – in viaggio non l’ho mai vista mangiare con così tanto piacere – ma, non so… mi dà molto l’impressione che finora voi ragazzi le siete mancati molto».

Stiles afflosciò le spalle. «Non possiamo farci niente… Non conviene a nessuno farla vivere lontana dall’oceano: non potrebbe nuotare a piacimento, mangerebbe meno e male e avrebbe sempre bisogno di una scorta per uscire dalla contea e venire qui a nuotare…»

«Lo so» annuì pensosa, «considera però che qui nell’Eden per ognuno di noi avere un gruppo da chiamare "famiglia" è importante, e forse lei aveva già trovato questo con voi».

«Probabile» biascicò Stiles, «ma farla viaggiare per portarla a nuotare è un grosso rischio per lei stessa e per tutti: se i soldati di Warren la catturassero, potrebbe essere costretta a fare cose _orribili_ ».

«È una grossa responsabilità» gli concesse assentendo. «Se ti può rincuorare, le ho parlato della possibilità di entrare a fare parte della mia Confraternita, e mi è sembrata un pochino più propensa a questa scelta piuttosto che a restare qui a Zenevia».

Durante la lunga traversata in mare, Stiles aveva avuto modo di discutere con Ling anche di questo, della possibilità di fare entrare Angela nella Confraternita di Amalfi: sarebbe stata meno "in gabbia" perché avrebbe potuto viaggiare di continuo e vedere moltissimi posti stando sempre a stretto contatto con l’oceano, e in più sarebbe stata anche a debita distanza da Warren e altri pericoli, perché non erano gente capace di avventurarsi in mare.

Ling a quella proposta si era illuminata come un Albero di Natale, e aveva subito scritto a Silvia di parlarne pure con Angela.

«Non mi piace costringerla a scegliere fra sole pochissime opzioni» ammise Stiles brontolando, «perché noi rispetto a lei abbiamo avuto la possibilità di potere decidere con molta più libertà a quale Confraternita o Compagnia unirci, e in quale territorio abitare… ma non so più cos’altro inventarmi» si passò una mano sul volto, frustrato, «e almeno mi consola che con voi di Amalfi avrebbe una parvenza di libertà».

«In tutta onestà» aggiunse Silvia, mettendosi a nuotare a dorso, «credo di capire perché non voglia stare a Zenevia: qui si sta bene, è un _paradiso_ ed è simile alla sua Giamaica, ma la comunità anche se è mentalmente molto aperta è _sonnacchiosa_ e fatta di gente molto più grande di lei». Storse il viso in una smorfia seccata e perplessa. «Io stessa non so se riuscirei a stare qui per sempre, vedendo tutti i giorni le stesse facce. Questo più che altro è un posto per eremiti».

«Beh» ponderò Stiles, «ci sarà un motivo per cui queste trentasette persone hanno deciso di colonizzare questo arcipelago isolandosi da tutto l’Eden, no? Non scegli di vivere così se non hai un profondo bisogno di pace e solitudine. E mi sa che Angela non ha bisogno di pace e solitudine».

«Ha dodici anni» sottolineò Silvia, «tu a quell’età volevi della stasi?»

Sbuffò una risata nasale. «Non direi proprio!»

«Ecco» sospirò lei. «Vediamo come andrà dopo la nuotata…» mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi e facendo il morto a galla.

«Derek si è rilassato mentre non c’ero?» domandò curioso e apprensivo.

Gli rispose inespressiva senza aprire gli occhi. «Credo che Derek sia il classico tipo che mette come sfondo del cellulare la foto della persona amata, salvo poi vergognarsene tantissimo e fare di tutto affinché gli altri non lo vedano – reazioni esagerate e ceffoni violenti compresi nel prezzo. Ti basta per capire come si sia comportato in tua assenza?»

Stiles soffocò una mezza risata contro il braccio. «Più o meno».

Silvia riprese a nuotare. «Siete un po’ strani insieme, ma non è che io possa azzardarmi a dire tanto, visto la mia storia con Ben…»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito. «Cosa c’è stato, o c’è, di strano fra voi due?»

«Quando l’ho conosciuto ho creduto che fosse gay, perché lo vedevo sempre fissare gli uomini e flirtare con loro, e quindi non ho capito per niente le sue intenzioni quando ha iniziato a corteggiarmi».

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Avrei voluto esserci!»

«Quando mi ha detto di essere bisessuale mi sono state chiare molte più cose. E la mia vita sessuale è diventata molto più interessante, dato che può raccontarmi cosa in passato ha fatto con altri uomini…» insinuò.

Stiles sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Per favore, _no_ : non ce la faccio a sentire della vita sessuale della gente che conosco».

Scrollò le spalle. «Ognuno ha le sue perversioni». Agitò una mano in cenno di saluto e con un paio di bracciate iniziò ad allontanarsi da lui. «Ci vediamo fra un paio d’ore!»

«Ok, a dopo!» e ciondolando i piedi nel vuoto tornò a riprendere il sole a cavalcioni della palma.

 

 

 

Angela si presentò sulla spiaggia insieme a Silvia, e come osservato da quest’ultima non sembrò molto tesa, solo appena un po’ ansiosa.

Shabir aveva indicato loro l’angolo di spiaggia più comodo per la prima nuotata in mare di Angela, informandoli che avrebbe avvertito il resto della comunità di non andare in quella porzione di mare per quella mattinata, in modo da dare alla ragazzina più privacy possibile. Stiles si stava sentendo sempre più colpito dalla pura generosità degli abitanti delle Langkawi, che non avevano nemmeno rifiutato per un solo istante la presenza di una sirena: nell’Eden si passava sempre da un estremo all’altro, dall’altruismo più ingenuo all’avidità più cruenta, e di rado Stiles non ne restava scombussolato.

Silvia avrebbe aiutato Angela sulla spiaggia, mentre lui e Derek avrebbero nuotato a largo, fungendo da soccorso in acqua nel caso le cose si fossero messe male.

Angela finora si era trasformata una singola volta al giorno in una tinozza – e in un posto misterioso dell’isola che gli abitanti chiamano _Pozzo_ – e a detta di Linda e Bhanuja le prime volte che aveva rilasciato la coda al castello aveva faticato e sofferto a livello psicologico per via di un blocco mentale.

La sua prima trasformazione nell’Eden non era stata per niente felice, era rimasta traumatizzata e in più la tratteneva essere troppo cosciente di non percepire sul serio l’acqua: la sua mente sapeva di essere in un sogno, che sentiva l’acqua solo perché era un’illusione, e la trasformazione procedeva molto a rilento frustrando Angela al punto tale da farla piangere.

Era a dir poco triste che ci fosse il rischio che ormai associasse una cosa bella come la sua coda alla sofferenza; Stiles sperava che andasse tutto bene.

Angela aveva spiegato loro che in teoria le sarebbe bastato denudarsi e sedersi sul bagnasciuga, lasciando che la risacca le bagnasse a poco a poco e in modo naturale le gambe; Silvia accanto a lei avrebbe provveduto ad aiutarla a rilassarsi nel caso diventasse di colpo nervosa.

Stiles e Derek, con un paio di pantaloni di fortuna corti fino al ginocchio, entrarono in acqua e s’inoltrarono fino a circa un metro e mezzo di profondità, rivolgendo le spalle alla riva per non guardare Angela e stando uno distante dall’altro.

Stiles rimase fermo immobile con i piedi saldi nella sabbia del fondale, provando a tendere l’orecchio per ascoltare con discrezione come procedevano le cose dietro di lui sulla spiaggia. La natura era serena intorno a lui, udì Angela fare dei respiri profondi e Silvia mormorarle degli incoraggiamenti con tono quieto e dolce.

Fu tentato di voltarsi a guardare quando sentì Silvia cantilenare trionfante e con affetto "Ed ecco qui!" ma si trattenne; subito dopo si udì uno squittio felice di Angela, e Stiles non fece in tempo a decidere di girarsi o meno, perché di sottecchi vide che sottacqua passò a un metro da lui qualcosa di grosso, rosso e veloce come un proiettile.

Si voltò verso la spiaggia e vide Silvia agitare in aria le braccia sorridendo. «È partita come un razzo!» informò sia lui che Derek.

Stiles sentì altri gridolini gioiosi, girò di nuovo la testa in direzione dell’orizzonte e vide Angela _saltare come un delfino_ : rompeva la superficie dell’acqua a braccia unite, tracciava un semicerchio nell’aria e si rituffava in mare. Quella scena in qualche modo lo fece sorridere e commuovere al tempo stesso.

Sia Silvia che Derek lo raggiunsero a nuoto.

«Suppongo che non ha avuto affatto problemi» ironizzò Stiles, rivolgendosi a Silvia.

«Sì, è andato tutto bene, ancora più di quanto mi aspettassi!»

Sullo sfondo, Angela continuava a nuotare a velocità sovraumana di qua e di là, facendo ogni tanto capolino dall’acqua per urlare cose come "È bellissimo qui!" o "Ho visto una stella marina!", oppure saltava gridando festosa.

«Beh» esalò Stiles, «prima o poi qualcosa doveva pure andare bene, no?»

In quell’attimo, Angela sbucò fuori dall’acqua a qualche bracciata da lui, facendolo sussultare. «Ho trovato un compagno di nuotata!» trillò contenta.

«Uh, davvero?» le mormorò, notando solo adesso che erano vicini che lei aveva scelto di nuotare _completamente nuda_ , come aveva detto che di solito faceva con la propria famiglia in Giamaica – e ciò gli pungolò il cuore. Poi fissò perplesso la grossa sagoma scura e tondeggiante che s’intravedeva sottoacqua: era una _tartaruga marina_. Ebbe l’impressione che la povera bestia stesse invocando pietà, che qualcuno la liberasse da tutto quell’entusiasmo. «Uhm, forse dovresti riportare il tuo amico dove l’hai trovato…» osservò cauto.

Derek, al suo fianco, teneva un sopraciglio inarcato.

Angela però non sembrò scalfita, anzi sorrideva. «L’ho portato qui per fare un giro assieme! Ora andiamo di nuovo al largo!» Si voltò e ripartì di nuovo veloce.

«Beh» mormorò Derek, «almeno non ci ha chiesto se poteva tenerlo».

«Vi lascio a fare i padri» li avvisò Silvia, mettendosi a nuotare a dorso, «vado a farmi un giretto anch’io».

«Come se tu non avessi già nuotato stamattina!» borbottò Stiles.

Per tutta risposta, lei gli rivolse il dito medio.

Stiles stava per ribatterle seccato che in presenza di bambini non poteva fare gestacci, ma la voce di Angela lo interruppe.

«Ho preso un pesce! Lo mangiamo per pranzo?»

Stiles si voltò e strabuzzò gli occhi: la ragazzina, sorridendo soddisfatta, stava tenendo per la coda un pesce _enorme_ che ancora si dibatteva.

«È… è…» boccheggiò, non trovava le parole adatte, «è molto grosso, tesoro, brava. Ce la fai a portarlo a riva?»

«Sì!» e con un guizzò veloce si avvicinò abbastanza alla spiaggia da potere restare in acqua e allo stesso tempo _lanciare_ il pesce sulla sabbia, e poi tornò indietro.

Stiles si rivolse a Derek. «Mi sento di colpo molto _vecchio_ » brontolò, e lo vide coprirsi la bocca con una mano per nascondere un sorriso divertito, «e non ridere!» sbottò.

«Stiamo facendo i baby sitter a una sirena, Stiles» obiettò ridendo, «non è qualcosa che mi sarei mai aspettato di fare nella vita».

Stiles stava per ribattergli infastidito, ma cambiò idea e gli rivolse un ghigno malizioso. «Del resto, io non mi sarei neanche aspettato di _farmi te_ ».

Derek afflosciò le spalle e roteò gli occhi mostrandosi esasperato, e poi si voltò per nuotare via.

Lui protestò schizzandolo d’acqua.

La replica fu istantanea: Derek si girò rapido e gli premette le mani sulle spalle, per spingerlo sottacqua. In apnea, Stiles scalciò abbastanza da fare inciampare Derek, facendo così finire entrambi sottacqua. Iniziò una lotta a suon di schizzi, sguardi complici e risate fragorose, che si concluse con le braccia di Stiles intorno al collo di Derek e le loro bocche unite.

«Ho trovato uno strombo!» trillò Angela, affacciandosi dall’acqua non molto lontano da loro e agitando trionfante in aria una grossa conchiglia a cono.

Stiles e Derek si separarono di colpo fingendo nonchalance con impaccio. Stiles si schiarì a voce. «È bellissimo, brava» si complimentò vago.

«La porto sulla spiaggia!»

«Sì, bene» borbottò, osservandola schizzare via.

Derek lo guardò sorridendo e ostentando pazienza. «Facciamo stasera?»

Esalò rassegnato. «Stasera» promise.

 

 

 

Alla fine restarono sulla spiaggia e in acqua quasi mezza giornata, ma Stiles poteva ben capire perché Angela faticasse ad abbandonare il mare, quindi la lasciò indulgere.

A pranzo l’accontentò facendola mangiare seduta sul bagnasciuga, e lui, Derek e Silvia si accomodarono vicino a lei con dei vassoi per farle compagnia.

Stiles poté vedere bene e da vicino la coda di Angela, restandone meravigliato: le squame erano di un vivace rosso aranciato e lungo i fianchi alcune erano cangianti, tendevano al verde; riflettevano la luce del sole dando l’illusione di avere in sé altre mille sfumature, e la pinna caudale anche se trasparente era della stessa tonalità di rosso.

Angela era davvero bella, e a Stiles faceva stringere il cuore il pensiero che lei non avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione di vedere il suo corpo da adulta.

Lasciarono l’acqua solo nel tardo pomeriggio; Angela si accoccolò in spiaggia su degli asciugamani morbidi e spessi, e nell’attesa che la coda si asciugasse permettendo alle sue gambe di tornare, si appisolò con la testa sul grembo di Silvia, che le accarezzava i capelli bagnati.

Per cena Stiles aveva una fame incredibile – tutta quell’aria di mare gli aveva messo addosso un grande appetito – ma Derek con finto tono serio gli raccomandò di non riempirsi troppo la pancia, senza degnarsi di aggiungere ulteriori spiegazioni.

Giunta la sera, quando ormai Zenevia era illuminata dalla luna – che non era piena, ma poco ci mancava – Derek si presentò da Stiles con due sacche piene di asciugamani morbidi; gliene diede una e lo invitò a seguirlo verso il centro dell’isola.

Stiles s’incamminò mantenendosi qualche passo dietro Derek; sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Mi stai portando in un posto romantico?» chiese con tono _dispettoso_.

Lui invece di rispondergli si voltò appena per rivolgergli un’occhiataccia.

Stiles annuì in modo infantile, continuando a sorridere. «Mi stai portando in un posto romantico» decretò sicuro.

«Pensala un po’ come ti pare» borbottò Derek, dandogli le spalle.

Lui non si lasciò scalfire, anzi gli saltò addosso da dietro, per farsi portare a cavalluccio – Derek lo afferrò prontamente e proseguì a camminare.

«Nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa del genere per me» ammise Stiles, un po’ timido, «tipo portarmi in bei posti o roba così…»

Derek gli replicò atono. «Forse perché non tutti hanno il mio stesso fegato per sopportarti».

Lui protestò mordicchiandogli l’orecchio e la mandibola facendo dei piccoli ringhi bassi. «Ti strapperò la gola a morsi».

«E poi dici che questa è una _mia_ fissazione».

«I morsi sono una fissa di _entrambi_ » precisò, e gli succhiò il lobo, poi abbassò la voce assumendo un tono più caldo. «E ricordarti che devo ancora scoparti a morte».

«Ci conto».

Stiles ridacchiò, gli schioccò un bacio veloce sul collo e rimise i piedi a terra, per non affaticare ancora Derek.

Non parlarono molto durante il tragitto, perché più che altro Stiles restò attonito a guardare la bellezza della flora notturna dell’isola, che emana un profumo dolce e speziato, molto esotico. C’erano un sacco di orchidee dai petali allungati, o arricciati ai vertici, e colorate a chiazze o a righe; Stiles intravide anche un paio di iguane e delle rane che invece di essere verdi avevano dei colori molto accesi – dovevano essere velenose.

«Dov’è che stiamo andando di preciso?» domandò, quando infine si riprese da tutta quella meraviglia.

Derek gli rivolse un sorrisetto furbo. «Ti sei mai chiesto da dove viene l’acqua potabile che bevono qui?»

«Uhm, credo che ci sia, tipo, una fonte nell’entroterra, no?»

«Esatto. L’acqua sgorga dall’unica montagna presente sull’isola, che fa un tratto non molto lungo e poi termina il suo percorso _qui_ ». Si fermò.

Stiles guardò oltre Derek e sbarrò gli occhi. C’era un ruscello, così basso e lento da non avere attirato la sua attenzione col suo rumore, ma la cosa particolare era che ricadeva a cascata dentro una grossa incavatura tondeggiante, una spaccatura gigante nel terreno. Si avvicinò al bordo con attenzione e vide che sul fondo la cascatella dava vita a un piccolo laghetto dalla riva sabbiosa.

«Lo chiamano il Pozzo» lo informò Derek, soddisfatto dallo stupore di Stiles. «La comunità ci viene a fare il bagno le notti di luna piena, perché diventa molto suggestivo. Andiamo dall’altra parte: è più facilmente scalabile a mani nude».

«È meraviglioso!» mormorò Stiles, quasi avesse paura di interrompere la magia che emanava quel luogo. «Credevo che posti simili esistessero solo nelle storie fantastiche!»

Le pareti interne del Pozzo non erano scoscese, ma quasi oblique ed erano fatte di massi di granito sporgenti, non troppo ruvidi da fare male alle mani e non troppo lisce da essere scivolosi; non fu una discesa molto faticosa, ma Stiles intuì perché Derek gli avesse suggerito di mangiare poco.

Arrivato giù con un po’ di fiatone, Stiles si guardò intorno, osservando per prima la cascata: l’acqua scivolava lenta e molto quieta lungo la parete, e il suo corso era diviso dai massi sporgenti, mentre il laghetto riflettendo la luce lunare dava all’ambiente un’atmosfera fatata, quasi sospesa nel tempo. La sabbia della riva era liscia e bianca come quella che si trovava sulla spiaggia dell’isola.

«Sembra di stare davanti a una sorta di fonte magica!» disse Stiles entusiasta. «Potrei desiderare volerne una a Namasté! Quanto ci potrebbe costare? Le mutante di tutti i membri delle nostre Confraternite?» scherzò ironico.

Derek gli replicò inespressivo. «Marjorie sarebbe entusiasta di perdere le sue mutante per una causa simile».

Stiles rise. «La immagino urlare dandomi dell’americano pacchiano rovina paesaggi!»

Bene incastrati nei massi c’erano dei ganci metallici robusti da cui pendevano delle lampade a olio, di certo sistemate dagli isolani, dato che venivano lì spesso di notte. Stiles aiutò Derek ad accendere un paio, e la loro luce soffusa arricchì ancora di più l’atmosfera.

Dopo, Stiles passò a spogliarsi del tutto, con la solita tranquillità e sicurezza con cui ormai si denudava davanti a Derek.

Entrò in acqua a passi lenti, sia per non fare troppo rumore rovinando così l’aria mistica di quel luogo, sia per pregustare piano quel momento. Quando intuì di essere quasi giunto nel punto più profondo del laghetto, si abbassò per nuotare.

Lì non era poi davvero così profondo, Stiles al centro del laghetto riusciva a toccare il fondale con i piedi restando col mento sopra la superficie dell’acqua, ma era nuotabile e piacevole. Derek lo raggiunse subito, e Stiles sorridendo gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e si baciarono a lungo sulla bocca.

Stiles rabbrividì quando si separò dalla bocca di Derek. «Fa più freddo fuori dall’acqua che dentro» considerò mormorando, e si avviò vicino alla cascatella, seguito da Derek.

Cercò un punto poco profondo dove potersi infilare per farsi cadere il getto d’acqua addosso, e quando finalmente poté sentire la cascata ricadergli sulle spalle e sulla schiena, socchiuse gli occhi mugolando di piacere. «Avevo dimenticato quanto fosse rilassante sentire la pressione dell’acqua sotto una doccia» gemette.

Sentì dietro di sé Derek sbuffare un sorriso, per poi posargli le mani sulla parte bassa della schiena per massaggiargliela; Stiles sospirò forte e si inarcò verso di lui, quando lo sentì baciargli una spalla. Si girò e veloce si passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugarsi le palpebre e avere una visuale migliore; puntò un masso levigato adatto come appoggio e spinse piano Derek all’indietro, affinché ci appoggiasse la schiena.

Derek lo attirò subito a sé mettendogli una mano sulla nuca e l’altra sulla schiena, Stiles posò la bocca sulla sua e premette il proprio corpo su di lui. Derek provava a tenerlo sempre più vicino a sé, a stringerselo addosso con una possessività languida, e lui si muoveva per strofinare piano e nei punti giusti il proprio corpo addosso al suo. Derek li legava, lui li incastrava.

Si baciarono a lungo in modo caldo, dolce e sensuale, con le mani di Derek che esploravano alla cieca il corpo di Stiles per cercare muscoli da toccare – e Stiles _adorava_ sentire quanto il proprio corpo eccitasse Derek – e Stiles che si staccava dalla bocca di Derek solo per baciargli il collo e sfiorargli l’orecchio e la tempia con le labbra e la punta del naso. Stiles _amava_ questo tipo di intimità bruciante ma avvolgente in cui a volte indugiavano.

Dopo le mani di Derek smisero di toccare e cominciarono a _palpare_ , e gli schiocchi dei baci di Stiles presero un suono più umido; i loro corpi iniziarono a spingersi l’uno contro l’altro con maggiore intensità, i loro baci diventarono lascivi e la lingua di Derek percorse il collo di Stiles in maniera oscena. Stiles strinse le mani sulle braccia di Derek sentendo la presa scivolare per l’acqua e per il sudore, e gemendo inclinò la testa all’indietro per poi riportarla in avanti per succhiare la pelle dell’incavo del collo di Derek.

Quello sfondo di contrasti di rumori e percezioni stava facendo cose _deliziose_ ai sensi di Stiles – si udiva lo scrosciare quieto della cascata e il suono sempre più persistente e forte dei loro gemiti e sospiri, i brividi di freddo per la temperatura dell’ambiente circostante e i brividi di piacere per oggi tocco o bacio più eccitante del precedente – e non impiegò molto a cercare nella semi oscurità lo sguardo di Derek mentre andava a circondargli l’erezione con una mano; Derek lo ricambiò allo stesso modo, e le sue iridi s’illuminarono di blu.

Si masturbarono a vicenda con gesti veloci dal ritmo incalzante, staccando l’uno lo sguardo dall’altro solo quando le loro lingue vollero cercarsi, e fu qualcosa di sporco ma struggente, animalesco ma eccitante: raggiunsero l’orgasmo con dei sospiri tremanti, e invece di riprendere fiato si baciarono sulla bocca fino a quando non sentirono i battiti dei loro cuori farsi più regolari.

Stiles schioccò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Derek prendendogli il viso fra le mani, e si allontanò a passi cauti per tuffarsi nella parte più profonda del laghetto, andando in apnea per qualche secondo; Derek lo imitò, e qualche attimo dopo si ritrovarono al centro del Pozzo, illuminati dalla luce lunare mentre stringevano alla meglio l’uno le braccia attorno all’altro.

Derek con le dita gli scostò i capelli che gli si erano appiccicati sulla fronte, e Stiles per qualche secondo si perse a guardare come i raggi della luna rendessero gli occhi di Derek più chiari.

«Ti amo» mormorò Stiles, semplicemente perché poteva farlo e dirlo non procurava alcun male a se stesso o agli altri.

«Ti amo anch’io» gli replicò Derek a bassa voce, e con un sorriso che provocò al petto di Stiles l’unico tipo di dolore che avrebbe mai voluto provare.

Usciti dall’acqua, Stiles comprese perché mai Derek avesse portato così tanti asciugamani: non c’era esattamente da gelare, ma faceva un po’ freschetto lì sotto dopo un bagno, quindi accolse con piacere il telo morbido che si avvolse attorno.

Prepararono una sorta di letto in cui stendersi, e si sdraiarono coprendosi bene e intrecciando gli arti.

Stiles riprese a baciare Derek sulla bocca perché proprio non poteva fare a meno di sentire il suo calore e il suo sapore accarezzandogli la testa, e Derek ne approfittò per tornare a toccargli la parte bassa della schiena e la coscia, spingendolo a insinuare di più la gamba fra le sue.

«Ti avevo fatto una promessa» sussurrò Stiles roco, mordicchiando il collo di Derek e sentendolo sbuffare un sorriso.

« _Lo ricordo_ ».

Stiles lo vide sollevarsi su un gomito per protrarsi a frugare nella propria sacca; trovato quello che voleva, si voltò e porse a Stiles una boccetta di terracotta.

«Gli isolani sanno impiegare in svariati modi la grande abbondanza di noci di cocco che c’è da queste parti…» insinuò Derek con sorriso malizioso.

Stiles tolse il tappo e annusò il contenuto, curioso. « _Olio_ » sentenziò con un ghigno furbo. Finora avevano potuto usare soltanto la saliva come lubrificante. «Dovremo però portarcene una piccola scorta a casa…» considerò aggrottando la fronte.

Derek gli posò una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo verso di sé e baciarlo sulla bocca. «Ti suggerisco di pensare meno al futuro e di più a mantenere certe promesse, vuoi?» gli disse ironico e inarcando un sopraciglio.

Il ghigno gli diventò più largo. «Con piacere» e gli strinse il mento fra i denti, mordicchiandoglielo appena.

Si stesero su di un fianco, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro e abbastanza vicini da potere permettere a Stiles di muovere bene il braccio per preparare Derek.

Stiles si sporcò per bene le dita di olio, infilò un braccio fra le gambe di Derek e cominciò a insinuare piano il primo dito dentro di lui. Fece leva su un gomito per sollevarsi e osservare meglio le espressioni di Derek, baciandogli la spalla e il collo di tanto in tanto e abbassandosi a sussurrargli all’orecchio incoraggiamenti e lodi misti a promesse oscene su come lo avrebbe preso a breve. Derek gemeva e cercava la sua bocca per baciarlo scoordinato e con irruenza, e lui sorrideva compiaciuto contro le sue labbra.

Quando i baci diventarono morsi sanguigni e Stiles ritenne che Derek ormai era pronto, Derek si stese sulla schiena, muovendo e flettendo le gambe per circondare Stiles con esse e attirarlo di più a sé; Stiles perse per un attimo l’equilibrio e si trattenne dal cadergli addosso solo frenandosi con le mani, anche se ne approfittò per chinarsi a baciarlo sulla bocca a lungo un’ultima volta prima di iniziare a penetrarlo.

Stiles adorò assolutamente ogni dettaglio di quella posa: sentire i muscoli forti delle gambe e delle cosce di Derek premere sui suoi fianchi o sulla sua schiena mentre si sistemava meglio per entrargli dentro, vedere come gli addominali di Derek si contraevano a ogni sua spinta, guardare le mani di Derek scattare in avanti e stringere le sue braccia o le sue spalle per avere un sostegno dopo una spinta o un movimento particolarmente forte o azzeccato, e gli occhi di Derek _illuminati di blu_ che a tratti lo guardavano come a sfidarlo a farlo gemere di più e altri invece sembravano pregarlo di non smettere mai di muoversi.

Era meraviglioso come in quel momento potesse toccare, saggiare e idolatrare la bellezza e la forza di un licantropo senza temere di venirne ferito all’improvviso; Derek si fidava di lui e si lasciava andare, e lui si fidava che Derek lo avrebbe lasciato fare.

Sentendo che ormai erano entrambi prossimo all’orgasmo, Stiles provò ad avvicinarsi più possibile al viso di Derek, fissandolo negli occhi mentre gli dava le ultime spinte forti e ben assestate; Derek venne tremando e Stiles posò la fronte contro una sua spalla, spingendo ancora mentre Derek gli teneva una mano sulla nuca e col fiatone gli mormorava di venire anche lui e _quanto era stato bravo quella sera_.

Stiles raggiunse l’orgasmo sentendosi svuotare del tutto ed esaurirsi nel più piacevole dei modi, crollò addosso a Derek e lui gli baciò la fronte e il viso muovendolo subito per stenderlo al suo fianco – Stiles lo lasciò fare.

Stiles si accoccolò contro il petto di Derek, lasciando che lui lo accarezzasse mentre i loro respiri e i loro battiti pian piano rallentavano.

«Potremmo, tipo, restare qui nel fondo di questo Pozzo per sempre» mormorò Stiles roco, a occhi socchiusi.

«Potremmo» considerò Derek con tono ironico, tracciando con le dita dei disegni sulla spalla e sulla nuca di Stiles.

«Finché morte non ci separi?»

«Finché morte non ci separi».

 

 

 

Stiles trascorse due fantastici giorni senza alcuna preoccupazione per la testa.

Era da quando era arrivato nell’Eden che non aveva mai smesso, neppure per un minuto, di preoccuparsi per qualcosa o per qualcuno, e quella vacanza gli stava dando l’opportunità di ricaricare le batterie e sentirsi un po’ più leggero.

Derek con un sorriso predatore gli aveva mormorato all’orecchio che aveva addosso solo l’odore dell’oceano, di loro due insieme e di sesso, e Stiles ne era stato soddisfatto ed eccitato.

Era però giunto il tempo di tornare alle proprie responsabilità, e di conseguenza era anche arrivata l’ora di affrontare una certa discussione con Angela.

Stiles fino a quel momento non le aveva posto alcun domanda riguardo il futuro, per permetterle di godersi quelle giornate di mare senza alcun pensiero triste, ma ormai non era più possibile evitare quella conversazione.

Il pomeriggio del giorno prima della partenza di Derek per Namasté, Stiles si sedette accanto ad Angela, che se ne stava a gambe incrociate sul molo della comunità dell’isola a guardare l’orizzonte cambiare colore in vista del tramonto.

«Sei venuto a dirmi qualcosa di molto serio?» esordì Angela, con espressione corrucciata e malinconica.

Lui abbozzò una smorfia dispiaciuta guardando il cielo davanti a sé. «Credo che tu abbia una mezza idea di ciò di cui vorrei parlarti… Derek deve tornare operativo, domani mattina ripartirà per Namasté, e io voglio fare una capatina a Shellshelter» la informò. «Questo significa che devi riferirmi la tua scelta, se hai intenzione di restare qui alle Langkawi o unirti alla Confraternita di Amalfi» concluse con tono fermo, anche se evitò di rivolgerle lo sguardo e vedere i suoi occhioni tristi e, probabilmente, _supplicanti_.

«Non posso proprio stare a Namasté?» gli chiese con tono nostalgico e vocina flebile.

Stiles sospirò, dire che si era aspettato quella domanda era riduttivo. «Non è così facile, e non sarebbe neanche una soluzione molto più felice di questa: purtroppo lo sai che abbiamo avuto dei contrasti con la popolazione della contea» Angela non era stupida, di certo sapeva interpretare bene certe occhiatacce, e in più doveva ricordare quello che era successo qualche tempo fa al mercato con Linda e Ling, «e in più non è prudente che tu nell’entroterra non stia sotto la protezione di qualcuno. Saresti comunque costretta a fare una scelta e unirti a una Confraternita, e dipendere da essa per tutti i tuoi spostamenti e per andare a nuotare nell’oceano, quindi i tuoi movimenti e la tua volontà sarebbero lo stesso limitate come qui sull’isola o nella Confraternita di Amalfi» le spiegò. «E darti una scorta non è sempre facile» tenne a precisare, «perché ora come ora che siamo in guerra con Warren è rischioso portarti in luoghi in cui potresti essere attaccata e rapita; le scorte sono un grosso dispendio energetico e non posso chiedere a delle persone di rischiare la vita per te quando c’è invece una soluzione più semplice» quella era una cosa cruda da dire, ma vera, perché Angela doveva comunque imparare che nell’Eden per potere sopravvivere c’era da sottostare a delle priorità e da fare sacrifici.

«Posso unirmi al Drago Scarlatto» bofonchiò lei.

Stiles si passò una mano sul volto, si era aspettato anche _quello_. «Angela, lo sai che tutto il castello ti vuole bene e che sei e sarai sempre la benvenuta, ma… facciamo parte della _Triade_ , capisci che questo ti renderà ancora di più un bersaglio e un obiettivo da raggiungere per Warren?»

«Ma tu e Philip mi state insegnando a difendermi da sola, potreste insegnarmi ancora… diventerò più brava!» insisté supplicante.

«Sarai lontana dall’oceano».

«Proverò a resistere il più possibile, mi basterà nuotare solo una volta al mese… per favore! E mi allenerò per bene così sarà necessaria meno scorta per accompagnarmi!»

Stiles si grattò la nuca, frustrato. «Lo sai che genere di responsabilità stai cercando di darmi?»

«Starò attenta e seguirò sempre tutti i vostri consigli e tutte le vostre lezioni! _Ti prego_ … stavo cominciando a sentirmi a casa al castello…»

E quelle furono le parole che gli strinsero di più il cuore e lo costrinsero a voltarsi per guardarla in faccia. Vide la sua espressione speranzosa e sofferente, ricordò quanto l’aveva vista felice e rilassata quei giorni sull’isola, ma anche quanto per lui, quando era stato Inserito, fosse stato difficile all’inizio trovare qualcuno o qualcosa da chiamare casa. Considerò in breve quale cosa forse avrebbe contribuito a rendere Angela una persona più stabile e meno fragile, sospirò e le diede la sua risposta.

«Inizierai i tuoi quaranta giorni di apprendistato non appena arriverai al castello».

Angela squittì felice e si slanciò in avanti per abbracciarlo con forza; lui sorridendo rassegnato le diede delle pacche sulla schiena.

Poi la ragazzina scattò in piedi. «Vado a dare la notizia a Silvia!» trillò scappando via.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso il fondo del molo, e vide Derek appoggiato di fianco alla porta della loro palafitta; si alzò e lo raggiunse a passi lenti.

«Hai sentito tutto, vero?» gli domandò.

Derek annuì con aria saputa. «Non è che fosse imprevedibile».

«Volevo che almeno per lei la vita nell’Eden fosse facile» esalò passandosi le mani sul volto, «vivendo sull’oceano avrebbe avuto un’esistenza più semplice e tranquilla».

«Credo che Angela sia troppo…» sembrò cercare la parola più appropriata, « _vispa_ per una banale esistenza semplice e tranquilla» ironizzò.

Stiles allacciò le braccia intorno alla vita di Derek e posò la fronte contro la sua spalla, lamentandosi. «Penso che questa scelta mi condurrà all’inferno».

«Solo questa?»

Stiles protestò dandogli un morsetto sul collo, lui sbuffò un sorriso e gli accarezzò la schiena baciandogli la tempia.

«Mi consola il fatto che è improbabile che sarà Angela a succedermi» mormorò Stiles con tono più serio, «da qui a quando me ne andrò di sicuro entreranno ancora moltissime persone nella Confraternita, ed è meglio così: crescendo nell’Eden lei avrà di sicuro parecchi problemi fra le mani – e non mi sto riferendo solo alla discrepanza che si creerà fra la sua età mentale e il suo aspetto esteriore – non sarebbe l’ideale metterle addosso anche questa responsabilità».

«Nel frattempo però lei è la tua prima erede, quindi… _congratulazioni_ » ironizzò Derek.

«Grazie» mugugnò. «O almeno credo». Poi sospirò di nuovo e si scostò da lui. «Chiedi a Marjorie se puoi prendere con te dei ragazzi che si trovano al dormitorio di Neptune per mettere su una scorta per Angela, io domanderò a Ling se può prestarci qualcuno dei suoi…»

«Tu andrai a Shellshelter?»

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Sì. Lo sai che è qualcosa che voglio fare da un po’…»

Derek gli baciò la fronte. «Dopo che è morta la mia famiglia, ho fatto anch’io qualcosa di simile. Capisco il tuo bisogno».

Lui annuì a testa china. «Vado da Shabir per ultimare i preparativi per la traversata. Penso che entro la tarda mattinata di domani potremo già lasciare Neptune» lo avvisò.

Si salutarono con un bacio sulla bocca e dopo Stiles si avviò verso la palafitta del capo villaggio.

Almeno qualcosa lo avevano risolto durante quella permanenza a Zenevia; Stiles però sperava che le conseguenze non sarebbero state troppo pesanti in futuro.

 

 

 

La mattina successiva un cutter di nome _Nemo_ appartenente alla flotta di Amalfi venne a prenderli per riportarli a Neptune.

Stiles ringraziò di cuore Shabir e tutta la piccola comunità di Zenevia, poi Derek prese in braccio Angela – per aiutarla a non bagnarsi le gambe – e saliti su una scialuppa andarono verso il veliero.

Man mano che si allontanarono dall’arcipelago, lasciarono dietro di loro anche l’oceano, e ciò riempì Stiles di malinconia: quei dieci giorni in mare l’avevano fatto sentire non solo parte del mondo acquatico dell’Eden, ma anche parte dell’ _universo_ dell’Eden in un modo in cui finora non si era ancora sentito perché troppo impegnato a lottare più che a vivere.

Era probabile che in futuro qualche volta avrebbe deciso di prendere parte alla scorta di Angela per la sua nuotata periodica, giusto tornare in quelle acque.

La traversata non durò molto, e una volta giunti al porto Stiles risalì il promontorio per salutare Ling e gli altri confratelli; avvertì la Sorella Maggiore che l’avrebbe avvisata non appena avrebbe avuto maggiori informazioni su ciò che stavano facendo Philip e Vicky, e si congedò da lei con un abbraccio tenero e velato di commozione – Ling lo spinse pure a dondolare un po’ sul posto.

Preparati i cavalli e la scorta, Stiles controllò che tutto fosse in ordine, poi salutò Angela dicendole che si sarebbero rivisti a Namasté.

Derek gli prese il viso fra le mani per scoccargli un bacio sulla bocca che seppe sia di nostalgia che di comprensione. «Non perderti troppo dietro a ricordi tristi» gli mormorò.

«Ok» promise, abbozzando un sorriso. Salì in sella a Roscoe e corse verso le mura di Neptune: avrebbe lasciato lui per prima la contea, da solo, soprattutto per depistare in caso qualcuno che fosse lì nei dintorni a spiare i movimenti alle porte di Neptune.

Addentrato al galoppo nella foresta di sequoie, al principio trovò strano essere di nuovo circondato da un ambiente verde e terrestre e non più da una fauna marina e un’interminabile distesa d’acqua, ma Roscoe in fondo gli era mancato e non impiegò molto a sentirsi di nuovo a proprio agio fra gli alberi.

Nell’Eden la convivenza forzata era quasi la prassi, e sebbene lui fosse un tipo molto loquace stava imparando a tenere in gran conto i momenti come quello in cui finalmente poteva _non parlare_ per ore: trascorse l’intera giornata di viaggio senza aprire bocca, lo trovò salutare. Non gli dispiacque nemmeno cavalcare da solo, ripercorrendo con l’aiuto del silenzio della foresta gli ultimi eventi successi, trovando nuove riflessioni e risposte probabili a quesiti ancora sospesi.

Arrivò a Shellshelter quando era il tramonto, e con Roscoe si recò verso il dormitorio della Misericordia che lo avrebbe ospitato per la notte, respirando a fondo l’odore di rum e pesce sotto sale che c’era per le strade.

Shellshelter era meno colorata di Neptune, perché aveva le case tutte fatte in pietra, ma quell’atmosfera grigia era ugualmente molto caratteristica e perfino calorosa, se unita alle luci provenienti dalle locande e al profumo di cibo buono e semplice che fuoriusciva dalle finestre delle cucine dei locali.

Cenato presso una taverna e trascorsa la notte al dormitorio, Stiles si recò alla bottega del tatuatore che gli aveva disegnato il profilo della testa di volpe che aveva sulla nuca. Aveva preso un appuntamento con lui un paio di giorni prima tramite email, scrivendo anche su per giù cosa voleva farsi tatuare e dove.

Oliver, il tatuatore, lo accolse con modi affabili e poche domande sulle sue scelte: nell’Eden spesso farsi tatuare era _terapeutico_ , Oliver sapeva bene che era preferibile e molto più educato non chiedere mai perché qualcuno scegliesse di tatuarsi, al massimo consigliava qualche modifica al disegno senza imporsi.

«Allora» sorrise Oliver appoggiandosi al banco all’entrata del negozio, «dov’è la scritta che vuoi farti tatuare?»

Stiles prese la pergamena ripiegata che aveva in tasca e la stese bene sul banco. « _Questa_ ».

Oliver la osservò bene annuendo. «Cinese?» ipotizzò.

«Giapponese» lo corresse.

Lui assentì di nuovo, senza nemmeno mostrarsi curioso del significato di quei simboli. «Ripensamenti sul posto?»

«No, basta solo che sia frontale e parallelo al tatuaggio con la data dell’Inserimento» rispose deciso.

Oliver lo fece accomodare nello studio-laboratorio e lui si tolse il mantello e si rimboccò per bene e oltre il gomito la manica destra.

Si sedette e rivolse lo sguardo verso il soffitto, mentre Oliver cominciò a lavorare in silenzio.

"Dopo che è morta la mia famiglia, ho fatto anch’io qualcosa di simile. Capisco il tuo bisogno" aveva detto Derek. Raleigh lo aveva lasciato, ed era stato l’unica figura paterna che lì nell’Eden aveva avuto, e come per onorare suo padre aveva sentito l’esigenza di indossare una divisa, per onorare Raleigh aveva scelto di portare qualcosa di lui sempre impresso sulla propria pelle – come Derek che si era tatuato la triscele del suo branco al centro della schiena.

Nella parte interna dell’avambraccio sinistro c’era tatuata la sua data di Inserimento, su quella dell’avambraccio destro si stava facendo tatuare una frase che Raleigh gli aveva detto fino all’ultimo suo respiro.

 _L’odio è per i codardi_. Scritto in giapponese.

Voleva proprio che fosse in mostra di fronte alla data di Inserimento, a dimostrazione del fatto che avrebbero anche potuto condizionarlo ancora, prenderlo a calci quando era già a terra o ferirlo di nuovo e farlo a pezzi, ma non avrebbero mai avuto il suo odio, perché non lo avrebbero mai reso davvero un mostro o un codardo. _Non generare mostri, non diventarne uno_.

Dopo una lunga seduta, terminata la procedura per prevenire infezioni al tatuaggio, Stiles pagò Oliver e tornò al dormitorio per riprendere i propri averi, mettere nella sacca qualche provvista per il viaggio, recuperare Roscoe dalla stalla e ritornare a Namasté.

Attraversò la porta d’uscita da Shellshelter sentendosi un groppo in gola, ma si aggrappò al consiglio di Derek di non perdersi troppo dietro a dei pensieri malinconici – e a cose ormai perdute – e accelerò sicuro verso la strada di casa.

C’era ancora molto da fare.

 

 

 

La prima volta che Stiles era rientrato nel suo studio dopo la missione a Mithril, il viaggio ai Confini dell’Oceano e la permanenza a Zenevia, aveva baciato la propria scrivania abbracciandola alla meglio con un sorriso scemo sulla faccia.

La parte avventurosa dell’essere un Fratello Maggiore non gli era dispiaciuta affatto, ma pensava fosse opportuno alternarla con dei momenti di vita sedentaria al castello – se non altro era un bene per la sua sanità mentale e alleviava lo stress.

Al suo ritorno aveva trovato Angela con già indosso la propria divisa del Drago Scarlatto nuova di zecca, che si aggirava per il castello trotterellando dietro Bhanuja e Linda che le stavano insegnando la parte teorica e pratica dell’essere una consorella. Linda aveva riferito a Stiles che Angela non vedeva l’ora di acquistare la sua stilografica, e che aveva idea di prenderla rosa shocking con dei dettagli bianchi.

Stiles le aveva già dato la sua prima lezione di combattimento con le armi a lama lunga, nell’attesa che Philip tornasse dalla sua missione, e aveva notato che al castello tutti sembravano molto felici che lei avesse scelto di entrare a fare parte della Confraternita.

Stiles si augurava soltanto che il suo bisogno di nuotare in mare e la sua testardaggine nel resistere ai propri bisogni per non infastidire nessuno e potere restare a Namasté non la portasse a logorarsi dentro da sola.

Parlando di Philip, invece, Stiles a due giorni dal suo rientro a casa ebbe finalmente sue notizie più certe: la missione si era conclusa, lui e Logan sarebbero ripartiti per Namasté l’indomani mattina e gli avrebbero riferito di persona cosa avevano scoperto.

Quarantotto ore dopo, Stiles aveva ricevuto un messaggio da parte loro con cui lo avvisavano di essere alle mura della contea, e lui aveva replicato che era meglio che si riposassero e mangiassero prima di recarsi a fargli rapporto – quello che più contava era che entrambi fossero al castello sani e salvi.

Erano le prime ore del pomeriggio quando Stiles sentì bussare alla porta dello studio; dopo aver concesso il permesso per entrare, vide Philip aprire la porta alla meglio: aveva con sé un grosso vassoio con piatti e posate.

Stiles, piuttosto che salutarlo, fissò il vassoio inespressivo inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non ho fame» esordì monocorde. Sui piatti c’erano delle grosse fette di quello che sembrava uno sformato di zucchine e qualche altro tipo di verdura.

Philip non sembrò scalfito, gli replicò monocorde posando il vassoio sulla scrivania. «Io non ho ancora mangiato. Questo l’ha fatto la nostra bambina per noi tre, e se non lo mangi sei una persona orribile».

Angela si divertiva spesso a cucinare per sé, dato che al castello era l’unica pescetariana, e le piaceva preparare qualcosa anche per gli altri, soprattutto se erano di ritorno da delle missioni.

Stiles sospirò rassegnato, spostò di lato le carte su cui stava lavorando e prese uno dei piatti e una forchetta. Alla prima forchettata scoprì che lo sformato era anche più buono di quanto avesse immaginato – ma forse ciò era un’illusione dovuta al fatto che sapeva fosse stato preparato da Angela con tanto amore per Philip, Logan e lui.

Philip aveva l’aria un po’ assonnata, mostrava sul viso qualche segno di stanchezza e, evento rarissimo, aveva i capelli da boyband Anni Sessanta raccolti in un minuscolo codino sulla nuca: di solito si legava i capelli solo durante degli allenamenti molto estenuanti, doveva essere davvero stanco e bisognoso di aria fresca in un posto tranquillo.

Stiles parlò a bocca piena. «Devo supporre che il tuo rapporto non poteva attendere la tua cena?»

Philip deglutì un boccone e scrollò le spalle. «I mafiosi discutono sempre durante dei banchetti, non vedo perché mai non dovremmo farlo anche noi».

Ghignò sbuffando. «Mi sembra un paragone appropriato! Dimmi, che ne pensi dell’entrata di Angela nella Confraternita?»

Philip si fermò dal portare la forchetta alla bocca, guardò Stiles arricciando appena il naso. «Vuoi davvero che commenti una cosa che ormai tutti davano per scontata?»

«Uhm, no» considerò, «in effetti no». Sospirò, prese una delle bottiglie che teneva sulla scrivania – acqua e tè, quella di scotch era ben nascosta – e versò da bere per entrambi. «Raccontami pure cosa avete scoperto» lo esortò.

«In pratica, Gina e Vicky non erano riuscite a scovare le tracce dei Devoti Sacrificali per un semplice motivo» mandò giù un grosso boccone e continuò – a quanto sembrava era abbastanza affamato da non stare mangiando come un lord inglese, «finora avevano provato a cercarli immaginando che coprissero le loro tracce come fanno gli umani o le varie creature sovrannaturali in generale: ho provato a suggerire un’altra prospettiva».

«Cioè?» incalzò Stiles.

«Li abbiamo cercati tenendoli in conto come animali» rispose, prendendo il bicchiere per bere. «Non è stato facile e c’è voluto un po’ di tempo, ma alla fine abbiamo scoperto dove vivono».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Perché proprio come _animali_?»

«Finora Gina e Vicky avevano cercato una _casa_ , che però è diversa da una _tana_ : sono due elementi che hanno bisogno di una copertura diversa per essere nascosti, quindi per arrivare a esse ci sono due tipi di strade differenti».

«Uhm» mormorò Stiles, pensoso e a bocca piena, «quindi non hanno una casa ma una tana?»

Philip annuì. «Esatto. Considerando che l’ambiente è la montagna, abbiamo cercato di immaginare che tipo di tane hanno gli animali della montagna e come fanno a nascondersi, o come fanno a coprire le loro tracce, in modo tale da trovare degli indizi che ci portassero dritti da loro».

«E quindi, dov’è la loro tana?» mugugnò Stiles a bocca piena.

Philip abbozzò un ghigno malizioso. «È _questa_ la cosa interessante: è una serie di gallerie, delle caverne scavate nella parete della montagna e collegate fra di loro».

Stiles posò la forchetta sul piatto, perdendo ogni espressione. « _Cosa_?»

«La loro tana è un mucchio di caverne» gli riassunse, riprendendo a mangiare. «Il che ci pone davanti a un sacco di domande».

«Puoi dirlo forte» biascicò Stiles. «La loro non è una Compagnia o una Confraternita che guadagna dell’oro: come hanno fatto a mettere in piedi un progetto di scavo simile? Con che cosa hanno pagato gli Osservatori?»

Philip ciondolò la testa. «Potrei rispondere con "la loro fede indiscussa e inossidabile", ma prova a guardare anche un altro dettaglio: l’Eden è un mondo fatto di illusioni, _è un sogno_ » marcò bene la parola, «niente di tutto quello che ci circonda è reale e quindi nulla sottostà alle leggi della fisica e della gravità, ma penso che ci sia un limite, no?»

«Credo di sì» bofonchiò Stiles, anche se perplesso.

«Allora com’è che questa serie di gallerie scavate ai piedi di una montagna, una accanto all’altra e l’una sopra l’altra, _sta in piedi_?» sottolineò. «Nell’Eden possiamo creare edifici estrosi, ma qui mi sembra di essere un tantino oltre» inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «In teoria i Devoti Sacrificali non dovrebbero avere nemmeno l’oro per uno scavo di questo tipo, come hanno fatto a chiedere agli Osservatori che inoltre l’intero progetto non franasse?»

Stiles ci rifletté sopra per qualche secondo bevendo un paio di sorsi d’acqua. «Tutto questo è strano… una tana così monumentale che non crolla, il modo in cui hanno procurato a Warren dei semi di strozzalupo gialla…» elencò, «e se ci fai caso anche tutte le loro armi: come se le procurano?»

Philip scrollò le spalle. «Per le armi abbiamo sempre pensato che le acquistino dopo avere ucciso della nostra gente durante dei 5x1» gli disse. «In fondo, non è un caso se negli ultimi tempi hanno provato ad appiccare fuoco alla Fortezza-Osservatorio, e quei tipi _amano_ uccidere i confratelli della Misericordia…»

«Questo è vero» esalò Stiles, spingendo il piatto svuotato in avanti e passandosi una mano sulla fronte, «ma se tieni conto della loro tana, parliamo comunque di una grossissima quantità di denaro: è davvero anomalo. Capisco che sono i favoriti degli Osservatori per ovvi motivi, ma gli Osservatori non sono così generosi con Warren…» gli fece notare, «anzi per fare i generosi con Warren usano loro».

Philip cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Stai ipotizzando quello che ho cominciato a pensare quando ho visto la loro tana?»

«Dipende» esalò Stiles. «Tu stai ipotizzando che forse fra i Devoti Sacrificali e gli Osservatori c’è un legame più forte di quello che finora abbiamo immaginato?»

«Sì».

«Ecco. _Quello_ » sospirò secco. «Che _tipo_ di legame, però?» sbuffò frustrato. «E ci dovrà pure essere un tornaconto».

«Non necessariamente» obiettò Philip, terminando di svuotare il proprio piatto. «I Devoti Sacrificali sono come gli estremisti di una religione, fanno tutto in nome della fede, di un credo cieco, quindi non mi meraviglierebbe sapere che in realtà non ottengono niente in cambio per quello che fanno» fece una smorfia di sufficienza. «Potrebbe anche trattarsi di una corrispondenza a senso unico e senza ricompense. Del resto, hanno già regalato la semi immortalità a Lucinda» evidenziò.

«Lo so, ma ho come l’impressione che ci sia sotto dell’altro» borbottò passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «Magari ne capiremo di più quando entreremo nella loro tana, il che» schioccò le dita e poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, mettendosi in posizione di ascolto, «mi porta all’argomento successivo: _come_ arriviamo a loro? Gina ha già qualche idea su come attaccarli?»

Philip gli mostrò un altro dei suoi ghigni cattivi. «Io e Vicky abbiamo pensato che in qualche modo l’aria deve pure circolare lì dentro, no? Così abbiamo cercato dei condotti di aereazione scavati nella roccia…»

Stiles gli rivolse un ghigno gemello del suo. «E li avete trovati» affermò sicuro.

«Già» annuì Philip . «Gina immagina che sarebbe bello fare entrare un po’ di fumo lì dentro…» commentò falsamente vago.

« _Fuoco_ , eh?» schioccò la lingua. «Quella ragazza sa come rimanere fedele alla legge del taglione».

Philip fissò lo sguardo nel suo, serio. «Perché noi no?»

«Ci puoi scommettere che sappiamo anche noi come restare fedeli. Organizziamo pure una nuova riunione della Triade» annunciò Stiles con voce fredda ed espressione da trickster, «diamo inizio al nostro primo vero attacco».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripeto: questi sono soltanto i primi otto capitoli di _Migliora_ , devo ancora scrivere i 3-4 capitoli restanti + l’Intermezzo (che è il quarto e ultimo). Spero di poterli mettere online o entro la fine di dicembre, o entro la prima metà di gennaio 2016.  
> Per _Controlla_ , cioè il quinto e ultimo Libro, ci sarà invece di aspettare febbraio-marzo 2016.  
> Al momento mi sento abbastanza stanca e sto fissando il vuoto chiedendomi se ce l’ho fatta davvero.  
> A ogni modo! Spero che questa prima parte del quarto Libro vi sia piaciuta e che non abbia deluso le vostre aspettative!  
> Nella seconda parte tutti i nodi verranno al pettine, si visiterà finalmente la Fortezza-Osservatorio e la Contea delle Ande e ci sarà un nuovo 5x1, giusto perché noi ste cose non ce le facciamo mancare mai!  
> Il quarto Libro si concluderà in modo assolutamente neutrale, cioè non ci sarà cliffhanger, semmai si chiuderà una cerchia di eventi, in sé sarà molto autoconclusivo.  
> Detto questo, io vi saluto che sono le quattro del mattino, a buon rendere XD


	26. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note iniziali e avvertimenti vari, perché non possono mai mancare** :  
> Benvenuti all’inizio degli ultimi capitoli del Quarto Libro e della mia morte.  
> Il 2016 per me è iniziato con il botto nel senso che al principio il mio portatile ha fatto un po’ di botto, poi in RL ho avuto altri botti poco piacevoli e di conseguenza ho dovuto ritardare a completare il Quarto Libro, mi spiace :( A dicembre tra l’altro non ho potuto scrivere quasi per niente – cosa che però avevo previsto  
> In aggiunta, nonostante io conservi ogni singolo aggiornamento di ogni singolo capitolo in TRIPLICE copia in posti diversi, siccome nella testa spesso ho una scimmia che batte i piatti, proprio quando avevo finito l’ultimo capitolo ho cancellato in maniera irreversibile 4mila parole e ho dovuto riscriverle! HO DESIDERATO TANTO MORIRE!  
> Detto questo, smetto di tediarvi con le mie sfighe e vengo al dunque: SURPRISE, i capitoli da 4-5 sono diventati SEI! In totale sono quasi cinquantamila parole. Manca però il quarto e ultimo Intermezzo, perché non l’ho ancora scritto, ma per evitare di farvi aspettare ancora ho deciso di postare i capitoli (tanto l’Intermezzo come sempre altro non è che il POV di Derek di tutto il Libro). Quando a mente fresca finirò di scrivere l’Intermezzo lo posterò.  
> NON C’è CLIFFHANGER! Potete leggere dritti fino al capitolo 31 perché non c’è cliffhanger, anzi, vi dirò di più: nel caso poi la fine del Quinto Libro non dovesse piacervi, potete considerare la fine del Quarto Libro grosso modo come un finale alternativo.  
> Ho faticato TANTISSIMO a finire questo Libro, non solo per gli imprevisti successi in RL, ma anche per la complessità in sé della trama – ho dovuto prendere dei fili passati, intrecciarli e annodarli. Spero tantissimo che si riveli all’altezza delle vostre aspettative e di non deludervi.  
> Alla fine di ogni capitolo troverete le solite note/informazioni, per il resto ci rileggiamo alla fine del capitolo 31!

 

La Triade si sarebbe riunita alla Fortezza-Osservatorio insieme a una rappresentanza della Confraternita della Misericordia, ma per non dare nell’occhio ogni piccolo gruppo sarebbe partito in una data diversa.

Nel corso della settimana precedente, Stiles aveva già mandato quasi dieci suoi confratelli nella Contea delle Ande con svariate scuse – ricerche, raccolta dati e interviste – e lì loro erano rimasti in attesa di ulteriori ordini da parte sua. Altri ancora sarebbero partiti dopo di lui, e più o meno lo stesso stava facendo Ling con i suoi confratelli.

Marjorie era già partita due giorni prima, insieme a Derek e Siobhán, e lo avevano da poco avvertito di essere quasi giunti alla sede della Compagnia degli Astri.

Stiles, appena uscito dalle stalle del castello e con le redini di Roscoe in mano, fissò vago le torri della casa della sua Confraternita, chiedendosi se stava facendo bene a lasciare per un po’ così scoperta la loro sede e, di conseguenza, tutta Namasté.

Linda sembrò leggerlo nel pensiero – o forse più che altro dovette annusare le sue emozioni – perché si avvicinò al suo fianco con un sorrisetto sulle labbra e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

«Tranquillo, fratellino, stai lasciando il castello in buone mani!»

«Mi fido di te» esalò lui, «non mi fido invece di chiunque voglia invadere la contea. Mancano due settimane scarse al prossimo 5x1» osservò, «ma gli animi sono già abbastanza caldi. E qualsiasi sarà l’esito di ciò che faremo alla tana dei Devoti Sacrificali, di certo avrà conseguenze sul prossimo 5x1».

Linda inarcò un sopracciglio. «A dire il vero, io do già per scontato che quel giorno succederà qualcosa intorno alle mura di Mithril».

«Non sei l’unica a pensarlo» sbuffò con espressione stanca, e si picchiettò un dito contro la tempia, «ci penso _di continuo_ : niente potrà fermare Warren dall’aizzare i suoi soldati. Potrebbe anche trattarli come mercenari e consegnare loro un tot di monete d’oro in più per ogni gruppo di persone che uccideranno».

«E potrebbe anche _assoldare_ mercenari» aggiunse Linda, «tipo i Devoti Sacrificali».

«Motivo per cui dobbiamo eliminarli prima del 5x1» sbottò Stiles, muovendosi per montare in sella.

«Stiles» lo richiamò lei, con voce ferma ma accorata; lui si voltò a guardarla interrogativo, lei proseguì. «Prenditi cura di Lip, tienilo d’occhio» gli chiese, «sappiamo entrambi che è in cerca di vendetta: non lasciare che ciò in battaglia lo renda troppo assetato di sangue. O che si perda in essa».

Stiles non se l’era sentita di fare restare Philip al castello, non quando gli aveva promesso che avrebbe avuto una parte – e a prescindere da ciò Stiles comprendeva le ragioni di Philip nel volere essere presente all’attacco alla tana – ed era quello il motivo per cui Linda stava fungendo da Castellana temporanea.

Le rivolse un sorriso malinconico. «Non dovresti nemmeno chiedermelo, sai già che lo farò. Piuttosto perché non vai da lui a dirgli di persona di essere prudente?»

Linda strinse di più le braccia al petto, abbassò lo sguardo e si diede un morsetto al labbro. «Mi evita. Penso che si vergogni ancora molto di ciò che ha fatto e delle conseguenze che ha avuto».

Stiles non ne fu per nulla impressionato. «No» la corresse, «ti evita perché è un imbecille e perché pensa che tu abbia bisogno di tempo per scendere a patti con quello che lui ha fatto».

Linda aggrottò la fronte guardandolo perplessa. «Ne sei sicuro?»

Lui sospirò forte roteando gli occhi. «Quando torneremo, vedete di risolvere questa faccenda, prima che il cervello di qualcuno imploda. O che mi venga un tic nervoso all’occhio».

Gli sorrise divertita. «Mi piace sempre indisporre i miei fratelli, ma vedrò di fare un’eccezione».

«Buono a sapersi!» Salì in groppa a Roscoe. «Io vado».

Linda si mise in posa per un saluto militare ironico. «Buon viaggio, Fratello Maggiore!»

«Falla finita» le borbottò incamminandosi, «tanto lo so che mentalmente mi stai chiamando con dei nomignoli puccettosi ma deplorevoli». La sentì ridere alle sue spalle.

Raggiunse l’ingresso del castello, davanti a cui trovò Philip e Logan già pronti e a cavallo; accanto a loro c’era Bhanuja che insisteva nell’infilare delle mele e dei panini nelle loro sacche – anche se non è che Logan avesse _davvero_ bisogno di cibo per umani, ma del resto era di Bhanuja che si stava parlando.

«Namasté, Fratello Maggiore!» lo salutò lei, trillando.

Le sorrise. «Namasté, Bhanny. Siamo pronti per lasciare la contea» la avvisò.

Lei annuì e si girò verso Logan, affondando forte un dito contro la sua gamba. « _Scrivimi_ , tienimi aggiornata durante il viaggio» gli _ordinò_ con faccino serio e determinato.

Logan si massaggiò il punto colpito da lei – doveva avergli fatto proprio male – e assentì impacciato. «Va bene».

Stiles fu certo che se Philip avesse avuto ancora gli occhiali, in quel momento li avrebbe spinti teatralmente indietro sul naso. «Una commedia romantica per liceali» lo sentì borbottare; Stiles sogghignò.

«Coraggio, partiamo!» esclamò Stiles, agitando un braccio.

Bhanuja li salutò con la sua vocina da scoiattolo e con un cenno della mano che accentuò di più la sua somiglianza con un cartone animato. «Buon viaggio!» augurò loro.

Voltate le spalle al castello, si avviarono verso le mura della contea, accelerando il passo soltanto quando s’inoltrarono fra i campi coltivati.

Giunti alla porta, si sollevarono sulla testa il cappuccio dei mantelli, per rendere a degli occhi indiscreti almeno un po’ meno facile identificarli, e oltrepassarono l’uscita da Namasté al galoppo.

D’altronde, erano attesi con impazienza alla Fortezza-Osservatorio.

 

 

 

La traversata del rovereto di Namasté fu la parte più carica di tensione del tragitto: Stiles era certo che quello fosse il tratto più pieno di corrieri e viaggiatori all’apparenza normali che in realtà avrebbero raccontato più che volentieri agli uomini di Warren della partenza di parecchi confratelli del Drago Scarlatto da Namasté – giusto per guadagnare in cambio qualche moneta in più.

Warren doveva ben immaginarlo che la Triade stava tramando qualcosa, doveva essere all’erta, e anche per questo avevano deciso di colpire i Devoti Sacrificali per prima, per sorprendere sia quest’ultimi che il Re.

Trascorsero la notte non molto distanti dall’inizio della foresta che sorgeva ai piedi della montagna su cui si ergevano la Fortezza-Osservatorio e la Contea delle Ande, e Stiles rimase per dei lunghissimi minuti in ascolto della natura, seduto di fronte al fuoco, mentre Philip era a caccia di piccoli animali da arrostire e Logan era in cerca di predatori carnivori di cui nutrirsi.

Quando Logan tornò al loro piccolo accampamento all’aperto, scambiò uno sguardo con Stiles. «Non siamo inseguiti, ma la natura è irrequieta, ma non perché io e Phil abbiamo cacciato».

Stiles assentì. «L’ho percepito» biascicò monocorde.

Philip, con una smorfia di disappunto, finì di infilare in un ramo appuntito con un coltello la piccola lepre che aveva preso, per poi metterla sul fuoco a cuocere. «Pensate che la foresta sia nervosa perché ha visto il grande via vai della Triade nei giorni scorsi – e che quindi la nostra copertura e l’effetto sorpresa sono saltati – oppure è perché i Devoti Sacrificali stanno tramando qualcosa?»

«Beh» sospirò Stiles, «in parte di certo la natura avrà assorbito l’agitazione di noi passanti, ma ho come il presentimento che ci sia qualcos’altro nell’aria» inspirò a fondo. «A volte ho l’impressione che non siamo solo noi della Triade a cospirare…»

Philip inarcò un sopracciglio. «Gli Osservatori?»

«Forse» rispose, anche se non molto convinto. Rivolse lo sguardo agli alberi circostanti. «Ti chiedi mai quanto l’Eden sia influenzato dall’umore degli Osservatori? Voglio dire» corresse il tiro, «questo mondo sta in piedi grazie a un flusso di incantesimi continui, no?» gesticolò. «E questi incantesimi sono gestiti da delle persone, gli Osservatori, quindi se loro sono in balia di certe emozioni quest’ultime di conseguenza vengono anche trasmesse alla natura dell’Eden, non credi?»

Philip ci rifletté sopra qualche secondo. «Probabile» concesse. «Quindi pensi che la foresta sia irrequieta perché gli Osservatori sono irrequieti?»

«Più che altro mi sto domandando se ciò sia possibile…» mormorò vago.

Philip si voltò verso Logan. «Tu hai le sue stesse impressioni?»

Lui si strinse nelle spalle per poi scrollarle. «Qualcosa di anomalo lo avverto anch’io, ma non so…»

«Forse sono solo paranoico» borbottò Stiles, ironico.

Philip non ne sembrò convinto. «Sarà» esalò stanco.

Consumata la cena, iniziarono i turni di guardia e la notte passò con una tranquillità abbastanza statica.

Ripartirono la mattina molto presto, quando il cielo non era ancora del tutto chiaro e l’aria era molto fresca.

Cominciò a fare un po’ più freddo quando lasciarono del tutto alle loro spalle le querce conosciute a favore di betulle e larici, iniziando a percorrere la via in salita che li avrebbe portati alla Fortezza-Osservatorio. Non tirava davvero molto vento, ma l’altitudine iniziò man mano a farsi sentire e pesare sul loro modo di respirare.

Alla fine del secondo giorno di viaggio, si stagliarono davanti a loro i primi abeti bianchi, maestosi e alti più di trenta metri, e anche se col fiatone ed esausto Stiles rimase lo stesso per qualche attimo incantato ad ammirare uno stambecco.

Solo la cima della montagna era perennemente innevata, mentre sul resto della zona nevicava solo a manciate durante la stagione invernale – così poco da non mettere mai davvero in pericolo i viaggiatori.

Erano solo tre i percorsi da potere fare per risalire la montagna, dei sentieri sicuri dalle frane che a volte caratterizzavano quel posto in primavera – conseguenza di ghiacciai che si scioglievano – e soltanto uno di loro portava alla Fortezza-Osservatorio.

Si accamparono dentro una rientranza naturale nella parete rocciosa che era quasi una grotta; scelsero di consumare le provviste portate con loro da Namasté e trascorsero la notte stando stretti-stretti fra di loro, per non soffrire troppo il freddo. All’alba ripartire fu quasi un sollievo: Stiles si sentiva sempre troppo all’erta e paranoico quando doveva per forza dormire su territori sconosciuti.

La sede della Compagnia degli Astri era sita non troppo lontana dalla Contea delle Ande, ma sopra di essa, più prossima alla cima della montagna – anche se distante dai ghiacciai e dalle zone su cui nevicava più spesso – tant’è che lungo il sentiero, Stiles poté ammirare le mura di cinta della contea; finora non aveva mai visto delle mura così per una contea: erano fatte di blocchi rettangolari di pietra grigia e di mattoni, e in cima erano interamente percorse da un cammino di ronda e da un tipo di merlatura che richiamava l’architettura medievale dell’Oriente. _Sapeva di Grande Muraglia Cinese_. Perfino le torrette di vedetta, incastrate nella costruzione, sfoggiavano tetti orientaleggianti simili a quelli delle pagode. Stiles non vedeva l’ora di visitare cosa c’era all’interno di quelle mura.

Infine, dopo un’altra mezza giornata di viaggio circondati da larici e abeti bianchi altissimi che emanavano un ricco profumo verde, la Fortezza-Osservatorio si stagliò all’orizzonte quando era quasi il tramonto.

Quando furono abbastanza vicini da poterla vedere bene nella sua interezza, Stiles inconsapevolmente fermò Roscoe per poterla osservare a bocca aperta.

Sembrava un edificio uscito da _Guerre Stellari_.

Era per metà costruito su una parte appena sporgente della montagna, tanto che di certo le finestre da lì dovevano dare _nel vuoto_ , ed era a base circolare: un cilindro basso dalle pareti perfettamente lisce e color bianco sporco circondato da altri cilindri simili per aspetto estetico, ma più slanciati e di varia altezza, che fungevano da torri. I tetti erano delle cupole di un azzurro poco brillante, e tutte le finestre più alte delle torri si affacciavano su balconate esterne adornate da dei dettagli in bronzo che rilucevano anche da lontano.

La torre più alta e larga era quella più prossima al vuoto e con niente dietro di sé: la sua cupola era aperta e si poteva vedere come da lì spuntava il telescopio più grosso e potente che la Compagnia degli Astri possedeva.

Stiles si voltò verso Philip e Logan, boccheggiando infastidito. «Perché non mi avete mai detto che la Fortezza-Osservatorio somiglia così tanto al palazzo reale di Theed?! Sarei venuto a vederlo molto prima!»

Logan gli rivolse un’espressione da gufo confuso, Philip aggrottò la fronte perplesso.

«Theed? Il pianeta Naboo? _Guerre Stellari_?» incalzò Stiles. Non vedendo alcun cambiamento sulle loro facce, esalò seccato alzando lo sguardo al cielo. «Mai che incontri qualcuno che abbia visto _Guerre Stellari_ » borbottò.

Ripresero a risalire il sentiero che portava all’edificio, fino a raggiungere le mura fortificate che circondavano il palazzo sui lati che non si affacciavano sul dirupo.

Abbassarono sulle spalle i cappucci dei mantelli per farsi riconoscere dalle guardie sulla torre di vedetta, ed entrati si ritrovarono davanti a un grande giardino dal sapore orientale.

Sulla sinistra si estendevano le stalle e dei recinti con un paio di mucche e capre, e perfino un piccolo pollaio – dovevano servire per avere una piccola riserva di latte e uova sempre fresche – e per il campo scorrazzavano un paio di San Bernardo e altri cani la cui razza a occhio era specifica per il soccorso in montagna. A parte quell’angolo, però, tutto il resto era un magnifico piccolo parco di magnolie e fiori di montagna dai colori scuri, come il blu e il rosso.

A destra c’era un piccolo stagno artificiale, e Stiles vide che Ling era lì, accovacciata sulla riva a indicare qualcosa con animosità mentre Hilma alle sue spalle prendeva appunti. _Tipico_.

Un membro della Compagnia addetto alle stalle andò loro incontro. «Benvenuti! Lasciatemi pure i cavalli, andremo ad avvertire subito Gina e gli altri del vostro arrivo».

Stiles ebbe giusto il tempo di scendere da Roscoe e piegare appena la schiena all’indietro per sgranchirsela, perché poi venne travolto da un piccolo uragano che strillò con gioia il suo nome.

Ling per poco non lo fece cadere a terra stritolandolo fra le sue braccia – doveva dimenticare spesso di essere una mannara e che era circondata anche da umani – e cominciando a cantilenare quanto fosse felice di rivederlo.

Inconsciamente, si ritrovò a darle delle pacche sulla testa come se lei fosse un cagnolino affettuoso, salvo poi ritrarre la mano e schiarirsi la voce. «Sono contento anch’io di rivederti. Ti trovo bene» le disse di cuore.

Lei non perse tempo e lo strattonò per una manica, trascinandolo verso lo stagno. «Lo sapevi che le carpe koi sono fra i pesci più longevi di sempre? La koi più vecchia del mondo è morta a duecentoventisei anni, e non è una leggenda: è stato dimostrato con l’analisi di una sua scaglia! Si chiamava Hanako!» e gesticolando gli indicò l’acqua, in cui nuotava un gruppetto di carpe koi molto colorate, che vedendoli stranamente andarono in loro direzione.

Ling porse a Stiles dei piselli – che lui fissò stranito inarcando un sopracciglio – e tornò a inginocchiarsi sulla riva. «Dai loro da mangiare!» lo esortò sorridendo. «Così impareranno a conoscerti e si ricorderanno sempre di te! Hanno un’ottima memoria e sanno ricordare chi le nutre!»

Vide le koi affacciarsi dalla superficie dell’acqua e mangiare direttamente le manciate di piselli dalle mani di Ling.

Stiles non si sentì molto convinto. «Sei sicura che per sbaglio non mi ciucceranno un dito?» Lei gli rispose con una risatina squillante.

In quel momento, una voce femminile familiare richiamò la sua attenzione verso l’entrata del palazzo. Vide Gina e Marjorie venire verso di lui – e di sottecchi notò Vicky andare a parlare con Philip e Logan.

«Benvenuti nella nostra casa, fratello» lo salutò Gina, per poi abbracciarlo.

«Grazie! È bello rivederti, sorella» e sorrise con affetto quando la sentì dargli delle pacche sulle spalle.

Marjorie lo salutò con un cenno della testa e un mezzo ghigno. «Tuo marito è nella Contea delle Ande a raccogliere dei rapporti di alcune truppe, dovrebbe tornare fra un paio di ore» lo avvisò.

Le assentì e poi con gesti un po’ goffi dovuti alle mani fredde e a un po’ di commozione cercò nella propria tracolla un paio di oggetti che aveva portato con sé.

«Questo è un modello che di solito gli Osservatori vendono alla mia Confraternita, ho pensato che avrebbero fatto comodo anche a voi…» mugugnò impacciato, porgendo a Gina e Ling due stilografiche. Avevano entrambe i dettagli argentati, ma quella per Gina aveva lo stilo blu lapislazzulo, quella di Ling lo stesso celeste della divisa della sua Confraternita.

Gina accettò il regalo con un sorriso dolce che disse molto di più del piccolo "grazie" che mormorò, mentre Ling si asciugò in fretta le mani passandosele sulla divisa e prese la penna facendo parecchi versetti dalla meraviglia.

«Hilma-chan!» squittì Ling, girandosi verso il laghetto, accanto a cui il suo Ammiraglio stava ancora prendendo appunti. «Guarda cosa mi ha regalato Stiles! Una penna più grossa della tua!»

Lei le annuì assai seria. «È molto bella, Sorella Maggiore».

Marjorie intervenne strofinandosi i palmi delle mani l’uno contro l’altro, come per scaldarsi. «Bene, e con questo dire di andare dentro, che qui fuori c’è una certa freschezza e mi sto congelando le chiappe!»

Stiles richiamò Philip e Logan, che si unirono a loro con Vicky, e si avviarono verso l’entrata del palazzo.

Una breve scalinata bianca portava al grosso portone d’ingresso, preceduto da un porticato le cui colonne – così come buona parte della facciata frontale del palazzo – erano adornate da glicine, edera e rose rampicanti dai fiori piccoli e dalla corolla molto fitta. Varcata la soglia del portone, si accedeva a una sorta di cortile chiuso piastrellato su cui si affacciavano le balconate interne dei piani superiori dell’edificio; al centro c’era una piccola fontana zampillante di fattura assai semplice – la base era poligonale e gli angoli arrotondati – attorno a cui erano disposte della panchine di marmo.

Nel cortile c’erano due scale che portano ai piani superiori, una a destra e l’altra a sinistra, e risalirono proprio quest’ultima per andare verso le stanze in cui avrebbero soggiornato. Stiles notò che l’interno del palazzo non era sfarzoso: era semplice senza essere spartano, elegante e dai colori tenui; portava alla mente un’atmosfera solenne che però non incuteva soggezione, anzi era confortevole. Si addiceva molto alla Compagnia degli Astri e al suo amore per le stelle.

Ling stese attaccata al braccio di Stiles fino a quando non giunsero davanti alla porta di camera sua, poi finalmente Stiles poté poggiare la schiena su qualcosa di morbido e caldo.

La sua stanza era una doppia, e poté notare come ci fossero sparsi qua e là oggetti che appartenevano a Derek. Si tuffò sul letto a due piazze coperto da pellicce soffici e pelosissime e si lasciò andare a mugolii dalla stanchezza.

Ne aveva di energie da recuperare: la mattina successiva avrebbero dovuto cominciare a pianificare l’attacco, e probabilmente sarebbe stato estenuante.

 

 

 

Qualche tempo dopo, Derek lo aveva trovato fresco di bagno e sprofondato sul materasso, e Stiles aveva insistito per assaporare le gioie del sesso selvaggio fra le coperte di pelliccia. Non che Derek comunque si fosse dimostrato contrario all’idea.

Il resto della serata era trascorso in maniera quasi sonnacchiosa ma piacevole; Gina prima di andare a dormire aveva portato Stiles e Ling a osservare il cielo con l’enorme telescopio della Compagnia – anche se Stiles rimase per qualche attimo fissato a guardare la leva a mano che permetteva al tetto a cupola di aprirsi per puntare lo strumento fuori dall’edificio.

La mattina successiva, Stiles, Ling e Marjorie si riunirono nello studio di Gina a fare colazione insieme davanti a delle mappe, perché non c’era niente di meglio che ingerire degli zuccheri mentre si discuteva di piani di guerra. Anche se Stiles trovò un po’ inquietante come Marjorie spalmasse burro e marmellata sul pane usando il coltello come se fosse un pugnale letale.

«Allora» esordì Ling a bocca piena, deglutendo poi con forza il boccone di pane e marmellata – e aveva pure l’angolo della bocca un po’ sporco, «siamo sicuri che troveremo lì _tutti_ i Devoti Sacrificali?»

Gina annuì sorseggiando tè. «Vicky e Philip hanno fatto dei _doppi_ controlli, e risulta che in effetti i Devoti Sacrificali non si muovano durante la domenica, perché è un giorno di riposo per i commercianti e per molti di noi, e inoltre nessuno viaggia per le foreste in quel giorno, perché in nessuna contea c’è un mercato settimanale il lunedì» specificò sicura. «Per loro è difficile incontrare qualcuno da eliminare proprio la domenica, quindi restano _rintanati_ ».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Dubito però che troveremo lì proprio _tutti_ …» Occhieggiò la caraffa di vetro posata sul tavolo, quella da cui si era servito prima: latte di capra, uhm, magari un altro po’…

«Beh, questo è sicuro» gli concesse Gina, «ma senza dubbio saranno presenti _quasi_ tutti, compresa Lucinda, ed è questo l’importante: uccidere lei per dimostrare che non esitiamo di fronte ai semi immortali».

Marjorie mandò giù della spremuta di arancia e represse un rutto. «I miei ragazzi messi di guardia dicono che non l’hanno ancora vista uscire dalla tana: deve essere ancora lì».

«E speriamo che ci resti» bofonchiò Stiles. «Questo attacco sarà un grosso dispendio di energie e risorse» osservò, «ci stiamo muovendo a media distanza dal prossimo 5x1 proprio per non essere troppo affaticati quel giorno. Non è una mossa che potremo ripetere, soprattutto se il nostro obiettivo successivo è muoverci verso Warren: dovremmo puntare poi tutto quello che ci resterà verso di lui».

Ling prese il barattolo di marmellata come se fosse un peluche, e con il cucchiaino cominciò a raschiare le ultime gocce rimaste sul fondo. «Che tipi di esseri dovremo aspettarci? Fra di loro c’è qualche creatura che ancora non abbiamo affrontato?» domandò, concentrata sul rastrellamento.

«Non proprio» mugugnò Marjorie. «La mia Confraternita è quella che più spesso negli anni si è scontrata con loro, e vi posso dire a livello sovrannaturale non c’è nulla di straordinario nei Devoti Sacrificali: la Compagnia del Raccolto e quella della Resistenza a confronto sono molto più varie e hanno in sé elementi con storie di tutti i tipi, e sono cruenti e carichi di forza bruta, mentre i Devoti Sacrificali sono violenti e intelligenti – una pessima accoppiata – e il loro punto di forza è la determinazione».

«È la fede nella loro causa a renderli così determinati e forti» decretò Ling, seria e malinconica. «Credono molto in ciò che fanno, quindi sono determinati a raggiungere i loro obiettivi in qualsiasi modo».

«A parte questo, però» continuò Marjorie, «c’è un Devoto in particolare a cui dovete prestare molta attenzione» finì di bere e si tamponò la bocca col dorso della mano. «Hanno uno _stregone della terra_ : è giovane e sta con loro da meno di un anno, e dagli scontri che ha avuto con i miei ragazzi posso dire che è ancora inesperto perché non sa _manipolare_ la terra, non sa darle la forma che vuole, ma ciò non vuol dire che non sappia _scuoterla_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Potrebbe provocare una frana o un terremoto…» considerò rabbuiandosi.

«Potrebbe anche fare di più» sottolineò Gina con freddezza, «tipo attirare un buon numero di noi all’interno della tana e poi chiuderci all’interno con lui bloccando le uscite con una caduta di massi: del resto, è una classica mossa dei Devoti Sacrificali sacrificarsi per il Bene Superiore».

«Come si può bloccare uno stregone elementale?» chiese Stiles, rivolgendosi più che altro a Marjorie, vista la sua amicizia con Theodora e la presenza di altri individui con poteri simili nella sua Confraternita.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Dipende da quale gruppo di elementi appartiene. Nel suo caso, uguale a quello di Dora, si segue il Wu Xing, le cinque fasi: il legno alimenta il fuoco, il fuoco con la cenere crea la terra, dalla terra vengono i metalli, il metallo arricchisce l’acqua con i suoi minerali, e infine l’acqua nutre gli alberi, cioè il legno» elencò cantilenando. «All’inverso, il legno divide la terra con le radici degli alberi, la terra assorbe l’acqua, l’acqua estingue il fuoco, il fuoco scioglie il metallo, il metallo taglia il legno».

«Quindi» calcolò Stiles, «ci servirebbe uno stregone del legno?»

«Che però non abbiamo» proseguì Marjorie, «e comunque ci sarebbe inutile: dentro gallerie simili, richiamare delle radici potrebbe solo anticipare il crollo del soffitto».

«Ma possiamo usare i poteri di Theodora» ipotizzò Stiles. «Se dalla terra vengono i metalli, lei potrebbe richiamare a sé dei metalli che creino al momento delle travi di sostegno per il tetto e le pareti».

Marjorie annuì pensosa. «Potrebbe essere una buona soluzione, non molto resistente, ma potrebbe farci guadagnare abbastanza tempo da correre fuori dalle caverne. Anche se» aggiunse sospirando, «considera che Dora non può essere presente in più posti, e le gallerie lì sono tante… potrà seguire un solo gruppo di persone».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Sarà pure sempre un aiuto».

«Abbiamo uno stregone della terra anche noi» proseguì Marjorie, «e lui ha esperienza e sa come plasmare e manipolare la terra, quindi in caso potrebbe aiutarci a spostare in modo molto veloce i massi franati, ma il problema sarà se questi massi ci cadranno addosso e tutte le polveri che respireremo…» considerò. «L’unica vera soluzione è uccidere a vista questo stregone Devoto».

Gina annuì. «Forniscici pure una sua descrizione dettaglia: la passeremo ai nostri compagni e confratelli con l’istruzione di eliminarlo subito».

Stiles osservò deluso la caraffa che purtroppo aveva ormai svuotato. «È bello però progettare omicidi a colazione».

Gina sarcastica inarcò un sopracciglio. «Stimola l’appetito, non è vero?» Sospirò tornando seria. «Passiamo al punto successivo: l’attacco in sé» e cominciò a indicare col dito dei punti sulla mappa che c’era stesa sulla sua scrivania.

Il piano era piuttosto semplice: avrebbero acceso dei fuochi per fare entrare del fumo nei condotti di aereazione della tana, spingendo così i Devoti Sacrificali a uscire in massa dalle caverne solo per finire dritti fra le loro braccia _armate_.

Ci fu molto sadismo nello sguardo di Gina quando spiegò loro le mosse che ipotizzava di fare, ma Stiles non poté biasimarla, non dopo che con un modo simile avevano ucciso il suo predecessore.

«Ho anche uno stregone del fuoco con me» li informò Marjorie, «se gli mostrate fisicamente dove si trovano le imboccature dei canali, gli basterà poi _pensarli_ per appiccare il fuoco proprio lì, in contemporanea in tutti i punti e a distanza».

Gina si mostrò colpita e sollevata. «Questa è una buona soluzione: ci permetterà di essere più coordinati e di rischiare meno di essere notati nel processo».

Ling stava fissando la mappa con aria buffamente concentrata. «Pensate che molti di loro si suicideranno? Di solito si tolgono la vita, piuttosto che subire una tortura o essere costretti a rivelare delle informazioni…»

Marjorie si mostrò sarcastica. «Beh, ci risparmierebbe un sacco di lavoro!»

«Alcuni credo che lo faranno» rispose Gina, ciondolando la testa di lato, «e dovremo anche stare attenti a quelli che cercheranno di distruggere della documentazione segreta che potrebbe servirci… Più che altro però penso che la loro priorità sarà portare in salvo Lucinda, la loro "dea"».

Stiles emise un lungo mormorio pensoso. «In tutta la confusione che si creerà, sarà difficile stare attenti a non farla scappare…»

Ling scrollò le spalle con espressione seria e malinconica. «Ci proveremo con tutto quello che abbiamo. È la nostra unica occasione, perlomeno dobbiamo approcciarci a essa con positività».

«Daremo vita a un vero inferno» mormorò Stiles guardando la mappa e incrociando le braccia sul petto, «e dovremo imparare a muoverci dentro di esso in fretta: ci servirà molto di più che essere positivi o determinati. Principalmente ci occorrerà _fortuna_ ».

Marjorie ghignò amara. «E noi siamo sempre molto fortunati, no?»

Non riuscì a non risponderle ghignando sarcastico a propria volta. «Puoi dirlo forte. Ma se proprio i Devoti Sacrificali intendono essere dei sacrifici, beh, stavolta saremo noi a ucciderli come sacrificio per la Dea Fortuna».

E poi era già fin troppo tempo che Stiles aspettava di vendicarsi: era giunta l’ora di chiudere dei determinati conti.

 

 

 

Un paio di ore prima della mezzanotte cominciarono a prepararsi per l’attacco.

Stiles venne raggiunto da Derek mentre stava ultimando di fasciarsi le mani per proteggerle in caso dovesse usarle per dare pugni – e per avere un maggiore sostegno ai polsi.

«Ti sento abbastanza carico» esalò Derek.

Strinse un ultimo nodo con i denti. «Non sono spaventato, sono _preoccupato_ » specificò, «ma questo non mi impedisce di restare concentrato: ho una ventina di confratelli che contano su di me, più Gina e Ling che con i loro compagni e confratelli si aspettano il mio supporto, non mi è permesso dare di meno di quello che posso».

«Non pretendere di più che quello che puoi dare, però» gli disse Derek, «per i tuoi confratelli è anche importante che tu ritorni indietro vivo» gli ricordò.

«Lo so, è che…» gesticolò sospirando a sguardo basso, «non sono quel tipo di leader che fa strategie a tavolino e scende in campo solo quando è necessario, preferisco guidare i miei fratelli anche sul campo».

Derek sorrise ironico. «Non hai mai saputo restare indietro neanche quando eravamo nel mondo reale» commentò.

Stiles annuì abbozzando un piccolo ghigno. «Già». Trasse un respiro profondo e poi lo guardo dritto in faccia. «Io, Logan e Philip proveremo a entrare nella tana» vide Derek aprire bocca e lo bloccò subito. « _Non seguirci_. Quando saremo sul campo di battaglia, avrò bisogno di sapere che sei in una posizione sicura perché stai seguendo un unico ordine, cioè quello ricevuto dalla tua Sorella Maggiore, quindi non mischiare le due cose: non seguire Marjorie e allo stesso tempo me. Fuori dal campo di battaglia» aggiunse serio e deciso, «siamo una coppia, ma dentro il campo di battaglia tu _non sei_ un mio confratello, e la tua sicurezza e il successo della missione dipendono anche da come seguirai il tuo leader – che non sono io».

Derek non sembrò propriamente felice di quell’osservazione, ma non protestò, assottigliò le labbra e annuì a testa china. «Lo capisco, anche se in questa situazione non sarà facile» mormorò.

Stiles sorrise amaro. «Pensi che per me sarà una passeggiata invece non pensare a te?» sospirò rassegnato. «Non sarà nemmeno semplice visualizzare Logan e Philip come mia Guardia e Castellano e non come miei fratelli, ma mi toccherà essere glaciale se voglio riuscire a portarli fuori da lì, oltre che farceli entrare, e Philip avrà una sete di vendetta maggiore della mia contro cui combattere» scosse la testa, «devo restare lucido per sostenerli o riportarli indietro se avranno troppa sete di sangue».

«E tu saprai in caso come tornare indietro, se la sete di vendetta toccherà anche te?» gli chiese inespressivo ma serio.

Stiles abbozzò un ghigno cattivo. «So come utilizzare la mia oscurità: sono la _volpe umana_ , una versione migliore della Nogitsune».

«A me basta solo che tu rimanga _tu_ ».

Gli strinse appena una mano sulla nuca. «Tornerò da te» mormorò Stiles, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e mortalmente serio. «Lo so che la mia vita non è importante solo per me ma anche per molti altri, fra cui _te_ , e che quindi mi è vietato buttarla via facilmente. _Lo so_. E tu? Tu lo sai che la tua vita è importante anche per me?»

Derek assentì. «Finché morte non ci separi».

«Finché morte non ci separi» ripeté, baciandolo poi con un’irruenza che seppe di sesso intenso e violenza lucida; dopo restarono fermi per qualche secondo, con le fronti appoggiate l’una contro l’altra; infine Stiles inspirò veloce dal naso e si allontanò da Derek a passi rapidi, senza aggiungere nient’altro.

Raggiunse Philip e Logan, già a capo del loro drappello, e scambiò con loro degli sguardi silenziosi; li vide molto concentrati e sicuri, e si augurò di vederli così in controllo delle loro emozioni anche più in là.

Si assicurò che il mantello nero che lo avrebbe aiutato a mimetizzarsi meglio nell’oscurità fosse ben allacciato, e per un istante le sue dita sfiorarono per caso la spilla della Triade che Ling aveva fatto per loro tre leader: era un semplice triangolo equilatero, tre linee di bronzo coperte di smalti colorati – marrone alla base, blu il lato sinistro e celeste quello destro – e Stiles in tutta onestà si sentiva abbastanza fiero di sfoggiarlo.

Erano un enorme gruppo di persone abbastanza diverse fra di loro, ma unite e mosse dalla voglia di fare giustizia e rendere la propria casa un posto più sicuro. Era orgoglioso di fare parte di un gruppo simile.

Uscirono dalle mura della Fortezza-Osservatorio a scaglioni, e ogni drappello andò in una direzione diversa, in modo tale da potere circondare la tana da ogni lato.

Andarono a piedi, sia per evitare di fare rumore con i cavalli, sia perché esisteva una via più breve per raggirare la montagna a partire dalla Fortezza-Osservatorio, solo che non era molto pratica da fare a cavallo se in tanti – avrebbero proseguito a rilento.

Marciarono in silenzio scambiandosi di tanto in tanto notizie su a che punto erano del percorso da fare, e come previsto raggiunsero i piedi della tana prima che il sole sorgesse, quando ancora era molto buio e di certo, a parte gli uomini messi di guardia alla tana, il resto dei Devoti Sacrificali era dormiente.

Circondarono la tana, disponendo anche sulla parete rocciosa sopra l’ingresso principale dei mannari capaci di arrampicarsi bene a mani nude, mentre il resto delle truppe si nascose fra le rocce e i cespugli, a debita distanza da lì per non essere subito scoperti.

Avrebbero dovuto attendere l’uscita dei Devoti Sacrificali dalla tana per scagliare l’attacco, ma nel frattempo Stiles se ne stava accovacciato dietro un grosso masso accanto a Philip e Logan, guardando di tanto in tanto il cielo puntando il cannocchiale verso i punti in cui c’erano le aperture dei condotti di aereazione.

«È cominciata» mormorò Stiles, biascicando, «vedo dei fili di fumo risalire verso l’alto».

«Quanto tempo credete che ci vorrà?» domandò Logan.

Stiles sospirò scrollando le spalle. «Marjorie ha detto che il suo confratello stregone avrebbe tenuto contro della direzione del vento, prima di agire, per fare entrare dentro la tana più fumo possibile in poco tempo, quindi speriamo che non si riveli una lunga attesa».

Philip con aria concentrata stava fissando l’ingresso del nascondiglio, che era abilmente camuffato con rocce e vegetazione e che poteva essere aperto solo dall’interno. «Tu avverti niente?» chiese rivolgendosi a Logan.

Lui aggrottò la fronte e sembrò tendere l’orecchio. «Ancora no. Ho l’impressione che dormano ancora tutti».

Stiles si morse un labbro, frustrato. «Speriamo si sbrighino a svegliarsi!» sbottò piano.

Il loro gruppo era quello sulla destra, mentre quelli della Misericordia e la Compagnia degli Astri erano posizionati davanti all’ingresso; Ling e i suoi chiudevano a sinistra.

Quando infine la puzza di bruciato arrivò molto forte anche alle loro narici, finalmente Stiles vide Logan irrigidirsi.

«Si stanno muovendo» sussurrò Logan.

«Preparatevi» ordinò Stiles al suo gruppo. «Attendete però l’ordine di Marjorie».

Rocce e vegetazione mimetizzante vennero spostati dal varco della tana e subito dopo i Devoti Sacrificali cominciarono a uscire con aria impaurita e preoccupata. Aspettarono che fossero un gruppo nutrito, poi arrivò l’urlo di Marjorie.

«ORA!»

Nello stesso attimo che le truppe si scagliarono verso i Devoti Sacrificali, i mannari arrampicati sopra l’ingresso si lasciarono cadere sopra i loro nemici, cogliendoli di sorpresa, e non solo: lo stregone del fuoco della Misericordia manipolò gli incendi accesi affinché le fiamme si espandessero fino a formare un cerchio intorno al perimetro della zona in cui si trovavano, bloccando _tutti_ lì dentro, sia i Devoti Sacrificali che loro.

Al ringhio di guerra dei mannari della Triade, rispose quello carico di rabbia e oltraggio dei Devoti Sacrificali.

Stiles avanzò lasciando che Logan lo precedesse: il wendigo lacerava i nemici con forza bruta e cieca, lui si occupava di quelli che avanzavano e Philip dietro di loro chiudeva la fila parando loro le spalle. L’obiettivo era inoltrarsi nelle gallerie.

Attraversare il tratto di percorso che li avrebbe portati all’ingresso non fu facile: anche se avevano avuto dalla loro l’effetto sorpresa, i Devoti Sacrificali erano molto violenti, e per giunta la loro rabbia stava dando loro parecchia forza; Stiles li vide combattere gridando ingiurie e insulti agli "ignoranti e miscredenti" che cercavano di ostacolare il Bene Superiore – cioè loro – e la luce di follia che c’era nei loro occhi ogni tanto gli procurò dei brividi.

Arrivati all’ingresso, Stiles si voltò per qualche attimo a guardarsi indietro, controllando in che condizione stessero per lasciare il campo di battaglia: all’apparenza sembrava che le cose stessero andando secondo i piani, ma era ancora presto per cantare vittoria.

S’inoltrarono nella caverna con decisione, eliminando veloci chiunque provasse a ostacolare il loro cammino. Stiles si sentì presto sporco di polvere e sangue come quando sulla strada per Neptune i soldati di Warren li avevano attaccati per impossessarsi del carico di strozzalupo.

Il piano era abbastanza semplice: dovevano trovare almeno dove i Devoti Sacrificali tenessero le loro armi, o qualcosa di simile a una stanza del tesoro, per scoprire se avevano altri semi di strozzalupo o dei documenti segreti che descrivevano il loro accordo con Warren – per sapere in anticipo se il Re avesse qualcos’altro in programma.

Quella però era solo la parte teorica del piano, perché in pratica non avevano la minima idea di come fosse strutturata la tana all’interno, sapevano solo che era un mucchio di gallerie collegate fra di loro. Si muovevano correndo alla cieca e infilandosi in piccole caverne che somigliavano a stanze: a turno due restavano all’ingresso a uccidere chiunque provasse a fermare la loro caccia, e uno frugava veloce la stanza.

«Se in questa direzione ci sono i dormitori» urlò Philip, indicando un punto e provando a sovrastare il chiasso che c’era, «i loro laboratori a rigor di logica dovrebbero essere nella direzione opposta, per delimitare possibili danni a causa di dispersioni di roba velenosa nell’aria».

«E gli studi?» incalzò Stiles col fiatone. «Cosa cerchiamo per prima? I laboratori o gli studi?»

Logan con gli artigli squarciò la gola di un tipo che provò ad attaccarli. «Non abbiamo molto tempo!» fece notare loro, parlando fra i denti aguzzi e allungati. «Sento che le gallerie si stanno svuotando: chiunque fosse intenzionato a portare fuori di qui qualcosa di importante, lo avrà già fatto!»

Stiles imprecò e diede un’occhiata veloce intorno: intorno a loro echeggiavano urla di guerra e rumore di lame che stridevano l’una contro l’altra, c’era odore di sangue e sudore e ogni tanto qualche ringhio rabbioso sovrastava gli altri rumori; i Devoti Sacrificali ormai sapevano che il fumo era stato un trucco e che fuori dalla tana c’era la Triade ad attenderli, quindi più che correre verso l’uscita adesso perlopiù attaccavano loro tre non appena li vedevano.

Un dettaglio da non sottovalutare però era che più si inoltravano dentro la montagna scavata, più sentivano il fumo che ancora entrava dai condotti di aereazione: presto avrebbero avuto pure loro problemi a respirare.

«Prendiamo la direzione opposta» decretò Stiles gridando, «e che una volta tanto la fortuna ci assista!»

Si scapicollarono veloci verso una diramazione a sinistra della galleria, e ripresero come prima a ispezionare le stanze a turno.

«Questi sono tutti laboratori per la costruzione delle armi!» urlò Philip, abbattendo in malo modo una cassa di legno per rovesciarne il contenuto a terra e ispezionarlo in fretta.

Stiles, all’ingresso, prese una delle lampade a olio attaccare alla parete di roccia per fare luce e la fracassò sulla testa di un tizio che stava provando a sorprendere Logan alle spalle – Stiles aveva l’altra mano impegnata ad affondare la katana nello stomaco di un altro avversario. «Vedi niente di strano? Tipo degli _accumuli_ di polvere di strozzalupo?»

«No, non ho visto tanta strozzalupo finora» gli rispose uscendo dalla stanza, «ma in cambio ho preso _queste_ » e lanciò a Logan e Stiles delle fiale di vetro piene di liquido che sembrava olio. «Olio di strozzalupo» ribatté all’espressione interrogativa di Stiles – che conservò subito la boccetta per usarla al prossimo attacco.

«Ma _dove_ tengono la loro riserva di strozzalupo?» borbottò Stiles. «È strano che ce ne sia così poca in giro, soprattutto dopo i semi che hanno passato alla Contea di Mithril».

«Possiamo solo continuare a cercare» esalò Philip.

Stiles sbuffò dalla frustrazione e proseguirono la ricerca. Intanto i rumori della battaglia che si stava consumando all’esterno arrivavano sempre più attutiti, mentre l’odore di fumo si faceva più intenso e pungente. L’unica cosa buona era che ormai ne incontravano sempre di meno di Devoti Sacrificali in fuga.

Al turno di Logan di rovistare nell’ennesimo laboratorio in cui si imbatterono, vennero raggiunti da tre Devoti Sacrificali che a quanto sembrava erano proprio sulle loro tracce.

Stiles si stava per preparare a difendersi, ma una frase lo fece gelare sul posto.

«Quindi fra gli intrusi ci sei anche _tu_?» disse derisorio uno dei loro avversari. «Pensavo che ormai fossi morto!» esclamò sarcastico.

Stiles ebbe pochi dubbi sul fatto che si stesse rivolgendo a Philip, e infatti subito dopo lo vide serrare la mascella e fissare furioso i tre uomini.

« _Voi_ » sibilò Philip, e Stiles non ebbe neanche il tempo di dirgli "Mantieni la calma", perché lo vide schizzare subito all’attacco.

C’erano pochi dubbi sul fatto che quelli fossero gli assassini di Ismail e gli aguzzini di Philip, ma per quanto Stiles li desiderasse morti, quello non era il momento giusto per incontrarli. Cercò di tamponare l’avventatezza di Philip correndo a dargli una mano ad affrontare quegli uomini.

Quei tre erano un umano e due mannari, di cui un _alpha_ , e anche se non erano degli ottimi combattenti erano nerboruti e molto determinati, mentre Stiles e Philip ormai erano affaticati e già da un bel po’ respiravano fumo – al contrario dei loro avversari, che non provenivano dalla parte più interna della tana.

Riuscirono a fatica a tenerli a bada, e non appena Logan terminò la sua ispezione uscì dalla stanza e saltò rapido verso la parete opposta, per avere abbastanza slancio da atterrare dietro uno dei loro nemici sorprendendolo come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Rimasti in tre contro due le cose divennero un pelo più facili, ma c’era ancora l’alpha, e sinceramente ormai Stiles a quel punto desiderava arrestare la loro missione: erano esausti e l’ambiente circostante stava diventando sempre più pericoloso, non era il caso di proseguire.

Nel tentativo di velocizzare la ritirata, prese la fiala di olio di strozzalupo e la spaccò in faccia al mannaro contro cui stava combattendo, riuscendo così ad accecarlo per i secondi necessari a infilargli la katana nel petto.

Voltandosi, Stiles vide Philip e Logan alle prese con l’alpha; stava per urlare per suggerire loro di usare l’olio, quando vide Philip farlo da sé precedendolo: prese la fiala, strofinò forte la sua estremità contro la parete di roccia per potere togliere il tappo senza smettere di difendersi, e infine agitò la boccetta aperta per potere spruzzare d’olio la faccia dell’alpha. Al ringhio di dolore del mannaro, Philip rispose infilandogli nella pancia la sciabola.

Logan si accorse prima di Stiles del cambiamento che ci fu in Philip, perché di certo respirò le sue emozioni. « _Philip_ » lo chiamò con voce ferma, sebbene avesse una faccia preoccupata.

L’alpha ormai cieco urlava di dolore agitando le mani artigliate, ma a ogni sua mossa Philip – incurante di potere finire tagliato dagli artigli – rigirava più forte la sciabola dentro allo stomaco del mannaro.

Philip era inespressivo, ma emanava _furia_.

«Questo è per i miei fratelli che avete ucciso» pronunciò Philip atono.

« _Philip_ » lo chiamò Stiles, cominciando a spaventarsi.

«Questo è per Ismail» continuò lui, senza sentirlo e roteando la lama più forte.

Stiles si rivolse a Logan. «Blocca l’alpha!» gli ordinò urlando.

Logan non se lo fece ripetere due volte: ruggendo strinse le mani sulle spalle del mannaro, spingendolo verso la parete rocciosa per tenerlo fermo lì, ma Philip non si staccò da lui, non sfilò la sciabola dal suo corpo. Sembrava chiuso in un mondo tutto suo fatto di vendetta.

Stiles provò a chiamarlo di nuovo. «Phil?»

«Hanno sgozzato Ismail davanti a me».

«Phil!» insisté.

Lui scosse la testa e gli fece cenno di non avvicinarsi. Stiles però lo fece, e nonostante Philip provò a divincolarsi furioso, lui riuscì a bloccarlo a sé da dietro e a posare una mano su quella che Philip teneva intorno all’impugnatura della sciabola.

«Phil, ascoltami» gli parlò serio all’orecchio. «Lo so, hanno ucciso i nostri fratelli e ti hanno torturato _per ore_ , ma non puoi fare questo, _non puoi_ , ok? Puoi ucciderlo, ma non puoi torturarlo» specificò con fermezza. «Perché io _so_ com’è torturare qualcuno roteandogli una lama nello stomaco, ok? Non sono stato _direttamente io_ a farlo, ma ricordo la sensazione che si prova e come mi sono sentito poi, e fidati Phil: tu non vuoi sentirti in questo modo. Sei un cacciatore, resta lucido e attieniti al tuo codice morale: sappiamo entrambi che poi potresti pentirtene». Strinse appena di più la mano attorno a quella di Philip e attese una sua risposta.

Non appena sentì la presa di Philip allentarsi, Stiles lo spinse ad allargare le dita per potere impugnare la sciabola lui stesso. Lasciò andare Philip, che si allontanò piano dall’alpha – adesso però aveva più espressioni in volto, sembrava scosso e un paio di lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Solo allora Stiles estrasse la sciabola dallo stomaco del mannaro, con un gesto secco.

L’uomo ruggì dal dolore, abbastanza forte da scuotere un po’ la galleria – della polvere cadde loro addosso – ma era ancora cieco e ormai troppo ferito per stare in piedi: scivolò a sedere stremato.

Stiles vide nella sua mente materializzarsi per una seconda volta quella bellissima e strana volpe dal manto nero e gli occhi lucenti di malizia e soddisfazione.

"Adesso la vuoi una mano?" gli domandò la volpe.

Stiles, inespressivo, consegnò lento la sciabola a Philip e poi fissò l’alpha impugnando meglio _Black Self_. "Sì".

«E questo» annunciò Stiles, freddo, «è per avere torturato il _mio_ Castellano». Con un unico fendente carico di una forza che non era del tutto _sua_ , falciò via la testa dell’uomo, lasciandola rotolare lungo il pavimento della galleria.

Sentì la volpe ridere divertita e compiaciuta. "È questa è fatta! Ciao-ciao, resto però sempre disponibile!" lo salutò svanendo nello stesso attimo in cui il cadavere scomparve diventando un soffio di pixel colorati.

Stiles rinfoderò la katana e rilassò le spalle. «Ora manca solo Lucinda» mormorò.

«Mi dispiace» sussurrò Philip, asciugandosi in modo brusco le lacrime con una mano. «Ti avevo promesso che non avrei…»

Lui non lo fece finire. «Credo che ormai sia io che Logan ci stessimo chiedendo _quando_ sarebbero emerse delle tracce di ciò che ti hanno fatto. Abbiamo avuto la risposta» esalò serio. «Non è stato un momento né bello né buono, ma non ti devi giustificare. Chiunque prima o poi avrebbe dato di matto». Era stato torturato per ore, avevano sgozzato Ismail davanti ai suoi occhi e gli avevano inchiodato la mano a un albero lasciandolo poi da solo per farlo morire agonizzando: altri al posto suo sarebbero impazziti anche prima.

Philip sembrò in procinto di obiettare, ma poi espirò forte e strinse le labbra a sguardo basso in un’espressione amareggiata; Logan gli strinse una mano sulla spalla.

Stiles diede un’occhiata rapida intorno. «È meglio che ci ritiriamo» mugugnò rassegnato, «non abbiamo idea ci come siano messe le cose fuori, ma comunque sta diventando troppo pericoloso avanzare ancora verso l’interno della montagna: troppo fumo, troppe incertezze…»

«Non mi piace molto, ma lo capisco e sono d’accordo» mormorò Philip. «È inutile restare qui e rischiare ancora quando le condizioni stanno diventando sempre più instabili e non sappiamo nemmeno che piega sta prendendo la battaglia lì fuori…»

Logan assentì. «Ritiriamoci».

«Non così in fretta» s’intromise una voce maschile da adolescente, leggera e squillante.

Stiles si voltò in direzione della voce estraendo la katana dal fodero, e Philip lo imitò.

Marjorie aveva descritto lo stregone della terra dei Devoti Sacrificali come un ragazzino liceale, dal viso allungato e i capelli castani spesso raccolti in un piccolo codino sulla nuca. _Era lui_.

Stiles gli rivolse un mezzo ghigno sarcastico. «Da quanto tempo sei qui?»

Lui sorrise compiaciuto. «Abbastanza. Aspettavo che gli intrusi di cui ero stato avvisato si insinuassero fino al cuore della montagna. Purtroppo però vi siete fermati un po’ prima, quindi ho pensato di raggiungervi».

«E ora?»

«Ora vi seppellirò con me».

Lo stregone non si mosse, non batté neanche ciglio, ma l’intera tana venne travolta da una scossa abbastanza forte da fare piovere della polvere su di loro e da farli barcollare.

Stiles strinse i denti e rinfoderò la katana. «Non riusciremo a ucciderlo prima che ci blocchi qui dentro, _scappiamo_!» urlò.

Si voltarono e stringendo i denti iniziarono a correre all’impazzata verso l’uscita, anche se Stiles vide di sottecchi che Philip estrasse dai propri stivali un paio di coltelli da lancio.

Quelle non erano le condizioni migliori né per un attacco allo stregone, né a dire il vero per una fuga: la tana continuava a vibrare sotto e intorno a loro rendendo difficile stare in piedi, e al fumo adesso si era aggiunta un sacco di polvere che non solo rendeva poco facile respirare, ma impediva loro di vederci bene, tant’è che a un certo punto Stiles si rese conto che avevano pure sbagliato strada, girando a destra prima del previsto.

Stiles imprecò forte afferrando Logan per una manica per tirarlo verso di sé, indicandogli così di seguirlo alla svelta; fu durante quella breve battuta d’arresto che Philip si voltò indietro e, trattenendo dei colpi di tosse, provò a colpire in modo mortale lo stregone che ancora li seguiva – con passo lento e a distanza, godendo in maniera infantile dei loro sforzi.

Visto il terreno instabile e la poca visibilità, il coltello non riuscì a centrare il cuore, conficcandosi un pelo più in alto, ma comunque la ferita fu abbastanza dolorosa e improvvisa da fare accasciare lo stregone: le scosse terremotali si fermarono per qualche attimo, e loro ne approfittarono per guadagnare terreno.

Alle loro spalle lo stregone sbraitò arrabbiato e oltraggiato, le scosse ripresero e per un lungo attimo Stiles si sentì _disperato_.

«STILES!»

Incredulo, Stiles sbarrò gli occhi riconoscendo quella voce. «GINA! Siamo qui!»

Rimase ancora più sbalordito quando vide da lontano qualcosa _formarsi e muoversi_ lungo le pareti e il tetto della galleria: a partire dal fondo del tunnel, dalla roccia emerse del metallo liquido che prese la forma di travi di sostegno, l’ultima trave si formò proprio sopra le loro teste. Doveva essere opera di Theodora.

Ripresero la corsa più fiduciosi, nonostante lo stregone si fosse rimesso in piedi e li stesse inseguendo di nuovo.

Parecchi metri di corsa dopo, finalmente videro Gina con accanto a sé Theodora; erano entrambe ferite e sporche di polvere, ma si reggevano in piedi.

«Siete vivi!» esalò Gina, sollevata e col fiatone.

Stiles vide Theodora stendere le braccia in avanti come se stesse spingendo qualcosa con espressione concentrata, poi si voltò e notò che dietro loro tre si stava formando una rete di sbarre di ferro, che bloccò il passaggio allo stregone – tutto quello che il Devoto Sacrificale riuscì a fare fu sbattere le mari sulle sbarre urlando ingiurie, furioso.

Le scosse però non smisero; ripresero la corsa lasciando che Theodora li precedesse: al suo passaggio, lungo le pareti e sul soffitto prendevano vita delle travi di metallo che, per quanto possibile, reggevano la struttura di roccia, permettendo loro di guadagnare qualche prezioso minuto in più per avanzare verso l’uscita – dal pallore e dal sudore di Theodora, Stiles intuì che fare questo le stesse costando un mucchio di energia.

La vista della luce del giorno in fondo all’ultima galleria fu preceduta di poco dal rombo che annunciava il crollo definitivo del fondo della tana: con uno scatto si impegnarono ad accelerare per evitare di essere travolti dal mare di polvere che minacciava di investirli da dietro, nonché dalla frana che da lì a poco avrebbe potuto coglierli.

Avevano oltrepassato la soglia dell’ingresso solo di qualche passo, quando la vibrazione del crollo interno della tana fece tremare la terra intorno così forte da farli cadere a terra in malo modo.

Per poco Stiles non cadde di faccia; riuscì a malapena a sentire parecchia gente urlare i loro nomi e che la luce lì fuori era grigia e opaca – l’alba doveva essere passata.

Faticò parecchio a smettere di tossire, si fidò però delle mani che con delicatezza lo spinsero a rivolgere il viso verso il cielo per respirare meglio. Percepì delle persone circondarli affaccendate per prestare soccorso e distribuire dell’acqua.

«Stiles?»

Smesso di tossire e con meno terrore di morire seppellito vivo a rombargli nella testa, riuscì a distinguere che quella era la voce di Derek, che lo chiamava preoccupato toccandogli il viso.

«Sto bene» gracchiò con voce roca ancora prima di aprire per bene gli occhi. Derek gli passò subito da bere, e dopo un paio di sorsi brevi e veloci Stiles si mise a sedere per guardarsi intorno e verificare le condizioni di Philip, Logan, Gina e Theodora. Li vide a terra, ma si muovevano, parlavano ed erano accanto a persone che si stavano prendendo cura di loro; trasse un sospiro di sollievo e fece per distendersi di nuovo, ma Derek intercettò la sua mossa spingendolo piano a indietreggiare quanto bastava per fargli appoggiare la testa all’indietro contro il suo petto.

« _Tu_ stai bene?» biascicò Stiles, mentre Derek stava a capo chino per respirare il suo odore.

«Sì. Non abbiamo fatto prigionieri. Non ci sono più Devoti Sacrificali qui: la battaglia era finita da qualche minuto quando siete usciti dalla tana» lo informò.

«Ditemi che avete ammazzato Lucinda» gli chiese Stiles con tono appena lamentoso. E poi vide qualcuno accovacciarsi al loro fianco.

«È proprio questo il punto» borbottò Marjorie, seccata, «non l’abbiamo trovata!»

Stiles per poco non scattò di nuovo a sedere – Derek lo trattenne addosso a sé con un po’ più di forza del dovuto. « _Cosa_?»

«Dora e Gina sono entrate nella tana proprio per scovarla, oltre che per assicurarvi una via d’uscita in caso tardaste troppo a tornare qui fuori» gli spiegò, «e nei dormitori hanno trovato la sua stanza – hanno riconosciuto dei suoi oggetti personali – ma lei non c’era! Naturalmente hanno provato a interrogare qualcuno che hanno incrociato per le gallerie, ma lo sai come sono i Devoti Sacrificali: si uccidono alla prima domanda che poni su di loro!» E quello tra l’altro era anche il motivo per cui non c’erano prigionieri: si suicidavano sempre piuttosto che lasciarsi catturare.

«Com’è potuta scappare?!» esclamò Stiles, stridulo, incredulo e amareggiato. «Eravamo certi che fosse qui! E l’intero perimetro del territorio era protetto da _mura di fuoco_! È in grado di teletrasportarsi, per caso?!» sbottò sarcastico.

«O questo, oppure è scappata dalla tana durante la notte mentre noi venivamo qua, perché _qualcuno ha parlato riferendo dov’erano appostate le nostre guardie di vedetta, per evitarle_ » ipotizzò Marjorie, con tono duro, serio e arrabbiato.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Pensi che ci sia una _spia_ fra di noi?»

«Tu no? Di solito sei sempre così diffidente e paranoico…»

«Lo so, ma credo che essere una spia qui nell’Eden non sia proprio facile… voglio dire» provò a nascondere quello che sapeva per esperienza indiretta grazie a Philip, «capisco che i Devoti Sacrificali sono dei pazzi e degli estremisti, ma qui nell’Eden hai bisogno di avere dei legami e qualcuno da chiamare casa e famiglia, e guarda da che confratelli e compagni siamo circondati» le indicò con un gesto l’ambiente circondante post battaglia, «pensa alle perdite che tutti noi abbiamo avuto e agli scontri che abbiamo già affrontato: credi sul serio che ci sia una spia fra di noi?»

Una volta avuti dei legami, Philip non era stato più in grado di essere una spia.

Marjorie storse il naso. «Come ti spieghi allora l’assenza di Lucinda?»

« _Non_ me la spiego, così come non mi spiego nemmeno la pochissima quantità di strozzalupo che abbiamo riscontrato nei laboratori: dà come l’impressione che allora se la procurino _dal nulla_ al momento dell’uso!»

«Questo è assurdo…» mormorò lei, un po’ meno sul piede di guerra ma ancora molto seccata. «Voglio comunque controllare se ci sono delle spie…»

«Puoi chiedere ai confratelli di mostrarti la lista dei contatti dei loro account» le suggerì Stiles, «ma sappiamo già che a quest’ora qualsiasi contatto sospetto sarà stato già cancellato: nell’Eden è più facile distruggere un’email che una lettera…»

«Già» sbottò lei, «e grazie alla messaggistica istantanea i Devoti Sacrificali usciti subito dalla tana hanno avvertito fin troppo presto di noi quelli che erano ancora all’interno!»

«Lo so» esalò Stiles, stanco, «hanno pure saputo tempestivamente che c’erano degli intrusi…» ripensò a cosa aveva detto lo stregone della terra, «ma tornando al discorso di prima: se vuoi puoi controllare, ma dubito che troverai qualcosa nei loro account. Hai il mio permesso per chiedere ai miei confratelli di guardare le liste dei loro contatti, per il resto, parlane con Ling e Gina» scrollò le spalle. «Resto dell’opinione che non si tratti di una spia, ma di qualcosa che tuttora ci sfugge. Forse perché ce l’abbiamo fin troppo sotto il naso».

«Controllerò» mugugnò lei, rialzandosi da terra. «Ci sono fin troppe coincidenze… Ci aggiorniamo dopo» si congedò salutandolo con un cenno del capo.

Stiles si lasciò andare un po’ di più contro il petto di Derek. «Quanta gente abbiamo perso?» chiese a Derek, rassegnato.

«Due dei tuoi, uno dei miei, tre di Gina e altri tre di Ling» gli rispose subito ma con tono cauto. «Ma abbiamo distrutto la loro casa e a parte Lucinda non c’è più vivo nessuno loro».

« _Qui_ non c’è più vivo nessuno di loro» lo corresse Stiles. «Credi sul serio che Lucinda sia scappata da sola?» Lui gli rispose con un mormorio che stava a dire "no". «Appunto. Non avrà portato con sé un nutrito gruppo di uomini, ma scommetto che almeno in tre o cinque sono con lei. E la tana è crollata e non abbiamo più modo di cercare cos’altro ci sia lì dentro – qualsiasi cosa sarà andata distrutta a quest’ora – e di nostro non abbiamo trovato niente: questa non è una vittoria a tutto tondo, e non lo dico per manie di perfezionismo».

«Capisco quello che vuoi dire» esalò Derek, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, «ma tutto sommato la missione è riuscita e ne siamo usciti _vivi_ : facciamo gli egoisti e cerchiamo di essere contenti per questo. O arriveremo alla prossima missione sfiancati e demotivati».

Derek ne sapeva molto più di lui di missioni e scontri diretti, visto i compiti che svolgeva per la sua Confraternita, quindi Stiles non se la sentì di contraddirlo – almeno non quando poteva sentire come anche lui odorasse di sangue e polvere.

«Ok» sospirò Stiles. «Siamo vivi e stiamo bene». Lo sentì annuire contro il suo collo.

«Siamo vivi e stiamo bene» ripeté.

E quella era già la migliore fine possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la Fortezza-Osservatorio ho sempre avuto in mente di ispirarmi all’architettura di _Guerre Stellari_ , decidendo poi infine di rifarmi in particolare al palazzo reale di [Theed](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theed), capitale del pianeta [Naboo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naboo). La Fortezza-Osservatorio per come l’immagino io non è proprio precisa-precisa a questo palazzo, ma mi ci sono ispirata e quindi ci somiglia abbastanza. Potete vedere meglio il palazzo reale di Theed qui: [1](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/e/eb/Theedroyalpalace.png), [2](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/6/6b/TheedPalace_night.png), [3](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/5/57/TheedAttack.png) (la parte frontale della Fortezza-Osservatorio è completamente diversa da questa), [4](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/3/38/Theed_Palace_full.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/556?cb=20100503215822) e [5](http://data.whicdn.com/images/43281269/original.jpg).  
> Maggiori info sul [Wu Xing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wu_Xing) (roba che chi come me ha letto o legge quintali di manga avrà di sicuro incontrato altre centomila volte in centomila salse diverse XD).  
> Gli alberi che crescono sulla montagna, e che di conseguenza circondano la Contea delle Ande, sono il [larice](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larix), la [betulla](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betula) e [l’abete bianco](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abies_alba) (tra l’altro notoriamente sono alberi che "fanno bosco" insieme, dove c’è l’uno spessissimo c’è anche l’altro).  
> Maggiori info sulla [Grande Muraglia Cinese](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grande_muraglia_cinese) e sulle [carpe koi](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carpa_koi).  
> Mi sono resa conto di non avere mai detto da dove proviene il nome della Contea delle Ande XD In moltissimi credo che ci saranno già arrivati, comunque lo dico lo stesso: proviene da [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ande). Volevo dare a questa contea il nome di una catena montuosa (per ovvi motivi, visto il posto in cui si trova), che però fosse anche una parola semplice, e quindi la mia scelta è ricaduta sulle Ande. Tra l’altro mi piaceva l’idea che avesse una sorta di assonanza con la Contea delle Arance (entrambi i nomi delle contee hanno un "delle" e una A per iniziale, e mentre l’una è dedita all’agricoltura, l’altra è dedita all’allevamento, e sono entrambe contee molto modeste, quindi in un certo senso sono due facce della stessa medaglia).


	27. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 10

 

In teoria era pericoloso avventurarsi nella foresta che circondava la Fortezza-Osservatorio e la Contea delle Ande, perché Lucinda era ancora in fuga, era un tipo vendicativo e poteva essere nascosta fra gli alberi, ma in pratica Stiles decise di fregarsene e di andare con Derek a visitare la contea.

Non c’era neve, ma l’aria era davvero fredda e quindi toccò loro chiedere alla Compagnia degli Astri un paio di mantelli di lana pesante in prestito; Gina consegnò loro anche dei guanti, e considerando come il gelo aggredì le loro facce non appena salirono a cavallo, Stiles gliene fu grato.

Gli avevano detto che con il bel tempo il tratto di strada dalla Fortezza-Osservatorio alla contea era una passeggiata piacevole, e in effetti lui e Derek perlopiù non andarono al galoppo, procedendo in modo spedito ma senza correre, proprio per godersi il panorama.

Le chiome degli alberi coloravano la foresta di tonalità calde – bruno, rossiccio, ocra e verde scuro – e l’aria era frizzante e intrisa del profumo delle bacche dei cespugli del sottobosco. Dai ghiacciai sulla vetta sgorgava il fiume che, scendendo dalla montagna, portava l’acqua nelle foreste delle contee circostanti, e il suo rumore era ben udibile anche da lontano; lo guadarono senza troppi sforzi o schizzandosi eccessivamente, e proseguirono la passeggiata in maniera abbastanza quieta.

In mezzo alla natura era più facile parlare liberamente, perché c’era meno rischio di essere ascoltati per sbaglio o di venire spiati – in genere era molto più probabile essere visti e basta – e Stiles e Derek ne stavano approfittando per trarre insieme le somme di quello che era successo.

«Quindi non pensi che ci sia una spia…» osservò Derek, lasciando camminare Patch accanto a Roscoe.

Stiles scosse la testa guardando in avanti. «No, non lo penso. E comunque, abbiamo già avuto a che fare con una spia, sappiamo come agiscono: Philip non lasciava mai niente sul proprio account, aveva solo biglietti di carta facilmente bruciabile, e quindi dubito che Marjorie troverà qualcosa».

«C’è anche un altro aspetto da considerare» commentò Derek, pensoso, «se in dieci anni Philip non è mai stato scoperto è perché a un certo punto si è creduto uno di noi, ha formato dei legami, e di conseguenza nessun mannaro lo ha mai sentito emanare delle emozioni contrastanti e sospette…»

Stiles annuì. «Vero. Un estremista come un Devoto Sacrificale sarebbe troppo facile da trovare fra noi: saprebbe celare troppo poco le sue vere emozioni ai mannari».

«Resta però il fatto che Lucinda è andata via dalla tana _proprio_ prima del nostro assalto, quindi qualcuno l’avrà di certo avvertita…»

Stiles sospirò forte, frustrato. «Ci sono un mucchio di cose che non mi sono chiare: la fuga di Lucinda, la mancanza di accumulo di strozzalupo – avremmo dovuto imbatterci almeno in una piccola riserva, ma niente – come si sono procurati i semi di strozzalupo gialla…»

Derek abbozzò un piccolo ghigno. «A proposito di questo… ti sento sempre nervoso quando la citi» e si voltò appena a guardarlo, «stai tranquillo: nel mondo reale non ne sono mai stato colpito, quindi per me non è letale».

Stiles storse il naso. «Avevamo detto che i mannari dovevano tenere questa informazione per sé».

Lui sorrise _compiaciuto_. «Stai emanando sollievo, _taci_ ».

Sbuffò forte e con fare dispettoso spinse Roscoe a precedere Patch di qualche passo; sentì Derek sbuffare una risata nasale e alle sue spalle.

Dopo quasi un’altra ora a cavallo, giunsero infine alle monumentali mura di cinta della Contea delle Ande.

Non impiegarono molto a farsi riconoscere e ottenere il lasciapassare, anche perché Gina aveva avvisato in anticipo le guardie di vedetta della loro visita, e una volta varcata la soglia della porta d’ingresso poterono ammirare gli incredibili pascoli della contea.

Il bestiame non era tenuto dentro a dei recinti, ma era libero di scarrozzare sui prati e sembrava abituato – o forse addomesticato – a non invadere la singola strada sterrata che attraversava i campi – iniziava alla porta della mura e andava dritta verso il centro abitato.

In prevalenza c’erano capre, che sembravano molto interessate a scalare dei cumuli di massi, e c’era un continuo sottofondo di belati e rumore di campanacci; i campi erano attraversati dal fiume della montagna, che passando da sotto le mura di cinta divideva in due in orizzontale i prati verdi. La strada li portò a camminare sopra il massiccio e caratteristico ponte di pietra che permetteva di attraversare il corso d’acqua senza bagnarsi, e arrivati al punto più alto Stiles si guardò intorno per osservare il panorama e come lungo il fiume ci fossero animali che si abbeveravano.

Ogni allevatore presente lì intorno era accompagnato da almeno un cane da pastore – i cani presenti erano tutti abbastanza diversi fra di loro, ma erano accomunati dalla taglia media e una vaga somiglianza con i lupi – e ogni tanto si potevano udire dei fischi usati come richiami. Qua e là c’erano piccoli capanni in cui i pastori si proteggevano dal freddo, o mungevano gli animali oppure li tosavano.

Il motivo per cui i campi non erano recintati era perché il centro abitato era protetto da un muro di mattoni a prova della migliore capra arrampicatrice curiosa: gli ingressi erano sorvegliati da dei pastori, non c’erano delle guardie vere e proprie.

Prima di entrare nel centro abitato, Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, perché era in quella direzione che la contea si estendeva: le case erano costruite lungo il fianco della montagna, e dal basso sembravano posizionate l’una sopra l’altra in file orizzontali più o meno ordinate.

La Contea delle Ande era la più piccola delle Contee Indipendenti, sebbene la maggiore produttrice di carne e latticini, e sembrava un posto molto silenzioso. Era interamente strutturata in stradine lastricate di pietra e perlopiù in salita, non esistevano piazze, e le case erano un trionfo di simmetria perfetta nelle forme e quasi tutte uguali nelle loro facciate, e come prevedibile dallo stile delle mura di cinta, ricordavano anche loro l’antica Cina con i loro tetti caratteristici. I tetti erano tutti fatti di tegole rosse e sulle facciate degli edifici ogni tanto c’era qualche tocco di blu violaceo. Pietra grigia e roccia però facevano da padroni nelle costruzioni, regalando loro il proprio colore laddove non erano intramezzati dal legno.

Sembrava di essere in un antico villaggio cinese dedito alla pastorizia.

C’era poca gente per le strade, tutti indossavano mantelli dai cappucci con i bordi rivestiti di lana, e sembrava che fosse un’abitudine non parlare a voce alta in pubblico. Perfino quando entrarono in una locanda a mangiare Stiles non poté fare a meno di notare quanto l’ambiente fosse tranquillo.

Era palpabile che qualsiasi Inserito avesse scelto di vivere proprio lì l’aveva fatto perché necessitava della _pace_.

Da un lato tutta quella simmetria negli edifici dava un po’ sui nervi a Stiles, ma dall’altro poteva sentire come la placidità di quel posto lo stesse piacevolmente invadendo rendendolo più calmo. Non pensava più neanche a quanto lo infastidisse il freddo.

Prima di uscire dal centro abitato, comprarono dei formaggi a lunga conservazione da regalare ai loro amici, perché ormai conoscevano i loro polli e sapevano che cibo e vino erano regali _molto_ apprezzati, e quando risalirono il ponte Stiles insisté per scendere dai cavalli e fermarsi a guardare per qualche attimo il panorama da lì sopra.

Era il primo pomeriggio, il cielo sopra di loro era grigio ma limpido, e da lontano le pecore sparse per i campi sembravano batuffoli di cotone in movimento. Stiles pensò che di certo doveva avere gli zigomi arrossati per il freddo, e guardando il paesaggio si alitò sulle mani giunte per scaldarsele un po’ attraverso i guanti.

Derek si avvicinò a lui poggiando un fianco contro la ringhiera di pietra del ponte. «Sei pensieroso» affermò sicuro, ma dal suo tono non trapelò preoccupazione, forse perché stava percependo che lui non era ansioso.

Stiles annuì senza distogliere gli occhi dai campi. «Fra non molto sarà il nostro primo anniversario nell’Eden. È già quasi passato un anno, ci crederesti?» abbozzò un sorriso malinconico.

«Sono successe talmente così tante cose, che mi sembra di essere qui da molto più tempo» ammise Derek sospirando.

Stiles assentì vago. «Capita anche a me di sentirmi così, come se fossi qui da una vita… è allora che mi accorgo di una cosa… _non mi manca niente_ » esalò sorridendo, anche se con un velo di nostalgia.

«Sai» continuò Stiles, «all’inizio non facevo altro che chiedermi quante cose mi sarebbero mancate e quante altre mi sarei perso; ora è trascorso quasi un anno e credo di potere dire con certezza di non essermi perso chissà che cosa di quello che avrei potuto avere nel mondo reale. Voglio dire» scrollò le spalle e gesticolò ampiamente, «non sono andato al college e non ho mai partecipato alla festa di una confraternita, ma ho un lavoro – o una _sorta_ di lavoro – e sono andato a un sacco di feste mensili a Namasté. Viaggio praticamente _sempre_ » aggiunse, «ho visto un mucchio di paesaggi e civiltà diverse, ho incontrato persone del tutto differenti da me e niente di tutto questo sarebbe stato possibile nel mondo reale. E mi piace il mio lavoro! E ho una casa, una famiglia e…» sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro. « _Te_ » rivolse a Derek uno sguardo di sottecchi e lo vide sorridere a sua volta abbassando lo sguardo.

«Finalmente» proseguì Stiles, «dopo quasi un anno, _non mi manca_ la mia famiglia, _non mi mancano_ i miei amici: li ricordo con affetto e nostalgia, ma tutto qua, ho smesso di soffrirci, perché ho una nuova casa e una nuova famiglia qui. Sono andato avanti» sospirò, «più o meno come una persona adulta che nel mondo reale si crea una nuova famiglia e una nuova casa dopo aver lasciato dietro di sé i propri genitori e la propria terra natìa. Non mi manca niente, e non sapevo nemmeno che sarebbe stata una sensazione così bella da provare» ammise.

Derek infilò una mano sotto il mantello di Stile per posargliela su un fianco. «Anche a me non manca niente» gli disse con voce calda.

Stiles si voltò del tutto a guardarlo. «Non ti manca Cora?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Se l’è cavata molto bene quando pensava di essere rimasta da sola. Ho fiducia nelle sue capacità».

Gli sorrise comprensivo. «Quindi eri più preoccupato di mancare _a lei_ , non di quanto lei sarebbe mancata _a te_ ».

La mano sul fianco scorse su e giù in maniera calda e affettuosa. «Non sei anche tu così?» accennò un sorriso malinconico. «Lo so che pensi di più a quanto un giorno mi potrai mancare, che a quanto io ti potrei mancare».

Fu il suo turno di scrollare le spalle; gli accarezzò il collo. «Credo che nessuno di noi due fosse così fino a qualche anno fa… Sono orgoglioso di come siamo diventati» mormorò sorridendo. «Sono fiero di come abbiamo affrontato tutto questo, e so che nessuno dei due si è mai pentito di qualcosa che qui abbiamo fatto e… dopo quello che abbiamo passato nella vita reale, dopo così tante scelte sbagliate, sono contento di potere dire che una volta tanto non ci stiamo pentendo di niente».

Derek abbassò lo sguardo ma si vide quanto si stesse sforzando di non sorridere _troppo_. «Sono _davvero_ felice qui con te».

Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro e sorrise a propria volta, posandogli la mano sul viso. «Sul serio?»

«Sì».

«Bene!» esclamò un po’ teatrale. «Perché anch’io sono davvero felice qui con te. Non mi manca niente qui» ripeté con più dolcezza. «Neanche la possibilità di potere dividere la mia vita con qualcuno». Avvicinò di più il viso al suo. «Finché morte non ci separi, ok?»

« _Sempre_ ».

Stiles gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e lo spinse appena verso di sé per baciarlo sulla bocca.

In un’altra vita forse ci sarebbe stata una grande festa per quella promessa che si scambiavano sempre, e avrebbero avuto altri amici e altri familiari al loro fianco a fare da testimoni, ma andava bene così lo stesso, perché _finalmente_ erano davvero felici.

 

 

 

A esclusione di parecchi borbottii scontenti di Marjorie, che ancora sospettava che ci fosse una talpa fra di loro, il viaggio di ritorno verso Namasté fu abbastanza sereno.

Derek però non tornò a casa con Stiles, dovette andare di guardia a Mithril, a controllare con Alena come fossero messe le cose lì in previsione del prossimo 5x1. Stiles sospettava che ormai si sarebbero rivisti direttamente la notte del 5x1, ma dato i tempi di guerra in cui vivevano non è che potesse pretendere molto.

Stiles aveva passato il giorno successivo al rientro a Namasté a prendere tutti i provvedimenti necessari affinché nessuno dei suoi confratelli impegnati a raccogliere cronache viaggiasse da solo, considerando le probabilità che Lucinda fosse prossima a una vendetta: aveva riscritto i percorsi da fare, contattato chi era già in viaggio per consigliare altre vie, scambiato qualche informazione con altre Confraternite per sapere cosa stava accadendo nelle foreste – specie con le Confraternite di commercianti, perché erano quelle che si spostavano di più nei boschi, quindi quelle che più vedevano cosa succedeva dentro di essi.

Warren per il 5x1 avrebbe di certo mandato parecchi suoi uomini alle porte di Mithril, chiedendo loro di abbandonare l’insigne del Regno per quel giorno e forse pagandoli pure come mercenari per motivarli; ma c’era anche la possibilità che facesse qualche altra mossa azzardata ora che non poteva più appoggiarsi ai Devoti Sacrificali, come per esempio chiedere l’aiuto di alcune Compagnie violente come quella del Raccolto, che aveva pochi scrupoli e a cui qualche moneta d’oro in più non dispiaceva affatto.

Stando agli spostamenti che erano stati segnalati dagli informatori di Stiles, purtroppo era quasi sicuro che Warren avesse stretto nuove alleanze: si vedevano troppe facce fra gli alberi in quegli ultimi giorni, e tutte andavano di fretta correndo al galoppo.

D’altronde, il 5x1 era un’occasione perfetta per assediare e conquistare Mithril: quel giorno era più facile assoldare dei mercenari, perché gli animi erano infuocati, e quella contea di suo era già in ginocchio e demotivata.

Sarebbe stato un 5x1 molto sanguinolento. Stiles stava pure riflettendo su chi portare con sé fuori da Namasté quel giorno: Philip? Logan? Linda?

Durante un assedio Philip poteva essere un ottimo stratega dalla mente sveglia e pronta, ma forse era meglio che restasse al castello in caso di contrattacco a Namasté…

Logan era la sua Guardia e un compagno dotato di forza bruta che poteva fare comodo in mezzo alla battaglia; ma forse, se avrebbe lasciato Linda come Castellana temporanea, sarebbe stato meglio lasciare anche lui al castello…

Linda era un’alpha che sapeva farsi sentire quando era il caso, e la sua violenza e i suoi _ruggiti_ avrebbero potuto placare o frenare parecchi animi mannari in battaglia, ma del resto il castello non poteva rimanere scoperto…

Stiles per riflettere su quello non ci aveva dormito la notte. E si era pure pentito: avrebbe fatto meglio a impiegare quelle ore per potere finalmente provare il telescopio che gli aveva regalato Gina prima che lasciasse la Fortezza-Osservatorio – un po’ gli mancava il telescopio che nel mondo reale aveva in camera sua.

Assonnato e stanco delle proprie riflessioni e paranoie, Stiles quella mattina si avviò verso il proprio studio stropicciandosi gli occhi. Di solito chiudeva sempre a chiave il suo studio, perché lì nascondeva anche roba segreta sul tradimento di Philip e sugli accordi della Triade, e voleva evitare che qualcuno li trovasse per sbaglio cercando lì in sua assenza qualcos’altro in maniera più innocente – tipo un po’ d’inchiostro o uno dei volantini che spiegavano i diritti e i doveri della loro Confraternita.

Fu per questo che quando vide che la porta non era chiusa a chiave gli venne un infarto.

Sbarrò gli occhi e provò a scrollarsi la sonnolenza di dosso così forte da procurarsi una leggera fitta di emicrania, e aperta la porta strillò in maniera _poco virile_ quando vide qualcuno seduto su una delle sedie di fronte alla scrivania.

Finito di gridare, con ancora la mano sul cuore e il fiatone riuscì a focalizzare meglio chi era la persona lì presente. «PHILIP!» urlò incredulo e scocciato. «Che cazzo ci fai qui dentro di prima mattina?! E, soprattutto, come cazzo hai fatto a entrare?!»

Lui aveva lo sguardo fisso su una chiave di ottone che teneva in mano, non aveva guardato Stiles neanche quando aveva strillato; aveva un’aria perplessa e confusa e i capelli arruffati, dava l’impressione che non avesse dormito per tutta la notte. «Il castello mi sta sfidando» biascicò, con lo stesso tono e la stessa espressione con cui un cristiano avrebbe potuto dire "Il Signore Dio mi sta mettendo alla prova".

«E dovevi proprio venire ad annunciarmelo così?» sbottò Stiles, chiudendo la porta dello studio e andando a sedersi dietro la scrivania.

Philip non smise di guardare la chiave, ma scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non sto iniziando ora a risolvere i misteri del castello, direi anzi che sono a buon punto dal risolverli tutti».

Stiles assentì sarcastico. «Ovvio» e assunse un’aria teatrale, « _sei il Castellano_ » imitò il tono con cui lui diceva di essere un cacciatore.

Lui però non colse la sua battuta, anzi sembrò ignorarla. «Esistono chiavi del castello che aprono altre porte oltre a quelle per cui sono state forgiate, ma la seconda porta che aprono cambia per magia ogni volta che entra in carica un nuovo Castellano» gli ricordò, pensoso. « _Questa_ che ho in mano è la chiave dei bagni del dormitorio maschile: ho scoperto che apre anche la porta del tuo studio».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ho come l’impressione che dovrei sentirmi offeso dal fatto che è proprio la chiave del cesso ad aprire il mio studio: c’è qualche sottinteso che non sto cogliendo?»

Philip lo ignorò di nuovo, si limitò a fissare la chiave con concentrazione. «Perché il castello mi sta dando modo di entrare nel tuo studio con una via alternativa?»

Stiles sospirò rassegnato e si grattò la nuca. «Non saprei: forse per darti modo di fare irruzione qui dentro in caso io sia in pericolo?»

«Non credo: in quel caso non sarebbe meglio che fosse la Guardia ad avere un mezzo simile?» obiettò. «Penso che ci sia sotto qualcos’altro…»

«Calcola che questo studio è pieno di vani segreti…» osservò Stiles.

Philip agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Lo so, stanotte li ho già trovati tutti».

Si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Mio Dio, invece di dormire hai scovato dove nascondo il tè e lo scotch».

Lui arricciò il naso. «Hai dei pessimi gusti in fatto di tè» decretò _schifato_. «Dovrò consigliarti altre misture. Comunque» esalò, tornando a fissare la chiave, «secondo me c’è qualcosa legata a questo studio che mi sta sfuggendo: non può essere un caso che il Castellano può avere un proprio accesso allo studio del Fratello Maggiore».

«Da parte mia non voglio nemmeno sapere come ti è venuto in mente di provare a vedere se la chiave del bagno fosse un _passepartout_ ».

«Sono il Castellano» affermò sicuro, «è un mio dovere fare delle prove del genere».

Stiles stava per replicargli in maniera sarcastica, ma poi ci rinunciò a favore di nascondere la testa fra le braccia incrociate sulla scrivania.

«Ti lascio ai tuoi compiti» biascicò Philip, alzandosi e andando alla porta. «Ti ricordo che alle undici devi recarti al palazzo del Consiglio della Contea per discutere gli ultimi dettaglio per la Festa di questo mese, e che nel pomeriggio dovremmo avere ospiti con nuove informazioni sul traffico nei boschi» elencò da bravo maggiordomo.

Stiles si limitò ad annuire grugnendo esausto.

Quella giornata prometteva "bene".

 

 

 

Dopo altri innumerevoli riflessioni su chi portare con sé fuori dalle mura durante il prossimo 5x1, Stiles ricevette un messaggio di Marjorie in cui gli chiedeva in modo breve e coinciso se poteva scegliere Philip.

Restò stupito da quella richiesta, soprattutto perché ormai conosceva bene Marjorie, come lei conosceva bene lui: Marjorie era un tipo trasparente quanto brusco – e con pochi filtri fra il cervello e la bocca – le sue emozioni e opinioni le si potevano sempre leggere in faccia in maniera molto cruda e diretta, quindi non riusciva a mantenere dei segreti, e poco sopportava quando Stiles o altre persone sospettose e intuitive come lui capivano che lei stava nascondendo qualcosa.

Se gli aveva chiesto quello per iscritto era perché voleva che gli rispondesse solo sì o no, e che non le ponesse nessun’altra domanda leggendole in faccia quello che pensava sul serio.

Stiles l’accontentò, tanto era fiducioso del fatto che in qualche modo avrebbe saputo lo stesso cosa lei aveva in mente.

Quella sera, prima di cena, quando infine riuscì a liberarsi di parecchie scartoffie da leggere e approvare, decise di andare a trovare Philip al tavolo presso cui di solito lui studiava a svolgeva le sue ricerche: poteva essere un buon punto di partenza chiedere a lui le motivazioni celate dietro la richiesta di Marjorie.

Restò sorpreso quando poco prima di svoltare l’ultimo angolo per arrivare al tavolo sentì proprio la voce di Marjorie salutare Philip.

Si incrociarono a metà strada, Stiles la fissò aggrottando la fronte nel tentativo di rivolgerle la migliore espressione da "Ciao, che diavolo ci fai qui?", ma lei si limitò a salutarlo con un cenno del capo e con aria perfino un po’ annoiata, e non gli disse una sola parola – e sembrò pure avere una certa fretta nel volere allontanarsi da lui: doveva proprio volere evitarlo.

Il tavolo di Philip era come al solito una marea confusa di libri, pergamene, boccette di inchiostro e acqua da bere, e lui aveva le maniche della casacca rimboccate fino ai gomiti e i capelli un po’ arruffati – segno che ci aveva infilato dentro le mani parecchie volte.

Stiles si sedette di fronte a lui, tirò sul col naso ed esordì in modo diretto. «Devo supporre che Marjorie fosse qui per lo stesso motivo per cui mi ha chiesto di portarti con me durante il prossimo 5x1?»

Philip lo fissò inespressivo quanto sarcastico. «Avrebbe senso dirti di no?»

«No» confermò.

Lui sospirò, e qualsiasi cosa Marjorie stesse progettando doveva averlo sfiancato, perché Stiles lo vide raccogliersi i capelli in un minuscolo codino sulla nuca – evento _rarissimo_. «Ti fidi di me?»

Stiles lo ricambiò con la stessa moneta. «Avrebbe senso dirti di no?»

Philip sbuffò una risata nasale, poi sospirò di nuovo. «Marjorie non sta tenendo fuori di questo soltanto te, perché non si tratta di qualcosa legato a quello che facciamo per le nostre Confraternite o per le contee in generale: si tratta di una faccenda da _cacciatori_ » specificò, calcando bene l’ultima parola.

Stiles si mostrò per nulla impressionato. «Ciò non mi rassicura neanche un po’».

«Io e Marjorie, prima ancora di appartenere alle nostre Confraternite e seguire le loro regole, siamo dei _cacciatori_ » e stavolta ci fu una certa solennità in quell’affermazione. « _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_ » recitò.

«Noi cacciamo chi ci dà la caccia» tradusse Stiles.

Philip annuì. «Sai perché il nostro codice è in francese?»

Stiles ciondolò la testa, incerto. «Quando il mio migliore amico è stato Morso, ho leggiucchiato parecchia roba online sui licantropi e sulle leggende legate a loro: a naso direi che c’entra qualcosa con la Bestia del Gévaudan…»

«Esatto» assentì Philip. «Quella della Bestia del Gévaudan altro non è che la storia d’origine delle famiglie di cacciatori. Si narra che fra il 1764 e il 1767 un lupo di grosse dimensioni uccise oltre cento persone portando il terrore fra le strade del Gévaudan» iniziò a raccontargli. «Fu una faccenda talmente rilevante che lo stesso re di Francia intervenne mandando i migliori cacciatori sul posto, e tuttora esistono prove certe che in effetti fu un animale di grossa taglia a compiere una strage simile. In tanti all’epoca affermarono di avere ucciso la bestia in questione, in molti portarono alla corte del re la pelliccia di un lupo nero a testimoniare di aver catturato il canide misterioso, ma fatto sta che a oggi non si sa _chi_ fra questi cacciatori uccise la vera bestia».

Stiles si incuriosì. «Cosa dicono gli storici in proposito?»

«Viste le dimensioni delle zampe si pensa che si trattasse di un esemplare di lupo che soffrisse di qualche malformazione o di una malattia che gli rendesse le ossa più grandi degli standard – fatto possibile» scrollò le spalle, «o che, dato l’alto numero di lupi che furono trovati e uccisi, in realtà di trattasse di un intero branco di lupi che per associazione aveva sviluppato la stessa maniera di cacciare».

Stiles abbozzò un ghigno furbo. «Ma in realtà si trattava di un licantropo» sentenziò sicuro.

Philip ghignò a sua volta facendo cenno di no con il dito. «Di un licantropo alpha e del suo branco» lo corresse. «Un branco molto nutrito tra l’altro» sottolineò, «e quindi non semplice da abbattere. Ci vollero ben _cinque_ cacciatori per eliminarli: raccolsero tutto ciò che sapevano sui licantropi tramite le leggende, si armarono, li uccisero e da loro nacquero le cinque famiglie di cacciatoti più prestigiose e importanti del mondo» pronunciò con enfasi ironica.

«Perché ho l’impressione di avere incontrato i loro discendenti?» gli chiese Stiles con una certa ironica rassegnazione.

«Beh» esalò Philip, «tanto per cominciare, gli Argent discendono da loro, ma… sai qual è il nome odierno del Gévaudan?»

Aggrottò la fronte. «Mi sfugge…»

«Lozère. E sai chi viene da lì?»

Stiles lo intuì subito: non è che fra le loro conoscenze ci fosse un gran numero di francesi. « _Marjorie_ ».

Philip assentì come se lui fosse un bravo bambino che gli aveva appena dato la risposta esatta. «I Bertrand sono una delle cinque famiglie. I Blackwood un’altra: il nostro cognome è stato inglesizzato nel corso dei secoli».

«E perché gli Argent non hanno mai inglesizzato il loro?»

Gli replicò impassibile. «Perché sono degli spocchiosi e vogliono tirarsela mostrando in modo diretto le loro origini francesi».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Giusto, che domande faccio?»

«Comunque» riprese Philip, «il punto è che sia io che Marjorie siamo cresciuti credendo molto nelle nostre tradizioni e _rispettandole_ : per noi il codice è molto più di una semplice regola, è un _codice d’onore_ » pronunciò con una certa durezza e convinzione. «Al di là dei rapporti che io e lei abbiamo avuto con i nostri genitori e parenti, crediamo molto in quello che facciamo e rispettiamo i motivi per cui i cacciatori sono necessari al mondo. Noi _amiamo_ la caccia, perché la caccia ci permette di salvare delle vite».

«Ho sempre rispettato molto questo lato di voi due» tenne a precisare.

«Lo so» sospirò Philip, «come penso che saprai anche che per un cacciatore essere nell’Eden vuol dire mettersi in discussione: in un mondo in cui gli umani e le creature sovrannaturali per sopravvivere ti cacciano allo stesso modo, _a chi dai la caccia_?»

«All’assassino brutale?» ipotizzò Stiles, incerto.

«Se hai fame puoi ridurti a uccidere in maniera brutale» gli fece notare Philip.

«Allora a colui che ha il grilletto facile ed è avido?»

«E se è umano?»

«Uhm… non so, dipende dalla situazione, allora?»

«Vedi, è proprio questo il punto: quando un cacciatore arriva nell’Eden è costretto a mettersi in discussione e rispettare le diverse situazioni che incontra» puntualizzò Philip. «In tanti non lo fanno. In tanti smettono di riflettere sulle sfumature più importati del _dare la caccia solo a chi ci dà la caccia_ ».

Stiles si protrasse di più verso di lui, mostrandosi serio e curioso. «Allora, di preciso, cosa avete in mente tu e Marjorie?»

Philip sbuffò un sorriso e abbassò lo sguardo; iniziò a giocherellare facendo roteare sul tavolo la sua stilografica nera e argento, stoppandola con un gesto secco a ogni paio di giri completi. «Non si tratta di una mia idea, _è sua_ : ha pensato solo adesso di coinvolgermi perché in effetti le farebbe comodo. E deve restare un segreto per… diciamo per dei motivi ben precisi».

«Tipo effetto sorpresa?» ipotizzò Stiles.

«Anche» gli concesse con aria vaga. «Quello che vuole fare Marjorie onestamente penso che sia qualcosa d’importante per l’Eden» gli confessò serio. «Considerala una sorta di _dimostrazione necessaria_. E in più, se proprio un giorno diventerà Regina, questo potrebbe essere un passo importante».

«Quindi stai agendo in veste di suo cavaliere?» ironizzò Stiles, senza malizia.

Lui obiettò sul suo stesso tono. «Non posso essere il cavaliere di una Regina. Ce l’ho già un Re» e stoppò la penna in direzione di Stiles, rivolgendogli un sorriso furbo ma carico di affetto e dolcezza.

Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro, sorridendo un po’ commosso da quell’affermazione semplice, aperta, diretta e sincera. Non è che non sapesse quanto Philip gli era leale, o _perché_ gli era leale, ma sentirselo dire così gli pungolò il cuore e gli fece sentire qualcosa scaldarlo dall’interno partendo dal petto.

Era egoistico pensarlo, ma nella sua drammaticità era bellissimo che Philip avesse deciso di restare al suo fianco per quel poco che gli restava ancora da vivere, rimanendogli fedele e _devoto_. Ed era una cosa che faceva pure male.

A volte aveva voglia di potere donare a Philip qualcosa, ma non sapeva _cosa_ e se mai lui l’avesse preso come un banale gesto di pietà.

«Sei un cavaliere straordinario» gli ribatté con ironia e la voce un po’ incrinata.

Philip gli replicò sul suo stesso tono. «E tu un Re del tutto incasinato. Ma la mia sciabola è tua per questo».

In realtà, Stiles aveva molto di più che la sua sciabola, ma andava bene non dirlo ad alta voce: Philip gli aveva detto di preferire che non parlassero più dei suoi sentimenti. Inclinò la testa in modo regale. «Ne sono onorato».

«L’onore è tutto mio. E ora alza le tue regali terga, o arriverai in ritardo all’appuntamento che hai per cena con il tuo informatore» gli disse spiccio, agitando una mano come a cacciarlo.

Stiles sospirò rassegnato. «E ora sei ritornato a essere un _maggiordomo_ fantastico».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Non di sola caccia alle termiti e ai topi vive il Castellano».

Roteò gli occhi e si alzò dalla sedia, congedandosi con un cenno vago della testa a mo’ di saluto.

Motivo milleduecentoventidue per cui sarebbe finito all’inferno: egoisticamente voleva che Philip restasse per sempre innamorato di lui.

 

 

 

Derek sarebbe rimasto a Namasté per non più di una giornata, dopo sarebbe ritornato a Mithril di corsa, e in quell’atmosfera grigia così ricca di tensione in tutta onestà Stiles non vedeva l’ora di averlo più vicino.

Riuscì a staccarsi dai suoi compiti da Fratello Maggiore un po’ più tardi del previsto, tanto che mentre era al galoppo e stava per imboccare la stradina sterrata che andava verso casa, vide all’orizzonte Derek in sella a Patch che stava venendo verso di lui.

Stiles accelerò per poterlo almeno precedere di poco a casa, scese da cavallo e restò fermo davanti alla stalla per aspettarlo.

Derek non appena fermo davanti a lui scese al volo da cavallo; le mani dell’uno scattarono in avanti per stringere nei pugni il mantello e la giacca dell’altro, e si baciarono sulla bocca con foga fino a quando la loro ansia non fu placata. Poi Derek premette il naso nell’incavo del collo di Stiles, e lui gli accarezzò la nuca e gli infilò le dita fra i capelli.

Stiles notò uno strappo insanguinato sul mantello di Derek, all’altezza del braccio. «Sei stato attaccato durante il viaggio?»

«Non importa» biascicò esausto, senza staccare il viso dal suo collo, «conta solo che sia arrivato a casa».

Girò appena la testa per baciargli la tempia. «Andiamo, portiamo i cavalli nella stalla e poi entriamo dentro» lo esortò piano.

Sistemarono Roscoe e Patch per bene dando loro dell’acqua e da mangiare, e varcata la soglia di casa Stiles andò subito a occuparsi del camino mentre Derek si toglieva i vestiti lacerati e sporchi di sangue.

L’acqua che avevano al momento non era nemmeno tiepida, ma Stiles la utilizzò lo stesso: si accovacciò davanti a Derek, seduto sul letto, per pulirgli le tracce di sangue che aveva sul braccio e sull’addome – quella sullo stomaco, a giudicare dalle croste, doveva risalire a mezza giornata prima. Le ferite erano già chiuse, ma ciò non voleva dire che Stiles fosse meno preoccupato riguardo quegli attacchi subiti.

« _Chi_ hai incontrato di preciso?» gli domandò sospirando e strizzando il panno con cui lo stava pulendo.

«La Compagnia del Raccolto e la Compagnia della Resistenza» gli rispose Derek con una certa rassegnazione.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, stupito. «La _Resistenza_? Sono dei portatori di caos e anarchia, pensate che si siano alleati con Warren?»

Quelli della Resistenza provavano a "resistere" ai condizionamenti degli Osservatori cercando di dissolvere le varie organizzazioni dell’Eden aggredendole: se non ci sarebbero state più né Confraternite né contee, se gli Inseriti non avrebbero più risposto ai condizionamenti evolvendosi e vivendo in comunità, davanti a una distruzione simile gli Osservatori avrebbero dovuto ritenere l’esperimento fallito, e di conseguenza avrebbero dovuto svegliare dal coma le loro cavie – o almeno così la pensavano quelli della Resistenza.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Vedila così: la Resistenza vuole portare il caos disfacendo le contee, e al momento Warren vuole impossessarsi di Mithril per distruggerla per vendetta, quindi hanno un obiettivo in comune. Warren avrà proposto loro di unire le forze. E non è difficile nemmeno immaginare perché quelli del Raccolto ci siano in mezzo, dato che di base sono disposti a fare di tutto per soldi».

Stiles mise da parte la bacinella con l’acqua sporca di sangue e si passò una mano sul volto. «Avevamo previsto che Warren avrebbe contattato la Compagnia del Raccolto, ma la Resistenza… _no_. A noi della Triade toccherà chiedere altri supporti alle Contee Indipendenti che ci appoggiano. Mithril non può cadere nelle mani di Warren» borbottò nervoso, «potrebbe sfruttare le sue miniere per forgiare armi su armi con cui attaccare le altre Contee Indipendenti».

Derek si stese all’indietro sul letto sospirando stanco. «Comunque vadano le cose, il risultato sarà sempre un effetto domino: o Warren conquista Mithril e poi attacca le altre contee, o noi riusciamo a proteggere Mithril dando così un brutto colpo all’ego di Warren e dei suoi alleati… Se ci mostriamo forti, dubito che prepareranno presto un nuovo assalto, potremmo restare tranquilli per un bel pezzo…» ipotizzò.

«Non dimenticare che per Kate questa è la prima volta che guida la sua Compagnia verso una missione così importante» osservò Stiles, «penso che sarà dura farla desistere…»

Derek storse il naso. «Kate durante i 5x1 è sempre particolarmente… _indemoniata_ ».

Lui gli rivolse un’occhiata seccata. «A volte mi chiedo se sia un bene o un male il fatto che tu non voglia parlarmi dei tuoi incontri con Kate successi durante i 5x1». Anche se a dire il vero Derek evitava di raccontargli di _qualsiasi_ scontro, non solo quelli con Kate, probabilmente per non dargli preoccupazioni inutili, dato che comunque di quei combattimenti Stiles poteva vedere solo i vestiti di Derek strappati e sporchi di sangue e non le ferite.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Si è messa in pari con le nuove tecniche di combattimento che per lei è meglio adottare da mannara e nell’Eden, ma del resto è sempre stata una brava a combattere» commentò asciutto. «L’Eden ha cambiato anche lei: ora non è più ossessionata da me, non mi cerca per uccidermi, cerca invece di uccidere più gente possibile, perché ha una visione d’insieme molto più vasta e degli obiettivi molto più grandi. Lotta per la sopravvivenza in modo cruento e dispotico».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Mi stai dicendo che finora non ha provato ad affrontarti di petto?»

«Più o meno: ci siamo scontrati – per questo so che è migliorata – ma perlopiù lei mira a uccidere Marjorie e a dare la caccia a chi ha un grossa taglia sulla testa. È molto calcolatrice, una stratega precisa che con il suo sadismo sa farsi rispettare dai suoi uomini, e credo che ormai lei come noi due abbia deciso di lasciare il mondo reale alle spalle e costruirsi con forza una nuova vita qui» concluse pensieroso.

«Vuoi ancora ucciderla?»

« _Sempre_ , ma sia io che lei siamo diventate delle persone diverse qui nell’Eden: credo di potere dire di avere lasciato miglia e miglia lontano da me il mio risentimento verso di lei per quello che ha fatto alla mia famiglia» affermò piatto ma sicuro. «Voglio eliminarla perché _so_ che è pericolosa, ma per il resto il mio presente è troppo pieno di altri tipi di preoccupazione, non mi riesce di pensare a come lei riesca sempre a sfuggire alle sue punizioni: non sono Peter».

«Quindi…» esalò Stiles, provando a riassumere, «quello che è successo nel mondo reale resta nel mondo reale?»

«Kate è già stata uccisa una volta nel mondo reale per quello che ha fatto, e io al momento ho altri problemi da risolvere, piuttosto che preoccuparmi di una vendetta personale» sentenziò sicuro. «E lei invece al momento, piuttosto che pensare a me, ha una Compagnia da fare prosperare – probabilmente in vece della sua famiglia di cacciatori da riportare alla ribalta».

Stiles assentì, correndo subito con la mente a un altro argomento. «Hai accennato a Marjorie… non è che per caso sai cos’ha in mente di fare?»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso e perplesso. «Vuole fare qualcosa?»

«Non ti ha parlato proprio di niente?»

«È dall’assalto alla tana dei Devoti Sacrificali che non la vedo» gli spiegò Derek, «ci parliamo solo tramite email da giorni».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Questo non deve essere un caso: mi sa che non voleva farti sniffare le sue emozioni».

«Mi stai tranquillizzando davvero tanto» gli ribatté sullo suo stesso tono, «vuoi dirmi a cosa ti stai riferendo?»

«Marjorie ha in mente un piano o una cosa del genere, in cui ha coinvolto anche Philip, ma nessuno dei due vuole dirmi niente a riguardo perché è» fletté le dita in aria per tracciare delle virgolette immaginarie, «"roba da cacciatori"» sbottò infastidito.

Derek sembrò rimuginarci sopra. «Tutto questo mi suona nuovo… Non ho nemmeno sentito qualcuno parlarne a proposito».

«Credo che al massimo ne saprà qualcosa Theodora, ma – concedimi la battuta – lei non è un tipo _che parla_ ».

Derek lo fissò per nulla impressionato. «Questa è stata una battuta _orrenda_ ».

Gli sorrise soddisfatto. «Lo so, ma tanto mi ami anche per questo». In risposta Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.

«Mi fido di loro due» aggiunse Stiles, più serio, «ma non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi».

«È comprensibile» esalò Derek, invitandolo con un cenno delle mani ad avvicinarsi a lui, «ma non ci resta che fidarci del fatto che nessuno di loro due è un tipo avventato».

Stiles si sedette a cavalcioni sopra il bacino di Derek e ciondolò la testa. «Insomma, Marge è brusca e una testa calda…»

«Ma non è impulsiva» lo corresse.

«Questo sì» gli concesse.

«E adesso posso essere _io_ una volta tanto a chiedere a _te_ di smettere di pensare?» biascicò Derek inespressivo.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso divertito e si chinò a schioccargli a ripetizione dei piccoli baci languidi sulle labbra. «Mi sei mancato» gli mormorò, come se fosse un segreto dolce da svelare.

Derek gli accarezzò i fianchi. «Dai messaggi che mi hai inviato, pensavo che perlopiù ti mancasse il cibo e il sonno».

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Se mi chiedi come sto, logico che in questo periodo io ti risponda sempre "affamato" e "assonnato"».

Gli rivolse un’occhiata ironica. «Penso comunque di potere sopravvivere al tuo amore per lo spezzatino e per il cuscino: cercherò di essere generoso e di non morire di gelosia».

«Vuol dire che la prossima volta proverò a tessere le lodi di qualcos’altro, invece di quello che vorrei mangiare o del posto in cui vorrei dormire. Per esempio» e con aria furba lasciò scivolare una mano sui pettorali nudi di Derek, «potrei scriverti di quanto mi piace _questo_ » gli tastò i muscoli in modo crudo.

«Stiles, chiudi la bocca» gli disse sorridendo.

«Ma se…» provò a protestare, ma Derek scattò in avanti e lo baciò per bloccarlo.

Seguì un lungo silenzio interrotto solo dal suono leggero di schiocchi umidi, mentre le mani di Derek si insinuavano sotto la casacca di Stiles per toccargli con possessività i fianchi nudi e la parte bassa della schiena, e lui lo spingeva a tornare indietro sul cuscino accarezzandogli il collo e i capelli.

Stiles restò chino e a carponi su di Derek a baciarlo sulla bocca fino a quando non sentì le braccia tremargli per lo sforzo, e nel frattempo Derek gli aveva tirato la casacca su fino alle ascelle per toccarlo a piacimento. A fatica, Stiles staccò la bocca dalla sua e si sfilò del tutto la casacca, anche se nello stesso momento Derek ne approfittò per spingere il bacino contro il suo, provocandogli un brivido e non facendogli perdere l’equilibrio per un soffio.

«Puoi aspettare un secondo?» sbuffò Stiles, lamentoso.

Lui gli rispose convinto e impassibile. «No».

Roteò di nuovo gli occhi e venne strattonato da Derek verso il basso – che procedette a tappargli ancora una volta la bocca con la propria.

Nonostante quella volta il tempo a loro disposizione fosse poco, si ritrovarono entrambi a indugiare mentre si baciavano, scambiandosi sul collo e sulle spalle baci caldi che strappavano brividi e sospiri, e piccoli morsi che facevano trasalire. Forse perché avevano entrambi bisogno di qualcosa di caldo, dolce ma semplice, come un sorso di cioccolata calda dall’aroma intenso prima di affrontare la neve da spalare – l’amore prima di andare in guerra.

Slacciati e tolti i pantaloni, Derek si tirò su a sedere e a gesti insisté per tenere Stiles seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui; Stiles fece leva sulle ginocchia per sollevarsi appena e permettere a Derek di prepararlo con le dita, e gli circondò il collo con le braccia gemendo di proposito al suo orecchio ogni volta che un movimento delle dita di Derek era particolarmente _azzeccato_.

Rimase attaccato al suo collo a biascicare fra un sospiro all’altro quanto gli piaceva quello che gli stava facendo Derek, succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio fra le labbra e baciandogli la tempia quando voleva supplicarlo di aggiungere un altro dito.

Ogni tanto, quando si agitava, la sua erezione sfiorava quella di Derek, provocandogli un gemito sfiatato e portandolo a chiedergli di entrargli pure dentro, perché ormai era pronto e non ce la faceva più. Ma Derek insisteva, non sfilava le dita e provava a calmarlo con lievi baci sullo zigomo, e Stiles tornava a resistere dicendosi che quella era una tortura dolcissima.

Alla fine, Derek lo aiutò a sollevarsi quanto gli bastava per poterlo accogliere dentro di sé, gli baciò la fronte e lo invitò a muoversi come più gli piaceva. Stiles non se lo fece dire due volte: strinse le mani sulle spalle di Derek e iniziò a muoversi su e giù seguendo l’istinto, senza badare neanche ai lievi dolori iniziali.

Le spalle di Derek erano scivolose per il sudore, e a un tratto Stiles per avere un appiglio a cui reggersi per muoversi ancora fu costretto a protrarre le mani fino alla testiera del letto, dietro di Derek, ma cercò con tutto se stesso di non smettere di perseguire quello che voleva: Derek stava godendo nel vederlo agitarsi così sopra di lui – poteva leggerglielo nello sguardo perso – e lui godeva nel vederlo godere e nel sentirlo dentro di sé. Era semplice, ma era anche tutto ciò che desiderava.

Stiles sentì le braccia e le cosce tremargli e dolergli per lo sforzo, si morse un labbro e gli scappò una mezza risata isterica, e Derek subito gli mormorò rassicurazioni e lodi baciandogli l’angolo della bocca e il mento, incoraggiandolo a resistere ancora un po’ e circondandogli l’erezione con una mano. Stiles gemette forte e si mosse più veloce seguendo il ritmo della mano di Derek che lo masturbava, raggiungendo finalmente l’orgasmo – e per un attimo fu certo di avere perso l’uso di _tutti_ i sensi.

Derek lo spinse piano a stendersi sulla schiena, si portò le sue caviglie sulle spalle e gli entrò dentro cominciando a muoversi forte mettendo da parte ogni delicatezza: il contrasto che ci fu con la dolcezza di prima mozzò a Stiles il fiato in gola, e quasi non si rese conto di stare invocando a voce alta il nome di Derek esortandolo a _svuotarsi_ dentro di lui.

Dopo l’orgasmo, Derek gli crollò addosso, e stavolta fu il suo turno di Stiles di spingerlo a stendersi come più gli faceva comodo: lo fece sdraiare su di un fianco di fronte a lui, insinuò una gamba fra le sue, gli posò una mano sulla nuca e gli stampò un bacio languido sulla fronte.

Derek strofinò il naso contro il collo di Stiles. «Stiamo meglio ora?» gli domandò con voce bassa e roca.

Lui annuì a occhi socchiusi sorridendo soddisfatto e rilassato. « _Molto_ meglio».

 

 

 

Per il 5x1 Stiles sarebbe stato alle mura di Mithril, e ciò voleva dire che sarebbe partito da Namasté un paio di giorni prima per potere ricoprire quella posizione di difesa.

La Confraternita di Amalfi e la Compagnia degli Astri avrebbero mandato una truppa ciascuno per sistemarsi agli altri lati scoperti delle mura di cinta di Mithril, mentre Ling e Gina stesse sarebbero state impegnate nella protezione dei villaggi delle Terre Libere: quella era un’ottima notte per una rivalsa da parte di Warren, poteva succedere di tutto.

Quando fu il turno di Stiles di partire, Derek aveva lasciato Namasté già da un pezzo – si sarebbero rincontrati a Mithril. Lo rincuorava il fatto che almeno per quel 5x1 sarebbero stati nella stessa zona.

Linda insisté per essere lasciata da sola a capo del castello. «Non puoi lasciare qui Logan, Stiles, soprattutto perché mi sarebbe inutile: passerebbe tutto il tempo a preoccuparsi per te e Philip».

Sapeva parecchio da liceali che fanno tutto insieme, ma loro tre erano sempre in perfetta sintonia e nei fatti stavano separati _soltanto quando dormivano_ – e a volte neanche. Philip gli faceva da maggiordomo ed era nel suo studio almeno una volta ogni paio di ore, e quando non veniva mandava poco sottilmente Logan a fargli da piantone; se Logan non faceva il galoppino fra Philip e Stiles, faceva a prescindere la guardia allo studio neanche fosse un mastino; se Stiles nell’arco di due ore e mezza non vedeva né Logan né Philip andava a cercarli, perché la loro assenza poteva essere _preoccupante_. Per l’incolumità del castello, non per la loro o quella degli altri.

Derek una volta aveva commentato che più che altro loro tre sembrano sempre perfettamente sincronizzati: forse era perché Logan era un wendigo e sapeva sempre annusare ogni minimo cambio di emozione di Stiles, ma nello stesso secondo in cui Stiles alzava minaccioso lo sguardo verso qualcuno, lui guardava nella stessa direzione e faceva scattare gli artigli; Philip, invece, era paranoico e sospettoso quanto Stiles, e il loro essere sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda si notava nel modo in cui Philip sfoderava la sciabola in automatico a ogni occhiataccia che Stiles rivolgeva a un ospite indesiderato.

Stiles non aveva mai bisogno di schioccare le dita per dire a Logan di farsi avanti con zanne e artigli o a Philip di scagliare un coltello da lancio: a volte gli bastava perfino rilassare appena la posa delle spalle per dare ai due un’indicazione ben precisa.

Non aveva mai avuto degli amici e complici così, e all’avvicinarsi di ogni 5x1 c’erano attimi in cui si diceva che _Scott non avrebbe capito_ : se fosse stato lì, Scott non avrebbe approvato nessuna delle sue mosse, nessuna delle sue uccisioni, perché era un tipo di persona diversa da lui ed era probabile che nell’Eden non sarebbe riuscito a restare sano – nell’Eden o si diventava bastardi, o si impazziva. Suo padre forse lo avrebbe capito, lui sì – perché prima di diventare sceriffo era stato nell’Esercito e in missione – ma Scott no. Era davvero una buona cosa che nell’Eden fosse finito lui e non Scott.

E non era più neanche un tipo di persona da branco: era un tipo da Confraternita.

«Sei pensieroso» affermò Logan, un filo preoccupato; era già in sella a Reed.

Stiles montò su Roscoe e scrollò la testa. «Niente di che, stavo riflettendo su come in effetti nell’Eden non esistano branchi».

Logan aggrottò la fronte. «Sarebbe un po’ difficile spartire il territorio».

«Più che altro, potrebbe nascere un bagno di sangue» precisò Stiles con amaro sarcasmo.

Philip s’intromise affiancandoli in sella a Bruto. «Avere due branchi nello stesso territorio è già di per sé…» storse il naso, « _problematico_ , e non solo per una possibile disputa territoriale, ma anche per la gestione dei Morsi agli umani e altre amenità simili: se si arriva a tre branchi nello stesso posto, allora è proprio meglio abbandonare la città».

Stiles ironizzò inespressivo. «Ho sempre saputo che quando a Beacon Hills c’era il branco degli alpha, il branco di Derek e quello di Scott, in fin dei conti avrei fatto meglio a scappare».

Logan si mostrò confuso. «Ma Derek non ne sarebbe stato infelice?»

«All’epoca non stavavamo insieme: probabilmente mi avrebbe accollato sua sorella e dei biglietti di sola andata per il Polo Nord, dicendomi pure di affrettarmi» biascicò sospirando. «Andiamo su, proviamo a fare un bel pezzo di strada, prima che cali la notte» li esortò.

Dopo aver controllato un’ultima volta le proprie sacche per verificare di avere con loro tutto il necessario, salutarono con dei cenni delle mani i confratelli lì intorno e corsero al galoppo verso l’uscita da Namasté.

Giunti alle mura, si fermarono giusto il tempo di permettere alle guardie di sollevare la grata metallica protettiva e aprire la porta, e ripartirono di corsa in direzione di Mithril.

 

 

 

Il tempo era grigio e ventoso, tant’è che cavalcarono per tutto il tempo con i cappucci dei mantelli calati sulla testa nel tentativo di proteggere la faccia e le orecchie dal freddo.

Stiles aveva il vago sospetto che per quel 5x1 gli Osservatori non avrebbero fatto piovere, perché così dei possibili incendi appiccati per l’assedio sarebbero stati più difficili da domare; in cambio però avrebbero abbassato la temperatura, e non è che fosse tanto meglio.

Alla fine della lunga giornata di viaggio, arrivarono quasi al limitare del tratto semidesertico che circondava Mithril. Si fermarono per accamparsi per dormire un paio di ore – per quello che li aspettava era molto meglio essere lucidi e riposati – e si divisero i compiti: Philip andò a caccia, Logan a cacciare per sé e controllare i dintorni, e Stiles accese il fuoco e preparò l’accampamento.

Finito di sistemare tutto, Stiles considerò l’ambiente intorno a lui: adocchiò un grosso masso rossiccio alla cui base cresceva della vegetazione secca e spinosa, e ci si arrampicò sopra. In equilibrio sopra il punto più alto della roccia, si abbassò il cappuccio sulle spalle, sentendo subito il freddo pizzicargli gli zigomi e la punta delle orecchie, e poi respirò a fondo, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò.

Ascoltò la natura provando a percepire le emozioni degli animali, le direzioni prese dagli sciami di insetti e cosa portava con sé il vento.

Come qualche settimana prima quando era in viaggio verso la Fortezza-Osservatorio, percepì dell’ _ansia_.

Riaprì gli occhi, fissò un punto a caso senza vederlo realmente. «Cosa sta per succedere?» mormorò atono fra sé e sé.

«Lo sento anch’io» lo interruppe Logan.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e lo vide accovacciato di fronte alla propria borsa – stava conservando la boccetta di sangue umano. «Altre creature sovrannaturali lo sentono?» saltò giù dal masso.

Logan scosse la testa. «Non ho sentito nessuno parlare di questa sensazione strana, almeno finora. Ma c’è da dire che è qualcosa che entrambi sentiamo quando siamo in mezzo alla natura, e non tutti come noi prestano sempre orecchio» s’indicò il padiglione auricolare. «Io sono una Guardia, tu uno che si fida poco: per indole o per compito dato ascoltiamo sempre cosa ha da dirci la natura, ma non tutti sono così».

Stiles sospirò stanco. «Spero solo che non diventi qualcosa percepibile da tutti, allora, perché se succederà vorrà dire che saremo in _grossi_ guai».

«Non è qualcosa che ha la sua fonte all’interno dell’Eden» affermò Logan, serio ma pensieroso.

«No» confermò Stiles, «non viene dall’interno. _Viene dall’esterno_ , ormai ne sono convinto. La natura è ansiosa perché _chi_ l’ha creata e gestisce – gli Osservatori – sono ansiosi. Quindi la domanda è: cosa sta succedendo fuori di qui?»

«Non so se voglio sapere la risposta» gli rispose Logan, senza tradire alcuna emozione.

«Sai, non lo so neanch’io» ammise sospirando. «Ha smesso da un bel pezzo di importarmi di cosa succede là fuori, ho già _questo_ mondo di cui preoccuparmi, quello reale può anche andare a farsi fottere» sbottò esausto. «Parlando d’altro» cambiò discorso, «come lo senti Philip?»

«Concentrato» assentì, «penso che abbia la mente sgombra, non sento provenire da lui nessuna emozione… _acida_ , diciamo» gesticolò un po’ impacciato nel tentativo di farsi capire bene.

«Bene» annuì a sua volta, «non ho la più pallida idea di cosa lui e Marjorie vogliano fare, ma almeno possiamo stare tranquilli che sia lucido».

«Lo percepisco molto tranquillo» aggiunse Logan, «quindi qualsiasi cosa vogliano fare, non credo che riguardi in modo diretto noi o la Confraternita, o sarebbe un po’ più agitato».

«È quello che dice anche lui, che non ci riguarda» mugugnò Stiles, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso la direzione in cui stava sentendo Philip tornare da loro. «Staremo a vedere».

Pochi minuti dopo Philip li raggiunse con della cacciagione in mano, già spellata e lavata; li osservò stare in piedi l’uno accanto all’altro fin troppo impegnati a fare cose inutili. «Stavate parlando di me» sentenziò, atono e sicuro.

Stiles gli ribatté inespressivo. «Stavamo parlando del tuo shampoo. Ce lo consiglieresti?»

«Se dovete farvene niente come i miei consigli sul tè, _no_ ». Schioccò la lingua e procedette a ignorarli preparando la cena. Stiles e Logan si scambiarono dei sorrisi complici sbuffati.

Fra loro tre funzionava così: si parlava di qualcosa di importante o personale solo quando se ne aveva voglia.

Dopo cena la notte trascorse abbastanza tranquilla: durante il suo turno di guardia Stiles sentì più volte delle truppe passare nelle vicinanze cavalcando, tutte in direzione di Mithril, ma nessuna si fermò o diede cenno di avere visto loro tre. Dovevano essere tutti impegnati a circondare la contea, e comunque non aveva senso fermarsi a uccidere qualcuno quando un paio di giorni dopo farlo avrebbe fruttato di più.

Di mattina presto ripresero il viaggio, inoltrandosi nella zona desertica: il vento non rendeva le cose facili, si respirava aria e sabbia e lungo il tratto centrale del percorso in alcuni momenti fu pure difficile vederci in modo chiaro, tant’è che per avanzare decisero di affidarsi ai sensi di Logan.

Arrivarono all’entrata di Mithril quando ormai mancavano nove ore scarse all’inizio del 5x1.

All’interno della contea trovarono Derek e Alena ad attenderli.

«Il viaggio è filato liscio?» gli domandò Derek, passandogli per prima cosa dell’acqua mentre Alena faceva altrettanto con Logan e Philip.

Stiles trasse delle lunghe sorsate e si tamponò la bocca con il dorso della mano. «Puoi scommetterci» replicò sarcastico, «in quanti hanno voglia di ammazzare per niente quando a breve si potrà ammazzare per soldi?»

Derek esalò facendo trasparire una certa rassegnazione. «Mi consola il fatto che almeno su di te non ci sia una taglia» borbottò.

«Com’è finora la situazione?» chiese, diventando serio e avviandosi a portare Roscoe nella stalla del dormitorio della Misericordia.

«I numeri non ci sono favorevoli» biascicò Derek amaro, «finora abbiamo intravisto _cinque_ truppe nemiche intorno a Mithril. Noi ne abbiamo a disposizione solo _tre_ ».

Stiles storse il viso in un’espressione di frustrazione e rabbia. «Avete chiesto rinforzi?» Si assicurò che il cavallo avesse da mangiare e bere e chiuse il box.

«Marjorie è fuori, ma le ho parlato: mi ha scritto che ha chiesto a Ling e Gina di mandare qualcun altro verso la metà del 5x1».

Aggrottò la fronte. «Sta lasciando la guida della protezione della contea a te?»

«Più o meno» esalò lui. «Si sta mantenendo lontana dalla contea per provare a cogliere alle spalle le truppe avversarie, dando a noi il compito di resistere».

Stiles annuì vago, si passò una mano sulla fronte e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Stiamo bene?» chiese con un velo di sarcasmo.

«Non molto» gli rispose piatto.

«Fantastico» esalò asciutto. «Allora» s’incamminò verso il dormitorio, «da dove cominciamo a pianificare la difesa?»

Quelle nove ore sarebbero passate anche fin troppo in fretta.

 

 

 

Prima che le mura della città venissero chiuse e sprangate dall’interno, vennero raggiunti da Siobhán, che finora era stata in ricognizione con Marjorie e Theodora, ma il cui compito era stare a una delle torri di guardia delle mura. A un’altra delle torri ci sarebbe stato Diego, e una terza avrebbero voluto cederla come posizione a Stiles, ma lui era deciso a stare fuori dalle mura, quindi quel posto andò a un altro della Misericordia.

In cima alle mura gli abitanti di Mithril addestrati a combattere se ne stavano armati di grossi archi d’attacco, calderoni pieni di olio bollente e una sorta di archetipi di bombe Molotov fatte con delle sostanze infiammabili recuperate per l’occasione.

Davanti a ogni porta delle mura, invece, stavano le truppe armate. Solo pochi di loro erano a cavallo, perché tanto sarebbero stati solo d’ingombro.

Stiles e Derek avevano scelto di stare appostati a due porte diverse, per gli stessi motivi per cui durante l’assalto alla tana dei Devoti Sacrificali Stiles aveva chiesto a Derek di _non_ seguirlo: dovevano restare fissi sui propri compiti e ruoli, dimenticare per un po’ ciò che li legava.

Stiles artigliò una mano sulla nuca di Derek e lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo e con irruenza, ricambiato alla stessa maniera, e quando si separarono poggiarono l’uno la fronte su quella dell’altro per qualche secondo, si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi si voltarono le spalle allontanandosi.

La prossima volta che si sarebbero rivisti sarebbe stato di certo nel cuore della battaglia.

Stiles andò a posizionarsi in prima fila nella truppa di cui era a capo – un misto di suoi confratelli, volontari di Mithril e confratelli della Misericordia – e Logan e Philip in silenzio furono subito al suo fianco.

Quello era niente di ciò che Raleigh aveva mai desiderato per l’Eden; Warren era stato un vigliacco ad attendere la sua morte per fare una prima mossa e avere una scusa per scatenare una guerra. Gina aveva ragione: gli Osservatori potevano avere delle colpe, ma roba come quella e il 5x1 erano tutti peccati che ricadevano sull’umanità. La carneficina che stava per compiersi non portava affatto i nomi degli Osservatori su di sé, ma i nomi di altre persone abitanti dell’Eden.

Fissò un punto indefinito nell’oscurità, si concentrò e sentì come dal fondo del deserto il vento portò al suo orecchio il suono di parecchi ringhi frustrati. Erano circondati.

«Al suono della campana?» mormorò Philip, atono.

«Come sempre» gli replicò sullo stesso tono, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’oscurità.

Un paio di minuti o forse un paio di battiti dopo, la campana che la contea usava per invitare gli abitanti a raccogliersi per un evento o un annuncio rintoccò: la mezzanotte era scoccata, il 5x1 era appena iniziato.

Dal nulla che li accerchiava si alzarono parecchi ruggiti.

Stiles sfoderò la katana e sfoggiò un ghigno da trickster. «Venite a provarci».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrivata al punto di dovere strutturare la Contea delle Ande mi sono resa conto che non avevo toccato nulla di orientale finora, ed era una cosa che mi sarebbe piaciuta aggiungere al grande calderone culturale che è l’Eden, così ho pensato come meglio inserire un pizzico di Oriente. Per avere un’idea dell’architettura cinese andate pure [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Architettura_cinese).  
> Le case della Contea delle Ande, dal basso della montagna immaginatele tutte con la stessa forma e dimensione, grigie con i tetti "alla cinese" con tegole rosse e con dei dettagli blu-viola, e tutte sistemate [così](http://www.featurepics.com/FI/Thumb300/20090923/Greek-Village-1330891.jpg) o tipo [così](http://7-themes.com/data_images/out/10/6803403-mountain-village-wallpapers.jpg).  
> Il ponte sul fiume immaginatelo tipo [così](http://comps.canstockphoto.com/can-stock-photo_csp14766207.jpg).  
> Il mistero della chiave del bagno del dormitorio maschile che apre lo studio di Stiles sarà svelato nel Quinto Libro :P  
> Info varie: [la Bestia del Gévaudan](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bestia_del_G%C3%A9vaudan), [Gévaudan](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A9vaudan), [Lozère](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loz%C3%A8re). Nella prima serie Kate racconta ad Allison di come la loro famiglia discenda da colui che ha ucciso la Bestia del Gévaudan: io ho giochicchiato un po’ con questo dettaglio aggiungendo il fatto che in realtà le famiglie coinvolte fossero cinque :P A luglio 2015 quando ho plottato tutto manco sapevo che in _Teen Wolf_ nella quinta serie avrebbero ripreso questo mito della Bestia XD


	28. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 11

 

Stiles osservò l’incredibile folla bellicosa che si riversò su di loro traendo un respiro profondo per mantenersi lucido e restare concentrato. Poi, quando la truppa avversaria fu a pochi metri da loro, scattò in avanti agitando la katana per falciare i primi due nemici che gli si pararono davanti.

L’odore di sangue gli arrivò subito alle narici.

Avanzò fino a quando non si trovò più o meno a metà di quello che era diventato il campo di battaglia, cioè il terreno intorno al tratto di mura che la sua squadra di volontari difendeva; Philip si sistemò non molto lontano da lui, al suo fianco, mentre Logan li superò piazzandosi poco lontano da loro, eliminando con la forza bruta – a morsi e squarci – gli avversari di stazza più grossa che andavano in loro direzione.

Non ci volle molto prima che i rumori della battaglia diventassero frastornanti, e che i suoi odori dessero la nausea: si udiva di tanto in tanto lo scoccare delle frecce dalla cima delle mura, e l’olio caldo che sfrigolava le carni di chi tentava l’arrampicata – si sentiva la puzza di bruciatura – e rendeva il muro scivoloso; s’innalzavano ringhi di dolore, di furia e di oltraggio, strilli improvvisi per delle ferite da frecce e urla per degli squarci, lo stridere delle spade e il suono viscido di carne strappata via con le zanne; l’odore di polvere e sangue divenne sempre più opprimente.

Stiles perse quasi subito il conto degli uomini che stava uccidendo, cercava perlopiù di seguire il ritmo di Logan e Philip e di non cadere mai fuori sincrono; evitava perfino di cercare con la coda dell’occhio gli altri compagni, per mantenersi il più concentrato possibile.

Non restò sorpreso quando vide che alcuni dei nemici sfoggiavano sui vestiti una toppa con il simbolo della Compagnia della Resistenza – una croce rossa su uno scudo bianco quadrangolare: loro desideravano vedere fallire gli esperimenti degli Osservatori sciogliendo le organizzazioni e le comunità civili che gli altri Inseriti avevano formato, quindi se Mithril cadeva tanto meglio per loro, ci avrebbero pensato dopo a come eliminare anche Warren.

Strinse i denti e continuò a combattere.

Quando ormai la stanchezza stava cominciando a farsi sentire – da quanto tempo combatteva interrottamente? Un’ora? Tre? – percepì qualcosa di strano nell’aria, e dovette sentirlo anche Logan, perché gli rivolse lo sguardo con faccia stranita.

Philip notò le loro espressioni, divelse la sciabola che aveva affondato nello stomaco di un tizio e li guardò con amara rassegnazione. «Cosa sta per succedere?»

«Qualcosa sta per muoversi verso di noi» biascicò Stiles, cercando come meglio poteva di isolarsi dai rumori circostanti per comprendere meglio _chi_ o _cosa_ stesse per scatenarsi, ma non fece in tempo: tutto quello che riuscì a sentire in anticipo fu il vento ululare all’improvviso.

Poi una raffica di sabbia desertica si riversò su di loro.

Accecato, Stiles tossì e con voce rauca chiamò i nomi degli altri due; non li vide per un paio di lunghissimi minuti, li ascoltò solo tossire – Logan – e sibilare imprecazioni – Philip – e nel frattempo un paio di nemici riuscirono pure a ferirli non visti.

Quando il vento si placò, Stiles si ritrovò più sporco di sangue e polvere di prima e il campo di battaglia era in condizioni _pessime_ : c’erano più facce sconosciute che conosciute, parecchi suoi compagni non c’erano più.

Udì Philip gridare seccato a un tizio che stava pugnalando "Non ho del dannato tempo da perdere con te" per poi raggiungerlo.

Logan corse indietro da loro con sguardo smarrito. «Questa non è stata opera degli Osservatori» affermò certo.

«Questa è stata _magia_ » aggiunse Stiles fra i denti, dando un calcio al mento di un tipo che proprio non voleva smetterla di aggredirlo.

«Abbiamo a che fare con un altro dannato stregone elementale» sbottò Philip, «e non usa la terra, usa il _vento_!»

Stiles si sentì confuso da quella specificazione. «Non _aria_?»

«No! Usa l’aria come tramite, quindi il suo elemento è il vento: non appartiene al gruppo dei Quattro Elementi, né al Wu Xing: appartiene al dannato _Godai_ \- Terra, Acqua, Fuoco, Vento e Vuoto» gli spiegò veloce.

Stiles perse qualsiasi espressione. «Ti prego, dimmi che in qualche modo abbiamo a disposizione un elemento opposto per sconfiggerlo».

Philip lo fissò altrettanto inespressivo. «Dobbiamo ucciderlo» sentenziò atono.

Gli replicò sarcastico. «Beh, una buona notizia».

Logan _non colse_. «Almeno è una cosa semplice» gesticolò un po’ impacciato con le mani artigliate, «non dobbiamo cercare qualcuno o qualcosa per fermarlo, basta _solo_ ucciderlo».

Stiles guardò l’oscurità che si estendeva davanti a loro, dritto dove le torce delle mura e gli incendi provocati della battaglia non arrivavano a illuminare l’ambiente. «Già, sapessimo che faccia ha e dov’è posizionato sarebbe ancora più facile».

Philip scagliò un coltello alla gola a un altro uomo che si stava avvicinando a loro tre. «Dobbiamo anche sbrigarci: ho idea che quello di poco fa sia stato solo un riscaldamento. Presto potrebbe provocare una vera e propria tempesta di sabbia».

Stiles fece una smorfia sarcastica. «Questo perché le buone notizie non arrivano mai da sole».

«Che facciamo?» gli chiese Logan, in ansia.

Lui ci rifletté sopra solo per qualche secondo. «Quello che facciamo di solito: ci fidiamo l’uno dell’altro» Si rivolse poi a Logan. «I miei sensi non sono animaleschi come i tuoi, tu riesci a seguire la scia dello stregone?»

«Forse» gli rispose incerto, mordendosi un labbro, «ma non ho memorizzato il suo odore poco fa».

Stiles scambiò uno sguardo veloce d’intesa con Philip, e dopo si voltò di nuovo verso lui. «Aspetteremo la prossima ondata di vento e sabbia: tu coglierai il suo odore, noi ti seguiremo».

«Ma voi due non ci vedrete, e sarà di certo peggio di quella di prima!» obiettò Logan, insicuro.

«Seguiremo le tue istruzioni» lo rassicurò Philip, serio e deciso, «resteremo dietro di te».

Logan esalò rassegnato. «Ok».

«Allora restiamo in attesa» biascicò Stiles, guardandosi intorno, «e nel frattempo vediamo di eliminare quanti più bastardi possibili».

Ripresero a bloccare l’afflusso dei nemici con lo stesso ritmo di prima, ma restando l’uno più vicino agli altri, e dopo qualche minuto Stiles cominciò a imprecare contro l’ondata di vento che ancora non arrivava: se quando fosse giunto il momento sarebbero stati troppo stanchi, la missione sarebbe diventata ancora più rischiosa.

Sospirò di sollievo ma anche di frustrazione quando infine percepì nell’aria la stessa stranezza di prima; scambiò uno sguardo con Logan, che annuì. «STA ARRIVANDO!» sbraitò.

Tutti e tre corsero in direzione di un punto immaginario che si trovava al centro delle loro posizioni, si misero vicini cercando di stare in stretto contatto l’uno con l’altro, e dopo pochi secondi una nuova ondata di vento ululante e carico di sabbia li colse.

Stiles sentì Logan provare a inspirare a fondo nonostante non fosse granché possibile, e intravide appena i suoi occhi illuminarsi di bianco; poi lo udì gridare loro delle indicazioni attraverso i denti oltremodo acuminati. « _Di qua_!»

Lo seguirono stando attaccati per una mano alla sua casacca, e allo stesso tempo badando a chi alla cieca stesse provando ad aggredirli – gente che a quanto sembrava era addestrata a combattere senza vederci, e ce n’era pure _troppa_ , dovevano essere alleati dello stregone. Non era facile prevedere gli attacchi, perché il vento era più rumoroso di prima e più carico di sabbia: si respirava a fatica, la visuale era poca e i suoni non arrivavano bene alle orecchie.

Stiles provò ad affidarsi come non mai ai sensi presi in prestito dalla Nogitsune, stringendo i denti quando qualche nemico riusciva ad affondare un colpo contro di lui, e cercando di resistere fino alla fine di quell’ondata.

Il tempo che trascorsero avvolti dalla sabbia sembrò infinito: si sentì sollevato quando il vento finalmente cominciò a placarsi, ma serrò la mascella con furia quando si accorse che ora Logan e Philip riportavano più ferite di prima.

«Logan, corri!» lo esortò urlando; lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e Stiles e Philip lo seguirono a ruota.

Per fortuna almeno il cielo notturno era limpido sopra di loro, e c’era luce lunare a sufficienza per vedere dove stavano mettendo i piedi. Stiles poté notare che Logan era particolarmente _bestiale_ nei suoi movimenti: doveva stare atteggiandosi come quando cacciava per nutrirsi.

Corsero a perdifiato falciando via chiunque si mettesse sulla loro strada, ma vennero ripagati quando infine videro in cima a una rupe di modeste dimensioni una figura _femminile_ , non maschile, che li stava fissando con rabbia e indignazione.

« _È lei_ » decretò Stiles, nello stesso attimo in cui Logan, ruggendo, si scagliò contro la parete rocciosa per arrampicarsi fino in cima.

Stiles e Philip si divisero prendendo due direzioni opposte, sperando in qualche modo di bloccare la sua fuga. Altro vento arrivò sulle loro facce per rendere difficile la salita, e Stiles procedette gridando per la frustrazione cose senza senso a ogni passo che riusciva a fare.

Lei però doveva essere abbastanza sicura dei suoi poteri, perché quando arrivarono in cima la trovarono ancora lì – era una ragazza minuta, dimostrava non più di vent’anni e aveva i capelli rossi raccolti in una treccia sulla nuca; aveva una toppa con l’emblema della Resistenza – ferma ad attenderli: agitò le mani e tutti e tre vennero spazzati via da un improvviso vento che li fece rotolare a terra in direzioni diverse.

Stiles provò a frenarsi stringendo i denti e artigliando le dita per affondarle a terra fino a farsele sanguinare. Sentì Logan ringhiare dalla frustrazione.

«Non ti conviene usare contro di me un’arma influenzabile dal vento» udì dire alla strega, con tono sicuro e derisorio.

Perplesso, Stiles si voltò verso Philip: lo vide a terra, ma con uno dei suoi coltelli da lancio in mano.

Philip per tutta risposta abbozzò un ghigno. «Dici? Vogliamo provare?»

La strega assottigliò lo sguardo e indispettita fissò Philip negli occhi, mettendosi in posa per scatenare una raffica in sua direzione.

Al primo sibilo di vento, però, il ghigno di Philip si allargò. «Ops» mormorò, lanciando il coltello _alle proprie spalle_ : quando il vento rilasciato dalla strega tornò indietro come un’onda da lei per scagliarsi di nuovo verso Philip, anche la lama tornò indietro, colpendo la ragazza alla spalla.

La strega si distrasse urlando di dolore, Logan ne approfittò per lanciarsi su di lei e strapparle la gola con un morso.

Lei svanì in un mare di pixel e il vento intorno a loro finalmente tacque.

Stiles guardò rapido i suoi due compagni, ancora a terra: Logan si stava pulendo del sangue dalla bocca con il dorso della mano, Philip stava facendo dei respiri profondi – dalle smorfie che faceva, era intuibile che avesse preso dei colpi forti da qualche parte, anche se non aveva grosse ferite visibili.

Logan parlò atono e incerto. «Penso che adesso il peggio sia passato» decretò con un po’ d’impaccio.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Mi piace il tuo ottimismo» fece leva con una mano per rialzarsi da terra, «ma al termine del 5x1 manca ancora circa più di mezza giornata» gli fece notare.

«Abbiamo appena cominciato» borbottò Philip, rimettendosi in piedi anche lui. Logan abbassò lo sguardo, ma Stiles gli diede una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla.

«Torniamo indietro» esalò Stiles, «alle mura avranno bisogno di noi».

Non appena s’incamminarono, si udì tuonare e all’istante iniziò a piovigginare.

«Fantastico» biascicò Stiles sarcastico, col viso rivolto al cielo. «La pioggia mancava ancora all’appello di questo 5x1».

«Se non altro toglierà la polvere dall’aria» sospirò Philip, tastandosi l’addome – doveva avere preso qualche botta a una costa, allora. «E se gli Osservatori finora non avevano fatto piovere vuol dire che _sapevano_ che la Resistenza avrebbe messo in campo una strega con poteri simili: volevano vedere come l’avremmo affrontata» osservò.

«Ancora una volta abbiamo fatto da cavie» sbottò Stiles, «sempre più magnifico».

Il ritorno alle mura non fu facile: presto la pioggia divenne torrenziale, tanto da fare formare sul terreno desertico fiumiciattoli di fango rossiccio, rendendo difficile l’avanzata. Non solo: il numero dei nemici non era affatto diminuito e dovettero affrontare parecchi uomini armati prima di arrivare alla meta esausti, fradici e sporchissimi.

La pioggia si affievolì fino a svenire solo quando furono a pochi metri dalle mura, mentre ormai albeggiava: si udì un coro di ululati – una chiamata alla ritirata – e le truppe nemiche cominciarono a indietreggiare tornando rapide verso gli alberi, dall’altra parte della zona desertica. Stiles osservò i propri avversari correre via mentre faceva gli ultimi passi verso le mura, imprecando fra i denti.

«Stiles!» sentì richiamarsi da Derek.

Avanzò stanco verso di lui allontanandosi da Philip e Logan, notò che Derek aveva una guancia un po’ sporca di sangue – ma non c’era alcuna ferita, doveva essersi richiusa – ed era bagnato e imbrattato di fango quanto lui.

Stiles trasse un lungo sospiro di sollievo poggiando la fronte contro la sua a occhi socchiusi, mentre le mani dell’uno andavano a stringere le spalle e le braccia dell’altro. «Stiamo più o meno bene» mormorò esausto. Sentì Derek sbuffare un sorriso ironico.

«Quando ti ho intravisto lanciarti in una direzione precisa con i ragazzi subito dopo la raffica di vento e sabbia, ho capito che avevi già in mente come fermare la sua origine. E infatti non molto dopo le raffiche sono terminate».

Gli replicò sul suo stesso tono. «Ti ho mai deluso?»

«No, di solito torni indietro sempre intero».

Stiles sorrise in modo più aperto e spostò la fronte sulla spalla di Derek. «Avrei voglia di dirti che questo è un posto pieno di pazzi e che è meglio tornarcene a casa, se solo stare rintanati a Namasté servisse a qualcosa».

«Dobbiamo solo resistere fino a mezzanotte» lo incoraggiò, posandogli una mano sul lato del collo per massaggiarglielo. «Passato il 5x1 proveremo ad agire in fretta per eliminare Warren, e al prossimo 5x1 non ci sarà più alcun assedio».

Stiles si scostò da lui e si stropicciò gli occhi con la mano che aveva più pulita. «Non sappiamo nemmeno ancora da che parte cominciare per uccidere Warren, la vedo dura» mugugnò.

«Stiles!» sentì Logan richiamarlo; si voltò di scatto e lo vide impegnato con Philip ad accogliere delle grosse casse che le guardie in cima alle mura stavano calando verso di loro: le provviste. Lui e Derek andarono ad aiutarli.

Trasportarono le casse sotto dei tettucci di fortuna costruiti il giorno prima ai piedi delle mura, e le aprirono: trovarono degli asciugamano e delle coperte, pane, frutta e oggetti vari per un primo soccorso per i feriti.

Cominciarono in fretta le cura per chi era ferito ma poteva ancora restare fuori dalla contea, mentre per un paio di persone non ci fu molto da fare: le guardie calarono delle barelle e poi le sollevarono con i feriti, per poterli curare all’interno della contea prima che le loro infezioni diventassero mortali.

Stiles scaricò la frustrazione prendendo una mela a morsi: se Raleigh fosse stato ancora vivo, nessuno si sarebbe azzardato ad assediare o attaccare una contea, perché era un uomo dalla grande influenza e con parecchi alleati, si sapeva che la sua controffensiva sarebbe stata letale. La Triade era appena nata e dovevano ancora farsi conoscere e _rispettare_ , invece.

«Stiles, vieni a vedere» lo chiamò Philip, con voce stranamente ferma e atona.

Vedendolo arrampicato in cima a una delle grosse rocce rossastre che c’erano accanto alle mura, e con in mano il cannocchiale, Stiles aggrottò la fronte e andò da lui impugnando il proprio cannocchiale a sua volta.

Giunto in cima non ci fu bisogno di alcun strumento per vedere quello che Philip gli indicò: _erano segnali di fumo_.

La Triade e la Confraternita della Misericordia non avevano concordato o discusso sull’uso di un mezzo di comunicazione simile.

« _Nemici_ » decretò Stiles, mormorando fra i denti; portò il cannocchiale all’occhio per controllare con più precisione la provenienza delle nuvole di fumo. «Riesci a interpretarli?» chiese a Philip.

Lui sbuffò amareggiato scuotendo la testa. «Mio padre mi ha fatto studiare parecchi mezzi di comunicazione alternativi, ma i segnali di fumo non sono propriamente universali: sono pre-concordati da chi li esegue e da chi li riceve, perché così solo chi li deve leggere sa cosa vogliono dire».

«Una mossa furba, allora» esalò Stiles, seccato.

«Se avessero usato il codice Morse con luce lampeggiante avremmo avuto più fortuna» e aggrottò la fronte. «Il che mi ricorda che sarebbe una mossa saggia insegnare a te e Logan il codice Morse».

«Non mi sembra una brutta idea» sospirò stanco. «Allora» riprese il discorso precedente richiudendo il cannocchiale, «come possiamo interpretare questo segnale, secondo te?» fece un cenno con la testa verso le nuvole di fumo.

«Non appena recupereranno le forze ci attaccheranno di nuovo» considerò Philip, «quindi è probabile che si tratti di una chiamata ai rinforzi: calcolando a occhio quanto il fumo dista da qui, direi che più o meno torneranno qui dopo il tramonto, per poi essere raggiunti dai rinforzi».

Stiles ribatté atono ma sarcastico. «Stavo giusto aspettando una buona notizia».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Come tutti noi, del resto».

Scesero dalla roccia con un salto e andarono da Logan e Derek.

«Buone notizie» annunciò Stiles con falso entusiasmo, «è probabile che i nemici stiano per ricevere rinforzi!»

Logan aggrottò la fronte, confuso. «E perché è una buona notizia?»

Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Te lo spiego dopo». Si rivolse verso Derek. «Conosci la Compagnia del Raccolto e quella della Resistenza meglio di me: hai qualche idea su chi o cosa potrebbero essere questi rinforzi?»

Derek ci rifletté sopra passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Di solito i membri più forti vanno dove ci sono le prede con una taglia più alta – e Marjorie e gli altri leader debbono essere alle loro calcagna in questo momento – mentre quelli più violenti e meno abili agiscono in massa in altri punti dell’Eden. Per quanto abbiamo visto, stanotte abbiamo avuto a che fare con i secondi».

Stiles annuì. «Quindi è probabile che i primi verranno qui perché i secondi hanno fallito».

Derek assentì a sua volta concordando rassegnato. «Non è una buona cosa: ci sarà gente come Kate che sarà meno stanca di noi, perché ha perseguito pochi obiettivi nelle ultime ore, invece noi abbiamo frenato un assedio…»

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Sarà un gioco di resistenza. E non solo fisica. Siamo pronti?» si rivolse vago a Philip e Logan; restò un attimo sorpreso quando vide Philip con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso e con un’espressione concentrata sul viso, come se stesse considerando mentalmente qualcosa.

«Phil?» lo richiamò, stranito.

«Sono pronto» biascicò monocorde in risposta, anche se non alzò lo sguardo da terra e sembrò ancora perso nelle proprie riflessioni. E sembrò pure che avesse risposto a un’altra domanda, non a quella di Stiles.

Philip era pronto a qualcos’altro, e Stiles sperava solo che non si trattasse di qualcosa di mortale.

 

 

 

La pioggia, come in parte previsto, tornò al volgere del tramonto, fitta e violenta. Rese meno facile percepire in anticipo l’arrivo delle truppe nemiche perfino per le creature sovrannaturali, perché era troppo rumorosa e rendeva difficile vederci bene.

Il problema però non era solo quello: raffreddava l’olio che doveva essere rovesciato sulle mura, rendeva quasi nulla la possibilità di potere usare quella strategia; il terreno diventava pure fangoso e scivoloso – ricco di piccoli torrenti di acqua sporca – e ciò voleva dire che il combattimento corpo a corpo era in parte compromesso; per non parlare dei problemi con la visuale che avrebbero avuto gli arcieri in cima alle mura.

Erano stanchi e feriti, qualche umano nascondeva male qualche linea di febbre; Stiles non poté fare a meno di attendere l’attacco tenendo i denti serrati dalla frustrazione.

Chiuse gli occhi e provò a concentrarsi sui rumori, ma la pioggia batteva troppo forte, non sentì nulla di rilevante. «Fa già buio da circa un’ora: _sanno_ che siamo certi che torneranno, ci stanno facendo aspettare apposta per snervarci» sibilò.

«E grazie alla pioggia non avremo molto preavviso» aggiunse Philip.

«Ma più attendono, meno tempo avranno prima della fine del 5x1» obiettò Logan.

Philip fece una smorfia sarcastica. «Chi l’ha detto che si fermeranno una volta scoccata la mezzanotte?»

«Potrebbero andare avanti anche per un'altra giornata intera, già che ci sono» rincarò Stiles. «Sarebbe uno spreco di risorse per loro riprovare ad attaccare Mithril al prossimo 5x1, dopo che sono già accampati qui nei dintorni e hanno tutto il necessario per potere resistere finché vogliono: non si fermeranno fino a quando non saranno proprio esauriti. O avranno raggiunto il loro obiettivo».

Logan si corrucciò. «Possiamo tornare all’ipotesi che questo 5x1 si fermerà a mezzanotte o poco più?»

Stiles e Philip distolsero lo sguardo sospirando forte rassegnati e amareggiati.

Lui annuì dispiaciuto. «Ok, non torniamo alla prima ipotesi. Come sempre».

Nonostante il freddo e il rombo ininterrotto della pioggia, restarono concentrati nell’attesa di sentire il minimo suono che tradisse l’arrivo dei loro avversari.

A occhio mancavano ormai meno di tre ore alla mezzanotte, tutto faceva presagire il peggio – un attacco che si sarebbe protratto fino al giorno dopo – e Stiles quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì i lievi rumori di un’avanzata verso di loro.

«Sono vicini» mormorò a Philip e Logan, vedendo quest’ultimo concordare assentendo con espressione seria. «Preparatevi» annunciò al resto degli uomini e delle donne che erano con lui per la difesa di Mithril. Si augurò che anche Derek nella sua postazione fosse altrettanto pronto.

Oltre la cortina opaca di pioggia si videro brillare una moltitudine di occhi di mannaro in rapida successione – rossi, gialli, blu, arancioni e verdi – che precedettero di poco un ruggito corale.

Stiles si rivolse a loro urlando strafottente. «Provateci ancora una volta, se proprio ci tenete!» Sfoderò la katana nello stesso attimo in cui i nemici si riversarono su di loro.

Con Philip e Logan provò di nuovo a inoltrarsi fra le fila avversarie per arrivare ai leader: Derek gli aveva detto che di solito i capi di quelle Compagnie stavano indietro, mandando avanti i propri uomini migliori per aprire la strada, e Stiles voleva raggiungerli.

Non aveva un modo per contattare Marjorie e gli altri, si augurava almeno che lei e Gina e Ling fossero riuscite a trattenere il più possibile lontano da Mithril i rinforzi che in teoria che avrebbero dovuto arrivare, ma dal grande numero di facce nemiche che stava vedendo pensò che probabilmente non fossero riuscite del tutto nel loro intento.

La pioggia era incessante, le forze erano poche e i nemici erano raddoppiati e sembravano molto più riposati e sani di loro: forse resistere fino alla fine non sarebbe stato abbastanza.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte per togliersi via acqua e capelli appiccicati sulla pelle, e col fiatone si rese conto che la mancanza di sonno stava pure cominciando a offuscargli la mente. Affondò la katana nel corpo dell’ennesimo nemico con più rabbia e frustrazione di prima.

Udì alle sue spalle una voce femminile dal tono derisorio e sarcastico. «Non vedevo proprio l’ora di rincontrarti, Stiles!»

Serrò la mascella e si voltò a guardarla furioso ma sarcastico quando lei. « _Kate_ ».

Era a cavallo e con i suoi tratti umani, e dall’aria che aveva sembrava più che altro la _regina_ della sua Compagnia, non la leader.

Lei scese da cavallo con tutta calma, nonostante la pioggia. «Penso che questo sia il momento più adatto per chiudere i conti, no?»

Rigirò la katana fra le mani si preparò all’attacco. «Puoi dirlo forte».

Gli occhi di Kate si illuminarono di verde, il volto le mutò prendendo i tratti da giaguaro e non appena i denti si sfilarono in zanne ruggì lanciandosi verso Stiles. Lui parò il colpo e riuscì a procurarle un lieve taglio al fianco.

Iniziarono a combattere con violenza e decisione, e come aveva detto Derek, Kate era diventata più precisa e più sicura su come usare le sue nuove qualità di mannara, e ora che meno rabbia le offuscava la ragione era più lucida e determinata mentre combatteva.

«Non cerchi Derek, stavolta?» le chiese con aria di sfida, in un attimo in cui i loro visi furono vicini – era sembrato che più che altro fosse venuta a cercare lui di proposito, era strano.

Kate abbozzò un ghigno. «Diciamo che eliminare uno dei leader della Triade vale di più». Per un soffio mancò di incidergli un taglio sul collo. «La Triade sta dando dei problemi a parecchi persone, ma cosa succederebbe se avesse un leader in meno?»

«Se pensi che liberarsi di me sia più facile che liberarsi di Gina o Ling, ti sbagli di grosso» le replicò sorridendo sarcastico.

«Oh, lo so! Pensavo solo che visto i nostri trascorsi sarebbe stato più divertente sbarazzarmi prima di te. Sono una che preferisce prima il piacere e poi il dovere».

«Proprio come hai fatto con la famiglia di Derek, vero? Prima te le sei portato a letto, e poi hai compiuto il tuo dovere».

Lei sorrise compiaciuta. «Chi è adesso fra i due che ha il dente avvelenato?»

«Se pensi che io possa dimenticare una cosa simile…» Non riuscì però a concludere la frase, perché dal nulla una catena lo colse alle spalle a mo’ di frusta, circondandogli la vita e strattonandolo all’indietro. Prima ancora che potesse protestare o tentare di divincolarsi sentì il sibilo di una freccia che tagliava l’aria.

Kate venne colpita alla spalla, ruggì oltraggiata e si voltò nella direzione in cui la freccia era stata scoccata.

Stiles sentì delle mani piccole e femminili stringersi sulle sue spalle per fargli cenno di indietreggiare ancora. «Theodora?» chiese sorpreso e perplesso, girandosi verso la ragazza, ma lei con espressione seria si limitò a portarsi un dito sulla bocca per fargli cenno di tacere.

Derek doveva avere saputo della presenza di Kate, perché Stiles lo vide venire di corsa verso di loro. Un’altra freccia andò a piantarsi a terra a qualche metro da Derek, come a bloccargli il passo.

Marjorie a cavallo emerse dall’oscurità e dalla pioggia, con l’arco in mano. «Mi dispiace, Derek, ma lei è _mia_ » annunciò con espressione fiera.

Sì udì nell’aria il sibilo di un coltello che veniva lanciato, e che andò a conficcarsi in un polpaccio di Kate, costringendola a ringhiare di nuovo di dolore accasciandosi a terra.

«E _mia_ » aggiunse Philip, avanzando verso di loro dal lato opposto di Marjorie, con sul volto un’espressione solenne e severa.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sempre più confuso. « _Cosa_?!» Theodora lo trattenne più forte; alla sua sinistra Derek non sembrava meno smarrito di lui.

Marjorie scese da cavallo e con tutta calma rimise l’arco in spalla e posò la mano sull’elsa della spada che aveva legata alla cinta – quella che le aveva regalato Raleigh.

Aveva smesso di piovere di colpo, sembrava che gli Osservatori volessero rendere quella scena ben visibile e udibile a tutti.

«Sono qui per i Bertrand» scandì Marjorie con voce chiara, avanzando verso Kate.

«E io per i Blackwood» rincarò Philip.

Marjorie sorrise sarcastica rivolgendosi solo a Kate. «E tu sei un’Argent: quale adorabile ricongiunzione!»

Kate si staccò il pugnale dalla gamba e lo lanciò verso Philip, che però lo deviò con un colpo di sciabola senza battere ciglio. «Cosa volete?» ringhiò Kate.

«Le nostre famiglie hanno una struttura matriarcale» le disse Marjorie con tutta tranquillità, «e tenendo conto delle nostre origini nobili, ma considerando come fra noi due sia solo io l’umana, direi che sono _io_ la matriarca dei cacciatori dell’Eden, non credi?» Sfoggiò un sorriso trionfante.

Stiles deglutì a stento: _non avevano mai pensato a quello_. Non ci avevano mai riflettuto sopra, ma era fottutamente vero, e Marjorie c’era arrivata prima di loro. Nell’Eden non c’erano né branchi né famiglie di cacciatori, ma se proprio doveva esserci una matriarca, quella poteva essere solo Marjorie.

«E tu pensi che qui un titolo simile conti?» sbottò Kate, acida e strafottente.

«E tu pensi che io non abbia la forza e la volontà di farlo contare?» le ribatté sullo stesso tono. Sfoderò la spada, la rigirò nella mano e poi con aria solenne la conficcò a terra davanti a sé. «Qui e ora, annuncio la nascita del Tribunale dei Cacciatori dell’Eden. Sono La Matriarca» il suo volto e il suo tono si velarono di ironia pungente, «e non me ne frega un cazzo se non tutti sono d’accordo con me: tanto per natura non sono mai stata molto democratica».

Stiles aprì veloce il proprio account, lo puntò verso Marjorie e vide come ora sotto il suo nome comparivano anche i titoli di giudice del Tribunale dei Cacciatori dell’Eden e di Matriarca. Gli Osservatori ne avevano preso atto e non la avevano fermata.

E Philip era il Secondo Giudice.

Ora erano chiare _un mucchio di cose_.

«Quindi sei qui perché pensi di potermi _giudicare_?» le disse Kate scettica, rialzandosi da terra e guardandola con aria di sfida.

«Ascolta» le replicò Marjorie con fare pratico quanto strafottente, «sono il tipo per cui quello che è successo nel mondo reale resta nel mondo reale – anche se con te fatico a dimenticare che hai fatto fuori l’intera famiglia di mio fratello – ma il punto è che tu con il nostro codice ti ci sei pulita il culo, capisci?»

«Come se potessi davvero stare a sentire quello che ha da dire una presunta cacciatrice la cui famiglia mischia da decenni il proprio sangue con quello dei licantropi» storse il naso.

Marjorie le replicò per nulla scalfita. «Come se potessi davvero stare a sentire quella che va a letto con i licantropi per poi ucciderli, o che comunque non si fa problemi a essere una mannara nonostante sia ancora disgustata dai mannari. O che ha un padre il cui unico divertimento è uccidere e che non si fa scrupoli a usare cosa lo disgusta, se ciò gli permette di guarire e vivere ancora» scandì bene velenosa.

«Tu non sai nulla della mia famiglia».

«Come tu non sai nulla della mia, ma in cambio una cosa te la posso dire» e tornò seria e solenne. « _Noi cacciamo chi ci dà la caccia_. Qui nell’Eden ti sei messa a capo di una Compagnia che uccide innocenti per vile denaro, tradendo la nostra morale, le nostre tradizioni e soprattutto il nostro codice. Personalmente, la mia sentenza per te è quella di morte». Divelse la spada da terra e l’impugnò di nuovo.

«A morte» decretò Philip dal suo lato opposto, rimettendo mano sulla sciabola.

Kate serrò i denti, li guardò entrambi furente e poi il suo sguardo si posò di nuovo su Marjorie. «Se pensi di potere fare questo, sei pazza».

«No, non sono pazza» le ribatté con un sorrisetto carico di sottile sadismo. «Sono la fottuta _Regina_. E tu a confronto a noi due sei solo una ragazzetta che non ha una vera esperienza in combattimenti corpo a corpo con creature sovrannaturali: sicura di non volerti semplicemente arrendere?»

La risposta di Kate fu un ruggito oltraggiato e arrabbiato. Si scagliò verso Marjorie e in contemporanea Philip corse alle sue spalle per attaccarla, dando vida a un duello due contro uno cruento e spietato.

Stiles, dal canto suo, non sapeva se essere scosso o confuso. O entrambe le cose.

Derek era pietrificato.

Intorno a loro la battaglia era scemata: il fatto che la pioggia fosse svanita così all’improvviso aveva attirato l’attenzione e la curiosità di molti, che in poco tempo avevano intuito che il motivo fosse proprio la volontà di evidenziare quella scena; in parecchi si erano fermati dal combattere, e in tanti si stavano riunendo a cerchio attorno a quei tre per assistere al duello.

Stiles era certo che Marjorie aveva previsto anche quello: aveva voluto proprio che in tantissimi li vedessero.

Sarebbe stata una Regina _fantastica_.

Era verissimo che Kate a confronto a Marjorie e Philip mancava di esperienza: era stata a Beacon Hills ancora _prima_ che fosse invasa da creature imprevedibili e incredibili, e sembrava anche che mancasse di quella sicurezza che Stiles aveva visto in suo fratello Chris mentre impugnava armi da fuoco; Marjorie e Philip ne avevano viste e affrontate tante rispetto a lei, e i loro corpi erano molto più allenati del suo al combattimento corpo a corpo, anche su terreni difficili.

Non impiegarono molto a stancarla.

Dopo l’ennesima ferita che riuscirono a infliggerle, lei ruggì frustrata e dolorante, e Philip ne approfittò per passarla da parte a parte da dietro con la sciabola, centrandole probabilmente in pieno il polmone destro. E poi, mentre lei incredula alzava gli occhi al cielo, si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

«Noi cacciamo…» le disse con voce alta, chiara e ferma.

«…chi ci dà la caccia» terminò Marjorie, infierendole il colpo di grazia affondandole la propria spada nel cuore.

Kate emise un lamento fievole e sfiatato, un rivolo di sangue le fuoriuscì dall’angolo della bocca e i suoi occhi subito divennero vacui. Marjorie e Philip estrassero le lame dal suo corpo, pochi istanti e Kate prima si trasformò in manciate di pixel colorati, poi di lei non restò più niente.

E stavolta fu morta per sempre.

Stiles restò con lo sguardo incollato sul posto in cui Kate era appena scomparsa, sentì pesare su di sé l’incredibile silenzio religioso che era sceso sul campo di battaglia.

Quello che avevano appena fatto Marjorie e Philip era una dichiarazione di intenti dalla portata _enorme_ , avrebbe potuto cambiare le sorti della loro battaglia e forse anche quelle del loro scontro finale con Warren.

Stiles non sapeva se accasciarsi a terra esausto o urlare incredulo fino a sgolarsi.

Sentì Marjorie tirare su col naso in modo poco signorile e poi rinfoderare la spada; si diede anche una sistemata veloce mentre Philip al suo fianco riponeva la sciabola.

«Credo che questo sia il momento in cui vi spiego come andranno le cose d’ora in poi» annunciò Marjorie a voce molto alta e seria, rivolgendosi a tutti i presenti. «Quello che è successo nel mondo reale, resta nel mondo reale, ma se siete dei cacciatori e pensate che qui potete darvi al grilletto libero e facile buttando nel cesso il nostro codice, vi sbagliate di grosso». Si mostrò ancora più decisa e alzò di più la voce. «Sono l’unica discendente femmina di una delle cinque famiglie storiche del Gévaudan, sono _La Matriarca_ » scandì bene, «e non me ne frega un cazzo se non vi sta bene che io mi sia data questo titolo da sola: qualcuno doveva pure fare un passo avanti e ricordare a chi se lo sta scordando _chi siamo_ e perché da secoli veniamo addestrati. Da oggi in poi, non importa chi siete stati nel mondo reale o chi siete qui: se osate uccidere un innocente e tradire il nostro codice, il Tribunale dei Cacciatori dell’Eden verrà a giudicarvi. E state certi che vi scoveremo ovunque voi siate, perché oltre a essere cacciatori siamo anche la Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita della Misericordia e il Castellano della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto. Chiaro?»

La risposta fu un assordante silenzio-assenso.

Philip, al fianco destro di Marjorie, fissò i presenti intorno a loro con aria severa, poi gridò il loro codice scandendolo bene. «Noi cacciamo chi ci dà la caccia».

Dopo qualche secondo, dalla folla qualcuno lo ripeté, e subito dopo un altro si aggiunse a lui: nel giro di poco si creò un coro di voci diverse – i cacciatori presenti – che ripetevano il loro codice.

Fu terrificante perché _magnifico_.

Quando infine calò il silenzio, Marjorie tornò a rivolgersi alla folla. «Il 5x1 è finito» decretò mortalmente seria, anche se ancora le campane della contea non avevano suonato. «Se avete intenzione di restare ancora, mi vedrete venire a strangolarvi con le vostre budella».

Nessuno fiatò, non ci fu bisogno che lei lo dicesse di nuovo: i loro nemici a passo lento si allontanarono dalle mura disperdendosi verso la pineta. Se perfino i cacciatori presenti si erano piegati a Marjorie, non è che gli altri mannari loro compagni potessero restare lì da soli.

Le campane di Mithril rintoccarono proprio quando l’ultimo drappello di nemici non fu più visibile all’orizzonte. Solo allora Stiles osò avvicinarsi a Philip e Marjorie.

«Non so se dire che questa sia stata una genialata assurda o una pazzia furiosa» esordì Stiles.

Marjorie gli rivolse un sorriso sarcastico. «Diciamo un misto fra le due». Poi il suo sguardo si spostò su Derek, che si stava avvicinando a loro con espressione indecifrabile.

«Mi dispiace, Derek» gli disse Marjorie, mostrandosi sinceramente dispiaciuta, «so che sarebbe spettato a te, ma nella situazione in cui siamo qualcuno doveva pure fare qualcosa, e lei in quanto leader del Raccolto era la mia _diretta avversaria_ , e se davvero voglio prendere il posto di Warren dovevo pure dimostrare il mio valore in maniera pubblica… Sappi però che l’ho fatto _anche_ per te».

Lo sguardo di Derek si ammorbidì. «Sei mia sorella» le disse semplicemente, e sembrò bastare, perché Marjorie si lanciò ad abbracciarlo – e lei di rado abbracciava qualcuno in pubblico – e fu pure un po’ strano a vedersi, perché era più alta di lui e non di pochissimo.

Stiles vide Philip recarsi verso la tettoia alle mura, era un po’ zoppicante. Si voltò a scambiare uno sguardo con Derek – ancora stretto a Marjorie – e lo vide assentire comprensivo in sua direzione. In fondo era pure meglio lasciare Derek e Marjorie un po’ da soli – Theodora si era pure dileguata – perché ora che era tutto finito ne avevano di roba di cui parlare in modo aperto. Era pure la prima volta che Derek definiva sorella qualcuno che era una cacciatrice, e sia Derek che Marjorie sapevano quanto ciò fosse qualcosa di _forte_.

Stiles diede una pacca sulla spalla di Logan – che guardava tutti come un gufo incerto – e gli fece un cenno verso la figura di Philip che si allontanava, per invitarlo a seguirlo insieme a lui.

«Ehi» mormorò Stiles a Philip, prendendo un suo braccio per metterselo intorno al collo e aiutarlo a giungere alla meta.

Lui lo lasciò fare. «Mi dispiace non averti detto niente» gli disse asciutto e sicuro, «ma questo è qualcosa che riguardava strettamente la comunità dei cacciatori, e in più io e Marjorie sapevamo che se tu lo avessi saputo avresti dato un po’ di matto per via dei trascorsi di Kate con Derek…»

Lui scosse la testa. «Questa è davvero roba solo vostra, non c’entra con la Triade o il Drago Scarlatto, capisco perché non hai voluto parlarmene: è un vostro diritto emettere una sentenza su una cacciatrice che ha tradito il vostro codice». Lui e Logan lo aiutarono a sedersi su una cassa, e in quel momento le porte di Mithril si aprirono: ne uscì della gente con le braccia cariche di coperte e di ceste piene di oggetti per il pronto soccorso, che andò subito a occuparsi dei feriti.

Logan andò a procurarsi uno dei cesti e dell’acqua, mentre Stiles si accovacciò ai piedi di Philip per togliergli lo stivale e controllargli la caviglia.

«Non penso sia rotta» biascicò Philip.

«Non penso che io e Logan ti lasceremo stare» lo rimbeccò atono, togliendogli un po’ di fango dalla pelle con l’acqua che Logan gli aveva appena portato.

Philip sospirò ostentando pazienza, e per un po’ restarono in silenzio, anche se non erano tesi, semmai emanavano tutti e tre sollievo.

In fondo era bello sapere che Philip per tutto quel tempo non aveva avuto in programma nulla di mortale.

Quando Stiles aveva quasi ultimato il bendaggio che avrebbe permesso a Philip di camminare sentendo meno dolore, quest’ultimo finalmente riprese a parlare.

«Marjorie ha insistito per rendermi partecipe e avermi al suo fianco per più motivi».

«Perché sei un Blackwood?» gli chiese Stiles, accennando a Logan di passare a Philip da bere.

«Non solo» trasse un sorso e continuò, «anche perché sono il tuo Castellano» precisò. Stiles aggrottò la fronte e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, interrogativo; lui proseguì sorridendo ironico. «Sono uno dei collaboratori più stretti di uno dei leader della Triade: il mio nome avrebbe portato un certo peso e un certo prestigio alla sua causa».

Stiles ciondolò la testa di lato. «Crudamente politico, ma vero». Concluse il bendaggio e si alzò da terra per sedersi accanto a Philip e controllarsi le ferite che aveva sul fianco e sul braccio – Logan intanto si stava tastando impacciato per capire dove ancora non era guarito.

«Però ho avuto anche le mie ragioni per aderire al Tribunale» sottolineò Philip, passando a Stiles una boccetta di disinfettante presa dal cesto.

«Cioè?» incalzò Stiles, sibilando quando poi il disinfettante gli bruciò il fianco.

«Mio padre è, o è stato – non so se sia ancora vivo o meno – un uomo dalla parecchie sfumature» e lo disse con una malinconia amara, «come padre è stato un vero bastardo, ma come cacciatore è stato uno dei migliori. Quando avevo quindici anni e ho cominciato a seguirlo in missione» gli raccontò, «la seconda volta che l’ho accompagnato ci siamo occupati di un cacciatore che aveva l’hobby di stuprare giovani donne licantropo: siccome come padre non ha mai avuto alcuna delicatezza, l’ha sgozzato davanti ai miei occhi dandomi così un battesimo del fuoco» accennò un piccolo ghigno sarcastico, «ma resta comunque il fatto che non ha né protetto né giustificato quel tizio, e che si è occupato di accompagnare la ragazza licantropo rimasta purtroppo incinta in una struttura dove potesse abortire in modo sicuro. Dopo mi ha insegnato la sua prima lezione: i cacciatori non uccidono o feriscono gli innocenti» disse con tono più serio, «e non perché sia sbagliato farlo – perché questo non c’è nemmeno bisogno di dirlo, è scontato – ma perché se lo facciamo, dopo la gente non si fiderà mai più di noi, e non potremo più proteggerla».

Philip rivolse lo sguardo verso il punto in cui aveva infilzato Kate. «Hai idea di quante creature sovrannaturali innocenti ogni giorno muoiono perché per colpa della fama di Gerard Argent non si fidano abbastanza di noi da cercare il nostro aiuto?» Assottigliò le labbra stringendole forte. «Gente come Kate e suo padre disonora le nostre tradizioni, macchia il nostro codice e ci impedisce di compiere la missione per cui noi cacciatori siamo nati. _Io credo nel codice_ , sono fiero di ciò che sono, e sarò _sempre_ un cacciatore: diventare un Giudice non è stata solo una necessità, prima di tutto è stato un _dovere_ ».

Stiles si riabbassò la casacca – aveva finito di curarsi – scambiando uno sguardo veloce con Logan. «Capiamo quello che hai fatto, Phil, non devi giustificarti». Logan annuì forte.

L’espressione di Philip si addolcì appena, accennò un sorriso a testa china. «Forse avevo solo bisogno di dirlo a voce alta dopo aver portato tutto questo dentro di me per giorni».

E in più qualsiasi cosa che riportasse a galla suo padre non era mai qualcosa di facile per lui da avere fra le mani o per la testa.

Stiles ricambiò il suo sorriso, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e poggiò affettuosamente la fronte contro il lato della sua testa. Restarono in un leggero silenzio velato di tacita comprensione fino a quando non sentirono uno stomaco gorgogliare.

«Ho fame» mugugnò Logan, fissandosi la pancia.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Vai a nutrirti, allora».

«Non ho voglia di andare a cacciare» ammise un po’ goffo. «Ho più bisogno di riposare stando fermo».

Il suo stomaco protestò di nuovo.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Vai a cacciare, per favore, o ti ritroveremo intento a rosicchiare qualche polpaccio».

Logan sospirò rassegnato. «Va bene» indietreggiò, si voltò e scattò veloce in direzioni degli alberi.

Philip appoggiò la testa contro il muro ridacchiando. «Non voleva smettere di stare qui a farci da guardia».

«Sei tu che gli stai inculcando quest’abitudine» borbottò Stiles atono.

«Non fingere che non ti faccia piacere».

Piuttosto che rispondergli, poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla sospirando esausto.

«Siamo sopravvissuti» mormorò Stiles poco dopo.

«Siamo sopravvissuti» concordò Philip di rimando, e considerando tutto l’inferno che si erano appena lasciati alle spalle, per la prima volta Stiles credette che la strada verso la fine non sarebbe stata tutta in salita.

 

 

 

Una volta riaperto il proprio account, Stiles inviò svariate email in cui informava gli altri su come andavano al momento le cose: rassicurò Linda e Bhanuja che stavano tutti bene e che si sarebbero messi in viaggio per Namasté il giorno dopo in tarda mattinata, e chiese se al castello fosse tutto a posto; contattò Gina e Ling per raccontare loro dell’assedio e della mossa di Marjorie, domandò come stessero loro e se avessero avuto delle perdite.

Ricevute delle risposte positive, restò seduto sul letto in attesa che Derek terminasse di sistemarsi per la notte.

Per quella sera avrebbero tutti dormito più o meno stipati dentro al dormitorio che c’era Mithril, ma Stiles anche se ormai era perfettamente lavato e curato si sentiva ancora agitato, carico di adrenalina e un pizzico paranoico.

Nella stanza accanto c’erano Philip e Logan, che avrebbero dormito insieme, e Stiles non smetteva di fissare la parete di pietra che li divideva chiedendosi se avessero bisogno di qualcosa.

«Stiles?» lo richiamò Derek, con tono perplesso.

Lui espirò a fondo afflosciando le spalle, gesticolando in modo vago verso la parete. «Niente, mi chiedevo se i ragazzi riusciranno a riposare bene».

Derek sbuffò un sorriso e si sedette di fronte a lui sul materasso. «Non è un problema se stanotte vuoi dormire con loro».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Cos… _No_! Cioè» scrollò la testa correggendo il tiro, «non penso che loro stiano _male_ , e comunque io e te abbiamo sempre dormito insieme dopo ogni 5x1…»

«Dopo ogni 5x1 _normale_ , per quanto possa essere normale un 5x1» obiettò Derek. «Stiles» sospirò, «quando sono nelle foreste in missione con le ragazze o con Diego, non riesco a dormire sereno: i miei istinti percepiscono che non sono in un ambiente sicuro e di conseguenza il mio corpo si sveglia ogni tot minuti e la prima cosa che faccio sai qual è?» Stiles scosse la testa. «Controllare come stanno le ragazze e Diego, ed è una fissazione che mi rimane anche a termine della missione, _per ore_ » sottolineò.

«Quando si vivono giornate simili, è normale che il nostro essere protettivi e paranoici aumenti» continuò Derek, «è normale sentire il costante bisogno di guardare come stanno i nostri compagni, e _toccarli_ per rassicurarsi che siano ancora presenti e vivi. In questo mondo ho affrontato più missioni pericolose di te, quindi fidati quando ti dico che capisco quello che stai provando: la tensione, la paura e lo stress non ti lasciano alla fine di una battaglia, restano con te almeno fino all’alba successiva».

Stiles storse il naso e gesticolò in maniera confusa. «È solo che… ho bisogno di…» Sospirò frustrato perché non riusciva ad articolare quello che provava e pensava.

Derek sorrise annuendo e fingendo di ostentare pazienza. « _Lo so_ ».

«Non ti secca non dormire con me?» gli domandò Stiles dispiaciuto.

Lui gli posò una mano sul collo, portandogli via un po’ di dolore sordo residuo che aveva ancora alla schiena. «Non è qualcosa di cui non posso fare a meno. E una volta tornati a Namasté resterò a casa in pausa per tre giorni, prima di ripartire in missione. E per stanotte posso dormire con le ragazze».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso e annuì. «Ok, allora». Gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra. « _Ti amo_ ».

«Ti amo anch’io». Seguì un altro bacio a stampo e poi Stiles sorridendo ancora gli posò una mano sulla nuca e approfondì il bacio a lungo, mormorandogli infine contro le labbra la buonanotte e un grazie.

Logan gli aprì la porta ancora prima che bussasse, facendolo restare col pugno in alto nell’atto di picchiettare.

«È successo qualcosa?» esordì Logan con aria confusa e preoccupata.

Stiles vide che Philip con la coda dell’occhio stava già fissando la propria sciabola, posata sulla scrivania. «Uhm, no» si schiarì la voce, «mi chiedevo se posso dormire con voi».

Logan s’illuminò di colpo come un Albero di Natale. « _Sì_!» Salvo poi voltarsi esitante e impacciato verso Philip. «Può, vero?»

Per tutta risposta, Philip sospirò forte mostrandosi oltremodo rassegnato e afferrò Stiles per un polso per strattonarlo fino al letto.

Stiles sorrise sentendosi il cuore scaldarsi.

A esclusione di momenti di crisi, nessuno chiedeva a Logan di dormire insieme per il puro gusto di farlo: Stiles poteva capire il suo entusiasmo, era qualcosa paragonabile alla prima volta che una persona lo salutava stringendogli la mano di propria sponte.

Tutti e tre avevano già dormito stretti per scaldarsi quando avevano risalito la montagna per recarsi alla Fortezza-Osservatorio, quindi erano ben oltre l’imbarazzo di essere tre ragazzi a condividere uno spazio stretto per dormire. Stiles di suo non sapeva nemmeno più dormire da solo, e il bisogno di avere il conforto di una presenza amica accanto durante il sonno era diventato per lui il miglior calmante per la notte.

Nell’Eden il tocco e il calore di una persona amica erano degli elementi assolutamente indispensabili se si voleva restare sani.

Logan si raggomitolò lungo il lato dei piedi del letto, con espressione soddisfatta e un sorriso velato sulle labbra; Philip senza tanti complimenti spinse Stiles a stendersi su un fianco rivolgendo la faccia al muro, e lo abbracciò da dietro – un modo sottile e tacito per porsi fra la porta e Stiles, per proteggerlo.

«Non ti allargare» brontolò Stiles, ironico.

Philip sbuffò un sorriso intrufolando il naso freddo nell’incavo del suo collo. «Stai zitto».

Stiles chiuse gli occhi sospirando e posò una mano sul braccio di Philip, mentre le mani e le ginocchia di Logan stavano infilate fra le gambe e le caviglie di loro due.

Si addormentò cullato dai loro respiri e dal loro calore, dormendo molto più sereno del previsto.

 

 

 

Stiles avrebbe preferito fare riposare tutti ancora per un po’ prima di ripartire, ma era meglio non protrarre ancora il viaggio: era preferibile muoversi adesso che i loro nemici erano ancora intenti a stare nelle proprie tane a leccarsi le ferite, piuttosto che farlo quando anche loro avrebbero ripreso le forze.

Il viaggio di ritorno fu stancante e sembrò più lungo del dovuto di certo perché erano ancora esausti del 5x1, e il fatto che nell’aria ci fosse l’odore residuo di fumo e cenere degli incendi che erano stati appiccati le notti precedenti per mettere all’angolo vite innocenti non aiutò l’umore di molti.

Arrivati a Namasté, Stiles invece di andare a casa andò direttamente al castello per salutare le ragazze e i confratelli e mostrare che stava davvero bene, e poi corse a casa, dove Derek lo stava aspettando per dormire come sassi per almeno altre sei ore.

Trascorso quel brevissimo periodo di riposo, tornò l’ora di rimboccarsi le maniche e rimettersi a ideare piani su piani.

A poco meno di ventiquattro ore dal suo rientro a Namasté, Stiles era già seduto alla scrivania del suo studio e impegnato con Philip a _capire_ come arrivare a Warren, anche se non prima di studiare bene i nuovi percorsi sicuri che avrebbero fatto i loro confratelli per raccogliere le cronache, ora che una mossa avventata di Warren per ripicca poteva essere dietro l’angolo.

Finita quest’ultima pratica e una volta arrotolate di nuovo le mappe dell’Eden per metterle via, Philip consegnò a Stiles una cartella di pergamene che aveva stilato con cura: erano le schede dettagliate degli uomini che di solito Warren portava con sé come scorta, roba che solo una spia doppiogiochista come lui avrebbe potuto sapere.

«Non sono gli stessi soldati che usava quando incontrava Raleigh» specificò Philip, alzandosi dalla sedia e andando a sedersi sul davanzale della finestra – sembrò quasi che desiderasse porre una fredda e precisa distanza fisica fra sé e quelle tracce del suo passato, «ma non sono neanche quelli che lo hanno accompagnato quando vi siete incontrati per la prima e unica volta in veste ufficiale». Con gesti veloci e un po’ nervosi si legò i capelli raccogliendoli in un codino minuscolo sulla nuca – doveva essere proprio esausto e accaldato.

Dopo la moltitudine di calcoli fatti per i percorsi nuovi da tracciare, anche Stiles sentiva caldo: si allentò i lacci della casacca per allargarsela e sbuffò stanco. «Come riassumeresti questi tizi?»

«Giaguari, puma e ghepardi, e due licantropi alpha» elencò veloce. «Sono massicci ma veloci, cauti ma dotati di una forza carica di violenza. Il cocchiere è l’unico umano, un cacciatore che di solito usa l’arco».

Stiles ponderò quelle informazioni fissando le pergamene, che più tardi avrebbe letto con più attenzione per poi ricopiarle in mail a Gina e Ling – trovando prima qualche scusa plausibile su come aveva ottenuto tutto ciò. «Credo che prima di muoverci dovremmo creare una squadra su misura per affrontare loro» decretò pensoso.

«Abbiamo anche un paio di variabili su cui riflettere» aggiunse Philip con tono vago, osservando il cielo grigio ma limpido fuori dalla finestra. «Tipo le reazioni dei cacciatori presenti fra le fila della Compagnia del Raccolto e della Resistenza durante l’assedio e che hanno assistito a quello che Marjorie e io abbiamo fatto». Sospirò incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Non so quanto impatto ha avuto sui soldati di Warren che credono ciecamente alla sua causa, ma stando al coro che si è innalzato al termine dell’assedio, direi che qualche animo è stato smosso».

«Pensi che in molti diserteranno le Compagnie?»

«Se succederà, parte dell’obiettivo mio e di Marjorie sarà raggiunto» affermò con un pizzico di fierezza. «Le Compagnie resteranno con almeno un quarto dei propri membri in meno, per non parlare del fatto che quella del Raccolto nel giro di pochi mesi ha perso due leader: non mi sorprenderebbe sapere che è stata sciolta».

«Potrebbe dividersi in gruppi di mannari, ma ciò non vorrà dire che i loro intenti omicida verranno meno» evidenziò Stiles.

«Avranno però meno risorse, perché è l’unione che fa la forza» osservò Philip, «e per noi sarà più facile toglierli di mezzo uno per volta» e ci fu un po’ di sadismo in quell’ultima frase.

«Uhm» rifletté Stiles, «i Devoti Sacrificali ormai è come se non esistessero più – anche se non abbiamo ancora notizie di Lucinda – la Compagnia del Raccolto ha un destino incerto e quella della Resistenza potrebbe avere una grossa penuria di membri: all’apparenza al momento Warren non ha più nessuno a cui rivolgersi, se non i propri soldati».

Philip assentì. «Ce l’abbiamo fatto, abbiamo creato il momento giusto per attaccarlo».

«Il problema è _come_ e di preciso _in che posto_ » esalò Stiles, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «Non credo che abbiamo i giusti elementi per un’imboscata, e se lo invitassi a incontrarci mangerebbe subito la foglia».

«In quest’ultimo caso potrebbe anche finire con l’essere _lui_ ad approfittare della situazione per attaccare _te_ » gli fece notare Philip. «Nessuno di voi due si presenterà _mai_ solo e a mani nude a un probabile incontro».

«Provare a inoltrarci nel Regno e poi nel castello è fuori discussione» incalzò Stiles.

Philip sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Con i mezzi e le energie che abbiamo ne usciremmo vivi solo se fossimo in un dannato libro fantasy con i soliti personaggi culoni».

«L’unica soluzione è sorprendere Warren _fuori_ dal Regno, ma il problema è: come facciamo a sapere dei suoi spostamenti?»

«Linda ne sa parecchio delle mosse di Warren, potrebbe riuscire a prevedere qualcosa…» ipotizzò Philip. «Da quando ho voltato le spalle a Warren, lui avrà cambiato parecchie sue abitudini nell’ipotesi che io vi spifferassi i suoi segreti, ma Linda che studia il suo modo da agire da anni, potrebbe essere un passo avanti rispetto a lui…»

Stiles inspirò a fondo assentendo. «Ne parlerò con lei e Gina e Ling, anche se non possiamo perdere più di una settimana in indagini su come si sta comportando o spostando Warren: abbiamo poco meno di un mese fino al prossimo 5x1, e non riusciremo mai a reggere un nuovo assedio a Mithril, qualora lui insistesse a farlo».

«Un nuovo assedio porterebbe una moria di uomini da entrambe le parti» sentenziò Philip funereo. «È da evitare».

Esalando esausto, Stiles si stese meglio all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, rivolgendo lo sguardo al soffitto. «Nei fatti siamo stati noi a iniziare questa guerra, e noi dobbiamo porvi una fine. Prima che sia _lei_ a porre una fine a tutto l’Eden».

«Non sono fiero neanche io di quante vite stiamo mietendo, per quanto mi dia soddisfazione eliminare chi la vita non la rispetta» ammise Philip, amaro quanto rassegnato, «ma iniziare questa guerra era l’unico modo per giungere a Warren e liberarci di lui per sempre».

«Lo so» sospirò di nuovo Stiles, «e voglio metterci una fine al più presto proprio per questo esatto motivo».

«La porteremo a una fine _molto_ presto» lo rassicurò Philip assentendo, con nello sguardo la stessa sicurezza e fierezza che aveva quando parlava delle tradizioni dei cacciatori.

«Presto» ripeté Stiles mormorando e annuendo a propria volta. "Presto", pensò, "possibilmente prima che le carte in tavola cambino di nuovo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Godai è un approccio/filosofia un po’ diversa rispetto al Wu Xing, potete leggerne qualcosa sulla wikipedia inglese [qui](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_elements_\(Japanese_philosophy\)).  
> [Codice Morse](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Codice_Morse) e [Segnali di fumo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Segnali_di_fumo).  
> Quando ho ideato le Cronache, fra i vari nodi da sbrogliare/punti cardine da affrontare (da cui poi ho creato le varie scalette Libro per Libro) c’era "come eliminare Kate?". Ho messo Kate nell’Eden per porre una mia chiusura del tutto personale a moltissime cose canon – come una vera fine per Kate, nel senso che lei come cacciatrice non aveva mai pagato un conto, e per certi versi non aveva pagato neanche a livello umano, e anche per portare il personaggio di Derek di fronte a un certo sviluppo emotivo – ma farla uccidere da Stiles o Derek mi è sembrato del tutto prevedibile e… _banale_. Forse alcuni di voi si aspettavano un confronto tipo Stiles vs Kate, ma era una cosa che a me non piaceva e in più ho voluto fare qualcosa di diverso.  
>  Derek ormai qui non è più in cerca di vendetta e vede in Kate solo la leader della Compagnia del Raccolto da eliminare; Stiles nei fatti con Kate non c’entra assolutamente nulla – non hanno alcuna storia passata in comune, nessuna connessione vera, perché quello che è successo fra lei e Derek in fondo sono solo fatti di Derek, non suoi, e per giunta successi nel mondo reale e anni prima che lui e Derek si conoscessero (ci può essere arrabbiato, ma a rigor di logica è una faccenda che riguarda Derek, non lui); il loro scontro sarebbe mancato di pathos a mio parere. Farla uccidere da una cacciatrice – per giunta canonicamente bionda come lei ma più vecchia di lei XD – mi è sembrata – se mi è concesso – una giustizia poetica XD  
> Ammetto che questo in fondo è stato anche un mio personale desiderio da fangirl: vedere Kate punita dalla stessa comunità dei cacciatori.


	29. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 12

 

Con un sacco di pedine di Warren messe fuori gioco era più che probabile che prima o poi il Re avrebbe deciso di agire per cercare un altro possibile appoggio o creare in qualche modo una controffensiva.

«Warren non reagisce bene quando si sente messo in gabbia» aveva commentato Linda, quando Stiles l’aveva chiamata nel suo studio. «In questo momento è braccato da tutte le parti, non ha più amichetti con cui giocare al suo gioco preferito e c’è pericolo che il suo parco giochi preferito venga invaso: è probabile che prima o poi scoprirà il fianco senza neanche accorgersene».

Stiles aveva inarcato il sopracciglio. «Che intendi?»

«Ciò che è sicuro è che si sente arrabbiato e ansioso, starà cercando con furia un modo per strepitare ancora che è il migliore e tutto il potere dell’Eden è suo, il suo panico potrebbe portarlo facilmente a distrarsi. Ho una mezza idea da dove di solito esce dal suo territorio per incontrare altri leader su campi neutrali» aveva accennato, «andrò da quelle parti a osservare le sue uscite, a provare a tracciare delle ricorrenze nei suoi movimenti per potergli tendere un’imboscata: se si muoverà con troppa ansia e fretta, il suo livello di sorveglianza potrebbe essere basso…»

Stiles aveva ponderato quell’ipotesi assottigliando le labbra stringendole forte e inspirando a fondo dal naso, alla fine però aveva annuito dandole il permesso di partire in missione, a patto che qualcuno della Misericordia fosse andato con lei – loro erano pur sempre dei combattenti più addestrati di quelli Drago Scarlatto.

Linda era partita insieme ad Alena l’alba grigia di due giorni prima, mentre Philip a braccia conserte la osservava da una finestra della torre con un’espressione inenarrabile sul volto – il tempo era trascorso troppo in fretta dopo l’ultimo 5x1, quei due non si erano ancora parlati.

Stiles controllava la posta nel proprio account almeno ogni quarto d’ora, leggendo gli aggiornamenti che Linda gli mandava e stando in ansia: era pericoloso di quei tempi stare così vicini al Regno, ma era anche l’unica possibilità che avevano per progettare qualcosa per attaccare Warren.

Stiles inviava sempre le ultime informazioni ricevute da Linda a Philip, per rassicurarlo, anche se meno sicuro lo faceva sentire il fatto che Linda e Alena non avessero scoperto nulla di utile.

Warren non stava sembrando molto propenso a lasciare il Regno.

Tutto prese una piega inquietante quando ormai Linda non scriveva più a Stiles da quasi quaranta minuti.

Stiles chiese a Derek se avesse notizie di Alena, e ricevendo una risposta negativa cominciò a stropicciarsi gli occhi cercando di trovare un modo alternativo per sapere cosa stesse succedendo.

Sia Linda che Alena erano ancora presenti nella sua lista di contatti, quindi erano ancora vive, ma ciò non escludeva l’ipotesi che fossero state catturate dai soldati, o peggio ancora che fossero abbastanza ferite da non riuscire a scrivere.

Quando Stiles sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta dello studio intuì subito che si trattava di Philip.

«Come mai non mi inoltri più le email di Linda da così tanto?» esordì con aria preoccupata e richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Stiles si passò nervosamente una mano sulla faccia. «Perché non ricevo più niente da lei da quaranta minuti». Vide il volto di Philip perdere un po’ di colore e le sue spalle afflosciarsi. «Sia lei che Alena sono ancora nella lista contatti, ma neanche Derek ha da un po’ notizie di Alena».

«Questo non è normale…» biascicò Philip.

«Lo so, ma cosa possiamo fare da qui? Io e Linda abbiamo concordato che avrei inviato una squadra di ricerca per lei e Alena solo se non avessi ricevuto loro notizie per oltre un’ora. Dobbiamo solo attendere» esalò esausto dalle proprie preoccupazione e riaprendo l’account per l’ennesima volta, «poi manderemo qualcuno a cercarle…»

« _Andrò io_ » si propose all’istante, stringendo le mani sullo schienale della sedia posta di fronte alla scrivania.

Stiles trattenne il fiato: finalmente aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Linda. «Aspetta» lo avvisò, aprendo in fretta l’email per leggerla.

«È Linda?» incalzò Philip, con voce incrinata.

Letto in fretta il messaggio, Stiles fissò Philip mordendosi un labbro, incapace di articolare a voce un’informazione simile.

«Stiles» gli disse Philip fra i denti, «dimmi cos’è successo a mia sorella».

Esalò forte e gesticolò agiato. «I soldati le hanno attaccate. Loro sono riuscite a metterli in fuga, ma Linda è stata colpita con della strozzalupo _gialla_ ».

Philip restò a fissarlo pietrificato e con la bocca socchiusa.

«È ancora viva e riesce ancora a muoversi» specificò subito Stiles, «ma ha urgente bisogno dell’intervento utile a espellere il veleno. Mi ha mandato le coordinate di dove si trova: scrivo subito a Gina di inviare lì il suo druido più vicino alla zona».

La Compagnia degli Astri era zeppa di druidi capaci di praticare interventi delicati, rispetto al resto della Triade: era più che probabile che uno di loro fosse lì in zona in missione per i fatti propri – i pochi druidi di Amalfi erano sulla costa, e quelli del Drago Scarlatto Stiles sapeva già bene che erano da tutt’altra parte.

«Dove si trova?» gli chiese Philip con voce atona.

Stiles lo fissò serio. «Phil, _calmati_ , ok? Fammi scrivere a Gina e poi andremo _insieme_ sul posto, va bene?»

Lui assentì con la mascella serrata.

Scritto a Gina, Stiles passò subito ad aggiornare e avvisare Marjorie e Derek, poi uscì dallo studio gridando a gran voce il nome di Logan – tanto era certo che lui come al solito fosse lì nei dintorni, e infatti lo vide raggiungerli mentre stavano per scendere le scale della torre.

«Allerta il castello che Linda è stata colpita in missione con della strozzalupo gialla» lo istruì Stiles, senza smettere di scendere le scale con Philip e Logan alle calcagna. «Un druido della Compagnia degli Astri sta già andando da lei, io e Phil stiamo per raggiungerla».

Logan aggrottò la fronte. «Sei sicuro che sia prudente andare da quelle parti senza scorta?»

«Ho Phil con me» e giunto all’ultimo scalino si voltò a guardare Logan. «Nostra sorella è stata colpita in missione, e per quanto lei sia un’alpha che guarisce in fretta non posso lasciarla lì da sola con Alena durante la convalescenza: io ho concordato la missione, mia è la responsabilità di riportarla a casa, ok?»

Lui annuì corrucciato, Stiles gli diede delle pacche consolatorie sulla spalla e poi corse verso le stalle con Philip.

Saliti in sella a Roscoe e Bruto partirono al galoppo per uscire dalla contea.

Gina aveva avvisato che il suo druido più vicino era almeno a tre ore distanza da Linda, e che si sarebbe fatto riconoscere perché avrebbe sventolato qualcosa di blu; Stiles aveva inoltrato il messaggio sia a Linda che Alena e aveva sperato il meglio.

C’erano quasi _sei ore_ di cavalcata prima di arrivare alla zona in cui si trovavano le ragazze, ma Stiles pensava che spingendo i cavalli al massimo avrebbero anche potuto farcela in poco più di quattro ore, o almeno se lo augurava.

Lui e Philip non si parlarono, nemmeno quando si fermarono per poco a un ruscello per fare abbeverare i cavalli in tutta fretta. Stiles vide Philip stare a stringere le briglie fino a rendersi le nocche esangui, con la mascella serrata e gli occhi lucidi, e pensò fosse meglio non proferire parola.

Giunti finalmente alla zona, arrestarono i cavalli: Philip scrisse ad Alena di inviargli informazioni più dettagliate su dove si trovavano, Stiles si concentrò per ascoltare i rumori della foresta e provare a percepire delle tracce umane. Sentì la natura stare all’erta in un determinato punto circoscritto, come quando era in presenza di un grosso predatore – _Linda_.

« _Di qua_ » sibilò Stiles fra i denti, esortando Roscoe a seguire quella direzione e imitato poi da Philip.

Dopo qualche minuto di cavalcata, Philip indicò una roccia. «Alena ha parlato di un masso smile, devono essere qui nei dintorni!»

«Stiles!» sentirono gridare, e subito Alena emerse dal fitto del bosco agitando le braccia in loro direzione. «Siamo qui!» li avvisò chiamandoli a gran voce.

Stiles notò subito che aveva la divisa della Confraternita un po’ sporca e strappata di sangue, ma anche se più pallida del solito sembrava stare bene.

Portarono i cavalli fin da lei e poi scesero in fretta dalla sella per andare dove si intravedeva un gruppetto di persone riunite.

All’ombra di un’incavatura di un’enorme roccia – troppo poco profonda per essere una caverna – c’era Linda sdraiata a terra con accanto a sé un tipo dai capelli castani chiari legati in un piccolo codino sulla nuca e un accenno di barba; al suo fianco c’era un altro ragazzo, e Stiles per il momento si soffermò soltanto a decretare mentalmente che i suoi tratti erano giapponesi – a via di frequentare Raleigh e Ling aveva l’occhio più allenato nella distinzione dei tratti orientali – preferendo dedicarsi subito a Linda.

Philip non perse altro tempo, si accovacciò al fianco di Linda e con delicatezza le fece poggiare la sua testa in grembo. Linda aveva il gilet della divisa slacciato e la parte frontale della casacca stracciata in due in verticale, e il tipo col codino le stava pulendo il sangue che aveva lungo lo sterno – doveva essere lui il druido e doveva averle praticato l’incisione necessaria non molto tempo prima, dato che sulla pelle non si vedeva più alcun taglio. Linda era molto pallida e madida di sudore, sembrava debole ma per fortuna lucida; un particolare strano che attirò l’attenzione di Stiles fu che aveva la punta delle dita della mano destra sporche di sangue, come se le avesse _immerse_ nel sangue, ma di solito lei più che usare gli artigli usava le zanne prendendo i nemici a morsi… era anomalo…

Distolse lo sguardo dalla mano quando vide Philip accarezzare i capelli di Linda tremando _tantissimo_ : faticava a deglutire e aveva gli occhi lucidi, si stava visibilmente sforzando di parlare.

«M-mi disp-iace» incespicò, «lo so che è colpa mia, lascia però che…»

Linda accennò un sorriso stanco e gli diede delle pacche sul viso. «Va bene così, Lip, va bene così» gli disse con voce roca, e lui piangendo le baciò ripetutamente la fronte.

Alena aveva assicurato Roscoe e Bruto agli alberi circostanti e tornò da loro con dell’acqua da fare bere a Linda. Considerando che Linda adesso aveva anche Alena con sé, Stiles ne approfittò per accennare al druido di seguirlo per parlare in disparte.

«Seth» esordì presentandosi il tipo – sembrava vicino ai trent’anni – allungando la mano verso Stiles, una volta che furono lontani dal gruppo.

«Stiles. _Grazie_ » lo ricambiò.

Lui lo scrollò le spalle. «Dovere».

«È del tutto fuori pericolo adesso?» domandò ansioso.

«Sì» gli confermo annuendo. «Quando sono arrivato purtroppo faticava già a stare in piedi, ma era abbastanza lucida per capire quello che stavo per fare: praticare un’incisione simile a un’ _alpha_ quando ha la mente offuscata è rischioso sia per chi lo fa – potrebbe venire attaccato – sia per il paziente stesso, perché il bisturi potrebbe finire col tagliare _altro_ in maniera accidentale» gli spiegò.

Stiles fece una smorfia di dolore. «Per quanto tempo dovrà riposare?»

«Almeno una giornata, anche se vorrei farti notare una cosa: lei è un’ _alpha_ » ripeté cauto, «e la dose con cui l’hanno colpita era quella per un alpha, guardacaso».

Stiles si irrigidì. «L’hanno calibrata apposta per lei ancora prima di attaccarla» realizzò.

«Già» esalò, abbassando ancora di più la voce. «E non dimenticare che da dopo la faccenda del raccolto di strozzalupo tutti i mannari hanno avuto istruzione di _non_ dire a nessuno se nel mondo reale già una volta erano stati vittima di questa pianta: Linda non mi sembra il tipo da andare in giro a spifferare un dettaglio così importante…»

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, non avevo nemmeno _io_ idea che lei in passato ne fosse stata affetta, credo che non lo sapesse anima viva qui nell’Eden». Si passò nervosamente la mano sulla faccia. «Eppure l’hanno attaccata di proposito, preparando in anticipo una dose apposta per lei: come hanno fatto a sapere un’informazione simile?!»

«È quello che mi chiedo: se sicuro che lei non lo abbia detto a nessuno?»

«Linda è la ex Guardia della Confraternita, mi sembra strano che si sia lasciata sfuggire un dettaglio simile. Glielo chiederò, ma comunque sono sicuro almeno al 95% che lei non lo abbia detto a nessuno».

Seth sospirò rassegnato. «Allora mi sa che dovremo provare a capire come hanno fatto a saperlo, prima che lo rifacciano con qualcun altro e che non finisca bene come questa volta».

Stiles si stropicciò gli occhi con forza annuendo.

«Mi dispiace, ma adesso devo scappare per riprendere la mia missione» continuò Seth, dispiaciuto, «ma comunque ormai Linda è del tutto fuori pericolo».

Lui gli diede delle pacche sulla spalla. «Vai pure amico, e grazie ancora. E ringrazia anche Gina da parte mia quando ritornerai a casa».

Seth lo ricambiò assentendo e con un sorriso, e poi andò a controllare un’ultima volta le condizioni di Linda.

Mentre Seth risistemava i propri attrezzi e andava via, Stiles rifletteva su quanto successo stando ancora in disparte rispetto agli altri.

Seth aveva ragione: in qualche modo Warren doveva avere saputo che Linda era suscettibile alla strozzalupo gialla, ma _chi_ era stato a dirglielo? Le sue truppe dovevano avere visto lei e Alena aggirarsi lì intorno, e Warren – dopo aver saputo che si trattava di Linda – aveva affidato loro una dose – doveva provenire dal ramo che Gina aveva trovato reciso al campo di Mithril.

Quella non era una bella notizia, e Stiles stava ricevendo in pieno il messaggio che di certo Warren aveva provato a mandargli con quell’attacco: "Non resterò a guardare, so come farti male".

Respirò a fondo per schiarirsi un po’ la mente e tornare dai ragazzi più leggero – Linda in quel momento non aveva bisogno di considerazioni pesanti su ciò che le era accaduto – e fu in quell’attimo che poté finalmente soffermarsi sul tipo giapponese misterioso che si trovava lì.

Se né Linda né Alena lo avevano finora cacciato doveva esserci un motivo.

Era un tipo più alto di Stiles e poteva avere pressappoco la stessa età di Logan – non più di vent’anni. Aveva una massa di capelli corti neri e molto scompigliati, il viso piccolo rotondo e degli orecchini piccoli a entrambi i lobi; i suoi polsi sottili erano quasi interamente coperti dai bracciali di cuoio e alla mano portava la protezione di pelle che usano gli arcieri – e in effetti c’era un arco posato lì intorno. Indossava dei vestiti pratici per viaggiare a lungo, non una divisa da Confraternita, e incuriosito Stiles andò subito a cercare con lo sguardo se avesse sul petto o sul braccio una toppa o una spilla di una Compagnia.

Vide una croce rossa su uno scudo bianco quadrangolare, _il simbolo della Resistenza_.

Senza pensarci due volte, Stiles si sfilò dallo stivale il proprio pugnale e con violenza spinse il tipo a indietreggiare fino a stare con spalle contro la parete rocciosa, puntandogli la lama alla gola. «Cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?»

Il ragazzo lo guardò spaventato mettendo le mani avanti in segno di resa, e Stiles con la coda dell’occhio vide Linda provare a sollevarsi facendo leva sui gomiti.

«È pulito, Stiles» lo rassicurò Linda, con voce fioca ma con espressione sarcastica da "Ma ti prego, smettila", «l’ho controllato rovistando nella sua testa» gli mostrò le dita insanguinate.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. « _Gli hai infilzato gli artigli nella nuca_?» Fissò il collo del ragazzo e notò per la prima volta dei rivoletti di sangue su un lato.

«Non lo avevo mai fatto prima d’ora, ma Raleigh tempo fa mi ha spiegato che in quanto alpha potevo fare una cosa simile, e _come_ farlo» sospirò, tornando a poggiare la testa sulle gambe di Philip, che ora fissava il tipo giapponese con _aria omicida_.

Stiles obiettò seccato. «Questo non spiega comunque cosa ci faccia _lui_ qui!»

«Posso parlare?» gli chiese il tizio.

«No!» risposero Stiles e Philip all’unisono; Linda roteò gli occhi.

«Sapevo che prima di disertare avrei dovuto tagliare via la toppa con l’emblema!» si lamentò il ragazzo.

Alena s’intromise con espressione preoccupata. «È davvero tutto a posto, Stiles, non è stato lui ad attaccarci, i soldati ci hanno sorpreso dopo che già Linda aveva visto i suoi ricordi».

«Quindi» riassunse Stiles, scettico, «incontrate lui e poi _guardacaso_ subito dopo venite attaccate dai soldati? E io dovrei credere che non è stato lui a portare loro da voi facendovi abbassare la guardia?»

«È stata solo una coincidenza!» si lamentò il ragazzo. «Una delle solite cose che succede sempre perché sono uno sfigato! Giuro che non c’entro con l’attacco dei soldati!»

«Ci ha aiutate quando i soldati sono arrivati» precisò Alena, con tono fermo e deciso.

« _Ecco_ » sottolineò il tipo, indicando Alena.

Stiles sospirò e si voltò verso Linda, interrogativo.

«Nella sua testa non c’era nulla riguardo quest’attacco» gli disse lei, «né ho visto vuoti di memoria anomali dovuti a ricordi asportati da altri alpha per prudenza: non è qui per spiarci, è solo un disertore, vuole negoziare» scandì bene e con aria un po’ annoiata.

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo scambiando uno sguardo con Philip, che annuì. «Mi fido di mia sorella» decretò, allontanando il pugnale dal ragazzo per poi afferrarlo per la spalla per farlo spostare bruscamente dalla parete rocciosa.

Il ragazzo inciampò goffamente su una pietra e cadde a terra; gemette dolorante.

Alena si chinò subito su di lui per controllare come stesse, gli assorbì un po’ di dolore alla testa. «Stai bene?» gli chiese apprensiva.

Lui la fissò con aria un po’ confusa. «Hai degli occhi fantastici» sentenziò vacuo.

Stiles, incredulo, aggrottò la fronte rivolgendosi verso Linda e sillabando senza voce "Cosa?!"

Linda sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Credo che per lui sia normale, l’ha già fatto quando gli ho estratto gli artigli della nuca e Alena gli ha domandato come stesse: le ha risposto che ha dei capelli magnifici».

Alena aveva le orecchie _rosse_.

Stiles si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Ok, adesso possiamo discutere del perché ti trovi qui?»

Il tizio scrollò la testa e si rimise in piedi – sembrava essere tornato in sé – e con impacciò agitò appena una mano in cenno di saluto. «Il mio nome è Takahiro, ma mi faccio chiamare Taka. Sono un umano cacciatore e vengo dagli Stati Uniti» si presentò con tono incerto e goffo.

Stiles lo fissò inespressivo. «Il mio nome è Stiles, e non do confidenza agli sconosciuti».

«Il mio nome è Philip, e sono _scozzese_ » rincarò Philip atono, e fissandolo ancora come se volesse ucciderlo con lo sguardo.

«Ascoltate» gemette Taka gesticolando tanto, «lo so che unirmi alla Resistenza non è stata una bella mossa, ma… ero _arrabbiato_ : gli Osservatori mi hanno catturato proprio quando avevo appena iniziato il corso di sbandieratore con dei _veri_ istruttori _italiani_!»

Stiles non ne fu per nulla colpito. «Non capisco nemmeno quello di cui stai parlando».

«Sono stato un idiota, ok? Lo ammetto» si portò una mano sul petto. «Ma è da quando ero piccolo che viaggio molto e faccio progetti, vedere come hanno portato via il mio futuro mettendomi in gabbia e dandomi soli pochi anni da vivere mi ha fatto reagire parecchio male e in modo stupido, ne sono cosciente».

Stiles espirò forte incrociando le braccia al petto. «Da quanto tempo sei nell’Eden?»

«Quasi otto mesi».

«E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea all’improvviso?» incalzò severo.

«Ero alle mura di Mithril durante lo scorso 5x1, diciamo che il discorso della Matriarca è stato il colpo finale» gli rispose mugugnando. «Dopo il primo mese in cui ho dato fondo a tutta la mia rabbia e a tutta la mia frustrazione, mi sono reso conto che… ero _stanco_ di essere arrabbiato» confessò, e poi proseguì abbassando lo sguardo e gesticolando con un po’ di impaccio.

«La Resistenza non ha una vera base, non abbiamo campi da coltivare e viviamo di caccia e _rubando_ : non ho mai un pasto assicurato o un tetto sotto cui tornare. Non voglio trascorrere gli ultimi anni della mia vita così, va bene?» disse con faccia dispiaciuta e affranta. «Non voglio buttare alle ortiche sia il mio codice che la mia dignità come essere umano, voglio vivere in maniera decente e onesta e senza la preoccupazione costante che perfino i miei stessi compagni mi uccidano per denaro nel sonno». Trasse un respiro profondo, come per caricare bene di determinazione ciò che stava per dire, forse nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro il velo di insicurezza che finora aveva mostrato. « _Voglio un posto dentro una contea_ » affermò tutto di un fiato.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «A dire il vero, all’interno di una contea, chi commette atti simili a quelli che hai compiuto tu finora con la Resistenza viene _bandito_ » gli fece notare.

« _Lo so_ » assentì, «è per questo che voglio trattare: sono perfino disposto a dirvi in anticipo quello che so e a lavorare gratuitamente nei campi di una contea, basta che mi portiate dentro delle mura» bofonchiò speranzoso.

Stiles divenne di colpo serio quanto inespressivo. « _Cos’è_ che sai?»

Quello poteva essere _fottutamente importante_.

«Era da tempo che rimuginavo sul fatto se disertare o meno, così è da un po’ che cerco di procurarmi "merce di scambio"» fletté le dita in aria a mo’ di virgolette, «spiando le conversazioni altrui all’interno della Compagnia, per potere ottenere un lascia passare in una contea» spiegò, continuando a gesticolare parecchio. «Ho avuto modo di origliare parecchie conversazioni fra Warren e Fabrice, il mio leader».

«Che _tipo_ di conversazioni?» insisté Stiles; intorno a loro era sceso un incredibile silenzio carico di aspettativa.

«Warren ha contattato Fabrice prima dello scorso 5x1, dicendogli che nel caso fossimo riusciti a fare breccia nelle mura di Mithril, avremmo potuto depredare la contea a piacimento e distruggere le attività che volevamo».

«Ovvio» biascicò Stiles, sarcastico, «se Mithril non poteva essere sua, allora non poteva essere di nessuno».

«Dopo l’assedio però la Compagnia del Raccolto ormai non esiste più» continuò Taka, «e la nostra si è dimezzata perché moltissimi cacciatori sono andati via dopo avere assistito al discorso della Matriarca, quindi Fabrice diciamo che non era più così entusiasta di quest’alleanza con Warren: non voleva più avere a che fare con lui perché non aveva più nulla da guadagnarci, e anzi durante l’assedio aveva perso parecchi uomini» gli spiegò. «Ma un giorno fa Warren ha contattato di persona di nuovo Fabrice, dicendogli che se proprio voleva poteva dargli dimostrazione che lui aveva in mano informazioni e mezzi che potevano essergli ancora utili. Gli ha detto che i suoi soldati gli avevano riferito di avere intravisto l’ex Guardia del Drago Scarlatto ai confini del Regno, e che sapeva per certo che lei era suscettibile alla strozzalupo gialla, che _guardacaso_ lui aveva».

Stiles serrò la mascella, e di sottecchi vide Philip irrigidirsi.

«Quindi l’attacco a Linda è stata _dimostrazione_ per non perdere l’alleanza con Fabrice» sibilò Stiles fra i denti.

Taka annuì. «C’è dell’altro, però: Fabrice gli ha chiesto da dove proveniva la strozzalupo gialla, e Warren gli ha detto che era l’unico ramo che si era salvato dal raccolto di Mithril di cui ormai tutti parlano».

«E questo lo sappiamo» precisò Stiles. Doveva trattarsi del ramo reciso che aveva trovato Gina.

«Ma quando Fabrice gli ha chiesto come faceva a essere così sicuro che Linda fosse suscettibile» proseguì Taka, «lui gli ha risposto che lo aveva saputo da una _fonte certa_ , una fonte che aveva _un nome_ che gli avrebbe riferito se lui dopo la dimostrazione non avrebbe rotto l’alleanza».

Calò un silenzio pesante durante il quale Stiles si sentì pietrificare; poi si voltò verso Linda.

«Non hai mai detto a nessuno che nella vita reale sei stata colpita una volta con della strozzalupo gialla, vero?»

Lei scosse la testa. «Qui nell’Eden non l’ho mai detto ad anima viva, né tantomeno l’ho accennato a qualcuno» gli confermò.

Stiles si rivolse di nuovo a Taka. «Devo presumere che tu non sappia il nome di questa fonte?»

«No» gli rispose dispiaciuto. «Ho lasciato l’accampamento della Resistenza per cercare Linda subito dopo, e Warren avrebbe sputato il nome solo dopo che Fabrice avrebbe dato la sua risposta, dopo la dimostrazione…»

Taka doveva avere ritenuto che provare a salvare Linda sarebbe stata la sua unica occasione per ottenere la fiducia della Triade e potere entrare dentro una contea: Stiles non poteva biasimarlo per essere andato via dall’accampamento prima di ottenere quell’informazione.

«Stiles» lo richiamò Linda, «la colpa è un po’ di tutti se poi i soldati sono riusciti ad attaccarci: non mi sono fidata subito di Taka quando ci ha raggiunte, gli ho chiesto se era disposto a farsi frugare in testa e rischiare che gli rovinassi la vita recidendo per sbaglio qualche nervo con gli artigli, e lui mi ha risposto di sì» esalò stanca. «È stata la prima volta che ho fatto una cosa simile, e mentre lo facevo Alena era in ansia e ha mancato di sentire i soldati avvicinarsi, e poi ci hanno sorpreso quando io ero ancora spaventata di avere potuto rovinare Taka con gli artigli – dopo l’estrazione è rimasto in trance per un po’, temevo di averlo reso _catatonico_ – ed ero scombussolata da quello che avevo fatto e da ciò che avevo visto nella sua testa…»

Taka assentì con forza, supplicante. «È stata solo una coincidenza, perché sono il solito sfigato!»

Stiles lo fissò inespressivo. «Come se potesse fregarmene qualcosa della tua sfiga».

Linda lo richiamò. «Stiles, è tutto vero quello che ti ha detto Taka, ok? _L’ho visto_ » sentenziò fioca ma sicura.

Stiles ponderò le informazioni ricevute mordicchiandosi il labbro e fissando il terreno ai propri piedi. Nell’Eden c’era qualcuno che sapeva per quali mannari la strozzalupo gialla era letale, e a quanto sembrava spacciava questi dettagli a Warren. In più il Re non stava demordendo, e ora che la Compagnia del Raccolto era ormai sciolta, si stava attaccando con ciò che poteva a quella della Resistenza, incontrando più volte Fabrice _di persona_. Quell’ultimo particolare gli fece realizzare qualcosa di _molto_ importante, che lo portò alla domanda seguente che porse a Taka con sguardo pungente e un po’ maniacale.

«Se hai origliato le conversazioni fra Warren e Fabrice, vuol dire che sai dove di solito si incontrano…» insinuò.

Taka sembrò un filo turbato dalla sua improvvisa faccia _da trickster_. «Uh, sì».

«E hai idea di quando si incontreranno la prossima volta?» insisté Stiles.

«Warren gli ha detto che dopo la dimostrazione avrebbe avuto una settimana di tempo per pensarci, non di più, e che per accordarsi di nuovo si sarebbero incontrati allo stesso posto e alla stessa ora».

Il ghigno di Stiles si allargò di più; si rivolse a Philip, che lo fissò ghignando a sua volta. «Credo che sia il caso di spargere la voce che, nonostante Linda sia ancora viva, i soldati di Warren sono riusciti a colpirla con della strozzalupo gialla, _che ha avuto efficacia_. Non lo pensi anche tu, Phil?»

Era il _dove_ che stavano aspettando per attaccare Warren, serviva un’esca.

« _Ovvio_ » gli rispose lui con finta aria di sufficienza e continuando a ghignare.

«Ottimo». Stiles schioccò la lingua e si rivolse a Taka – che lo stava guardando confuso. «Congratulazioni, Takahiro, ti sei appena guadagnato il tuo lascia passare per Namasté».

 

 

 

Portare Taka dentro la contea non era però esattamente qualcosa di semplice.

Benché Linda gli fungesse da assicurazione, non era prudente tenere Taka del tutto libero: era meglio limitare i suoi movimenti, almeno fino alla deposizione di Warren. Non era però neanche del tutto conveniente trattarlo pubblicamente come un prigioniero: Stiles dava per scontato che chi da anni stava col fiato sul collo del Drago Scarlatto – come Amnok, o altri che tuttora non approvavano la presenza di Angela a Namasté – avrebbe criticato in modo aspro la sua mossa di fidarsi di qualcuno della Resistenza, mettendogli i bastoni fra le ruote o aizzando la folla per linciare Taka.

Stiles non aveva tempo per simili _quisquilie_.

Raleigh gli aveva sempre detto di sapere quando era il caso di fare la cosa sbagliata al momento giusto, così Stiles decise per l’ennesima volta di non essere una persona onesta, una _brava persona_ , ma di essere una _persona buona_ : pensò di tenere segreta la vera identità di Taka, almeno per il momento, accordandosi con i leader della Triade, Marjorie e chi quest’ultima avrebbe ritenuto necessario per tenere meglio d’occhio Taka a Namasté.

Sistemata via mail con Gina la "piccola" faccenda che Seth aveva visto Taka con l’emblema della Resistenza addosso, Stiles avvisò Ling e poi scambiò un paio di messaggi con Marjorie – che si trovava a Namasté – spiegandole in breve cos’era successo e quali erano le sue intenzioni. Lei gli diede appuntamento a un miglio dalle mura della contea, per discutere meglio e a faccia a faccia come appianare le cose, anche se gli suggerì di chiacchierare un po’ con Taka durante il viaggio, per capire che tipo di persona era e anche per avere un terreno solido su cui costruire un suo falso passato fuori da Namasté.

Non fu un grosso problema parlare con Taka, perché quel tipo quando voleva sapeva essere una fottuta _mitraglietta_.

Taka aveva perso il suo cavallo, e comunque in linea di massima non si fidavano di farlo viaggiare solo in sella, quindi montò dietro Alena. Linda salì dietro Philip, perché Betty era il tipo di cavallo che disarcionava chiunque non fosse la sua padrona, e quindi Philip la legò a Bruto. Stiles viaggiò da solo provando a estrarre più informazioni possibili da tutto quello che Taka cianciò non appena gli pose qualche domanda sulla sua vita nel mondo reale.

Entrambi i suoi genitori erano nati e cresciuti in Giappone e appartenevano a famiglie di cacciatori molto ricche e prestigiose; si erano fidanzati e poi trasferiti nel Montana, dove suo padre aveva coperto una posizione piuttosto alta in un’attività oltreoceano di famiglia – qualcosa che aveva a che fare con l’estrazione mineraria, se Stiles aveva capito bene.

Il loro matrimonio era stato combinato e quindi erano una famiglia abbastanza _freddina_ – Taka aveva storto un po’ la bocca – ma lui in linea di massima non aveva mai avuto motivi di scontro con i suoi genitori.

«Sono consapevole di non essere ritenuto il figlio cacciatore perfetto» ammise a Stiles, con tono malinconico, «perché nonostante le innumerevoli lezioni di arti marziali e ginnastica che prendo fin da piccolo faccio schifo nei combattimenti corpo a corpo, e sono più agile che forte. Sono figlio unico e l’erede di due grandi famiglie, c’erano innumerevoli aspettative su di me e le ho deluse tutte, _lo so_ , ma comunque papà e mamma non mi hanno mai impedito di seguire le strade che volevo, a patto che rimanessi uno studente eccellente».

L’essere scarso nel combattimento corpo a corpo l’aveva portato al tiro con l’arco – Taka diede una pacca all’arco che aveva in spalla, chiamandolo _Archie_ – e da dopo le elementari per volere della nonna matriarca si era dato al kyudo, avvicinandosi poi all’arceria medievale.

Da quel punto in poi il tono di Taka diventò un po’ troppo _entusiasta_ per i gusti di Stiles, ma comunque il succo era che aveva partecipato a innumerevoli fiere rinascimentali e medievali e tornei, _vincendoli_ , e nelle fiere di solito figurava come arciere o tamburino.

Stiles ebbe più che il sospetto che Taka fosse un arciere da non sottovalutare. Era un _cacciatore_ , ed era stato uno stratega abbastanza furbo e coraggioso da scappare dalla Resistenza e accumulare materiale di scambio per assicurarsi un accesso sicuro a una contea. Non era per niente scemo.

Come concordato, a un miglio dalle mura incontrarono Marjorie e Theodora ad aspettarli, all’ombra di un paio di grosse querce insieme ai loro cavalli.

Le due ragazze si avvicinarono subito per sincerarsi delle condizioni di Linda, e solo dopo lo scambio di un paio di parole di conforto Marjorie si accorse che Taka la stava osservando con uno strano sorriso ebete sulla faccia.

«La Matriarca» mormorò Taka.

Marjorie, poco convinta, arricciò il naso e con espressione di vago disgusto agitò una mano in sua direzione in cenno di saluto; poi indicò a Stiles di seguirla per appartarsi a discutere – almeno per fortuna Taka aveva orecchie umane, non avrebbero avuto bisogno di allontanarsi di molto.

Theodora si mise a fare da palo a rispettosa distanza da loro due, rivolgendo a entrambi le spalle.

Marjorie si appoggiò di schiena a un albero in maniera poco signorile, ed esordì incrociando le braccia sul petto. « _Quello là_ sarebbe il tuo informatore?» chiese scettica, e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Da dove cazzo l’hai preso?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle inespressivo. «L’origine è incerta, quando l’ho trovato farnetica di roba riguardante delle bandiere e l’Italia» ironizzò atono, e Marjorie aggrottò la fronte, «ma comunque il punto non è questo: come lo facciamo entrare a Namasté senza destare sospetti?»

«Beh» esalò Marjorie, «non possiamo spacciarlo per Nuovo Inserito, perché in genere tutti abbiamo ormai l’occhio abbastanza allenato per capire chi è nell’Eden da un bel po’: possiamo dire che è stato Inserito il mese scorso, e che dopo averci pensato su ha deciso di provare a stabilirsi qui a Namasté». Scrollò le spalle. «Non è un tipo di storia così poco comune da queste parti».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Spero che nessuno lo riconosca come ex della Resistenza: è stato Inserito otto mesi fa, qualcuno potrebbe averlo già visto altrove, in circostanze _meno felici_ …»

«Auguriamoci di no» borbottò lei, «se gente come Amnok scopre chi è davvero, potrebbe andare tutto a puttane».

«Lo terrete voi al dormitorio?»

Marjorie assentì. «È la soluzione migliore: dovrà _obbligatoriamente_ presentarsi a uno dei custodi del dormitorio allo scoccare di ogni ora, avrà un coprifuoco e dormirà sotto il nostro stesso tetto ma con le finestre sbarrate e la porta chiusa a chiave. O così, o potrà restare a marcire fuori dalle mura».

Stiles concordò annuendo. «Mi sembra la soluzione ideale». Fece una smorfia dispiaciuta. «Mi dispiace dover fare pesare anche su di te questa patata bollente…»

Lei scosse la testa. «Questo è anche quello che volevo: mi sono dichiarata Matriarca e ho fatto quel discorso nella speranza di potere pure scuotere qualcuno e fargli cambiare idea, e in più le informazioni che ci sta offrendo potrebbero essere la nostra unica possibilità per uccidere Warren».

«Mi sembra un tipo tranquillo» la assicurò, «cioè, per essere uscito vivo dal piano di disertare e passarci delle informazioni _non_ deve essere una mente _poco diabolica_ » si corresse, «ma da come si è comportato in viaggio e da quello che ha visto Linda nella sua testa dovrebbe essere un tipo a posto. Controlla in modo subdolo come se la cava con l’arco: è esperto in arceria medievale e kyudo, magari in futuro potrebbe esserti utile» le suggerì.

«Ok» gli rispose annuendo e inspirando a fondo.

Stiles si sentì un po’ più rilassato, si stropicciò gli occhi. «Credi che la cosiddetta fonte sicura di cui si vanta Warren potrebbe essere Lucinda?»

«Il nome di quell’Elfa Malefica del cazzo è l’unico che mi viene in mente» gli rispose sospirando, «ma per ora è latitante e non abbiamo idea di dove sia… Dubito però che sia ancora in contatto con Warren: lei non è il tipo di persona che considera il culo altrui più prezioso del proprio, e se Warren sta scalpitando così tanto per ottenere il favore di Fabrice vuol dire che Lucinda non è più dalla sua parte».

Stiles emise un lungo mormorio pensoso. «Conoscendo l’infantilismo di Warren, potrebbe essersi vantato con Fabrice di qualcosa che ormai non ha più».

«Già» annuì lei, «potrebbe avere giocato la carta della fonte giusto per attirare Fabrice alzando la posta, anche se ormai l’Elfa Malefica gli ha dato picche e non gli fornirà più alcuna informazione su chi è suscettibile alla strozzalupo gialla».

«Resta però il fatto che Lucinda ha di certo potuto sapere ciò soltanto dagli Osservatori» le fece notare Stiles, «e ancora non capisco _come_ : ci sono una _montagna_ di conti che non mi tornano, come la costruzione della tana, la quantità di armi usate dai Devoti Sacrificali, come hanno ottenuto i semi di strozzalupo… e ora _questo_. Mi sembrano delle concessioni troppo grandi da fare a qualcuno soltanto perché è la cocca di mamma e papà» ironizzò aspro.

Marjorie sbuffò forte, esausta. «Mi sa che c’è sotto qualcos’altro. Qualcos’altro di abbastanza grande da coprire tutta la nostra visuale, per questo non lo vediamo».

«Anch’io ho l’impressione che sia sotto il nostro naso, e ciò non mi è di alcun aiuto, mi frustra e basta» ammise seccato.

Marjorie sospirando rassegnata si staccò dall’albero e diede una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla di Stiles. «Un passo per volta. Per adesso pensiamo a portare le chiappe del giapponesino dentro alla contea, per assicurarci delle informazioni, il resto lo vedremo dopo la morte di Warren. Procediamo un attentato per volta» ironizzò sprezzante.

«È uno stile che posso apprezzare» le ribatté sullo stesso tono, seguendola verso il resto del gruppo.

Un passo per volta e forse molto presto finalmente la corona di Warren sarebbe stata ai suoi piedi come mesi fa gli aveva promesso.

 

 

 

Taka logicamente non era _mai_ stato dentro una contea, e Stiles poté ben comprendere la meraviglia con cui guardò i campi coltivali quando varcarono la porta delle mura di cinta, ma piuttosto che allentare il passo per rispondere ad alcune sue domande lo lasciò a Marjorie, Theodora e Alena, galoppando con Philip verso il castello per potere fare riposare Linda al più presto.

Stiles aveva già scritto a Logan che stavano per arrivare, quindi non restò sorpreso di trovare lui, Bhanuja e Angela ad attenderli all’ingresso.

Le ragazze erano preoccupate a morte e si occuparono subito di portare Linda in camera sua nel dormitorio per aiutarla a togliersi i vestiti sporchi di sangue e a pulirsi.

Angela aveva i lacrimoni agli occhi: per lei era la prima volta che si ritrovava a stare in attesa dopo avere ricevuto pessime notizie su uno di loro, Stiles poteva ben capirla.

Nel frattempo che Philip riprendeva in mano la situazione al castello spargendo le informazioni utili su ciò che era successo, Stiles attese che Bhanuja e Angela terminassero di sistemare Linda a letto; poi quando le vide uscire dalla stanza entrò rivolgendo un sorriso affettuoso alla ragazza, che lo ricambiò allo stesso modo.

Sembrava stare molto meglio, anche se aveva delle occhiaie e si notava che necessitava ancora di parecchio riposo; con i capelli sciolti e con quell’aria stanca si notava che sotto quella maschera da ragazza sbarazzina in realtà si celava una donna con più di trent’anni che di mostri interiori ed esteriori ne aveva affrontati fin troppi. Agli occhi di Stiles restava comunque la donna _più bella di tutto l’Eden_.

Si sedette sul letto al suo fianco e prese una mano fra le sue.

Linda esordì sbuffando un altro sorriso. «Non dirmi cose come che è colpa tua se ho rischiato di morire: abbiamo concordato insieme la missione, e se i soldati di Warren mi hanno vista è perché non sono stata abbastanza cauta come pensavo di esserlo. So quando assumermi le mie responsabilità».

Le replicò fissando la mano che teneva fra le proprie. «Sono solo abbastanza depresso del fatto che quel fottuto ramo che abbiamo trovato reciso sia finito proprio _a te_. So quando definirmi egoista: meglio a qualcuno di cui non me ne fregava un cazzo che a te» scrollò le spalle.

«Sarai sempre comunque il _mio_ egoista» lo rassicurò con un sorriso furbo e affettuoso.

Lui le schioccò un bacio sulla mano. Spostò la conversazione su qualcosa di più pratico, prima che lei iniziasse a chiamarlo di proposito con nomignoli schifosamente puccettosi. «Come ti sembra Taka?»

«Credo che in fondo sia un bravo ragazzo» assentì pensosa, «ha fatto delle scelte sbagliate, ma noi ne sappiamo qualcosa di giovani cacciatori che al loro arrivo nell’Eden per frustrazione compiono la scelta sbagliata, vero?» insinuò con un sorriso malinconico, riferendosi a Philip.

«Già, ne sappiamo più che qualcosa» assentì sul suo stesso tono.

«Il che» sospirò un po’ amara, «mi porta però a una cosa su cui ho riflettuto mentre eravamo in viaggio: credo che l’avvelenamento di oggi sia stato abbastanza forte da accorciarmi la vita» e fermò subito Stiles prima che aprisse bocca, «non dico che morirò a breve, ma se prima avevo ancora due anni o tre ancora da vivere, ho la forte impressione che me ne sia stato tolto uno».

Stiles si sentì gli occhi umidi, si passò la mano sul volto. «Mi dispiace così tanto, io…» Si sentiva la gola stretta.

Lei agitò una mano come a minimizzare, ma aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Vedrò poi di chiedere un consulto agli Osservatori per saperne di più, ma comunque il punto è che ciò mi ha portato a riflettere sul fatto che Philip ha sempre saputo di avere un paio di anni in meno già in partenza, ma la tortura che ha subito dai Devoti Sacrificali avrà peggiorato la situazione…» insinuò sicura. Puntò con fermezza lo sguardo in quello di Stiles. «Ti ha detto niente in proposito?»

Lui strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo: come si poteva dare una notizia simile?

«Stiles?» insisté lei.

Le rispose con voce roca. «Ormai gli restano pochi mesi».

«Oh» esalò Linda, afflosciando le spalle e restando per un paio di lunghi secondi immobile e con la bocca socchiusa. «Era prevedibile». Non suonò convinta.

«Io e Logan gli stavavamo facendo pressioni affinché te lo dicesse…»

Lei scrollò la testa. «No, va bene così… cioè» rettificò, ridendo sarcastica nonostante le grosse lacrime che stavano cominciando a rigarle il viso, «in realtà non va bene per nulla. Ma che altro dire? Inizio a capire perché Raleigh soffrisse così tanto la morte degli umani a lui cari: gli umani vanno via sempre troppo presto». Scoppiò in singhiozzi e Stiles l’abbraccio piangendo in silenzio a sua volta.

Non c’era davvero nient’altro da dire: faceva un male del diavolo, ma purtroppo di ciò potevano essere solo degli spettatori impotenti.

 

 

 

Stiles pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di dolceamaro, o forse poeticamente sarcastico nel fatto che _proprio quel giorno_ si svolgesse la festa del Nord America e del Canada.

Si sollevò la manica della casacca alla luce di una lampada a olio, passò il pollice sulla data tatuata all’interno dell’avambraccio e poi tirò di nuovo giù la manica, coprendo la scritta sospirando.

Derek era già da qualche parte per le vie della contea, a fare da guardia a Taka: sarebbe stato sospettoso tenere il ragazzo chiuso in casa quella sera, e comunque Linda aveva insistito per averlo con sé al braccio – Stiles sospettava che fosse per sentire quale altra frase da ebete avrebbe detto in presenza di Alena. In teoria sarebbe bastato solo tenerlo d’occhio, anche perché durante le ultime feste il livello di sicurezza era salito, dato che era un tempo di guerra.

Marjorie aveva ispezionato le capacità di Taka con l’arco, portandogli dei bersagli e dicendogli che era curiosa di vedere come se la cavava, visto che in teoria, dato che praticava arceria medievale, doveva essere migliore rispetto ad altri arcieri dell’Eden – nel mondo reale non è che tutti avessero modo di avere fra le mani archi di foggia antica. Taka, ignaro che quello fosse anche una sorta di interrogatorio, si era lanciato felice ed entusiasta in una vasta spiegazione sulla diversità di tipi di arco nel frattempo che centrava bersaglio dopo bersaglio, e Marjorie aveva scritto a Stiles di non suggerirle più di testare Taka, perché ora aveva mal di testa.

In linea di massima comunque la Compagnia della Resistenza era aggressiva e violenta, portava caos e distruzione ma non miravano all’omicidio, quindi si sentivano abbastanza sicuri di poter dire che Taka non fosse un assassino a sangue freddo, benché lì nell’Eden tutti almeno una volta erano costretti a uccidere – perfino Angela.

Uscito di casa, si avviò verso il centro abitato, sorprendendosi a sentirsi un po’ strano senza la divisa della Confraternita; quello però non trattenne la gente dal chiamarlo col suo titolo e a offrigli bracciate di roba – essere un leader di una Confraternita così tanto influente aveva i suoi pro.

Come concordato, trovò Philip e Logan di fronte all’allestimento curato dalla piccola comunità di discendenti dei Nativi Americani: non appartenevano tutti alla stessa tribù e provenivano da svariate parti degli States, ma sembravano molto uniti e felici nel celebrare le loro origini e mostrarle a tutti.

«Ehi» li salutò Stiles, dando loro delle pacche sulle spalle.

Logan con la fronte aggrottata stava fissando con aria buffamente concentrata una donna che spiegava ad altre ragazze come nella sua tribù si acconciavano i capelli, e che significato c’era dietro ogni acconciatura.

Logan non aveva abbastanza capelli per fare una cosa simile.

«Log» lo richiamò Stiles, «a meno che tu non abbia gas nello stomaco, perché stai fissando così quella povera donna?»

«Niente, pensavo di scrivere alle ragazze: a loro potrebbe piacere venire a vedere una cosa del genere…» mugugnò.

Stiles scambiò con Philip uno sguardo pieno di pazienza.

«Puoi pagare la tipa per fare un’acconciatura, sai?» insinuò Philip.

«Uh?»

Stiles si massaggiò la fronte. «Puoi pagarla per farle acconciare i capelli a Bhanny» specificò con cura.

«Uh. No, no» scosse la testa, continuando però a fissare triste e mogio la donna. «So che a lei piacerebbe, però sarebbe, tipo, _un regalo_ ».

Stiles lo guardò scettico. «E i regali puzzano?»

«No, è che… tipo, _me_ … _lei_ …» gesticolò, il viso gli si chiazzò di rosso, «sarebbe tipo un _corteggiamento_ ».

Philip doveva proprio avere terminato tutta la sua pazienza, si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Non è che potreste finalmente darci un dannato taglio e passare ai fatti?»

Logan si strinse nelle spalle. «Non penso di essere il tipo più adatto a corteggiarla».

Stiles si sentì esaurire. «Perché sei un wendigo e mangi persone?» ripeté la solita solfa che Logan usava come scusa.

«No, cioè, _anche_ » annuì poco convinto, «ma sono _più giovane_ di lei, di tipo quasi tre anni. _Forse_ » fece dei conti mentali aiutandosi con le dita, incerto. «E comunque credo che lei meriti il corteggiamento di qualcuno più _maturo_ …»

«Log» l’interruppe Stiles, «lascia che io provi a indovinare: ti senti impacciato perché non sei _mai_ uscito con una ragazza prima d’ora?» intuì.

Lui tacque per qualche secondo, per poi mostrarsi _mortificato_. «Io le ragazze nel mondo reale non le frequentavo, non uscivo con loro, le _mangiavo_ » bofonchiò triste.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e gli diede delle pacche sulla spalla. «Non preoccuparti, amico, tutti hanno degli scheletri nell’armadio».

«No, io di solito li sotterravo».

«Non è questo il punto» gesticolò Stiles, mentre al suo fianco Philip si passava entrambe le mani sul volto. «Il succo è che Bhanny conosce già il tuo passato, e nessuno nell’Eden è un santo, quindi perché mai non dovresti avere il diritto di corteggiarla?»

«Lei è sempre stata molto buona e comprensiva con me, vorrei il meglio per lei» tentò di giustificarsi.

«Lascia decidere a lei stessa cos’è meglio per lei» insisté Stiles con delicatezza.

Philip intervenne atono. «Toglici da questa sceneggiatura da film americano per adolescenti, _ti prego_ ».

Logan trasse un respiro profondo, e non più convinto di prima andò a parlare con la tizia delle acconciature.

«Magari questa è la volta buona, dai» esalò Stiles.

Dopo qualche minuto Logan tornò da loro con espressione più rilassata. «Fatto» indicò la donna seduta dietro di loro, «ho pagato e le ho detto di contattare Bhanuja per riferirle di venire a riscuotere il buono che c’è qui per lei».

Philip lo fissò perplesso. «Perché non scrivi direttamente tu a Bhanuja?»

«Perché così magari, se si sente in imbarazzo o non vuole essere corteggiata, può venire lo stesso a farsi i capelli senza dirmi niente o vedermi» annuì convinto.

Stiles inspirò a fondo circondando le spalle di entrambi con le braccia. «Credo che ora sia meglio spostarci altrove e chiuderla qui, prima che a me e a qualcun altro venga un tic all’occhio».

Fecero tappa al banco delle pietanze tipiche del Giorno del Ringraziamento, e Stiles e Logan cercarono in ogni modo di fare provare parecchia roba a Philip, che sembrava assai scettico e un pelo _disgustato_. In barba alla poca comprensione delle tradizioni culinarie statunitensi e canadesi del suo Castellano, Stiles procedette a riempirsi la bocca di tacchino ripieno, fino a scoppiare.

Sgranocchiando granturco, passarono di fronte al palco su cui i Cantastorie narravano pezzi di storia dell’America del Nord in modo teatrale; da lì arrivava l’odore del barbecue all’americana che c’era nel lato opposto della piazza.

Philip arricciò il naso. «Perché mangiate roba così _grassa_?»

«Senti» protestò Stiles, «non siamo arrivati neanche al banco del cibo da fast food, non cominciare!» E poi trascinò i due verso suddetto banco, perché aveva sentito che ci sarebbero state le _patatine fritte_. Nessuno poteva mettersi fra lui le patatine fritte.

Di solito la quantità di olio usata veniva razionata, non si poteva friggere così tanto, si preferiva bollire tutto, ma per la festa si stava facendo un’eccezione e Stiles era ben che felice di coglierla.

Il banco del cibo da fast food era addobbato con i colori della bandiera statunitense e circondato da curiosi, e a fatica e dopo una discreta fila Stiles riuscì a procurarsi patatine per tutti e tre e un hamburger da dividere. Il panino aveva un aspetto decisamente più rustico rispetto a quelli del mondo reale, e gli ingredienti erano di tutt’altra origine, ma Stiles trovò davvero _buono e bello_ mangiare un hamburger in compagnia di un paio di amici dopo così tanto tempo.

 _Dopo un anno esatto_.

Era passato _un anno_ , e anche se non poteva andare in nessuna caffetteria con Scott, o mangiare con gli altri alla mensa della scuola, aveva accanto delle persone con cui condividere il tipo di patatine di cui si era ingozzato per tutta l’adolescenza. Era malinconico, ma felice di ciò che era diventato nonostante tutto, e contento di avere _proprio_ quelle persone accanto a sé.

Proprio quando si stavano pulendo le mani, sentirono Bhanuja urlare in loro direzione.

«TU!» _proclamò_ marciando verso Logan e puntandogli un dito contro.

Non sembrava propriamente arrabbiata, semmai un po’ indispettita, e sfoggiava un’acconciatura con treccine, perline e piume che la rendeva davvero carina.

Alle sue spalle, c’erano Angela e Linda ridacchianti, anche loro con i capelli acconciati – dovevano avere approfittato dello stop al banco – e Linda _trascinava_ dietro di sé Taka, che sembrava molto propenso a inciampare, dato il modo in cui continuava a guardarsi intorno meravigliato – quella era la sua prima festa, del resto. Derek era dietro di loro, e aveva la faccia esausta di uno che non ne può più di correre dietro alle proprie sorelle che fanno shopping.

Logan, dal canto suo, abbassò lo sguardo e si fece piccolo.

«Perché non sei venuto di persona a darmi il regalo?» protestò Bhanuja, imbronciandosi in modo _dannatamente carino_.

«Pensavo che magari ti saresti imbarazzata…» mugugnò Logan, non alzando lo sguardo.

«Beh, è stato _un sacco_ imbarazzante riscuotere in pubblico un regalo _da sola_ senza sapere _che vuol dire_ » bofonchiò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Dimmi almeno se sono carina così» disse piccata.

Logan alzò piano lo sguardo. «Sei molto bella» mormorò flebile.

Lei non lo sentì – o probabilmente finse, visto il suo udito da mannara. «Cosa?»

Philip procedette a pestare con forza un piede di Logan proprio quando lui aprì bocca, rendendogli così la voce più alta e stridula. « _Sei molto bella_!»

«Oh» esalò imbarazzata, e fu il suo turno di abbassare lo sguardo. «Quindi… questo regalo… posso considerarlo come l’inizio del tuo corteggiamento?»

Logan si grattò la nuca. «Uh. Sì».

Le ragazze dietro Bhanuja alzarono le braccia in segno di vittoria, Stiles e Philip si limitarono a rivolgere lo sguardo al cielo in un muto ringraziamento.

«Beh» propose Stiles, «direi che sia ora di cercare una pista su cui ballare, no?» Quantomeno per potere lasciare quei due da soli.

Alena scelse quel momento per farsi spazio fra la folla in festa venendo da loro. «Vi ho trovati» esordì col fiatone. «È il mio turno di stare con Taka».

Derek ne sembrò sia sollevato che _sospettoso_. «È tutto tuo».

Nell’attimo in cui Alena di avvicinò a Taka, quest’ultimo sembrò incantarsi. «Stai molto bene con i capelli sciolti» biascicò.

A lei si arrossirono le orecchie. «Grazie» mormorò atona.

Linda agitò le mani come a inquadrare l’intera scena di Alena e Taka. «Questo è proprio _meraviglioso_!»

«Non lo dire a me» borbottò Derek, e Stiles soppresse male una risatina; fu quello ad attirare lo sguardo di Alena su di lui, Philip e Logan; lei li fissò con una strana aria soddisfatta.

«Mi piace come siete disposti» decretò Alena, tracciando con la mano una linea immaginaria obliqua che partendo dalla tesa di Logan, passava da Stiles e finiva con Philip. «In ordine preciso di altezza».

Logan ne fu confuso, Philip per niente impressionato.

«Uhm, grazie?» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Stiles.

Alena assentì. «Mi piacere vedere cose in ordine di altezza o dimensione. Mi fa sentire a posto con l’universo» affermò inespressiva.

«Buono a sapersi» sospirò Stiles, «e con questo credo che sia proprio ora di andare a ballare». Prima ancora però che potesse suggerire verso quale pista andare, il gruppo si sciolse da sé, probabilmente nel goffo tentativo di fare restare Logan e Bhanuja da soli: Linda e Angela vollero andare a vedere i balli delle tribù, e di conseguenza trascinarono con sé Taka e Alena, e Philip si accodò prendendo Angela per mano.

Derek invece all’improvviso circondò le spalle di Stiles con un braccio, e con un mezzo sorriso lo costrinse a seguirlo in una direzione.

Stiles non ebbe neanche il tempo di guardare che facce stessero facendo Logan e Bhanuja.

«Ah-ah» borbottò Stiles, «molto divertente trascinarmi via così».

«La festa americana è anche la _nostra_ festa» gli ribatté Derek senza smettere di sorridere, «passiamola anche un po’ per i fatti nostri».

Lui sbuffò reprimendo male un sorriso. «Sei disgustoso quanto fai il romantico».

«Potrei anche fare di peggio» precisò Derek, mentre si muovevano ancora fra la folla e senza togliergli il braccio dalle spalle. «Qualcosa come quello che poco fa ho visto fare a Diego e Rico: stanno insieme adesso, _si tenevano per mano_ ».

« _Dio_ » sghignazzò Stiles.

«Marjorie li ha definiti _fottutamente adorabili_ ».

«Meno male che noi due non siamo adorabili: non penso che ci doni».

«Lo credo anch’io» concordò Derek annuendo.

«Parlando di Marjorie, immagino quale sia la sua _gioia_ oggi!»

Derek scosse la testa ridendo. «Theodora l’ha portata con sé alla pista dei _balli di gruppo country_ ».

«Credo che sia come invitare te ai balli di gruppo latino americani» rise Stiles. «Vorrei proprio _vederla_!»

«Ti ci sto portando».

«Ti amo!»

«Lo so».

«Anche se continui a citare _Star Wars_ senza averlo mai visto».

«Lo so».

Stiles scrollò il capo e sia il suo tono che la sua espressione si ammorbidirono. «Sono contento di potere avere _oggi_ , di potere avere questa festa… Non so se capisci cosa intendo…»

«Lo capisco eccome…» gli mormorò Derek comprensivo.

«È solo che… riassaporare certe cose e condividerle con le persone che _ora_ fanno parte della mia vita, sarebbe stato quasi impossibile senza questa festa, e mi sta facendo ricordare di _casa_ senza farmi male. Amo potere avere questa serata, e che sia proprio quella del nostro primo anniversario nell’Eden». Sentì la mano di Derek stringersi appena sulla sua spalla. Stiles si voltò a guardarlo. «Tu come stai?»

«Sorprendentemente bene» ammise con un sorriso appena velato di malinconia. «Mangiare cibo del Ringraziamento con le ragazze, che sono nate e cresciute da tutt’altra parte del mondo, è… _pazzesco_ ».

«Già».

«Non ho mai pensato che avrei mangiato di nuovo della torta di zucca con delle sorelle».

Su quella frase di Derek, Stiles distolse lo sguardo e deglutì a stento.

«Il Ringraziamento di solito è importante per le famiglie» continuò Derek, «sai com’è…» divagò, e la voce gli si incrinò un po’ sull’ultima sillaba.

«Lo capisco» esalò Stiles a fatica.

«Girare per le strade e vedere i colori della nostra bandiera ovunque, ascoltare di sottofondo racconti sulla storia del nostro paese e poi realizzare che _non_ sono a casa, mi sta facendo capire ancora una volta quanto sia importante per te e per me essere fieri di ciò che siamo diventati anche se _lontani_ da casa».

«Ti amo» gli disse Stiles, sentendosi gli occhi lucidi e con la voce un po’ spezzata, perché fu l’unica cosa che riuscì ad articolare in quel momento, e sperò che potesse trasmettere a Derek la miriade di sensazioni e dichiarazioni che voleva sottintendere – _Sono felice che proprio tu sia finito con me nell’Eden, Sono orgoglioso di noi, Sei la mia casa e spero di essere per te la casa migliore possibile, Grazie per dire le cose che io in questo momento non riesco a dire a voce alta, Ti amo così tanto che a volte respirare mentre ti guardo fa male._

«Ti amo anch’io» lo ricambiò Derek. «Non mi vergogno né da dove vengo né delle mia storia. Sono fiero delle mie origini. Sono orgoglioso di ciò che siamo qui. Sono orgoglioso di noi».

Stiles mise da parte ogni pensiero su quanto fosse sdolcinato fare una mossa del genere, e si divincolò piano dal braccio di Derek, solo per porsi davanti a lui, allacciargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo a lungo sulla bocca. Alla luce di torce e lampade a olio, in mezzo alla folla e in una serata di festa.

Il mondo non esisté più, riprese a esistere solo pochi secondi dopo che loro due smisero di baciarsi, quando riaprirono gli occhi e i suoni della gente tornarono alle loro orecchie; si sorrisero con dolcezza, Derek gli stampò un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra e poi, _prendendolo per mano_ lo costrinse a seguirlo a passo veloce.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa.

Quando raggiunsero la pista dei balli di gruppo country, scoprire che si erano spostati su canzoni più moderne fu _glorioso_ , perché stavano suonando [_Cotton Eye Joe_](https://youtu.be/VcDy8HEg1QY) \- la cover dance Anni Novanta.

Theodora era in mezzo alla pista che agitava le braccia ridendo in direzione di Marjorie, che se ne stava ferma in un angolo con le braccia incrociate sul petto e la mascella serrata.

Stiles scoppiò a ridere e si precipitò da Marjorie, afferrandola per un braccio. «Dai, andiamo!»

«No!» sbottò lei. «Non ballo su roba americana!»

«Questo gruppo è svedese!»

«Ma è una cover di una canzone americana. E non sono neanche abbastanza ubriaca per sopportarlo».

«Andiamo!»

«No, questa è una canzone del diavolo: ti entra in testa e non ti esce più! Ero ancora giovane e innocente quando è entrata in classifica, ricordo le _cose_ che mi ha fatto».

Si udirono degli strilli festosi ed eccitati e poco dopo Stiles e Marjorie vennero travolti da Linda, Angela, Bhanuja e Alena che li portarono in pista quasi di peso. Con la coda dell’occhio, Stiles vide Philip unirsi a loro portando con sé un confuso Logan e un esaltato Taka.

In quel momento la canzone terminò e iniziò [_Old Pop In An Oak_](https://youtu.be/_YuJZzuHDf8), e si sentì Marjorie urlare che quella era un’altra canzone del demonio.

Nessuno le diede retta.

Nel giro di poco tutti si ritrovarono in pista a ballare in modo confuso saltellando e girellando, cantando i versi veloci alla meglio inventando le parole, e Stiles non sapeva nemmeno quale coincidenza li avesse portati tutti lì nello stesso momento, ma era _felice_.

Taka si avvicinò al suo orecchio. «È così che fate festa voi da queste parti?» gli urlò. «LO ADORO!»

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, e Derek lo sorprese alle spalle costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui e strattonandolo a sé.

Si sorrisero complici, e ancora una volta Stiles gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca in mezzo alla folla.

Circa un’ora dopo, a festa finita, Marjorie lasciò la pista a braccetto con Linda. Entrambe cantavano il ritornello di _Cotton Eye Joe_.

Salutato tutto il gruppo – sudato e un po’ brillo – Stiles e Derek si avviarono insieme verso casa, a passo lento e _tenendosi per mano_.

«Fra tre giorni attaccheremo Warren» esordì Stiles esalando malinconico, anche se sorridendo. «Credo che sia stato importante per tutta la contea avere una festa simile prima dell’attacco: se andrà male, non so cosa ne potrebbe essere di Namasté…»

«Non andrà male» gli ribatté Derek con sicurezza. «Siamo preparati. Ed è qualcosa che vogliamo da troppo tempo per non essere abbastanza carichi per ottenerla».

«Già» esalò Stiles, alzando la testa per guardare le stelle mentre continuava a camminare, lasciando che Derek lo guidasse. «Abbiamo sulle nostre spalle anche il peso delle generazioni passate dell’Eden, quelle che in qualche modo Warren ha fatto soffrire. E la volontà di Raleigh».

«C’è gente che rischia parecchio _da anni_ per arrivare a questo punto, tipo Linda» rincarò Derek, «non falliremo».

«Da anni, eh?» Si fermarono davanti alla loro porta. «E io in un anno da semplice umano sono diventato un Ammazza Re» ironizzò, anche se con un pizzico di sarcasmo.

Derek gli prese il viso fra le mani con forza. «Sei ancora Stiles» gli disse con fierezza. «Sei sempre il mio uomo».

Stiles sorrise con dolcezza velata di malinconia. «Mi è sempre piaciuto il modo in cui fai scivolare via che ho smesso di essere un ragazzo tempo fa, e il fatto che _non invecchierò_ mai».

Lui gli infilò le dita fra i capelli. «Non sarai mai né giovane né vecchio per me, ok? Sarai sempre il mio uomo».

«E tu il mio» gli mormorò di rimando, avvicinandosi a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Fu un bacio lungo e intenso che seppe di sesso e voglia di non staccarsi mai più, e Stiles aprì la porta alla cieca e poi la richiuse dietro di loro per appoggiarci la schiena, attirando Derek a sé per il colletto per proseguire a baciarsi.

Le sue dita si intrufolarono fra i capelli di Derek e tracciarono linee immaginarie sulla sua nuca e sul collo, mentre Derek inclinava di più la testa per baciarlo meglio e insinuava le mani sotto la sua casacca per toccargli i fianchi e la schiena. Stiles mosse in avanti il bacino un paio di volte contro quello di Derek, giusto per strappargli un mugolio di piacere.

Si separò dalla bocca di Derek sentendosi le labbra umide e gonfie, e cercò in fretta la mano di Derek: tirò sù la manica fino al gomito, per scoprire la data tatuata, e poi cominciò a baciare languidamente ogni cifra.

Solo perché non potevano scordare di essere delle cavie, non voleva dire che non dovevano allora considerare quella data l’inizio di una vita nuova che inaspettatamente aveva dato loro delle benedizioni. Quindi baciò ripetutamente quella scritta, adorandola con attenzione e cura, sentendo la pelle inumidirsi sotto il suo tocco, e poi vide Derek prendere il suo braccio per fare la stessa cosa con la sua data.

Stiles s’innamorò parecchio di Derek che adorava con la bocca la data in cui in teoria avrebbe dovuto iniziare il suo inferno, ma che invece li aveva portati a evolversi e unirsi per sempre.

Intrecciò le dita della mano a quelle di Derek e stese il braccio indietro e in alto contro la porta, in modo che i loro due tatuaggi combaciassero, e con la mano libera slacciò i pantaloni di Derek per insinuare una mano dentro di essi; Derek fece in fretta altrettanto con lui.

Si masturbarono a vicenda veloci e _forte_ , senza trattenere alcun gemito e cercando di baciarsi sulla bocca il più possibile, e fu lascivo e languido, e Stiles all’orgasmo si sentì _sciogliere_.

Restarono fermi un paio di minuti a respirare l’uno contro la pelle umida dell’altro, poi Derek si staccò da Stiles e si avviò al camino togliendosi la casacca.

«Mettiti a letto, accendo il fuoco» gli disse.

Stiles lo lasciò fare, spogliandosi del tutto e stendendosi su un fianco sotto le coperte, per osservare Derek a lavoro. A fiamme attizzate, Stiles accolse Derek abbracciandolo da dietro e infilando una gamba fra le sue; cominciò a depositargli piano dei piccoli baci dietro l’orecchio, sul collo e sul profilo della mandibola.

L’atmosfera era rilassata, quindi Stiles restò un po’ sorpreso quando percepì all’improvviso i muscoli di Derek irrigidirsi, ma rimase in attesa che fosse lui di sua volontà a dirgli cosa gli passava per la testa.

La domanda arrivò da lì a poco. «Se ucciderai Warren, pensi che gli Osservatori ti offriranno la semi immortalità?»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte: a essere sinceri, non aveva riflettuto su quel dettaglio, ma era del tutto possibile che gli avrebbero fatto un’offerta simile. «Tu credi che comunque io potrei mai accettare?» gli ribatté, con leggera ironia.

«Una semi immortalità potrebbe avere i suoi pro per portare dell’ordine nell’Eden. E potrebbe dare della nuova stabilità alla tua Confraternita: mantenere lo stesso Fratello Maggiore per decenni è utile».

«Sono diventato meno egoista di una volta, ma non così tanto: non accetterò» lo tranquillizzò Stiles sorridendo, baciandogli poi il collo.

«Non è che mi dispiacerebbe sapere che, anche dopo che me ne sarò andato, tu avrai una buona vita perché sei semi immortale» gli disse Derek con tono vago.

«Preferisco di molto vivere meno e porre una fine al numero di persone che vedrò morire prima di me» esalò, stringendosi di più a Derek.

«Ti amerei comunque».

«Non voglio essere immortale. Voglio solo che stiamo bene il più a lungo possibile». Si separò da Derek per spingerlo a stendersi sulla schiena e guardarlo in faccia. «Stiamo bene con questa scelta?» gli chiese con tono cauto ma deciso.

Derek gli accarezzò il viso, si scambiarono uno sguardo intenso. «Sì» e sollevò la testa per baciare Stiles sulla bocca. Lui lo ricambiò stendendosi su di lui, assaporandolo a lungo e provando a infondergli la sua decisione e determinazione.

La semi immortalità era una bella tentazione, ma avrebbe cambiato un paio di dinamiche fra di loro, e per quel poco che ancora avevano da vivere, Stiles non voleva alcun cambiamento fra di loro. Non voleva fare vivere Derek con l’idea che lui a Stiles sarebbe mancato _per sempre_.

Cominciò a scandire il ritmo dei loro baci strofinando il proprio corpo contro quello di Derek, fino a sentire le loro erezioni scontrarsi facendoli esalare forte.

Stiles iniziò a baciare e _leccare_ il collo e il petto di Derek con in mente l’idea fissa di doverlo _divorare_ tutto, di succhiare fra le labbra la sua pelle, leccarla a fondo e piano e premere appena i denti sulla rotondità dei suoi muscoli, per fare Derek tutto suo. Voleva fargli sentire quanto ormai fossero indivisibili, quanto niente poteva cambiare fra di loro.

Si eccitò da morire quando vide Derek afferrarlo per sollevarselo di peso di dosso, per avere abbastanza spazio da sedersi: Derek prese a manovrare il corpo di Stiles a piacimento, afferrandolo con mani artigliate per avvicinare alla bocca le parti che più voleva baciare, leccare o mordere – il braccio, la spalla, la mano, poi di nuovo il petto – e Stiles gli infilava le dita fra i capelli sussurrando a ripetizione "Ti amo".

«Ti voglio dentro di me» mormorò Derek roco all’orecchio di Stiles, e poi le coperte vennero scostate e messe via con gesti violenti, e Stiles si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena con Derek a carponi sopra di lui, _ma con la testa fra le sue gambe a leccargli e succhiargli l’erezione_. Stiles inarcò la schiena gemendo il nome di Derek.

Poi affondò le unghie nelle cosce di Derek, e fra un sospiro tremante e l’altro provò a baciare e leccare ogni centimetro di pelle a cui la sua bocca poté arrivare, e poi con saliva e dita cominciò a preparare Derek. Non senza poche imprecazioni, che gemette stringendogli una mano sulla coscia o sul gluteo di Derek.

Dopo un’attesa e una preparazione che sembrò interminabile – ma anche una tortura scottante e magnifica – Derek si sollevò da Stiles e si sistemò a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe invitandolo a mettersi a sedere.

Stiles aiutò Derek ad allinearsi per poterlo penetrare meglio, e nel giro di pochi secondi Derek cominciò a muoversi su e giù fra le sue braccia, e Stiles non poté fare a meno di percorrergli febbricitante le braccia e il collo con le mani mormorandogli _quanto cazzo era bello_. C’era pericolo che da un momento all’altro non ce la facessero più a reggersi in quella posizione e crollassero, ma Stiles non ce la faceva proprio a dire a Derek di fermarsi, anzi lo invitava a continuare fino alla fine del mondo.

Resistettero fino a quando Derek non venne – con gli occhi illuminati di blu e un accenno di zanne – e poi Stiles crollò all’indietro sul materasso; Derek lo fece sfilare da lui, poggiò la fronte contro la sua e ritratti gli artigli lo masturbò fino a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo a sua volta, mormorandogli contro l’orecchio e la mandibola quanto anche lui fosse bello; poi intrufolò la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles, e rimase fermo lì mentre entrambi riprendevano fiato.

Stiles gli schioccò un bacio lieve sulla spalla sudata. «Stiamo bene così, ok?» gli mormorò.

La risposta fu un mormorio soffiato contro il suo collo, ma gli portò un’ondata di dolce tepore in tutto il corpo. «Ok».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’arte di [sbandierare](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sbandieratore) è quasi prettamente italiana, direi (al di fuori dell’Europa credo che sia conosciuta pochissimo), e le scuole più famose si trovano in Toscana – quindi immaginate la tristezza del povero Taka, catturato dagli Osservatori proprio quando aveva iniziato il corso! Sempre colpa della sua sfiga!  
> (sono una fanwriter italiana e quindi sto infilando nell’Eden tutta l’italianità possibile e immaginabile, sì XD)  
> L’arceria medievale è molto diversa dall’arceria odierna, principalmente per il tipo di arco utilizzato. Per avere un’idea vi basta cercare su YouTube "medieval archery". Immagino che Taka sia specializzato soprattutto nell’uso del [longbow](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Longbow).  
> Il [kyudo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyudo), che detto super terra-terra sarebbe tipo un’arceria medievale giapponese, chi di voi legge manga con ambientazione scolastica scommetto che almeno una volta l’avrà visto praticare ai protagonisti come attività scolastica XD


	30. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 13

 

Erano ancora un pochino scettici sul fidarsi al 100% di quanto detto da Taka, e un possibile modo per evitare di finire in trappola era evitare di attaccare per prima la carovana di Warren: avrebbero assaltato prima la squadra della Compagnia delle Resistenza che si stava recando all’appuntamento, e _solo dopo_ Warren.

Togliere di mezzo Fabrice e i suoi uomini era anche una mossa preventiva: era meglio evitare che si intromettessero all’improvviso proprio mentre stavano avendo a che fare con il Re e i suoi soldati.

La preparazione dell’attacco era stata fatta con particolare attenzione alla dispersione per l’Eden di chi avrebbe preso parte alla missione: erano partiti tutti in giorni diversi e ogni leader della Triade aveva inviato in false missioni i confratelli e compagni che avrebbero partecipato all’assalto; soltanto la stessa mattina del giorno dell’operazione tutti avrebbero lasciato la meta delle missioni false per indietreggiare fino al punto di attacco a Warren.

Ovviamente, a seconda della distanza della meta fasulla, non tutte le truppe della Triade sarebbero arrivate al punto di attacco nello stesso momento, ma ciò voleva dire che grazie a questo la Triade avrebbe avuto rinforzi _freschi e continui_. Certo, coordinare tutto tramite email non era molto pratico, ma era il prezzo da pagare per non essere scoperti presto.

Stiles viaggiava con Logan, mentre Philip e Linda erano partiti insieme un giorno prima: lasciare il castello scoperto di un Castellano era stata una scelta difficile da compiere, perché in caso di fallimento della missione di certo Warren si sarebbe scatenato contro Namasté nell’immediato, ma considerando i tipi di creature che facevano parte della scorta di Warren era necessario partire carichi di ottimi combattenti e alpha.

Stiles a parte Logan non aveva nessun altro con sé, e i due insieme – una volta partiti al tramonto – avevano cavalcato quasi per tutta la notte, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto degli sguardi interrogativi: percepivano ancora delle stranezze nella natura, ma non sembrava niente di collegato a quello che stava per succedere. Stiles non si sentiva del tutto rincuorato, però.

Giunti al primo punto di incontro, quello con Philip e Linda – che però non erano ancora arrivati – fermarono i cavalli e Stiles consultò la propria posta per controllare a che punto fossero sia i suoi confratelli che gli altri della Triade e della Misericordia.

Mentre lui scriveva, Logan si abbassò sulle spalle il cappuccio del mantello e ascoltò l’ambiente circostante lasciando che gli occhi gli si illuminassero di bianco. «Credo che Philip e Linda non distino da noi più di una ventina di minuti» decretò, mentre i suoi occhi riprendevano il loro colore umano.

Stiles si umettò nervosamente le labbra. «Stando a quello che dicono via mail, lo credo anch’io». Sospirò e si abbassò anche lui il cappuccio, lasciando che il gelo del mattino gli mordesse le orecchie e gli zigomi. «Gli altri nostri confratelli dovrebbero unirsi a noi durante la cavalcata verso Fabrice e i suoi compagni».

Logan assentì. «Ci sarà fin troppo movimento improvviso in _tutte_ le foreste: dubito che delle notizie ben precise su di noi arriveranno a Warren prima dell’attacco».

«I messaggi via posta elettronica viaggiano però troppo in fretta» borbottò Stiles, alitando sulle mani fredde, «speriamo che a qualcuno cadano le dita per il gelo, così avremo un paio di informatori in meno lungo la strada». Poi indicò a Logan una direzione con un cenno della testa. «Spostiamoci più avanti, così andremo incontro ai ragazzi» propose.

Cavalcarono per un’altra decina di minuti, fermandosi solo quando videro avanzare verso di loro le figure di Philip e Linda sui propri cavalli.

«Vicky mi ha scritto che sono già in posizione» esordì Philip.

«E Marjorie dice che finora quelli della Resistenza stanno seguendo il percorso da noi previsto» aggiunse Stiles. «Prepariamoci alla corsa» esortò tutti, facendo ripartire Roscoe e mettendosi in testa alla squadra.

Ripresero a correre veloci insieme e non molto dopo vennero raggiunti al galoppo da due loro confratelli – uno per ogni lato – che si unirono alla squadra senza interrompere la corsa, in tacito accordo.

Stiles strinse i denti e aumentò la velocità del suo cavallo.

Si trovavano in un punto a metà strada fra Shellshelter e il Regno, su un territorio non molto pratico perché poco fertile e in genere ventoso; l’aria lì sapeva di salsedine e solo la natura più resistente riusciva a crescere e prosperare da quelle parti – i tronchi degli alberi erano coriacei e le foglie perlopiù rossastre.

Era più o meno in quel luogo che Fabrice e Warren avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi, ma prima loro avrebbero tagliato la strada a quelli della Resistenza.

Il primo obiettivo era sorprendere Fabrice e i suoi su due lati: Stiles e i suoi da uno, Marjorie e i suoi dall’altro. Le due squadre però non avrebbero dovuto essere entrambe visibili e percepibili nello stesso momento, perché per rendere la Resistenza abbastanza disperata e accecata da cadere in trappola era meglio giocare una carta per volta.

Quando Stiles udì l’ululato di Derek, seppe che era arrivato il loro momento: ghignò e alzò un braccio puntandolo davanti a sé con un gesto secco, indicando così agli altri dietro di sé che la loro parte era appena iniziata.

Accelerarono di più e nel giro di pochi minuti il drappello di Fabrice fu visibile: correvano tallonati da Marjorie e i suoi, e alla vista della squadra del Drago Scarlatto furono costretti a girare a destra; loro continuarono a seguirli, li lasciarono appena guadagnare terreno di proposito per distrarli e poi la Confraternita di Amalfi tagliò loro la strada all’improvviso, e Gina e i suoi compagni dagli alberi _piovvero_ su di loro, facendoli cadere dai cavalli.

Ringhi di rabbia si scontrarono con ringhi di guerra, e le squadre di Stiles e Marjorie si unirono al combattimento a spade e artigli sfoderati.

Non puntavano a compiere una carneficina, ma bloccare dei tipi come quelli della Resistenza senza ucciderli non era semplice: erano violenti e aggressivi, dei combattenti a tutto tondo sia per indole che per allenamento, e l’unico elemento dalla parte della Triade era l’inferiorità numerica della Resistenza.

Stiles combatté a cavallo per i primi minuti, poi scese alla ricerca di Fabrice: era un licantropo alpha, ma anche un eccellente spadaccino, quindi toccava a lui affrontarlo.

Non impiegò molto a trovarlo, né ad attirare la sua attenzione: una volta interrotto il duello di Fabrice con un altro confratello di Amalfi intrufolando la katana fra le due spade che si stavano scontrando, gli occhi di Fabrice scorsero lungo la lama di _Black Self_ , si soffermarono sull’impugnatura e poi puntarono dritto in quelli di Stiles.

Fabrice era un uomo molto alto e muscolo che dimostrava al massimo trentacinque anni; aveva il viso allungato, un accenno di barba e portava i capelli ancora più corti di quelli che aveva Stiles nei suoi primi anni di liceo; il colore della sua carnagione e la forma dei suoi occhi tradivano qualche traccia di sangue arabo, o del Nord Africa.

Fabrice con un calcio allontanò da sé il proprio avversario, e attaccò subito Stiles, che però parò il colpo cercando di spingere all’indietro la spada di Fabrice, che premette con forza contro la katana.

«Sei lo spadaccino del Drago Scarlatto» gli disse Fabrice, con voce da baritono e tono sadicamente soddisfatto, «il _Fratello Maggiore_ ».

Gli replicò fra i denti. «È sempre bello sapere che la mia fama mi precede».

Lui ghignò illuminando gli occhi di rosso, alleggerì il carico sulla spada giusto per permettere a Stiles di sfuggire per poco alla sua presa e lo attaccò di nuovo.

Taka purtroppo non aveva scherzato sulle abilità del suo ex leader: Fabrice era _bravo_ e _intelligente_ , perché al contrario della grandissima parte dei mannari non faceva pienamente affidamento sui suoi artigli e sulla sua forza sovrannaturale, agiva per prima con la spada, lasciando i poteri da licantropo alpha solo come ultima carta da giocare. E duellava da _umano_ , caricando i colpi con forza da mannaro solo di tanto in tanto, tant’è che Stiles più di una volta si ritrovò a indietreggiare serrando la mascella. Era necessario anche muoversi con un po’ di delicatezza, perché se Stiles avesse lasciato troppo andare gli istinti ereditati dalla Nogitsune, forse avrebbe ferito troppo Fabrice, ed era quindi improbabile che dopo quest’ultimo avrebbe avuto molta voglia di essere collaborativo…

Stiles però doveva solo riuscire a fare stancare abbastanza Fabrice, e resistere fino a quando _chi_ doveva aiutarlo avrebbe avuto finalmente le mani libere.

Sfortunatamente, Fabrice si stancò di giocare allo spadaccino troppo in fretta: rimise la spada nella custodia che aveva sulla schiena e ringhiò verso Stiles mostrando zanne e artigli.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo al cielo roteando gli occhi, domandosi _perché_.

Riuscì a evitare un affondo di artigli ferendo Fabrice su un fianco, e poi finalmente vide alla periferia della sua visuale le ragazze caricare in fretta dietro Fabrice mentre lui lo distraeva con la katana: Ling e Gina lo assalirono una per ogni lato, e Marjorie rapida gli strattonò le braccia all’indietro per legargliele con una catena; le tre lo costrinsero a stare bloccato in ginocchio a terra e finalmente i rumori della battaglia cessarono.

Intorno a loro anche gli altri membri della Resistenza erano stati immobilizzati, e tenevano gli occhi sul loro leader, temendo per la sua incolumità.

Stiles con uno sguardo controllò rapido che Derek, Philip e Logan non stessero sanguinando troppo mentre erano impegnati a tenere fermi degli uomini, poi sospirando rinfoderò la katana e fece l’atto di sgranchirsi le spalle.

Si rivolse alle altre due leader della Triade come se nulla fosse. «Gina, Ling» le salutò discorsivo, «vi trovo in splendida forma». Non si vedevano da un pezzo: si erano solo parlati tramite email per accordarsi, per questioni di sicurezza.

Gina lo ricambiò sbuffando e abbozzando un ghigno; Ling invece sorrise e trillò felice. «Oh, anch’io ti trovo benissimo, Stiles!»

Le sorrise a sua volta e poi si accovacciò di fronte a Fabrice; quel tipo non stava provando a divincolarsi dalla presa, nonostante stesse fissando mortalmente serio e furioso Stiles, forse perché stava ritenendo sospetto che non li avessero ancora eliminati tutti.

«Avere partecipato all’assedio di Mithril non vi fa certo onore» esordì Stiles, «ma posso apprezzare il fatto che in genere nessuno di voi uccide a sangue freddo per sport».

Fabrice gli replicò sul suo stesso tono. «Esservi sempre comportati come docili cavie per gli Osservatori non vi fa certo onore, ma posso apprezzare il fatto che in genere nessuno di voi uccide a sangue freddo per sport».

«Beh, almeno noi cerchiamo di non rendere un inferno quel poco che ci resta da vivere» obiettò Stiles con sarcasmo.

«Siete così impegnati a cercare di sopravvivere da non accorgervi quando ciò vi sta rendendo deboli» gli ribatté aspro, «vi organizzate in confraternite e contee per allungarvi la vita e stare in pace e neanche vi rendete conto di stare facendo così il gioco degli Osservatori che vi vogliono _studiare_ ».

«Se credi che da quando sono qui io abbia preso una sola singola scelta senza ingoiare allo stesso tempo veleno, ti sbagli di grosso» gli disse Stiles fra i denti. «Sono consapevole di essere condizionato, non dimentico mai di essere una cavia, ma se cercare di non buttare via la mia vita in una guerra ottusa o in degli stenti inutili fa di me una persona _debole_ , rovinare l’esistenza agli altri solo per un proprio principio cosa fa di te?»

«Sono qui da _dodici anni_ , tu non capisci…» provò lui a sibilare.

Stiles lo bloccò. «No, non ti capisco e tu non capisci me, e probabilmente non ci capiremo a vicenda _mai_ , ma di ciò in questo momento non me ne frega un cazzo» sentenziò serio e con fermezza. «Sai già che se ho lasciato i tuoi uomini vivi c’è un motivo…» insinuò.

«Come so che se guardacaso ci avete attaccati proprio qui è perché qualcuno dei miei ha _cantato_ ».

«Ti posso assicurare che ha cantato davvero bene». A posteriori, Taka era stato davvero preciso nel dare loro informazioni.

Fabrice ghignò amaro. «Scommetto che sarà stato uno dei cacciatori che ha disertato: mai fidarsi dei cacciatori».

«Torniamo al nocciolo della questione» sviò Stiles. «Considerando che tu e i tuoi uomini non siete in una missione omicida, possiamo risparmiare la vostra vita, _per ora_ , e per quanto ci stiate sul cazzo» ammise in maniera aperta. «Ma a patto che voi stiate quieti e tranquilli mentre vi "tratteniamo" per tutto il tempo che ci sarà necessario…»

Fabrice inarcò un sopracciglio. «Volete provare a uccidere Warren?» intuì.

«A essere sinceri non è che vogliamo provarci, vogliamo farlo e basta» gli rispose Stiles, sarcastico ma sicuro.

Lui scoppiò in una risata aspra e scettica. «Posso apprezzare il vostro spirito d’iniziativa. Se proprio volete ammazzare quello psicopatico» scrollò le spalle, «fate pure con comodo, frega cazzi. Stavo solo andando a incontrarlo per dirgli di persona di smetterla di provare a contattarmi ancora».

«Devo dedurre che i suoi mezzi di persuasione non ti hanno impressionato?»

«Ha della strozzalupo gialla: quanto tempo credi che impiegherà prima di usarla anche contro di me e i miei compagni?»

Stiles ciondolò la testa di lato. «La trovo un’osservazione ragionevole».

«Mi ha trascinato nella sua idea di assediare Mithril e ho _perso_ oltre mezza Compagnia, e _sapevo_ che se avessi continuato a dargli retta sarei finito prima o poi in un’imboscata come _questa_ » rise amaro scuotendo la testa. «Non sono stupido, sapevo che prima o poi la Triade sarebbe andata a cercare Warren di persona, ma avrei preferito non finirci in mezzo» storse il naso. «Non c’è più alcun’altra offerta od opportunità che Warren possa farmi per convincermi a seguirlo in qualche altra missione suicida contro le Contee Indipendenti: io e i miei compagni non possiamo continuare a _resistere_ agli Osservatori se prima moriamo per delle ragioni inutili».

«Comprensibile» esalò Stiles, ironico.

«Quindi, qual è il patto?» incalzò Fabrice. «Noi ce ne stiamo fermi mentre voi cercate di farvi ammazzare?» Oltre a essere scettico era stato un filo derisorio. «E se la vostra missione fallisce chi ci libererà prima che Warren ci trovi?»

«Uno di noi invierà un segnale alla truppa che sta di guardia a voi prima che non ci sia più niente da fare, tranquillo» lo rassicurò Stiles. «Ma comunque, non avere troppa fretta, c’è un’altra cosa che prima volevo chiederti…» gli rivolse uno sguardo calcolatore. «So che Warren ti ha parlato di una "fonte certa", qualcuno pronto a fornirgli i nomi di chi è suscettibile alla strozzalupo gialla…»

Fabrice annuì diventando più serio. «Ha però anche detto che mi avrebbe rivelato il suo nome solo se avessi accettato di restare suo alleato, cosa che non sono disposto a fare, soprattutto perché non l’ho percepito così sicuro mentre parlava di questa cosa…» e arricciò il naso più volte in modo crudo, come a indicargli che aveva annusato le emozioni di Warren.

«Pensi che bluffasse?»

«Non proprio: era insicuro, forse questa fonte è una persona con cui ormai lui non è più in contatto, ma che in precedenza gli aveva detto della vostra ex Guardia…» ipotizzò. «Senti, io punto a una rivoluzione, a un ribellione che porti del caos che rovini lo svolgimento di questo esperimento, e per fare ciò mi serve la gente viva, non morta…»

«Per farlo in teoria ti servirebbe anche la gente felice, non incazzata nera perché hai depredato le loro case e distrutto le loro attività» gli fece notare Stiles, sarcastico.

Lui sospirò ostentando pazienza, lo ignorò e proseguì. «Non ho bisogno di psicopatici al mio fianco, e chiunque sia a vendere i nomi degli Inseriti suscettibili alla strozzalupo gialla non può essere una persona sana: non mi serve la gente morta» ribadì, «se sapessi il suo nome te lo direi subito».

Stiles inspirò a fondo fissandolo negli occhi, poi scambiò degli sguardi con le creature sovrannaturali più vicine a cui poteva fare affidamento a mo’ di macchine della verità: Derek, Logan, Linda e Ling.

Gli annuirono tutti con aria più o meno seria, più o meno solenne. Fabrice non stava mentendo.

Tornò a fissare il leader della Resistenza. «Di certo saprai che Lucinda è latitante e che la stiamo cercando: per caso la tua Compagnia sa qualcosa riguardo lei?» Finora non avevano avuto modo di chiedere di lei a qualcuno che non fosse un loro alleato: quella era l’occasione buona per provare a sapere cosa avevano visto in quegli ultimi tempi degli occhi molto diversi dai loro.

Lui gli rivolse uno sguardo acuto. «Perché ora mi chiedi proprio di lei? Sospetti che sia lei la fonte di cui parla Warren?» intuì.

Di sottecchi, Stiles vide Ling artigliare di più la mano sulla spalla di Fabrice, anche se a Stiles sembrò più che altro una mossa per attirare la sua attenzione: alzò lo sguardo verso quello di lei e in effetti la vide fissarlo con occhi sbarrati e senza battere ciglio, come se stesse provando a dirgli "Insisti, sa qualcosa". Ling doveva avere percepito qualche emozione in Fabrice.

«Sì» rispose Stiles, «ho i miei sospetti. Ho una mezza idea che sia lei la fonte». Se Fabrice era in vena di scambiare informazioni, Stiles gliene stava servendo una, quindi ora era il suo turno di fare altrettanto. In più, i Devoti Sacrificali come ideologia erano l’opposto della Compagnia della Resistenza: Lucinda non era proprio nelle grazie di Fabrice, quindi se si trattava di lei, lui sarebbe stato sincero.

«Potrebbe essere vero» ponderò Fabrice ciondolando la testa di lato, «è sempre stata la cocca degli Osservatori, un tipo sospetto… Ti dirò una cosa, e giusto perché, se si tratta di Lucinda, il primo fra di noi che la trova, la uccide, e prima ci riusciamo meglio è» precisò sarcastico. «L’ultima volta che i miei uomini l’hanno intravista dopo che voi avete attaccato la sua base, è stata su una strada verso Neptune».

Stiles vide Gina irrigidirsi; inarcò un sopracciglio. « _Questo sì_ che è interessante».

«Sono andato lì con dei rinforzi, ma lei già non c’era più e nonostante io ci abbia provato non sono riuscito a rintracciarla» schioccò la lingua seccato. «Dopo c’è stato l’assedio, e non ho più avuto modo di riprovare a cercarla, ma considerando i grandi spostamenti e il caos che c’è in questi giorni nell’Eden, mi riesce difficile immaginarla in un posto molto lontano da lì».

Stiles annuì pensoso fissando il terreno. «È probabile…» Come mai però nessuno della Confraternita di Amalfi o della contea di Neptune si era accorto di lei? Non poteva essere svanita nel nulla…

«Quindi siamo d’accordo?» gli chiese Fabrice, con tono carico di insistenza e un pizzico di arroganza. «Noi non proveremo a intralciarvi, ma voi ci libererete prima che la scorta di Warren vi faccia fuori».

Stiles sorrise ironico. «Sii un po’ più ottimista, Fabrice» esalò, alzandosi in piedi e aprendo il proprio account: lo puntò contro di lui e gli inviò un invito a scambiarsi i contatti; lui in risposta inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso.

«Hai la mia parola» aggiunse Stiles. «E come saprai già non sono un cacciatore, visto che proprio non vuoi più fidarti dei cacciatori» lo prese in giro.

In quel momento, una nuova squadra di loro rinforzi li raggiunse – in perfetto orario con la tabella di marcia – e subito si mosse per legare meglio i prigionieri, per tenerli in consegna mentre la missione procedeva – sia mai Fabrice e i suoi avessero un ripensamento e provassero ad andare ad aiutare Warren.

«Se resterai vivo» gli disse Fabrice, mentre dei compagni di Gina gli legavano altre catene alle gambe, «se un giorno avrai bisogno di una mano per distruggere qualcosa o Lucinda, _chiamami_ » concluse con ironia pungente.

Stiles gli replicò annuendo e sbuffando un ghigno.

Nel frattempo che i prigionieri venivano legati e spostati altrove per restare nascosti, Marjorie e i leader della Triade si appartarono per fare velocemente il punto della situazione.

Marjorie si rivolse a Stiles con voce bassa e roca e tono solo appena scherzoso. «Le contrattazioni vanno sempre bene quando sei tu a occupartene».

Le sorrise fin troppo compiaciuto. «Ho ereditato la tempra di mio padre, uno sceriffo». Dopo com’erano andate le cose a Mithril per il campo di strozzalupo, gli altri tendevano a lasciare che fosse lui a guidare degli accordi o a trattare con i nemici. Stiles non dubitava che dietro la posa e il tono che assumeva mentre trattava ci fosse _anche_ l’impronta scura, strategica e calcolatrice della Nogitsune, ricca di esperienza millenaria, ma non era un dettaglio che lo disturbava ancora.

Ling si stava mordicchiando un labbro fissando il terreno ai loro piedi. «Non capisco come Lucinda possa essere intorno a Neptune: io e la mia famiglia abbiamo controllato _ovunque e per giorni_. Eppure Fabrice non mente».

Stiles sospirò stanco e sarcastico. «A volte penso che quella pazza abbia il dono del teletrasporto» scherzò acido.

Gina sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non è comunque il momento di pensare a lei. Concentriamoci su Warren».

Marjorie stava consultato la propria posta, richiuse il suo account con un gesto secco. «La terza squadra di rinforzo è in linea con i tempi previsti: se iniziamo a muoverci adesso, ci raggiungerà nell’attimo giusto».

Stiles assentì e si voltò verso gli altri: stavano togliendo i mantelli e le giacche ai membri della Resistenza. «Allora vediamo di confondere un po’ i nostri odori e di metterci in marcia». Scambiò uno sguardo con Philip, che gli passò al volo il mantello di Fabrice. «Diamo inizio a questa mascherata».

 

 

 

Avevano seguito ogni singola indicazione che Taka aveva dato loro, posizionandosi nel luogo esatto in cui di solito Fabrice e Warren si incontravano.

Stiles stava cercando di caricare di fiducia le carte che stavano schierando: il trovarsi in un territorio neutrale e fuori dal Regno – quindi lontano dall’esercito di Warren e suoi possibili rinforzi – l’uso dei mantelli, delle giacche e dei cavalli dei membri della Resistenza per rendersi meno riconoscibili, l’effetto sorpresa e il numero contenuto della scorta di Warren.

Il problema però era che gli uomini che il Re avrebbe avuto con sé non erano esattamente delle creature nella norma: erano _molto forti e grossi_ , ci sarebbero almeno voluti due o tre avversari contro ognuno di loro, e l’unica alpha su cui loro potevano contare era Linda.

Derek se ne stava nascosto fra i cespugli nel suo aspetto da lupo, perché sarebbe stato più forte così, e ciò in parte rincuorava Stiles.

Ora toccava solo aspettare; Warren ci teneva a farsi aspettare, era una sua peculiarità – lo metteva di buon umore che gli altri lo attendessero e che non succedesse il contrario – e Stiles, sul cavallo di Fabrice e col volto adombrato dal cappuccio del mantello, sperava proprio che ormai si desse una mossa ad arrivare.

Quando finalmente i rumori della carovana del Re – senza insegne per passare il più inosservata possibile – furono udibili da orecchie mannare, Stiles vide si sottecchi tutte le creature sovrannaturali attorno a lui irrigidirsi, e di conseguenza a quel gesto tutti gli umani prepararsi – Logan si raddrizzò, Philip lo vide e posizionò la mano sull’impugnatura della sciabola che teneva nascosta.

Il trucco per coprire gli odori sembrò funzionare, perché la carrozza di Warren si fermò davanti a loro senza tradire sospetto. Stiles osservò la scorta: era ancora più nerboruta di quanto si aspettasse, gente che probabilmente perfino nel mondo reale combatteva o faceva da guardia del corpo per mestiere da anni.

Gli uomini della scorta si guardarono intorno – un paio di attimi che a Stiles sembrarono lunghi un’eternità – e dopo aprirono la porta della carrozza per fare scendere Warren.

Quando il Re mise un piede fuori, Stiles si accorse che non era meno viscido di quanto ricordava, forse anche peggio – aveva in viso dei segni di frustrazione ed esaurimento.

«Salve, Fabrice» esordì Warren con tono mellifluo, «spero che tu abbia delle buone notizie per me».

Stiles ghignò. «Salve, Warren» e si abbassò il cappuccio sulle spalle, «in effetti ho _davvero_ delle buone notizie per te».

Per un attimo l’ambiente sembrò gelarsi intorno a loro, poi l’espressione di Warren si distorse in una di disgusto, furia e terrore, e indietreggiando per infilarsi di nuovo dentro la carrozza diede il suo ordine squittendo come un topo in gabbia. «UCCIDETELI TUTTI!»

Dagli alberi su cui erano posizionati gli arcieri compagni di Gina piovvero frecce sulla scorta, e in un secondo nell’aria risuonarono lame che venivano sfoderate e ringhi di rabbia e guerra.

Stiles strinse i denti, impugnò _Black Self_ e avanzò a cavallo, provando a precedere la carrozza nel caso il cocchiere volesse girare e tornare indietro; colpì un paio di avversari che provarono a fermarlo e poi si mise in posizione sul retro della carrozza, adocchiando veloce come stessero procedendo le cose: Linda e Derek erano addosso a uno dei due alpha, Marjorie e Gina si stavano occupando dell’altro; il resto della loro squadra stava provando ad abbattere la scorta restante, e come previsto non sembrava per nulla facile. Almeno però in quel momento arrivò la terza squadra di rinforzi a unirsi a loro con un grido di battaglia: forse adesso sì che le cose avrebbero preso una piega migliore.

Stiles vide la carrozza provare a muoversi, ma dal lato sinistro delle frecce amiche provenienti dall’alto si conficcarono sui cavalli, facendoli impennare e smettere di eseguire gli ordini del cocchiere. Stiles si guardò un attimo attorno per ponderare il da farsi, poi esalò a fondo e lanciò il cavallo in avanti.

Warren se ne stava chiuso dentro la carrozza tenendo perfino le tendine chiuse, abbaiava ordini senza nemmeno sapere cosa stesse succedendo fuori; Stiles ne approfittò dei rumori che faceva per coprire i suoi: con l’aiuto del cavallo si arrampicò sul tettuccio della carrozza, e il cocchiere impegnato com’era a calmare i cavalli – e con in più il frastuono della battaglia – non si accorse di lui fino alla fine.

Era un umano ma un cacciatore preparato – si ricordò che Philip gli aveva detto che era un arciere – e anche se Stiles provò a strangolarlo da dietro con le braccia non fu propriamente facile, tant’è che il tizio riuscì a divincolarsi abbastanza da farlo quasi cadere a terra: Stiles rimase a penzoloni con la testa verso il terreno, riuscì a riprendersi sforzandosi di ripiegarsi in avanti, e caricò un pugno in faccia all’uomo.

Realizzò che quella faccenda si sarebbe conclusa solo a via di forza bruta, ma Stiles purtroppo era più agile che forte, doveva giocare d’astuzia: si intestardì a sfilare di dosso l’arco al cocchiere, e poi lo usò come se fosse un bastone per continuare a combattere contro di lui; l’oltraggio del cocchiere fu abbastanza da farlo sbraitare a agitarsi di più in maniera inutile, e Stiles sfruttò la sua distrazione per dargli un pugno bene assestato sul naso e – mentre lui era frastornato – estrarre dal proprio stivale uno dei suoi pugnali, per infilarglielo nello stomaco.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide il tipo disfarsi in un soffio di pixel.

Stringendo i denti con furia – ma anche con soddisfazione – Stiles saltò giù dalla carrozza e avanzò per aprire la portiera; uno della scorta riuscì a divincolarsi dalla persona che lo stava attaccando e si lanciò contro Stiles, ma Derek dal nulla balzò in avanti e lo atterrò ringhiando. Stiles gli rivolse un ghigno grato e impugnando di nuovo la katana aprì la porta della carrozza.

Puntò la lama contro la gola di Warren e proclamò a gran voce. «Vi suggerisco di restare fermi dove siete, se non volete che io uccida il vostro Re seduta stante».

La battaglia si fermò di colpo.

Con una rapida occhiata, Stiles calcolò che almeno tre uomini della scorta erano stati fatti fuori, fra cui un alpha – Linda aveva un’espressione soddisfatta e la bocca e il collo sporchi di sangue e _roba grumosa_ , mentre Derek ringhiava protettivo ai piedi di Stiles: dovevano avere ucciso il loro obiettivo – e il resto del loro gruppo procedette all’istante a incatenare e bloccare chi era ancora vivo.

Era comunque necessario che qualcuno agli ordini del Re fosse testimone di ciò che stava per succedere.

Stiles tornò a rivolgersi a Warren. «Scendi dalla carrozza» gli ordinò.

Lui lo fece con espressione furiosa. «Ti ricordo che hai davanti colui che ha ricevuto in dono l’immortalità».

« _Semi_ immortalità» gli ricordò Stiles, strafottente, «una ferita ben assestata può ucciderti».

«Pensi che uccidermi non avrà delle conseguenze che peseranno sulla tua testa?» gli disse indignato e provando male a celare del panico.

«Oh, so bene che tutta la tua corte non ne sarà molto soddisfatta, ma non credo che il tuo popolo non sarà più che felice di liberarsi di te» gli rispose sorridendo sarcastico. «Non sei _speciale_ , Warren, sei solo un uomo che con un po’ di ingegno e terrore è riuscito a mettere in piedi un Regno, ma quando si tratta della tua incolumità personale, come sei messo?»

«Sono qui da molto più tempo di te, ragazzino…»

«Ti suggerisco anche di non chiamarmi "ragazzino"» si picchiettò un dito contro la tempia, «ho uno spirito oscuro millenario dentro la testa, non puoi uccidermi così facilmente. E ricorda ciò che ti ha detto una volta Raleigh» aggiunse, sfoggiando un sorriso da _trickster_. «"Non sottovalutare mai i figli di un dio"».

«Se pensi sul serio di saperne molto più di me…»

«Io non penso, _agisco_ ». Fece cenno a Philip di passargli qualcosa, e lui gli lanciò una spada. «Vuoi dimostrare di essere l’uomo migliore di tutto l’Eden, colui che può reggere le sorti di questo continente? Bene, allora accetta la mia sfida» gli porse la spada sorridendo malizioso. «Raleigh ti aveva detto che era meglio imparare l’arte della spada, no? L’hai fatto?»

Warren serrò la mascella fissandolo con furia.

«Vuoi essere l’uomo migliore al mondo?» incalzò Stiles. «Vuoi essere il più potente e il più scaltro? Dimostra che sei il tipo da non tirarsi indietro davanti a delle sfide dirette, allora».

Stiles sapeva di stare comportandosi da bullo, ma Warren _odiava_ i bulli e le persone più forti di lui: non c’era niente di meglio per stuzzicarlo.

Con arroganza ma anche con paura, Warren gli strappò dalla mano l’elsa della spada. «Ho preso qualche lezione di scherma» gli disse. «Non credere che io sia il Re per niente: ho creato il mio Regno perché ho saputo creare _me stesso_ ».

«Questo non lo metto in dubbio» biascicò Stiles, sarcastico, «e te lo riconosco, ma forse è ora di dimostrare a tutti cosa c’è oltre ciò che hai creato, non trovi?»

Warren assottigliò lo sguardo, stizzito, e lo attaccò per prima e senza preavviso.

Stiles parò l’attacco senza sforzo. «Se perdi, la tua corona sarà _mia_ » lo avvisò, passando subito al contrattacco.

Fu uno spettacolo penoso, davvero, tant’è che Stiles vide un paio di uomini della scorta del Re distogliere lo sguardo.

Warren era solo un manipolatore che voleva essere adorato e riverito, uno che aveva costruito il proprio Regno ricordando come lui stesso nel mondo reale aveva paura di chiunque fosse più forte di lui: aveva mostrato queste paure alla gente più debole e influenzabile dell’Eden, si era mostrato empatico e si era posto come una soluzione, parlando di come l’unione faceva la forza, ma dimenticando di dire di _come_ questa forza sarebbe stata gestita solo da lui.

Senza mura, maschere e forza altrui a proteggerlo, Warren era solo parole prive di vera qualità.

Stiles non ci mise troppo impegno nel combattere contro di lui, giusto per risparmiargli almeno un po’ d’umiliazione, né si mostrò soddisfatto quando lo vide provare a colpirlo alla cieca e con disperazione.

Quando infine Warren col fiatone finì a terra, Stiles lo sovrastò con la katana in mano.

«Non sei mai stato migliore degli altri, Warren» sentenziò serio, «perché in realtà tu non hai nemmeno mai _capito_ gli altri: se tu avessi compreso le emozioni degli altri, non avresti mai voluto accumulare così tanto potere, non saremmo arrivati a questo punto».

Lui lo guardò sprezzante, anche se nel panico. «Tu non sai niente di me».

«Forse, ma posso immaginare come tu ti si sia divertito a ordinare gli altri e a trattarli come topi allo stesso modo in cui tu in passato sei stato trattato come un topo, e notizia flash Warren: quello che ti rende ciò che sei non è il tuo passato, ma come _reagisci_ al tuo passato. E tu hai reagito nel modo peggiore possibile».

«Il Regno non morirà con me» sputò fuori con sadica soddisfazione.

Stiles, con la punta della katana, gli tolse la corona e la spinse a rotolare _ai propri piedi_. «Questo è vero, ma non credere che sarà più com’è ora. E adesso» divenne ancora più serio, «devo supporre che non mi dirai chi è questa fantomatica "fonte" di cui ti sei vantato con Fabrice?» Lo vide restare sorpreso per un attimo, poi si riprese.

«Non mi stai mettendo nell’esatta posizione di volerti qualcosa».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Lo davo per scontato». E dopo lo fissò negli occhi con aria solenne. «Posso apprezzare come tu non stia svendendo la tua integrità chiedendomi pietà».

«Conosco il mio valore» gli replicò fra i denti.

«Peccato che non è quello che pensi che sia» e con decisione gli affondò la katana nello stomaco. Lo vide espirare forte trattenendosi dal gridare dal dolore e contorcere le mani.

«Quando estrarrò la lama» disse Stiles atono, «non ci sarà più niente a tamponare la ferita, e morirai subito» lo avvisò. «Le tue ultime parole?»

«Ti voglio offrire una _grazia_ » gli rispose con sguardo maniacale e un sorriso troppo zuccherino, «qualcosa che spero si stringa forte a te in tutte le tue prossime notti: _loro sono fra di noi_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte.

Warren continuò a sorridere. «Loro sono fra di noi, Stiles. _Riflettici_ , e _prova_ a dormire sereno. Sono fra di noi» ripeté.

Stiles lo guardò negli occhi provando per qualche intenso secondo a decifrare cosa gli aveva appena detto, ma sapeva che comunque il Re non avrebbe aggiunto altro di proposito. Inspirò a fondo. «Addio, Warren» lo salutò atono.

Estrasse la katana con un gesto rapido.

Warren sbarrò gli occhi rivolgendoli al cielo, e rimase a terra scosso da un paio di brevissimi spasmi, mentre una chiazza di sangue si allargava sul suo addome. Boccheggiò ma non parlò più, e poi _non fiatò più_ nemmeno.

Un’ondata di vento leggero e tiepido travolse piano tutti i presenti, e andò via portando con sé i pixel in cui si disfece il cadavere di Warren, che scomparvero man mano che si allontanarono col vento.

Decenni di soprusi, manipolazioni e giochetti di potere fatti da un bimbetto capriccioso vennero così portati via da loro per sempre.

Il regno di Warren era finito.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e interruppe il silenzio attonito che era sceso su di loro chinandosi a prendere la corona.

Scambiò un paio di sguardi veloci con Marjorie, Gina e Ling, e poi tutti e quattro aprirono i loro account.

Stiles vide subito che c’era un messaggio da parte degli Osservatori ad attenderlo.

«Sei il nuovo Re!» esclamò Ling, sembrando indecisa se sorridere o meno.

Stiles e Marjorie si guardarono negli occhi con malizia e complicità.

«Mi hanno appena offerto la semi immortalità» annunciò; Derek, ancora in forma di lupo, si avvicinò a lui e s’incurvò attorno alle sue gambe. Non è però che Stiles avesse bisogno di rifletterci sopra più di tanto…

Ci furono un paio di mormorii sorpresi nella piccola folla che lo circondava, tuttavia Stiles espirò forte e alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. « _Rifiuto_ » scandì bene, rivolgendosi implicitamente agli Osservatori.

Il chiacchiericcio si fece più forte, ma Stiles non se ne preoccupò più di tanto; notò solo che Linda sorrideva furba e compiaciuta incrociando le braccia sul petto, Logan era _solo appena_ confuso e Philip non era per nulla impressionato.

Stiles sollevò in alto la mano con cui teneva la corona. « _Questa_ ho deciso che non andrà a me» proclamò forte. «È però comunque in mio possesso per diritto, e qui e ora dichiaro di cederla a…» finse di rifletterci sopra e poi si voltò verso di _lei_. «Marjorie Bertrand, Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita della Misericordia» e abbassò la corona in sua direzione.

Stavolta in pochissimi mormorarono sorpresi, e Marjorie fissò Stiles con sarcastica rassegnazione.

Stiles le annuì facendole cenno di avanzare, e lei lo fece inspirando a fondo; arrivata davanti a lui, s’inchinò in maniera brusca e poco elegante, e Stiles le posò la corona sulla testa.

Quando si rialzò, Marjorie si sistemò meglio la corona tirando su col naso.

Stiles la guardò negli occhi ghignando e puntò la katana in alto verso il cielo. «LUNGA VITA ALLA REGINA!»

In risposta si alzò un coro di voci, lame che venivano sfoderate e alzate al cielo e svariati ululati vittoriosi. «LUNGA VITA ALLA REGINA!»

Marjorie sarebbe stata una monarca molto diverso da Warren: non sarebbe mai rimasta nascosta dentro al castello a dare ordini, sarebbe stata sempre in campo con i suoi soldati; non avrebbe mai finto di sapere a prescindere cosa voleva il suo popolo, si sarebbe sempre sforzata di _proteggere la sua gente_ , e avrebbe sempre mostrato a tutti in modo chiaro chi era, cosa voleva e cosa era disposta a fare per ottenerlo.

Stiles provò a dirle ciò che pensava sovrastando le acclamazioni festose. «Raleigh sarebbe fiero di vederti Regina».

Gli rispose con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso tremulo. «Ci puoi scommettere».

Era appena iniziato un nuovo Regno, e la vita nell’Eden non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa.

 

 

 

Stiles vide che Fabrice accettò la sua richiesta di scambiarsi i contatti poco dopo che lui stesso aveva inviato l’ordine di liberare i prigionieri.

Non ricevette alcun messaggio da parte sua, ma tenne comunque conto che Fabrice in quel modo si era detto implicitamente disposto a rendersi reperibile da lui.

Caricato il resto della scorta di Warren su dei carri arrivati con l’ultima squadra di rinforzi – li avrebbero trasportati come prigionieri incatenati – si apprestarono ad andare alla volta del Regno.

La notizia della morte di Warren si era di certo diffusa a macchia d’olio a quest’ora: chi era alle dipendenze del Re aveva visto che sia lui che un paio di uomini della sua scorta erano scomparsi dalla lista dei contatti personali nei propri account, e in più ora nella lista delle taglie il valore di Marjorie era _raddoppiato_ e al suo titolo si era aggiunto quello di Regina.

Avrebbero fatto una marcia _pacifica_ verso il Regno, cercando di mostrarsi il meno bellicosi possibili. Forse ci sarebbe stata un po’ di resistenza all’entrata del castello, ma Stiles dubitava che il resto del popolo non li avrebbe lasciati passare.

Formarono un drappello lasciando che Marjorie fosse in testa – con la corona ben visibile sul capo – e Stiles al suo fianco; dietro di loro si paravano Theodora, Derek – tornato nel suo aspetto umano – Gina e Ling.

Marjorie sembrava un po’ nervosa, aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi, e per un lungo tratto del viaggio non parlò.

Ruppe il silenzio solo quando furono prossimi alla foresta che apparteneva al Regno.

«Qualche sera fa avevo già messo in chiaro con la mia Confraternita come sarebbero andate le cose se avessimo vinto» esordì con Stiles, fissando la strada davanti a loro. «Non posso essere la Regina, la Matriarca e in contemporanea la Sorella Maggiore di una Confraternita: ho deciso di lasciare quest’ultimo posto a _Derek_ ».

«Oh» esalò Stiles, colto un po’ di sorpresa e a corto di parole. Sapeva che Marjorie vedeva in Derek il proprio erede, ma non sapeva che la successione sarebbe avvenuta così presto e in quel modo.

«È… _dura_ lasciare la Confraternita» continuò Marjorie, con voce appena incrinata, «ma nel Regno potrò ritagliarmi uno spazio maggiore per il Tribunale dei Cacciatori, rendere ciò qualcosa di più _solido_ e con una sede vera e propria, mentre la Misericordia potrà così continuare in maniera autonoma e indipendente».

«Non mi sembra una brutta idea» commentò Stiles con tono incoraggiante.

«E non prendertela con Derek se non ti ha detto niente prima» specificò lei, «ho chiesto ai miei confratelli di non parlarne con nessuno, prima della vittoria».

«Questi sono fatti della Misericordia, Marge» la rassicurò Stiles, «e io e Derek ci siamo sempre detti di ricordarci che _non siamo_ confratelli: non avevi neanche bisogno di dirmelo, è normale che lui abbia taciuto».

«Dato che sto abdicando ho avuto la possibilità di scegliere _chi_ avrebbe preso il mio posto, e lo so che ora per lui la vita sarà un po’ più piena e complicata» biascicò con un tono velato di scuse, «quindi volevo dirtelo in anticipo».

Lui scrollò la testa. «Sono felice di vedere che Derek è visto come una persona abbastanza responsabile da avere questo ruolo».

«Ha una forte volontà ed è molto protettivo: so che avrà cura della mia gente» annuì, abbassando lo sguardo e rivolgendosi verso Theodora, appena dietro di lei. «Dora verrà con me» aggiunse, «le ho chiesto se le andava di continuare a essere la mia Guardia Personale e mi ha risposto di sì. Le darò il posto di Comandante della Guardia Reale o una roba simile» gesticolò.

«Quindi Derek dovrà scegliere una nuova Guardia Personale…» osservò pensoso.

Marjorie abbozzò un ghigno. «Ha _già_ scelto: ne abbiamo parlato insieme e gli ho suggerito su cosa basare la sua scelta, e poi ha fatto un nome».

«Ammetto che per alcuni versi ciò non mi sorprende» sospirò.

Lei sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Sospetto che non resterai neanche così tanto sorpreso del nome che farà».

«Probabile» scrollò le spalle.

Tornarono in silenzio, e Stiles cercò di mostrarsi sciolto e tranquillo al fianco di Marjorie per rasserenarla. Poteva capire perché fosse così nervosa: stava rinunciando a fare parte della propria Confraternita, in cui aveva investito la sua vita nell’Eden e in cui aveva riversato la sua volontà e la sua devozione. Sulla Misericordia pesavano tantissimi pregiudizi, ma Marjorie aveva sempre guidato i suoi confratelli a esserci sempre per tutti e accogliere i nuovi Inseriti, e dopo anni di lotte lei stava per abbandonare ciò che finora aveva chiamato famiglia e casa, spostando la sua volontà e la sua devozione altrove.

Stiles ammira il coraggio con cui Marjorie stava accettando – ma anche sfruttando – quella corona: se lei avesse reso il Tribunale dei Cacciatori più stabile e forte dandogli come sede il Regno, l’Eden sarebbe diventato un posto un po’ più sicuro.

Dopo non molto, la foresta che circondava il Regno cominciò a mostrarsi del tutto a loro con gli unici tipi di alberi che la formavano – lecci e sughere. Stiles vide Marjorie di tanto in tanto storcere il naso in direzione dei lecci; la guardò interrogativo.

«I lecci hanno una forma _pucciosa_ » biascicò Marjorie, «hanno la chioma rotonda e carina come se fossero appena usciti da un libro di fiabe: sono stucchevoli».

Stiles sbuffò una risata. «Beh, diciamo che si addicono a Warren».

«E io qui dovrò viverci» esalò seccata. Stiles sentì Theodora ridacchiare alle loro spalle.

La foresta in effetti sembrava un _grazioso_ boschetto da fiaba, e ai lecci si alternavano le sughere con i loro tronchi dalla corteccia spessa, nodosa e _artistica_ , che sembravano provenire da un mondo incantato. Stiles sospettò che prima o poi Marjorie sarebbe andata fra gli alberi a rispondere agli uccellini cinguettanti con un rutto, proclamando di non essere "la cazzo di Biancaneve".

Le sughere però erano anche una fonte di guadagno per il Regno, per via della produzione di sughero, e fu per questo motivo che qualche minuto dopo cominciarono a incrociare sempre più spesso gruppi di persone intente a staccare corteccia dalle sughere – lasciando i tronchi "nudi", più lisci e rossastri.

Era gente del Regno che li guardava ammutolita e con un po’ di timore: non si avvicinavano a loro, ma neanche scappavano, e li osservavano passare fermandosi dal lavorare e fissando per qualche attimo lo sguardo sulla corona di Marjorie. Qualcuno ogni tanto mormorava "Allora è vero!", alcuni mostravano un piccolo guizzo di _speranza_ nello sguardo.

Il Regno non aveva mura di cinta, perché Warren pensava che erigere mura fosse un controsenso rispetto alla sua idea di unificare l’Eden "abbracciando" tutto il continente, e ciò voleva dire che la parte esterna del Regno era quella più povera e misera, perché più attaccata durante il 5x1 e occasionalmente depredata quando l’esercito di Warren non riusciva a proteggerla.

Quando giunsero proprio a quella parte, furono raggiunti da un paio di squadre di soldati di pattuglia nella zona, che guardarono Marjorie incerti e non sembrarono bellicosi.

«Sei la Regina ora?» chiese uno di loro che si pose come rappresentante.

«A quanto pare» esalò lei ironica.

Il tipo le assentì serio. «Rispettiamo la successione – se qualcuno ha battuto il Re ha il diritto di reclamare il suo posto – ma non sappiamo ancora che tipo di Regina sei: ti scorteremo fino al castello, poi ne discuteremo e decideremo se essere il _tuo_ esercito».

Marjorie annuì a sua volta. «Mi sta bene, non vi conosco neanche io, del resto».

Nell’esercito di Warren ci stava gente di ogni tipo: chi credeva nell’unificazione dell’Eden e chi invece si era arruolato solo per potere guadagnare qualcosa per vivere dopo che la propria terra era stata annessa al Regno; non si potevano classificare in blocco tutti gli uomini dell’esercito. Alcuni di loro ora che Warren non c’era più – e che era palese che il tipo di regno che stava per sorgere sarebbe stato molto diverso dal suo – potevano sentirsi _persi_ e senza più una causa, o senza più un lavoro perché temevano che l’esercito sarebbe stato sciolto. Marjorie avrebbe dovuto parlare con loro con cura e con calma.

I soldati affiancarono il loro drappello da ambo i lati, e infine si addentrarono finalmente nella parte più abitata del Regno.

Gli abitanti delle prime case che incontrarono non uscirono dalle loro abitazioni, ma li guardarono sbirciando dalle finestre e dalle porte; altri che lavoravano ai campi che sorgevano lungo la strada smisero di lavorare e li fissarono mormorando curiosi e un po’ sul chi va là.

Questo atteggiamento stava rendendo Stiles un po’ nervoso, ma quando notò dei popolani unirsi a piedi alla loro carovana con un sorriso un po’ incerto, cominciò a rilassarsi.

Nel giro di poco sempre più gente si unì a loro, sussurrando a voce sempre più alta "La Regina" e "La Triade", e quando arrivarono nel cuore del Regno ormai erano un _corteo_.

Il popolo li acclamava incerto ma speranzoso, e Stiles vide Marjorie sorridere e tamponarsi gli occhi con il dorso della mano.

«È che…» gli spiegò Marjorie, sorridendo ma con voce incrinata, «combattiamo per arrivare a questo momento _da anni_ , e la mia Confraternita è sempre andata avanti a testa alta in questa lotta, contro ogni pregiudizio e ira immotivata possibile, e ora…» indicò l’ambiente circostante, «ora la gente ci _chiama_ , ora finalmente abbiamo dei riconoscimenti. Ora finalmente abbiamo raggiunto quello che volevamo».

Stiles le sorrise e le strinse con affetto una mano sulla spalla. «Ce l’abbiamo fatta, e con _il vostro aiuto_ ».

Marjorie ricambiò il suo sorriso e poi tornò a guardare davanti a sé. Diventando di colpo inespressiva.

Davanti a loro stava cominciando a stagliargli la figura del castello reale.

«Oh cazzo» esalò Marjorie atona, «in dieci anni non l’avevo mai visto da così vicino: è stucchevole più di quando immaginassi» decretò inespressiva. «Vivrò dentro un _cazzo_ di palazzo che sembra appartenere a una _fottuta_ Principessa Disney».

Stiles non poteva darle torto.

Il castello era _magnifico_ , ma in effetti si addiceva poco alla personalità spartana di Marjorie: era di pianta rettangolare, di un bianco _sfavillante_ e ricchissimo di torri dai tetti a punta e blu scuro. Richiamava _un sacco_ il logo della Disney.

Era bellissimo, e per certi versi completamente fuori posto in mezzo alla crudezza dell’Eden.

Marjorie, ancora a cavallo, si voltò verso il resto del gruppo con aria mortalmente seria. «Il primo che osa chiamarmi Biancaneve o Aurora o Cenerentola è un uomo morto» sentenziò.

In moltissimi aspettarono che lei si fosse girata di nuovo per ghignare, Stiles e Theodora compresi.

Il centro abitato del Regno sembrava una versione più morbida e favolistica di Namasté, con le strade ben curate e gli edifici di mattone disposti l’uno dietro l’altro; a occhio sembrava che a ogni pian terreno ci fosse una bottega o una locanda, e nei piani superiori ci abitassero i proprietari e altra gente. Era tutto molto _pittoresco_ , fresco e _carino_.

Il corteo proseguì sempre più festoso fino all’ingresso al castello. Lì, come previsto, trovarono ad attenderli la nobiltà del Regno con le loro guardie.

Loro sì che avevano un’aria bellicosa.

Dal corteo si alzarono un paio di voci popolane che urlarono a duchi e conti di farsi da parte e andare pure in posti poco carini, ma Marjorie alzò un braccio facendo a tutti cenno di tacere.

Scese un religioso silenzio, Marjorie osservò i nobili seria ma con aria di sfida e scese da cavallo.

«Avete due opzioni» disse loro con voce alta e chiara, «o vi fate da parte e accettate che adesso la corona è sulla mia testa – e parliamo in modo civile di quello che ne sarà adesso del Regno – o mi sfidate per avere la corona, qui e ora e pubblicamente. Dimostrate di essere degni di averla».

C’era il popolo a guardarli, per non parlare dell’esercito del Regno, e se uno dei nobili avesse provato e fallito non avrebbe fatto di certo una bella figura. E da come i nobili si lasciavano circondare dalle guardie, Stiles dubitava che l’aristocrazia del Regno fosse formata da gente che sapeva combattere o difendersi da sola.

Infatti, anche se con facce distorte dal disgusto e dalla rabbia, nessuno si mosse per sfidare Marjorie.

«Bene» esalò lei, soddisfatta, e tornò al proprio cavallo, salendo in piedi sulla sella e rivolgendosi al popolo. «Chiedo all’esercito e a ogni contrada del Regno di eleggere un proprio rappresentante, che al tramonto dovrà presentarsi qui al castello. Discuteremo insieme del futuro del Regno nella sala del trono… o qualsiasi tipo di sala con un trono o roba del genere ci sia nel castello» gesticolò brusca.

Si alzò un gran vociare festoso, e Marjorie saltò giù da cavallo rivolgendo un ghigno soddisfatto ai nobili. «Ovviamente, siete invitati anche voi».

Loro non ne sembrarono né entusiasti né sollevati, ma Stiles rise fra sé e sé immaginando già quanto quell’assemblea sarebbe stata _incredibile_.

 

 

 

 

L’interno del castello era lussuoso e luccicante, ma per fortuna non pacchiano. C’era un grande uso di marmo bianco e oro nelle decorazioni, e i tetti erano in gran parte a volta e ricchi di particolari, ma quello che entusiasmò di più Stiles fu che a lui e Derek fu assegnata una camera con un _fottuto_ camino e un vero fottuto letto matrimoniale _a baldacchino_. Era una cosa così _cliché_ da fare venire a Stiles sia voglia di ridere fino alle lacrime, sia voglia di saltare sul letto in modo infantile – ma anche voglia di provare a fare sesso lì sopra in tutte le posizioni possibili con il camino acceso di sfondo.

La sala del trono era _maestosa_ , ricca di finestre più lunghe che larghe e arazzi pregiati. Il trono era in mogano intagliato, e lungo i bordi dello schienale si potevano notare degli unicorni rampanti simili a quello dell’emblema del Regno.

La stanza venne presto riempita dai vari rappresentanti del Regno, e i leader della Triade si unirono a loro.

Ling aveva con sé sia Silvia che Hilma, Gina era con Vicky e Charlie – carico di mappe del territorio del Regno – e Stiles come prevedibile si era fatto accompagnare da Logan e Philip.

Derek entrò per ultimo con al suo fianco… _Alena_. Stiles lo guardò sorridendo con affetto.

Si erano salutati in camera dicendosi che poi si sarebbero rincontrati nella sala del trono, perché Derek doveva andare a discutere dei dettagli con i suoi confratelli, fra cui la nomina della nuova Guardia Personale.

«Quindi… Alena» esordì Stiles sorridendo, quando Derek lo raggiunse – Logan, in modo un po’ goffo, era subito andato a parlare con Alena, forse per discutere con lei di nuovi modi con cui sorvegliare in maniera indiretta Stiles tramite la Guardia del marito.

«A dire il vero ero un po’ incerto» ammise Derek sospirando, «ero tentato di fare il nome di Siobhán, ma Marjorie mi ha suggerito di scegliere qualcuno che fosse stato Inserito in una data più vicina possibile a quella in cui sono stato Inserito io, per evitare che…» tentennò esalando.

Stiles continuò per lui annuendo comprensivo ma con un sorriso malinconico. «Per evitare che muoia prima di te». Come sarebbe successo a lui con Philip. «È stato un suggerimento saggio».

«Alena è un licantropo come me e abbiamo molto terreno in comune» lo sguardo gli si velò di malinconia, sembro ricordare qualcosa di lontano nel tempo. «Credo che mi troverò bene con lei».

«Ne sono sicuro» mormorò, e poi, sentendo che ne avevano bisogno entrambi – erano un po’ spaesati, era successo tanto in poco tempo e finito _tantissimo_ in un battito di ciglia, e altro ancora stava per iniziare – gli posò una mano sulla nuca e gli scoccò un bacio languido sulla bocca. «Stiamo bene?» gli domandò con un sorriso dolce.

«Stiamo bene» gli sorrise allo stesso modo.

Subito dopo l’annunciatore di corte sbatté forte il bastone contro il pavimento proclamando l’entrata della Regina. Stiles corse subito a sistemarsi fra Logan e Philip, in prima fila.

Theodora precedette Marjorie, sfoggiando una divisa militare simile a quella dei soldati del Regno, ma più ricca di particolari, più regale, e con l’emblema del Regno ricamato al centro del petto della casacca – un pacchianissimo unicorno rampante dorato dentro uno scudo quadrangolare per metà rosso e per metà giallo.

Marjorie entrò con passo attento e sguardo severo. Indossava un abito rosso semplice ma di tessuto visibilmente pregiato, chiuso sul petto con dei lacci dorati intrecciati e con dei ricami in oro lungo l’orlo della gonna e le maniche. I capelli le erano stati acconciati in una grossa treccia morbida che le ricadeva lungo una spalla, e la corona le era stata posta sulla testa in modo più grazioso.

Era austera e splendida. Stiles avrebbe voluto farle una foto da fare vedere in qualche modo a Raleigh.

L’intera sala si era rispettosamente inchinata al suo cospetto, e stava attendendo una sua parola per rialzarsi.

Lei li osservò inespressiva. «Mi sento abbastanza onorata» proclamò annoiata e con un velo di sarcasmo. «Potete alzarvi, adesso».

Stiles lo fece ghignando e scuotendo la testa.

«E ora» aggiunse Marjorie andando a sedersi sul trono, «diamo pure inizio a quest’assemblea».

 

 

 

L’assemblea durò _cinque ore_ e fu decisamente _infernale_.

Come previsto, i nobili non volevano rinunciare alle loro posizioni e alle loro piccole porzioni di territorio, ma due grosse fazioni del popolo dichiararono di volere uscire fuori dal patronato del Regno e diventare delle Contee Indipendenti.

In molti pezzi di territorio che Warren aveva accumulato nel corso dei decenni la gente si era abituata a condividere le risorse o a collaborare per migliorarle, e quindi non voleva essere di colpo divisa, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva più avere a che fare col Regno. Avevano delle risorse e delle attività commerciali che li avrebbero aiutati a essere autonomi, quindi volevano dichiarare la propria indipendenza – e fra i vari motivi di quella richiesta c’era anche l’essere stanchi di non avere delle mura: non potersi proteggere da sé era sfiancante, e i furti e gli attacchi di briganti di vario tipo impedivano alla gente di riprendersi e prosperare al meglio.

I nobili però non volevano rinunciare a questi territori, perché era grazie alle loro risorse se guadagnavano senza muovere un dito. Dalla loro parte, però c’era quella parte di popolo fedele all’ideologia di Warren, che non accettava la volontà degli altri di dividersi e buttare via il proposito di unificare l’Eden.

Marjorie risolvette la cosa chiedendo ai rappresentanti che domandavano l’indipendenza di presentarle entro tre giorni i progetti grazie a cui i loro territori avrebbero vissuto in maniera autonoma, illustrando anche come avrebbero pagato per la costruzione delle mura di cinta: se questi progetti si sarebbero dimostrati solidi e plausibili, nessun nobile avrebbe più potuto dichiarare che era necessario il suo comando e il suo ordine per portare avanti quel determinato territorio.

L’aristocrazia del Regno era comunque però invitata a revisionare i propri interessi, e ogni suo membro al più presto avrebbe dovuto presentare a propria volta un progetto alla Regina, in cui mostrava a quale attività del Regno era pronto a dedicarsi.

Marjorie chiese ai rappresentanti dell’esercito di riflettere su quanto si era discusso durante l’assemblea, perché quello sarebbe stato il modo in cui lei avrebbe governato da quel giorno in poi: se i soldati non erano d’accordo, potevano anche andarsene in maniera pacifica e non sarebbero stati perseguitati, altrimenti potevano anche rimanere prestandole servizio. A parte questo, comunque, al più presto avrebbe istituito una Guardia Reale, a cui capo ci sarebbe stata Theodora, e lei stessa avrebbe scelto chi altri ne avrebbe preso parte.

Dopo discussioni animate, consigli non richiesti, minacce borbottate e urla di tacere, Stiles si lasciò la sala del trono alle spalle sentendosi la testa girare e con pure _parecchia fame_.

La folla dell’assemblea si riversò nel corridoio formando dei piccoli gruppi di persone che si fermarono a parlare fra di loro. Derek andò a parlare con Marjorie e Theodora, e Philip mormorò all’orecchio di Stiles che andava a discutere di qualcosa con Vicky; lui gli assentì stanco e si passò più volte le mani sul viso, restando fermo ad attendere che Derek tornasse da lì a _recuperarlo_ per tornare in camera e dormire per ore sul loro super eccentrico e romantico letto a baldacchino.

Non poteva certo aspettarsi che Logan gli avrebbe posato una mano sul braccio con aria preoccupata. «Possiamo parlare in privato?» gli chiese.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Certo» mormorò, invitandolo a seguirlo per appartarsi lontano dalla folla sparsa per il corridoio. «Che succede?» gli domandò un po’ in ansia – di solito era Philip a chiedergli di parlargli da solo, Logan era solito parlare agli altri due nello stesso momento.

«È che…» esitò, «magari è stata solo una mia impressione. Solo che è successo più volte…»

«Che succede?» insisté Stiles, ormai allarmato.

«Si tratta di Philip. Abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco oggi, e l’ho visto più _lento_ del solito. Ed è anche più stanco e dolorante del solito» aggiunse con gli occhi lucidi. «L’ho percepito dal suo odore».

Stiles deglutì a stento. «Ha i riflessi più lenti come… come succedeva a Raleigh?» chiese conferma.

«Sì, ma… magari è stata solo una mia impressione» ripeté poco convinto.

Philip era ai suoi ultimi mesi di vita, non poteva essere solo un’impressione.

Stiles si portò una mano alla fronte e per un lungo attimo trattenne il respiro serrando la mascella.

Vide Philip venire verso di loro del tutto ignaro; Stiles strinse una mano sul braccio di Logan e gli andò incontro. «Abbiamo bisogno di parlare» gli disse serio, cercando subito con lo sguardo un posto dove potessero stare da soli.

Adocchiò una porta e la aprì seguito da Logan e Philip – la stanza si rivelò essere una sorta di studio o salotto, o una via di mezzo fra le due, ma comunque non aveva importanza cosa fosse, contava solo che avessero della privacy.

Philip notò le loro espressioni serie e li guardò confuso. «Cos’è accaduto?»

Stiles gli rispose con voce bassa ma decisa. «Logan oggi in battaglia ti ha percepito più lento e sofferente del solito. È stata solo una sua impressione, o è un _sintomo_?»

Passò qualche secondo e poi l’espressione di Philip _s’infranse_ : gli occhi gli diventarono _molto_ lucidi e la bocca gli si distese in un sorriso triste. «Mi avete scoperto» esalò.

Logan, con gli occhi sbarrati e fissi sul pavimento, indietreggiò fino ad appoggiarsi sul retro dello schienale di un divano.

Stiles faticò a parlare. «Da _quando_?»

«Dalla mattina del giorno della Festa Americana e Canadese» ammise continuando a sorridere misero. «Non volevo né rattristarvi il giorno della vostra festa, né farvi preoccupare per me alla vigilia di una missione così importante. Ve lo avrei comunque detto domani, lo giuro».

«Sai già quant…» la voce di Stiles si spezzò, «sai già quanto ti resta?» Sentì una lacrima scendergli sul viso.

«Gli Osservatori dicono non più di un mese e mezzo circa, se sto a riposo».

Stiles lasciò andare le lacrime e sembrò che fu proprio ciò a lasciare andare anche Philip, che iniziò a piangere a sua volta parlando con un sorriso amaro.

«Pensavo di essere pronto, ma invece forse non lo sono?» ammise incerto. «Da quando ho saputo che avevo pochi mesi mi sono promesso che vi avrei sempre detto tutto, quindi non è che ho questioni irrisolte, e sono perfino riuscito ad accompagnarvi fin _qui_ , dovrei sentirmi soddisfatto… ma sono solo _dannatamente spaventato_ » confessò sorridendo fra le lacrime. «Perché ricordo perfettamente com’è agonizzare, ricordo com’è stato quando mi hanno torturato, e adesso vivrò una tortura simile _per giorni_ prima di cedere, e so che forse me la merito, ma _non la voglio_! E sono spaventato» ripeté. «E dopo penso a tutte le cose che volevo fare quando ero ancora nel mondo reale, a quanto avrei voluto andare in America e studiare Archeologia, e a quanto a volte mi manca _il mio cane_. E penso a quando settimane fa, mentre allenavo Angela, c’è stato _un secondo_ in cui mi sono detto che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto diventare padre. E ora niente di tutto questo è possibile, e la mia vita terminerà così, _in agonia_ ».

Stiles corse ad abbracciarlo forte e Philip si strinse a lui artigliandogli le spalle con le mani e nascondendo la faccia contro il lato del suo collo – e bagnandolo di lacrime. Logan li abbracciò entrambi premendo la testa sulle loro.

«Non voglio morire» singhiozzò Philip. «Ho paura. Non voglio morire».

Stiles ricacciò indietro le lacrime a fatica. «Ti aiuteremo noi, ok?» Percepì Logan concordare annuendo contro le loro teste. «Ti aiuteremo ad andare via nel modo più indolore possibile. Tu dicci solo quando sarai pronto e noi saremo lì. Saremo lì per tutto il tempo che ancora ci resta, lo giuro».

«Mi dispiace, non vorrei lasciarvi mai».

«Saremo lì» gli promise di nuovo Stiles, non sapendo che altro dire e sentendosi un groppo in gola e la vista appannata. «Saremo con te fino alla fine, e dopo la fine ti porteremo con noi fino alla _nostra_ fine. È una promessa».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggiori info sugli alberi tipici del Regno: [leccio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quercus_ilex) e [sughera](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quercus_suber) – entrambi tipi di querce.  
> Per il castello reale mi sono rifatta a due castelli realmente esistenti e, a mio parere, molto belli: il [castello di Neuschwanstein](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castello_di_Neuschwanstein), in Baviera (Germania), e il [castello di Ussé](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castello_di_Uss%C3%A9) in Francia. Il primo ha REALMENTE ispirato i castelli di molti film Disney con principesse (Biancaneve, Cenerentola, la Bella Addormentata e Rapunzel), mentre il secondo è stato preso come ispirazione da Charles Perrault per la fiaba della Bella Addormentata nel Bosco – quindi in effetti sì, sono castelli da fiaba XD


	31. Libro 4 - Migliora - Capitolo 14

 

Stiles e il resto della Triade dovevano restare al castello reale fino a quando non si sarebbero prese delle decisioni più precise in merito al Regno, quindi fino a dopo la consegna dei progetti dei vari rappresentanti e le eventuali dichiarazioni e decisioni di Marjorie.

Quelli non furono giorni molto felici, e l’essere impegnato aiutò Stiles a non sentirsi svuotato, infelice e amareggiato per tutto il tempo.

«Non ho nemmeno mai pensato _chi_ nominare Castellano al suo posto» confessò Stiles a Derek, fissando con espressione vuota il cielo mentre stava seduto sul davanzale interno della finestra della loro camera. «Ho visualizzato sempre e solo lui come Castellano al mio fianco, non riesco a vedere nessun altro al suo posto. Vorrei quasi che il ruolo si smaterializzasse con lui».

«Sei sicuro di volere essere tu ad aiutarlo?» gli chiese Derek con tono comprensivo. «Né tu né Logan avete mai fatto una cosa simile…»

Lui scosse la testa. «Spetta a noi. Philip è uno di noi tre, e noi tre saremo insieme fino alla fine. Qualsiasi tipo di fine sia» sentenziò sicuro.

Linda girava per il castello reale con gli occhi perennemente rossi e gonfi, ma per il resto avevano deciso di non dire a nessun altro delle condizioni di Philip – Stiles aveva perfino glissato quando Marjorie e Gina gli avevano domandato come mai fosse così pallido e triste – almeno fino a quando non sarebbero tornati a Namasté. Non volevano che una notizia simile arrivasse alla loro casa, alla loro _famiglia_ , da lontano, volevano essere lì presenti.

Almeno però gli accordi restanti si conclusero in maniera più o meno tranquilla.

Marjorie approvò le richieste di indipendenza, e i nobili furono costretti ad arrendersi a creare dei progetti propri. Le Contee Indipendenti così da sette salirono a nove.

Circa un quarto dell’esercito lasciò il Regno, ma la parte restante giurò fedeltà a Marjorie. Non si sapeva cosa avrebbero fatto quei soldati che avevano deciso di andarsene, visto che fuori dai confini del Regno non avevano una casa o un lavoro, e Marjorie e il resto della Triade a dire il vero sospettavano che si sarebbero riuniti in una Compagnia dagli obiettivi poco sani, o ad altre Compagnie cruente, ma non c’era molto da fare per prevenirlo, era una loro scelta.

Due giorni dopo la fine degli accordi, i leader della Triade più Marjorie e Derek – in quanto Fratello Maggiore della Misericordia – erano nello studio della Regina, impegnati a fare colazione discutendo gli ultimi particolari della faccenda.

Era la prima volta che Derek assisteva a una loro riunione, e aveva un’aria un po’ smarrita che faceva ridere Stiles: osservava con sguardo scattante come le ragazze passassero dal mangiare pane e marmellata a dichiarare serie di volere strangolare qualcuno, il tutto con intermezzi di Ling che raccontava annedoti assurdi.

Derek perlopiù finiva con l’annuire e servire loro del tè o del latte.

Al centro della scrivania c’era una grossa mappa del Regno su cui era già stato versato più volte per sbaglio _di tutto_ , e Marjorie la stava occhieggiando con aria pensosa e storcendo la bocca; quel giorno indossava un vestito rosso e bianco dalla fattura semplice, fatto per stare comodi, ed era strano vedere come _proprio lei_ fosse l’unica presente con una gonna – tutti gli altri portavano la divisa, o dei pantaloni nel caso di Gina.

Marjorie strattonò il corpetto del proprio vestito come per riaggiustarselo e si grattò il sedere. «Questa stoffa _prude_ » borbottò sottovoce. «Comunque!» proseguì con voce più alta. «Oggi mi hanno anche dato i nomi ufficiali delle nuove contee».

Stiles si mostrò interessato. «Davvero?»

«Sì» e assunse un tono falsamente solenne, « _Asgard_ e _Dragonfruit_ ».

Stiles fermò la tazza di latte che stava portando alla bocca e fissò Marjorie inespressivo – di sottofondo udì Ling fare "Oh" entusiasta e Gina trattenere male una risata, e poté perfino _percepire_ Derek inarcare un sopracciglio.

«Non so dire quale dei due sia eccentrico e quale ridicolo» sentenziò Stiles. «Forse sono entrambi tutti e due le cose».

Marjorie agitò una mano come a minimizzare, sorridendo sarcastica. «Sii fiero della contea di Dragonfruit, del resto hanno deciso di chiamarsi così anche in onore della tua Confraternita!»

« _Cosa_?!» esclamò stridulo.

«Quello è l’unico posto in tutto l’Eden in cui crescono le piante di dragon fruit, e guarda caso loro sono stati liberati dal Re da una Confraternita che ha nel nome un drago, quindi hanno pensato di unire le due coincidenze onorandole» gli spiegò con tono spiccio.

«Non mi sento così tanto onorato» le ribatté monocorde.

«Oh» esalò Ling, più entusiasta di prima, «ma è una cosa _meravigliosa_ » e agitò le braccia spargendo briciole di pane e marmellata ovunque. «Sapevate che il dragon fruit…» non riuscì a terminare, perché si agitò così tanto da sbilanciarsi e cadere dallo sgabello.

Gina la aiutò a rialzarsi, Stiles le preparò un’altra fetta di pane e marmellata – quella di prima era finita sul pavimento.

Derek li guardò _confuso_.

«Quindi» chiese Gina inarcando un sopracciglio con aria un po’ scettica, «le nuove contee dovrebbero farcela davvero a stare in piedi da sole? Se andranno in bancarotta sarà un bel problema aiutare tutta quella gente a non morire di fame…» osservò con tono pratico.

«Credo che sia tutto sotto controllo» le rispose Marjorie, girando la punta di un dito intorno al lato nord del Regno disegnato sulla mappa. «Questa qui sarà Asgard. Sono vicini al lato più ricco di foreste e rocce del Regno, il loro territorio è quasi collinare» spiegò. «Vogliono fondare la Compagnia degli Esploratori, con per missione l’esplorazione dei confini terrestri dell’Eden, per studiare e capire meglio come il nostro continente si espande e con che ritmo».

«Mi sembra un’iniziativa interessante» considerò Gina.

Ling sorrise entusiasta. «Potrebbero essere una sorta di controparte della mia famiglia!»

Marjorie ciondolò la testa. «Sì, più o meno… fra di loro ci sono dei geologi e degli appassionati di trekking, non dovrebbero riscontrare parecchi problemi… Per quanto riguarda l’economia della contea, invece» proseguì sospirando, «possono fare affidamento sia sull’estrazione mineraria, sia su dei tipi di allevamento ancora non molto sviluppati nel resto dell’Eden, cioè quello di bufali e montoni – e hanno anche parecchi maiali» aggiunse, arricciando il naso pensosa. «Mi piace il prosciutto» divagò, poi scrollò la testa e tornò in sé. «Sono anche specializzati nella lavorazione dell’argilla e del rame, e usano le ex miniere per la stagionatura dei loro prodotti caseari, e ciò a quanto pare rende i loro formaggi parecchio pregiati».

Stiles terminò il proprio latte – con disappunto. «Non credo che faticheranno molto a trovare un proprio spazio all’interno del commercio dell’Eden» osservò. «Anche se come mossa preventiva potremmo provare a pubblicizzare i loro prodotti invitandoli pubblicamente a partecipare ai mercati delle nostre contee e alle varie feste di Namasté».

«È una buona idea» concordò Gina. «Dragonfruit, invece?»

Stiles pensò che quel nome non avrebbe _mai_ smesso di suonare assurdo alle sue orecchie.

Marjorie indicò sulla mappa la parte sud del Regno. «Credo che si svilupperà principalmente come contea agricola: sono specializzati in ortaggi, ma perlopiù si dedicano ai vigneti e alla produzione di vino e birra – e ciò mi rende _davvero_ felice» ghignò. «Nell’Eden non avevamo ancora qualcuno che si occupasse in particolar modo di alcoolici».

Stiles non ne fu per nulla colpito. «Questo rende molto più chiara la scelta del loro nome: per caso bevevano mentre l’hanno deciso?»

Marjorie però sembrava troppo soddisfatta per dargli retta. «Inoltre» proseguì, «tutta la rifinitura del sughero prodotto dalla foresta circostante è nelle loro mani, e sono anche dei bravi cercatori di funghi e tartufi».

Stiles abbozzò un ghigno furbo. «Ora capisco perché Warren fosse così fiero e geloso del suo Regno: questa è la terra di un sacco di prodotti _di lusso_ , roba in cui uno come lui amava navigare». Le Contee Indipendenti avevano sempre pensato di puntare alla produzione di beni di prima necessità lasciando da parte tutto ciò che era un extra, mentre Warren a quanto sembrava prima di tutto aveva puntato alla qualità e al lusso; logico che a un certo punto fosse diventato così ansioso di mettere le mani sulle Contee Indipendenti: avevano le risorse che lui non aveva.

«Il resto del Regno?» s’intromise Derek.

Marjorie scrollò le spalle. «Beh, resterà di mio dominio: relegherò i conti e i vari duchi a delle contrade, spingendoli a mettersi a capo a delle attività specifiche, per rendere il Regno autosufficiente. Ho intenzione anch’io di costruire delle mura di cinta» spiegò, «e ciò porterà via l’oro presente nelle casse del Regno, e quindi dovrò forzare l’aristocrazia ad abituarsi a una vita più modesta» sorrise compiaciuta.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, preoccupato. «Non temi ritorsioni da parte loro?»

Lei sospirò rassegnata ma sarcastica. «Le temo dal primo momento in cui ho messo piede dentro al castello, ma c’è poco da fare: si facciano pure avanti, li sgozzerò tutti anche se in gonnella!» sbottò. «Figuratevi che, per provare almeno parzialmente a controllarmi, volevano propormi dei _matrimoni_ con dei mariti scelti da loro: come se il fatto che Raleigh non ci sia più voglia dire che non sono più sposata! Che insolenti!» sbottò di nuovo, indignata.

Fu il turno di Stiles di sorridere compiaciuto – e anche un filo malinconico.

«E con questo» esalò Marjorie, «direi che abbiamo finito! E siccome sono la fottuta Regina» proclamò con un brillio maniacale nello sguardo, «prima di svuotare le casse del Regno direi di concederci un _bel ballo_ con un sacco di cibo e una montagna di damigiane da bere!» sfregò le mani l’una contro l’altra.

Ling batté le mani contenta, Gina roteò gli occhi e Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte con aria paziente – conosceva bene la propria ex Sorella Maggiore.

Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto, per nulla colpito. «Chissà perché, ma me l’aspettavo una cosa simile».

 

 

 

Quel ballo non fu niente di tutto quello a cui Stiles si sarebbe mai immaginato di partecipare in vita sua.

Si tenne in una _vera_ sala da ballo, con tanto di candelieri di cristallo che pendevano dal soffitto, lunghi tavoli da buffet corredati di camerieri e una piccola orchestra che suonava musica di balli lenti di altri tempi.

Tutti i leader delle Confraternite e Compagnia presenti erano stati invitati a partecipare, e visto che non si potevano mica presentare con l’aspetto di poveracci, le loro divise erano state affidate alla sartoria e alla lavanderia reale per essere rammendate e lustrate: Stiles non aveva idea di che prodotti avessero usato sulla sua divisa, ma sembrava _quasi nuova_ , emanava un buon profumo ed era pure stata un po’ ristretta nei punti giusti per evidenziare le forme del suo corpo – dubitava però che ciò la rendesse ancora molto pratica per viaggiare a cavallo.

Messo così in tiro e con la spilla della Triade che gli luccicava sul petto, Stiles si sentiva _quasi_ una persona seria, un vero comandante di un piccolo esercito – _gongolò_.

Oltre all’aristocrazia – quasi decaduta – del Regno erano stati invitati sia i rappresentati delle due contee appena sorte, sia i leader più influenti del resto delle Contee Indipendenti, affinché non solo tutti i presenti cominciassero a conoscersi fra di loro e a porre le basi per delle future contrattazioni di natura politica o economica, ma avessero anche modo di vedere di persona come la nuova Regina stava cercando di riplasmare il Regno: Warren non aveva mai avuto chissà che contatti con le Contee Indipendenti, quindi era necessario togliere via il velo di diffidenza che c’era fra il Regno e il resto dell’Eden, o il commercio del Regno non ne avrebbe di certo giovato.

Tutto sommato quindi quella serata aveva anche il retrogusto di una cena di lavoro, ma grosso modo somigliava a un ballo scolastico di fine anno, soltanto più principesco e antico.

Il lato negativo, però, era che Stiles in quanto Fratello Maggiore di una Confraternita così importante e facente parte della Triade era visto come un "buon partito": già più di una contessa e di una duchessa si era attaccata al suo braccio con fare civettuolo domandandogli dei suoi _averi_ e di descriverle il castello della Confraternita, e al momento stava ballando con una tizia che sembrava decisa a non scollarsi da lui.

«Sono sposato» specificò serio, interrompendo il suo lungo discorso su come le sarebbe piaciuto visitare il castello del Drago Scarlatto.

Lei non batté ciglio. «Non è un problema» e proseguì a dirgli di quanto pensava fossero pittoresche le feste di Namasté.

Provò pure a pestarle più volte i piedi di proposito, mostrandosi un ballerino pessimo e cafone, ma a quanto sembrava accaparrarsi un Fratello Maggiore era molto più importante di rovinarsi i piedi. _Che tempi_!

Sospirò rassegnato; era pure inutile sperare in un salvataggio da parte di Derek: Marjorie a inizio serata lo aveva afferrato per un braccio dichiarandolo suo cavaliere per tutto il ballo, per prevenire che qualche nobile ancora fissato col farla sposare ci provasse con lei – e le altre al momento erano troppo impegnate a ballarle intorno a turno canticchiando canzoni delle Principesse Disney, perché erano delle pessime amiche e indispettire Marjorie era sempre un bellissimo passatempo durante una festa.

Un’ancora di salvezza arrivò inaspettata quando ormai si era arreso a porre il chiacchiericcio della tipa come sottofondo fastidioso pari al ronzio di una zanzara, limitandosi ad annuirle di tanto in tanto: un dito picchiettò sulla spalla della ragazza, e Stiles esalò sollevato.

«Posso?» domandò Philip, col tono pacato ma fermo di un lord inglese – o _scozzese_.

Lei aggrottò la fronte e fissò prima Stiles e poi lui. «Ma… siete entrambi due uomini…»

«È un problema?» incalzò Philip imperturbabile.

La ragazza fece per aprire bocca per replicare, ma non riuscì ad articolare qualcosa; arricciò il naso e con vago disgusto agitò una mano guantata per accennare a Philip di prendere pure il suo posto, e si allontanò altezzosa.

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, e continuò a farlo anche quando Philip lo spinse a fare una giravolta per poi attirarlo a sé con un gesto brusco per iniziare a ballare insieme.

«È stato fantastico!» esclamò Stiles. «La sua faccia è stata impagabile!»

Inaspettatamente, Philip gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico ma soddisfatto. «Sono riuscito a farti ridere» notò.

E quell’affermazione e quella sua espressione nostalgica bastarono a Stiles per capire dove lui volesse andare a parare; distolse lo sguardo da Philip e afflosciò appena le spalle, provando a trattenere un sorriso sul volto. «Già…»

«Preferisco te, Logan e Linda quando ridete, mi…» deglutì a fatica sforzandosi di continuare a sorridere, «mi _aiuta_ » ammise fioco.

Stiles fissò un punto sul pavimento, e si accorse con la coda dell’occhio che Philip si era messo a guardare il soffitto. Stavano ancora ballando e il resto dei presenti stava facendo altrettanto attorno a loro, ma lui e Philip erano appena entrati in un piccolo mondo fatto di malinconia soffocante e questioni che Stiles forse non sarebbe _mai_ stato pronto ad affrontare a voce alta.

«Vorrei…» proseguì Philip, cercando ancora di sorridere. «Mi piacerebbe che un giorno, magari in un momento in cui non tutto va bene, ti venga in mente come ti ho fatto ridere ora e che sia qualcosa che ti sollevi. Vorrei che tu e i ragazzi ricordaste sempre i momenti in cui vi ho fatto ridere, che mi ricordaste _così_ ».

Stiles sbuffò ironico. «Tipo come quando mi fai da maggiordomo e mi annunci disgustato che ho degli ospiti?»

Lui assentì. «O come quando insistevo per fare nascondere Logan nella stiva della _Sandokan_ ».

Gli occhi di Stiles diventarono lucidi. «O come quando ti ho nominato mio Castellano e tu eri _così incazzato_ …» sbuffò un sorriso che seppe un po’ di lacrime, «io però ero contento e soddisfatto della mia scelta, perché non ho mai visto nessun altro più adatto di te a questo ruolo al mio fianco». E poi la voce gli si affievolì e arrochì, ma il tono non fu incerto. «Sarai sempre _tu_ il mio Castellano. Sono fiero di ciò che sei». Era importante dirglielo, e amaro accorgersi che prima d’ora non l’aveva mai fatto.

Philip trasse un respiro stanco e tremante. «Quello che per me più conta è poterti sollevare sempre e comunque, anche quando…» ed esitò, sembrò mancargli la voce – o forse il fiato, « _non ci sarò più_ » pronunciò veloce e con tono un po’ incrinato. «Ho sempre voluto farti sorridere, anche solo tramite dei ricordi» rimarcò.

Quelle erano state quasi le stesse esatte parole che Philip gli aveva detto mesi prima, in un giorno in cui ancora non sapevano quello che li aspettava, quando Philip non era cosciente di quanto tempo ancora gli restava ma sapeva che comunque era poco, e gli aveva detto che non si aspettava niente da lui. E ora Stiles invece si aspettava da lui che vivesse ancora un altro po’. Voleva solo essere egoista e pretendere che lui vivesse ancora.

_«Voglio solo fare per te tutto ciò che è giusto. Spero che nella mia vita almeno le cose che faccio e farò per te siano quelle giuste»._

_«Dio, non parlare così. Sembra quasi che tu sia a un passo dalla morte»._

_«E non è forse vero?»_

_«Hai dei sintomi? Il tuo corpo si sta disfacendo?»_

_«Non ancora»._

_«Ok, ma non parlare così lo stesso»_

_«Fa male?»_

_«Dovrebbe non farmelo?»_

_«Mi dispiace se ti ferisce, anche se comunque questo vuol dire che di me ti importa»._

_«No, guarda, sarei felice di vederti cadere giù per un dirupo»._

Faceva un male del diavolo.

Avevano combattuto fianco a fianco e attraversato insieme più tipi di inferno, erano stati complici e strateghi, e nelle situazioni più impensabili l’uno si era aggrappato con le unghie e con i denti a qualsiasi cosa pur di salvare la vita all’altro… e adesso? Adesso tutto stava per andare perso perché la vita di Philip stava sfumando come se fosse _nulla_ , come se non valesse _niente_.

E probabilmente gli Osservatori nel frattempo stavano osservando le loro reazioni per raccogliere nuovi dati.

«Mi dispiace farti soffrire, Stiles, ho sempre desiderato soltanto poterti aiutare a stare meglio».

Stiles artigliò le mani sulla schiena di Philip e represse un singhiozzo contro la sua spalla. Provava così _tanto_ dolore e così _tanta_ rabbia.

«Non piangere, Stiles, per favore» gli sussurrò, e nella sua voce fu presente sia un sorriso che delle lacrime, «abbiamo già pianto abbastanza l’altro giorno. Voglio solo che questa fine non sia così agonizzante anche per voi, quindi… potresti ricordare per sempre i momenti in cui ti ho sollevato e fatto sorridere?» gli mormorò Philip con voce tremante.

«Ricorderò sempre _tutti_ i momenti in cui mi hai fatto provare qualcosa» sbottò, emanando rancore contro il resto del mondo e sentendosi il volto rigato di lacrime. «Non è questo il punto di portarti con me fino alla fine? Ricorderò sempre ogni singola cosa che mi hai lasciato e che col tempo mi ha anche aiutato a diventare ciò che sono. Non avrei mai potuto essere un leader senza il tuo sostegno, il tuo _fottuto sarcasmo_ e la tua _dannata diffidenza cronica verso il mondo_ ».

«Fammi un favore, Stiles: _vivi_ » gli chiese, con tono infermo per il pianto ma con decisione. «Prova a fare almeno in parte le cose che io non ho potuto fare, e vedere i posti che non ho potuto visitare».

«Ma questo non è un addio, vero?» gli ribatté roco e sospettoso.

«No, solo delle prove generali» ironizzò, anche se quella battuta spinse Stiles a mordere il labbro più forte e premere di più la fronte contro la sua spalla. «Puoi promettermi di farmi questo favore?» insisté piano.

«Non sei solo tu ad avere paura, Phil…»

«Puoi promettermelo?» ripeté.

«Vaffanculo» _all’intero universo_.

«Stiles?»

«Come fanno le persone in questo mondo ad affrontare un addio e poi andare avanti?» singhiozzò arrabbiato.

«Promettimelo».

Tirò su col naso e infine si arrese esalando. «Te lo prometto» pronunciò roco.

Philip gli posò una mano sulla nuca e gli schioccò un bacio sulla tempia. «Sarai sempre il mio Re» gli sussurrò, e Stiles chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli forte e per qualche secondo trattenne il respiro.

«Ora però è meglio che io vada da Linda» aggiunse Philip, «credo che abbia bisogno di me». Accennò l’ennesimo sorriso malinconico, gli scoccò un altro bacio sulla tempia e si allontanò con delicatezza da lui – Stiles notò che si mosse piano per assicurarsi che lui si ricomponesse.

L’aria sembrò un po’ più fredda quando si separarono; Stiles tirò su col naso e scambiò con Philip un ultimo sorriso carico di rassegnazione, e poi lui gli voltò le spalle e andò verso Linda, che sembrava in cerca di un nuovo cavaliere con cui ballare.

Stiles aveva bisogno di stare un po’ da solo ed evitare che magari qualche mannaro loro amico che li aveva notati venisse a porgli delle domande: si guardò intorno, attraverso le finestre adocchiò un tratto di balconata libero e lontano dalle luci della sala e ci si fiondò a passo deciso.

Posò le mani sulla ringhiera di marmo fredda, osservò la luna alta nel cielo respirando a fondo aria fresca e il profumo dolce e speziato dei fiori notturni del giardino sottostante, e per un lungo attimo finalmente la sua mente fu sgombra.

Sentiva che gli zigomi gli stavano gelando perché ancora umidi di lacrime, ma andava molto meglio. L’unico suo rimpianto era non avere con sé qualcosa di forte da bere.

«Che notte brava, eh?» sentì dire a una voce femminile carica di sarcasmo.

Si voltò alla sua sinistra e vide Marjorie emergere dal lato più adombrato della balconata; aveva in mano _una bottiglia di vino_.

«Puoi dirlo forte» biascicò lui atono, tornando a guardare il cielo stellato. «Che ci fai qui?»

«Non sono così stupida da mostrare così presto che la Regina se potesse si scolerebbe tutte le cantine reali» trasse un sorso di vino bevendo a canna. «Magari più in là» scrollò le spalle.

Stiles ridacchiò scuotendo la testa. «Hai una reputazione da mantenere, adesso».

«Già, che cosa abominevole» arricciò il naso. «Vuoi?» allungò la bottiglia verso di lui con un gesto brusco.

«Grazie» esalò, accettando subito l’offerta e traendo un grosso sorso per poi tamponarsi la bocca col dorso della mano.

«Dicevamo che notte brava…» sospirò Marjorie, riprendendosi la bottiglia e diventando più seria. «Philip sta morendo, vero?» chiese diretta ma con cautela.

Lui continuò a fissare il cielo e annuì stringendo le labbra assottigliandole.

Marjorie assentì a propria volta e sembrò perdersi in dei ricordi diventando inespressiva. «Sono stata accanto a Raleigh abbastanza a lungo da sapere riconoscere negli altri certi sintomi. E non mi sto riferendo solo ai sintomi delle persone che stanno per andarsene» "Ma anche a quelli delle persone che stanno intorno a loro" fu implicito.

«Lo stiamo mantenendo segreto perché non ci piace l’idea che il resto della Confraternita lo sappia quando Philip è lontano dalla nostra casa, quindi potresti…» divagò gesticolando ed evitando ancora il suo sguardo.

Lei annuì di nuovo. «Non lo dirò a nessuno, stai tranquillo». Espirò forte. «Questo è anche uno dei motivi per cui ho consigliato a Derek di scegliere come Guardia qualcuno che ha una prospettiva di vita nell’Eden su per giù lunga quanto la sua: sapevo che Philip era agli sgoccioli, non sarebbe stato l’ideale se tu e Derek avesse vissuto entrambi una perdita simile solo a distanza di pochi anni».

«È stato un suggerimento molto saggio» considerò Stiles.

«Raleigh ha perso la sua Castellana e io la mia Guardia precedente più o meno nello stesso periodo» confessò cupa. «Ci sono stati momenti in cui mi sono seriamente chiesta se lo stare insieme ci sarebbe bastato per superare quella sofferenza».

Stiles ricordò il nome di Gloria, e come Linda gli avesse accennato di lei e di come fosse stato un brutto colpo sia per Raleigh che per lei stessa. «Mi dispiace, non sapevo che aveste passato anche questo».

Lei scrollò le spalle con un sorriso amaro. «Va bene così, del resto noi della vecchia generazione siamo qui per evitare a voi giovani certe pene e certi errori». Bevve di nuovo e gli passò la bottiglia.

Stiles mandò giù un altro lungo sorso e per un po’ restarono in un silenzio confortevole ma carico di disillusione.

«Gli Osservatori hanno offerto anche a me la semi immortalità» lo informò Marjorie di colpo dopo un po’.

Lui abbozzò un ghigno senza guardarla. «Hai rifiutato» affermò sicuro.

«Ho visto su Raleigh che effetto fa vedere andare via _tutti_ , quindi grazie, ma no» borbottò sarcastica. «Immagino che se avessi accettato, Raleigh avrebbe trovato un modo per venire da me e dirmi con espressione da cucciolo triste e deluso: "Mia Perla, no"».

Ridacchiarono entrambi scuotendo la testa.

Stiles incrociò le braccia sopra la ringhiera. «È bello ricordare così Raleigh… insieme a qualcuno e ridendo». Nella sua mente guizzarono le parole che Philip gli aveva detto poco prima, e sentì un dolore sordo al petto.

«Non credo che lui avrebbe mai voluto essere ricordato in qualche altro modo» mormorò Marjorie, «o che avesse mai desiderato vedermi appiattire sulla sua perdita: avrei gettato nel cesso tutto quello che lui ha riversato in me, se avessi smesso di combattere. Quindi» e scrollò di nuovo le spalle, «che si fottano quelli che dicono che sono stata a lutto troppo poco».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «C’è ancora gente che sparla di voi?»

« _Sempre_ » sbuffò un ghigno sarcastico.

«Che modo patetico di passare il tempo».

«Che vuoi farci, c’è sempre gente che scopa troppo poco, o che non scopa affatto».

«Che peccato» sospirò, voltandosi finalmente verso di lei e appoggiando la schiena contro la ringhiera. Assunse un’aria cospiratoria. «Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa…» esordì, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Lei gli fece cenno di attendere, bevve un lunghissimo sorso di vino e poi gli rispose. « _Adesso_ puoi dirmi di cosa si tratta, sono pronta». Posò la bottiglia ormai svuotata sulla ringhiera, sbattendola forte.

Stiles ghignò sbuffando e le rispose. «Non abbiamo ancora discusso delle ultime parole di Warren: abbiamo avuto fin troppo fare…»

«E siccome non sei il tipo capace di sapere stare fermo, non mi sorprende affatto che tu invece nel frattempo ci abbia pensato sopra» concluse per lui con sarcasmo.

Stiles schioccò la lingua e scherzò ironico. «Andiamo, ammetterai che quella di Warren è stata davvero una grande frase a effetto! Mica potevo lasciarla stare!»

«"Loro sono fra di noi", seh» e con il mento indicò il cielo, «e "La verità è là fuori"» citò _X-Files_ , scettica.

Stiles ridacchiò scuotendo la testa. «Lasciando da parte la teatralità con cui Warren ha formulato la frase» le disse, «resta però la scelta precisa delle parole che ha usato: "loro" e "noi"» scandì bene. «È intuibile che si stesse riferendo a due fazioni diverse e opposte, no?»

Lei annuì. «Anche se qui nell’Eden c’è parecchia gente che potrebbe volerci morti» ironizzò, «tipo quelli del Raccolto sciolti, la Resistenza, i Devoti Sacrificali restanti, l’aristocrazia… da dove cominciamo?»

Stiles agitò una mano. «No, no, no! Lui ha detto "noi", ha chiuso me e lui nello stesso gruppo» specificò. «Quindi mi sono chiesto cosa mai io lui abbiamo in comune, e contro _chi_ potremmo mai essere…»

Marjorie aggrottò la fronte. «Mi risulta difficile immaginare un nemico comune a te e Warren…»

Lui sorrise furbo. «E invece esiste: io e Warren siamo entrambi degli Inseriti, e l’opposto degli Inseriti sono…»

Marjorie s’immobilizzò diventando inespressiva: aveva realizzato. «Gli _Osservatori_ » esalò basita. «"Loro sono fra di noi", cioè "Gli Osservatori sono fra gli Inseriti"». Storse il viso in un’espressione furiosa. «Quei figli di puttana sono fra di noi!» sibilò. « _Dove_?!»

Stiles sfoggiò un sorriso da trickster. «Riflettici, Marge: forse non saprai di preciso _dove_ , ma a _chi_ puoi arrivarci… _Chi_ ha sempre armi a volontà nonostante non abbia dei fondi per permettersele? _Chi_ è a capo di un gruppo che, pur essendo di certo al verde, ha costruito una sede che all’apparenza avrà richiesto un mucchio d’oro?» elencò sicuro. « _Chi_ guardacaso ha dato vita a una sorta di setta che promuove il lavoro degli Osservatori? _Chi_ si è procurato dal nulla i semi di strozzalupo gialla?» incalzò. « _Chi_ sembra sapere delle informazioni personali sugli Inseriti – tipo se sono suscettibili alla strozzalupo gialla – senza che queste siano state divulgate all’interno dell’Eden? _Chi_ sembra misteriosamente essere sempre a conoscenza delle nostre mosse in anticipo, come se avesse qualcuno che ci spia sempre? _Chi_ sembra avere l’abilità di teletrasportarsi da un posto all’altro come se tutto l’Eden fosse il suo terreno di gioco?»

« _Lucinda_ » mormorò lei, incredula e furiosa. «Quell’Elfa Malefica è una degli Osservatori, per questo ha sempre dei simili vantaggi: se fa parte di chi ha creato questo mondo, può ottenere in qualsiasi momento tutto ciò che vuole!»

«E quando non può ottenerlo da sola i suoi colleghi la aiutano dall’esterno» aggiunse Stiles. «Loro ci osservano ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sanno sempre se stiamo avanzando verso di lei, quindi la avvertono o la spostano altrove sul terreno di gioco! E hanno in mano le cartelle cliniche di ognuno di noi, quindi le passano sempre i nostri punti deboli! _È lei la fonte_!»

Marjorie sbottò una risata aspra. «Scommetto che in realtà è stata la prima semi immortale dell’Eden: sarà andata di persona a fare l’offerta di semi immortalità a Warren mostrandogli su di sé che effetto aveva, per convincerlo».

«Probabile» concordò Stiles, «Warren non era così stupido: avrà voluto delle prove prima di rinunciare per sempre al suo corpo terreno».

«E poi Lucinda lo avrà scaricato quando i suoi colleghi le hanno detto che la sua validità come cavia stava scadendo, perché noi eravamo vicini a toglierlo di mezzo…» storse il naso.

«E ora lei se ne sta nascosta da qualche parte in attesa di iniziare di nuovo a fare il suo gioco» concluse Stiles con sarcasmo. «Di certo a quest’ora saprà già che l’abbiamo scoperta».

Marjorie artigliò le mani e se le passò sul viso. «Hanno osato mandare uno di loro qui a studiarci sul campo… non so da che parte cominciare a dire quanto vorrei ammazzarli…»

Lui scosse la testa mentre sulla faccia gli si distendeva ancora una volta un’oscura espressione da trickster. «Non so ancora come potrò farlo, dato che non c’è possibilità di agire senza che lei non sappia in anticipo le mie mosse, ma lo _giuro_ » e ghignando alzò la testa verso il cielo, «troverò il modo per uccidere almeno uno di _voi_! State pure a guardare!»

 

 

 

Dopo il ballo, Stiles rientrò in camera prima di Derek, deciso a scrivere una lettera alla luce del camino. Si fermò più volte a mordersi un labbro dalla frustrazione durante la stesura: aveva difficoltà a formulare bene le frasi, perché era _dura_ e non avrebbe mai voluto scrivere una cosa simile, così definitiva e formale, ma era necessario.

Finì e mise il foglio in una busta giusto quando anche Derek rientrò in camera; Stiles non rimase sorpreso più di tanto quando lui lo guardò interrogativo e preoccupato sedendosi sul letto – doveva avere annusato le sue emozioni.

Stiles scosse appena la testa e si alzò dalla scrivania; si accomodò di fronte a lui e gli porse la busta chiusa. «Ho solo scritto qualcosa… una dichiarazione ufficiale, una di quelle che di solito vanno alla tua Confraternita» biascicò a sguardo basso, ma deciso.

Derek afflosciò la posa, prese la busta non aprendola e sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «Una di quelle che si fa da ancora lucidi e sani per confermare che non un giorno non sarà per via di un delirio dovuto al dolore fisico o mentale che si chiederà la _grazia_?» In molti lasciavano con anticipo delle dichiarazioni simili alla Misericordia, una sorta di testamento biologico in cui scrivevano che desideravano essere uccisi quando sarebbe arrivato il loro tempo, ed eventualmente come e quando – se prima o durante un 5x1.

Stiles gli accarezzò le mani intorno alla busta, parlandogli con tono cauto. «Derek… lo so che non è _bello_ , ma ho pensato che ormai fosse… _necessario_ ». Accennò un sorriso infelice. «Ho superato il mio primo anno, ma fra non molti mesi potrei ricevere la conferma di non essere più reversibile, e allora inizierà il conto alla rovescia degli anni che mi restano da vivere…» esalò rassegnato. «Non sarò _mai_ pronto per _quel_ momento, ma ho voluto almeno compiere le mie scelte in merito a ciò a mente fredda e lucida».

Derek assentì fissando le loro mani. «Quindi… quali sono le tue scelte?» Non stava aprendo la busta, e Stiles ne comprese il perché: la lettera era per Confraternita della Misericordia, ma quell’attimo importante era solo per loro, era necessario parlare.

«Non c’è una taglia sulla mia testa, quindi non ho molto da lasciare alla mia Confraternita» gli rispose Stiles, scrollando le spalle. «Non c’è quindi motivo di morire durante un 5x1… e credo di volere andare via prima che il dolore sia _troppo_ » divagò, ma Derek annuì comprendendolo. «E se non chiedo troppo…» esitò, deglutì a fatica e sorrise malinconico. «Raleigh mi ha detto che voleva che fosse Marjorie a farlo perché desiderava che fosse lei l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto, e… lo so che _dopo Paige_ non dovrei domandarti di fare una cosa simile, ma…»

Derek scosse la testa, gli strinse le mani sulle braccia e poi esalò stringendogliele intorno al viso. «Stiles, _lo farò_ , ok?» Lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. «Quello sarà il nostro ultimo momento insieme, e saremo noi a decidere quando sarà ormai arrivato, va bene? _Ti aiuterò_. Ti amo». Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Stiles a fatica cacciò indietro delle lacrime e posò le mani sulle sue. «Puoi promettermi che non ti appiattirai mai sul dolore della mia perdita?» e lo vide trattenere il fiato su quell’ultima parola. «Non voglio andare via sapendo che metterai fine anche alla tua vita, voglio che tu _viva_ » scandì bene. «Perché abbiamo condiviso tanto insieme, e non voglio che la nostra storia termini con te che soffri, come se non avessimo avuto anche qualcosa di buono in questi anni…»

Lui distolse lo sguardo scrollando la testa, ma fu il turno di Stiles di circondargli il viso con le mani per costringerlo a fissarlo negli occhi. «Derek, _ti amo_ » disse piano e caricando quell’affermazione di più significati profondi possibili. «Andrò via sapendo di lasciarti solo, quindi… non farmi andare via sapendo anche che smetterai di esistere… Continua a lottare, ok?» si sforzò di sorridere. «Ci sarà sempre tanto da fare nell’Eden, e ci siamo impegnati parecchio per arrivare a questo punto: proteggi i risultati che abbiamo ottenuto, perché è qualcosa che abbiamo fatto _insieme_ e non è giusto che vada perso, e _ti aiuterà_. Sarà un altro modo per sentirmi ancora vicino a te» gli promise.

«Come se potessi comunque dimenticarti…» sbottò ironico e amaro.

«Lo so, lo so» assentì baciandogli ripetutamente la fronte. «Finché morte non ci separi. E poi infine moriremo sul serio del tutto solo insieme a questa terra, lo giuro».

«Ti prometto che non mi arrenderò, ma… se mai dovesse succedermi _qualcosa_ …» mormorò Derek, accarezzandogli i capelli, «tu lo faresti per me? Puoi giurarmi che in caso sarai l’ultima cosa che vedrò?»

Annuì senza esitare. «Sì».

Derek spinse con forza il viso di Stiles ad avvicinarsi al suo: lo baciò sulla bocca con irruenza, a lungo e trasmettendogli un calore simile a quello della lava. E Stiles fece di tutto per separarsi dalle sue labbra il più tardi possibile.

Si baciarono, e poi si baciarono ancora, con la consapevolezza di potersi perdere e la disperazione e frustrazione di non potere essere ancora più vicini di così. Derek indietreggiò sul letto, Stiles lo seguì e lui lo afferrò per i fianchi, strattonandolo per posizionarlo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Stiles tornò ad attaccarsi alla sua bocca infilandogli le dita fra i capelli, e lui con una sensualità e possessività incandescente gli passò le mani intorno ai fianchi e sulla schiena.

Posò una mano sulla nuca di Derek per accompagnare i movimenti della sua testa mentre gli baciava il collo; ogni volta che la bocca di Derek si posava sulla sua pelle sembrava bruciare, come se gli stesse lasciando un marchio a fuoco, gli dava i brividi e la sensazione di soffocare piacevolmente. Trasse un respiro tremante e alla cieca strinse sulla schiena di Derek il tessuto della sua casacca per togliergliela.

Derek si sdraiò all’indietro tirandolo giù con sé, e Stiles a occhi socchiusi passò a tracciare i contorni dei muscoli del torace di Derek con la bocca e sfiorandoli col naso; le mani di Derek cercavano di insinuarsi veloci sotto il suo colletto – scompigliandogli i capelli – o sotto l’orlo della casacca – graffiandogli appena i fianchi – per toccargli più pelle possibile, fino a quando Stiles decise di aiutarle sfilandosi l’indumento di dosso. Derek scattò subito in avanti per baciargli il petto e succhiargli fra le labbra l’osso sporgente di una clavicola, e poi bruscamente invertì le loro posizioni, spingendo Stiles a stare sdraiato sulla schiena al centro di quel letto troppo grande e troppo morbido per loro – e forse pure troppo lussuoso a confronto al modo a volte rude e grezzo con cui facevano l’amore.

Inarcò la schiena sospirando forte quando sentì Derek leccare e succhiare la pelle vicino al suo ombelico mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni, e poi sollevò i fianchi per aiutarlo a spogliarlo del tutto veloce. Derek leccò e succhiò anche la parte interna della sua coscia prima di passare a fare altrettanto con la sua erezione, e Stiles pronunciò il suo nome sfiatato facendo scattare una mano avanti per infilargliela fra i capelli.

Derek gli tenne i fianchi fermi premendo appena la punta degli artigli contro la sua pelle, e ogni volta che Stiles gli mormorò roco quanto gli piaceva quello che gli stava facendo, vide che i suoi occhi si illuminarono di blu. Riprese a baciare lo stomaco e il petto di Stiles solo quando cominciò a prepararlo con le dita per poterlo penetrare, mentre Stiles a fatica gli indicava a voce come muovere e flettere le dita meglio per accelerare il processo, perché lo voleva dentro di sé _prima di subito_.

Derek gli mormorò di inginocchiarsi sul letto, e poi si sistemò dietro di lui spingendolo ad appoggiare la schiena contro il proprio petto. Stiles attese quasi tremando che Derek cominciasse a entrargli dentro, e quando finalmente lo sentì dentro di sé e i loro bacini iniziarono a muoversi scattando avanti e indietro, cercò subito le braccia di Derek allacciate intorno a sé, per stringerle.

Derek gli baciava e leccava lascivo le spalle e la nuca, e Stiles mormorava il suo nome cercando di allungare una mano dietro di sé per accarezzargli la testa; era tutto così intenso e bruciante che Stiles pensava che ne sarebbe morto.

Quando le spinte dei loro bacini diventarono più rapide e insistenti, Stiles sentì le zanne di Derek sfiorargli la pelle, e un accenno di ringhio al suo orecchio.

«Mordimi, Derek!» lo invitò con poco fiato in gola, e lui non se lo fece dire due volte: le zanne affondarono nella sua spalla, abbastanza da fargli un po’ male e forse fare pure sgorgare qualche goccia di sangue, e Stiles gemette forte e gli urlò di _non staccare la bocca da lui_ ; Derek lo accontentò e prese la sua erezione in mano per aiutarlo a raggiungere l’orgasmo, e Stiles gemette in rapida successione imprecazioni e il nome di Derek fino a quando non venne tremando.

Per un lungo attimo restò con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca aperta temendo di non ricordare più com’era vedere e come si faceva a respirare. Poi trasse un respiro veloce come se fosse stato a lungo in apnea.

Derek con gesti un po’ bruschi lo fece di nuovo stendere sulla schiena, e Stiles anche se esausto allargò subito le gambe e le braccia per lui, esortandolo a entrargli pure di nuovo dentro e venire per lui – aveva gli occhi illuminati di blu e le zanne in mostra, e Stiles sorridendo stanco ma con affetto gli accarezzò la punta delle orecchie appena sfilate.

Bastarono un paio di spinte e qualche incoraggiamento sporco da parte di Stiles per fare venire Derek, e un attimo prima Stiles inclinò il collo di lato mettendo in evidenza l’altra spalla, quella che non gli aveva morso, e posandogli una mano sulla nuca lo esortò a morderlo anche lì.

«Così, Derek… resta così» gli mormorò sorridendo e ancora con il fiatone. «Non staccarti, resta così finché vuoi…»

Derek separò la bocca e le zanne da lui dopo qualche attimo, ma rimase fermo e dentro di lui ancora per qualche minuto, in silenzio. Stiles gli accarezzò la nuca e le spalle per tutto il tempo.

Ripreso fiato, si stesero su di un fianco, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro e con le gambe intrecciate – come piaceva a loro – e Derek cominciò a baciare piano i segni arrossati dei due morsi gemelli che Stiles adesso sfoggiava sul profilo delle spalle.

Stiles lo lasciò fare sorridendogli e accarezzandogli i capelli. «Ti amo» gli mormorò, baciandogli più volte la tempia.

«Ti amo anch’io» gli sussurrò di rimando, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo e respirando a fondo il suo odore.

Trascorsero qualche lungo e placido minuto a cullarsi in quel post orgasmo scambiandosi carezze e sguardi complici pieni di affetto e tenerezza, e quando infine Derek si separò appena da lui poggiando una guancia contro il cuscino, Stiles iniziò a giocherellare a tracciare il suo profilo con un dito – che Derek finse di volergli mordicchiare.

«Non mi hai ancora detto come ti è sembrato essere Fratello Maggiore finora!» protestò in modo fintamente un po’ infantile, allontanando il dito dal suo profilo per picchiettarglielo sulla spalla.

Derek sbuffò ironico. «Niente di che, sono ancora più impegnato di prima. E i ragazzi insistono affinché io ribattezzi Patch col nome di Brontolo II, perché il cavallo di Marjorie è Brontolo I». Stiles rise. «E i cavalli degli altri della Confraternita hanno tutti nomi dei Sette Nani». Stiles _rise ancora di più_.

«Ora capisco perché insistono così tanto a cantarle canzoni delle Principesse Disney: se l’è andata a cercare!» ghignò divertito.

«A parte questo» sospirò Derek, pizzicandolo di proposito su un fianco – Stiles arricciò il naso e provò a infilargli un dito fra le coste, fallendo, «il mio primo ordine è stato quello di allentare la sorveglianza su Takahiro, lasciandolo libero».

«Mi sembra anche giusto» assentì Stiles, «le informazioni che ci ha passato si sono rivelate veritiere, si è guadagnato appieno di vivere liberamente a Namasté».

«Per ora starà ancora al dormitorio» aggiunse Derek, «con "grande" felicità di Alena» proseguì un po’ infastidito.

Stiles sogghignò. « _Immagino_ ».

«Noi ne sappiamo più di qualcosa di storie fra un licantropo e un cacciatore che non finiscono molto bene…» insinuò borbottò.

«Sì, ma si è sempre trattato di un licantropo e _una_ cacciatric _e_ , mentre stavolta il licantropo è femmina e si tratta di _un_ cacciator _e_ : potrebbero essere l’eccezione che conferma la regola!» precisò ridendo.

Derek non sembrò per niente convinto. «Non è che lui abbia iniziato col piede giusto, eh? Faceva parte della Resistenza…» gli fece notare.

«Ma ne è uscito pulito» sottolineò Stiles.

«Lo so, ma è il _principio_ che conta e…» sbuffò seccato, «il fatto che gli stia dando una possibilità non vuol dire che gliene debba dare anche una con mia sorella».

«Lascia che sia tua sorella a decidere» insisté Stiles sorridendo, e premette la bocca sulla sua per baciarlo fino a fargli passare ogni fastidio dalla testa. Sembrò funzionare, perché quando separò le labbra dalle sue lo vide di nuovo più rilassato.

«C’è da dire che Marjorie è rimasta molto impressionata delle abilità di Takahiro con vari tipi di arco…» aggiunse Derek.

«Ah sì?»

«Ha detto che sarebbe un peccato se lui si dedicasse solo al lavoro nei campi».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Beh, non è che a Taka dispiaccia: a lui basta avere un posto sicuro dove stare o in cui tornare, e si è detto lui stesso disponibile a lavorare nei campi per ripagare a quello che ha fatto in passato…»

Derek sospirò rassegnato. «Marjorie mi ha detto di suggerirgli che il migliore modo per ripagare la comunità sarebbe quello di prestare servizio portando ordine, dato che lui aveva creato disordine…»

Stiles sorrise furbo. «Lo vorrebbe nella Confraternita della Misericordia» affermò sicuro.

«Più che altro vorrebbe che io _lo manipoli_ affinché entri nella Confraternita della Misericordia» precisò scettico. «Capisco però il suo punto di vista: avere dalla nostra parte un arciere come lui e per giunta un altro _cacciatore_ non sarebbe male – e lui ha pure dimostrato di avere una mente pronta e svelta – e in più sai come si dice, "Tieni gli amici vicini e i nemici ancora più vicini"… averlo dentro la Confraternita sarebbe il modo migliore per controllare se riga dritto o ha intenzione di cambiare di nuovo fazione…»

«Quindi approvi il suo suggerimento?»

«Il fatto che gli stia dando una possibilità non vuol dire che gliene debba dare anche una con mia sorella» ripeté cocciuto.

Stiles rise e gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra. «Sarà divertente avere il tuo primo erede, vedrai!»

Lui sorrise sarcastico, anche se a cuor leggero. «Non so io, ma senza dubbio l’intero universo si sta divertendo già: non lo senti ridere alle mie spalle perché il mio primo erede potrebbe essere un _cacciatore_?»

Lui rise ancora e lo baciò di nuovo. «Sono fiero di te. Non lo stai ancora cacciando a pedate».

Derek invece che ribattergli scelse di zittirlo spingendolo a stendersi sulla schiena e bloccandolo sotto di sé per baciarlo a lungo sulla bocca. Dopo poggiò la fronte contro quella di Stiles e rimasero per qualche attimo a fissarsi.

Sembrava tutto così perfetto che per un secondo Stiles ne ebbe paura. Guardò pensieroso Derek, tracciando con un dito il profilo del suo naso e delle sue labbra. «Come pensi che andranno ora le cose? Voglio dire…» esalò incerto, «la Compagnia del Raccolto è praticamente sciolta, Lucinda è in fuga ma comunque i Devoti Sacrificali rimasti saranno solo un numero esiguo, il Regno di Warren è finito e… parecchie cose stanno per cambiare» concluse vago. Pensò a come ancora nessuno sapeva che Lucinda era un’Osservatrice, a come le due nuove contee si sarebbero inserite fra quelle già esistenti, a come il Regno di Marjorie si sarebbe sviluppato e cos’altro ancora i loro nemici avrebbero potuto tramare contro di loro…

Derek schiacciò piano la mano di Stiles contro il cuscino intrecciando le dita alle sue. «Stiamo bene?» gli chiese serio ma con affetto.

Sbuffò un sorriso. «Sì».

«E siamo insieme. Allora qualsiasi cosa succederà ci troverà pronti».

Stiles si protrasse in avanti a poggiare la fronte contro la sua, sorridendo. «Già, qualsiasi cosa ci aspetti… siamo pronti».

 

 

 

 

 

 **Note finali** :  
I due pezzi strumentali che ho associato a questo Libro sono [Vengeance](https://youtu.be/Lhv_yFMuwxs) e [The home of a people](https://youtu.be/54KikmZaeFo). Trovate le canzoni associate agli altri Libri all’inizio del primo capitolo di ogni Libro e alla fine dell’ultimo capitolo di ogni Libro.  
Info su [Asgard](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%81sgar%C3%B0r) e su [dragon fruit](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hylocereus_undatus).  
Questo grosso modo è un finale alternativo di _Cronache dall’Eden_ : Stiles e Derek NON tornano nel mondo reale, ma in cambio non vedono di colpo morire TUTTI i loro amici o quasi (ricordiamoci che c’è questo "piccolo" dettaglio: se si svegliano, vuol dire che il Progetto Eden è stato bloccato, oppure terminato dagli Osservatori stessi – dato che non è possibile svegliarsi da soli – e se il Progetto Eden viene bloccato o terminato, chiunque è nell’Eden da più di due anni e quindi non è più reversibile… non può svegliarsi).  
Anche se Stiles e Derek non tornano nel mondo reale sono però diventati delle persone migliori, hanno una nuova vita e forse vivono anche più pienamente rispetto a prima. Vero, hanno gli anni contati e non vedranno più la loro famiglia, ma non perderanno per la _seconda volta_ una famiglia (quella che ormai hanno costruito nell’Eden), non dovranno subire nessuna lunga terapia dolorosa per tornare a stare in piedi ed essere autonomi (perché non è che uno si risveglia da un anno di coma e BAM cammina, parla e mangia e vive normale di colpo, eh?), Derek non dovrà tornare a vivere nascondendo agli umani che è un mannaro, non dovranno riadattarsi a una vita normale come se fossero soldati ritornati da una missione, e… tante altre cose che sono il rovescio della medaglia di tornare nel mondo reale.  
Ormai sia che restino nell’Eden sia che tornino nel mondo reale è un 50/50: in entrambe le soluzioni perderanno qualcuno e qualcosa.  
Il Quinto Libro sarà l’atto finale.  
E non avrà un lieto fine con unicorni e nuvole rose, ma un finale dolce e amaro ricco di malinconia, sebbene Stiles e Derek resteranno insieme fino alla fine (e nessuno dei due morirà). E del resto c’è ancora l’avviso "morte di personaggi secondari" che pende come una Spada di Damocle perfino sul Quinto Libro.  
Si scoprirà se torneranno o meno nel mondo reale, e se sì con quali conseguenze, si vedrà se il Progetto Eden verrà terminato, bloccato oppure se proseguirà ancora. Si scoprirà come mai il Castellano ha accesso allo studio del Fratello Maggiore tramite una seconda chiave, e perché Stiles e Logan percepiscono qualcosa di strano nella natura proveniente "dall’esterno".  
Volevo lasciarvi un piccolo spoiler scritto in bianco e quindi invisibile (così chi voleva poteva evitarlo), però non ci sono riuscita XD (l'editor di ao3 non mi ha accettato gli svariati tentativi di codice) Era la risposta alla domanda "Ma Scott e gli altri stanno cercando Stiles e Derek?" Se volete saperla, fate un fischio e ve la dirò XD   
Nel caso vi steste chiedendo "Ma Lucinda servirà a fargli svegliare?", la risposta è no.  
Detto questo, sono esausta! Nei prossimi giorni scriverò l’Intermezzo per poi postarlo, non vi so dire però quando! Insieme all’Intermezzo, però, troverete anche delle Appendici, cioè una sorta di schede sui Personaggi, sulle Confraternite e sui vari luoghi dell’Eden!  
Molte cose che troverete nelle Appendici sono dettagli che conoscete già o riassunti di ciò che sapete già, ma considerata la vastità della storia ho pensato non fosse male avere a disposizione qualcosa da potere consultare quando si hanno dei dubbi XD C’è da dire che però troverete anche informazioni che nella storia non sono state inserite per i motivi più svariati, come alcuni dettagli superflui (tipo i nomi delle spade di Raleigh e Marjorie, o la famiglia di Bhanuja, o per che squadra di hockey e calcio tifano Logan e Philip), background di personaggi poco nominati (tipo quelli di Hilma e Silvia), i cognomi di TUTTI i personaggi, storie personali che qui sono state solo accennate e roba simile. Spero che la cosa possa farvi piacere!  
Non so davvero quanto tempo mi prenderà la stesura del Quinto Libro, quello che posso dirvi di sicuro è che posterò i capitoli soltanto quando avrò terminato scrivere TUTTO – e di certo ci vorrà almeno più di un mese. Non sarà qualcosa di emotivamente facile da scrivere, sia per via del contenuto in sé, sia perché per me è difficile staccarmi da questa storia dopo quasi TRECENTOMILA PAROLE (e devo ancora finirla, andrà oltre le trecentomila parole).  
Ci tengo a fare un buon lavoro e non deludere le aspettative di chi mi ha seguito fin qui, quindi mi prenderò tutto il tempo che sarà necessario.  
Se siete curiosi, le canzoni che ho associato al Quinto e ultimo Libro sono tre: [Mind heist](https://youtu.be/lCGlIjLT8OQ), [Waiting between worlds](https://youtu.be/4KNuo72QuYk) e [Rebirth](https://youtu.be/vxe4JOGOMvU).  
La stesura di questo Quarto Libro è stata complicata e ricca di imprevisti, ma mi ha dato anche parecchie soddisfazioni, perché mi ha permesso di esplorare alcune cose che da tanto volevo scrivere (come scene su una nave in viaggio), mi ha portata a scrivere parecchie scene di azione (che considero il mio punto debole), e non credevo davvero che sarei arrivata a finire di scriverlo XD  
Sono fiera di essere riuscita ad arrivare fin qui, perché nella vita ogni tanto fa piacere riuscire a portare a termine qualcosa che si era prefissati di fare :)  
Grazie di aver letto fin qui, spero di avervi tenuto buona compagnia!  
A risentirci con l’Intermezzo e le Appendici!  



	32. Intermezzo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti al quarto e ultimo Intermezzo di _Cronache dall’Eden_ :) (e con questo capitolo arriviamo a quota trecentomila parole!)  
>  Stavolta l’Intermezzo è venuto bello lungo, sia perché anche il Quarto Libro è _incredibilmente_ più lungo degli altri (gli Intermezzi sono pur sempre il POV di Derek su quello che succede nel Libro), sia perché l’ho scritto a mente fredda e più riposata, quindi ho avuto modo di dedicarci più attenzione e cura :)  
>  Mi sento un po’ malinconica a chiudere così già una piccola parte di questa storia, ma sono anche molto soddisfatta di ciò che ho messo in queste righe!  
> Appena avrò un attimo di tempo risponderò alle recensioni e ai messaggi arretrati!  
> Ci risentiamo alle note finali per maggiori info, buona lettura!

 

Derek sapeva che la morte di Raleigh avrebbe avuto un grosso impatto sulla Confraternita della Misericordia: Marjorie era sempre molto professionale e ci teneva a mantenere separata la sua vita personale e sentimentale da quella legata alla Confraternita, ma Raleigh era – _era stato_ – l’uomo che amava e il suo compagno di vita e battaglia, era stupido pretendere che la sua fine non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto su di lei. Non era un robot.

Gli oggetti personali di Raleigh erano le uniche cose che fossero rimaste di lui, dato che il suo corpo era svanito, e la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto adesso li custodiva per conto di Marjorie, visto che lei non aveva un posto proprio e sicuro dove conservarli. Derek credeva anche che nessuno le avrebbe mai revocato il diritto di entrare e uscire a piacimento dal castello, perché tutti l’avrebbero considerata per sempre la moglie del _loro_ Raleigh.

All’interno della Confraternita della Misericordia, invece, tutti avevano dato a Marjorie un po’ di spazio per elaborare da sola la sua perdita, perché lei aveva chiesto soltanto questo – di stare un po’ per i fatti propri – e obiettivamente non era stata una richiesta così egoista, soprattutto perché sapevano che in fondo la loro Sorella Maggiore sarebbe rientrata in campo non più di un paio di giorni dopo. Marjorie era forte e volitiva, e abbastanza cosciente del poco tempo da vivere che ognuno di loro aveva a disposizione: non avrebbe mai perso troppo giorni a stare chiusa nel proprio lutto, ignorando così le speranze che Raleigh aveva rimesso in lei e in tutti loro.

Per questa ragione, a soli cinque giorni di distanza dalla morte del marito, Marjorie era già fuori dalla sua stanza, sistemata nella cucina del dormitorio di Namasté e impegnata a tornare alla vita quotidiana scambiando quattro chiacchiere con i suoi compagni – anche se meno mordace e sboccata del solito.

Siobhán aveva preparato del vin brulé utilizzando anche degli agrumi che Luigi le aveva regalato, buttando un paio di bucce pure nel fuoco del camino per profumare l’atmosfera, e al momento lei, Marjorie, Derek e Alena si trovavano disposti per la cucina a chiacchierare bevendolo.

Marjorie si era creata una sorta di cuccia accanto al camino utilizzando parecchie coperte e dei cuscini, e se ne stava lì a terra ammantata di plaid a sorseggiare vin brulé, con in volto un pochino più di colore rispetto all’ultima volta che Derek l’aveva vista. Marjorie – e Derek lo stava imparando adesso – soffriva molto il freddo quando era triste, e probabilmente era anche per questo che Siobhán aveva preparando quella bevanda calda.

Lui e Alena erano seduti al tavolo, l’uno di fronte all’altra e ognuno con un bicchiere di coccio in mano, mentre Siobhán se ne stava seduta a gambe incrociate su una cassapanca di legno posta di fianco al camino, lavorando a maglia con espressione autoritaria e sorseggiando vin brulé di tanto in tanto.

Quella sarebbe sembrata una calorosa scena familiare, se non fosse stato per le divise militari che indossavano, ma a Derek ciò trasmetteva conforto lo stesso. Loro erano la sua famiglia, adesso, e in fondo era già abituato da prima ad avere più sorelle che fratelli.

«Quindi» esordì Marjorie, dopo che Derek terminò di aggiornarla sulle prime decisioni di Stiles come Fratello Maggiore, «Logan è la nuova Guardia Personale e Philip il nuovo Castellano, eh?» Lo disse con un con un ghigno furbo sul volto.

Derek annuì bevendo.

Siobhán aggrottò la fronte. «Ma non sarà un po’…» si fermò dal fare la maglia per cercare la parola giusta. « _imbarazzante_? Voglio dire» riprese a lavorare, «sappiamo tutti che Philip si farebbe ammazzare per Stiles e _perché_ …» rivolse un’occhiata veloce a Derek, che inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia come a dirle "Lo so, lo so, ne sono cosciente", «quindi non so, ci sono troppi sentimenti in mezzo, mi sembra un po’…»

«Sadico da parte di Stiles? Una scelta forse poco oculata?» concluse Derek per lei, ironicamente inespressivo.

«Eh!» assentì lei, secca.

Derek sospirò. «Per quanto ne ho capito, Philip vuole lasciarsi alle spalle quello che… _prova_ ». Derek non era mai stato molto bravo a maneggiare i sentimenti a voce alta, né i propri né quelli degli altri. «Evitare di nominarlo Castellano solo per questo avrebbe voluto dire evidenziare ancora di più la faccenda, e Stiles lo vedeva bene come Castellano…» divagò e chiuse il discorso scrollando le spalle. Derek avrebbe rispettato sempre le scelte di Stiles.

Siobhán aggrottò di nuovo la fronte. «Tutto ciò mi suona terribilmente simile alla trama di un harmony storico» e proseguì teatrale. « _Il cuore dell’impavido e tenebroso cavaliere è solo per la sua regina, ma non è ricambiato, e si ritrova così a passare i suoi giorni a servirla fedele e devoto, e le sue notti insonne a tormentarsi…_ »

Marjorie la fissò sorpresa e arricciando appena il naso. «Leggi harmony?»

Lei assentì tornando a fare la maglia. «Nel mondo reale li usavo come pausa durante le mie traduzioni dal latino e dal greco antico. Mi rilassavano. Me li ha consigliati mia nonna, che da giovane faceva lo stesso».

Marjorie annuì solenne. «Considerami colpita» trasse un grosso sorso di vin brulé.

Alena intervenne fissando perplessa il proprio bicchiere. «Ma in genere in storie simili tutti non fanno il tifo per il tizio che non è ricambiato?»

Marjorie si mostrò oltremodo impressionata. «Derek» si voltò verso di lui, « _sei fottuto_ ».

Lui sbuffò un ghigno sarcastico. «Questo _sempre_ ».

Siobhán schioccò la lingua. «Non saprei. Io non so se leggerei mai un harmony con una trama simile: esistono troppi libri, troppi film e troppi telefilm con questo cliché, e fa pure un po’ troppo Anni Novanta-Inizio Duemila» e si voltò verso Marjorie. «Hai presente Seth e Summer di _The O.C._?»

Lei ci rifletté sopra. «Uhm, sì, anche se non ho visto le ultime stagioni, e poi gli Osservatori mi hanno invitata a _traslocare_ qui…» e si rivolse a Derek. «Tu lo sai com’è finito?»

Le rispose senza alcuna enfasi. «Marissa muore. Seth e Summer si sposano».

«Marissa muore?» ripeté con un sorriso sarcastico. «Buono a sapersi. Non mi è mai piaciuta quella stronza». Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa.

«Comunque» riprese Siobhán sospirando, «il punto è che è un cliché troppo usato: io un harmony simile non credo lo leggerei».

Marjorie sembrò rifletterci di nuovo sopra. «Nemmeno una versione gay?»

Derek sentì che ad Alena andò un sorso di traverso, e di sottecchi la vide sforzarsi di restare impassibile.

Siobhán fermò i ferri da maglia, ci pensò sopra. «Sai che non ho mai provato del porno gay?»

Di sottofondo si udì che ad Alena andò di traverso _un altro_ sorso.

Marjorie guardò delusa Siobhán. «Ti sei persa _così tanto_ finora».

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte. «In questa conversazione non c’è _nulla_ che mi sorprenda sul serio». Le sue sorelle stavano usando un modo strano per dirgli fra le righe che supportano la sua storia con Stiles: stava cominciando a pulsargli la testa.

«E quindi» esalò forte Marjorie, appena un po’ più seria, «abbiamo i nomi ufficiali dei due nuovi assistenti del Fratello Maggiore del Drago Scarlatto…» Abbozzò un ghigno furbo. «Qualcosa mi dice però che dovremo aspettarci grandi cose da loro tre…» insinuò. «Cose col _botto_ ».

A Derek bastava solo che _Stiles_ non fosse l’artefice di alcun botto che lo facesse a pezzi, ma sospirò tenendo quella considerazione per sé.

 

 

 

Gli piaceva osservare Stiles con Logan e Philip al suo fianco, e non solo perché vedeva che Stiles sembrava felice se insieme a quei due: loro tre insieme formavano una scena confortevole che sapeva di fratellanza, qualcosa per cui Derek provava nostalgia, e gli faceva piacere che proprio Stiles fosse lì in mezzo a farne parte.

Derek si chiedeva se a Stiles avrebbe fatto piacere sapere che emozioni emanavano Logan e Philip in sua presenza, ma d’altra parte era giusto che ciò rimasse segreto.

Logan sembrava _innamorato_ della loro amicizia, dettaglio che non stupiva Derek più di tanto: Stiles e Philip erano i primi veri amici che aveva, e le emozioni che emanava Logan mettevano in chiaro il suo entusiasmo nel dimostrarsi sempre disponibile per gli altri due.

Philip invece irradiava _speranza malinconica_ , e un desiderio struggente che bruciava come una scottatura che non voleva saperne di rimarginarsi. A volte ciò che emanava era paragonabile a un dolore sordo ma piacevole, altre a un dolore costante e soffocante. Entrambi i tipi di dolore erano però associabili a ciò che si provava per una _mancanza_.

C’erano momenti in cui Derek preferiva stare lontano da Philip, perché Derek era fin troppo familiare con il concetto della mancanza di qualcuno o qualcosa che non si avrà, o si _riavrà_ , mai: aveva poca voglia di sentirlo nell’aria.

A parte questo però, quei tre erano sempre sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, sembravano sempre perfettamente sincronizzati – non era raro vedere le loro teste scattare a guardare qualcosa quasi all’unisono – e Derek era felice che Stiles avesse _questo_ , proprio come era felice di avere la sua piccola famiglia all’interno della Confraternita della Misericordia: era qualcosa che sia lui che Stiles si meritavano di avere, perché aveva dovuto fare parecchia strada e finire in un altro mondo, ma finalmente stava riuscendo a dire cos’è che si meritava di preciso.

Ed era liberatorio e fantastico.

Poi Stiles avanzava verso di lui a grandi passi veloci, poggiava la fronte contro la sua sorridendo e la sua vita sembrava riassestarsi ancora un altro po’, diventando sempre più perfetta.

Era così innamorato da non riuscire nemmeno a credere che gli stesse succedendo una cosa simile dopo anni, e forse un giorno sarebbe anche stato in grado di dirlo a voce alta.

 

 

 

Marjorie non aveva mosso alcuna obiezione quando Derek si era proposto di essere lui ad addestrare Alena durante il suo apprendistato post-entrata lampo nella Confraternita, anzi lo aveva guardato con aria calcolatrice, così tanto che Derek era perfino riuscito a _vedere_ degli ingranaggi muoversi dentro la sua testa.

Si augurava solo che non si trattasse di qualcosa di _mortale_.

La prima missione con Alena si stava rivelando abbastanza piena.

All’inizio erano andati a graziare un tipo che viveva da solo in una casetta all’interno di uno dei villaggi delle Terre Libere. Era un mannaro, non sembrava molto più vecchio di Derek, ma indubbiamente era nell’Eden da più di dieci anni, quindi era probabile che in realtà avrebbe potuto essere vecchio quanto uno degli zii di Derek – uno di quelli che ormai da anni non c’era più.

Vista la natura sovrannaturale dell’uomo, il suo corpo stava provando a rigenerarsi di continuo, prolungando oltremodo la sua agonia: non ce la faceva a uccidersi da solo e non se la sentiva di chiederlo a uno dei compagni di villaggio – era un atto che aveva un certo peso e richiedeva un determinato coraggio, non era giusto pretendere che tutti fossero in grado di farlo e _sopportarlo_ – quindi aveva contattato la Misericordia.

Quando Derek e Alena erano giunti da lui, era ormai a pochi passi dal delirare dal dolore: non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad arrivare al prossimo 5x1 per lasciare la sua taglia ai compagni di villaggio, era il caso di agire subito.

Derek lo aveva tranquillizzato, gli aveva somministrato delle gocce per calmargli la tosse – per stabilire in modo chiaro gli ultimi accordi – gli aveva rivolto un ultimo saluto con un sorriso malinconico, gli aveva coperto gli occhi con una mano e lo aveva pugnalato al cuore.

Marjorie e Theodora lo avevano istruito bene su come usare la Misericordia, il pugnale della Confraternita, da come caricare il colpo a in quale punto preciso affondare la lama, per potere regalare alla vittima un oblio immediato e il più indolore possibile. Lui avrebbe insegnato le stesse cose ad Alena. Chi chiedeva il loro aiuto, chi domandava _la grazia_ , arrivava a loro già sofferente e molto provato: era sempre meglio rassicurare il richiedente mostrandosi sicuri e capaci, ed evitare di infliggere per sbaglio ferite inutili. Bisognava avere la mano ferma e la mente lucida.

E dopo alla fine trarre dei lunghi respiri profondi e ripetersi che adesso il richiedente aveva almeno trovato la pace.

«Non c’è un modo per farli andare via con un veleno che però non faccia male, vero?» gli chiese Alena inespressiva, mentre lui puliva il pugnale con dell’acqua dietro la casa ormai disabitata – gli abitanti del villaggio presto l’avrebbero ceduta a qualche nuovo Inserito.

Derek scosse la testa. «Solo se il tipo in questione nella vita reale ha già sperimentato un veleno simile, altrimenti qui non ha effetto, ma…» scrollò le spalle, «dubito che chi prova un veleno mortale poi ritorni in vita…» aggiunse con del sarcasmo asciutto.

Alena assentì a braccia conserte e un po’ stretta nelle spalle. «Quindi il pugnale è l’unica via».

«Oppure gli _artigli_ , ma visto che sono parte di noi diventa un atto più _intimo_ : il pugnale è un mezzo più indiretto, ci permette di restare meno coinvolti» le spiegò, pragmatico ma non freddo – dosò bene il peso di ogni singola parola.

Lei annuì di nuovo. «Mi insegnerai come farlo bene?»

Le rivolse un sorriso nostalgico. «Sono qui per questo».

Prima di lasciare il villaggio ricevettero un messaggio da parte di Marjorie, in cui chiedeva loro di addentrarsi nella foresta di Lunense: c’era un tipo che era fuggito da quella contea prima che gli abitanti potessero accorgersi che aveva rubato della lana, e la loro Confraternita era stata incaricata di catturarlo.

Prese le direttive, erano partiti per la caccia all’uomo, e circa sei ore dopo, quando ormai era calata la sera, erano ormai accampati nella foresta accanto al fuoco acceso, mentre il tizio catturato era privo di sensi e legato come un salame al tronco di un albero.

Derek non si sentiva in colpa neanche un po’ per aver steso il tipo con un pugno: non la voleva smettere di frignare e supplicarli di lasciarlo andare, diceva che la lana gli serviva per scaldarsi perché soffriva di ragadi alle mani e ai piedi, e che se lo avessero riportato a Lunense lo avrebbero costretto a lavorare ai pascoli per riparare al furto, e ciò gli avrebbe procurato _altre_ ragadi. Per Derek metterlo a tacere era stato legittima difesa nei confronti dei suoi timpani.

Alena per tutto il tempo era rimasta silenziosa ma attenta; durante il corso della giornata, però, non era sembrata chiusa in se stessa e nelle riflessioni che quella missione le aveva dato, ma ricettiva a tutto quello che era successo e che aveva visto. Era una ragazza dai riflessi pronti e dalla mente elastica, e ciò di sicuro doveva essere una delle conseguenze dell’avere vissuto a lungo di espedienti e senza un tetto fisso sotto cui stare.

Derek si assicurò un’ultima volta che il ladro fosse a occhi chiusi e con la testa ciondolante su di un lato – aveva pure la bocca aperta, _sbavava_ – e poi osservò Alena: se ne stava seduta davanti al fuoco, la vide tirarsi come al solito i polsini della giacca giù fino alle nocche delle dita e poi mettere le mani a coppa per alitarci sopra per scaldarle un po’. Era stanca, ma non emanava alcun segno di frustrazione e sconforto, anzi sembrava piuttosto serena. Derek ne fu rassicurato.

Si accomodò accanto a lei e mentalmente cercò un modo per iniziare discorso: chiacchierare con le altre ragazze della Confraternita era facile, perché grazie a Laura ne aveva di esperienze con sorelle maggiori, ma con una sorella minore era tutt’altra storia, perché l’unica brevissima esperienza che aveva avuto era stata con Cora – non contavano i giorni in cui lei era stata ancora una bambina, un po’ più facile da gestire.

Forse era per questo che Erica aveva deciso di andarsene, perché lui fin dall’inizio non era stato capace di rapportarsi con una sorella minore – lei lo aveva pure _baciato_ , quindi in effetti sì: con Erica aveva sbagliato a impostare la loro relazione proprio fin dal principio.

«Allora» esordì sospirando, «come ti è sembrata questa giornata?»

Lei lo fissò inespressiva abbracciando le ginocchia, annuì appena. «Buona».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso di circostanza. L’impaccio presente nell’aria poteva essere tagliato con un coltello. Esalò abbassando lo sguardo e intravide qualcosa di strano a terra, alla destra di Alena: una decina di sassi messi in fila in ordine di grandezza. Aggrottò _parecchio_ la fronte.

Alena notò cosa lui stava fissando; si riportò i polsini sopra le nocche e si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Mi piace sistemare le cose in ordine di grandezza. O di colore».

«Uh» annuì vago.

«Quando vedo qualcosa in disordine, penso che sia carino da parte mia sistemarlo» disse un po’ sulla difensiva.

Quindi si era messa a raccogliere i sassi circostanti per poi metterli in ordine? Beh, non è che Derek potesse giudicarla: aveva fatto cose peggiori nella vita. «Ognuno ha le sue abitudini» divagò. «Mi sembri piuttosto a tuo agio…» cercò ancora di fare conversazione.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Sono abbastanza abituata a passare la notte all’aperto».

«Nel mondo reale dormivi spesso sulla strada?» indagò cauto.

«No. A volte se pioveva andavo nei parcheggi, forzavo un’auto e ci entravo dentro a passare la notte. Ma dopo mettevo tutto a posto» assentì inespressiva, «se vedevo che dentro l’abitacolo c’era del disordine o dello sporco, pulito e riordinavo tutto. Per ripagare».

Quindi il giorno dopo il proprietario si ritrovava l’auto scassinata ma _straordinariamente pulita e ordinata_. Dovevano girare certe storie sul misterioso scassinatore di auto educato…

«Stavo sempre attenta a non sporcare la tappezzeria» aggiunse Alena.

«Giusto» assentì Derek.

«Mi sembrava giusto sistemare le cose. A me avrebbe fatto piacere se qualcuno avesse sistemato le mie cose».

Lei non aveva avuto _mai_ nessuno che le sistemasse le cose.

Derek abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Sei una brava ragazza» le mormorò.

Alena biascicò un grazie voltando la testa di lato: quello in cui non sembrava brava era ricevere complimenti, ma Derek sperava di poterle insegnare anche quello.

Tanto aveva il resto della sua vita per farlo.

 

 

 

C’era un motivo ben preciso se Derek non aveva mai voluto mostrarsi ferito a Stiles: nella sua vita spesso aveva avuto fra le braccia i corpi feriti – e troppe volte a morte – di persone care, sapeva che effetto faceva stare a guardare impotenti uno squarcio che non si ricuciva da sé, o dei rivoli di sangue che scivolavano dall’angolo di una bocca.

Sia lui che Stiles avevano già singolarmente le proprie preoccupazioni, quindi quando veniva ferito, se si trattava di roba che sarebbe guarita nel giro di un paio di ore, non avvertiva Stiles, né glielo raccontava, anzi tornava a casa soltanto quando la ferita era del tutto chiusa, perché sapeva che a Stiles vederlo conciato così avrebbe fatto solo male, e non avevano costruito la loro casa solo per potere stare male dentro di essa. A casa doveva portare solo cose buone.

Quindi il giorno in cui si ritrovò in ginocchio ad accarezzare i capelli di Stiles, sdraiato sul letto pallido e madido di sudore mentre il dottore accanto a loro _non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo_ , Derek si sentì morire dentro. Perché quella era solo l’ennesima volta in cui si sentiva impotente davanti a una possibile morte imminente di qualcuno che amava.

Quando gli Osservatori per _una volta_ nella sua _fottuta_ vita gli diedero la possibilità di fare qualcosa e di non restare a guardare impotente Stiles andare via, Derek la colse al volo. Non si preoccupò né di Stiles che urlando lo pregò di non farlo, né delle conseguenze che ciò avrebbe avuto.

Sarebbe andato a caccia di tre persone facenti parte della Compagnia del Raccolto e le avrebbe uccise, Stiles sarebbe guarito e fine della storia. Contava solo questo.

Partì seguito in silenzio da Philip e Logan, e mentalmente ringraziò il fatto che ci fossero altri due simili a lui a fargli compagnia – un cacciatore e un predatore – perché così sarebbe stato più facile rintracciare chi voleva, e in più loro due avevano una mente più lucida della sua al momento.

Loro tre non si parlarono molto durante la caccia, si limitarono a darsi indicazioni e suggerimenti, consultando spesso la propria posta per restare aggiornati sulle condizioni di Stiles – _peggiorava sempre di più_.

Quando finalmente riuscirono a scovare un gruppo di tipi del Raccolto, sorprendendoli prima che potessero lasciare il loro accampamento, Derek provò un pizzico di sollievo, che però svanì subito quando li vide provare a scappare: gli Osservatori stavano giocando con lui mettendo a rischio la vita di Stiles, e adesso loro stavano _osando_ provare a scappare?

Derek era _così_ stanco di dovere graziare delle persone solo perché gli Osservatori avevano giocato con loro fino a esaurirli, così stanco di vedere come stavano usando Stiles per condizionarlo, così stanco di immaginare Stiles in preda a una febbre infernale, così stanco di perdere chi amava e vedere delle occasioni fuggire lontano via da lui… Ruggì forte, con rabbia, disperazione e dolore, e tutta la foresta tremò intorno a lui e sotto i suoi piedi.

Dopo sentì le sue ossa e i suoi muscoli _muoversi_ , e nel giro di pochi secondi si vide cadere a terra _su quattro zampe_. Il suo corpo era più forte e più agile, era quello di un _lupo vero_.

Scattò in avanti e con le zanne lacerò la gola dell’uomo più vicino.

Voleva solo _uccidere tutto quanto_ : quegli uomini, gli Osservatori, il Destino, il karma, il suo dolore, la sua rabbia… _tutto_.

Aggredì e uccise, aggredì e uccise ancora e poi… sentì che intorno a sé erano rimasti solo altri due cuore a battere oltre al suo. Si voltò di scatto ringhiando.

Vide un predatore dagli occhi bianchi pararsi di fronte a lui, ma non sembrò prepararsi ad attaccarlo, piuttosto parve porsi fra di lui e l’altra persona presente, un umano.

«È in sé?» chiese l’umano.

«È confuso» biascicò il predatore, fra i denti affilati come rasoi. «Non credo che al momento ci riconosca».

« _Dannazione_!» sbottò l’altro. «Derek!» lo chiamò forte, facendosi un po’ avanti. «Derek, devi tornare da Stiles!»

Quel nome bastò a fare diradare la nebbia fitta e oscura che gli offuscava la mente. Afflosciò la posa e per un lunghissimo secondo fu oltremodo cosciente di come le sue zanne fossero intrise del sapore del sangue; poi abbassò lo sguardo e vide che le zampe erano sporche di rosso.

Aveva ucciso dei mostri, ma nel farlo era diventato uno di loro. _Guaì_ , confuso e spaventato, e provò a scappare via.

«Derek!» lo chiamò Philip.

Lui non gli diede retta, ma scosso com’era non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare bene in che punto della foresta si trovavano e in che direzione fosse meglio correre per _scomparire_ , e Philip stava approfittando della sua esitazione per raggiungerlo.

Adocchiò un grosso tronco cavo e andò a nascondersi lì dentro.

Per sua sfortuna, Philip non impiegò molto a trovarlo: si inginocchiò davanti l’imboccatura, aveva il fiatone e si teneva una mano sul braccio per tamponare una ferita.

«Derek» lo chiamò di nuovo, con tono fermo.

Lui gli ringhiò contro.

La voce di Philip si velò di sarcasmo. «Non abbiamo del dannato tempo a disposizione per questo, sai?»

Ringhiò di nuovo.

«Philip» disse Logan, da qualche parte dietro di lui e con tono incerto, «non credo che questo approccio sia appropriato…»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo». Strinse una mano sul bordo del tronco e si sporse di più verso il lupo. «Derek! Devi-tornare- _in te_!»

Un ringhio.

«Devi tornare da Stiles!»

Altro ringhio. Con che faccia poteva mai tornare da Stiles? Si era trasformato in un mostro, non ricordava nemmeno _quanti_ uomini aveva ucciso, nella sua testa echeggiava soltanto _quanto_ aveva voluto sterminare l’universo intero… era una sensazione _disgustosa_.

Philip inspirò a fondo e si tirò un po’ indietro, sembrò provare a infondersi della calma. «Ok. Sei scosso e traumatizzato, e posso immaginare quanto sia sconvolgente trasformarsi in un dannato animale all’improvviso, ma non possiamo stare qui a parlarne e analizzare tutto, ok? Dobbiamo tornare da Stiles, _adesso_ » l’esortò.

Derek uggiolò indietreggiando un po’.

«Stiles ti sta aspettando» insisté Philip. «Non puoi stare qui e lasciarlo da solo, va bene? _Non puoi_ » scandì con fermezza. «Non posso permetterti di restare qui e, non so, rimanere per sempre bloccato nel corpo di un lupo con la mente persa dietro chissà che cosa… non posso permetterti di restare qui a vagare per la foresta _così_ e poi magari perdere per sempre le tue tracce. _Non posso_. Dobbiamo tornare da Stiles, Derek».

Lui abbassò il muso a terra e distolse lo sguardo da Philip.

«Derek, devi tornare da Stiles, ok?» e la voce gli si incrinò. «Non puoi lasciarlo da solo» ripeté. «Lo sai come ci si sente a sentire per sempre un vuoto al proprio fianco? Lo sai come ci si sente a non potere avere con sé la persona che si ama?» Aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Lo sai come ci si sente a sentire ogni singolo dannato giorno una mancanza del genere?»

«Philip…» lo _supplicò_ Logan, perché nell’aria si poteva già sentire come le emozioni di Philip fossero pronte a scattare come serpenti.

«Lo sai?» insisté Philip. «Perché se non tornerai, Stiles si sentirà _così_ ».

Philip era un cacciatore, era stato addestrato a celare le proprie emozioni ai mannari… quello che Derek aveva percepito finora era stato solo la punta dell’iceberg: Philip rilasciò di colpo _tutto_ ciò che provava.

Derek lo vide fissarlo negli occhi affondando le dita nel terreno artigliando una mano, concentrato: doveva stare di sicuro pensando con attenzione e infinita accuratezza a ogni singolo momento in cui aveva capito per nell’ennesima volta che non sarebbe _mai_ stato ricambiato, e a ogni volta che aveva guardato Stiles dicendosi che non poteva averlo. Derek poté essere certo che fosse così perché all’istante gli sembrò di essere al centro di un deserto, in mezzo alle dune di sabbia e sotto un sole cocente, con la gola stretta dalla sete e dal panico di essere rimasto l’unica persona al mondo.

Derek aveva sempre voluto evitare di percepire a fondo la solitudine di Philip, perché aveva delle sfumature troppo simili a quella che lui aveva provato più volte in passato – la mancanza di alcune persone nella propria vita può essere di tipo diverso, ma dopotutto ha sempre lo stesso dannato sapore. Ora però l’aveva avuta sbattuta in faccia.

Guaì un paio di volte e poi si lasciò andare in un lungo ululato pieno di desolazione e dolore.

Philip tirò su col naso e si asciugò in fretta un paio di lacrime con il dorso della mano. «Devi tornare da Stiles, ok?» ripeté. «Se non vuoi che si senta _così_ , devi tornare da lui. Potrai avere a che fare con quello che ti sta passando per la testa _dopo_ , prima però devi tornare da lui e mostrargli che sei vivo» decretò con fermezza. «Anche da lupo, se proprio vuoi».

Derek uggiolò di nuovo, poi pian piano si mosse strisciando in avanti, e uscì dal tronco a testa china.

Philip trasse un grosso sospirò di sollievo. «Resti così per ora?» chiese pratico e sbrigativo.

Derek annuì; al momento non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare a capire come tornare umano.

Philip assentì a propria volta. «Ripartiamo subito, allora» e gli voltò le spalle aprendo il proprio account – Derek lo vide scrivere un messaggio mentre camminava.

Logan legò Patch al proprio cavallo, pensieroso e corrucciato; si voltò verso Philip. «Pensi che avrà problemi a tornare umano?» gli mormorò.

Lui tirò di nuovo su col naso. «Si è trasformato _per Stiles_ , quindi mi sa che tornerà umano solo quando sarà certo che lui sta meglio. O comunque quando lo vedrà e avrà la mente più serena».

Logan osservò Derek sospirando malinconico e rassegnato, e salì a cavallo. Philip fece lo stesso, e subito dopo iniziarono la corsa verso casa con Derek che li precedeva su quattro zampe.

 

 

 

Derek aveva sempre evitato Philip con eleganza, fin dall’inizio – sia per graziare entrambi dall’elefante che si materializzava fra di loro quando erano insieme nella stessa stanza e che portava il nome di "sentimenti per Stiles", sia per via delle emozioni soffocanti che Philip irradiava di continuo – ma non è che dopo la faccenda accaduta durante la sua trasformazione in lupo potesse evitarlo. Era anche una questione di educazione provare a parlargli.

Derek pensò che la biblioteca sarebbe stato un luogo sicuro e confortevole per la conversazione, e senza avvisare Stiles delle sue intenzioni andò a cercare Philip: Stiles gli aveva detto che stava sempre seduto nella stessa ala, e Derek ormai conosceva fin troppo bene l’odore di Philip – infatti lo rintracciò senza alcuna fatica.

Derek si parò dinanzi al suo tavolo, di fronte a lui, e non si sedette. Notò che su una delle copertine dei quaderni di pergamene Philip aveva scritto a stampatello una frase che a occhio doveva essere in latino, rimarcandola più volte: _NEMO ME IMPUNE LACESSIT_. Suonava come un motto, magari più tardi avrebbe chiesto lumi a Siobhán, tanto per curiosità.

Philip alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo – o studiando – lo fissò inespressivo e poi tornò a guardare le pagine, rivolgendogli delle parole con tono piatto ma sicuro.

«Non l’ho fatto per te e so che lo sai benissimo» esordì, e voltò pagina.

Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Questo non vuol dire che non ti debba ringraziare lo stesso» gli replicò altrettanto atono.

Lui sospirò e girò di nuovo pagina. «No, questo semmai non vuol dire che tu mi debba qualcosa».

« _Grazie_ » insisté, scandendo bene la parola, anche se a bassa voce.

Philip rialzò lo sguardo verso di lui ostentando rassegnazione, scrollò le spalle e mise le mani avanti. «Come vuoi».

Derek inspirò a fondo stringendosi due dita sul naso: parlare con le persone a volte poteva essere _così difficile_.

Philip notò la sua incertezza e si soffermò a guardarlo, inespressivo ma _trasudando_ sarcasmo. «Non sei venuto qui per avere un confronto riguardo i miei sentimenti per Stiles, vero? Non stai per dare il via a una tipica scena da film americano per adolescenti, tipo due ragazzine liceali che si incrociano davanti agli armadietti della scuola e si lanciano minacce poco sottili qualora una delle due tocchi il fidanzato dell’altra, vero?»

Derek si strinse di più il naso. «Dio, _no_ ».

Philip assentì tornando al libro. «Meno male. Perché sono un _uomo_ , e per giunta più vicino a trent’anni di quanto mi piacerebbe esserlo».

Lui esalò sarcastico e scuotendo la testa. «A volte siete _così_ simili…»

Fu il turno di Philip di sospirare; afflosciò le spalle e si mostrò un po’ più serio. «Senti… so che quando è successo il fattaccio ho usato toni non molto appropriati e che da parte mia è stato scorretto toccare certi tasti: _so_ quello che è successo alla tua famiglia, e mi dispiace». Infilò una mano sotto il colletto e con una smorfia di dolore si massaggiò la spalla sinistra. «Ma il fatto che sia cosciente di come mi sia comportato non vuol dire che mi dispiaccia anche averlo fatto: sappiamo entrambi che ti serviva una scossa. Dovevo riportarti da Stiles».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sai della mia famiglia?»

Lui gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica sfilandosi la mano da sotto il colletto. « _Ti ama_ , credi che smetta mai di parlare di te?»

Lo fissò per nulla impressionato. «Non sono comunque qui per _come_ lo hai fatto, ma _perché_ lo hai fatto». Si protrasse verso di lui e insinuò una mano sotto il suo colletto, per portargli via un po’ di dolore dalla spalla.

A naso per un mannaro non era propriamente facile capire l’origine del suo dolore, visto che si trattava di un danno permanente che aveva il suo corpo reale, ma il suo fastidio era percepibile.

Philip lo fissò aggrottando appena la fronte. « _Sai_ della mia spalla» affermò sicuro.

Derek tolse la mano e gli rivolse uno sguardo di sufficienza. « _Gli importa di te_ , credi che smetta mai di parlare di te?»

Philip trattenne il fiato per un paio di secondi, poi espirò forte scrollando la testa. «Lasciamo perdere» gli disse, tornando a fissare le pagine del libro e agitando una mano come a esortare Derek a congedarsi pure. «Ci vediamo in giro».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso. «Sei un bravo ragazzo, Philip».

«Ti piacerebbe che fosse così» biascicò voltando pagina. «Piacerebbe a tutti, me compreso».

Derek sorrise di nuovo, malinconico e scrollando la testa, girò sui tacchi e si allontanò dal tavolo.

L’unica cosa che lo preoccupava era che presto sarebbe toccato a Philip andare via, e quella _speranza malinconica_ inevitabilmente avrebbe toccato Stiles facendogli un male del diavolo.

 

 

 

Marjorie lo aveva mandato a raccogliere dei rapporti dalle truppe che al momento sostavano nella Contea delle Ande, e Derek sapeva già che al suo ritorno avrebbe trovato Stiles già arrivato alla Fortezza-Osservatorio.

Non restò neanche sorpreso quando rientrando nella stanza che avevano assegnato a loro due lo trovò steso sotto le coperte di pelliccia. Stiles si voltò verso di lui sorridendo, aveva un’aria assonnata.

Derek gli sorrise a sua volta togliendosi gli stivali, si sedette sul letto e si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca, mugolando compiaciuto quando sentì le dita di Stiles scorrere fra i suoi capelli.

«Ehi» lo salutò infine Stiles, quando le loro bocche si separarono.

«Ehi» lo ricambiò, sfiorandogli il profilo della mandibola con il naso.

«Mi piace davvero questo letto» gli disse Stiles con espressione sorniona. «Le coperte di pelliccia arricchiscono molto l’atmosfera» e premette piano il palmo della mano contro il naso di Derek: si era _masturbato_.

Derek gli mordicchiò e succhiò il dorso del pollice.

Stiles avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio. «Spogliati e vieni sotto le coperte con me» lo invitò sussurrando.

Non se lo fece dire due volte: si liberò in modo spiccio di tutti gli indumenti e s’infilò sotto le coperte quando Stiles le sollevò per lui.

«Sei freddo» si corrucciò Stiles in modo infantile, stringendosi a lui con le braccia e uncinando una gamba sopra il suo fianco. «Non che io non sappia però come cambiare le cose…» aggiunse, intrufolando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo per baciarglielo a lungo.

Derek lo lasciò fare socchiudendo gli occhi e toccandolo ovunque, godendo appieno di come erano lisci i capelli di Stiles fra le sue dita, di come erano larghe le sue spalle sotto le sue mani, di come era calda e appena umida la pelle sul suo fondoschiena e di come la curva dei suoi glutei riempiva bene e fermamente i suoi palmi. Poi afferrò il mento di Stiles con una mano, per costringerlo con un gesto un po’ brusco a baciarlo sulla bocca, e lo spinse a stendersi sulla schiena bloccandolo sotto di sé.

Stiles sollevò appena la testa per strofinare il naso e le labbra contro il suo orecchio. «Voglio che mi scopi. _Forte_ » gli disse con voce bassa, roca e sicura. Giusto quello che serviva al cervello di Derek per lasciare ancora di più andare i suoi istinti.

Si abbassò a leccare e succhiare la pelle del collo di Stiles, e poi l’osso sporgente di una sua clavicola. Sfilò appena i denti in zanne e ne premette la punta contro la pelle di Stiles; in risposta lo sentì sospirare forte ed _eccitarsi di più_. Aprì la bocca di più e posò le zanne sopra il cuore di Stiles, come se volesse morderlo proprio lì, e invece di sentirlo emanare paura lo sentì _eccitarsi ancora_ e respirare forte infilando entrambe le mani fra i capelli di Derek.

Sorrise con un pizzico di soddisfazione. «Ti piace davvero sentire le mie zanne».

Stiles si morse un labbro sorridendo a occhi socchiusi. «Mi piace vedere come ti senti libero con me».

Derek premette più forte le zanne sul suo cuore.

«Con me non hai paura di mostrarti per come sei davvero» aggiunse Stiles, «e non perdi neanche il controllo mentre lo fai» e gli accarezzò il volto mentre Derek gli faceva sentire sotto le dita come i suoi tratti e la sua pelle mutavano in quelli di un mannaro.

Stiles non lo guardò come se fosse un mostro, anzi sollevò la testa per schioccargli dei baci languidi sulla fronte e sugli zigomi. «E mi piace da morire quando mentre lo facciamo i tuoi occhi restano blu _per tutto il tempo_ » aggiunse, sorridendo malizioso contro il suo orecchio.

Derek riprese veloce i suoi tratti umani, illuminò le iridi di blu e con foga e irruenza passò a baciargli e leccargli il petto e lo stomaco, rivolgendo di tanto in tanto lo sguardo verso Stiles, che lo fissava sorridendo soddisfatto e tenendo una mano sulla sua nuca per accompagnare i movimento della sua testa.

Derek era _assolutamente innamorato_ del corpo di Stiles, all’apparenza eternamente adolescente, ma in realtà abbastanza forte e solido da potere tenere a bada e usare con fermezza le abilità di uno spirito oscuro. Stiles era la sua splendida volpe, e Derek lo avrebbe rincorso ovunque.

Scostò più in basso le coperte per scoprire entrambi, depositò dei baci lascivi intorno all’ombelico e l’anca di Stiles mentre lo spingeva a piegare le ginocchia e allargare le gambe, e gli circondò l’erezione con la bocca iniziando a succhiare e leccare. Stiles pronunciò una mezza imprecazione sfiatato, e lui gli tenne fermi i fianchi facendogli sentire la punta degli artigli contro la pelle.

Procedette piano per godere il più a lungo possibile di quanto stesse piacendo a Stiles quello che gli faceva – mostrandogli sempre le sue iridi blu ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incontravano – e solo quando per lui fu abbastanza si tamponò la bocca col dorso della mano e, afferrato Stiles per i fianchi, lo spinse a sistemarsi a carponi sul letto, e si mise in ginocchio dietro di lui.

Stiles irradiava eccitazione e aspettativa, ed era _bellissimo_. Derek ritrasse gli artigli e cominciò a prepararlo con le dita, premendo il naso contro la sua spalla e lungo la sua spina dorsale per annusare a pieni polmoni come cambiava il suo odore quando erano insieme e facevano sesso. Il cuore di Stiles batteva all’impazzata e a tratti era l’unico suono che Derek riusciva a distinguere bene.

Sfilò le dita da Stiles solo quando Stiles cominciò a supplicarlo con voce incrinata di entrargli dentro, e poi iniziò a penetrarlo piano, tenendo le mani sui suoi fianchi e assaporando per bene come Stiles tratteneva il fiato ogni singola volta che lui di colpo andava un po’ più a fondo.

Derek gli baciò a lungo la volpe tatuata sulla nuca, mormorandogli quanto era bello ed eccitante in quel momento, e poi senza preavviso fece scattare il bacino in avanti iniziando a muoversi avanti e indietro. Stiles gemette forte e scivolò un po’ in avanti sul letto – Derek lo vide artigliare le lenzuola.

Spinse dentro Stiles in modo animalesco e con un pizzico di violenza, strappandogli suppliche di non smettere e continuare ancora e ancora, e _grida_ di quanto amasse lui e come lo stava prendendo. E poi gli bloccò anche la mano, quando Stiles provò a toccarsi l’erezione per venire, costringendolo a raggiungere l’orgasmo solo grazie a lui e alle sue spinte.

Stiles venne scosso da un singhiozzo, le sue braccia tremarono e si riuscì a trattenere appena dal crollare sul materasso di faccia; Derek riaggiustò la presa sui suoi fianchi e continuò a spingere forte un altro paio di volte, fino a venire anche lui. Posò la fronte al centro della schiena sudata di Stiles, e rimasero fermi così per qualche attimo, ascoltando l’uno il suono del respiro dell’altro; dopo Stiles si afflosciò appiattendosi sul letto, e Derek si scostò da lui per permettergli di stendersi in modo confortevole.

Stiles rimase disteso sulla pancia, e lui posò una guancia contro la sua scapola, accarezzandogli piano la nuca e l’altra spalla.

«Ti amo» gli mormorò Stiles, con la voce roca e appena attutita dal cuscino.

«Ti amo anch’io» gli replicò sorridendo, ed era tutto meravigliosamente perfetto così com’era.

 

 

 

Alla luce delle dichiarazioni pubbliche che Marjorie aveva fatto alle mura di Mithril durante lo scorso 5x1, era più che chiaro che, se la Triade fosse riuscita a eliminare Warren, lei avrebbe accettato il titolo di Regina.

Era però altrettanto chiaro da un po’ che Marjorie vedeva in Derek il suo vero erede: troppo spesso gli dava incarichi sempre più pesanti – come a testare come se la cavava a reggere il comando e delle responsabilità – e molte volte si era lasciata andare ad affermazioni pubbliche su quanto si fidava di lui – come a sottolineare a tutti che avrebbero fatto meglio a fidarsi di Derek e credere nelle sue capacità, o lei sarebbe venuta a strangolarli personalmente.

La sua Sorella Maggiore non era un tipo molto sottile.

In quel momento si trovavano nel dormitorio di Namasté; Derek si appoggiò di fianco allo stipite della porta della cucina e osservò Marjorie: era seduta vicino al camino, ma con i piedi poggiati _sul tavolo_ , e stava passando in rassegna delle lettere che altro non dovevano essere che _testamenti biologici_ passati alla loro Confraternita. Marjorie doveva stare eliminando quelli che erano già stati esauditi, perché ogni tanto si soffermava a passare con malinconia velata il pollice su un foglio per poi buttarlo fra le fiamme del camino.

Marjorie gli rivolse un’occhiata veloce e tornò alle lettere. «Tutto ok?» gli chiese. «Hai qualche pensiero per la testa o hai solo problemi allo stomaco?» ironizzò asciutta.

Derek si assicurò un’ultima volta che fossero da soli, poi si avvicinò al tavolo e le parlò a bassa voce. «Devo supporre che quando diventerai Regina abdicherai in mio favore?»

Lei si fermò dallo sfogliare le lettere, poi sospirò forte e scosse i fogli come per allinearli di nuovo; rivolse a Derek solo una breve occhiata, prima di rispondergli. «Alena ha un carattere forte, sa sempre come cavarsela e ha grandi capacità di adattamento, perché per anni ha potuto contare solo su se stessa vivendo in _pessime_ condizioni, _però_ » marcò forte, «il fatto che abbia vissuto da sola vuole dire anche che non ha molte esperienze nei rapporti interpersonali, e non saprebbe come cavarsela se messa al comando di un gruppo. Tu sei un’opzione migliore».

Derek abbozzò un ghigno sarcastico. «Beh, non è che come alpha in passato ho avuto chissà che risultati…» obiettò.

Marjorie sospirò paziente e seria. «Questo è successo una vita fa, Derek, quando l’Eden non ti era ancora caduto addosso» sottolineò. «Sei la persona più adatta a questo ruolo: sei caparbio, sei sospettoso il giusto, non sei influenzabile, mi fido delle tue capacità e del tuo giudizio e sei _mio fratello_. Fine della discussione» decretò sicura tornando a leggere le lettere.

Derek esalò forte e si passò una mano sulla fronte sorridendo ironico. D’altra parte, non è che lui avesse chissà che autorità per farle cambiare idea. «Ok» mormorò.

«Come hai detto?» gli chiese con aria indifferente.

« _OK_ » ripeté, più forte e più convinto.

«Bene» sospirò lei, compiaciuta.

Si passò di nuovo le mani sulla faccia e uscì dalla stanza: sarebbe stato _divertente_ essere Fratello Maggiore.

 

 

 

Derek scorse la lista delle taglie fino a trovare il suo nome. Duecento monete d’oro, ecco adesso quanto valeva. Il prossimo 5x1 sarebbe stato piuttosto impegnativo. Almeno adesso però avrebbe potuto aiutare Marjorie facendo da esca con lei, dato che pure lei era ancora nella lista – e con una taglia _raddoppiata_.

Sospirò chiudendo l’account e vide Alena avvicinarsi a lui – le aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo presso una delle balconate del palazzo reale, in un posto dove avrebbero potuto parlare da soli.

«Ehi» le mormorò accennando un sorriso.

Lei in risposta annuì appena, tirandosi le maniche delle giacca fino a sopra le nocche e stringendosi un po’ nelle spalle.

Le sorrise ironico. «Non hai proprio idea del perché ti abbia domandato di parlarti in privato?»

Alena ciondolò un po’ la testa, sinceramente incerta.

«Sono ufficialmente diventato il Fratello Maggiore della nostra Confraternita» inspirò a fondo dalla bocca e puntò gli occhi nei suoi, illuminandoli di blu, «e ho bisogno di una Guardia».

Lei lo guardò sorpresa per un attimo, restando a bocca socchiusa e rispondendo – forse inconsciamente – e ai suoi occhi blu mostrandogli i propri per qualche secondo, salvo poi scrollare veloce la testa chiudendo gli occhi strizzandoli forte – quando li riaprì erano tornati del loro colore umano. «Ti fidi di me così tanto?» gli chiese stupita.

«Certe volte, quando ti vedo scattare d’istinto, rivedo nei tuoi impulsi i _miei_ stessi impulsi» sospirò incrociando le braccia sul petto, «perché abbiamo storie simili. Sospetto che spesso riesco a capirti più di quanto tu vorresti essere capita, e ho l’impressione che tu spesso riesca a capirmi più di quanto io vorrei essere capito» sorrise ironico.

Alena abbassò lo sguardo stringendo nei pugni i polsini e mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Sei certo che io sia abbastanza qualificata per un ruolo del genere?»

Nella sua mente riecheggiarono le parole che Marjorie aveva detto a lui qualche tempo prima. «Mi fido delle tue capacità e del tuo giudizio, e sei _mia sorella_. Fine della discussione» concluse con espressione bonaria.

Lei esitò ancora per qualche secondo, poi inspirò a fondo annuendo. «Ok, allora».

Soddisfatto, con la testa le fece cenno di seguirlo. «Andiamo all’assemblea» la esortò.

Si augurò di potere essere un leader migliore, stavolta.

 

 

 

Il problema purtroppo era che _non poteva_ dire di no a Marjorie e disobbedire a quello che era stato implicitamente il suo ultimo ordine per lui: doveva sul serio chiedere a Takahiro di entrare nella loro Confraternita.

Armato di parecchia pazienza e molte manciate di rassegnazione, quel giorno attese che il _giapponesino_ tornasse al dormitorio dopo la giornata di lavoro nei campi per porgli la fatidica offerta, ringraziando il fatto che al momento nessuna delle sue sorelle si trovasse lì.

Takahiro fece il suo ingresso in cucina _zoppicando_ , ma quando vide Derek seduto al tavolo si raddrizzò emanando impaccio a pacchi e agitò una mano in cenno di saluto. «Namasté!» esclamò con un debole sorriso.

Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio e mostrandosi scettico, come a dirgli "Sul serio? Ci siamo già visti stamattina".

Takahiro afflosciò le spalle, e sembrò sul punto di andare di sopra nella propria stanza, ma lui lo richiamò con tono asciutto. «Siediti, devo parlarti».

Sulla faccia del ragazzo si dipinse un’espressione di perplessità, ma in realtà il suo corpo irradiò _panico_.

Derek non ne fu per nulla impressionato. «Non hai fatto nulla di male» lo rassicurò piatto.

«Oh, bene» esalò lui sollevato, sedendosi di fronte a Derek.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte provando a intavolare la conversazione. «Marjorie è rimasta molto colpita dalle tue abilità con l’arco».

«Mi fa piacere» biascicò sorridendo contento ma a sguardo basso.

«Così com’è rimasta impressionata dalla tua volontà di ripagare ai tuoi giorni passati con la Compagnia della Resistenza lavorando nei campi…» aggiunse.

Takahiro assentì serio. «È stata solo una cosa giusta».

Derek ciondolò la testa. «Beh, se proprio vuoi prestare servizio per la comunità, io e lei ci stavamo chiedendo se piuttosto non ti andasse di prestare servizio tramite una Confraternita, facendone parte…» insinuò.

Lui mostrò imbarazzo grattandosi la nuca. « _Mi piacerebbe_ , ma per entrare in una Confraternita per correttezza dovrei mettere in chiaro fin dall’inizio da dove vengo e cos’ho fatto, e non credo che dopo mi vorrebbero con loro…»

«Ma ti piacerebbe» sottolineò Derek.

Gli sorrise timido. «Nel mondo reale ero molto dedito alle mie passioni e ai miei hobby, e trascuravo un po’ le tradizioni di famiglia – sebbene io sia stato addestrato e preparato alla caccia fin da piccolissimo – ma da quando sono nell’Eden ho rivalutato parecchio quello che mi è stato insegnato» confessò. «Uno con una famiglia come la mia non può finire qui dentro e poi non riflettere su cosa vuol dire essere un cacciatore» abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Sono un cacciatore, essere un soldato e servire una causa fa parte di me, quindi sì, mi piacerebbe poter fare parte di una Confraternita…»

Derek trasse un respiro profondo. «E se la Confraternita in questione sapesse già del tuo passato?»

Takahiro lo fissò confuso per un attimo, poi _realizzò_ e con sguardo speranzoso si protrasse un po’ verso di lui. «Mi stai offrendo un posto nella Confraternita della Misericordia?»

«Più che io te lo sta offrendo Marjorie» precisò, «io ti sto solo riferendo una sua proposta. Ci puoi pensare sopra, se vuoi…» stava per aggiungere altro, ma Takahiro lo interruppe.

« _Sì_ » pronunciò, forte ed entusiasta.

Derek lo fissò scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Nel senso di "sì, voglio entrare"?»

«Sì!» annuì più volte.

«Lo sai che noi passiamo un sacco di tempo nelle foreste e non abbiamo una dimora fissa…» gli ricordò, «e tu hai fatto di tutto per potere stare all’interno di una contea…»

«Sì, lo so, ma…» sorrise timido scrollando le spalle, «la Confraternita in sé potrebbe essere la mia casa, il posto sicuro in cui tornare e che prima non avevo, e la Misericordia è molto vicina al modo in cui agiscono i cacciatori…»

Derek trasse l’ennesimo respiro profondo. «Beh, se sei proprio così convinto…» assunse un tono appena più solenne, « _ti dichiaro nuovo erede della Confraternita della Misericordia_. Puoi iniziare il tuo apprendistato oggi stesso» proseguì con un velo di rassegnazione.

Takahiro strinse i pugni con un sorriso enorme in volto, e si lasciò scappare un _squittio_ dalla contentezza.

Derek rivolse gli occhi al soffitto. «Allora… com’è che _zoppichi_?» gli domandò, sinceramente incuriosito.

«Uh, questo è successo perché…» gesticolò, «praticamente io ero con una cassetta di pomodori in mano, ma un tizio mi ha urtato per sbaglio e così la cassetta è caduta e mi è finita sul piede: una mia solita questione di sfiga, insomma» concluse tirando su col naso.

Ancora una volta, Derek non ne fu per nulla impressionato.

«Anche se» aggiunse Takahiro, «c’è da dire che almeno non è stato il mio _vero_ piede a essere schiacciato: nel mondo reale non ce l’ho ammaccato!» proclamò entusiasta. «Quindi non è poi così male» si perplesse. «Almeno credo».

Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. _Niente_ prometteva bene.

 

 

 

Decise di appuntare se stesso e Siobhán come mentori di Takahiro, e per il momento tutto stava proseguendo liscio: si vedeva che quel ragazzo era stato abituato a un’educazione rigida fin dalla prima infanzia, e che era pure abituato a seguire molteplici lezioni e istruzioni, perché ascoltava sempre con molta attenzione i loro insegnamenti, mostrandosi anche fin troppo prono a essere corretto.

In un certo senso ciò a Derek dispiaceva: sperava che Takahiro all’interno della Confraternita riuscisse a sciogliersi un po’.

In quel momento, però, il suo _caro_ erede era appena fuori la porta del dormitorio, impegnato a chiacchierare con Alena – che era appena tornata da una missione – per mostrarle la sua divisa nuova di zecca.

Derek li _osservava_ dalla finestra della cucina, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Diego era rientrato con Alena, e passando accanto a Takahiro dopo aver assicurato i cavalli nella stalla, lo salutò con un sorriso e agitando una mano. «Ciao, Taka-chan!»

« _Taka_ , solo Taka» lo corresse lui deprimendosi all’istante e ricambiandolo con un cenno della mano.

Diego finse palesemente di non sentirlo e rientrò nel dormitorio sorridendo – salendo poi le scale per andare in camera propria.

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte reprimendo un sorriso: _tutti_ i ragazzi della Confraternita _adoravano_ chiamare Takahiro _Taka-chan_ ; per loro era un modo per ricordargli con costanza che era il _novellino_. Bhanuja però aveva erroneamente capito che fosse una carineria, e aveva preso a chiamarlo anche lei così. _Stranamente_ , nessuno l’aveva ancora corretta.

Derek da parte sua, ci teneva a chiamarlo sempre col suo nome per esteso, mai solo Taka. Sapeva che ciò metteva il ragazzo sulle spine. Gli piaceva.

Siobhán stava riscaldando dello spezzatino sul fuoco del camino. «Quei due sono carini insieme» commentò vaga, accennando a Takahiro e Alena fuori dalla finestra.

«Uhm, sì» concesse storcendo appena il naso.

«L’altro giorno Alena mi ha chiesto come reagire quando un ragazzo ti fa dei complimenti» proseguì Siobhán, «perché dice che non è abituata a interagire _così_ con i maschi» ghignò ironica.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non prenderla in giro, con la vita che ha fatto non credo abbia avuto modo di flirtare».

Lei agitò una mano come a minimizzare. « _Lo so_ , è solo che mi piace stuzzicare i giovani!»

Lui roteò gli occhi rivolgendoli al soffitto. «Cosa le hai suggerito di fare?»

«Beh, le ho detto che tanto per cominciare potrebbe dire "Grazie", visto che la maggior parte delle volte quando quel povero ragazzo le fa i complimenti lei _si gira dall’altra parte_ ».

Derek inspirò a fondo. «Finirà _malissimo_ » sentenziò.

Nel frattempo, dall’altra parte del muro Takahiro sorridendo convinto stava provando a convincere Alena a mostrarle una sua mossa di combattimento.

«Sei sicuro?» gli chiese lei.

Lui annuì. «Non sono così bravo, però sono stato addestrato, posso farcela a tenerti testa!» la rassicurò.

«Ok» esalò lei, procedendo ad attaccarlo.

E a metterlo KO con la schiena a terra.

Siobhán, da dietro Derek, fissò la scena inespressiva. «Avevi ragione, è finita malissimo».

Derek non era per nulla impressionato.

Alena si inginocchiò a terra accanto a Takahiro, impallidita. «Ti ho _ucciso_ » gemette preoccupata e spaventata.

Lui per tutta risposta fece leva con i gomiti per sollevarsi da terra e la guardò sorridendo con sguardo vacuo. «È stato fantastico».

Derek tirò su col naso. «Dovete pregare che io non muoia prima che qualcun altro diventi mio erede, perché se succederà e _quello là_ » indicò Takahiro a terra, «diventerà il vostro Fratello Maggiore… sarete _spacciati_ » decretò asciutto.

Siobhán si limitò a ostentare pazienza e a dargli un paio di pacche consolatorie sulle spalle, tornando a rimescolare lo spezzatino.

L’inizio della sua carica come Fratello Maggiore si stava rivelando _meraviglioso_.

 

 

 

Le mura di cinta di Asgard e Dragonfruit non erano state ancora del tutto ultimate, e nelle ultime notti qualcuno ne stava approfittando per attaccare le case più esterne del loro territorio, depredandole e appiccando del fuoco.

Marjorie era subito scesa in campo, dato che le due nuove contee non erano ancora del tutto slegate dal Regno, e i suoi soldati le avevano riferito di avere riconosciuto fra i volti degli aggressori quelli di alcuni loro ex compagni. A quanto sembrava gli uomini che avevano lasciato il suo esercito si stavano vendicando della sua resa all’unificazione dell’Eden assaltando le due nuove contee.

Sia la Triade che Derek avevano mandato dei rinforzi per proteggere gli abitanti innocenti, e in quel momento – nel cuore della notte – Derek stesso si trovava accanto a delle case a provare a eliminare dei tizi prima che lanciassero delle lance infuocate in direzione dei tetti.

Alena era con lui, e l’obiettivo più o meno era quello di indispettire quegli uomini fino a spingerli a concentrarsi _tutti_ su di loro, costringendoli poi a inseguirli lontano da lì – almeno così la lotta si sarebbe spostata altrove, e le case avrebbero subito meno danni.

Altri ragazzi della Misericordia erano sparsi lungo le parti di perimetro delle contee ancora prive di mura, e proprio quando Derek ormai si stava chiedendo se fosse il caso di ululare per chiedere dei rinforzi – quei tizi piromani stavano aumentando di colpo – sentì nell’aria il sibilo di frecce scoccate e il trotto di un cavallo.

Rivolse lo sguardo nella direzione da cui provenivano le frecce – che con assoluta precisione andavano a conficcarsi negli arti dei nemici – e vide Takahiro venire verso lui e Alena: lanciava frecce con espressione decisa _stando a cavallo_ , in movimento, e c’era un altro cavallo legato al suo, quello di Derek.

Le punture di freccia riuscirono a fare ruggire di _oltraggio_ i loro avversari, e quando Takahiro fu vicino a loro due, Derek lo vide sciogliere la fune che legava Patch al suo cavallo: salì in sella di corsa, mentre Takahiro allungò un braccio verso Alena e la aiutò a montare al volo dietro di lui.

«Verso la foresta!» ordinò Derek, con un ringhio nel tono della voce, e Takahiro obbedì seguendolo fra gli alberi.

Come previsto, i nemici li inseguirono in cerca di vendetta.

Circa un’ora e parecchi scontri dopo, riuscirono a eliminare anche l’ultimo degli aggressori che li aveva seguiti, e Derek – non più in sella, aveva lasciato Patch e il cavallo di Takahiro più in là – sospirò stanco ritraendo gli artigli e controllando alla luce lunare quanto fossero profonde le ferite subite.

Fu in quell’attimo, mentre si richiudeva la giacca della divisa stando a capo chino, che percepì qualcosa di strano nell’aria.

Illuminò gli occhi di blu guardandosi attorno con attenzione.

La foresta era silenziosa, e _in ansia_.

E non per la presenza di predatori come loro, era per qualcosa di diverso, difficile da identificare.

Derek vide che anche Alena si stava guardando seria attorno con gli occhi da lupa. «Lo senti pure tu?» le domandò.

«Sì» gli rispose sicura.

Takahiro li guardò perplesso e preoccupato. « _Cos’è_ che sentite?»

Derek si guardò di nuovo intorno sospirando rassegnato. «Ho l’impressione che stia per arrivare qualcosa. E non qualcosa di buono».

Lui annuì sarcastico e non meno in ansia di prima. «Fantastico. Sapete dire anche su per giù verso che ora arriverà?»

Derek sbuffò ghignando amaro e poi fischiò per richiamare i cavalli. «Non credo che succederà _stanotte_ , solo… sta arrivando _qualcosa_ ».

Takahiro scrollò le spalle. «Beh, almeno siamo avvisati».

«Già…» biascicò Derek; si domandò però se quella in realtà fosse solo una magra consolazione.

Ripreso possesso dei cavalli, rimontarono in sella e partirono di nuovo in direzione delle due nuove contee: per quella notte avevano altro da fare, a quella strana sensazione ci avrebbero ripensato dopo.

 

 

 

Derek all’improvviso stava capendo _tantissimo_ perché mai Marjorie insisteva sempre col dire che una relazione fra un confratello della Misericordia e uno del Drago Scarlatto poteva essere solo una fonte di ulcera per il primo.

A quanto sembrava, i Fratelli Maggiori del Drago Scarlatto avevano l’insana abitudine di mandare i propri sottoposti a raccogliere cronache in luoghi in cui erano solo _di impiccio_ alle truppe della Misericordia.

Derek non aveva bisogno di perdere tempo a salvare l’osso del collo a un confratello di Stiles quando era già impegnato a salvare la pelle all’intero villaggio in cui suddetto confratello si trovava.

Al tempo di carica di Marjorie, Raleigh non aveva mai capito questo dettaglio.

Ora, nel suo tempo di carica, _Stiles_ non capiva questo dettaglio. O molto più probabilmente _fingeva_ di non capirlo.

Derek rientrò a Namasté _fumando_ dalla rabbia e a denti stretti. Cazzo di Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto e la loro fottuta abitudine di raccogliere cronache anche su terreni di guerra…

Mentre sistemava Patch nella stalla, Takahiro – rientrato con lui – provò a calmarlo. «Non è andata poi così male…» cercò di insinuare.

Derek lo zittì con un’occhiataccia.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle e mise le mani avanti. «Come vuole il Fratello Maggiore» esalò, seguendolo quando lui si incamminò fuori dalla stalla.

Usciti da lì, per un attimo incrociarono Alena, e Takahiro la salutò agitando appena una mano e sorridendo ebete con sguardo vacuo. «Hai un naso carinissimo» le disse.

Lei mormorò "Grazie" a sguardo basso e proseguì per la sua strada.

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Potresti per favore smetterla di comportarti così con lei? È un filo _inquietante_ ».

Lui si corrucciò. «Non è colpa mia… è che quando la vedo mi parte in testa _Take me to church_ , la canzone di Hozier, hai presente?»

Lo guardò incredulo e scuotendo la testa. «Sarai pure un grandissimo arciere, ma hai _così tanti_ problemi…» e proseguì a passo più veloce lasciandolo dietro di sé.

Derek non restò sorpreso più di tanto quando vide Philip di guardia all’entrata del castello – Stiles stava provando a tenerlo lontano da fonti di frustrazione e stanchezza fisica. Non si meravigliò neanche quando Philip finse in modo palese di non notare quanto lui fosse furioso.

«Namasté, Derek» biascicò discorsivo e pure con un po’ di flemma. «Devo annunciarti a Stiles?»

« _No_ ». Come se non sapesse che tanto lui avrebbe avvisato Stiles lo stesso.

«Come vuoi. Buona permanenza» gli augurò piatto _ma_ con _infinito_ sarcasmo.

La mascella di Derek _tremò_ appena.

Avanzò verso lo studio di Stiles a passo di marcia, fermandosi solo per un paio di secondi a salutare Bhanuja e Angela, incrociate lungo il corridoio. Subito dopo, mentre si allontanava, sentì Bhanuja mormorare.

«Oh, è _arrabbiato_ » disse con tono cospiratorio, «e sta andando _da Stiles_. Quando quei due fanno così mi ricordano _così tanto_ Marjorie e Raleigh!» sospirò _contenta_.

«Davvero?» le sussurrò Angela di rimando. «E che facevano Marjorie e Raleigh?»

Bhanuja cominciò a raccontarle una storia, ma Derek smise di ascoltarle, fermandosi a bussare forte alla porta di Stiles.

«Avanti!»

Aperta la porta, fissò mortalmente furioso Stiles, _illuminando gli occhi di blu_.

Stiles finse di non sapere né che lui stesse per arrivare, né il motivo della sua rabbia, anzi _gli sorrise sfacciato_. «Derek, che sorpresa! Sei venuto a trovarmi a lavoro?»

Sbatté forte la porta alle proprie spalle: che il primo round di quell’ennesima discussione avesse inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nemo me impune lacessit](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nemo_me_impune_lacessit), a buon intenditor poche parole ;) Tra l’altro è un motto che ritornerà nel Quinto Libro.  
>  Con questo Quarto Intermezzo ho stretto parecchi nodi, chiudendo anche qualche questione aperta o di cui ancora non si aveva risposta (come cosa mai avesse detto Philip a Derek quando si era trasformato in lupo), e ammetto di essermi divertita parecchio a scrivere questo capitolo XD  
> Come promesso, ho messo online anche delle [Appendici](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5819356/chapters/13411120)!  
> *sospirone* Finito finalmente di scrivere anche questo capitolo, parto finalmente a dedicarmi al Quinto e ultimo Libro.  
> Non ho la minima idea di quando sarà pronto, ma posso dirvi con certezza due cose: lo posterò TUTTO in una volta e sarà molto più corto del Quarto Libro – a occhio credo sarà formato da non oltre sei capitoli.  
> Spero di finire entro la fine di marzo? Non lo so? Mi auguro di non avere altre sfighe?  
> Ci tengo tantissimo a scrivere tutto per bene e a dare a questa storia una fine degna e soddisfacente, quindi mi prenderò tutto il tempo che sarà necessario e… incrociamo le dita!  
> Potrete seguire gli aggiornamenti su come procede la stesura del Libro sul [mio tumblr](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/).  
> E questo è tutto, per ora!  
> Ci risentiamo e grazie per aver letto fin qui!  
> Glitch.


	33. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvertimenti** : vi ricordo per l’ennesima volta due cose:  
> \- Stiles e Derek non muoiono e restano insieme fino alla fine, ma ciò non vuol dire che la storia avrà un vero e proprio lieto fine: direi che si tratta di un finale molto malinconico e con dei colpi duri da reggere, anche perché _Cronache dall’Eden_ non è il genere di storia a cui si adatta un finale rosa: il suo genere richiama un finale crudo.  
>  \- L’avvertimento "morte di personaggi secondari" **è** valido anche per questo ultimo Libro.  
>  Se questo finale non vi piace, potete sempre considerare la fine del Quarto Libro come fine.  
> Se avete letto le mie storie precedenti, sappiate che [_La Casa degli Specchi_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3214505/chapters/6994208) è acqua fresca a confronto a questo Quinto Libro – giusto per farvi un esempio, eh?  
>  Detto questo, vi lascio alla lettura dell’atto finale di questa storia, ci risentiamo poi nelle note a termine di ogni capitolo!

**Controlla** : [Mind Heist: Evolution](https://youtu.be/lCGlIjLT8OQ), [Waiting between worlds](https://youtu.be/4KNuo72QuYk), [Rebirth](https://youtu.be/vxe4JOGOMvU)

 

 

 

M. Stilinski  
Uomo  
Umano  
17 al momento dell’Inserimento, 18 attualmente  
Bianco – origini polacche; Stati Uniti - California  
Ebreo non praticante  
A  
Contee Indipendenti; Namasté  
Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto – Fratello Maggiore  
Sposato con Derek Hale, Fratello Maggiore della Confraternita della Misericordia  
Collaboratori più stretti: Philip Blackwood – Castellano, Logan Carson – Guardia Personale  
Ha sviluppato il pieno recupero e controllo delle abilità dello spirito oscuro che l’ha posseduto nel mondo reale - una Nogitsune generata durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale dalla kitsune Noshiko Yukimura – lo spirito oscuro ha duplicato il suo corpo, che è stato trapassato con una katana dalla kitsune Kira Yukimura, figlia di Noshiko, e Morso dall’alpha Scott McCall; una volta ripresa la sua forma da mosca, è stato imprigionato in un’urna fatta con del legno del Nemeton  
Perfettamente capace di maneggiare una katana, abile nel combattimento corpo a corpo  
Resistenza e forza fisica negli standard  
Capacità di _problem solving_ superiore agli standard  
Ha acquisito empatia nei confronti delle persone esterne alla propria cerchia e sviluppato capacità di leadership; abile nel piegare le regole senza tuttavia superare un certo limite, ottimo stratega

 **Esito** : l’osservazione del soggetto è terminata positivamente, si può procedere alla ricerca dell’urna contenente la Nogitsune e alla selezione dei soggetti su cui ripetere l’esperimento, per passare all’ultima fase

 

 

Stiles aprì la porta di legno che dava sul cammino di ronda del castello e socchiuse gli occhi assottigliandoli per il troppo sole; inspirò a fondo e dopo qualche attimo in cui riuscì ad abituarsi alla luce forte si guardò intorno per verificare di non avere compagnia.

Era mattina presto, di solito Stiles non veniva al castello a un orario simile se non aveva da fare, ma la sera prima si era prefissato di fare _quella cosa_.

Sospirando cercò una nicchia d’ombra fra la merlatura, e si sedette sul muro appoggiando la schiena contro un merlo. Da lì si vedeva tutta Namasté, e forse poco più di un anno fa avrebbe avuto paura di quell’altezza e di guardare quel panorama con la consapevolezza che portava, ma ora non più.

Ora non aveva più paura neanche degli aghi: si rimboccò la manica destra fino al gomito e si osservò la scritta in giapponese che si era tatuato.

Non aveva più paura di _un sacco_ cose: aveva affrontato innumerevoli battaglie e crudeltà, era diventato immune a certe fobie, e in più portava nel cuore troppe assenze per potere ancora avere le stesse paure di un tempo.

Non era più Stiles Stilinski di Beacon Hills. Era Stiles di Namasté, il Fratello Maggiore della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto.

Tirò sul col naso e sorridendo malinconico appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro il merlo. «Ehi, Raleigh» mormorò, «ho questa stupida speranza che mi fa pensare che tu in qualche modo riesca a sentirmi…» esordì.

«Nel mondo reale le persone spesso quando vogliono parlare con qualcuno che non c’è più visitano la sua tomba» gesticolò, «ma qui non ci sono tombe o posti dove sono state sparse delle ceneri… e avevo bisogno di parlare con te» scrollò le spalle. «Lo so che sarei potuto andare alla Casa della Commemorazione, ma mi sembrava troppo… _impersonale_ , o forse poco privato… non so, ho preferito farlo qui e basta» scrollò di nuovo le spalle.

«Non mi va di mettermi a parlare _così_ con mio padre, perché farlo mi dà troppo l’idea che lui sia morto quando non so nemmeno se è così e… _non mi piace_. Non che mi piaccia che _tu_ sia morto, eh?» specificò. «Almeno però _so_ che tu lo sei, mentre mio padre posso immaginarlo ancora vivo da qualche parte…» divago; arricciò il naso grattandosi la nuca e proseguì.

«Volevo solo dirti che…» agitò in largo le mani, «abbiamo sistemato un mucchio di cose: la Compagnia del Raccolto è ormai sciolta, Warren non c’è più, il Regno è nelle mani di Marjorie e sono sorte due nuove contee… insomma, si può dire che un grosso capitolo di storia dell’Eden si è chiuso, no? Anche se non siamo così stupidi da pensare che a breve non ne inizierà un altro» ghigno amaro. «Sappiamo che gli uomini usciti dall’esercito di Warren si inventeranno qualcosa per vendicare il loro Re e provare ancora a unificare l’Eden, e Lucinda e alcuni dei suoi sono ancora _là fuori_ , e gli Osservatori continuano _a esistere_ , quindi non siamo sotto alcuna illusione che da oggi in poi vivremo in pace» precisò sarcastico.

«Solo che…» espirò a fondo, «questa parte di storia si è conclusa, ma senza di te, e _mi manchi_ » ammise con voce arrochita, «e visto che non ho mio padre a cui chiedere se è fiero di me e che non mi va di parlargli _così_ , avevo bisogno di dirti che spero che tu sia fiero di ciò sono e di quello che ho fatto» sorrise a sguardo basso con gli occhi lucidi.

«Noi stiamo… più o meno bene» aggiunse, e tirò su col naso. «Linda ha ancora davanti un altro annetto da vivere, ma è _forte_ come sempre. Philip sta morendo» la voce gli si incrinò. «I suoi riflessi stanno diventando sempre più lenti, a volte gli mancano all’improvviso le forze e degli oggetti gli cadono dalle mani… è sempre più pallido, si sta _spegnendo_ e noi non possiamo fare _assolutamente nulla_ per aiutarlo» disse inespressivo ma rabbioso.

«Pensiamo che ormai gli restino solo due settimane, quindi già questo sabato potrebbe cominciare a… tossire sangue com’è successo a te e ad agonizzare, e… io e Logan siamo più o meno pronti ad aiutarlo» si passò una mano sulla fronte e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Ho deciso che penserò a chi prenderà il suo posto di Castellano solo quando lui non ci sarà più, perché al momento ho una sorta di rigetto a immaginare qualcuno al suo posto» confessò.

Abbozzò un sorriso tenero spostandosi su un altro argomento. «Logan e Bhanuja stanno bene» assentì. «Logan dice che si sono "tipo, baciati" e io e Philip stiamo ancora cercando di capire se si sono scambiati solo un primo bacio o _un’intera sessione_ di baci, ma propendiamo più per la prima opzione che per la seconda, conoscendo l’impaccio che caratterizza i due elementi in questione» ridacchiò.

«Marjorie come Regina è _splendida_ » proseguì sorridendo, «mi piacerebbe davvero un sacco che tu potessi vederla, è… fiera e protettiva, combattiva e col pugno di ferro. Sta cercando di completare per bene le mura delle contee nuove e del Regno, roba non propriamente facile perché è un po’ complicato spartire per bene tutti i fondi del Regno per erigere _tre_ mura di cinta e nel frattempo calcolare bene i confini… Dovrebbero comunque riuscire a fare in tempo a terminare i lavori entro il prossimo 5x1» annuì. «Spero che tu sia anche fiero di lei e di come è andata avanti anche senza di te» sorrise malinconico.

«E io…» trasse un respiro profondo, «sto bene e a volte sono perfino _molto felice_ » ammise. «Obiettivamente, anche se in maniera alternativa, sto avendo tutto quello che avrei voluto dal mio futuro: un lavoro con la divisa come mio padre, un mestiere che mi dà soddisfazioni, una casa tutta mia, _un compagno che mi ama per quello che sono_ … sono diventato l’adulto che sognavo di diventare, e questo è anche grazie a te» sorrise di nuovo. «Quindi… _grazie_ » schioccò la lingua, ironico. «Ci rivediamo poi dall’ _altro lato_ » concluse tutto di un fiato, scendendo dal muro.

Andò verso la porta a grandi passi, ed esitò con la mano sulla maniglia: guardò ancora una volta il cielo limpido mattutino, assaporò per bene una brezza leggera che lo colpì piano sulla faccia e poi si decise ad andare via.

Quella parte di storia era _davvero_ finita, che la prossima parte si facesse pure avanti.

 

 

 

Stiles posò con frustrazione la documentazione sulla propria scrivania. «Non capisco proprio dove possa essere nascosta quell’Elfa Malefica» borbottò.

Era nel suo studio con Philip e Logan, il primo seduto sul davanzale della finestra, a braccia incrociate sul petto, e l’altro in piedi dietro una sedia, con le mani strette sul bordo dello schienale.

Logan si corrucciò. «Deve pure trovarsi materialmente in qualche posto…»

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto. «Non ho neanche idea se in fin dei conti valga davvero la pena sprecare così tante energie e risorse per trovarla» biascicò. «Voglio ucciderla, voglio _vendicarmi_ , ma c’è pure la probabilità che lei si uccida un attimo prima di essere scoperta da noi: sarebbe tipico della sua setta!»

«E non possiamo neanche _usarla_ , vero?» chiese Logan pensiero. «Tipo come merce di scambio…»

Philip ghignò sarcastico. «A parte che piuttosto di essere catturata da noi si suiciderà seduta stante» sottolineò, «è inutile minacciare gli Osservatori tenendo in mano la sua singola vita: loro ne hanno _più di tremila_ in mano, possono staccare la spina a chiunque di noi in qualsiasi momento. Non siamo proprio nella posizione di potere chiedere un riscatto».

«E in più Lucinda accetterebbe volentieri di morire per la sua causa» aggiunse Stiles, acido, «quindi figurati quanto lei stessa valuti la propria vita. E i suoi colleghi di certo la vedono come lei».

«Dobbiamo provare a cercare qualcuno che sa sempre dove siamo e quello che pensiamo di fare» osservò Philip, con aria un po’ assente. «Probabilmente ci vorranno un paio di anni per riuscirci».

Stiles serrò la mascella e strinse i pugni: loro non avevano _anni_ , e comunque lui non se la sentiva sul serio di restare fermo a guardare mentre nemmeno uno degli Osservatori pagava per ciò che avevano fatto e per la crudeltà a cui lo costringevano ad assistere.

Fu in quell’attimo che _accadde_.

Stiles lo percepì come se fosse una sorta di onda dell’oceano che s’ingrandiva e aumentava la velocità man mano che si avvicinava alla costa: alzò lo sguardo e vide che Logan come lui si era irrigidito, e i suoi occhi si erano illuminati di bianco.

«Lo senti anche tu?» gli chiese Stiles, atono e roco.

«Sta arrivando» biascicò Logan inespressivo.

Philip li guardò confuso e preoccupato. « _Cosa_?»

Stiles percepì in modo netto la sua volpe nera immaginaria strillare arrabbiata, oltraggiata e _terrorizzata_. "Stanno arrivando, Stiles! Da _tutte_ le parti! Stanno arrivando per _tutti noi_!"

«Siamo sotto attacco» sentenziò Stiles, sicuro. E poi una _scossa terremotale_ li colse in modo abbastanza forte da farli finire tutti e tre a terra, e una pioggia di oggetti caduti dagli scaffali si abbatté su di loro.

Durò forse meno di un minuto, ma dalle grida che si alzarono fu intuibile che avesse provocato più di un danno. Poi finalmente la piccola nube di polvere di calcinacci che si era alzata si diradò.

«Cosa cazzo…» sibilò Philip.

Stiles, ancora prono a terra, si affrettò ad aprire il proprio account, nel tentativo di inviare immediatamente notizie e _ricevere_ notizie.

Si ritrovò davanti a una schermata nera con una scritta bianca al centro: _PROGETTO CANCELLATO_.

«Hanno cancellato il progetto…» esalò incredulo.

Philip e Logan lo fissarono basiti e aprirono i loro account a propria volta.

Stiles strinse i denti. «Hanno cancellato il loro _fottuto_ Progetto Eden. Siamo TUTTI morti».

«È impossibile, non siamo ancora _svaniti_ » precisò Logan, scosso. «Siamo ancora attaccati alle loro macchine…»

Stiles sorrise isterico e sarcastico. «Già, e per quanto? Se il progetto è stato cancellato, che cazzo debbono farsene ancora di noi? Siamo condannati».

 _Derek_. Derek era a Namasté. Ma _dove_? Doveva cercarlo, si alzò in piedi.

E si udirono altre urla. E delle _esplosioni_.

La porta dello studio si aprì di colpo: Linda entrò col fiatone e nel panico.

«STATE BENE?» domandò in ansia.

«Sì. Cosa sta succedendo lì fuori?» le chiese Stiles di rimando, facendosi spazio fra gli scaffali abbattuti per andare verso la finestra.

Ciò che vide gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene: c’erano degli uomini con indosso delle strane divise militari nere che si aggiravano armati per le strade della contea. Avanzavano uccidendo tutti quelli che incontravano.

Philip stava osservando tutto al suo fianco. «Squadre di assassini mandate a sterminarci?»

Stiles afferrò la katana – durante la scossa era caduta a terra dalla scrivania. «Probabile» sibilò, uscendo dallo studio. Gli altri lo seguirono.

Si rivolse a Linda. «Sai qual è la situazione del castello dopo il terremoto?» le domandò, urlando per via del gran vociare che c’era in corridoio – i loro confratelli correvano di qua e di là, molti erano _feriti_ e altri prestavano soccorso.

«La torre del dormitorio maschile è _crollata_!»

Tutti e tre fermarono la corsa sulle scale e si voltarono a guardare Linda, esterrefatti.

Quella era tra le parti più vecchie dell’edificio, ed era rivolta verso delle _locande_.

«Non so quanta gente sia _morta_!» continuò Linda, col volto rigato di lacrime.

La loro _casa_ … avevano distrutto _la loro casa_. Li avevano _uccisi_ dentro loro casa.

Stiles si passò una mano sul volto. «Qualcuno degli assassini potrebbe intrufolarsi da quella parte, o da qualche altra crepa di cui ancora non siamo a conoscenza. Mettete i feriti al riparo e cercate qualcuno che vi aiuti a fare la guardia alle entrate. Io vado all’ingresso» li istruì, sfoderando la katana.

Li intravide disperdersi per seguire i suoi ordini mentre si voltava per proseguire di corsa, e poi provò ad avanzare fra gli arazzi e i quadri caduti e tra i mobili che si erano spostati – perfino un paio di finestre si erano spaccate. Calpestò anche dei frammenti di alcuni candelabri e lampade a olio.

Era _così_ arrabbiato: i suoi predecessori ci avevano messo _decenni_ per costruire quel castello e raccogliere tutti quei libri, e ora la loro casa veniva profanata così. Tutta quella bellezza e tutta quella conoscenza stava per essere distrutta, e non era nemmeno quello il dettaglio più importante, perché di base la verità era che stavano per essere tutti buttati via come se fossero giocattoli vecchi e on più riparabili.

Anni di vita e di sforzi, migliaia di esistenze a cui era stato sputato in faccia, e ora stava per finire tutto _così_. In quale universo quello poteva essere giusto?

Si fece spazio con forza fra i confratelli che stavano soccorrendo all’ingresso degli abitanti feriti e piangenti, ordinò loro veloce di prestare attenzione a dei possibili intrusi ed uscì di corsa sulla strada.

Notò subito che due delle torri della contea che avrebbero dovuto stagliarsi all’orizzonte non c’erano più. Erano _crollate_.

L’aria sapeva di polvere e sangue, più di una casa aveva subito dei danni, la visibilità non era molto buona per via del polverone sollevato dai crolli, la gente correva urlando senza nemmeno capire bene cosa stesse succedendo e, voltandosi a guardarsi alle spalle, Stiles alzò lo sguardo e vide il castello _mutilato_ : grossa parte dell’ala ovest non era più in piedi.

Con una furia cieca si avventò verso il primo assassino in nero che vide: gli affondò la katana nella parte destra del petto e gli afferrò il mento con una mano.

«Chi cazzo siete?» sibilò.

Lui non gli rispose, e Stiles aggrottando la fronte si rese conto che quell’uomo era… _stranamente inespressivo_. Come una bambola.

Fu percorso da un brivido freddo, e sbalordito si allontanò sfilando la lama dal corpo. Osservò il cadavere svanire in pixel _neri_ , non colorati come succedeva di solito.

Cercò di scrollarsi e andò subito alla ricerca di un altro assassino, per provare ad avere altre risposte.

«STILES!» sentì urlare.

Si voltò col cuore in gola e urlò di rimando disperato. «DEREK!»

Lo cercò andando controsenso fra la folla insanguinata, impolverata e terrorizzata e quando lo vide lo abbracciò forte. Derek nascose subito la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e lo strinse abbastanza forte da fargli male.

Con lui c’erano Alena, Taka, Siobhán e Luigi, tutti sporchi di polvere e con qualche ferita, ma non sembravano gravi.

Stiles fece subito mentalmente l’appello. «Dov’è Diego?»

Derek gli rispose a sguardo basso e amareggiato. «Un paio di ore fa è partito per Lunense. Non so dove sia adesso».

 _Dannazione_.

La folla continuava a correre intorno a loro e a provare a barricarsi dentro le case ancora intere. «Sapete qualcosa di questi tizi neri armati?» chiese Stiles spiccio. «Avete visto se si sono materializzati _dentro_ la contea?» Aveva degli orribili sospetti.

Luigi scosse la testa. «Una parte delle mura di cinta è crollata: sono entrati da lì».

« _Cosa_?» Quindi il terremoto era servito per questo, per creare delle crepe e fare entrare le truppe dentro? «Quindi stanno entrando senza sosta?» Non erano preparati a questo, la gente non era nemmeno pronta perché il prossimo 5x1 era _lontano_.

Derek gli mise le mani sulle spalle, scrollandolo per avere la sua attenzione. «Stiles, non è solo questo, c’è dell’altro!»

Prima che Stiles potesse aprire bocca per replicare, un nuovo assassino cercò di attaccarli; Derek si mosse veloce e gli tagliò la gola con gli artigli, non prima però che Stiles notasse un inquietante particolare.

Aveva la stessa identica faccia dell’assassino che lui aveva ucciso prima.

«Sono tutti uguali» gli disse Derek, rabbioso. «Sono tutti dei fottuti _cloni_!»

Stiles aveva perso ogni espressione. «No» scrollò piano la testa. «Non sono dei cloni, perché questo è un _programma_ , quindi loro… sono _un virus_ ». Alzò lo sguardo verso Derek. «Gli Osservatori hanno inserito un virus per distruggere il programma. E credo che si fermerà solo quando non ci sarà più niente da distruggere».

Taka era sbiancato. «Siamo _spacciati_ ».

Un’esplosione risuonò dietro le spalle dei ragazzi.

«Hanno con loro delle catapulte e del materiale infiammabile!» lo informò Luigi. «Stanno provando ad allargare le crepe sulle parti di mura ancora in piedi! E hanno già dato fuoco a una parte di campi: alcuni dei miei stanno provando a spegnere le fiamme!»

Stiles si scrollò per provare a fare mente locale. «Seguitemi al castello, dobbiamo provare a… _fare qualcosa_ » Anche se sarebbe stato _completamente inutile_.

Corsero a perdifiato urlando alla gente ancora in strada di seguirli, per offrire un riparo a più abitanti possibili.

Raggiunsero la meta non senza poche difficoltà, portando più persone ferite con loro – al castello c’erano più risorse per curarli – ed eliminando almeno altri dieci assassini.

«PHILIP! LOGAN!» sbraitò Stiles, non appena varcarono l’ingresso, sperando che in qualche modo i due lo sentissero in mezzo a tutto quel caos.

Era un fottuto incubo e sarebbe finito solo con un modo: la loro morte.

Philip e Logan li raggiunsero di corsa col fiatone e più impolverati di prima; alle loro spalle, Linda, Bhanuja e Angela si affaccendarono subito a soccorre i feriti che avevano portato, mentre altri confratelli sbarrarono subito il portone.

«Le altre entrate sono state assicurate» lo informò subito Philip, «abbiamo sbarrato tutto e bloccato le porte ancora intere che portavano alla parte di castello che è crollata».

«Bene» esalò Stiles. «Voi tre» indicò Derek, Philip e Logan, «seguitemi. Gli altri si occupino dei feriti e di continuare la sorveglianza».

Stiles si voltò e s’incamminò verso il suo studio, prendendo a calci con rabbia i pezzi di mobili o quadri che incontrò lungo la via.

Lo studio era a soqquadro per via del terremoto, ma la scrivania era ancora intatta, anche se posta in obliquo; Stiles ne calciò il bordo con forza per raddrizzarla, poi la raggirò e si sistemò in piedi dietro di essa.

Provò ad articolare qualche frase mentre gli altri lo guardavano pieni di rassegnazione e rabbia, e tutto ciò che infine Stiles riuscì a fare fu fissare la scrivania sbattendoci sopra più volte i pugni urlando furioso. Nessuno fiatò.

«Odio fare il punto di questa situazione» disse sarcastico e fra i denti. «Ma ne abbiamo bisogno».

Derek espirò forte passandosi una mano sul volto. «Non riusciamo a comunicare con le altre contee né con il Regno, ma possiamo immaginare che siano nella nostra identica situazione».

«Le mura ci hanno sempre protetto» aggiunse Philip, piatto, «quindi non è che abbiamo mai pensato di costruire dei bunker o qualcosa del genere. E il nostro numero di combattenti è molto limitato al momento, visto che siccome il 5x1 era ancora lontano non sono qui riuniti per una difesa. E gli abitanti non sono preparati e non hanno delle armi».

Stiles si rivolse a Derek. «Sai dirmi se le truppe di assassini _circondano_ la contea?»

Lui annuì. «Ero da Luigi ai campi quando è successo. Siamo sotto assedio, e parte di loro sono già dentro» lo informò amareggiato.

«Se i campi sono stati già in parte bruciati» continuò Logan, «vuol dire che presto non avremo delle scorte di cibo, se mai riusciremo a debellare l’assedio…»

«Cosa che di certo non riusciremo a fare» sputò fuori Stiles, sarcastico, «perché sono un _virus_ , quindi si _moltiplicano senza sosta_ ».

Philip serrò la mascella. «Temo che ci sia anche la probabilità che lo facciano come un’idra: per uno che ne eliminiamo, altre due si materializzano da qualche altra parte».

Derek si rabbuiò ancora di più. «Lo penso anch’io».

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto. «Quello che non capisco è perché _ora_. Perché mai hanno deciso di cancellare il Progetto Eden proprio ora? Fino a tre giorni fa abbiamo raccolto dei nuovi Inseriti: che senso ha mettere delle nuove cavie e poi eliminarle prima di procedere con gli esperimenti?»

Derek scosse la testa. «Questo non è qualcosa di calcolato: se volevano terminare il progetto, lo avrebbero terminato e basta, avrebbero semplicemente staccato la spina a tutti» osservò. «Invece hanno inserito un virus per distruggerci».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte e con le mani gli fece cenno di rallentare, pensieroso. «Era da un po’ che sentivamo che la natura era in ansia» ricordò loro; Logan e Derek annuirono. «E negli ultimi giorni sempre più mannari riuscivano a percepirlo. Io e Logan avevamo supposto che fosse qualcosa _di esterno_ : questo mondo è mantenuto in piedi dalla magia degli Osservatori, quindi è anche _influenzato_ dalle loro emozioni; se la natura era in ansia, era perché anche gli Osservatori erano in ansia, e ora stanno provando a distruggerci, proprio come si fa con delle _prove_ quando non vuoi essere scoperto. Forse erano in ansia perché qualcuno stava provando a scovarli, e ora stanno distruggendo le prove che potrebbero incriminarli» concluse, con un ghigno sarcastico e maniacale.

Logan lo guardò sbalordito. « _Qualcuno ci ha trovati_?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «A questo punto, tutto è possibile: perché distruggere l’Eden e i suoi abitanti _dall’interno_ se non per eliminare qualsiasi prova in modo _definitivo_? Un progetto del genere non può essere eliminato del tutto solo _spegnendolo_ , non basterebbe mai limitarsi a staccarci la spina!»

«Mettiamo caso che sia vero» gesticolò Derek, serio, «supponiamo che qualcuno li abbia scoperti e che ora loro stiano bruciando tutte le prove, potrebbe volere dire che se resistiamo abbastanza a lungo, coloro che li hanno scoperti potrebbero _salvarci_ ».

Stiles sbottò una risata amara. «Lo credi davvero? Derek, siamo uno _scandalo_ » scandì bene l’ultima parola. «Viviamo in un mondo che nega ancora l’esistenza di parecchi _genocidi_ solo perché fa politicamente comodo e tu credi che proveranno a salvarci, piuttosto che insabbiare i fatti e fare finta che il Progetto Eden non sia mai esistito?»

Philip storse la bocca. «È più comodo e indolore sacrificarci, che provare a spiegare al resto del mondo _come_ un’organizzazione del genere si è mantenuta per oltre _quattro decadi_ ».

Derek inspirò a fondo coprendosi il volto con le mani a lungo.

«Possiamo solo ipotizzare che sia vero che qualcuno ci ha trovati, ma non sappiamo se sia solo una supposizione e di _chi_ si tratti» sottolineò Stiles. «Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe trattarsi anche di una setta di scienziati rivali degli Osservatori che vogliono bloccare il loro esperimento per farne uno più folle!»

Derek lo guardò pieno di rassegnazione. «Cosa facciamo allora?»

Stiles espirò forte e si stropicciò gli occhi; cercò la sedia con lo sguardo, la tirò verso la scrivania e poi ci crollò sopra scomposto. «Non lo so, ragazzi, io…» sbuffò una risata sarcastica. «Sono così fottutamente arrabbiato, e vorrei urlare e compiere degli stermini, ma… in questa stanza sappiamo tutti bene la verità». Li guardò in faccia uno per uno, soffermandosi infine su Derek. «Siamo spacciati. Stiamo per morire _tutti_ ».

Seguì un silenzio carico di rancore e disperazione, mentre nella testa di Stiles riecheggiava la sua incredulità in maniera straziante. «Questo non vuol dire che accetteremo facilmente di essere fatti fuori» sentenziò roco. «O meglio, io… credo che sia giusto che tutti abbiano la possibilità di scegliere cosa fare: il Progetto Eden è terminato, presto rimarremo senza acqua e senza cibo e le nostre case sono state quasi tutte distrutte; non abbiamo dei ripari, non possiamo contare su dei rinforzi e i nemici non smetteranno mai di aumentare, quindi…» sospirò forte, «non posso criticare chi preferirà _andarsene_ in pace e in silenzio, piuttosto che soffrire fino alla fine» scrollò la testa a sguardo basso. «Non biasimerò nessuno che vorrà togliersi la vita, perché questa per noi è _la fine del mondo_ , né più né meno, non c’è assolutamente nulla che possiamo fare per fermare la distruzione dell’Eden. Io personalmente» deglutì a fatica, «voglio combattere fino alla fine: non voglio dare agli Osservatori la soddisfazione di vedermi arreso, ma non pretendo che tutti gli altri mi seguano» terminò con voce spezzata.

Derek lo guardò sorridendo triste. «Lo sai che sarò con te fino alla fine».

Logan annuì a testa china. «Anch’io».

Philip rivolse gli occhi verso il cielo grigio fuori dalla finestra. «Non che io abbia comunque ancora molti altri giorni da vivere…»

Stiles assentì e provò ancora una volta a scuotersi. «Ok, allora… dobbiamo provare ad accogliere più gente possibile al castello e iniziare a razionare le provviste, e poi… magari cercare di uscire fuori dal perimetro della contea per trovare altri superstiti e per mandare un messaggero alle contee più vicine?» ipotizzò. «Non so però _come_ ».

Philip sbuffò un ghigno sarcastico e lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Potremmo sorprendere le truppe di assassini _alle spalle_ ».

Gli replicò scettico. «E come?»

Philip sospirò e, in modo bizzarro e un filo maniacale, iniziò ad accarezzare la statua di bronzo e diaspro rosso che rappresentava il loro emblema – quel drago massiccio, nonostante il terremoto, era rimasto incredibilmente in piedi e fermo. «Ti ricordi di quella mattina in cui ti ho detto che la chiave del bagno del dormitorio maschile apriva anche la porta del tuo studio?»

Gli ribatté sarcastico. «Non si tratta certo di un momento così facile da dimenticare».

«Ho faticato un po’, ma alla fine sono riuscito a capire perché…»

Stiles lo guardò sorpreso. «Sei venuto altre volte nel mio studio di nascosto?!»

«Dubitavi che l’avrei fatto?»

Si passò una mano sulla fronte. «In effetti _no_ ».

Con un sorriso soddisfatto, Philip si rivolse a Logan. «Potresti aiutarmi a spostarlo?» indicò il drago. «Solo un po’ più a destra. Non ho molta forza oggi…»

Stiles mise da parte _perché_ a Philip mancassero le forze, e alzandosi dalla sedia osservò curioso cosa avesse intenzione di dimostrare il suo Castellano.

Non appena la statua venne spostata, si udì un forte _click_ e poi il rumore di ingranaggi vecchi che iniziavano a muoversi cigolando. Un rumore che proveniva da _sotto il pavimento_.

«Spostatevi dal centro della stanza» li istruì Philip.

In pochi secondi le lastre di pietra del pavimento disposte poco davanti la scrivania di Stiles cominciarono a _sollevarsi_ e poi _abbassarsi_ di parecchio, affondando sotto il livello del pavimento per infine scorrere verso destra scomparendo.

Stiles guardò cosa ci fosse sotto: _una scala di gradini di pietra_.

«C’è una piccola stanza sotto, una sorta di armeria» spiegò Philip, compiaciuto, «e da lì parte un tunnel sotterraneo».

Stiles gesticolò confuso. «Siamo _in cima a una torre_! Com’è possibile che questa sorta di botola porti _sottoterra_?!»

Philip lo guardò per nulla impressionato. «Siamo in un castello che di generazione in generazione sfida il Castellano cambiando magicamente delle chiavi e ti meraviglia una cosa simile?»

Stiles scrollò la testa – vide di sottecchi che sia Derek che Logan osservavano quel passaggio segreto non meno confusi di lui. «Ok, hai ragione. E dove porta il tunnel?»

«Beh» ciondolò la testa sospirando, «se il terremoto non ne ha fatto crollare il soffitto, conduce a circa mezzo miglio lontano dalle mura di Namasté: è una sorta di uscita d’emergenza segreta, per questo il Castellano ha accesso allo studio del Fratello Maggiore, è per usufruire in ogni momento di questo passaggio segreto».

Stiles sorrise ironico. «È da un anno che tocco quella fottuta statua per scoprire una roba del genere e invece bastava _spostarla_?»

Philip gli rispose inespressivo. «Sì».

«Ok» li richiamò Derek, con tono pratico. «Adesso che abbiamo un modo per uscire dal perimetro della contea che facciamo?»

«Non possiamo perdere tempo a verificare se il passaggio è libero e poi tornare indietro» rispose Stiles gesticolando, «e non possiamo nemmeno prevedere se nel bel mezzo della nostra passeggiata sottoterra ci sarà un’altra scossa terremotale che ci bloccherà lì sotto» contorse il volto in un’espressione di frustrazione. «Dobbiamo comunque formare una piccola spedizione pronta a correre il rischio: ci serve qualcuno che provi a contattare le altre contee, per recuperare dei superstiti e avere magari qualche rinforzo».

«In teoria abbiamo però un vantaggio» fece notare Philip, «se il progetto è stato chiuso, vuol dire che gli Osservatori non ci stanno più guardando, quindi non faranno nulla per renderci le cose più difficili».

«Questo è vero» esalò Stiles. «Allora…» li guardò tutti e tre in faccia. «Chi va lì sotto?»

Derek lo fissò deciso. «Se vai tu, vado anch’io».

Stiles annuì.

Philip scrollò la testa. «Sono la vostra unica guida disponibile».

Logan rivolse loro un’espressione triste ma decisa. «Non vi lascio».

Stiles assentì di nuovo. «Ok, direi allora che siamo al completo. Andiamo a prepararci e ad avvertire gli altri» ordinò.

Stiles rimase fermo, e Derek capì l’antifona e rimase con lui, lasciando che gli altri due andassero via.

Si appoggiò di schiena alla scrivania e guardò Derek in faccia sorridendo malinconico, si sentì gli occhi umidi di lacrime. «Ti amo» gli disse.

Derek assentì con un sorriso forzato. «Ti amo anch’io».

«Puoi promettermi ancora una volta che combatterai fino alla fine, anche se io non ci sarò più?»

«Sì» deglutì con forza, «anche perché comunque in caso ti raggiungerò in breve…»

Stiles scosse piano la testa, cercando di sorridere ancora anche se si sentiva delle lacrime solcargli il viso. «L’abbiamo sempre detto che saremmo morti con questa terra…»

«Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa. In entrambi i mondi» gli disse Derek con voce debole e roca.

Stiles si separò dalla scrivania e di slanciò lo abbracciò forte, facendosi stringere fino a provare dolore. Sentì contro la propria guancia le lacrime di Derek. «Ti amo» gli ripeté con voce spezzata. «Derek, ti amo così tanto… e mi dispiace da impazzire non poterti vedere continuare a vivere, mi dispiace sapere che non vivrai ancora, mi dispiace non potere più vivere insieme… sono incazzato da morire e vorrei _uccidere l’universo_. Mi dispiace. Ti amo».

«Sei quello che pensavo che ormai non avrei mai avuto e molto di più. Ti amo, meritavi molto più di tutto questo. Ti amo» e glielo ripeté più volte tempestandogli il viso di baci.

Stiles gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo fissò negli occhi. «Finché morte non ci separi, ok?»

Annuì. «Finché morte non ci separi».

E poi le loro bocche si scontrarono e si baciarono con foga, perché era _la fine del mondo_ e loro non potevano fare altro che assistervi impotenti.

Stiles poggiò la fronte contro quella di Derek e gli accarezzò i capelli sforzandosi di sorridere. «Dobbiamo andare a salutare gli altri, non sappiamo se…»

«Ok».

«Solo… non dire _addio_ , va bene?» gli chiese. «Non mi piace. Non credo che sarò mai pronto per sentire questa parola».

«Va bene». Si baciarono di nuovo a lungo.

Si separarono recalcitranti guardandosi con infinita malinconia e tristezza, e infine a passo lento uscirono dallo studio per andare a prepararsi.

 

 

 

Non era possibile sapere quanta gente di Namasté fosse ancora viva, sia perché aprire le porte del castello per controllare era un suicidio, sia perché comunque nessuno era venuto a bussare o a chiedere aiuto, quindi si pensava al peggio.

Dal cammino di ronda, tra l’altro, oltre a notare la distruzione e i piccoli incendi che c’erano per le strade, si potevano vedere solo degli assassini in nero camminare per le vie, e come le mura di cinta fossero ormai spaccate in ben _tre_ punti diversi.

Sembrava che l’Apocalisse fosse scesa su di loro.

Stiles salutò le ragazze con abbracci stretti, affettuosi, tristi e pieni di lacrime. Non sapeva davvero se sarebbe tornato indietro, o se una volta tornato le avrebbe trovate ancora vive. Era un inferno con poche certezze quello che stavano vivendo.

Affidata la protezione del castello a Linda e Siobhán, Stiles si avviò da solo verso il suo studio.

Vi trovò Philip, seduto sulla scrivania e intento a mangiare una mela; come lui aveva al braccio una tracolla con l’occorrente per la lunga camminata, e in più accanto a sé aveva una piccola raccolta di lampade a olio.

«Riempi la cisterna finché puoi?» ironizzò Stiles, riferendosi alla mela.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Sono uno da fame nervosa» e soppesò il torsolo su una mano guardandosi intorno incerto, come alla ricerca di qualcosa.

Stiles storse il naso. «Buttalo a terra in un angolo, per quel che vale…»

Philip non se lo fece dire due volte: lanciò il torsolo alla sua destra senza nemmeno guardare dove stesse per atterrare. «Vuoi dare un’occhiata lì sotto?» indicò il passaggio segreto con un cenno del mento.

«Tanto non è che posso mica evitarlo» biascicò Stiles atono; Philip sbuffò un sorriso ironico e accese un paio di lampade, porgendogliene poi una, e lo precedette giù per le scale.

Stiles scese i gradini fino a quando la sua testa fu del tutto sotto il livello del pavimento, poi inarcando un sopracciglio allungò il collo fino a sporgersi dalla botola verso lo studio; abbassò la testa e poi la alzò di nuovo, riprovando più volte il passaggio dalla cima della torre al sotterraneo. «Questa cosa è così fottutamente strana…» biascicò, riprendendo a scendere.

Alla fine della scala c’era una piccola stanza rotonda scavata nella pietra, sembrava di stare in una delle gallerie dei Devoti Sacrificali. Alle pareti c’erano mensole piene di armi – spade di ogni tipo, asce e archi, tutti pieni di ragnatele.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Credi che la fondatrice della nostra Confraternita fosse un’Osservatrice come Lucinda?» chiese perplesso. «Non penso che un normale Inserito possa contrattare con gli Osservatori per ottenere la costruzione di un posto simile sottoterra… soprattutto quarant’anni fa…»

Philip scrollò le spalle. «Se così fosse, ammetto che ci resterei molto male, ma non mi sorprenderebbe più di tanto: il nostro castello è una delle più grandi eccezioni alla regola dell’Eden, perché è _intriso di magia_ , non ci sono altri edifici simili in tutto il continente… è strano».

«Loro creano e loro distruggono…» borbottò Stiles, continuando a guardarsi intorno. «Si comportano come bambini isterici che prima costruiscono un castello di sabbia e poi lo pestano» sbuffò. «E perché queste armi?»

«Penso che sia perché idealmente questa è una via di fuga, e quindi le armi sono delle risorse in caso di pericolo da cui scappare in fretta».

Stiles prese un grosso pugnale dalla lama larga – somigliava a un coltello da caccia moderno – lo pulì strofinandolo contro una gamba e se lo assicurò alla cinta. «Credo che sia stata una buona idea…» commentò mugugnando. Poi la sua attenzione cadde su una lastra di marmo chiaro attaccata in alto su una porzione di parete sgombra. C’era incisa una scritta in latino.

Stiles richiamò Philip. «Ehi! Che c’è scritto lì?» rivolse la luce della lampada verso la lastra.

«È un messaggio per il Castellano».

Inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Posta per te? Quindi è roba privata e non posso saperlo?»

Philip sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «È un messaggio del castello per me. Dice che se il Castellano è arrivato fin qui, vuol dire che il castello ha perso e lui ha vinto».

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e tornò a fissare il marmo, poi fissò di nuovo Philip. « _Hai vinto contro il castello_?!»

Lui lo guardò per nulla impressionato. «Mi rallegra vedere il tuo stupore di fronte a una mia rara soddisfazione».

Roteò gli occhi. «Non sono incredulo in senso negativo, Phil! È solo che _so_ che nessun Castellano ha mai vinto contro il Castello, tu sei l’ _unico_ vincitore! Ne sono contento, sono fiero di te, ok?» gesticolò vago verso la lastra.

Philip abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Avrei voluto dirtelo, ma… sarebbe stato _scorretto_ , perché avrei dovuto spiegarti anche come facevo a sapere di avere vinto, ma i passaggi segreti devono restare tali perché spetta a ogni singolo Castellano scoprirli da solo, è una tradizione importante…» gli disse, «non volevo privare il mio successore di questo…»

Stiles afflosciò le spalle. «Non ci sarà un tuo successore…» trasse un sospiro profondo, «e non solo perché l’Eden sta per morire e noi con lui, ma soprattutto perché…» esitò appena, «anche se avessi dovuto nominare un altro, tu per me saresti stato il mio Castellano per sempre, ok?» gli disse con voce roca.

Il sorriso di Philip si addolcì appena, annuì a testa china. «Ok».

«E credo anche che in qualche modo sia giusto che tu sia l’Ultimo Castellano. E Logan l’Ultima Guardia».

«E tu l’Ultimo Fratello Maggiore» aggiunse lui, con sguardo fiero e malinconico.

Stiles scelse di ironizzare. «Forse non dovremmo vantarcene» storse il naso. «Magari abbiamo portato sfiga…»

Philip ridacchiò, e subito dopo si udirono i passi di qualcuno su nello studio.

«Siamo qui sotto!» avvisò Stiles.

«Prendete le lampade posate sulla scrivania!» aggiunse Philip.

Derek e Logan scesero l’uno dietro l’altro, guardandosi intorno con sguardi curiosi – e nel caso di Logan un po’ intimorito, o forse in soggezione.

«Notevole» mormorò Derek, guardando l’ambiente circostante, e poi puntò la lampada verso l’imboccatura del tunnel – sembrava l’ingresso di una miniera d’altri tempi. «Sai di preciso in che modo di snoda?» chiese a Philip.

Lui annuì e aprì la propria tracolla con una mano, ne estrasse una pergamena e la dispiegò sopra un vecchio tavolino impolverato – mettendo prima da parte i pugnali che c’erano allestiti sopra. Era una mappa disegnata indubbiamente da lui stesso.

«Ho contato i passi» spiegò Philip, «per questo so su per giù per quanti chilometri si estende – mio padre mi ha insegnato anche come contare i chilometri in modi alternativi. Sbucheremo su una delle strade che porta verso Neptune».

«Il che non è un male» ponderò Stiles, «la Confraternita di Amalfi potrebbe offrirci un grosso aiuto».

Derek sospirò forte. «Dipende anche dallo stato in cui la troveremo…»

Stiles si morse un labbro con forza e per un lungo attimo nessuno parlò.

«Andiamo» esalò infine Stiles, «incamminiamoci che è meglio». Si avviò per primo e gli altri tre lo seguirono a ruota.

Sulla soglia, Stiles si sforzò di non esitare; scrollò la testa cercando di scacciare via le preoccupazioni.

Il tunnel sembrava una vecchia miniera anche all’interno, scavato nella roccia com’era e con il soffitto rinforzato da travi di legno, ed era ricco di ragnatele; Stiles alla periferia della sua visuale ogni tanto vide dei ragni zampettare sulle pareti e dei topi correre via quando la luce si avvicinava a loro.

Il buio era angosciante: le loro lampade erano le uniche fonti di luce, e l’oscurità che si estendeva davanti a loro sembrava infinita, e inquietante se si considerava che man mano che avanzavano ce l’avevano anche alle spalle.

«Non capisco solo una cosa…» mormorò Stiles in direzione di Philip, dopo che già da una decina di minuti camminavano in silenzio, «dici di avere già percorso questo tunnel… _quando_? Non ti ho mai visto scomparire dal castello così a lungo…»

Lui gli rispose inespressivo. «Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che andavo a Shellshelter con Vicky a vedere se potevamo recuperare delle informazioni utili?»

«Uh» ci rifletté sopra, «sì».

«Non ci sono andato».

Stiles lo fissò altrettanto inespressivo. «Mi sento _così_ offeso in questo momento».

Logan fece una faccia preoccupata. «Quindi quella volta invece di andare a Shellshelter hai percorso questo tunnel _da solo_?»

Philip scrollò le spalle. «Sì. Conosco le abitudini di Stiles, quindi sapevo a che ora del giorno partire e a che ora poi rientrare senza essere visto da lui nello studio».

«È molto buio qui per un umano» considerò Logan, «ed è un po’… _suggestionante_ ».

Stiles sbuffò un ghigno sarcastico. «Non è suggestionante, è _fottutamente inquietante_ e basta».

«In quei giorni la posta elettronica non era bloccata come ora» spiegò loro Philip, «ogni tanto mi fermavo e scrivevo a Vicky: le ho detto che ero in viaggio da solo e che non mi dispiaceva avere compagnia, così abbiamo iniziato a scambiarci le nostre opinioni sulle ultime mosse della Triade».

Logan si fece pensieroso. «Io non so se sarei riuscito a scrivere».

Stiles scosse la testa sospirando rassegnato. «Phil, ti avrei spezzato le gambe, se avessi saputo che stavi venendo qui sotto _da solo_ e al buio, senza sapere cosa ti aspettava lungo il tunnel né _quanto_ sarebbe durato il viaggio…»

Lui ghignò soddisfatto. «Beh, allora è una fortuna che tu non l’abbia saputo, dato che ci sta tornando utile».

Stiles roteò gli occhi di nuovo. Almeno però potevano dire di stare affrontando la fine del mondo con umorismo.

Derek sollevò di più la propria lampada verso il soffitto e alzando lo sguardo osservò intorno a sé. «Ragni e ratti non sembrano essere disturbati soltanto dalla nostra presenza: sentono anche loro, perfino da qua sotto, che qualcosa non va…»

Stiles sbuffò sarcastico storcendo il naso. «L’unica cosa che mi rincuora davvero è che a quanto pare gli assassini in nero non riescono a materializzarsi dal nulla in degli spazi chiusi: finora non sono comparsi né qui sotto, né all’interno delle case… vedo una costante».

«In effetti sì» esalò Derek, «mi sa che il virus riesce ad agire solo in degli spazi aperti, almeno abbiamo qualche vantaggio. Quello da sperare è che non ci siano più scosse sismiche… O che gli Osservatori, in previsione di una nostra fuga, abbiano pensato di piazzare degli assassini all’uscita di questo tunnel».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Questa è la mia preoccupazione maggiore» ammise borbottando, «arrivare alla fine di questo passaggio segreto e scoprire che la fatica è stata inutile perché ci sono degli assassini ad aspettarci… Ma purtroppo gli Osservatori _sanno_ di questo tunnel, quindi dobbiamo aspettarci di tutto…».

Vide di sottecchi che Logan si morse un labbro a sguardo basso, mentre sul volto di Philip c’era una strana espressione a metà strada fra la rassegnazione e la determinazione, e per il resto… beh, erano del tutto impotenti e assolutamente condannati, non c’era una soluzione, si poteva solo prolungare i pochi giorni che a tutti restano da vivere.

Non avevano più nulla per calcolare il tempo che passava – e lì sotto non potevano nemmeno considerare la posizione del sole nel cielo – quindi Stiles molto presto non seppe più dire da quante ore camminassero. Philip sapeva solo su per giù quanti chilometri ci fossero prima della fine – anche perché durante la sua prima esplorazione aveva inciso sulla roccia il numero dei chilometri fatti ogni volta che ne completava una decina – ma visto che erano un gruppo e che perlopiù erano abbastanza provati stavano proseguendo un po’ a rilento.

Si fermarono solo quando intuirono che ormai fuori doveva essere sera, ed era meglio riposarsi un po’ e poi proseguire: almeno così sarebbero giunti alla meta quando il sole era già sorto, e in più abbastanza carichi di energia in caso di un attacco a sorpresa.

Non fu facile restare lì seduti a terra a chiedersi come stessero le persone che avevano lasciato a Namasté, e Stiles più volte scoprì di essere scivolato inconsapevolmente per una manciata di minuti in una sorta di stato catatonico in cui si era estraniato da quella situazione: si soffermava a fissare un punto indefinito della parete di roccia di fronte a lui e all’improvviso l’incredulità lo travolgeva e soffocava fino a distaccarlo dalla realtà.

Suonava ancora troppo impossibile alle sue orecchie che si stesse per compiere una tragedia simile, certi attimi si sentiva così debole e sconfortato da desiderare che _tutto_ sparisse per sempre. Poi inspirava a fondo, stringeva i denti e cercava alla meglio di continuare a proseguire a testa alta.

Quando ripresero a camminare, presto la frustrazione di non sapere cosa stesse succedendo fuori e quanto tempo fosse passato si tramutò in stanchezza fisica: rallentarono sempre di più il passo, parlarono sempre meno fra di loro e cominciarono a sudare parecchio.

Stiles vide Philip appoggiarsi per un attimo alla parete rocciosa – aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore ed era molto pallido. «Stai bene?» gli domandò apprensivo.

Lui deglutì a fatica e rispose atono e a sguardo basso. «No».

Stiles notò che fu pure percorso da un brivido, e scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con gli altri due.

Derek si avvicinò a Philip e in silenzio lo invitò a gesti ad appoggiarsi a lui per proseguire. Philip non protestò.

Passarono forse un altro paio di ore – o magari solo una – ma infine giunsero a una breve scalinata di pietra che portava verso il tetto del tunnel, _l’uscita_.

Stiles adocchiò una sorta di leva alla destra della gradinata. «Dobbiamo abbassarla per aprire la botola che porta fuori?»

Philip assentì bevendo un paio di sorsi d’acqua. «Attenzione, però: non sappiamo se in realtà siamo attesi».

Logan sembrò concentrarsi e mettersi in ascolto rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l’alto. «Non mi pare che lì sopra ci sia qualcuno…»

Stiles sospirò scuotendo la testa, poco convinto. «Potrebbero anche materializzarsi sul momento… Teniamoci pronti».

Philip mise una mano sulla leva. «Quando volete, apro» li avvisò.

Stiles posò un piede sul primo gradino, precedendo gli altri; guardò in faccia i propri compagni per qualche secondo, poi si voltò verso Philip e con la mano gli fece cenno di abbassare la leva.

Come quando si era aperta la botola nello studio, si udì un forte _click_ e poi il clangore di ingranaggi che si mettevano in moto; si sollevò una piccola nube di polvere e subito dopo sopra la testa di Stiles comparve una finestra quadrata che dava sull’ambiente esterno.

Per un lungo attimo la luce del sole lo accecò, dovette pararsi gli occhi con un mano; poi sfoderò la katana e cominciò a risalire la gradinata.

All’apparenza erano soli, e non sembrava che nella natura circostante ci fossero stati dei grandi cambiamenti, però c’era un particolare che stonava.

Stiles annusò più volte l’aria in maniera vistosa. «Non è solo una mia impressione, vero?»

«No» gli rispose Derek, guardandosi intorno e andando al suo fianco, «si sente davvero l’odore dell’oceano. E ciò è _parecchio_ strano».

«Sento anche un sentore di umidità… _fango_ » aggiunse Logan, con gli occhi illuminati di bianco, «ma la fonte è almeno a un paio di chilometri da qui, o forse meno… è davvero anomalo».

Philip aggrottò la fronte. «Nessuno di voi ha mai sentito l’odore del mare a una simile distanza da Neptune, vero?»

Chi più chi meno scossero la testa in segno di diniego.

Philip rivolse loro un’espressione cupa. «E se la scossa che abbiamo sentito in realtà non fosse stata precisamente quella di un terremoto?»

Stiles perse ogni espressione. «Che vuoi dire…»

Philip arricciò il naso e storse il viso in una smorfia di frustrazione e dolore. «Umidità… fango… odore dell’oceano… la _scossa_ … credo che ci puoi arrivare anche da solo».

« _No_ » decretò Stiles fra i denti, «questo è _impossibile_ , è troppo…»

«Mostruoso?» continuò Philip per lui, puntando gli occhi lucidi di preoccupazione nei suoi. «Ma se così fosse?»

Derek ringhiò dalla frustrazione. «Se così fosse, forse sarebbe pure meglio _andarcene_ ».

«No!» esclamò Stiles, secco.

«Siamo dritti sulla direzione della costa!» sbottò Derek, indicando vago la strada per Neptune. «Se dovesse arrivare un’altra… un’altra _cosa simile_ , credi che avremmo scampo? Siamo l’unica speranza per la gente che è rimasta a Namasté!»

Logan li interruppe di colpo alzando un braccio in alto, come a dire loro di tacere e mettersi in ascolto.

Stiles affinò l’udito aggrottando la fronte, e poco dopo giunsero al suo orecchio i suoni di uno sconto e dei ringhi.

Gli occhi di Derek si illuminarono di blu. « _Diego_ » mormorò stupefatto ma sollevato.

Stiles si rivolse a Logan e Philip. «Chiudete il passaggio e sorvegliatelo dall’esterno!» ordinò, scattando a correre alle calcagna di Derek, che si era lanciato in direzione dei rumori e dei ruggiti.

Erano senza cavalli e quella sembrò una corsa lunga e senza speranza, e Stiles sentì il proprio cuore sprofondare nello stomaco quando notò che il terreno sotto i suoi piedi a un tratto diventò _fango che sapeva di salsedine_. Serrò i denti e proseguì a correre.

«In quanti pensi che siano?» urlò a Derek.

«Credo non più di una ventina, ma dei nostri riesco a distinguere solo Diego!» E in quel momento la foresta venne scossa da un ringhio fortissimo e rabbioso – tutto tremò intorno a loro, così tanto che dovettero rallentare.

« _Un alpha_ » esalò Derek, stupito. «Un alpha maschio familiare…»

Stavolta il cuore di Stiles saltò un battito, e riprendendo a correre sperò con tutto se stesso che _lui_ fosse dalla loro parte stavolta. «FABRICE!» gridò a squarciagola, augurandosi che l’alpha potesse sentirlo.

Lo udì eccome: dopo pochi istanti ricevette in risposta un lungo ululato.

« _È lui_ » confermò Derek, continuando a correre, «e ci ha appena detto di preciso dove si trova! Vuole rinforzi!» Scattò in una direzione e Stiles lo seguì a ruota.

Proseguirono ancora forse per altri cinque minuti, ma infine giunsero sul luogo dello scontro: una squadra di assassini in nero aveva accerchiato un carro con sopra delle persone e delle casse, attorno a al carro c’era altra gente e in più Fabrice e Diego – a occhio, stavano proteggendo chi era sul carro.

Derek ringhiò lanciandosi nella mischia e Stiles sfoderò la katana andando a colpire alle spalle un assassino alle prese con Fabrice.

«Siete solo voi due?» gli chiese Fabrice, sbrigativo – sanguinava da _molte_ parti.

«Altri due ci stanno assicurando una via di fuga!» lo informò, piazzandosi a combattere al suo fianco. «Da dove venite voi?»

Fabrice indicò con un cenno del mento il carro, continuando a duellare. «Queste sono le uniche persone che siamo riusciti a portare in salvo da un villaggio a metà strada fra Lunense e Shellshelter, è lì che ho incontrato uno dei vostri!» Affondò la spada in un assassino, finendolo. «Abbiamo con noi delle scorte di cibo, pensavamo che camminando prima o poi avremmo raggiunto un posto chiuso in cui ripararci, o una contea ancora in piedi a cui chiedere asilo».

«Possiamo condurvi fino a un passaggio segreto per Namasté, ma io e gli altri dovremo comunque cercare fortuna a Neptune: ci farebbe comodo altro aiuto».

A quelle parole, Fabrice si fermò e si voltò verso di lui; Stiles lo vide deglutire a fatica, scosso e con lo sguardo pieno di terrore e rabbia. «Non potete andare lì. Neptune e Shellshelter _non esistono più_ ».

Stiles si sentì rammollire di colpo, lo guardò inespressivo. « _Cosa_?» biascicò atono.

Fabrice gli strinse una mano sulla spalla e lo scrollò forte. «Figliolo, mi spiace dovere essere io a dirtelo, ma non possiamo tornare lì: non c’è più _nulla_! Uno tsunami ha spazzato via tutto!»

Stiles sentì la propria mente svuotarsi, non fu in grado di articolare un solo pensiero.

« _Figliolo_!» lo richiamò Fabrice con un ringhio e scuotendolo di nuovo. «Non abbiamo tempo!» Lo forzò a riprendersi.

Stiles ricacciò indietro a fatica l’attacco di panico che stava per coglierlo, e si guardò intorno uccidendo con furia il primo assassino che gli capitò a tiro.

«Dove si trova questo passaggio per Namasté?» incalzò Fabrice, riprendendo a combattere.

«Con una bella corsa dovremmo arrivarci in breve tempo» gli rispose spiccio, «ma non possiamo portare con noi né il carro né i cavalli: è sottoterra».

Fabrice si soffermò a guardarlo _basito_. «Sei impazzito? E se lì sotto dovessero materializzarsi degli assassini? Non avremmo una via di fuga».

«Credo che si materializzino solo in degli spazi aperti».

«Come fai a dirlo?»

«Finora li hai visti comparire _all’interno_ di una casa?»

«No».

«E hanno dovuto _abbattere le mura della contea_ per entrare, quindi il loro limite è questo: niente spazi chiusi o delimitati».

Fabrice ringhiò frustrato scuotendo la testa. «Sono un fottuto virus, vero?»

«Credo di sì» serrò la mascella e uccise un altro assassino.

«Andiamo verso questo maledetto passaggio» concluse Fabrice, «ma se mai il soffitto dovesse crollare per una nuova scossa, ti ucciderò con le mie mani prima che l’aria a disposizione finisca uccidendo anche me».

«Ci conto».

Lui e Fabrice cominciarono a spostarsi in direzione del passaggio, per attirare gli ultimi assassini rimasti verso di loro – e dare così al carro dello spazio per spostarsi in avanti – e poco dopo Stiles fischiò forte per due volte di seguito – un modo che lui e Logan avevano concordato in precedenza per dirsi in ogni situazione di venire all’attacco, anche se a distanza.

Logan e Philip li raggiunsero in breve e di corsa: il primo si unì alla battaglia, il secondo salì subito sul carro per mettersi alla guida. Derek e Diego si misero alla difesa dei cavalli, e quando il numero di assassini finalmente diminuì drasticamente, Stiles urlò a Philip di partire al galoppo precedendoli – e travolgendo così un paio di assassini.

Eliminarono con furia gli ultimi nemici restanti, e con il poco fiato rimasto loro in gola corsero verso l’entrata del passaggio: trovarono Philip con la mano già pronta ad aprire l’ingresso.

Si affrettarono ad aiutare i feriti a scendere le scale, e poi a trasportare le casse di cibo giù nell’ingresso del tunnel.

Stiles liberò i cavalli del carro a malincuore: avrebbero potuto essere utili, ma era impossibile portarli a Namasté in quel modo. Scese le scale di corsa, a gesti esortò Philip a richiudere subito il passaggio.

Fissò come la finestra di luce sopra la sua testa si strinse sempre di più, riducendosi a fessura per poi scomparire del tutto – sopra sarebbe stata mimetizzata in automatico con un masso – e quando nel tunnel l’unica luce presente fu quella delle lampade a olio, si voltò a guardare il resto del gruppo.

«Siamo al sicuro qui sotto. Per ora» decretò biascicando roco, e andò ad appoggiarsi alla parete.

Avevano bisogno di una breve pausa, per assestarsi e curarsi in previsione della lunghissima scarpinata, e Stiles lasciò scivolare la schiena contro la roccia per sedersi a terra di fronte a Fabrice, impegnato a visionarsi un grosso squarcio sul braccio sinistro.

Con lo sguardo cercò subito Derek fra la folla: lo trovò che abbracciava Diego, che pur avendo il viso rigato di lacrime aveva un’espressione smarrita capace di fare raggelare chiunque lo conoscesse, considerando quanto lui fosse vivace e ottimista di solito. Stiles era però sollevato dal fatto che Derek lo avesse ritrovato: almeno Diego era salvo e al sicuro, la Confraternita di Amalfi _non più_.

Stiles scambiava spesso messaggi con Ling, sapeva dove lei si trovava quel giorno, così come sapeva dove si trovavano anche Hilma, Silvia e Benjamin.

Inespressivo fissò Fabrice fino a quando quest’ultimo non percepì di essere osservato e puntò gli occhi nei suoi.

«Dimmi di Neptune e Shellshelter» lo invitò Stiles, con voce rauca e bassa – anche se tutti lo sentirono e si voltarono a guardarli.

Fabrice era seduto e appoggiato alla parete opposta; si tirò giù la manica ed espirò forte. «Avevo mandato una squadra di miei ragazzi nella foresta di Neptune» iniziò a raccontare, monocorde e con la sua voce da baritono. «Cercavo tracce di Lucinda, non mi ero ancora arreso. Io ero con altri miei cinque ragazzi più o meno qui in zona» agitò una mano come a indicare vagamente l’ambiente circostante. «Poi a un tratto _l’ho sentito_ » scandì bene, «tutta la Natura si è fermata per un singolo secondo e dopo… l’ho percepito come un’onda…»

«Un’onda dell’oceano che avanzando verso la costa cresceva» continuò Stiles per lui, ricordando impassibile come anche lui l’aveva percepito. Solo che non era stato per niente una semplice sensazione.

«Già» assentì Fabrice piano, «e poi un istante dopo la _scossa_ ». Fece una breve pausa e tirò su col naso. «All’inizio ho pensato che si trattasse solo di un terremoto: che io sapessi, non era _mai_ successo nell’Eden, ma con gli Osservatori non si sa mai» fece una risata amara dal suono brutto e vuoto. «Il danno più grave è stato che un paio di sequoie sono cadute, si sono formate un paio di crepe nel terreno – anche se piccole – e i cavalli si sono spaventati, ma pensavo che ce la saremmo cavata, e che io e i miei ragazzi fossimo al sicuro. È durato solo un paio di minuti, perché poi ho iniziato a sentire nell’aria l’odore del mare… e poi il rumore dell’acqua» e la sua espressione si velò di _terrore_. « _Dio, il rumore dell’acqua_ ».

«È stato irrazionale» proseguì Fabrice, annuendo a se stesso, «ma io e i ragazzi ci siamo subito precipitati verso Neptune, nella speranza di recuperare gli altri della Compagnia, ma dopo qualche chilometro abbiamo scoperto che la foresta intorno a Neptune era diventato una sorta di _battigia_ : l’onda si stava già ritirando, portando con sé tutto ciò che aveva raccolto quando era passata la prima volta, e lasciando pure qualche alga al suo passaggio e l’odore pungente di salsedine…» La sua espressione diventò vacua e terrorizzata al contempo. «Ho corso a cavallo fino alle mura della contea, perché… _non ci potevo credere_ , e anche perché non sentivo nessuno urlare aiuto?» scosse la testa, smarrito e scosso. «Sono un alpha, avrei dovuto sentire la gente gridare…» si umettò le labbra con sguardo perso. «Sono arrivato lì e… ho visto che le porte delle mura _non c’erano più_ : la forza dell’onda le ha scardinate, non si vedevano più da nessuna parte» scrollò le spalle. «Mi sono affacciato oltre la soglia e… ciò che ho visto è stato un fottuto sterminato cimitero di fango che puzzava di mare, e non si sentiva un solo battito cardiaco». Fletté le dita più volte, come se potessero aiutarlo ad articolare meglio quello che voleva dire. «Sono rimasto fermo lì senza respirare per non so quanto tempo, cercando di percepire almeno un cuore che batteva ancora. Non ho sentito _nulla_. La contea era quasi interamente al suolo, infangata e _disabitata_ : il maremoto li ha uccisi _tutti_. Non mi sono mai sentito così fottutamente impotente e terrorizzato in vita mia».

Nel silenzio che seguì, si udirono un paio di singhiozzi.

«Shellshelter?»

Diego gli rispose con voce incrinata. «Non ero molto distante da lì… è successa la stessa cosa… non si è sentita più alcuna presenza umana o sovrannaturale nei dintorni…»

Niente corpi – i cadaveri svanivano nell’Eden – e quindi case vuote. _Contee vuote_. E invase di fango e salsedine.

Un maremoto, un terremoto e degli squadroni della morte: ecco in che ordine stavano cercando di sterminarli.

Stiles piegò le ginocchia verso il petto e trattenne il fiato per dei lunghi attimi coprendosi il volto con le mani.

Com’era morta Ling? Stiles si augurò che non avesse visto la sua famiglia morire. Magari era stato _fortunata_ e aveva sbattuto la testa da qualche parte morendo sul colpo. Sperava che nessuno avesse agonizzato. Era successo tutto all’improvviso, magari erano andati via senza neanche accorgersene.

E qual era stata l’ultima cosa che aveva detto alle ragazze della Confraternita di Amalfi? Non la ricordava, rievocava appena quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che le aveva viste – al Palazzo Reale, da Marjorie.

Sentì a malapena che Derek lo stava chiamando con voce incerta, poi trasse un respiro profondo come se fosse stato a lungo in apnea e scattò in piedi, andando in direzione opposta al gruppo, verso il buio – non portò nemmeno una delle lampade con sé.

Non si allontanò di molto, rimase al limitare del raggio della luce delle lampade degli altri, rivolgendo però le spalle a tutti. Attese sicuro che Derek lo raggiungesse, premendosi forte le nocche delle dita sugli occhi.

«Siamo i prossimi» disse a Derek, quando lo sentì fermarsi dietro di lui, e poi si girò a guardarlo. «Erano le nostre sorelle e i nostri fratelli, e ora noi siamo i prossimi. Uno dopo l’altro toccherà a tutti. _Uno dopo l’altro, uno dopo l’altro, uno dopo l’altro_ ». Sorrise maniacale e isterico _piangendo_. «E non possiamo impedirlo, non possiamo fare _assolutamente niente_! Possiamo solo guardare come tutti muoiano intorno a noi, e presto qualcuno potrebbe anche morire di fame o freddo! Non sappiamo nemmeno come stanno le cose nel Regno: non avevano ancora terminato di costruire le mura, li avranno invasi subito! E quelli sulla montagna? La Fortezza-Osservatorio durante la scossa si sarà sbriciolata scivolando via a valle con il resto della montagna? Non sappiamo chi sia vivo e chi sia morto e non ha nemmeno importanza, perché tanto siamo comunque condannati! NESSUNO DI NOI MERITA QUESTO!»

Derek piangeva quanto lui, gli posò le mani sulle spalle stringendole forte. «Lo so, Stiles, lo so. Mi dispiace».

«Voglio tornare indietro a quando degli altri non me ne fregava un cazzo! Voglio tornare a quando non ero un leader e potevo sentirmi meno di merda se ero impotente! Non so se mi terrorizza di più l’idea di morire così presto o quella di vedere morire gli altri l’uno dopo l’altro! E non voglio vedere morire _te_ , cazzo!» singhiozzò forte isterico.

Derek non si sforzò nemmeno di non mostrarsi a pezzi e sconvolto quanto lui, gli circondò il viso con le mani continuando a piangere. «Se pensi di non potercela fare, se pensi di non volere vedere niente di tutto questo – perché nessuno di noi merita di sopportare tutto questo – e desideri andare via prima… _io lo accetterò_ , ok? Se vuoi fermarti qui, ora, subito, _adesso_ , io ti capisco. Possiamo andarcene insieme in _qualsiasi momento_. Andremo via, ci lasceremo questo inferno alle spalle e finalmente smetteremo di _sentire_ tutto questo. Non ti dirò di no. Lo capisco. Possiamo _morire in pace_ insieme. _Ti amo_ » marcò bene le ultime due parole, anche se con voce incrinata.

Stiles trasse un respiro tremante e scosse la testa. «Ti amo anch’io, ma la fine è l’unica cosa che ancora rimane _nostra_ : facciamo ancora in tempo a decidere come possiamo scrivere la nostra fine, e io non voglio andarmene senza _urlare e scalpitare_ , è solo che fa un male del diavolo e mi sta logorando dentro, ma voglio combattere ancora!»

«Allora cerchiamo di resistere insieme, ok?» poggiò la fronte contro la sua deglutendo a fatica. «Rimarrò al tuo fianco fino a quando proprio non ci sarà più niente da fare, va bene?»

Stiles annuì appenna, tirò su col naso. «Moriremo solo quando anche questa terra sarà morta».

Derek assentì a propria volta. «Finché morte non ci separi».

«Finché morte non ci separi».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sui personaggi che qui ho ucciso: ho scritto di loro affezionandomi fin dal principio a ogni loro singola bizzarria e difetto, provando però allo stesso tempo a non mostrarli come troppo carini al lettore, per quanto volessi loro bene (alle volte in una storia ci sono personaggi che entrano in scena e fin da subito si può vedere che hanno addosso frecce con scritte tipo "Guarda come sono carino! Sono tanto tenero, affezionati a me che il mio compito è entrare in scena solo ed esclusivamente perché la mia morte farà soffrire il protagonista e il lettore!", e questo mi sa di angst artefatto ed è una cosa che non mi piace proprio. Spero di non essere caduta in questo errore), quando è arrivato il momento di eliminarli ho sofferto parecchio.  
> Fare fuori l’intera Confraternita di Amalfi e Ben è stata… _dura_ , ma paradossalmente credo che questa sia stata la scelta narrativa migliore per loro: una volta presa la decisione che _Cronache dall’Eden_ doveva concludersi con il termine del Progetto Eden, ho dovuto per forza scegliere il modo in cui ogni singolo personaggio sarebbe morto (perché sì, non c’è una soluzione magica: chiunque sia stato dichiarato irreversibile non può essere svegliato, ha il destino segnato, quindi anche se questa sorta di Apocalisse verrà fermata,  non si sveglieranno comunque); le altre opzioni che avevo scelto per Ling e i suoi compagni mi sembravano un’inutile agonia prolungata.  
> Questa è stata la soluzione più immediata, perché nessuno di loro è morto soffrendo (considerando che il loro Palazzo è sul promontorio, è stata una cosa ISTANTANEA), e umanamente parlando era quello che più mi interessava. Non hanno saputo dell’Apocalisse, non hanno visto né vedranno i loro cari morire, e non hanno avuto alcuna agonia. È anche una cosa che mi ha aiutato a continuare a scrivere senza volermi suicidare.  
> Non dirò mai di essere dispiaciuta, e non perché sono una pazza sadica, ma perché a volte un fanwriter ha quelle cose di cui non vuole scrivere, nel mio caso delle morti così tragiche e crudeli, e invece io ho preso il toro per le corna e ci sono riuscita. Non so come sia stato il risultato finale, ma intanto ho toccato cose che prima non avrei toccato neanche con un bastoncino, e questo per me a livello personale è una soddisfazione. Quindi mi dispiace, ma _non_ mi dispiace. Non dite però che non vi avevo avvertito fin dall’inizio :P


	34. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 2

 

Ripresero almeno in parte le forze, cercarono di curare al meglio i feriti – o di tamponare gli squarci subiti – e di trovare un modo per trasportare le casse di cibo senza rallentare troppo la camminata verso il castello.

Si privarono dei mantelli e li strapparono per farne corde, che legarono intorno al gruppi di casse per poterle trasportare insieme trascinandole – a turno alcuni le avrebbero tirate in avanti, altri le avrebbero spinte da dietro, mentre dei capi fila avrebbero tenuto la via illuminata con le lampade a olio. Sarebbe stata una sfacchinata immane, ma con il futuro che si prospettava non era il caso di rinunciare a quei beni solo per faticare di meno.

Stiles si ritrovò a fare il primo turno con la lampada accanto a Fabrice, e intuì che quest’ultimo avesse voluto quel turno proprio per avere l’occasione di parlargli.

«Qual è la situazione da voi?» gli chiese infatti Fabrice, poco dopo che partirono e con tono piatto ma pieno di senso pratico.

«Se intendi come stiamo messi al castello, c’è una torre a terra e tutto a soqquadro, ma le porte e le finestre sono sbarrate» riassunse Stiles, altrettanto inespressivo. «Abbiamo accolto dentro più gente possibile. Se intendi invece la contea» sospirò scrollando le spalle, «l’ultima volta che l’ho vista era invasa dagli assassini in nero – che hanno appiccato a fuoco i nostri raccolti – parecchie case erano distrutte e gli abitanti cercavano di barricarsi dentro ai pochi edifici rimasti in piedi. Un inferno, insomma» concluse sospirando di nuovo.

Fabrice fece un lungo mormorio pensoso. «C’è qualche possibilità di arrivare alla meta solo per scoprire che è stata invasa?»

«Vorrei poterti dire di no» gli rispose con una rassegnazione amara velata di sarcasmo, «e che i miei compagni sono abbastanza forti da avere di certo protetto il nostro castello, ma visto tutto quello che al momento ci circonda… Non posso proprio darlo per scontato. Diciamo che credo al 70% che troveremo tutto a posto?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «È già pur sempre qualcosa».

Stiles ciondolò la testa di lato. «Già, e…» esitò appena, «quelli che hai con te sono gli ultimi uomini che ti sono rimasti?»

Fabrice serrò la mascella fissando in avanti. «Sì, siamo solo noi sei. Due di loro sono ancora reversibili e hanno pure meno di vent’anni, gli altri no, quindi soltanto loro hanno più probabilità di resistere fino alla fine: sono i più giovani e i più sani».

Stiles assentì pensoso. «Credo che la mia Confraternita si sia ridotta a una ventina di persone, o forse anche meno: la torre del dormitorio maschile è crollata, e prima di partire in missione non ho contato di superstiti… non me la sono sentita».

«La sirena è viva? So che è una bambina».

Stiles esalò stropicciandosi un occhio. «Sì, quando sono andato via era ancora viva, insieme alla nostra alpha».

«E che cosa avete intenzione di fare ora?»

Si passò una mano sulla bocca e sul collo. «Sinceramente non ho idea. Abbiamo usato questo passaggio segreto per vedere almeno come fosse la situazione fuori, e abbiamo scoperto che due contee non ci sono più…» pronunciò le ultima parole con voce inferma. «Cercavamo anche possibili superstiti e degli aiuti, e abbiamo trovato voi…»

«Se tutto quello che ci resta da fare è resistere» biascicò Fabrice, «penso che dovremo cominciare a fare delle scelte» propose con atona rassegnazione. «Tipo se vogliamo ancora cercare superstiti o se vogliamo cercare risorse».

Stiles sbuffò una mezza risata amara. «Già, per cosa vale di più la pena morire: la vita di altre persone che comunque moriranno a giorni, o trovare cibo per persone che comunque moriranno pure lo stesso a breve?»

Fabrice sospirò stanco. «Non è solo questo… Rifletti: perché sei partito proprio tu in missione per questo passaggio segreto? Penso che sia stato perché così avresti potuto parare le spalle a una _bambina_ dandole più tempo, no?» ipotizzò sicuro.

Stiles annuì piano e a sguardo basso – stavano continuando ad avanzare.

«Qualora dovessimo preparare altre missioni per l’esterno» continuò Fabrice, «dovremmo accordarci su chi lasciare indietro al sicuro: è meglio sacrificare i più deboli e chi ha meno tempo ancora a disposizione mandando _loro_ in missioni suicida, oppure mandare invece i più forti e _giovani_ per avere più possibilità che tornino indietro con delle risorse acquisite? Fate la vostra scelta» scrollò le spalle, «ma a parte questo, qualsiasi cosa abbiate bisogno, vi chiedo solo di lasciare indietro i miei due compagni ancora reversibili, per il resto io e gli altri saremo disponibili: non è che ci sia molto altro da fare».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso triste scuotendo la testa. «Mi dispiace scoprire in questa situazione che in fondo sei un buon vecchio diavolo».

Fabrice sbuffò a sua volta inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non sono una bestia, sono soltanto _incazzato come una bestia_ » precisò. «Penso che ormai tu sia nell’Eden abbastanza a lungo da potermi credere: nel mondo reale non ero così».

Stiles assentì serio. «Ti credo. Neanche io ero così».

«Ero un esperto di armi antiche, soprattutto armi a lama, e amavo molto il mio lavoro. Ed ero pure molto bravo a farlo» abbozzò un ghigno che seppe di nostalgia. «Avevo una moglie» si soffermò trattenendo un attimo il fiato. «Non so nemmeno se sia giusto chiamarla ancora "moglie", dato che spero che nel frattempo lei si sia rifatta una vita senza sentirsi più mia moglie» sorrise amaro. «Lei era una donna molto volitiva, e… abbiamo avuto un figlio».

Stiles deglutì a fatica abbassando lo sguardo: sapeva che nell’Eden c’erano dei genitori che avevano lasciato nel mondo reali i propri figli, ma incontrarne uno era _diverso_.

«Mio figlio aveva solo un anno quando mi hanno preso e portato qui» continuò Fabrice, con tono improvvisamente vuoto. «Sono qui da dodici anni, e non c’è mai stato un giorno in cui non mi sia chiesto "E se strapperanno via a mio figlio anche la madre portandola qui per torturarmi? E se invece toglieranno a mia moglie anche suo figlio portandolo qui per torturarmi? E se un giorno mi faranno uccidere un ragazzino dicendomi solo poi che era mio figlio?" Non hai idea di che effetto possano avere queste domande su un genitore».

Stiles deglutì a stento di nuovo.

«Sono diventato un uomo abbastanza arrabbiato da sfruttare quello che conoscevo grazie al mio lavoro per potere diventare qualcuno in grado di _distruggere_ » proseguì Fabrice. «Volevo solo che il Progetto Eden venisse terminato, e ora ho ottenuto ciò che desideravo».

«Non nel modo in cui volevi, però» sottolineò Stiles.

«Resta comunque il fatto che ora con la mia rabbia posso farci un bel niente. Tutto quello che ogni singola persona ha fatto qui nell’Eden si sta rivelando inutile: stiamo per diventare tutti meno che cenere» biascicò inespressivo. «Forse non valeva la pena neanche avere paura e soffrire, tanto eramo già tutti morti fin dall’inizio».

Stiles cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quelle considerazioni pesanti e assolute. «Possiamo ancora combattere, per quanto sia inutile: hanno deciso che il nostro tempo è scaduto, ma siamo ancora parzialmente liberi di scegliere come andarcene. La fine di ognuno di noi è soltanto nostra».

Fabrice sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico quanto rassegnato. «Perché credi che io sia qui allora, ragazzo? Sono solo un uomo che ha appena scoperto che oltre la rabbia c’è solo un’infinita stanchezza». Sospirò posando una mano sopra la testa di Stiles, scompigliandogli i capelli senza smettere di guardare avanti. «Sei un bravo ragazzo, sii forte. Almeno per un altro po’».

Stiles si limitò ad annuire tirando su col naso.

La lunga camminata sotterranea verso il castello si rivelò logorante sugli ultimi chilometri, tant’è che anche se sudati e stremati cominciarono ad esortarsi l’un l’altro a voce alta per farsi coraggio. Infine, le loro grida arrivarono anche alle orecchie dei mannari posti di guardia nello studio di Stiles, e Linda e altri confratelli corsero giù andando loro incontro gridando i loro nomi.

Stiles pianse in silenzio mordendosi un labbro quando Linda lo abbracciò forte di slancio. «Fabrice è con noi» si affrettò a dire con voce spezzata. «Lui e i suoi ci hanno aiutato».

«Ok» esalò lei, asciugandosi in fretta delle lacrime col dorso di una mano. «Fermatevi pure qui, mando subito qualcuno a portare avanti le vostre casse, riposatevi pure» e fece per allontanarsi.

«Linda» la richiamò serio stringendole una mano sul braccio. «Ho bisogno di parlarti».

Lei lo guardò oltremodo preoccupata. «Riguardo cosa?»

«Le contee marittime».

Linda s’irrigidì. «Le hanno… completamente invase?»

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, completamente _distrutte_. Con un maremoto. Non ci sono superstiti».

Lei perse il poco colore che aveva in volto e rimase immobile a labbra strette per dei lunghi secondi.

«Avremmo dovuto immaginarlo» disse Linda infine, inespressiva ma con gli occhi lucidi.

«Non so come dirlo _ad Angela_ » ammise Stiles con voce incrinata.

Linda annuì vaga. «Le parlerò io» e con gesti secchi si allontanò a organizzare i lavori per il trasporto delle casse – non prima di andare da Philip, però.

Stiles si asciugò il sudore della fronte con una manica della casacca e poi restò seduto a terra in silenzio e in disparte per qualche minuto, mentre intorno a lui gli altri facevano altrettanto, troppo esausti per parlare.

Linda, Siobhán, Luigi e Alena li raggiunsero presto con delle borracce d’acque e altri volontari per portare le casse di cibo su fino al castello. Dopo un paio di sorsi, Derek si avvicinò a Stiles e lo incoraggiò ad alzarsi prendendogli un braccio e mettendoselo intorno al collo.

«Andiamo» gli mormorò Derek, «abbiamo bisogno di un po’ d’aria che non sappia di terra».

Risalire dal sottosuolo in effetti fu abbastanza rigenerante: anche se nel castello per questioni di sicurezza tenevano le finestre a fessura – e sorvegliate – c’era comunque dell’aria fresca e soprattutto della luce.

Notò che avevano portato i materassi dei letti del dormitorio restante nella sala mensa, che era spaziosa e abbastanza interna al castello, e Stiles non tardò a stendersi sopra uno di essi non appena ebbe finito di controllare come stava il resto dei suoi confratelli.

Osservò da lontano Derek parlare con Siobhán, Taka e Alena, e dalle facce che fecero i tre fu intuibile che avesse appena riferito loro della sorte delle contee marittime. Più in là alle sue spalle udì Angela singhiozzare forte: Linda doveva appena averle dato la pessima notizia.

E parlando di Angela, Stiles si passò più volte una mano sulla faccia riflettendo su _come_ avrebbero potuto mantenere Angela costantemente idratata, dato che avrebbero dovuto razionare l’acqua – e lei doveva pure rilasciare la coda almeno una volta al giorno.

Mentre Stiles aveva ancora il viso coperto dalle mani, sentì una mano leggera accarezzargli una spalla; distolse le mani e vide Linda, accovacciata di fronte a lui.

«In vostra assenza abbiamo già cominciato a razione di più le scorte di cibo e acqua» lo avvisò – aveva gli occhi arrossati. «Siobhán, Alena e Taka hanno già aiutato quelli che hanno deciso di _andarsene_ ». Loro tre erano della Misericordia, era un loro compito aiutare chi compiva una scelta del genere.

Stiles assentì rassegnato. «Almeno adesso però abbiamo qualcosa in più, grazie a Fabrice» sospirò stanco. «Credi che valga la pena cercare altri superstiti? Qualcuno è venuto qui al castello a chiedere aiuto mentre non c’eravamo?»

Linda distorse il viso in un’espressione dispiaciuta. « _Nessuno_. Ci aspettavamo che presto o tardi qualche abitante della contea sarebbe venuto a bussare alle nostre porte, non appena le acque si fossero un po’ calmate, ma… niente».

Stiles si morse un labbro. «Avete provato a vedere com’è la situazione dall’alto del cammino di ronda?»

Assentì piano. «Ci sono andata personalmente e… per le strade ci sono soltanto degli assassini che pattugliano, non sembrano nemmeno voler provare a entrare in qualche casa, e ciò mi fa pensare che sia perché sono _vuote_ ».

Lui espirò forte e si umettò le labbra. «Presto questa diventerà una contea deserta» si passò una mano sulla fronte, «non ho nemmeno idea di come potremmo procurarci delle provviste: possiamo usare il passaggio per azzardarci ad andare a caccia nelle foreste, ma uscire dal castello per andare ai pozzi è un suicidio, e non so quanto sia invece fattibile trasportare dell’acqua dalla foresta a qui, dato che abbiamo solo delle borracce a disposizione…»

Linda s’incupì. «Potrebbero anche decidere di tentare di attaccarci. In qualsiasi momento».

«Non ho idea di quanto potremo resistere» biascicò Stiles rassegnato. «E pensare che non sappiamo nemmeno in che condizioni siano le altre contee e il Regno… Possiamo contare solo su noi stessi».

Lei espirò a fondo. «Ci rifletteremo sopra più tardi, riposati adesso, siete tutti stremati» lo invitò; gli schioccò un bacio sulla tempia e poi si sollevò dal pavimento, andando ad aiutare altri superstiti a trovare un posto dove stendersi.

Stiles, incapace di stare fermo, dopo non molto si mise a sedere sul materasso e si guardò intorno appoggiando la schiena sul muro alle sue spalle. Ancora una volta quasi senza accorgersene si ritrovò a estraniarsi, guardando l’ambiente intorno a sé senza realmente vederlo.

Derek qualche minuto dopo riuscì a liberarsi dai propri impegni, e venne a sedersi al suo fianco baciandogli la fronte, in un gesto un po’ distratto ma affettuoso, e lui sospirando appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

Stiles non si meravigliò più di tanto quando vide venire verso di loro Logan e Philip: il primo sosteneva il secondo – pallido, con le occhiaie e sudaticcio – e subito Stiles allungò le mani per aiutare Logan a fare stendere Philip, in un silenzio denso di stanchezza e rassegnazione.

Fecero sdraiare Philip con la testa sul grembo di Stiles e metà del corpo sulle gambe di Logan – seduto accanto a Stiles – e Derek con un gesto veloce infilò la mano sotto il colletto di Philip, portandogli via abbastanza dolore da farlo sospirare dal sollievo.

Stiles accarezzò con affetto il viso di Philip e gli scostò dalla fronte dei capelli che gli erano rimasti appiccicati sulla pelle per via del sudore; poi intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle di una sua mano, Logan posò una mano sulle loro e insieme le portarono sul cuore di Philip.

«Ho un aspetto fantastico, vero?» scherzò Philip con voce flebile.

Stiles gli sorrise con ironia e dolcezza. «Sei pronto per essere eletto l’Uomo Più Bello Della Scozia».

Lui schioccò la lingua, anche se con poca forza. «Sono _sempre_ stato pronto per quel titolo, dimmi qualcosa di nuovo».

Il sorriso di Stiles si tinse di malinconia. «Mi piacerebbe sentire il tuo vero accento. Almeno una volta».

«Per poi prendermi costantemente in giro».

«Probabile».

Philip interruppe quell’amichevole battibecco con un sorriso sincero e affettuoso. «Sono contento di avervi accompagnato fin qui» gli disse. «Vi ho guidato per tutto il passaggio segreto e vi ho riportato indietro vivi, fino alla fine ho potuto fare qualcosa per voi».

Stiles si sforzò di sorridere, anche se aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Hai sempre fatto molto più di qualcosa». Sentì Logan tirare sul col naso.

Philip ostentò pazienza. «Smettetela di frignare, non sono ancora morto e non sto per addormentarmi per non svegliarmi più: non sto sputando sangue».

«Sei sempre così dolce» ironizzò Stiles.

«Lo so, il miele impallidisce se messo a confronto alla mia indole. E ora» sospirò forte chiudendo gli occhi, «vi voglio davvero bene, però lasciatemi dormire un po’».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso umido di lacrime. «Ok» e si chinò a dargli un bacio sulla fronte.

Stiles si ricordò brevemente di quando Derek gli aveva parlato del desiderio di stare a stretto contatto con i propri compagni dopo una missione particolarmente dura, e con il peso di Philip in grembo, la testa di Logan posata sulla sua spalla e la propria appoggiata su quella di Derek, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò assorbendo il loro conforto.

 

 

 

Si svegliò quando sentì dei rumori – non fortissimi ma comunque abbastanza intensi da destarlo – scoprendo che Derek si era alzato sostituendo se stesso con una grossa coperta ripiegata, e che intorno a lui, Logan e Philip – ancora addormentati – le persone stavano distribuendo delle piccole porzioni di cibo.

Stiles si alzò e scosse la testa in cenno di diniego quando Bhanuja gli offrì un pezzetto di pane, deciso a fare qualche passo per il castello.

Non se la sentiva né di mangiare né di parlare. Al di là di Linda non aveva parlato di ciò che era successo alle contee marittime con nessun altro, perché semplicemente non voleva discuterne. Non voleva ripetere a voce alta cos’era successo, non voleva vedere sui visi dei suoi interlocutori la stessa faccia che aveva di certo fatto lui quando lo aveva saputo e non voleva vedere gente piangere. Perché altrimenti lui avrebbe _ripreso_ a piangere, ed era stanco di farlo, e in più era un leader: doveva almeno mostrarsi forte per gli altri.

Si fermò e appoggiò il fianco allo stipite di una finestra, socchiudendo gli occhi e respirando a fondo l’aria fredda che passava dalla chiusura a fessura.

Percepì la figura di Derek posizionarsi davanti a lui.

«Stai meglio?» gli mormorò Derek.

« _Fisicamente_ credo di sì. Tu?»

«Il mio _corpo_ è guarito» esalò, circondandogli poi il viso con le mani e baciandogli la fronte.

Stiles non aprì gli occhi. «Sento avanzare un mio momento di debolezza: dimmi che vale la pena continuare a resistere, ma solo se ci credi sul serio».

«Vale la pena resistere».

«Ti amo».

«Ti amo anch’io» e premette le labbra sulle sue.

Si separarono e Stiles si stropicciò gli occhi per poi finalmente aprirli. «Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa fare adesso» ammise amareggiato. «Fabrice diceva di scegliere se continuare a cercare superstiti o se provare a procacciarsi altre provviste, e per quanto mi sembri schifosamente egoistico farlo, credo che la seconda opzione sia migliore».

Derek sospirò rassegnato. «Hanno spazzato via circa un quarto della popolazione dell’Eden con un maremoto, e se ci aggiungiamo gli stermini compiuti dagli assassini il numero di vittime sale ancora di più: quante possibilità reali abbiamo di trovare gente ancora viva?»

Stiles si passò una mano sul volto. «Nell’Eden siamo – _eravamo_ » si corresse, «in circa tremila: nelle contee marittime in totale c’erano seicentosettantotto abitanti – lo so perché tempo fa ho letto gli ultimi censimenti in quanto Fratello Maggiore – e se teniamo conto dei villaggi delle Terre Libere che di certo sono stati eliminati subito, arriviamo a circa… mille e cento vittime? Forse anche milleduecento» scrollò le spalle. «Aggiungi le vittime che ci saranno state in ogni contea, il Regno e le due contee ancora senza mura e quindi _ultra vulnerabili_ , i viaggiatori per le foreste sorpresi dall’improvvisa comparsa degli assassini e chi si è già suicidato… in quanti saremo adesso? Probabilmente in mille scarsi, e dispersi su un intero continente». Scrollò la testa. «Possiamo aiutare i superstiti che incontreremo sul nostro cammino, ma andare a cercare gente ancora viva è solo una missione ad alto rischio e ormai del tutto inutile».

Derek chiuse gli occhi strizzandogli forte e si strinse due dita alla radice del naso. «Non so se faccia più schifo e male pensare che gli altri siano già morti o immaginare che abbiano bisogno di aiuto ma noi _non_ possiamo aiutarli».

Stiles espirò a fondo incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Credo che sia meglio semplicemente smettere di pensare e basta. O moriremo pensando, invece di fare qualcosa di concreto». Sospirò stanco e socchiudendo di nuovo gli occhi poggiò il lato della testa contro lo stipite della finestra.

Percepì un lieve tremolio, e per un lungo e spaventoso attimo credette che si trattasse dell’inizio di una nuova scossa terremotale, ma aprendo gli occhi di scatto e concentrandosi di più – mentre davanti a lui Derek immobile faceva altrettanto con le iridi illuminate di blu – capì che in realtà quella leggera vibrazione era frutto di un grande movimento di cavalli intorno al perimetro del castello.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Stanno per provare ad attaccarci?» Sbirciò dalla finestra e vide un gran numero di assassini a cavallo disposti ai piedi del castello.

Derek scosse la testa. «Non credo, emanano aggressività, ma non sono rivolti verso di noi, guardano dalla parte opposta…»

In quel momento vennero raggiunti da Linda e Fabrice, tutti e due con gli occhi rossi – erano gli unici alpha presenti, le uniche creature in grado di percepire i nemici anche a lunga distanza.

«Si stanno preparando per qualcosa» esordì Linda fra i denti, «ma non capisco _cosa_ ».

Fabrice si rivolse a Stiles. «Abbiamo la possibilità di guardare dall’alto se c’è qualcuno o qualcosa che sta avanzando verso di noi?»

«Il cammino di ronda» rispose veloce, anche se non molto convinto. «Dovremo comunque affacciarci con prudenza. Seguitemi» s’incamminò di corsa, imitato dagli altri tre.

Li portò alla porticina più nascosta che si affacciava sulla cima del castello, e l’aprì a fessura stando accovacciato a terra. «Dobbiamo strisciare fino al merlo più vicino».

Derek scambiò uno sguardo con Linda. «Restiamo qui di guardia» gli disse. Se le cose andavano male, doveva esserci qualcuno in grado di trascinarli di nuovo dentro.

Stiles annuì, e lui e Fabrice avanzarono lungo il pavimento lastricato di pietra aiutandosi con i gomiti. Si nascosero poggiando la schiena contro un merlo, poi Stiles prese il suo cannocchiale e facendo attenzione provò a guardare in direzione delle mura – semidistrutte – della contea.

All’iniziò vide un gran polverone smosso da una decina di cavalli che si scontravano con altri assassini – alcuni a cavallo, altri no – poi scorse l’emblema che c’era sul petto di uno degli uomini non in nero.

Sbarrò gli occhi e si ritrasse in fretta, sorpreso e incredulo.

«Cos’hai visto?» sibilò Fabrice, in ansia e preoccupato.

«Portano l’emblema del _Regno_ » biascicò atono.

Fabrice restò immobile per qualche secondo, poi gli strappò il cannocchiale dalla mano e l’uso sporgendosi dall’altro lato del merlo, per guardare a propria volta. «È la Regina con la sua strega, conto almeno cinque soldati. E ci devono essere almeno un paio di popolani con loro». Si ritrasse, inspirò a fondo e guardò Stiles, solenne. «Saranno di sicuro in cerca di asilo».

«Lo so» replicò Stiles.

«Non appena apriremo le porte per accoglierli, almeno un paio dei nostri moriranno nell’impresa».

«Lo so».

«E le poche scorte che abbiamo dureranno di meno, perché dovremo spartirle con loro».

« _Lo so_ ». Strinse i denti passandosi le mani sul volto con frustrazione.

«Questa in definitiva è casa tua, figliolo» gli mormorò Fabrice, atono ma serio. «Scegli tu cosa sei più in grado di sopportare».

Stiles serrò la mascella sentendosi gli occhi diventare lucidi. «Stanno venendo da noi per avere dell’aiuto: non posso negarglielo!»

Fabrice sospirò stringendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Allora è già deciso». Tolse la mano e guardò verso la porticina. «Al mio tre scattiamo verso l’interno per rientrare» lo avvisò. Lui assentì.

«Sono Marjorie e Theodora con alcuni membri del Regno» disse Stiles non appena entrò – tremava – anche se sapeva che era inutile dirlo: Derek e Linda erano licantropi, dovevano averlo già sentito mentre lui e Fabrice parlavano.

Linda era scossa e incredula quanto lui. «Che facciamo?»

Stiles si passò entrambe le mani sui capelli, evitando gli sguardi di tutti. «Dobbiamo provare a farli entrare, ma non so _come_ : gli assassini potrebbero pure approfittarne per infiltrarsi nel castello, sono già appostati!»

Fabrice gli strinse di nuovo una mano sulla spalla e si rivolse a tutti. «Per prima cosa, dobbiamo avvertirli che siamo qui: ci serve l’ululato di un alpha che è a loro familiare» si voltò verso Linda. «Ci pensi tu?»

Lei annuì e si recò di nuovo verso la porticina, per aprirla di nuovo e fare quanto detto.

La forza di quell’ululato riuscì a scuotere un po’ Stiles e schiarirgli la mente. «Dobbiamo portare le persone che non sanno combattere al centro del castello e dire loro di barricare le porte dall’interno» pronunciò, cominciando a correre verso la sala mensa.

Rintracciò subito Logan e Philip, spiegando loro in breve cosa stava per succedere. «Ho bisogno che voi due restiate qui» concluse serio.

Logan restò sbalordito. «Cosa? _No_!» scosse la testa.

Stiles vide che al suo fianco Philip abbassò lo sguardo mordendosi un labbro, e gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno amaro. «Tu lo capisci perché dovete restare, vero Phil?»

Lui gli rispose biasciando e distogliendo lo sguardo, puntandolo verso il soffitto. «Non è che debba pure piacermi».

Stiles tornò a rivolgersi a Logan. «Gli assassini potrebbero pure riuscire a entrare: ho bisogno di sapere che alle mie spalle ci sarà qualcuno in grado di proteggere chi resterà qui dentro».

Logan afflosciò le spalle rattristandosi.

Stiles strinse le mani sulle loro spalle, spingendoli ad avvicinarsi a lui e a guardarlo in faccia. «Mettere a rischio i superstiti che ospitiamo e la nostra casa è una _mia_ scelta, me ne prendo la responsabilità e mi metto in campo, ma non posso permettermi il lusso di spendere le mie carte tutte in una volta e nella stessa puntata. _Mi fido di voi, ragazzi_ » scandì bene e serio. «Ho bisogno di sapere che qualsiasi cosa accada, voi sarete qui a proteggere questa gente e in caso organizzarvi per il futuro».

«Non è detto che debba piacermi» ribadì Philip.

« _Per favore_ » insisté Stiles con gli occhi lucidi.

Castellano e Guardia si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi annuirono – Logan mogio e triste, Philip secco e arrabbiato.

«Mi fido di voi» ripeté loro Stiles, posando a entrambi una mano sul lato della testa per poi passare a un abbraccio forte a tre.

Della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto soltanto Linda restò fuori con lui, Fabrice spinse dentro la sala mensa i due suoi compagni più giovani, mentre tutta la Confraternita della Misericordia presente – Derek, Alena, Siobhán, Diego e Taka – ovviamente si schierò subito. Fra gli altri ospiti rifugiati nel castello, in tre si offrirono volontari.

Stiles non aveva idea se saremmo bastati contro un esercito di assassini che si moltiplicava dal nulla a ritmo frenetico e continuo.

Portarono veloci dentro la sala mensa dei mobili da usare per potere bloccare l’entrata dall’interno, poi Stiles prese i grossi pomelli della doppia porta e prima di chiudere guardò per un’ultima volta Philip e Logan.

«Ritorna» gli _ordinò_ Philip, asciutto e inespressivo.

Lui annuì umettandosi le labbra e chiuse la doppia porta. Udì subito come dall’altra parte i mobili vennero trascinati con forza sul pavimento – stavano iniziando a barricarsi.

Si affrettò a raggiungere gli altri nel cortile interno a forma di dodecagono; vide Taka stare in posizione seminascosto dietro una delle colonne più grosse del porticato: aveva con sé l’arco e delle frecce dalla forma un po’ rozza, visibilmente costruite con degli elementi di fortuna trovati all’interno del castello.

Linda e Fabrice erano in fondo al tunnel che precedeva il portone d’ingresso del castello, con accanto Derek e Alena pronti ad alzare al loro segnale la grata metallica posta prima del portone.

Stiles sfoderò _Black Self_ inspirando a fondo, e rimase impassibile in attesa che il momento fatidico arrivasse.

Dopo una quantità di tempo che sembrò infinita, finalmente Linda e Fabrice si scambiarono uno sguardo.

«Sono vicini» mormorò Linda.

Fabrice annuì e poi sbraitò l’ordine. «ORA!»

Derek e Alena sollevarono veloci la grata metallica, e Linda e Fabrice ringhiando aprirono veloci il portone d’ingresso. Stiles e gli altri si lanciarono subito in avanti verso l’esterno, per sgombrare la strada a Marjorie e gli altri che stavano arrivando.

Nella lotta confusionaria e sanguinolenta che seguì, Stiles intravide per bene solo un paio di cose, fra cui il gruppo di cavalli amici che si avvicinava facendosi spazio a spade e artigli sguainati, le frecce di Taka che tagliavano l’aria conficcandosi nei loro nemici e parando così loro le spalle, e Fabrice che strinse gli artigli sulla gola di un assassino sbattendolo contro la porta.

I ringhi che si udirono furono anche fin troppo rabbiosi.

Derek e Alena erano alla porta per bloccare ogni tentativo di infiltrazione, così Stiles si prese l’incarico di raggiungere Marjorie. Riconobbe il suo cavallo prima di vedere propriamente lei; affondò la katana nella schiena di un assassino che stava cercando di disarcionarla, e poi infine alzò lo sguardo per guardarla in faccia.

Aveva avuto intenzione di dirle qualche breve parola di incoraggiamento ed esortazione, ma gli morì in gola quando vide il suo volto privo di colore e impolverato, il suo labbro spaccato e gli occhi arrossati; aveva un’espressione _selvaggia_ , sembrava così terribilmente a pezzi da potere essere sul punto di mettersi a urlare rabbiosa in maniera irrazionale da un momento all’altro, piangendo.

Stiles strinse i denti, afferrò le redini del suo cavallo e salì in sella; lei lo lasciò fare facendogli spazio davanti a sé. Stiles spinse il cavallo ad avanzare gridando degli ordini, uccise un altro paio di assassini lungo la via e finalmente il gruppo fu davanti al portone del castello.

Mozzò con rabbia la testa di un altro assassino quando vide di sottecchi uno dei volontari disfarsi in pixel.

Fece entrare il cavallo di Marjorie dentro al tunnel e poi scese subito tornando al portone, per verificare quante persone ancora dovessero entrare. C’era ancora metà gruppo in difficoltà, e il numero di assassini si _raddoppiò_.

"Moriremo" pensò attonito, "moriremo tutti".

Lui e Derek scattarono in avanti nel tentativo di aiutare la metà del gruppo a liberarsi degli assassini, e altri li seguirono per fare altrettanto; nel giro di poco fu chiaro che non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta senza qualcuno che _restasse indietro_ , parando loro le spalle e _sacrificandosi_.

Fu una scelta casuale, perché avanzarono verso il castello scambiandosi man mano le posizioni in cui combattevano, ma nel momento fatidico di chiudere la porta rimasero indietro uno dei volontari e uno degli uomini di Fabrice.

Stiles vide che Fabrice fissò il suo compagno con gli occhi lucidi e serrando la mascella. Quello per tutta risposta gli fece cenno di allontanarsi e gli urlò addosso. «Chiudete quella cazzo di porta!»

Stiles strinse una mano sulla spalla di Fabrice: con fermezza ma senza essere brusco lo fece spostare e con l’aiuto di Derek chiuse il portone. Abbassarono subito la grata.

Avevano perso tre uomini. Salvare Marjorie e i suoi compagni era costato loro tre vite umane.

Stiles riuscì a raggiungere a tentoni una delle colonne del porticato, e poi la usò per appoggiarci la schiena e scivolare giù a sedere, completamente esaurito – sia nel corpo che nello spirito.

Osservò inespressivo e ancora scosso come il resto della Misericordia si strinse subito intorno a Marjorie e Theodora, e poi le grida stridule di Marjorie, piene di rancore, furia, disperazione e dolore, rigarono l’aria come fulmini.

«Mi hanno tolto Akio, e poi mi hanno dato un Regno, e qualche settimana dopo mi hanno tolto anche quello! NON SI FERMANO MAI, CONTINUANO A FARE DEL MALE ALLA MIA GENTE! LI ODIO, LI ODIO FOTTUTAMENTE!»

Stiles vide Marjorie artigliare con le mani le spalle di Derek continuando a singhiozzare rabbiosa; si sentì il respiro mancare e si sforzò di distogliere lo sguardo.

Chissà se Marjorie sapeva già di Neptune e Shellshelter… _Dio_.

Linda si abbassò verso di lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Vado ad avvertire quelli della sala mensa che è tutto finito» lo avvisò con espressione triste.

Lui annuì tirando su col naso per poi rimettersi in piedi. Necessitava di distanziarsi da quel gruppo, perché non se la sentiva per niente di essere investito da altre emozioni ancora; quel castello ormai traboccava di disperazione, frustrazione e furia e lui desiderava _aria_.

Voltò le spalle e s’incamminò verso una delle entrate alla biblioteca che non era ancora crollata – ironicamente la prima che aveva varcato un anno fa, quella che l’aveva condotto verso le ricerche sulle banshee – anche se subito dopo sentì una voce femminile sconosciuta chiamarlo.

Aggrottò la fronte: il tono era stato strano, tipo roco ma non proprio.

Si voltò e rimase sorpreso quando vide Theodora rivolgergli un sorriso malinconico.

«Tu…» borbottò Stiles, incredulo, « _parli_?»

Lei scrollò le spalle ostentando una leggera ironia. «Già, è abbastanza utile quando non si hanno più a disposizione delle chat per comunicare».

«Ma…» esitò incerto, «non sacrifichi ogni giorno la tua voce per alimentare la tua magia?»

Theodora mise le mani a coppa e abbassò lo sguardo su di loro: immediatamente le sue catene si animarono, cominciando a comportarsi come uccellini che beccavano il cibo che lei aveva in mano – dimostrando così a Stiles di avere ancora dell’energia. «Non parlo da venticinque anni, quindi ho in magazzino abbastanza scorte per i pochi giorni che ci restano».

«Beh» esalò Stiles, «in effetti…»

«Possiamo discutere della situazione?» gli chiese con tono gentile ma stanco. «Anche in privato, se vuoi. Vorrei aggiornarmi».

Fra il gruppo dei superstiti del Regno, Theodora era di certo la seconda in comando di Marjorie, e quest’ultima in quel momento non sembrava molto in sé: logico che Theodora stesse cercando di fare il punto della situazione per conto proprio.

Stiles annuì. «Certo, seguimi» la invitò con un cenno ad andare con lui oltre l’ingresso dell’entrata della biblioteca.

Si fermarono quando incontrarono una finestra con un davanzale abbastanza largo, basso e comodo per potere essere usato come sedile da entrambi, e si accomodarono con le spalle rivolte ognuno contro uno stipite, l’uno verso l’altra. Theodora posò le mani in grembo, e Stiles notò come subito le sue catene si attorcigliarono piano intorno ai suoi polsi e alle sue dita, come dei docili serpenti domestici che volevano consolare la loro padrona – anche se più che altro quello fu probabilmente un gesto auto consolatorio inconscio, simile al dondolarsi sul posto.

«Io…» esordì Stiles, con voce roca e deglutendo poi a fatica, «credo che sia meglio iniziare dalla notizia peggiore… sapete di Neptune e Shellshelter?»

Lei aggrottò la fronte. «No… Siamo venuti direttamente qui correndo senza voltarci mai: con il resto dei soldati della Guardia Reale abbiamo concordato di portare la Regina qui, sia nella speranza di trovarvi altri leader rifugiati, sia perché il castello del Drago Scarlatto era la roccaforte più vicina a noi» gli spiegò. «Cos’è successo lì?»

Stiles si umettò le labbra passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non è stato solo un terremoto a scuotere l’Eden» pronunciò piano ed evitando il suo sguardo. «C’è stato anche un maremoto. Uno tsunami ha spazzato via le contee marittime, senza lasciare alcun superstite».

Theodora restò pietrificata per qualche secondo, poi aprì bocca, atona. «Come lo sai?»

«Qui al castello c’è un passaggio segreto che porta fuori dalla contea, sulla strada per Neptune, e appena io e gli altri siamo usciti dal tunnel che ci ha condotti lì, abbiamo sentito l’odore dell’oceano…» le raccontò, «poi abbiamo incontrato Fabrice e Diego, e ci hanno detto _perché_ c’era quell’odore».

«Ah» esalò lei piano, afflosciando le spalle e abbassando lo sguardo; le catene si strinsero con ancora più affetto attorno ai suoi polsi, una delle cime a forma di freccia si strofinò piano contro il dorso del suo pollice.

Stiles provò a cambiare discorso in fretta, perché proprio non ce la faceva a soffermarsi ancora su quel… _fatto_. «Qui al castello non siamo in moltissimi. Oltre ai tuoi ex confratelli che hai già visto, c’è Fabrice con sei… _cinque_ » si corresse veloce, «cinque dei suoi uomini, poi Luigi e qualche altro abitante di Namasté, e una parte dei miei confratelli ancora in vita, tipo Logan, Philip, Bhanuja, Angela… La torre del dormitorio maschile ha ceduto, quindi in molti… non ce l’hanno fatta, e non so in che condizioni siano quelli che erano in missione» concluse con tono basso e roco.

«Delle altre Contee Indipendenti non ne sapete niente?» domandò Theodora.

Scosse la testa. «No, niente. Quando vi abbiamo sentito arrivare stavavamo ancora recuperando le forze e riflettendo su come procurarci acqua e cibo. Il passaggio segreto ci porta dritti verso Neptune, ma è… _inutile_ » scrollò le spalle a sguardo basso. «Voi?» alzò appena gli occhi. «Cos’è successo a voi?»

«Con noi hanno usato il _fuoco_ » gli rispose con tono quieto e un po’ vuoto, giocherellando con le catene. «Da quel che ho potuto vedere qui fuori, il terremoto ha causato più danni a voi che a noi, forse perché eravate più vicini all’epicentro…»

«Probabile» considerò Stiles, «vista l’età di Warren, gli edifici del Regno sono vecchi quanto questo castello, ma la nostra torre è crollata…»

«Le nostre torri sono state abbattute dalle catapulte, con proiettili infuocati…»

«Mi dispiace…»

Lei si strinse nelle spalle, continuando a giocherellare con le catene. «Dopo la scossa, gli assassini sono sbucati dal nulla con le torce in mano, e non abbiamo potuto fare nulla: le mura del Regno e delle nostre due contee non erano ancora complete, ma anche se erano ben sorvegliate gli uomini in nero continuavano magicamente a _raddoppiare_ …»

«Sono frutto di un virus».

Theodora annuì piano. «L’avevamo intuito. Abbiamo provato a fermarli, ma essendo loro cloni senza anima hanno agito sacrificandosi e come perfette macchine da guerra, disponendosi man mano in modo tale da appiccare velocemente del fuoco intorno al perimetro delle due contee». Scosse la testa con espressione triste. «Non siamo più riusciti a entrare a Dragonfruit ancora prima di quanto avessimo preventivato. È stato il nostro primo territorio a cadere».

«Marjorie…» si azzardò a chiedere Stiles.

«Era sul campo di battaglia con tutti noi soldati, ma c’è stato poco da fare: presto siamo stati costretti ad arretrare verso Asgard, perché nel frattempo ci avevano sorpreso alle spalle attaccando il Palazzo Reale e dandogli fuoco, e l’Esercito e la Guardia Reale ha concordato di portare in salvo la Regina, perché…» si fece ancora più piccola nelle spalle, « _è la nostra leader_ , è una buona stratega e forse se avesse incontrato altri leader superstiti avrebbe trovato un modo per salvare altre vite non ancora così a rischio».

Stiles le posò una mano sul braccio. «È stata una scelta saggia» provò a consolarla.

«Lo so, ma… quanto si può togliere a una persona prima che non le rimanga più niente?» mormorò. «E non solo Marjorie… tutti noi». Una delle catene circondò affettuosamente una mano di Stiles, e lui si arrese ad accarezzare la punta a freccia come se fosse la testolina di un animaletto.

«Non è solo questo» aggiunse Stiles malinconico, «io e Marge per certi versi siamo simili, e credo che più che altro in questo momento ci sta uccidendo l’essere impotenti: vediamo che intorno a noi delle persone innocenti muoiono l’una dopo l’altra, gente per cui _noi_ eravamo responsabili in quanto leader, ma non abbiamo alcun mezzo con cui fermare questa strage. Vorremmo essere arrabbiati, ma non abbiamo neanche più la forza per esserlo».

«Non è una colpa essere impotenti».

«No, ma è logorante esserlo» puntualizzò biascicando. La "testolina" si strofinò contro il dorso della sua mano.

«C’è almeno qualche piccola cosa che possiamo fare per stare un po’ meglio in questi ultimi nostri giorni?» mormorò Theodora mesta.

Lui sospirò scrollando la testa. «Possiamo azzardarci a pensare in che posti possiamo arrivare per procacciarci delle provviste e dell’acqua potabile, e poi vedere come possiamo arrivarci» ipotizzò. «Anche se la stima dei territori che possiamo ancora esplorare utilizzando il passaggio segreto è abbastanza misera…»

«Namasté, Neptune, Shellshelter, Asgard, Dragonfruit e il Regno sono fuori dalla lista» riassunse Theodora, «ma sta a vedere pure se da altre parti sono successe altri tipi di tragedia».

Stiles ci rifletté sopra aggrottando la fronte. «Da noi hanno utilizzato il fuoco, ma non così tanto come dai voi…»

Lei assentì. «Da noi hanno proprio ridotto tutto a fumo e cenere».

«Quindi abbiamo un maremoto, un terremoto e un incendio incontrollato. Ho l’impressione che manchi all’appello qualcosa che abbia a che fare con l’aria…»

Theodora si mordicchiò un labbro. «Nell’Eden abbiamo fin troppi tipi di clima divisi in uno spazio ristretto: credi abbiano scatenato un uragano?»

Lui fece rapidamente mente locale sui climi tipici delle contee. «Non proprio. Mithril è il luogo ideale per dei diavoli di sabbia, e se hanno preso gli abitanti alla sprovvista, potrebbero avere fatto parecchi danni…» osservò, e poi s’incupì. «Sempre se non hanno pensato di scagliare loro contro un _tornado_ ».

Theodora si rabbuiò altrettanto. «Dopo il maremoto, non mi meraviglierebbe».

«Riflettiamo» provò a riassumere Stiles. «Non abbiamo notizie certe della Contea delle Arance, di Lunense, di Mithril e della Contea delle Ande. Mithril è fin troppo un azzardo, e non solo perché non sappiamo se davvero ha subito un tornado o dei diavoli di sabbia: siamo provati, non possiamo attraversare la sua zona desertica, potremmo morire nel tentativo» sottolineò; lei concordò annuendo. «La Contea delle Ande è fuori discussione: dubito che il terremoto non l’abbia toccata, e anche se non ci sono più scosse di sicuro quella che c’è stata avrà scatenato delle _frane_ che possono essere ancora in corso; la montagna sarà un terreno instabile e insicuro in questo momento».

«Restano la Contea delle Arance e Lunense: una delle due sarà stata l’epicentro della scossa, però…»

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «La Contea delle Arance è, tipo, un modesto villaggio: sarà stato fin troppo facile raderla al suolo con un terremoto, ho l’impressione che hanno posto lì il suo centro» concluse amaro.

Theodora annuì malinconica – era lì che c’era la Caserma della Misericordia. «Lo penso anch’io. Ci resta solo Lunense, anche se non sappiamo se avranno bruciato anche lei…»

«Fabrice e Diego hanno parlato solo di odore di salsedine, non di puzza di fumo» precisò, «ed erano _lì in zona_ , quindi… potremmo anche sperare».

«Dopotutto, sperare è l’unica cosa che ci resta, no?» mormorò mesta, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio.

Stiles le rivolse un sorriso triste e poi si sporse ad abbracciarla, lei lo ricambiò insieme alle sue catene.

Premette uno zigomo sulla spalla si lei, lasciandosi andare a un paio di lacrime silenziose, cercando di offuscare almeno un po’ un pensiero che echeggiava nella sua testa ossessionandolo: _quello era solo l’inizio della fine_.

 

 

 

Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarsi un giorno a costruire una strategia intorno a un tavolo con un gruppo simile di persone, né tantomeno in una situazione del genere.

Erano in uno dei laboratori di impaginazione – ormai sottosopra – e le personalità lì presenti non potevano essere l’una più diversa dall’altra.

Marjorie più che pallida era _bianca_ , inespressiva come chi ormai non ha più parole o gesti per esprimere la propria furia e disperazione. Era _terrificante_ , ma non nel senso più bello e poetico a cui Raleigh si riferiva spesso – appariva di più come un animale selvaggio impaurito, stanco e arrabbiato, pronto a sbranare in maniera violenta e brutale chiunque si fosse avvicinato troppo. Se ne stava lontana dal tavolo, seduta impassibile su uno sgabello e lontana dalla luce delle lampade a olio.

Fabrice era lì perché era una persona _schietta e cruda_ , ed era il più vecchio di loro e quello che più aveva vissuto nelle foreste arrangiandosi; aveva dalla sua una forza bruta e dell’esperienza vasta con il rischio. Era quello che si assumeva la responsabilità di dire le cose come stavano – e ne avevano bisogno. Aveva un’aria molto stanca ma decisa, e stava in piedi accanto a Stiles a visionare una mappa dell’Eden che avevano recuperato nello studio di Stiles.

Derek era parecchio esausto e provato – Stiles pensava che stesse esagerando un po’ nell’assorbire il dolore dei feriti – e sulle sue spalle la responsabilità dei suoi confratelli e della loro gente pesava visibilmente come quintali di mattoni. Per quel che ormai ne sapessero, la Misericordia era ormai letteralmente _decimata_ , ed era straziante che ciò fosse successo proprio a poche settimane dalla entrata in carica di Derek come Fratello Maggiore. Stiles immaginava che nella mente di Derek stesse riecheggiando come l’unico branco che aveva avuto come alpha fosse stato altrettanto sterminato.

Stiles stava in piedi davanti al tavolo ad affogare nella propria impotenza: a nulla erano valsi i suoi tentativi di rendere l’Eden un posto più sicuro, a niente era servito eliminare Warren e provare a dare la caccia a Lucinda. Per ogni vita che avevano salvato, ora ne avevano perse altre _centinaia_.

L’atmosfera era carica di rassegnazione e desolazione.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e incrociò le braccia sul petto stringendole forte. «Lunense è il territorio di cui ci è più difficile ipotizzare le sorti» decretò atono ma con voce roca, «potremmo trovare qualcuno lì, o almeno trovare _qualcosa_ : borracce da raccogliere per trasportare acqua, provviste, bestiame che non è stato abbattuto dagli assassini, armi…» scrollò le spalle, «anche se non dovessimo trovare un’anima viva, dato che si tratta di un posto abitato per noi sarà più facile trovarvi roba che possiamo utilizzare» concluse con freddezza.

«Come siamo messi con la legna per il fuoco?» domandò Marjorie. «State utilizzando i mobili?»

Stiles assentì sospirando. «Per ora sì, scaldarci è necessario, soprattutto la notte. E dopo che finiranno i mobili… useremo le scale della biblioteca e le scaffalature» scrollò le spalle. «Almeno è sicuro che visto che siamo in una biblioteca non resteremo senza legna da ardere» ironizzò amaro.

Marjorie arricciò il naso in un’espressione di freddo disgusto. «Amnok rompe le palle pure da morta: fosse viva avremmo meno problemi a gestire l’acqua».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «In qualche modo ci arrangeremo» esalò.

Derek attirò l’attenzione di Fabrice e gli indicò sulla mappa la foresta che precedeva Lunense. «In caso non dovessimo trovare del bestiame… sai dirci se qui ci sono animali che possiamo cacciare facilmente?»

Lui assentì serio. «Posso catturare con facilità un cervo e trasportarlo da solo, ma se te la senti di portare con te Takahiro e un paio di mannari dalle spalle e dalla braccia forti, lui potrebbe cacciare con l’arco parecchi caprioli, e gli altri potrebbero trasportarli». Fabrice era l’ex leader di Taka, sapeva quanto era buona la sua mira.

Derek assentì piano passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Non è una cattiva idea, nel caso le cose dovessero andare davvero male…»

«Dobbiamo procurarci anche qualcosa per Angela» aggiunse Stiles; Fabrice gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa. «Sirene e tritoni sono pescetariani, non riescono a digerire i grassi degli animali della terraferma».

«Oh» esalò lui, e tornò a fissare la mappa. «Possiamo tentare di pescare qualcosa a uno dei ruscelli» indicò un corso d’acqua.

Stiles ciondolò la testa. «Non sono posti propriamente pescosi, ma meglio che niente». Trasse un respiro profondo e si rivolse a Marjorie. «Tu e la tua squadra dovete ancora recuperare le forze: posso lasciarvi il secondo turno di missioni?»

Lei annuì. «Resterò qui a occuparmi della protezione del castello» e suonò come una promessa solenne.

Stiles assunse un’espressione lievemente ironica. «Allora accordiamoci sugli ultimi dettagli, scegliamo chi portare con noi e andiamo pure in guerra».

Se c’era da andare da qualche parte, era logico che Stiles e Derek andassero insieme, di conseguenza fu lampante che i due si prepararono per la missione. Visto che in precedenza Stiles aveva tenuto Logan e Philip fermi dietro di sé, stavolta decise di lasciare che lo seguissero.

Derek dopo qualche riflessione scelse Alena e Takahiro, e Fabrice si accodò con due dei suoi mannari.

Se solo avessero potuto usare i cavalli sarebbe stato meglio, ma era impossibile, e per ora non potevano neanche abbattere quelli con cui la squadra di Marjorie era venuta per nutrirsene, sia perché nell’Eden per i cavalli si provava un affetto profondissimo – Stiles piuttosto che uccidere il suo Roscoe sarebbe morto di fame – sia perché potevano essere utili nel tentativo di una fuga disperata dal castello.

Mentre Stiles finiva di preparare le proprie cose per il viaggio, Linda si avvicinò a lui con espressione incerta. «Sei sicuro di volere partire? Finora non hai saltato neanche uno scontro o una missione…»

«Ho accolto tutte queste persone nella _mia_ casa, Linda» indicò l’ambiente circostante con un gesto vago, «non posso andare a dire loro "Adesso fate i miei compiti al posto mio"».

Lei roteò gli occhi. «Non credo proprio che in una situazione del genere qualcuno si sentirebbe _offeso_ dalla tua mancanza di educazione» sbuffò. «Ascolta, riesco a capire perché Lip nonostante tutto voglia partire: vuole stare al vostro fianco fino alla fine, ok, lo accetto» assentì secca con gli occhi lucidi. «Ma anche tu sei il mio fratellino, e se hai bisogno di qualcuno che per un po’ prenda il tuo posto mentre tu recuperi le forze, io ci sono» sentenziò sicura.

Le sorrise malinconico. «Lo terrò in considerazione» e alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi le schioccò un bacio tenero sulla fronte. «Dammi un tuo parere» le domandò sospirando, «credi che Fabrice sia… _stabile_?»

Gli rivolse un’espressione triste. «È un alpha che ha perso il proprio branco e famiglia _due volte_ , nel mondo reale e adesso: è devastato, ma mi sembra il tipo di avere sempre le proprie emozioni sotto controllo».

Lui assentì piano. «Grazie per l’osservazione».

Linda scrollò le spalle, malinconica. «È un alpha come me, è fin troppo facile capirlo».

La salutò sospirando di nuovo e stringendole piano una mano sulla spalla, e poi andò a distribuire un paio di abbracci alle altre ragazze, prima di avviarsi allo studio.

La discesa verso l’armeria fu meno strana della volta precedente, ora che sapeva cosa aspettarsi, e mancò anche un po’ di leggerezza: non è che prima fossero stati allegri, ma almeno avevano sdrammatizzato, mentre ora invece erano tutti troppo stanchi e rassegnati per snocciolare qualche battuta.

Stiles s’incamminò verso il tunnel mantenendosi fra Philip e Logan. Philip aveva recuperato una parte delle proprie forze: era ancora molto pallido e con gli occhi cerchiati di nero, ma aveva un’aria più lucida.

«Cosa pensate che porti il virus a fare materializzare gli assassini proprio dove siamo noi?» domandò Philip all’improvviso, pensoso. «Voglio dire, il virus non è gestito nei dettagli dagli Osservatori, no? L’hanno solo Inserito nel programma e ora sta agendo da sé…»

«Sangue?» ipotizzò Logan, incerto.

Stiles scosse la testa aggrottando la fronte. «Se così fosse, com’è che hanno accerchiato subito le contee? Vabbé che in un posto molto abitato qualcuno con una piccola ferita ci sarà sempre, ma mi sembra un po’ troppo improbabile…»

«Forse qualche tipo di emozione» azzardò Philip. «L’ultima volta sono apparsi proprio perché avevamo paura che loro si materializzassero, e la prima…» fece una smorfia, «guardacaso è stata subito dopo il terremoto, quando tutti eramo terrorizzati».

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro. «Potrebbe avere senso, anche se questo purtroppo non ci aiuterà a evitare gli assassini già presenti su un territorio. Non abbiamo neanche idea di come sbarazzarci di quelli che campeggiano intorno al nostro castello…» Se già aprire il portone per fare entrare Marjorie e i suoi era stato un mezzo suicidio, provare a scappare da lì attraversando Namasté avrebbe voluto dire morte sicura. E gli assassini essendo dei cloni non avevano alcun bisogno fisiologico, erano sempre in piedi e al’erta.

Logan sembrò combattuto prima di riaprire bocca. «Nel caso trovassimo Lunense ormai disabitata… potremmo portare i nostri superstiti lì» propose mormorando, «gli assassini in teoria non stanno in posti in cui hanno già eliminato tutti, e se davvero non compaiono se non abbiamo paura, potremmo pure spostarci per le foreste più facilmente».

Stiles ciondolò la testa. «È un’idea un po’… _macabra_ , ma nasconderci in una contea che gli assassini ormai reputano un cimitero mi sa che potrebbe davvero salvarci la pelle».

Philip borbottò cupo. «Dipenderà da come la troveremo. E da che notizie dovremo portare a Diego» aggiunse a voce più bassa.

Stiles si strinse due dita sul naso chiudendo gli occhi strizzandoli forte. «Derek non gli ha chiesto di venire e lui non si è neanche offerto volontario, perché entrambi sanno benissimo che vedere Lunense annientata potrebbe avere degli effetti…» esitò appena, « _violenti_ su Diego, e non è il caso di avere con noi una persona fuori controllo quando abbiamo fra le mani la gestione di un passaggio segreto da cui dipende la vita dei pochi che restano di noi».

Diego aveva già visto e percepito la distruzione di Shellshelter, vedere la contea dove abitava il proprio uomo distrutta lo avrebbe mandato in pezzi.

«Potremmo anche trovare Rico» mugugnò Logan, a sguardo basso.

«Già» esalò Stiles, per niente convinto. «Potremmo».

«Zombie» bofonchiò poi Logan, dal nulla e con tono pensoso.

Stiles e Philip si voltarono all’unisono a fissarlo aggrottando la fronte. _Cosa_?

«Avremmo anche potuto avere a che fare degli zombie» specificò Logan, agitando le mani e spiegandosi con tono un po’ confuso. «Sarebbero stati, tipo, più facili da gestire in un’Apocalisse del genere».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Dici?»

Philip arricciò appena il naso e si mostrò annoiato. «Abbiamo già fin troppi problemi così, la puzza di cadavere non avrebbe certo risollevato né il nostro morale né le nostre sorti. Meglio morire sentendo solo puzza di sudore» sentenziò serio. «E comunque non sono mai stato addestrato a combattere degli zombie».

«Già» ironizzò Stiles, «saresti morto facendo la figura dell’incapace, sia mai: che brutta cosa».

Per tutta risposta lui sbuffò un mezzo sorriso e urtò appena la sua spalla con la propria; Logan abbassò lo sguardo abbozzando un sorrisetto. Almeno loro tre avevano ripreso a distendersi.

Camminarono fino a quando non furono tutti troppo stanchi per proseguire ancora, e si raggrupparono per dormire insieme, cercando l’uno conforto nel calore umano dell’altro.

Stiles e Logan si strinsero attorno a Philip, tenendo entrambi una mano sulla sua, e di fronte a loro – tenendo la schiena poggiata contro la parete rocciosa opposta – si sistemarono Derek e Taka, con Alena raggomitolata sulle loro gambe. Fabrice e i suoi erano poco più in là, e l’alpha era sistemato in modo da toccare con gli arti i propri compagni anche nel sonno.

Stiles si svegliò proprio quando Fabrice si mosse piano per bere dell’acqua; da lì a poco si destarono anche gli altri e ripresero la lunga e faticosa camminata. Probabilmente avrebbero proseguito più veloci se non fosse stata per la situazione che pesava su di loro, il pensiero di essere sottoterra e quella soffocante oscurità che li circondava e che dava loro l’impressione di desiderare _inghiottirli_.

Giunsero alla fine del tunnel abbastanza stanchi e madidi di sudore.

Fabrice osservò la sottile linea di luce bianca che filtrava dall’alto dall’uscita. «È pieno giorno lì fuori» considerò. «E fa pure abbastanza caldo. Non fare piovere e alzare la temperatura potrebbe essere stata una scelta voluta e ben precisa, programmata dall’inizio insieme al virus…» ipotizzò. «In situazioni estreme come queste è più facile morire disidratati che ammazzati».

«Molto consolante» mormorò Stiles, cupo e sarcastico, osservando di sottecchi Philip che si reggeva contro la parete rocciosa mentre Derek gli portava via del dolore. Di quel passo, un giorno ancora e Philip avrebbe iniziato a tossire sangue.

«A quest’ora l’altra squadra sarà già partita dal castello» osservò Derek, separandosi da Philip. «Se ci muoviamo in fretta, potremo incontrarli a metà strada».

Il piano era che alcuni rimasti al castello, dopo che fosse passata un’intera giornata dalla loro partenza, s’incamminassero per il tunnel verso di loro per aiutarli a trasportare le provviste, formando così una sorta di catena umana di trasporto e accelerando i tempi – visto che la seconda squadra era molto più riposata – e, dopo la consegna delle provviste alla seconda squadra, loro sarebbero tornati indietro in superficie.

«Ricordate» li avvertì Stiles, «fate come vi ho detto poco fa: cercate di non avere paura, verifichiamo se è davvero questo a fare materializzare gli assassini».

Si scambiarono degli sguardi e dei cenni della testa, e poi Philip abbassò la leva per aprire l’uscita.

Alena e uno degli uomini di Fabrice rimasero di guardia al passaggio segreto; Derek andò con Taka a caccia di caprioli, Fabrice e un suo mannaro andarono verso un ruscello, a riempire più borracce possibili e provare a prendere dei pesci: prima di incamminarsi sulla strada per Lunense era meglio essere prudenti e assicurarsi di mandare al castello qualcosa di utile – ecco perché avevano pensato di creare quella catena di trasporto.

Stiles, Logan e Philip andarono tutti e tre a caccia di erbe che Luigi e Siobhán avevano chiesto loro: alcune servivano per potere mantenere inalterata la carne che avrebbero cacciato, altre erano medicinali e avrebbero aiutato i loro feriti.

Dovevano accumulare il più possibile in poco tempo, per consegnare al più presto tutto alla seconda squadra, e Stiles si muoveva veloce cercando con occhiate rapide al sottobosco quello che serviva loro.

Stava proseguendo bene, lavoravano a un ritmo serrato tagliando erbe con coltelli da caccia, e soprattutto tutti e tre stavano mantenendo il proposito di non avere paura, agendo in modo preciso e sicuro. Gli assassini finora non si erano materializzati, né intorno a loro, né vicino agli altri – Logan e Stiles altrimenti avrebbero percepito degli attacchi nelle vicinanze – e Stiles si stava sentendo sempre più sicuro della teoria di Philip.

La natura sembrava solo disturbata dalle azioni della loro caccia silenziosa e rapida – le frecce di Taka e la presa degli artigli dei mannari – e quando Stiles percepì un _cambiamento_ desiderò potere urlare verso il cielo la propria rabbia. Era _ingiusto_.

Loro tre erano accovacciati vicino a dei cespugli, disposti abbastanza vicini da potersi vedere in viso; Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso Logan e lo vide con gli occhi illuminati di bianco. Si sentì fissato da Philip, si girò verso di lui e assentì con una smorfia di frustrazione; Philip abbassò la testa sillabando senza voce "Cazzo!"

Stiles tornò a rivolgersi a Logan con espressione interrogativa, stendendo in successione prima tre dita e poi quattro. Lui scosse la testa, dispiaciuto, e stese _cinque_ dita.

 _Bene_.

Il fatto che gli assassini non si fossero materializzati purtroppo non voleva dire che alcuni di loro non fossero di pattuglia per la foresta.

Philip era più che debole e con i riflessi lenti, Stiles e Logan erano stanchi e con poche energie: non sarebbe stata una passeggiata affrontare quei cinque.

Stiles inspirò a lungo cercando di infondersi della calma – per evitare che in caso i cloni avessero altra paura per moltiplicarsi – chiuse la fibbia della tracolla in cui aveva sistemato le erbe e con lentezza sfoderò _Black Self_. Notò che non stava percependo più nemmeno gli altri cacciare: dovevano avere sentito anche loro la presenza degli assassini.

Vide di sottecchi Philip preparare la sciabola e Logan fare scattare gli artigli – e distendere la mandibola per fare spazio alla sua dentatura acuminata da wendigo.

Stiles continuò a inspirare a fondo fino a quando non sentì che gli assassini erano ormai vicinissimi, e poi con sicurezza molleggiò per scattare in piedi e attaccare per primo.

Si accorse che la stanchezza stava cominciando sempre più a farsi sentire quando attardò un po’ più del previsto a mettere fuori gioco un tizio, e sentì Philip sibilare un’imprecazione rabbiosa e frustrata quando i due assassini rimasti si clonarono più volte davanti ai loro occhi. Diventando _sei_.

Rilassò le spalle però quando sentì nell’aria il sibilo di una freccia e un ringhio di battaglia: Taka e Derek erano venuti a dare loro una mano.

Derek lo raggiunse squarciando con gli artigli la gola di un clone. «Dobbiamo stare attenti che nessuno s’infiltri nel passaggio segreto!»

«Si stanno moltiplicando troppo!» sbottò Stiles. «All’entrata sono solo in due: vado da loro!»

«Ti copro le spalle, _stai attento_!»

Stiles rinfoderò la katana preferendo impugnare un pugnale più comodo, e iniziò a correre a perdifiato in direzione dell’imboccatura del tunnel. Emise un lamento gutturale dalla frustrazione quando vide che come previsto degli assassini avevano attaccato Alena e il compagno di Fabrice.

Si gettò nella mischia facendo dei veloci calcoli mentali: gli assassini si stavano clonando sempre di più, e loro erano _troppo_ stanchi. Era meglio tornare indietro con quello che erano riusciti a malapena a prendere nella foresta.

Si rivolse verso Alena. « _Ulula_ , chiama la ritirata!» ordinò.

Lei non se lo fece dire due volte, e pochi istanti dopo Derek e Fabrice le risposero con i loro ruggiti di conferma.

Nel frattempo, lì all’entrata erano riusciti a ridurre gli assassini in due, anche se Stiles sapeva che era questione di tempo prima che si moltiplicassero. Quello che però non poteva sapere è che lo stessero già facendo intorno al compagno di Fabrice, infilzandolo con le spade da _quattro_ lati.

Stiles non riuscì a non provare l’orrore e la rabbia che di certo avrebbe provato Fabrice non appena lo avrebbe saputo, e si lasciò andare a un ringhio orrendo che seppe di mannaro. Aggredì alla cieca gli assassini mettendoci tutta la disperazione che provava, riuscendo a malapena a vedere di sottecchi che Philip e Logan gli stavano venendo incontro.

Derek non c’era, forse era andato dal gruppo di Fabrice, o forse stava parando le spalle a Philip e Logan perché ormai Philip correva a fatica.

Si assicurò veloce che Alena fosse ancora in piedi e continuò a combattere con furia cieca, fino a quando all’improvviso non vide una _spada_ infilzare il fianco dell’assassino verso cui si era appena girato.

Quella non era la spada di Fabrice. Non era neanche una che conosceva.

Quell’attimo di perplessità lo riscosse abbastanza dalla propria rabbia da fargli prendere coscienza che, mentre lui era accecato dalla furia, una terza persona si era aggiunta a loro.

Un uomo.

Un viso familiare che però in quell’ambiente stonava abbastanza da fare sentire Stiles scosso, tant’è che scrollò la testa e poi sbatté le palpebre più volte.

In quell’attimo gli assassini finalmente vennero tutti eliminati e tutto si fermò intorno a lui.

«Stiles?» lo chiamò l’uomo di fronte a lui.

Logan si mosse verso il tizio, ringhiando, ma Stiles, ancora scosso e inespressivo lo fermò con un cenno della mano.

Quella _cosa_ non era possibile.

«Non sono un trucco… per favore, Stiles» lo supplicò l’uomo, con voce incrinata e gli occhi lucidi. E Stiles non aveva mai visto quell’uomo in quello stato, _mai_. « _So_ quello che ti hanno fatto, ma non sono un loro trucco, _credimi_! Mi riconosci?»

Stiles non riusciva a spiccicare una parola, gli sembrava di essere stato appena risucchiato nel vuoto: cosa voleva dire quella presenza lì?

«Stiles, figliolo, sono il padre di Scott, mi riconosci? Per favore, di’ qualcosa!» lo supplicò.

Con la bocca secca, Stiles infine riuscì a pronunciare atono un paio di parole. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

Rafael sbuffò un sorriso sollevato ma triste – sembrava una persona _devastata_. «Siamo qui per riportarvi tutti a casa, figliolo» e l’abbracciò come a sincerarsi che stesse bene, e Stiles lo lasciò fare, confuso.

«A casa?» biascicò Stiles, provando delle vertigini.

«Sì, a casa» gli ripeté. «Mi dispiace per tutto questo, ma te lo giuro: siamo qui per riportarti a casa».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Diavolo di sabbia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diavolo_di_sabbia), a posteriori mi sono resa conto che chi non conosce questo fenomeno potrebbe scambiarlo per qualche creatura sovrannaturale, visto che siamo in tema XD Invece no, è un fenomeno meteorologico che può causare danni ingenti se supera una certa altezza (alle volte si verifica anche nel Sud Italia, oltre che su Marte).


	35. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 3

 

Stiles non era incredulo, era _sotto shock_ dall’infinità di domande che portava con sé la presenza di _Rafael McCall_ nell’Eden.

E aveva usato il _noi_?

Rafael guardò in ansia Philip, Logan e Alena. «Voi state bene?» I ragazzi annuirono con espressione incerta – chi più chi meno – e incuriosita, e poi Rafael si voltò verso il folto della foresta e urlò a squarciagola il nome di _Scott_. «Dovrebbe avermi sentito» mugugnò insicuro. «Mi ha detto che dovrebbe sentirmi anche da così lontano».

Stiles sentì la testa girargli. «Sai che Scott è un licantropo? No, aspetta! Scott è _qui_?»

Lui gli rivolse un sorriso triste. «Ho saputo parecchie cose in questi mesi. Anche se Scott non è il solo a essere qui» e ci fu dell’affetto malinconico in quelle ultime parole.

E poi Stiles vide un gruppo di persone emergere dalla foresta e correre verso di loro. E nonostante gli abiti medievali, nonostante le loro presenze stonassero incredibilmente nell’Eden, Stiles li riconobbe subito.

Scott, Kira, Cora, Chris Argent, Deaton, una donna dai tratti orientali che però non conosceva e… _suo padre_.

«Papà?» gracchiò Stiles, con voce incrinata e la bocca secca. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto si lanciò in avanti correndo, andando incontro a suo padre, e ancora prima di guardarlo meglio in faccia lo abbracciò.

Sentì i singhiozzi di suo padre e le sue lacrime contro la guancia, il calore familiare del suo corpo e riconobbe perfino il suo modo di abbracciare, e il respiro gli rimase bloccato in gola, non fu più capace nemmeno di parlare.

Poi scoppiò in un singhiozzo dal suono brutto e iniziò a piangere dalla _disperazione_ e dal _sollievo_ , ebbe l’impressione che il mondo stesse vorticando intorno a lui e le gambe gli cedettero. Lui e suo padre caddero a terra in ginocchio, abbracciati stretti.

«Sei vivo» esalò suo padre sorridendo fra le lacrime e prendendogli il viso fra le mani – Stiles non sapeva dire chi dei due fosse più incredulo in quel momento. « _Sei vivo_ » ripeté con più convinzione.

«Come ci avete trovati?» biascicò a fatica.

Suo padre però non riuscì a rispondere, perché Cora li interruppe brusca e in ansia. «Dov’è Derek?»

«Cora?» sentì gridare la voce di Derek da lontano, basito.

Stiles si voltò e vide Cora correre verso suo fratello – sembro quasi volare – e buttargli le braccia intorno al collo. Derek la strinse a sé dapprima incredulo, e poi con gli occhi lucidi premette il viso contro il collo di lei respirando il suo odore e _singhiozzando_.

Quello che restava del gruppo della loro missione si stava riunendo tutto lì – probabilmente attirato da come il padre di Scott aveva urlato il nome di suo figlio – e Stiles vide di sottecchi Taka balbettare incredulo "Mamma" per poi lasciarsi abbracciare dalla donna che prima lui non aveva riconosciuto – pianse disperata stringendo forte il figlio.

Stiles si alzò in piedi tirato su da Scott che lo abbracciò forte ma tremando.

«Non hai idea di quanto io sia _fottutamente_ dispiaciuto» gli mormorò Scott roco all’orecchio, continuando a stringerlo. «Io… credevo _davvero_ che tu fossi morto».

Stiles si separò da lui solo per essere stretto da Kira, che ricambiò. «Scott, non è colpa tua» lo rassicurò, guardandolo oltre la spalla di Kira – era un po’ stranito da quella reazione. « _Sapevo_ che di certo per voi ero morto».

Scott si passò le mani sul viso. «Abbiamo saputo che eri ancora vivo solo _un giorno fa_ , Stiles!» gli disse con voce rotta dal pianto. «Pensavo che fossi morto e invece eri in una fottuta base segreta, in coma con altre tremila persone, e io… come ho fatto a non _capirlo_?»

Stiles si separò da Kira e si avvicinò a lui stringendogli le mani sulle spalle. «Scott, sono più di quarant’anni che il Progetto Eden va avanti e nessuno cerca chi è scomparso, perché proprio _tu_ avresti dovuto essere l’eccezione alla regola?» Gli disse serio. «Hanno perfino studiato il modo perfetto per nascondere un rapimento a una banshee imbrogliando i suoi sensi, credi davvero che non sapessero come raggirare un licantropo alpha? _Sapevo_ che non mi avreste cercato, ma questo non vuol dire che per voi sia una colpa».

Scott tirò su col naso e si asciugò brusco le lacrime. «Come fai a parlarne così calmo?»

Lui sbuffò un sorriso amaro e malinconico. «Ho avuto un anno di tempo per scendere a patti con la mia prigionia e accettare quello che mi aspettava».

Le mani di Deaton si posarono sulle spalle di entrambi in pacche di conforto, e Stiles si voltò a salutarlo abbracciandolo.

«Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu ci faccia qui, dottore» gli disse sorridendo, «ma grazie di esserci a prescindere».

Deaton gli sorrise altrettanto ironico. «Non dirlo nemmeno, questo è solo il mio dovere». Considerando le mille e una regola che gli Osservatori avevano spezzato, si poteva dire eccome che il dovere di un druido essere lì.

Scambiò con Chris Argent un saluto e qualche pacca condita di sorrisi stanchi ma ricchi di sollievo – anche se era incredibilmente strano vederlo armato di spada e non di fucile – e poi tornò ad abbracciare suo padre, stavolta in maniera più calma e affettuosa, senza più la disperazione di prima.

«Credevo davvero che non ti avrei più rivisto» mormorò Stiles, «ero ormai rassegnato, mi chiedevo cosa stessi facendo ora che dopo mamma non c’ero più neanche io…»

Suo padre lo strinse più forte. «È finita, adesso» lo rassicurò, «non devi più pensarci. Metteremo fine a tutto questo».

Assorbito tutto il calore familiare di suo padre, si scostò solo per salutare meglio Cora abbracciandola, che gli sussurrò un commosso "Grazie" all’orecchio, e Stiles invece di domandarle "perché" o "per cosa" la strinse di più sorridendo e accarezzandole le spalle.

Vide che dietro di loro Derek e Scott si stavano abbracciando. Stiles puntò gli occhi in quelli di Derek e si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso, sollevato, incerto e speranzoso.

Intorno a loro i due gruppi si stavano amalgamando conoscendosi e chiedendo l’uno informazioni agli altri – Deaton stava anche controllando i feriti, e la madre di Taka si presentò come Rumiko.

Stiles si schiarì la voce per provare a ridarsi un tono – anche se provava ancora un pizzico di vertigini. «Adesso potreste spiegarci come ci avete trovati e cosa sta succedendo di preciso?»

Gli adulti presenti si scambiarono degli sguardi cupi, ma infine fu Chris a esordire, storcendo il viso in un’espressione di frustrazione.

«Tutto è iniziato in _Francia_. Io e Isaac abbiamo portato lì l’urna in cui abbiamo chiuso la Nogitsune, per metterla al sicuro dentro una cripta sotterranea in cui da secoli la mia famiglia nasconde al mondo qualsiasi oggetto sovrannaturale è meglio resti celato per sempre» spiegò. «Ero ancora lì quando mi sono reso conto di essere _pedinato_ : sembrava che qualcuno volesse arrivare alla cripta».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, intuendo. «Volevano l’urna?»

Chris assentì secco. «Io e Isaac abbiamo provato a scoprire chi erano: li abbiamo depistati mettendoli su delle nostre tracce false e ci siamo infiltrati nel loro appartamento. Lì abbiamo scoperto dei documenti… _preoccupanti_ » fece un’altra smorfia. «Roba che non aveva molto senso, ma che era comunque allarmante».

«Cosa c’era scritto?» domandò Stiles, anche se aveva dei sospetti che gli stavano facendo venire i brividi freddi.

«Erano schede cliniche e di osservazione scientifica» gli rispose atono ma cupo. «Parlavano dei progressi di un soggetto su cui stavano sperimentando, chiamandolo solo col codice numerico che gli era stato assegnato, ma era fin troppo facile capire che si trattava di un essere umano».

« _Me_ » pronunciò Stiles, deglutendo a fatica.

Scott continuò al posto di Chris passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non avevamo la minima idea che fossi tu! Pensavamo che fossi morto… tutto ciò che avevamo in mano erano delle schede su un essere umano senza nome su cui stavano sperimentando gli effetti di una post-possessione da parte di una Nogitsune, ma tu eri morto e in più Chris da giovane aveva visto una Nogitsune dall’ _altra parte del mondo_ , quindi abbiamo pensato a un altro caso diverso dal tuo…» spiegò agitato.

Stiles scosse la testa aggrottando la fronte. «C’è una cosa che però non capisco: _perché_ volevano l’urna? Avevano già me…»

Deaton gli rispose con tono cauto e serio. «Tu eri solo un _test_ , Stiles, per controllare se gli effetti collaterali della possessione di una Nogitsune erano quelli che speravano. Il test su di te ha avuto un esito positivo, quindi sono passati alla fase successiva…»

Per questo non avevano mai messo una taglia su di lui: lo volevano vivo per usarlo come test il più a lungo possibile.

«Che fase?» incalzò Stiles.

Deaton trasse un respiro profondo, prima di rispondergli. «La creazione consapevole di soldati con le abilità di una Nogitsune: avrebbero fatto possedere dalla Nogitsune altri soggetti volontari affinché sviluppassero poi le stesse abilità che hai sviluppato tu».

Stiles balbettò incredulo e furioso. «Sono completamente fuori di testa, per caso?! Volevano _liberare_ la Nogitsune?»

Deaton accennò una smorfia come a dirgli con _compostezza_ che era d’accordo su quanto fosse un piano folle. «In maniera controllata, ma sì: la loro idea era plasmare nuovi strateghi con le abilità simili a quelle di una kitsune, vendendoli poi al migliore offerente come mercenari. Li avrebbero fatti possedere e poi li avrebbero esorcizzato come è stato fatto con te, cioè con la katana di una kitsune e il Morso di un licantropo alpha».

Stiles si passò le mani fra i capelli, _tremava_ , ed era una faccenda talmente sconvolgente che tutto intorno a loro era sceso un silenzio gelido. «Tutto questo è… è _pazzesco_! E se la Nogitsune si fosse invece liberata di _loro_ passando di corpo in corpo? E come…» incespicò, «capisco che per tipi come loro sia facile procurarsi un licantropo alpha» disse sarcastico, «ma la katana di una kitsune come…» e si fermò, impallidendo. «Quella di _Raleigh_?»

L’espressione impassibile di Deaton gliene diede conferma.

«Volevano osare _profanare_ la _vera_ katana di Raleigh in questo modo?!» sbottò Stiles. «E come cazzo facevano ad averla?!»

Inaspettatamente fu Kira a rispondergli. «La katana è importante per una kitsune, e quella di Akio è molto antica e quindi molto preziosa sia per l’età della sua foggia sia per la lunghissima storia personale della creatura a cui apparteneva: quando lo hanno catturato, hanno preso anche lei, ne hanno fatto una copia virtuale e l’hanno messa sul vostro mercato virtuale in esclusiva per lui a un prezzo molto alto, ma Akio non l’ha _mai_ comprata…»

Stiles sorrise amaro scuotendo la testa. «Raleigh non avrebbe mai dato loro questa soddisfazione, non avrebbe mai comprato la sua stessa katana, per quanto l’amasse. Soprattutto perché preferiva investire denaro nella biblioteca, non in oggetti o beni personali». Rivolse a Kira un piccolo sorriso malinconico. «Devo supporre che fra voi due ci fosse sul serio un grado di parentela?»

Kira annuì con lieve imbarazzo. «È il mio bisnonno, ma prima che succedesse tutto questo non sapevo nulla della sua esistenza – mamma mi parla sempre molto poco della sua vita prima che incontrasse papà» ammise, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Chris però ha trovato le foto della katana che volevano utilizzare – erano allegate alla scheda clinica» proseguì il racconto, «e visto che si trattava della spada di una kitsune ha pensato che forse mia madre avrebbe saputo riconoscere a chi apparteneva, così mi ha rigirato le foto e mi ha chiesto di mostrargliele».

Stiles assentì. «E lei ha riconosciuto la katana di suo nonno».

«Esatto» annuì a sua volta. «Mamma e Akio non sono mai stati a stretto contatto, diciamo che si sono sempre osservati a parecchia distanza, in maniera vaga» spiegò gesticolando, «perché entrambi hanno scelto di vivere immersi nel mondo umano, e insieme se vicini avrebbero attirato dei sospetti più facilmente».

«Comprensibile» mormorò Stiles.

«Comunque mamma ha riconosciuto subito la katana di Akio, solo che lei sapeva che diciotto anni fa lui era _scomparso nel nulla_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. « _Cosa_? Non morto?»

Lo sceriffo gli rispose con piglio sarcastico e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Beh, era un essere millenario, non _invisibile_ , quindi qualche sua traccia nel tempo, nei _secoli_ » si corresse, «è riscontrabile: se gli Osservatori avessero provato a dare un taglio netto alla sua esistenza dichiarandolo morto, in molti si sarebbero posti parecchie domande, perché c’era rischio che i suoi documenti d’identità falsi venissero scoperti».

Stiles annuì gesticolando. «Akio era "Raleigh Simmons"» fletté le dita tracciando delle virgolette immaginarie, «doveva avere parecchi documenti falsi, fra cui quelli che gli permettevano di esercitare la professione di avvocato: in effetti, avessero dovuto dichiararlo morto, qualcuno avrebbe pensato di informare i parenti, che però ufficialmente _non_ aveva; l’intera identità falsa di Akio sarebbe saltata fuori e magari qualcuno indagando avrebbe scoperto che era un ultra centenario…»

Lo sceriffo sospirò sarcastico. «Era molto più comodo farlo scomparire. Ho riscosso dei favori che mi dovevano dei vecchi compagni d’armi, e anche grazie all’aiuto di Noshiko abbiamo saputo ricostruire con precisione come gli Osservatori hanno deciso di fare andare i fatti: hanno fatto trovare ai due colleghi di Akio una lettera in cui diceva di volersi lasciare tutto alle spalle, che andava via in cerca di una nuova vita e non voleva essere cercato, e che lasciava la sua eredità alle loro due bambine».

Stiles boccheggiò. «E i due ci hanno creduto?»

Suo padre ciondolò la testa. «Beh, definire quell’eredità un’immensa fortuna è parecchio riduttivo» ironizzò. «Gli Osservatori pensavano che con una simile cifra da capogiro piovuta dal cielo, quei due non si sarebbero posti domande e non avrebbero cercato Akio, tenendosi stretti i soldi e basta». Lo sceriffo ghignò furbo. «Quello che però non potevano immaginare è che i due colleghi avevano sempre percepito qualcosa di strano in Akio, qualcosa di _quasi sovrannaturale_ , ma lui era sempre stato molto buono con loro e quindi avevano rispettato la sua volontà di non esporsi e non gli avevano mai posto delle domande; quando però è scomparso hanno capito che era nei guai. In questi diciotto anni non hanno _mai_ smesso di cercarlo» disse con un sorriso velato di commozione. «Avrei voluto poter dire loro che lo abbiamo trovato vivo».

Stiles respirò a fondo passandosi le mani sulla faccia: se solo li avessero trovati anni prima, Raleigh ce l’avrebbe fatta, il coma magico e farmacologico non avrebbe consumato il suo corpo e sarebbe rimasto in vita. Non era giusto, né per Raleigh stesso, né per i suoi amici.

Suo padre cercò di confortarlo stringendogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Non è stato comunque tutto inutile» esalò Chris Argent, «quei due ci hanno offerto quello che avevano scoperto loro finora e in più si sono detti disposti a pagarci qualora avessimo avuto grosse spesse per proseguire le indagini, cosa che…» si passò una mano sul volto, stanco, «in effetti si è rivelata opportuna».

«Cosa avevano raccolto finora?»

«Erano riusciti a scoprire che Akio era una kitsune – si sono aiutati con una ricerca di foto d’epoca: scoperta la sua vera età, hanno iniziato a tirare le somme – e si sono quindi avvicinati al mondo sovrannaturale in cerca di altre risposte, indagando su altre scomparse simili alla sua, o a degli strani dettagli» concluse facendo un cenno col mento verso la madre di Taka.

Tutti si voltarono verso Rumiko, che però si risolve verso il figlio, che la fissava incuriosito. «Il _longbow_ » scandì bene. «Nell’incidente automobilistico in cui ti hanno fatto sembrare morto, molte cose sono andate distrutte, compreso il tuo arco, ma il pezzo di longbow che hanno recuperato era di un modello simile ma non uguale al tuo, e… _non capivo_ » scosse la testa. «Com’era possibile che quello non fosse il tuo arco? Alcuni ci hanno detto che era probabile che tu lo avessi venduto di nascosto per comprarti qualcos’altro, sostituendo l’originale con uno simile e meno costoso, ma non aveva senso: io e tuo padre sapevamo quanto amavi quell’arco… era _strano_ ».

Taka gesticolò con aria un po’ confusa. «Loro… Credo che loro con il mio longbow abbiano fatto come con la katana di Raleigh: mi hanno detto che sul mercato virtuale c’era un longbow uguale al mio e che se volevo potevo comprarlo, ma il prezzo era _troppo_ alto, e anche se mi avrebbe fatto comodo non ho mai potuto acquistarlo…»

Sua madre fece un smorfia dispiaciuta. «Questo spiega finalmente perché di tutti i tuoi oggetti proprio l’arco non era più quello originale: l’avevano preso loro».

Scott s’intromise proseguendo il racconto stringendosi nelle spalle. «A quel punto però avevamo in pugno parecchi indizi e anche molte fonti per proseguire, grazie anche alla famiglia Nakazawa, ma tuo padre e i suoi amici si sono accorti che delle strade ci erano bloccate dalle stesse autorità governative del nostro paese, e la questione _puzzava_ , ma avevamo le mani legate… così, ho deciso di chiedere aiuto a mio padre» fece un cenno con la testa verso Rafael, «è un agente dell’FBI, ho pensato che se gli avessi detto tutto, forse ci avrebbe aiutati…»

Ciò chiariva come mai adesso Rafael McCall sapeva che suo figlio era un licantropo.

Rafael però non sembrava meno scosso e meno pallido di prima. «Quando mi hanno detto tutto» si passò una mano fra i capelli, nervoso, «credo di avere smesso di chiedermi se fosse più scioccante l’esistenza del mondo sovrannaturale o che il paese per cui lavoro stesse nascondendo qualcosa di illecito, quando mi sono reso conto che questo qualcosa di illecito erano _esperimenti su degli esseri umani_ » gli tremarono appena le mani. «Ho fatto quello che ho potuto, mi sono messo anche in contatto con persone fidate appartenenti ad agenzie estere, ma purtroppo ci sono voluti _mesi_ perché è una faccenda che riguarda _quarantatre paesi diversi_ e sembrava di seguire il bandolo di una matassa _senza fine_! Oltre quarant’anni di storia di esperimenti sugli esseri umani, e poi… finalmente siamo riusciti ad abbattere _tutti_ i muri e a scoprire dove si svolgevano…»

Stiles si accorse di come tutti gli Inseriti presenti si fossero pietrificati sul posto a quelle parole, perché quella era una domanda a cui non erano mai riusciti a trovare una risposta: dov’erano _fisicamente_ in quel momento? Mentre loro vivevano nell’Eden, in realtà da quale parte del mondo reale dormivano i loro corpi?

«Quindi» l’esortò Stiles, «dov’è che siamo realmente?»

Scott lo guardò amareggiato e dispiaciuto. «Non lo sapete?»

Sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico scuotendo la testa. «Non ci hanno mai fatto la grazia di dirci dove ci hanno trasportato».

Scott si umettò le labbra ed esitò appena prima di rispondere. «Siete su una piccola isola. Al centro dell’Oceano Pacifico Meridionale».

Stiles restò immobile e inespressivo per qualche attimo – come pure gli altri, del resto. «Siamo, tipo, in mezzo al nulla? Circondati da un _fottuto_ oceano?!»

Scott annuì a capo chino.

«Non solo» aggiunse Rafael, «non hanno usato la tecnologia più avanzata e la magia soltanto per tenervi in coma, ma anche per schermare l’isola stessa: hanno fatto scomparire la sua storia, non esiste più sulle mappe e non è visibile dall’alto né con l’utilizzo dei radar. Quest’isola è come se non esistesse: ci sono volute _settimane_ prima di capire in che punto preciso dell’oceano si trovasse e _come_ raggiungerla!»

Stiles rise isterico e sarcastico passandosi le mani sul volto. «Questo è pazzesco!»

«Il problema è che purtroppo sono stati avvisati che stavavamo indagando su di loro» continuò Rafael, «hanno saputo che io e miei colleghi in più parti del mondo stavavamo facendo pressioni, così…» deglutì a fatica, «quando il loro segreto è venuto fuori, e le autorità se ne sono lavate le mani dicendo che si trattava di vecchi accordi presi dai loro predecessori e che non sapevano nemmeno se gli esperimenti stessero continuando, gli Osservatori… hanno fatto scattare il virus» concluse a fatica.

Stiles si sedette a terra prendendosi la testa fra le mani, sentendosi sempre più pesare addosso quelle rivelazioni.

«Stiles l’aveva intuito» mormorò Derek, triste. «Erano un paio di mesi che percepivamo che la natura dell’Eden era in ansia, e credevamo che fosse perché i suoi stessi creatori per qualche motivo lo erano, così quando è scattato il virus, Stiles ha pensato che fosse un atto di autodistruzione, per togliere di mezzo delle prove perché erano stati scoperti».

Rafael gesticolò, era sempre più pallido. «Voi non potete immaginare quanto… Mi dispiace se siamo arrivati così tardi, e mi dispiace che il nostro arrivo abbia scatenato… _questo_ ».

Fabrice s’intromise con tono sarcastico ma con espressione comprensiva. «Ti dispiace per cosa, amico? Per averci finalmente trovato? Per essere stati i primi in più di quaranta fottuti anni a raggiungere questo cazzo di posto?» Scrollò le spalle incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Era inevitabile che attivassero un sistema di autodistruzione».

Stiles annuì con espressione vuota. «Siamo uno _scandalo_ , era logico che ci avrebbero distrutto».

Rafael si passò ancora una volta una mano sul volto. «Non posso nemmeno garantire che tutti i responsabili pagheranno: per incriminare chi nega di essere coinvolto dovremmo portare delle prove che _non_ possiamo mostrare al mondo, non dopo avere visto come parte del mondo ha trattato il sovrannaturale. Non posso portare come prova l’esistenza di un licantropo torturato, perché niente mi assicura che dopo non saranno tutti interessati a rendere _legale_ la sperimentazione su di voi per studiarvi!»

Stiles notò come durante le ultime frasi Rafael avesse guardato di sottecchi suo figlio, e ciò era comprensibile: Scott era un Alpha Originale, dopo di loro sarebbe potuto essere il prossimo.

Fabrice aggrottò la fronte. «Perché però non avete ancora eliminato il virus?»

Lo sceriffo inarcò un sopracciglio con piglio sarcastico. «Questa è un’altra faccenda molto _simpatica_ » sospirò stanca. «Hanno innescato il sistema di autodistruzione non appena siamo sbarcati sull’isola, e questo sistema, signori miei» pronuncio teatrale e amaro, «consiste nel chiudere completamente la sede fisica del Progetto Eden e fare invadere l’intero stabilimento con un gas velenoso. Quindi qualsiasi persona fosse lì dentro ma _fuori_ dalle vostre teche è ormai morto stecchito, e se noi fossimo entrati saremmo morti».

Stiles era sbalordito. «Come avete fatto allora ad accorgervi del veleno prima di entrare nella base?»

Fu Scott a rispondergli. «Lydia era con noi: ha iniziato a urlare».

«Lydia è _qui_?» si stupì Stiles.

«Sì» assentì Scott, «ma è rimasta fuori con Isaac e il resto della squadra operativa, perché… ci sono troppe morti qui, non sappiamo ancora come potrebbe reagire una banshee in un posto simile: è già parzialmente sotto shock così…»

«Immagino» borbottò Stiles.

«Comunque» continuò lo sceriffo, «dopo l’urlo di Lydia abbiamo deciso di procedere con cautela e provare a capire _come_ stessero morendo tutte queste persone che lei percepiva morire: abbiamo usato vari strumenti e abbiamo scoperto della dispersione del veleno. E che non potevamo entrare».

«Ma Lydia diceva che la gente continuava a morire lì dentro» aggiunse la madre di Taka, con espressione piena di sconforto, «e non sapevamo se questa sorte stesse toccando a degli innocenti. Ho smosso mari e monti, ma grazie ai miei contatti e a quelli degli amici di Akio sono riuscita a portare sull’isola dei depuratori che ci permettessero di entrare, ma c’è voluto un giorno intero per farlo» concluse dispiaciuta.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso incoraggiante. «Ma alla fine ce l’avete fatta».

«Sì» mormorò Rafael con espressione vuota, «e ci siamo ritrovati davanti centinaia di file di teche con persone in coma. Oltre tremila corpi dormienti, e alcuni illuminati di rosso perché già _morti_ ».

Stiles ricordò quanto era stato terrorizzato di vedere uno spettacolo simile poco prima che lo Inserissero: poteva ben capire perché fossero tutti così scossi.

«Abbiamo messo subito le mani sui comandi per provare a capire come _fermare_ tutto» continuò Scott, «ed è stato allora che abbiamo scoperto che il gas velenoso faceva parte di un processo di autodistruzione e che nell’Eden era stato attivato una sorta di _virus_ , e abbiamo cercato di capire come fermarlo…»

«E come si fa?» incalzò Stiles.

Fu Deaton a rispondere, con espressione mortalmente solenne. «Si deve eliminare o forzare la mano del suo ultimo innesco, il Dodicesimo Osservatore».

« _Lucinda_ » sibilò Stiles, e poi si sentì la furia assalirlo di nuovo. «È stata lei a innescare il virus?»

Deaton ebbe appena il tempo di annuire, perché non appena aprì bocca, gli occhi dei mannari Inseriti presenti si illuminarono.

«Abbiamo visite» biascicò Fabrice, sarcastico e con un ringhio nel tono della voce.

Stiles imprecò e sfoderò la katana. «Siamo circondati?» ipotizzò.

«Si stanno moltiplicando» rispose invece Logan.

Stiles fece un rapido calcolo. «Tutti giù per il tunnel, ADESSO!» ordinò urlando. Afferrò suo padre per un braccio e senza tanti complimenti lo invitò a scendere le scale dell’ingresso del passaggio segreto, e vide gli altri Inseriti fare lo stesso con gli altri: loro non erano abituati ad attacchi simili, non sapevamo come combattere in quel mondo.

Gli assassini li raggiunsero e gli accerchiarono fin troppo presto; Stiles, Derek e Fabrice rimase indietro per assicurarsi che fossero tutti dentro al tunnel e poi cominciarono a indietreggiare.

Erano quasi arrivati, Stiles aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, quando nell’attimo in cui si girò per ordinare a Philip di stare pronto a chiudere l’ingresso sentì qualcosa di grosso sibilare nell’aria in loro direzione.

Si voltò e vide con orrore una lancia trapassare Fabrice da parte a parte.

Sbalordito e incapace di pronunciare una sola parola, scambiò veloce uno sguardo con Derek – sconvolto quanto lui – e insieme sostennero Fabrice per portarlo giù nel tunnel.

«CHIUDI, CHIUDI!» urlò Stiles disperato a Philip.

Deaton fu subito al loro fianco non appena stesero Fabrice a terra, e Taka fece altrettanto.

Fabrice stava cercando di trattenere dei gemiti di dolore, ma gli usciva sangue _anche_ dalla bocca. E Deaton non aveva una buona espressione.

«No, no, no!» esclamò Stiles, guardando Fabrice in faccia. «Non puoi morire proprio adesso, non quando siamo così vicini a farcela! Non puoi!»

Fabrice, seppure dolorante, gli posò una mano sulla sua sorridendo amaro, come a calmarlo.

«Non posso estrarre la lancia» concluse Deaton, «lo ucciderei all’istante».

«Possiamo _svegliarlo_!» intervenne Scott, che come il resto dei nuovi arrivati stava assistendo a quella scena con più orrore in volto di quanto ne avessero loro Inseriti.

Deaton con delicatezza scoprì il braccio di Fabrice per leggere la sua data di Inserimento, poi alzò lo sguardo verso Fabrice e lui ancora una volta sorrise amaro.

«Dammi un paio di minuti da solo con la mia gente» chiese Fabrice a fatica a Deaton. Lui annuì solenne rimettendosi in piedi, mise una mano sulla spalla di Scott e lo invitò a farsi da parte insieme a lui.

Stiles riuscita a respirare a stento, aveva gli occhi inondati di lacrime e vide che Derek non era messo meglio di lui; Taka piangeva copiosamente mordendosi un labbro.

«Ehi» mormorò Fabrice, allungando una mano verso Taka, «va tutto bene, ragazzo. Promettimi solo che tu e gli altri due vi sveglierete presto, ok?» Lui annuì stringendogli la mano fra le sue.

«Non è giusto» biascicò Stiles con voce roca, «non è _fottutamente_ giusto. Saresti dovuto venire con noi da Lucinda!»

«Lo so, figliolo» lo rassicurò con lo stesso sorriso di prima, «ma sono certo che ce la farete. Solo, prima di ucciderla, dille che ti mando a dirle ciao» ironizzò amaro, strappandogli una mezza risata isterica.

Fabrice poi si voltò appena verso Derek reprimendo un altro gemito di dolore. «Mi dispiace _fottutamente_ non potere dare il mio stato di alpha a qualcuno di voi». Nell’Eden purtroppo lo stato di alpha non si poteva trasmettere, veniva considerato come un contagio. «Mi sarebbe piaciuto che qualcosa di me restasse ad aiutarvi».

«Resterai con noi lo stesso in qualche modo» lo tranquillizzò Derek, con voce incrinata. « _Sarai_ con noi».

Dopo Fabrice cercò la mano di Stiles con la propria e la strinse con le sue ultime forze, fissandolo serio negli occhi. «Promettimi una cosa».

«Qualsiasi cosa» assentì.

«Cerca mia moglie e mio figlio. Si chiama Dominique» faticò parecchio a proseguire. «Non… non dirgli di me e di quello che mi è successo, non voglio che soffrano, ma se non stanno bene, se sono in qualche guaio… _aiutali_ , anche da lontano, ma _aiutali_. _Giuramelo_ ».

«Te lo giuro» pronunciò senza esitazioni.

«Grazie» mormorò piano, tornando a sorridere, e poi a poco a poco i suoi occhi si spensero.

Quando il suo corpo fu completamente immobile, si dissolse in mille pixel che poi svanirono nel nulla.

Fra le braccia di Stiles, Derek e Taka rimase solo il vuoto.

«È così che si muore nell’Eden» biascicò Stiles atono e roco, rivolto a coloro che avevano assistito attoniti alla scena. Si alzò in piedi e a passi veloci si allontanò da tutti per avere i suoi cinque secondi di apnea del dolore, cinque secondi per parare da solo anche quel colpo e poi ricordare come si faceva a respirare.

Inespressivo ma con il volto ancora umido di lacrime, si sedette a terra con la schiena premuta contro la parete rocciosa, le ginocchia piegate e strette al petto e le mani serrate a pugni contro la bocca.

Sentì di sottofondo Deaton spiegare che fra non molto la squadra operativa esterna – con a capo il padre di Taka – avrebbe riaperto i loro account e avrebbero potuto di nuovo scambiare messaggi con gli altri, e avrebbero anche avuto modo di _teletrasportarsi_. Non sapevano ancora se l’Eden poteva essere ripristinato, ma ne dubitavano, visto che il virus era stato di certo creato per distruggere tutto in maniera irrevocabile.

Deaton aggiunse che altre piccole squadre di soccorso erano stati mandate da altri gruppi di superstiti, e con l’avvio della messaggistica sarebbe stato più semplice e immediato rassicurare tutti su ciò che stava davvero succedendo.

Qualche minuto dopo, Stiles vide l’ombra di Derek coprirlo.

Derek si accovacciò di fronte a lui, strinse piano le mani attorno alle sue e con delicatezza lo invitò ad aprirle; solo allora Stiles si rese conto di averle tenute così strette da farsi male.

Non si scambiarono una sola parola, Derek si limitò a baciargli piano più volte le mani per poi tenerle vicino alla propria bocca, respirando il suo odore a occhi socchiusi e con espressione stanca – fu un gesto di conforto per entrambi.

«Cora?» chiese infine Stiles, con voce bassa e roca.

«È rimasta anche lei sorpresa di sapere che eravamo ancora vivi» gli rispose esalando. «Mi ha raccontato che, dopo il tuo falso incidente, Scott l’ha contattata sia per dirle di te, sia per aggiornarla su come andavano le ricerche sulla mia presunta scomparsa» gli spiegò. «Lei ha deciso di tornare momentaneamente a Beacon Hills, perché ha capito che la situazione per il branco non era… _facile_ » si schiarì la voce. «Poi hanno trovato quello che sembrava il mio cadavere – hanno fatto sembrare come se Kate mi avesse mutilato e torturato a morte per poi suicidarsi in un gesto di follia – ma nel frattempo sono pure arrivate strane notizie dalla Francia da parte di Chris Argent, così lei ha deciso di rimanere e continuare ad aiutarli con le indagini. Fino ad arrivare qui».

«Loro pensavano che avessimo almeno trovato pace nella morte» mormorò Stiles atono, «invece eravamo prigionieri. Noi pensavamo che loro ormai avessero già voltato pagina, invece non sono andati avanti, stavano solo indagando. Non so se sia peggio il fatto che noi c’eravamo rassegnati o che adesso siamo lontani mille miglia da loro. Loro non sono cambiati, _noi sì_ ».

«Li percepisci distanti» osservò Derek, e non fu una domanda.

Lui assentì piano con lo sguardo perso a terra. «Hanno guardato morire Fabrice ed erano sconvolti, e li capisco, solo che… loro non capiscono noi, _so_ che non capiranno mai cosa voglia dire per noi vedere qualcuno morire così. Alla fine avremo almeno il corpo di Fabrice, ma quello di Raleigh? E quello degli altri morti prima di lui? Dubito che esistano ancora, chissà che fine hanno fatto» biascicò stanco. «Non non vediamo la gente morire, la vediamo _svanire nel nulla_ con tutto ciò che appartiene loro, non ci resta nulla su cui piangere la loro scomparsa. Deaton, Scott, mio padre e gli altri pensano che questa sia una tragedia umana – glielo leggo in faccia e da come ci guardano – e lo è, ma per noi è una tragedia _personale_ , e non so fino a che punto se ne renderanno mai conto».

Derek sospirò poggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia di Stiles. «Forse serve a tutti solo un po’ di tempo».

Lui scrollò le spalle e gli accarezzò i capelli. «Non lo so. Non avrei mai voluto tornare a casa così».

«Ma avresti voluto tornare a casa?»

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso amaro, perché non voleva neanche _pensare_ a che risposta dargli. «Tu l’avresti voluto?»

Derek alzò appena lo sguardo verso di lui, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Non lo so» ammise rauco e voce bassissima.

«Eravamo felici» sussurrò Stiles, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli. «Lo eravamo davvero tanto. _Finalmente_ ».

La voce di Deaton spezzò la piccola bolla dentro cui si erano chiusi. «Abbiamo riattivato gli account personali» li avvisò, senza tuttavia avvicinarsi a loro.

Sia Stiles che Derek aprirono veloci i loro account. Stiles scorse la lista dei suoi contatti e con gli occhi lucidi si morse un labbro quando la vide _più che dimezzata_ : non c’era più alcun nome di un abitante delle contee marittime, per non parlare di molte sue care conoscenze assenti – come Oscar, il proprietario della _Pipa di Tolkien_.

Trasse un respiro di sollievo tremante quando vide che Gina era ancora viva, insieme a Vicky, ma Charlie _non c’era più_ , insieme ad altri nomi della Compagnia degli Astri, segno che senza dubbio alla Fortezza-Osservatorio era successo qualcosa.

Stiles si affrettò a inviare un messaggio a Gina in cui le chiedeva come stava e la informava dello stato del castello a Namasté e delle visite inaspettate che avevano ricevuto, e poi lui e Derek tornarono dal gruppo.

«Ora che abbiamo il pieno controllo della sala comandi» spiegò loro Deaton, «possiamo anche spostare grossi gruppi di persone con il teletrasporto. Purtroppo non possiamo ripristinare ciò che è andato perso» aggiunse con una smorfia di dispiacere, «ma possiamo fortificare ciò che c’è ancora o costruire qualcosa di nuovo».

Stiles assentì sbuffando un sorrisetto sarcastico e amaro. «Ero certo che non sarebbe stato possibile, ma almeno avremo un modo in più per proteggerci».

«Dove pensate che sia meglio spostarci?» chiese Deaton.

Stiles scambiò una serie di sguardi con Derek, Philip e Logan. «Direi al castello di Namasté?» Gli altri annuirono. «Ok, al castello, ma possibilmente alla fine di questo tunnel, all’armeria, per evitare di spaventare o mettere inutilmente all’erta gli altri lì presenti».

Deaton assentì a propria volta e si rivolse verso l’alto come se stesse parlando con qualcuno. «Avete preso nota del posto?» domandò alla squadra operativa esterna.

Qualche attimo dopo la risposta dovette comparirgli nel suo account, perché annuì di nuovo e fece cenno a tutti di avvicinarsi. «Al mio tre ci sposteranno» li avvertì.

Stiles notò che tutti inconsciamente cercarono un contatto con la persona più vicina: Logan si portò un braccio di Philip intorno alle spalle, Stiles circondò la vita di Philip con un braccio e con la mano libera strinse quella di Derek, che a sua volta abbracciava di fianco Alena, che teneva Taka per mano. Nessuno stava cercando un contatto con i nuovi venuti, e non poteva essere propriamente un buon segno.

Stiles mandò giù il rospo e al tre di Deaton chiuse gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì erano nell’armeria, e rimase sorpreso nel constatare che non aveva neanche un po’ di senso di smarrimento come effetto collaterale. Salì di corsa le scale verso il suo studio chiamando a voce alta e roca i nomi di Linda e Marjorie.

Le due vennero subito da lui in ansia e cariche di stupore – non si aspettavano un ritorno così veloce dalla missione – e quando Linda entrò nello studio dovette percepire all’istante la presenza di un altro alpha a lei sconosciuto, perché serrò la mascella illuminando le iridi di rosso e puntò sicura lo sguardo verso Scott; Marjorie, al fianco di Linda, sfoderò all’istante la spada.

Stiles non restò stupito dal fatto che Scott rimase pietrificato e a bocca aperta a fissare le due, perché sapeva perfettamente quanto quelle due potevano essere intimidatorie e quanto la loro presenza fosse _forte_ ; piuttosto sospirando mise le mani avanti e si rivolse a Linda e Marjorie.

«Va tutto bene» esalò scandendo bene le parole. «Loro sono con noi, io e Derek li conosciamo. Sono venuti a salvarci, quindi… abbiamo bisogno di parlare. _Tutti quanti_ ».

 

 

 

Lo studio era troppo piccolo per una riunione del genere, si spostarono in una delle salette di allenamento ancora in piedi – anche se a soqquadro.

Philip, Logan, Alena, Taka e sua madre, Cora e Kira andarono ad aggiornare gli altri rifugiati del castello, mentre gli altri restarono a discutere con Linda e Marjorie per spiegare loro la situazione.

Marjorie non aveva un’aria più sana rispetto a quando l’avevano lasciata, ma almeno adesso sembrava avere riacquistato la sua determinazione. «In quanti siamo ancora vivi nell’Eden?» chiese asciutta e diretta a Deaton.

Lui esitò appena prima di risponderle, scambiando degli sguardi con gli altri adulti presenti. «L’ultima volta che abbiamo contato il numero di teche ancora blu e non rosse, erano circa settecentotrentasette».

Stiles sentì il bisogno di coprirsi la faccia con le mani, trattenendo il respiro per qualche secondo. «Su poco più di tremila persone» precisò. «Immagino quanto sarà allora bassa la percentuale di soggetti ancora reversibili».

Suo padre, forse nel tentativo di sollevarlo, lo guardò speranzoso. «Ma… qui fra di voi ce ne sono di reversibili, no?»

«Compresi me e Derek, solo otto» rispose veloce.

Lo sceriffo alzò lo sguardo verso Linda e Marjorie, ma quest’ultima scosse la testa, secca. «Non noi». Poi trasse un respiro profondo in modo veloce e sembrò volere spostare con forza da lei la conversazione rivolgendosi a Deaton. «I reversibili potranno essere svegliati senza grossi problemi?» chiese.

«Beh, non abbiamo ancora fatto un’analisi approfondita, ma sappiamo con certezza che sarà possibile risvegliarli» rispose, anche se con tono non molto certo. «Stiamo ancora valutando il modo migliore e più indolore possibile per farlo, anche se visto che abbiamo a che fare con individui di specie diverse pensiamo che il transito dal sonno alla veglia sarà differente per ogni soggetto, compreso poi le fasi di recupero della propria autonomia, come la mobilità del corpo, la riattivazione di un ciclo del sonno normale, il ritorno all’assunzione di cibo e all’uso della voce…»

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Che ci vorranno _mesi_ di terapia è una cosa che ipotizzavo già, ma con precisione quanto sarà lungo il periodo di transito fra il coma e il risveglio?»

Deaton sospirò forte. «Questa è una domanda a cui non possiamo ancora rispondere con precisione, ma diciamo che per un umano ci potrebbero volere anche _trenta giorni_ prima che il suo corpo espelli del tutto l’incantesimo che lo mantiene nell’Eden».

Stiles si irrigidì. «E questi trenta giorni come saranno passati?»

«Saranno i giorni in cui si cercherà prima di tutto di ristabilire il ciclo del sonno, quindi saranno passati… _dormendo_ ».

Stiles esalò forte passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Penso che voi lo sappiate già, ma comunque: c’è una ragazzina fra di noi, una sirena». Vide Deaton annuire piano. «Potreste avviare il procedimento per il risveglio per lei? Penso che siamo tutti d’accordo sul fatto che proprio lei debba essere la prima ad andarsene da qui». In effetti gli altri concordarono annuendo.

Deaton si mostrò d’accordo. «Cominceremo subito i preparativi, così non appena la avviserete e sarà pronta avvieremo il transito. Mi raccomando» sottolineò, «tenete conto che una volta svegli, non potremo più riportarvi qui: noi che siamo appena arrivati possiamo ancora entrare e uscire dall’Eden, ma voi no, perché i vostri corpi sono già troppo provati».

Stiles assentì umettandosi le labbra. «Farò in modo che lei possa salutare tutti per bene».

«Per quanto riguarda gli altri, invece» proseguì Deaton, con delicatezza, «cercheremo di rispettare le loro volontà: possiamo staccarvi dall’Eden e mantenervi in un _normale_ stato vegetativo, o mantenervi nell’Eden fino a quando per voi sarà fisicamente possibile farlo. Oppure staccarvi _del tutto_ in maniera assolutamente indolore, in qualsiasi momento vogliate» concluse piano.

«Questo però» aggiunse Rafael, «non vuol dire che quelli di voi che resteranno qui dovranno avere a che fare con il virus fino alla fine: siamo qui proprio per aiutarvi a debellarlo».

«Il che» disse Marjorie con del sarcasmo asciutto e incrociando le braccia al petto, «ammetto che è l’unica cosa che al momento mi interessi».

«Presto cominceremo anche a contattare i vostri parenti» aggiunse lo sceriffo.

Marjorie lo fissò scettica. «E per cosa?»

Lui sembrò preso in contropiede. «Beh, per avere almeno l’opportunità di parlare con loro _qui_ ».

« _No_ » rispose _oltraggiata_.

Lo sceriffo si mostrò un filo irritato. «Non pensi che alla tua famiglia farebbe piacere avere l’opportunità di parlare con te un’ultima volta? Io avrei dato qualsiasi cosa pur di rivedere mio figlio anche una sola volta».

Stiles deglutì a fatica abbassando lo sguardo.

Marjorie non smise di essere dura e sarcastica. «No, io credo che la mia famiglia non meriti di piangere _due volte_ la mia morte. Non credo che dopo _dieci anni_ sia lecito riaprire le loro ferite per dirgli che nel frattempo che mi piangevano io ero imprigionata e torturata, e che quindi non solo tocca loro soffrire per ciò che ho patito, ma anche perché sto per morire una seconda volta senza che loro possano impedirlo. Quindi grazie, ma no, non voglio che la mia famiglia sia informata» sentenziò asciutta. «E _pretendo_ che a tutti noi sia dato il sacrosanto diritto di scegliere se informare o meno i propri cari. Le nostre famiglie hanno il diritto di vivere sapendo che siamo morti in pace» concluse con estrema decisione.

Lo sceriffo storse il viso, come indeciso sul ribatterle o meno con irritazione, ma poi dovette mordersi la lingua e trattenersi, perché tacque.

«Se abbiamo la possibilità di sapere con esattezza le loro ultime volontà» decretò Chris Argent con solennità e un fondo di tristezza, «credo che sia giusto rispettarle».

Quella era una verità inoppugnabile, nessuno trovò qualcosa da ridire.

Lo sceriffo comunque sembrò non demordere, si rivolse al figlio. «Tu però andrai via da qui subito, no?»

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e per qualche attimo boccheggiò incredulo. «Cos… _No_!» esclamò.

Suo padre ne restò sbalordito. «Vuoi restare qui?»

«Almeno fino a quando non saprò che è tutto sistemato».

«Stiles…» provò a intromettersi Scott, con tono incerto, ma lo sceriffo lo fermò subito continuando a riferirsi al figlio.

«Vuoi andare in battaglia contro il Dodicesimo Osservatore?»

Stiles gli replicò scettico e sarcastico. «Perché, vorresti per caso andarci _tu_?»

«Ci andrà chi non rischia quanto te! Sei qui da più di un anno!» esclamò duro suo padre.

«Sì, sono qui da più di un anno, e questo vuol dire che conosco il territorio meglio di voi, so a chi vado incontro e so molto meglio di voi come combattere» replicò deciso puntando un dito verso terra.

«Stiles, noi…» provò a dire di nuovo Scott.

Ma lo sceriffo sbottò irritato. «Se pensi che ti lascerò stare qui, ti sbagli di grosso».

«Se pensi che io non abbia delle volontà che vanno rispettate, ti sbagli di grosso. Ho diciotto anni, adesso, anche se ero qui non ho smesso di crescere, sai?» gli ribatté acido.

Scott cercò di nuovo di intervenire, ma Deaton gli posò una mano sulla spalla invitandolo a desistere e ad allontanarsi con lui; rapidamente la sala si svuotò, tutti li lasciarono rispettosamente da soli.

Suo padre non sembrava avere voglia di fare un passo indietro. «Hai idea di cosa abbia voluto dire per me cercare il tuo corpo in una marea di teche illuminate di rosso sperando che la tua fosse ancora blu?» gli domandò arrabbiato.

«E tu hai idea di quanti in quelle teche rosse siano parte della _mia famiglia_?» sbottò alzando di più la voce. «Ho perso fratelli, sorelle, compagni, _intere parti di me stesso_ in uno schiocco di dita nell’arco di poche ore, e tu ora vorresti che io me ne andassi via da qui come se niente fosse?»

«Non penso proprio che qualcuno possa biasimarti se per non fare la loro stessa fine tu vada via adesso!»

«No! Tu… tu _non capisci_!» insisté Stiles, gesticolando serio ma furioso. «Mi importa di te, papà, mi sei mancato, ma mi dispiace: _devo_ restare qua. Mi dispiace» ripeté arrabbiato, «ma non sono più l’adolescente che ricordi, probabilmente ora ho sulle spalle la tua stessa età e non posso tornare indietro!» sottolineò con fermezza. «Ho delle responsabilità qui, va bene? Qui si è svolta la mia vita nell’ultimo anno e ogni singolo secondo trascorso qui dentro è stato spesso talmente vero da farmi male, quindi no, non mi sveglierò lasciando le cose a metà! Non sono più un ragazzino, papà» ripeté. «Sono un leader e ho il _dovere_ di guidare le mie sorelle e i miei fratelli fino alla fine. Per me la vita è andata avanti, sono un uomo adesso, e ho una famiglia, una casa e un _compagno_ , e per quanto possa volerti bene, per quanto tu mi sia mancato, non volterò le spalle a ciò che sono diventato scappando da questa situazione. Questa è la mia scelta definitiva» sentenziò sicuro, «puoi non accettarla, ma ti chiedo di rispettarla, perché se farai qualcosa come staccarmi dall’Eden contro la mia volontà» lo guardò serio dritto negli occhi, « _giuro che non ti perdonerò mai_ ».

Sostennero lo sguardo con durezza per qualche attimo, senza dirsi una parola, e infine Stiles afferrò la propria katana posata sul tavolo – come a confermare che sarebbe andato in guerra – e voltando le spalle a suo padre uscì dalla sala furioso.

Quello non era stato certo un confronto che aveva desiderato, ma era stato inevitabile: sapeva che di sicuro altrimenti suo padre dall’esterno dell’Eden avrebbe fatto avviare il procedimento per risvegliarlo anche senza il suo consenso.

Rientrato nella sala mensa, con lo sguardo cercò i propri compagni rilassando le spalle irrigidite man mano che si rassicurò delle loro condizioni.

Vide che Philip stava parlando con Deaton in modo fitto e serio – probabilmente stavano discutendo delle condizioni del corpo di Philip – e si avvicinò a loro due a passi lenti.

«Credo che non ci saranno problemi» sentì dire a Deaton, «devi solo darci un po’ di tempo per raccogliere i tuoi dati e le informazioni necessarie».

Philip assentì. «Grazie» biascicò, scambiando un cenno con la testa con Stiles per poi allontanarsi in direzione di Logan.

«Mi devo preoccupare?» esordì Stiles con Deaton, sospirando.

Deaton abbozzò un sorriso stanco. «No, mi ha solo chiesto se è possibile aiutarlo a sopportare meglio il dolore, almeno fino a quando ci sarà da combattere».

«Uh. E qual è stata la risposta?» incalzò.

Lui ciondolò la testa. «Uno dei dettagli macabri riguardo l’operato degli Osservatori è che non hanno mai bloccato la degenerazione dei corpi: nei limiti del possibile hanno sempre lasciato che la natura facesse il suo corso per osservare quanto un corpo riusciva a resistere al tipo di coma che inducevano, per potere migliorarsi negli anni».

Stiles si morse il labbro con rabbia. «Quindi?»

«Nel suo caso è possibile rallentare il processo di degenerazione, non di moltissimo, ma qualcosa possiamo fare, se è proprio questo quello che vuole».

Sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «Fidati, è proprio quello che vuole».

Deaton assentì solenne. «Raccolti i dati che ci servono, gli somministreremo i farmaci – o gli incantesimi – necessari. Mi dispiace non potere fare altro» aggiunse sincero.

«Tanto lo sapevamo già da un pezzo che era arrivato il suo momento» scosse le spalle, «è solo che… non siamo ancora del tutto abituati a pensarlo».

«Lo immagino. E, Stiles» aggiunse con tono un po’ più morbido, «dai un po’ di tempo a tuo padre: come un po’ tutti credo che faccia fatica a capire _chi_ sei diventato. Non è abituato a confrontarsi con la persona che sei ora».

«C’è pure da dire che probabilmente nemmeno io sono più abitato a confrontarmi con voi» ammise amareggiato.

«È solo questione di tempo» lo rassicurò.

«Speriamo» esalò, scrollando di nuovo le spalle.

Chris Argent si avvicinò a loro con una vaga espressione interrogativa. «Devo dedurre che sei tu il capo qui?» chiese a Stiles con tono pratico ma serio.

Lui ciondolò la testa sospirando. «Più o meno. Diciamo che sono uno dei capi. C’è qualcosa di cui vorresti discutere?»

«Abbiamo lasciato a metà la faccenda dell’innesco e del Dodicesimo Osservatore…»

Stiles assentì. «Giusto. _Lucinda_ » scandì con amarezza il suo nome. «Quindi erano in dodici gli Osservatori?»

«Sì» gli rispose Deaton, «hanno adottato ufficialmente questo nome dopo qualche anno dell’avvio del progetto, quando gli Inseriti stessi hanno cominciato a chiamarli così. Erano coloro che si occupavano dell’amministrazione, dello smistamento degli Inseriti e dell’approvazione di ogni tipo di esperimento e ricerca da svolgere, a partire dalla selezione degli elementi da Inserire fino alla morte degli Inseriti stessi o al termine delle ricerche approvate».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Raleigh pensava che non si stessero interessando soltanto a cercare un modo per rendere possibile la convivenza fra umani e creature sovrannaturali alla luce del sole, e considerando come mi hanno utilizzato, aveva ragione».

Deaton ciondolò piano la testa. «Sì e no. Gli Osservatori erano dodici proprio perché i loro campi di ricerca erano molteplici. In questi quarant’anni hanno osservato le creature sovrannaturali sia per potere trovare il modo per integrarle con la società umana, sia per trarre spunto dalla loro forza e resistenza per creare nuove armi» gli spiegò. «Se volevano continuare a ricevere fondi per il Progetto Eden, dovevano dare ogni tanto ai paesi che li rifornivano dei determinati risultati, da qui la sperimentazione di alcune strategie di pressione in campo economico e commerciale…»

Stiles assentì amaro. «Come quando ci privavano di alcune risorse…»

«Già, o anche la creazione di soldati speciali grazie alla possessione di uno spirito oscuro» gli ricordò. «Hanno usato l’Eden per sperimentare _qualsiasi_ cosa fosse utile, utilizzandovi anche spesso per degli esperimenti sociali e psicologici di massa che nel mondo reale non sarebbero stati considerati molto… _etici_ diciamo».

«Spesso l’ho sospettato» commentò Stiles, sarcastico. «Le condizioni climatiche forzate erano già un segno discreto di ciò».

«Se da una parte possiamo dire che in alcuni casi hanno avuto risultati positivi che possono davvero essere utilizzati a fin di bene, dall’altra c’è da sottolineare che i mezzi che hanno usato non sono stati i migliori».

«Siamo in vena di eufemismi?» ironizzò Stiles, asciutto.

Deaton espirò forte scegliendo di tornare all’origine della discussione. «Mettendo da parte i loro campi di ricerca, c’è da dire che gli Osservatori hanno deciso quasi fin da subito di creare un sistema di autodistruzione, perché pur praticando della sperimentazione sugli esseri umani erano consapevoli delle pene che avrebbero dovuto scontare se qualcuno li avesse tradito o voltato loro le spalle…»

Stiles scosse la testa. «Se c’è una cosa che non ho mai pensato su di loro, è che fossero degli stupidi» ammise.

Deaton proseguì a raccontare. «Alcuni di loro negli anni hanno lasciato il posto ai loro eredi o pupilli perché sono morti per cause naturali, ma comunque il ruolo del Dodicesimo è sempre rimasto invariato: undici di loro hanno avuto sempre in mano il dispositivo per attivare il sistema di autodistruzione dall’esterno, cioè la chiusura totale dell’edificio, la dispersione del gas velenoso e il via libero al virus all’interno del programma, con tanto di catastrofi naturali già programmate e le squadre di assassini».

«Per rendere efficace questo sistema, però» aggiunse Argent, «dovevano renderlo inarrestabile, impossibile da fermare, _a meno che qualcuno di loro stessi volesse fermarlo_ , quindi hanno creato una sorta di pulsante di arresto mettendolo _all’interno_ dell’Eden».

«E rendendolo semi immortale» continuò Stiles per lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Questo spiega ulteriormente la presenza di uno di loro qui dentro: non hanno Inserito Lucinda soltanto per osservarci sul campo».

«Quella donna non ha più un corpo» continuò Argent, «all’esterno dell’Eden non c’è _nulla_ di fisico di lei, quindi non abbiamo la possibilità di _staccarla_ : non è mortale nel mondo reale ed è semi immortale in questo mondo virtuale, quindi l’unico modo che abbiamo per fermarla _è qui dentro all’Eden_ ».

«Ma la squadra operativa che è all’esterno dell’Eden adesso è al comando» ricordò Stiles, «quindi potete almeno individuare la sua posizione corrente sulla mappa del continente, nello stesso modo in cui avete individuato noi» ipotizzò.

«Questo è vero» confermò Argent, «ma diciamo che ci sono delle piccole complicazioni». Aprì il proprio account e fece cenno a Stiles di avvicinarsi per osservare la schermata.

Ciò che Stiles vide fu una mappa della costa dell’Eden.

«Abbiamo ricostruito l’ultimo percorso che ha fatto Lucinda» spiegò Argent. Ci risulta che lei e sei dei suoi uomini siano stati teletrasportati prima qui» e indicò un punto appena fuori Neptune, nella foresta, «e poi nottetempo qui» indicò il punto in cui le mura di cinta si fondevano con il promontorio della contea».

Stiles boccheggiò. «Ecco perché Fabrice e i suoi hanno trovato alcune sue tracce lì nei dintorni».

«Non è tutto però» continuò Argent. «Una volta arrivata sul promontorio, è stata spostata su…» allargò l’immagine, « _questi faraglioni_ che in realtà sul retro sono molto più che dei faraglioni, sono dei _rifugi_ ».

«Convenientemente posti non molto al di là del confine marino e mascherati da posti impossibili da raggiungere a nuoto» aggiunse Stiles atono e incredulo.

Argent assentì. «Dalla sala dei comandi è possibile fare succedere _di tutto_ all’interno dell’Eden, quindi a Lucinda e ai suoi non è mai mancato niente in tutto questo tempo – cibo e acqua potabile compresi. E inoltre, visto la posizione specifica dei faraglioni, cioè al di là del confine reale, sono stati protetti dallo tsunami».

«Lucinda è ancora lì?» chiese Stiles spiccio.

«Sfortunatamente no» scosse la testa, «perché qualora desiderasse fermare il processo di autodistruzione non potrebbe farlo _fuori_ dai confini dell’Eden, quindi il virus stesso dopo lo tsunami l’ha trasportata con i suoi in una piccola isola che è sorta per l’occasione».

«Quindi adesso è approcciabile e vulnerabile» considerò Stiles. «Qual è la cattiva notizia?» ironizzò sicuro.

«L’isola è protetta da un campo speciale, non possiamo teletrasportarci direttamente lì: dobbiamo raggiungerla con mezzi… _tradizionali_ ».

«Tipo un veliero» mormorò Stiles.

«Esatto».

Stiles si passò una mano sul volto. «Non abbiamo più a disposizione né un porto né la flotta della Confraternita di Amalfi». Ci rifletté sopra qualche secondo. «Abbiamo la possibilità di teletrasportarci direttamente sul punto in cui comincia il campo speciale intorno all’isola?»

Argent assentì pensoso. «Quello sì. Dici di andare direttamente lì per guadagnare tempo?»

«Se è materialmente possibile farlo, perché no?» Scrollò le spalle. «Più tempo perdiamo, più gente nel frattempo viene assassinata. La squadra operativa sta già provando a costruire un veliero?»

«Sono già all’opera da un pezzo per rimettere a posto il programma e gli incantesimi giusti per crearne uno».

«Voglio un _brigantino_ » specificò Stiles, sicuro. «E voglio che si chiami _Ling_ ».

Argent annuì serio. «Consideralo fatto. Un’altra cosa» e sospirò stanco, «per quanto tuo padre sia contrario, se vogliamo partire per questa missione necessitiamo di gente che sappia combattere in situazioni simili e su un territorio del genere, e anche se nella squadra operativa sono presenti degli agenti dell’FBI e dei cacciatori, un simile scontro corpo a corpo non è qualcosa a cui siamo abituati».

«Perché non appartiene ai tempi moderni» ironizzò Stiles con leggerezza. «So cosa intendi, è qualcosa con cui tutti qui abbiamo avuto a che fare all’inizio».

«Possiamo arrangiarci con le spade e con qualche tecnica di autodifesa» continuò Argent, «ma in un simile attacco di massa abbiamo bisogno di coordinazione e di un’esperienza sul campo che non abbiamo, visto che di solito usiamo armi da sparo».

«Che nell’Eden non sono così tanto disponibili».

«Già».

Stiles espirò forte. «Vuoi sapere in quanti dei miei saranno disponibili a seguirci?»

«Esattamente».

Lo fissò serio negli occhi. « _Tutti_. Tu dacci il veliero e dicci quando, e noi ci faremo trovare pronti».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando si scrive una storia non c’è niente di più soddisfacente di potere usare un dettaglio che hai messo _lì_ capitoli prima apposta _per quello_ : nel momento in cui ho potuto scrivere dei faraglioni di Neptune ho riso in modo maniacale – sì, ecco perché stavano _là_.  
>  Tra l’altro, in questo capitolo c’è finalmente la risposta alla domanda "Perché gli Osservatori hanno voluto per forza catturare Stiles?" Ecco perché. Che poi è lo stesso motivo per cui non hanno messo una taglia sulla sua testa. Avevo in mente questa risposta dal capitolo 1 del Primo Libro e poterla scrivere è stato per certi versi liberatorio, diciamo.  
> Come mai è stato proprio Rafael McCall il primo a incontrare Stiles? Perché mi è piaciuto creare un piccolo richiamo alla quarta stagione, quando Rafael spara al finto professore salvando così la vita a Stiles.


	36. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 4

 

Stiles aveva chiesto a Deaton se si avevano notizie sulla fine dei cadaveri degli Inseriti morti prima dell’avvio dell’autodistruzione, e la risposta era stata desolante ma prevedibile.

Nella base e sul terreno dell’isola non c’erano tracce dei corpi – nemmeno dei segni di sepoltura – ma considerando il poco spazio a disposizione e come gli Inseriti venivano lasciati a _macerare_ dentro le teche fino alla morte, era logico che gli Osservatori nel tempo si fossero liberati dei cadaveri nel modo più veloce e igienico possibile, e la camera ardente che avevano trovato era di certo la risposta.

Era probabile che poi le ceneri di tutti fossero state disperse nell’oceano come rifiuti.

Nella base c’erano anche conservati alcuni degli oggetti personali appartenuti agli Inseriti ancora vivi al momento dell’autodistruzione – roba che avevano addosso quando erano stati rapiti, o qualcos’altro altro di particolare come delle armi specifiche personali – mentre di quelli già morti conservavano solo la roba di Raleigh – probabilmente per via dell’importanza di Raleigh in sé.

Deaton e Rafael si stavano già adoperando con la squadra operativa per decidere in modo veloce e preciso cosa fare dei morti, chiedendo dei pareri e se qualcuno fra gli ancora reversibili fosse in caso interessato a tenere con sé gli oggetti personali rimasti – come ricordo di una persona cara.

Le condizioni dei corpi non erano le migliori e il tempo e lo spazio a disposizione era poco, e le condizioni igieniche venivano prima di tutto, dato che da lì a poco la base sarebbe stata parzialmente trasformata in un ospedale in cui i reversibili avrebbero trascorso il loro periodo di transizione e il lungo periodo di terapia che li aspettava – era improbabile fare sopportare ai loro corpi fragili dei lunghi voli in elicottero.

I cadaveri che non sarebbero stati consegnati ai familiari, sarebbero stati resi cenere.

Stiles e Marjorie si assunsero la responsabilità di decidere cosa fare di gran parte della Confraternita di Amalfi.

«Ling era una persona solare che non amava la tristezza» disse Marjorie a Deaton, «quindi no, non credo che avrebbe voluto che la sua famiglia sapesse cos’ha passato».

«Credo che i suoi genitori sarebbero stati orgogliosi di sapere come se l’è cavata qui» aggiunse Stiles, «ma concordo con Marjorie: Ling non avrebbe voluto straziare così per una seconda volta la sua famiglia».

Deaton annuì. «Vuoi occuparti anche delle sue ceneri?» gli chiese.

«Sì. Io… quando mi sveglierò e riprenderò a camminare mi occuperò di onorarla al meglio. Disperderò le sue ceneri in un… _bel posto_. Lontano da qui» concluse con voce roca e incrinata.

Aveva già una mezza idea di disperdere le ceneri della Confraternita di Amalfi tutte nello stesso punto, affinché i ragazzi rimanessero insieme _per sempre_ , magari in una bella baia isolata, un posto in cui il mare era splendido e c’era un mucchio di gabbiani che stridevano. O dove c’era un bel faro storico.

Considerando le ultime volontà di Fabrice, invece, le sue ceneri sarebbero state disperse nella foresta più vicina a dove viveva adesso la sua famiglia: Rumiko aveva detto a Stiles che la squadra operativa esterna aveva già avviato le ricerche della moglie e del figlio di Fabrice, e che avrebbe ricevuto notizie certe al più presto.

Il padre di Angela invece era già stato avvertito, e lo stavano per portare sull’isola – di lui se ne stavano occupando gli amici di Raleigh.

Grazie a degli spizzichi di discussione che Stiles aveva sentito, sapeva già che Marjorie, Linda, Philip e moltissimi altri avevano già steso in modo formale una sorta di testamento: Stiles non aveva voluto soffermarsi ad ascoltare tutto, ma aveva sentito che qualcuno di loro aveva espressamente richiesto che alcuni oggetti personali di loro proprietà andassero a lui, Derek, Logan, Alena, Taka e Angela.

Stiles era abbastanza stravolto dal peso di tutta la perdita che aveva avuto e della perdita che ancora lo aspettava da sentirsi intorpidito.

Ormai mancavano poche ore alla partenza alla volta dell’isola in cui si trovava Lucinda, e stavano discutendo gli ultimi preparativi riuniti attorno a un tavolo – rimesso in piedi – in una piccola stanza.

Rafael McCall, Chris Argent e lo sceriffo portavano dalla loro una certa esperienza militare sviluppata nel mondo reale, e un occhio clinico che in fondo si sposava bene con la decisione e precisione cruda e spesso brutale con cui Stiles e gli altri erano abituati a prendere delle decisioni nell’Eden.

Deaton da parte sua, sembrava stare lì alla riunione come mediatore pronto per l’uso, e Stiles poteva ben capirne i motivi.

Marjorie era con Rumiko a parlare con gli altri superstiti ospiti del castello, per raccogliere le loro ultime volontà facendo da mediatrice – in quanto ex Sorella Maggiore della Misericordia era un ruolo che le riusciva bene – e aveva lasciato che Philip prendesse il suo posto al tavolo delle decisioni.

Stiles sospettava che Marjorie lo avesse fatto perché cosciente che Philip sapeva mandare gli altri a ‘fanculo con molta più eleganza di lei – il confronto duro che lei aveva avuto con lo sceriffo aleggiava ancora nell’aria.

Stiles era fra Derek e Philip, e di sottecchi guardava Scott – anche lui lì presente – chiedendosi mentalmente quando l’amico gli avrebbe posto la fatidica domanda "Quante persone hai ucciso?"

Conosceva Scott e si era sempre detto che al posto suo non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopravvivere nell’Eden, perché Scott _non_ uccideva, non faceva parte della sua natura e lo avrebbe distrutto dentro farlo, e ora Stiles più passavano i minuti più poteva percepire in maniera distinta quanto Scott fosse teso e _all’erta_ nei suoi confronti, come se Stiles fosse diventato _una minaccia_.

Lo notava nel modo in cui gli occhi di Scott ogni tanto si soffermavano sulla sua katana, o come distoglieva lo sguardo quando vedeva che Stiles diceva la sua sul piano d’attacco, o come irrigidiva la mascella quando Stiles pronunciava la parola "uccidere" o "eliminare".

Stiles ormai stava facendo il conto alla rovescia, sapeva che da un momento all’altro quella domanda sarebbe sorta, e stava sperando con tutto se stesso di avere abbastanza forza da non replicare a Scott con un tono sarcastico: quello era già un campo minato, non c’era alcun bisogno di aggiungere altra benzina sul fuoco. Stiles sapeva in quanti modi quell’inevitabile confronto con Scott poteva andare male, e pregava che almeno non andasse nel peggiore dei modi possibili.

«Una volta giunti sul veliero» disse Argent, «avremo davanti circa mezza giornata di navigazione prima di arrivare all’isola».

«Confermate che non ci sono possibilità che Lucinda sappia già del nostro arrivo?» chiese Stiles.

Lui rispose scuotendo la testa. «I suoi contatti con gli altri Osservatori sono stati del tutto interrotti, non ha più alcun mezzo per sapere grazie a degli informatori esterni cosa succede nel resto dell’Eden».

Stiles assentì serio e inespressivo. «Bene».

«È comunque probabile che l’isola pullulerà di assassini» aggiunse Rafael, sospirando stanco, «dei colpi di cannone ci potrebbero aiutare a creare abbastanza confusione sulla spiaggia da non permettere loro di moltiplicarsi prima del nostro arrivo con le scialuppe».

«È una buona idea» considerò Stiles. «Non abbiamo dalla nostra molti diversivi da sfoderare, dobbiamo sfruttare al massimo ciò che abbiamo per farci strada verso Lucinda, che sarà di certo nascosta in qualche posto lontano dalla nostra portata».

«Quindi l’obiettivo è ancora _uccidere_ Lucinda?» s’intromise la voce di Scott, incerta e un po’ roca.

Stiles tenne lo sguardo basso e strinse il bordo del tavolo fino a farsi diventare le nocche esangui, e vide di sottecchi che lo sceriffo fissò le sue mani.

«Scott» disse Stiles atono, «è l’unico modo per fermarla».

«Ma gli altri Osservatori l’hanno messa all’interno dell’Eden proprio per darle la scelta di fermare il virus quando vuole. Le hanno dato la scelta finale» obiettò Scott. «Ucciderla non è il solo modo per fermare il virus, può fermarlo lei stessa».

Inaspettatamente, fu lo sceriffo a intervenire. «Figliolo, finora non si è fermata, e sappiamo con certezza che il suo account le segnala quante persone sono ancora vive all’interno dell’Eden. Si fermerà solo quando non ne sarà rimasta neanche una, e poi si ucciderà».

«Ma forse se le parliamo…»

«Non si fermerà» sentenziò Stiles a sguardo basso, stringendo di più il tavolo.

«Come puoi esserne certo senza provarci?»

Stiles provò a riaprire bocca, ma la voce di Philip risuonò alta con la cupa profondità degli anni che avrebbe dovuto dimostrare.

« _Come_ , dici?» pronunciò con la fredda eleganza di un lord inglese che è stato appena insultato. «Ho due ottime opzioni fra cui farti scegliere» proseguì, con un velo di scetticismo pungente. «Opzione uno, perché Lucinda è fra quelli che ha tagliato la gola a un mio confratello davanti ai miei occhi per poi torturarmi in svariati modi, terminando il tutto lasciandomi inchiodato a un albero nella speranza che morissi da solo dopo una lunga agonia. Opzione due, perché Lucinda è fra quelli che hanno creato la dannata prigione in cui siamo e dentro cui ha lasciato morire migliaia di persone nel corso di più di quarant’anni trattandole come cavie. _Scegli_ ».

Seguì un attonito silenzio.

«Bene» esalò Philip con un sorriso gelido, riprendendo la sciabola posata sul tavolo, «credo che con questo la discussione possa considerarsi definitivamente conclusa. Almeno da parte mia». Voltò le spalle e uscì dalla stanza a passi decisi.

Nessuno osò pronunciare una sola parola per dei lunghi secondi, e tutti sembrarono di volere evitare gli sguardi degli altri presenti. Alla fine, Derek inspirò a fondo e parlò tenendo gli occhi rivolti in basso sulle proprie mani posate sul tavolo.

«Scott» disse con tono stanco ma serio e deciso, «in questo castello non c’è una singola persona che non abbia ucciso qualcuno – perfino _Angela_. Questo è l’unico modo in cui siamo riusciti a sopravvivere, perché qualsiasi altra scelta ci è stata portata via. Quindi _fidati_ : sappiamo bene che Lucinda non si fermerà, come sappiamo bene cosa vuol dire uccidere».

«Questa non è una semplice e singola battaglia» aggiunse piano lo sceriffo, «è una _guerra_ ».

Stiles si stava sforzando di trovare altre parole adatte da aggiungere, ma qualcosa lo fece desistere. S’immobilizzò sbarrando gli occhi.

La sua volpe nera immaginaria strillò arrabbiata e oltraggiata. "Stanno tornando di nuovo, Stiles! Stanno tornando!"

Nello stesso momento le iridi di Derek s’illuminarono di blu.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Deaton e Argent – abituati da una vita a reazioni simili – capirono all’istante cosa stava per succedere e misero le mani sulle armi.

«Un altro attacco» sibilò Argent.

Stiles sfoderò la katana e si precipitò fuori dalla sala. «PHILIP! LOGAN!» gridò. «IN POSIZIONE!»

Ebbe appena il tempo di udire Philip urlare agli altri di correre a rifugiarsi in sala mensa, poi sentì il forte sibilo del proiettile di una catapulta e a seguito il rombo di un muro distrutto. Tutto intorno a lui tremò a lungo, facendolo cadere a terra.

«DEATON!» gridò Stiles, rialzandosi in fretta e vedendo Derek raggiungerlo. «Le cazzo di fortificazioni di cui parlavi, ORA!»

Lui e Derek si scapicollarono in direzione del boato, seguiti a breve distanza da Scott e suo padre, Argent e lo sceriffo.

«Devono essersi stancati di aspettare che uscissimo dal castello» disse Derek fra le zanne.

Stiles strinse i denti con rabbia e frustrazione. «Ormai pensavamo che non avrebbero più tentato qualcosa del genere, abbiamo abbassato la guardia».

Giunti al punto in cui la fiancata del castello era stata colpita e sfondata, trovarono i superstiti delle Misericordia intenti a proteggere il varco con in testa Marjorie, insieme a Linda e Logan.

Derek ringhiò forte nello stesso attimo in cui Stiles si lanciò verso la mischia.

Pochi attimi di lotta dopo, Stiles vide che il buco che si era formato nella parete venne magicamente coperto da un altro muro dall’aspetto spesso e solido – opera di Deaton e della squadra esterna – ma ormai era troppo tardi: alcuni assassini erano già dentro, e cominciarono subito a moltiplicarsi.

I cloni comparvero in maniera così veloce e in un numero così elevato da lasciarli basiti a guardare. Erano circondati.

«Siamo spacciati?» sentì pronunciare a Taka.

Stiles percepì qualcosa alle sue spalle e vide che Logan illuminò gli occhi di bianco; ghignò cattivo. «Non ancora».

I rinforzi si buttarono verso di loro lanciandosi dalla balconata sovrastante, cogliendo gli assassini abbastanza di sorpresa da rompere la loro formazione.

«Sono in ritardo?» chiese Philip a Stiles, asciutto e infilzando il torso di un assassino con la sciabola. Con lui c’erano Kira, Cora e Rumiko.

«No, stavo giusto aspettando te per il consueto tè delle cinque» replicò sarcastico. Vide al loro fianco Derek sorridere scuotendo la testa e Logan abbozzare un piccolo sorrisetto.

«Dobbiamo essere più veloci di loro e ucciderli prima che si moltiplichino!» urlò Stiles a tutti. «Potremo fermarci solo quando li avremo eliminati tutti».

Il problema però non era soltanto eliminarli tutti, ma anche bloccare il loro passaggio: non dovevano assolutamente salire le scale e insinuarsi dentro al castello. Erano stanchi e in inferiorità numerica contro un piccolo esercito pieno di energie e pronto a moltiplicarsi, Stiles non era così certo che tutto sarebbe filato liscio.

Strinse i denti e continuano a combattere con le poche forze che aveva ancora, e per un attimo fu sul punto di esclamare una bestemmia quando percepì un altro imminente cambiamento nell’aria, ma quando vide che invece si trattava di Deaton che si materializzò lì sul posto con una nuova squadra di supporto – gente che non conosceva, ma che a occhio dovevano essere agenti dell’FBI o cacciatori amici dei Nakazawa – trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Forse allora avevano una possibilità.

Combatté come se fossero nel peggiore dei 5x1 che avevano vissuto, con la forza della disperazione, la voglia di sopravvivere e il feroce bisogno di proteggere i propri cari, e quando finalmente gli assassini si ridussero a una manciata cominciò a usare la katana urlando, per sfogare la frustrazione.

«Veloci, veloci!» esortò gli altri, perché era importante togliere di mezzo i pochi assassini ancora in piedi prima che si moltiplicassero, e avanzò sicuro e deciso con Logan e Philip accanto a sé per concludere quell’estenuante battaglia.

Contò che erano rimasti solo altri tre assassini, e con furia cieca e omicida si lanciò verso uno di loro determinato a ucciderlo, concentrato solo a portare a termine quel compito alla svelta.

Nell’attimo in cui con soddisfazione estrasse la katana dal petto dell’assassino, sentì alle proprie spalle un gemito sfiatato che lo fece impallidire di colpo.

Si voltò e vide che l’ultimo degli assassini rimasti era ancora in piedi, anche se ciondolava, e la sua figura copriva Logan. Quando l’assassino svanì, rivelò Logan con un enorme squarcio sullo stomaco: lui e l’assassino si erano colpiti mortalmente a vicenda.

Stiles gridò il nome di Logan correndo verso di lui insieme a Philip, e sconvolti lo trattennero dal cadere a terra di peso.

«Logan? Logan, riesci a sentirmi?» gli chiese Stiles tremante, mentre lo aiutavano a stendersi sul pavimento. Lui invece di rispondergli guardò incredulo sia Stiles che Philip, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che gli stava succedendo.

Derek e Deaton furono subito al loro fianco.

«Dovrebbe già cominciare a guarire» farfugliò Stiles, stringendo una mano di Logan, «i wendigo sono forti come un licantropo alpha… perché non guarisce?»

Deaton fece una smorfia, stava provando a tamponare la ferita mentre Derek assorbiva del dolore. «È un dolore eccessivo?» chiese Deaton a Derek.

«Non proprio» esalò lui, con il braccio che continuava a rigarsi di nero.

Deaton fissò di nuovo la ferita che si ostina a non rimarginarsi. «Forse allora ha troppe poche energie per guarire».

Philip sbarrò gli occhi, parlò con la voce spezzata dal pianto. «Non si nutre da più di un giorno» biascicò.

Stiles boccheggiò e fissò Logan sbalordito. «È vero? Non ti sei soffermato a nutrirti in queste ultime ore?»

«Non c’è stato tempo…» gli rispose a fatica.

Stiles pianse accarezzandogli i capelli. «Abbiamo una scorta al castello, avremmo trovato a tutti i costi il tempo per farti nutrire» singhiozzò. «Perché non ce l’hai detto?»

Deaton stava continuando a bloccare la fuoruscita del sangue. «Mi dispiace, ma credo proprio che non riesca a guarire da solo».

«Questo non può succedere» mormorò Philip, con il volto rigato di lacrime, «avrei dovuto essere _io_ il primo ad andare via, non _tu_ ».

Quell’affermazione sembrò fare scattare qualcosa in Deaton, perché aggrottò la fronte e veloce rimboccò la manica di Logan per guardare il suo tatuaggio con la data di Inserimento. «Forse possiamo fare un azzardo e salvarlo».

Lo sguardo di Stiles scattò su di lui. « _Come_?»

«Questo non è il suo vero corpo, nel mondo reale non ha subito alcuna ferita ed è ancora _reversibile_ , quindi se iniziamo il transito ora…»

«Potrà svegliarsi restando vivo» mormorò Stiles. Fissò la ferita sanguinante. «Iniziate il processo, ORA!»

«Qual è il suo cognome?» gli chiese Deaton.

« _Carson_. Logan Carson».

Deaton pronunciò ad alta voce il nome e cognome di Logan e la sua data di Inserimento, ordinando di individuare subito la teca in cui si trovava. «Non posso comunque assicurarvi una riuscita perfetta» li avvertì preoccupato, «non avevamo ancora calibrato il processo di transizione per un wendigo, dovremo procedere in fretta facendo solo ipotesi».

Philip strinse una mano sul braccio di Derek. «Chiama Bhanuja!» gli chiese, e lui corse a farlo.

Logan però cominciò febbrilmente a scuotere la testa in cenno di diniego, e Stiles lo guardò interrogativo.

«Non posso tornare nel mondo reale» pronunciò Logan flebile.

«Perché no?» si stupì Stiles.

Logan cercò a fatica la sua mano per stringerla. «Tutto quello che ho è qui, non ho nulla nel mondo reale. Per favore…»

«No, no, no!»

«Lasciatemi morire».

Philip gli strinse il viso fra le mani ricacciando indietro le lacrime. «Non puoi morire, Logan, _non puoi_ , ok? Hai la possibilità di potere vivere ancora e la devi cogliere, va bene? Perché mi importa di te, sei mio fratello e ti voglio bene e voglio che tu viva».

Logan iniziò a piangere a sua volta. «Non ho più una famiglia nel mondo reale, non posso nemmeno tornare fra i miei simili perché non mi nutro più di umani: sarò solo là fuori!»

Stiles scosse la testa. «Avrai _me_ ».

«H-ho p-paura» biascicò Logan a fatica.

«Ti giuro che avrai me» ripeté Stiles. «Sei mio fratello» singhiozzò, «per favore non dire che vuoi morire».

«Manca poco e potremo avviare il processo per il risveglio» li avvertì Deaton.

Philip tirò sul col naso. «Lasciate che prima saluti la sua ragazza».

«Non abbiamo ancora molto tempo, però…» mormorò Deaton, dispiaciuto. Dovevano avviare il processo prima che Logan morisse, o sarebbe stato inutile.

«LOGAN!» si sentì urlare Bhanuja, che corse verso di loro in lacrime e si inginocchiò al fianco del suo ragazzo.

«Mi dispiace» biascicò Logan, mentre lei gli stringeva la mano.

Bhanuja si sforzò visibilmente di sorridergli fra le lacrime. «Io e te ne parlavamo giusto poco fa: non puoi restare con me, _devi_ svegliarti».

«Non voglio lasciarvi… non voglio _lasciarti_ ».

«Non vuoi, ma _puoi_ » precisò lei. «Ti prego, non negarti questa possibilità!»

«Ho paura».

Lei scosse la testa in cenno di diniego e gli accarezzò il viso. «Tu vivrai. E un giorno ti innamorerai di nuovo. Credo fermamente che di certo troverai qualcun’altra che ti amerà quanto me. È una promessa» continuò a sorridergli fra le lacrime. «Non sei un mostro, non lo sei mai stato».

Logan li guardò tutti, annuì appena emettendo un gemito fioco. Avevano il suo consenso.

«Ragazzi» li richiamò Deaton, «non abbiamo altro tempo» ripeté.

Bhanuja si protrasse in avanti e stampò un bacio sulle labbra di Logan. «Addio» lo salutò flebile e con un sorriso triste.

Philip gli strinse una mano e gli baciò la fronte. «Sarai per sempre mio fratello, ok?»

Stiles gli prese l’altra mano. «Ci vediamo dall’altra parte, va bene?» si sforzò di sorridergli. «Non ti lascerò da solo. Sarò con te».

Logan stava per perdere i sensi.

«Ora o mai più» li avvisò Deaton.

Stiles assentì. «Procedi».

Il corpo di Logan non si ridusse in pixel, ma si illuminò come abbagliato di colpo da un flash bianco e in un attimo svanì, lasciando le loro mani e le loro braccia vuote.

«Il processo è stato avviato» disse Deaton fissando il proprio account, «entro un paio di minuti vi saprò dire come il suo corpo sta rispondendo».

Si sollevarono da terra e Stiles abbracciò Bhanuja di lato, lasciandole appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Philip era poco distante da loro, fissava il muro di fronte a sé tenendo i pugni serrati, respirava piano.

«È in fase di transizione» esalò Deaton sollevato. «È salvo».

Bhanuja scoppiò in singhiozzi dal suono brutto, e Stiles la circondò con le braccia piangendo a sua volta; Philip si avvicinò a loro e si unì in quell’abbraccio a tre in cui piansero con infinita tristezza, perché Logan era salvo, vero, ma Philip e Bhanuja gli avevano anche appena detto _addio_ , e sapevano pure quanto per Logan sarebbe stata dura svegliarsi in un modo in cui sarebbe stato rinnegato perfino dai propri simili.

Faceva così male che Stiles faticava perfino a respirare.

Nessuno osò interrompere quel loro momento, concedendo loro il tempo necessario per vivere quello che era appena successo; poi infine Stiles sentì sulla sua spalla la mano di Derek, e si separò con delicatezza dagli altri due per lasciarsi stringere da lui – vide di sottecchi che Linda fece lo stesso con Philip e Bhanuja.

«È sano e salvo» mormorò Derek commosso all’orecchio di Stiles, «pensa solo a questo, ok? E non lo lasceremo solo».

Stiles assentì piano mordendosi un labbro.

«Mi dispiace» li interruppe Deaton con delicatezza, «ma credo che sia opportuno procedere subito con il risveglio di Angela».

Stiles si asciugò bruscamente il viso col dorso di una mano. «Hai ragione, soprattutto dopo quello che è successo».

Deaton annuì e gli fece cenno di precederlo verso la sala mensa.

Angela non appena vide Stiles e Philip entrare nella stanza corse subito da loro piangendo. «Come sta Logan?»

Stiles si accovacciò davanti a lei, le sorrise anche se aveva ancora qualche traccia di pianto sul volto. «Sta bene, è già in fase di transizione. Lo rivedrai non appena anche tu riaprirai gli occhi» la rassicurò.

Lei singhiozzò. «Ma non rivedrò più gli altri».

Le accarezzò il viso. «Lo so, piccola, e questo fa male anche a me, ma non puoi restare qui. Abbiamo già avvisato tuo padre, ti aspetta» la incoraggiò.

«Fa davvero tanto male!»

«Lo so, ma ci farà stare tutti davvero meglio sapere che tu sei già al sicuro». Le baciò la guancia. «Vai a salutare tutti, su» le sorrise accarezzandoli i capelli.

Lei esitò, poi annuì col labbro tremante e andò verso i ragazzi della Misericordia.

Stiles vide che Marjorie abbracciò Angela sollevandola da terra per poi stringerla forte-forte dondolando sul posto con gli occhi chiusi stretti, e non ce la fece: con gli occhi inondati di lacrime distolse lo sguardo da loro due, limitandosi a stare lì accovacciato a terra a sentire come alle sue spalle avvenivano i saluti.

Udì altri schiocchi di baci e singhiozzi, e intravide il lungo abbraccio fra Angela e Linda.

Poco più avanti di lui, Taka stava salutando i suoi due ex compagni che avevano scelto di svegliarsi – e in fondo era quello che Fabrice avrebbe voluto per loro, che fossero al sicuro al più presto.

Angela lasciò per ultimi Philip e Stiles, e fece più male del previsto vedere Philip inginocchiarsi per abbracciare stretta Angela. Stiles lo vide sorridere fra le lacrime mentre Angela gli singhiozzava sulla spalla.

«Andrà tutto bene» la rassicurò Philip con voce spezzata, «troverai il tuo papà lì fuori ad aspettarti, e potrai tornare a nuotare nel tuo mare».

«Mi mancherai tanto!»

«Mi mancherai tanto anche tu, piccola» la strinse più forte, «perché mi sei mancata _per tutta la vita_. Ti voglio davvero tanto bene».

«Anch’io».

Philip la spinse piano a separarsi da lui e le baciò più volte la fronte. «Diventa solo chi vuoi diventare, ok?»

Lei annuì e poi Stiles la strattonò piano a sé per abbracciarla un’ultima volta. «Ci vediamo lì fuori, va bene? Aspettami. Ti voglio bene» le baciò la guancia e si rimise in piedi, al fianco di Philip.

Angela li guardò asciugandosi il viso con una manica e tirando su col naso, e a passi lenti andò a sistemarsi fra gli altri due ragazzi, che le strinsero le mani con delicatezza.

«Ci vediamo lì fuori» le promise di nuovo Stiles.

Lei annuì col labbro sporgente, e poi Deaton diede il via.

Scomparvero con un flash bianco, e solo allora Stiles e Philip si strinsero in un abbraccio forte e un po’ violento.

«Tocca a te e me» mormorò Stiles, roco ma sicuro e determinato, all’orecchio di Philip. «Spetta a noi porre fine a tutto questo. La fine è solo nostra».

In risposta lo sentì solo deglutire a fatica e annuire contro la sua spalla.

Niente poteva ormai intromettersi fra loro e la resa dei conti, _niente e nessuno_.

 

 

 

Stiles era seduto a terra in un angolo in penombra – le luci delle lampade a olio lo sfioravano appena – in una delle salette per l’impaginazione.

Aveva la schiena poggiata contro il muro e teneva posata sulle gambe _Black Self_ nel suo fodero. Tracciava con le dita il profilo della lama pensando quante cose importanti rappresentava quella katana, a come fosse il simbolo del percorso che aveva fatto nell’Eden e come non avrebbe rinnegato mai nulla di tutto ciò.

Stava cominciando in parte a temere che nel mondo reale gli avrebbero detto di _dimenticare_ , di mettere da parte le abilità strappate alla Nogitsune perché erano qualcosa di oscuro e frutto di un esperimento che lo aveva fatto soffrire, e lui non voleva farlo perché ricordava bene come Raleigh lo aveva portato su quella strada, anzi, davanti a quel _bivio_ : gli aveva detto che aveva la possibilità di scegliere, e lui lo aveva fatto. Era stata una sua decisione diventare ciò che era ora, non voleva separarsi da nessuna cosa che _Black Self_ rappresentava.

Udì dei passi leggeri in sua direzione, un’andatura che non riuscì a identificare subito, e alzando lo sguardo vide che era suo padre.

Lo sceriffo accennò un sorriso stanco e malinconico, e poi con una smorfia di fatica si sedette al suo fianco. «Derek mi ha detto che avrei potuto trovarti qui».

Stiles assentì piano a sguardo basso posando la katana accanto a sé. «Ogni tanto in momenti simili ho bisogno di stare da solo. Sarà tipo una sorta di sindrome di Atlante, o roba del genere» ironizzò scrollando le spalle.

Suo padre aggrottò la fronte. «Esiste una sindrome di Atlante?»

«Non lo so, ma se esiste mi sa che ce l’ho?» replicò incerto sospirando.

Lo sceriffo ciondolò la testa. «Non è poi così strano volere stare un po’ da soli quando tutto diventa… un po’ troppo».

«Il mio…» esitò appena, «il mio mentore, Raleigh, mi ha sempre suggerito di aiutarmi a sopportare il peso della leadership bevendo infusi rilassanti, anche a costo di farmi scoppiare la vescica» fece un sorriso tirato. «Purtroppo però non è tempo per fermarsi a scolarsi tazze fumanti».

Suo padre fece un cenno col mento verso la katana. «È stato lui a insegnarti a usarla?»

«Più che altro mi ha aiutato ad accedere alle abilità della Nogitsune» specificò con fermezza e un po’ sulla difensiva. «Sapevamo che gli Osservatori mi stavano condizionando affinché prendessi questa strada, ma Raleigh mi ha dato la possibilità di scegliere se farlo o meno, e poi ha sostenuto la mia decisione». Si morse un labbro, arrendendosi infine ad addentrarsi in un terreno di discussione pericoloso. «Pensi che abbia sbagliato?» Non voleva un’opinione, solo una sua semplice risposta, perché personalmente credeva di essere nel giusto.

Suo padre espirò a fondo rilassando la posa e fissando la parete opposta. «Lo sai che sono stato nell’Esercito».

«Ed è per questo che quando qui ti pensavo credevo che tu mi avresti capito» ammise Stiles biascicando.

Suo padre sospirò di nuovo forte, evitando il suo sguardo. «Quando eravamo in missione, spesso ci capitava di scontrarci con… dei _bambini_ » pronunciò un po’ a fatica. «I guerriglieri sapevano che i bambini erano il nostro punto debole, sia perché nel nostro immaginario erano innocenti sia perché molti di noi avevano lasciato in patria – _a casa_ – dei figli, quindi usavano loro».

Stiles ricordò qualche documentario sulle missioni dell’Esercito che aveva visto in passato. «Li usavano per piazzare le bombe fra le vostre fila?» ipotizzò.

«Non solo, capitava che li mettessero al centro di una strada. Quando una nostra squadra era incaricata di trasportare delle scorte da una base all’altra» gli raccontò, «avevamo l’ordine di non fermarci per nessun motivo, perché sapevamo tutti che i nemici di certo avevano gli occhi su di noi e al primo stop ci avrebbero assaltato, sapevamo che potevano tenderci una trappola. Così i guerriglieri prendevano dei bambini e chiedevano – o imponevano – loro di piazzarsi al centro della strada». Si passò una mano sulla faccia.

«Avevamo l’ordine di non fermarci» proseguì lo sceriffo, «sapevamo che era una trappola, ma secondo te in quanti di noi hanno mai avuto il coraggio di falciare via un bambino che ci ricordava i nostri figli? E poi _succedeva_ , ci assaltavano e avveniva un _massacro_ ».

Rimasero entrambi per qualche attimo in silenzio a sguardo basso.

«Ciò che voglio dire» riprese suo padre infine, «è che capisco che in determinate situazioni è il caso di prendere scelte crudeli, che a volte uccidere è l’unica opzione e che…» gli si incrinò appena la voce, «non posso incolparti di essere sopravvissuto».

Gli occhi di Stiles si velarono di lacrime. «Mi dispiace se questo non è quello che avresti voluto da me».

Stavano ancora evitando di guardarsi.

«Questo non è quello che avrei voluto _per te_ » lo corresse suo padre. «Ti ho visto tenere fra le braccia dei compagni morenti e ho visto te e il tuo amico rimandare a casa quella bambina come dei _padri_ , e quello che ho pensato è che…» la voce gli tremò di più, «mi dispiace non averti visto crescere, mi dispiace non esserci stato mentre diventavi un uomo e mi dispiace che sia stato proprio tutto questo orrore a renderti un uomo. Mi dispiace che ci abbiano privato di un percorso che avremmo potuto vivere insieme, ma questo non vuol dire che io non sia contento che tu sia sopravvissuto e che non apprezzi la forza che hai avuto».

Stiles tirò su col naso asciugandosi in fretta delle lacrime a sguardo basso. «Non cercherai di tirarmi fuori da qui senza il mio consenso?»

«Se non vuoi restare per qualcosa di irrazionale o per ottenere vendetta, se vuoi restare solo per proteggere la tua gente, rispetterò la tua scelta, ok?»

Stiles esalò un respirò tremante e assentì cercando poi in maniera un po’ goffa di abbracciare suo padre, che però lo strinse subito a sé.

«Mi sei mancato» mormorò Stiles piangendo contro la sua spalla.

«Mi sei mancato anche tu» gli disse di rimando, piangendo anche lui anche se sorridendo, «e non credevo che ti avrei ritrovato».

Restarono stretti abbracciati fino a quando il pianto di tutti e due si quietò, e si separarono un po’ impacciati asciugandosi il viso con il dorso delle mani.

Stiles decise di sdrammatizzare un po’. «Penso però che ci sia ancora una conversazione fra padre e figlio che possiamo fare, una più o meno normale che manca all’appello…»

Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Quale?»

«Credo di essere bisessuale» annunciò oltremodo serio.

Suo padre restò inespressivo per qualche secondo, poi sbottò atono. «Che notizia scioccante».

Stiles ridacchiò stropicciandosi un occhio. «Credo di potere dire con certezza che sapere di me e Derek sia stata per te la cosa meno sconvolgente di tutto questo» considerò, «ma dimmi la verità: a freddo, cosa ne pensi?» gli domandò serio ma con un sorriso.

«Stai bene con lui?» gli chiese diretto.

Annuì tirando su col naso. «Sì».

«Allora va bene così».

Stiles sorrise sollevato e suo padre gli diede una pacca goffa sulla spalla.

All’improvviso vennero interrotti da dei passi e dalla voce di Derek. «Stiles, ci sono visite per te» esordì con un sorriso affettuoso.

Derek si scostò dalla soglia della porta e gli mostrò chi c’era dietro di lui: Lydia, vestita quasi come se facesse parte del Drago Scarlatto e con i capelli raccolti in una treccia posata sulla spalla; fissava Stiles incredula, sollevata e con gli occhi lucidi.

Stiles, sorpreso ma felice, scattò in piedi andando verso di lei. «Lydia! Cosa ci fai qui? Mi avevano detto che non…»

Non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Lydia gli circondò subito il torso con le braccia piangendo contro il suo petto, e lui si arrese ad abbracciarla forte accarezzandole la testa. Vide di sottecchi che Derek e suo padre li lasciarono soli.

«Non volevo guardarti ancora immobile dentro una teca» gli mormorò infine, separandosi appena da lui e asciugandosi le lacrime con una nocca.

Stiles ironizzò. «Scommetto che il look pallido e rinsecchito mi dona parecchio».

Lei tirò su col naso assumendo il suo stesso tono. «Ti hanno rasato _a zero_ : sei _orribile_ , sembri un alieno».

Lui ridacchiò passandosi una mano sui capelli in maniera quasi inconscia: in effetti era probabile che gli Osservatori per mantenere i corpi in modo pratico avessero rasato i capelli a tutti. Poi divenne serio. «Ma stai bene a stare qui…»

Lydia sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi le tempie. «Non è proprio facile, è un posto straripante di… _morte_ » rispose dispiaciuta. «Ma volevo vederti e parlarti».

Stiles la invitò a sedersi sul tavolo insieme a lui, tenendole le mani fra le sue. «È bello poterti rivedere» le disse con affetto.

Lei sorrise. «Anche Isaac è contento di rivederti» lo informò.

Lui abbozzò un ghigno inarcando un sopracciglio. «Questo mi è un po’ difficile crederlo».

«Beh» esalò asciutta e sarcastica, «diciamo che non gli è dispiaciuto sapere che sei ancora vivo».

Stiles ciondolò la testa ridendo. «A questo posso credere».

Lydia tornò a intristirsi. «Stiles, mi dispiace non…»

Lui la fermò scuotendo la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non dire che ti dispiace non avere sentito che non ero morto» cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio con fermezza, «penso che ormai tu sappia che gli Osservatori sapevano come raggirare una banshee».

Lydia sospirò forte scrollando anche lei il capo. «In tutto questo mi sento così… _inutile_ ». Stiles provò ad aprire bocca per contraddirla, ma lei lo bloccò. «Penso… _credo_ » si corresse, «di potere fare di più, che _avrei potuto_ fare di più, ma non so _come_ e ora l’unica cosa che posso fare è stare là fuori con la squadra operativa e guardare in uno schermo cosa vi succede!»

Stiles la guardò scettico. «Non credo proprio che dietro un paio di intuizioni nel corso delle indagini che vi hanno portato qui non ci sia il tuo zampino».

Lei strinse le labbra e schioccò la lingua. «Ok, vero» gli concesse, «ma… vorrei… fare di più ed essere sul campo?» disse incerta. «Solo nelle ultime ventiquattro ore per via di questo esperimento sono morte _migliaia_ di persone, ma se ci aggiungiamo quelle morte negli scorsi quarant’anni il numero aumenta vertiginosamente, e _tu_ avresti potuto essere uno di loro. E io mi sento _inutile_ » sbottò frustrata, sofferente e con gli occhi lucidi.

«Quando siamo entrati nella sala delle teche» gli raccontò Lydia, gesticolando in modo secco e nervoso, «e ho visto tutta quella gente… mi sono sentita _impotente_. Sono corsa con gli altri a cercarti fra le file di teche, e volevo aiutarti, fare qualcosa, avrei voluto _urlare_ ma non sarebbe servito _a niente_ » si afflosciò triste. «Com’è potuto succedere un _orrore_ simile? Chi l’ha permesso e perché nessuno l’ha fermato? E se solo l’avessimo saputo prima, _noi_ avremmo potuto fermarlo?»

Lui scrollò le spalle sospirando. «Non lo so, Lydia, anche se non credo che il nostro piccolo branco avrebbe mai potuto fermare da solo una cosa del genere» ammise onestamente.

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico ma dolce. «Tu non hai più un branco. Hai una Confraternita».

Stiles sbuffò una risata amara. «O quel poco che ne resta. Anche se comunque non è stata mia l’idea di fondarla».

«Ti ho visto attraverso gli schermi di osservazione» aggiunse continuando a sorridergli in modo morbido. «Ho visto come guidi gli altri».

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Ti sono sembrato… _strano_?»

Lydia si umettò le labbra, pensosa – sembrò cercare bene le parole da usare. «Lo sai che io riesco a percepire… _cose_ ».

Lui annuì.

«Quando sto vicino a te, alla tua teca» specificò, «sento qualcosa di _oscuro_ , ma non è qualcosa di tipo… soffocante e nebbioso» fletté le dita incerta nel tentativo di spiegarsi bene, «o qualcosa di nero e viscido come della pece inquietante… è oscuro come la _notte_ , e la notte non è qualcosa di brutto. La notte è solo… solo una parte del giorno, e può essere quieta e può aiutarti a prepararti in vista di qualcosa nascondendoti».

Stiles rivide nella sua mente la sua volpe interiore immaginaria, e sorrise grato a Lydia. «Credo di avere capito ciò che intendi. Quindi non hai paura di ciò che sono diventato?»

Lydia sorrise ironica. «Se così fosse, dovrei avere paura anche di me, non credi?»

«Probabile» le concesse.

«Quando ho creduto che tu fossi morto» aggiunse con un sorriso commosso, «ho pensato in ritardo a tutte le cose che avrei dovuto dirti».

Le sorrise triste ma ironico. «Purtroppo è una cosa che capita a molti, non è raro».

«Lo so, ma per fortuna sto avendo la possibilità di rimediare» gli strinse le mani, «questo è il motivo per cui ho insistito tanto per parlarti al più presto» precisò, con aria ironicamente cocciuta.

«E volevi dirmi?» incalzò Stiles.

«Quando Jennifer Black – il darach – ha cercato di uccidermi strangolandomi» gli raccontò, tenendo lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate, «mi è rimasto un livido sul collo. Mia madre mi ha proposto di nasconderlo con del trucco, ma io non ho voluto farlo, perché quello era un segno. Il segno che ero sopravvissuta» esalò forte sforzandosi di sorridere. «Quando ho creduto che tu te ne fossi andato per sempre, ho pensato a tutti i segni che la Nogitsune doveva avere lasciato su di te» la voce le si incrinò appena, «e a come stavi cercando di reagire… e ho pensato…. Ho pensato che avrei dovuto dirti che avresti dovuto essere fiero di questi segni, che non avresti dovuto avere paura di mostrare al mondo che eri sopravvissuto» delle lacrime le rigarono il viso, ma lei continuò a sorridere cercando gli occhi di Stiles con i propri, che le sorrise a propria volta fra le lacrime.

«Quando ho saputo che eri riuscito ad appropriarti delle abilità della Nogitsune» proseguì Lydia, «sono stata contenta di vedere che avevi messo la mano su questi segni e li avevi usati, sono stata orgogliosa di sapere che li avevi mostrati al mondo fregandotene. Sbattere in faccia agli altri che si è riusciti a sopravvivere e che nel farlo si è diventati più forti non è una vergogna».

Stiles le baciò più volte la fronte e poi l’abbracciò forte, ricambiato.

Non ricordava che Lydia fosse così piccola fra le sue braccia. Gli era mancata.

Lydia si separò da lui tirando su col naso e accarezzandogli le braccia. «Dai a Scott del tempo, ok?» gli chiese. «Lui non è come noi».

Stiles assentì. «Lo so, ha un’indole diversa dalla nostra».

«Non è solo questo» lo corresse triste, «ha perso un anno intero a cercare di tenere al sicuro da mani pericolose la _cosa_ che ti ha fatto male, ma non ha mai cercato _te_ ».

«Perché per voi ero morto» sottolineò Stiles, sospirando stanco, «è logico che non mi abbiate cercato».

Lydia si morse un labbro scuotendo la testa. «Non è così semplice… Scott è combattuto, crede di avere fallito e ora ti vede _diverso_ … i sensi di colpa non sono facili da cancellare, e forse pensa di averti perso _due volte_ » sospirò frustrata. «Dagli del tempo» ribadì.

«Beh» scrollò le spalle con ironia, «il tempo è qualcosa che finalmente ho di nuovo».

Lei sorrise grata e si protrasse a scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia. «Mi sei mancato. Sono felice di poterti parlare ancora».

«Ne sono felice anch’io» la ricambiò accarezzandole un braccio e notando come però nel frattempo lei era sempre più pallida e la fronte le si stava imperlando di sudore. «Mi sa però che ora è meglio che tu ritorni nel modo reale» le disse un po’ preoccupato.

Lydia accennò una smorfia di dolore. «Mi sa davvero di sì» concordò.

Le baciò di nuovo la fronte. «Ritornerò anch’io nel mondo reale» la rassicurò.

Gli sorrise commossa. «Ti aspetto. Non deludermi» aggiunse con velata ironia, poi rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Potete staccarmi» annunciò. Riabbassò lo sguardo verso Stiles e gli sorrise un’ultima volta mentre svaniva.

Stiles sospirò rilassando le spalle e si chinò per riprendere la katana e riallacciarsi addosso il fodero.

Mancava poco ormai, ed era sempre più pronto.

Anche se forse non era per niente pronto al fatidico rientro.

 

 

 

Fervevano i preparativi per l’attacco all’isola di Lucinda, e allo stesso tempo si succedevano a ritmo frenetico le comunicazioni fra un gruppo di persone e l’altro sparso per l’Eden.

Stiles aveva saputo da Gina che la Fortezza-Osservatorio per via del terremoto aveva subito danni _enormi_ : due torri e il tetto della cupola maggiore erano crollati, spazzando via così quasi tre terzi della Compagnia, Charlie compreso. Gina e Vicky fisicamente stavano bene e avrebbero raggiunto Stiles con un teletrasporto a breve, per unirsi alla missione.

Stiles provava un senso di vuoto enorme se pensava a quanta bellezza era andata distrutta: non solo erano state portate via delle vite, ma il lavoro dei loro predecessori, le loro ricerche e i palazzi meravigliosi costruiti erano andati a pezzi. Perfino interi pezzi di paesaggio erano stati stravolti.

Comunque sarebbero andate le cose, ormai la vita nell’Eden sarebbe stata misera, sbiadita e _solitaria_ per chi sarebbe rimasto. A pensarci si sentiva abbastanza soffocato da non riuscire nemmeno a provare rabbia.

Andò alla ricerca di Philip più che altro per controllare come stava, perché non molto prima aveva visto che Deaton con discrezione lo aveva invitato a seguirlo per appartarsi in una stanza.

La porta era aperta, Stiles bussò allo stipite per farsi notare.

Philip aveva il proprio account aperto e Deaton gli stava indicando alcune cose sullo schermo parlando in modo serio e solenne.

«Grazie» esalò Philip con un sorriso rivolto a Deaton, «mi è tutto chiaro». Lui assentì con un sorriso velato di malinconia e uscì lasciando i due ragazzi da soli.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Mi sembri più in salute» osservò. Philip aveva un colorito decisamente migliore e stava più dritto sulla schiena, non sembrava più molto affaticato e respirava in modo più regolare.

«Ho chiesto dell’aiuto per potere resistere di più» gli spiegò Philip, «così mi hanno iniettato della… _roba_ » disse vago, «non ho capito nemmeno io di che farmaci si tratti, ma comunque mi stanno aiutando a stare in piedi dandomi qualche giorno in più» ostentò una soddisfazione un po’ amara.

Stiles assentì umettandosi le labbra. «Quanti giorni in più?» chiese con voce roca.

Gli rispose con un sorriso di circostanza. «A parte questo, altri due. Poi non ci sarà più niente da fare e inizierò ad avere dei sintomi fisici, e mi hanno detto anche che nel mio caso saranno particolarmente… _brutti_ » esalò l’ultima parola.

Stiles intuì. «Ti farai staccare prima che inizino i sintomi».

Philip sospirò guardando da tutt’altra parte rispetto a Stiles. «Ho l’opportunità di andare via in maniera indolore senza coinvolgere nessun altro, quindi… sì. Ho paura, ma mi fa ancora più paura l’idea di stare fermo lì a chiudere gli occhi _per sempre_ circondato dalle persone che amo che mi guardano _sofferenti e terrorizzate_. Non credo di volervi lasciare così» concluse con un mezzo sorriso isterico.

Stiles trattenne il fiato coprendosi gli occhi con le mani, nel tentativo vano e pietoso di bloccare l’ondata di dolore e rabbia che stava sentendo crescere dentro di lui _di nuovo_.

«Stiles?» lo richiamò piano e prendendogli le mani fra le sue. «Ehi» gli sorrise con gli occhi lucidi, «guardarmi, Stiles» insisté, accarezzandogli i polsi con i pollici.

«Non…» faticò a parlare, «non chiedermi qualcosa di impossibile tipo "Non piangere", perché ho il fottuto diritto di piangere quanto voglio la tua morte» sbottò frustrato.

«Ok» assentì paziente continuando ad accarezzargli le mani e i polsi, «però quando torneremo dalla missione potrò chiederti un favore?»

Stiles ammorbidì la propria posa. «Phil, puoi chiedermelo anche ora. _Qualsiasi_ cosa».

Lui scosse la testa tornando a sorridere malinconico. «No, dopo» gli baciò più volte le mani e se le portò sul cuore, lasciandole lì premute. «Mi sono permesso di prendere il Pugnale della Guardia» cambiò discorso.

Stiles assentì, appena distratto dalla leggera vibrazione del cuore di Philip che batteva ancora sotto le sue mani. «Quindi il Pugnale è tornato nello studio del Fratello Maggiore anche in questo caso» osservò.

«Sì, ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello e opportuno che qualcosa di Logan venisse con noi in missione» gli disse serio e deciso, per poi diventare un po’ ironico, «e hai bisogno di una nuova Guardia».

Stiles sorrise. «E tu ti sei auto candidato».

«Avresti voluto qualcun altro?»

Scosse appena la testa sospirando e guardandolo negli occhi. «Nessun altro».

Sostennero lo sguardo con una solennità velata di tenerezza e malinconia fino a quando Philip non riaprì bocca.

«Sarai sempre il mio unico Re, fino alla fine» pronunciò sorridendo e circondandogli il viso con le mani per baciargli la fronte. «E se me lo permetterai, presto ti dirò anche _perché_ ».

Stiles sorrise suo malgrado, anche se si sentiva gli occhi lucidi. «Lo so già il _perché_ » gli strinse la mano.

Philip scosse la testa sorridendo e schioccando la lingua. «No, non lo sai _sul serio_. Non te l’ho _mai_ detto» e fu serio e con gli occhi _brillanti_. Gli baciò di nuovo la mano e se la portò ancora una volta sul cuore.

«Come vuoi» esalò Stiles con voce roca e incrinata.

Philip gli rivolse un ultimo sorriso, gli lasciò andare la mano e uscì per primo dalla stanza.

Stiles aveva l’impressione che sarebbe finito all’inferno per avere spezzato il cuore di Philip, e già stava cominciando a pagare con anticipo qualcosa.

 

 

 

Era quasi tutto pronto per la partenza, Stiles stava provando a dare un senso ai pochi dati sull’isola di Lucinda che la squadra operativa era riuscita a raccogliere, riordinandoli insieme a suo padre, Argent e il padre di Scott.

Così come era impossibile teletrasportarsi sul suo suolo, era impossibile osservare il suo territorio da vicino: erano riusciti a capire che a occhio doveva essere larga almeno quanto due delle isole delle Langkawi, e non era un posto sabbioso e tropicale come quest’ultime.

«È un’isola roccaforte» biascicò Stiles sarcastico, «cos’altro volevamo aspettarci?»

«Stiles?» lo chiamò Deaton entrando nella stanza. «Sono arrivate le tue amiche» lo avvertì.

Lui lasciò immediatamente il tavolo e corse verso la sala mensa, dove stavano raggruppando la squadra per la missione.

Varcata la soglia, per prima vide Gina di spalle, coperta da un mantello da viaggio.

«GINA!» la chiamò con la voce roca per la preoccupazione. Lei si voltò e l’uno corse incontro all’altra.

Stiles l’abbracciò posandole una mano sulla testa e la sentì stringersi a lui trattenendo prima il respiro per poi rilassarsi in un singhiozzo muto.

«La nostra Ling…» mormorò Gina piano contro la sua spalla.

Stiles assentì con gli occhi lucidi. «Lucinda è l’ultima rimasta, _pagherà_ ». Si separarono e vide che poco più in là Philip e Vicky si stavano abbracciando forte.

Le posò le mani sul viso e la guardò meglio in faccia. «Sicuro che state bene? Fisicamente intendo».

Gina fece cenno di sì circondandogli piano i polsi con le mani. «Non siamo ferite, abbiamo solo respirato parecchia polvere… la nostra casa è… _a pezzi_ » trattenne con forza e rabbia le lacrime. «Gli assassini hanno fatto breccia nelle nostre mura e continuavano a entrare e moltiplicarsi: abbiamo dovuto barricarci dentro una sola stanza fino a quando non sono giunti i soccorsi».

«Non riesco ancora a credere che ci abbiano distrutti così» sussurrò roco.

Lei gli accarezzò il viso sorridendo. «Ma tu potrai svegliarti, vero?»

Si morse il labbro. «Sì. Tu e Vicky no, invece» affermò sicuro.

Gina trattenne il fiato fino a quando non fu più capace di trattenere le lacrime, anche se continuò a sorridere triste. «L’importante è che almeno alcuni di noi possano farlo».

«Mi dispiace».

«Va bene così, fratellino» lo abbracciò di nuovo, «va bene così».

Non andava bene per niente, ma Stiles la strinse forte comunque.

Dopo aver salutato anche Vicky, Stiles lasciò la sala per recuperare il proprio mantello da viaggio, abbandonato nel suo studio. Trovò Philip che stava riprendendo anche il proprio, gli lanciò il suo e lui lo prese al volo.

«Ci siamo quasi» esalò Philip, allacciandosi il mantello e poi dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Entrambi percepirono una presenza sulla soglia della porta, e all’unisono si voltarono a guardare.

Era Scott.

Philip fece un cenno vago con la testa a Stiles e poi uscì lasciandoli soli, anche se non prima di rivolgere una gelida occhiata omicida a Scott.

Scott aggrottò la fronte e strinse le labbra assottigliandole. «Mi _odia_ » decretò.

Stiles inclinò la testa all’indietro scoppiando in una risata isterica e liberatoria. «Scusa» gli disse passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «È che… ho sempre immaginato che se voi due vi foste incontrati nella vita reale lui, non ti avrebbe sopportato comunque».

Scott ne fu perplesso. «Perché?»

«È un cacciatore più rigido di Chris Argent e _più preparato_ di lui: ho dei forti sospetti che avrebbe tollerato poco la tua ingenuità» ridacchiò con malinconia. «Probabilmente il più delle volte si sarebbe a malapena trattenuto da usare il fucile come mazza per colpirti sulla testa».

Scott non sembrò così convinto. «Credo che avrei potuto bloccarlo».

Stiles sospirò scuotendo la testa. «Non è un adolescente, Scott, è _un uomo di ventinove anni_ , è più vecchio di Derek» specificò.

«Ah» esalò afflosciando le spalle.

«È stato uno dei miei allenatori e l’ho visto mettere in ginocchio alpha più grossi di te: fidati, saprebbe come metterti al tappeto».

Scott lo guardò incerto e un po’ incuriosito. « _Tu_ sapresti come mettermi al tappeto?»

Stiles sostenne il suo sguardo, poi inspirò a lungo facendogli cenno con le mani di avvicinarsi e attaccarlo.

Scott esitò solo un secondo, poi la curiosità ebbe la meglio.

Stiles lo bloccò fermandolo con una mano sulla spalla e facendolo cadere di schiena colpendogli il retro delle caviglie con un piede.

Lui lo guardò dal basso, basito. «Non hai usato nemmeno la forza».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Già, solo un paio di _trucchi_. Come un _trickster_ ». Si voltò a riprendere il mantello che aveva posato sulla scrivania, lasciando ad aleggiare dietro di sé le parole che aveva appena usato.

Strinse le mani sulla stoffa umettandosi le labbra, e infine decise che era il caso di affrontare un certo argomento, anche se nel farlo non si voltò a guardare Scott. «Non me l’hai ancora chiesto» biascicò inespressivo.

«Cosa?»

«Quante persone ho ucciso finora».

Aspettò una replica, e quando non arrivò si girò a guardare l’amico; lo trovò di nuovo in piedi, serio, irrigidito, confuso, sofferente e impacciato.

«Quante persone hai ucciso finora?»

Gli rispose sincero, diretto e atono. «Ho perso il conto».

Scott distolse lo sguardo espirando forte.

«E lo so che questo non ti piace» aggiunse Stiles.

«Forse perché non avrei mai voluto che tu diventassi _questo_ » ammise Scott roco.

«Forse _questo_ lo sarei diventato comunque» incalzò Stiles, «anche senza la Nogitsune, anche senza gli Osservatori. Perché _questo_ sono _io_ ».

Scott a sguardo basso scosse la testa passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

«No, Scott, _guardarmi_ » insisté. «Questo sono io, e anche se nulla di ciò fosse successo, credo che prima o poi saremmo arrivati a un confronto del genere, perché siamo _diversi_. Ti ho _sempre_ proposto di _eliminare_ una minaccia come opzione».

«Non ho mai pensato che tu dicessi sul serio».

«Ero serio, invece. Questo sono io» ripeté. «E fidati, proprio perché m’importa di te, proprio perché sei mio fratello, da quando sono qui ho sempre pensato "Grazie a Dio hanno preso me e non Scottie, perché lui al mio posto non ce l’avrebbe fatta"» disse serio ma con gli occhi lucidi. «L’Eden ti avrebbe distrutto dentro, perché ti avrebbe costretto a uccidere, e _tu non sei fatto per uccidere_ ».

Scott represse a stento delle lacrime. «Perché tu invece lo sei fatto?»

«No, ma posso _sopportarlo_ » sottolineò, «e posso _affrontarlo con occhio clinico_. Accetto che tu non sei fatto per uccidere, Scott» aggiunse, «ti chiedo solo di accettare che io invece posso farlo e l’ho fatto per sopravvivere. Non posso dire neanche di essermene pentito, perché se non l’avessi fatto, sarei morto».

«Non ti ho _mai_ voluto morto. _Ho perso la testa_ quando ho saputo che eri morto» singhiozzò.

«Ho perso la testa anch’io quando mi sono reso conto che non vi avrei più rivisto e che per voi ero morto» gli replicò fra le lacrime. «Quindi, _per favore_ … _accettalo_ ».

Scott si stropicciò gli occhi con violenza e poi avanzò verso di lui veloce, abbracciandolo forte, e Stiles ricambiò la stretta. Non si abbracciavano così da oltre un anno, quella stretta faceva parte delle cose che ormai Stiles credeva di avere perduto, e tutto quello che riuscì quindi a fare fu lasciarsi andare in singhiozzi liberatori mentre Scott faceva altrettanto sulla sua spalla.

«Mi dispiace» mormorò Scott, mentre erano ancora abbracciati, «avrei dovuto capirlo che non eri morto…»

«Non avresti _mai_ potuto farlo» lo rassicurò di nuovo. « _Nessuno_ ha mai capito che la gente di qui non era morta ma rapita. Non avresti mai potuto essere l’eccezione». Da come però la posa di Scott non si rilassò dopo quelle parole, comprese che forse Scott non si sarebbe mai perdonato del tutto per quello.

Si separarono asciugandosi il viso bruscamente con il polsini e le maniche.

«Non ho ancora saputo tutto nei dettagli del Progetto Eden» disse Scott, «ma… le giornate del 5x1, la Compagnia del Raccolto… _Kate_ … è tutto così per come hanno trascritto gli Osservatori?»

Stiles assunse un piglio ironico e amaro. «Dipende. Se hai letto che durante i 5x1 ogni vita valeva cinque monete d’oro per ventiquattrore e che era stata fondata una Compagnia che mieteva vittime per guadagnarsi da vivere… beh, sì, è anche _peggio_ di così. Kate a capo di quella Compagnia compreso».

Scott si coprì il viso con le mani. « _Dio mio_ ».

Stiles si appoggiò di schiena alla scrivania e strinse le mani sui bordi. «In effetti la vita qui nell’Eden certi giorni era abbastanza orribile e logorante, ma…» espirò forte distogliendo lo sguardo, «non posso non ammettere che certe cose mi mancheranno».

Scott lo guardò sorridendo triste e mordendosi un labbro.

«Voglio dire» aggiunse Stiles, gesticolando vago, «quando mi hanno Inserito ero… ero un adolescente che non aveva mai oltrepassato i confini della California, non ero mai stato in vacanza in nessun bel posto e non avevo mai incontrato gente profondamente diversa da me. E andavo ancora al liceo e non avevo nemmeno ben deciso cosa fare da grande» ironizzò con amarezza.

«E ora…» proseguì Stiles, prorompendo in un mezzo sorriso isterico. «Sapevi che qui hanno messo anche le balenottere azzurre? Ne ho vista una. E mi ha provocato un’emozione indescrivibile così forte che ho _pianto_ » gli si riempirono di nuovo gli occhi di lacrime. «E ho un cavallo che ho chiamato come la mia jeep, e sento di avere un crollo nervoso ogni volta che penso che dovrò lasciarlo qui, perché mi ha accompagnato ovunque e, tipo, ci sono parecchio affezionato?» disse incerto con voce spezzata. «E ho visitato spazi aperti e cavalcato per intere foreste, ho navigato sull’oceano e dormito all’aperto immerso in un silenzio che non mi ha mai fatto davvero paura, e adesso…» si fissò le mani, tremavano. «Se penso che dovrò tornare _in città_ , se penso al traffico, agli spazi chiusi di case fatte di cemento e non di pietra, mi sento in gabbia. Il che è paradossale» sorrise isterico, «considerando che qui sono prigioniero, ma l’idea di luci artificiali e di un abitacolo dentro cui stare chiusi mentre si è imbottigliati nel traffico mi fa _soffocare_. Come l’idea di dormire sentendo di sottofondo i rumori della città e non la quiete di una contea che riposa, o i versi degli animali notturni».

«Questo per non parlare di tutto il resto» continuò Stiles a sfogarsi. «Dovrò finire il liceo? E andare al college? _Come_? Mi sento un adulto e sono abituato a essere indipendente e a stare in una posizione _di comando_ , ma là fuori niente di tutto quello che sono diventato qui conterà: non è che possa scrivere su un curriculum che sono stato un Fratello Maggiore» sentenziò sarcastico e col volto rigato di lacrime. «Ma non riesco nemmeno a immaginarmi dentro l’aula di un liceo, o quella di un college. E per quanto possa volere bene a mio padre e tenere alla nostra casa di famiglia, non riesco nemmeno a immaginarmi a dormire dentro la mia cameretta. Ho una casa qui, che ho costruito con _i miei guadagni_ , ma dovrò lasciarla e andare in un mondo dove non è nemmeno riconosciuta la mia relazione con Derek, perché siamo una coppia sposata _solo qui_ ».

«Stiles…» cercò di richiamarlo Scott, anche se piangeva anche lui.

«Non è che io non voglia vivere ancora, o che non desideri tornare da voi» gli disse con voce tremante e la vista appannata dalle lacrime, «è solo che _ero felice qui_. E Beacon Hills adesso mi sembra una gabbia. Non so se voglio tornare a Beacon Hills. Non lo so! Sono cosciente di quanto sia brutto dirtelo in faccia che mentre tutti pensavate che fossi morto io ero invece felice, ma è così, _ero felice_!»

«Allora non tornare a Beacon Hills!» gli replicò Scott, sicuro ma con voce inferma.

«E _come_?» gli ribatté isterico. «Non posso nemmeno restare qui!»

«Se credi che a Beacon Hills starai male, non tornare lì» specificò un po’ confuso. «Possiamo… Possiamo… non so, ci inventeremo qualcosa! Ma se non vuoi più stare a Beacon Hills, proveremo a fare… _qualcos’altro_. Lasciaci aiutarti a ricominciare, _per favore_ » lo supplicò.

Stiles si strofinò forte la manica sugli occhi per asciugarseli. «Non posso più essere parte del tuo branco» ammise roco e a voce un po’ più bassa.

Scott sorrise triste. «Questo lo avevo già intuito, solo… _ti prego_ , permettimi di aiutarti».

Stiles si morse un labbro chiudendo gli occhi strizzandoli forte. «Ok» esalò roco annuendo, «ok».

Scott l’abbracciò di nuovo e lui lo lasciò fare premendo la guancia contro la sua spalla.

«Ero felice» mormorò ancora, atono.

«Un giorno potrai esserlo di nuovo» gli replicò Scott.

Stiles tenne per sé che purtroppo forse prima ci sarebbero voluti _anni_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Good News_ : perlomeno Logan è fuori pericolo. _Bad News_ : Stiles non farà più parte del branco di Scott, anche se credo che questo fosse già scontato.  
> Tra l’altro, ho plottato la separazione fra Stiles e Scott _prima_ di vedere cosa sarebbe successo fra di loro nella prima metà della quinta stagione (avevo letto solo gli spoiler pre-stagione), e ammetto che quando poi ho visto la puntata ci sono rimasta male, perché mi piaceva moltissimo l’idea di un confronto – anche pesante – su quanto loro due sono diversi come persone e su come affrontano i problemi in maniera differente (quando si parla di narrazione, i confronti fra i personaggi sono sempre momenti di crescita in un rapporto), invece la loro lite è stata – secondo me – parecchio _a cazzum_ XD Vabbé, è questo quello che passa il convento XD


	37. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 5

 

La squadra operativa esterna stava ormai per ultimare la costruzione del veliero che li avrebbe condotti sull’isola di Lucinda, e Stiles si disse che aveva però ancora una piccola cosa da fare.

Posò con delicatezza una mano sulla spalla di Kira – per non farla sussultare – richiamando la sua attenzione mentre era impegnata a parlare con Rumiko. «Posso presentarti una persona?» le chiese.

Lei gli rivolse un’espressione confusa e perplessa, ma annuì. «Uh, sì, certo».

Invitò Kira a seguirlo e la condusse fino al piccolo campanello di gente che conversava fitto composto da Marjorie, Theodora, Gina e Linda.

«Scusate» s’intromise. «Marge» si rivolse a lei, «tu e Kira vi siete già presentate?» domandò incerto.

Le due nominate si guardarono sorprese e aggrottando la fronte – sotto gli sguardi incuriositi delle altre. «Uhm, sì» borbottò Marjorie.

Dovevano essersi scambiate i nomi in modo veloce e pratico in mezzo a tutti gli eventi che si erano susseguiti con frenesia nelle ultime ore.

«Raleigh ti ha mai parlato di Noshiko?» indagò Stiles cauto.

 _Quello_ attirò l’attenzione sia di Marjorie che di Kira.

«Sì».

Stiles fece un cenno verso Kira. «Lei è la figlia di Noshiko».

Marjorie fissò di colpo Kira, trattenendo visibilmente il fiato tenendo la bocca socchiusa; gli occhi le si inumidirono subito, e intorno a loro le altre ragazze si allontanarono con discrezione.

Kira dovette intuire qualcosa, se non altro dalla reazione di Marjorie. «Sono la bisnipote di Akio» pronunciò un po’ intimidita. «Lo conoscevi?»

Marjorie esalò forte sorridendo commossa e malinconica. «Era mio marito».

Kira divenne subito impacciata. «Uh» mormorò, fissando Stiles come in cerca di un suggerimento.

«In effetti» aggiunse Marjorie, «mi sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di familiare in te, e non solo perché avevo capito che sei una kitsune». Il sorriso nostalgico e brillante di lacrime che aveva stava però per sbriciolare il cuore di Stiles.

«A essere sincera» farfugliò Kira, «so poco di lui, perché mamma non mi ha mai parlato molto della sua vita che faceva prima di papà e me» ammise, «so solo che loro due si osservavano, tipo, _a distanza_ , senza interferire mai l’uno con l’altra».

Marjorie annuì. «Hanno vissuto vite abbastanza diverse. Akio ha avuto una sola linea di discendenza diretta, e non sempre il suo gene è comparso in ogni generazione, quindi ogni tanto… ha perso un po’ di vista qualcuno» sospirò ironica. «Mi ha detto che però non ricordava più se Noshiko fosse sua nipote perché era suo _zio materno_ o suo _nonno paterno_ , perché quando era ancora molto giovane capitava non di rado che a lui e ai suoi simili chiedessero favori del genere».

Kira aggrottò molto la fronte – e Stiles non fu da meno, incuriosito. «Che favori?»

«A volte delle famiglie nobili e prestigiose avevano dei problemi di fertilità, o speravano di avere un figlio sano e forte che proseguisse la loro dinastia, quindi quando una kitsune domandava loro dei favori – come dell’ospitalità – loro chiedevano in cambio che ingravidassero le mogli» spiegò con tono divertito e un po’ malizioso.

«Oh» esalò Kira, afflosciando le spalle con aria imbarazzata. Stiles al suo fianco annuì oltremodo _impressionato_.

Marjorie continuò a sorridere. «Ovviamente parliamo di quando Akio aveva non più di duecento anni: a quei tempi era importante per una buona famiglia avere degli eredi di costituzione sana e robusta, perché il tasso di mortalità infantile era abbastanza alto e non di rado c’erano delle epidemie, e quindi c’era rischio di non avere una discendenza» specificò. «Una storia di una notte veloce e _concordata_ con un uomo che poi _scompariva_ era più facile da nascondere agli occhi della gente, rispetto a una relazione extra coniugale vera e propria, e l’onore di nessuno veniva leso perché entrambi i coniugi erano consenzienti».

«Capisco» mugugnò Kira. «Comunque» provò a ridarsi un tono, «era il nonno di mia madre, in questo senso sono la sua bisnipote» specificò.

«Sono felice di saperlo» le disse Marjorie assentendo commossa, «e contenta di _vederti_ : è bello sapere che nel mondo reale c’è ancora qualcosa di Akio».

A quelle parole Stiles si morse forte il labbro puntando in basso gli occhi lucidi.

Kira annuì impacciata. «È stato bello anche per me conoscerti».

Trascorsero un paio di secondi pieni di commozione e imbarazzato, alla fine dei quali Stiles si schiarì forte la voce.

«Io…» biascicò Kira, facendo un cenno dietro di sé, «torno a fare quello che stavo facendo».

«Ok» le sorrise Marjorie.

Quando Kira si allontanò, Marjorie si rivolse a Stiles con un sorriso grato e lucente. «Grazie» gli mormorò.

Lui scrollò le spalle a sguardo basso. «Sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere».

Lei lo abbracciò con tenerezza. «Mi ripeti spesso che lui sarebbe fiero di me, ma sarebbe fiero anche di te, sai?»

«Lo spero» le replicò con voce roca.

« _Credici_ » lo rassicurò con sicurezza.

Stiles tirò su col naso e pensò che probabilmente una volta tornato in sé nel mondo reale avrebbe scelto di tatuarsi di nuovo ogni tatuaggio che avrebbe perso al risveglio, frase di Raleigh compresa.

 

 

 

Deaton aveva davanti a sé il proprio account aperto su una schermata che illustrava come dovevano posizionarsi le persone da teletrasportare sul veliero, per evitare che si materializzassero in un punto sbagliato finendo in mare o tragicamente impalati – sarebbe stato tanto assurdamente ridicolo che Stiles ne avrebbe riso fino a scoppiare in brutti singhiozzi isterici e disperati.

Si divisero in due gruppi, e Stiles andò per prima.

La squadra sarebbe stata composta da ciò che rimaneva della Confraternita della Misericordia, Marjorie con Theodora e i suoi soldati che erano ancora vivi, Gina e Vicky, Stiles con Philip e Linda più tutto il gruppo di Scott, suo padre e lo sceriffo. In aggiunta c’erano anche degli agenti dell’FBI, e Stiles sperava proprio che ciò sarebbe bastato: gli assassini comparivano davvero alla presenza della paura e del panico, e si moltiplicavano in spazi aperti o una volta entrati in uno spazio chiuso, e l’isola _era_ uno spazio aperto, con per giunta poche possibilità di fuga visto che era un terreno limitato circondato dall’acqua.

Quello che sapevano del territorio era che il clima non sarebbe stato propriamente ospitale, ma dato che gli Osservatori non erano più al comando non ci sarebbero state tempeste o piogge infinite ad attenderli.

Una volta disposti come ordinato dalla squadra operativa esterna, Deaton diede l’ok e Stiles chiuse gli occhi – più che altro perché non aveva voglia di scoprire se vedere il mondo sparire e ricomparire gli avrebbe provocato della nausea.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si trovava sulla _Ling_ , nel bel mezzo della parte più fredda dell’oceano dell’Eden. Stiles si guardò intorno con l’aria di mare che gli sferzava la faccia e un sentore di salsedine nelle narici e sulle labbra; era mattina presto, ma il cielo era plumbeo sopra di loro, e non c’era nessun branco di delfini o beluga all’orizzonte, solo un’infinita distesa di un blu che sapeva di mercurio.

«Credo che arriveremo all’isola quando la luce naturale sarà ancora dalla nostra» lo rassicurò Rafael; poi con la testa gli fece cenno di seguirlo. «Vieni, ti mostro i cannoni che ci hanno procurato».

Stiles assentì e s’incamminò con Derek e Philip dietro di sé.

«La parte difficile è stata sbloccare nel programma la polvere da sparo» li informò Rafael, mentre scendevano, «perché si è attivata e aperta solo con il virus, ma era disponibile soltanto per gli assassini e Lucinda, ma una volta riusciti, abbiamo costruito anche un paio di _queste_ » si scostò la giacca dal fianco e scoprì una fondina, dalla quale estrasse una pistola a canna lunga che sapeva di Far West.

La passò a Stiles, che però non ne aveva mai maneggiata una, quindi preferì darla a Philip, che come previsto l’impugnò e la considerò con occhio critico.

«È di buona fattura» decretò Philip, restituendola a Rafael. «Non è qualcosa che si aspettano, vero?»

«No, non se l’aspettano. Siamo però riusciti a farne poche, ma chiunque di voi può acquistarle dal mercato virtuale, che però è bloccato agli assassini».

«Buono a sapersi» mormorò Stiles.

Giunti davanti ai cannoni, Stiles deglutì a fatica: un tempo da ragazzino avrebbe pagato oro per andare in un museo di armi antiche e toccarne uno, ma ora che li vedeva – e per giunta in una situazione del genere – sentiva bene tutto il peso che avevano; gli facevano seccare la bocca solo a guardarli.

«Non sappiamo se avranno delle barche» disse Rafael, «ma di certo ci vedranno arrivare e occuperanno la spiaggia: questi ci aiuteranno a fare piazza pulita da lontano».

«Però non sappiamo nemmeno se dovremo raggiungere la spiaggia con delle scialuppe» gli fece notare Stiles, «mirare in questo caso sarà ancora più delicato».

«Faremo attenzione» gli garantì Rafael.

Tornati sul ponte, videro che l’altra metà della loro squadra era stata portata sulla nave e che la ciurma era già in attività per iniziare il viaggio.

Stiles notò che Scott si guardava intorno con aria confusa ma anche vagamente sorridente; si avvicinò a lui appoggiando le mani sul bordo del veliero.

«È incredibile!» esordì Scott, gesticolando come a indicare tutto l’ambiente intorno a loro.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso. «Questo è niente: ho fatto un viaggio in mare che è durato _sei giorni_ e il tempo era migliore rispetto a ora, e ti assicuro che lo spettacolo è stato ancora più stupefacente».

«È stato quando hai visto la balena?»

«Sì» annuì guardando l’orizzonte, «e i delfini. E i beluga» aggiunse. «Eravamo in tre su una caravella, che è più piccola di questo veliero» agitò una mano indicando il posto in cui si trovavano, «quindi abbiamo trascorso tutto il viaggio in solitudine in uno spazio ristretto, ed è stato… _intenso_ » sospirò sforzandosi di sorridere, anche se aveva gli occhi lucidi al ricordo.

Scott incrociò le braccia poggiandole anche lui sul bordo. «Con chi eri?»

«Con Gina – la ragazza con la ciocca blu e il piercing al labbro – e… _Ling_ » deglutì a fatica.

«Ling come questa nave?»

«Sì» assentì senza guardarlo, e Scott dovette _intuire_ , perché non gli pose alcuna domanda al riguardo. Poi Stiles decise di spostare l’argomento altrove, inspirò a fondo alzando le spalle e poi espirò forte afflosciando la posa. «Raccontami come ha proseguito il branco in questo lungo anno» lo invitò con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

Scott scrollò le spalle. «All’inizio è stato parecchio… _strano_. Sai com’è, tu e Allison non c’eravate più, Isaac si stava stabilendo in Francia con Chris…» evitò lo sguardo di Stiles. «Non sapevo più nemmeno se potevano esserci le basi per formare ancora un branco, eravamo solo io e Lydia, mentre Kira era ed è ancora così "nuova" del mondo sovrannaturale, ne sa così poco…. A volte mi dicevo che magari era meglio così, che Kira ne sapesse poco e restasse lontana dal nostro mondo, per il suo bene…» si rabbuiò un po’ aggrottando la fronte e puntando gli occhi in basso verso il mare. «Poi ogni tanto Lydia sentiva _qualcosa_ , qualcosa di _non_ buono, e avevamo solo Deaton per capire come affrontare le piccole minacce che di tanto in tanto sorgevano a Beacon Hills, quindi ho dovuto anche appoggiarmi a Malia, a cui nel frattempo cercavo di insegnare come avere il controllo dei propri istinti – volevo mantenere la promessa che tu le avevi fatto».

«Malia è con voi, adesso?» intuì Stiles.

«Sì» sorrise malinconico. «Anche se, davvero, all’inizio non sapevo proprio cosa sarebbe stato di noi, perché speravo che Kira tornasse a New York e riprendesse a fare una vita meno piena di sovrannaturale, lontana da Beacon Hills, mentre Malia aveva già i suoi problemi a tornare a una vita più _umana_ e non volevo invischiarla troppo nelle nostre faccende, e io e Lydia il più delle volte quando ci guardavamo in faccia ricordavamo _troppe cose_ , troppe persone che non c’erano più: io e lei non sapevamo se essere un branco ci avrebbe fatto ancora male, e preferivamo mantenere le distanze da Kira e Malia».

Stiles ne rimase perplesso. «Cos’è che vi ha fatto cambiare idea, allora?»

Scott si schiarì la voce e si passò una mano sulla nuca, impacciato. «Ho, tipo, guadagnato un beta per sbaglio Mordendolo».

Stiles restò fermo e inespressivo per qualche secondo. «Scott, un alpha non guadagna mai un beta per sbaglio, la gente non si Morde a caso».

«In questo caso _sì_ » ribatté lui con tono un po’ stridulo. «Liam frequenta la nostra stessa scuola, ma ha sedici anni…»

Ne restò sorpreso. «Hai Morso _un sedicenne_?»

« _Quindicenne_ , a dire il vero» precisò con imbarazzo, «quando è successo aveva quindici anni».

Stiles si passò una mano sul volto, non sapendo se voleva sul serio sapere il resto.

Scott si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Comunque, è andata così: un wendigo affamato si è intrufolato nell’ospedale seguendo l’odore del sangue – c’era stato un brutto tamponamento a catena quel giorno, c’erano parecchi feriti – e mamma mi ha chiamato, e io ho chiamato le ragazze, perché la situazione era parecchio brutta e delicata. Lì però c’era anche Liam, che aveva subito un brutto infortunio durante gli allenamenti di lacrosse a scuola: il wendigo lo ha attaccato e io per salvarlo l’ho tipo, _afferrato_ per il braccio con la bocca. E le _zanne_ ».

«Hai idea di quanto suoni ridicolo un salvataggio del genere?»

«Lo so» pigolò Scott, «ma cos’altro potevo fare? Poi Liam è scappato perché mi ha creduto un mostro fuori di testa…»

«Non stento a crederlo».

«Quindi io e le ragazze abbiamo cercato di fare qualcosa per convincerlo, perché la luna piena era la notte successiva e c’era rischio che lui si trasformasse e andasse in giro a compiere omicidi di massa».

«Probabile».

«E quindi io e le ragazze abbiamo pensato di rapirlo e chiuderlo nella casa al lago di Lydia».

Stiles annuì sarcastico. «Mi sembra logico. Devo supporre che non sia finita bene?»

«No, è scappato dalla finestra» biascicò, «però poi lo abbiamo ripreso e incatenato. Alla fine comunque ne abbiamo discusso per bene e ci siamo chiariti».

Stiles sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Così hai guadagnato un beta».

Scott annuì con un accenno di sorriso. «Diciamo che è stata però la cosa che ci ha portato a stare tutti insieme. Ognuno di noi è stato trascinato nel mondo sovrannaturale nel modo più drammatico e ingiusto possibile: io sono stato Morso da Peter per un piano di vendetta che non mi riguardava, Lydia ha cominciato a manifestare i suoi poteri da banshee senza averlo mai chiesto e a seguito a _un trauma sanguinolento_ , Kira è finita in questo mondo dopo che uno spirito oscuro evocato da sua madre e sfuggito alla sua prigionia ce l’ha inevitabilmente trascinata dentro, e Malia si è trasformata nel peggiore dei modi uccidendo sua madre e sua sorella» riassunse triste. «Volevamo qualcosa di meglio per Liam, che è più giovane di noi e ancora inesperto».

Stiles sorrise con affetto. «Riesco a capirlo e a immaginarlo».

«E quindi» sospirò Scott, «Kira è rimasta a Beacon Hills e siamo tornati a essere un branco, e con Liam si è aggiunto Mason, il suo migliore amico, che è umano però ha capito tutto subito: non ho mai vietato a Liam di confidarsi con qualcuno di cui sapeva di potersi fidare».

Stiles osservò con nostalgia l’orizzonte. «Sembra proprio che le cose vi vadano bene, allora».

Scott scrollò le spalle. «Tutto sommato sì. Al momento Malia a Beacon Hills con Liam e Mason, perché loro due sono ancora minorenni e non potevano intraprendere un viaggio simile senza delle scuse solide da dare ai loro genitori, ma anche se non sono lì sul posto sono tranquillo: Beacon Hills si sta assestando ormai – o almeno così dice Deaton – non dovrebbe attirare più _mostruosità troppo mostruose_ in futuro, e poi mi fido di loro tre».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «E così Beacon Hills è diventata la classica cittadina da film sovrannaturale di serie B dove succede di tutto ed è normale così, è solo tipica quotidianità».

«Più o meno» esalò Scott. «Facciamo del nostro meglio per proteggerci e avere una vita più semplice possibile nonostante ciò che siamo, e…» esitò appena, «capisco che questo non è più il genere di vita che ti piace» concluse con un velo di tristezza.

Stiles scosse la testa sorridendo con le labbra assottigliate. «Onestamente non so cosa farò quando mi risveglierò, ma in cambio so per certo ciò che _non_ voglio fare. Non posso più stare a Beacon Hills, e nemmeno in una grande città… ho bisogno di qualcosa di _diverso_ ».

«Un nuovo tipo di branco?» propose Scott, incerto.

«No, forse un nuovo tipo di Confraternita» sospirò Stiles… «magari una _gilda_ » concluse con leggera ironia.

 _La Gilda delle Nove Contee_ , suggerì una voce dentro di lui, suonando speranzosa e malinconica.

Si voltò verso Scott. «Parlami di Liam e del branco» gli chiese nostalgico e sorridendo, «raccontami di ciò che siete adesso».

E Scott lo accontentò, e a Stiles sapere di come erano andati avanti senza di lui fece meno male di quanto previsto.

 

 

 

Dopo parecchie ore di navigazione, giunsero infine in vista dell’isola misteriosa.

Philip, come Stiles, osservò l’isola con il cannocchiale. «Mi sembra proprio di essere tornato a casa» biascicò sarcastico e asciutto, e Stiles non poté dargli torto: non era mai stato in Scozia, ma comunque sapeva più o meno quali erano gli elementi caratteristici dei suoi confini marittimi.

Una parte di costa era caratterizzata da scogliere alte e grigie, a tratti tappezzate da erba secca agitata dal vento gelido e salato. La spiaggia era di sabbia altrettanto grigia, e tutta l’isola era circondata da molteplici faraglioni di varia altezza somiglianti a denti aguzzi, che rendevano poco pratico perfino un approccio con le scialuppe – dall’alto l’isola doveva sembrare la bocca di un mostro con una doppia fila di denti acuminati.

Stiles, con ancora il cannocchiale puntato verso la spiaggia, sbuffò un ghigno sarcastico. «Ed ecco gli assassini spuntare come funghi» borbottò. «Almeno però da questa distanza non possono colpirci con una catapulta».

«Ma noi possiamo colpire loro con i cannoni» aggiunse Philip.

«C’è comunque il rischio che i proiettili colpiscano le rocce sporgenti dall’acqua, frantumandole e rendendoci così più difficile arrivare alla spiaggia con le scialuppe» si voltò verso Rafael e alzò la voce. «Conviene circumnavigare l’isola fino a trovare un tratto di spiaggia con i faraglioni più bassi» propose, «in questo modo avremo una visuale migliore per i colpi di cannone e meno possibilità di abbattere rocce emerse complicandoci la vita e la via per la spiaggia».

Rafael concordò con lui assentendo e cominciando a dare ordini.

«Quindi» sospirò Philip, compiaciuto, «l’assalto sta per avere inizio?»

Stiles richiuse il cannocchiale con un gesto secco. «Già» fece un ghigno cattivo, «sta per avere inizio».

Il mare non era proprio impetuoso, ma c’era parecchio vento e il cielo era scuro sopra di loro, ma anche se non fu facilissimo riuscirono a completare il giro intorno all’isola.

«Questo è il posto migliore» decretò Argent serio, osservando l’orizzonte, «non dovremmo fare parecchi danni sparando da qui».

Rafael storse la bocca. «Il problema è che dovremo essere _veloci_ : gli assassini si moltiplicano molto in fretta, c’è rischio di arrivare lì quando loro saranno già ricomparsi e _raddoppiati_ ».

«E questo» esalò Stiles, «è il motivo per cui quando saremo a metà percorso con le scialuppe sarà il caso di ricominciare con i cannoni».

Argent lo guardò poco convinto.

«A quel punto la traiettoria sarà pulita» spiegò Stiles, «qualsiasi roccia emersa colpibile sarà già stata abbattuta, non ci sarà rischio che ci cada addosso. Basterà solo smettere con i cannoni una volta che saremo prossimi alla spiaggia».

«È comunque un rischio» mugugnò Argent, anche se meno incerto di prima.

«Me ne prendo la responsabilità» mormorò Stiles, rivolgendosi poi verso lui e Rafael. «Voi?»

Le loro espressioni gli dissero che non è che avessero molta altra scelta.

Diedero fondo all’ancora e con rapidità assegnarono un gruppo di persone a ogni scialuppa, e altri si prepararono ai cannoni.

Stiles fissò l’orizzonte, come la spiaggia pullulasse di assassini in nero che osservavano la _Ling_ aspettandoli armati fino ai denti.

Sentì Rafael e Argent urlare ordini in modo secco, gli uomini erano già pronti e si sentiva nell’aria un sentore di polvere da sparo unito alla salsedine.

Si udì il conto alla rovescia impartito da Argent e i passi veloci della ciurma che cercò un sostegno per il contraccolpo; Stiles aspettò il boato dei cannoni stando stretto nelle spalle e con i denti serrati, e quando arrivò fu pure più assordante del previsto: senza scostare lo sguardo dall’orizzonte, fece una smorfia di nervosismo e frustrazione e portò rapido il cannocchiale all’occhio.

Due rocce emerse avevano la cima mozzata, ma in cambio sulla spiaggia c’era aria di distruzione e parecchi corpi in meno.

«CARICATE!» ordinò Argent.

Al secondo colpo furono tutti più pronti, anche se Stiles vide Derek arricciare il naso e scuotere la testa facendo una smorfia di fastidio: gli spari di un cannone non dovevano essere una gran cosa per l’udito di un mannaro.

Caricarono e spararono una terza volta e poi iniziarono a calare in mare le scialuppe in maniera frenetica.

«Veloci, veloci, veloci!» esortò Stiles, aiutando Gina a scendere. Non avevano molto tempo prima che altri assassini si affacciassero sulla spiaggia per vedere cos’era successo e si moltiplicassero.

«Beh» esalò Marjorie, inespressiva quanto sarcastica mentre si sedeva accanto a Derek, «almeno Lucinda non potrà dire che non abbiamo suonato il campanello di casa».

Stiles ghignò scuotendo la testa, notando come a tutte le scialuppe si stessero mettendo ai remi solo i mannari – alla loro c’erano Derek e Scott. «Mi chiedo però dentro che tipo di fortezza si sarà rifugiata».

«Qualcosa di spoglio e robusto che non si estende in altezza» ipotizzò Philip, «in modo tale da non essere visibile dal mare sotto un cielo sereno. È probabile che si trovi verso la scogliera a est» e l’indicò con la mano. «Da lì può vedere tutto, ma noi non possiamo vedere lei».

Marjorie sbuffò amara. «Siamo tutti fottutamente stanchi, arrivare fin lassù combattendo per giunta non sarà un gioco da ragazzi».

Stiles concordò annuendo. «Dovremo giocare bene le carte che abbiamo dalla nostra». Erano ormai vicini alle prime rocce emerse, sentì un leggero cambio nell’aria alle loro spalle. « _Giù le teste_ » ordinò. Le palle di cannone passarono in volo sopra di loro e si abbatterono di nuovo sulla spiaggia, eliminando un primo piccolo tentativo di ricomparsa degli assassini. E nonostante tutto i mannari stavano remando così forte da avere il fiatone.

Non appena il fondale fu abbastanza basso, scesero rapidi bagnandosi fino alle ginocchia e corsero fino alla spiaggia, appena in tempo per vedere un gruppo di assassini affacciarsi dalla foresta marciando verso di loro.

Marjorie ghignò cattiva scostandosi il mantello da un fianco. «Se non vi dispiace, ho portato un mio vecchio amico dal mondo reale».

Stiles sgranò gli occhi: era un _fucile_. Di quelli che potevano avere i pirati di un tempo, ma era un dannatissimo fucile.

Marjorie sparò con precisione e in rapida successione, eliminando tutta la loro fila di nemici. Intorno a loro, si sparsero gli approdati con le altre scialuppe – i membri della Misericordia, Linda, Gina e Vicky, Cora, Kira e Deaton.

Stiles si voltò a guardare verso la _Ling_ : avevano finito con i colpi di cannone, stavano calando in mare altre scialuppe per raggiungerli e aiutarli.

«Tre gruppi» ordinò Stiles spiccio, «ovest, centro ed est» fece dei cenni con le mani verso le direzioni. «Pensiamo che sia più probabile che Lucinda di trovi a est, verso la scogliera più alta, quindi se a ovest e centro non trovate nulla, correte subito verso est, chiaro?»

Per una questione quasi di affinità implicita tutti si raggrupparono in fretta intorno a Linda, Marjorie e Stiles. Scott si mosse per unirsi al gruppo di Stiles, ma lui lo fermò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Scott lo guardò stupito e un po’ ferito.

«Scottie, _per favore_ , vai con Marge» gli disse serio ma con sguardo supplicante.

«Ma…»

«Ha bisogno di un _alpha_ » sottolineò, «nel suo gruppo non ci sono mannari forti, e io sono umano come lei e _so_ quanto sia stanca e provata, e in più il suo corpo è dieci volte più deteriorato del mio. Necessito di sapere che sarai con lei».

Scott sembrò combattuto per qualche secondo, poi assentì. Si scambiarono delle pacche veloci sulle spalle e un paio di sguardi di intesa e poi ognuno si mosse verso la direzione assegnata.

Linda andò a ovest, insieme a Gina e Vicky, Kira e Deaton. Verso il centro dell’isola andarono Marjorie con Scott, Siobhán, Theodora, Diego e Taka.

Stiles aveva con sé Derek, Philip, Alena e Cora, ma non era del tutto un caso che avesse insistito per mandare Scott al centro: in caso di emergenza, Scott sarebbe stato abbastanza vicino per aiutarli – rispetto al gruppo a ovest – sarebbe bastato che uno dei licantropi ululasse e Scott sarebbe corso da loro sorprendendo il nemico alle spalle.

La spiaggia di sabbia grigia si estendeva solo pochi metri verso l’interno dell’isola, poi iniziava un lungo tratto di ciottoli biancastri – proprio l’ _ideale_ per una corsa – che si diradarono man mano che si addentrarono nella foresta – una pineta dall’odore verde pungente, così tanto da essere fastidioso.

Non fecero in tempo forse neanche a percorrere un paio di chilometri fra gli alberi che degli assassini li raggiunsero accerchiandoli.

Derek, Cora e Alena ringhiarono in direzione dei nemici mostrando zanne e artigli, in posizione di attacco.

Stiles indietreggiò fino a premere piano la propria schiena contro quella di Philip; sorrise stanco ma cattivo. «Sei pronto per la nostra ultima battaglia insieme?»

«Sono _nato_ per questo momento» gli rispose inespressivo.

«Quanta drammaticità» rigirò la katana in una mano, «ne sono commosso» ghignò, e con un urlo rabbioso parò il colpo del primo assassino che si lanciò verso di lui.

I cloni erano stati ideati come dei _soldati instancabili_ , con la forza e i poteri di guarigione di un mannaro pur non avendone i tratti fisici, e non soffrivano la stanchezza, il sonno o la fama. Affrontarli era _logorante_.

Stiles affondò la katana nel fianco di un assassino che stava cercando di sopraffare Cora, e lei lo fissò sorpresa inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sei diventato _veloce_ ».

«Fra le altre cose» sottolineò con sarcasmo, sfilando la lama dal clone prima che scomparisse.

Dopo una lotta estenuante, finalmente gli assassini cominciarono a diminuire e poi… _si moltiplicarono_.

«’ _fanculo_ » sbottò Stiles fra i denti; sentì dei passi verso di loro e stava per imprecare un’altra volta, ma sospirò di sollievo quando vide che chi li aveva raggiunti era suo padre con degli agenti amici del padre di Scott.

«Vi copriamo le spalle!» lo avvisò lo sceriffo, gesticolando per dirgli di proseguire pure; Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo grato e riprese la corsa con gli altri.

Incontrarono un altro paio di assassini, ma stavolta riuscirono a liberarsene più o meno senza fermarsi troppo, almeno fino a quando non arrivarono all’inizio della salita che portava all’estremità della scogliera.

Cora ringhiò fissando la nuova riga di assassini che stava marciando verso di loro, provenienti proprio dalla cima della scogliera. «Non so se la situazione stia diventando sempre più ridicola o sempre più stancante».

«Credo entrambe» borbottò Derek.

Stiles ghignò. «In pratica questo è il riassunto della nostra vita nell’Eden».

Gli assassini avanzavano senza alcuna fretta e con facce scure e serie, come se loro quattro fossero topi in trappola senza via di fuga, da eliminare facilmente e con comodo. Era snervante il fatto che avessero in parte ragione, considerando come da un momento all’altro avrebbero potuto moltiplicarsi e sopraffarli.

Philip alzò il mento verso l’estremità della scogliera. «C’è da dire che se vengono da lì, vuol dire che la fortezza è in quella direzione, no?»

«Dobbiamo arrivarci a ogni costo» ribatté Derek, e si rivolse a Stiles. « _Dividiamoci_ ».

Lui lo guardò incredulo quanto seccato.

«È la soluzione migliore» insisté Derek – gli assassini erano ormai vicini a loro.

Stiles esalò arrendendosi e facendo un cenno in direzione di Philip per dirgli di seguirlo.

«Vai con loro» disse Derek a Cora. Lei aprì bocca per protestare, ma lui la fermò. «Io e te non abbiamo mai davvero combattuto insieme, soprattutto in una situazione simile con delle _lame_ » precisò serio. «È solo per una questione di praticità» sentenziò.

Derek e Alena ormai combattevano fianco a fianco _da mesi_ , erano più coordinati e soprattutto più coscienti di cosa li aspettava. Cora ingoiò il rospo deglutendo forte e assentendo un po’ rigida.

Stiles posò una mano sulla spalla di Cora e si voltò verso Derek. «Ti aspetto dentro la fortezza». Una breve pausa e puntò gli occhi nei suoi. « _Ti amo_ ».

Lui gli replicò serio e deciso. « _Mi fido di te_ ».

Stiles aveva con sé l’unico familiare che a Derek fosse rimasto, l’unica possibilità di bloccare il virus e l’occasione di devastare Derek per sempre non tornando più indietro, e Derek si stava fidando di lui. Era molto di più di quanto gli potesse chiedere.

Gli assassini furono su di loro e Derek e Alena si mossero rapidi facendo strada a Stiles, Philip e Cora e restando indietro.

Iniziò la scalata verso la parte più alta della scogliera, fra sterpaglia e rocce spigolose che si affacciavano dal terreno duro e scuro. Stiles ne odiò ogni secondo.

Lui e Cora arrivarono in cima quasi sputando i polmoni, Philip sputando imprecazioni molto scozzesi.

E poi, finalmente libera dalle nuvole grigie che la circondavano, si parò dinanzi a loro la fortezza.

Stiles e Philip irrigidirono la posa perdendo ogni colore.

Cora era stranita. «Perché mi è familiare?» mormorò.

Stiles inspirò a fondo irrigidendo la mascella. «Perché è una copia della base del _nostro_ castello».

Era il castello del Drago Scarlatto senza l’aggiunta di ale supplementari. Stiles poté sentire come Philip irradiasse furia quanto lui. Era _oltraggioso_.

«Come entriamo?» chiese Cora.

«Beh» esalò Stiles, aprendo il proprio account, «credo che sia ora di spendere i risparmi di una vita in qualcosa di utile» biascicò amaro e sarcastico. Cliccò sul mercato virtuale.

«Compri armi?» ipotizzò Philip.

«No, il necessario per delle bombe Molotov».

Philip inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Mi sembra un’ottima idea» aprì anche lui l’account per fare spese.

Cora si accovacciò a terra con loro due, e si mosse veloce raccogliendo le bottiglie che comprarono e seguendo i loro preparativi per imitarli aiutandoli. «Credete che un incendio?»

«Mi auguro almeno che ci aiuti a creare qualche breccia, o una distrazione» le rispose Stiles. «Al nostro castello oltre il portone d’ingresso c’è una grata metallica prima di arrivare al tunnel che porta al cortile, e onestamente non so se una volta eliminata la porta ne troveremo una simile…»

Philip strappò una striscia di stoffa dal suo mantello per farne delle micce. «Se questo è il progetto base del castello, potremmo non trovarne una: all’inizio da noi la grata non c’era, è stata posizionata _dopo_ , conosco bene la storia del nostro castello».

Stiles esalò bene. «Speriamo bene. Al massimo proveremo a darci dentro fino a sfondare un parete» si rivolse a Cora. «Riusciresti a sfondare uno di quei muri di pietra a pugni?» le domandò.

Lei continuò ad allacciare le micce alle bottiglie guardando circospetta la fortezza. «Non sono un’alpha, non sono _così_ forte e _non sono_ Derek, ma se indeboliamo la struttura potrei anche riuscirci» considerò.

«È pur sempre un punto a nostro favore» ribatté Stiles, mentre prendeva dalla sua piccola sacca da viaggio la pietra focaia e l’acciarino da tasca. «Siamo pronti?» chiese. In risposta gli altri due si alzarono in piedi.

Con decisione lanciarono le bombe preparate cercando di mettersi subito al riparo dietro una grossa roccia che sporgeva dal terreno. Il rombo del fuoco risuonò forte.

Quando si affacciarono a vedere il risultato, videro l’intero portone già _distrutto_ dalle fiamme, ma l’incendio si era già appiccato ai lati ed era impossibile oltrepassare la soglia.

«Qualcuno farà il lavoro per noi…» commentò Stiles ghignando, e in effetti pochi minuti dopo si intravide che dall’altra parte c’erano degli assassini che stavano provando a domare l’incendio prima che si espandesse ancora, armati di grossi secchi d’acqua.

I loro nemici stessi stavano creando la breccia che cercavano.

Stiles e Philip si liberarono dei resti dei mantelli e sfoderarono le lame, pronti a farsi largo con la forza non appena le fiamme sarebbero state un po’ più placate.

Cora fece scattare gli artigli, non proprio convinta. «Non mi piace il fatto che non abbiano messo squadre di rinforzo _fuori_ dalla fortezza, come se pensassero sfacciatamente di non averne bisogno».

«In teoria hanno ragione, visto che possono moltiplicarsi ovunque in spazi aperti e che dopo l’entrata ci aspetta un cortile» le rispose Stiles, con lo sguardo puntato sul fuoco. «Ma l’importante sarà focalizzarsi solo nell’oltrepassare il mare di assassini che ci aspetta e _sbarrare_ le porte che oltrepasseremo, per non permettere loro di seguirci in degli spazi chiusi».

«Abbiamo visite» borbottò Philip, accennando alla loro destra – c’era una pattuglia di assassini che avanzava.

Stiles ghignò amaro. «Forse abbiamo decretato troppo presto di essere soli qua fuori».

«Si stanno armando!» li avvertì Cora, indicando gli assassini dietro la soglia ormai quasi più non infuocata, che stavano abbandonando i secchi d’acqua.

«Ricordatevi» ordinò Stiles, «non ci frega di ucciderli, ci frega solo di arrivare dietro una cazzo di porta da sbarrare alle nostre spalle!» e poi urlò. «ATTACCHIAMO!»

Si lanciarono correndo verso l’entrata annerita e adornata di fiammelle agli stipiti, con altri assassini alle loro calcagna, e quando arrivarono al cortile a forma di dodecagono si arrestarono e a Stiles salì il cuore in gola e serrò la mascella: avevano oltrepassato in maniera veloce gli assassini che li aspettavano al varco, ma lì erano _circondati_ da un mare di nemici.

«Niente panico» mormorò Philip, atono. «Niente panico o se ne materializzeranno altri ancora e saremo _fottuti_ ».

«Possiamo solo provarci» borbottò Stiles di rimando. «Cora, chiama i rinforzi, _ora_ » ordinò.

Cora inclinò la testa all’indietro ruggendo fortissimo, e Stiles e Philip in contemporanea fecero il primo passo verso gli assassini.

Dovevano sforzarsi di arrivare alla prima porta, era un’impresa difficilissima ma era tutto ciò che potevano fare, e stanchi e provati com’erano era perfino faticoso pensare di farlo: Stiles si muoveva maneggiando rapido la katana e tenendo sempre d’occhio Philip e Cora, che con ringhi e fendenti provavano quanto lui ad andare verso il porticato del cortile e la porta più vicina.

Ogni tanto Stiles tossiva pure perché l’aria era intrisa di fumo e odore di legno bruciato, e a tratti si sentiva in bocca il sapore del sangue – dovuto forse a qualche taglio al labbro che ancora non sentiva per via dell’adrenalina – ma più indietreggiavano verso la porta, più incitava gli altri due a farsi forza.

Infine, vide Cora forzare il grosso pomello che fungeva da maniglia e poi spalancare la porta ringhiando: si precipitarono dentro, chiusero e mentre Stiles e Philip tenevano la porta bloccata sotto le pressioni che ricevevano dall’altro lato dagli assassini che cercavano di entrare – Philip usava la schiena, Stiles le mani, entrambi stringevano i denti – Cora a spintoni e ringhi di frustrazione accumulò un tavolino e un paio di grosse sedie pesanti.

«SPOSTATEVI» gridò Cora fra le zanne; loro lo fecero, e lei con dei calci ben assestati usò quanto trovato per tenere chiusa la porta.

Philip scosse la testa, aveva il fiatone. «Non credo però che durerà molto».

«Questo è il motivo per cui ho detto di chiamare i rinforzi» replicò Stiles, e poi accennò ai due di seguirlo. «Andiamo, dobbiamo scovare Lucinda!»

Corsero a perdifiato lungo il corridoio di pietra che avevano di fronte – Stiles notò come fosse privo di arazzi e statue – e prima di potere salire la prima rampa di scale che trovarono in fondo, videro una pattuglia di assassini raggiungerli dal corridoio adiacente.

Assaliti, furono costretti a sostare sulle scale combattendo; Stiles si liberò il più in fretta possibile, salì i gradini fino in cima e andò alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa di pesante: trovò una panca dall’aspetto robusto disposta lungo una parete, la trascinò a fatica verso le scale e poi si rivolse verso il basso.

«CI SONO» gridò in modo vago, per attirare l’attenzione solo di Philip e Cora, che lo videro e si spostarono quando lui lanciò la panca giù per le scale, travolgendo un paio di assassini – che a loro volta cadendo travolsero altri loro compagni – e liberando così la via di fuga.

Si precipitarono verso la porta successiva, l’aprirono, la richiusero e cercarono in maniera frenetica qualcosa con cui sbarrarla.

«Sappiamo almeno dove stiamo andando?» chiese Cora, sfiatata e un po’ scettica.

Philip si terse il sudore dalla fronte col dorso di una mano. «Più o meno» ammise con un certo sarcasmo. «Diciamo che ormai l’importante è essere dentro, e siamo pure abbastanza inoltrati nell’edificio».

Stiles era chino e teneva le mani sulle ginocchia. «Pensi che dovremmo andare in cima alla torre più alta?» chiese incerto a Philip.

«Per Lucinda quello sarebbe un buon punto d’osservazione» considerò lui, «ma anche vero che da lì avrebbe poche via di fuga».

Cora aggrottò la fronte, frustrata. «Dove possiamo trovarla, allora?!»

Stiles provò a fare dei rapidi calcoli. «Forse in un posto con più possibili uscite?»

«Qualcosa tipo la sala mensa» osservò Philip, monocorde ma deciso.

Stiles assentì piano riflettendo. «Se è uguale alla nostra, potrebbe anche darsi».

«In che direzione?» chiese Cora spiccia.

«Di qua» esalò Stiles, incamminandosi e precedendoli a grandi falcate. E in quel momento sentirono un gran rumore di passi e mobili sfasciati.

Stiles serrò la mascella. «Qualcosa mi dice che stanno guadagnando terreno».

«Ma va?» gli replicò Philip sarcastico fra i denti, spingendolo per esortarlo a correre veloce.

Proseguirono per i due corridoi successivi arrivando alle porte in scivolata e sbarrando le uscite purtroppo sempre in modo più leggero – i mobili da usare a disposizione stavano diminuendo – e proprio quando Stiles per un attimo cedette crollando a carponi sul pavimento – vide una goccia di sudore della sua faccia cadere a terra – si udirono un paio di lunghi ululati dall’esterno della fortezza.

«Derek e Scott sono qui» sentenziò Cora sicura, con gli occhi illuminati di giallo.

Stiles fece leva con le mani contro il pavimento per rialzarsi. «Speriamo che ci raggiungano subito. _Muoviamoci_ ».

Procedettero in maniera meccanica gridandosi di tanto in tanto qualche ordine o incoraggiamento, e quando infine arrivarono davanti al grosso portone centrale della sala mensa, erano così stremati ed esauriti che tutti e tre non riuscirono a frenare in tempo e ci sbatterono di faccia o con una spalla.

Stiles roteò gli occhi quando sentì i passi degli assassini che gli raggiungevano, e Philip sbottò un’imprecazione molto scozzese e molto colorita.

«Ragazzi, quando questo finirà dovremo parlare della vostra sfortuna» borbottò Cora, sarcastica.

«Non vedo l’ora» mugugnò Stiles, afferrando il grosso pomello del portone e scuotendolo forte senza alcun successo: non si aprì. Ed erano tutti e tre così esausti e privi di forze…

Vide di sottecchi Philip aprire il proprio account. « _Spostati_ » ordinò secco a Stiles.

Si voltò e lo vide impugnare con estrema sicurezza e determinazione una pistola a canna lunga. Nonostante il viso che gocciolava sudore e il pallore, Philip sembrava _dannatamente letale_.

Per un attimo Stiles si chiese come fosse stato Philip nel mondo reale con un fucile in mano – probabilmente un cacciatore dalla mira fredda e precisa.

Stiles e Cora si scostarono in modo brusco dalla traiettoria e Philip sparò più volte in successione, fino a fare saltare la serratura. E poi inspirò a fondo l’aria.

«L’odore della polvere da sparo» commentò Philip, gelidamente soddisfatto e un pelo inquietante, «mi era mancato».

Gli assassini però erano ormai dietro l’angolo.

Philip guardò in faccia Cora e poi diede una spinta a Stiles. « _Entra_ » lo esortò atono, «noi ti copriamo le spalle». Cora assentì senza distogliere lo sguardo da Philip.

L’idea non piacque molto a Stiles. «E se non è qui dentro?»

«Esci dall’altra porta. Noi restiamo qui a farti guadagnare tempo».

«Phil» gli disse fra i denti, un po’ irritato, «avevamo detto che l’avremmo fatto insieme».

«Infatti sono qui» precisò sicuro.

Stiles inspirò a fondo artigliando la mano contro il legno del portone. «Non morire. Non ancora» gli ordinò aprendo la porta.

L’ultima cosa che vide prima di chiudere la porta fu come lo guardò Philip, cioè come se il suo intero mondo personale dipendesse da lui.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e si voltò piano estraendo la katana dal fodero. Per un lungo attimo rimase fermo sul posto a guardare l’ambiente circostante.

Come la sala mensa del castello della Confraternita, anche quella era caratterizzata da una lunga serie di finestre ad arco più lunghe che larghe disposte solo su una delle pareti – una delle due più lunghe – e che richiamava l’atmosfera di una cattedrale. La sala era divisa in due ale da un corridoio costeggiato da colonne di pietra dall’aspetto solido e semplice, e su ambo i lati c’erano sistemate delle panche e dei tavoli di legno robusto.

In fondo alla sala, c’era un tavolo più grosso e largo degli altri, sopra cui era stata sistemata una sedia.

Sulla sedia c’era seduta Lucinda, con una spada accanto e indosso una lunga tunica color bianco sporco che la faceva ancora somigliare di più a un’Elfa Malefica.

Stiles ghignò cattivo. «Fabrice mi manda a dirti "ciao"» esordì a voce alta e chiara, e s’incamminò verso di lei a passi calcolati.

«Beh» gli replicò, tamburellando le dita sul bracciolo, con espressione solenne che però trasudava acidità, «almeno possiamo dire che c’è già stato un vincitore fra me e lui, in questa battaglia».

«Detesto dovere usare frasi da cliché in un momento simile» biascicò atono e con gli occhi puntati su di lei, «ma tu non sei nemmeno degna di baciargli gli stivali. Ti consiglio di tacere su Fabrice».

Lei abbozzò un sorriso sottile. «E tu invece credi di avere vinto?»

Stiles giunse finalmente davanti a lei e si fermò; aggrottò appena la fronte e scrollò la testa. «Affatto. Ho sempre saputo fin dall’inizio di avere perso contro di voi. Ho perso la mia innocenza, la mia libertà, non potrò più chiamare sul serio casa ciò che per me prima lo era, ho perso il mio branco e sono del tutto cambiato piegandomi con consapevolezza al vostro gioco. Credimi sulla parola: so bene di non essere un vincitore».

«Allora perché sei qui?»

«Perché mi avete tolto tutto, ma ciò non significa che è vostro diritto togliermi anche la _fine_ » sentenziò mortalmente serio. «Ho scelto di venire qui perché solo io posso decidere la mia fine».

Lucinda lo guardò arricciando il naso con freddo distacco. «Voi Inseriti avete sempre avuto questa fissa di togliervi la vita senza affrontare le cose fino in fondo…»

Stiles irrigidì la mascella. «Ti consiglio di non toccare quest’argomento. Osa insinuare che chi ha scelto di lasciare l’Eden uccidendosi sia un codardo, e non hai idea di quanto mi divertirò a farti desiderare di morire».

Lei ebbe la sfacciataggine di sistemarsi meglio sul trono e accavallare le gambe, come se stessero conversando piacevolmente. «Non si tratta solo di codardia, si tratta di rovinare qualcosa che altri stavano facendo per un bene superiore, qualcosa per cui delle persone hanno sacrificato una vita intera».

Stiles digrignò i denti. « _Sacrificare una vita intera_? E tutte le vite che avete sacrificato voi?»

Lucinda sorrise maliziosa. «Parli come se non avessi mai visto quanto per le creature sovrannaturali è un sollievo vivere alla luce del solo ciò che sono, in armonia con gli esseri umani».

Lui deglutì a stento ma con rabbia, perché era vero, aveva visto su Derek e sui suoi amici com’era non avere più paura degli umani e si essere _scoperti_ , ma ciò non voleva dire che era valso la pena sacrificare delle vite innocenti.

«Non credo che tu possa permetterti di giocare la carta "l’abbiamo fatto per un Bene Superiore"» le disse fra i denti, «non quando sappiamo entrambi che io in particolare sono stato usato per potere creare dei soldati, _delle armi_ ».

Lei si mostrò stizzita. «Portare avanti un progetto del genere è _costoso_ , per mantenere l’attenzione e i fondi da parte dei nostri sponsor ogni tanto siamo dovuti scendere a compromessi».

Stiles scosse la testa ghignando crudele. «Chiamali "compromessi"».

Lucinda agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Non mi importa di come vuoi chiamarli, tanto ormai _hai perso_. Non penserai mica che il Progetto Eden morirà con me e la distruzione di questo mondo, vero?»

«Certo che no» scrollò le spalle, «non sono mica stupido: sapevo che era alquanto probabile che al di là di un sistema di autodistruzione voi aveste ideato anche un sistema per conservare i dati raccolti trasmettendoli a qualcuno di fidato all’ultimo secondo. Ora ne avuto conferma».

Lei sorrise soddisfatta. «Non troverete mai nelle mani di chi è finito il Progetto Eden».

«E io ancora una volta ti dico "credimi sulla parola", _lo so_ » scandì bene, serio e sicuro. «Lo so che come siete stati bravi a nascondervi per più di quarant’anni sarete stati di sicuro anche bravi a trasmettere i dati del progetto facendone perdere le tracce. Non sono un illuso, so bene che prima o poi, fra un paio di anni o dieci, o forse anche meno, in qualche modo il Progetto Eden o i suoi risultati riprenderanno di nuovo piede, ma sai cosa?» e sorrise in modo oscuro. «Adesso ci sarò anche _io_ dall’altra parte, ci sarò _io_ nel mondo reale a darvi la caccia. So chi siete e cosa fate, so come agite e come pensate, e sono disposto a mettere in piedi anche un piccolo esercito, _una gilda_ , pur di scovarvi e bloccarvi. Non sottovalutare la mia rabbia».

Lo fissò oltremodo oltraggiata e disgustata. «A quanto vedo non capisci proprio l’importanza di fare scoprire agli umani la bellezza del mondo sovrannaturale».

«Gli umani una volta hanno scoperto come fare una bomba atomica, e conosciamo entrambi quali sono stati i risultati. Basta così con le scoperte» incalzò sarcastico.

«Non puoi fermarci».

«Non ora, ma un giorno forse potrò» sottolineò ghignando.

Lucinda si alzò dalla sedia sfoderando la spada. «Vuoi finire le cose a tuo piacimento?» chiese melliflua. «Bene, finiamole».

Si rigirò la katana fra le mani. «Coglierò l’occasione per dimostrarti di persona come mi avete cambiato. Volevate un super soldato? Volevate uno stratega spietato? Beh, _eccomi_ ». Ghignò di nuovo. «Scommetto che non avevate nemmeno idea di come sarei diventato davvero, non sapevate cosa stavate chiedendo».

Lucinda scese dal tavolo con un salto. «Non pensare che io finora abbia solo recitato il ruolo di leader. Sono molto di più» minacciò.

«Sono pronto, e ti garantisco che c’è un solo modo in cui potranno finire le cose: con una morte. La mia o la _tua_ ».

Lei distorse il viso in una smorfia piena di rabbia e si scagliò addosso a lui attaccandolo per prima con un urlo.

Lucinda, svestiti i panni di leader algida, era una combattente violenta e impetuosa: la sua tecnica non era perfetta, ma nel suo essere brutale era imprevedibile, e tanta violenza e aggressività non giocava a favore di Stiles, che era esausto.

Dopo i primi affondi, Stiles si ritrovò a indietreggiare abbastanza da sbattere il retro delle gambe contro un panca; finì col cadere a terra, ma prima che Lucinda potesse conficcargli la spada nello stomaco, rotolò sotto il tavolo vicino.

Lucinda furiosa salì prima sulla panca e poi sul tavolo, per colpire Stiles non appena fosse uscito da lì sotto, ma lui riuscì a essere più veloce – anche se solo di un pelo – e parò il colpo con la katana stando piegato su un ginocchio, per poi molleggiare per rialzarsi. Salì sopra un tavolo stringendo i denti, e Lucinda lo seguì.

Stiles si disse che era ridicolo essere costretto a indietreggiare durante un duello così importante e contro Lucinda, ma aveva giusto la forza necessaria per pensare a qualche trucchetto per distrarre Lucinda mentre si allontanava da lei saltando sul tavolo successivo più vicino, e la sua speranza era che a via di combattere saltando da un tavolo all’altro prima o poi arrivassero di nuovo su un terreno sgombro – il corridoio centrale – dove lui avrebbe faticato di meno a tenerle testa.

Stiles ormai aveva l’impressione di andare avanti soltanto ad adrenalina, sorprendendosi a urlare a ogni fendente per la frustrazione, per la rabbia e anche per caricarsi da solo in qualche modo; non voleva demordere, non proprio adesso, anche se era stanco e allo stesso tempo era pure incredibilmente _stanco di essere stanco_.

Voleva vincere e voleva gridare fino a sgolarsi, voleva sangue sulle mani e giustizia davanti ai suoi occhi, e vedere come non riusciva a primeggiare del tutto su Lucinda lo rendeva ancora più arrabbiato ed esasperato.

A via di farsi strada con le unghie e con i denti riuscì ad arrivare a mettere di nuovo piede sul corridoio, lasciando dietro di sé una piccola marea di tavoli scostati e panche rovesciate – a un certo punto aveva avuto pure una mezza idea di saltare fino al lampadario per usarlo dondolandosi fino a dare un calcio potente a Lucinda, ma dubitava che le forze lo avrebbero accompagnato fino a tal punto – e ne fu abbastanza sollevato da sospirare a fondo roteando una spalla per caricare meglio il prossimo colpo.

«Non durerai ancora per molto» gli disse Lucinda sorridendo soddisfatta; aveva il respiro pesante, ma molto meno rispetto a lui.

Stiles esalò forte roteando gli occhi e alzando lo sguardo al cielo. «Mio Dio, stai zitta per favore: sono impegnato a pensare a come ucciderti».

E in quel momento, alle sue spalle si udì un gran fracasso di vetri rotti e un ringhio potente.

Si voltò e vide un mannaro atterrare sul pavimento in una pioggia di frammenti di vetro e schegge di legno.

«DEREK!» gridò Stiles esterrefatto ma più sollevato di prima.

Derek ruggì di nuovo – Lucinda aveva gli occhi sbarrati, sorpresa, e teneva la spada sospesa in alto – e Stiles si scagliò verso Lucinda nello stesso attimo in cui lo fece anche Derek: Stiles con la katana spostò la spada di lei dalla traiettoria di Derek, per non farlo colpire, e Derek in scivolata afferrò Lucinda per un braccio, facendola indietreggiare insieme a lui fino a sbattere di schiena contro un tavolo.

La spada di Lucinda nella foga finì a terra, e Stiles la colpì con un piede per farla scivolare via lontana sul pavimento. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, vide che Derek teneva bloccata a sé Lucinda, tenendole fermi i polsi dietro la schiena con una mano e gli artigli puntati sulla gola.

Stiles, inespressivo, avanzò piano verso di loro, guardando come Lucinda lo fissava determinata e rabbiosa, e come gli occhi di Derek illuminati di blu lo guardavano soddisfatti ma furenti.

Rigirò la katana in mano e la rimise nel fodero, poi quando fu davanti ai due si abbassò veloce per sfilare dallo stivale di Derek il pugnale della Misericordia. Lo soppesò sul palmo della mano e con finto tono distratto parlò a Lucinda.

«Sono molto più umano di te, quindi ti concederò una _grazia_ » ghignò cattivo, «vedi, non mi avete cambiato così tanto come credi, non sono diventato del tutto un mostro come te. Sono _migliore_ di te».

Quanto aveva odiato lei chiunque usasse la Misericordia per uscire dal Progetto Eden? Ora quell’arma sarebbe stata usata su di lei.

«Non finirà così. _Niente_ finirà così».

«Oh, tranquilla, lo so che il Progetto Eden è tutt’altro che finito. Sto solo per prendermi quello che mi spetta di diritto: _la mia fine_ » e su quelle parole serrò la mascella e affondò con violenza il pugnale nel cuore di Lucinda.

La vide boccheggiare e faticare a respirare.

Le parlò atono. «Non temere, ci rivedremo all’Inferno».

Lucinda fu scossa da un paio di piccoli spasmi, poi il suo corpo si disfece in pixel.

Lo stesso tipo di vento che li aveva colti dopo la morte di Warren li raggiunse, ma fu un po’ diverso, sempre tiepido e leggero, ma stavolta un po’ più caldo – ebbe un sentore _balsamico_.

Il vento portò via i pixel di Lucinda, che svanirono nel nulla man mano che si allontanarono, e poi – non appena uscì dalla finestra infranta – sembrò farsi più forte: Stiles lo percepì in modo netto spazzare con fermezza ma attenzione l’intera superficie dell’Eden, partendo proprio da quella fortezza.

Il virus era stato portato via, non c’era più. Gli assassini avevano cessato di esistere.

Stiles cedette e tremando crollò in avanti sostenendosi a malapena in piedi grazie a Derek – artigliò una mano sulla stoffa della sua giubba.

Derek gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Stai bene?» gli domandò con voce roca e bassa, preoccupato.

Lui a sguardo basso annuì appena, faticò a parlare – si schiarì la voce. «Come… Come hai fatto a sapere che…»

«Philip mi ha scritto dov’eri e di correre ad aiutarti non appena avessi letto il messaggio» gli spiegò. «Per raggiungerti veloce senza incontrare assassini mi sono arrampicato sui muri».

Stiles sbuffò una mezza risata isterica. «Fottuta forza da mannaro…»

Derek gli posò una mano sulla guancia e con delicatezza lo spinse a guardarlo negli occhi. «Stiles… è finita» scandì con cura.

Lui annuì sentendosi il viso rigato di lacrime. «È finita… è davvero _finita_ ».

Il virus era stato eliminato, ma nel frattempo aveva portato via migliaia di vite e poi… il Progetto Eden era ormai ufficialmente terminato, e ciò voleva dire che altre centinaia di vita, comprese quelle dei loro amici, sarebbero terminate con esso.

E il mondo che tanto amavano, che tanto avevano protetto e in cui avevano avuto una seconda possibilità di essere immensamente felici era finito.

Stiles scoppiò in singhiozzi sulla spalla di Derek, e lo sentì fare altrettanto stringendosi a lui. Finirono insieme inginocchiati a terra, l’uno aggrappato all’altro.

Udirono che il portone della sala mensa venne spalancato con forza.

«Ragazzi?» chiamò Scott, in ansia e sfiatato.

Derek non si voltò a guardare, doveva avere percepito con i suoi sensi chi c’era; Stiles invece si voltò a guardare.

Sulla soglia c’era Scott, sporco di sangue e con degli strappi sui vestiti, piegato in due dallo sforzo e che li guardava interrogativo; Cora non era messa meglio di Scott, e si sosteneva tenendo una mano contro uno stipite.

Philip era appoggiato di schiena contro l’altro stipite, e quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Stiles, sospirò forte e si lasciò scivolare giù a terra per sedersi. «Gli assassini sono scomparsi» li avvisò.

«Non ci sono più da nessuna parte» aggiunse Scott.

Stiles si asciugò brusco le lacrime con una mano e annuì. «Bene» mormorò roco, tornando ad appoggiare la guancia sulla spalla di Derek, che lo strinse ancora più forte.

«Staremo bene» gli promise Derek sottovoce, con la voce piena di pianto e stanchezza.

Lui di rimandò annuì inespressivo. «Staremo bene» ripeté. Anche se con un solo briciolo di convinzione.

 

 

 

Il virus era andato via portando con sé anche la barriera protettiva intorno all’isola – probabilmente perché insieme agli assassini presenti sul territorio faceva parte del sistema di protezione di Lucinda – e il teletrasporto da lì a Namasté fu quindi possibile.

Stiles però preferì restare per un po’ da solo e per i fatti propri, seduto sulla spiaggia grigia mentre all’orizzonte il sole tramontava dietro la _Ling_.

Per fortuna almeno durante quell’ultima battaglia non avevano avuto perdite, solo parecchi feriti – più o meno gravi – e dopo gli abbracci commossi scambiati con Linda, Marjorie e gli altri, Stiles aveva scelto di riprendere possesso delle proprie emozioni in solitudine, svuotando la mente man mano che scriveva una lista immaginaria di ciò che era stato perso.

La Contea delle Arance così come la Contea delle Ande erano state praticamente quasi rase al suolo dal terremoto, i superstiti erano solo una misera manciata e nessuno di loro era reversibile.

Della Caserma della Misericordia erano rimaste in piedi solo quattro mura ed era ormai inagibile.

Come previsto da Stiles e Theodora, Mithril era stata colpita da dei diavoli di sabbia e da un tornado: la contea aveva subito innumerevoli danni che avevano portato la decimazione degli abitanti, e a seguito gli assassini si erano occupati di falciare via ciò che era rimasto.

Lunense aveva vissuto una situazione di assedio simile a quella di Namasté, con i pochi abitanti rimasti chiusi nelle cave di monte. Rico si trovava nei pascoli quando gli assassini avevano fatto breccia nella mura di cinta, era stato fra i primi a morire.

Ora che tutto era finito, Diego si stava concedendo di stare raggomitolato a singhiozzare inconsolabile: le ragazze stavano provando a calmarlo abbracciandolo, ma comunque capivano che era giusto che vivesse il suo lutto.

Non che comunque ci fosse molto da fare: il progetto era terminato, a tutti loro ormai restava solo da decidere quando chiedere di essere _staccati_. Ed "essere staccati" nel loro caso specifico voleva dire _morire_ , non entrare in uno stato vegetativo – che poi chi cazzo avrebbe mai voluto essere lasciato in uno stato vegetativo dopo essere stato già così tanto martoriato? Per alcuni non c’era poi neanche la possibilità materiale di sopravvivenza in quello stato, considerando le condizioni estreme del loro corpo.

La notizia più agghiacciante però era un’altra: quando Stiles era tornato sulla spiaggia dell’isola, aveva chiesto di sapere in totale quante delle persone ancora vive in tutto l’Eden erano reversibili. Gli aveva risposto suo padre, con aria mesta e sguardo basso.

 _Centonovantasette persone_. Su più di tremila che erano all’inizio.

Decisamente quella non era una vittoria.

Sentì dei passi, qualcuno che si avvicinava a lui, ma non era qualcuno di conosciuto.

Vide di sottecchi che era Rafael, che si sedette al suo fianco, poco distante da lui, e gli porse una boraccia. Stiles accettò l’offerta senza proferire parola.

«Mi hanno detto che _ora_ potevo avvicinarmi e parlarti» esalò Rafael, «e prima della battaglia mi avevi chiesto di darti delle informazioni e delle _garanzie_ ».

Stiles assentì tenendo gli occhi fissi sul mare. «Ebbene?»

«In effetti non appena il sistema di autodistruzione è stato attivato è partito anche un _messaggio_ in direzione di qualcuno o qualcosa» esalò stanco, «ma come sospettavi tu è praticamente impossibile capire dov’è finito e cosa conteneva di preciso».

«E le dimensioni?»

Rafael si massaggiò la radice del naso. «Forse un paio di giga, ma non ne siamo sicuri, quello che è certo è che quando abbiamo fatto irruzione nella base il destinatario aveva già ricevuto tutto e cancellato le prove e le sue tracce».

«Quindi prima o poi in qualche modo il Progetto Eden tornerà di nuovo» decretò Stiles, «oppure le informazioni e i dati ricavati saranno sfruttati ancora».

«E questo mi porta all’altra metà delle tue richieste» disse Rafael con rassegnazione. «L’FBI vorrebbe che tu collaborassi con noi. Tu e gli altri» precisò. «Per trovare il misterioso destinatario e prevenire il sorgere di un nuovo Progetto Eden».

Stiles sorrise amaro scuotendo la testa. «Non collaborerò _mai_ con voi. Non stringerò mai la mano del governo che mi ha _venduto_ ».

Rafael si passò stancamente la mano sulla testa – un gesto che ricordò Scott. «Questo è quello che ho anche detto ai miei superiori, che era improbabile che ci avreste aiutato dopo quello che vi è stato fatto. Vi _temono_ , Stiles».

«E fanno bene».

«Fra di noi, _anche fra le mie fila_ c’è chi ha permesso tutto questo, e chi è onesto non può nemmeno portare delle prove concrete di ciò che è accaduto per darvi giustizia» specificò frustrato, «perché ciò vorrebbe dirvi _mettervi allo scoperto_. Tutto ciò che possiamo fare e cercare dei cavilli, dei crimini minori che queste persone hanno commesso pur di ottenervi e Inserirvi, e mettere loro le manette per questo, e ti assicuro che molte teste cadranno, ma purtroppo non quante vorremmo».

«E nonostante questo hanno ancora il coraggio di chiederci di collaborare?»

«Vi temono» ripeté, «perché potreste scatenare uno scandalo e avete _poteri_ che il mondo non è ancora pronto ad affrontare».

Stiles ghignò furbo e sarcastico. «E non pensare che non sfrutteremo fino in fondo l’avere il coltello dalla parte del manico».

"Voglio privacy e denaro. _Un mucchio_ di denaro" aveva detto Stiles a Rafael un paio di ore prima, quando si era posto a lui come rappresentante delle vittime del Progetto Eden, ponendo delle richieste ben precise.

«Grazie a dei miei contatti e delle vecchie amicizie sono riuscito a farti ottenere ciò che volevi» ribatté Rafael. «La documentazione ancora presente nella base verrà distrutta, non ci saranno rapporti ufficiali su questa missione svolta dall’FBI, l’identità delle vittime sopravvissute verrà tenuta segreta e in futuro non verranno mai cercate da nessuna autorità governativa, né statunitense né di qualche altro stato».

«Perché se mai dovesse succedere» aggiunse Stiles, serio ma atono, «non avete la minima idea di quali saranno le conseguenze».

Rafael annuì a sguardo basso umettandosi le labbra. «E se in futuro avremo bisogno di una consulenza per un caso sospetto in cui sembra coinvolto il mondo sovrannaturale, io sarò sempre l’unica persona con cui sarete disposti a parlare».

«E l’ _indennizzo_?» incalzò Stiles.

«Avrete quanto pattuito, e la disponibilità di creare nuove identità o cambiare in breve la vostra nazionalità».

«Cominciate pure a creare i nuovi documenti per Logan Carson» ribatté Stiles, con tono un po’ più morbido ma con voce roca. «Voglio che diventi un cittadino statunitense, e che il suo nuovo cognome sia il _mio_ ».

Rafael assentì di nuovo passandosi la mano sulla fronte. «Ok».

Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio, Stiles a fissare inespressivo le onde, Rafael immobile a guardare la sabbia davanti ai loro piedi.

Infine, Rafael tornò a parlare, con voce incrinata di commozione e tristezza. «Figliolo, so che è inutile dirtelo, ma… _mi dispiace_ ».

Stiles capì bene il peso di quelle parole, quanto forse Rafael stesso dovesse sentirsi spiazzato e confuso di come la stessa autorità per cui lavorava e a cui aveva giurato di essere leale si fosse macchiata di una simile tragedia. Ne vedeva il peso anche nello sguardo di suo padre.

Scrollò le spalle. «Ormai è andata. Ricominceremo» e quello fu un debole augurio a ste stesso velato di speranza.


	38. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 6

 

In piedi sul cammino di ronda del castello, appoggiato di fianco a un merlo, Stiles con le braccia incrociate sul petto guardava dall’alto le rovine di Namasté, illuminate dal sole in una giornata dal cielo terso.

C’erano poche tracce ormai della contea che una volta lui chiamava casa.

Il Progetto Eden ormai era ufficialmente terminato, quindi il numero della popolazione dell’Eden non sarebbe più aumentato, solo diminuito. La manciata di superstiti sarebbe diminuita a vista d’occhio giorno dopo giorno: una volta andati via i reversibili, chi era rimasto – dopo i saluti doverosi – avrebbe scelto una morte pacifica.

Con il territorio così distrutto e devastato da catastrofi naturali e omicidi sanguinosi e cruenti, non c’erano più delle attività lavorative da svolgere, anche perché la squadra operativa esterna poteva consegnare agli Inseriti qualsiasi tipo di bene con un solo _click_ : con le case in macerie, senza più alcuna motivazione per stare in movimento e con la prospettiva di restare sempre più soli in uno sterminato continente, la vita nell’Eden presto sarebbe diventata dannatamente demoralizzante.

Nessuno voleva morire per l’ultimo, nessuno voleva essere l’ultimo abitante dell’Eden.

La gente stava decidendo di andarsene in gruppi.

I sopravvissuti della Misericordia e quelli del Drago Scarlatto avevano deciso di morire insieme. Escluso Philip, a cui ormai restavano non più di ventiquattro ore.

Marjorie aveva assicurato Derek che il loro gruppo aveva già consegnato le proprie volontà e dove e come desideravano fossero disperse le loro ceneri, perché un’altra triste verità era che quando Stiles e Derek avrebbero riaperto gli occhi nel mondo reale, gli altri sarebbero stati già morti da un pezzo.

Deaton aveva riunito Stiles, Derek, Alena e Taka per spiegare meglio nei dettagli come sarebbe cominciata e avvenuta la transizione e poi il recupero della propria autonomia motoria.

A ogni Inserito ancora reversibile si era aggiunga una nuova casella nella schermata iniziale del proprio account, grazie alla quale poteva fare richiesta di supporto per decidere al meglio le circostanze del proprio risveglio. Una volta ricevute tutte le informazioni necessarie, nel mondo reale si preparava tutto ciò che serviva per cominciare la sua transizione: non appena l’Inserito avrebbe cliccato su un determinato tasto della suddetta casella, da lì a pochi minuti sarebbe stato colto da un leggero torpore, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e la transizione avrebbe avuto ufficialmente inizio.

La prima parte complicata del processo era il recupero di un normale ciclo del sonno, soprattutto dello stadio REM. Il recupero del sonno avrebbe proceduto in tandem con la depurazione dei farmaci che li mantenevano in coma e degli incantesimi che li tenevano attaccati all’Eden; sarebbe stata una fase lunga dai venticinque ai trentacinque giorni – forse anche quaranta – e lo stadio REM sarebbe stato l’ultimo scoglio da superare.

Era probabile che gran parte di loro – o meglio i loro corpi – avrebbero reagito male alla ricomparsa dei sogni, si sarebbero sentiti irrazionalmente sotto attacco, intrappolati dentro un’orrenda allucinazione: a livello fisiologico avrebbero avuto delle reazioni molto violente.

Stiles ricordava a malapena com’era sognare.

Poi ci sarebbe stato il risveglio.

Deaton aveva raccomandato più volte di ricordare di mantenere la calma, perché al risveglio non solo si sarebbero sentiti orribilmente deboli, non avrebbero nemmeno potuto alzare un dito o _parlare_. In pratica l’unica cosa che avrebbero potuto fare autonomamente sarebbe stata respirare.

Dopo li avrebbero aiutati a dormire ancora un altro po’ in modo normale, e probabilmente avrebbero alternato dei brevi momenti di veglia a sonno _sano_ per giorni. Forse tre o quattro, o anche una settimana, sarebbe dipeso da un mucchio di fattori non sempre prevedibili.

Infine, riaperti davvero gli occhi una volta per tutte, sarebbe cominciata la vera terapia per tornare autonomi.

Non avrebbero dovuto andare nel panico se sarebbe stato molto faticoso aprire bocca e articolare delle parole: avrebbero ripreso a parlare molto lentamente. Stessa cosa valeva per tutti i muscoli del corpo, soprattutto perché avevano bisogno di riprendere a nutrirsi _sul serio_.

Neanche tornare a ingerire e digerire cibo solido sarebbe stato facile.

Riprendere a camminare da soli avrebbe impiegato _mesi_. Per alcuni di loro, specie gli umani, forse anche più di un anno.

In tutto ciò, non avrebbero potuto lasciare l’isoletta dell’Oceano Pacifico in cui si trovavano: era impensabile che i loro corpi così fragili e in condizioni così delicate riuscissero a sopportare dei lunghi viaggi aerei. Sarebbero rimasti sull’isola fino a quando non avrebbero ripreso a essere del tutto autonomi. La base segreta del Progetto Eden sarebbe stata trasformata in una sorta di ospedale e centro di recupero per tutti i reversibili.

Stiles aveva calcolato che più o meno sarebbe tornato fisicamente del tutto normale intorno al suo ventesimo compleanno.

Come sarebbe riuscito a sopportare di non essere in grado di fare un singolo movimento da solo per oltre un anno non lo sapeva.

Riconobbe i passi di Derek dietro di sé, e quando sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua guancia rilassò le spalle, socchiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa per premere di più il viso contro il palmo; trasse un respiro profondo.

«Non sei ancora stato a casa nostra, vero?» gli chiese Derek a bassa voce.

Lui scosse appena la testa. «Non voglio ricordarla così come sarà di certo ora. E non voglio nemmeno sapere _quant’è_ distrutta».

«Ok» esalò Derek piano; gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte e si scostò, andando ad appoggiarsi di schiena al merlo successivo a quello contro cui era Stiles.

«A parte l’odio che provo per tutto il male che mi fa dire addio alle persone che qui amiamo» esordì di colpo Stiles, con tono sarcastico e voce incrinata, «non so se mi ferisca di più che dopo un anno passato in prigionia in un mondo virtuale ora ne debba passare un altro prigioniero di un corpo che non si muove più come dovrebbe, o se mi ferisca di più vedere che un altro anno della mia vita mi sarà portato via. Non è del tempo che riavremo indietro, Derek» scosse la testa a sguardo basso.

Derek si spinse in avanti e allungò una mano verso di lui, per intrecciare le dita alle sue. «Hai paura di non avere abbastanza forza da sopportarlo?»

«Più che altro so che in più punti avrò delle crisi isteriche o degli attacchi di panico e odierò tutto e tutti».

«Anche me?» gli chiese con un sorriso malinconico.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «Forse tu sarai l’unica cosa che mi permetterà di andare avanti e affrontare qualsiasi terapia dovrò affrontare». Sospirò forte. «Non ti vedrò subito al risveglio. Non ci vedremo _per mesi_ » affermò con certezza assoluta.

«Non appena riusciremo a parlare, potremo usare un telefono» ipotizzò Derek con tono scherzoso.

«Non avremo neanche la forza per reggere la cornetta» gli ricordò.

«In qualche modo costringeremo Cora e Lydia a farci da supporto umano».

Stiles sbottò una risata alzando lo sguardo al cielo.

Derek si avvicinò di più, gli accarezzò i fianchi e nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo per respirare a fondo il suo odore. «Potremo anche usare Skype e vederci, sai?» propose.

Stiles arricciò il naso in una smorfia di incertezza e gli accarezzò la testa. «Non so se mi va di farmi vedere da te _così_ , scheletrico, pelato e con il colorito di un morto: so che ti farebbe male, e farti male farebbe male anche a me».

«Non pensare che io sarò messo meglio».

«Pure questo è qualcosa che mi fa male».

«Ok, allora…» Derek esalò forte e si allontanò appena da lui, per accarezzargli il collo e il viso con entrambe le mani e guardarlo negli occhi. «Facciamo così: ci sentiremo per telefono, ma ci vedremo solo quando saremo in grado di reggerci in piedi da soli, ok? Quindi… dovrai per forza essere forte e farcela, perché io aspetterò il giorno in cui riuscirai ad aprire una porta e venire da me» concluse sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi.

Stiles sorrise nel suo stesso modo. «Sono un tipo piuttosto infantile e capriccioso e un premio simile in effetti potrebbe davvero aiutarmi. Ma tu mi aspetterai, giusto?»

«Ovvio. Finché morte non ci separi, no?»

Stiles assentì. «Finché morte non ci separi». Gli diede un bacio veloce sulle labbra e poi lo abbracciò forte, schiacciando un singhiozzo silenzioso contro la sua spalla e assorbendo da lui più calore e conforto possibile.

«Ti amo, Derek» gli mormorò con voce spezzata. «E ti sposerò _di nuovo_ ».

«Lo so, non possiamo _non essere_ sposati» gli ribatté con leggera ironia.

Rise fra le lacrime contro la sua spalla. «No, non possiamo. Ti sposerò di nuovo e avremo delle vere fedi al dito. Te lo prometto».

«Ti aspetterò. Sempre».

 

 

 

Scott, Kira e Cora erano rientrati nel mondo reale abbastanza presto – la mattina dopo l’ultima battaglia – dopo avere distribuito abbracci commossi e rassicurazioni sul rivedersi _dall’altra parte_.

Lo sceriffo e la madre di Taka li avevano imitati non molto dopo, per continuare a guidare la squadra operativa esterna e aiutare a organizzare il gran lavoro burocratico che c’era da svolgere.

Stiles aveva stretto suo padre e si era lasciato dire un milione di volte che "quando riaprirai gli occhi, io sarò lì", e poi lo sceriffo era sparito prima che tutti e due scoppiassero a piangere copiosamente in maniera indegna.

Deaton, Argent e Rafael erano rimasti nell’Eden come mediatori, aiutando gli Inseriti a teletrasportarsi da un punto all’altro del continente se ne avevano bisogno – per mettersi in contatto con qualcuno o per salutarsi – e distribuendo informazioni utili.

Di tutto il loro gruppo di amici solo Diego aveva chiesto di potere parlare con i suoi genitori, e Stiles tramite Linda sapeva che ormai tutti stavano aspettando di incontrare e salutare la famiglia di Diego prima di concordare su una data in cui _staccarsi insieme_. Diego ci teneva a fare conoscere i suoi amici ai suoi cari del mondo reale, e loro avrebbero rispettato la sua scelta.

Bhanuja era stata indecisa fino alla fine se chiedere di contattare la sua famiglia o meno, ma infine aveva deciso di no, affermando che non credeva che sua madre sarebbe riuscita a sopportare di nuovo un dolore simile.

Le ceneri di Linda, Bhanuja, Marjorie, Theodora, Siobhán, Luigi, Gina, Vicky e Charlie sarebbero state affidate a Stiles, Derek, Logan, Alena e Taka, con la direttiva di spargerle in un bel posto significativo a scelta loro dove sarebbero potuti stare insieme per sempre.

Diego preferiva che le sue spoglie venissero consegnate alla sua famiglia, e che con lui andasse anche Rico.

La famiglia Nakazawa e i due amici di Raleigh a spese proprie si stavano impegnando nella riproduzione più fedele possibile di oggetti che si trovavano nell’Eden e che gli Inseriti reversibili avrebbero avuto il piacere di avere con sé nel mondo reale.

Stiles aveva richiesto di avere _Black Self_ e il resto delle sue armi, le sue due penne stilografiche – quella da erede e quella da Fratello Maggiore – il Pugnale della Guardia, la Chiave del Castellano, il cannocchiale avuto da Philip, la bussola avuta da Ling e il telescopio ricevuto da Gina.

Sapeva ormai per certo che avrebbe ricevuto regali personali anche da parte degli altri.

Aveva sentito Marjorie trattare affinché la sua spada venisse riprodotta e data a Derek, insieme a uno zippo personalizzato che le apparteneva e che era stato trovato fra i suoi oggetti personali conservati.

«Non so se questo possa esserti di aiuto» gli aveva detto Rafael, «ma abbiamo anche… degli _screenshot_ : gli Osservatori riuscivano a riprodurre quello che vedevano i vostri occhi su uno schermo, quindi abbiamo dei fermo-immagine, delle… _foto_. Possiamo farvi avere degli _scatti_ ».

«Anche di persone che non ci sono più da tempo?... Non ho nulla di Raleigh».

«Certo, anche di lui».

Stiles avrebbe pianto sopra quelle foto ogni volta che le avrebbe viste, ma valeva davvero la pena averle.

Era quasi giunto il tramonto di quel primo giorno dopo la fine ufficiale del Progetto Eden, e Stiles aveva ricevuto via email un messaggio da parte di Philip in cui gli chiedeva di incontrarsi nella sala allenamenti.

Stiles aveva più di un sospetto riguardo quella richiesta, sia per la tempistica, sia perché aveva da poco intravisto Linda col viso umido e gli occhi arrossati.

Philip non aveva più molto tempo a disposizione, e doveva dosarlo bene per avere l’opportunità di salutare tutti.

Doveva avere dato appuntamento a Stiles per dirgli addio, e Stiles… non sapeva se ce la faceva a _camminare_ per arrivare fino a lì.

Nella vita di tutti i giorni purtroppo capitava che della gente si avvicinasse al capezzale di qualcuno per dirgli addio con consapevolezza, ma… come si faceva a dire addio a qualcuno? Perché questo stava succedendo a lui e non a qualcun altro?

Aprì la porta della sala allenamenti e la richiuse piano dietro di sé.

Era in disordine, i materassini erano stati portati via di fretta e sistemati nella sala mensa qualche giorno fa, e il resto degli attrezzi era stato ammassato su di un lato della stanza. La luce aranciata che filtrava dalle finestre – larghe e alte, disposte in fila l’una dopo l’altra sul lato più lungo della stanza – davano all’ambiente un’atmosfera ancora più malinconia.

Philip era a lì, appoggiato di schiena allo stipite di una finestra e con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Indossava la divisa del Drago Scarlatto – ripulita e rammendata alla meglio – ed era ingiusto che a Stiles sembrasse più bello di quanto lo fosse mai stato prima d’allora.

«Ehi» sospirò Phil, sorridendogli.

«Ehi» ripeté di rimando, con voce bassa e roca – si sentiva la gola stretta.

«Questo posto» con il mento accennò l’ambiente circostante, «porta a galla un mucchio di ricordi, eh?» disse con velata ironia.

«Già…» mormorò Stiles. Ne avevano passato di tempo lì, ad allenarsi e _flirtare_.

«Volevo…» Philip esitò appena, abbassando lo sguardo e sforzandosi di sorridere ancora. «Volevo dirti "ciao" in un posto pieno di bei ricordi».

«Quindi… _vai via_?»

Assentì a capo chino. «Tu sei l’ultimo che mi manca da salutare. Fra non molte ore dovrò cominciare a preoccuparmi dei sintomi fisici e… ho preferito salutare tutti mentre sono ancora perfettamente lucido. Affinché mi ricordiate _così_ » scrollò le spalle evitando ancora il suo sguardo.

Stiles tirò su col naso e si tamponò veloce e brusco gli occhi lucidi. «Quindi… finisce così? _Ora_?»

Philip sorrise scuotendo la testa – forse un po’ isterico – e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui. «No, prima abbiamo ancora un paio di cose di cui parlare». Allungò le mani verso di lui. «Vieni qui» gli chiese piano.

Stiles lo accontentò docile, e lui gli prese le mani fra le sue con infinita tenerezza.

«Ho chiesto che la mia famiglia non sia informata di me» esordì Philip, osservando come i suoi pollici scorrevano piano sull’interno dei polsi di Stiles, «e quali dei miei oggetti personali fossero stati conservati gli Osservatori. Una delle cose che più mi dispiace è che tu e Logan non avrete pressappoco _nulla_ di materiale di mio nel mondo reale, come se non fossi mai esistito» scrollò le spalle. «È qualcosa che mi rende parecchio triste, perché… vorrei avere almeno l’opportunità di potere essere in qualche modo con voi ragazzi, sai? Mi piacerebbe che magari un giorno vi capitasse per caso un mio oggetto fra le mani e diceste "Dio, se ci fosse Phil direbbe _questo_ " e scoppiaste a ridere» sorrise scrollando di nuovo le spalle. «Desidero proprio che voi abbiate la prova che sono esistito, e che mi è importato da morire di voi».

«Ok» annuì Stiles piano e _a fatica_.

«Mi hanno riferito che in particolare hanno trovato tre miei oggetti ancora interi e funzionanti» proseguì. «Il primo voglio che lo abbiate entrambi: è un lettore mp3 e…» sbuffò un sorriso nostalgico, «mi hanno detto che adesso tutti hanno gli iPod, ma undici anni fa io avevo questo e funziona con una _pila_ , una di quelle sottili e lunghe, hai presente?»

«Sì» assentì di nuovo sorridendo.

«Mi rendo conto che, chissà come mai, non abbiamo mai parlato molto del genere di musica che noi tre ascoltavamo nel mondo reale, ma quando gli Osservatori mi hanno preso avevo questo lettore addosso, e mi piacerebbe che voi ascoltaste quali sono i miei gusti musicali» sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Se non ricordo male, l’ultima volta che l’ho caricato di pezzi ci ho messo dentro un mucchio di roba dei Gorillaz. Prediligo molto le band britanniche».

«Tipo gli Oasis?»

«Anche» assentì vago.

«Lo ascolteremo» promise, con la voce ancora roca.

«Il secondo oggetto voglio che vada a Logan; si tratta dei miei _occhiali da vista_ » sorrise sarcastico scuotendo la testa. «Ho odiato dannatamente tanto gli Osservatori per avermi aggiustato la vista senza il mio consenso. Non ho mai voluto essere aggiustato o sistemato da nessun altro se non da me stesso, quindi spero che avere i miei occhiali ricordi in qualche modo a Logan che non deve mai permettere a nessuno di aggiustarlo o sistemarlo» disse deciso. «Non deve pensare ancora a quello che gli dicevano i suoi genitori; lui non è sbagliato perché non vuole nutrirsi di umani, va bene così com’è».

«Ok» disse Stiles ancora una volta.

«Il terzo oggetto voglio che vada a te» proseguì Philip; tornò a sorridere e la voce tradì un po’ di commozione. «È il mio _orologio_. Non credo che si addica al tuo stile» ridacchiò scuotendo la testa, «perché è un prodotto _di lusso_ , col cinturino nero in pelle e la cassa in acciaio e personalizzata, ma voglio che tu lo abbia perché…» esitò appena, «è la parte più vera di me che potrai avere nel mondo reale» faticò a spiegare. «Nella mia famiglia» continuò, «quando un ragazzo compie quindici anni comincia _ufficialmente_ a cacciare, scende in campo per la prima volta come un vero soldato, e per festeggiare l’evento gli viene regalato un orologio personalizzato – sul retro della cassa c’è inciso l’emblema dei Blackwood e le mie iniziali. Sarò _sempre_ un cacciatore, quindi voglio che questo orologio sia tuo».

Stiles si morse forte il labbro e annuì a capo chino. «Va bene, lo accetto».

«Ho chiesto anche che la mia sciabola, il mio dao, i miei coltelli e la mia stilografica siano riprodotti: la sciabola andrà a te, il dao a Logan, i coltelli da lancio e la penna ad Angela».

Stiles represse un singhiozzo isterico ridendo. «Logan _piangerà_ quando avrà la tua roba in mano».

«Ti prenderai cura di lui anche per me?»

«Ovvio. Sto per dargli anche il mio cazzo di cognome» scrollò le spalle come se niente fosse.

Philip inspirò a fondo dalla bocca. «Un ultimo dettaglio. _Le mie ceneri_ ».

Stiles distolse lo sguardo traendo un respiro tremante e provando ad allontanarsi, ma Philip lo trattenne sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi.

«Stiles, _no_ , per favore: ho bisogno di essere ascoltato fino in fondo».

«Fa un male del diavolo».

«Ma ne abbiamo bisogno _entrambi_ » sottolineò, stringendogli appena di più i polsi.

Stiles imprecò mentalmente ma infine annuì.

«Voglio che vengano disperse da te e Logan» gli chiese, «in un posto che sia vicino a voi… non so, un luogo dove…» sorrise ironico, «dove il mio spirito possa ancora guardarvi giudicandovi in silenzio».

«Ok» sorrise come lui e tirò su col naso.

«E ora» sospirò Philip, assumendo un’espressione un po’ solenne, «ti ricordi che ti avevo detto se potevo chiederti un favore?»

Stiles non esitò nemmeno. «Tutto quello che vuoi, Phil, _tutto_ ».

Philip sorrise malinconico mettendo una mano avanti come nell’atto di domandargli di rallentare – e poi gli premette il palmo sul cuore. «Voglio che prima tu mi dica sì o no, quindi ascoltami bene, ok?»

«Ok» ripeté, provando a mordersi ancora il labbro ma rinunciandovi quando lo sentì tremare troppo.

«Sono stato Inserito quando avevo appena diciotto anni» cominciò Philip, «avevo baciato qualcuno solo tre volte – due ragazzi, tutte e tre le volte da mezzi ubriachi a delle feste – non avevo mai fatto sesso e avevo avuto solo un paio di cotte _per il fisico_ di qualcuno» ridacchiò. «Non ho mai avuto un primo amore adolescenziale» sospirò un po’ teatrale. «Poi sono stato Inserito e… ho fatto un _sacco_ di sesso» risero insieme in modo isterico. «E mi è piaciuto davvero, non mi pento di niente ma… questo vuol dire che adesso ho ventinove anni e non ho mai avuto l’occasione di confessare i miei sentimenti a qualcuno, di dire _quelle due parole_ e… prima di morire vorrei davvero farlo» concluse, e anche se sorrideva un paio di lacrime gli scesero sul viso.

« _Puoi farlo_ » assentì Stiles, piangendo a sua volta.

«Stiles, se per qualche ragione dovesse farti male sentirmelo dire…»

Scosse la testa, deciso. «Fallo».

Philip annuì piano, si asciugò il viso passandosi entrambe le mani sulla faccia e poi tornò a prendergli le mani fra le sue traendo un sospiro profondo. «Questa Confraternita è stata l’unica vera famiglia che io abbia mai avuto» esordì malinconico ma con affetto. «Devo a ognuno di voi qualcosa, _delle parti di me_. Ismail mi ha insegnato l’ _onore_ » scandì bene. «Raleigh è stato… è stato…» sembrò cercare le parole adatte. «A volte avrei voluto averlo ancora più vicino, che fosse al 100% la figura paterna che ho sempre voluto avere, ma temevo che mi _scoprisse_ , che capisse che ero una spia, ma… mi ha insegnato cos’è una famiglia e com’è farne parte, e di ciò gliene sarò sempre grato» sorrise commosso, poi proseguì.

«Bhanuja mi ha insegnato cos’è la _bontà_ , il dare senza pretendere niente e… che non è umiliante dire ad alta voce che si ha bisogno della compagnia di qualcuno» aggiunse con tenerezza. «Linda mi ha insegnato a non vergognarmi di ciò che sono, mi ha aiutato a vivere parti di me che nemmeno sapevo mi sarebbero piaciute così tanto, ed è stata la sorella migliore che avrei mai potuto avere» affermò sicuro e con affetto. «Logan…» la voce gli si incrinò, e seppur sorridendo pianse _tanto_ , e poi continuò.

«Sai perché fin dall’inizio mi sono così tanto affezionato a Logan e ho voluto proteggerlo da Warren? Perché Logan ha preso le parti più brutte di sé e le ha affrontate: ha fatto quello che io non sono mai stato del tutto capace di fare» sorrise orgoglioso. «Tutti abbiamo delle parti oscure e davvero brutte, ma lui non si è mai arreso, ha imparato a _conviverci_ , e ora è ancora un wendigo, è ancora fedele alla sua natura, ma ha vinto contro le sue parti brutte. Quando l’ho conosciuto ero una persona più brutta di adesso, ero un _traditore_ , lui era un assassino e ha avuto più coraggio e forza di me».

«Tu _non_ sei una brutta persona» insisté Stiles.

Lui con gentilezza gli premette un dito sulle labbra per fargli cenno di tacere. «E poi… poi sei arrivato _tu_ » proseguì sorridendo commosso. «Tu con la tua testardaggine, tu che combattevi sempre, tu che non ti sei mai arreso… tu mi hai insegnato a _sperare_ , Stiles, e forse all’inizio ero solo _attratto_ da te, ma la notte in cui mi hai detto di essere sopravvissuto alla possessione di uno spirito oscuro? Quella è stata la notte in cui mi sono innamorato di te, perché mi sono detto "È così testardo, così tenace e così forte da essere _sopravvissuto_ a una cosa del genere": ero un soldato senza causa e un cavaliere senza più un re, come avrei mai potuto non innamorarmi di te quella sera?» sorrise continuando a piangere e stringendogli piano il viso fra le mani.

«Phil…» lo chiamò con un singhiozzo.

«Ssssh, lasciamelo dire per bene, ok?» gli chiese continuando a sorridere piangendo. «Stiles, ti amo. Sei il mio _primo amore_ e anche l’ _ultimo_. Mi hai portato a sperare, mi hai insegnato a non arrendermi e a lottare ancora, e ti amerò fino al mio ultimo respiro».

Stiles seguì l’istinto bruciante di protrarsi in avanti e posò la bocca sulla sua; seguì uno schiocco languido ma fioco, che soffocò appena il sospiro sorpreso di Philip, e poi senza esitare Stiles premette di nuovo le labbra sulle sue e con un pizzico di irruenza iniziale lo baciò _sul serio_.

Philip non reagì solo per qualche secondo, poi infilò le dita fra i capelli di Stiles e indietreggiò fino a sbattere la schiena contro il muro.

Stiles sentì in ogni fibra del suo essere che quello che si stavano dando era uno di quei baci da dare quando il mondo sta per finire.

Philip non lo baciò come se stesse urlando, ma come se gli stesse ripetendo all’infinito sottovoce "ti amo", regalandogli dosi generose di tenerezza nel modo in cui gli accarezza il viso, e una pioggia leggera e incessante di sensualità nel modo in cui faceva scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli e sulla sua nuca.

Stiles invece lo baciò per dirgli una lunghissima lista di cose: _mi dispiace; brucia ma mi rende vivo; mi mancherai, mi mancherai così tanto che vorrei gridare il tuo nome fino a perdere la voce; ci sarà sempre una parte di me che sarà_ in qualche modo _innamorata di te_.

Quando si separarono, Stiles posò la fronte contro la sua e gli parlò con voce roca. «Non è stato per pietà, ok? È stato per _qualcosa_ » scandì con tono più deciso possibile.

Philip gli accarezzò il viso e… stava _sorridendo_ , gli occhi gli _brillavano_ ed era felice. _Stiles lo aveva reso felice_. «Lo so, Stiles. _Lo capisco_. Va bene così». Gli prese piano il mento fra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta di sua iniziativa.

Stiles ricambiando il bacio gli gridò ancora una volta quanto gli sarebbe mancato. «Mi dispiace averti spezzato il cuore» gli mormorò, guardando come lui lo stava fissando _felice_. «In un’altra vita, avremmo avuto una possibilità, _lo so_. Mi dispiace».

«A me comunque non dispiace averti conosciuto. _Ti amo_ » gli accarezzò lo zigomo umido con il pollice. «Promettimi che un giorno il motivo per cui sentirai dolore sarà perché stai ridendo troppo».

Stiles soffocò un singhiozzò contro la sua spalla.

«Stiles, _vivi_ , ti prego. Ti amo, _vivi_ ».

«Ti ricorderò sempre» gli promise, scoccandogli un altro bacio veloce.

Philip gli sorrise malinconico. «Ora _dillo_. L’ultima parola».

«No» singhiozzò.

«Stiles, per favore: ne abbiamo _bisogno_ ».

Stiles gli strinse le mani intrecciando forte le dita alle sue e lo guardò negli occhi. Esitò e poi si arrese. « _Addio_ ».

«Ti amo. Addio». Gli schioccò un ultimo bacio veloce sulle labbra e poi con gentilezza e fermezza lo spinse a indietreggiare.

Stiles si allontanò camminando all’indietro, lo guardò mentre lui l’osservava andare via continuando a sorridere malinconico.

Gli voltò le spalle solo quando giunse alla porta.

L’aprì, la richiuse, ci poggiò la schiena e poi scivolò giù a sedere.

Restò con gli occhi appannati di lacrime e sbarrati a fissare davanti a sé, affinando abbastanza i propri sensi per potere sentire Philip ancora in vita all’interno della stanza.

Rimase in ascolto giusto una manciata di minuti, sentendo Philip trarre dei lunghi respiri profondi per tenere a bada la propria paura – udì perfino come si asciugò bruscamente il viso – e poi infine Philip espirò a lungo e piano, e un paio di secondi dopo Stiles non lo sentì più.

Philip era andato via, _per sempre_.

Stiles provò a trattenere i singhiozzi, ma esplose a piangere forte circondandosi la testa con le mani, e pianse e pianse e _pianse_ … e poi per qualche attimo non riuscì nemmeno più a respirare. Artigliò le mani sul pavimento di pietra e a fatica riprese aria; si sentiva la testa scoppiare e aveva l’impressione di avere un buco bruciante e sanguinante nel petto.

Forse, in un’altra vita, lui e Philip si sarebbero incrociati nel campus di un college americano, guardandosi male perché si erano urtati mentre Stiles con lo zaino in spalla correva in modo goffo per non arrivare tardi a una lezione e Philip era distratto perché stava infilando nella tracolla l’ennesima ricerca su un argomento delicato. Philip sarebbe stato senza dubbio più alto di Stiles e avrebbe portato _gli occhiali_ , e lo avrebbe guardato con la voglia di dargli un pugno in faccia, e Stiles avrebbe represso male la voglia di insultarlo in maniera poco sottile e con tono sarcastico.

E Philip e Scott si sarebbero detestati _così tanto_.

Ma Stiles si sarebbero innamorato _davvero_ di Philip, e _del tutto_ , e sarebbero stati felici.

In un’altra vita sarebbero stati felici _insieme_.

In questa _no_.

 

 

 

Gli Osservatori avevano delle copie dei bestiari comparati scritti dalla Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto che per fortuna non erano andate distrutte, e Stiles aveva chiesto a Rafael di poterle avere.

Rafael inoltre lo aveva assicurato che lui e dei suoi colleghi fidati avrebbero fatto in modo che qualsiasi documento riguardante l’anatomia, la storia, i punti deboli e quelli forti delle creature sovrannaturali che gli Osservatori avevano raccolto e che erano ancora in salvo, sarebbero andati "accidentalmente persi" prima che venissero consegnati ai loro superiori dell’FBI. In questo modo anche in futuro qualsiasi questione in cui c’entrasse il mondo sovrannaturale – bella o brutta che fosse – avrebbe riguardato solo il mondo sovrannaturale e basta e gli umani non ci avrebbero messo becco perché _disarmati e ignoranti in materia_.

Gina e Vicky stavano organizzando tutto il materiale della Compagnia degli Astri che poteva essere raccolto per poi consegnarlo nelle mani di Stiles: la volta celeste dell’Eden era quasi simile a quella del mondo reale, gli avrebbe fatto comodo potere leggere e consultare le loro ricerche ogni volta che voleva.

Quando arrivò il momento degli addii, Stiles trovò Gina e Vicky proprio impegnate ad appuntare quello che ancora secondo loro mancava insieme a Rumiko, sedute a un tavolo che non traballava solo grazie a un paio di libri messi sotto una delle gambe.

Rumiko dovette intuire che quello era il momento dei saluti dalle loro espressioni, perché rivolse a tutti un sorriso triste e poi si alzò dalla sedia per allontanarsi e lasciarli rispettosamente da soli.

Vicky fu la prima ad andare incontro a Stiles, sorprendendolo un po’: Stiles l’abbracciò con affetto – sentendo come la punta dei suoi lunghissimi capelli biondi gli solleticarono le mani che le teneva sulla schiena – ed esalò un respiro tremante e commosso dandole un bacio sulla fronte. Vicky era straordinariamente minuta fra le sue braccia, e gli occhi arrossati le davano un’aria molto fragile, ma non per la prima volta oltre quei tratti Stiles in qualche maniera riuscì a percepire la donna forte che Gina aveva scelto come compagna.

«Sei una donna straordinaria» le mormorò Stiles quando si separarono, con voce rauca e un mezzo sorriso.

Vicky assentì a sguardo chino e tirando su col naso, picchiettò le dita di una mano contro il petto di Stiles – all’altezza del cuore – come a dirgli in modo impreciso ma sicuro "Anche tu sei una persona straordinaria", e portandosi un paio di ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie – un gesto che mal celò l’intenzione di coprirsi il viso con le mani – uscì dalla stanza a passi svelti.

Gina si alzò in piedi e andò verso Stiles, sorridendo rassegnata ma con affetto. «Vicky odia gli addii, e in generale si sente molto in imbarazzo quando deve salutare qualcuno, perché è un tipo dai modi molto asciutti e diretti e le formalità le provocano un po’ di impaccio» gli spiegò.

«Lo avevo un po’ intuito» sorrise comprensivo. «E, uhm, come va da queste parti?» cercò di divagare.

Gina incrociò le braccia sul petto e scrollò le spalle. «Diciamo abbastanza bene. Stiamo delineando gli ultimi accordi sulle nostre ricerche da farvi avere, e organizzando in che modo ciò che resta della Compagnia lascerà l’Eden».

«Avete dei reversibili?»

Lei fece un sorriso forzato. «Solo uno».

Afflosciò le spalle. «Mi dispiace».

Gina si passò stancamente la mano sulla fronte. «Non so se sarà più dura _per me_ che sono la leader vederli andare via l’uno dopo l’altro, o se sarà più dura _per lui_ sopravvivere lasciando dietro di sé per sempre tutti noi e ciò che la nostra famiglia ha fatto insieme».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla nuca. «Sono dall’altra parte, quella opposta alla tua, e ti posso dire che… sì, fa abbastanza schifo».

Gina sbuffò esausta e poi si avvicinò di slancio abbracciando Stiles forte, e lui la ricambiò con affetto e tenerezza.

«Sei un uomo molto buono» gli disse mormorando contro il suo orecchio, «cerca sempre di esserlo. Sii sempre solo all’altezza delle tue aspettative, mai a quelle di qualcun altro».

Stiles sentì un groppo in gola. «Grazie per tutto quello che mi hai insegnato».

«Non ti ho insegnato niente».

«Niente che si possa materialmente vedere» sottolineò, baciandole la fronte.

Le accarezzò il viso e guardò come lei lo stesse osservando con gli occhi lucidi e sporgendo appena il labbro. «Sei il druido più anomalo e migliore che io abbia mai incontrato» le disse, «impetuosa, intensa, forte e violenta quanto basta. Ti ricorderò per sempre» le promise commosso.

«Spero che le parti di me che rimarranno con te ti torneranno sempre utili, fratello».

Stiles socchiuse gli occhi e le diede un ultimo bacio sulla fronte, e si allontanò a piccoli passi indietro mentre si guardavano sforzandosi entrambi di sorridere.

Voltò le spalle solo quando la mano che teneva all’indietro toccò lo stipite della porta poi uscì e percorse il corridoio a passi rapidi e grandi, asciugandosi le lacrime con le maniche – e facendosi male perché ormai aveva la pelle degli zigomi irritata.

Paradossalmente c’erano più sopravvissuti della Confraternita della Misericordia che di quella del Drago Scarlatto – ma ciò era dovuto sia alla differenza di addestramento che c’era fra i membri, sia a come il castello fosse stato attaccato e fatto a pezzi – e Stiles aveva permesso a Derek di andare prima di lui a salutare i propri compagni, trascorrendo con loro tutto il tempo che avrebbe ritenuto necessario.

I ragazzi delle Misericordia stavano accampati in una parte di ala del castello usata come biblioteca che era ancora parzialmente intera – anche se con parecchi scaffali abbattuti – e Stiles trovò Theodora, Diego, Siobhán e Luigi seduti intorno a un tavolo insieme a un altro paio di loro confratelli – dispersi nell’Eden e ritrovati grazie alla squadra operativa esterna – e ad alcuni dei soldati di Marjorie. Erano impegnati a riempiere alcune scartoffie per fare da mediatori fra altri Inseriti e la squadra operativa esterna.

Derek, Alena e Taka erano già passati da loro, quindi intuirono subito cosa Stiles ci facesse lì.

Diego fu il primo ad alzarsi dal tavolo; corse da Stiles e gli diede un abbraccio stritola ossa, quasi lo fece cadere.

«Andrà bene» lo rassicurò Diego, mormorando al suo orecchio con voce piena di pianto. «Un giorno starai bene. Vivrai ancora».

Stiles lo ricambiò sforzandosi di sorridere. «Mi mancherai. Comprerò un pallone da calcio e lo chiamerò Diego» gli arruffò i capelli per scherzò e sorridendo ancora si allontanò da lui.

Scambiò degli abbracci affettuosi e caldi con Luigi e Siobhán, sentendosi un groppo in gola sempre più grosso.

Siobhán gli accarezzò la guancia facendogli un’ultima raccomandazione. «Siate sempre gentili e pazienti l’uno con l’altro tu e Derek. Ne avrete bisogno». Lui annuì mormorando grazie e tirando su col naso.

Per ultima lasciò Theodora, che lo guardò sorridendo e agitando le mani per dirgli di avvicinarsi pure per abbracciarla, con espressione ironica e leggera.

Stiles la strinse a sé trattenendo il fiato fino a farsi male, perché lui e Theodora avevano un passato in comune, lei era la prima ad averlo forse capito sul serio e lo aveva messo sulla strada giusta per diventare una persona più sicura di sé senza che il proprio passato lo lasciasse sprofondare ancora.

"La vedo anche come una sorta di rivalsa contro lo spirito che ti ha posseduto" gli aveva detto, quel giorno lontano in cui le aveva chiesto un’opinione sugli effetti collaterali lasciati dalla Nogitsune, "lui si è preso i tuoi pezzi e li ha usati senza chiederti il permesso, ora tu prendi i suoi pezzi che si è lasciato dietro e li usi a piacimento".

Doveva parecchio a Theodora, a quel suo strano modo di porsi e atteggiarsi che a volte la faceva sembrare come appena uscita da un mondo fatato. A tratti poteva sembrare un’eterna bambina, ma non lo era, per niente.

«Mi mancherai moltissimo» le sussurrò Stiles mentre l’abbracciava ancora, «avrei voluto avere altri tuoi consigli ancora per un altro po’».

«Credo che riuscirai benissimo a essere il miglior consigliere di te stesso» lo rassicurò, stampandogli sulla guancia un grosso bacio a schiocco, che fu fraterno e appena velato di lacrime.

Quando si separò da Theodora vide di sottecchi che gli altri cominciarono pian piano ad allontanarsi dal posto con discrezione, e Stiles intuì che fosse per concedergli un po’ di privacy con Marjorie – la intravide attraverso uno scaffale mezzo vuoto: era seduta un paio di tavoli più in là e stava scrivendo su delle pergamene.

Andò verso di lei, che quando percepì la sua presenza alzò lo sguardo dal tavolo e l’osservò sorridendo nostalgica per qualche attimo; poi si alzò, raggirò il tavolo e l’usò per appoggiarsi stando rivolta verso Stiles.

«Io…» esordì Marjorie, si schiarì la voce e posò le mani sulle spalle di Stiles, quasi volesse massaggiargliele. «Ho pensato a qualcosa da dirti, qualcosa che in qualche maniera magari sapesse di Raleigh, perché so che ti farebbe piacere, ma che sapesse anche di me, quindi… ci ho riflettuto e alla fine sono arrivata a questa conclusione» trasse un respiro profondo e iniziò a parlare guardandolo seria dritto in faccia.

«Voglio che tu tenga sempre in mente che la vita _capita_ , ma questo non vuol dire che sia giusta o sbagliata, è solo che capita e basta» pronunciò le ultime parole con tono sentenzioso. «La vita non è giusta o sbagliata» ripeté, «e neanche razionale o priva di senso, né trasparente o piena di follie, e sai perché? Perché la vita non è un essere, non è una persona, non è un animale, quindi non devi mai perdere tempo a cercare ragioni o a porti domande su quanto sia ingiusta, perché la vita non è una _cosa_ , la vita accade e basta: non dare mai la colpa di ciò che ti succede alla vita, perché la vita non ti risponderà mai, non ti darà mai la soddisfazione di guardarti in faccia dicendoti "sì, avevi ragione", e non credere nemmeno che la vita ti osservi dall’alto ghignando sadica compiacendosi dei tuoi dolori, perché la vita non è un essere senziente». Strinse più le mani sulle sue spalle. «Non credere mai che la vita ha il pieno controllo su di te, la vita si limita ad accadere, sei poi _tu_ che devi rimettere insieme i pezzi e andare avanti. Non aspettarti mai qualcosa dalla vita, non dire a te stesso che prima o poi certi fantomatici treni passeranno o torneranno di nuovo: devi essere tu a muoverti, tu a decidere, tu a stringere i denti e a farti spazio urlando _‘fanculo_ ». Puntò gli occhi nei suoi. «Ricorda sempre e solo questo: la vita non è un essere senziente, tu non sei un burattino né uno spettatore, sei colui che manda avanti la tua stessa fottuta baracca».

«Grazie» gracchiò Stiles, e fu l’unica cosa che fu in grado dirle.

«Rendici fieri di te, là fuori».

«Lo prometto».

E poi Marjorie gli regalò un caldo abbraccio fraterno.

«Mi mancherai» le disse con voce incrinata dal pianto, «proprio come mi manca Raleigh».

La sentì sbuffare un tenero sorriso sulla sua guancia. «Credo che in qualche modo io e Raleigh veglieremo sempre su di te e gli altri, guardandovi facendo una telecronaca sarcastica e mangiando patatine e pop corn».

Quell’immagine mentale gli strappò una mezza risata.

Marjorie gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia e poi si scambiarono dei cenni col capo con sguardi complici e commossi, che valsero più di ogni tacito congedo.

Stiles voltò le spalle con decisione e si diresse verso l’uscita dall’ala, andando a cercare ciò che restava della propria Confraternita.

Lui, Logan e Angela erano stati gli ultimi a entrare nel Drago Scarlatto, quindi non era una sorpresa il fatto che fossero gli unici reversibili – erano i più giovani e quelli arrivati nell’Eden da meno tempo. Stiles si sentì quasi mortificato nel salutare le sue consorelle e i suoi confratelli, perché in un certo senso li stava abbandonando al loro destino, stava andando via e non sarebbe mai più tornato indietro. Faceva un male del diavolo abbandonarli così, ma era inevitabile.

Lasciò per ultime Bhanuja e Linda.

L’abbracciò con Bhanuja fu particolarmente lungo e pieno di lacrime, soprattutto perché lei fra tutti era quella che più soffriva la solitudine e più detestava stare da sola, e ora stava vedendo andare via tutti, e non era giusto, perché _Bhanuja era buona_. Lei non fu capace di dirgli molto, riuscì a malapena a scandire bene che Stiles avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di Logan, e Stiles la rassicurò e le promise che non si sarebbe mai dimenticato di lei.

Poi toccò a Linda.

Linda si sarebbe occupata di organizzare quel poco che restava da fare al castello, assicurandosi che i confratelli venissero staccati dall’Eden come concordato e nel modo più idoneo, e che le loro volontà venissero rispettate.

«Vorrei potere rimanere di più» esordì Stiles.

Lei sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Ti attende un lungo percorso difficile, e se già nell’Eden da troppo tempo: prima inizi la transizione, meglio è».

«Mi consola comunque sapere che nelle tue mani tutto è al sicuro» le sorrise affettuoso.

Linda accennò un piccolo ghigno scrollando di nuovo il capo e cercò qualcosa nella tasca dei pantaloni; prese un laccio, uno di quelli che di solito usava per legarsi i capelli – di cuoio e con delle perline dai colori scuri e caldi intrecciate ai capi. Lo fece ciondolare davanti agli occhi di Stiles e poi prese la sua mano per legarglielo al polso.

«Ho chiesto che alcuni dei miei lacci venissero riprodotti» gli spiegò stringendo un nodo per bene. «Penso che vi doneranno molto come bracciali».

«Lo penso anch’io» esalò, trattenendo altre lacrime.

La abbracciò forte assorbendo il più possibile il suo calore e il suo conforto.

«Sarai sempre uno dei miei fratellini preferiti».

«E tu la mia unica sorella maggiore».

«Ti voglio bene».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io» la ricambiò rauco.

Si separò a malincuore da lei, che gli prese il viso fra le mani e con sguardo lucido gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte.

Stiles esitò appena, si fissarono negli occhi mordendosi un labbro e infine lui girò sui tacchi e si allontanò, andando in direzione del suo studio di Fratello Maggiore.

La stanza era stata rimessa un po’ in ordine e la botola che portava al tunnel sotterraneo era stata chiusa.

Stiles passò una mano sulla statua del drago che circondava la sfera di diaspro rosso, e sospirando osservò chi lo attendeva lì.

Alena stava appoggiata di schiena al bordo della scrivania, teneva lo sguardo basso, aveva il viso umido e gli occhi arrossati e si tirava le maniche sopra le nocche delle mani in maniera compulsiva. Taka era accanto a lei, pallido e con delle occhiaie che facevano sembrare i suoi occhi incavati, e roteava le spalle come se non sapesse che fare delle sue braccia e delle sue mani.

Derek era seduto dietro la scrivania, con le braccia incrociate sul tavolo e l’aria stanca e rassegnata.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e con un gesto secco e impacciato indicò Taka e Alena. «Andate prima voi?» chiese rauco.

Loro gli annuirono a labbra strette e poco convinti.

Stiles rimase fermo lì all’angolo a guardare come Derek si alzò lento e andò a stringere Alena e Taka in un abbraccio a tre; Taka pianse silenzioso, Alena scoppiò in singhiozzi.

Derek rassicurò Alena. «Resterai con _me_ , ok?» le mormorò contro la tempia, commosso. «Stanno già preparando i documenti e tutto ciò che sarà necessario… Non andare nel panico al risveglio: Rumiko ha già messo a disposizione per te un paio di persone che parlano sia l’inglese che lo slovacco, non avrai problemi a farti capire. E mia sorella sarà con te, va bene?»

Lei annuì asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso delle dita. Alena in realtà sapeva parlare _solo_ lo slovacco, e quello sarebbe stato un grosso problema: il risveglio in terra straniera e circondata da persone che non parlavano la sua lingua non sarebbe stato molto facile per lei, ne erano coscienti.

Derek posò le mani sulle guance di Taka e Alena, per spingerli a guardarlo in faccia. «Ci rivedremo dall’altra parte, ok? È una promessa. Sono ancora il vostro Fratello Maggiore».

Si strinsero ancora una volta, e poi passarono a salutare Stiles.

Taka e Stiles finirono con l’abbracciarsi dondolandosi un po’ goffamente sul posto, ridacchiando un po’ in modo triste e isterico, poi Stiles baciò la fronte di Alena e la rassicurò ancora una volta che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Alena e Taka si scambiarono degli sguardi, poi insieme aprirono i loro account e premettero il tasto per essere staccati. Alena si rifugiò fra le braccia di Taka, fissò un’ultima volta Stiles e Derek – le tremò il labbro – e poi si voltò dall’altra parte, incapace di fissarli ancora; Taka la strinse più forte e, anche se piangendo, fece un ironico saluto militare in direzione di Stiles e Derek.

«Ci vediamo dall’altra parte». Poi chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo per premere il naso e la bocca sui capelli di Alena.

Pochi secondi e svanirono con un flash bianco.

Stiles fissò il pavimento per qualche attimo; inclinò la testa all’indietro e rise isterico. «Sono _fottutamente terrorizzato_!» sbottò.

Iniziò a piangere in maniera incontrollata, Derek lo raggiunse prendendogli il viso fra le mani – piangeva anche lui.

«Stiles, andrà bene».

«Ho paura. Aprirò gli occhi e non potrò muovermi _per mesi_ , e non so nemmeno per quanto tempo sarò in transizione, non so nemmeno quando ti rivedrò ancora!» singhiozzò. «Non posso nemmeno restare dove sono perché non c’è più niente qui, non posso più vivere qui: tutto è andato distrutto e ora sono _bloccato_ e posso fare solo questa unica scelta, e sono _fottutamente terrorizzato_!»

«Ti amo» gli mormorò Derek con voce incrinata, «ti prego, torna indietro con me, torna nel mondo reale _per me_ ».

«Ti amo anch’io, cosa credi? È anche per questo che sono così tanto arrabbiato e spaventato!» Lo abbracciò forte e Derek ricambiò la stretta, e rimasero fermi in piedi a singhiozzare l’uno contro la spalla e il collo dell’altro fino a quando non si sentirono _svuotati_.

Derek gli circondò di nuovo il viso con le mani. «Dobbiamo andare» rimarcò.

Stiles annuì e gli distribuì piccoli baci sul viso, e quando le loro labbra s’incontrarono si baciarono a lungo, piano e tenendo le mani l’uno sulla testa dell’altro, saggiando il momento e ogni singola sensazione provata.

«Ti amo» gli ripeté Stiles contro la bocca; trasse un respiro tremante, si allontanò appena da lui e aprì il proprio account; Derek fece altrettanto.

«Ti aspetterò» gli sussurrò Derek, mentre lui lo abbracciava circondandogli il collo con le braccia e intrecciando le dita sulla sua nuca.

Stiles poggiò la fronte contro la sua, sentendo il calore delle sue mani che gli stringevano i fianchi. «Ti aspetterò» ripeté; deglutì a fatica, fece un respirò profondo e chiuse gli occhi.

Un lieve torpore lo colse e poi… _più nulla_.

 

 

 

Non ricordava da quanto tempo ormai stesse camminando in quella foresta.

La luce però sembrava non cambiare mai, il sole era sempre alto nel cielo.

Gli alberi erano così _giganteschi_. Erano sequoie? Ce n’erano di sequoie in California.

Gli uccellini che cinguettavano erano però fastidiosi, sembravano dei trapani contro i timpani delle orecchie.

Aveva l’impressione di dovere ricordare qualcosa, ma non ricordava _cosa_.

Forse che doveva seguire i cespugli con le bacche blu, non quello con le bacche rosse.

Perché non quello con le bacche rosse? Non lo sapeva.

L’unica cosa da fare era camminare in avanti a caccia di cespugli con le bacche blu. Tipo mirtilli.

C’erano un mucchio di insetti. Stava accumulando decine di punture, aveva prurito in parti del corpo in cui non riusciva a arrivare con le mani.

Il caldo stava cominciando a diventare soffocante.

Cosa doveva ricordarsi?

Ah sì, le bacche blu.

O forse no.

 _Cosa_ doveva ricordare? _Cosa_?

E perché era solo?

Era inseguito? A tratti aveva l’impressione di esserlo.

Aveva prurito. E caldo.

Quegli alberi però non potevano essere davvero delle sequoie. Però lui era fissato che dovevano esserlo.

Il pensiero che non fossero sequoie gli provocava ondate di panico.

Il cespuglio di bacche blu successivo gli sembrò _finto_. Lo era davvero?

E cosa ci faceva un cespuglio finto in mezzo alla foresta?

Aveva prurito in una parte della schiena in cui non riusciva ad arrivare per grattarsi. Strofinarsi contro un tronco non era soddisfacente.

Faceva sempre più caldo.

Anche gli alberi erano finti?

Perché non tramontava?

A ben guardare da vicino la natura che lo circondava sembrava tutta _troppo precisa_ , finta. Chi si era preso la briga di fare una foresta finta? E poi com’è che c’era finito?

Doveva ricordare qualcosa, forse qualcosa che chi lo inseguiva non doveva assolutamente sapere.

Era inseguito, ora ne era certo. Non sentiva dei passi o dei rumori, ma ne era sicuro.

Perché non si vedevano più in giro cespugli dalle bacche blu?

Il sudore gli colava sulla faccia e gli bruciava gli occhi.

Era solo e disperso, voleva piangere ma iniziò a correre.

La sua stesse pelle gli dava fastidio.

Dov’era? Cosa doveva ricordare?

Voleva strapparsi la pelle con le unghie dal troppo prurito.

Voleva urlare, singhiozzare, dire dei nomi, ma non ricordava nulla. Odiava tutto.

Era terrorizzato.

Tutto intorno a lui era finto, come poteva essere?

Continuò a correre, gridò aiuto, sentì che chi lo inseguiva ormai era vicino, urlò ancora con tutta la disperazione che aveva e poi…

 _Un sogno_ , era questo quello che doveva ricordare.

Sentiva la veglia così vicina, ma il suo corpo e la sua mente erano paralizzati, non riusciva a svegliarsi, voleva urlare e scuotersi ma non ci riusciva.

Sembrava che il suo corpo non riuscisse ad accettare che quello era un sogno.

Doveva svegliargli, era orrendo stare in quel sogno.

Si sforzò ancora, sentì una voce chiamarlo e il solo suono gli procurò un atroce mal di testa.

«Stiles! Stiles, figliolo, puoi sentirmi?»

"Ci sto provando!" avrebbe voluto dire, ma non ci riuscì.

«STILES!»

Sbarrò gli occhi sentendosi il fiato mancare e… vide un soffitto sopra di lui, si sentì oppresso da qualcosa ed era _paralizzato_.

«Stiles, figliolo, va tutto bene, _sei sveglio_ ». Suo padre entrò nella visuale, aveva l’aria molto stanca e preoccupata.

Udì a malapena il rumore di passi di gente che entrava nel posto in cui era.

Non poteva muoversi, non riusciva a parlare. Non aveva neanche molta voglia di farlo.

A stento seguì le istruzioni per riprendere fiato; alla periferia della sua visuale vide che uno dei tre dottori iniettò qualcosa nella flebo che aveva attaccata al braccio.

Uno dei dottori era Deaton.

«Stiles» lo chiamò Deaton, privo d’espressioni in volto e con voce calma, «va tutto bene. Sei sveglio ed è normale che tu non possa muoverti o parlare, ricordi? Per dirmi che sì lo ricordi chiudi le palpebre una volta, altrimenti due».

Chiuse le palpebre una volta.

«La tua transizione si è svolta senza imprevisti» continuò Deaton, «stai bene e il tuo corpo si riprenderà, devi stare tranquillo, ok? Derek e gli altri ragazzi stanno bene, è tutto a posto» lo rassicurò deciso e guardandolo negli occhi. «Hai solo bisogno di riposare ancora un altro po’. Tuo padre è qui con te» sentì suo padre stringergli una mano. «Non sei solo. È tutto sotto controllo e nella norma. Rilassati e riposa. Sei sveglio, _è finita_ ».

Percepì a stento suo padre accarezzargli un braccio, poi lentamente chiuse gli occhi: qualsiasi cosa gli avessero somministrato, stava per fargli effetto.

Era davvero finita.

 

 

 

Alternare i pisolini più sostanziosi del mondo a brevi veglie in cui sembrava di essere sotto gli effetti di un acido, e per giunta sentendosi paralizzati dalla testa ai piedi, faceva molto più schifo dell’essere paralizzati dal veleno di un kanima.

Fosse riuscito a sentirsi la bocca meno molle e la lingua meno grossa l’avrebbe detto a voce alta.

Stava dormendo un sacco. Però la cosa lo lasciava incredibilmente _soddisfatto_. Forse prima o poi avrebbe riaperto gli occhi e il suo cervello gli avrebbe detto "Ok, basta così, siamo sazi, niente più dormitine", ma per adesso andava bene così: per il suo corpo dormire era _bellissimo_.

Ogni tanto quando riapriva gli occhi vedeva gente, tipo suo padre o Melissa. A volte Scott o Lydia – che gli aveva stretto la mano, commossa – che in genere si limitavano a tranquillizzarlo e dirgli che tutto andava bene. Se proprio doveva dare retta a loro, se lì fuori tutto andava così liscio, allora doveva essere davvero noioso: meglio dormire ancora.

Poi finalmente accadde: il suo cervello decretò che bastava così, era meglio non dormire più – che rompipalle.

Aprì gli occhi e accorgendosi della fatica che gli costava muovere la testa provò a emettere un rantolio. Subito nella sua visuale entrò Melissa, che gli sorrise con espressione materna.

«Ehi» gli disse.

Lui le replicò con il rantolo di una foca morente.

«Va tutto bene, ho già chiamato tuo padre, sarà qui a momenti insieme ai medici per controllare come stai».

Altro verso animalesco.

«Derek e gli altri stanno bene, hanno finito la transizione poco prima di te» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli il viso.

Si sforzò di pronunciare qualcosa. «Qu..t… o»

Melissa aggrottò la fronte. «Quanto tempo hai dormito, dici?» intuì.

«S…»

« _Trentacinque giorni_. Sei invece ufficialmente sveglio da _sei giorni_ » lo informò, scandendo bene le parole. «La transizione di Derek è durata ventisette giorni. Cora, Isaac e Chris sono con lui, tranquillo. Angela è con suo padre e sua zia, Takahiro con i suoi genitori, mentre Alena ha dei traduttori sempre al suo fianco, e Cora e la madre di Takahiro fanno i turni per non lasciarla sola. Logan sta bene, articola già qualche parola e stanno pensando a come cominciare a nutrirlo con cibo solido adatto a lui».

Stiles le fu infinitamente grato per tutte quelle informazioni: lo aiutarono a non essere in ansia e avere meno mal di testa.

Suo padre entrò nella stanza in compagnia di Deaton e un altro medico sconosciuto.

«Ehi, figliolo» lo salutò, con gli occhi lucidi e stringendogli subito una mano.

Lui gli replicò con un rantolio che cercò di venare di sarcasmo. Dovette riuscirci, perché vide che perfino l’angolo della bocca di Deaton si arricciò.

«È bello rivederti più attivo» gli disse Deaton, «ricorda solo che è perfettamente normale se non riesci a muoverti o a parlare, e quando a poco a poco riuscirai a percepire quanto sei magro o _vedrai_ le tue mani magre _non andare nel panico_. Non hai subito dei danni irreversibili, con la giusta alimentazione tornerai presto normale» lo rassicurò ancora una volta.

Non doveva dirgli però quel particolare, perché adesso era davvero curioso di guardarsi le mani, e Melissa dovette capirlo dalla sua espressione.

Sospirò rassegnata e sarcastica. «Non dovevi dirglielo, ora potrebbe pure farsi male da solo pur di guardarsi».

Melissa scambiò uno sguardo con lo sceriffo, che assentì stanco, e poi lei prese una mano di Stiles e con estrema delicatezza la portò all’altezza dei suoi occhi.

Era abbastanza magra da fare impressione, e la pelle era così… _spenta e pallida_.

Melissa gli accarezzò di nuovo il viso. «Sssssh, niente panico!» gli mormorò con tono dolce. «Andrà tutto bene, ti sistemeremo».

«Mangerai di nuovo patatine» aggiunse suo padre con voce incrinata.

Stiles respirò a fatica e vide il medico armeggiare con la sua flebo.

«Dormi ancora un altro po’» gli disse Deaton. «Vedrai che al risveglio andrà un po’ meglio».

Gli rispose come una balenottera azzurra, e si addormentò augurandosi di essere almeno in grado di roteare gli occhi per esprimere il proprio sarcasmo al prossimo momento di veglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La gioia finale di Philip (che poi è anche l’unica) è stata sapere che una piccola parte di Stiles lo ama: in modo non precisato, non definito, ma c’è "qualcosa" dentro di Stiles che è solo per Philip, forse quella classica "occasione d’amore perduta" che alcuni di noi hanno (del tipo "so che con quella persona poteva andare bene e sarebbe stato magnifico, ma niente: sono arrivato troppo tardi, ho perso l’occasione", e ogni tanto a ripensarci si accarezza con malinconia il ricordo di questa persona).  
> Tra l’altro, che Phil tenesse a Logan in modo particolare si evinceva da come lo proteggeva ancora prima che entrambi diventassero collaboratori di Stiles, ma il motivo non era stato mai ben spiegato dato che la storia è narrata solo dal punto di vista di Stiles, e ho approfittato per dare un’idea di come Phil vedeva Logan :)  
> Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo: Derek ha percepito che nell’addio fra Stiles e Philip c’è stato quasi certamente qualche bacio, ma non porrà mai alcuna domanda a riguardo perché quell’addio è stato l’ultimo momento fra Stiles e Phil e qualcosa che doverosamente appartiene solo a loro – e Stiles, per queste stesse ragioni e perché in più è una persona di indole possessiva, terrà per sé e sempre segreto il loro addio.  
> Credo anche che a questo punto sia un po’ più chiaro perché ho scelto di eliminare Ling e la sua Confraternita in quel modo: Ling chiamava la sua Confraternita "famiglia", vedere i suoi confratelli morire l’uno dopo l’altro com’è successo a Gina l’avrebbe portata a una lenta morte interiore; quelli di Amalfi avevano fra di loro un rapporto meno da compagni d’armi e più da grande famiglia, e preservarli da una tragedia dall’incedere così lento e logorante mi è sembrato "opportuno".  
> Prima che me lo chiediate: Stiles _non_ segue le bacche blu perché il blu è il colore degli occhi di Derek XD Me ne sono resa conto solo quando ho riletto il capitolo che poteva essere interpretato in questo modo da una shipper XD Non si tratta di una scelta dalle motivazioni "profonde" – dato che si tratta di un sogno – il blu è un semplice colore che è stato contrapposto al rosso, che di solito nell’immaginario comune corrisponde al pericolo.  
>  Finisce qui la prima parte del Quinto Libro, tutto ciò che resta sono le conseguenze della chiusura del Progetto Eden e del risveglio.


	39. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 7

 

Non poteva muoversi, non poteva parlare, le luci e i suoni forti lo infastidivano da morire, vedeva sempre le stesse persone e _aveva il catetere_.

La vita in quel momento gli faceva incredibilmente schifo.

Presto aveva scoperto che non riusciva a parlare anche perché _non ricordava più_ come produrre certi suoni: lo avevano rassicurato che era solo uno dei tanti effetti collaterali curabili dovuti al coma magico e lo avevano affidato alle cure di una logopedista.

Non aveva neanche la forza necessaria per stringere fra le dita il lenzuolo e serrare i denti per la frustrazione, non poteva in alcun modo esprimere ciò che provava, così si limitava a passare le notti a piangere inespressivo fissando il soffitto, quando era da solo.

Le condizioni del suo corpo lo irritavano, le _persone_ lo irritavano.

Non ne poteva più di sentirsi dire che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

La noia di quelle giornate vuote riempite dall’eco dei passi del personale nel corridoio lo stava logorando dentro lentamente.

La psicologa e druida che gli avevano affidato gli aveva detto che "stava ancora vivendo il lutto per la vita che aveva appena perduto, e andava bene così".

Stiles si chiedeva se mai avrebbe smesso di vivere quel lutto.

Riuscì a pronunciare una brevissima frase per intero dopo quasi _un mese e mezzo_.

Durante quelle pesantissime settimane perlopiù dormì o pianse di nascosto – quando la noia non lo rendeva quasi catatonico.

Le visite di Scott, Lydia e Kira si alternarono a quelle di suo padre e Melissa.

Di solito erano Melissa e Deaton a raccontargli come stavano gli altri e che progressi stavano facendo.

Cora venne a trovarlo una o due volte alla settimana, aggiornandolo su come andavano le cose nel reparto dei mannari e su come stava Derek.

Derek era qualche passo avanti a lui nei progressi, Cora diceva che stava affrontando le terapie con una certa pazienza e ostinazione.

Di Angela sapeva di più grazie a Efrem, il padre: la piccola famiglia di sirene, tritoni e umani di Angela gestiva un centro benessere ed estetica, e si erano messi a disposizione per assistere i fisioterapisti che avrebbero aiutato i risvegliati del Progetto Eden. Era vero che erano persone digiune di fisioterapia, ma erano pochissimi i professionisti – medici e specialistici di tutti i tipi – che potevano essere coinvolti in un caso simile, quindi si erano impegnati a seguire dei corsi intensivi e solo ed esclusivamente le direttive dei professionisti.

Con centonovantasette persone da curare e assistere c’era un mucchio da fare e _in segreto_ , bisognava accettare tutto l’aiuto possibile.

Efrem dimostrava _almeno_ dieci anni di meno di quelli che aveva – che dovevano essere all’incirca quaranta o giù di lì – possedeva il fisico e l’altezza di un giocatore di basket e un _magnifico cranio perfettamente rotondo_ visibile grazie a una rasatura a zero. Come ogni sirena e tritone era di una bellezza abbacinante e sfoggiava un sorriso a dir poco luminoso.

Stiles aveva il "vago" sospetto che il loro centro benessere fosse costantemente affollato di clientela femminile.

Efrem era un uomo abituato ad avere a che fare con persone che non sempre hanno voglia di essere toccate da un estraneo ma che hanno bisogno di massaggi specifici per rilassarsi e stare meglio, e questo doveva stare aiutarlo molto in quella situazione – Stiles, rinsecchito e imbruttito com’era, non si sentiva molto entusiasta all’idea di mostrarsi a qualcuno e farsi maneggiare da un estraneo.

Era un uomo affabile e dai modi poco invasivi, e abbastanza ricettivo da cogliere le domande di Stiles prima che lui gliele porgesse.

«Angela sta cominciando a fare i suoi piccoli primi progressi» aveva raccontato a Stiles, un giorno che avevano avuto a che fare con il movimento delle dita dei suoi piedi. «All’inizio abbiamo avuto un paio di problemi perché in questi mesi non sono state soltanto le sue gambe e non muoversi, ma anche la sua _coda_ ».

All’espressione ansiosa di Stiles aveva subito continuato a parlare.

«Però ci siamo un po’ ingegnati e siamo riusciti a farle rilasciare di nuovo la coda dopo mesi che non lo faceva _realmente_ nel mondo reale: la famiglia Nakazawa è stata molto gentile e ci ha fornito il necessario per costruire una piccola piscina, così ho potuto immergermi con Angela e sostenerla, visto che non può ancora usare le braccia per nuotare».

Nel periodo in cui Angela era stata dormiente e nella teca, gli Osservatori si erano limitati a bagnarle le braccia e il collo con delle pezze umide una volta al giorno, mantenendole le gambe asciutte – a quanto sembrava, per fortuna al suo corpo era bastato rilasciare la coda almeno "mentalmente" nell’Eden – quindi aveva tanto da recuperare. Angela non doveva solo imparare di nuovo a camminare, ma anche a _nuotare_.

Altro cruccio di Angela erano i suoi capelli: come tutti gli Inseriti anche lei era stata rasata a zero, e ciò per lei era stato un bruttissimo colpo.

«Angela ama le storie secondo cui le sirene hanno dei capelli splendidi e molto lunghi» gli aveva spiegato Efrem con tristezza, «credo che in qualche modo si senta _mutilata_. Piange ogni volta che ci pensa».

Quello era solo uno dei tanti pezzi di loro stessi che gli Osservatori avevano portato loro via.

Alena, invece, stava ormai per prendere ufficialmente il cognome di Derek, e Cora aveva riferito a Stiles che ormai era abbastanza in forze da avere già potuto fare visita a Derek con l’aiuto di una sedia a rotelle, anche se con il supporto di un traduttore.

«È molto spaventata di non essere capita e di restare sola per questo» gli aveva detto Cora durante una visita. «Quando le abbiamo detto che le avremmo dato il nostro cognome… si è messa a piangere così tanto dal sollievo da farmi spezzare il cuore».

Taka era nelle buoni mani della sua famiglia, e sua madre almeno una volta al giorno passava sempre a visitare Stiles. Rumiko credeva molto nel fatto che stimolare i sensi dei risvegliati avrebbe aiutato a risollevare il loro umore facendoli stare meglio, soprattutto perché avrebbe riportato a galla la bellezza di potere percepire di nuovo qualcosa di _vero_ \- non delle semplici _impressioni_ vissute in un mondo virtuale - quindi portava sempre a Stiles qualcosa da toccare o da annusare.

Con Rumiko Stiles aveva trascorso un’ora intera a sentire sul palmo della mano quadratini di legno diverso, tutti della stessa forma: lei con gentilezza aveva rivolto il palmo di Stiles verso l’alto e poi con sorrisi complici aveva proceduto a mostrargli ogni singolo pezzetto di legno, prima di farglielo pesare sulla pelle.

Rumiko per ogni tipo di legno gli aveva raccontato annedoti su come venivano impiegati nella costruzione di alcune armi antiche e nei loro foderi, mentre Stiles un po’ rapito osservava tutto quell’alternarsi di sfumature di marrone diverse e saggiava sulla pelle la loro superficie, riscoprendo l’ _uso del tatto_.

La volta successiva gli aveva fatto toccare delle stoffe, e Stiles si era ritrovato a _commuoversi_ mentre toccava della _seta_.

Non si vergognò a piangere quando invece Rumiko si presentò con i campioni di vari tipi di _carta_.

«Sapevo che questa idea ti sarebbe piaciuta» gli aveva detto con un sorriso affettuoso. «Dopotutto, eri un bibliotecario. _Annusa_ » lo aveva invitato, avvicinandogli un pezzetto di pergamena trattata al naso, e Stiles si era sentito un po’ a casa.

Riguardo Logan, la faccenda era un po’ diversa.

Purtroppo soltanto la sua mente era abituata a non nutrirsi di umani, il suo corpo reale no, quindi i suoi istinti erano un po’… _confusi_.

Tra l’altro, nonostante fosse stato Inserito nell’Eden prima di Stiles e Derek, era molto più avanti degli altri nella ripresa della propria autonomia, perché i wendigo avevano la forza e le energie di un licantropo alpha. Logan riusciva già a camminare con le stampelle, ma per la sicurezza sua e degli altri stava chiuso a chiave dentro una grossa stanza con una parete di plexiglass – tramite cui veniva osservato e riusciva a comunicare con gli altri – nell’attesa di riabituarsi di nuovo a una dieta a base di animali carnivori e sangue umano.

A detta di Deaton, sentire l’impulso di mangiare degli umani stava deprimendo molto Logan, e temevano che questo presto avrebbe avuto ripercussioni sul suo appetito, affievolendolo.

Per il resto, perfino Isaac ogni tanto era venuto a visitare Stiles, anche se per qualche minuto e con aria impacciata, e non appena gli occhi di Stiles erano stati in grado di sopportare la luce di uno schermo – anche se attenuata – Scott e Kira avevano insistito per guardare dei documentari sulla vita degli animali marini con lui.

Non era roba particolarmente luminosa, né troppo complicata da seguire, e Stiles a dire il vero lo aveva trovato _calmante_.

Lydia perlopiù si limitava a sedersi vicino al suo letto e a leggere a voce alta libri su miti e leggende, facendo di tanto in tanto commenti sarcastici su dei dettagli per nulla veritieri, e ogni volta che se ne andava accarezzava il viso di Stiles sorridendo malinconica e gli dava un bacio sulla fronte.

Parlando invece dello sceriffo, Stiles sapeva bene che di certo suo padre non sarebbe potuto restare "in vacanza" per sempre.

Ufficialmente si sapeva che il figlio dello sceriffo Stilinski era stato ritrovato vivo dopo che un’assurda setta di psicopatici lo aveva rapito e torturato per un anno intero facendolo credere a tutti morto, e che quindi ora era assente da Beacon Hills e dal lavoro perché doveva pensare a suo figlio, ma non è che potesse rimanere lì, nel bel mezzo dell’Oceano Pacifico Meridionale, per tutta la durata del recupero di Stiles.

Presto sia lui che Melissa sarebbero dovuti rientrare a Beacon Hills, ma Rumiko e Noshiko avevano promesso loro che avrebbero ricoperto per bene i loro ruoli, e in più il padre di Liam – il primo beta di Scott – era un medico e si era offerto volontario per prestare nei limiti del possibile un po’ d’aiuto ai risvegliati, quindi non appena lo sceriffo sarebbe rientrato, lui sarebbe partito.

Stavano ricevendo parecchi aiuti dalla comunità internazionale sovrannaturale: per motivi di privacy non tutti avevano saputo ciò che era successo, ma chi ne era venuto a conoscenza – soprattutto per motivi familiari – aveva offerto il proprio supporto, monetario o professionale che fosse.

Il Progetto Eden aveva scosso la coscienza di molti, e Stiles tramite alcune brevi conversazioni che aveva avuto sia con Deaton che con Chris Argent aveva ben capito qual era il punto della situazione: nessuno si aspettava una cosa del genere, nessuno era stato _pronto_ a una cosa del genere.

Come già Stiles e Derek avevano previsto, mentre loro erano ancora in transizione, le luci si erano definitivamente spente sull’Eden. Il continente si era del tutto spopolato, la terra di conseguenza era stata fatta svanire.

Ciò voleva dire che i loro cari erano ufficialmente morti. E gli spazi sterminati e incontaminati che Stiles aveva a lungo chiamato "casa" non esistevano più.

A volte Stiles le notti non piangeva soltanto per la frustrazione di non potersi muovere in maniera autonoma.

Sul comodino di Stiles, oltre al necessario per le sue cure e dell’acqua, c’erano due oggetti: un vecchio lettore mp3 in stile chiave USB, blu scuro dai dettagli metallizzati – aveva l’aria vissuta e un paio di graffi sullo schermo – e un orologio dall’aspetto prezioso e dal cinturino di pelle nera irrigidito dal tempo e dal disuso.

Stiles, con l’aiuto di Scott, era riuscito ad ascoltare un paio di canzoni – facendo attenzione a chiedere a Scott di regolare il volume al minimo, prima di infilargli gli auricolari nelle orecchie – e in effetti dentro a quel lettore c’era un mucchio di roba dei Gorillaz e molta britpop. Philip era stato un adolescente influenzato dal finire degli Anni Novanta e dall’inizio del Duemila, apparteneva a una generazione diversa da quella di Stiles – oltre che a un continente e un paese diverso da quello di Stiles: doveva essere cresciuto ascoltando anche artisti per niente famosi negli States – e vivere nell’Eden, dove non si poteva ascoltare la radio, guardare la TV e andare al cinema, non aveva mai dato a Stiles l’occasione di chiedere a Philip piccole cose come "che musica ti piace?", "ti piace andare al cinema? Che guardi di solito?"

Faceva un po’ male capire i gusti di Philip in quel modo – tardivo e tramite un oggetto – e lo terrorizzava l’idea che c’era mancato tanto così a non avere più alcuna prova dell’esistenza di Philip da stringere fra le proprie mani nel mondo reale.

Alcune volte, Stiles mormorava il ritornello di [_Clint Eastwood_](https://youtu.be/R5MWCnKeH2s) e sorrideva nostalgico e con gli occhi lucidi.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad / I got sunshine in a bag / I'm useless but not for long / The future is coming on, is coming on".

Quando il suo polso non sarebbe stato più così sottile e fragile avrebbe indossato l’orologio.

«Fra tre giorni dovrò rientrare a Beacon Hills» gli disse suo padre, un tardo pomeriggio in cui Stiles stava provando a rigirarsi delle biglie di legno in una mano.

«Non ti preoccupare» gli ribatté Stiles, con espressione sarcastica, «so che non mi lascerai solo». Adesso parlava con voce rasposa e strascicando qualche sillaba, ma perlomeno riusciva a sostenere delle conversazioni per intero.

Lo sceriffo sospirò forte incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non avrei mai detto che un giorno mi sarei sentito sollevato al pensiero che Rafael McCall sarebbe stato nei tuoi dintorni in mia assenza».

«Neanche io».

Suo padre distolse lo sguardo, guardando vago il cielo fuori dalla finestra. «Non so come avremmo fatto senza lui. Se lui non ci avesse creduti».

«Almeno ha dato prova di essere cambiato».

Nella replica di suo padre ci fu dell’amara e triste ironia. «E tu ormai ne sai più di qualcosa riguardo le persone che cambiano, eh?» si riferì a come Stiles stesso fosse cambiato.

«Anche riguardo le persone che cercano di rimediare ai propri errori». Lui invece si riferì a Philip.

Lo sceriffo espirò forte abbassando lo sguardo, restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo; poi tornò a parlare. «Non appena riuscirai a tornare a concentrarti senza faticare, potrai riprendere gli studi: vuoi terminare il liceo, no?»

Stiles assentì.

Suo padre proseguì. «Non so però quanto i contatti di Rafael potrebbero aiutarti a farti ammettere in un buon college…» concluse con una smorfia di dispiacere.

«Va bene così. Lo sai che ho dei _progetti_. Non resterò senza lavoro».

«Ma quello che vuoi fare è qualcosa che sai che ti farà sentire realizzato, oppure qualcosa che vuoi fare solo perché ti senti _costretto_ a farlo? Come se per te sia una sorta di dovere…»

Stiles lo guardò deciso. «Sono fiero di ciò che voglio fare».

«Ma sappiamo entrambi che ormai non ti fidi più di lasciare i problemi del mondo sovrannaturale in mani che non conosci» precisò lo sceriffo, «non vorrei che tu ti stessi sentendo obbligato a farlo. O che stessi _obbligando te stesso_ a farlo».

Stiles esalò rassegnato. «Ammetto che si tratta anche di questo, ma… ciò non esclude il fatto che sia qualcosa che voglio realizzare perché _mi piace_ ». Sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «Sono stato un bibliotecario guerriero, papà, e ho affrontato delle battaglie come leader, e grazie a ciò ho scoperto che questa è roba che mi piace fare. Tu sei uno sceriffo e ami il tuo mestiere» aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso furbo, «quindi credo che capisci ciò che intendo, vero?»

Suo padre si massaggiò il naso stringendolo fra due dita. «Forse mi sentirei un po’ più sicuro della tua incolumità se tu facessi il salumiere e avessi a che fare con delle affettatrici – piuttosto che saperti una sorta di agente con spade e pistole in mano – ma _ok_ ». Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. «Sei fiero di te?»

Stiles sorrise malinconico. «Sì. _Tu_ sei fiero di me?»

«Più che altro sono contento che tu sia vivo per potertelo dire».

Si scambiarono un sorriso commosso velato di malinconia e poi distolsero lo sguardo, abbassandolo ognuno verso il proprio grembo.

Le loro conversazioni sembravano ancora poco lisce e ricche di ruggine, ma c’era ancora molta strada da potere fare insieme e per fortuna ancora del tempo a disposizione.

 

 

 

Gli mancava Derek, ma ancora molto di più gli mancava _vivere normale_.

 

 

 

A due mesi dal suo primo risveglio nel mondo reale, dopo un lungo e intenso pisolino pomeridiano riaprì gli occhi e vide Rafael seduto a un tavolino vicino alla finestra; era chino su delle cartelle aperte, dei documenti – forse dei rapporti.

Rafael, sentendo il fruscio delle lenzuola – si voltò subito a guardarlo. «Ehi» mormorò apprensivo, avvicinandosi subito a lui. «Vuoi una mano a sollevarti o vuoi dell’acqua?»

Gli rispose rauco. «Prima sollevare, poi da bere».

Rafael azionò subito il meccanismo per fare piegare in avanti la parte superiore del lettino, per aiutarlo a stare seduto, e poi con delicatezza gli diede del sostegno per sistemarsi meglio. Gli passò dell’acqua – un bicchiere piccolo e leggero, in maniera tale che lui stesso potesse maneggiarlo – era un particolare che lo aiutava a stare moralmente meglio, anche se ancora la sua coordinazione non era proprio perfetta e la mano iniziava a tremargli parecchio se teneva il braccio teso e sospeso in aria per più di un paio di minuti.

«Grazie» biascicò Stiles, riconsegnandogli il bicchiere per lasciare che lo rimettesse lui a posto, o lo avrebbe lasciato cadere e non sarebbe stato per nulla bello. «Non ti ho visto molto in giro da quando sono sveglio».

Rafael sospirò portando la sedia vicino al letto, ma posizionandola verso i suoi piedi, in modo che per Stiles fosse più comodo guardarlo in faccia mentre parlavano. «Ho dovuto chiudere parecchie faccende» esalò accomodandosi.

«Non hai una cera migliore della mia». Stiles si era categoricamente rifiutato di guardarsi allo specchio, ma a vedere il colorito delle sue mani non aveva dubbio di che colore fosse la sua faccia.

Rafael fece un mezzo sorriso sarcastico. «Lo prendo come un complimento dalla natura complessa».

Stiles accennò una smorfia sul suo stesso tono. «Fai bene. Allora» sospirò, «cosa puoi raccontarmi di nuovo?»

«Ogni Inserito risvegliato ha ricevuto l’unica copia esistente di tutte le ricerche e gli studi che gli Osservatori hanno svolto sul suo conto mentre lui – o lei – era nell’Eden» lo informò. «Tutto il materiale su di te è invece…» si accigliò, « _parecchio_ e ancora in lavorazione, e Lydia ci ha suggerito di farne un’unica copia cartacea e distruggere i file, perché così in caso ciò che resterà sarà più facile da eliminare durante un’emergenza».

«Ha ragione» concordò Stiles.

«Riceverai la tua copia quando tutto sarà stampato e rilegato, insieme a tutto ciò che abbiamo recuperato dalla biblioteca della tua Confraternita».

«Grazie» mormorò.

Rafael si passò stancamente una mano sulla fronte. «Per quanto riguarda tutto il resto… dei miei colleghi fidati si stanno occupando di disperdere tutta la documentazione del Progetto Eden nel fondo dell’Oceano Pacifico durante un "incidente": nulla verrà più ritrovato».

«Apprezzo la responsabilità che si stanno prendendo, soprattutto perché immagino che poi verranno _puniti_ per questo» considerò mesto.

Rafael incrociò le braccia sul petto scrollando le spalle. «Stiamo parlando di più di migliaia e migliaia di vite umane perse in quarant’anni dopo aver subito delle torture psicologiche, e di solo meno di duecento sopravvissuti: crediamo che valga la pena pagare qualche prezzo».

«Perderai il lavoro?»

«Non hanno molte scuse per sbattermi fuori dall’FBI, ma ci puoi scommettere che perderò dei gradi» sbuffò sarcastico. «Penso che più che altro mi stiano tenendo dentro perché hai dichiarato di volermi come tuo unico contatto con l’FBI».

«Mi dispiace» gli disse sincero.

Lui scosse appena il capo. «Non esserlo. A essere onesti non sapevo più nemmeno se avevo voglia di continuare o meno di lavorare per il nostro governo».

«Abbiamo bisogno di persone come te e mio padre…»

«Lo so» esalò esausto, passandosi le mani sulla faccia, «è l’unica cosa che mi trattiene dall’andarmene _io stesso_ sbattendo la porta alle mie spalle».

Stiles provò a cambiare discorso per alleggerire l’atmosfera. «Avete scoperto qualche altro dettaglio interessante?»

«Sì, riguardo…» sembrò sforzarsi di ricordare bene qualcosa, «riguardo i fondatori di alcune Confraternite e di alcune contee: come sospettavi tu alcuni di loro sono stati degli Osservatori».

«Compresa la fondatrice del Drago Scarlatto?»

Rafael assentì. «Lei e il fondatore della Confraternita di Amalfi: erano degli Osservatori, sono stati una sorta di test che hanno fatto prima di Inserire Lucinda, e le loro morti sono state poi simulate all’interno dell’Eden per farli ritornare nel mondo reale» gli spiegò. «Hanno agito per mettere nel terreno i "semi" che volevano e vedere come si sarebbero sviluppati da soli» commentò con un velo di sarcasmo.

«Questo a posteriori non mi sorprende» biascicò Stiles, «solo che…» non trovò la parola adatta.

«Ti amareggia?» suggerì Rafael; lui annuì. «Conosco la sensazione».

Restarono in un silenzio un po’ letargico per qualche minuto, poi Rafael riprese a parlare con tono serio.

«Non esitare a cercare qualcuno con cui parlare di ciò che hai fatto nell’Eden, ok?» lo guardò in faccia deciso. «Ho insistito per portare qui degli specialisti in terapia di gruppo per veterani di guerra per questo: uccidere per la prima volta qualcuno mi ha rovinato, è per questo che ho iniziato a bere».

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata acuta ma non pungente, ma non lo interruppe.

«Parla con qualcuno, se ne hai bisogno» gesticolò vago, «non importa se è un estraneo, fallo, perché… _so com’è_ ».

«Scott conosce questa storia?»

Rafael ciondolò un po’ la testa. «Ne abbiamo chiacchierato un po’ quando eri in transizione. Soprattutto perché ho pensato che un po’ di terapia avrebbe fatto bene anche lui».

Stiles accennò un sorriso malinconico. «Forse siete molto più simili di quanto voi stessi crediate: uccidere qualcuno potrebbe rovinare Scott proprio come ha rovinato te. Lui non è fatto per uccidere, lo farebbe morire dentro».

Rafael sorrise amaro. «Questa è una cosa che personalmente ho scoperto troppo tardi».

«Scott però è ancora in tempo».

«E tu, figliolo?» gli domandò, malinconico e preoccupato. «Hai già preso il colpo, pensi di saperlo ancora mantenere?»

«Sono già _sopravvissuto_ al colpo» lo corresse sorridendo appena ironico. «Probabilmente sono già pronto per impugnare una pistola di nuovo».

Rafael assentì piano. «Ricorda solo che noi siamo qui ad ascoltarti, se ne hai bisogno».

Annuì a propria volta con un pizzico di rassegnazione. «D’accordo».

 

 

 

Kira aveva regalato a Stiles una balenottera azzurra di peluche e lui l’adorava. Aveva delle fattezze reali, non da cartoon, era lunga quasi quanto un cuscino ed era molto morbida; il dorso era liscio ma il ventre era rigato in orizzontale grazie a delle cuciture, e Stiles amava passarci sopra le dita e tastare per bene la morbidezza e la differenza che c’era fra la parte superiore e quella inferiore del pupazzo. Era più che piacevole riassaporare le gioie del tatto nel mondo reale.

Quindi, in quel momento, Stiles teneva abbracciata la sua balena e si ostinava a guardare male Scott, che se ne stava seduto accanto a lui a rimestare col cucchiaio la pappetta schifosa che c’era sul vassoio da letto posato sopra il grembo di Stiles.

Scott stava avendo pure la sfacciataggine di guardarlo come un cucciolo triste e sofferente.

«Andiamo, Stiles…»

«No, vivrò di flebo per il resto dei miei giorni!»

«È solo fino a quando il tuo stomaco non comincerà ad abituarsi di nuovo al cibo normale…»

«Fa schifo! È mi hanno danno pure il cucchiaio _per bambini_!»

«Per aiutarti, così non ti sbrodoli».

«Mi si stanca comunque il braccio!»

«Ti imbocco io!»

«Scordatelo!»

Scott sporse il labbro, intristito. «Vuoi che ti faccia imboccare da mia madre come ieri?»

Melissa il giorno precedente lo aveva costretto con sguardo omicida a mandare giù quell’atrocità in piatto da portata, fino all’ultima goccia.

«Ok» si arrese Stiles sospirando, «però vacci piano!» lo avvertì.

Scott sorrise entusiasta e riempì il cucchiaio sotto lo sguardo pieno di orrore di Stiles, che per i successivi venti minuti deglutì con aria disgustata coccolando la balena.

Alla fine, Stiles bevve un piccolo sorso d’acqua e arricciò il naso. «E fra un po’ mi verrà pure di fare la cacca. Il giorno in cui riuscirò a fare pipì da solo in piedi pretenderò una medaglia».

Scott non comprese la sua volontà di fare sarcasmo, si mostrò dispiaciuto. «Ci vorrà ancora un po’» assentì triste, sollevando il vassoio per posarlo sul tavolino accanto.

Stiles cercò di spostare la conversazione su altri binari. «Prima che tu entrassi qui ti ho sentito chiudere una telefonata: parlavi con Liam?»

«Già» tornò a sedersi accanto a lui. «Lui e Mason vorrebbero tanto venire qui, ma» scrollò le spalle, «non so quanto sarebbe un bene. Qui abbiamo davvero bisogno di non solo di personale adatto alle vostre cure, ma anche di gente che tenga compagnia a voi risvegliati: purtroppo non tutti hanno una famiglia – tipo Logan – e non tutti parlano l’inglese – tipo Alena – quindi avere qualcuno disposto anche a tenere compagnia con dei semplici giochi da tavolo sarebbe _bello_ » sospirò triste. «Ma Liam e Mason non sono mai stati coinvolti in situazioni simili, qui c’è gente con alle spalle storie pesanti, e Mason è uno che a volte pone troppe domande senza accorgersene, perché è una persona molto curiosa…»

«Magari, se qualcuno dei terapisti parla prima un po’ con loro due, potrebbero comportarsi meglio di quanto immagini» gli propose Stiles.

«Vedremo» esalò forte. «Il padre di Liam è già qui, magari con i suoi resoconti diretti capiranno un po’ meglio ciò che sta avvenendo da queste parti… È un medico chirurgo» gli spiegò meglio, «non ha mai operato sulle creature sovrannaturali, e prima che Liam venisse Morso non aveva idea che i licantropi esistessero, però qua ci sono anche parecchi umani come te, e un po’ di aiuto fa sempre comodo».

«È molto gentile da parte sua volerci aiutare». Stiles iniziò a giocherellare con una delle pinne della balena: non aveva più Roscoe da accarezzare per consolarsi, ma almeno aveva lei.

«Credo che sia normale volere dare una mano in una situazione del genere» quasi mormorò Scott, rivolgendo lo sguardo in basso.

«Ho notato che non mi state facendo domande su cos’è successo nell’Eden» disse Stiles, e Scott alzò gli occhi di scatto, interrogativo. «Tu e Lydia, dico, mi sorprende che non stiate cercando di capire di più quello che mi è successo _lì dentro_ ». In parte non era quasi da loro _non capire e non approfondire_.

«Questo è perché…» gli rispose Scott, grattandosi la nuca. «Quando tu eri ancora in transizione, mio padre ha consigliato a me e Lydia di approfittare della presenza di specialisti per parlare con qualcuno; ho consultato anche Deaton e mi ha detto che era una buona idea, e mi ha indirizzato presso uno dei druidi e psicologi». Fece un piccola pausa, fissando solo le coperte del letto. «Una delle prime cose che gli ho chiesto è stato come potevo aiutare te, se mai ci fossero stati degli argomenti che avrei dovuto evitare all’inizio per non farti male, e poi parlando mi sono accorto che in realtà le cose che pensavo di non avere il diritto di chiedere _a te_ erano le stesse che pensavo nessuno avesse il diritto di chiedere _a me_ ».

«Scott…» mormorò Stiles, comprensivo.

Lui gesticolò vago. «Ci sono una montagna di cose di cui non parlo mai, in questi quasi due anni sono andato sempre e solo avanti… Tipo… non ho mai parlato a nessuno della morte di Allison, ho solo accennato qualcosa a mamma, e non ho mai parlato della _tua morte_ » pronunciò con sguardo lucido. «Non ho mai parlato davvero di niente di tutto quello che mi è accaduto in questi anni, talvolta non ci ho nemmeno _riflettuto sopra_ quanto avrei dovuto. Quindi _so_ che non devo porti alcune domande, perché non vorrei mai che qualcuno mi facesse pressioni per avere determinate risposte da parte mia».

«Ma stai meglio, ora?»  
«Un po’» annuì piano. «Credo che quando tornerò a Beacon Hills, con l’aiuto di Deaton, cercherò qualcun altro che continui ad aiutarmi. Non ho mai né messo in ordine né espresso certe mie emozioni, e a volte vorrei davvero lasciarmi andare ed essere arrabbiato senza pensare che ciò mi farà sembrare troppo una Bestia come Peter… come se l’essere arrabbiato sia una cosa brutta che da licantropo mi trasforma in mostro. Credo che sia ora di riparlare di tutto quello che mi è successo e rivederlo in modo più chiaro e ordinato» concluse a sguardo basso.

«Ti farà bene» lo rassicurò Stiles con un sorriso triste. «Nell’Eden ho parlato della questione della Nogitsune con un sacco di persone "estranee"» gli raccontò. «Voglio dire, non conoscevo davvero Raleigh, ma ho parlato con lui e anche con un’altra ragazza, una _donna_ » si corresse, «una sopravvissuta alla possessione di uno spirito molto oscuro e molto omicida» aggiunse con sarcasmo, «e probabilmente proprio perché loro sapevano così poco di me e ho dovuto spiegarmi al meglio sono riuscito a tirare fuori tutto quello che altrimenti mi sarei portato dietro per sempre. E loro due mi hanno aiutato molto a capire chi sono adesso e quale strada era meglio prendere».

«Lei, la donna» specificò Scott, «non è fra i risvegliati, vero?» intuì.

«No» scosse appena la testa sorridendo nostalgico. «Ora è solo qua» si portò un dito alla tempia. «E qua» aggiunse portandosi una mano sul cuore.

«Mi dispiace. Ma sono felice di sapere che non sei mai stato solo».

Stiles schioccò la lingua continuando a sorridere. «Nah, non lo sono mai stato. E poi c’era _Derek_ ».

Scott assunse un’espressione incuriosita. «Com’è essere una coppia _con Derek_?»

Sbuffò una risata nasale. «Lo so, suona fottutamente strano».

«Sì, all’inizio un po’» ammise Scott ridacchiando. «Ma poi vi ho visti insieme, ed eravate così… _calmi_. Non so, guardandovi avevo come l’impressione che in quell’attimo pensaste che tutto ora sarebbe andato bene perché _eravate insieme_ , ed è bello sapere che in questo periodo vi siete fatti forza a vicenda» concluse gesticolando un po’ impacciato.

«Io e Derek come coppia nell’Eden eravamo…» cercò la parola più adatta, « _forti_ : eravamo entrambi dei leader, ognuno di noi aveva le proprie responsabilità e i propri problemi da risolvere, ma nell’esatto momento in cui avevo bisogno anche di una sola briciola di sostegno, sapevo che potevo contare su Derek, e viceversa lui poteva contare su di me – non mi sono mai negato a lui» affermò sicuro. «Eravamo forti perché lo eravamo già singolarmente, e quello che poi ci manteneva insieme era la fiducia».

Scott lo guardò un po’ sognante. «E quindi vi siete sposati».

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «No, a dire il vero ci siamo sposati per denaro, l’amore e tutto il resto di cose meravigliose sono venute dopo».

«Ah» esalò un po’ confuso. «Comunque, Derek l’ho visto davvero molto più rilassato, più _quieto_ » aggiunse.

Stiles annuì. «Credo che vivere in un mondo dove non era costretto a tenere la propria natura nascosta lo abbia aiutato molto. Sai com’è» gesticolò, «in vita sua l’odio per la sua specie l’ha subito _tutto_ e nei modi peggiori, mentre ora poteva fare all’aperto anche cose come… _flashare gli occhi a qualcuno al posto di fare la linguaccia_ » ridacchiarono insieme. «Non ha più dovuto stare nell’ombra né avere paura di essere scoperto: credo che si sia sentito sul serio _libero_ per la prima volta dopo parecchi anni, e ciò ha contribuito a farlo rilassare».

Scott divenne pensoso. «Certo però che deve essere bello vivere in un posto dove non c’è bisogno di nascondersi…»

«Sì, lo è» mormorò, continuando a giocherellare con la pinna della balena, «peccato però che il prezzo da pagare sia stato così tanto alto».

«Sto interrompendo qualcosa?» s’intromise la voce di Lydia, con ironia asciutta.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e la vide osservarli dalla soglia della porta, con espressione ironicamente interrogativa.

In effetti in quel momento Scott sembrava uno che era al capezzale della propria amata pregandola di perdonarlo per qualcosa, e lui sembrava l’amata col peluche in mano e indecisa.

Stiles si mise sulla difensiva stringendo di più al petto la balena. «No, affatto».

Lydia avanzò entrando dentro la stanza mostrando un piccolo sorrisetto trionfante. «Ti ho portato un regalo» disse a Stiles.

Scott s’illuminò. «Li avete comprati?» chiese entusiasta.

« _Cosa_?» Stiles era molto confuso.

Lydia sollevò la patta della borsa che aveva con sé e ne prese… un auricolare wireless e una sorta di cellulare?

Stiles si accigliò. «È quello che penso io? Cioè, mi state dicendo che in un anno in cui non ci sono stato adesso li fanno così _enormi e sottili_? Sono mancato solo _un anno_ , gente!»

Lydia roteò gli occhi. «Dio, Stiles, limitati a prenderlo! Io e Cora abbiamo fatto i salti mortali per procurarci due modelli uguali».

«Tu e _Cora_ » chiese con voce un po’ incrinata, sorpreso. «Quindi questo è per parlare con…» gesticolò fra sé e l’apparecchio.

«Sì, è per parlare _con Derek_ » incalzò Lydia. «Il numero è già programmato». Posò il cellulare sopra la balena e strinse una mano attorno al polso di Scott, indicandogli in maniera implicita di seguirla fuori dalla stanza.

«Grazie» biascicò Stiles, sentendosi gli occhi lucidi.

«Ti sta aspettando» rimarcò lei, senza voltarsi e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Stiles portò l’auricolare con microfono all’orecchio – sarebbe stato facile così parlare a lungo senza che il braccio iniziasse a tremare per lo sforzo prolungato – si sistemò meglio contro il cuscino e sorridendo mordendosi il labbro sbloccò la schermata del cellulare per cercare il nome di Derek in rubrica.

Trattenne il respiro quando inoltrò la chiamata, e anche quando la linea venne infine aperta dall’altro capo.

«Stiles?»

Riprese fiato. « _Dio_. Derek?» disse sfiatato e sentendo delle lacrime scendergli sul viso. «La tua voce! Per favore, dimmi qualcosa!» Voleva dirgli un mucchio di cose, ma se lo avesse fatto, non lo avrebbe sentito parlare.

«Mi manchi» e la sua voce suonò un po’ più roca di quanto ricordava e velata di pianto.

Stiles singhiozzò di colpo. «Dio, ti amo! E mi manchi anche tu, _terribilmente_ ».

«Dimmi che stai bene».

«Sono a pezzi, ma non me ne frega niente perché _ti amo_ » gli disse piangendo, e sentì che Derek dall’altro lato stava facendo altrettanto.

«Staremo bene, prima o poi».

«Lo so, ma nel frattempo… è così fottutamente dura, Derek! Mi manchi, e piango ogni cazzo di notte, ma non posso dirlo a nessuno perché loro non possono capirmi come mi capisci tu, e non ho ancora visto nessuno degli altri risvegliati e mi sento _dannatamente solo_ » confessò come un fiume in piena, senza smettere di piangere.

«Mi sento solo anch’io a volte, e… passo le notti arrabbiato perché riesco a malapena a mettermi da solo seduto sul letto, e vorrei parlare con Alena e rassicurarla, ma lei non capisce la mia lingua e ciò ci fa mettere a piangere insieme, e mi manchi, e so per certo che non stai bene e che non posso fare niente per farti stare meglio…»

«Dimmi solo che mi ami».

«Ti amo».

«Mi basta già sapere questo. Ti amo da morire, Derek». I suoi singhiozzi si placarono un po’.

«Per favore, abbi cura di te. Trattati bene, perché ho ancora bisogno di te».

Stiles si asciugò alla meglio le lacrime. « _Tu_ ti stai trattando bene?»

«Non lo so». Lo sentì riprendere fiato e tirare su col naso. «Tutti mi dicono che mi vedono _così calmo_ , ma dentro sono _fottutamente incazzato e frustrato_. Voglio rimettermi in piedi, ma non ci riesco».

«È un’espressione del cazzo e io stesso odio sentirmelo dire, ma mi sa che dobbiamo solo "avere pazienza"».

«Ti amo» gli ripeté Derek.

«Staremo meglio e saremo di nuovo insieme» gli promesse in un soffio.

Derek gli parlò con tono più calmo, anche se un po’ incrinato. «Mi manca il tuo odore. E ascoltare i battiti del tuo cuore».

Stiles sorrise nostalgico. «Fa schifo dormire da soli, eh?»

«Forse passiamo le notti incazzati e a piangere anche per questo, perché non siamo più abituati a dormire da soli».

«Vorrei abbracciarti».

«Anch’io, ma finirei col farti male perché al momento sei pelle e ossa» ironizzò Derek, strappandogli una mezza risata.

Stiles si velò di nuovo di tristezza. «Hai perso tutti i tuoi muscoli, vero?» Il suo corpo, il suo splendido e forte corpo da licantropo leader… _andato_.

«Diciamo che mi sento abbastanza ridicolo al momento» replicò con lieve sarcasmo, anche se non pungente.

«Sei sempre il mio uomo» gli disse con affetto.

«E tu il mio».

Stiles provò a smorzare l’atmosfera. «Credo di somigliare a un alieno ora, se ti può interessare, o a un elfo rincoglionito». Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso.

«Scommetto che il tuo naso è ancora perfetto» lo prese in giro.

«Ed ecco i tuoi soliti commenti sul mio naso».

«Mi manca anche lui» gli disse con dolcezza.

«A me mancano i tuoi bellissimi occhi blu» lo ricambiò con tenerezza. Questo era quello di cui più avevano bisogno in quei giorni così pieni di desolazione, lutto e frustrazione: un tocco pieno di calda tenerezza.

«Riuscirò a rimettermi in piedi e verrò da te con le mie gambe» mormorò Derek, «è una promessa. Puoi promettermelo anche tu?»

«Verrò da te con le mie gambe» lo accontentò. «Ci rivedremo, ti bacerò e…» aggiunse con voce un po’ tremante, «finalmente saprò com’è il tuo sapore».

«Ti assicuro che in questo momento è abbastanza _orribile_ » ironizzò Derek, asciutto.

Stiles rise. «Ti credo sulla parola. Anch’io al momento ho un certo sapore di _ristagno_. Per non parlare di tutte le schifezze che mi stanno facendo mangiare».

«Odio fottutamente la pappetta che ci danno».

Stiles sbuffò un altro sorriso e restò per qualche secondo ad ascoltare il suono del respiro di Derek. Gli era mancato anche quello. «Credo che per adesso ci tocchi chiudere qui» sospirò. «Scott, Lydia e Cora staranno aspettando nostre notizie».

«Cora temeva che sentendoti mi sarebbe venuto un infarto».

«Ammetto che anch’io ho pensato che ci sarebbe venuto un infarto, quindi…» schioccò la lingua, «forse per ora è meglio salutarci e rassicurare tutti che è andata bene e siamo ancora vivi».

«Possiamo sentirci stanotte, se non riuscirai a dormire».

«E possiamo anche scambiarci messaggi» osservò Stiles. «Quindi… a dopo?»

«A dopo. Ti amo».

«Ti amo anch’io».

Stiles sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro e chiuse la chiamata.

Sarebbero migliorati presto, ora riusciva a sperare un po’ meglio.

 

 

 

«Mamma dice che se continui così presto potrebbero darti una sedia a rotelle _di quelle fiche_ » gli annunciò Scott, un pomeriggio in cui aspettavano che Noshiko venisse a visitarlo – Stiles le aveva chiesto tramite Kira di poterle parlare in privato.

Stiles si accigliò. «Cioè?»

«Una di quelle che si muove _premendo i bottoni_ » spiegò entusiasta. «Ma dice anche che prima dovrai _giurarle_ che non premerai tutti i bottoni in una volta».

Stiles afflosciò le spalle. «Amico, non sono mica stupido».

Scott lo fissò per nulla impressionato. «Amico, lo so che _di certo_ andrai a premere tutti i bottoni in una volta».

«Ok, forse premerò tutti i bottoni» gli concesse, «ma, tipo, pochi per volta: dovrò pure capire come funziona quella cosa!»

Scott si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Finirai per _suicidarti accidentalmente_ , e mia mamma mi ucciderà perché non riuscirò a fermarti».

Vennero interrotti dal suono di nocche che batterono piano sullo stipite della porta aperta.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e vide Noshiko osservarli sorridendo indulgente.

Scott scambiò con lei dei saluti un po’ impacciati, e poi li lasciò soli chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

«Allora» esordì Noshiko, accomodandosi accanto a lui, «forse ho già una mezza idea di cosa vorresti chiedermi».

Stiles accennò un sorriso velato d’ironia. «Non è che sia molto difficile intuirlo, e tu sei la kitsune dall’esperienza più valida e vasta che conosco, l’unica a cui posso rivolgermi».

Lei sospirò assumendo un’espressione seria. «Non sarà facile. Cosa rivuoi indietro, di preciso?»

Le rispose deciso e determinato. « _Tutto quanto_ ». Si umettò le labbra in un gesto nervoso. «Mi hanno detto che ogni cosa che ho imparato a fare nell’Eden e che gli Osservatori hanno immesso nella mia memoria – come sapere andare a cavallo o navigare – può essere riportata a galla nel mondo reale se in qualche modo si riesce a stuzzicare il ricordo di avere messo ciò in pratica – tipo montando in sella o mettendo le mani su un timone» spiegò gesticolando. «Quindi più o meno la stessa cosa vale per come ho imparato a canalizzare le abilità della Nogitsune».

Noshiko sembrò ponderare la questione per qualche secondo. «Credo che il problema sia che visto che ora sei sveglio, ci sarà _molto di più_ da canalizzare dalla Nogitsune». Stiles si accigliò, interrogativo.

Lei continuò a parlare. «Hai presente come Kira è capace di usare moltissime armi dalle origini giapponesi e antiche?»

«Sì» mormorò perplesso.

«Questo è ciò che sarebbe dovuto succedere anche a te, ma Raleigh ha preferito che tu ti concentrassi solo sulla katana» sottolineò, «probabilmente perché a ragione intimamente pensava che per te sarebbe stato troppo traumatico avventurarti di più nei ricordi di ciò che la Nogitsune è capace di fare».

Stiles concordò. «Il processo iniziale non è stato per nulla facile a livello psicologico».

«Quando recupererai del tutto le forze e il tuo stato psicofisico rientrerà nella norma, anche se con un po’ di sforzo potrai recuperare tranquillamente l’arte della katana, perché è qualcosa che hai già fatto e sai mentalmente che strada percorrere per riottenerla» precisò, scadendo bene le parole guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Ma adesso che sei sveglio e cosciente, sentirai in modo netto che c’è _molto di più_ che puoi prendere dalla Nogitsune, altre arti, altre abilità…»

«A volte» le raccontò, «nell’Eden mi capitava di avere l’udito particolarmente affinato, come se fosse quello di una creatura sovrannaturale. Ma sono ancora umano».

Noshiko assentì piano. «Quello in realtà era una sorta di _eco_ , un richiamo per dirti che c’era molto di più che potevi prendere».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ma non posso di certo sviluppare dei super poteri».

«No» scosse la testa, «ma una volta messe le mani su queste abilità, le potrai esaminare sfilacciandole fino a farle tue in maniera umana».

«Quindi posso davvero arrivare a sentire _come una kitsune_?» disse incerto.

Noshiko sorrise annuendo. «Nei rapporti che ho letto prima di sapere che il soggetto in esame eri tu, c’era scritto che eri in grado di _sentire la foresta_ ».

Lui annuì.

«Perché hai canalizzato l’abilità di sapere distinguere i suoni, di saperti focalizzare su di essi per capirli, e questo è qualcosa che posso aiutarti a riportare a galla con del duro esercizio fisico e mentale, mentre il resto, cioè l’eco che di tanto in tanto hai percepito…» sospirò, «quello è un tipo di lavoro faticoso a parte – sarà come cercare di creare una spada molto affilata partendo da una lama che di suo è già molto affilata, e quindi sarà difficile capire come sostanzialmente migliorarla ancora – ma _è tutto lì_ , nella tua testa, e puoi prenderlo se vuoi, ma ricorda: ciò ti renderà ancora più volpe di quanto tu lo sia già».

«Ho una volpe dentro la testa» si ritrovò inspiegabilmente a biascicare.

«Che volpe?» gli domandò incuriosita.

« _Nera_ ».

Lei sorrise di nuovo. « _Genko_. Di solito è un buon auspicio».

«Speriamo» ironizzò lui.

«A ogni modo» riprese Noshiko sospirando, «ora che sei sveglio e cosciente, hai più abilità a cui puoi attingere, ma con più fatica perché non sei più dormiente e i confini fra la tua parte conscia e il tuo subconscio non sono più labili» specificò. «E non si tratta solo di questo: se vorrai portare questo avanti, dovrai prendere in considerazione che porterai in te non solo le abilità e l’esperienza di uno spirito oscuro millenario, ma anche tutti gli insegnamenti di Raleigh, una kitsune millenaria, e… _i miei_. Questa è una grande responsabilità» sottolineò.

Stiles ricordò le parole di Raleigh, ciò che gli aveva detto prima che iniziassero i quaranta giorni di apprendistato.

"Lui non c’è più in te, ma tu ricordi come si è mosso in te – lo ricorderai sempre – e grazie a ciò puoi sfruttare il canale che lui ha creato. È un tuo diritto attingere a lui, visto come lui ha attinto a te".

«È un mio diritto avere tutto ciò, lo prenderò insieme al dovere e la responsabilità di sapere mantenere integri questi poteri» sentenziò sicuro.

Lei assentì solenne. «Procederemo a una sola condizione, però» marcò seria. «Kira si allenerà con te».

Kira aveva dalla sua delle abilità innate e i suoi poteri, ma era completamente digiuna di esperienza pratica, roba che avrebbe potuto guadagnare seguendo i passi di Stiles – osservando così da vicino in maniera indiretta le mosse di uno spirito millenario e del _suo bisnonno_ : non era solo una richiesta dalle motivazioni pratiche, aveva anche un valore affettivo.

«Affare fatto» annuì senza esitare ulteriormente.

«Allora siamo d’accordo» esalò Noshiko. «Non appena avrò l’assoluta certezza che il tuo corpo è pronto per gli allenamenti, cominceremo».

«Grazie della disponibilità».

Gli rivolse un sorriso velato di malinconia. «È in parte anche una mia responsabilità. Le tue conseguenze derivano da _mie_ conseguenze» accennò in modo velato alle sue colpe passate.

Stiles scrollò appena le spalle in modo goffo abbassando lo sguardo, preferendo tagliare via l’argomento Nogitsune e passare ad altro. «Sai… posso parlarti di Raleigh, se vuoi» le propose. «A te e Kira».

Il suo sorriso diventò più largo, anche se rimase della stessa sfumatura. «Era un uomo molto _eccentrico_ , non siamo mai stati del tutto sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, ma era una persona rispettabile».

Stiles abbozzò un ghigno. «Un uomo buono, non una brava persona».

«Già, lui amava definirsi così. Non mi dispiacerebbe sapere un po’ più di lui, e credo che Kira sia molto curiosa di provare in qualche modo a conoscere il suo bisnonno».

«Per me sarà solo un piacere» la rassicurò sorridendo, ed in fondo era il minimo che potesse fare affinché Raleigh venisse ricordato per sempre.

 

 

 

Le notti erano diventate un po’ più facili da affrontare, ora che poteva parlare con Derek. Purtroppo si stancavano facilmente e non potevano passare _ore_ a chiacchierare, ma quel poco che riuscivano a dirsi li aiutava a scivolare meglio nel sonno e a sentirsi meno soli.

Stiles se ne stava col lato della testa privo dell’auricolare wireless premuto contro il cuscino, fissando la finestra; fuori c’era un cielo notturno incontaminato da luci artificiali – quella base segreta trasformata in ospedale era l’unica costruzione sull’isola – e sul vetro si rifletteva il poco movimento che c’era nel corridoio.

«Credo che alla fine per noi sia stata una fortuna trascorrere così tanto tempo lontani nell’Eden» disse Stiles, «altrimenti a quest’ora saremmo troppo dipendenti l’uno dall’altro. Non voglio che tu non riesca a _funzionare_ senza di me. Voglio solo fare parte della tua vita, tipo esserci quando ne hai bisogno e cose simili. Essere il tuo _compagno di vita_ ».

«Sarai sempre questo per me, lo sai» gli rispose con tono morbido. «E tu?» aggiunse con voce più leggera e ironica. «Tu sai funzionare senza di me?»

«Credo che potrei fare cose come mancare uno scalino pensando ai tuoi addominali» scherzò facendolo ridere, «ma in linea di massima non mi crea problemi non averti fisicamente vicino. Ho imparato che preferisco sentirti vivo, che sentirti vicino».

«Ti amo» gli disse Derek, con tono più profondo e sincero.

«Ti amo anch’io, e abbastanza da sapere ormai che quando me lo dici così c’è qualcosa per cui sei dispiaciuto» biascicò sospettoso ma ironico. Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso dall’altro capo.

«Noi mannari stiamo seguendo una terapia a parte» esordì.

«Uhm-uhm» lo incoraggiò a proseguire.

«E come voi umani, non appena saremo abbastanza forti e in salute, cominceremo la seconda parte della terapia».

«La reintegrazione nella società civile» mormorò Stiles per lui. Tornare a stare in mezzo alla gente, in mezzo alla folla. Al centro di una città.

«Ho bisogno di tempo da passare con Cora» continuò Derek, un po’ commosso quanto dispiaciuto. «Ho bisogno di passare del tempo con lei e altri licantropi, devo imparare di nuovo a _nascondermi_ e _accettare che devo farlo_ : non sarà una passeggiata» da come lo disse, Stiles immaginò che avesse gli occhi lucidi, «perché tornare a celare i miei tratti da mannaro mi fa sentire come se avessi perso la mia libertà, quando invece nell’Eden in realtà eravamo prigionieri, e ho bisogno…» farfugliò e sospirò frustrato. «Ho bisogno di _tempo_ » concluse forzato.

Stiles sorrise malinconico. «Hai bisogno del tempo da solo con i tuoi simili» riassunse. «È comprensibile».

«Ma ciò non vuol dire che non voglio stare con te».

«Guarda che lo capisco benissimo» lo tranquillizzò. «Anch’io presto avrò bisogno del tempo per me. Sto passando _mesi_ chiuso qui dentro a vedere sempre le stesse persone che _invadono i miei spazi_ per farmi analisi e controllare come sto, e lo so che lo fanno a fin di bene, ma dopo aver passato un anno a essere esaminato dagli Osservatori ho bisogno di _non vedere più nessuno_ » sbottò ridendo un po’ isterico. «Voglio passare del tempo a fare l’eremita, cosa che tra l’altro non è possibile perché devo reintegrarmi nella società, ma vorrei davvero potere stare da solo ed essere lasciato in pace» confessò.

«Rivuoi indietro la tua privacy e non vuoi più essere osservato, hai ragione, ti capisco. Hai anche tu il tuo percorso da fare» riassunse Derek.

«Mi mancherai da morire» gli disse Stiles con gli occhi lucidi, «ma abbiamo entrambi bisogno di rimettere insieme i nostri pezzi da soli. Non sarò mai davvero di nuovo forte se non ricostruirò la mia forza da solo, e dopo che la prima volta ho costruito la mia forza sotto lo sguardo degli Osservatori che mi studiavano – con la consapevolezza di essere influenzato e condizionato – stavolta voglio farlo senza che nessuno mi guardi. Solo io e la mia katana. Quella che mi hai regalato _tu_ » concluse con un paio di lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Derek riprese a parlare.

«Farò costruire un piccolo cottage per te nella riserva di Beacon Hills».

«Derek!» sorrise piangendo.

«Dico sul serio. Sul territorio della mia famiglia, non ci saranno problemi. Sarai abbastanza vicino alla città da reintegrarti alla società, ma avrai anche tutto lo spazio necessario per stare da solo, e la notte potrai dormire sentendo solo la natura» elencò sicuro.

Stiles si asciugò le lacrime con una mano. «In effetti, sarebbe fantastico».

«Starai bene lì» lo rassicurò. «Ti rimetterai seguendo solo i tuoi ritmi e la tua volontà, e nel frattempo farò lo stesso anch’io da un’altra parte. E poi ci rivedremo e costruiremo insieme la nostra nuova casa».

Stiles sorrise fiero. «La _Gilda_ ».

«Sì, la Gilda» incalzò Derek. «Tu penserai al suo nome, io al suo motto» aggiunse con un pizzico di ironia.

Lui ridacchiò. «Hai già qualche idea?»

« _Nemo me impune lacessit_ ».

Stiles _sapeva_ dove Derek aveva letto quella frase, perché doveva trattarsi dello stesso posto in cui l’aveva letta lui.

"Che significa quella cosa che hai scritto sulla copertina?"

" _Nessuno mi sfida impunemente_ ".

"Da dove l’hai presa?!"

"È il motto della Scozia e delle Guardie Scozzesi".

Stiles trattenne con forza un singhiozzo fino a quando non fu costretto a lasciarlo andare. Gli fece male, ma dopo qualche secondo gli fece anche bene.

«La _Gilda delle Nove Contee_ » esalò, dopo aver tirato su col naso. «Si chiamerà così, perché questi sono i posti da dove noi veniamo, questo è il motivo per cui la Gilda deve nascere».

«Ora ci manca solo un emblema» aggiunse Derek con un sorriso affettuoso e fiero nel tono della voce.

«Oh, arriverà anche quello» rise Stiles.

Avevano bisogno di parecchio tempo ancora, ma alla fine sarebbero stati bene sul serio.

 

 

 

Era quasi l’ora della sessione di esercizi con il padre di Angela, e Stiles era seduto sul letto in compagnia di Lydia, che sottolineava un libro di Fisica con un pennarello.

Quando sentì qualcuno bussare, Stiles diede il permesso di entrare sicuro che si trattasse di Efrem, restò stupito quando vide di sottecchi che nonostante ci fossero i rumori della presenza di qualcuno, nessuno varcò subito la soglia.

Lydia però era più vicina alla porta, quindi vide subito chi c’era dall’altro lato; sorridendo sorpresa e un po’ intenerita si alzò mettendo il libro da parte e andò subito verso l’entrata.

«Che bellissima ospite!» esclamò Lydia con un sorriso, e Stiles la guardò aiutare Efrem a fare passare una grossa sedia a rotelle dalla porta.

«Abbiamo pensato di fare una sorpresa…» replicò Efrem vago ma sorridendo.

Pochi istanti dopo Stiles poté finalmente vedere di chi si trattava. E gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime dalla commozione.

Era _Angela_.

Era così _piccola_ in quella sedia a rotelle, e _Dio_ , era così magra e i suoi polsi erano così _sottili_ , ma era ancora la sua piccola Angela, con gli occhioni dolci e tristi che spiccavano in modo netto sul suo viso. Faceva stringere il cuore vedere che portava sulla testa una bandana a fiori rosa e bianchi per coprire la rasatura.

«Stiles!» lo chiamò scoppiando a piangere non appena lo vide.

Il cuore di Stiles si riempì di tenerezza e malinconia. «Piccolina!» la salutò provando a mettere la schiena più dritta contro il cuscino.

Angela però precedette ogni mossa che lui avrebbe potuto fare: non appena fu vicina al suo letto, si buttò di slanciò verso di lui, e siccome le sue gambe non erano ancora per nulla forti cedette a metà e con _ostinazione e disperazione_ si aggrappò alle lenzuola e a un braccio di Stiles per raggiungerlo _strisciando_ e abbracciarlo singhiozzando.

Stiles ricambiò subito l’abbraccio provando a non farsi pesare troppo addosso il corpo di lei, anche se si ritrovò a reprimere un gemito di dolore perché non era più abituato a sforzi simili e in più aveva ricevuto una gomitata vicino al bacino.

«Tesoro, piano!» esclamò Efrem, sollevando appena la figlia da Stiles. «Stiles è ancora debole…»

«Va bene così» lo rassicurò Stiles, girando un braccio con un po’ di sforzo per dare più spazio ad Angela e lasciarsi abbracciare meglio, «non mi sta facendo male» mentì in parte.

Angela gli singhiozzò addosso stringendo le mani sulle sue spalle, e lui le accarezzò piano la schiena e le baciò la tempia cercando di parlarle sottovoce con affetto. «Visto che è andata bene? Sei tornata dal tuo papà, che era qui ad aspettarti. È tutto ok, adesso».

Lei annuì appena, tirando su col naso; Stiles vide che Efrem e Lydia li stavano osservando commossi – e non è che lui stesso non si sentisse qualche lacrima sul viso.

«Tu stai bene?» gli domandò Angela con vocina piccola. «Non hai un bell’aspetto…»

«Beh» ironizzò, «non sono proprio all’apice della mia consueta e rinomata bellezza, ma mi sto riprendendo, anche se lentamente. Tu come stai?»

Lei ciondolò appena la testa con aria triste. «Così e così. Papà dice però che la prossima settimana potrò andare a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, a vedere l’oceano».

Stiles le accarezzò il viso con affetto, sorridendo. «Credo che di sicuro tornerai molto più ritemprata».

«Mi mancano i miei capelli» ammise lei, sforzandosi di trattenere i lacrimoni che aveva agli occhi. «Mi sento sempre le spalle scoperte e la testa _nuda_. E ci vorrà tanto tempo prima che tornino lunghi come prima» si asciugò brusca le lacrime e tirò sul col naso. «Mia zia dice che potrei provare a vedere come sto con una parrucca, se mi sentirei più a mio agio indossandola… pensi che sia ridicolo?»

Stiles scosse la testa aggrottando la fronte. «No, per niente! Se pensi che ti farà sentire meglio, non è per niente ridicolo».

«Voglio provare qualcosa di _carino_ » biascicò, tirandosi più giù sulla fronte l’orlo della bandana. «Pensi che sia troppo strano indossare una parrucca dai colori accesi?» domandò timida.

«No, penso che sia anzi l’occasione per provare qualcosa di diverso» e si rivolse verso Lydia, che si stava tamponando le lacrime col dorso di un dito, «no?»

«Assolutamente» rincarò Lydia, ridandosi un tono e andando a sedersi accanto a Stiles, rivolgendo ad Angela un sorriso complice. «Posso aiutarti a trovare qualcosa di rosa come i fiori della tua bandana, se vuoi».

Stiles sorrise. «Oppure verde mare come i tuoi occhi» suggerì. «Fai vedere a Lydia quanto sono belli i tuoi occhi da sirena» l’esortò con dolcezza. Ricevere piccole attenzioni e complimenti sollevava sempre Angela.

La ragazzina sorrise un po’ imbarazzata, però illuminò gli occhi di proposito per mostrarli a Lydia.

«Sono davvero bellissimi» le disse Lydia, con voce un po’ incrinata dalla commozione.

«Sono dello stesso colore delle acque della Giamaica» spiegò Stiles con teatralità ironica.

«Allora dovremo proprio trovare una parrucca di questo colore» sentenziò Lydia sullo stesso tono.

Angela sorrise e premette una guancia sulla spalla di Stiles, e dietro di lei suo padre commosso sillabò senza voce "Grazie" a Stiles e Lydia.

Restarono a chiacchierare ancora per un po’, poi Efrem chiamò Scott per avere un altro paio di braccia forti per rimettere Angela sulla sedia a rotelle con più delicatezza possibile, e Angela andò via agitando la mano e promettendo di ritornare.

Quando la stanza fu di nuovo vuota, Lydia si sedette ai piedi del letto – di fronte a Stiles – con aria pensosa. «Quello che non capisco» mormorò, «è perché hanno preso una ragazzina _così piccola_ ».

«Perché è una sirena» le rispose Stiles.

«Lo so, ma…» gesticolò secca, «è _molto giovane_ , a livello tecnico che tipo di osservazioni e studi avrebbero mai potuto fare su qualcuno che non ha poi così tanta esperienza personale? Catturarla è stato solo… _crudele_ ».

Stiles sospirò rassegnato. «Sei a conoscenza di qual è il potere specifico di una sirena e di un tritone?»

«No» gli rispose, mostrandosi un po’ sorpresa da quella domanda. «Questo è stato il mio primo incontro ufficiale con Angela, e io ed Efrem ci siamo solo incrociati di tanto in tanto: non ho mai chiesto nulla sulla loro natura, perché dopo tutto quello che è successo mi sembrava una mossa… _invasiva_ farlo» si giustificò.

« _Persuasione_ » scandì Stiles bene. Vide Lydia irrigidirsi. «Le sirene e i tritoni hanno il potere della persuasione. Quindi chiunque riesca a mettere le mani su uno di loro, potrebbe riuscire a ottenere _qualsiasi_ cosa voglia solo facendoli cantare».

Lydia realizzò. «Non l’hanno Inserita per studiarla» parlò atona, «l’hanno Inserita per studiare _voi_ ».

Stiles annuì. «Ce l’hanno data come se fosse un giocattolino gratuito, per vedere come avremmo reagito. E in seconda battuta per capire come qualcuno materialmente avrebbe potuto usare una sirena per i propri scopi. Io, la mia Confraternita e i nostri alleati abbiamo _lottato_ per essere i primi a trovarla e metterla al sicuro».

Lydia sembrò riflettere su qualcosa. «Pensi che qualcuno potrebbe mai volere _davvero_ rapire una sirena per sfruttare i suoi poteri per i propri scopi?»

Lui sorrise triste. «Sirene e tritoni vivono in piccolissime comunità segrete proprio per questo, perché sono consapevoli che potrebbero essere _catturati, venduti e usati_ » scrollò le spalle. «Là fuori» indicò vago la finestra, «c’è un intero mondo sovrannaturale che non conosciamo ancora, e che purtroppo è _solo_ contro minacce del genere, perché gran parte dei cacciatori si occupa solo di salvare le vite umane, non quelle delle creature sovrannaturali». Non tutti erano come Philip e Marjorie.

«Ora che sono consapevole di questo» continuò Stiles, «e che in più so che il Progetto Eden potrebbe risorgere, non posso stare con le mani in mano, non posso dimenticare quello che so e quello che ho passato. _Voglio fare qualcosa_ ».

«La Gilda delle Nove Contee» mormorò Lydia con un sorriso malinconico.

«Sì, la Gilda delle Nove Contee» annuì. «Partendo da ogni Inserito sopravvissuto che vorrà farne parte, per potere in questo modo coprire più territorio possibile ed essere _internazionali_ » spiegò deciso. «Abbiamo bisogno di un’organizzazione simile, _il mondo_ ne ha bisogno, e forse siamo sopravvissuti a tutto questo proprio per arrivare a formarla».

«Già» esalò Lydia, fissando la copertina del suo libro di Fisica e soppesando il pennarello su una mano. «Forse».

«A cosa stai pensando?» le domandò.

«Che è da un po’ che cerco un posto in cui sentirmi me stessa e utile».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Clint Eastwood_ è di quando avevo appena finito le superiori ed ero una matricola piena di speranze tutte da schiacciare, pronta a diventare la persona cinica e disillusa che sono ora XD Philip è solo di un paio di anni più giovane di me e riflettendo su che genere di musica avrebbe mai potuto ascoltare in quel periodo (e che la timeline me la posso gestire come mi pare perché tanto _non esiste nemmeno nel canon_ ), i Gorillaz sono stati una risposta anche fin troppo facile, sia per la nazionalità di Damon Albarn (è britannico), sia come testi. L’Europa degli Anni Novanta musicalmente parlando è stata molto ricca di talenti che durano tutt’oggi o che si conoscono tutt’oggi (Blur, Oasis, Radiohead, The Verve vi dicono niente? Ecco, Philip ascoltava roba così, più gli irlandesi Cranberries e un po’ di America con i Nirvana – e poi i Foo Fighters – 4 no Blondes, Alanis Morissette, Garbage, No Doubt e Green Day, ecco, più o meno nel suo lettore mp3 c’era roba così), ed è il panorama su cui Philip è cresciuto.  
> Queste sono foto della balenottera azzurra di peluche a cui mi sono ispirata: [1](http://petcaretips.net/stuffed_blue_whale.jpg), [2](http://www.stuffedark.com/images/whalebluwl.jpg). La balena è stato un animale presente nel capitolo 24 in un momento di rassegnazione e accettazione per Stiles, e mi sembrava carino che fosse presente anche in quest’altro momento di rassegnazione e accettazione.


	40. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 8

 

Stiles aveva recuperato abbastanza forza nelle braccia da potere passare agli esercizi di deambulazione, anche se i risultati erano pietosi e tornava in camera con le braccia stanche a via di reggersi sulle sbarre parallele, il fiatone, la mascella serrata e qualche lacrima di rabbia.

Traeva sollievo nel modo in cui almeno adesso riusciva a muovere in maniera più libera e coordinata gli arti superiori: riuscire a mangiare da solo senza sbrodolarsi, e tornare a impugnare una penna era stata una bella sensazione.

Stiles aveva chiesto timidamente a Melissa di procurargli una penna e un block notes, perché sapeva che lei non gli avrebbe posto domande e glieli avrebbe dati nella maniera più discreta possibile, e così era stato. Stiles aveva avvicinato la punta della biro alla narice nel tentativo di sentire l’odore dell’inchiostro, ma ne aveva sentito soltanto una traccia molto labile, e aveva anche annusato la carta e passato piano i polpastrelli sui fogli. Aveva percepito in tutto un sentore di _chimico_ che lo aveva un po’ rattristato – era qualcosa di così _estraneo_ rispetto a quello che di solito percepiva nell’Eden – anche se lo aveva emozionato al punto da sentire un magone in gola scrivere a mano i nomi dei suoi amici e compagni che non c’erano più.

Mettere quei nomi nero su carta in un certo senso fu come dare loro una prova solida della loro esistenza anche nel mondo reale.

Con un po’ di ingegno cercò di abbozzare l’idea per un tatuaggio che aveva intenzione di farsi. Trascorse un paio di lunghi pomeriggi a ritagliare alla meglio lunghe strisce di carta non più larghe di un centimetro su cui scriveva sopra una serie di iniziali – quelle dei nomi di chi aveva dovuto lasciare nell’Eden e che desiderava portare sempre con sé. Stringeva la striscia arrotolandola a spirale intorno al polso destro e guardava l’effetto che faceva e in che posizione cadevano più o meno le iniziali – ci teneva che alcune fossero sulla parte superiore del polso e al altre sulla parte inferiore, più vicine alla linea bluastra delle vene – e cercava di scrivere in maniera diversa le iniziali uguali – la L di Linda doveva essere per forza diversa dalla L di Ling.

Ci teneva a portare tutti loro con sé anche nelle sue prossime battaglie.

Un pomeriggio in cui stava lavorando su come rendere la B di Bhanuja differente dalla B di Benjamin, vide di sottecchi l’angolo di una sedia a rotelle elettronica andare a sbattere contro lo stipite della sua porta, ripetutamente, e una voce familiare supplicare con tono lamentoso suddetta sedia a rotella di non fare di testa propria.

« _Taka_?» chiamò incerto e sorpreso.

«Ehi, Stiles! Aspetta che…» prima di finire la frase riuscì a oltrepassare la soglia, ma per sbagliò accelerò e scattò in avanti finendo quasi di faccia contro il muro opposto.

«Oh mio Dio!» strillò Stiles, spaventato.

Taka invece di voltarsi restò fermo verso la parete e alzò le mani in alto. «Tutto a posto!» proclamò.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo che tu nel mondo reale fossi anche peggio».

Lui per tutta risposta armeggiò per avvicinarsi al suo letto, sorridente. «È bello rivederti!»

Come prevedibile era anche lui incredibilmente magro e indossava dei vestiti troppo larghi per lui, che però dovevano essere senza dubbio suoi: avevano un’aria vissuta e confortevole, e sotto la felpa portata slacciata c’era una maglia nera di una band metallara che più di una volta in passato Taka aveva nominato. Sua madre doveva avere conservato tutti i suoi vestiti quando era "morto", e doveva avergliene portati alcuni forse proprio per aiutarlo a stare meglio.

Un altro particolare prevedibile era il berretto con cui nascondeva la rasatura. Ed era strano vederlo senza orecchini e senza una miriade di bracciali di cuoio a coprirgli i polsi.

Una piccola stranezza era ciò che Taka aveva in grembo: una scatola rettangolare di cartone leggero e bianco.

«È anche per me bello rivederti» lo ricambiò Stiles, protraendosi verso di lui, e si scambiarono un mezzo abbraccio un po’ goffo e molto commosso. «Come stai?»

Taka scrollò le spalle. «Beh, sono stato meglio in vita mia, ma scommetto che non ti sto dicendo nulla di nuovo».

Stiles fece una smorfia come a dirgli "In effetti…"

«Ah!» esclamò Taka, porgendogli la scatola. «Questi te li manda mia madre» sorrise fin troppo entusiasta.

Aprì la scatola con sospetto. «Cosa…» e poi sgranò gli occhi.

Erano _biscotti al cioccolato_. E avevano l’aria di essere artigianali.

«Mia madre ha sentito dire ad Angela che le mancava il cioccolato, perché Luigi non è riuscito a produrre per bene del cacao alla fine» gli spiegò Taka gesticolando, «quindi visto che di conseguenza gran parte dei sopravvissuti non mangiava cioccolato da anni, lei ha tipo ingaggiato un pasticcere famoso per fare biscotti facilmente digeribili e li ha distribuiti a tutti».

Stiles avvicinò la scatola alla faccia e inspirò a lungo il buon profumo della frolla, sorridendo e sentendosi gli occhi diventare lucidi. «È stato un pensiero molto carino da parte di tua madre» gli disse con voce un po’ rauca dall’emozione.

Lui scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Io, lei e papà abbiamo sempre avuto dei rapporti scanditi dal _rispetto_ : ci è sempre importato l’uno dell’altro, ma… non lo abbiamo mai dato a vedere molto se non continuando a rispettarci sempre. Dopo quello che è successo, mia madre ci tiene a fare dei gesti meno freddi…»

«È una donna fantastica» biascicò Stiles, «è anche molto intuitiva: anche se in punta di piedi ha cercato di aiutare anche me in questi mesi».

Taka abbozzò un sorriso timido. «Te l’ho detto, _ci tiene_ ». Poi cambiò discorso agitando una mano. «Su, mangiali!» l’esortò, indicandogli i biscotti.

Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte: ne portò uno alla bocca, lo morse e poi procedette a mugolare di piacere roteando gli occhi.

Taka sorrise soddisfatto. «Conosco la sensazione, amico!»

« _Dio_ , non ricordavo più che il sapore del cioccolato fosse così _paradisiaco_!»

«Pensa a quando potremo mangiare del _gelato_!»

Stiles mugolò di nuovo al pensiero; poi fece un gesto vago, come a indicare Taka dalla testa ai piedi. «Ti si addice questo look!» gli disse con un pizzico di ironica.

Lui si passò una mano sul berretto, sorridendo un po’ impacciato. «Con questa rasatura e con questa faccia da sopravvissuto a un’epidemia sembro un soldato rientrato da una missione pericolosa che l’ha quasi ammazzato, mi mancano solo delle piastrine identificative al collo» mugugnò. «Non vedo l’ora che mi ricrescano i capelli: ho scoperto di avere la capoccia sensibile al freddo, soffro di emicrania agli sbalzi bruschi di temperatura».

Stiles storse il naso, dispiaciuto. «Brutta cosa». Procedette a fare fuori un altro biscotto.

«Hai già visto qualcun altro dei nostri?» gli chiese Taka, allungando un braccio per versagli da bere quando vide che lui stava occhieggiando la bottiglia d’acqua sul comodino. «Dei risvegliati, intendo».

Scosse la testa. «Solo Angela. E ora te. Grazie» mormorò, accettando il bicchiere che gli porse; bevve un sorso. «Io e Derek abbiamo deciso di vederci solo quando saremo entrambi in grado di camminare».

Lui annuì. «Me l’ha detto, lui è stato uno dei primi che sono andato a visitare. Sta bene» aggiunse subito, veloce e con apprensione come se si sentisse in colpa per non averlo precisato fin dall’inizio. «Cioè, è più o meno ridotto come noi, ma sta bene. Nelle prossime settimane dovrebbero provare a farlo camminare con dei sostegni».

«Lo so» sorrise nostalgico, facendo un cenno col mento verso il comodino, dove c’era posato il cellulare. «Ci sentiamo spesso con altri mezzi».

Taka fissò i propri piedi con nostalgia. «Anch’io dovrei cominciare presto a usare le stampelle. O almeno spero» e sorrise fiero. «Stamattina sono riuscito ad allacciarmi le scarpe da solo!»

Stiles fece una smorfia, seccato. «In teoria io dovrei pure farcela da solo, ma dopo mi ci vorrebbe una doccia perché sudo troppo, quindi se non è strettamente necessario, lascio perdere».

«Ho visto anche Angela e Alena» riprese Taka. «Alena riesce già a stare in piedi da sola, anche se non per molto. Mastica qualche parolina semplice in inglese, tipo "Grazie", "Sì" e "No", "Acqua"… ma la prima volta che ci siamo visti ho notato quanto la frustrasse avere un interprete fra me e lei, e non volevo renderla ulteriormente triste, quindi ci ho messo un po’ a decidermi a rivederla…» confessò corrucciato.

Stiles sorrise comprensivo. «Si sente molto sola e non è abituata a essere circondata da persone che hanno cura di lei: ha bisogno anche di te».

«Lo so… la sorella di Derek è con lei molto spesso. Mi ha detto che Alena non è ancora venuta a trovarti perché ha paura che poi le rimarrebbe il tuo odore addosso e che ciò poi potrebbe rendere triste Derek quando la abbraccia» lo informò.

Sorrise di nuovo. «Va bene così. So quanto lei sia sensibile». Probabilmente Alena doveva avere visto come aveva reagito Derek dopo avere sentito il suo odore addosso a Cora le prime volte che lei lo aveva visitato, e ciò spiegava anche perché Cora venisse così poco a vederlo.

«Logan insiste con lo stare in isolamento» continuò Taka, pensieroso e preoccupato. «Tu ne sai qualcosa?»

Scrollò appena le spalle. «So quello che mi ha detto Deaton, l’Emissario del mio amico Scott, cioè che la sua nuova dieta finalmente sta cominciando ad andare bene, ma non si fida ancora molto dei propri istinti…»

«È strano che non chieda di vederci…» mugugnò Taka.

«Già» esalò Stiles, un po’ nervoso al pensiero. Sapeva che Deaton stava omettendo dei particolari su Logan per questioni di privacy, perché Logan era un _paziente_ e una vittima che aveva sofferto molto l’essere osservato e condizionato ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, quindi era giusto e appropriato che adesso i suoi dati clinici non fossero spifferati ai quattro venti, ma certi silenzi stavano rendendo Stiles sempre più in ansia.

Taka sembrò intuire il suo cambio di umore, perché cercò in modo un po’ goffo di cambiare argomento di conversazione. «Ho saputo tramite mia madre della tua idea di creare una Gilda» esordì con forse un po’ troppo entusiasmo.

Stiles assentì. «Ho scambiato quattro chiacchiere in proposito con Rafael McCall e Chris Argent, era logico che la notizia sarebbe arrivata anche a lei».

Taka aggrottò la fronte e lo fissò interrogativo. «Lo sai che in caso io ci sto, vero?»

Lui sorrise compiaciuto ma grato. «Te ne avrei parlato quanto prima».

«Puoi contare su di me, il che vuol dire…» afferrò un tablet in una custodia, che teneva incastrato fra la propria coscia e il bracciolo della sedia a rotelle; passò le dita sullo schermo, «… che puoi contare sulla _Famiglia Nakazawa_ » sottolineò, guardandolo serio dritto negli occhi.

Stiles annuì, lasciandogli intendere che capiva benissimo il peso di quell’affermazione.

«Sono l’unico erede di una famiglia dal nome importante» proseguì Taka, «la _Caccia_ è sempre stata nel mio futuro, anche se prima di essere Inserito non sapevo quanto spazio avrei riservato a essa da adulto. Ora _lo so_ » affermò con determinazione ma anche con infinita malinconia – anche lui aveva perso parecchia innocenza nell’Eden. «Ho la possibilità e i mezzi adatti per fare qualcosa d’importante, quindi se vuoi fondare la Gilda, io ci sto e posso portare all’interno del progetto qualcosa che potrebbe servirti…»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso e un po’ confuso. « _Cosa_?»

Taka con espressione decisa gli passò il proprio tablet; c’era una cartina geografica sulla schermata. «Il territorio che ti serve per costruire la base».

Era nel _Montana_ , dove era nato e cresciuto Taka, e di certo era uno dei numerosi possedimenti della sua ricchissima famiglia. Era un buon posto, vicino a una foresta e sul retro di una montagna, lontano dalle città ma non così tanto da essere impossibilmente remoto.

«Ci si può costruire qualcosa di simile a una caserma di grandi dimensioni, magari con un eliporto» evidenziò Taka, «e con tutto il necessario per immagazzinare quello che ci serve per continuare ad allenarci e istruire magari delle nuove reclute».

Stiles boccheggiò. «Taka, questo è… è un’offerta molto grande» non trovò altre parole per descriverla.

Lui abbozzò un sorriso furbo. «Ma so che stai già spillando parecchio denaro al governo per quello che ci hanno fatto, e gli amici di Raleigh stanno essendo _molto generosi_ con noi… e sappiamo già che la comunità sovrannaturale internazionale è pronta ad aiutarci… Tecnicamente parlando, quello che ti mancava era proprio dove costruire la base della Gilda».

Gli occhi di Stiles si velarono di lacrime, accarezzò i bordi del tablet fissando la mappa. «Non una "base"» mormorò con voce un po’ incrinata dalla commozione, «una nuova "casa"».

Taka assentì sorridendo con affetto. «La nostra nuova casa».

Stiles si schiarì la voce e gli riconsegnò il tablet. «Ok» esalò convinto ma ironico. «Considerami venduto».

 

 

 

Potere stare a letto nella posizione più desiderata era già una grossa vittoria per Stiles: riusciva a gestire meglio le gambe e spostarle, e aveva abbastanza forza nelle braccia da tirarsi su a sedere da solo senza faticare troppissimo, e queste piccole cose lo rendevano un po’ felice.

Lydia e Melissa su sua richiesta gli avevano procurato delle magliette e delle tute molto comode da indossare, larghe abbastanza da non rendere ulteriormente impacciati i suoi movimenti ma che non lo facessero sentire ridicolo, e togliersi finalmente di dosso il pigiama ospedaliero impersonale che aveva portato per mesi lo stava facendo sentire più a proprio agio, come se fosse costretto a casa in degenza dopo una lunga e brutta settimana di influenza, e non più come se fosse all’ultimo stadio di una malattia incurabile.

Suo padre gli aveva inviato da Beacon Hills il suo computer portatile, e Stiles aveva singhiozzato commosso la prima volta che lo aveva aperto e avviato, fissando con un magone in gola come sulla tastiera usurata ci fossero tracce di un’altra vita ormai lontana. Per fortuna lì almeno c’era la wi-fi e i suoi occhi erano tornati a sapere sopportare la luminosità di uno schermo, quindi trascorse i primi due giorni attaccato a internet ad aggiornarsi su come andava nel resto del mondo reale.

Era impegnato a digitare veloce sulla tastiera – stava cercando immagini di un drago – quando Melissa e Deaton bussarono alla sua porta con espressioni meste.

Mise subito da parte il portatile. «Che succede?» chiese preoccupato.

Melissa si sedette ai piedi del letto, di fronte a lui, e lo rassicurò subito protraendosi per posare le mani sulle sue braccia. «Tranquillo» sorrise malinconica, «non è successo nulla di grave, vogliamo solo parlarti perché pensiamo di avere bisogno del tuo aiuto».

Stiles, col cuore in gola, si rivolse a Deaton. «Ok, ma _cos’è successo_?» ripeté in ansia.

Deaton sospirò. «Si tratta di Logan».

«Oh mio Dio» gemette Stiles, «i suoi istinti lo hanno fatto ammattire definitivamente?»

«Non proprio» gli rispose; con espressione paziente prese una sedia e si accomodò accanto a lui. «La sua nuova dieta stava andando molto bene, o almeno così pensavamo, perché ora come ora è difficile decretarlo con certezza, visto che… _non mangia più_ ».

Stiles ne fu sconvolto. « _Cosa_? Com’è possibile? Si sta lasciando morire, per caso?»

Melissa lo confortò passandogli una mano sul braccio, gli parlò con attenzione. «Pensiamo che stia sprofondando sempre di più nella depressione» pronunciò l’ultima parola con delicatezza. «Così tanto che nemmeno i suoi istinti riescono più a manifestarsi: è quasi ormai una settimana che non fa scattare i suoi artigli, tre giorni che non vediamo i suoi denti da wendigo e due che non mangia per niente. È come se…» esitò appena, «non gli importasse più di niente e avesse rinunciato a _tutto_ ».

Stiles si sentì tremare, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Com’è potuto succedere?! Gli avevo promesso che non lo avrei lasciato solo!»

Deaton lo rassicurò subito. «Questo non è colpa tua, non è colpa di _nessuno_ » sentenziò sicuro. «Ognuno di voi risvegliati ha espresso e vissuto in modo profondamente diverso la propria sofferenza e le proprie perdite, e in più purtroppo Logan non solo è un caso unico perché è un wendigo, ma è stato uno dei primi a risvegliarsi: la sua transizione è durata solo _ventuno giorni_ , quando ha aperto gli occhi nessun altro di voi lo aveva ancora fatto, _era solo_ ».

Stiles si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della felpa, sentendosi di colpo molto fragile, molto inutile e molto stupido. Da quando si era risvegliato ormai bastava un nonnulla per farlo sentire maledettamente vulnerabile.

Melissa lo abbracciò subito, baciandogli la tempia e mormorandogli rassicurazioni.

«Abbiamo rintracciato la famiglia di Logan» continuò Deaton, «nel tentativo di persuaderli a intraprendere la sua stessa dieta, o di _catturarli_ qualora non avessero voluto farlo…»

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Dalla tua espressione, deduco che avete dovuto ripiegare sulla seconda opzione».

Deaton esalò rassegnato. «Non potevamo lasciarli a piede libero a nutrirsi di altri essere umani _uccidendoli_ , e non sono comunque disposti a riprendere i contatti con Logan per motivi che puoi immaginare…»

Sorrise amaro. «Logan diceva sempre che i suoi volevano "aggiustarlo" perché si nutriva con rimorso».

«Peculiarità che in genere non è ben vista all’interno della loro comunità» aggiunse Deaton, «un wendigo che prova sentimenti del genere di solito finisce sempre per essere un emarginato, escluso dai propri simili».

«Logan sapeva che nel mondo reale non avrebbe più trovato uno spazio né nella sua famiglia né fra i propri simili» borbottò Stiles, «per questo non voleva tornare».

«Abbiamo provato più volte a parlargli» proseguì Deaton, «ma la sua solitudine gli ha fatto vedere sotto una luce ancora più brutta il suo istinto a nutrirsi di umani – che non sentiva più così forte da ormai un anno – e ciò l’ha portato non solo a perdere man mano qualsiasi interesse in generale nel migliorarsi, ma anche a perdere l’ _appetito_ » gli spiegò. «Prima ha iniziato a mangiare sempre meno, poi a non mostrare più i suoi tratti da wendigo e infine ha smesso di nutrirsi».

«Cosa posso fare per lui?» domandò Stiles con voce bassa e rauca.

«Logan non vuole né uscire dalla sua stanza, né incontrare qualcuno di voi, e noi abbiamo sempre cercato di rispettare le sue scelte – quantomeno per fargli capire che può fidarsi di noi e delle nostre cure – ma ora è necessario fare un’eccezione alla regola».

Stiles intuì. «Volete che gli parli».

Deaton assentì. «Se per te non è una richiesta troppo difficile…»

«Non lo è» tagliò corto, strofinandosi forte un polsino contro un occhio umido.

Deaton scambiò uno sguardo con Melissa e poi concordò. «Va bene. Vado a preparare tutto il necessario per l’incontro».

 

 

 

Logan era ostinato a non incontrarli o parlare con qualcuno di loro, e in più desiderava che la gente evitasse il più possibile di entrare nella sua stanza, preferendo che gli passassero ciò che gli serviva da una delle finestrelle apposite che c’era lungo la parete di plexiglass che dava sul corridoio.

Forse la cosa più tragica era che non si fidava di se stesso.

Stiles pensò di farsi accompagnare da Scott e Rumiko: Logan li conosceva entrambi – li aveva visti nell’Eden – e forse sarebbe stato più propenso a lasciare entrare Stiles dentro la sua camera se accompagnato da un alpha e una cacciatrice.

Stiles sperava che tutto andasse per il meglio, o che almeno dopo Logan non fosse con il cuore ancora più spezzato di prima – e che non si spezzasse anche il _suo_ di cuore.

Si fece aiutare da Melissa e Scott a sistemarsi sulla sedia a rotelle e poi Scott lo accompagnò all’ala in cui si occupavano dei casi speciali.

Prima di imboccare il corridoio che li avrebbe portati alla stanza di Logan, incontrarono Deaton, Rumiko e il padre di Liam, che diedero a Stiles un paio di consigli su come approcciarsi, ma lui non li ascoltò molto, limitandosi ad assentire di tanto in tanto intrecciando le dita di continuo.

Infine, lentamente, si avvicinarono alla stanza.

Quando iniziò il tratto di parete di plexiglass e l’interno della camera fu visibile, Stiles cercò subito con lo sguardo Logan: lo vide accantucciato sopra il letto, stretto nelle spalle e con le mani sulle ginocchia.

Appariva _così_ diverso senza tutti i muscoli che caratterizzavano il suo fisico forte e prestante da wendigo, i capelli cortissimi facevano sembrare i suoi occhi più grandi e aveva il pallore tipico di chi soffre dentro e si trascura da giorni.

Logan udì i loro passi e il rumore della sedia a rotelle, alzò lo sguardo di scatto, vide Stiles e invece di dire qualcosa scattò a farsi piccolo nell’angolo della stanza più lontano dalla parete, _tremando_.

Stiles sentì il proprio cuore fargli male.

Si avvicinò alla finestrella più bassa e gli parlò per cercarlo di convincerlo ad avvicinarsi. «Logan?»

Lui scosse la testa per poi nasconderla fra le braccia incrociate. «Potrei farti male».

«Non mi hai _mai_ fatto male».

«Non sono più abituato a non mangiare umani».

«Ma mi hanno detto che stai andando bene…» la voce gli si incrinò. «Per favore, Logan, avvicinati… Non ci vediamo da mesi, e ho bisogno di _mio fratello_ » pronunciò a fatica e con le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

Logan, con il volto umido e con lentezza, allentò gli arti che teneva intrecciati e stretti a sé, e a passi scalzi e molto cauti andò verso Stiles. Si accovacciò sul pavimento, a qualche passo dalla finestrella.

Guardò con espressione triste Stiles. «Non stai bene» sentenziò mugugnando atono.

«No» ammise Stiles, «non riesco ancora a camminare, ma sto facendo progressi. Tu perché non vuoi fare progressi?»

Logan piegò le ginocchia al petto e ci posò sopra le mani stringendosi nelle spalle. «Non è che non voglia migliorare, è che… ne vale la pena?» E fu orrendo il fatto che stesse piangendo inespressivo. «Non so dove andare dopo che uscirò da qui».

«Verrai con me» lo rassicurò, «te l’ho detto fin dall’inizio che saresti venuto con me. Non ti lascerò da solo, Logan!»

«Ma tu avrai i tuoi problemi, e io sono un wendigo e non sono ancora stabile» scosse la testa.

«Sì che lo sei, devi fidarti un po’ più di te stesso!» insisté. «Per me non sarai mai un peso e…» deglutì a fatica, «ho promesso a _Phil_ che mi sarei preso cura di te».

Sul nome di Philip, Logan pianse dei grossi lacrimoni che si asciugò stropicciandosi forte gli occhi con i polsini della felpa che indossava. «Ho ricevuto i suoi occhiali. Insieme a un biglietto che lui ha fatto scrivere per me».

Stiles sorrise commosso. «Credo di sapere cosa ci fosse scritto. Qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non devi permettere a nessuno di aggiustarti perché vai bene così come sei?» Lui annuì. «E che hai sempre affrontato le parti più brutte di te e hai imparato a conviverci?» Annuì di nuovo. «Ti ha sempre voluto così tanto bene… ti ha sempre visto come qualcuno più coraggioso e forte di lui…»

«Mi manca» biascicò piangendo.

«Manca anche a me, quindi _ti prego_ non lasciarmi indietro anche tu: ho bisogno di te e tu hai bisogno di me».

«Ho paura di come mi vedrà il mondo che c’è la fuori» gesticolò vago verso la porta.

«Fregatene del mondo, pensa solo alle persone che tengono a te, o che vorrebbero che tu vivessi la tua vita appieno se solo fossero ancora vive».

Logan singhiozzò più forte e si dondolò appena avanti e indietro scuotendo la testa.

«Logan» lo richiamò Stiles, poggiando la mano contro la parete trasparente, «ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo stretti la mano? Non sapevo nemmeno che per te questo fosse un gesto così importante» sorrise al ricordo. «Ti ho stretto la mano e tu hai sorriso, e la tua reazione mi è sembrata _strana_ , e poi quando ho capito _perché_ mi sono sentito in colpa. Posso stringerti la mano? Per la prima volta nel mondo reale…»

Lui rispose fra le lacrime. «Non conosco nemmeno il tuo odore _reale_ ».

«Lo so» sorrise triste, «sei mio fratello, ma non conosci il mio odore né com’è davvero stringermi la mano. Fa un male del diavolo non potere avere alcuna traccia tangibile delle persone che abbiamo amato nell’Eden, _lo so_ , quindi per favore possiamo stringerci la mano e sentire per la prima volta che siamo reali?» lo supplicò.

Logan lo guardò incerto.

«Non entrerò nella stanza da solo» lo rassicurò. «Ti ricordi di Scott?» fece un cenno dietro di sé. «È il mio amico licantropo alpha, entrerà con me insieme alla mamma di Taka, quindi fidati che se proprio perderai la testa, loro mi allontaneranno da te, ok?»

Lui si morse un labbro a sguardo basso.

«Logan, per favore…»

«Va bene» mormorò piano.

Stiles sospirò di sollievo e si girò verso gli altri, che si diedero subito da fare per farlo entrare – vide Rumiko impugnare meglio la pistola caricata con del sonnifero potente, e Scott tirare su col naso con gli occhi lucidi.

Entrarono piano, come se non volessero spaventare Logan – che tremava – e quando chiusero la porta, Logan si avvicinò a piccoli passi a Stiles; si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e poi Stiles gli porse la mano.

Logan più che stringergliela la prese come se fosse un oggetto delicato, e fissò le loro mani unite deglutendo a fatica e con uno sguardo pieno di nostalgia e sofferenza.

Poi scoppiò in singhiozzi forti e liberatori, e Stiles lo lasciò fare permettendogli di poggiare il capo sul suo grembo; Stiles posò le mani sulle spalle tremanti di Logan e pianse anche lui.

Quando Logan sembrò calmarsi, Stiles gli accarezzò un braccio. «Promettimi che avrai cura di te» gli chiese. « _Devi_ nutrirti, Log, devi rimetterti in forze perché abbiamo ancora tanto da fare là fuori».

Lui assentì piano annusandogli con delicatezza i polsi – stava _memorizzando il suo odore_.

Stiles gli sorrise con affetto. «Fammi vedere i tuoi veri occhi» lo esortò, nel tentativo di riportare a galla i suoi tratti da wendigo. Logan sembrò recalcitrante. «Abbi un po’ più di fiducia in te stesso» lo incoraggiò, «vedrai che non perderai la testa, non mi farai male».

Logan inspirò a fondo e poi lo fece.

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e boccheggiò.

 _Quelli non erano gli occhi da wendigo che era abituato a vedere_.

Di solito gli occhi di un wendigo somigliavano a lampadine bianche opache dalla luce fioca, gli occhi di Logan ora invece brillavano di un _bianco puro_ , erano simili al quarzo bianco.

Vedendo la sua espressione sorpresa, Logan riprese i suoi occhi umani e lo guardò in ansia. «Mi hanno detto che sono cambiati, lo sono _così_ tanto?» domandò impaurito.

Stiles deglutì a fatica e scosse la testa. «No, no! Sono tipo… diventati più _belli_ ». Si voltò verso la finestra più vicina, incrociando lo sguardo compiaciuto di Deaton; gli parlò con tono un po’ stridulo. «Cos’è successo?!»

«Apparentemente, quando un wendigo smette di nutrirsi di vite innocenti, i suoi occhi _cambiano_ – un fenomeno sulla falsariga di ciò che succede agli occhi di un licantropo» gli spiegò Deaton.

«Ma anche nell’Eden non mangiava più esseri umani!»

«Ma lui stesso non sapeva che i suoi occhi potevano cambiare, e ciò che lui non sapeva non si poteva verificare» specificò Deaton. «Lui ha sempre visto i suoi occhi per com’erano prima, nella sua mente erano così, quindi nell’Eden non avrebbero mai potuto cambiare. _Noi stessi_ non eravamo certi che sarebbero cambiati».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso e si voltò di nuovo verso Logan, dandogli dei buffetti scherzosi sopra la testa. «Vedi, ora sono pure gli occhi "che sono lo specchio dell’anima" a dirtelo: non sei un mostro».

Lui assentì impacciato a sguardo basso.

«Abbi cura di te» gli ripeté Stiles sospirando, «perché abbiamo ancora molto da fare».

 

 

 

Stiles stava terminando una lunga chiacchierata tramite messaggi con Derek, mentre Lydia era seduta al tavolo a leggere un altro dei suoi libri di Fisica, quando dalla porta aperta proruppe Scott pieno di entusiasmo.

«Guarda che ti abbiamo portato, amico!» esclamò esaltato, indicando il carrello carico di oggetti che lui e Rafael stavano trascinando dentro la stanza.

Stiles si raddrizzò meglio sentendosi il cuore in gola. «Oh mio Dio» esalò.

Lydia dovette intuire subito di che cosa si trattava, perché si coprì la bocca con una mano, sorpresa ed emozionata per lui.

Quelli erano gli oggetti che aveva chiesto che venissero riprodotti nel mondo reale.

Scott avvicinò di più il carrello a lui. «C’è un mucchio di roba _fichissima_ ».

«Mi dispiace se ci abbiamo messo così tanto» si scusò Rafael, «ma ci sono _un sacco_ di armi e quindi non è stato facile ottenere tutti i permessi necessari per trasportarle…»

Stiles assentì sentendosi la bocca asciutta. «Sì, sì, lo capisco benissimo». Lydia si sedette al suo fianco stringendogli un braccio come per confortarlo.

Rafael rivolse a tutti e tre un sorriso comprensivo. «Vi lascio soli» si congedò con discrezione.

Scott sorrise a Stiles come un bambino che ha visto un barattolo pieno di caramelle. «Da dove cominciamo?»

Stiles si passò una mano sulla nuca sorridendo un po’ imbarazzato. «Non saprei… dalla mia katana?»

Lui mordicchiandosi un labbro la prese con attenzione dal carrello e gliela passò con solennità.

Stiles con lenta riverenza passò le dita lungo il fodero, sulla guardia e infine sull’impugnatura. «È _perfetta_ » decretò, rauco dalla commozione. «È proprio com’era nell’Eden». Estrasse piano la lama e restò qualche secondo a fissarla meravigliato.

«È bellissima» gli disse Lydia, e suonò come un tenero complimento.

Stiles sorrise al ricordo di quando l’aveva ricevuta. «Si chiama _Black Self_ , me l’ha regalata Derek. L’ha fatta fare apposta per me».

Scott ne rimase sorpreso. «Non lo sapevo!»

Stiles continuò a sorridere scuotendo la testa. «Beh, preparati, perché questi oggetti in pratica sono il riassunto della mia vita nell’Eden!»

Messa da parte la katana, si fece passare il Pugnale della Guardia e la Chiave del Castellano, spiegando per la prima volta a Scott e Lydia in cosa consistevano quei ruoli, e come inevitabilmente Fratello Maggiore, Guardia e Castellano si influenzavano a vicenda.

«Il Pugnale l’ho fatto riprodurre per Logan» spiegò, «non ha avuto il tempo di chiedere cosa desiderava potere avere dell’Eden, e ho pensato che gli avrebbe fatto piacere averlo».

Poi mostrò loro le altre sue armi personali, i vari pugnali e coltelli che nell’Eden aveva portato sempre con sé – compreso il primo pugnale che Marjorie gli aveva fatto comprare – e poi si persero un po’ a chiacchierare quando si soffermarono sul telescopio che gli aveva regalato Gina e sulla bussola che gli aveva invece donato Ling – parlò loro a lungo della Compagnia degli Astri e della Confraternita di Amalfi.

Sul cannocchiale che gli aveva regalato Philip si soffermò poco perché era qualcosa di _privato_ , si limitò a dire che era stato il primo regalo che gli aveva fatto il suo Castellano.

Lydia infine si mostrò molto ammirata della fattura delle sue penne stilografiche – quella azzurra da confratello e quella rosso diaspro da Fratello Maggiore.

Poi passarono agli oggetti che aveva _ereditato_.

Prima di dargli gli oggetti, Scott gli consegnò una semplice busta bianca. «Qui c’è un messaggio per te».

Stiles la aprì sorpreso e con mani tremanti.

"Io e Linda abbiamo pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere la spada di Fabrice. Avete condiviso dei momenti importanti e sappiamo che in quegli ultimi giorni determinanti avete in qualche modo avuto cura l’uno dell’altro, e in tutta onestà pensiamo che anche a Fabrice farebbe piacere che tu l’avessi.

Io personalmente voglio invece affidarti la katana di Raleigh. È importante sia per me che per lui, perché è stata il mio dono di nozze per lui. Abbine cura.

So che purtroppo non ci sono i resti di Raleigh, ma sono stati trovati gli averi che aveva indosso quando l’hanno preso. Mi sono fatta dare l’elenco degli oggetti, e ho deciso di darti i suoi gemelli da polso – altro ho affidato a Logan e Angela, perché siete gli unici rimasti della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto e so che ad Akio farebbe piacere sapere che la sua roba è andata a voi.

Linda oltre a uno dei suoi lacci ti manda la sua penna stilografica, più quella di Raleigh e quella di Ismail – di quella di Bhanuja non ne abbiamo chiesta una copia per te perché pensiamo sia giusto che l’unica copia vada a Logan.

Theodora ti manda un suo vecchio ciondolo che portava sempre con sé e che aveva al collo quando l’hanno catturata. Siobhán, invece, una copia di una delle tante sciarpe che ha fatto qui.

Infine, tutti noi insieme ti mandiamo i nostri migliori auguri e il nostro infinito affetto.

Sarai sempre nostro fratello, sii certo che veglieremo su di te.

Ricordati sempre ciò che ti ho detto quando ci siamo salutati.

\- Marjorie Bertrand".

Stiles si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano, Scott gli strinse una mano sulla spalla e Lydia gli diede un mezzo abbraccio e un bacio sulla tempia.

«Non pensavo che avrei ricevuto dei messaggi da parte loro anche _qui_ » sorrise impacciato, mentre Lydia gli passava un fazzoletto per soffiarsi il naso.

«Anche se» aggiunse Scott, «la quantità di armi che ti hanno regalato mi dà l’idea di quanto _badass_ loro pensano che tu sia» ironizzò.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Dovrò farmi un’armeria» ci scherzò sopra, appallottolando il fazzoletto. «Dammi la sciabola» gli chiese poi.

«Questa era di Philip, il mio Castellano» spiegò a Scott e Lydia, «si chiama _Ultima Fortezza_ ». La sfoderò osservando la lama con un senso di malinconia struggente.

Passare alla spada di Fabrice fu un po’ più difficile perché era bella grossa, Scott era impacciato nel maneggiarla e lui non era ancora abbastanza in forma per tenerla in mano, ma a vederla da vicino era davvero un pezzo notevole, e ciò non lo sorprendeva considerando il vero mestiere di Fabrice. Stiles stava apprezzando sul serio il pensiero che Marjorie e Linda avevano avuto in proposito.

La katana di Raleigh, la _Perla del Gévaudan_ , gli regalò un’altra fitta di malinconia al cuore, e aprì commosso la scatola dei gemelli.

« _Cartier_!» esalò piano Lydia al suo fianco, osservando la coppia di gioielli dalla forma arrotondata in oro bianco e onice, e in effetti sono un avvocato straricco e un po’ eccentrico poteva portare ai polsi dei gemelli simili.

Stiles sapeva già che nelle occasioni importanti di sicuro li avrebbe indossati.

Gli amici e colleghi di Raleigh erano pure stati così gentili da regalargli una copia della "vera" katana di Raleigh, quella che usava prima di essere Inserito, e un’altra copia era andata a Noshiko, mentre quella originale l’avevano consegnata alle loro figlie.

Stiles fu un po’ intristito del fatto che purtroppo la sciarpa di Siobhán non avesse con sé un po’ dell’odore tipico dei dormitori della Misericordia – profumo di carne stufata e vino da quattro soldi, del fumo del camino e perfino un po’ _di cavallo_ – ma fu lieto di avere qualcosa di suo fra le mani.

Il ciondolo di Theodora era in argento ed era una via di mezzo fra una croce e un pugnale, un oggetto singolare che in qualche modo la rappresentava. Stiles ne tastò più volte il profilo con le dita.

Così come tante volte fece scorrere fra le dita il laccio di cuoio di Linda.

Le penne stilografiche erano tutte in una scatola, Stiles le osservò prendendone una per volta per poi rimetterla al posto con cura. Era un peccato che non avessero con sé le tracce di usura che raccontassero un po’ della storia di chi erano appartenute, ma erano comunque la copia di oggetti in cui era stata riversato tutto l’impegno e la passione per le cronache di chi le aveva avuti.

Per ultimi restarono gli album di foto.

Scott lo guardò rivolgendogli un sorriso comprensivo. «Se vuoi guardarle da solo, ti capiamo». Lydia concordò annuendo.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «No. Non vi ho mai davvero parlato delle cose belle che mi sono successe, magari questa è l’occasione buona per farlo».

«Come vuoi» mormorò Scott, prendendo un album – il primo di una grossissima pila. «Considera che sono screenshot tratti dal punto di vista di un Inserito, a volte addirittura dai tuoi stessi occhi: tu guardavi una scena, gli Osservatori la vedevano attraverso i tuoi occhi grazie a uno a schermo e facevano lo screen» gli spiegò.

Lui ironizzò. «Suona un po’ inquietante».

«Mamma dice però che sono belle. Cioè» si corresse, «visto che si trattava di tuo materiale privato, mio padre ha fatto in modo che fosse mia madre a sceglierle per te. Ha visto solo lei tutto quello che c’era a disposizione».

«Beh» ribatté con velato sarcasmo, «questo vuol dire che forse mi avrà visto anche nudo o mentre facevo sesso con Derek: speriamo di non imbatterci in materiale scottante». Vide Scott arrossire sorridendo e Lydia trattenere male una risata.

Seduto sul letto fra Scott e Lydia, sospirando aprì il primo album.

Come prima foto non trovò nulla di ciò che si aspettava.

Gli occhi gli si inondarono di lacrime e con mani tremanti accarezzò il bordo della foto.

Lydia gli passò una mano sulla spalla con affetto. «È uno scorcio bellissimo, che posto è?»

Stiles faticò a schiarirsi la voce per parlare. «Questi alberi sono… sono delle rovere, fanno parte della foresta che circondava Namasté, e queste sono le mura di cinta della contea e una delle sue porte – quella da cui entravo di solito. Questa è in pratica la porta di _casa mia_ » concluse con voce spezzata. Scott gli strinse una mano.

Sopra la foto c’era la data e l’ora dello scatto, e il nome dell’Inserito da cui proveniva.

Quell’immagine ritraeva la prima volta che Stiles aveva visto le mura di Namasté, il suo arrivo nella contea.

Le foto successive ritraevano invece i raccolti stupendi che c’erano oltre le porte, sempre catturati attraverso i suoi stessi occhi quella prima volta, e poi singhiozzò un po’ quando nelle foto che c’erano dopo vide Marjorie, Theodora, Siobhán e Diego a cavallo, e il suo primo incontro con Luigi.

Quella sorta di viaggio virtuale tramite foto continuò con altri scatti della contea, con le sue strade e le insegne delle locande, e l’interno del dormitorio della Misericordia.

Poi si susseguirono altri momenti preziosi immortalati.

Una tavolata per un pranzo alla _Pipa di Tolkien_ con Ismail, Bhanuja e Diego attraverso i suoi occhi.

Lui e Oscar che parlavano al banco guardati da Bhanuja.

Scatti della festa araba e lui e Derek che ballavano con gli altri.

Lui e Philip seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro osservati da Linda.

La prima visita al castello e il suo interno attraverso i suoi occhi.

Linda e Marjorie che cantavano insieme alla serata karaoke.

I suoi allenamenti con Raleigh attraverso gli occhi di Linda.

Lui seduto a un tavolo della _Pipa di Tolkien_ e Derek accanto a lui; parlavano e intanto gli occhi di Marjorie li guardavano.

I suoi primi viaggi e i suoi occhi curiosi sui dettagli di Lunense e la Contea delle Arance.

Altre foto di gruppo: lui, Ismail e Bhanuja attraverso gli occhi di Logan; Theodora, Marjorie e Linda attraverso i suoi occhi; lui e Logan _attraverso gli occhi di Philip_.

Piccoli momenti rubati, come Marjorie e Raleigh insieme mezzi abbracciati, Diego che ciondolava a testa in giù da un albero e Theodora che giocava con le sue catene animandole.

Poi altri viaggi ancora, Shellshelter e Mithril, Neptune con il suo promontorio e le foreste peculiari che caratterizzavano queste tre contee.

Lui e Logan insieme prima di salire a cavallo, visti da uno sconosciuto.

Scatti della casetta che condivideva con Derek, e ritratti di Roscoe e Patch con lui e Derek che li accarezzavano.

E poi si passava a immagini di quanto lui era già Fratello Maggiore.

Le visite al Palazzo della Confraternita di Amalfi e alla Fortezza-Osservatorio in tutta la loro immensa bellezza.

La Contea delle Ande e lui e Derek sul ponte visti da un passante.

Le foto di lui insieme a Logan e Philip erano tutte _bellissime_ e tutte ritratte attraverso lo sguardo di Derek.

La sorta di foto-racconto del suo viaggio in mare con Ling e Gina lasciò Scott e Lydia pieni di meraviglia, e Stiles pianse sorridendo più volte, soprattutto quando rivide la balenottera azzurra.

Le immagini di Zenevia tolsero a tutti il fiato.

Stiles amò ogni singolo ritratto di Ling e Gina insieme ai loro confratelli e compagni.

Una foto di lui, Ling e Gina insieme attraverso gli occhi di Vicky – sorridevano tutti e tre – lo fece singhiozzare.

Quelle che invece ritraevano _solo lui_ in qualche stanza del castello erano le foto migliori che gli fossero mai state fatte: in tutte era di certo più bello di quanto lo fosse dal vivo, ed erano tutte a opera dello sguardo di Philip.

La carrellata si chiudeva con le foto dell’incoronazione di Marjorie, e una lunga sequenza di immagini di lui e Derek insieme in vari momenti di quell’anno, visti da diverse persone a loro care – lui e Derek che si sorridevano, lui e Derek nell’atto di scambiarsi qualche battuta, lui e Derek che si abbracciavano dopo un lungo viaggio, lui e Derek a cavallo, lui e Derek che si baciavano al centro della Festa Americana.

Melissa aveva fatto un lavoro straordinario, non si era neanche scordata di includere delle immagini dei suoi tatuaggi – forse perché aveva capito che era sua intenzione rifarseli.

Stiles chiuse l’ultimo album asciugandosi il viso con l’ennesimo fazzoletto di carta che gli passò Lydia. «Beh…» divagò un po’ impacciato, «questo è stato il meglio di ciò che ho vissuto quest’anno».

Scott gli sorrise grato. «Sono contento che tu abbia voluto condividerlo con noi».

Lui scelse di ironizzare. «Considerando come in questi ultimi mesi avete sorbito la mia depressione, una spiegazione al mio struggimento e un racconto di cosa mi mancava ve li dovevo».

Lydia gli circondò le spalle con un braccio con affetto. «Non ci dovevi niente» tenne a precisare, «ma siamo comunque felici che tu abbia infine voluto mostrarci quello che ti è rimasto di bello di quest’esperienza. E in particolare io sono felice di vedere che ti sta facendo meno male di quanto mi aspettassi» sottolineò.

Stiles preferì ironizzare ancora. «Forse il tempo una volta tanto sta facendo quello che dicono di solito di lui: mi sta guarendo».

«Forse» gli concesse Lydia annuendo.

«Hai ancora un futuro» gli mormorò Scott incoraggiante.

Lui assentì tirando su col naso.

Sì, aveva ancora un futuro, e mille cose da fare in nome di tutto ciò che aveva appena rivisto in quegli album.

 

 

 

Stiles si sentiva abbastanza emozionato il giorno in cui finalmente lo portarono a fare una passeggiata fuori. Lo avevano tenuto in un ambiente pulito e sterile per il suo stesso bene anche fin troppo a lungo, e ormai lui non vedeva l’ora di sentire di nuovo il sole sulla propria pelle.

Sul retro della base segreta tramutata in ospedale e centro di recupero era stato ricavato una sorta di mini parco con dei sentieri facilmente praticabili, e quando Stiles uscì all’aperto e si sentì investito dal calore della luce solare, dallo stridere dei gabbiani e dal profumo dell’oceano non poté fare a meno di sorridere commosso mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Era con la sedia a rotelle elettronica, ma era accompagnato da Scott e Lydia, e con lui uscì anche Taka – più esaltato di lui e anche lui ancora su una sedia a rotelle – insieme a Rumiko.

Qualche minuto dopo vennero raggiunti da Alena, che camminava piano con l’aiuto di due stampelle con accanto a sé Cora e un’altra donna che doveva essere la sua interprete.

Stiles fu immensamente felice di vedere Alena, anche se gli strinse il cuore vedere quanto era magra e quanto erano corti i suoi bei capelli neri, anche se non le stavano poi così male – con quel taglio i suoi occhi incredibilmente blu risaltavano ancora di più sul suo viso pallido, dandole l’aria di una sorta di fatina esile uscita da un libro di fiabe.

Alena lo salutò impacciata agitando appena un paio di dita senza staccare la mano dalla stampella; pronunciò un "Ciao" con sillabe un po’ ruvide, e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Sono contento di vedere che stai bene e che riesci già a stare in piedi» le disse Stiles, guardandola in faccia sorridendo e aspettando che la tipa accanto le traducesse quanto detto.

Alena annuì alle parole dell’interprete, poi sorridendo un po’ sulle sue pronunciò in sua direzione qualcosa in slovacco.

«Anche lei è felice di vedere che ti stai riprendendo bene» gli riferì l’interprete.

Dopodiché Stiles tolse Alena dall’impaccio scambiando con lei dei sorrisi complici e pieni di affetto, agitando la mano in un altro cenno di saluto per congedarla da lui: sapeva che Alena era nervosa perché aveva voglia di abbracciarlo ma si stava trattenendo affinché il suo odore non le restasse addosso.

Derek ora era il centro del mondo di Alena, e Derek aveva detto a Stiles quanto lei temesse che il loro rapporto fraterno adesso fosse fragile: era costantemente spaventata di fare accidentalmente qualcosa che potesse ferire Derek, e quando le avevano consegnato i suoi nuovi documenti d’identità con il suo nuovo cognome – _Hale_ – avevano avuto un po’ di problemi a farla smettere di piangere, tanto sembrava scossa da come Derek la stava accettando.

Erano tornati dall’Eden tutti infinitamente spaventati, in preda al terrore di essere perduti o abbandonati ancora e con gli animi molto delicati – facili da lacerare e rovinare come carta velina.

Taka aveva confessato a Stiles che a volte per caso pensava a un dettaglio stupido di qualcosa che aveva visto o vissuto nell’Eden e si ritrovava a piangere a lungo singhiozzando, spesso del tutto incapace di fermarsi. Forse perché _non voleva_ fermarsi.

Camminarono a gruppo per un po’, scambiando quattro chiacchiere e godendosi l’aria di mare; quando per casualità si divisero in più coppie perdendosi in argomenti diversi, Taka si avvicinò a Stiles porgendogli il suo fidato tablet.

«Ho lavorato un po’ alle immagini che mi hai inviato» esordì con un sorriso timido. «Ammetto che, personalmente, il risultato mi piace molto».

Qualche giorno fa, Stiles aveva parlato a Taka di come stava cercando di creare un emblema per la Gilda, e lui gli aveva detto che gli avrebbe fatto piacere abbozzare qualcosa, perché di solito si divertiva a usare i programmi di grafica per fare cose del genere – almeno prima di essere Inserito.

Stiles prese il tablet e guardò l’immagine sullo schermo sentendosi un magone in gola.

Su uno sfondo bianco c’era la silhouette color scarlatto di un drago in volo messo di profilo – quasi in posizione rampante – e intorno campeggiavano delle stelle nere, nove come le Contee Indipendenti; l’intera figura era chiusa dentro un cerchio dal bordo nero e spesso, lungo cui correvano delle parole in latino scritte in bianco e in stampatello – _Nemo me impune lacessit_.

«È perfetto» biascicò Stiles, con la voce rauca dell’emozione.

Taka sorrise oltremodo soddisfatto e gongolante, poi Rumiko richiamò la sua attenzione e lui andò da lei lasciando il tablet sulle ginocchia di Stiles.

Lydia si avvicinò a Stiles con espressione interrogativa. «Cosa ti ha fatto vedere?» andrò dritta al punto.

Rivolse lo schermo verso di lei, sorridendo inspiegabilmente un po’ timido e protettivo. «Ha creato l’emblema della Gilda delle Nove Contee».

Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio, un filo scettica. «È molto… _medievale_ » decretò asciutta.

Stiles continuò a sorridere, mordicchiandosi il labbro e fissando di nuovo lo stemma. «È perfetto» ripeté.

«Se lo dici tu» esalò lei, sedendosi sulla panchina di marmo che c’era accanto a lui. «Quindi… queste sono le persone con cui vuoi fondare la Gilda…» pronunciò discorsiva.

«Sì, sono…» la sua frase venne interrotta da un piccolo strillo di Alena.

Stiles alzò veloce lo sguardo e vide che Taka aveva fatto sedere Alena di traverso sulle sue gambe e ora la stava scarrozzando per il parco a velocità folle con Rumiko e Cora che lo inseguivano imprecando. Taka e Alena però stavano _ridendo_.

Lydia rivolse a Stiles un’occhiata acuta, emanando scetticismo e sarcasmo.

Lui si schiarì la voce. «Beh, sono persone un po’ _strane_ , ma sono _la mia gente_ » sottolineò deciso. «Sono speciali, ognuno a modo proprio».

Lydia rivolse lo sguardo al cielo con aria pensosa. «È una grossa responsabilità fondare una Gilda del genere» affermò con tono vago.

Stiles abbozzò un piccolo ghigno furbo. «Ho fatto di peggio» ribatté.

Lei tornò a fissarlo mostrandogli un sorriso bizzarramente in parte complice e in parte enigmatico, e Stiles cominciò ad afferrare le intenzioni di Lydia.

 _Beh, sarebbe stato divertente_.

 

 

 

Seduto sul suo letto con il portatile in grembo, Stiles si passò una mano sui capelli: non erano ancora molto forti – del resto, aveva trascorso un anno senza nutrirsi in modo appropriato, e al principio i pochi capelli che gli erano cresciuti erano _caduti_ – ma ormai erano abbastanza lunghi da avere superato di poco il limite fino a cui li lasciava crescere i primi anni del liceo.

Non credeva comunque che sarebbe tornato a usare molto il gel o prodotti per modellarli, pensava di tenerli come li aveva avuti nell’Eden.

Suo padre gli aveva che, visto che gli mancava così tanto il suo cavallo, non appena avrebbe avuto l’approvazione del padre di Liam, lo avrebbe portato a un maneggio. Stiles non vedeva l’ora e stava cercando su internet qual era il maneggio più vicino a Beacon Hills.

Venne interrotto da qualcuno che bussò allo stipite della porta aperta.

Deaton dalla soglia gli sorrise complice. «Hai visite» gli annunciò.

Sul volto di Stiles si dipinse un sorriso enorme quando vide chi c’era col dottore. «LOGAN!» esclamò, allungando le braccia verso di lui.

Logan si avvicinò e con aria un po’ goffa e un sorriso timido si abbassò per abbracciarlo e lasciarsi stringere a sua volta.

«Amico» mormorò Stiles commosso contro la sua spalla, «sono davvero felice di vederti fuori dalla tua stanza!»

Lui gli replicò bofonchiando impacciato. «Sono contento anch’io di essere fuori e di non avere attaccato nessuno, finora».

Dietro di Logan, Deaton rivolse a Stiles un altro sorriso e un cenno del capo, come a dirgli che li lasciava da soli, e poi si allontanò dalla soglia.

Logan si sedette sul letto e Stiles gli posò le mani sulle braccia.

«Come stai, Log?»

Lui ciondolò vago la testa. «Meglio».

«I tuoi artigli?»

Lui glieli mostrò facendoli scattare, e Stiles li osservò _fiero_.

Lydia scelse proprio quel momento per entrare nella stanza senza annunciarsi; aggrottando la fronte fissò Logan e Stiles seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, con gli artigli fra di loro erroneamente puntati contro il petto di Stiles.

Logan guardò Lydia, inespressivo e un po’ più pallido di prima. «Giuro che non stavo provando a sventrarlo per mangiarlo» biascicò atono.

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte schiarendosi la voce. «Lydia, lui è Logan. Logan lei è Lydia» li presentò indicandoli con dei gesti secchi della mano.

«Oh» esalò Lydia sciogliendo la posa rigida di prima e assumendone una lievemente formale – la solita che usava con gli sconosciuti per mostrare subito quanto era forte la sua presenza. E poi _gli porse la mano_.

Logan guardò per un attimo sorpreso la piccola mano chiara e ben curata di Lydia, poi mostrò un sorriso timido e gliela strinse con estrema delicatezza – un gesto che spinse Lydia ad aggrottare di nuovo la fronte, confusa da quella reazione.

«Sei la banshee» affermò Logan sicuro, osservando Lydia come se fosse contento di avere unito i punti e intuito la sua identità tutto da solo.

Ciò rese Lydia ancora più perplessa. «Scusa?»

Stiles intervenne passandosi una mano sulla nuca. «Nell’Eden ho parlato a Logan di te». A essere sinceri, Lydia era stata addirittura il primo vero e proprio argomento di conversazione fra lui e Logan, ma Stiles non se la sentiva di dirlo a lei: riportare a galla come e perché i suoi istinti da banshee avevano "fallito" l’avrebbe rattristata e basta.

«Oh» esalò di nuovo Lydia, intrigata e tamburellando le dita sui libri che aveva con sé. «Sembra una storia interessante. Magari me la racconterai la prossima volta. Vi lascio soli» e si congedò salutandoli con cortesia affettata.

Logan fissò Stiles, incerto. «Si è offesa per qualcosa?»

«No» biascicò lui lamentoso, «è solo infastidita perché si è _incuriosita_ di qualcosa e vuole saperne tutto al più presto».

«Ed è una brutta cosa?»

«No, ma a volte può rivelarsi una rottura». Abbozzò un ghigno ironico. «È qualcosa che imparerai a conoscere molto presto, se entrambi avrete voglia di restare nei dintorni».

 

 

 

Logan cominciò a riaggiustarsi alla vita reale riprendendo dal punto in cui era rimasto nell’Eden, cioè facendo la guardia alla porta di Stiles con una nonchalance che _non_ gli apparteneva.

Lui e Stiles stavano iniziando a passare sempre più tempo insieme – Stiles stava finalmente avendo modo di spiegargli che voleva fondare la Gilda – ma quando non aveva altro da fare se ne stava fuori dalla porta di Stiles a fingere male di avere qualcosa da fare stando seduto proprio lì.

Stiles poteva capirlo: al contrario della gran parte dei risvegliati non aveva parenti con lui e inoltre _non aveva amici_ ; oltre a Stiles, Derek, Alena, Angela e Taka non aveva nemmeno altri rapporti con gli altri risvegliati – e loro cinque a differenza di lui erano ancora impegnati con le terapie per la riabilitazione. Logan era molto solo e con nulla da fare fra le mani, nei fatti stava aspettando che Stiles fosse dimesso per andare a Beacon Hills con lui, e nient’altro.

Era una sorta di cagnolino che si aggirava per i corridoi con aria misera, che ogni tanto riceveva delle pacche sulla testa dai passanti.

Spesso Lydia entrava nella stanza di Stiles con espressione stranita e il naso arricciato, si soffermava sulla soglia, faceva un cenno brusco con la testa dall’esterno verso l’interno della stanza e subito dopo Logan entrava con aria mesta e sguardo basso.

Logan stava imparando in modo duro che Lydia non accettava _ma_ e scuse farfugliate.

Stiles intuiva dalle espressioni facciali di Lydia che lei trovava strani certi comportamenti di Logan, ma era anche molto accomodante con lui e in sua assenza non poneva critiche nei suoi confronti, né chiedeva a Stiles delle spiegazioni in merito; doveva essere perché Lydia comprendeva che molti atteggiamenti di Logan dipendevano da quello che lui aveva vissuto nell’Eden, e non voleva porgli pressioni o creare inutili imbarazzi.

Di solito Logan se ne stava sul letto di Stiles, accantucciato ai piedi del materasso, a guardare documentari sugli animali marini o dei cartoni alla TV mentre Stiles stava col portatile in grembo e la schiena contro la testiera, e Lydia seduta al tavolo in compagnia di libri dall’aria molto importante, scientifica e complicata.

Erano una compagnia molto quieta, ma per via dei traumi che ognuno di loro aveva alle spalle era anche parecchio funzionale.

Un tardo pomeriggio, Lydia si alzò dal tavolo per recuperare dalla borsa attaccata all’appendiabiti un elastico per capelli. Stiles di sottecchi la vide soffermarsi in piedi a fissare qualcosa, ferma nell’atto di acconciarsi i capelli in una coda alta.

Stiles spostò lo sguardo lungo la stessa direzione in cui stava guardando Lydia e notò che in realtà stava osservando come Logan fissava i suoi libri.

Lo sguardo di Logan erano pieno di nostalgia e sapeva di un desiderio inespresso – come se volesse qualcosa ma avesse paura di chiederlo.

Lydia abbassò le braccia e gli parlò con tono fermo ma caldo. «Puoi leggerne uno, se vuoi. Te lo presto».

Logan ne restò stupito e sgranò gli occhi. «Davvero?»

«Certo!» esclamò lei, ancora più stupita di lui per quella sua perplessità, e a passi veloci tornò al tavolo, prese alcuni dei libri e glieli posò davanti alle ginocchia. «Scegli quello che vuoi».

Stiles sentì gli occhi pizzicargli dalla nostalgia e dalla tenerezza quando vide il modo reverenziale con cui Logan toccò i libri: tastò la consistenza delle copertine con i polpastrelli, li aprì per passare le dita sulle pagine, ne annusò con delicatezza la carta e perfino la rilegatura.

Lydia non comprese quei gesti, lo osservò aggrottando la fronte e inclinando la testa di lato, ma Stiles lo capì eccome.

«C’è qualcosa di diverso, vero?» disse Stiles a Logan, sorridendo malinconico. «Un sentore chimico».

Logan sorrise alla stesse maniera annuendo piano e accarezzando delle pagine. «Sì, soprattutto sulla rilegatura».

Lydia rivolse a Stiles una muta occhiata interrogativa inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Alla Confraternita non solo scrivevamo i libri a mano, li _rilegavamo_ anche producendo noi la colla» le spiegò. «Ci manca l’odore della carta e quello della colla, ma senza tocco _industriale_ ».

Logan concordò assentendo. «Questa è la prima volta che tocco un libro da quando mi sono risvegliato».

Lydia aveva un’espressione sorpresa e gli occhi un po’ lucidi. «Ah. Beh… puoi tenerlo» pronunciò spiccia e schiarendosi la voce, come per scrollarsi di dosso l’emozione. «Se mi dici cosa ti fa più piacere leggere, posso procurartene altri» propose.

«Davvero?» disse ancora una volta e con la stessa faccia di prima.

«Davvero» ripeté lei con fermezza.

Logan dapprima emanò quintali di timidezza, poi biascicò un paio di generi che Lydia si appuntò sul cellulare.

Stiles, senza farsi notare da Logan, sillabò verso di lei un "Grazie" senza voce; Lydia assottigliò le labbra e scosse la testa come a dirgli "Di niente".

Lydia tornò a sedersi, ma Logan prima di riaprire uno dei libri notò che Stiles portava al polso l’orologio di Philip. «È bello che tu te lo sia messo» mormorò, facendo un cenno col mento verso l’oggetto in questione.

Stiles glielo aveva mostrato qualche giorno fa, mentre erano da soli; si schiarì la voce. «Già. Vorrei mettermi anche il laccio di Linda, ma ho qualche problema a farlo da solo…»

Logan infilò una mano in tasca e ne estrasse il laccio che aveva ricevuto a propria volta. «Anch’io» annuì mogio.

Lydia lasciò cadere sul tavolo l’evidenziatore che impugnava, sospirando incredula e seccata. «Voi ragazzi siete proprio stupidi» sbottò, rialzandosi e tornando da loro.

Strappò dalle mani di Stiles il laccio e glielo legò intorno al polso in modo _carino ed elegante_ , creando dei nodi scorrevoli – Stiles non si chiese nemmeno come lei avesse imparato a farli: stavano parlando di _Lydia_ – e poi procedette a fare la stessa cosa con Logan, che la guardò sorpreso, ammirato e confuso.

«Bastava chiedere aiuto» borbottò Lydia a lavoro terminato, e tornò a sedersi.

Stiles sorrise ironico. «Non sapremmo che fare senza di te, saremmo persi».

Gli rispose con tono asciutto e per nulla impressionata. «Già, _esattamente_ ». E riprese a sottolineare una pagina.

Stiles scambiò con Logan dei mezzi sorrisi complici e scosse la testa. Sfiorò con il pollice il laccio che ora aveva al polso e con nostalgia si disse che sì, senza una sorella erano un po’ persi.

 

 

 

«Con un pubblico simile, potrei avere problemi di prestazione» mugugnò Stiles sarcastico, stringendo di più le mani sulle sbarre parallele di sostegno.

Intorno a sé aveva Efrem, Deaton e il padre di Liam, che controllavano come andava e gli davano consigli su come afferrare le stampelle; davanti invece c’erano Scott e Melissa, con in mano una stampella ciascuno da porgli, e non molto più in là Logan lo guardava con aria speranzosa, Lydia con espressione critica e Kira sorridendo incoraggiante e tenendo in mano il cellulare per filmare tutto e _inviarlo al padre di Stiles_.

Logan afflosciò le spalle. «Se vuoi, posso andarmene».

Lydia alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso. « _No_ , tu resti». Lui replicò annuendo subito.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo al soffitto lamentandosi. «Dobbiamo per forza filmare tutto? Non sono mica un bambino alla sua prima recita scolastica!»

Melissa si mostrò offesa. «Tuo padre ci tiene a essere aggiornato sui tuoi progressi! Proprio non gli vuoi dare il piacere di vedere che stai riprendendo a camminare?»

Roteò gli occhi. «Ok» sbuffò.

«Coraggio, Stiles» lo tranquillizzò Deaton, «sappiamo entrambi che ormai sei abbastanza forte da farcela. Fidati di te stesso».

Stiles si leccò le labbra nervoso fissando il pavimento davanti a sé, e poi annuì più che altro a se stesso.

Allontanò piano la mano destra dalla sbarra, e Melissa con attenzione lo aiutò a impugnare la stampella; Scott subito dopo fece lo stesso.

Era circondato da persone pronto a sostenerlo – fisicamente ed emotivamente – nel caso crollasse – e se fosse successo, _Dio_ , se sarebbe scoppiato in singhiozzi dalla frustrazione dando pugni al pavimento – e si concentrò solo su questo quando si decise a muoversi.

Fu un’emozione più forte del previsto vedere che finalmente avrebbe potuto decidere da solo dove andare perché le sue gambe lo avrebbero assecondato.

Furono pochi passi, e poi dovette subito fermarsi perché gli occhi gli si riempirono così tanto di lacrime da non riuscire più a vederci, ma fu un’esperienza _così_ liberatoria e sollevante…

Melissa lo abbracciò dandogli un po’ di sostegno, gli baciò una guancia. «Manca poco» gli mormorò con tono materno, «ce l’hai quasi fatta. Stai per riavere il tuo corpo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo in mente un’idea molto precisa dei gemelli da polso di Raleigh, così ho deciso di cercarli online e li ho trovati incredibilmente subito XD Sono [questi](http://www.cartier.it/it/collezioni/accessori/accessori/gemelli/sterling-silver/T1220309%20Gemelli%20Pasha%20de%20Cartier.html), dal modico prezzo di seicentocinquanta euro XD Gli altri oggetti che sono andati a Logan e Angela sono:  
> \- A Logan una penna che Raleigh aveva nel taschino quando gli Osservatori lo hanno preso, che ovviamente non era una penna qualsiasi ma [questa Montblanc](http://www.montblanc.com/it-it/collection/writing-instruments/meisterstueck/10456-meisterstueck-legrand-ballpoint-pen.html), sempre di un prezzo "molto abbordabile", e ovviamente accompagnata da un astuccio in pelle della Montblanc del valore di cento euro, perché Raleigh non era mica un plebeo qualsiasi che si portava in tasca una penna così nuda e cruda. Ovviamente la penna è con tanto di incisione personalizzata – la scritta "R. Simmons", cioè il suo nome puntato e il cognome.  
> \- Ad Angela un bracciale maschile d’oro giallo dalla maglia sottile ma non troppo, semplice ed elegante, senza gemme. Non riesco a trovarlo per come ce l’ho in mente, ma comunque è sempre una roba di una firma prestigiosa e che costa un rene.  
> [Raleigh era quel tipo di uomo che indossa dei perfetti completi di alta sartoria dai colori scuri aggiungendo dei tocchi di lieve eccentricità, tipo una camicia lilla accompagnata da una cravatta viola, per intenderci]  
> Per darvi un’idea del drago del simbolo della Gilda: [1](http://img.freepik.com/free-vector/dragon-silhouette_23-2147510587.jpg?size=338&ext=jpg) e [2](http://us.123rf.com/450wm/wizdan/wizdan1509/wizdan150900006/45510395-dragon-silhouette-in-a-circle.jpg?ver=6). Mi sono accorta che non ho mai accennato a come mai ho voluto che il drago fosse scarlatto XD è perché il colore associato alle fiamme e al sangue, e anche per molti altri particolari; più info e curiosità potete trovarle [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarlatto).


	41. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 9

 

Erano passati quasi _nove mesi_ dal suo risveglio, e ormai più che mancargli il corpo che aveva nell’Eden perlopiù gli mancavano _le persone_ che aveva avuto nell’Eden.

Dopo il primo periodo noiosissimo, le sue giornate erano state così tanto riempite di terapia di vario tipo che a essere sinceri Stiles si rendeva conto solo a posteriori di tutto il tempo che era passato. Aveva trascorso quei mesi a impegnarsi a stringere i denti e depennare mentalmente tutti i piccoli obiettivi che raggiungeva, tenendo lo sguardo puntato solo sulla meta e attingendo forza da ogni tipo di motivazione possibile.

Sapeva però che in futuro, quando si sarebbe voltato indietro, avrebbe visto che fra i suoi diciotto e vent’anni c’era un buco in cui nella sua vita non aveva fatto niente, e quel buco era l’anno che aveva trascorso su un’isola sperduta nell’Oceano Pacifico a ritrovare il proprio corpo per tornare a vivere in maniera normale. Un anno che nessuno gli avrebbe mai ridato indietro.

Ritornare a guardarsi allo specchio era stato abbastanza traumatico all’inizio, ma se lo avesse fatto dal principio senza dubbio sarebbe stato ancora più traumatico. Adesso aveva un colorito più sano, riusciva a radersi la faccia da solo e poteva andare in bagno senza essere accompagnato; avere guadagnato abbastanza forza da avere finalmente la privacy per potere curare il proprio corpo da sé lo rendeva incredibilmente soddisfatto.

Lydia continuava a essere quella che gli procurava i vestiti, roba comoda e dai tessuti morbidi, facile da indossare e togliere con pochi gesti e che gli desse ampia libertà di movimento. Aveva pure avuto l’attenzione di chiedere a Stiles che tipo di magliette volesse.

Desiderava tornare a indossare le maglie con le scritte irreverenti che aveva una volta?

No. E solo roba a tinta unita, dai colori caldi e scuri.

Non si sentiva più un adolescente, voleva portare avanti solo alcuni dei tratti che aveva prima, rispettando così la persona che era adesso.

Dato che Logan non aveva nessuno, Lydia si occupava di "viziare" anche lui: un cellulare, un vecchio computer portatile che lei non usava più, libri di fantascienza, qualche film che lui desiderava vedere, vestiti pratici e non per ultima una felpa della sua squadra di hockey del cuore – il sorriso timido e contento che Logan aveva fatto quando l’aveva stretta fra le mani aveva fatto venire gli occhi lucidi sia a Stiles che a Lydia, ma questa era una cosa che nessuno doveva sapere.

Quando sarebbero tornati negli States, Logan per la prima volta avrebbe potuto condurre una vita normale, senza il peso di dovere uccidere per potere continuare a vivere, o di dovere cambiare spesso città per non avere la Polizia alle calcagna per via degli omicidi commessi, ma soprattutto con la libertà di potere _stringere dei legami_.

Stiles era felice che Lydia stesse dando un’opportunità a Logan, perché Logan _aveva bisogno di amici_ e Lydia in vita sua aveva visto abbastanza cose strane da potere in effetti accettare un wendigo come amico.

Il giorno in cui Logan avrebbe cominciato a "fare la guardia" anche a Lydia ovunque come un cucciolo di golden retriever troppo cresciuto, sarebbe stato il momento in cui avrebbe preso coscienza che Lydia era sua amica, e da lì in poi tutto sarebbe stato in discesa, avrebbero solo dovuto fargli notare che si poteva essere amico di qualcuno senza fare lo stalker.

«Quindi… sei pronto per vedere Derek?» gli domandò Logan, una calda mattinata in cui erano da soli in camera di Stiles, seduti sul letto l’uno di fronte all’altro con dei libri e i portatili fra di loro.

Stiles ormai riusciva a camminare a lungo con le stampelle, Derek invece _era pronto per lasciare l’isola_.

Logan non intendeva di certo dire se fosse fisicamente pronto, quanto se fosse _mentalmente_ pronto: in quanto risvegliato, era cosciente quanto Stiles cosa volesse dire rivedere qualcuno che si era incontrato nell’Eden.

Per Stiles, la prima volta che aveva toccato _davvero_ Logan, Angela e Taka era stato qualcosa di speciale; era stato l’attimo in cui finalmente aveva avuto una prova tangibile della loro esistenza e che adesso erano al 100% nella sua vita: ora avrebbe potuto condividere di tutto con loro e senza alcun limite, senza contare che poteva infine sentire il loro vero calore e odore.

Con Derek era… _diverso_. Per certi versi era come se si fossero incontrati per la prima volta nell’Eden: Stiles aveva conosciuto la persona che Derek era sul serio solo nell’Eden, le loro esistenze si erano _intersecate e saldate_ lì; incontrarsi dal vivo aveva un peso difficile da descrivere a parole.

Stiles sorrise nervoso a sguardo basso. «Ammetto di avere un po’ paura» confessò rauco e a voce bassa. Logan assentì inespressivo e lui proseguì a parlare gesticolando con una penna in mano.

«Non voglio dire che sia come incontrare per la prima volta qualcuno che hai conosciuto online, ma… conosco il linguaggio del suo corpo, ma non conosco "davvero" il suo corpo: so che lo abbraccerò e mi sembrerà _strano_ , perché non so com’è sul serio nel mondo reale la sensazione di avere il suo corpo premuto contro il mio». Si passò una mano sulla fronte, continuando a sorridere agitato e sentendosi gli occhi umidi. «Sono un po’ spaventato» ribadì. «E so di non essere ancora in perfetta forma, e che quindi magari vedermi _così_ lo farà preoccupare, e io non voglio preoccuparlo. Non voglio fargli del male, ma voglio anche vederlo!»

«Andrà bene» gli disse Logan senza esitazioni, inespressivo e atono ma emanando positività. Ciò strappò a Stiles un sorriso più leggero.

Scosse la testa. «So che finora non sei andato a visitare Derek…» e sentì una fitta di tenerezza al cuore, perché _sapeva_ perché Logan non l’avesse ancora fatto.

Logan scrollò le spalle. «Lo vedrò quando poi lo vedrai tu» replicò con schiettezza immediata.

Stiles sospirò forte scrollandosi e distogliendo lo sguardo, perché nel mondo reale l’onestà, la lealtà e la semplicità di Logan spesso gli provocavano un dolore sordo al petto.

All’improvviso Logan raddrizzò la propria posa, seppur rimanendo rilassato, e indirizzò lo sguardo verso il corridoio; Stiles intuì che avesse sentito qualcuno di familiare avvicinarsi, e non restò stupito quando lo vide uscire dalla stanza senza proferire parola.

Pochi attimi dopo, Stiles lo vide rientrare camminando all’indietro, trascinando con sé l’estremità un grosso carrello pieno zeppo di fascicoli.

«Grazie, Logan» sentì dire a Lydia, per poi vederla entrare – era lei a spingere il carrello dall’altro lato.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, a dir poco confuso, e agitò un braccio per indicare i fascicoli. «Cos’è tutta questa roba?»

Lydia, trasudando del sarcasmo asciutto, diede delle pacche alla cima del cumulo di documenti più vicina a lei. «L’unica copia cartacea esistente di tutto ciò che gli Osservatori hanno raccolto su di te quando eri nell’Eden. Ogni singola copia virtuale è stata distrutta come da te ordinato».

«Wow» esalò a corto di parole. «E hai portato tutto qui perché…?»

Lei evitò il suo sguardo e intrecciò le dita delle mani. «Beh, a qualcuno magari sarebbe venuta voglia di spulciare tutto questo materiale, avendolo così a portata di mano…»

«Sì, cioè, grazie del pensiero» farfugliò Stiles, non meno confuso di prima. «Puoi comunque affidarlo a Rafael, ci penserà lui a tenerlo sottochiave nel frattempo che sono qui».

«E se per caso Scott chiedesse a suo padre di leggerlo?» incalzò lei; sembrava stranamente ansiosa e nervosa.

«Credo che comunque Rafael mi chiederebbe prima il permesso». Scosse di nuovo la testa. «Lydia, non capisco… per caso hai portato tutto qui per… _tenerlo lontano da te_? Sei _tu_ che avresti voglia di leggerlo?» ipotizzò con cautela.

Lydia sembrò arrendersi: sospirò forte afflosciando le spalle, e non meno nervosa di prima si sedette fra Stiles e Logan. «È altamente irrispettoso frugare nella tua vita nell’Eden, ma…» le sue dita si fletterono più volte in un gesto carico di frustrazione, «una parte di me vorrebbe farlo. Perché è _scientificamente interessante_ , perché capire meglio quello che ti hanno fatto potrebbe aiutarmi a prevenire altre situazioni simili in futuro e perché è qualcosa di _unico e raro_ , ma questo non mi rende per niente migliore di un Osservatore» sbottò seccata con se stessa e con gli occhi lucidi. «Non voglio essere come una di loro, non voglio spiare la tua vita con curiosità scientifica e occhio clinico. Non voglio fare come loro e _non voglio farti male come loro_ , ma mi piacerebbe leggere quei rapporti!»

Stiles sospirò e le accarezzò un braccio. «Lydia, _puoi_ leggerli se vuoi…»

Lei scosse la testa a sguardo basso, ancora arrabbiata con se stessa. «No, Stiles, non sei più una cavia e io non devo trattarti come tale».

«Ormai è _passato_!» precisò lui. «Fa parte del mio passato e… ovvio, non mi fa piacere se degli sconosciuti vanno a ficcanasare in quei rapporti, ma _tu no_ , perché per un anno intero sono stato sotto osservazione ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro e non per mia scelta, e ora ho invece la libertà di decidere _chi_ deve leggere di quest’anno».

Lei scrollò di nuovo il capo passandosi stancamente le mani sul volto.

«Lydia» la chiamò piano, «non mi dà fastidio che tu legga quei fascicoli, dico sul serio. Mi importa soltanto che nel presente e nel futuro la mia privacy vada rispettata, ma per quanto riguarda il passato… perché dovrei vietare proprio a te di leggerli? Ammetto che forse a Scott non li farei leggere» confessò sincero, «ma perché lui al contrario di te non lo farebbe con occhio clinico, e ciò potrebbe fare male sia a me che a lui, ma tu sei una persona diversa da lui, quindi… puoi leggerli» sentenziò deciso.

Logan s’intromise atono e privo di espressioni. «Puoi leggere anche i miei».

Lydia si coprì il volto con le mani sbuffando una mezza risata isterica. «Voi due siete proprio incredibili».

Stiles ironizzò sorridendo sfacciato. «Lo prendo come un complimento» e scambiò uno sguardo complice con Logan, che stava accennando un piccolo sorriso impacciato.

 _Oh, se sarebbe stato divertente_.

 

 

 

Quel giorno le mani gli tremavano, quindi Lydia lo aiutò a radersi il volto con gesti precisi e un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra. Gli lisciò anche un paio di pieghe che aveva sulla maglia.

Usare le stampelle lo aiutava a camminare più veloce e faticare meno, quindi le utilizzò per arrivare fino alla porta della stanza che avevano riservato per loro.

Percorse il corridoio sentendosi gli occhi lucidi e il cuore che gli batteva in petto all’impazzata.

Melissa, Lydia e Logan lo accompagnarono senza fare commenti, anche se rivolgendogli di tanto in tanto dei sorrisi incoraggianti, e giunto alla metà trovò Scott, Cora, Isaac e Deaton.

«Per qualsiasi cosa, saremo qui fuori» lo raccomandò Deaton, mentre lui gli passava le stampelle.

Lui assentì a sguardo basso umettandosi le labbra; mise la mano sulla maniglia e sentì Scott stringergli la spalla in un gesto di conforto e supporto.

Abbassò la maniglia, inspirò a fondo e con lentezza entrò nella stanza tenendo gli occhi rivolti in basso. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

C’era molta luce naturale, ma non era accecante per via delle tende, e dai piedi di mobilia che poteva vedere – tavolino basso da caffè con superficie in vetro, divano e poltrone dai colori chiari e neutrali – quella stanza aveva il triste e monotono aspetto di una sala d’attesa di un medico, ma…

Alzò lo sguardo e _lo vide_.

Derek era seduto sul divano, con le braccia poggiate sulle ginocchia, e lo stava fissando a labbra strette e con gli occhi lucidi. Aveva i capelli cortissimi e solo un accenno di barba a scurirgli il viso, e la sua muscolatura forte, il suo corpo prestante, non c’era più, ma era _Derek_ , e pochi secondi dopo si alzò in piedi esalando il suo nome.

Stiles gli andò incontro sentendosi il volto umido di lacrime, e poi rimasero lì, fermi l’uno a pochi centimetri dall’altro ma non a esitare, _a guardarsi_. Stiles col cuore in gola fece rimbalzare lo sguardo da un dettaglio all’altro del viso di Derek, e Derek nel frattempo fece lo stesso con lui.

Con mani tremanti e con delicatezza, Derek gli prese il volto fra le mani, e Stiles trattenne il fiato mentre imitava quel gesto su di lui.

Sotto i suoi palmi il viso di Derek era _differente_ , ma quello che vedeva nei suoi occhi era così familiare da fargli male.

Derek appoggiò piano la fronte contro la sua esalando, e Stiles finalmente riprese a _respirare_ – e quando aveva smesso di farlo? – poi deglutì a fatica e chiudendo gli occhi strizzandoli forte lasciò cadere sulle guance tutte le lacrime che stava trattenendo.

«Stiles» ripeté Derek, roco e a bassa voce.

«Sono qui» pronunciò a stento, sentendo come le mani posate sulla faccia di Derek si stavano bagnando di pianto.

Riaprì gli occhi e senza più esitare passò le dita sugli zigomi di Derek, poi sulla tempia e fra i capelli, mentre con l’altra mano sentiva com’era stringergli una spalla e accarezzargli il collo; Derek imitò i suoi gesti, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal suo.

Stiles fino a un attimo prima era stato _fottutamente terrorizzato_ all’idea che il suo corpo reale avrebbe trovato invasivo il tocco di Derek perché _sconosciuto_ , aveva paura che si sarebbe sottratto alle sue mani inconsciamente, o che Derek si sarebbe sottratto a lui per le stesse ragioni. O che toccarsi sarebbe stato così _diverso_ da essere _difficile_.

E invece si stava rivelando diverso ma _facile come respirare_. E a essere sinceri, da quando Stiles era finalmente nella stessa stanza con Derek, si era accorto che non respirava bene da mesi.

«Ti amo» sussurrò Stiles, senza neanche accorgersi di farlo; Derek trasse un grosso respiro dal suono umido di pianto e nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles. La punta fredda del naso di Derek premette contro la sua pelle, e Stiles gli posò una mano sulla nuca, invitandolo così implicitamente a restare pure fermo lì a respirare a fondo il suo odore.

Quella era la prima volta che nel mondo reale si concedevano un gesto così intimo, Stiles ne saggiò ogni secondo cercando una mano di Derek per intrecciare le dita alle sue mentre continuava ad accarezzargli la testa.

Rimasero fermi in quella posizione fino a quando non fu percepibile a entrambi che le gambe di Stiles stavano cominciando a cedere per la stanchezza: Derek si separò piano da lui e tenendolo per mano lo guidò fino al divano.

Stiles sorrise un po’ impacciato e mordicchiandosi il labbro, quando notò che Derek a gesti insisté per farlo sedere a cavalcioni sopra le sue gambe. «Sei sicuro di potermi reggere?»

«Sto bene» lo rassicurò, riprendendogli il viso fra le mani. «E ti voglio _vicino_ ».

Capiva benissimo quello che Derek intendeva dire, lo provava anche lui; sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi e premendo di più una guancia contro il palmo della sua mano.

Accarezzò alla cieca le spalle e il collo di Derek, sentendo sotto le dita come si muoveva il suo pomo d’Adamo; quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che Derek lo stava osservando con espressione più rilassata e calda.

Anche Stiles si sentiva più calmo, il cuore non gli batteva più forte per l’ansia, ma per l’emozione di potere di nuovo _sentire_ Derek.

«Ti ricordi quando ci siamo promessi a vicenda che non ci saremmo soffermati mai a pensare che l’uno non avrebbe mai saputo qual è il vero sapore dell’altro?» mormorò Stiles, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Sì».

«Perché penso che invece stiamo proprio per scoprirlo. Tipo, _adesso_ ».

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Ricordo anche quanto tempo abbiamo esitato e quanto ho voluto farlo».

Stiles si girò appena per scoccargli un piccolo bacio sulla mano. «Questo però non vuol dire che io consideri meno tutti i baci che ci siamo dati in passato» precisò serio. «È solo che… sarà _differente_ e a tratti ho difficoltà a prendere atto del fatto che questo sarà il nostro primo vero bacio».

«Lo capisco» lo tranquillizzò sorridendo con tenerezza. «Possiamo considerarlo come più vuoi: il primo, uno fra i tanti… tutto quello che vuoi» e suonò come una promessa.

«Anche un po’ e un po’?» chiese incerto. «Tipo, a metà strada fra le due cose…»

«Sì» continuò a sorridergli accarezzandogli la guancia.

«Ok. Allora…» inclinò la testa di lato, si umettò appena la labbra e… esitò.

Derek gli accarezzò il collo e passò le dita dietro il suo orecchio, e i sensi di Stiles di colpo _ricordarono_ : ricordarono come Derek lo toccava prima di ogni bacio, come lo facesse sentire a casa e al sicuro, e non esitò più.

Premette le labbra su quelle di Derek, e a occhi chiusi sentì come fra di loro echeggiò lo schiocco di un bacio languido e appena umido.

Le labbra di Derek contro le sue si rivelarono meno morbide di quanto ricordava, più _vere_ , e rincorse la voglia di scoprire ancora di più com’era baciarlo ripetendo più volte il gesto.

Derek gli rispose lasciandolo fare per un po’ accarezzandogli la testa, poi prendendo le sue labbra fra le proprie in un gesto che seppe meno di tenerezza e più di sensualità e poi… Stiles sentì per un secondo infinito il respiro caldo e umido di Derek contro la sua bocca appena aperta, dopo le loro labbra s’incontrarono di nuovo, le loro lingue si cercarono e non fu _per niente_ come gli altri baci.

Stiles si sentì andare in apnea, perché fu _cento volte meglio_.

La sua mente registrò che il sapore di Derek era diverso solo per qualche attimo, poi riconobbe il suo modo di baciare, ma le sensazioni che provava di solito mentre baciava Derek gli arrivarono in modo più _vivido_ perché era _reale_ , e si sentì avvampare e sciogliere. Sentì _un mucchio_ di cose. Tutte insieme.

Passò le dita fra i capelli di Derek e gli artigliò una mano sulla spalla, e continuò a baciarlo fino a quando non si ritrovò a mugolare inconsciamente contro la sua bocca. Derek intrufolò le mani sotto la sua maglia per accarezzargli i fianchi e Stiles _rabbrividì_ , così tanto che si staccò dalle sue labbra esalando forte.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo e scoppiarono in una risata per metà isterica e per metà felice.

« _Dio_ , ti amo» mormorò Stiles sfiatato, mentre Derek gli tempestava gli zigomi e la fronte di piccoli baci. «E forse un giorno il mio corpo smetterà di mettermi in imbarazzo facendomi rabbrividire come un verginello solo perché tecnicamente _lo sono_ ».

«Mi è mancato il tuo sarcasmo» gli disse Derek continuando a sorridere, e poi assunse un’espressione velata di furbizia. « _E il tuo naso_ ».

Stiles rise passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Oh mio Dio, sei ancora fissato con il mio naso!»

«Quello _sempre_ » annuì con aria un po’ infantile. «Ti amo» aggiunse più serio, scoccandogli un altro bacio sulla bocca. «E credo che mi mancherai da morire, quindi…» si inclinò di lato, cercando qualcosa che aveva nella tasca dei pantaloni. «Con l’aiuto di Cora e Lydia mi sono procurato _questi_ ».

Alzò il pugno chiuso fino all’altezza degli occhi di Stiles e poi aprì il palmo, rivelando un paio di _anelli_.

«In teoria dovrebbero essere della misura giusta» aggiunse Derek, «cioè, appena un po’ più larghi perché entrambi abbiamo ancora un po’ di peso da guadagnare».

Erano delle fedine lisce e argentate, nulla di particolare, neanche troppo spesse, ma Stiles sorrise mordicchiandosi il labbro, commosso.

«Sono…» biascicò Stiles, «sono così…»

«Semplici?» continuò Derek per lui, ricambiando il suo sorriso. «Ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello e più opportuno qualcosa di poco vistoso, che non attirasse l’attenzione. Così sarà _solo per noi_ , come un segreto, ma portato al dito» ironizzò, strappando a Stiles una risata.

«Quindi» proseguì Derek, prendendo la mano sinistra di Stiles, «questo è per ricordarti che anche se non sarà facile e ti mancherò, la seconda volta che ci vedremo, _ti sposerò_ » sentenziò deciso ma sorridendo, infilandogli l’anello all’anulare.

Stiles sorrise scuotendo la testa e prese l’altra fedina per imitare il suo gesto. «Ok. _Ti sposerò_ » ripeté. Prese il viso di Derek fra le mani e ripresero a baciarsi. A lungo. E fu come risvegliarsi scoprendo che la primavera era finalmente arrivata dopo un lungo inverno fatto di neve e gelo.

«Ora, però» disse Stiles quando infine le loro bocche si separarono, con piglio ironico, «è meglio che io mi alzi: il mio culo sarà anche diventato ossuto, ma so per certo che non sono comunque una piuma!»

Derek si mostrò recalcitrante a lasciarlo andare, anche se sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Guastafeste» biascicò.

Gli rivolse un’espressione oltremodo esasperata roteando gli occhi.

Si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro alla meglio, tenendo le dita dalle mani intrecciate fra di loro. Si fissarono tenendo entrambi una guancia premuta contro lo schienale del divano, e Stiles allungò una mano per sfiorare con le dita il viso di Derek – il naso, lo zigomo, il mento, la curva del labbro inferiore. Derek gli baciò il palmo e la parte interna del polso.

Stiles lo guardò con malinconia e affetto. «Spero che tu riesca a ritrovare ogni singola parte di te» gli augurò sottovoce.

Derek doveva riguadagnare una buona forma fisica e un certo equilibrio mentale _anche_ per potere trasformarsi in lupo pure nel mondo reale: non era qualcosa che poteva lasciarsi alle spalle, non sarebbe stato giusto.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso contro la sua mano. «Tu pensa a raccogliere i pezzi della tua volpe interiore, io nel frattempo penserò al mio lupo» riprese a baciargli la mano.

«Mi basta che tu ritorni _intero_ da me».

«Quello sicuro» lo tranquillizzò. «Il cottage a Beacon Hills è a buon punto» lo informò, «Chris mi ha detto che ormai stanno finendo di costruirlo, e naturalmente ci sarà posto anche per Logan».

«Non hai idea di quanto io ti sia grato per questo» gli disse con voce un po’ incrinata. «Non credo proprio che sarei stato capace di tornare a dormire in camera mia senza impazzire, _ho bisogno dei miei spazi e della mia indipendenza_ , e Logan non ha un posto dove stare…»

Derek gli posò un dito sulle labbra. «Ssssh. È stato solo normale farlo, ci prendiamo sempre l’uno cura dell’altro».

«Mi mancherai davvero tanto» mormorò con gli occhi lucidi. «Se solo potessi accelerare il tempo che mi sarà necessario per riprendermi e passare subito a stare con te…»

«Staremo bene» gli promise.

«È quello che mi ripeto» ammise sorridendo rassegnato. «Ma abbiamo sul serio bisogno di stare ognuno per conto nostro. Staremo bene» annuì piano, più che altro a se stesso.

Derek si protrasse in avanti, gli posò una mano sulla guancia e lo baciò sulla bocca. Stiles chiuse gli occhi e rispose al bacio lasciandosi andare.

Accarezzò il collo di Derek, poi la spalla e poi lasciò scivolare la mano sul petto, sopra il cuore, sentendo come il suo corpo si muoveva a ogni respiro e come il suo calore stava improvvisamente aumentando. La bocca di Derek si posò sul suo collo baciandolo in modo languido e Stiles fu scosso da un nuovo brivido, ma stavolta reagì _aggrappandosi_ a Derek, artigliando la sua maglia. Derek gli baciò il collo con più intensità.

Il respiro caldo e umido di Derek contro l’orecchio gli procurò un altro brivido. «Ti ricordi cos’è successo dopo che ci siamo scambiati la promessa di cui parlavi prima?» gli sussurrò Derek.

«Dopo che ci siamo baciati la prima volta?» rispose sfiatato.

«Sì». Gli diede un morso lieve sul collo, che spinse Stiles a inclinare di più la testa di lato per fargli spazio.

«Ci siamo strofinati l’uno addosso all’altro come se non ci importasse più di niente, fino a venire». Ricordarlo gli fece venire un senso di vertigini.

«Ti voglio più di allora».

«Anch’io, solo…» Stiles faticò a impossessarsi di una briciola di lucidità per riprendere a parlare, «non credo che siamo nelle condizioni di potere fare… _troppo_ ».

Derek gli posò una mano sulla nuca e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca. «Solo un po’, allora».

Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte, _annuì deciso_. «Ok. Solo un po’». Derek lo leccò sotto il mento e lui replicò sibilando. « _Cazzo_ , quanto ti amo».

Erano scomodi da morire, le loro gambe si intorpidivano e tremavano per la stanchezza facilmente, ma niente sembrò fermarli dall’infilare l’uno le mani sotto la maglia dell’altro seguendo solo la voglia di toccare pelle nuda. E Derek sotto le sue mani era _del tutto_ diverso, perché era _così magro_ e i suoi muscoli non c’erano più, e la sua pelle al tatto non era come Stiles la ricordava, ma era anche vero che Derek reagiva al suo tocco proprio _come sempre_ e lo toccava con l’esperienza di chi sa come farlo gemere, e Stiles si sentiva morire e rinascere di continuo.

Se solo avessero potuto stare completamente nudi e concedersi di più…

Derek premette il volto nell’incavo del collo di Stiles per respirare a fondo l’odore della sua eccitazione nel momento in cui gli circondò l’erezione con una mano, e Stiles _singhiozzò_ e poi con gesti febbricitanti gli slacciò i pantaloni per poterlo ricambiare.

Si masturbarono a vicenda sussurrandosi sfiatati e rochi frasi all’orecchio, e fu incredibile come riuscirono ad alternare frasi piene di sentimento e mere indecenze.

_Ti amo così tanto che ogni volta che ti rivedo è come imparare di nuovo a respirare._

_La prossima volta ti scoperò così forte che mi sentirai addosso per giorni._

_Mi mancherai da impazzire, e forse l’unica cosa che mi farà andare avanti sarà sapere che ti manco anch’io._

_Voglio scoparti così forte da farti scordare che il mondo esiste._

_Sarai sempre sinonimo di sopravvivenza per me._

_Lo so che ti ecciterai da morire ogni volta che ti toccherai questo segno, ti conosco._

_Sarai sempre la mia Salvezza_.

_Di’ il mio nome e vieni per me, ti prego._

Stiles tremò quando raggiunse l’orgasmo, e aggrappandosi alla meglio allo schienale del divano toccò ancora Derek fino a farlo venire. Poi restarono fermi a guardarsi, col fiatone e la fronte imperlata di sudore.

Stiles non si era mai sentito così _completo_ in vita sua.

Si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro e si incontrarono a metà strada per baciarsi piano e con una tenerezza quasi febbrile.

Si fermarono dal baciarsi solo per darsi una sistemata e mettersi in una posizione più comoda, e poi ripresero a scambiarsi piccoli baci sul viso, sulle mani e sui polsi con una lentezza che sapeva di infinita devozione.

Derek gli baciò la fronte accarezzandogli il viso. «Mi sa che ora è meglio che tu vada».

Stiles avrebbe voluto rispondere petulante "Non voglio", ma avrebbe fatto male a entrambi, così si limitò ad annuire a labbra strette.

Derek si alzò per prima e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, e ora che non erano più così vicini Stiles sentì di colpo tanto freddo – fu come sentirsi rovesciare addosso una secchiata di tristezza gelata. Gli tremo il labbro e prima di rendersene conto si ritrovò a piangere singhiozzando.

Derek lo abbracciò subito. «Ehi, ehi! Andrà bene. Staremo bene» gli promise di nuovo, anche se con voce un po’ spezzata dalla commozione.

«Mi dispiace…» si sforzò di dire. «Non avrei voluto salutarti così». Perché doveva sempre sentirsi così tanto fragile e vulnerabile? Quando avrebbe cominciato a sentirsi più forte?

Derek gli sorrise con un pizzico di ironia, anche se aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Io invece non vorrei proprio salutarti e basta, quindi figurati».

Gli strappò una risata; si riprese un po’ e si asciugò il viso con le maniche. «Staremo bene» ripeté rauco e a bassa voce.

Derek poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Staremo bene. Ti amo».

«Ti amo anch’io».

Si scambiarono un ultimo bacio e poi Stiles si allontanò a passi esitanti. Derek annuì incoraggiante e lui si voltò, mettendo la mano sulla maniglia.

Aprì la porta come se fosse un cerotto da togliere, la richiuse e poi ci appoggiò la schiena.

Non c’era nessuno nei dintorni, forse perché gli altri a un certo punto dovevano aver sentito con l’udito da mannaro che era meglio lasciarli soli – _ops?_ – ma comunque il rumore della porta chiusa fu abbastanza forte da attirare l’attenzione di chi era a debita distanza: Lydia si affacciò da un paio di stanze più in là, vide che era uscito e sorridendo comprensiva andò da lui porgendogli le stampelle.

Lydia non fece alcun commento, non disse una sola parola, si limitò ad accarezzargli una spalla in modo affettuoso e consolatorio e a incamminarsi con lui verso la sua camera.

Quando infine Stiles fu seduto sul proprio letto, Lydia gli porse da bere e lui accettò l’offerta in silenzio.

«Vuoi stare un po’ da solo?» gli chiese con dolcezza e cautela.

Lui assentì tirando sul col naso. «Sì, grazie». Fece per stendersi su di un fianco, e lei lo aiutò subito, anche se ormai non era più strettamente necessario che qualcuno lo supportasse – le fu grato anche per quello.

Lo coprì con una coperta, gli accarezzò il viso, gli scoccò un bacio sulla tempia e poi eseguì la sua richiesta.

Stiles pianse in modo quieto, mugolando di tanto in tanto, ma una volta tanto non stava piangendo arrabbiato e frustrato per o contro qualcosa, era solo triste.

Il cellulare vibrò sopra il comodino, facendo troppo chiasso in quel silenzio così pieno di malinconia, e Stiles lo prese con in mente una mezza idea di chi gli avesse appena mandato un messaggio.

"Per me tu sarai sempre Sopravvivenza.  
Per me il tuo nome sarà sempre Salvezza."

Sorrise fra le lacrime e inviò a Derek lo stesso testo.

Si sentiva davvero misero in quel momento, però ci credeva sul serio: un giorno, sarebbero stati bene. E insieme.

 

 

 

Il giorno in cui Derek lasciò l’isola, Alena si concesse di abbracciare _davvero_ per la prima volta Stiles. Lei e Derek partirono con Cora per il Sud America, andando nel ranch del branco presso cui Cora era ospitata.

Lì sarebbe iniziata la seconda parte della loro riabilitazione, ovvero il ritorno alla società civile.

Poche ore dopo la partenza di Derek, Stiles decise di fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia. Fu un po’ faticoso camminare sulla sabbia, ma molto soddisfacente potere dire di essere arrivato a vedere il mare da solo.

Lydia andò con lui e lo aiutò a sedersi sulla sabbia asciutta e calda, sotto l’ombra delle palme e rivolti verso l’orizzonte blu.

«A cosa pensi?» gli domandò Lydia con discrezione.

Lui scrollò le spalle fissando le onde. «Niente di che, soltanto che l’oceano è l’unico muro che c’è tra me e il mondo civile, e forse mi protegge».

«Hai paura del mondo reale?»

«Solo l’idea di sentire il suono di un clacson mi provoca _fastidio_ » sospirò massaggiandosi la fronte. «I rumori della città, il traffico, la fretta della gente e l’odore di cemento e asfalto… L’oceano mi sta proteggendo da tutto ciò che _non_ mi è mancato. Pensare di dovere affrontare un incrocio da pedone nell’ora di punta mi fa venire voglia di rannicchiarmi in un angolo: non voglio stare in mezzo alla… _confusione_ ».

Lei assentì comprensiva. «Non sarà facile cambiare di nuovo stile di vita e riabituarti alla vita di città, ma agiremo con calma e cura» gli garantì.

Sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «Non è che io abbia molta scelta: non posso restare su quest’isola per sempre, devo per forza tornare alla civiltà».

Lydia emise un mormorio di comprensione e urtò piano il suo fianco con il proprio, facendolo dondolare di lato con affetto e leggera ironia. Stiles sospirò sorridendo e poggiò la testa sulla spalla di lei, Lydia gli schioccò un bacio sui capelli e inclinò la testa per poggiarla piano alla sua.

Osservarono le onde muoversi in modo quieto fino a quando Lydia riprese a parlare, inespressiva e con ironia asciutta. «Logan ha iniziato ad appostarsi per farmi la guardia ovunque come fa con te».

Stiles ridacchiò divertito ma con affetto. «Questo è perché ha cominciato a capire che sei sua amica».

«L’unica cosa che non lo fa sembrare inquietante è che non lo fa per sbavarmi addosso come un maniaco, ma per essere pronto a sbranare chiunque osi anche solo pestarmi un piede» biascicò lei con lieve sarcasmo. «È carino nel più strano dei modi».

«Abbiamo ancora molto da lavorare sui suoi rapporti interpersonali» ammise sorridendo ironico. «Sono comunque contento di vedere che gli hai dato la possibilità di conoscerti».

Lydia scrollò appena le spalle, facendo così sobbalzare un po’ la sua testa. «È un ragazzo molto dolce e sorprendentemente onesto quando si rivolge agli altri. Forse ho bisogno di più onestà nella mia vita».

Stiles sollevò la testa e la guardò passandosi una mano sulla guancia. «A proposito di quello di cui hai bisogno… credo che dobbiamo parlare di una cosa…»

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata acuta carica di scetticismo inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Sono serio» aggiunse. «In questi mesi, Scott, Kira e gli altri di tanto in tanto sono tornati a casa a tamponare le conseguenze delle loro assenze prolungate e rimettere ordine nelle proprie vite… tu _no_ » sottolineò deciso. «Ti circondi ancora di libri di Fisica, ma ti comporti come se il college per te non fosse più neanche un’opzione».

Lydia sospirò seccata distogliendo lo sguardo. «Lo sai _perché_ , non dovresti nemmeno porgermi questa domanda».

«Sì, in effetti lo so il motivo» ammise annuendo, «ma credo che sia giusto renderlo esplicito a parole. Scott lo sa? Tu e lui siete stati tutto ciò che è rimasto del branco, quando… quando…» esitò umettandosi le labbra, «quando io me ne sono _andato_ … quindi lo so quanto questa per voi possa essere una situazione delicata».

Lydia divenne più seria, anche se si limitò a fissare il mare. «Scott dice che non gli devo niente, io mi sono permessa di dissentire, ma… nei fatti comunque è vero che a Beacon Hills in sé non devo nulla. Sono lontana miglia e miglia da quel posto da mesi e non sono mai stata così bene in vita mia» confessò esalando, «e le poche settimane che ho passato al college non mi hanno fatta sentire viva come mettere insieme i pezzi delle indagini che ci hanno portato al Progetto Eden e a te. Se hai bisogno di una banshee nella Gilda, io ci sto» concluse con tono leggero ma sicuro.

Stiles inspirò a fondo l’odore del mare. «Forse non ero l’unico a necessitare di avere l’oceano intorno a sé come muro di protezione per un po’».

Lei assentì fissando l’orizzonte. «Forse» gli concesse.

«Non dovrai solo imparare a difenderti fisicamente da sola, ma anche a _combattere_ » precisò serio e deciso. «E dovrai anche imparare a maneggiare delle armi. E a sparare».

«Ci sto ancora».

«Bene» esalò inespressivo, «allora sei dentro».

Lei sorrise grata ma con un pizzico di malizia. «Grazie, _Master_ ».

Stiles sbottò una risata. «Sei la prima a chiamarmi così, sai?»

«Suona bene, vero?»

«Già» ammise con un mezzo ghigno.

«Non farci comunque l’abitudine» lo avvertì ironica.

«Senza dubbio».

 

 

 

Angela completò il suo periodo di terapia un po’ prima di Stiles e Taka, tornando in Giamaica accompagnata da una delle sue zie – suo padre restò lì ad aiutare ancora altri risvegliati, dato che gli umani stavano impiegando più tempo a guarire rispetto alle creature sovrannaturali.

Stiles la abbracciò forte, promettendole che sarebbero rimasti in contatto e che non appena tutto si fosse sistemato per bene e tutti loro si fossero assestati di nuovo alla vita normale, sarebbero andati a trovarla.

Lei pianse sporgendo il labbro, triste all’idea di doversi separare ancora una volta da delle persone a lei care, e il cuore di Stiles si strinse un po’.

Angela non era più una sua responsabilità, non spettava più a lui prendersi cura di lei, e in un certo senso ciò lo rendeva profondamente malinconico.

Dopo fu il turno di Taka di lasciare l’isola, ansioso di riprendere i suoi allenamenti con l’arco e vedere quanto avesse da lavorare per tornare in forma sfoggiando una mira perfetta. Salutò Stiles con un abbraccio commosso e gli disse che sarebbe stato il suo informatore sul campo su come procedeva la costruzione della casa della Gilda.

Quasi due settimane dopo, infine, a distanza di _dieci mesi_ da quando aveva riaperto gli occhi nel mondo reale, a Stiles venne dato il permesso ufficiale di lasciare l’isola.

Melissa lo aiutò a fare i bagagli disperdendo intorno a lui consigli materni, e quando Stiles all’improvviso si mise a piangere in modo silenzioso, lei lo fece sedere sul letto e lo abbracciò di lato baciandogli la tempia, limitandosi a mormorare di tanto in tanto "Lo so, lo so".

Non fu neanche facile capire perché stava piangendo: sollievo? Malinconia? Uno strano senso di vuoto dopo essere finalmente giunto alla meta? La paura di ciò che lo aspettava ancora? Probabilmente tutto ciò insieme.

Il viaggio fu incredibilmente lunghissimo e logorante.

Andarono via dall’isola su un elicottero militare e atterrarono in Nuova Zelanda. Da lì si spostarono in aereo fino in Australia, all’aeroporto di Melbourne. Dopo si aggiunsero quindici ore di volo per arrivare a Los Angeles.

Né Stiles né Logan si sentirono molto bene durante il viaggio, entrambi vomitarono e si sentirono febbricitanti per lo stress per un bel pezzo.

Stiles desiderò con tutto se stesso di potere rimettere i piedi a terra e basta.

Giunti a destinazione c’erano ancora parecchi chilometri da fare in macchina prima di arrivare a Beacon Hills, ma la loro scorta di medici e agenti li fecero sistemare in delle quiete camera d’albergo per riposare almeno per una notte, perché Stiles e Logan non erano per nulla in condizioni di proseguire ancora – e per giunta Logan necessitava di nutrirsi in un posto isolato e tranquillo, con i propri tempi.

Il giorno successivo, lo sceriffo li raggiunse fino all’albergo, e Stiles riabbracciò suo padre stando a stretto a lui per un bel po’, sentendosi un po’ più rassicurato e spargendo stavolta lacrime di solo sollievo.

Il viaggio verso Beacon Hills fu molto più piacevole e rilassato, perché Rafael si procurò un van militare, e Stiles, suo padre, Logan, Lydia, Melissa e Scott poterono viaggiare insieme sul retro, scambiando semplici chiacchiere frivole e stando in un’atmosfera più familiare.

Quando infine cominciarono a rallentare e a sobbalzare un po’, Stiles intuì che si erano appena inoltrati nella riserva, nel territorio di proprietà degli Hale. Una volta fermi, guardò con il cuore in gola suo padre che apriva lo sportello, e poi la luce del sole lo accecò per pochi secondi.

Riaprì gli occhi ed esitante scese dal van con l’aiuto di Scott.

L’odore di terra e verde era conosciuto, così come lo erano in un certo senso il rumore di una foresta, ma era molto diverso da quello a cui era abituato nell’Eden, ma comunque abbastanza familiare da fargli venire un magone un gola. Poi si voltò e vide il cottage.

Era stupidamente _da cartolina_ , c’era perfino un dondolo sotto il portico, e Stiles sorridendo e mordendosi un labbro corse a _adorarlo_ da più vicino – a nulla valsero le grida di Melissa di fare piano.

L’interno del cottage era semplice e confortevole; l’ingresso era principalmente un soggiorno con angolo cottura, poi c’erano due piccole camere da letto singole e un bagno. Quello era il piccolo mondo in mezzo agli alberi che Derek aveva fatto costruire per lui, per stare al riparo dal chiasso della vita reale, e Stiles ne stava amando ogni dettaglio.

Suo padre lo distrasse dalle sue considerazioni mentali posandogli una mano sulla spalla e sorridendo malinconico. «Puoi venire a trovarmi quando vuoi, lo sai».

«Certo» assentì esalando e sforzandosi di sorridere. Ci sarebbero ancora voluti un paio di giorni prima di riuscire a rimettere piede dentro la sua vecchia casa senza sentirsi soffocare dal peso di una vita che non aveva più, ma comprendeva perché suo padre fosse invece ansioso di rivederlo lì.

Si sentì un’auto fermarsi fuori: Chris Argent era arrivato lì insieme a Kira, per consegnare loro i bagagli e portare altra roba che sarebbe stata loro necessaria – un paio di coperte in più, delle pentole e delle tazze.

Stiles approfittò della piccola confusione che si creò per avvicinarsi a Logan, che si guardava intorno spaesato ma speranzoso; gli prese una mano e gli posò sul palmo la copia delle chiavi del cottage. «Benvenuto a casa» gli mormorò sorridendo.

Logan abbassò lo sguardo sulle chiavi abbozzando un sorriso timido. «Grazie» sussurrò.

Stiles lo abbracciò forte e per qualche attimo si dondolarono sul posto in modo idiota. Del resto, nonostante tutto erano ancora vivi, se lo potevano permettere di fare gli idioti.

 

 

 

Stiles non aveva per niente voglia di fare quattro passi per il centro abitato di Beacon Hills, ma comunque serviva una storia di copertura per il suo parziale ritorno in città: lo sceriffo sparse in giro una voce che in realtà era una mezza verità, cioè che Stiles dopo aver trascorso un anno intero in cattività a opera della setta aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo da solo per riprendersi e tornare a una vita normale. Nel frattempo un suo lontano cugino, cioè Logan, gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia.

Logan da parte sua aveva la propria terapia da portare avanti: cacciare dei predatori per nutrirsene lo avrebbe aiutato meglio a sopprimere l’istinto di, per esempio, _inseguire poveri innocenti che facevano jogging e sbranarli_ ; stare in mezzo alla folla cittadina avrebbe messo a dura prova i suoi istinti, era meglio farlo sfogare con la caccia, e per quel motivo avevano deciso che almeno tre volte alla settimana i mannari presenti sul territorio – Scott, Liam e Malia – e Chris Argent lo avrebbero accompagnato a cacciare nella riserva e bloccato se fosse stato necessario, diminuendo la sorveglianza man mano che avrebbe dimostrato di sapersela cavare.

Finora Logan non aveva attaccato nessun escursionista di passaggio, e lo consideravano una vittoria.

Stiles, nel frattempo, era diviso fra tre compiti: recuperare gli studi per prendersi il diploma con un esame esterno, andare in palestra per degli esercizi preparatori per tornare a impugnare la katana e continuare a aumentare la massa muscolare, e non per ultimo imparare a sparare.

Almeno non progrediva più troppo lentamente e ciò lo frustrava di meno, e la libertà di movimento e la possibilità di fare lunghe camminate per la riserva lo mettevano ancora di più a suo agio e distendevano i suoi nervi quando era necessario.

Lydia, d’altro canto, partecipava alle sue lezioni sulle armi da fuoco e frequentava assiduamente la palestra e delle lezioni private di autodifesa con Noshiko, Chris Argent e Deaton. La mattina lei e Stiles correvano insieme lungo un percorso sicuro all’interno della riserva, e a volte Stiles le insegnava come riconoscere le tracce di qualche animale.

Lydia aiutava anche Stiles con gli studi, prestandogli degli appunti del liceo o spiegandogli qualcosa che non gli era chiara, e passava una discreta quantità del proprio tempo nel cottage con Stiles e Logan, soprattutto perché partecipava anche in maniera indiretta alla costruzione della casa della Gilda, dando pareri e consigli.

Stiles continuava a sentire Derek grazie a delle lunghe chiamate via Skype, fuso orario permettendo. Ora che Derek stava di più all’aperto aveva assunto un colorito migliore e aveva sempre meno l’aria stanca. Neanche Derek sembrava avere molta voglia di visitare un centro abitato, ma in cambio stava avendo la possibilità di stare vicino a dei cavalli e si stava concedendo delle lunghe cavalcate da solo – diceva che era terapeutico anche quello, e Stile ne comprendeva il perché, dato che Roscoe gli mancava da morire.

Laddove Derek stava guadagnando uno strano accento che sapeva di spagnolo, Alena stava migliorando il proprio inglese, e ciò di conseguenza stava migliorando anche il suo umore visto che l’essere capita le rendeva la vita più facile. Cora l’aveva pure portata dal parrucchiere ad aggiustarsi i capelli, dato che anche se erano corti non voleva dire che non potesse avere un taglio alla moda, e Alena non era _mai_ stata da un parrucchiere e anche se c’erano andate quando nel negozio non c’era nessuno, Derek aveva raccontato a Stiles che lei era tornata a casa tutta rossa in faccia ed emozionata.

Angela aveva inviato a Stiles, Logan e Lydia dei barattoli pieni di sabbia della sua spiaggia e delle bellissime conchiglie che "riproducevano" il rumore del mare, ansiosa di poterli ospitare; Stiles cercava di chiamarla e parlarle ogni volta che poteva.

Quello che a Stiles mancava di più era l’adrenalina di andare in missione, il senso dell’avventura e avere dell’obiettivi importanti per tutti e non solo per se stesso: non si annoiava perché aveva davvero tanto da fare e da rimettere a posto nella propria vita, le sue giornate erano piene e scandite da appuntamenti con insegnanti e terapeuti, ma _combattere per qualcosa_ gli mancava. E quello era uno degli altri motivi per cui non sarebbe mai riuscito a restare a Beacon Hills.

Stiles in tutto ciò aveva anche avuto finalmente modo di conoscere i due nuovi elementi del branco di Scott: Liam era apertamente diffidente, Mason apertamente ottimista; Liam era fastidiosamente impulsivo, Mason fastidiosamente curioso. Ciò li rendeva oltremodo perfetti per il branco di Scott – sia in senso buono che in modo deleterio.

Stiles non si sentì troppo attratto dall’idea di interagire con loro due, perché percepì in maniera netta che erano qualcosa di "non suo", pezzi di vita di un branco che era sorto senza avere lui come fondatore, un branco che non aveva la sua impronta e che non avrebbe mai afferrato più in pieno il suo stile di vita.

Impiegò quasi più di due settimane a sentirsi abbastanza sicuro e forte da rientrare nella casa in cui era cresciuto.

Lo sceriffo invitò lui e Logan a guardare insieme una partita di baseball alla TV – visto che un invito a pranzo o cena per Logan sarebbe stato _imbarazzante_ – e li fece entrare in casa visibilmente emozionato.

Stiles non si sentì un estraneo fra quelle mura, ma le percepì davvero lontane da lui, come qualcosa di conosciuto in un’altra vita, anche se provò il più possibile a non darlo a vedere a suo padre.

La sua camera era _intatta_. Di sicuro era stata riordinata, e forse di solito dei teli coprivano il letto e la scrivania e suo padre li aveva tolti per l’occasione – dato che non erano impolverati – ma era rimasta per com’era – ciò fece ricordare a Stiles come suo padre portava ancora al dito la fede nuziale e come i vestiti di sua madre non fossero mai andati in beneficenza ma fossero ancora ripiegati nei cassetti della camera da letto matrimoniale.

Mentre era al centro della propria stanza a osservare i graffi che c’erano sui mobili – ricordando come lui stesso li avesse fatti e durante che caduta – Logan si affacciò dalla soglia della porta con aria un po’ impacciata.

«Quindi… vivevi qui?» gli chiese Logan, goffo e tamburellando le dita sullo stipite.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso malinconico e affettuoso. «Amico, è a dir poco bizzarro vederti dentro camera mia». Logan lo guardò interrogativo e confuso, lui si spiegò meglio. «Tu e la mia stanza appartenete a due vite diverse che ho svolto in posti differenti, vedervi insieme è un _gran mash up_ » ironizzò gesticolando.

«Ah» esalò, rilassando la posa e osservando poi con discrezione l’ambiente circostante.

«Che te ne sembra?» domandò Stiles, incuriosito.

Logan esitò. «La verità?»

«La verità» assentì con finta aria solenne.

«Non fatico moltissimo a vederti qui dentro, però…»

«Però?» incalzò.

«Mi sembra che sappia poco di te».

Stiles annuì ironico, inarcando un sopracciglio e guardandosi intorno. « _Precisamente_ » concordò.

Non ebbe nemmeno cuore di recuperare i suoi CD e DVD preferiti, o i libri che rileggeva più spesso: gli piaceva l’idea che tutto rimasse lì, perfettamente fermo e intatto a ricordo di una parte della sua vita che ormai era finita.

Non era più un adolescente da ormai parecchio tempo, non rinnegava niente, ma… tutto quello era come un vestito che non gli stava più bene addosso.

La sua vera strada era in un’altra direzione. Avrebbe trovato la felicità altrove.

 

 

 

Stiles prese la katana per il fodero e sospirando forte per scrollarsi un po’ di ansia da dosso uscì sul retro del cottage; lì c’erano ad aspettarlo Noshiko, Kira, Scott e Logan.

Da quando si era risvegliato non aveva ancora impugnato _Black Self_ con il proposito di usarla, perché sapeva che anche solo maneggiarla avrebbe stuzzicato in lui la voglia di recuperare qualche ricordo su come usarla, e visto che il suo cervello al risveglio non si era ricordato più nemmeno come produrre certi suoni, non aveva considerato saggio sforzarsi di rievocare le abilità della Nogitsune quando ancora non era in pieno possesso di tutte le sue facoltà mentali e fisiche.

Il momento per riprendere un pugno la katana però era infine arrivato.

Il retro del cottage era una sorta di piazzuola sicura circondata dagli alberi, un posto in cui volendo si poteva anche giocare con un pallone, e Stiles pensava che quell’atmosfera tranquilla e i lievi rumori della riserva di contorno lo avrebbero aiutato.

In teoria, avrebbe solo dovuto _ricordare_ per innescare nuovamente il processo di appropriazione dell’abilità, perché era qualcosa che aveva già fatto suo. In pratica, era solo un po’ "arrugginito".

Scott e Kira lo stavano fissando apprensivi, Noshiko con moderata curiosità, e Logan… qualcosa a metà tra l’inespressivo e l’essere certo di ciò che avrebbe visto. In qualche modo lo incoraggiò.

Estrasse _Black Self_ dal fodero con un movimento così fluido e naturale che per un attimo ne restò sorpreso, e poi lanciò il fodero a Logan, che lo prese al volo.

Inspirò a fondo chiudendo gli occhi e rilassando la posa, e per dei lunghi istanti ascoltò solo la natura e come il sole gli riscaldava la pelle. Poi con più leggerezza possibile spostò la mente verso dei ricordi di Raleigh, dei frammenti della conversazione avuta con lui prima del primo allenamento vero e proprio. E anche su pezzi della conversazione che aveva sostenuto con Theodora.

Il ritmo del suo respiro rallentò e la temperatura del suo corpo divenne più calda; i ricordi si fecero più veloci, vividi e intensi. Infine, trovò il ricordo giusto.

"Cosa ti è rimasto, Stiles?" insisté Raleigh. "Cosa c’è di solo tuo dentro di te, ora? È finita e tu non sarai più come prima. È finita e, anche se provi a rimettere ordine nella tua testa, tutto ormai è sporco in modo indelebile. È finita e non hai davvero modo di fargliela pagare, perché è uno _spirito_ , non ha un corpo e più che tenerlo imprigionato cos’altro puoi fargli? _Niente_. Non esiste un modo per farlo soffrire. È finita e ora hai _niente_ fra le mani. Sei vuoto proprio come la Nogitsune è il vuoto, e ciò vale a dire che comunque lei ha vinto e tu hai _perso_ ". E poi Derek aveva ringhiato il suo nome.

Il flash di un paio di occhi arancioni e un sorriso compiaciuto. "Avanti, mostrami la tua faccia, volpe umana".

Sentì riecheggiare in lui il suono di tamburi di guerre vecchie di secoli che non aveva combattuto personalmente, e lo stridere di lame di battaglie temporalmente vicine a lui; ciò lo caricò e lo esaltò. Desiderò con violenza combattere e imporre il proprio controllo, e la katana fra le sue mani sembrò perfetta e leggera, come se fosse un prolungamento naturale di un suo arto.

Aprì gli occhi e rigirò la lama fra le sue mani con gesti precisi, girando poi su se stesso in un esercizio privo di sbavature. Si fermò in posizione di attacco e pochi secondi dopo prese sul serio coscienza di ciò che aveva fatto.

Lo sforzo cognitivo gli pesò di colpo addosso: provò un senso di vertigine, ma si sforzò di restare fermo, anche se poté sentirsi impallidire.

«Amico!» esclamò Scott, sorpreso e con un vago sorriso fiero sul viso.

«Stai bene?» chiese Kira preoccupata.

Logan intervenne inespressivo. «Di solito è anche più intenso di così».

Stiles rilassò la posa, fece un paio di colpi di tosse e si passò una mano sulla fronte traendo dei respiri profondi. «Datemi qualche minuto».

Noshiko, a braccia conserte, assentì sorridendo soddisfatta. «Sei davvero pronto» decretò, «quando vuoi, possiamo cominciare».

 

 

 

Quello che più di tutto aveva aiutato Stiles a farsi tatuare senza svenire la prima volta, era stata l’affabilità e la cortesia di Oliver. Il suo buon tatuatore di Shellshelter non gli aveva mai posto alcuna domanda su ciò che sceglieva di tatuarsi, al massimo gli aveva dato dei consigli artistici senza mai imporsi e in più il suo studio oltre a essere pulito era _accogliente_.

Stiles si era sempre sentito a suo agio con Oliver, e fu questo il motivo che lo portò a scartare il primo tatuatore che incontrò: non era un tipo maleducato, ma sembrava troppo sicuro di sé e del proprio lavoro, e Stiles ebbe l’impressione che nei tatuaggi avrebbe messo molto di sé e poco di Stiles, magari finendo col fare di testa propria all’atto della tatuatura, quando in realtà Stiles desiderava una semplice copia dei lavori di Oliver.

Col secondo tatuatore andò molto meglio; lo studio si trovava parecchio lontano da Beacon Hills, ma sia Lydia che Scott insisterono col dire che sarebbero stati disponibili ad accompagnarlo.

Andò in ordine cronologico, iniziando col profilo della testa di una volpe in nero sotto la nuca.

Fece un po’ più male del previsto, ma le facce che faceva Lydia – seduta poco lontana da lui e impegnata a sfogliare il catalogo di un altro tatuatore di quello studio, che faceva lavori più estrosi – gli procurarono una buona distrazione.

Fu molto soddisfatto del lavoro finito, tant’è che aspettare la totale guarigione del tatuaggio per procedere con la scritta in giapponese nella parte interna dell’avambraccio destro fu un grande sforzo.

Lui e Logan presero con Deaton qualche informazione su come tatuare Logan, scoprendo così che la procedura era la stessa super masochistica dei mannari. Questo fece sgonfiare parecchio Stiles, che era stato molto contento dell’idea che lui e Logan avevano avuto, ma Logan dopo averci rimuginato sopra con espressione un po’ mesta, alla fine decise di procedere.

Sia Stiles che Logan scelsero di tatuarsi in stampatello il motto della Gilda sotto il tatuaggio della data di Inserimento. In più Logan si tatuò una piccolissima B nella parte interna del polso destro.

Furono tutte decisioni molto sentimentali e nostalgiche, ma nessuno ebbe nulla da ridire.

In un certo senso, Stiles credeva che ormai si era guadagnato appieno il diritto di portare stampata sul proprio corpo la storia della sua vita.

«Non avrai più il diritto di criticare il mio tatuaggio» gli disse Scott scherzando.

«Amico» gli replicò aggrottando la fronte, «taci, che i miei tatuaggi almeno hanno un fottuto senso!»

Neanche su quello qualcuno ebbe da ridire.

 

 

 

«Non dormirò con voi come se fossimo dei liceali che fanno uno stupido pigiama party!» sbottò Lydia, altezzosa, seccata e in una posa rigida.

Logan, seduto sul letto, la guardò confuso. «Non faremo festa, dormiremo soltanto».

Stiles sbuffò ghignando ironico. «Andiamo, Lydia, sappiamo entrambi che su di un letto hai fatto di peggio che limitarti a dormire con due uomini…»

«Non è questo il punto!»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Prendilo come un rito d’iniziazione: vuoi fare parte della Gilda? Devi dormire con i tuoi compagni».

Lei li fissò entrambi, scettica e arricciando appena il naso. «Siete seri?»

Logan si strinse nelle spalle, sulla difensiva. «È qualcosa che dà… conforto» biascicò.

Stiles sospirò appoggiandosi di spalle al muro. «Lo facevamo spesso e volentieri nell’Eden, specie se passavamo la notte all’aperto: avere una presenza amica accanto, sentire il calore del corpo di qualcuno, era quasi una necessità, ci rilassava e ci faceva sentire un po’ più… _al sicuro_ » esalò l’ultima parola.

Lydia li guardò con occhio critico per una manciata di minuti, poi espirò a fondo, arrendendosi. «Ok, ma!» alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso. «Solo per questa volta!»

«Sicuro» borbottò Stiles, ironico. Sulla faccia di Logan c’era un timidissimo sorriso di felicità – lui era quello a cui più di tutti mancava dormire col conforto di una presenza amica accanto – e Stiles dubitava che quello stesso sorriso non avrebbe fatto cedere Lydia un’altra volta.

Lydia tra l’altro ormai passava al cottage così tanto tempo – allenandosi anche con loro – che c’era parecchia sua roba sparsa qua e là, vestiti comodi per la notte compresi.

Sistemarsi sul materasso non fu neanche un grosso problema, perché Stiles tirò giù con sé Lydia – che emise uno squittio di indignazione – e Logan come sua abitudine si sistemò ai piedi del letto, quasi abbracciando le loro gambe.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi sistemandosi su di un fianco, ma percepì subito che Lydia si stava ostinando a guardarsi intorno, irrigidita.

«Quindi…» esordì a un tratto Lydia, con un velo di sarcasmo, «è così che dormite? Con un gufo che vi canta una serenata alla finestra in compagnia delle cicale? E questo zampettare che sento sono _ratti_? E voi ragazzi usate del deodorante, perché giuro che…»

Stiles le replicò con altrettanto sarcasmo, spingendola in un modo un po’ brusco a rivolgergli le spalle per abbracciarla da dietro. «Stai zitta e dormi, Lydia».

Lei emise un borbottio lamentoso e offeso, Logan si accoccolò di più ai loro piedi. Pochi minuti dopo, il respiro di Lydia divenne più lento e calmo, e non molto dopo Stiles si addormentò con la certezza che tutti e tre stessero per addormentarsi sereni come non succedeva da un bel pezzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il pezzo di dialogo di Raleigh viene dal capitolo 11 (cioè il primo capitolo del Terzo Libro).


	42. Libro 5 - Controlla - Capitolo 10

 

In effetti Lydia in seguito dormì altre due volte con loro: la prima con la scusa che dopo aver guardato insieme parecchi film uno dopo l’altro si era fatto troppo tardi, la seconda perché quella sera pioveva molto e non era prudente guidare in quelle condizioni, con il rischio che l’auto andasse in panne ancora prima di uscire dalla riserva.

Quell’ultima volta avevano chiacchierato fino a quando il sonno non aveva avuto la meglio su di loro, e a via di parlare di annedoti Lydia si era ritrovata a raccontare i suoi ultimi anni a Logan, con sarcasmo asciutto e una buona dose di freddo cinismo accompagnato da sopracciglia inarcate – dal Morso di Peter alla morte di Allison, passando da come Peter l’aveva usata per tornare in vita.

«Come stai?» gli aveva chiesto Logan infine, atono e appena apprensivo.

Lydia si era fermata, colta di sorpresa e con espressione confusa. «Cosa?»

«Come stai _ora_ » aveva ripetuto Logan, scrollando le spalle con un po’ d’impaccio.

«Beh.. io» e si era schiarita la voce, con gli occhi lucidi, «credo di stare riprendendomi» aveva risposto vaga ed esitante.

Stiles e Lydia si erano scambiati uno sguardo, lei aveva sospirato e quell’argomento si era chiuso lì, ma a Stiles venne il dubbio se qualcuno avesse mai chiesto a Lydia come stava.

Probabilmente no.

 

 

 

Le conversazioni con Derek avvenivano sempre a orari anomali per via della differenza di fuso orario che c’era fra loro due, e si tenevano in camera di Stiles, con il portatile in grembo e a volte una coperta leggera sulle spalle.

«Il mio corpo sta cambiando» mormorò Stiles, guardandosi le mani pensoso e flettendo le dita. Derek, dall’altra parte dello schermo, gli rispose con un mormorio pensoso, come a spronarlo con delicatezza a continuare a parlare pure, se voleva, e Stiles lo fece.

«Il padre di Liam dice che è normale» si strinse nelle spalle mettendosi inconsapevolmente sulla difensiva, «perché e io e Logan siamo rimasti dormienti e bloccati dentro uno spazio stretto per un anno proprio nel periodo in cui di solito i maschi sviluppano di più, e quindi ora che stiamo molto tempo all’aperto e facciamo parecchia attività fisica stiamo migliorando e crescendo di colpo».

«Da qui non riesco a vederti per intero e per bene» gli disse Derek, agitando una mano, «ma comunque lo noto che hai un aspetto migliore» sorrise ironico e con affetto. «La salute ha un colore che ti dona».

Lui sbuffò un sorriso. «Dona anche a te» ribatté sul suo stesso tono. «È solo che… a volte mi percepisco così diverso da avere un po’ paura? Voglio dire» provò a spiegarsi meglio, «non riesco davvero a vedere questi cambiamenti su di me, se mi guardo allo specchio a parte un colorito diverso non vedo altro, ma poi capita che mi renda conto troppo tardi di avere messo troppa forza in uno slancio per fare un salto, o in una presa per reggermi, e lì mi rendo conto che sono diventato più… _atletico_? _Forte_?» pronunciò insicuro. «E sono diventato pure due centimetri più alto!» sbuffò incredulo. Poi afflosciò le spalle e proseguì a parlare.

«Perlopiù è guardando Logan che mi accorgo di quanto devo essere effettivamente cambiato: lui è diventato più alto di ben _cinque centimetri_ e adesso ha più muscoli di Scott, ci crederesti?» sbottò sbalordito, facendo ridere Derek. «Ed è logico che sia così, perché…» inspirò a fondo e scosse la testa passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

«Quando nei primi mesi nell’Eden ho chiesto a Logan quanti anni aveva» continuò Stiles, «mi ha detto che era stato Inserito a diciotto anni e ne aveva da poco compiuti diciannove; io sono stato Inserito a diciassette anni e non molto dopo ne ho compiuti diciotto. _Ora_ Logan fra qualche mese compirà _ventuno anni_ : è un _uomo_ , l’ho visto per un lungo tempo come un adolescente, ma in realtà ha il corpo di un uomo e in teoria anch’io e…» trasse un respiro tremante, «questo è come ci ha incasinato la testa stare nell’Eden. Il mio corpo sta cambiando e non riesco a vederlo, solo a percepirlo quasi per sbaglio».

«Se ti può consolare, penso che il tuo nuovo corpo sia magnifico» gli disse Derek, con un sorriso furbo ma morbido.

Lui lo guardò scettico.   
Derek abbassò lo sguardo e Stiles lo vide maneggiare il proprio cellulare. «Qualche giorno fa, Lydia ha inviato a Cora questa foto, e lei poi l’ha inoltrata a me».

Il cellulare di Stiles vibrò, lui lo prese e aprì la foto che Derek gli aveva appena inviato.

Era lui di spalle. _A spalle nude_ , si vedeva che aveva fra le mani una maglia ed era nell’atto di indossarla.

A dire il vero, Stiles si riconobbe solo per la volpe tatuata, per l’orlo dei pantaloni che si vedevano e per la maglia, altrimenti non sarebbe stato così sicuro di essere lui. Quelle erano davvero delle _grandi spalle_.

Si schiarì la voce, posò il cellulare e intrecciò le dita con un pizzico di nervosismo. «Non credo di essere io, Lydia ci avrà photoshoppato il tatuaggio sopra».

Derek sorrise ironico. «Ah sì?»

Stiles sbuffò forte stropicciandosi gli occhi, un po’ frustrato e un po’ _contento_. «Io… Ti piaccio davvero?»

«Sì, mi piace come stai diventando» lo rassicurò sorridendo con affetto.

Stiles si morse un labbro a sguardo basso, cercando di cacciare via quel pizzico di timidezza che provava. «Mi mancano i tuoi addominali» cercò di suonare sia sfacciato che malinconico.

Derek per tutta risposta si sfilò la maglia ridendo.

Stiles rise altrettanto coprendosi la faccia con le mani. «Oh mio Dio, siamo entrambi _assurdamente ridicoli_ ».

Lui appallottolò la maglia e la lanciò da qualche parte, rivolgendo poi a Stiles uno sguardo più nostalgico. «Mi manchi».

Stiles si sentì un groppo in gola. «Mi manchi anche tu».

«Ancora qualche mese e ci rivedremo, ok?» lo incoraggiò con affetto.

Annuì sorridendo a labbra strette. «Ok».

 

 

 

Finora si erano avvicinati alla città con estrema cautela, evitando le ore di punta e i posti affollati, limitandosi a fare cose come la spesa o qualche semplice commissione in negozi non troppo frequentati.

Scott aveva proposto di andare al cinema a inizio settimana e di pomeriggio, per evitare di incontrare molte persone e per stare in una sala non piena, ma sia Stiles che Logan non si erano sentiti molto entusiasti all’idea di stare un paio di ore al buio in un posto sconosciuto, bombardati da un audio altissimo.

Lydia alla fine li aveva convinti ad andare con lei a Hill Valley, la cittadina limitrofa a Beacon Hills, a fare una semplice passeggiata senza preoccuparsi troppo di sembrare strani e fuori posto, dato che lì non li conosceva nessuno.

Partirono in tre con l’auto di Lydia, lei alla guida, Stiles sul sedile passeggero, Logan dietro.

Il viaggio all’andata fu più che tranquillo, perché il fatto che ormai si conoscessero bene rese l’atmosfera più rilassata, e più che altro trascorsero il tempo a scambiarsi battute più o meno mordaci criticando con ironia l’uno i gusti musicali degli altri.

Stava andando bene.

Lydia fermò l’auto in un larghissimo parcheggio all’aperto, e poi con naturalezza li invitò a seguirla, senza mai accennare al fatto che loro due si stavano muovendo a passi cauti.

Mantennero con lieve sforzo l’atmosfera leggera che prima avevano creato, diventando un po’ tesi solo quando arrivarono alla strada principale della città, quella più piena di negozi e quindi più animata.

Lydia provò a distrarli indicando loro la vetrina di una cartoleria e poi quella di una pelletteria di lusso in cui c’erano esposti dei set da scrivania con prezzi da capogiro, e sembrò funzionare.

La gente correva veloce intorno a loro, fissando solo gli orologi al polso, i cellulari e i colori dei semafori, e anche se ciò _strideva_ un po’ sui loro nervi, riuscivano a non farsi sopraffare da quella confusione.

Logan però stava avendo a che fare anche con gli odori – lo stress e il nervosismo della gente – e per lui era visibilmente un po’ più difficile rilassarsi, ma Stiles cercava di dargli conforto sfiorandogli spesso la o la spalla con la propria, e Lydia di tanto in tanto gli stringeva piano una mano intorno al polso.

Stava continuando a funzionare bene, quando all’improvviso _accadde_.

A pochi passi da loro un bambino molto piccolo cadde; la merenda che aveva in mano finì sul marciapiede e lui si sbucciò entrambi i palmi delle mani; scoppiò a piangere forte.

Lo strillo acuto del pianto fu come un trapano nell’orecchio, li fece sobbalzare. Stiles in un attimo ricordò il terrore che gli saliva addosso nell’Eden quando sentiva in lontananza qualcuno piangere di dolore – erano stati attaccati? Chi si era fatto male? – e quando col fiatone si scrollò di dosso quella sensazione notò come Logan si era irrigidito. Era spaventato, ma le sue narici si muovevano come se stessero seguendo la scia di un odore – quello del _sangue_.

A ciò dovette unirsi quello dell’adrenalina dei passanti che _corsero_ a soccorrere il bambino e la madre.

Il volto di Logan si distorse in una smorfia di sofferenza e poi scappò via.

Stiles e Lydia lo seguirono col cuore in gola, gridandogli di fermarsi.

Lo raggiunsero solo quando lui si fermò nel parcheggio, di fronte all’auto di Lydia.

Aveva le mani fra i capelli, gli occhi lucidi, un’espressione distrutta e tremava. «Ho bisogno di andare via, di allontanarmi» biascicò confuso.

Lydia recuperò subito le chiavi dalla borsa, preoccupata e in ansia.

Stiles stese le mani avanti a si avvicinò a Logan cercando di rassicurarlo. «Va tutto bene, Log, non hai attaccato nessuno, non hai nemmeno fatto scattare gli artigli, non ti sono mutati neanche gli occhi…»

Logan scrollò la testa, stava cominciando a piangere. «È bastato così poco…»

«Lo so, ma ti sei fermato e non è successo niente» precisò Stiles con cautela, «non hai fallito, Log…»

Lydia aprì le portiere dell’auto, e Logan scattò subito a rifugiarsi sui sedili posteriori, stringendo gli arti al petto come a farsi piccolo.

«Era un bambino…» lo sentirono mormorare piangendo.

Lydia passò le chiavi a Stiles e s’intrufolò per metà nell’auto; allungò una mano per toccargli una spalla ma lui si ritrasse. «Logan» lo chiamò con voce incrinata, «mi dispiace, è colpa mia, avremmo dovuto aspettare un po’ di più…»

«No, non è così, è che io non sono _adatto_ …»

Stiles provò a contraddirlo. «No, non c’è nulla da aggiustare in te, ricordi?»

Lui in risposta emise un brutto singhiozzo.

Lydia entrò del tutto in auto, si sedette e con delicatezza spinse Logan a inclinarsi di lato, per appoggiare la testa sul suo grembo. «Mi dispiace» gli ripeté di nuovo, col volto umido di lacrime, «ti prometto che la prossima volta andrà meglio» gli accarezzò le braccia che lui teneva strette a sé.

Stiles chiuse la portiera e salì sistemandosi sul posto di guida. Prima di avviare il motore scambiò uno sguardo con Lydia tramite lo specchietto retrovisore.

Erano ancora più vulnerabili di quanto pensavano, ma almeno Logan non era scappato via pure da loro due. Era già qualcosa.

Mise in moto e riportò tutti e tre a casa.

 

 

 

Nelle notti successive, Logan dormì con Stiles, e lui non se ne lamentò perché in fondo necessitava di sapere che Logan era al sicuro anche nel sonno.

La terza notte, però, sia lui che Logan vennero svegliati all’improvviso dai dei rumori.

Stiles sbarrò di colpo gli occhi, rimanendo fermo immobile con la guancia contro il cuscino e l’orecchio teso: un’auto si era fermata davanti al cottage, sentì il suono di uno sportello che veniva aperto e richiuso.

Logan si alzò con espressione sorpresa e confusa. « _Lydia_ » mormorò.

Stiles lo seguì fino alla porta, non meno perplesso di lui, e quando Logan aprì si ritrovarono davanti Lydia in una comoda tenuta da notte, rigida per la frustrazione e con l’aria molto stanca.

«Non riesco a dormire da sola» esordì, sembrando seccata con se stessa.

Logan si limitò ad assentire, la prese per mano e la guidò verso la camera di Stiles, che chiuse la porta d’ingresso sorridendo con affetto.

Quando Lydia fu ben accoccolata fra Stiles e Logan, finalmente la sua posa si sciolse un po’; tirò su col naso, e Stiles grazie alla luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra vide che stava piangendo frustrata artigliando una mano contro il suo petto.

«A volte mi fisso inspiegabilmente su un ricordo» confessò a Stiles a bassa voce, «non so perché mi ostino a farlo e perché non riesco a liberarmene. E poi quando mi addormento il ricordo diventa un incubo, mi sveglio e non riesco ancora a liberarmene».

Logan a occhi chiusi la strinse di più a sé.

«Capita anche a me» ammise Stiles con dolcezza. «Aspetta solo che questa notte passi» cercò di rassicurarla.

Lei annuì piano chiudendo gli occhi.

Dopo non molto, i respiri di Lydia e Logan diventarono lenti e regolari; si erano addormentati. Stiles li imitò a breve.

 

 

 

Nel frattempo che Stiles armeggiava con le chiavi per potere entrare nella pista di pattinaggio, Logan si guardava intorno confuso.

«Perché siamo qui?»

Lydia lo prese per mano e lo portò con sé verso le panche, sorridendo furba e con aria cospiratoria. «Avevo voglia di pattinare un po’, ti dispiace?» Lui scosse la testa.

Stiles ridacchiò e andò a recuperare dall’auto di Lydia una scatola proveniente da una pasticceria, da nascondere vicino la pista. Avevano avuto bisogno dell’aiuto di suo padre per avere la pista tutta per loro per un pomeriggio, ma Stiles credeva che ne era valsa la pena.

Quando tornò, Lydia e Logan avevano già indossato i pattini e stavano andando verso l’attrezzatura da hockey che _misteriosamente e casualmente_ si trovava ammucchiata lì in un angolo. Messi i pattini ai piedi li seguì subito.

Logan restò stupito come un bambino quando gli porsero il bastone da hockey, ma non impiegarono molto a convincerlo a sfruttare quella fantomatica occasione per insegnare loro qualche mossa del gioco.

Parecchie scivolate e risate dopo, Logan era _felice e rilassato_ , e Stiles si rese conto che perfino lui stesso e Lydia non erano così contenti e sorridenti da lungo tempo.

Durante una pausa, Stiles andò a riprendere la scatola nascosta e poi tornò indietro aprendola e mostrandola a Logan.

«Buon compleanno!» esclamò, accendendo le candele a forma di numero ventuno che c’erano sulla torta di modeste dimensioni che lui e Lydia avevano comprato. Non che Logan _mangiasse torte_ , ma purtroppo era più che probabile che non avesse mai festeggiato sul serio un compleanno… contava il pensiero.

Logan boccheggiò meravigliato. «Lo sapevate?»

Lydia rise prendendo una ditata di panna e sporcandogli il naso. « _Sì_!»

Lui si pulì strofinandoci sopra il palmo della mano e sorridendo timido.

«Dai, soffia ed esprimi un desiderio!» lo esortò Stiles.

Logan si mordicchiò il labbro e poi lo fece.

«Complimenti» gli disse Lydia ironica, «ora volendo potresti anche _legalmente_ ubriacarti. Peccato che hai un sistema immunitario sovrannaturale».

Scoppiarono a ridere e il modo in cui le loro risate echeggiarono nella pista li rese ancora più carichi ed esaltati.

 

 

 

Il tempo trascorso con Lydia e Logan al di fuori degli allenamenti e delle ore di terapia sapeva un po’ della leggerezza che forse in quegli ultimi anni non aveva avuto. Era molto simile a dei momenti che aveva vissuto nell’Eden con le persone che per lui erano state care, e probabilmente proprio per questo Stiles ci teneva a conservarli per bene nella sua memoria.

Lydia andò con loro anche al maneggio, quando Logan si sentì pronto per _affrontarlo_ , e Stiles con un po’ di sforzo e qualche preghiera riuscì a convincere Lydia a salire in sella dietro di lui. Potere fare delle lunghe passeggiate a cavallo e andare al galoppo lo fece sentire particolarmente vivo, e promise a se stesso che presto avrebbe riavuto un cavallo tutto suo.

Suo padre gli aveva regalato un’altra jeep di seconda mano, molto più moderna di Roscoe – la sua vecchia jeep era andata completamente distrutta nell’incidente inscenato dagli Osservatori – ma Stiles non l’aveva ancora guidata, lasciandosi accompagnare ovunque da Lydia e Scott o mettendo mano di tanto in tanto sulla macchina di Lydia. Sentiva ancora troppo la presenza delle redini sui palmi per stringere le mani su un volante, tornare a guidare voleva dire in un certo senso arrendersi al fatto che per spostarsi non avrebbe più usato un cavallo, e questo lo rendeva incredibilmente malinconico.

Nell’Eden i cavalli non erano solo un mezzo di trasporto, erano affidabili e leali compagni di lunghi viaggi, e Stiles non riusciva a smettere di pensare al suo Roscoe, svanito insieme a tutto l’Eden.

Nostalgia a parte, le settimane continuavano a passare fra brevi ritorni di brutti ricordi e solidi miglioramenti, e una mattina Stiles, tornando dalla solita corsa fra gli alberi, trovò una tenera sorpresa ad aspettarlo.

Lydia quel giorno non era andata a correre con lui, perché la sera prima era rimasta al cottage fino a tardi a tradurre un bestiario dal latino antico, e stremata com’era Stiles non l’aveva neanche svegliata.

La trovò ancora addormentata nel suo letto, sdraiata di fianco con Logan che dormiva accoccolato contro il suo petto; erano abbracciati in una posa che non aveva nulla di sensuale e che sapeva di tutto l’affetto e conforto che in fondo quei due meritavano di avere.

Stiles rimase per qualche minuto a osservarli stando appoggiato allo stipite della porta, poi andò a prepararsi un caffè con più buon umore di prima.

 

 

 

Stiles, Logan e Lydia correvano a perdifiato per la riserva.

La sera stava per scendere e di conseguenza i sensi dei predatori presenti, sovrannaturali e non, stavano per acuirsi.

Stiles sapeva che ormai non potevano più coprire le loro tracce e che i loro inseguitori stavano guadagnando terreno: l’unica cosa da fare era individuare un campo più appropriato in cui affrontarli.

Continuò a correre guardandosi intorno con occhiate rapide fino a quando non vide un posto che faceva al caso loro: a terra c’era parecchia roba che poteva essere usata come arma impropria.

«Dobbiamo fermarci!» avvertì gli altri, saltando sopra una grossa roccia che sporgeva dal terreno.

Logan si arrestò facendo scattare gli artigli e illuminando gli occhi di bianco, Lydia impugnò i coltelli che teneva nascosti su di sé.

Pochi secondi dopo, dei ringhi di mannari li raggiunsero, e Logan rispose con un proprio ringhio mentre Stiles sfoderava la katana.

Scott, Liam e Malia si fecero avanti di slancio, e quando Scott saltò verso Stiles, lui gli andò incontro saltando giù dalla roccia.

Le loro braccia si scontrarono bloccandosi a vicenda. Gli occhi di Scott brillarono di più di rosso e Stiles ghignò compiaciuto.

«Ed eccoci qui, Scottie. Vediamo chi è il migliore, adesso!»

Raleigh probabilmente non avrebbe definito quella lotta elegante, ma senza dubbio i colpi che tutti e sei si inflissero furono abbastanza _soddisfacenti_.

Logan contro Malia fu uno scontro fatto di forza bruta e a chi ringhiava più forte e incazzato, mentre poco più in là Lydia oltre a usare su Liam i propri coltelli sfruttava tutte le rocce che trovava a disposizione per dargliele addosso, perché lei era quel tipo di donna che sapeva come fare danni a un uomo sbattendogli ripetutamente addosso con brutalità una scarpa dal tacco dodici.

Scott era un po’ più difficile da tenere a bada, perché in passato si era già allenato parecchio con Kira e sapeva come stare al passo con chi maneggiava una katana; Stiles pensò che forse farlo stancare contro un wendigo avrebbe giocato a suo favore, e con una contromossa lo spinse contro Malia, facendogli prendere il suo posto davanti a Logan.

Stiles prontamente bloccò Malia dal rialzarsi in piedi mettendole la katana sulla gola; la fissò ghignando furbo e schioccando la lingua, lei ringhiò arrabbiata e gli diede all’improvviso un calcio nello stinco che lo fece allontanare da lei.

Pochi minuti dopo Stiles capì che forse per Logan non era stato propriamente facile parare i pugni di Malia – e forse farla finire col sedere per terra non era stata una mossa prudente, anzi l’aveva motivata di più.

Lui e Logan riuscirono a scambiarsi di nuovo i posti dopo una lunga danza fatta di colpi schivati, ma in effetti Stiles trovò Scott un po’ più stanco – i wendigo erano _fottutamente forti_.

Tornare a combattere contro Scott fu soddisfacente – si udì di sottofondo Liam urlare "Cazzo, mi hai morso!" – e la parte più oscura e _antica_ di Stiles si sentì incredibilmente _esaltata_.

Con l’aiuto di un paio di trucchetti sporchi e delle finte che Scott di certo _non_ apprezzò, Stiles infine riuscì a metterlo a tappeto, sovrastandolo puntandogli la katana contro la gola mentre lui era disteso sulla schiena.

Poco più in là, Logan teneva Malia bloccata contro il tronco di un albero stringendole una mano artigliata intorno al collo, e Liam era a terra con il ginocchio di Lydia premuto contro il petto e una manica inchiodata nel terreno con un coltello.

Noshiko e Chris si avvicinarono a loro con espressioni fiere e compiaciute, Kira era sbalordita e un po’ confusa, e Mason li fissava sorpreso e a bocca aperta.

«È stato… particolarmente _intenso_ ». E non era neanche la prima volta che Mason diceva una cosa simile, ma a parte quello suonò come un buon eufemismo per "che botte da orbi".

Scott esalò rassegnato rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo. «Amico, potresti una volta tanto non giocare sporco durante una simulazione?»

Stiles ghignò porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. «E diventare prevedibile? _Mai_. E comunque ormai conosci la mia natura, no?»

Lui gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e sarcastica.

Intorno a loro, gli altri cominciarono a darsi una sistemata e a spolverarsi dandosi delle manate addosso.

Chris si avvicinò a Stiles assentendo compiaciuto. «Riuscite a combattere insieme come una squadra. Questo è un grande passo avanti».

Stiles rivolse delle occhiate fiere a Logan e Lydia, che stavano sorridendo allo stesso modo a loro volta. «Lo sappiamo. _Siamo quasi pronti_ ».

 

 

 

Erano passati sei mesi e una manciata di giorni da quando Stiles aveva rimesso piede a Beacon Hills, e ora era nello studio del suo tatuatore per l’ultimo controllo delle condizioni del suo _ultimo tatuaggio_.

La lunga scia che gli percorreva a spirale il polso destro a primo acchito poteva sembrare da lontano una riga di strani caratteri in nero, forse anche rune o qualcosa in una lingua antica: solo guardandoli da più vicino si poteva notare che in realtà erano delle semplici iniziali, ognuna scritta in uno stile diverso e tutte abbastanza vicine da potere sembrare una catena sottile.

Aveva scelto di portare sempre con sé le iniziali di Akio, Marjorie, Philip, Linda, Bhanuja, Gina, Vicky, Theodora, Siobhán, Luigi, Diego, Rico, Fabrice, Ismail, Ling, Silvia, Benjamin, Hilma, Charlie, Oscar e Oliver – un tributo al suo tatuatore di Shellshelter gli era sembrato doveroso.

Non erano state tatuate in ordine di importanza, ma a seconda di dove Stiles preferiva che fossero. Per esempio, la A di Akio e la M di Marjorie erano l’una accanto all’altra e sulla parte centrale e superiore del polso, mentre la P di Philip era sotto, vicino alle linee azzurrine nelle vene – come qualcosa di più intimo e privato.

Lo rendeva fiero e più fiducioso il fatto che in futuro, ogni volta che avrebbe impugnato un’arma per combattere per qualcosa sarebbe stato con i loro nomi sul polso.

Uscito dal laboratorio, vide Logan seduto ad aspettarlo nella saletta d’ingresso. Era su un divanetto, accanto a lui c’era una bambina che forse andava a malapena a scuola, inginocchiata a terra e china a colorare un album posato sul tavolino da caffè.

«Quale pensi sia più bello per il tutù?» chiese la bambina a Logan, mettendogli davanti agli occhi un pennarello fuxia e uno lilla.

Logan non sembrò molto confuso da quella domanda, solo un po’ sorpreso, e aggrottando la fronte indicò il fuxia. « _Questo_ ».

La piccola assentì solenne come se lo avesse trovato un consiglio saggio che incontrava il suo sommo benestare, e tornò a colorare.

Stiles però poté notare l’accenno di sorriso tenero e nostalgico che c’era sul viso di Logan: quella bambina era del tutto ignara che in realtà lui era una creatura pericolosa, e non sempre lui si concedeva il lusso di stare accanto a qualcosa di così fragile e innocente; era qualcosa che ancora stava imparando a fare, anche se grazie a Stiles e Lydia ormai aveva fatto parecchi passi in avanti.

Salutarono i tatuatori e la loro assistente e poi uscirono dal negozio andando verso la nuova jeep di Stiles.

Una volta saliti in macchina, mentre Logan si sistemava la cintura di sicurezza, Stiles col cellulare scattò un paio di foto al tatuaggio, inviandole poi a Derek.

Mise in moto e ripartirono alla volta di Beacon Hills.

«Quindi…» esordì Logan, con un velo d’impaccio e accarezzandosi con il pollice la piccola B tatuata nella parte interna del polso destro, «Noshiko ti ha dato l’ok per prepararti all’ultima prova?»

«Già» assentì Stiles, fissando la strada davanti a loro.

«Siete certi che non si rivelerà pericoloso?»

«Beh, di certo _sarà_ pericoloso: io e Kira dovremo metterci tutta la nostra forza, tutta la nostra abilità e tutto il nostro istinto, proprio per vedere quanto controllo abbiamo su tutte e tre le cose» scrollò le spalle. «Noshiko, Chris e Deaton saranno comunque presenti e pronti a fermarci, se supereremo un certo limite».

Logan fece una smorfia fra il preoccupato e il poco convinto. «Se ne siete certi voi…»

Stiles sorrise comprensivo. «Andrà bene. Mi fido di me stesso e delle persone che ci circondano, so che in caso ci fermeranno».

«E poi andremo via da Beacon Hills?» biascicò Logan, atono.

«Già» si voltò appena a guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ti dispiace?»

«Non proprio» scrollò le spalle. «Mi manca… _fare qualcosa_ » pronunciò vago e gesticolando in modo goffo.

«Conosco la sensazione» esalò Stiles, comprensivo. «Manca anche a me andare in missione e fare qualcosa di concreto».

«Forse non siamo tagliati per altri tipi di vita» affermò Logan, inespressivo.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso ironico e soltanto lievemente amaro. «Mi sa proprio di no, non siamo tagliati».

 

 

 

Stiles camminava a piedi scalzi per la riserva; era coperto solo da un paio di pantaloni usurati di una tuta, una canotta e una felpa nera che aveva vissuto con lui parecchi allenamenti al fresco del primo mattino, e nella mano destra stringeva _Black Self_ nel suo fodero nero e laccato.

Era un pomeriggio grigio e secco, i suoi piedi contro il terreno non facevano rumore e le sue orecchie erano tese alla ricerca di suoni che non appartenessero alla natura.

Continuò a camminare seguendo l’estensione del canto di un paio di uccellini e del rumore della corsa di uno scoiattolo su dei rami, visualizzando mentalmente tutto ciò che quei suoni incontravano lungo il loro percorso, e poi giunse alla loro _fine_.

Si erano fermati perché c’era _qualcosa_.

Allargò un po’ la presa sulla katana e poi richiuse le dita intorno a essa abbassandole piano a ventaglio, l’una dopo l’altra, e a passi decisi ma cauti andò nella direzione in cui i rumori terminavano.

Ghignò con malizia quando si accorse che anche chi c’era lì aveva iniziato a incamminarsi verso di lui.

Rallentò solo quando Kira fu in vista, scalza come lui, con i capelli raccolti e legati ben fermi e con in mano la propria katana.

L’uno aveva trovato l’altra, ora potevano cominciare.

Privi d’espressione, si fissarono negli occhi per un lungo attimo in cui la natura intorno a loro tacque, e poi si scagliarono l’uno verso l’altra sfoderando le lame.

Si udì solo il rumore dei foderi incrociati perché impugnati e usati come bastoni, e lo stridere metallico delle loro katane; nessuno dei due gridò, né i loro volti si deformarono durante l’attacco per lo sforzo: furono perfetti, eleganti e _forti_.

Duellarono a colpi precisi e mirati, studiando a lungo la determinazione che l’avversario sfoggiava, testando il suo ritmo e se c’era un modo per spezzarlo, e quando si scambiarono con i foderi un colpo abbastanza forte allo stomaco da fare tutti e due un passo indietro per riprendere fiato, si fissarono negli occhi e Stiles capì che il punto di non ritorno era finalmente arrivato.

L’uno non poteva rompere il ritmo dell’altra, ma non era detto che non potesse _imporre il proprio_.

Stiles sfoggiò un ghigno sottilmente crudele mentre entrambi lasciavano cadere a terra i foderi, e in risposta nell’aria si diffuse un odore di elettricità, come prima di una tempesta.

Il cielo si scurì repentinamente sopra di loro, e al primo tuono Kira attaccò Stiles sicura.

Combatterono con più decisione di prima, fluidi e certi nei movimenti, e per ogni fulmine che spaccò il cielo in due, Stiles provò a imporre la propria oscurità lasciandola trapelare in ogni suo gesto: lui era il buio che giungeva con la notte, quello che si diceva potesse portare consiglio, ma che in realtà sussurrava incertezze alle orecchie dei meno coraggiosi di cuore, e tutto quello che doveva fare era dimostrare a Kira di essere abbastanza forte da potere coprire la luce che portavano i suoi fulmini.

E non aveva bisogno di chissà che potere per farlo, a volte bastava solo il proprio corpo per manifestare il proprio potere.

Combatterono senza esclusione di colpi, caricando entrambi ogni fendente di malizia più o meno oscura e più o meno violenta, sfoggiando trucchi che rivelavano la loro vera natura e una sconsiderata ma piacevole inclinazione verso le sfide e i giochi di potere pericolosi.

Gli occhi di Kira erano arancioni e la sua aura era percepibile, eppure nessuno dei due retrocedeva nonostante Stiles potesse finire col farsi davvero male perché umano: in quel momento erano solo due volpi con le zampe ben ferme sulle pedine che stavano giocando, e il loro gioco non andava interrotto.

Con nelle orecchie il suono di tamburi di guerra e ululati di venti che soffiavano su campi di battaglia, Stiles mise nelle sue ultime mosse tutta la nebbia oscura che riuscì a visualizzare nella propria mente – fitta e carica di propositi maliziosi e opinioni crude – e la scaricò su Kira.

Nella sua testa echeggiò la risata gioiosa e soddisfatta di una volpe dal manto nero, folto e lucente.

Kira finì a terra di schiena e disarmata – i suoi occhi non erano più arancioni.

Non si udì più un solo tuono, il cielo si schiarì all’istante tornando semplicemente grigio.

Stiles sovrastò Kira puntandole _Black Self_ al collo, fissandola negli occhi.

«Basta così» suonò secca e decisa la voce di Noshiko, alla loro sinistra. «È finita. Hai concluso con successo il tuo ultimo test, Stiles».

A quelle parole, le spalle di Kira si rilassarono e Stiles si lasciò andare a un sorriso più morbido; poi allontanò la katana da Kira e le porse una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

Si guardarono tutti e due intorno e videro che oltre a Noshiko anche gli altri li stavano raggiungendo, a passi cauti ma sollevati.

Lydia lo stava guardando sorridendo _orgogliosa_ , e anche Logan si stava mostrando fiero di lui, seppure in modo timido. Stiles rinfoderò _Black Self_ sospirando soddisfatto e ricambiando i loro sorrisi.

Scott si assicurò che Kira stesse bene e poi andò da lui dandogli delle pacche fraterne sulle spalle. «Ammetto che c’è stato un momento in cui ho pensato che le cose si stessero mettendo male per _tutti_ » confessò sorridendo ironico, «ma ve la siete cavata alla grande».

«Grazie, amico» gli disse, prendendo al volo una bottiglietta d’acqua che Chris gli lanciò.

«Allora» mormorò Scott, sospirando e passandosi una mano sulla nuca, «sei proprio pronto per andare via?»

Stiles trasse un lungo sorso e assentì. «La base è quasi terminata, stanno solo portando dentro gli ultimi mobili e attrezzi che ci servono. Credo che fra due settimane al massimo io, Lydia e Logan partiremo».

«E tu ne sei…» esitò, grattandosi la testa e storcendo la bocca evitando il suo sguardo.

« _Sicuro_?» terminò Stiles per lui, sbuffando un sorriso amaro e mettendo a freno il sarcasmo: sapeva che su certe cose lui e Scott non sarebbero mai stati d’accordo e che Scott aveva le proprie riserve sulla Gilda, ma non valeva la pena lasciarsi infastidire da questi dettagli.

«Ne sono sicuro, Scott» proseguì Stiles, sospirando rassegnato, «questo è quello che voglio dalla mia vita: sentirmi più sicuro di me e avere la possibilità di prevenire che quello che mi è successo accada a qualcun altro».

«Lo so, è che a volte…» sembrò cercare le parole più appropriate, «creare un piccolo esercito per fare questo mi sembra un gesto un po’ _estremo_ ».

Lui sbuffò una risata nasale. «Non è un piccolo esercito, Scott, è una _Gilda_ » specificò. «Ascolta» si passò una mano sulla fronte diventando più serio, «tu vuoi una vita normale, vuoi diventare il veterinario di una piccola cittadina del nord della California e proseguire la tua esistenza nel modo più tranquillo possibile con il tuo piccolo branco, e non c’è nulla di male in questo» sottolineò. «Vuoi questo e vuoi evitare altre lotte assurde, oscure e sanguinolente nella tua città, vuoi una vita modesta e della pace e _lo capisco_ , e proprio per questo rispetto la tua scelta. Ma la mia scelta è diversa dalla tua».

«Sono solo preoccupato».

«Capisco anche questo» assentì comprensivo, «ma puoi fidarti di me quando ti dico che so cos’è meglio per me?»

Scott si passò le mani sul volto, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Ok» esalò, arrendendosi e abbracciandolo; Stiles ricambiò la stretta. «È solo che mi mancherai molto» aggiunse Scott con voce roca e commossa.

«Lo so, amico» mormorò Stiles, sul suo stesso tono, «mi mancherai anche tu. Ma questo non vuol dire che non continueremo a sentirci».

«Ci conto» sbottò Scott con ironia.

A volte certi rapporti per potere restare sani necessitavano della lontananza, e quello era il loro caso. Era solo questione di saperlo accettare.

 

 

 

Stiles parcheggiò ai piedi del palazzo dov’era sito il vecchio loft di Derek, e una volta spento il motore passò le dita di entrambe le mani sul volante sorridendo felice e nostalgico al contempo.

Da quando era rientrato a Beacon Hills non si era neanche avvicinato a quel posto, perché non aveva avuto ragione di andare in quella parte della città, ma ora che era lì gli sembrava di potere accarezzare con tenerezza le parti di sé legate a quel luogo – l’adolescente che era corso lì per avere a volte aiuto e a volte spiegazioni, roba di ormai una vita e mezza fa.

Scese dalla jeep inspirando a fondo e si avviò al portone.

Non provava ansia, non era carico di aspettativa, era solo contento di avere raggiunto finalmente i suoi obiettivi e di potersi guardare attorno senza provare rimpianti o rimorsi ogni volta che un ricordo gli tornava alla mente.

Quel posto aveva visto i momenti più bui e delicati della sua vita, forse era giunto il momento che vedesse anche qualcosa di bello.

Aprì la porta scorrevole del loft, guardò verso il fondo – verso le finestre – e vide Derek lì, appoggiato di schiena al tavolo massiccio e con le mani posate sul bordo; sul suo viso c’era lo stesso sorriso piccolo ma intenso che Stiles sentiva sulla propria faccia.

Chiuse la porta e s’incamminò verso Derek a gran passi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo; mise le braccia intorno al collo di Derek e lui posò le mani sui suoi fianchi. Rimasero a lungo in silenzio a osservare con attenzione e affetto l’uno il viso dell’altro, sorridendo.

Stiles esaminò ogni dettaglio del volto di Derek – come l’angolo della sua bocca si incurvasse mentre sorrideva, quanto era fitta adesso la sua barba, quanto di sole sapesse adesso la sua pelle e le piccole nuove rughe che c’erano intorno ai suoi occhi a ogni sorriso.

Il corpo di Derek era piacevolmente solido e massiccio contro il suo, poteva perfino sentire la curva piena di alcuni suoi muscoli, ed era _caldo_ e Stiles si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio fra le sue braccia, senza alcuna ombra di incertezza.

Gli occhi di Derek davanti ai suoi erano specchi in cui c’erano intrappolati più colori di quanto Stiles si ricordasse, ma neanche uno di loro rifletteva qualcosa di negativo o poco chiaro. Stiles li osservò muoversi mentre Derek lo guardava di rimando.

«Ciao» mormorò Stiles, con un velo di ironia.

«Ciao» ripeté lui sul suo stesso tono.

«Strano incontrarci qui».

«Stai zitto, Stiles» lo rimbeccò, sbuffando un sorriso contro le sue labbra prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi godendosi appieno la sensazione delle loro labbra che si incontravano di nuovo. Aprì la bocca e inclinò la testa di lato permettendo a Derek di baciarlo meglio e sentì le sue mani stendersi per accarezzargli la parte bassa della schiena; Stiles gli rispose infilando le dita fra i suoi capelli e intensificando di più il bacio.

Le mani di Derek risalirono la sua schiena, e lui si curvò all’indietro per allontanarsi un po’, giusto per sentire come Derek avrebbe seguito il suo movimento senza staccarsi dalla sua bocca; soddisfatto di come Derek l’aveva assecondato, continuò a baciarlo accarezzandogli la nuca, lasciando scivolare poi le dita in maniera lenta sul collo e sulle spalle, sentendo Derek intrufolare le mani sotto la sua maglia per stringergli i fianchi nudi per poi infilare appena le dita fra l’orlo dei jeans e la sua pelle, giusto a pochi centimetri dal suo sedere. Stiles sospirò forte separandosi dalla sua bocca, Derek strofinò il naso e il mento contro la sua mandibola per spingerlo piano a piegare la testa di lato, per avere spazio per baciargli il collo a lungo.

«Mi era mancato tutto questo» mormorò Stiles col fiato corto e a occhi socchiusi.

Derek invece di rispondergli gli mordicchiò il mento e poi si scostò dal tavolo, costringendolo così a camminare all’indietro seguendo le sue implicite indicazioni – non smisero di baciarsi sulla bocca neanche durante un singolo passo.

Stiles cadde di schiena sul letto, allungando subito le mani verso Derek per circondargli il collo con le braccia e premere le ginocchia piegate sui suoi fianchi.

«Sai invece cos’è mancato a me?» gli sussurrò Derek roco, coprendogli il profilo della mandibola di piccoli baci languidi.

«No».

«Passare la notte a letto con te completamente nudi». Nell’Eden, anche se dovevano soltanto dormire, non erano mai a letto insieme vestiti. «Rivoglio indietro quelle notti. Rivoglio indietro _tutto_ ». Si sollevò mettendosi in ginocchio fra le gambe di Stiles e si sfilò veloce la maglia.

Stiles osservò i muscoli di Derek flettersi sotto la sua pelle; esalò un’imprecazione e si mise a sedere per togliersi la maglia anche lui: ancora prima di liberarsi la visuale dalla stoffa sentì le mani di Derek posarsi sui suoi addominali, e quando anche la sua maglia finì da qualche parte sul pavimento, i palmi di Derek premettero sui suoi pettorali per farlo stendere di nuovo all’indietro.

«Ti piaccio?» chiese Stiles col cuore in gola, in preda all’ennesimo attimo di incertezza. «Ti piace sul serio com’è cambiato il mio corpo?»

Aveva _vent’anni_ , non era più un adolescente e aveva trascorso mesi e mesi ad allenarsi: era rimasto ben poco di ciò che era fisicamente nell’Eden, e si sentiva più sicuro di sé, ma Derek… _era Derek_ , il suo sguardo su di sé era importante.

La replica fu un bacio sulla bocca particolarmente intenso e lascivo. «La mia risposta non è cambiata dall’ultima volta» gli sussurrò, « _anzi_ ».

Stiles si morse un labbro puntando lo sguardo nel suo. «Fammi vedere i tuoi veri occhi».

Le iridi di Derek si illuminarono subito di blu, Stiles le osservò incantato sfiorandogli gli zigomi con i pollici; pochi attimi dopo Derek ne approfittò per baciargli la parte interna dei polsi, per poi stringere piano le mani intorno a essi e fare stendere le braccia di Stiles all’indietro lungo il cuscino.

Stiles sentì gli artigli di Derek scattare; Derek fissò gli occhi nei suoi e lasciò scivolare piano le dita sulla parte interna delle braccia di Stiles, premendo appena gli artigli sulla pelle delicata, osservando con attenzione e da vicino le sue espressioni.

Stiles però non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, anzi si sentì incatenato ai suoi occhi, e il suo respiro e i suoi battiti accelerarono ma _non_ per la paura. «Nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, non mi fai paura, Derek» mormorò col fiato corto, «proprio come non avevo paura di te nell’Eden. Possiamo anche fare l’amore così, con i tuoi occhi blu, i tuoi artigli e le tue zanne: amo ancora ogni singola parte di te, _voglio_ ancora ogni singola parte di te».

Derek sospirò forte, forse in parte dal sollievo e in parte per l’eccitazione, e premette la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles respirando a fondo il suo odore, passando poi a leccargli e baciargli la gola.

Quando Derek posò la bocca sulla data di Inserimento tatuata sul braccio di Stiles, lui d’istinto si mosse per prendergli il braccio e fare altrettanto; lo sguardo gli cadde per la prima volta sul comodino, notando così come lì ci fosse posato in bella vista un flacone di lubrificante, perché a quanto sembrava Derek lo voleva da impazzire e non si faceva scrupoli a mostrarlo.

Scattò a sedere afferrando il braccio di Derek per portare all’altezza della bocca la data tatuata e baciarla, e poi con gesti frenetici gli slacciò i pantaloni. Derek assecondò i suoi movimenti fissando come le sue mani abbassavano la zip, per poi fare lo stesso con lui alla cieca baciandolo.

Si sfilarono scarpe e jeans in fretta e con gesti quasi bruschi, e Stiles borbottò un’imprecazione di sollievo quando anche la loro biancheria intima andò a fare compagnia al cumulo di vestiti che si era formato sul pavimento, e poi gemette in modo stridulo quando per la prima volta lui e Derek si strinsero intrecciando i loro corpi completamente nudi.

Stiles fu percorso da più brividi e dovette ricordare come si faceva a respirare.

Amava Derek da morire e aveva bisogno di avere un pieno contatto con lui, di imparare di nuovo com’era caldo, solido e forte il suo corpo contro il proprio, ma provava anche la necessità struggente di sentire sotto la sua bocca e le sue mani le parti del corpo di Derek che più gli piacevano, per adorarle.

All’inizio provò un po’ di impaccio nel sistemarsi sopra di Derek – le mani premute contro il materasso, una coscia di Derek fra le sue gambe – ma il ricordo di quanto entrambi amavano toccarsi a vicenda senza provare vergogna dandosi tutto il piacere che desideravano lo guidò piano a chinarsi e baciare con leggerezza – e poi sempre con più convinzione – la sporgenza delle clavicole di Derek e i suoi pettorali.

La mano di Derek si posò sulla sua nuca per accompagnare i movimenti della sua testa, e Stiles si sentì incoraggiato ad assaporare di più Derek, ascoltando i suoi sospiri quando passava la lingua lungo le linee incavate dei suoi addominali.

Derek gli circondò il viso con le mani invitandolo con voce incrinata a tornare a baciarlo sulla bocca, lui lo accontentò solo per ritrovarsi di nuovo steso sulla schiena sul letto, con Derek che gli leccava il ventre e gli mordeva i fianchi con un accenno di zanne. Gemette più volte inarcando la schiena, per poi allungare le mani per toccare qualsiasi parte di Derek fosse più vicina a lui.

Supplicò Derek di permettergli di farlo toccare meglio, lui gli succhiò la pelle sopra le ossa sporgenti del bacino e poi lo accontentò, tornando a stendersi su di lui e girando poi entrambi per stare stesi su un fianco, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro.

Derek protrasse un braccio verso il comodino per prendere il flacone, Stiles uncinò una gamba sopra la sua anca per avvicinare di più i loro bacini, e lasciò che Derek versasse una dose generosa di lubrificante sulle loro mani mentre lui era impegnato a baciargli l’angolo della bocca e il profilo della mandibola.   
«Ti amo» esalò Stiles a fatica, «ti amo da morire». Le loro mani si unirono e si strinsero intorno a entrambe le loro erezioni, l’una premuta sull’altra, e Derek soffocò il suo gemito con la propria bocca.

Stiles fu del tutto incapace di staccare lo sguardo dalle espressioni di Derek, dal modo aperto e disarmante con cui gli dimostrava quanto gli piaceva quello che stavano facendo e dall’intensità che c’era nei suoi occhi; il ritmo veloce con cui si muovevano le loro mani e i _suoni_ che si sentivano di sottofondo contrastavano con tutti i "ti amo" che si stavano dicendo respirando l’uno contro la bocca dell’altro, ma ciò rendeva tutto più _forte e bello_. Loro erano così, violenza animalesca e calda tenerezza, aggressività lucida e dedizione sensuale, strette brucianti e carezze affettuose, leccate lascive e baci dati come se il mondo stesse per finire.

Stiles amava ogni piccolo particolare di loro due.

Venne tremando e con un singhiozzo, Derek continuò a masturbarsi da solo schiacciando il naso contro il suo collo, e Stiles rabbrividì di nuovo quando sentì Derek sporcarlo con il suo orgasmo.

Dopo i primi attimi trascorsi a riprendere fiato, Stiles cercò la bocca di Derek con la propria, mugolando inconsapevolmente in cerca di _conforto e calore_ ; si baciarono piano e con dolcezza, coprendosi poi il mento e le guance di piccoli baci in silenzio, come se si stessero scambiando dei segreti.

Quando Stiles si sentì di nuovo più ancorato a terra, sorrise rilassato e mordicchiò il mento di Derek; ridacchiarono insieme rotolandosi più volte avanti e indietro sul letto, scambiandosi baci e piccoli morsi, e Stiles pensò di essere così felice da sentirsi il cuore scoppiare in petto.

«Mi è davvero mancato tutto questo» ripeté Stiles, passando una mano sul petto di Derek mentre lui gli accarezzava il fianco e un’anca con un velo di possessività. «Mi sembra tutto nuovo e conosciuto da sempre allo stesso tempo. Cioè» provò a spiegarsi meglio, «ci sono attimi in cui il mio corpo ricorda di non avere mai…» esitò abbassando lo sguardo, «di non avere mai vissuto _davvero_ dei momenti d’intimità simili con te, di non essere mai stato _toccato_ , ma dopo altre parti di me ricordano quanto stiamo bene l’uno a contatto con l’altro, quanto mi piace essere toccato da te e… ricordo anche tutte le nostre abitudini, il nostro modo di baciarci e di stringerci…» sorrise ironico scrollando la testa. «Dovrei esserne confuso, ma in realtà sono solo felice di quanto stare con te si stia rivelando più facile di quanto avesse immaginato».

Derek sorrise comprensivo accarezzandogli il braccio e la spalla. «È un po’ strano anche per me» ammise, «ma non in modo brutto. A volte percepisco la tua inesperienza e la tua esitazione, ma poi ti vedo e ti sento toccarmi come facevi sempre, e mi _basta così_ ».

«Ma avevi paura che la tua parte di mannaro non mi piacesse più» osservò Stiles, passando però la mano sul suo collo in un gesto affettuoso e consolatorio.

Derek gli rispose a sguardo basso. «Nell’Eden eravamo in una situazione estrema, eravamo portati a cerare del conforto in maniera più diretta e a volte ossessiva: mi chiedevo se magari lì non te ne fosse importato soltanto perché in fondo contava di più sentirmi vicino…»

«No, mi piacciono sul serio i tuoi tratti da lupo» lo rassicurò, stringendo piano fra le dita il padiglione di un orecchio di Derek e sentendo sotto i polpastrelli come si stesse trasformando sfilandosi e diventando un po’ più peloso, tornando poi pian piano umano.

Derek portò una mano sul viso di Stiles e gli passò un pollice sullo zigomo. «Infine ce l’abbiamo fatta davvero. Stiamo bene».

Lui assentì e gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Sì, stiamo bene».

Quando lui riabbassò il capo, Derek gli baciò il naso e poi l’angolo della bocca, Stiles girò di poco la testa e gli diede una serie lunga e lenta di baci dallo schiocco umido sulle labbra. Derek lo circondò con un braccio attirandolo di più a sé e approfondì il bacio, facendo rotolare entrambi fino a stare sopra a Stiles.

Lui in quel baco si sciolse fino a quando non sentì l’esigenza di baciare meglio il collo di Derek e mordergli piano le spalle, e con un mugolio pieno di insistenza lo spinse a invertire le loro posizioni.

Si baciarono riprendendo sempre di più familiarità con quell’intimità che non avevano ancora vissuto fisicamente sul serio – Stiles sbuffò un sorriso quando si accorse di rabbrividire sempre meno – e Stiles artigliò le mani sulla schiena di Derek quando sentì fin dentro le ossa che era _pronto_ , voleva sentire Derek dentro di sé.

«Come vuoi che sia?» gli domandò Derek, osservando come lui gli teneva il palmo della mano rivolto all’insù per versarvi il lubrificante.

Stiles richiuse il tappo del flacone con un click. «Tecnicamente sarà la nostra prima volta, e sarà pure un po’ difficile ignorare che a livello fisico per me sarà la prima volta che lo faccio» Stiles si aspettava parecchio dolore in più rispetto a quando lo avevano fatto nell’Eden, «ma considerare questa come la nostra _vera_ prima volta sarebbe come dire che tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto nell’Eden è stato falso, e non è questo che voglio».

«Possiamo considerarla _un po’ e un po’_ come abbiamo fatto per il primo bacio» propose Derek, baciandogli la tempia e lo zigomo.

Stiles si umettò le labbra e deglutì a fatica. «Ok» concordò. «Mi sembra giusto».

Derek sorrise e strofinò il naso contro la sua guancia e il suo mento. «Non essere nervoso. Ti amo. Respira e rilassati».

«Ok» esalò di nuovo, strappando a Derek un altro sorriso sbuffato.

Stiles si distese all’indietro poggiando la testa sul cuscino, piegando le ginocchia verso il petto e allargando le gambe; sentì Derek sfiorargli con la bocca un ginocchia e l’interno coscia, e un suo dito farsi _più vicino_.

Quasi scattò a sedere quando sentì la lingua di Derek picchiettare contro la sua erezione. «Questo non…» _vale? Non me l’aspettavo?_ Sbottò un’imprecazione, e si arrese sotto il calore umido della bocca di Derek.

Si lasciò andare a un paio di esclamazioni e complimenti coloriti quando Derek insisté a leccarlo e succhiarlo con un certo ritmo, e un suo dito già scorreva fuori e dentro di lui; artigliò una mano fra i suoi capelli e Derek alzò lo sguardo separando la bocca dalla sua erezione, lo guardò sorridendo soddisfatto e Stiles si sentì sorridere a sua volta portandosi un braccio sulla fronte sudata.

Derek riprese a prepararlo con le dita, stavolta restando a guardarlo fisso in faccia, e Stiles sciorinò sfiatato quante volte in quegli ultimi mesi si era masturbato pensando a questo momento, e quanto amava Derek per ogni singola cosa che riusciva a dargli quando erano a letto insieme. Certi momenti Derek poggiò la testa contro il suo ginocchio piegato, prendendo fiato come se Stiles gli avesse appena dato un pugno allo stomaco.

Infine, Derek sfilò le dita e cominciò a entrargli dentro con attenzione, e Stiles inizialmente sentì davvero più dolore di quanto immaginato, tant’è che per un momento trattenne il fiato; Derek si fermò e si chinò a mormorargli rassicurazioni contro il collo, Stiles gli accarezzò le spalle e gli diede il permesso di riprendere.

Quando finalmente Derek riuscì a muoversi dentro di lui procurandogli più piacere che dolore, quello fu il momento in cui ogni singola fibra dell’essere di Stiles _ricordò_.

Ricordò la struggente sensazione di essere una cosa sola con Derek eppure non sentirsi ancora sufficientemente vicino a lui, l’istinto animalesco di muovere i fianchi più forte e di marchiarsi in qualsiasi modo, e il bisogno cieco di non smettere di toccarsi e muoversi fino a quando non sarebbero stati fusi insieme.

Gemette forte il nome di Derek e farfugliò di mostrargli i suoi occhi, di fargli sentire i suoi artigli sulla pelle.

Derek lo fece, puntò gli occhi blu nei suoi, tenendolo fermo con le mani artigliate sui suoi fianchi e sulle sue cosce.

Stiles non appena sentì l’orgasmo farsi vicino cominciò a cantilenare "Mordimi, ti prego…", Derek si abbassò su di lui ringhiando e Stiles venne sentendo le zanne penetrargli sulla spalla. Poi accarezzò febbricitante la testa e le spalle di Derek, mormorandogli "Ti amo" e osservandolo agitare ancora i fianchi contro i suoi fino a quando non venne anche lui.

Derek gli crollò addosso e lui lo abbracciò baciandogli la tempia.

Dopo un paio di grossi respiri profondi, Derek si sollevò da lui, e con i corpi ancora in preda a un piacevole languore si stesero su un fianco l’uno rivolto verso l’altro; Stiles insinuò un piede fra le gambe di Derek, lui lo attirò di più a sé circondandolo con un braccio, trascorrendo i successivi minuti fissato sul segno rosso del morso, baciandoglielo o dandogli lievi colpetti con la lingua; Stiles gli accarezzò la nuca e i capelli per tutto il tempo.

Quando Derek infine si distanziò un po’ da lui, Stiles intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue e muovendo la testa accennò agli anelli che avevano all’anulare. «Le hai con te le fedi?»

Derek sorrise ironico ma con affetto. «Sì, sono con me e al sicuro. Tu hai tutti i documenti pronti?»

«Sì, tutto sistemato» assentì sicuro.

Lui gli accarezzò il viso. «Sei certo di non volere che sia presente neanche tuo padre?»

Stiles arricciò il naso. «La prima volta che ci siamo sposati Dio solo sa in quanti hanno visto ed _esaminato_ la scena: stavolta voglio che sia una cosa _solo nostra_. Solo noi due, gli anelli, le firme _e basta_ ».

«Lo so, piace anche a me che sia così, te l’ho chiesto perché dici sempre che siete solo tu e lui…»

«Non credo di essere sul serio troppo egoista, se dopo tutto quello che ci è successo chiedo di avere solo per noi questo momento. Se ne farà una ragione».

«Ok» assentì Derek.

«Immagina se gli altri, tipo Scott, lo sapessero e cominciassero a chiederci "Ma sei sicuro?" _anche su questo_ : non so tu, ma io potrei dare di matto» sbottò.

Lui rise divertito. «In effetti è probabile».

Stiles cacciò via il lieve malumore rifugiando la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek. «Diventerai mio marito. E stiamo per andare _a casa_. Questo è tutto ciò che conta». Lui gli replicò con un mormorio di assenso e un bacio sui capelli.

Poi Stiles si ritrasse da Derek e lo guardò con espressione curiosa. «Posso farti una richiesta?»

Derek lo guardò per nulla impressionato. «Dipende da quanto sia mortale».

Stiles represse una risata e gli mostrò quanto ne fosse rimasto offeso dandogli un pugno sulla spalla. «Non è nulla di pericoloso!» brontolò. «Volevo solo chiederti se ti va di trasformarti per me. _In lupo_ » pronunciò le ultime parole con timida riverenza.

Derek finse in modo palese di considerare per un attimo che risposta dargli, poi si mise a sedere. Quando però vide Stiles sorridere _troppo_ felice e in maniera un po’ maniacale, roteò gli occhi, afferrò l’orlo del lenzuolo ammucchiato ai piedi del letto e lo sollevò fino a coprire del tutto Stiles.

«Ehi!» protestò agitando le braccia e provando a liberarsi la visuale alla svelta. Nel momento in cui si scoprì la testa rimase per un attimo sorpreso nel vedere un grosso lupo dal manto nero stare seduto vicino al letto.

Le iridi di Derek per un attimo si illuminarono di blu, come a dirgli ironicamente "Ehi", e gli occhi di Stiles diventarono lucidi dalla commozione.

Si portò il lenzuolo in grembo fino a formare una sorta di cuscino e poi si batté una mano sopra il ginocchio per fare cenno a Derek di salire da lui.

Derek si accucciò posando la testa sul suo grembo, e Stiles lo accarezzò subito constatando quanto fosse folto e morbido il suo pelo.

«Il mio bellissimo lupo…» mormorò con affetto; lui gli replicò con un lieve uggiolio.

«Ce l’abbiamo fatta, Derek» ripeté, continuando a coccolarlo, «stiamo bene e stiamo per andare a casa».

 

 

 

Battezzarono la base col nome di "Caserma" – in ricordo di quella della Confraternita della Misericordia – anche se perlopiù molti di loro la chiamavano già semplicemente "casa".

In effetti era la singolare unione fra una villa a più piani gigantesca e una caserma, con un vago tocco della Scuola per Giovani Dotati del Professor X. Tra i risarcimenti del governo, le offerte dei Nakazawa e quelle degli amici di Raleigh – quest’ultime provenienti dalla sua sbalorditiva eredità – e in più i fondi degli Hale avevano avuto di che sbizzarrirsi.

La Caserma era ben recintata e protetta da un solido sistema di sicurezza; era dotata di un piccolo parco e una piscina coperta, un eliporto, un’intera ala dedicata al soccorso e all’ospedalizzazione dei membri della Gilda in caso di emergenza e un’altra ala che fungeva da biblioteca. Per non parlare della sala conferenze, degli studi e delle palestre per allenarsi.

Al piano più alto c’erano le camere personali per i membri che avevano scelto di vivere lì, come Stiles, Derek, Logan, Taka, Alena e Lydia.

Stiles era il leader, il _Master_.

Avevano avuto accesso immediato alla Gilda tutti i risvegliati del Progetto Eden che informati della creazione di quell’associazione avevano deciso di aderirvi – avevano deciso di prendervi parte centoquindici elementi su centonovantasette.

Persone esterne a quello che era stato il Progetto Eden potevano entrare a farne parte solo se maggiorenni nel loro paese d’origine e dopo avere ricevuto l’approvazione da parte del Master e di quelli che erano chiamati i Veterani della Gilda: Derek, Logan, Taka e Alena.

Dopo Lydia, furono Cora, Isaac e Chris i primi esterni a entrare a fare parte della Gilda.

Lydia aveva pensato alla divisa della Gilda, anche se in realtà si trattava di una semplice giacca: era di taglio sportivo e ricca di comode tasche, di un tessuto robusto e facilmente lavabile, nera e dai bottoni metallici argentati; sulla manica destra, all’altezza della spalla, c’era cucita una toppa con l’emblema della Gilda.

Stiles, Derek, Logan, Taka e Alena l’indossarono quando andarono a disperdere le ceneri dei loro amici e compagni che non c’erano più.

Le ceneri di Fabrice erano state disperse in una foresta molto vicina a dove abitavano adesso sua moglie e suo figlio, come Stiles inizialmente aveva pensato di fare. In modo diretto avevano aiutato la moglie a trasferirsi in una casa migliore e più grande e con un affitto più basso, e il figlio ora grazie a un "misterioso benefattore" frequentava un’ottima scuola.

Le ceneri della Confraternita di Amalfi e di Benjamin, invece, erano state disperse in prossimità di un parco nazionale marino statunitense, vicino a della splendida natura marina selvaggia e incontaminata.

Ora era il momento di portare a casa tutti gli altri.

La Caserma era circondata da una foresta e c’era una rupe abbastanza alta da cui si poteva vedere l’edificio per intero. Si recarono lì.

In una splendida e limpida giornata di sole, aprirono le urne e sparsero al vento le ceneri delle persone a cui dovevano ciò che erano diventati e il motivo principale per cui la Gilda delle Nove Contee era sorta.

Stiles si augurò che continuassero a vegliare su di loro e a consigliarli facendosi sentire in qualche modo.

Per ultime, Stiles e Logan dispersero insieme le ceneri di Philip.

Stiles sentì in gola uno strano misto di malinconia e completezza.

« _Nemo me impune lacessit_ » mormorò Stiles. «Benvenuto a casa, Phil. Siamo _tutti_ a casa, adesso».

 

  
_And the blood will dry_  
 _Underneath my nails_  
 _And the wind will rise up_  
 _To fill my sails_  
 _So you can doubt_  
 _And you can hate_  
 _But I know_  
 _No matter what it takes_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
 _Let the rain_  
 _Wash away_  
 _All the pain of yesterday_  
 _I know my kingdom awaits_  
 _And they've forgiven my mistakes_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world I'm coming_  
Skylar Grey - [Coming Home, Pt. II](https://youtu.be/k84QxVJd0tI)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ho appena raggiunto le QUATTROCENTOMILA PAROLE e in contemporanea in pratica ho finito la storia perché manca solo l’Epilogo e mi sento tipo morire?!  
> Non so, fisso lo schermo incredula di essere arrivata fin qua, sto guardando ripetutamente la scaletta dei capitoli chiedendomi dov’è il trucco, se per caso da un momento all’altro scoprirò che ho dimenticato di scrivere qualche scena e quindi non è vero per niente che ho finito, e invece sì HO FINITO.  
> *soffoca un urlo contro il cuscino perché sono le cazzo di quattro del mattino*  
> Ora che ho scritto questo capitolo, posso dirlo: al principio volevo iniziare le Cronache proprio con la scena del duello fra Stiles e Kira, mostrando così quanto era drasticamente cambiato Stiles e portando il lettore a chiedersi che cosa mai fosse successo da rendere Stiles così, e poi la storia partiva facendo un salto nel passato, e ogni tanto – tipo ogni 3 o 4 capitoli – c’erano i salti nel futuro con delle scene con Logan – tipo quella nello studio del tatuatore. Poi ho deciso di non complicarmi la vita e ho scritto tutto in ordine cronologico, anche se usando i salti temporali avrei reso la lettura più "ansiogena" (a volte sapere la fine in anticipo fa questo effetto, cioè rende vedere lo svolgimento della storia più ansiogeno, perché ci si fissa a chiedersi com’è che è successa una determinata cosa e si attende di avere una risposta), e forse mi sarei divertita di più narrativamente parlando, ma è stato molto meglio giocarmela facile, vista quanto poi si è rivelata lunga questa storia.  
> Non so nemmeno se quello che sto scrivendo in queste note ha molto senso, ma comunque, _fuck_ , ho finito!  
>  _Coming Home, Pt. II_ è una canzone che per puro caso ho ascoltato proprio quando davo una prima sistemata alle scalette del Quarto e del Quinto Libro, e accorgendomi di quanto il testo – tutto, non solo le strofe che ho riportato – si addicano al ritorno alla vita reale di Stiles e in particolare alla scena finale di questo capitolo ho… _pianto_. Quindi l’ho riportata anche qui perché sono masochista.


	43. Epilogo

 

_Sette anni dopo_

 

Stiles si liberò del tipo che stava provando ad attaccarlo rifilandogli un colpo allo stomaco con la punta della katana ancora nel fodero, e poi procedette a farsi spazio all’interno della gigantesca serra.

Restavano pochi uomini ancora da catturare, un paio vennero messi fuori combattimento da dei proiettili e un paio di frecce che piovvero dall’alto alla sua destra – Taka e Chris dovevano essere da qualche parte a coprirgli le spalle – e Stiles avanzò sicuro verso la porta che collegava la serra a un piccolo magazzino, schivando i combattimenti ancora in corso fra i suoi uomini e i loro avversari.

Fuori era notte, ma le luci artificiali illuminavano bene le lunghe file di piante che lì erano coltivate: strozzalupo di ogni tipo, qualche ibrido ancora poco diffuso e altro ancora che poteva eliminare con un minimo sforzo una creatura sovrannaturale.

Era questo il motivo per cui per quella missione avevano limitato il numero di mannari da inviare sul campo – avrebbe potuto rivelarsi pericoloso.

Dall’auricolare che aveva all’orecchio, udì Taka dare ordini per legare gli uomini catturati e tenerli sotto tiro, mentre Chris contattata gli agenti dell’FBI per avvertirli di venire a prendere chi avevano preso.

Stiles salutò con un cenno del mento un compagno che lo chiamò "Master" e poi entrò nel magazzino.

In realtà quel magazzino era una raffineria ed era stata visibilmente messa a soqquadro di recente da una lotta, il cui autore al momento era impegnato a ringhiare in faccia a un uomo sui quarant’anni artigliandogli una mano sulla testa.

Logan sapeva come e quando rendersi _imponente_ , non solo per la sua stazza e la sua altezza ma anche per tutto il suo essere wendigo, e in genere bastava poco affinché qualcuno dopo un paio di suoi pugni _cantasse meravigliosamente_ , ma da ciò che Stiles aveva sentito all’auricolare poc’anzi – tramite il microfono che Logan aveva addosso – quel tipo non si stava arrendendo a parlare.

«Basta così, Log» esordì Stiles, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e assicurandosi di nuovo la katana sulla schiena con una cinghia.

All’istante gli occhi di Logan tornarono normali, ritrasse le zanne, ma non gli artigli, e bruscamente costrinse l’uomo a sedersi su una sedia, rivolto verso Stiles.

Il tizio aveva un labbro spaccato e del sangue che gli colava da una tempia, e senza dubbio il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto l’occhio gonfio, ma questo non gli impedì di squadrare Stiles d’alto in basso con aria strafottente. Il suo sguardo si fermò per pochi secondi sullo stemma della Gilda sulla manica della giacca – la stessa che indossava Logan.

«A quanto vedo ho l’onore di avere a che fare con la fantomatica associazione di cui si sta servendo ultimamente il Governo…»

Stiles ghignò sarcastico e si accovacciò davanti all’uomo. «Ammetto che mi fa piacere sapere quanto la nostra fama si stia sempre più espandendo, ma vorrei precisare una cosa: non è il Governo che si serve di noi, siamo noi che ci serviamo del Governo».

«Come se questo potesse darmi un’idea migliore di voi…»

«Come se mi offendesse sul serio sapere ciò che pensi di noi» motteggiò Stiles. «A ogni modo, Matt» gli diede delle pacche sul ginocchio fingendo di volergli spolverare i pantaloni, «come avrai intuito sono qui più che altro perché mi interessano delle informazioni in tuo possesso».

Lo sguardo di Matt cadde sull’orologio che Stiles aveva al polso. «Un cimelio dei Blackwood? Lo hai preso dopo avere ucciso uno di loro?» gli chiese con sarcasmo.

Stiles sfoderò un coltello da caccia nello stesso attimo in cui Logan fece scattare gli artigli: il coltello finì piantato nel piede dell’uomo, gli artigli si conficcarono nella sua spalla.

Stiles aspettò che l’uomo finisse di gemere di dolore prima di replicargli freddamente. «Ti suggerisco di non parlare da chi ho preso questo orologio in nostra presenza, o non so davvero come potrebbe finire questa amichevole conversazione». Ripulì la lama dal sangue strofinandola contro i pantaloni di Matt e la rimise a posto.

«Allora, Matt» esalò Stiles, riprendendo come se nulla fosse, «vediamo di parlare di tutto quello che _secondo te_ noi sappiamo su di te». Schioccò la lingua. «Fino a circa undici anni fa eri un "normale" contrabbandiere di armi, poi sei venuto a contatto con il mondo sovrannaturale e _boom_ , hai capito che avresti fatto un _mucchio di soldi_ se invece ti fossi messo a vendere tutto ciò che serve a chi vuole togliersi dai piedi con facilità i mannari che ha nel vicinato» sciorinò con sarcasmo affettato e sguardo glaciale.

Stiles si umettò le labbra facendole schioccare e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Ora, abbiamo un grosso problema: la tua volontà di investire in questa splendida e adorabile serra ha portato un mucchio di psicopatici ad avere un accesso più facile e immediato a delle piante letali, e di conseguenza adesso abbiamo a che fare con, tipo, _tre_ grosse faide diverse fra branchi e umani in _tre_ parti diverse degli States, e questo è un enorme casino sia per l’FBI che per la comunità sovrannaturale, capisci?»

Lui lo fissò inespressivo.

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso sottilmente crudele. «Adesso viene la parte di quello che _tu non sai che noi sappiamo_ » precisò. «Per esempio, lo sai che tua moglie in tua assenza di solito consuma due bottiglie di Pinot grigio? Se le scola insieme alle sue amiche Louisa e Mathilda, il giovedì alle cinque del pomeriggio, mentre discutono insieme di harmony storicamente inaccurati che leggono di nascosto dei loro mariti per paura di essere giudicate» concluse allargando di più il ghigno.

Vide qualcosa cambiare nello sguardo di Matt.

«Tua figlia» proseguì Stiles, «ha perso la verginità due settimane fa, lo abbiamo sentito mentre lo raccontava al cellulare alla sua migliore amica, nel frattempo in cui era pure impegnata a uscire di nascosto dalla finestra di camera sua». Matt irrigidì la mascella.

«E…» aggiunse Stiles, «credo che dovresti dare un po’ d’olio all’altalena del piccolo Timmy: fa un cigolio davvero fastidioso quando lui ci gioca per ore».

«Non toccare la mia famiglia».

«Vedi, Matt, non sarà la Gilda a toccare la tua famiglia, ma bensì il branco dei McKanzie». Prese il cellulare da una tasca dei jeans e gli mostrò una serie di foto che provavano come quei mannari stessero pedinando la sua famiglia. «Sono incazzati come delle mamme orse a cui sono stati toccati i cuccioli, perché grazie alla tua strozzalupo dei loro figli adolescenti sono stati _uccisi_ , quindi sono sulle tracce di tua moglie e dei tuoi figli, ma _noi_ » si portò una mano sul petto con fare fintamente solenne, «potremmo spostare i tuoi cari dal loro mirino, se solo tu ti decidessi a passarci la lista di tutti i tuoi clienti» terminò rimettendo a posto il cellulare.

La sua mascella tremolò. «Non hai idea di quello che mi faranno i miei clienti se farò i loro nomi. Possono raggiungermi anche in carcere o scovare dove si è nascosta la mia famiglia».

«Sì, lo so, ma vedi» gesticolò sarcastico, «non me ne frega un cazzo. Mi hanno ingaggiato per fare del lavoro sporco, tu per me in questo momento sei solo del denaro che devo incassare, proprio come le persone che per colpa tua sono morte per te erano solo del denaro da incassare» sospirò teatrale. «Non è meravigliosa l’ironia con cui la vita non smette mai di sorprenderci, Matt?»

Lui lo fissò respirando nervoso.

«Scegli, Matt: possiamo salvare la tua famiglia, oppure lasciare che i McKanzie ci banchettino sopra. Per quanto riguarda quello che succederà dopo» scrollò le spalle, «ne discuterai con l’FBI che ti prenderà in custodia. Per ora parliamo del presente e dei possibili artigli che ci sono intorno al collo della tua adorabile e perfetta famigliola, del tutto ignara dell’attività che ti permette di farla vivere nel lusso».

Matt deglutì a fatica, abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò forte. «Va bene, vi darò la lista».

Stiles ghignò e riprese il cellulare, avviando una registrazione audio. «Inizia pure a parlare» l’invitò.

Mezz’ora dopo, Stiles in presenza di Matt chiamò la squadra appostata intorno alla casa dell’uomo dando l’ordine di catturare i McKanzie per fermarli, e poi uscì dal magazzino, lasciando che Logan portasse Matt agli agenti dell’FBI appena arrivati.

Dopotutto, c’erano delle vecchie condanne per contrabbando di armi e omicidio che pendevano sulle teste di Matt e di tutta la sua banda.

Uscito dalla serra, salutò con dei cenni della mano Taka e Chris e si avviò a piedi verso la propria auto noleggiata. Era una passeggiata abbastanza lunga, ma quello era stato un caso logorante da seguire e risolvere, erano dovuti imbattersi in parecchie vittime che erano state solo dei danni collaterali, e Stiles desiderava avere un po’ di tempo per sé per sfogarsi macinando strada sotto i piedi osservando solo come il suo fiato caldo si condensava nell’aria diventando fumo.

Giunto alla macchina, salì e si massaggiò la fronte e le tempie. Lui e Logan avrebbero passato il resto della notte in albergo prima di prendere il volo per tornare alla Caserma, e poi c’era ancora da organizzare le missioni per recuperare dai clienti di Matt tutta la merce venduta, mentre nel frattempo altri della Gilda stavano sedando le faide. Stiles in quel momento però aveva solo una gran voglia di tornare _a casa_.

Tirò sul col naso, si schiarì la voce e riprese il cellulare per avviare una chiamata.

«McCall» rispose una voce matura dall’altro capo della linea.

«Raf, noi qui abbiamo finito» lo informò.

«Lo so» esalò con della stanchezza nel tono della voce, «ho ricevuto una notifica poco fa. Tutto ok?»

«Sì, non abbiamo subito danni. Ti invierò la lista dei clienti di Matt a breve, solo… _mi raccomando_ » marcò bene le parole, «utilizzala _solo_ per controllare in privato se questi tizi hanno dei conti in sospeso con _voi_ , non farla finire nelle mani dei tuoi superiori, perché al resto ci penseremo _noi_ ».

«Lo sai che puoi fidarti di me e di come tratto il materiale che mi consegni» gli ricordò.

«Sì, ma…» si passò esausto una mano sulla fronte, «stai anche attento che non ti becchino: sono anni che cercano il modo definitivo per sbatterti fuori dall’FBI».

«Vogliono solo farmi fuori per imporvi al posto mio un tramite e mediatore di loro gradimento» gli ribatté sarcastico, «ma non credere che lascerò facilmente che il Governo vi controlli di nuovo in qualche modo».

«Non mi piace la maniera in cui ti stanno facendo pressioni per avere un incontro privato con me» incalzò Stiles.

«Questo è perché non hanno ancora capito con chi hanno a che fare, e perché la tua identità è ben coperta e gran parte di loro hanno l’impressione che tu sia un cinquantenne che fra non molto non avrà più le forze per combattere» ironizzò.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionato. «Si vede che non hanno mai avuto a che fare con Gerard Argent».

«Scherzi a parte» sospirò Rafael, «è anche vero che penso che ormai sia tempo che io ti presenti ufficialmente qualche mio collega…»

«Raf…» cercò di protestare.

«Figliolo, lo so che ti fidi solo di me, e non vorrei neanche io mettere qualcun altro al posto mio, ma prima o poi dovrò _ritirarmi_ : non posso essere un agente per sempre, e qualche ferita durante un agguato potrebbe costringermi a ritirarmi anche prima del previsto. Tu sei ancora molto giovane e la Gilda è ancora agli inizi. È necessario cominciare a tessere qualche altro legame» e tornò a ironizzare. «Ho bisogno di andare in pensione sapendo che vi sto lasciando in buone mani».

Stiles sbuffò massaggiandosi di nuovo la fronte. «D’accordo» si arrese.

Il tono di Rafael divenne più morbido e cauto. «Cambiando argomento… hai parlato con Scott per il Giorno del Ringraziamento?»

Stiles si scostò la mano dagli occhi, irrigidendosi al ricordo di messaggi da parte di Scott che non aveva nemmeno aperto perché _impegnato_. «Non ancora?» rispose incerto. Sentì Rafael sospirare paziente.

«Potresti chiamarlo, per favore? Kira ha detto a Melissa, che poi lo ha riferito a me, che Scott è _preoccupato_ ».

Scott andava facilmente in paranoia quando Stiles in prossimità delle vacanze invernali e natalizie non rispondeva alle sue chiamate: pensava subito che Stiles volesse evitarlo, che preferisse ancora mantenersi molto lontano da Beacon Hills. Capiva perché Stiles vivesse nella Caserma, ma allo stesso tempo gli dispiaceva che quella che lui considerava la sua famiglia allargata non si riunisse almeno per le feste.

Era un peccato che la criminalità e la psicopatia del mondo sovrannaturale decidesse di darci dentro solitamente sotto le feste.

« _Dio_ » gemette Stiles, massaggiandosi _di nuovo_ la fronte e le tempie, «lo richiamerò al più presto. Nel frattempo di’ a Melissa di dire a Kira di dire a Scott che sono stato impegnato con un caso, non a evitarlo». Aggrottò la fronte. «Anche se continuo a non capire perché facciano questo giro incredibile per mandarmi a dire qualcosa».

«Figliolo» gli disse, non meno paziente di prima, «in periodi come questi, sono l’unica persona a cui rispondi al telefono».

«Questo è vero» gli concesse Stiles. «Comunque, per il Ringraziamento verremo a casa di Scott e Kira come al solito, tranquilli» lo rassicurò.

«Ok, allora ci risentiamo a breve e poi ci rivedremo a Beacon Hills».

«D’accordo» assentì, anche se Rafael non poteva vederlo.

«Potresti porgere poi le mie congratulazioni a Taka e Alena?»

Stiles sorrise con affetto. «Senz’altro».

Chiuse la chiamata proprio quando Logan aprì lo sportello dell’auto e si sedette sul sedile passeggero.

Stiles agitò una mano nell’atto di mettere in moto. «Possiamo andare?» domandò a Logan, lui annuì allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.

Partirono lasciando che le luci giallastre di quella periferia colpissero le loro facce di tanto in tanto lungo la strada, mentre di sottofondo ascoltavano canzoni dalla musica rilassante e dai testi nostalgici.

Logan se se stava con la schiena ben stesa sul sedile e il capo appena inclinato di lato contro la testiera; esordì dal nulla e atono. «Credo che Alena sia incinta».

Stiles annuì con aria saputa fissando la strada davanti a sé. «Avevo qualche sospetto per via delle sue _misteriose_ nausee, ma ora mi sa che ne ho avuto la conferma».

Logan si picchiettò un dito sul lato del naso. «Il suo odore è cambiato».

«Infatti, ecco la conferma» sospirò scrollando le spalle.

Lui assunse un’espressione riflessiva, incerta e un filo preoccupata. «Pensi che la nonna di Taka lo prenderà a colpi di canna di bambù quando saprà che ha messo incinta Alena _prima_ del matrimonio?»

«Beh, tecnicamente, si sposeranno fra qualche giorno, quindi non è che ci sia poi questo grande scarto…» gesticolò roteando una mano in aria in modo vado.

Lui e Logan si scambiarono inespressivi uno sguardo di sottecchi.

Stiles sospirò tornando a fissare la strada. «Sua nonna lo riempirà di botte» decretò sicuro.

Logan si corrucciò. «Potremmo aiutarlo coprendo le sue tracce».

«Non penso che servirà a qualcosa: sono una famiglia di cacciatori. E _Derek_ potrebbe dare una mano alla nonna».

«Mi stavo scordando di _Derek_ ».

«Già» esalò Stiles, schioccando la lingua in modo teatrale.

Trascorsero qualche minuto in silenzio, anche se Stiles notò come Logan si stava accarezzando in maniera inconscia la B tatuata sul polso. Attese che fosse lui a decidere di dirgli cosa gli passava per la testa.

«Pensi…» esordì infatti poco dopo Logan, indeciso. «Pensi…» Perse quel poco di espressione che aveva e riprese atono. «Mi sento stupido quando penso di chiedere a qualcuna di uscire con me» sentenziò.

Stiles sorrise con affetto scrollando la testa. «Puoi chiederle di uscire con te, sai? Non ti dirà di no».

«Mi sento stupido» ripeté lui. «Ho ventotto anni e non sono _mai_ uscito davvero con una donna. Non so nemmeno come si fa a _chiederlo_ ».

«Andiamo, amico, è facile» lo rassicurò, agitando una mano. «Tu vai lì e tipo… _glielo chiedi_ ».

Logan si voltò a fissarlo incuriosito. «Tu hai mai chiesto a qualcuno di uscire con te?»

«A dire il vero… _no_ » realizzò sorprendendosi. «Quando avevo diciassette anni, io e Derek abbiamo saltato questa parte e ci siamo direttamente sposati» agitò appena le dita della mano sinistra, accennando alla fede nuziale che portava all’anulare.

«Ah» afflosciò le spalle.

«Ma resta comunque il punto che non è una cosa così difficile» insisté Stiles.

«Lei è così… _sofisticata_ , e non posso mica portarla a cena fuori in un bel posto» mugugnò a sguardo basso, «io _non mangio_ , sarebbe imbarazzante».

«La puoi portare al cinema o a fare insieme qualcosa di bello» suggerì vago. «Ti assicuro che non è il tipo di persona che vuole essere impressionata da un uomo, non hai bisogno di portarla in posti lussuosi e costosi».

Logan era ancora dubbioso. «Credo comunque di averla già impressionata in un altro senso» e mostrò i denti indicandoseli con un dito.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Una volta ti ha permesso di usare il suo sangue per nutrirti, Log!» sbottò esasperato. «E più di una volta è rimasta elegantemente seduta su una roccia ad aspettare che tu smettessi di andare a caccia e nutrirti in una foresta! E quando tre mesi fa quel proiettile velenoso ti ha sfiorato il cuore, lei è, tipo, _uscita fuori di testa_! Fai un favore a tutti e chiedile di uscire con te» l’esortò.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo sul grembo intrecciando le dita. «Ci penserò».

Stiles replicò schiaffandosi una mano sulla faccia.

 

 

 

A volte Stiles, quando lui e Logan erano in macchina insieme e da soli al rientro da una missione, avvertiva la lieve presenza di qualcuno nell’abitacolo. O per un attimo nello specchietto retrovisore gli sembrava di vedere il riflesso di qualcuno seduto sui sedili posteriori, che si spingeva indietro sul naso un paio di occhiali da vista; un flash di capelli castani chiari e un sorriso sarcastico, e il fantasma di una battuta pungente che di sicuro in quella situazione _lui_ avrebbe detto.

Non gli procurava un magone in gola, solo la malinconica ma tenera consapevolezza che in fondo Philip non avrebbe mai smesso di essere con loro.

 

 

 

Il pernottamento e il resto del viaggio proseguì in maniera più o meno serena, anche se Stiles trascorse un paio di ore a rileggere dei rapporti e analizzare delle informazioni.

E chiamò Scott, non se ne dimenticò.

Sistemata l’auto nel parcheggio della Caserma, Stiles insieme a Logan entrò nella hall sgranchendosi la schiena e tenendo un borsone da viaggio in mano.

Vide Lydia in piedi vicino alla scale; aveva la giacca della Gilda in perfetto ordine, una gonna nera e un paio di tacco dodici; portava un auricolare all’orecchio e i capelli legati a coda alta, teneva sotto braccio delle cartelle e stava discutendo di qualcosa con un paio di loro compagni.

Quando vide lui e Logan, si congedò dalla conversazione e a passi veloci andò a salutarli.

«Bentornati» mormorò abbracciandoli uno per volta e schioccando baci sulle loro guance; come sempre era un pizzico sollevata di vedere che stavano bene e non erano feriti.

«Spero solo che tu abbia buone notizie per noi» brontolò Stiles.

Lydia assottigliò le labbra e con espressione sarcastica prese le cartelle con la punta delle dita di entrambe le mani e le agitò davanti alla faccia di Stiles.

Lui sospirò forte alzando lo sguardo al soffitto. «Prima necessito di almeno _due_ caffè».

Andarono tutti e tre nello studio di Stiles – ampio, luminoso, con i mobili in noce scuro lucido e una grande scrivania massiccia – e dopo aver lasciato cadere i borsoni da viaggio in un angolo in un modo stanco si accomodarono ai loro soliti posti. Stiles dietro la scrivania – sul muro dietro c’era dipinta una grossa riproduzione dell’emblema della Gilda – Logan sul divanetto vicino alla fila di finestre, Lydia su una delle due sedie di fronte a Stiles.

Stiles sorseggiò del caffè preparato con la macchina per espresso che aveva nello studio, leggendo le nuove rogne che la Gilda aveva da risolvere e consultandosi con Logan e Lydia. Era di solito Lydia che prendeva nota delle richieste di aiuto che arrivavano – quando non provenivano dall’FBI – e poi loro tre e Derek – quando era presente – le valutavano e cercavano di capire come meglio intervenire.

Dopo circa quaranta minuti di discussione pacata ma intensa su come imporre a uno spirito della natura di fermare la siccità che stava scatenando su una piccola cittadina del Maine – soltanto perché dopo essersi svegliato dopo un letargo di centocinquanta anni aveva scoperto che gli umani ora costruivano fin troppe case di cemento – Stiles socchiuse gli occhi massaggiandosi il naso, desiderando intensamente di farsi una doccia, e vide Logan passarsi una mano sulla nuca inclinando la testa di lato e facendosi scrocchiare delle ossa.

Lydia li guardò con un piccolo sorrisetto ironico sul volto. «Credo che sia meglio che adesso voi due andiate a riposarvi».

«Ma non mi dire» borbottò Stiles, lasciando scivolare più in basso la schiena contro la sedia.

Lei gli diede dei colpetti affettuosi sulla mano, a mo’ di pacche consolatorie, e si alzò. «Ci vediamo a mensa per la cena!» li salutò.

Non appena Lydia voltò le spalle, Stiles fissò Logan muovendo le sopracciglia come a indicare Lydia. Lui lo guardò confuso. Stiles gesticolò con entrambe le mani puntandole verso Lydia e sillabò più volte senza voce "VAI!"

Logan finalmente sembrò capire, perché si alzò dal divanetto e prese al volo il proprio borsone, e mise una mano sullo stipite giusto in tempo per farsela schiacciare erroneamente da Lydia che stava chiudendo la porta.

Logan emise un gemito soffocato; Lydia riaprì la porta, sorpresa a dispiaciuta. «Scusa!»

Stiles si sforzò si mostrare loro un sorriso di circostanza, agitò vago una mano in cenno di saluto e attese che entrambi fossero fuori stanza, prima di sbattersi una mano sulla faccia e precipitarsi a premere l’orecchio sulla porta per origliare impunito.

Udì Logan schiarirsi la voce. «Stavo pensando… Questo venerdì ti andrebbe di andare a giocare a mini golf?»

Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono entrambe verso l’attaccatura dei capelli: _mini golf_?

Sentì Lydia sorridere divertita ma con affetto. «In effetti a Stiles potrebbe piacere una cosa simile! Sì, non mi dispiacerebbe unirmi a voi in caso organizzaste una serata di questo tipo!»

Stiles si schiaffò di nuovo la mano sulla faccia, ma a dire il vero non è che _mini golf_ sapesse tanto di una proposta per un appuntamento romantico.

«Uhm, no» farfugliò Logan, «a dire il vero io non intendevo un’uscita di gruppo… intendevo tipo io e te… _da soli_ ».

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Lydia emise un piccolo sospiro. «Oh».

Si udì Logan tirare su col naso.

«Beh, io…» disse Lydia, con un sorriso nervoso nel tono della voce, «non avevo previsto una tua mossa del genere…»

«Oh. Non fa niente, allora, facciamo finta che io non…»

«Ho detto che non avevo previsto una tua mossa del genere, non una _svolta_ del genere» precisò, con sorriso più sicuro.

«Ah».

«Potremmo non andare al mini golf, però?» e stavolta ci fu un pizzico di malizia nella sua voce.

Logan le rispose impacciato. «Mi piacerebbe portarti a cena fuori in un bel posto, ma… io non mangio».

«Ti va di portarmi al cinema? C’è un film che vorrei tanto vedere, ma Stiles e gli altri dicono che a loro non va di vedere una copia de _Le pagine della nostra vita_ » disse, suonando come se stesse facendo il broncio in modo ironico.

«Sicuro. Cioè, a me va. Quindi ti accompagno?»

«Sì, hai il mio permesso di accompagnarmi» gli rispose con finta altezzosità.

«Allora, uhm, restiamo d’accordo per venerdì?»

«Sì, ti farò sapere a che ora».

«Va bene».

Si udì un fruscio lieve di vestiti – dovevano stare scambiarsi dei saluti a gesti – e Stiles tornò alla scrivania scuotendo la testa e sorridendo: solo Lydia poteva trasformare un invito a un appuntamento alla concessione di accompagnarla da qualche parte.

Non restò sorpreso quando sentì qualcuno bussare piano alla sua porta. «Avanti».

Lydia entrò stringendo al petto le cartelle e togliendosi dall’orecchio l’auricolare; aveva gli occhi lucidi ma un sorriso timido sulle labbra.

«Non fingere di non averci spiato» esordì, sedendosi di fronte a lui.

Stiles mise le mani avanti. «Non era comunque mia intenzione farlo».

Lydia posò le cartelle sulla scrivania e sospirando si passò le mani sulle gambe. «Dicevo sul serio, non mi aspettavo questa sua mossa» ammise con un sorriso commosso. «Perché… sai, quando nel passato di qualcuno c’è un’ex importante che è _morta_ , tu tendi a concedergli degli spazi, non ad aspettarti qualcosa…»

Stiles assentì comprensivo. «Sono passati otto anni, però».

«Sì, ma…» gesticolò in modo secco, «lei è stata la sua prima ragazza, la prima che si _permesso_ di amare, quindi senza alcuna ombra di dubbio per Logan lei è come su un piedistallo: lei nei suoi ricordi è _perfetta_ e con un cuore enorme, la prima persona che si è fidata di lui, e io non mi permetterei mai di…» sembrò incerta su che parole usare. «Avevo pure paura che sarebbe stato inopportuno da parte mia propormi al posto di lei e privarlo di questa figura, di questa ancora».

«Non sei inopportuna, Lydia» la rassicurò con affetto. «Sei sempre stata giustamente cauta con lui».

Lei sbuffò un sorriso tamponandosi con le nocche della mano gli occhi lucidi. «Quando l’ho conosciuto lui aveva paura del mondo intero, e io avevo paura del resto della mia vita. Non sapevamo entrambi dove andare, poi lui mi ha chiesto come stavo e… ho avuto di colpo l’impressione che la vita finalmente avesse deciso di rallentare per farmi respirare. Mi sono innamorata di lui perché mi ha chiesto come stavo. È stupido, vero?»

Stiles sorrise scuotendo la testa e mordicchiandosi un labbro. «No, non è stupido. Spero proprio che voi due possiate essere felici insieme».

«Beh» sospirò riprendendo a essere ironica e più sicura di sé, «non vedo come potrebbe essere altrimenti».

Stiles rise rilassando la schiena contro la sedia.

Erano a casa e tutto stava andando per il meglio.

 

 

 

Ogni tanto sorgevano dal nulla delle tracce di ciò che era stato il Progetto Eden.

Capitavano casi che avevano un retrogusto inquietantemente familiare, cacciatori che usavano armi e strategie che erano state sperimentate nell’Eden – e i loro fornitori erano sempre misteriosamente irrintracciabili.

Probabilmente il Progetto Eden non era stato ancora rimesso in piedi, ma da qualche parte nel mondo c’era qualcuno che stava sfruttando i risultati ottenuti in quei famigerati quarant’anni per fare soldi. Un _mucchio_ di soldi.

Se costui lo faceva per ricreare l’Eden o per fare qualcos’altro di diverso e peggiore, Stiles ancora non lo sapeva, e a dirla tutta Stiles non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo prima di diventare troppo vecchio e morire, ma tanto c’era la Gilda, e la Gilda era _immortale_.

Ci avrebbe sempre e comunque pensato la Gilda a fermare chiunque dal creare il motivo per cui la Gilda stessa era nata.

 

 

 

Entrò nella grande stanza per due che condivideva con Derek lanciando il borsone in un angolo e brontolando stanco.

Si tolse la giacca posandola in malo modo su una sedia e andò in bagno; si spogliò ammucchiando i vestiti sul pavimento ed entrò nella doccia lasciando che il getto d’acqua calda lo colpisse sulle spalle e sulla schiena aiutandolo a sciogliere i muscoli.

Fece un mugolio di sollievo poggiando i palmi sulla parete interna della doccia e abbassò il capo in avanti per dirigere l’acqua sotto la nuca.

Non è che tra l’altro avesse molto tempo per rilassarsi: fra un paio di giorni lo attendeva pure un discreto viaggio in Giamaica, e anche se l’occasione per farlo era piacevole, dubitava che non ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di anomalo. Del resto, era del matrimonio di Taka e Alena che si stava parlando.

E Alena era "segretamente" incinta – Stiles a questo punto dubitava che la parte mannara della Gilda e Lydia non ne fossero a conoscenza.

Per un istante si chiese se _Taka_ ne fosse a conoscenza. Poteva essere.

Immaginò la nonna di Taka prendere a bastone il nipote per poi dare delle pacche consolatorie ad Alena dicendole in giapponese "Poverina, mio nipote ti ha disonorata".

La Famiglia Nakazawa era _fantastica_.

Nonostante tutto, però, i genitori di Taka avevano accettato di buon grado che i futuri sposi desiderassero una cerimonia molto intima e privata: si sarebbe tenuta sulla spiaggia, e oltre ai genitori di Taka sarebbero stati presenti soltanto Derek, Stiles, Cora, Logan, Angela e Lydia.

Angela si stava assicurando che tutto fosse pronto per il loro arrivo, e aveva indicato loro il tratto di spiaggia più adatto per una cerimonia tranquilla – un posto in cui difficilmente un estraneo avrebbe potuto imbucarsi anche solo per sbaglio – e ogni tanto inviava a Stiles e Lydia delle foto di fiori tropicali bianchi per chiedere pareri sul bouquet nuziale che stava preparando come regalo per Alena.

Non era spesso che potevano vedere Angela, perlopiù si incontravano durante le vacanze estive, quando andavano a farle visita, perché lei aveva scelto di seguire le orme di suo padre, e considerando i massaggi rilassanti che dava loro gratis, Stiles non aveva nulla da ridire in proposito, anzi.

Fece un paio di calcoli mentali: matrimonio a rischio scenate comiche, massaggi… quantomeno quella visita in Giamaica si prospettava _interessante_.

Ridacchiò al pensiero e poi le sue labbra si distesero in un ghigno saputo quando sentì il leggero click della porta del bagno che si apriva.

Non si voltò, restò in ascolto dei rumori che gli arrivavano oltre lo scroscio dell’acqua – zip che si abbassavano, fruscio di vestiti, suono di bottoni che si scontravano col pavimento – e poi in attesa di essere raggiunto sotto la doccia.

Derek lo strinse a sé da dietro circondandogli la vita con le braccia, e premette il naso sul suo collo per respirare il suo odore.

«Bentornato a casa» gli mormorò Stiles, con un sorriso carico di malizia.

Lui gli schioccò un bacio sulla volpe tatuata per poi passare a baciargli in modo più languido la spalla e il collo. «Bentornato a casa» gli ripeté, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

Stiles si fece spazio per girarsi verso di lui, gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca, con abbastanza impeto e intensità da costringerlo ad appoggiare la schiena sulla parete opposta. Le mani di Derek si strinsero sulle sue spalle e sulle sue braccia come a saggiare i suoi muscoli, poi scesero sulla parte bassa della schiena, e Stiles sentì gli _artigli_ sfiorargli appena la pelle umida. Si separò dalla bocca di Derek sospirando forte e inclinando la testa all’indietro, Derek ne approfittò per baciargli la gola e premere lievemente le zanne sul suo collo.

Stiles strinse le mani sulle spalle di Derek, ordinandogli implicitamente di stare fermo, e puntò gli occhi nei suoi con un leggero sguardo di sfida; lui lo ricambiò con lo stesso tipo di sguardo e illuminando le iridi di blu. Stiles accennò un ghigno e si abbassò a mordicchiargli il mento e le clavicole, riservò dei colpetti di lingua ai pettorali e s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi scoccandogli baci languidi sugli addominali; succhiò fra le labbra le ossa sporgenti del bacino stringendo le mani sulle cosce di Derek in una presa un po’ possessiva, scambiò un ultimo sguardo di sfida con Derek e poi circondò con la bocca la punta della sua erezione.

Fu ripagato da un gemito roco di Derek.

Leccò e succhiò senza alcuna finezza ma con un criterio ben preciso – seguendo ciò che piaceva di più a Derek – beandosi di ogni gemito e sospiro di Derek e della mano che gli teneva sulla testa – sentì i suoi artigli sulla cute e sulla nuca.

Non si fermò nemmeno quando lo sentì vicino all’orgasmo, allontanandosi solo alla fine, giusto il tempo di vederlo venire fra le sue mani.

Derek lo strattonò per le braccia per spingerlo a rimettersi in piedi, e bruscamente lo spinse contro la parete opposta, vicino al getto d’acqua; lo masturbò con gesti veloci e ripetuti, soffocando tutti i suoi gemiti contro la bocca. Non smise di baciarlo neanche quando venne.

Si scambiarono dei piccoli baci sulla bocca e sul viso fino a quando Stiles non tornò cosciente del rumore insistente dell’acqua e del mondo intorno a loro; sfoggiò un sorrisetto e gli parlò contro le labbra. «Ti amo» gli disse, quasi fosse _un dispetto_.

Lui sospirò sorridendo ironico. «Ti amo anch’io, idiota». Gli mordicchiò il naso. «E amo ancora il tuo naso».

«Bleah!» sbottò ridendo e sbattendogli una mano sul petto come a dirgli di allontanarsi; Derek non lo fece, continuò a sorridere e a baciarlo.

Continuarono a ridere e a prendersi in giro come due scemi baciandosi di tanto in tanto per un bel pezzo, poi decretarono che era il caso di non proseguire a sprecare acqua; si sciacquarono e si asciugarono in fretta, dirigendosi verso il letto – Stiles prima però aprì l’armadietto del bagno e afferrò il flacone di riserva di lubrificante.

«E quindi» biascicò Stiles, osservando Derek sedersi al centro del letto molleggiando un po’, «Alena è incinta».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico e sarcastico «Se me lo stai dicendo per creare l’atmosfera adatta, stai fallendo alla grande».

Stiles scosse la testa mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e posando il flacone accanto a loro. «Volevo solo dirtelo per farti sapere che io lo so, e per sapere anche in risposta se Taka è ancora vivo».

Gli replicò inespressivo. «Ti sembro il tipo da lasciare mio nipote orfano ancora prima che nasca?»

«No, ma so che sei il tipo di avere pensato cento e uno modi per torturare il padre di tuo nipote lasciandolo vivo» puntualizzò picchiettando un dito contro la sua spalla.

«Non è che mi dispiaccia» esalò Derek, «sono _contento_ per loro, ma… com’è che è successo proprio _prima_ del matrimonio?!» sbottò sinceramente perplesso. «Taka le ha chiesto di sposarlo _cinque mesi fa_ , lei sarà al massimo al _terzo mese_!»

«Stiamo parlando di Taka, lo sai quant’è sfigato».

«Stai cercando di dirmi che ha beccato un preservativo _bucato_?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle ridendo divertito. «Con lui tutto è possibile».

Derek roteò gli occhi alzando lo sguardo al soffitto.

Lui continuò a ridere premendogli le mani sulle spalle per costringerlo a stendersi all’indietro. «Stai zitto e lasciati scopare!»

«Hai sempre delle parole così _dolci_ per me» sbuffò sarcastico, posando la testa sul cuscino.

«Stai zitto!» ripeté ridendo e chinandosi a baciarlo sulla bocca. Derek gli posò le mani sul sedere stringendogli le natiche in modo _squisitamente volgare_.

Stiles adorava dedicare del tempo a tracciare con la lingua i punti dei pettorali e degli addominali di Derek che gli piacevano di più, respirando di proposito sulla sua pelle umida e accaldata e reprimendo dei sorrisi soddisfatti contro dei muscoli tesi dalla tensione e dall’aspettativa. Adorava poi il modo in cui Derek lo guardava dopo, quando Stiles terminava di baciarlo e si inginocchiava fra le sue gambe: lo fissava come se fosse la cosa più bella dell’universo e fosse incredulo di averlo davanti a sé.

Stiles si godette appieno quel tipo di sguardo e recuperò con una mano la bottiglia di lubrificante. «Potresti girarti per me, Derek?» chiese con voce bassa e roca, mantenendo lo sguardo nel suo.

Gli occhi di Derek si illuminarono di blu per un secondo, poi si sollevò dal materasso e si sistemò a carponi.

Stiles pronunciò sfiatato un’imprecazione e si avvicinò di più a lui, insinuando piano un dito fra le sue natiche e abbassandosi a dargli baci umidi e lascivi sulla parte basse della schiena; gli morse i fianchi e la curva piena del sedere, risalì a percorrergli il solco della spina dorsale con la punta della lingua e gli depositò baci e succhiotti sulla scapola. E nel frattempo le sue dita si fecero sempre più spazio dentro di Derek.

Indicò a Derek di tornare a stendersi sulla schiena quando lo ritenne sufficientemente pronto, e Derek lo afferrò per le braccia per dirgli in maniera implicita che lo voleva il più possibile vicino a sé.

Stiles si sistemò fra le sue gambe e lo penetrò piano: le mani di Derek si allungarono verso di lui e scivolarono sulla sua pelle umida, stringendogli le spalle, le braccia, i polsi che Stiles usava per fare leva e spingere dentro di lui.

Ogni movimento in avanti del bacino di Stiles sembrò togliere man mano l’ossigeno a entrambi; poi la mano di Derek si fermò sulla guancia di Stiles, si fissarono negli occhi e le spinte diventarono di colpo più _intense e calcolate_ , anche se il ritmo accelerò solo di poco.

Senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Derek, Stiles gli succhiò il dorso del pollice e gli mordicchiò la parte inferiore del palmo della mano.

Derek gli passò un pollice sulle labbra e gli parlò con voce bassa e roca. «Lo sai cosa sei tu per me?»

Gli rispose subito, non meno rauco e sfiatato di lui. « _Sopravvivenza_ »

«E _Salvezza_ ».

Nella mente di Stiles si susseguirono veloci le immagini di uno scambio di promesse e di un paio di anelli.

Si abbassò per parlare contro la bocca di Derek. « _Per me tu sarai sempre Sopravvivenza. Per me il tuo nome sarà sempre Salvezza_ ».

Spinse più forte dentro Derek e soffocò il gemito che gli strappò baciandolo con foga.

I loro movimenti presero un ritmo più frenetico e _assoluto_ , Derek intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue e un paio di spinte dopo venne pronunciando il nome di Stiles. Dopo gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli sudati, incoraggiandolo a non smettere di muoversi e a venire per lui.

Stiles lo accontentò.

Si scostò da Derek con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste, e poi crollò di schiena sul materasso, rivolgendo la testa verso Derek, che lo guardò accarezzandogli il viso mentre riprendevano fiato insieme.

«Ti amo» mormorò Stiles, stavolta piano, con la cura e l’attenzione di chi sa quanto sia delicata un’affermazione simile e di quanto renda vulnerabili dirla.

«Ti amo anch’io» gli ripeté Derek, percorrendogli il profilo della mandibola e del mento con un dito, e il mondo reale e quello Eden improvvisamente non ebbero più importanza, perché il loro _vero_ mondo era tutto _lì_.

 

 

 

La spiaggia al tramonto era fantastica e la sabbia era magnifica da sentire sotto i piedi nudi, e una volta tanto era bello che durante una cerimonia nuziale non ci fosse un’atmosfera seria e solenne ma una leggera e frizzante.

Erano tutti vestiti in maniera poco formale – camicia sportiva e pantaloni dall’orlo rimboccato gli uomini, gonne corte e svolazzanti le donne – e più che commossi erano sorridenti. L’unica cosa che Stiles non capiva era cosa ci facesse lì quel tipo sconosciuto con una chitarra in mano, ma Angela aveva detto che non era lì per caso, quindi Stiles aveva messo la propria curiosità a tacere, per il momento.

Taka stava fermo, dritto e impacciato accanto ai suoi genitori, e ogni tanto sua madre gli dava degli scappellotti dicendogli in giapponese di rilassarsi e di non essere così rigido e nervoso, sennò Alena sarebbe scoppiata a piangere quando lo avrebbe visto.

Derek stava sorridendo divertito a ogni scappellotto.

Infine, Alena si affacciò dalle palme che costeggiavano la spiaggia, incamminandosi verso di loro preceduta di pochi passi da Cora e Angela, entrambe sorridenti e con un piccolo mazzetto di fiori in mano.

Alena era bellissima, con i capelli lunghi sciolti e indosso un vestitino semplice e bianco; sorrideva con gli occhi lucidi e teneva fra le mani il bouquet di fiori bianchi tropicali che Angela le aveva regalato.

Taka la guardò sorridendo _ebete_ , e ciò sembrò il segnale implicito che il chitarrista misterioso stava aspettando per iniziare a suonare.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, confuso. «Non capisco… perché _Take me to church_?»

Derek gli rispose passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «È una lunga storia, poi ti racconto» e suonò infinitamente rassegnato.

La sfortuna di Taka sembrò scordarsi di lui per quel momento, e la cerimonia proseguì liscia come l’olio, interrotta solo da un paio di lacrime felici dei presenti e dallo scrosciò degli applausi al bacio finale.

Stiles cercò la mano di Derek con la sua per stringergliela, per lasciargli intendere che lui _capiva_ le emozioni che stava provando – la felicità e quello strano senso di malinconia per tutte quelle persone che non c’erano più ma che sarebbero state incredibilmente contente di potere assistere a quel matrimonio, perché Derek sarebbe stato sempre il Fratello Maggiore della Confraternita della Misericordia, e Alena era la sua sorellina e Guardia Personale.

Probabilmente il giorno del matrimonio di Logan avrebbero trovato Stiles intento a piangere nascosto in un angolo bevendo whiskey.

Dopo il brindisi, Stiles fece una passeggiata sulla spiaggia da solo, concedendosi come sua abitudine un po’ di tempo per sé a seguito a delle emozioni intense e contrastanti.

Lasciò che la risacca sulla battigia gli bagnasse i piedi e si perse un po’ a osservare il movimento costante delle onde del mare tranquillo.

Derek lo raggiunse a tempo debito, abbracciandolo da dietro e premendo il naso contro il suo collo per respirare il suo odore. Non si parlarono per un po’, restando in un confortevole silenzio e di certo entrambi sicuri che tutti e due stessero ricordando delle calde e bellissime giornate passate in un’altra spiaggia abbastanza simile – a _Zenevia_.

«Possiamo andare alle Seychelles qualche volta, se vuoi» propose Derek sottovoce.

Non erano mai stati in vacanza su delle spiagge da sogno da quando si erano risvegliati, forse proprio per non sostituire il ricordo di Zenevia con qualcosa di più _reale_.

Stiles scosse la testa arricciando il naso. «La Giamaica mi basta».

«Ok» assentì Derek.

Stiles riprese a parlare dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «Ti mancano?» chiese con voce velata di pianto.

«In generale _sempre_ , oggi _molto_ » fu la risposta quieta.

Lui tirò su col naso e assentì. «Vale lo stesso per me».

«Ma siamo qui e ce l’abbiamo fatta» sospirò Derek, cercando le sue mani per intrecciarle alle proprie, «e dobbiamo rispettare e onorare la loro memoria vivendo al meglio le nostre vite».

Stiles assentì di nuovo portandosi alla bocca una sua mano per scoccargli un bacio sul dorso.

«Siamo insieme e stiamo bene» gli mormorò Derek all’orecchio.

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo, ricordando tutti gli insegnamenti e i consigli ricevuti nell’Eden, immagazzinando dentro di sé aria di mare, cielo e _vita_. E poi, pronunciò l’unica cosa che in fondo contava davvero.

«Sì, siamo insieme e stiamo bene, _adesso_ ».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo più di quattrocentomila parole – Cinque Libri, quarantatre capitoli – e otto mesi di stesura e scrittura, _Cronache dall’Eden_ finisce qui.  
>  Mi sento così strana in questo momento, non credo di avere ancora realizzato di essere davvero riuscita a portare a termine questa storia… Mi sento smarrita, ma anche molto felice e soddisfatta :)  
> Otto mesi sono _lunghissimi_ , un grosso pezzo di un anno della mia vita, e vedere finalmente la fine di qualcosa a cui ho dedicato così tanto tempo e passione è… emozionante? Commovente?  
> Non so, mi devo ancora riprendere XD  
> Come per le altre mie storie, non ci sarà alcun seguito: non mi piace scrivere seguiti, mi fermo dal proseguire una storia sempre e solo quando sento che è proprio finita e mi fido delle mie scelte, e in più preferisco spostarmi di continuo da un mondo inventato all’altro, senza restare troppo a lungo nello stesso posto :) C’è anche da dire che _Cronache dall’Eden_ ha ragione di esistere solo all’interno dell’Eden, e l’Eden non c’è più, quindi non può proseguire…  
>  Spero che questo viaggio sia piaciuto fino alla fine anche voi. Grazie a chi mi ha seguita fin qui e a chi ha voluto lasciare un segno del proprio passaggio :)  
> Parlando d’altro, non so davvero quando tornerò con una nuova storia, e questo perché _sono stanca morta e il mio cervello non ce la fa più_ XD Credo che ci vorranno almeno un paio di mesi di pausa prima che io mi rimetta alla tastiera, poi si vedrà :)  
>  Spero che chiunque voi siate possiate sempre trovare la via verso la vostra vera casa.  
> A risentirci!  
>  **EDIT DEL 4 OTTOBRE 2017:** sul perché ho deciso di pubblicare "La Casa degli Specchi" e non "Cronache dall'Eden", e SE prevedo di riscrivere "Cronache dall'Eden" per farla pubblicare e in che tempi, LEGGETE [QUI](https://rosaliehawks.dreamwidth.org/1553.html).


End file.
